Akane y medio
by maxhika
Summary: UA. Los Saotome decidieron comprometer a su hijo menor con la hija de su mejor amigo Soun Tendo, pero las cosas no salen como se lo esperaban, ya que tanto el señor Tendo como su hija sufren una maldición y para colmo, los jovenes no aceptan ese compromiso. Espero que les guste la historia n.n
1. Comprometidos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

* * *

**Akane y medio  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Comprometidos. **

En la sala se encontraba el señor Genma Saotome que releía una postal, la señora Nodoka se acercó a él curiosa por los ríos de lágrimas que le salían de los ojos a su esposo.

«_Querido amigo, Genma, le aviso que estoy en China pero llegaremos en una semana a su dojo, con las intenciones que hemos pactado hace años, espero encontrarlo en un buen estado de salud a usted, a su esposa e hijos. Saludos de su entrañable amigo, Soun Tendo_»

—¡Hoy llega! ¡Mi amigo Soun llega hoy! —habló finalmente Genma emocionado.

—Vaya, que gran noticia, pues bueno, le diré a las niñas y a nuestro hijo que estén al pendiente —Nodoka juntó sus manos y esbozó una linda sonrisa.

—Kasumi —llamó la señora a su hija quien estaba en la cocina.

—¿Sí, mamá? —la joven de cabello castaño, largo y recogido en una coleta baja de lado vio a su madre, la señora tan sólo sonrió.

—¡Nabiki! —llamó el señor Genma que subió a la habitación de su hija quien estaba escuchando música.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó una chica de cabello corto que le llegaba a medio cuello mientras veía a su padre muy emocionado.

—¡Ranma! —gritaron los dos señores Saotome, buscando a su hijo.

—¿Nabiki, me harías favor de ir a buscar a tu hermano? —le pidió Nodoka.

—Sí, pero ¿podrían explicarme qué sucede para que todos nos reunamos en la sala y que tiene que ver ese señor Tendo? —pidió la jovencita.

—Se lo explicaremos cuando todos estemos reunidos —habló Genma, estaba muy contento.

Nabiki se dirigió al dojo, donde sabía perfectamente que su hermano se encontraba ahí. Un joven alto de cabello negro atado en una trenza estaba dando puñetazos y patadas en el aire, tenía puesto el traje de karate color blanco, se veía muy concentrado en su entrenamiento. Cuando paró se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres, Nabiki? —preguntó el chico que le miró con unos ojos color azul violáceo.

—Papá y mamá quiere reunirnos a todos porque tiene algo importante que decirnos.

—¿Sobre qué? —enarcó una ceja.

—No lo sé, me pidieron que viniera a buscarte, así que date prisa, tengo curiosidad de saber qué es —Nabiki se dio media vuelta.

—¡¿P-prometida?! —Exclamó Ranma al escuchar a su padre.

—Así es hijo, Soun y yo somos amigos desde la juventud, y quedamos que sí teníamos hijos los comprometeríamos para que fueran herederos de nuestro dojo, el único que maneja el combate estilo libre, como tú eres el único varón de la familia Saotome, y él tiene una hija que también práctica artes marciales estilo libre, pues…

—¡No digas estupideces, viejo! —Ranma le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a su padre—. ¿Cómo rayos puedes comprometerme con una completa desconocida?

—Sí, papá, ¿qué tal si la chica es muy fea? Pobre Ranma —apoyó Nabiki—. ¿Al menos sabes cómo es la chica? ¿Cómo se llama?

Genma y Nodoka empezaron a reírse, tenían tiempo de no ver a su amigo Soun, así que ignoraban como era su hija.

—Ni idea —confesó Genma que dejó de reírse.

* * *

Por las calles de Nerima en plena lluvia había un panda y un chico que se encontraban peleando, el joven tenía ojos grises claros y cabello rubio que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, el pelo le llegaba cerca de la cintura. El panda le dejó ir un zarpazo, el cual el joven ágilmente esquivó en un salto. El joven poseía ropas chinas, una camisa roja sin mangas con broches dorados, pantalones azules, zapatillas de tela china y unas muñequeras negras.

—¡¿Comprometerme con un desconocido?! Y sin consultármelo, me niego a ir a esa casa, ¡NO LO HARÉ! —Gritaba el chico que le dio un golpe al panda—. Regresaré a China, cueste lo que me cueste.

El panda lo empujó llevándolo a una calle más concurrida donde la gente se admiró de ver aquel chico y al enorme panda peleándose, se hicieron a un lado.

—Pero que salvaje —habló una señora al ver como el panda atacaba al joven de cabello rubio.

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez, panda estúpido! —gritó el chico que saltó con el puño en alto.

El panda agarró una señal de tránsito y con eso, literalmente bateó al muchacho que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Las personas que vieron ese suceso no dejaba de cuchichear y alarmarse, el panda tomó el cuerpo del joven y lo cargó tal costal, miró a las personas y les gruñó para luego seguir avanzando.

* * *

—Pues yo si tengo curiosidad de conocer a tu prometida, Ranma —dijo Nabiki para molestar a su hermano.

Escucharon la puerta correrse, entendieron que se trataba de ellos, Nabiki, Genma y Nodoka fueron los primeros en salir pero al instante regresaron, pues no esperaban ver a un panda y a una persona acuestas.

—¡Suéltame estúpido animal! —pataleaba el joven.

—¿L-los conoces, Genma? —preguntó su esposa que se refugió tras de su esposo al igual que su hija Nabiki, el señor negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, cielos, un panda y… —Kasumi estaba sorprendida al igual que Ranma.

—Soy Soun Tendo —mostró un letrero el panda.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos en la familia.

—¿Tu amigo es un panda, papá? —interrogó Nabiki, sorprendida.

Genma negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Entonces ella debe ser… Ah que chica tan linda, deja darte un abrazo, hija —habló Nodoka que abrazó al chico de cabello rubio.

Nodoka sintió que faltaba algo en esa joven, la aplastó hacia su cuerpo, definitivamente le hacía falta algo, la separó y vio su pecho. Nabiki se acercó a inspeccionar al joven, tocó su pecho notando lo fuerte que era.

—O la hija del señor Tendo es demasiado plana o es que se trata de un chico —dictaminó Nabiki, admirando al joven, los dos se sonrojaron, la chica porque el muchacho le resultó sumamente atractivo.

—Oh que bien, un chico, eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que comprometerme —suspiró Ranma, aliviado.

El ojiazul observó al rubio, notando que era de su misma estatura y tenía la misma complexión.

—Pero que groseros somos, por favor, pasen, ¿les apetece un poco de té? —invitó Nodoka.

El joven de ojos grises se sentó apenado, junto a él estaba el panda que mostraba un letrero agradeciendo, miraban con extrañeza al animal, pero Genma rompió el silencio al preguntar.

—Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—16 —se limitó a responder el joven que poseía una voz varonil y encantadora.

—Bueno, hijo, viendo las circunstancias, creo que te tendrás que comprometer con una de mis hijas, te las presento, ella es Kasumi, tiene 19 años, ella es Nabiki que tiene 17 y él es Ranma, tiene 16, claro, Ranma queda descalificado al ser un chico también, por lo tanto, creo que la más adecuada para ti es mi hija Nabiki.

—Por mí no hay problema, es un chico muy guapo, aunque no me gustan tan pequeños —la mediana esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras veía fijamente al ojigris.

—Ya, Nabiki, oye, ven vamos a practicar, quiero saber que tan bueno eres —invitó Ranma al joven.

El rubio agradeció que el menor de los Saotome lo haya invitado, pues se puso nervioso por la mirada de Nabiki parecía que de un momento a otro la muchacha se le lanzaría encima.

Llegaron al dojo, Ranma se apretó su cinturón.

—Mi padre me dijo que estaban practicando en China, así que supongo que algo has aprendido —retó Ranma quien sonrió con confianza—. Peleemos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el joven de ojos grises.

Ranma dejó ir el primer golpe, el chico de cabello largo lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, una patada, se agachó, una barrida, saltó. Ranma notó la agilidad del chico por lo que optó hacer más fuerza. Un gancho, el chico se echó para atrás sin mucho esfuerzo, un codazo, tan sólo se agachó ligeramente, una patada que terminó incrustada en la pared del dojo, el chico saltó dando una maroma en el aire y caer atrás del joven, donde el ojigris sólo le puso el dedo índice en la nuca. Ranma extrañado giró y vio al chico sonriendo, entonces él empezó a reírse también.

—Eres muy bueno —admitió Ranma.

—Gracias —el chico seguía sonriendo.

—Pero al próximo encuentro, te aseguro que peleare de verdad, porque francamente no me gusta perder —esto lo dijo más serio y clavándole una mirada retadora al chico.

El muchacho de ojos grises se quedó parado mientras veía al otro marchar.

En la sala se encontraba un señor de tez morena, bigote y cabello negro que le llegaba a media espalda, tomaba el té junto a su amigo y la esposa.

—Pero no entiendo porque me dijiste que tuviste una hija, no puedes ser tan despistado como para no diferenciar a una niña de un niño —habló Genma mientras que su amigo tomaba un poco de su té.

—No mentí, lo que sucedió fue… —Soun alzó la mirada.

Después de platicar, los dos hombres desbordaban lágrimas como si fueran arroyos, mientras que la señora Nodoka solamente se limpiaba con el pañuelo elegantemente.

—Entiendo, debió ser horrible.

—Aquí será su habitación, y el baño ya está listo —señaló Kasumi al invitado.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo el muchacho que dejó su maleta.

Kasumi se retiró de la habitación mientras que el joven sacaba de su maleta una toalla y ropa limpia. Soltó un gran suspiro.

—Bueno, en cualquier momento tendrán que enterarse… —susurró para así.

—Ranma, si quieres puedes bañarte, el chico que vino con el señor Panda ya está ahí, no creo que se moleste por compartir el baño —le avisó Kasumi a su hermano menor.

—Gracias, hermana —Ranma necesitaba ese baño, estaba cansado por todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Ranma fue a su habitación por ropa limpia, sonrió, ese chico le agradaba, sería un digno oponente y tal vez su futuro cuñado podría ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

El chico de ojos grises se echó un poco de agua fría, agitó la cabeza a la vez que un escalofrío le entró. Se metió a la bañera donde el agua estaba deliciosamente caliente.

—Vaya, al fin yo —dijo, su voz ya no era nada varonil, sino más femenina—. Creo que debo presentarme como realmente soy antes de que quieran casarme mañana mismo con esa chica que me da miedo.

Al entrar al baño, encontró la ropa del chico en una cesta, así que se dispuso a quitarse la suya, tenía curiosidad de ver si el cuerpo del invitado estaba mejor trabajado que el suyo.

Se levantó de la bañera al tiempo que alguien corría la puerta. El joven de la familia estaba ahí parado, admirando un perfecto cuerpo femenino, estaba hipnotizado al ver aquellas curvas de infarto, la chica se tapó rápida con una toalla y arrojó un jabón de pasta que llegó directo a la cara del chico.

—¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó la jovencita de cabello azul que le llegaba a la cintura, iba a darle una paliza al pobre chico que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe.

—Perdón, perdón, yo no sabía que estabas aquí —el joven a duras penas se libró de una golpiza que seguro lo mandaría al hospital.

Al salir del baño, rápido se puso la bata y corrió hacia la sala donde estaban los mayores, ignoró por completo a ése desconocido de cabello largo y bigote negro.

—¡Ha-a-a-hay una chica en el baño! —señalaba Ranma alarmado y nervioso.

—¿Y por eso te asustas, hermanito? Vaya hombrecito que resultaste —se burló Nabiki.

—¿Una chica? Qué raro, si era el joven que venía con el panda el que deje ahí —Kasumi miró hacia el techo.

—Creo que… —dijo Genma mirando a Soun, éste asintió.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, ya que Ranma se había recuperado del impacto, la joven que había visto bajo hasta ellos, él se quedó de piedra cuando ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, esa noche no dormiría tranquilamente, eso era seguro.

La joven que se presentaba, era una chica de cabello largo color azul oscuro, lo tenía suelto y ligeramente húmedo, sus grandes ojos color castaños, de largas pestañas y una piel blanca que incitaba a ser tocada, parecía de porcelana, era una chica realmente hermosa.

—Yo soy Akane Tendo, hija de Soun —se presentó la peliazul.

—¡Pero que preciosa! —exclamó Nodoka que se levantó y abrazó, ahora sí sintiendo los pechos de la chica.

—Yo no entiendo nada —dijo Nabiki que parpadeaba incrédula.

—Es hermosa —observó Kasumi que sonrió.

La chica se ruborizó ante el comentario.

—Pues es una larga historia —dijo Soun, en tono dramático.

—¡Todo fue tu culpa, viejo estúpido! —exclamó Akane que empezaba a palpitarle una ceja.

—¿Pero cómo? —interrogó Nabiki.

Ranma todavía miraba a Akane con cierto miedo, recordaba cuando la había visto sin ropa y sintió haber estado en el cielo por unos segundos pero al verla tan enojada sintió estar en el infierno de golpe.

—Sucedió en China, hace cinco semanas cuando entrenábamos allá… —empezó a relatar el señor Soun.

Inicio del recuerdo

_Habían ido a las pozas de Jusenkyo, ignorando que éstas estaban malditas, fue un arduo entrenamiento para los dos, llegaron a China nadando, porque no tenían dinero para viajar adecuadamente. El guía de Jusenkyo iba a empezar a relatar algo cuando Akane y Soun saltaron hacia los bambús alzados, dispuestos a pelear, haciendo caso omiso al guía que trataba de detenerlos, pero estos ya se encontraban listos para pelear. _

—_¿Estás lista, hija? —preguntó Soun, sonriendo victorioso. _

—_Por supuesto, papá —contestó la chica de cabello azul. _

—_¡Deténganse, esto ser muy peligroso! —gritó el desesperado guía. _

_Vio a las dos figuras pelearse en el aire y como ágilmente saltaban de un palo de bambú a otro, la chica le dio una patada en el estómago a su padre a quien lo envió directamente a una poza. _

—_Oh, no, él cayó en la poza del panda, cuenta le leyenda que hace 2 mil años un panda murió ahogado y ahora todo el que cae en ese estanque se convierte en panda. _

—_¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Akane incrédula. _

_Un enorme panda salió del estanque, la chica se quedó sorprendida de ver al animal que no reaccionó al golpe que éste le dio. La chica cayó a un estanque lejano. _

—_¡No puede ser! Ella ha caído en el estanque del hombre ahogado, cuenta la leyenda que hace mil quinientos años, un joven y apuesto príncipe cayó ahí —relató el guía. _

_Akane iba saliendo del estanque, se sintió extraña, se llevó la mano a su cara notando que sus facciones eran un poco más duras, de inmediato se tocó el pecho, estaba plano, uniforme, se abrió para corroborar, parpadeó incrédula y entonces fue a lo más obvio. Gritó horrorizada, pero se calló al notar que su voz era masculina. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y ahogarse en el estanque. _

—_¡Oiga, por qué demonios no nos dijo eso antes! —reclamó Akane con voz masculina, agarró de la solapa al guía y quería golpearlo. _

—_Trate de advertirles pero ustedes ya estaban entrenando y no me hicieron caso —contestó el guía. _

_Akane convertida en chico como su papá convertido en panda se pusieron a llorar ante la maldición. _

Fin del recuerdo. 

Tanto Akane como el señor Soun estaban cabizbajos, mirando el suelo como si ahí hubiera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Entonces se convierten en panda y chico, respectivamente —habló Ranma, señalando a los invitados.

—Pues a mí me cuesta mucho creerlo —comentó Nabiki que veía extrañada a la chica y al señor de bigote.

—Pues ver para creer —Soun tomó a su hija sin consideración y la arrojó al estanque que tenían en el patio.

—¡Maldito viejo, me las vas a pagar! —gritó el chico de ojos grises que salió disparado del estanque, tomó al señor Soun como si fuera un trapo y lo arrojó al estanque, saliendo de ahí un panda.

—Sí, y regresan a su estado natural con agua caliente —dijo Genma que vació una tetera de agua sobre su amigo.

—Por favor, Genma, el agua no tiene que estar hirviendo, sólo tiene que estar tibia —pidió Soun que se rascó la cabeza.

Genma intentó echarle agua caliente al chico pero éste esquivo el agua

—¿Qué diablos le pasa, acaso quiere despellejarme viva o qué? —le reclamó el rubio al señor Genma.

—Lo siento, Akane —se disculpó el señor al ver que el joven estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

Pero Soun no fue tan considerado que le vació el agua a su hija quien dio de saltos por lo caliente que se encontraba el líquido, una vez que se recuperó, aventó a su padre al estanque, volviéndose panda al tacto con el agua fría.

—Viejo idiota —susurró Akane que todavía estaba en la posición que arrojó a su papá.

—Oh vaya, entonces eso quiere decir que mi compromiso con Akane duró sólo un ratito, bueno, no importa, para eso está Ranma, él puede comprometerse con Akane —inquirió Nabiki.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos jovencitos a la vez.

—Sí, los dos son de la misma edad, practican artes marciales, así que el dojo Saotome queda en sus manos, definitivamente ustedes están comprometidos —sentenció el señor Genma, Nodoka dejó caer confeti y el panda empezó a tocar un tambor.

—Ni loca me comprometería con un pervertido como él —señaló Akane.

—Y yo con una salvaje que tiene cuerpo de tabla —respondió Ranma.

Los dos se veían retadores.

—Baboso —insultó Akane.

—Fenómeno —contestó Ranma

—¿Cómo me dijiste, pedazo de animal? —Akane empuñó su mano.

—Travesti, no creo que necesites de agua fría para volverte hombre, porque aunque seas una chica, luces como uno —se burló Ranma.

—Vuelve a repetir eso y te juro que no verás el amanecer nunca más —Akane empezaba a tensársele una vena en su frente.

—Marimacho —continuó Ranma.

La mesa fue azotada contra el cuerpo de Ranma.

—Creo que serán una linda pareja —habló Nodoka que sonrió.

—Sí, definitivamente… creo que Ranma se está convulsionando —observó Nabiki señalando a su hermano.

* * *

Después de un rato, Ranma se encontraba recuperándose del duro golpe, llegó para cenar, ahí vio a los invitados y a esa chica que tan solo verlo parecía querer matarlo, vio a su padre sentado admirando el estanque.

—Vaya Ranma, tienes suerte, la hija de Soun es muy hermosa y sobretodo muy tierna —comentó Genma.

—"Tierna" no es la palabra, papá —respondió Ranma que se sobó el chichón de la cabeza.

—Akane, ¿no te parece que mi hijo es muy guapo y amable? —preguntó Nodoka a su futura nuera.

—"Amable" no es la palabra, señora Saotome —contestó Akane que tomaba un poco de té.

Los dos chicos giraron para verse, esa mirada no era para nada de un sentimiento agradable, todo lo contrario, parecía que se detestaban.

* * *

**Hola, bueno, este es el primer fic y me gustaría saber que les ha parecido, sé que hay muchas historias con el mismo tema y son mejores que ésta, y al ser el primer capítulo tiene muchas similitudes con las otras pero no me gustaría que pensaran que las copie vilmente, porque no es así, tengo planeado en que haya ciertas diferencias con el anime. **

**Bueno, subiré los capitulos más tardar cada 15 días n.n sólo si les llega a agradar la historia.  
**

**Saludos y besos  
**


	2. La escuela es una guerra

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: La escuela es una guerra. **

* * *

Ranma corría por la mañana, dando puñetazos y patadas en el aire, correr a temprana hora le llenaba de energía, entró a la casa y volvió a salir al ver a la chica y al señor Tendo peleándose frente al estanque.

La chica esquivaba los agiles golpes de su papá, a la vez que el señor también los esquivaba.

—Tan temprano y ya peleándose, vaya par de locos —comentó Nabiki que estaba desaliñada, se había despertado por el ruido.

Ranma entró a la casa mientras que su madre y Kasumi servían el desayuno.

—Por favor, Akane, tío Soun, pasen a desayunar —llamó la mayor de los hermanos.

—Vaya que tienen energía —habló Nodoka.

Vieron como Soun golpeó a su hija arrojándola al agua fría.

—Hija, aún te falta mucho para derrotar a tu padre —le dijo Soun que estaba parado sobre una piedra.

Un golpe en la mejilla lo arrojó al agua.

—¿Qué me hace falta, papá? —preguntó Akane convertido en hombre.

—Bueno, como Soun ya se transformó en panda, tengo preparada su comida —Nodoka dejó sobre la mesa una gran charola con bambú.

Akane que ya había vuelto a ser chica estaba en el pasillo haciendo un poco de estiramiento, vio a Nabiki salir corriendo con un uniforme escolar.

—Sí no se apuran llegaran tarde a la escuela —dijo Nabiki que le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

—Akane, tú también tienes que ir a la escuela, la educación es muy importante en tu formación —dijo Soun.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez me has considerado en las decisiones sobre mí vida? —Akane estaba molesta—. ¡Deja de decidir por mí, idiota! —le dio una patada.

Ranma salía con su uniforme, se encontraron en el corredor, los dos cruzaron miradas desafiantes. Fue entonces que el muchacho se percató de lo pequeña que Akane a duras penas lo alcanzaba al hombro, ¿cómo era posible que esa niña tuviera la fuerza para levantar la mesa y haberlo dejado inconsciente? Esa chica le resultaba desagradable.

—Sí no te apuras, te dejo —habló Ranma que siguió a paso rápido.

—Toma —su papá le entregó un maletín a Akane.

—Aishhh, está bien —aceptó Akane, agarrando el maletín a regaña dientes.

La peliazul salió de la casa corriendo, vio como el chico saltó sobre la barda de la casa y caminaba sin perder el equilibrio sobre la orilla de la misma. Alcanzó al chico y le miró con curiosidad.

—Date prisa que se nos hará tarde, aunque preferiría no llegar —habló Ranma quien saltó—. Por cierto, en la escuela actúa como si no me conocieras.

—Eso es fácil, realmente no te conozco, sólo sé que eres un pervertido —respondió Akane.

—Pues yo no quiero que me relacionen con una niña tan fea y marimacho como tú —se defendió Ranma.

Sintió un golpe que lo dejó incrustado en la pared.

—Apúrate o se hará tarde, idiota —dijo Akane que ya le iba adelantando.

—Salvaje… —musitó Ranma que se despegaba de la pared.

Frente a Akane apareció su papá.

—Debes de ser una niña dulce y tierna para agradarle a tu prometido, no una chica violenta, Akane —reprendió el señor Tendo.

—¿Dulce y tierna con ése degenerado? —señaló Akane al muchacho que la estaba alcanzando.

—Las prometidas son chicas delicadas, dulces, tiernas, románticas, cariñosas… —Soun pestañeaba rápidamente mientras que se agarraba sus manos y alzaba un pie.

—¡Cállate! —Akane mandó a volar a su papá—. ¡Sólo sirves para avergonzarme!

«_Ella no podría ser femenina ni aunque volviera a nacer_» pensó Ranma que ya estaba a la par.

Los dos jóvenes corrían, Akane seguía a Ranma porque ella no conocía la ciudad, de hecho era la primera vez que pisaba Nerima. Estaban ya a casi nada de ingresar a la preparatoria.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste el uniforme? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane llevaba un conjunto chino de color negro, una camisa sin mangas con broches rojos y unas muñequeras rojas.

—Porque apenas me enteré que hoy iría a la escuela, además vi el uniforme de Nabiki y me pareció horrible, además yo no suelo usar ropa de mujer, y menos ahora que en cualquier momento me puedo convertir en… bueno, me vería ridícula con un vestido siendo hombre —Akane notó que Ranma se había detenido y que empezaba a reírse.

—Es cierto, incluso así como estás, creo que también te verías ridícula con lo plana que eres —se burló el muchacho.

—Creo que tú estás pidiendo que te maten a gritos, ¿no es así? —Akane se tronó los dedos y caminó hacia Ranma con un aura amenazante.

—No te tengo miedo —Ranma se colocó en su pose de combate.

El sonido de varias personas corriendo, detuvieron el combate que tendría la chica con Ranma, entonces Ranma ignoró a la joven.

—Será mejor que te hagas a un lado si no quieres hacerte daño —avisó Ranma quien se aventó al montón de jóvenes que iban hacia él.

—¡Todos por Ranma, no hay que dejarle ni un solo hueso bueno! —escuchó el grito de un muchacho.

Entre toda esa bola de jóvenes, estaban patinadores, karatekas, jugadores de futbol, tenis, soccer, zumo, en fin de varios deportes que se lanzaron hacia Ranma. Notó la agilidad con que Ranma se deshacía de ellos con suma facilidad, el chico parecía divertirle tener a todos ellos tratando de ganarle. Ella desde la puerta admiraba como parecía que Ranma bailaba sin hacerse daño, era intocable, con suaves y rápidos movimientos esquivaba las armas de los otros.

—Akane, entra a la escuela, esto es de todos los días, Ranma estará bien —escuchó la voz de Nabiki, levantó la vista y la encontró en el cuarto piso.

—Cuando él termine —contestó Akane, que sonrió al ver como el chico ya estaba a dos de terminar.

En un par de minutos, el joven de la trenza había derrotado a todos esos jóvenes, ella se acercó a él, mirando a todos los chicos en el suelo y profiriendo quejidos de dolor.

—Woow, vaya, debe ser divertido para ti —proyectó Akane, le llamó la atención el chico de fútbol americano, tan grandote y llorando como nena.

—Pues ya no lo es tanto, ya me resulta aburrido —bufó el muchacho que dejó escapar un suspiro.

Una rosa negra fue lanzada la cual Ranma capturó.

—Ranma, mi amor —escuchó una voz femenina seguida de una sonora y extravagante carcajada.

—No es posible… —Ranma se llevó la mano a su frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane, curiosa.

—No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a todos estos chicos, eso me demuestra lo mucho que me amas —entonces vieron a una chica que usaba un leotardo verde, era una chica bonita, de ojos azules y cabello negro que lo tenía en una coleta alta de lado.

—¿La amas? —interrogó Akane de nuevo curiosa, observó a la chica.

—¿Tú quién eres y porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad a mi amado Ranma? —preguntó a Akane, señalándola con un listón rosa.

—Ah pues yo… —Akane se señaló inocentemente.

—Pero que insolente eres, debes que saber que primero se presenta la persona con mayor rango, y por supuesto que tú no eres más que una plebeya.

—¿Plebeya? —repitió Akane sintiéndose indignada, frunció el ceño.

—Yo soy la estrella de gimnasia de la escuela Furinkan, La rosa negra. Kodachi Tatewaki y tengo 16 años —se presentó la chica mientras que hacía círculos con su listón.

La chica del leotardo lanzó su listón contra Akane quien lo esquivó fácilmente, de nuevo el ataque, ella lo seguía eludiendo con facilidad.

—Pues yo soy Akane Tendo, de la escuela Tendo de combate estilo libre y tengo 16 años —se presentó la chica mientras saltaba.

—Tendo, ¿qué haces con mi Ranma?

—Nada, sólo vivo en su casa —respondió la chica mientras veía al chico despreocupadamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Kodachi no creía lo que escuchaba, se le dejó ir llena de ira contra Akane quien de nuevo y junto con Ranma esquivaban aquel ataque.

La cinta se había convertido en una especie de espada ya que derribó el muro. Akane había saltado sobre un árbol, quedando con los pies sobre el tronco como si no existiera la gravedad. La cinta se enredó en el tronco, derribando el árbol, entonces Akane saltó justo a tiempo.

—¡Ranma es mío y no permitiré que ninguna me lo quite! —exclamó Kodachi mirando a la peliazul con odio.

Akane en un segundo ya estaba frente a Kodachi.

—Escúchame, niña boba, a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto ese chico, es un debilucho muy degenerado que le gusta espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan, por mí puedes quedártelo, ya que es un completo idiota —le decía Akane mientras señalaba con su índice al chico.

—Oye, anormal, no tienes por qué insultarme y menos decirme debilucho —Ranma se había molestado.

—¿A quién le dices anormal? —Akane le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

—Te va a costar muy caro haber insultado a mi Ranma —Kodachi sacó sus bolos.

Akane saltó al ver que aquellos bolos tenían púas y le eran lanzados, con facilidad los esquivaba. Un rayo centelló en el cielo acompañado de un trueno, dejando ver la silueta de la chica en el aire. Puso dos dedos en la frente de Kodachi mientras esta tenía un bolo alzado. La lluvia se dejó caer.

Un panda corrió rápidamente, derribando a Kodachi y atrapando Akane, llevándosela con él dentro de la escuela.

—¿Qué clase de escuela es esta? —refunfuñó Akane que se exprimía el cabello rubio.

Su papá vertió en ella agua caliente, volviendo a su forma femenina.

—Esa chica está completamente loca, mira que ponerse así por alguien como Ranma, si hay que estar falta de neuronas —sonrió Akane.

—Pues tuviste suerte de que salieras librada, ella te golpeó —habló Ranma que estaba en la ventana.

—¿Ah sí? —Ranma le señaló el cuello, Akane se tocó y sintió dolor—. Vaya ni lo sentí, entonces sí es buena la loca esa.

—Tú también la golpeaste.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, apúrate sino el maestro se enojara con nosotros —Ranma le dio el maletín a Akane a quien se le había caído en la pelea con Kodachi.

* * *

Nabiki estaba esperando a Kodachi que subía las escaleras malhumorada, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Kodachi, tengo información que te puede interesar… ¿Qué tienes en la frente? —Nabiki alzó el flequillo de la chica y se mordió los labios tratando de contener una carcajada, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Nabiki? —quiso saber Kodachi molesta por la risas de la hermana de su amado Ranma.

—Es que tienes escrito en la frente "Boba" —Nabiki sacó un espejo y se lo puso en la cara a Kodachi.

—¿Qué? Esa maldita Tendo, seguro… —recordó cuando sintió los dedos de la chica sobre su frente.

—Respecto a esa chica, tengo información sobre ella, claro por una módica cantidad —Nabiki esbozó una sonrisita.

—Habla —Kodachi sacó de su pecho un monedero y le entregó un billete a la hermana de Ranma.

* * *

En el salón F-1, el profesor presentaba a Akane, la chica miraba a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, escuchó varios murmullos, muchos de ellos de los chicos que decían cumplidos hacia su bello rostro. Algunas chicas envidiosas opinaban todo lo contrario, pero esos hacían que le subiera más el ego.

—Pero como llegaron tarde, tanto la señorita Tendo como Saotome se quedaran en el pasillo —dijo el profesor.

—Esto es tu culpa —le dijo Ranma que sostenía dos cubos de agua.

—¿Mi culpa? Era tu pelea, no la mía —respondió Akane que sólo tenía uno.

—Sí, pero mi pelea siempre la termino antes de que inicien las clases.

—¿Y Kodachi?

—Ella es una chica, jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, simplemente la evito —Ranma miró a Akane.

—¿Por qué tienes que enfrentarte a todos esos chicos? —era curiosa.

—Eso es porque… al inicio de este semestre Kodachi dijo que todo aquel que estuviera interesado en ella debería de pelear conmigo y quien me derrotara, ella saldría con el ganador.

—¿Eh? —los ojos de Akane se habían abierto desmesuradamente—. Ya no sé quién está más loco, los chicos que pelean por una chica tan boba o tú por no dejar que te ganen.

—¿Ganarme a mí? —Ranma empezó a reírse de forma engreída—. Jamás, saben lo bueno que soy como para que me derroten tan fácilmente.

—Pero mira lo modesto que eres —dijo Akane con sarcasmo—. Pero yo puedo ganarte fácilmente.

—Si lo dices por lo de ayer, te diré que no estaba peleando en serio, además, un chico no ejerce toda su fuerza contra una chica, tú lo sabes.

—Eso tiene solución, sólo si soy un chico podrás pelear con tu verdadera fuerza —retó Akane.

—No, aunque te conviertas en chico, sé que eres una chica, al menos eso dice tu acta de nacimiento, que naciste siendo mujer, ya que te hayas formado como un chico, es diferente —habló Ranma.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Lo que tú estás pensando —contestó Ranma, notando el enojo en la muchacha.

Akane iba a golpear a Ranma con el cubo de agua, pero entonces alguien le había arrojado agua, la cual Akane afortunadamente esquivó en un salto, pero el listón de Kodachi cortó la cubeta que tenía Akane, desparramando el líquido, Akane en el aire dio una maroma hacia atrás, volviendo a eludir el agua.

—¡Tú y Ranma no pueden estar comprometidos! —exclamó Kodachi quien tenía el cubo vacío en la mano.

Ranma y Akane agitaban la mano para que Kodachi se callara, pero no lo hacía, entonces las ventanas del salón se abrieron saliendo de ahí todos los chicos.

—¿Es cierto Ranma? Que suerte tienes, con una chica tan linda —escuchó de sus amigos.

—No, no, todo fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres, nosotros ni siquiera nos caemos bien —trató de calmar Akane.

—Akane Tendo, te reto —Kodachi lanzó su cinta, Ranma evitó el ataque alzando su cubeta de agua, pero terminó partida en dos, el agua cayó y Akane se echó para atrás evitando que le salpicara.

—De acuerdo, pero este no es el lugar para pelear —aceptó Akane.

La peliazul usó lo que había quedado de los cubos para evitar el agua desparramada, saltó por encima de Kodachi y ésta la siguió.

Corrió por el pasillo y luego subió a una de las ventanas.

—Saltemos —incitó la peliazul, Kodachi aceptó.

—¿Estás loca? Es el tercer piso —dijo Ranma, pero Akane saltó junto con Kodachi.

—Eso no importa mientras sepas como caer —respondió Akane en el aire, al divisar abajo, vio la piscina—. ¡Demonios!

Al tener contacto con el agua, su cuerpo cambió, había crecido varios centímetros, su pecho se hizo plano, sus ojos cambiaron de color al igual que su cabello, vio el cuerpo de Kodachi que por el impacto había quedado inconsciente, la chica de leotardo se estaba hundiendo, así que ella la atrapó para sacarla a flote.

Kodachi entreabrió los ojos, alcanzando a ver a un chico muy apuesto, volvió a cerrar los ojos, Akane dejó el cuerpo de la chica sobre el piso y salió corriendo.

—¿Pero que no Akane era más pequeña? —habló un chico.

—¿Y su pelo que no era azul? —escuchó de otro muchacho.

Ranma al ver lo sucedido se fue de ahí.

* * *

—Rayos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé… caer justo en la piscina… —Akane estaba sobre la rama de un árbol mientras exprimía su camisa.

—Vaya tonta, o mejor dicho tonto —escuchó la voz de Ranma.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Akane a la defensiva.

—Sólo vengo a darte tu agua caliente, para que vuelvas a ser chica —señaló Ranma la tetera.

—Gracias —musitó Akane que sonrió.

—Alguien viene, ten —el chico arrojó la tetera.

Akane a duras penas pudo atraparla, estaba tensa, sus pies se sostenían en la rama mientras que la punta de sus dedos sostenía la tetera.

—Kodachi —Ranma vio a la chica de leotardo—. Yo seré tu oponente.

—Oh, Ranma mi amor, que alegría escuchar eso, entonces quieres invitarme a salir contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces —Kodachi se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma que nervioso se hizo a un lado haciendo que la chica terminara abrazándose a sí misma.

Como lo había dicho, no sería capaz de golpear a una chica, así que lo único que hacía era evitarla a toda costa. Kodachi le llamó la atención ver a un joven en la rama, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Con su listón cortó la tetera dejando caer toda el agua caliente, Akane perdió el equilibrio, terminando en el suelo.

—Auch —se sobó la cabeza pues así había aterrizado.

—¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó, señalándolo.

—Pues yo soy… —Akane se puso de pie, dejando ver su desnudo y bien formado torso.

Ranma vio la camisa encima de la rama, no notó ninguna prenda íntima femenina, eso quería decir que… se puso colorado al instante.

—El chico que me salvó de morir ahogada… —recordó Kodachi que abrazó al joven, sintiendo el duro torso del joven—. Gracias, mí adorado chico de ojos grises.

«¡_Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!_» pedía mentalmente Akane, horrorizada de ver aquel sonrojo en la joven de leotardo, la alejó rápidamente y luego tosió.

—Me voy, espero volver a verte pronto —Kodachi dejó una rosa negra y se marchó, dejando a los dos chicos anonadados.

Ranma seguía rojo y no se atrevía a ver al chico de ojos grises.

—¿P-puedo preguntarte algo? —Ranma vio a Akane por un segundo y luego bajó la vista.

—¿Qué? —Akane subió en un salto a la rama para recuperar su camisa y luego se la puso.

—Tú no usas… ya sabes, ropa femenina… la de abajo… como son… pues la que va primero antes de ponerse el resto de la ropa.

—¿Sostén y pantaletas? —preguntó Akane que no se inmutó, se abotonaba su camisa.

—Ajá.

—No, es incómodo, prefiero una playera sin mangas y bóxer, la verdad es que desde que me pasa eso de volverme chico, me alegra de que no necesite de esas cosas —contestó Akane con toda naturalidad—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Pero las clases aún no terminan —contestó Ranma.

—Ah, que lata —bufó Akane.

* * *

Consiguieron agua caliente, haciendo que Akane volviera a ser chica. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar en clases y al parecer la joven de cabello azul ya tenía la explicación perfecta.

—Se me durmió un pie y salí después, jamás vi a esa persona que ustedes dicen, a lo mejor era el que limpia la alberca —Akane sonreía, y todos le creyeron.

Ranma mantenía su distancia pero admiraba la facilidad con que Akane mentía, le recordaba a su hermana Nabiki.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, los chicos se dirigían a la casa. Ranma evitaba verla a toda costa, porque si lo hacía seguramente se iba a poner como tomate. A Ranma se le escapaban los ojos a cierta parte del cuerpo de la chica.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —interrogó Akane cuando se dio cuenta.

—No, nada —Ranma que caminaba sobre la valla divisó hacia el cielo.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos te quedas viendo mi pecho? —Akane se quedó parada mientras que procesaba cierta información, brincó a la malla—. ¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO! —le dejó ir un golpe en la cabeza que terminó estampando al pelinegro contra el suelo.

* * *

**Hola! Pues seguí con la historia n.n que les ha parecido este capitulo? Es similar al anime y a otras historias con este tema, lo sé U.U pero les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo es más, como decirlo, como original (?). Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo y agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo para leer la historia y dejarme su valiosa opinión, es muy pero muy importante para mí =) mil gracias. **

**Gracias a: yoe, L-na012 y a pao-chan200 n.n  
**

**Saludos a todos  
**

**con cariño: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	3. Soy chica

******Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Soy Chica.**

* * *

Ranma estaba idiota después del golpe, apenas decía que tenían que llevarlo con el doctor Tofú, Akane apenada por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, lo cargó. El chico era pesado y más alto que ella, pero al notar las miradas de curiosos y cuchicheos de las personas y más por un comentario de una señora qué decía: _pobre muchachita, cargando con ese joven briago_; le dio pena por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que convertirse en hombre. Como chico era igual de alto que Ranma y podía cargarlo sin ninguna dificultad y lo más importante es que ya no se compadecían de ella, es más ni atención le prestaban, preguntó por el consultorio del doctor Tofú, las chicas que le indicaron dónde encontrarlo, fueron sumamente amables y se notaban encantadas con ella en su aspecto masculino.

«_Soy chica, soy chica, no tienen por qué mirarme así_» pensaba Akane percatándose de las miradas y coqueteos que le lanzaban. Maldecía a su padre, a las pozas de Jusenkyo y al agua fría. Finalmente llegó con el doctor Tofú.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamó el galeno al ver al chico inconsciente, Akane lo puso sobre la cama—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Creo que se rompió la cabeza con el concreto —contestó Akane apenada.

«_Mejor dicho, rompió el concreto con su cabezota_» pensó Akane recordando bien los hechos.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —interrogó el doctor Tofú sin dejar de examinar a Ranma.

El chico rubio desvió la mirada, no podía presentarse como Akane Tendo, el nombre era de niña evidentemente.

—Me llamo Ken —respondió, acordándose que su padre lo llamaba así para confundir a la personas.

—Eres amigo de Ranma… bueno, no te preocupes he atendido a Ranma innumerables veces y créeme que se ha recuperado de inmediato y de peores cosas… vaya, sí que se golpeó duro la cabeza —el doctor le miraba más de cerca la cabeza.

—En realidad fue ella quien me golpeo —habló Ranma asustando a "Ken" y al doctor.

—¿Ella? —el doctor siguió el dedo índice de Ranma y clavó su mirada en el chico.

—Akane —asintió el chico mirando acusadoramente al rubio.

—El golpe fue muy duro como para confundir a este chico con una chica, Ranma —dijo el doctor Tofú quien lo tomó a una broma—. Él es tu amigo Ken.

—¿Ken? Usted debe de verlo con sus propios ojos —Ranma se levantó en un salto y fue por una tetera, vació agua caliente sobre Ken y ante los atónitos ojos del doctor Tofú, el cuerpo de Ken se iba haciendo pequeño, los ojos cambiaban de gris a castaño y unas largas pestañas le adornaban, el cabello rubio ahora era azul oscuro, las facciones masculinas se iban haciendo más delicadas y el pecho crecía.

—¡¿Dios santo, qué clase de brujería es esta?! —exclamó el doctor Tofú, impresionado.

—Ella me golpeó, realmente es una chica muy salvaje y agresiva con claros instintos asesinos —culpó Ranma señalando a dos manos a la chica.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Akane, avergonzada pero miraba con rencor al pelinegro.

—Porque al final de cuentas, eres una chica, ¿no? Además el doctor Tofú ha sido nuestro médico desde hace muchos años y le tenemos completa confianza, él debe saber todo respecto a los golpes que recibo —contestó Ranma que tenía el ceño fruncido.

El doctor se acomodó sus lentes y se acercó a Akane para verla mejor, ella se sintió avergonzada que sus mejillas se le ruborizaron mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya… que linda chica —soltó el doctor sonriendo.

—¿Linda? ¡Es una salvaje que sólo quiere matarme!

—¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó el galeno.

—Akane Tendo… —contestó la joven todavía apenada, con su pie dibujaba círculos en el suelo y sus manos estaban entrelazadas tras de su espalda.

—Ah ya entiendo y cada vez que te vuelves chico te haces llamar Ken, ¿no es así?

Akane asintió levemente, Ranma se quedó mirándola, sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas en Akane, se veía tierna.

—Bueno Ranma, al ver que ya te recuperaste, sólo te daré estos analgésicos por el dolor de cabeza, por favor, cuida de Akane… —dijo el doctor al darse cuenta que había más pacientes en la sala de espera.

* * *

—Cuidar de Akane… mejor dicho, cuídate de Akane —refunfuñó Ranma que veía el bote de pastillas mientras regresaban a casa.

Akane era la que iba caminando sobre la barda, llevaba sus manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, la chica lo miraba y cuando Ranma volteaba para verla, ella simplemente desviaba los ojos hacia otra parte.

—Eh, Ranma —dijo finalmente la chica que saltó para estar junto a él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te duele? —le picó la cabeza.

—Sí —su rostro reflejó el dolor.

—Perdón —lo veía con sus grandes ojos castaños que denotaban suma pena.

Al verla sintió algo extraño, tragó saliva al verla tan cerca, era bonita, muy bonita como si fuera una muñequita y aquella mirada lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

—Está bien, Ken —contestó algo nervioso tratando de sonar como si no tuviera importancia, giró un poco su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

La chica se alejó y sonrió dulcemente a la vez que junto sus manos hacia delante, no, otra vez ese sentimiento extraño.

—¿Por qué te llamas Ken? —preguntó Ranma que desvió la mirada.

—Mi padre me lo puso cuando era niña, para confundir a las personas, ese viejo desconsiderado, decía que así podía pelear bien sin interrupciones, pero en realidad sólo lo hacía para que no se viera feo como un papá trataba mal a su hija, durante muchos años lleve el cabello corto por lo mismo, para que pensaran que era chico y así poder pelear sin las acusaciones de las personas, como: Oh mira ese malvado padre como le pega a su pobre hija… —Akane sonrió—. Cuando eres niño no hay problema, pero cuando creces y te desarrollas, obviamente que algunas partes de tu cuerpo empiezan a brotar y mi padre lo que hizo fue obligarme a vendarme… estúpido viejo.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo, supongo que te revelaste a tu padre y te dejaste crecer el cabello —observó Ranma.

Akane se llevó su cabello al frente, para admirarlo.

—Sí, en cierta forma… —veía con orgullo su cabello—. Cuando me lo quiso cortar, recibió la paliza de su vida, estuvo en el hospital tres días.

—Te creo —Ranma sentía compasión por el señor Soun.

—De alguna forma se lo agradezco porque así los chicos peleaban conmigo con su verdadera fuerza, sin limitaciones ni consideraciones… —lucía satisfecha.

—Así como lo dices, parece que no te molesta convertirte en chico —Akane se detuvo.

—Es horrible… una cosa es ocultar tu fisionomía y otra cambiar completamente a un cuerpo que no debe ser, tu creces sabiendo lo que eres, pero que de un segundo a otro tu cuerpo cambie radicalmente, es perturbador…

—Comprendo, pero porque no regresaron en busca de la cura, como tu padre, pudo haberse metido a la poza donde tu caíste y vuelto a ser hombre —comentó Ranma.

—Bueno, en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claro, estábamos impactados por lo que nos pasó, ni siquiera el guía estaba en sus cinco sentidos, después de unos días entonces nos dijo que podíamos ir con el guía mayor porque era el único que sabía cuál era la cura para las maldiciones, pero resultó que le dieron vacaciones por tiempo indefinido, porque ya estaba muy viejo.

—Oh… pero ¿por qué no volvieron a sumergirse a los pozos ese día? —preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

—Tienes que esperarte unos días para volver a sumergirte a una de esas pozas, si lo haces el mismo día, puedes tener consecuencias fatales, además todavía no sabíamos que con agua caliente volvíamos a la normalidad. Caminamos mucho y cuando nos dimos cuenta, habíamos perdido el camino hacia los pozos de Jusenkyo, todo gracias al idiota de mi padre y al despistado guía —Akane se veía enojada.

—Sabes, mejor la dejamos así, vamos a casa —a Ranma le ponía algo nervioso ver a la chica molesta.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane lo tomó de la mano.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el gesto de la joven.

—En serio, perdón por lo del golpe, es que a veces no mido mi fuerza —se disculpó.

—Ya te dije que no hay cuidado, he recibido golpes más fuertes de los cuales me recupero al instante, no te preocupes, estoy bien —contestó Ranma que sonrió.

Akane respondió de la misma manera. Ranma se le quedó viendo, realmente era linda.

Cuando vieron entrar a Ranma ni se inmutaron al verlo con la cabeza vendada, al parecer el chico se metía en líos constantemente.

* * *

La hora de la comida, resultaba una batalla campal, pues el padre de Akane que estaba convertido en panda le quitaba la comida a su hija quien trataba de agarrar su plato. La chica le ponía un pie en la cara del panda y éste con una garra la apartaba de él.

—¡Estúpido viejo, esa es mi comida! —le reclamaba Akane, que le dio una patada en el estómago a su padre.

El tazón salió volando y la chica saltó para atraparlo en el aire, y se sentó sobre el cuerpo del panda. Admiraban la forma en como ella devoraba el contenido del tazón, extendió la mano pidiendo más.

—Delicioso, como siempre, Kasumi —exclamó la joven de cabello azul.

—Akane, después de que termines, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pidió Nodoka.

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó Akane, extrañada.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, la señora Saotome se levantó haciendo una señal a Akane que dio las gracias para retirarse de la mesa y siguió a la madre de Ranma.

—Tienes una novia muy delicada, hermanito —se burló Nabiki.

—Cállate, arpía —rezongó Ranma.

—Oiga, Tendo, usted no debería estar calificado para ser padre de una señorita —reprochó Genma que veía al panda que estaba jugando con una pelota.

Llegaron a la habitación donde Akane y su padre se quedaban. Era curioso que habían discutido de que Akane no debería de dormir con su padre, pero los dos abogaron que estaban acostumbrados a compartir habitación o lo que fuera donde pasaran la noche, que no les importaba y no le veían nada de malo, al final era padre e hija, Nodoka quien era la que insistía, incluso ofreció la habitación de su hijo para que Soun durmiera con él, pero ni Akane y Soun aceptaron y mucho menos Ranma, terminó accediendo a que la hija y el padre durmieran en la misma habitación. Nodoka sonrió al recordarlo, se sentó frente a Akane.

—Akane, comprendo que tu padre no te haya educado adecuadamente, debido a que tú eres una mujercita y él es hombre, entiendo lo difícil que resulta todo eso.

La jovencita agachó la cabeza.

—Perdón —pidió automáticamente, avergonzada.

—Oh, no, no, no tienes por qué pedir perdón —Nodoka se sintió mal al verla tan apenada—. Hija, eres una chica muy hermosa, creo que tu lado femenino no lo luces mucho.

Akane por reflejo agarró su cabello que se lo llevó al frente para admirarlo. Los ojos de la peliazul empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ay no… por favor, Akane no llores, perdón, no es lo que yo quería decir, discúlpame, mejor olvidemos esto… —Nodoka se sentía fatal, no pensaba que fuera a herir tanto a la chica.

—No se preocupe, señora Saotome, entiendo lo que quiere decir, sólo que yo creo que jamás podría ser femenina, mi cuerpo sufre una transformación terrible y no puedo darme el lujo de usar ropa de mujer por temor a convertirme en un hombre… —De hecho en su memoria no había ningún recuerdo de haber usado un vestido o algo parecido.

—Akane… ser femenina no significa usar vestidos bonitos, o zapatillas, accesorios o maquillaje, es la actitud… no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a actuar como toda una damita —Nodoka tomó las manos de Akane.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, no sabía si sentirse agradecida u ofendida.

—G-gracias, señora Saotome —dijo Akane no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Por favor, no me digas señora Saotome, mejor tía Nodoka, ¿sí?

—Está bien, tía Nodoka —la verdad le resultaba más fácil tratar a las personas así, que con formalidades.

Las dos sonrieron, Akane se quitó las lágrimas rebeldes que todavía rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, Akane, me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte algo, lo encontraras en el closet, póntelo después de bañarte porque lavaré toda tu ropa —la madre de Ranma salió de la habitación.

La chica abrió el closet y ahí vio algo que le hicieron brillar los ojos.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka —sonrió ante el bonito obsequio.

Después de bañarse, corrió hacia su habitación, ahí estaba su padre en su forma humana leyendo un diario, lo sacó todavía cruzado de piernas, él tan sólo parpadeó mientras se veía en el pasillo.

—Akane, por si lo olvidas, ésa también es mi habitación.

—Será sólo por 5 minutos, papá —respondió Akane.

—¿Y ahora porque tan de buen humor? —se preguntó Soun, extrañado.

Le quedaba perfectamente, la tía Nodoka tenía buen ojo y gusto. Era un cambio radical en ella, se veía muy diferente, ese vestido que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla color blanco de tirantes y con un listón azul ancho amarrado a su cintura con un perfecto moño hacia atrás, la hacía lucir hermosa. Sonreía tontamente al espejo y se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo.

—Lista, ya puedes entrar, papá —invitó Akane.

Soun cerró su periódico para luego levantarse y entrar a la habitación. Parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula de tan grande que abrió la boca, no podía creer ver a su hija así.

—Akane, estás preciosa, pareces una princesa, que digo princesa, una diosa… —Soun no dejaba de verla de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle como cascadas—. Ahora sí eres una chica.

—¿Cómo que ahora si soy una chica? —Akane le soltó un zape en la cabeza a su padre—. ¡Sí siempre he sido chica, viejo idiota!

Aquella disputa llamó la atención de la familia Saotome que curiosos se asomaron. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Akane con ese vestido, la chica seguía golpeando a su padre pero al ver la miradas de todos puestas en ella, se ruborizó y dejó de estirar el brazo de Soun que se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo, con el pie de Akane sobre su espalda, lo soltó para luego quedarse quieta con las manos entrelazadas tras de la espalda y poner su cara de niña buena.

—Akane, te ves hermosísima —dijo el señor Genma incrédulo ante lo que veía.

—Realmente preciosa —Nodoka sacó su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos.

—Vaya, mi hermano sí que tiene suerte con las chicas —dijo Nabiki que alzó las dos cejas.

—Akane, te ves muy linda —elogió Kasumi.

—G-gracias —Akane estaba sonrojada.

—¿Qué escandalo es ese? —preguntó un desinteresado Ranma que apenas se estaba asomando.

Ranma que llevaba una galleta en la boca se le cayó, sus ojos azules sólo se posaban en Akane que lucía preciosa con aquel vestido, la recorría de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies.

—A-Akane, ¿eres tú? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—Por supuesto que es Akane, hijo, bueno, creo que debes invitarla a tomar un helado o al cine, la situación la amerita —apremió Nodoka que le dio un empujón a su hijo.

Ranma casi choca con el cuerpo de Akane pero afortunadamente frenó quedando a pocos centímetros de la chica.

—A mí no me molesta salir, pero antes —Akane sacó de su mochila un termo al cual le vació agua caliente—. Por si las lluvias.

El chico de ojos azules estaba impactado, se puso de piedra cuando Akane se le acercó.

—¿Qué te parece tu amigo Ken con vestido? —preguntó la chica con una bella sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—E-eh…

—Pero que lentos son, anda salgan —Nodoka empujaba a su hijo y a Akane a la salida—. No lleguen muy tarde.

* * *

Ranma caminaba al lado de Akane, no podía dejar de mirarla, el vestido entallaba su pequeña cintura, la cual le vino como de rayo el recuerdo de cuando la vio desnuda, agitó la cabeza. Era curioso de que a pesar de que la chica practicara artes marciales y demostrara tener una fuerza bruta, su cuerpo parecía ser frágil y delicado.

—Eh, Ranma —llamó Akane, volteando a verlo.

Él tembló ante la voz de la chica.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—B-bien —atinó a contestar.

—¿Sólo bien? —volvió a preguntar.

El chico asintió fuertemente que hasta resultaba doloroso ver como movía la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Oh, vaya… bueno, supongo que "bien" es suficiente —Akane sonrió.

«_No, no es suficiente, realmente te ves preciosa, hermosa, divina, bellísima, encantadora_» pensó Ranma embobado mientras que ella seguía caminando.

—Vamos a tomar un café acompañado de una rebanada de pastel, ¿te parece? —Ranma le había tocado el hombro, la piel de la chica no sólo lucía suave, era sumamente suave como si hubiera tocado seda.

—¡Pastel! ¡Adoro el pastel! ¡Sí, sí, vamos! —Akane lo tomó de la mano, parecía una niña por lo entusiasta que era.

Notó que la bella chica llamaba la atención de todos, aquello le molestaba, lo único que le confortaba es que ella no lo había soltado y así quedaría bien plasmado en la mente de esos chicos que Akane iba con él y no les haría caso. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Akane se detuvo, chocando contra su espalda.

—Ranma… es que yo no sé dónde es la cafetería y soy yo quien te viene arrastrando —reaccionó Akane quien se veía muy inocente.

—Vas bien, pero es mejor que sea yo quien te lleve —contestó Ranma enternecido por la mirada de la chica.

Vaya combinación más rara en una persona, una chica hermosa con una fuerza descomunal, ruda, agresiva, con instintos asesinos a flor de piel, pero tierna, dulce, inocente… Akane era única.

Se sentaron en una mesita del rincón, la favorita de Ranma ya que ahí podía ver el atardecer perfectamente. Un mesero llegó dándoles la carta de los cafés y los postres, Akane se veía muy contenta.

—Todos se ven deliciosos, no sé cuál de todos esos pasteles escoger —decía Akane.

—Ahm, yo te recomendaría el pastel de selva negra, o triple chocolate, a menos que tengas miedo a engordar por tantas calorías —dijo Ranma con cierto desafío.

—¡Boberías! Yo soy capaz de comerme diez pasteles de chocolate y no engordar, que para eso práctico artes marciales —respondió Akane con orgullo.

—Está bien, entonces pide los dos.

—¿Pero tienes dinero suficiente para pagar? Es que sí están algo caros —Akane lo vio con cierta preocupación.

—Por supuesto, mi madre me dio lo suficiente para dos cafés y dos rebanadas de pastel.

—Pero si pido las dos rebanadas de pastel, eso significa que tú no comerías pastel y te advierto que yo no comparto… Recuerda como deje a mi padre.

—Pobre señor Tendo —recordó Ranma.

—Ya que insistes —Akane llamó al camarero.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar todo lo que Akane quería.

—¡Oye, ¿dónde rayos te va a caber tanto?! —preguntó incrédulo al oír que Akane había pedido un sándwich, un moka frappé, dos rebanadas de pastel, una rebanada de pay y un brownie y eso que no tenían mucho de haber comido en la casa.

—Todavía hay espacio en el vestido —contestó Akane, estaba muy contenta.

—Creo que me dejaras en la ruina —suspiró Ranma—. Yo quiero un vaso de agua, por favor.

—Lo siento, es que todo se ve tan delicioso que no pude contenerme en probar lo que se me antojo, aunque me quede con ganas de más, pero no hay dinero suficiente… —definitivamente parecía niña ya que se puso a jugar con sus dedos índices, chocándolos.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Ranma.

—Eres lindo cuando sonríes —admitió Akane, estaba tan contenta que sus pensamientos salían por su boca con facilidad.

Ranma se ruborizó, ¿había oído bien? ¿De verdad Akane había dicho eso o fue producto de su imaginación?

Akane probaba su pastel y no dejaba de alegrarse, realmente estaba muy bueno, Ranma sólo se dedicó a admirarla.

—¡Agáchate! —avisó Akane.

Unos bolos se incrustaron en la pared. Ranma giró y encontró a Kodachi que tenía el listón listo para atacar.

—¿Qué haces con mi amado Ranma? —preguntó Kodachi a quien los ojos parecían encendérsele por la ira.

—Oye, creo que éste es el lugar menos indicado de iniciar una pelea —contestó Akane que saltó la mesa para ponerse frente a Kodachi.

—Es cierto, Kodachi, no es el lugar ni el momento… —salió Ranma molesto por la interrupción.

—A mí no me importa, yo no permitiré que una plebeya esté con mi amado Ranma —respondió Kodachi, lanzó su listón que iba dirigida hacia el mesero, Akane lo atrapó antes de que le hiciera daño al empleado.

—Ranma, paga, te espero allá afuera —le dijo Akane—. Y tú Kodachi, si quieres pelear conmigo, vamos a otro lugar.

—Como quieras —su voz parecía helar la sangre.

Las dos chicas salieron rápidas del local, Ranma miró a todos muy sorprendidos, pagó como le había dicho Akane y de inmediato fue a seguirlas.

Akane y Kodachi iban saltando de techo en techo, en unos segundos Ranma también les seguía el paso.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar Kodachi y arruinar todo? Se detuvieron en un parque vacío. Kodachi estaba lista para atacar, y Akane ya estaba en posición de combate.

—Ya, Kodachi, te he dicho muchas veces que no me interesa estar contigo —habló Ranma que llegó.

—Ranma, mi amor, sé que eres tímido y no te gusta demostrar tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero ahora por favor no te metas —Kodachi le lanzó su listón el cual el muchacho esquivó dando una maroma en el aire.

—¡Kodachi! —era la voz de un hombre.

Giraron en dirección donde escucharon la voz, encontrándose a un muchacho de cabello castaño que tenía puesto un traje de kendo color azul y una espada de madera.

—Kuno —Kodachi apretó la mandíbula al ver a ese tipo.

—No, los problemas se duplican… —Ranma se llevó la mano a la frente con cansancio.

—Ranma Saotome, te he dicho mil veces que no tienes autorización para salir con mi hermana —le señaló Kuno con su espada de madera.

—¿Hermana? —Akane miró a los dos chicos.

—Ah sí es… —Kuno puso atención en Akane—. Pero que hermosa chica, disculpe mi grosería —el chico quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven, de inmediato tomó la mano de Akane.

La joven vio como Kuno se acercaba a su mano para besarla, ella le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

—Yo soy el capitán del equipo de kendo de la escuela, me llaman el rayo azul de Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki y tengo 17 años —se presentó el chico que tenía el ojo morado.

—No te pregunte quien eres ni me interesa saberlo —Akane estaba con una mirada cansina.

—No te entrometas Kuno, ella y yo vamos a pelear, porque la muy tonta dice ser prometida de mi amado Ranma —habló Kodachi.

—¿Prometida? ¿De ese tonto de Saotome? ¡No, una chica tan bella como tú no puede estar comprometida con alguien como él! —Kuno abrazó a Akane.

—¡No me toques, imbécil! —Akane le dio una patada mandándolo varios metros.

Estaba furiosa de que ese chico se atreviera abrazarla, Ranma estaba agradecido de que ella reaccionara de esa forma.

—Y tú Kodachi más te vale que me dejes en paz, ya te dije que a mí no me interesa Ranma, por mi puedes quedártelo —habló Akane que lucía muy molesta.

—¡Sí, sí, así tu y yo podemos estar juntos! —Kuno había regresado—. Ranma, tienes mi autorización para ser el novio de mi hermana.

—Oye, yo no soy un objeto que se traspase —reclamó Ranma, ofendido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa chica de cabello zafiro? —Kuno la tomó de las manos.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, idiota! —Akane lo azotó contra el suelo y ahí empezó a patearle repetidamente el pecho.

—Yo mejor me voy —dijo Ranma, cansado.

—Akane Tendo, yo soy tu oponente —le recordó Kodachi.

—Con que Akane, que nombre más apropiado para una chica tan bella como tú —Kuno se incorporó, pero un golpe lo mandó a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Creo que lo dejó fuera de combate —observó Ranma como Kuno estaba ahora sí inconsciente—. Akane, le diré a mamá que llegaras un poco tarde…

—Ranma, tú te quedas —determinó Akane, mirándolo amenazadoramente—. Es que yo no sé cómo llegar a casa —dulcificó su mirada a la vez que se sonrojaba.

—E-eh… —Ranma se quedó de piedra, no podía negarse ante esa carita que Akane había puesto—. Está bien.

Kodachi empezó a reírse estrepitosamente, Akane la tiró a loca de inmediato. La hermana de Kuno se despojó de su ropa para dejarse ver en leotardo, arrojó un bastón que tenía filo, Akane lo esquivó notando como éste había cortado el columpio, Ranma se dobló, pasando el bastón a escasos centímetros de su barbilla, llegó a un árbol el cual fue cortado.

—Debes tener cuidado con Kodachi —le dijo Ranma.

—Gracias por el sobre aviso —Akane se dirigió a Kodachi.

La chica de leotardo le arrojó varios bolos los cuales explotaron, Akane se cubrió con los brazos, estaba acuclillada mientras el humo se disipaba, afortunadamente ninguno le dio.

—Esos son trucos baratos —aquello hacia molestarla más.

—Es que tú no sabes lo buena que soy, Tendo —se burló Kodachi.

Akane sonrió ante ese comentario, lo que le faltaba, que subestimaran sus habilidades. Corrió hacia Kodachi que volvió a lanzar los bolos explosivos, Akane fácilmente esquivó con golpes rápidos y de inmediato salto, en el aire, Kodachi lanzó su listón, era justo lo que esperaba, dejó que le atraparan la muñeca y luego jaló el listón, de ese modo el cuerpo de Kodachi era levantado. Akane cayó de pie mientras que el cuerpo de Kodachi estaba en el aire, tomó impulso para saltar, una vez que llegó a la altura de su oponente le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, mandándola al suelo directamente. Allí Akane se disponía a darle otro golpe, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Akane, es suficiente, no permitiré que golpes a Kodachi ahora que ya la venciste —habló Ranma, seriamente.

Akane le miró con enojo y luego volteó a ver a Kodachi que estaba en el suelo, adolorida.

—Es cierto —reconoció Akane.

La joven de cabello azul se soltó del agarre de Ranma, le molestó que él interfiriera, pero a la vez le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí.

—Esto no se acaba Tendo… —musitó Kodachi que se levantó y arrojó unas pequeñas navajas.

Ranma que se dio cuenta de ello, tomó a Akane y la cargó, saltando con ella para evitar que fuera lastimada por esos objetos. Llegó a la rama de un árbol, donde soltó a la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí —Akane miró su vestido, el cual había sido alcanzado por las navajas, notando que estaba cortado.

—Akane, el vestido no importa —dijo Ranma al ver como del vestido se le caían trozos de tela.

—Pero es el primer vestido que me pongo en mi vida —Akane miraba con lastima su vestido desgarrado.

«_El primer vestido, eso es tonto, pero seguramente para ella tiene gran importancia_» pensó Ranma.

La joven bajó del árbol en un salto, fue entonces que notó a que grado estaba destrozado el vestido, pues podía visualizar perfectamente las bien tornadas y largas piernas que la chica poseía. Empezó a llover, corrió hacia ella, utilizando su camisa para cubrirla de la lluvia y evitar la transformación.

—Tía Nodoka deberá tener una paciencia infinita para lograr que yo sea femenina… —comentó Akane que lograron refugiarse en un juego de niños que parecía una casa.

—Pues sí, después de todo, no dejas de ser una chica —respondió Ranma que trataba de ignorar aquellas hermosas piernas.

—Es cierto, soy una chica —Akane volvía a sonreír—. Ranma… ¿me veía ridícula con vestido?

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, recordando las palabras que le dijo el primer día que ella asistió a la escuela.

—No… aunque te ves mejor con tu ropa china —contestó el muchacho que se había sonrojado.

—Ah —Akane se puso triste, esperaba escuchar algo más lindo—. Bueno, ya dejó de llover, podemos regresar a casa.

—Espera, no puedes irte con las piernas al descubierto, toma —le dio su camisa.

Akane la tomó, se la amarró de tal forma que le quedara como falda, fácilmente Ranma podía prestarle ropa de chico cuando ella se volvía "Ken".

* * *

**Hola! Aquí presentandome con otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y como había dicho, sale un poco del contexto del anime. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, malo, feo, aburrido? Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí =) **

**Gracias a todos que leyeron el capítulo anterior, les agradezco su tiempo n.n  
**

**Cuidense mucho  
**

**se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika =)  
**


	4. Te amo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Te amo**

* * *

El día siguiente fue lo mismo antes de entrar a clases, Akane esperó a que Ranma derrotara a toda esa bola de chicos, ella lo miraba desde la barda mientras sostenía el maletín del ojiazul. Se le hizo raro que no apareciera Kodachi, pero de repente vieron a Kuno que iba con la espada de madera en alto.

—¡RANMA SAOTOME! —gritó el chico que se lanzó directo a atacar a Ranma.

Akane veía la agilidad con que el muchacho maniobraba la espada y como Ranma lo esquivaba, ambos eran muy rápidos.

«_Me gustaría saber la verdadera fuerza de Ranma_» pensó Akane mientras veía como el chico de la trenza saltaba por los aires y daba una maroma, utilizó su mano derecha para aterrizar en el suelo y con ella se impulsó para saltar hacia atrás. Admiró como la espada de Kuno hizo un hueco donde Ranma estuvo hacía un segundo.

—No te perdonaré que juegues con los sentimientos de mi hermana y a la vez con la hermosa Akane —Kuno estaba furibundo.

Ranma llegó a donde estaba Akane, la miró por un segundo, los dos saltaron para esquivar el ataque, Kuno había partido el muro.

—Yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, a mí no me interesa Akane, por mi puedes quedarte con una chica tan ruda y fea como ella —dijo Ranma, fastidiado por meterse en tantos líos.

Akane se molestó al escucharlo, frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a golpear a Ranma. La espada de Kuno iba a terminar golpeando a la chica por su interferencia.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma.

La chica atrapó la espada de madera entre sus manos, se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose el cuerpo de Kuno sobre ella, levantó una pierna para patearlo y un segundo después, Kuno salió volando por los aires.

—¡Ustedes los hombres son unos IDIOTAS! —profirió Akane que alzó la espada dispuesta a partírsela en la cabeza al chico de la trenza.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que los chicos desviaran su atención.

—Tonta, llegaremos tarde —Ranma salió corriendo, pero un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo caer.

—Llegaras tarde, tarado —le dijo Akane quien había golpeado a Ranma con la espada.

—Que niña tan más horrible —habló Ranma que se incorporaba.

Akane logró llegar justo a tiempo, mientras que Ranma fue castigado. El chico de la trenza estaba en el pasillo con dos cubos de agua.

—¿Por qué me comprometieron con una niña que parece ser más hombre que yo? —refunfuñaba Ranma, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Al finalizar la clase, los amigos de Ranma le dijeron que no se había perdido de nada. Al entrar al salón, vio como Akane estaba rodeada por varios chicos que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, y ella muy amable respondía, les sonreía y asentía, carcajeaba cada vez que un chico decía una broma.

—¡Akane, por tu culpa el maestro me castigo! —gritó Ranma, no supo por qué pero lo hizo.

—¿Mi culpa? —Akane se señaló con inocencia, logrando ganarse a sus compañeros.

—Ranma, no seas injusto, mírala, es una chica muy tierna y dulce.

—Eso lo dices porque no la conoces, Daisuke —contestó Ranma, molesto de que Akane se hiciera la víctima, papel que representaba perfectamente.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la clase de educación física, para ello debían de usar los uniformes correspondientes. Ranma demostró lo hábil que era con las barras, girando y cayendo como todo un gimnasta profesional, cosa que sus amigos siempre le admiraban.

—Cada vez eres más sorprendente, Ranma —le felicitó su amigo.

—Gracias —a Ranma le subían el ego.

—Oye… Akane se puso el uniforme de gimnasia de los chicos —señaló Daisuke.

Ranma miró hacia donde su amigo señalaba, era cierto, Akane se había puesto pantalones deportivos y playera, no como las demás chicas que usaban pantalón corto.

—Bueno, ella no es una chica muy femenina que digamos, le gusta vestir de hombre, pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de su cabeza, desinteresado.

—Qué lástima, yo quería verla con pantalones cortos —suspiró Daisuke.

—¡Ah, Ranma! Te tengo mucha envidia, tienes a una novia realmente hermosa que vive en tu casa… que daría yo por tener a una chica tan bella como Akane —le dijo su otro amigo.

—Es que realmente no la conocen —bufó Ranma, molesto.

—Akane, ¿estás lista? —escucharon la voz de una chica.

—Sí —contestó Akane quien lanzó una pelota de beisbol—. ¡Strike tres y quedas fuera! —se veía muy contenta.

Ranma quedó hipnotizado al verla sonreír, la chica había resultado ser más sociable de lo que pensó, pues en poco tiempo ya había hecho amigas, la siguió hasta que sintió un codazo en su costado.

—Sí no te aplicas con Akane créeme que no faltara quien te la quiera quitar, eh —le dijo Daisuke.

—Sí, apenas llegó y ya hay varios interesados en ella. Para empezar el superior Kuno.

—Kuno es un idiota —dijo Ranma con enfado.

—Es cierto —confirmaron sus amigos.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Akane y Ranma iban caminando hacia su casa, el chico de la trenza iba en la malla y Akane en la banqueta, no se habían hablado durante el camino.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste el uniforme de las chicas? —preguntó curioso.

Akane saltó a la malla para acercarse a él, demasiado cerca, casi chocan sus narices.

—¿Con que el pervertido quería verme con pantalones cortos, eh? —Akane empezaba a punzarle la ceja.

—¡Claro que no, ¿A quién le interesaría ver a una marimacho como tú con pantalones cortos?! —exclamó Ranma que se hizo para atrás.

Akane alzó su maletín con todas las intenciones de golpear al chico, Ranma esta vez no se iba a dejar, saltó hacia atrás esquivando los golpes, utilizaba la malla como si fuera una barra de gimnasia, utilizó sus manos para impulsarse, Akane saltó, alcanzándolo, allí trató de darle un golpe pero Ranma la sujeto de la muñeca.

—Esta vez no me mandaras con el doctor —le dijo el chico, confiado.

—Si mi intención no es mandarte con el doctor, sino a la otra vida, idiota —respondió Akane.

No se dieron cuenta pero estaban cayendo al río. Akane se transformó en el guapo chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises mientras que Ranma agitaba las manos desesperadamente.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Akane con su voz masculina.

—N-no sé nadar —Ranma se estaba hundiendo.

—Idiota —Akane se metió al agua, encontrando a Ranma inconsciente. Lo sacó a flote y lo llevó a la orilla.

Presionó el pecho del chico para que éste sacara el agua que había ingerido. Ranma recuperó el sentido.

—Gracias —musitó el chico apenado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió Akane que se exprimía su larga cabellera—. Maldición y ahora que olvide mi termo con agua caliente.

Ranma se le quedó viendo, ahora entendía porque Akane usaba ropa más grande y holgada, porque si usaba ropa justo a su medida siendo mujer, cuando se transformara en hombre ésta se rasgaría o le quedaría ridículamente pequeño. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al imaginárselo y pronto se le escaparía una carcajada, se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar emitir tal sonido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Akane mirándolo con desconfianza.

—No, de nada… —respondió rápido Ranma, sabía que si decía algo, iba a ir a parar al hospital, pues si Akane siendo mujer era fuerte, como hombre seguramente le partiría los huesos con más facilidad.

Nabiki vio a su hermano junto a Akane convertido en hombre, sí tan sólo realmente fuera chico… la chica sacó una cámara fotográfica y se enfocó en aquel muchacho de ojos grises, se impactó al ver cuando se quitaba la camisa, tenía un torso perfectamente marcado, era muy sexy… esas fotos valían muchísimo y ya tenía en mente a quien venderlas. Tomó las suficientes.

—Convertido en hombre no te da vergüenza enseñar tu torso —le dijo Ranma que echaba miraditas al joven, la verdad es que sí tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

—Pues no —contestó Akane que se volvía a poner la camisa—. Pero si me da vergüenza quitarme los pantalones —admitió.

Ranma se acordó de las hermosas piernas de Akane e inevitablemente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Te aconsejaría que siempre uses una camiseta debajo de la camisa, no vaya a ser que por accidente te caiga agua caliente mientras no tengas puesta la camisa —dijo Ranma que no se atrevía ver al chico.

—Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta —Akane sonrió.

«_Hasta siendo hombre tiene una sonrisa encantadora_» caviló Ranma que luego meneó la cabeza «_¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_» se recriminó.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Nabiki que hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí, es un buen precio, te aseguro que te van a encantar —escucharon de la mediana, no le tomaron importancia.

Akane se fue al baño mientras que Ranma a su habitación. Ranma se despojaba de sus ropas mojadas, recordando cómo había peleado con la chica, resultó divertido pero luego cuando cayeron al río y Akane confesó que le daba vergüenza mostrar sus piernas… se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza.

El chico rubio se metió a la bañera con agua caliente y de inmediato se transformó en una bella jovencita, suspiró.

—Odio transformarme en hombre, es tan vergonzoso y… por culpa de esto no puedo comprarme ropa a mi medida, no sé en qué momento me transformaré —se vio sus pechos—. No han crecido mucho, creo que no soy muy voluptuosa, tal vez por eso mi papá me hizo pasar por hombre. Eres un idiota, papá.

Nabiki salía de la casa, Ranma al verla le preguntó a donde iba con tanta prisa, su hermana sólo le sonrió y le dijo que sí todo salía bien le invitaría un café algún día.

—Esa Nabiki —masculló Ranma, conocía a su hermana—, lo más probable es que sólo me invite pero que yo pague la cuenta.

* * *

En una cafetería en el centro de Nerima, Nabiki entró, encontrando a la persona con la que había acordado, fue hacia ella.

—Nabiki Tendo, espero que valga la pena todo el tiempo que he estado aquí esperándote —habló Kodachi que tomaba un poco de té.

—Te aseguro que sí, Kodachi, tengo entendido que conociste a un chico —habló Nabiki.

—Sí, mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados, es tan guapo —suspiró Kodachi que juntó sus manos a la altura de sus mejillas y tenía una mirada de idiota.

—Pues bien, tengo unas fotos de él que creo que te pueden interesar —Nabiki se recargó sobre la silla.

—¿En serio? ¡Muéstramelas! —pidió la rosa negra con ansiedad.

—Ah, pero antes quiero una sopa de fideos.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Kodachi.

Nabiki le tendió las fotos donde estaba aquel joven de cabello largo de color rubio y ojos grises. A Kodachi se le iluminaron los ojos, y parecía poner especial atención donde el joven estaba sin la camisa.

—¡Las quiero todas!

—Mil yens por pieza —Nabiki extendió su mano.

—Abusiva —Kodachi de mala gana sacó su monedero del pecho y le pagó a Nabiki.

—Oye, pero que pasa con mi hermanito, ¿qué ya no te interesa? —interrogó Nabiki, enarcando una ceja, era sin duda alguna el mejor negocio de su vida.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ranma es un chico agresivo, protector que atrae a cualquiera, pero el joven de ojos grises tiene una galanura y amabilidad que encanta… la verdad no sé cuál elegir, es una difícil decisión, creo que me quedó con los dos.

—Pero si eliges a los dos, eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de los dos chicos y no se vale. ¿Te interesan unas fotos de mi hermanito? —Nabiki tendió otras fotos de Ranma que dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta, otra donde estaba comiendo y una donde también se estaba quitando la playera solo que tenía una camiseta sin mangas puesta.

—¡Dámelas! —Kodachi volvió a sacar su monedero pagándole a Nabiki.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nabiki curiosa al ver algo envuelto.

—Es para mí adorado chico de ojos grises, quiero que se lo entregues —Kodachi sacó un oso de peluche.

Nabiki parpadeó varias veces para luego carcajearse.

—Kodachi, te recomiendo que se lo des a Akane.

—¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi adorado chico de ojos plateados? —Kodachi se había puesto furiosa.

—Pues verás… no, mejor que sea ella quien te lo diga —sonrió Nabiki.

«_Genial, dinero y diversión de un solo golpe, no pude haber hecho mejor negocio en mi vida_» pensó Nabiki.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con su padre. Soun detenía los golpes con la misma potencia que ejercía Akane, se escuchaban los impactos, Ranma miraba a la joven y al señor, le estaba resultando aburrido que ninguno de los dos se golpearan. Akane le dio una patada bajo la quijada a su padre mandándolo al techo y cayó derrotado.

—No puedo creer que tenga una hija tan desconsiderada, que golpea a su viejo padre sin pensar en que puede romperle un hueso —lloriqueó el señor Tendo.

—Sí, como no —Akane le vació una cubeta con agua fría, convirtiéndolo en panda.

—_Ingrata_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—Eh, Ranma, qué tal si practicamos un poco, ya que este viejo no me sirvió ni para el comienzo —invitó Akane.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que no haré uso de mi fuerza contigo, porque eres chica.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, sino no será divertido, si te sientes más a gusto practicando con un chico, me convierto en Ken y listo —Akane tomó el cubo de agua lista para echársela encima.

—¡No! —Detuvo Ranma.

—¡Akane! —Gritó Nabiki que entraba al dojo—. Tengo esto para ti.

Akane tomó el papel y leyó lo escrito.

—Te espero mañana en el parque donde tuvimos nuestro último encuentro a las 4 de la tarde, no faltes. Kodachi —leyó Ranma—. ¿Qué querrá?

—A su amado Ranma —se burló Akane, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación del chico.

—Bueno, ya cumplí con traerte el recado —Nabiki se fue esbozando una sonrisita.

—Entonces qué, ¿practicamos o no? —volvió Akane a insistirle a Ranma, al parecer no le tomó importancia al recado.

—Será mejor que guardes energías para el encuentro de mañana, yo voy a practicar solo.

—Cobarde —musitó Akane.

—Oí eso y no soy ningún cobarde.

Ranma esquivaba los golpes de Akane y ella los de él, iban bastante parejos. Akane le lanzaba patadas que Ranma bloqueaba y ella los puñetazos. Los dos cayeron al suelo después de media hora, ninguno se había golpeado, pero los movimientos los hicieron cansar.

—Eres muy bueno, aunque me gustaría saber cuán fuerte eres —dijo Akane que se giró para mirarlo.

Los dos estaban acostados sobre la duela del dojo.

—No me gusta mostrar mi verdadera fuerza porque aún no ha aparecido el oponente correcto con quien ejercerla —contestó Ranma engreídamente.

—¿Ah no? —desafió Akane quien se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguir peleando.

—Oye, ya te dije que no usaré mi fuerza contra una chica, así que mejor tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —Ranma también se incorporó en un salto.

Akane suspiró, abatida por el rechazo de Ranma.

—Me iré a bañar así que ni se te ocurra asomar las narices.

—No me interesa ver a una tabla bañándose —contestó Ranma con los ojos cerrados mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras de la cabeza.

El cubo vacío quedó abollado al estrellarse con su cabeza. Ranma estaba en el suelo con las manos haciendo la señal de cuernitos mientras que Akane salía del dojo.

—Baboso —Akane le mostró la lengua.

—Salvaje —contestó Ranma antes de quedar sin sentido.

* * *

Akane ya se acostumbraba ver a Ranma pelear todas las mañanas con aquellos chicos, ahora entendía porque Ranma decía que ya le resultaba aburrido. Esta vez llegaron a tiempo a clases.

En la tarde, Akane se alistaba para su encuentro, se colocaba las muñequeras de color negro que iban acorde con los broches de su camisa azul. No sabía cómo iba a terminar Kodachi, pero si le admiraba que tuviera tanta persistencia. Recordó cuando peleó con ella y como estuvo a punto de noquearla si no fuera por la intervención de Ranma.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Ranma que estaba acostado en la sala, sostenía su cabeza con la mano mientras comía un pan de carne.

—Akane Tendo nunca deja un reto pendiente —contestó la chica—. Por cierto, ¿cómo llego ahí?

Su cabeza resbaló de su mano, cayéndose y casi atragantándose con el pan.

—¿Qué no recuerdas el camino? —interrogó poniéndose de pie al instante.

—Pues… yo sólo venía siguiéndote, no me fije bien —confesó Akane que se ruborizó por lo apenada.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero esta vez fíjate bien donde queda porque no pienso ser guía de turistas —Ranma se terminó su pan.

—Pero no interfieras en mi pelea, porque si lo haces te golpeare tan duro que no recordaras ni tú nombre —amenazó Akane.

—Las peleas de niñas no me interesan —bufó Ranma, desinteresado.

* * *

Akane siguió a Ranma, esta vez observando todo el camino y poniendo atención a todo lo que el chico le mostraba. Llegaron al parque, Ranma subió a un árbol donde sacó otro pan de carne dispuesto a comérselo.

—Te espero aquí —le avisó el chico meneando la mano sin importancia.

Vio a Kodachi que tenía puesto un vestido color rosa, esperaba el momento en que se despojara de él y mostrara su clásico leotardo. Llegó a ella quedando a una distancia prudente por si se le ocurría lanzar su listón.

—Akane Tendo, toma —lanzó un oso de peluche.

—¿Por qué me lo das a mí? —preguntó Akane extrañada, mirando aquel oso color miel y que tenía un corazón en la panza.

—Nabiki me dijo que te lo diera, ya que tú conoces al chico de ojos grises —señaló Kodachi.

—Nabiki —susurró Akane con cierta molestia—. Ese chico ya se fue, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver y dudo mucho que le interese un oso de peluche —Akane ya estaba dando la media vuelta para irse.

—Pero antes de marcharte, dime ¿qué relación tienes tú con él? —interrogó Kodachi.

—No lo entenderías —contestó Akane.

—Tienes que decírmelo, te lo exijo —le señaló con el listón.

—Para que quieres saberlo, ya te dije que no lo volverás a ver —Akane se marchó y justo cuando había dado la vuelta en un árbol le había caído agua fría, volviéndose chico—. Esto debe ser broma —su voz era masculina.

—¡Tendo! —escuchó la voz de Kodachi que al llegar a ella se acercó para abrazarlo—. Oh, mi adorado chico de ojos plateados, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Akane alejó a la chica, pero Kodachi lo aprisionó en otro fuerte abrazo. Ahora agua caliente caía sobre ella, volviendo a su forma femenina. Kodachi al sentir unos tumultos y el cuerpo más delgado alejó al chico, dándose cuenta que era Akane.

—Ahora ya lo sabes… —musitó Akane que era unos centímetros más pequeña que Kodachi, caminó.

—Ahora lo entiendo… ¡eres ilusionista! —indicó Kodachi.

Akane sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y volvió su mirada hacia atrás.

—Mira Kodachi, para que comprendas lo que sucede, ese chico y Akane son uno mismo en cuerpo y alma —explicó Nabiki quien fue la encargada de vaciarle le agua tanto fría como caliente a Akane.

—No, no puede ser… ¡Eso significa que no te basta con Ranma que ahora también quieres a ese chico de ojos plateados! —exclamó Kodachi esta vez poniéndose furiosa.

—No puedo creer que exista una chica tan estúpida —Akane se llevó la mano cubriéndose parte de la cara.

—Ni yo —Nabiki se sobaba la cien.

Kodachi se imaginó a Akane riéndose como maniática mientras tenía al pobre rubio con grilletes atrapado en la pared y pidiendo clemencia, la malvada Akane le daba de latigazos gritándole que se callara y tenía que obedecer todo lo que ella ordenaba.

—No permitiré que te quedes con los dos, así que en guardia Akane —desafió Kodachi.

—No sé, pero la cara que idiota que puso Kodachi me dio miedo —masculló Akane a quien le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

Akane le bastó darle un golpe en el cuello a la chica para dejarla inconsciente, fue tan rápida que Nabiki parpadeaba, hacia un segundo Akane estaba a su lado y ahora se encontraba tras de Kodachi. Empezó a llover repentinamente, volviendo el cuerpo de la chica en chico. Ranma bajó del árbol para ver que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Nabiki estupefacta.

—Sólo la dejó inconsciente, despertará en unos minutos —contestó Ranma quien si había visto el rápido movimiento de Akane y le había sorprendido.

El chico de ojos grises cargó el cuerpo de Kodachi para no dejar que se mojara. Kodachi empezaba a recuperar la consciencia viéndose entre los brazos fuertes de aquel chico tan guapo.

—Mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados —habló, Akane bajó la mirada para verla—. Te amo.

Akane casi suelta a Kodachi, Ranma que iba adelante junto a su hermana giró, había alcanzado a escuchar. El ojigris volvió a presionar tras del cuello de Kodachi para dejarla inconsciente antes de que la joven se atreviera a hacer algo que no debía, le entregó el cuerpo a Ranma y se fue corriendo, saltando la primera barda que se les atravesaba, perdiéndose de la vista de los hermanos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nabiki extrañada.

—No sé —mintió Ranma viendo hacia donde Akane se había perdido.

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, ¿a que no me tardo mucho en actualizar? jejeje, lo que es tener ocio, ¿no? estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por su tiempo dedicado a leer esta humilde historia y sobre todo muy feliz al leer sus comentarios *O* me ilusionan de verdad. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n si todo sale bien y sigo teniendo tiempo libre actualizaré pronto, se los prometo n.n **

**Muchas gracias: L-na012, marleen, lucia, HiiNaTha por sus comentarios n.n  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	5. La pelea ahora es con Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 05: La pelea ahora es con Akane**

* * *

El chico rubio llegó corriendo a la casa Saotome, subió a toda prisa se metió a la bañera donde salió convertida en mujer y rápidamente se metió a su habitación donde su padre se encontraba, lo sacó sin contemplación y luego cerró la puerta con llave. Soun se quedó leyendo el periódico en el pasillo.

Akane se escondió bajó las sabanas, esas palabras de Kodachi resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, no podía creerlo.

«_Te amo_» recordaba y agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No puedes, no debes… soy una chica —decía Akane entre las sabanas.

Le resultaba desagradable pensar que una chica le declarara su amor tan abiertamente, sí había tenido incidentes al ser chico pero no habían llegado a tal extremo, tuvo el recuerdo de una joven china de cabello morado que intentó besarla y decía cosas en chino que no le entendía, pero afortunadamente apareció un chico que la atacó, por lo que ella y su padre convertido en panda salieron huyendo de ese pueblo con el guía que estaba inconsciente sobre el hombro de su papá.

_Akane corría en un campo lleno de flores, vestida con su ropa china, sonriendo alegre ante el bello día, el cielo completamente azul y un sol brillante, se detuvo al escuchar una voz, giró y vio a Kodachi correr tras de ella, la chica iba con su clásico leotardo verde y decía algo que no le entendía, la pelinegra extendió sus brazos con toda las intenciones de abrazarla, eso extrañó a Akane se miró y notó que su pecho era plano, se tocó la cara y frente a él apareció un lago que se tornaba oscuro pero pudo ver que ahora era chico, Kodachi corría gritando: ¡TE AMO! Akane trató de explicar que no era chico pero de su boca salían palabras de amor hacia la pelinegra. _

Despertó gritando.

—¡Cállate niña gritona! —le exclamó su papá que le dio un zape.

—Menos mal, era una pesadilla —reaccionó Akane que sudaba y no le importó que su padre le haya golpeado.

* * *

Por la mañana Akane se la pasó bostezando, iba caminando cerca de Ranma, el chico se bajó de la malla para verla.

—¿Qué no dormiste bien? —le preguntó.

—No —Akane se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir su bostezo—. Tuve horribles pesadillas.

—Oh… —Ranma recordó lo que escuchó de Kodachi—. Seguro que fue por lo que te confesó Kodachi.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —interrogó Akane.

—Cada palabra, pero tranquila, a mí me lo dice todo el tiempo —respondió Ranma sonriente.

—Sí, pero al menos tú eres hombre.

—Tú lo eras cuando te lo dijo.

—Pero es diferente, yo soy chica.

—Eso está por descubrirse —inquirió Ranma con el propósito de fastidiar a su compañera.

—No estoy de ánimos para empezar a pelear —Akane realmente se veía cansada.

Llegaron a la escuela y encontraron a toda la bola de chicos que esta vez solamente estaban parados, Ranma se extrañó al igual que Akane que volvió a bostezar.

—Ranma, queremos decirte que nos rendimos, entendemos que Kodachi te prefiere a ti, además también le interesa un nuevo chico y nos dijo que te dejáramos en paz —habló un chico que tenía el uniforme de basquetbolista.

—¿Eh? —Ranma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, pero ahora vamos por Akane, no nos importa que tú seas su prometido, ella tiene que salir con alguno de nosotros si la vencemos —dijo un chico de uniforme de tenis.

—¿Eh? —se señaló Akane que interrumpió su bostezo.

—Sí, Kuno ayer lo dictaminó. Todo aquel que quiera una cita con Akane Tendo tendrá que vencerla, no importa que tenga como prometido a Ranma Saotome, ella accederá a salir con quien la derrote —habló el tenista.

—Qué estupidez… —dijeron Akane y Ranma al unísono mientras les escurría una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—¡Akane, prepárate, porque yo te venceré y tendrás una cita conmigo! —gritó el chico del uniforme de tenis.

—En serio, esto debe ser una broma —Akane se presionaba el puente de su nariz.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó Ranma.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, sólo cuida de mi mochila —Akane le aventó su maletín.

Menos de dos minutos le bastó a Akane para derribarlos a todos, Ranma estaba impresionado por la rapidez, seguramente la chica estaba ya en los límites de su paciencia y los pobres chicos fueron presa de su molestia.

—Ahora te entiendo cuando dices que esto es aburrido —le dijo Akane, Ranma le pasó el maletín.

—Akane Tendo, aún falto yo por vencer y te aseguro que yo te derrotaré y tendrás que salir conmigo —Kuno la señaló con su espada de madera.

—¿En serio, Kuno? —sonrió Akane burlona—. Estoy cansada, de malhumor, de verdad que no quieres cruzarte en mi camino.

—Lo siento, bella Akane, pero tendrás que pelear conmigo, sólo así conseguiré que salgas conmigo —Kuno se le dejó ir con la espada por enfrente.

La chica saltó quedando sobre la espada de madera, Kuno se impresionó porque no sentía el peso de la joven, ella caminó por el borde de la espada, se acuclilló para mirar a Kuno quien quedó prendado por los bellos ojos castaños, ella sonrió y en un movimiento de manos muy veloces, el chico se quedó con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Akane bajó de la espada dando una voltereta hacia delante y quedando tras de Kuno. Ranma se acercó a Kuno, agitó la mano frente a él notando que no había ninguna reacción en el chico, le tocó la nariz con el índice y Kuno cayó de espaldas en la misma pose con la que estaba parado.

—Lo paralizaste —observó Ranma que igualaba el paso de Akane.

—Ojala se quedará así de por vida… bueno, al menos no molestara por lo que queda del día —respondió la chica.

«_Es muy rápida, puede llegar a ser peligrosa_» pensó Ranma, analizando los movimientos que hizo Akane en el rostro de Kuno y cuando Kodachi la atacó aquel día en el parque.

—Woow Akane, eres sorprendente, dejaste al superior Kuno inmóvil en un segundo —felicitaba unos chicos.

Eso le molestaba a Ranma, ver como Akane cada día tenía más admiradores en la escuela, él se sentó en su lugar de siempre, sus amigos llegaron a hacerle compañía.

—¿No te molesta que traten de conquistar a tu prometida? —le preguntó Daisuke a Ranma.

—Lo que me molesta es que sean tan ciegos para no ver lo poco atractiva que es Akane —contestó Ranma.

Una silla estrelló en su cara, sus amigos se hicieron a un lado, Akane estaba todavía en la pose de haber arrojado algo.

—Aun así, sigue siendo linda —comentó Hiroshi viendo a Ranma en el suelo.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió Ranma con sarcasmo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Ranma se estaba acostumbrando a no ser él quien peleara con todos esos chicos, Akane los derribaba en menos de minuto y medio, cada día reducía 5 segundos, el caso de Kuno era el más rápido.

—Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, es una completa idiotez —dijo Akane que corría junto con Ranma, usaba la cabeza de Kuno como trampolín.

—Sí, después de un tiempo resulta muy aburrido —respondió Ranma que la seguía.

* * *

Estaban comiendo, Akane y su padre comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en días.

—Esa es mi comida, viejo abusivo —exclamaba Akane a su padre por que éste le había quitado su tazón de arroz.

—Hija, debes aprender a compartir, yo ya estoy viejo y necesito más alimento para mi cuerpo desgastado por los años.

—Patrañas, viejo idiota —Akane lo pateó al estanque.

—Ranma —llamó Nabiki a su hermano, él giró a verla—. Yo que tú, empiezo a actuar más como chica, ya que creo que Akane no dejara de comportarse como chico.

—Cállate, víbora —bufó Ranma, molesto.

—_Eres una malagradecida_ —mostró un letrero el panda, agarró a su hija y la lanzó al estanque.

Desde que ellos estaban en la casa, la hora de la comida no era la más silenciosa del mundo, Nodoka siempre sonreía al igual que su hija mayor, Genma parecía tener menos paciencia, Nabiki parecía acostumbrarse y Ranma cada vez se molestaba más rápido.

El panda se comió el arroz de Akane, haciendo enfurecer al muchacho rubio.

—¡Eres un viejo sinvergüenza! ¡Me la pagaras! —El rubio agarró al panda del pellejo del pecho, todos tomaron su tazón de arroz antes, Akane lazó con todas sus fuerzas al animal contra la barda, haciendo un hueco.

—Papá, ¿enserio quieres que me case con alguien como ella, que puede matarme en cualquier momento? —interrogó Ranma señalando al ojigris que llevaba la mesa para golpear al panda.

—Sí —respondió Genma que comía su arroz.

—Gracias por quererme tanto, papá —lo miró cansinamente.

—¡Ven aquí panda estúpido! —oyeron gritar a Akane.

Por el hueco veían al panda correr despavorido y al rubio con la mesa en alto tras del animal.

* * *

Una hora después, el rubio llegaba a casa, dispuesto a darse un baño, pero la sorpresa fue no encontrar agua caliente.

—Lo siento Akane, pero por ahora no tenemos agua —le avisó Kasumi.

—Ay no… ya no quiero estar así.

—Pero puedes acudir a un baño público —sugirió la mayor de los hermanos.

—B-baño público —repitió el chico con cierto horror en su rostro.

—Sí —Kasumi sonrió y se metió al cuarto continuo.

—Oye, Ken, vámonos a los baños públicos, seguro te divertirás, aunque me entra la duda, ¿a dónde te vas a meter? Si al de los chicos o al de las chicas —se burló Ranma.

—Cállate —"Ken" le dio un golpe en la cabeza que tiró a Ranma.

—Diablos, ni teniendo cuerpo de hombre puedo pelear con ella porque sé que es una chica —manifestó el pelinegro.

—Oye —el chico se agachó para mirarlo con esos ojos grises que invitaban a perderse en ellos—. ¿Me harías un favor? —le sonrió.

Ranma lo miró incrédulo, aun teniendo esa apariencia masculina conservaba ciertos gestos lindos.

* * *

El pelinegro salió del baño de los hombres con una cubeta de agua caliente que le entregó a "Ken" éste le agradeció sonriéndole. El rubio se metió a los vestidores sonde se vertió el agua volviéndose en una bella chica.

—En serio, cada vez que me vuelvo chico extraño mi cuerpo de mujer —la chica se abrazó contenta de sentir su delgado cuerpo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, la familia se despedía para irse a la cama, Ranma y Akane se quedaron un poco más pues el programa que los dos veían se les hizo interesante.

—Hasta mañana, "Ken" —se despidió Ranma.

Estaba ya por subir las escaleras, cuando Akane lo atrapó de la mano.

—Oye, esta vez no he hecho nada como para que me vayas a golpear —se estaba alarmando, pues los últimos días se la pasaban peleando y ella en respuesta le daba unos golpes que lo dejaban todo tarado.

—No lo haré, toma —le tendió una barra de chocolate—. Es por haberme ayudado con mi problemita en los baños públicos, muchas gracias.

Le volvió a sonreír.

—Hasta mañana, Ranma —ella lo dejó ahí parado mientras que subía las escaleras apresurada.

—Puede que sí sea dulce y tierna —sonrió Ranma, miró su chocolate.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se estaba cepillando los dientes, su madre le pidió que por favor fuera a despertar a Akane, algo que el chico preguntó porque él, entonces su madre le recordó el compromiso con la chica.

Ranma tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Akane.

—Pasa —Akane se estaba cepillando su cabello, cuando lo hacía una bella sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro—. ¿Te gustó el chocolate?

—Ah, sí, gracias, bueno, ya estás despierta, mi mamá dice que bajes a desayunar —avisó el joven que se retiró de la habitación.

Akane se vistió con una camisa verde esmeralda con broches dorados, de manga larga como las mangas cubrían sus dedos se la remangó, doblándola de tal forma que se viera la tela blanca del interior de la camisa, se puso unos pantalones negros, se amarró un cinta negra para marcar su cintura y así que no se viera tan floja la camisa, trató de ajustársela a su cuerpo con ayuda de algunos seguros y finalmente bajó a desayunar.

—Es una linda mañana —habló Nodoka, admirando el bello día.

—Es cierto, se ve que será un día estupendo, mamá —contestó Kasumi sonriéndole a su mamá.

—Akane, ¿no te gustaría que le hiciera unos ajustes a tu ropa? —preguntó la señora Saotome que observaba a Akane.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka, pero sabe cuál es mi situación y… —en las mejillas de Akane se asomó un sonrojo.

—No creo que le haga falta ninguna modificación en su ropa, de todas formas luce igual que cuando se convierte en chico, sólo porque crece unos centímetros —habló Ranma que comía tranquilamente.

Los palillos de Akane se rompieron entre sus dedos y frunció las cejas, Dios que le diera paciencia para no mandar al otro mundo a Ranma justo en ese momento.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ya basta! —exclamó Nodoka, molesta.

Agradeció la intervención de la mamá de Ranma porque ya estaba a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerza.

—Lo siento, sólo fue una broma, no tienen por qué molestarse —respondió Ranma nervioso—. Mejor me voy a la escuela —salió a toda prisa antes de que lo crucificaran.

* * *

Akane lo siguió pero mantuvo su distancia, el chico corría a toda prisa sobre la malla y saltaba ágilmente entre las calles, volteó para ver qué tan de cerca estaba Akane de él.

«_Sí me alcanza, seguro que me mata_» pensó Ranma, algo temeroso por la mirada que le había lanzado la chica en el desayuno.

La chica lo dejó adelantarse por mucho, se quedó parada y se recargó sobre el muro, vio su camisa verde, levantó un poco para admirar sus pechos. No era muy voluptuosa como mujer y lo único que la confortaba era su hermoso cabello largo y sedoso. Suspiró hondamente, retomó el camino. Antes de llegar a la escuela vio la silueta de Ranma.

—Pensé que te habías perdido —le dijo Ranma que llevó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Eso quisieras, bobo —Akane le enseñó la lengua.

—Oye, vuelve hacer eso, te ves simpática —Ranma sonrió.

—¿Quieres verme simpática? —Preguntó Akane con cierto desafío—. Pues me verás simpática, idiota —Akane le dio un golpe con su maletín.

—Eres una pesada, violenta y salvaje que lo único que sabes es golpear… ¡Espera! —Ranma estaba huyendo de los golpes que Akane le quería dar con el maletín.

Ranma corría hacia la escuela, donde se encontraron a todos esos chicos, Akane esta vez sonrió, ya sabía con quienes desquitarse, así que sin contemplación, barrió con todos ellos en menos de un minuto. Ranma contaba a los oponentes cada día aparecían más. Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia la entrada donde estaba Kuno resguardándolos.

—¡Quítate que se nos hace tarde, idiota! —Akane le pateó la cara haciendo que el cuerpo de Kuno estrellara con la pared.

—Me pregunto dónde está Kodachi, tiene días que no la veo —habló Ranma.

—Mejor para mí que no esté, no quiero verla —respondió Akane que al momento reflejo su molestia.

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

—Pero ella a ti sí, bueno, mejor dicho a Ken, para darle su besito —se burló Ranma, Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Es broma, no te lo tomes en serio, no debes de amargarte tanto —sacudía sus manos frente a la chica.

Akane apresuró el paso, dejando a Ranma, él se quedó parado, ¿se había molestado? Unos segundos después retomó su camino.

—¿Por qué no te pones el uniforme de la escuela, Akane? —preguntó Yuka.

—Sí, a ti se te vería muy bonito, con esas ropas no te ves como una chica —apoyó Sayuri.

—Porque el uniforme no me gusta, además con estas ropas ando muy cómoda, no me importa, lucir poco femenina —respondió Akane con enfado, sostenía su cabeza con una mano y mordisqueaba un lápiz.

—Pero es que también estás rompiendo las reglas al no usar uniforme, eso te va a traer muchos problemas —continuó Asami.

—No me importa, mi desempeño académico es bueno en la escuela, creo que lo último que les importe es que yo use o no el uniforme —Akane se estaba enfadando más por la insistencia de sus amigas.

Ranma estaba atento a la conversación, él sabía cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual Akane no usaba ropa de mujer.

—¡Akane mi amor! Me enteré que por mí estás decidida a usar el lindo uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, no sabes que feliz me haces —Kuno apareció repentinamente abrazando por la espalda a la peliazul.

—¡¿Quién diablos se pondría algo para complacerte, pedazo de imbécil?! —Akane lo agarró del brazo tirándolo hacia delante, cuando estuvo en el suelo, la chica no dejaba de patearlo.

Lo levantó al tomarlo por la solapa y lo miraba llena de furia, lo arrojó por la ventana de una patada.

—Me tiene harta —se quejó Akane que volvió a sentarse.

Akane se enteró que Kodachi había ido a un concurso de gimnasia a Hokkaido desde hacía varios días y que todavía se encontraba ahí, Akane suspiró aliviada, al menos descansaría de esa chica tonta por un tiempo.

* * *

Ranma se escabulló a la azotea para comer sus alimentos con tranquilidad, sus amigos ya lo tenían fastidiado con el tema de Akane, parecía que no podían platicar de otra cosa que no fuera su compromiso con ella, por eso los evitó. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para él, para pensar claro, en la casa no podía concentrarse mucho por la presencia de su familia y la de Akane y su padre.

—Vaya, todo esto terminara por envejecerme más rápido —suspiró Ranma que se sentó cruzando las piernas y recargándose sobre la pared, miraba el cielo despejado—. Mi padre que me compromete con una completa desconocida que cuando llegó era chico, pero resultó que se trataba de una chica que sufre de una maldición por caer en las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Akane es una chica muy ruda, poco femenina, mejor dicho nada femenina, que realmente en su actitud y fuerza parece ser chico… y no puedo ser amable con ella porque luego me golpea, es una chica odiosa, fea, que tiene cuerpo de hombre, lástima que realmente no es chico para darle su merecido —se estaba enojando por todas las veces que era golpeado e insultado por ella, aplastaba su emparedado—. Y a mi padre no le importa que ella sea así, mi mamá se ha esforzado mucho para que ella sea más femenina pero al parecer sus esfuerzos se van al caño porque Akane no ha aprendido nada, se comporta igual o peor que desde cuando llegó. Yo no sé porque me comprometieron con una mujer así que hasta dudo que sea chica, ella es un fenómeno anormal.

Devoraba su emparedado como si este tuviera la culpa, casi se atraganta por lo que tomó mucha agua.

Todo lo había dicho en voz alta para escucharse, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, tenía mucho tiempo guardándose todo eso que ahora que lo sacaba sentía un peso menos, se sintió tan bien, que empezó a sonreír.

Cuando bajó a su salón, notó la ausencia de Akane.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ella, pues desde el receso dijo que quería comer sola y se fue a la azotea, no la hemos visto desde entonces —respondió Yuka.

—¿Qué? ¿La azotea? —Ranma se alarmó.

Salió corriendo hacia la azotea, ¿Qué tal si ella escuchó todo lo que dijo? No, no debía ser así. Buscó en cada rincón del lugar y no encontró nada, desde ahí le echó un vistazo al terreno de la escuela, buscando a la única que cargaba una camisa china color verde esmeralda.

Un chico le dijo que había visto a Akane salir de la escuela, por lo que a Ranma ya no le importaron las clases faltantes, tomó su maletín y el de Akane, para irse rápido de la preparatoria. Recorrió las calles, sabía que Akane era un poco despistada y aún no conocía bien la ciudad. Pasó por un puente y allí la vio, a la orilla del río, estaba sentada con el cabello suelto y se lo acariciaba con sus manos.

—Oye, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, toma —le arrojó su maleta, para luego saltar del puente.

Ella atrapó el maletín sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Regresemos a la escuela, todavía hace falta algunas clases —dijo acercándose a ella.

—No pienso volver a la escuela —respondió Akane que no lo veía.

—¿Pero qué dices? La escuela aunque no me gusta, es necesaria para nuestra formación.

—Hablas igual que mi papá.

—Porque tiene razón.

—La escuela no es importante, lo único que me importa es regresar a China y encontrar una cura a mi maldición, pienso irme esta misma noche con o sin mi papá, así que puedes estar tranquilo, creo que no volveré por lo tanto el compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres se rompe, que bueno, nosotros nunca lo aceptamos, así que técnicamente no somos nada —dijo Akane quien se levantó pero seguía sin mirar a Ranma—. Toma esto como una despedida, Ranma.

Ranma la miró, el aire jugueteó con su cabello azulado, ella apretó su maletín con fuerza y entonces empezó a andar. Ranma dio un salto quedando frente a ella.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije en la azotea? —se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose culpable.

—Sí crees que es por eso que me marcho, estás muy equivocado, tú no eres importante para mí como para creer que esas palabras son las que me hicieron tomar la decisión de regresar a China —respondió Akane que bajó la cabeza para no mirarlo.

Si lo escuchó, sin duda alguna, Akane oyó todo lo que él dijo de ella, se sintió el peor de los miserables.

—Está bien, dejaré que te marches pero sólo si me ganas… —retó Ranma se quitó el saco de la escuela y lo arrojó junto con su maletín para luego ponerse en pose de combate—. Sólo así te dejaré ir. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Pelearas conmigo aunque sea una chica? —interrogó Akane que finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo.

Ranma sintió como esa mirada le penetraba cruelmente, no había visto esos ojos llenos de rencor y frialdad en alguien.

—Sí —respondió Ranma algo cohibido que bajó la mirada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Akane.

Akane tiró su maletín al suelo y se lanzó a Ranma sin miramientos, Ranma cruzó sus brazos esquivando el puño de la chica, ella retrocedió un poco, soltó una patada, Ranma simplemente la esquivaba o bloqueaba. Dio un puñetazo, frente a sus ojos Ranma saltó y apareció tras de ella, la sorprendió, la tomó del brazo izquierdo el cual le dobló tras de su espalda, la inmovilizó de los pies y usó algo de su fuerza para mantenerla quieta, se acercó a su oído.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo pelear contigo con tu aspecto femenino —le susurró.

Empujó a la chica al río, donde ahora salía un joven rubio de ojos grises lleno de furia. Ranma apretó la mandíbula, sabía lo que acababa de hacer y ahora sí tenía que hacer uso de su fuerza, aunque sabía que ese chico era Akane.

Akane es su forma masculina tenía una fuerza brutal, lo podía sentir al bloquear los golpes, todavía no era capaz de devolverle los ataques, pero sino lo hacía ella le ganaría y se marcharía a China. No lo iba a permitir. Rasgó la camisa china, dejándole ver la piel del brazo izquierdo, como respuesta recibió un golpe en la pierna derecha. Una patada lo arrojó al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos vio al rubio en el aire con el puño por delante, giró esquivando el golpe, del cual saltaron piedrecillas del suelo al impactarse, Ranma se levantó para atacar al ojigris, éste esquivó el golpe al dar una maroma hacia atrás. Los dos saltaron y en el aire se escuchaban los sonidos de los golpes detenidos. Ranma golpeó el hombro de su oponente, vio el dolor en el rostro del rubio, se arrepintió de haberle golpeado tan duro pero ese chico se le dejó ir, eludió el ataque por un pelo. Los dos respiraban agitados, en el tiempo de pelea habían logrado causarse daño, pero aún estaban de pie. El pelinegro estaba admirado, tal vez Akane era el oponente más fuerte con el que haya luchado en su vida. Akane corrió hacia él, Ranma ya estaba listo para bloquear el ataque pero se sorprendió al verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos, una patada lo mandó varios metros, había sido un golpe muy duro en la espalda, trató de levantarse pero sintió perder fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas.

—Pelea como hombre —habló Akane con su voz masculina, estaba frente a él, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirándolo con superioridad.

Ranma se levantó torpemente, no le quedaba alternativa que usar más fuerza, no se iba a dejar derrotar por ella. Se le lanzó encima, dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño el cual Akane esquivó con un ligero movimiento de cuello. Los puñetazos de Ranma eran más rápidos, Akane saltó para evitar que uno de ellos le diera alcance, el pelinegro saltó con la pierna lista para patear, Akane volvió a saltar pero trastabilló y cayó, Ranma había levantado una cortina de polvo en el impacto. Aprovechó aquella cortina para atacar a Akane que tosía, sus manos eran demasiado rápidas, rasgaba la ropa del rubio quien trataba de bloquear el ataque pero Ranma era demasiado rápido. Sintió su puño hundiéndose en el estómago del rubio quien por la fuerza cayó a dos metros, Ranma respiraba agitado, cansado y arrepentido por haber usado más fuerza. Se sorprendió al ver al rubio levantarse, éste tambaleante caminaba torpemente hacia él.

—En serio, ¿con eso planeas derrotarme? —sonrió el rubio, ya tenía el cuerpo mullido por los múltiples golpes recibidos.

Se llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca, limpiándose un poco de sangre que le salía.

Akane levantó el puño con toda la intención de golpear a Ranma, pero sus pasos eran torpes que casi cae al suelo, Ranma lo atrapó e hizo un movimiento rápido de manos, presionando puntos estratégicos en el cuerpo del chico.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas luchando —dijo Ranma al tener el cuerpo del rubio en sus brazos.

Había dejado al rubio inconsciente, sacó del maletín de Akane el termo con agua caliente y se lo vacío, haciendo que ella volviera a su cuerpo femenino. Notó la ropa rasgada, prácticamente estaba ya sin nada, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo de mujer el cual se empeñaba en ocultar. La chica tenía puesta una camiseta blanca, Ranma sonrió porque tomó en cuenta su sugerencia.

—Perdóname, Akane, pero no podía permitir que te marcharas —musitó Ranma que veía con aflicción a la chica, tenía ganas de llorar.

Ranma le puso el saco del uniforme encima, la cargó en brazos, estaba muy cansado por la pelea, había resultado la más difícil de su vida pero fue el vencedor y eso significaba que ella no tendría que regresar a China.

El chico de la trenza corrió y saltó por los techos de las casas con Akane en brazos, debía de llevarla lo más pronto posible con el doctor Tofú.

Al llegar al consultorio del doctor Tofú y entregarle el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos, a Ranma se le oscureció el mundo, desmayándose en la puerta.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n a mi me encantó escribirlo, lo que Ranma estuvo dispuesto a hacer por retener a Akane *O* Bueno, bueno, lo que importa es que también les guste a ustedes n.n **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, de verdad que me alegran la existencia cuando veo sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes n.n  
**

**A: marlene, Mranda, maria-Syaoran, diosa-sama, lucia, Miranda-chan  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	6. Aparece el amigo perdido de Ranma

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 06:** **Aparece el amigo perdido de Ranma.**

* * *

En el dojo Saotome, se veían a dos personas sentadas, meditabundas, uno de ellos de lentes vestido de blanco y cubriéndose la cabeza con una tela blanca, el otro, de tez morena, de un espeso bigote y cabello largo negro, de un traje de karateka de color olivo oscuro. Kasumi entró a dejarles té y de inmediato se retiró.

—¿Qué haremos, señor Tendo? —Preguntó Saotome que se acomodó sus lentes—. Ranma y Akane parece que se llevan peor que desde que se conocieron.

—No lo sé, mi hija tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, aunque es una niña muy dulce y tierna, sólo que su hijo no sabe cómo tratarla —respondió Tendo.

—Bueno, su hija es algo agresiva, pero no la culpo, tuvo una mala educación —contestó Saotome que se sentía incómodo.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso, señor Saotome? —interrogó Soun quien miró con reproche a su amigo.

—Seamos sinceros, Soun, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser criar a una niña solo, pero creo que la criaste como si fuera niño —respondió Saotome que mantenía la calma.

—Es cierto, Genma, la verdad es que me costó mucho criarla, es mucho más difícil de lo que pueda imaginar, ella es una niña que necesita a su madre…

Los dos hombres empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, sus ojos parecían fuentes de lágrimas mientras se abrazaban, Nodoka llevaba por los fuertes llantos se apareció y al ver aquella escena, se unió al lloriqueo, sólo que ella se secaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

* * *

Ranma abría los ojos pesadamente, le costó reconocer que estaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofú, se encontró boca abajo, cuando intentó levantarse sintió una mano sobre su hombro, realmente le dolía la espalda.

—Debes esperar un poco más, Ranma, el golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte —le dijo el doctor quien lo detenía.

—Akane, ¿cómo está? —quiso saber.

—Es una chica muy fuerte, se encuentra bien, no tiene daños graves, sólo ligeros rasguños —sonrió el galeno—. Ella sigue dormida.

El doctor Tofú señaló la cama donde yacía Akane, la joven estaba profundamente dormida, Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por dejarla así.

—Fuiste muy cuidadoso al no lastimarla gravemente, aunque no entiendo porque peleaste con una chica —el doctor Tofú se veía muy curioso—. No es lo tuyo, Ranma.

—Porque yo… porque me retó y me llamó cobarde, siempre anda incitándome a pelear y finalmente acepte su reto, pero antes le dije que tenía que ser Ken —respondió Ranma que evitaba la mirada del doctor Tofú.

—Oh entiendo, pues ella sí que te lastimó feo en la espalda, te dio cinco patadas en la columna, lo bueno es que eres muy resistente, sino ahorita estarías en una silla de ruedas —el galeno presionó un punto en la columna de Ranma que lo hizo dar de gritos mientras que las lágrimas le salían de los ojos—. Tienes huesos muy fuertes, Ranma, te felicito.

—¿Cinco patadas? Pero si yo sólo sentí una —recordó Ranma con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Había sido un golpe muy fuerte que lo aturdió.

—Es que te las da en ciertos puntos que lo único que hace es que el dolor se concentré solo en uno, por eso el dolor se intensifica, es una técnica bastante peligrosa para inmovilizar a los enemigos, me sorprende que ella supiera esa técnica y que la haya empleado en ti —explicó el doctor Tofú.

«_Estaba furiosa, si lo que quería era matarme_» pensó Ranma al recordar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Akane mientras era un chico.

—Tú la paralizaste y la dormiste, así que usaste el truco que te enseñe para debilitar más rápido a tu enemigo sin causarle daño, eh, Ranma, eres un buen alumno —el doctor se veía contento por eso.

—Sí, gracias —a Ranma no le causaba tanto gusto.

Clavó su mirada azulina en aquella chica que dormía tranquilamente, parecía un ángel, notó que tenía una bata, seguramente el doctor se la había puesto.

—Bueno, Ranma, iré por un poco de té medicinal para que no te duela la espalda, verás que después de beberlo podrás sentirte mejor —el galeno dejó a Ranma.

El chico trató de levantarse, vaya que si era doloroso, pero necesita ver más de cerca a la chica, se sentía terriblemente mal por haberla dejado inconsciente y que ahora estuvieran con el doctor Tofú a causa de él. Al poner los pies sobre el suelo sintió como su columna se debilitaba y sus piernas por consecuencia se doblaron. Cayó, pero volvió a levantarse, con pasos torpes y agarrándose de lo que podía para mantenerse de pie, llegó hacia Akane. Se acercó, la vio respirar lentamente, realmente parecía un ángel, llevó su mano al rostro de la chica, estaba a punto de tocarla, pero desistió, bajó la cabeza.

—Perdón —susurró suavemente.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro, entreabriendo sus labios, Ranma se ruborizó al verlo, se veía tan tentador, era como una fuerza gravitacional que la estaba acercando a ella.

—Listo, aquí está el té —avisó el doctor Tofú.

Ranma como por arte de magia se recuperó y en un salto ya estaba en su camilla, sentado y colorado.

—Oh, vaya, ya te sentaste, es una buena señal, pero con éste té seguro que podrás caminar sin que te flaqueen las piernas —el doctor le entregó la taza de té—. Creo que tienes algo de fiebre porque estás muy colorado —examinó al chico, algo que hizo a Ranma se pusiera todavía más rojo y pareciera sacar vapor de la cara.

Bebió el té, sabía mal, pero era tolerable, el doctor le aconsejó que se volviera a acostar por unos minutos. Sintió como el dolor se desvanecía de su cuerpo, se puso la camisa, notó el hoyo que había en ella por la espalda, por reacción miró hacia Akane, al menos su ropa no había quedado peor que el traje chino de Akane. Suspiró hondo.

—Gracias doctor por sus atenciones, ya estoy bien, le avisaré a la familia que Akane se encuentra aquí por mi culpa —dijo Ranma al sentirse bien y levantándose de la cama.

El té fue su cura indudablemente, ya no sentía esa debilidad.

—No te preocupes Ranma, puedes llevarte a Akane, para mañana ella estará muy bien, sólo debes de darle este té en ayunas —le entregó un sobre a Ranma.

—¿Está seguro? Digo, de que ella estará bien si me la llevo a la casa.

—Por supuesto, ya te dije que Akane es muy fuerte y también es resistente como tú, no tienes de qué preocuparte —sonrió el galeno.

—Está bien —Ranma sonrió.

—Puedes cargarla perfectamente, tu espalda ya está bien —el doctor ayudó a colocar a Akane quien profirió un leve quejido—. No te alarmes, sólo que le incomodó el cambio de la cama a tu espalda.

Ranma sintió la piel de las piernas de la chica, era muy suave como si tocara la seda. El doctor le puso una manta encima para que mantuviera el calor.

—Vete despacio y con cuidado —se despidió el doctor Tofú—. Te veré pronto.

—Gracias, doctor —Ranma no quería volverlo a ver por un buen rato y no era porque no le agradaba, sino porque ya no deseaba que le curara las heridas a él o en el peor de los casos a Akane.

* * *

El chico de la trenza caminaba lentamente, con el peso de Akane, en realidad no pesaba mucho, ella lo abrazaba del cuello, sintió un poco más de presión por parte de ella, como se estaba acomodando en su espalda, la chica acercó su rostro a su cuello, podía escucharla respirar tras de su oreja, eso le erizó todo el cuerpo, se quedó parado para no perder el equilibrio, la joven de cabellos azules se acercó más, ahora el aliento de ella entraba a su oído. Otra vez se detuvo, no podía resistirlo más.

—Ese tazón de arroz es mío, papá, no te lo comas… ¡Panda idiota! —balbuceó Akane, estaba dormida y seguramente estaba soñando con la pelea de todos los días por la comida.

Sonrió, era linda.

—Qué clase de sueños tiene —murmuró Ranma para sí.

—Eh, Ranma —musitó Akane aún dormida.

El chico se paralizó al escucharla, giró su cuello para verla, la chica tenía su cabeza sostenida sobre su hombro. La joven se pegó más a él, rozando su suave mejilla con la suya, como si fuera una dulce caricia.

—Eres lindo cuando sonríes —continuo la joven que esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, se ruborizó, no podía dejar de ver a Akane.

—Tú también eres linda cuando sonríes —dijo Ranma, esperando que ella lo escuchara, aunque tal vez con lo dormida que estaba no lo iba a recordar.

Al parecer si lo escuchó porque ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, Ranma se puso nervioso, ¿cómo iba a explicar que llevaba a Akane en su espalda y con una bata? Seguro que sus padres lo iban a casar esa misma tarde, Nabiki empezaría con sus comentarios viperinos y Kasumi simplemente le sonreiría y felicitaría. No, era demasiado joven para casarse. Un mundo alternativo se estaba creando en su cerebro con aquellas ideas. Meneó la cabeza para olvidar todo eso, lo que debía hacer era dejar a Akane en su cuarto, él volvería a la calle y haría como si no supiera nada, sí, era perfecto, cuando entrara a la sala, seguramente preguntarían por Akane y él contestaría que ella regresó temprano de la escuela y cuando el señor Soun subiera a su habitación encontraría a su hija dormida y san se acabó.

—Eso haré, no hay duda alguna, soy un genio —habló Ranma que alzó el puño, muy orgulloso de su inteligencia.

Tal como lo había planeado, saltó al tejado y como un ladronzuelo entró por la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Akane, la dejó con suavidad sobre el futón donde ella dormía, la tapó bien con la manta, aunque se quedó un rato admirándola, no podía dejar de verla, parecía un ángel, cuando volvió a la realidad, volvió a salir de la habitación por la ventana.

—¡Ya llegue! —avisó al entrar a la casa.

Esperaba un bienvenido por parte de su madre, pero hubo silencio total. Fue a la sala, nadie, a la cocina, nadie, al dojo, vacío, a la habitación de Kasumi, nadie, a la de Nabiki, nadie, volvió a la sala y encontró una nota que había ignorado.

—_Por favor, Ranma, cuida de la casa y de Akane, nos fuimos al cine para distraernos un poco, posdata Kasumi dejó comida en el refrigerador, caliéntala cuando tengan hambre._ —Leyó, la letra de su madre era estilizada y hermosa—. Vaya, tanto lío para que no estuvieran en la casa —refunfuñó el muchacho.

Subió para ver si Akane estaba bien, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, tragó saliva, estaba muy nervioso y los ojos los tenía bien abiertos. Akane estaba durmiendo en una pose muy provocativa, se había deshecho de la manta y la bata, dejaba al descubierto sus bellas y largas piernas, una la tenía flexionada de tal forma que la hacía lucir muy sensual, marcando esas curvas que lo hacían perderse en ellas, mientras que la manga de la camiseta le resbalaba por el hombro. Ranma volvió a tragar saliva cuando la chica se movió un poco, cerró la puerta de golpe y se dio un par de bofetadas.

—Ella se convierte en chico, ella se convierte en chico —se repetía.

Su curiosidad o necesidad, lo hizo volver a abrir la puerta de la habitación, y Akane estaba en la misma pose sólo que ahora tenía los labios entreabiertos. Cerró la puerta de nuevo con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

—Ella es Ken, ella es Ken, ella es Ken.

Se estaba dejando los cachetes colorados de tantas veces que se golpeaba. Con las mejillas ardiéndole prefirió bajar a la cocina, calentó la comida en el microondas y se dispuso a comer mientras veía un programa de televisión. Eso lo distraería lo suficiente para olvidar la pose de Akane mientras dormía.

* * *

Había caído como piedra que no sintió la noche. Al día siguiente, Ranma abría los ojos perezosamente, se estiró ricamente sobre su cama, saboreaba su boca, giró para ver el reloj, las 8:10 de la mañana, soltó un gran bostezo el cual fue abruptamente interrumpido al volver mirar la hora, se levantó como de rayo, se dio una ducha de 3 minutos, salió del bañó con el cepillo en la boca y se puso el uniforme de la escuela en dos minutos, bajó al comedor y miró a su mamá que limpiaba la mesa.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó el chico que ya había ido a la habitación de la joven y no la encontró.

—Ya se fue a la escuela, hijo —respondió la señora Saotome.

—¿Kasumi le dio el té que les dije? —interrogó el muchacho, su mamá asintió.

—Casi lo escupe por su mal sabor pero cuando Kasumi le dijo que tú le habías pedido el favor de que se lo preparara ella se lo tomó sin chistar —agregó Nodoka, vio que una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de su hijo—. Desayuna, hijo.

—No hay tiempo, mamá, ya me voy —dijo tomando su maletín.

Kasumi salió de la cocina con el almuerzo de su hermano.

—¡Ranma, tu almuerzo! —gritó la chica que sólo vio cómo su hermano salía a toda prisa de la casa, la había dejado con la lonchera en la mano.

«_No puedo dejar que Akane pelee con todos esos chicos, ahora que está lastimada_» pensaba Ranma mientras corría sobre la barda a toda prisa, saltaba y esquivaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El chico era muy veloz y ágil.

Vio la silueta de la chica que llevaba una camisa manga corta con broches dorados, pantalón azul, sus clásicas zapatillas chinas, un listón negro amarrado a su cintura y su largo cabello azul amarrado en una coleta baja.

—¡Akane! —gritó, llamando la atención de la chica que se detuvo.

La alcanzó en tres segundos con un ágil salto. Respiraba agitado por todo lo que había corrido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —Respondió Akane, en sus ojos se asomaba la curiosidad— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por la pelea de ayer, yo lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor —Ranma se inclinó, agachando la cabeza—. Yo no quería lastimarte y estoy muy apenado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien, además, no usaste toda tu fuerza —Akane también se inclinó para así verlo a los ojos.

—Claro que no… yo no podría ejercer toda mi fuerza con una chica —Ranma se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Pero aun así me venciste, esa es la razón por la cual ahora voy a la escuela —dijo la chica que se incorporó bien, giró su rostro hacia otra parte con los ojos cerrados y con la boca torcida.

—Y porque te quedaste profundamente dormida anoche —completó Ranma en un susurro, mirando con cierto enfado a la joven.

Ella le miró con un ojo, volvió su atención al chico.

—La pelea me agotó —admitió la chica.

—Akane, también lamento lo que dije en la azotea, lo que pasa es que yo… yo… —Ranma empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Ya, eso no tiene importancia, Ranma… —Akane se acercó a él.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho porque podía ver perfectamente los detalles del iris de la joven, tenía unos ojos muy bellos. Se puso nervioso ante esa mirada inocente.

—Llegaremos tarde a la escuela por tu culpa —la chica lo empujó con su dedo índice presionándole el pecho.

La joven sonrió al verlo en el suelo, se llevó su mano ligeramente empuñada sobre su boca y empezó a reírse. Ranma estaba enfadado por haberse dejado, pero luego quedó hipnotizado por la bella sonrisa de su prometida.

Akane le iba a lanzar su maletín a Ranma como lo hacía todos los días para empezar a pelear con los chicos, pero ella se quedó con el maletín en la mano al ver como Ranma era quien se lanzaba contra todos ellos, derribándolos con mucha facilidad, el chico se había hecho 40 segundos para derrotarlos a todos, cuando Kuno apareció con la espada de madera, Ranma le dio una patada bajo el mentón, mandándolo a volar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —interrogó Akane desconcertada.

—Es que ya me tienen harto, todos los días es lo mismo, además necesitaba desquitar mi enojo porque tú me empujaste hace rato —respondió Ranma.

—Pero era mi pelea, no la tuya, yo no interferí cuando te atacaban a ti —reclamó Akane ligeramente enfadada.

—Lo sé, pero es que también ya me cansaron de que quieran luchar por una chica tan poco atractiva y plana como tú —Ranma sintió unos piquetes en su columna que lo dejaron tieso.

—Seguramente todavía te debe doler —dijo Akane que le presionaba esos puntos—. Pero esto te hará llorar como niña.

Ranma profirió un grito desgarrador al tiempo que soltaba tremendos lagrimones.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó el chico en el suelo que no dejaba de llorar.

—Porque interferiste en mi pelea —Akane se agachó para presionarle un punto en el cuello.

El chico de ojos azules soltó otro grito desgarrador.

—¡Eso duele, idiota! —le exclamó el chico.

—¿En serio te sigue doliendo? —interrogó Akane con ironía.

Ranma se levantó de golpe con la mano empuñada y mirando con enojo a Akane que todavía estaba acuclillada.

—¡Sí y duele mucho, tarada! —respondió el muchacho, luego se dio cuenta que el dolor había desaparecido—. Ya no me duele… —el miedo se asomó en su rostro al ver la mirada asesina que Akane le mandaba.

—Sólo por esta vez pasare por alto tus insultos, Ranma —amenazó la chica a quien una venita en su frente le palpitaba.

—L-lo s-siento —tartamudeó el chico de cabello negro.

Cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con la novedad que tanto el señor Genma como Soun se habían ido a practicar a las montañas, los ojos de Akane se engrandecieron, se veía fascinada por ese hecho.

—Podré comer en paz sin que ese viejo estúpido intente arrebatarme mi comida —Akane se veía sumamente feliz.

Era cierto, al fin tenían una comida sin escuchar los gritos, insultos, golpes, amenazas ni nada por el estilo a la hora de la comer, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

En la noche, cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, la señora Nodoka le mostró a Akane un uniforme de la escuela que Nabiki había usado el curso anterior. Akane se lo probó.

—¿Y bien, como te queda? —preguntó la señora Saotome que juntó sus palmas y sonreía dulcemente.

—Me queda algo flojo, hay mucho espacio en la cintura —respondió Akane que jalaba de tal lugar dejando ver que era cierto.

—Te dijo gorda —soltó Ranma contra su hermana Nabiki.

La mediana de los Saotome le dio un codazo a su hermano en la cabeza.

—Y también del busto me queda muy flojo —admitió Akane que jalaba la prenda.

—Pechos planos —esta vez Ranma se burló de Akane.

Como respuesta recibió un codazo de lleno en la cara.

—Está bien, me callo.

—Pues con unos ajustes te quedara perfecto —observó Kasumi—. ¿Verdad, mamá?

—Por supuesto, con aguja e hilo todo se puede arreglar —sonrió Nodoka.

—Eh, no, creo que así está bien, de verdad, no importa que me quede algo flojo —Akane se quitó el uniforme y se aferró a él.

—Pero te hará ver gorda y plana —habló Ranma.

Salió volando de la casa por cortesía de Nabiki y Akane que lo habían pateado.

—Ese Ranma no sabe cuándo callarse —Nabiki estaba molesta.

—Idiota —musitó Akane.

* * *

Los días pasaron, tanto Genma como Soun mandaron una nota avisándoles que se quedarían más días en las montañas, la señora Nodoka se limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

—Mamá, no llores, regresaran pronto —consoló Kasumi poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

—Si no lloro por su ausencia, Kasumi, sino porque quiero que se queden más tiempo en las montañas —admitió la señora Nodoka, a Kasumi le resbaló una gotita por la frente.

* * *

Akane practicaba en el dojo, Ranma la observaba, era muy ágil y veloz, se levantó proponiéndole que entrenaran juntos, ella aceptó, los dos estaban aburridos de que sus padres no estuvieran para pelear, Ranma porque con su papá podía golpearse sin tomar en cuenta que eran padre e hijo y Akane, por la misma razón, porque su padre no le importaba que ella era mujer y usaba toda su fuerza en los golpes.

—Espero que cuando vuelvan, sean más fuertes para pelear con ellos —dijo Ranma que esquivaba una patada de Akane.

—Pero sabes cómo son nuestros padres —contestó Akane que soltaba ahora un puño.

—Desgraciadamente…

—Deben estar vacacionando —completó Akane, los dos chicos se sentaron.

—Los dos son unos idiotas —bufó Ranma.

—Cierto, y parecen niños —Akane esbozó una sonrisa—. Creo que en eso nos parecemos, los dos tenemos unos padres muy estúpidos.

—Sí, tienes razón —Ranma le miró.

Los dos empezaron a reírse.

* * *

Akane finalmente decidió ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, se vio en el espejo, muy a su pesar admitió que Ranma tenía razón, había mucho espacio de sobra, se le veía bastante holgado. Se amarró un listón de color azul para que le marcara más la cintura, usó seguros para que así se ajustara a su pecho, después de todo ya se había vuelto experta para ajustarse la ropa a su medida sin tener que usar hilo y aguja, era más fácil deshacerse de los seguros cuando se viera en la penosa circunstancia de volverse chico.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido y salió de la casa a toda velocidad, no desayunó, esperaba encontrarse a Kasumi en la puerta con su almuerzo, pero su hermana no estaba, no tenía tiempo para esperarla, así que continuó con su camino.

Alcanzó a la chica, Ranma miraba a Akane, se veía bien con aquel uniforme, ella caminaba sobre la baqueta, se veía pensativa. Lo que le llamó más la atención fue que Akane se había amarrado su cabello con un moño amarillo y no con una liga negra como era su costumbre. Era bastante raro verla así, ya se había acostumbrado a verla con su ropa china y sus zapatillas… miró a los pies de la chica, de las zapatillas no se había deshecho todavía.

La chica suspiró hondamente mientras se quedaba parada.

—¡Akane Tendo se puso el uniforme y se ve hermosísima! —exclamó un chico de los que siempre la esperaban a pelear.

—¡Sí creen que una falda me va a detener para partirles la cara, están muy equivocados! —Akane le aventó el maletín a Ranma mientras que él veía todo desde el muro.

—¡Akane, mi linda Akane! —Kuno apareció dando golpes a los chicos con su espada de madera, derribando a todos—. No permitiré que estos salvajes arruinen tu primer día con ese bello uniforme que te hace lucir preciosa.

Ranma y Akane parpadeaban incrédulos, Akane estaba en su pose de combate. Kuno había derribado a todos ellos en menos de 10 segundos, algo que dejó admirados a los jóvenes prometidos.

Kuno se lanzó hacia Akane con todas las intenciones de abrazarla, pero Ranma le cayó en la cabeza y parecía limpiarse la suela de los zapatos en ella.

—Pero sí serás idiota, después de que fuiste tú quien dio la orden de que todos pelearan contra ella… —habló Ranma que bajó de la cabeza de Kuno antes de que este intentara golpearle con la espada.

—Sí, Kuno, ya me fastidie de que todos los días tenga que pelear con todos ellos y contigo —añadió Akane que lo señaló con su índice.

—Lo siento mi linda Akane, pero sólo así aceptaras salir conmigo, y tú Ranma, prepárate porque te voy a dejar fuera de combate —amenazó al chico de la trenza.

—Cuando quieras —aceptó Ranma que sonrió arrogantemente.

—¡RANMA SAOTOME! —escucharon una cuarta voz.

Los chicos miraron hacia el cielo donde un joven caía con un paraguas, Ranma saltó justo a tiempo, la punta del paraguas chocó contra el suelo haciendo un hueco, el chico tomó el paraguas rojo en su movimiento agresivo mandó a volar a Kuno, Akane perdió de vista a ése chico pero volvió su atención al muchacho que estaba frente a ella, era un joven de cabello negro de la misma complexión que Ranma, altura y tal vez la edad, vestía una playera amarilla manga larga, una cinta negra amarrada a su cintura, pantalones verde oscuro y zapatillas chinas. De la cara no podía saber cómo era porque cuando saltó quedó de espalda hacia ella.

—Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo —señaló el chico, arrojó el paraguas que se abrió y giraba hacia Ranma, éste lo esquivo fácilmente, se vio el paraguas partir un árbol y regresar a la mano de aquel extraño.

—Ah… ¿tú quién eres? —Ranma se extrañó.

Akane fue del lado de Ranma, entonces vio el rostro del chico, era guapo, de ojos color olivo y se le notaban unos singulares colmillitos en su dentadura, la cual la mostraba por la rabia de ver a Ranma, llevaba amarrada una pañoleta amarilla con rayas negras.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Akane que señaló al chico.

—Eh… pues no sé, se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo quien es —Ranma miraba hacia el cielo, luego se rascó la cabeza, bajó la mirada parecía buscar los recuerdos en el suelo.

—No puede ser que me hayas olvidado, Saotome —habló el chico de la pañoleta a quien en los ojos se le notaba mucho rencor.

—Pues sí… lo olvidé —admitió Ranma que se rascó la nuca y mostró la lengua muy quitado de la pena.

—Creo que le hiciste algo malo como para que venga a atacarte de esa forma —le miró Akane con fastidio.

—¡Soy Ryoga Hibiki! —exclamó el desconocido.

—Ryoga… —musitó Ranma que lo miraba fijamente—. ¡Ah, Ryoga, amigo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro dándole palmaditas, parecía estar contento.

—¡No soy tu amigo! —exclamó el chico de la pañoleta, quitó la mano de Ranma y se dispuso a golpearlo.

Ranma saltó esquivando aquel golpe, pero Ryoga lo alcanzó en el aire, ahí dio una patada, el ojiazul la eludió. Cuando cayeron al suelo, los dos jóvenes siguieron con su pelea, los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan estaban alrededor admirando aquella batalla, en su vida habían visto un espectáculo así, Akane observaba aquella pelea, ese chico era muy bueno, sus movimientos y fuerza empleada era devastadora la barda de la escuela fue la víctima de un golpe del muchacho y se destrozó al instante, Ranma por su parte no golpeaba solo esquivaba, típico en él.

—Oh, Akane, aprovechemos este momento y huyamos juntos —apareció Kuno tras de ella, haciéndola gritar del susto, estaba tan concentrada viendo la pelea que nunca se percató de su presencia.

—¡No estorbes! —Akane le dio un codazo en la cara mandando al muchacho directo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

—Oye Ryoga, tengo clases, porque no mejor esperas la hora de salida —decía Ranma como si estuviera en una charla común y corriente.

—¡A mí no me importa que tengas clases, yo quiero pelear contigo! —el muchacho de los ojos oliva utilizó su sombrilla para atacar a Ranma.

Ranma se hizo a un lado y entonces notó que el ataque iba hacia Akane.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma preocupado.

La joven apenas se percató de ello pues por culpa de Kuno había perdido la concentración, Akane miró la sombrilla que iba dirigida hacia ella, abrió los ojos porque no podía reaccionar. Unos brazos la quitaron de ese ataque, había sido Ranma que llegó justo a tiempo, vieron como la sombrilla hizo otro hoyo en el suelo.

—¡No huyas, Ranma! —vociferó Ryoga.

Ranma había llegado a la rama de un árbol junto con Akane, vio como Ryoga corrió entre la multitud de los jóvenes que se hicieron a un lado. El chico de la pañoleta se fue en otra dirección.

—Ese Ryoga… —Ranma apretó un puño, molesto.

Notó el azul del cabello de Akane que se agitó, percatándose de un delicioso aroma, la estaba abrazando todavía, ella se alejó y se recorrió hasta llegar al tronco del árbol, parecía asustada.

—¿Y tú tarada que no pudiste haberte hecho a un lado? —reprendió el chico.

—Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, yo pude esquivar ese golpe —respondió Akane que empezaba a enojarse.

—No es cierto, te quedaste como piedra, pudo haberte lastimado, ¿viste como dejó el pavimento? —estaba molesto y en su mirada se reflejaba.

—Pero todo esto es tu culpa, algo muy malo le has de haber hecho para que te guarde tanto rencor —respondió Akane.

—Ey, chicos, bajen, el maestro Hamasagui está furioso porque nadie entró a su clase —llamó uno de sus compañeros.

Akane vio la altura del árbol, Ranma se le quedó viendo.

—Bueno, yo te subí, así que yo te bajaré —dijo Ranma se agachó para que ella subiera a su espalda.

Ranma esperaba a que Akane subiera.

—¡Apúrate, idiota, sino te van a castigar! —le gritó Akane que ya estaba en el suelo y de inmediato se fue.

—¿Eh? ¡Ahhh, esa Akane es desesperante, es una niña fea, que digo fea, horrible y berrinchuda! —refunfuñó Ranma que saltó del árbol.

Tal como lo había dicho Akane, el profesor lo castigó, mandándolo al pasillo con tres cubos de agua, uno en cada mano y otro extra sobre su cabeza, el profesor se asomaba a cada rato para ver que estuviera ahí.

—Yo preocupándome por esa tonta… —musitó Ranma molesto.

* * *

En un lugar lejos de la escuela Furinkan, se encontraba un chico con pañoleta amarilla mirando un mapa y luego alzaba su mirada hacia el museo folclórico de Chiba.

—C-creo que me perdí de nuevo… ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! —exclamó Ryoga que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les traígo un nuevo capítulo n.n espero que les guste y también avisarles que por unos días (ojala no muchos) no podré actualizar por que entro a temporada de examenes y trabajos, mis maestros siempre tan lindos que dejan estas temporadas para atascarme de tareas, examenes y trabajos ¬¬ **

**Muchisimas gracias por visitar esta historia, tomarse el tiempo para leerla y dejarme sus valiosas opiniones que me encantan! me hacen tan feliz *O*  
**

**Muchas gracias: Guest, L-na012, marlen, diosa-sama, hiInaTHa, lucia, dulce-kinomoto respondiendo a tu pregunta, he estado actualizando cada dos o tres días pero ahorita por temporada de trabajos y todas esas cosas de la escuela, tal vez tarde una semana, espero que me tengan paciencia.  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	7. El chico del cabello rubio

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 07: El chico del cabello rubio.**

* * *

La hora de receso había llegado y Ranma sentía mucha hambre, no le había dado tiempo de desayunar y para colmo no encontró a Kasumi en la puerta con su almuerzo listo, buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas, nada, dentro de su maletín y nada, casi llora, no podía tener tan mala suerte y sus tripas chillaban terriblemente, más por la energía que gastó en la pelea con Ryoga.

Akane se acercó a él y le miró con esa inocencia que le cautivaba.

—Por dormilón ahora tienes hambre —le dijo, se sentó frente a él.

—No tengo tanta, puedo aguantar hasta llegar a casa —contestó con prepotencia, pero sus tripas chillaron.

—Bueno, sino tienes tanta hambre, entonces no compartiré mi almuerzo contigo —Akane le dio la espalda.

—¿De verdad piensas compartir tu almuerzo conmigo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sólo si tienes mucha hambre —jugueteó Akane.

—Pues… sí, tengo mucha hambre —aceptó el chico, que se sonrojó ligeramente pero su estómago profirió un gruñido que lo hizo ponerse colorado por completo.

—De acuerdo, si quieres, puedes comértelo todo —Akane le entregó la lonchera mientras le sonreía.

—¿En serio, Akane? —a Ranma los ojos se le iluminaron, no podía creer tanta bondad en alguien.

—Sip —sonrió Akane que asintió.

—¿Y tú que vas a comer? —le asaltó la duda, sí él se comía el almuerzo de Akane, seguro ella se iba quedar sin comida.

—No te preocupes por mí, lo importante es que tú te alimentes —respondió la chica de ojos castaños.

Akane le pareció un ángel en ese momento, la chica estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su almuerzo para que él comiera, era un gesto muy hermoso de su parte.

—Gracias Akane, te prometo que mañana sábado te invitaré una rebanada de pastel —Ranma estaba muy agradecido.

—Está bien, acepto, bueno, ahora come el almuerzo que te preparó Kasumi, me pidió que te lo trajera porque como se te hacía tarde lo más seguro es que lo olvidarías —Akane ahora esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Eh? —Ranma se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de procesar todo.

—Buen provecho, Ranma —Akane sacó su almuerzo y se fue con sus amigas.

Akane le había jugado una broma, él creyendo que ella le estaba ofreciendo de buena voluntad su almuerzo y resultó que sólo le había hecho el favor a Kasumi de traérselo a él. Comió la comida con enojo, no dejaba de ver a Akane que cuando se percataba le hacía muecas infantiles, burlándose de lo inocente que fue.

—Akane es tan linda contigo —llegó Daisuke.

—Mira que traerte el almuerzo —completó Hiroshi.

—Ustedes sólo ven la parte "linda" de Akane —masculló Ranma que seguía comiendo con enojo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ranma y sus amigos se pusieron a platicar sobre la pelea con Ryoga, a Ranma le encantaba que le dijeran lo bueno que era, mientras que Akane y las chicas platicaban de otras cosas.

—Akane, te ves muy linda con el uniforme —admiró Yuka.

—Te ves preciosa y más con tu cabello amarrado así —le señaló Asami.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso, Akane, ¿Qué champú usas? Es que te lo deja tan brillante y suave —Sayuri tocaba sutilmente el cabello de Akane.

—Pues… —Akane se sonrojó, se llevó su cabello hacia el frente, se veía muy contenta de que notaran lo mucho que lo cuidaba.

—Generalmente a los chicos se les maltrata menos el cabello —comentó Ranma con toda la intención de intervenir en la plática.

Akane le tenía que pagar por haberle jugado esa broma y él haber caído tan fácilmente como un niño. La chica le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Eso sólo enalteció su ego.

—Es que a Ranma aunque no lo crean, le fascina hacerse tratamientos faciales, en las noches lo he visto con mascarillas de aguacate y se pone acondicionador en el cabello que usa Nabiki, eso lo sé porque la misma Nabiki me lo confesó un día —acusó Akane, señalando a Ranma y aunque parecía secretear con sus amigas, lo decía a voz alta para que todos la escucharan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto, no es cierto! —Ranma agitaba las manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de que no creyeran nada.

—¿En serio usas acondicionador? —preguntó Daisuke mirando con extrañeza al moreno.

—¿Mascarillas de aguacate? Eso es de chicas —opinó Hiroshi que le analizaba la cara.

—Ya les dije que eso es mentira, yo jamás usaría tales cosas —inquirió Ranma que se puso rojo, en parte por la vergüenza y la otra parte del enojo hacia Akane.

—¿Ah, no? —Akane enarcó una ceja, retándolo.

—¡NO! —Ranma miraba con desafío a Akane.

Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente para mirarse más a detalle.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, eh? —preguntó bajito Ranma que sus ojos ardían de coraje.

—Lo mismo que tú, así que será mejor que te calles o empezaré a decir que te gusta probarte la ropa de tus hermanas cuando ellas no están y usar sus zapatos de tacón entre otras cosas que te dejaran mal parado —respondió Akane en un susurro viéndolo de la misma forma.

—De acuerdo, ya no diré nada —aceptó Ranma.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron, Ranma se cruzó de brazos viendo a dirección contraria a Akane.

—Bueno, aunque ustedes saben cómo es Nabiki, yo no puedo asegurar que él realmente use acondicionador, respecto a las mascarillas de aguacate ahora que lo recuerdo son muy buenas para minimizar el dolor muscular, porque los golpes recibidos en la cara duelen más de lo que parece, tal vez por eso lo vi esa noche con esa mascarilla, el muy bobo ha de haber tenido una pelea por ahí y le rompieron la cara —continuó Akane, miró a Ranma y éste a ella.

—Hubieras visto como lo deje yo a él, con las ropas rasgadas y sin que pudiera moverse —señaló Ranma, haciendo referencia a la pelea que tuvo con Akane.

—Ah, sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese chico muy guapo por cierto, te dio una patada en la espalda —Akane empezaba a enojarse—, creo que fue por aquí —aprovechó que el chico le estaba dando la espalda para presionarle un punto en la columna que hizo a Ranma sentir las piernas debiluchas que lo hicieron caer—. Si, justo ahí.

—Hacen una linda pareja, Akane es tan linda y Ranma tan caballeroso —comentaron los amigos de ambos jóvenes.

—"Linda" no es la palabra correcta —dijo Ranma desde el suelo que se retorcía de dolor.

—"Caballeroso" no es la palabra —habló Akane al mismo tiempo que Ranma.

Los dos se miraron con completo desagrado. Ranma maldecía a esa niña odiosa y Akane le decía lo estúpido que él era.

* * *

En las montañas de Nerima estaban dos sujetos sentados frente a una fogata mientras la carne se asaba lentamente con el fuego. El señor Genma miraba al señor Soun.

—Espero que cuando regresemos nos encontremos con la noticia de que Ranma y Akane se van a casar pronto —dijo Genma que atizaba el fuego.

—Lo mismo espero yo, Genma —Soun tomó más leña para tenerla cerca.

—Pero de no ser así, tenemos que planear algo, ¿alguna idea, querido amigo? —interrogó Genma.

—No, nada —Soun se encogió de hombros.

Los dos hombres dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

—Qué tal si le decimos a Akane que Ranma tiene una enfermedad terminal y que debe de casarse con él antes de que muera, una vez que se hayan casado diremos que todo fue una confusión —sugirió el hombre del turbante.

—Dudo que mi hija llegue a caer con algo así —Soun cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dice, estimado amigo Soun?

—Pues verá…

Inicio del recuerdo. 

_El señor Soun y su hija Akane antes de ir a China, pasaban por un lugar desértico, el calor los abatía y cansaba, ya tenían pocas reservas, pero la chica era más cuidadosa con sus alimentos y su agua, mientras que el señor Soun ya se había acabado lo suyo. Soun derrotado por el terrible calor, se dejó caer, Akane seguía todavía de pie. _

—_Hija, creo que voy a morir, tendrás que darme tu agua para que tu viejo y agotado padre pueda llegar al próximo pueblo y morir allí en paz —pidió Soun. _

—_Por mi te puedes morir aquí mismo, viejo abusivo, me di cuenta que me quitaste mis reservas de comida mientras dormíamos —contestó Akane que siguió su camino. _

—_Akane, hija por favor… _

—_Y no seas exagerado, apenas salimos hace un par de días de ese pueblo y tú de glotón que te comiste toda tu comida, no pienso caer en tus manipulaciones otra vez, viejo sinvergüenza. _

Fin del recuerdo. 

—Y es que esa excusa la he utilizado tantas veces que Akane ya no cree en esas mentiras —relató el señor Soun.

Genma se había caído de espaldas al oírlo.

—Pero usted sí que abusa de su condición, Soun —Genma se limpió un poco de sudor que salía de su frente.

—Bueno, pero ya le dije, Akane no caerá en una trampa así, es capaz de ofrecerse acabar con el sufrimiento de Ranma en caso de que lo creyera.

—Debemos aprovechar que venimos a las montañas a entrenar, despejar nuestras mentes e idear planes para que nuestros hijos acepten el compromiso y pronto se casen —Genma se levantó con la mano hecha puño, se veía muy decidido.

—Así es, tanto Ranma como Akane deberán casarse y así su dojo tendrá a los mejores artistas marciales de todo Japón —Soun también se levantó en la misma pose que su amigo.

Los dos empezaron a reírse. Un minuto después, los dos estaban peleando por la comida como una par de perros.

* * *

Al salir de clases, Ranma tanto Akane se fueron por caminos diferentes, no querían ni verse y mucho menos hablarse, los dos estaban muy molestos por los comentarios y por lo que Akane le hizo al chico en el salón, lo bueno es que antes de que terminara el receso, ella le volvió a presionar un punto en la espalda recuperando su fuerza. Hubo una pequeña disputa que fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor.

Akane se sentía tonta al llegar al zoológico.

—Pero si tome el camino correcto… seguro iba pensando en lo estúpido que es Ranma que me desvié… tendré que conocer esta ciudad lo más pronto posible —se dijo Akane—. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, conoceré a los animales que tienen, a lo mejor hay uno que se llame Ranma —empezó a reírse imaginándose a un mono con trenza.

* * *

Ranma caminaba sobre la malla estaba cerca de su casa pero era probable que Akane ya hubiera llegado, así que prefirió cambiar de rumbo, la verdad es que no quería ni topársela.

—Esa Akane es una malagradecida, es una niña odiosa, no entiendo porque le gusta tanto a los chicos si de bonita no tiene nada ni siquiera es femenina… diablos, ella siempre ridiculizándome frente a los demás, como me desagrada esa niña boba —decía Ranma con rencor.

—El destino quiere que nos encontremos, Ranma —escuchó la voz de Ryoga.

El chico de la trenza miró al frente, ahí estaba Ryoga, todo sucio y apoyado en un palo, parecía que había sido revolcado por un remolino.

—Ryoga, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Ranma, sumamente extrañado.

—No tienes idea de lo que me costó volver a Nerima, tuve que caminar muchas horas.

—Pues tomando en cuenta que son cerca de las tres de la tarde, pues sí, has caminado mucho, bueno eso si no has descansado un rato —pensó Ranma en voz alta, ponía su índice sobre el mentón.

—No he descansado nada, llegue a Chiba y estuve preguntando como llegar aquí… pasé por muchas cosas durante estas horas… —Ryoga apretó su puño—. Pero ahora te encuentro y esta vez ¡no escaparas, Saotome!

—Chiba, ¿me trajiste algún recuerdo? —lo dijo tan inocentemente pero Ryoga lo tomó como un insulto.

—¡Pelea, Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga, olvidando su condición.

Ranma vio al chico de la pañoleta dejársele ir con ímpetu, él se dobló, vio como el puño pasó cerca de su rostro, agarró el brazo de Ryoga y giró hacia delante, pateando la cabeza de su contrincante.

—No sé porque quieres pelear conmigo, yo no recuerdo haberte hecho algo —le dijo Ranma cuando Ryoga estaba sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué no te acuerdas? —Ryoga parecía ponerse más furioso.

Varios curiosos que escuchaban los gritos se asomaron, entre ellos había chicos de la escuela Furinkan.

—Es ese chico de la mañana y está peleando con Ranma —señaló un joven que portaba el uniforme de la escuela.

—En el campamento… tu siempre te robabas lo que yo cazaba —le recordó Ryoga.

—Ah… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza y vino a su mente los recuerdos.

Inicio del recuerdo. 

_El verano pasado su padre Genma lo envió a un campamento de artes marciales, se trataba de puros chicos y el encargado de ese campamento era un hombre muy intransigente, pues para que pudieran comer, tenían que cazar su propia comida y conseguir frutos que se encontraban en arboles muy altos, eso era parte del entrenamiento ya que le daban sólo dos horas para hacerlo, fue ahí donde conoció a Ryoga. Cuando Ranma estaba a punto de atrapar a su presa ésta se le escapaba, se moría de hambre, ya llevaba dos días sin comer porque no lograba cazar nada, pero Ryoga era muy bueno cazando, se le hizo fácil robarle sus presas y hacerlas pasar como si él las hubiera cazado, así recibía el reconocimiento del encargado, pasaba lo mismo con los frutos y cuando Ryoga se dio cuenta, lo retó a una pelea, la cual Ranma aceptó sin tapujos. _

Fin del recuerdo. 

—Ah… —Ranma empezó a reír tontamente, una gota de sudor apareció en su frente—. Lo siento mucho Ryoga, pero es que me moría de hambre, además yo pensaba que como tú eras muy bueno cazando podías atrapar tu alimento fácilmente.

—Eso no es lo que me enoja, Ranma, sino el hecho de que no hayas llegado a la pelea.

—Pero si estuve esperándote tres días, habíamos quedado que lo haríamos cerca del lago y tú no llegaste, el campamento había llegado a su fin y teníamos que regresar, aunque tú no apareciste —se acordó Ranma—. Te buscamos por dos días y fue entonces que el encargado del campamento dijo que llamaría a tus padres para avisarles sobre tu desaparición.

—Eso fue porque… me perdí —admitió Ryoga que se puso a jugar con sus índices y se había ruborizado tenuemente.

—¿Pero cómo te perdiste? Sí el lago estaba justo enfrente de la casa de acampar del encargado.

—Pues yo pensé que estaba del otro lado del bosque —Ryoga se puso más rojo.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si diario íbamos al lago a bañarnos! —espetó Ranma que no entendía como Ryoga era tan desorientado.

—Es que yo siempre seguía a mi compañero —contestó el muchacho de la pañoleta.

—Entonces ¿cómo no te perdías cuando nos mandaban a cazar, si nos enviaban mucho más lejos? —Quiso saber el ojiazul.

—Eso fue porque dejaba unas piedrecillas blancas y con eso me guiaba —contestó Ryoga—. Bueno, ya basta, vamos a pelear de una vez.

—¿Sólo porque no peleamos esa vez estás enojado? —preguntó Ranma, seguía sin comprender porque tanta furia en su compañero de campamento.

—Ranma, no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte… —Ryoga volvió hacer uso de su sombrilla, estaba molesto.

La sombrilla salió disparada contra el chico de la trenza, esté saltó abriendo las piernas en el aire, los chicos curiosos se agacharon, unos corrieron con la mala suerte de que les cortó un poco de cabello.

Ranma divisó a sus compañeros, Ryoga apareció frente a él, le puso unas esposas en la muñeca y otra se la puso él.

—De esta forma no volverás a huir de mí, Ranma —le dijo Ryoga, sonriendo victorioso.

—No pienso hacerlo, Ryoga —respondió Ranma, divertido.

Los dos detuvieron una patada en el aire, los jóvenes presentes admiraron aquel suceso, Ryoga era igual de fuerte que su compañero Ranma, la pelea resultaba muy interesante y más ahora que no tenían la presión de presentarse a ninguna clase. Vieron a los chicos que seguían bloqueando los golpes que se daban, Ryoga en un movimiento le hizo una cortada a Ranma, brotaron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, Ranma se limpió con el dorso de su mano y miró el líquido escarlata sobre su piel.

—Vaya, me cortaste y en la cara… —Ranma tomó en serio la pelea—. Creo que ahora sí peleare de verdad.

Ryoga estrelló contra el muro por una patada de Ranma, el chico de la pañoleta quedó algo aturdido por el golpe, pero evitó un puñetazo que hizo agrietarse aquella pared. Ryoga saltó pero fue jalado por Ranma, al tener las esposas, el chico de la pañoleta tomó esa oportunidad para atacar a su enemigo, con el puño por delante con toda la intención de estrellarlo en el rostro de Ranma, pero éste saltó. El golpe fue directo al concreto donde se levantaron piedrecillas. El ojiazul saltó por el muro, corriendo con toda la intención de hacer que Ryoga se golpeara con los postes, pero el muchacho de la pañoleta seguía su ritmo.

—Vamos a seguirlos —dijo uno de los estudiantes.

Ranma y Ryoga se atacaban a cada rato, Ranma estaba harto de tener aquella esposa alrededor de su muñeca. El muchacho de playera amarilla quedó frente a él, Ranma se percató que pronto sería atacado, por lo que ágilmente se metió entre las piernas de Ryoga, dio la vuelta en el aire para quedar justo en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo caer. Lo dejó quieto por unos segundos, pero Ryoga con toda su fuerza reunida en su mano libre, la uso para impulsarse y saltar, en el aire se liberó de Ranma y de nuevo una lluvia de puñetazos entre ellos, las esposas se enredaron dejándolos limitados. Ryoga cortó el hilo que los unía, Ranma hizo lo mismo.

—Oh, vaya, esta pelea es más de lo que esperaba —dijo un chico encantado.

—Sí, ese chico resulta ser tan bueno como Ranma, están a la par —apoyó otro chico.

Las chicas también estaban admiradas, dos jóvenes muy apuestos peleaban, lástima que no era por el amor de una chica, sino aquello se hubiera vuelto más interesante para ellas.

—Eres bueno, Ranma, pero yo te venceré —alardeó el chico de los colmillos.

De su frente retiró la pañoleta pero para sorpresa de todos, parecía que tenía muchas, porque tenía ya varias en las manos. Las bandas se tensaron, parecían como cuchillas y las lanzó hacia Ranma que las esquivó.

—Idiota, puedes lastimar a alguien con eso —le hizo ver el chico de la trenza a Ryoga.

—Al único que me interesa lastimar es a ti —respondió Ryoga.

—Pues si es así, vamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie —propuso Ranma.

El ojiazul salió corriendo de ahí, sabía que si continuaban con su pelea personas ajenas podrían salir heridas y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Ryoga lo siguió no con la misma idea que Ranma. Ryoga volvió a lanzar aquellas pañoletas, Ranma vio a alguien que iba a salir lastimada por culpa de una de esas cosas.

Akane estaba sentada a la orilla de la fuente del zoológico, había visto varios animales, unos muy tiernos y otros que le habían sacado uno que otro susto, estaba cansada por el recorrido. Estaba totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sintió como la empujaban hacia la fuente, cayó dentro del chorro de agua, miró a Ranma quien había sido el que la empujó y tras de él a ese chico de la mañana, Ryoga. Luego pasaron varios compañeros de ella siguiendo a ese par.

—Ranma —musitó, su voz era más grave y varonil, se vio y notó que ya no era chica.

Miró a todas partes esperando que nadie la hubiera visto, seguro con el alboroto armado entre Ranma y Ryoga no le habían puesto atención. Se quitó el uniforme de la escuela que se había descocido de algunas partes, no había duda, no estaba hecha para usar ropa femenina. Salió de la fuente como un chico con ropas chinas, agradecía haberse puesto su ropa acostumbrada por debajo de aquel uniforme, se quitó el moño del pelo que ahora se le hacía estúpido y se amarró su rubia cabellera con una liga negra en una coleta baja. Siguió a todos los demás, había visto en el rostro de Ryoga mucho enojo y le preocupaba como iba a terminar Ranma.

—Esa pelea no me la pienso perder por nada del mundo —dijo un chico que estaba llegando a donde estaba Ranma y Ryoga.

Habían llegado a unas canchas de futbol que estaban cubiertas por unas altas rejas. Los jóvenes estudiantes se quedaron tras de las vallas, admirados con que agilidad habían sido saltadas por Ranma y Ryoga. De alguna forma fue un alivio para ellos porque se mantenían a una distancia prudente y podía observar bien la pelea.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Ranma y Ryoga, algunos no podían captarlos porque eran demasiado rápidos para sus ojos, pero otros los hacían exclamar.

Una patada mandó a Ranma al suelo. El ojiazul se sujetaba el hombro, había sido herido por Ryoga, aunque no entendía cómo, se levantó pero Ryoga apareció tras de él, dándole otra patada por la espalda enviándolo tres metros y quedar de nuevo en la tierra. Akane llegó justo al ver esa escena, se alarmó, corrió hacia él, no le importó al ver a sus compañeros ahí curioseando, saltó la reja que rodeaba las canchas.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Akane que estaba convertido en chico, ayudó a Ranma a levantarse.

—Aka… que diga, Ken —Ranma se sorprendió de verla, mejor dicho verlo ahí.

—Oye tú, no interfieras, esta pelea es entre Ranma y yo —le dijo Ryoga, señalándolo de mala manera.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntaron varios jóvenes, curiosos.

—No lo sé, ¿pero viste qué ágil?, en un salto estaba al lado de Ranma, parece que se conocen —dijo un estudiante.

—¡Waaahhh pero que chico más guapo! —gritaron varias jovencitas que estaban encantadas con aquel rubio.

—Chicas —musitaron varios estudiantes con enfado.

Akane miró a Ryoga, con sus ojos grises que denotaban molestia, Ryoga se sintió familiarizado con ese rostro, esos ojos, el cabello, lo había visto antes, un recuerdo llegó a su cerebro como un rayo.

—¡TÚ! —le señaló, pero esta vez con mucha rabia—. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Ryoga esta vez se lanzó contra Akane en su forma masculina, ese paraguas parecía ser el arma favorita de Ryoga, Ranma se levantó y pateó la muñeca de Ryoga haciendo que soltara la sombrilla roja, Ranma la agarró y arrojó fuera del alcance del chico de la pañoleta. Cayó tras de la reja.

Un estudiante llevado por la curiosidad intentó levantar aquel paraguas pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la sombrilla pesaba demasiado.

—Qué fuerza tienen los dos, tanto Ranma como ese chico, maniobran esta paraguas con una sola mano y yo ni siquiera pude moverla… —se admiró el joven estudiante.

—Ken, tienes que irte de aquí —le dijo Ranma a Akane.

—No, estás herido —Akane notó el dolor en el rostro de Ranma.

—Eso no importa, yo puedo con Ryoga —espetó Ranma, mirando fijamente al chico rubio.

Akane negó con la cabeza, le tocó el hombro a Ranma y el cuerpo de este vibró, el chico se agarró el brazo.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo con él, así que vete —ordenó el ojiazul.

—Tú no te irás, también contigo tengo cuentas pendientes —avisó Ryoga que lanzó una pañoleta, Akane y Ranma saltaron para esquivarla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ken? —preguntó Ranma que ahora se estaba poniendo furioso, no permitiría que Ryoga peleara con Akane aunque ahora ella tuviera aspecto de hombre.

—Ken… —gruñó Ryoga, miraba con profundo odio al rubio—. Ranma, por esta vez te dejaré ir, ahora mi pelea es con Ken.

—¿Qué? No, la pelea es entre tú y yo —Ranma se puso frente a Akane, para protegerla.

—Ya arreglaremos cuentas después —Ryoga se quitó la cinta de su cintura, la tensó, parecía como una espada.

Akane estaba tan o incluso más sorprendida que Ranma, ¿qué interés tenía Ryoga en ella, o mejor dicho en Ken? En su vida lo había visto, no entendía la razón por la cual ese joven la veía con tanto odio.

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —habló finalmente el rubio que salió tras la espalda de Ranma.

—Idiota, ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó Ranma, molesto.

—Aceptar una pelea, yo no puedo permitir que pelee contigo ahora que estás herido —respondió Akane—, además estos días que no ha estado mi papá, no he tenido una pelea de verdad —se tronó los dedos.

—Es mi pelea —le recordó el chico de la trenza.

—Pero él quiere pelear conmigo, tú ya no le interesas —lo decían en voz baja, Ryoga no los alcanzaba oír.

—¿Qué tanto hablaran? —preguntó un chico de la escuela Furinkan.

—Que chico tan más sexy —escucharon de una joven que babeaba al ver al rubio.

—Niñas, con que poco se conforman, deberían de ver a su alrededor, hay muchos chicos guapos y sexis —habló otro chico que se remangó su camisa dejando ver un poco su musculo del brazo.

Recibió unas risas burlonas por parte de las chicas.

—Ya basta de tanta charla entre ustedes, si quieren, pueden atacarme los dos juntos —incitó Ryoga.

—No, sólo uno, escoge tú oponente, Ranma o yo —respondió Akane que se señaló con determinación.

—TÚ —dijo Ryoga sin chistar señalando al rubio.

Ranma se quedó viendo a Ryoga y a Akane, notó como en el rostro del rubio se asomaba una sonrisa, al parecer estaba deseosa de pelear, pero le preocupaba, el chico de la pañoleta veía al ojigris con tanto odio, tanto rencor que seguramente pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bien, entonces vamos a empezar —dijo Ken.

El rubio desapareció ante la vista de todos, quedaron admirados por la velocidad con la que ahora se encontraba tras de Ryoga. El chico de la pañoleta giró justo para detener una patada con su antebrazo, por el impacto fue arrastrado varios centímetros.

«_Ese chico es muy veloz_» pensó Ryoga al ver como otra vez recibía una patada pero la bloqueaba.

—¿Vieron? Ese chico es tan bueno como Ranma —señaló un estudiante.

Ryoga vio la oportunidad para atacar al rubio, sus golpes eran rápidos pero su contrincante los esquivaba con rapidez. Sacó una pañoleta más para lanzársela a ese chico que parecía sólo estar jugando con él.

Los estudiantes se echaron para atrás al ver como la pañoleta había cortado los gruesos alambres de la reja.

—¡Quítense de ahí! —exclamó el rubio que corría hacia ellos para evitar que las pañoletas llegaran a los curiosos estudiantes.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, veían el rostro de aquel rubio de cerca y se les hacía el chico más guapo del mundo, los ojos grises las habían hipnotizado por completo.

—¡Rápido! —esta vez era Ranma que también ayudó a detener aquellas pañoletas.

Ya había deshecho gran parte de la reja, las pañoletas eran muy filosas y Ryoga no quería detenerse al lanzarlas. El muchacho agarró su cinturón y fue hacia donde estaba Ranma y el rubio que ayudaban a sus compañeros a no salir lastimados.

—¡Estúpido, ¿qué no te puedes medir?! Pudiste lastimar a los chicos —exclamó Ranma, enojado, como había hecho bastante esfuerzo, el dolor se intensificó en su brazo.

—Deberían irse, esto es muy peligroso —le dijo el ojigris a las chicas que lo miraban embobadas.

—Que guapo eres —soltó una chica de cabello castaño claro.

Akane se ruborizó, había olvidado por completo su aspecto masculino. Ryoga tomó la sombrilla y la lanzó hacia el rubio. El ojigris sintió ese movimiento, abrazó a la chica que estaba junto a ella, pateó el paraguas y lo tomó del mango justo antes de que cayera, lo abrió al ver que otra vez las pañoletas iba dirigido hacia ella. La joven castaña temblaba de miedo sobre el pecho de aquel apuesto chico, pero a la vez le alegraba estar bajo la protección del rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Akane a la jovencita.

—Sí —la castaña mostraba ojos de enamorada.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser todo un casanova y concentrarte en la pelea? —habló Ranma con cierta burla.

—Oye, deberías de irte, esto es muy peligroso —dijo Akane sintiéndose intimidada ante la mirada de la chica.

Ryoga estaba poniéndose furioso porque sus dos oponentes lo estaban ignorando por completo, utilizó su cinturón y Akane agarró la sombrilla, siendo partida por la mitad por el filo del cinturón. El rubio le dio una patada en el estómago, el cinturón estaba a escasos 5 centímetros por encima de su pierna. Ryoga trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, escupiendo el aire.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Ya deja de atacar a diestra y siniestra, ¿que no ves que puedes lastimar a los demás?! —habló Akane, fastidiada.

Ranma agarró a la castaña y la encaminó hacia los demás, pero estaba atento a los movimientos de Ryoga.

Todos los chicos estaban admirados, sentían algo de miedo por los feroces ataques de Ryoga pero a la vez mucha emoción al presenciar aquella pelea.

—¿Crees que con esto me vas a detener? —se burló Ryoga que se incorporó—. ¡Te equivocas!

«_Este chico es muy persistente_» admitió Akane en sus pensamientos, lo miraba con desafío.

—Ranma, ¿quién es el rubio? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—Eh… pues… —Ranma se desconcentró con la pregunta.

Otra vez las pañoletas salieron disparadas.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Ken que una de ellas iba hacia el chico.

Empujó a Ranma que por su pequeña distracción no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Akane sintió una ráfaga de viento que pasó muy cerca de su nuca, por reflejo se llevó la mano a su cabello, notando que ya no estaba largo, miró al suelo y ahí estaba el resto de su cabello amarrado a una liga negra.

—La pañoleta cortó el cabello del rubio —señaló un estudiante.

—Akane —musitó Ranma que estaba en el suelo por el empujón del ojigris.

—Un centímetro y te hubiera cortado el cuello —habló Ryoga.

Su cabello mal cortado se agitó al ritmo de la brisa que sopló justo en ese momento. Ranma se levantó y caminó hacia el rubio, no le importaba que ahora fuera chico, sabía lo importante que era su largo cabello para Akane. Antes de llegar al rubio, éste giró para ver a Ryoga.

Sus ojos grises parecían oscurecerse, como las nubes cuando está a punto de haber una tormenta, Ranma se alertó, sintió un aura que lo hizo retroceder, aquella energía hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Ryoga sonrió al ver el enojo de aquel rubio, ahora sí tomaría en serio la pelea.

* * *

**Hola! No pude resistirme a escribir este capítulo, le robe tiempo a mis estudios y trabajos jajajaja, la verdad es que se me complica concentrarme mucho en ello y me aburro muy rápido, pero bueno. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n lo mejor es que no tardé demasiado en actualizar (sigo en examenes y entrega de trabajos) pero no importa XD me gusta escribir. **

**Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, por tomarse unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y dejarme sus comentarios que como siempre, son el alimento de mi inspiración.  
**

**Muchas gracias a: marleen, akarly, sakurita, L-na012, Sasa-white.  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	8. Te ves linda

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Te ves linda.**

* * *

El chico rubio miraba con absoluto odio a Ryoga, este se veía complacido de que al fin el ojigris pelearía de verdad con él. Se colocó en posición de combate, sabía que el rubio lo atacaría en cualquier momento. No lo esperó, ¿en qué momento llegó a él? Un golpe con el puño se hundió en la boca de su estómago y se vio volando a varios metros, en el aire volvió aparecer el rubio dándole un codazo tras del cuello.

Ryoga cayó al suelo muy adolorido, trató de levantarse pero no pudo, miró al rubio que estaba a su lado, notó que lo veía con desprecio.

—Levántate que esto apenas comienza —dijo el rubio.

Ranma estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás por aquella velocidad, Akane no había peleado así con él aquella vez que pretendía marcharse a China, ¿estaba tan furiosa porque le cortó el cabello que ahora si mostraba su verdadera fuerza? Tal vez, estaba preocupado, así que corrió hacia ella y Ryoga.

Ryoga se incorporaba, con una mano sobre su estómago, escupió un poco de sangre, se limpió con el dorso de la mano, se notaba satisfecho.

—¡Ya basta! —Interfirió Ranma, poniéndose en medio de los dos—. Ryoga, ya es suficiente, y tú, Ken, no es para tanto —miró fijamente al rubio.

—Hazte a un lado —gruñó Ken que por el coraje le costaba trabajo articular bien las palabras.

—No lo haré —sentenció el ojiazul.

—La pelea es con él, no contigo Ranma, ¡así que quítate! —Ryoga lo miró con desdén.

Ryoga no estaba dispuesto a que Ranma interviniera así que decidió atacarlo, pero el rubio saltó quedando justo frente al ojiazul, bloqueó el golpe al cruzar sus brazos. El chico de la pañoleta lanzó un puñetazo dirigido al rostro del rubio, éste se dobló hacia atrás a la vez que le dio una patada en la quijada, tan fuerte que lo lanzó varios metros. El rubio se incorporó al dar una maroma hacia atrás, corrió para alcanzar a Ryoga. El cuerpo del muchacho de playera amarilla azotó bruscamente, dejándolo semiinconsciente, vio al joven de ropas chinas llegar a él con el puño alzado, seguro le iba a golpear tan duro que lo dejaría fuera de combate.

—¡Dije que basta! —detuvo Ranma que atrapó la muñeca del rubio a pocos centímetros de que éste llegara a la cara de Ryoga, tuvo que usar su otra mano por la fuerza que ejercía Akane—. Él ya no puede más, Akane, por favor —susurró, buscando en esos ojos grises la inocencia de la chica.

El rubio viró sus ojos hacia otra parte, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, luego miró el cuerpo de Ryoga que estaba todo mullido a causa de sus golpes. Asintió levemente y huyó del lugar, saltando con bastante agilidad la reja.

Ranma agarró el cuerpo de Ryoga, debía de llevarlo con el doctor Tofú y de pasó que le checara el brazo también, lo bueno es que sus compañeros no se animaron a seguirlos hasta ahí. Evitó ir por donde estaban sus compañeros.

El doctor Tofú examinaba a Ryoga, estaba sorprendido por el daño que éste tenía en el cuerpo.

—Vaya, ¿tú fuiste el causante de esto, Ranma? —le preguntó el doctor Tofú.

—Sí —mintió Ranma.

—Conozco tu forma de pelear, y estos golpes no parecen ser ocasionados por ti, es como si hubieran querido matar a este chico —declaró el galeno.

—Eh, bueno, pues creo que me deje llevar por mi furia —Ranma miró hacia otra parte.

—Pero no te preocupes, este chico es muy resistente, te gusta juntarte con personas como tú, eh, para mañana él estará como nuevo, claro que se tendrá que quedar aquí para que le dé el medicamento —sonrió el doctor—. Bueno, a revisarte el brazo.

* * *

Agradeció al doctor Tofú por sus atenciones, rápido salió del consultorio, necesitaba ver como se encontraba Akane. Iba rumbo a su casa cuando vio a la orilla del río a un rubio con el cabello corto. Se quedó viendo como el chico se tocaba su rubia cabellera y su mirada era triste. Akane empezó arrojar piedrecillas al agua. Se levantó y se fue en dirección al dojo. Ranma lo seguía manteniendo una distancia prudente y evitando a ser visto. El rubio soltó un golpe a un poste el cual se agrietó por el impacto y unos segundos después se cayó.

—Sigue muy molesta —observó Ranma.

El rubio llegó a la casa sin avisar de que entraba, subió directo al baño, se metió a la bañera con agua tibia, regresando a su forma femenina. Estaba muy triste que empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sus lágrimas caían en el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas.

Bajó en busca de su tía Nodoka, necesitaba verla, llegó a la cocina encontrándose a Kasumi preparando la cena.

—Kasumi, ¿y tía Nodoka? —le preguntó Akane con su voz apagada por la tristeza.

—Fue hacer unas compras junto a Nabiki —respondió la mayor de los hermanos, giró y al ver a Akane con un mal corte, tiró la sartén.

—No te asustes, Kasumi, parece como si hubieras visto un muerto —sonrió Akane.

—T-tu cabello, ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó Kasumi muy sorprendida.

Ranma había entrado justo a tiempo para atrapar la sartén y los alimentos que ahí se cocinaban.

—Es una larga historia, te la contaré más tarde, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de emparejarme el cabello, Kasumi? —pidió la peliazul.

—C-claro —Kasumi seguía sorprendida.

Ranma se encontraba recostado en su cama, recordando el momento en que Akane lo empujó para evitar que una de esas pañoletas lo alcanzara y por lo cual a ella le habían cortado el cabello, de alguna manera había sido su culpa.

—Creo que debo de disculparme con ella —se dijo Ranma incorporándose de un salto sobre su cama.

Tocó a la habitación de la chica, pero nadie le respondía, así que abrió y notó que se encontraba vacía, entonces bajó para preguntarle a su hermana, quien seguía haciendo la cena.

—Hermana, ¿sabes dónde está Akane? —le preguntó.

—Fue a ver al doctor Tofú, al parecer se lastimó el tobillo en la pelea —respondió Kasumi—. Hermano, ¿Por qué Ryoga…? —Kasumi se quedó con la pregunta en la boca porque cuando giró Ranma ya se había ido.

* * *

Ranma corría sobre el borde de las paredes, vio a una chica de cabello corto y azul, así que bajó quedando frente a ella.

—Akane —llamó el chico, pero esa chica llevaba un overol de mezclilla color azul—. Perdón, te confundí —se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Con quién me confundiste? —preguntó la chica, reconoció la voz.

—¿Akane? —Ranma estaba sorprendido, se quedó atónito al verla.

—Pues sí, soy yo, aunque algo diferente —contestó la chica que se llevó su mano a su cabello corto y ahora sí lo tenía parejo, siguió caminando.

Ranma notó que la chica cojeaba.

—Akane, discúlpame por favor, fue mi culpa por haberme distraído —el chico la alcanzó poniéndose frente a ella, bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas, el cabello largo estorba de alguna manera en la pelea —respondió Akane tratando de no darle importancia.

—¿Y lo del tobillo? —interrogó curioso.

—Creo que me lastime al patear la sombrilla de ese chico, pero no duele mucho.

—¿Te cargo?

—Estoy bien, Ranma, no tienes que portarte tan amable que te desconozco —Akane siguió caminando.

El pelinegro la iba siguiendo muy de cerca, con sus brazos tras de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no estás vestida con tus ropas chinas? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Es que lavaron toda mi ropa y Kasumi me prestó este overol que ella usaba hace años.

—Ah —Ranma no sabía qué decir y ya estaban cerca del consultorio.

Akane entró con el doctor Tofú mientras que Ranma esperaba en la sala, agradecía haber ayudado al doctor a subir a Ryoga a uno de los cuartos de recuperación y Akane no tenía que encontrarse con el joven de la pañoleta.

—Akane, qué sorpresa… que bien te ves con el cabello corto —saludó el doctor, quedó sorprendido al verla con un nuevo cambio en ella.

—Gracias —Akane mostró una leve sonrisa.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama mientras que el doctor se agachaba para observar el tobillo.

—No es nada grave, es una leve luxación que se curara pronto —examinó el galeno y le mostraba una linda sonrisa a Akane.

El doctor Tofú empezó a vendar el pie de la chica, notó unas lágrimas que cayeron en su mano, levantó la mirada y vio a Akane llorar.

—Perdón, ¿te lastime? —cuestionó el médico.

La chica negó con la cabeza, se quitó las lágrimas pero éstas volvían a surgir.

—Doctor, ¿me queda el cabello corto? —preguntó espontáneamente, sentía mucha confianza en él.

—Por supuesto, te ves muy linda, Akane —aseguró el galeno.

El doctor Tofú se sentó al lado de ella, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba muy triste y lo corroboró cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar. No dijo nada, sólo la abrazó para consolarla.

Ranma atraído por el llanto de Akane, se asomó, sintió algo muy raro verla entre los brazos del doctor y la vez culpabilidad.

Al salir del consultorio, Akane todavía cojeaba pero el doctor le untó una pomada que le disminuyó el dolor, Ranma iba tras de ella.

—Es bueno desahogarse —dijo la chica de cabellos cortos—. ¿Verdad, Ranma? ¿Ranma? —lo buscó tras de ella, pero no lo encontró, entonces divisó hacia la valla donde él estaba acuclillado.

—El doctor Tofú dijo que te ves linda, seguro que eso te alegró —Ranma no la veía, en su tono de voz se notaba como si estuviera reclamando.

—Pues sí, ¿por qué lo dices así? —interrogó Akane algo extrañada.

—Creo que te gusta el doctor, ¿verdad? —respondió Ranma que la miró fijamente, necesitaba saberlo, no encontraba otra explicación porque con él se desahogó y dejó que la abrazara.

—Que estupideces dices, claro que no, el doctor es muy mayor para mí, yo sólo encontré en él un cariño como de un hermano… —Akane volvió a poner su mirada triste—, él se ha portado muy amable conmigo y ha demostrado ser un hombre merecedor de confianza.

—¿En serio? —estaba contento de escucharla.

—¿Por qué tendría que decir mentiras? —espetó Akane que miró con suspicacia al chico de la trenza.

—Eh, no por nada… ah sí, se me pasó decirte que te ves más bonita con el cabello corto —Ranma miró hacia el cielo evitando la mirada de Akane que se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Sí, ya sé que no te importa mi opinión, pero me gustas más como te ves con el cabello corto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? O es que Ryoga te golpeó demasiado duro que te afectó el cerebro —Akane simplemente no se lo creía.

—¡Qué te pasa!, por supuesto que estoy bien, lo que pasa es que te portas amable y así es más fácil hablar contigo.

—Ranma… —el chico la miró, ella dulcificó su mirada—, gracias, es lindo de tu parte aunque sea mentira.

«_No es mentira, de verdad te ves muy hermosa con el cabello corto_» pensó Ranma que no podía dejar de verla.

Akane alzó su mano y empujó al chico. Ranma empezó a tratar de mantener el equilibrio, parecía nadar en el aire por los movimientos de sus brazos, estaba a punto de caer al arroyo pero Akane lo atrapó de la mano y lo jaló hacia ella con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Él cayó sobre ella, pero antes metió su mano bajo la cabeza de la joven para evitar que se golpeara. Estaba muy cerca del rostro de la chica, se miraron por un minuto, se sonrojaron, casi rozaban sus narices, Akane todavía lo agarraba de la mano. Se separaron y evitaron darse la cara por la vergüenza que tenían.

—Lo siento, por un segundo olvidé que no sabías nadar, por eso te jale —habló Akane primero.

—No te preocupes, gracias por evitar que cayera al arroyo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a casa —se levantó la chica, le tendió la mano a Ranma a la vez que le sonreía.

«_Es linda, pero…_» Ranma la miraba mientras sostenía la mano de la chica, recordaba como atacó a Ryoga, parecía que quería matarlo.

* * *

Justo iban entrando a la casa cuando empezó a llover, tanto Nodoka como Nabiki ya habían llegado a casa y estaban en la sala tomando té. Nodoka se le cayó la taza al ver el nuevo corte de Akane.

—Akane… —musitó Nodoka, sorprendida.

—Tu cabello —completó Nabiki que señalaba a la chica.

—Akane, ¿cómo sigue tu tobillo? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Mejor, gracias, respecto al cabello… hubo una pelea con un chico que se llama Ryoga y en uno de los ataques de él, pues me cortó el cabello, le pedí a Kasumi que me hiciera el favor de emparejármelo —resumió Akane que esbozó una sonrisita.

—Pues te ves preciosa, Akane, te sienta muy bien el cabello corto —observó la esposa de Genma.

—G-gracias, bueno, estoy cansada, me iré a dormir —Akane desvió la mirada.

—Pero ya voy a servir la cena —Kasumi se levantó.

—Discúlpame Kasumi, pero no tengo hambre. Hasta mañana —se despidió la chica, pasó junto a Ranma.

El chico de la trenza observó que los ojos de Akane se habían vuelto a humedecer, no cruzaron palabras, era suficiente con la mirada que se dieron, él todavía pensaba que era su culpa. Se fue a sentar junto a su hermana Nabiki.

Akane se quitó el overol y quedó con un short corto color azul claro y su camiseta sin manga, se sentó, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se tocó su cabello. Se recostó para dormirse. Unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Nodoka fue a dejar la ropa limpia de Akane, menos mal que se había secado antes de que empezara a llover, tocó pero no hubo respuesta, lo tomó como una invitación y Akane seguía profundamente dormida, le extrañó que siendo las nueve de la mañana la chica siguiera durmiendo. Se sentó arrodilló para sentarse, llevó su mano a la frente de la joven esperando que no tuviera fiebre, afortunadamente estaba bien. La dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiera. Nodoka estaba por levantarse.

—Mamá… —balbuceó Akane, hizo gestos de que estaría a punto de llorar.

Nodoka se enterneció al escucharla, su instinto maternal la hizo quedarse con Akane, sabía que la niña necesitaba a su madre y ella no estaba ahí para cuidarla. Le acarició la cabeza dulcemente, haciendo que en el rostro de la jovencita se asomara una sonrisa y se fuera acurrucando en su regazo.

* * *

Akane despertó como a las dos de la tarde, a pesar de haber dormido mucho se sentía cansada, vio una muda de ropa doblada cerca de ella y una taza de té, se lo bebería ya que tenía sed pero notó que ya estaba frío, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo el té ahí? No importaba, de igual forma se lo bebió. Se vistió con la muda de ropa que le habían escogido, unos pantalones negros y una playera de manga corta color azul celeste con broches negros, de su armario sacó unas muñequeras negras.

Tenía hambre, buscó a su tía Nodoka, le había agarrado muchísimo cariño a la madre de Ranma y se había vuelto como su mejor amiga, pero no la encontró, fue a la cocina esperando encontrar a Kasumi, pero no estaba, fue a la habitación de Nabiki, la mediana no respondía y se atrevió abrir el cuarto, no había nadie.

—Supongo que salieron —Akane se rascó la cabeza—. Iré a la cocina a ver si hay algo de comida.

La chica volvió a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de sopa, estaba fría, seguramente ya habían comido, se fue a la sala a comer sola, encendió el televisor para tener algo de ruido, escuchó que alguien entró y automáticamente giró, se trataba de Ranma que tenía puesto su traje de karateka y estaba sudando.

—Vaya, hasta que despertaste —comentó Ranma que se secaba el sudor con una toalla—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —contestó Akane algo apenada por haber dormido demasiado.

—Bueno, entonces espérame un rato, iré a bañarme y luego nos vamos al café de aquel día para que comas el pastel que te prometí ayer —Ranma le sonrió, pero notó el tazón de sopa que Akane tenía—. Te hará daño si la comes fría.

—Es que no sé usar el microondas —confesó Akane que bajó la mirada, más avergonzada no podía sentirse.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras tan torpe hasta en el uso del microondas —bufó Ranma, haciendo que Akane frunciera el ceño—. Ven, te enseñaré.

El chico tomó el tazón, Akane se levantó para seguirlo y una vez en la cocina, instruyó a la chica de cómo se tenía que usar el microondas.

—Ranma, ¿y tía Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki? —interrogó Akane.

—Las invitaron a una fiesta de una amiga de mamá, pero regresaran como en media hora —respondió el chico—. Bueno, come pero no te llenes, te invitaré a comer —le indicó.

Akane se veía su ropa, ¿le molestaría a Ranma que ella fuera vestida así? Y ahora con el cabello corto si lucía como chico. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, bebió su sopa, apagó el televisor y a toda velocidad subió a su habitación. Buscó entre su ropa algo menos masculino, se quitó las muñequeras, se alegró de no haberse deshecho de aquella blusa china color escarlata de manga corta que tenía la abertura inclinada, del cuello hacia el brazo derecho, se puso una pulsera que le había regalado una señora en China, no era muy llamativa pero sí linda por aquella perla roja, en cuanto a los pantalones, prefirió dejárselos puestos.

—¡Akane! —Era Ranma que la llamaba.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó Akane que salió como un rayo de su habitación, los escalones no eran impedimento.

Estaba tras de Ranma que al girar a verla se quedó boquiabierto. Akane lucía muy bella con esa combinación, ella le sonrió.

—Ya estoy lista —Akane jugueteaba con sus manos, parecía nerviosa.

—Bien, pues vamos —Ranma pensaba en lo bien que Akane se veía pero no pudo decir nada.

Akane dejó de sonreír, miró a Ranma esperando a que él le dijera algo pero al ver que el chico pasaba de largo, se limitó a seguirlo.

* * *

Caminaron en absoluto silencio, sí Ranma no decía nada, ella tampoco tenía porque hablar, el muchacho iba sobre la barda. Cuando iban llegando al centro de la ciudad, Ranma bajó para ir a su lado.

«_Siento que hice pacto con el diablo al pedirle dinero prestado a Nabiki_» pensaba Ranma.

Recordó como en la mañana le pedía el dinero a su hermana mediana y ésta con una sonrisa malévola le dijo que sí, siempre y cuando cumpliera con algunas peticiones, Ranma terminó accediendo.

—¡Qué bonito! —escuchó a Akane que se había quedado viendo la vitrina de una tienda de regalos.

Ranma se acercó a ella, se trataba de un broche color esmeralda para el cabello. La tomó de la mano sin decir nada, adentraron a la tienda, compró el broche.

—Se te ve bien —le dijo Ranma cuando la chica se lo puso del lado izquierdo.

—Gracias, Ranma, no tenías por qué comprarlo, bueno, te prometo que cuando pueda te lo pago —Akane estaba contenta.

—¿Quién te dijo que me lo tienes que pagar? Acéptalo como un pequeño regalo —Ranma miró hacia otra parte, le ponía nervioso aquella mirada angelical que Akane ponía de vez en cuando, cruzó sus brazos tras de la cabeza—. Bueno, vamos a un restaurante que abrieron hace poco, su comida es muy deliciosa —apresuró el chico sintiendo hambre.

Se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la ventana, ahí podían ver el exterior, pidieron la comida, Ranma agradecía que los platillos no fueran tan caros, así le alcanzaba perfectamente para el café y la rebanada de pastel.

Se sintió bien al ver que Akane ya no tenía ni un ápice de tristeza en sus ojos, ella miraba encantada a las personas que pasaban en la calle, a las madres con sus hijos, familias enteras, parejas, chicas platicando, chicos bromeando, la joven de ojos castaños miraba curiosa el local que tenía un toque occidental, volvió su atención a Ranma.

—Akane, ¿sigues triste por lo de tu cabello? —se aventuró a preguntar el chico de la trenza.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso —Akane vio su sopa.

—Tienes razón y antes de que pienses que esto es una especie de cita, te diré que no es así, sólo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa que te hice ayer, claro, con un plus —Ranma miró a otra parte.

—Jamás pensé que esto se tratara de una cita, puedes estar tranquilo —refutó Akane que bajo la mesa empuñó sus manos.

—Bueno, aclarado esto, continuemos con nuestra comida que yo muero de hambre —Ranma empezó a comer.

Después se fueron al café, donde Akane comió el pastel pero no con el mismo entusiasmo de aquella vez que usó vestido, al parecer se había enfadado porque el chico casi no cruzó palabra con ella en el restaurante, ni en el camino y ni siquiera ahora.

Ranma quería decir muchas cosas pero se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, prefería quedarse callado y el silencio de Akane no le estimulaba a iniciar una conversación.

—Pero que hermoso broche —observó el camarero al servir una taza de café.

—Gracias, él me la obsequió —señaló Akane a Ranma.

—Qué lindo detalle de tu novio —sonrió el mesero.

—Él no es mi novio —aclaró Akane que miró a Ranma, el ojiazul se puso rojo pero notó cierto agrado al escuchar eso en el rostro del mesero.

—Te traigo este café por cortesía de aquel día que me defendiste de esa chica que intentó atacarme con su listón, ésa vez no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte —indicó el joven empleado—. Muchas gracias.

—Eh, no, no, al contrario, discúlpame, por mi culpa esa chica te iba a atacar —Akane hizo una leve reverencia.

—Por cierto, te ves muy linda con el cabello corto, resalta lo bonita que eres —continuó el mesero.

¿Era su imaginación o aquel mesero estaba coqueteando con Akane? Ranma se sintió molesto. Vio que las mejillas de Akane se encendían levemente.

—Gracias —Akane sonrió.

—Tienes una bella sonrisa que te hace ver más hermosa.

—Oye, aprovechando que estás aquí, ¿me podrías traer un té de frambuesa? —pidió Ranma agravando más su voz.

—Por supuesto, en seguida —atendió el joven.

—Te veías muy contenta con los cumplidos del mesero —soltó Ranma, que volteó la cara a otra parte.

—¿Y a ti qué? ¿No será que te puso celoso que ése chico me haya dicho cosas lindas? —retó Akane que se acercó al chico.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no podría tener celos de una chica que ni siquiera me gusta y que parece hombre con ese corte de pelo —respondió Ranma.

Akane se echó para atrás y por reflejo se tocó el cabello, se molestó indudablemente porque le lanzó una mirada de repudio a Ranma, se quitó el broche y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No iba a permitir que Ranma la insultara, así que se levantó y se marchó del lugar.

—Akane… Soy un idiota, ¡Akane! —Ranma se levantó para seguir a la chica.

El mesero que ya iba con el té de frambuesa vio como los dos jóvenes se marchaban, en la mesa vio el broche que la joven tenía puesto.

—Con que te llamas Akane, que hermoso nombre —sonrió el mesero.

Ese café le traía mala suerte o qué rayos pasaba, era la segunda vez que iba con Akane y en las dos ocasiones siempre terminaban huyendo del lugar, aunque esta vez fue su culpa.

—Estúpida, Estúpida, soy una estúpida, yo todavía tratando de verme un poco linda para él y ése idiota no se fija en nada, idiota, idiota —decía Akane mientras corría por las calles, ágilmente saltó sobre un muro para luego saltar a los tejados de las casas—. Insensible, estúpido, imbécil, cretino… —Akane ya se había cansado de correr, su corazón latía descontrolado, se quedó parada en un tejado y se dejó caer, arrodillada y abatida.

Había hecho esfuerzo al andar saltando de tejado en tejado que sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

—Maldición, el doctor Tofú me dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo —Akane se quitó su zapatilla y notó que su tobillo estaba inflamado, lo tocó y sintió más dolor—. Esperare un poco a que se me quite el dolor y ya buscaré la forma de bajar de aquí.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, miró el cielo que se estaba poniendo entre naranjado y rosa. Se perdió en él.

* * *

Ranma estaba impresionado por la rapidez de la joven, la buscaba desesperado entre toda esa gente, ¿dónde se pudo haber metido? Preguntó por la chica, una jovencita le dijo que vio correr a una chica con aquellas características y que se quedó impresionada al verla saltar con facilidad al muro y de ahí a los tejados, ya de ahí la perdió de vista, Ranma le agradeció por su valiosa información. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo que Akane, saltó por los tejados, entonces vio la silueta de una chica.

—Es verdad, yo no debo de preocuparme por tonterías así, tengo algo más importante en mi vida que es encontrar la cura a mi maldición y ser la mejor artista marcial —se dijo Akane tratándose de darse ánimo, mientras admiraba el espectacular atardecer, desde ese lugar tenía una vista perfecta.

—Akane —escuchó la voz de Ranma, volteó y éste se sentó a su lado.

No dijo nada por un minuto, sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente pero parecía que no soportó verla que bajó la mirada.

—Yo no quise decir eso, te ves linda así como estás vestida, como tienes el cabello, te ves muy bien… —dijo finalmente el chico que estaba abrazándose sus rodillas.

Akane se quedó callada, en su mente estaba matando a Ranma a golpes, maldiciéndolo e insultándolo, pero tan sólo lo miró.

—Ya no importa, las palabras no matan a nadie, así que no te preocupes —respondió Akane que volvió sus ojos hacia ese esplendoroso atardecer.

—Siento haber dicho que pareces chico con ese corte de cabello, la verdad es que no es así —reparó Ranma, apenado.

—Ya te dije que no importa, tan sólo cállate y veamos el atardecer juntos, aunque no nos agrademos, si nos mantenemos en silencio parecerá que no existimos el uno para el otro —inquirió la peliazul que sonrió tristemente.

Ranma se le quedó viendo muy extrañado, la había herido, lo sabía aunque ella trataba de disimularlo, pero sus ojos a veces eran como puertas abiertas a sus sentimientos. Ahora se sentía peor que una cucaracha.

Los suaves rayos de sol a punto de ocultarse hacían ver a Akane muy hermosa, más de lo usual, y eso lo hacía sentirse todavía peor.

Akane se levantó cuando el sol se había ocultado, perdió el equilibrio por culpa de su dolor y estaba por caer, pero Ranma la atrapó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Akane.

—No, ¿crees que no me di cuenta que tienes inflamado el tobillo? Pero eso te pasa por terca, porque no le hiciste caso al doctor y te pusiste a brincar como Heidi en la montaña.

—Bueno, ¿y eso a ti que te importa? —Akane volvía a ser agresiva.

—Pues… sí me importa, así que aunque me golpees no te soltaré, te llevaré con el doctor Tofú para que te revise el tobillo y te dé una buena regañada por no seguir sus indicaciones.

—Ranma… ¡Espera! —Akane gritó al ver como Ranma la sujetaba en brazos y saltaba junto a ella por los techos de las casas.

* * *

El doctor Tofú que estaba tomando una taza de té, se impresionó al ver a Akane y a Ranma, éste dejó a la chica en la camilla.

—Akane, te dije que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo, es cierto que la luxación fue leve pero mira cómo te ha quedado, ¿qué hiciste? —observó el doctor Tofú.

—Oh casi nada, sólo corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y saltó unos quince o veinte tejados —respondió Ranma con enfado.

Se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de Akane.

—Bueno… pues vamos a desinflamar tu tobillo y luego te pondré una pomada para que te quite el dolor, después puedes irte a casa, pero deberás dejar que Ranma te cargue, ahora si no quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo, eh —indicó el médico que le sonrió.

—Está bien —aceptó Akane de mala manera.

Mientras el doctor la revisaba, Ranma le hizo una mueca infantil, Akane respondió de la misma manera mostrándole la lengua.

Poco después el doctor terminó con el trabajo, le pidió a Ranma conversar con él, Akane sólo los miraba pero no alcanzaba a oírlos pero vio en el rostro del chico como se sorprendía y de repente la miró, volvió su atención al doctor.

—Akane, pues sólo sigue mis indicaciones, está vez al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? Me gustaría verte en mi consultorio por razones ajenas a heridas o torceduras —el doctor Tofú le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la chica.

—Sí y muchas gracias doctor, disculpe tantas molestias de mi parte —Akane se sentía apenada.

Ranma se agachó para que ella subiera a su espalda, Akane no le quedó otra que hacerlo, no tanto por gusto, sino porque el doctor se lo había pedido y estaba presente. Los dos chicos se despidieron del doctor Tofú.

* * *

—Eres un boca floja —amonestó Akane al joven de la trenza.

—Yo sólo le dije la verdad, como te he dicho, al doctor Tofú hay que darle todos los detalles —objetó el muchacho.

—Pero tú le exageras —Akane lo miró cansinamente.

—¿Y tú otra zapatilla? —preguntó Ranma.

—Te dije que esperaras porque la dejé sobre el tejado, bobo —respondió Akane.

—Ah —Ranma sentía que Akane quería estar lo más alejada de él y eso se estaba volviendo muy incómodo, así que con un movimiento extraño hizo que ella quedara en sus brazos.

Akane parpadeó incrédula por el cómo ahora estaba en brazos del chico.

—Estaba incomodo —dijo Ranma ante la mirada de la joven.

—Bueno, con el sólo hecho de decir "bájate" bastaba —inquirió Akane.

«_Pero que niña tan más obstinada y orgullosa_» pensó Ranma con enfado, pero no la iba a bajar de eso estaba seguro.

—Ranma, ¿pagaste en la cafetería? —interrogó Akane.

—Pues… —Ranma recordó que salió corriendo de ahí, olvidando por completo pagar— no.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, salir sin pagar, que descarado —regaño Akane.

—Oye no lo hice a propósito, estaba muy preocupado por ti… —Ranma se quedó callado.

—¿Por qué lo ibas a estar? Yo soy una chica que parece chico tenga o no la maldición. No tienes ni debes de preocuparte por alguien como yo —continuó Akane, era su resentimiento la que la hacía hablar.

—Akane, ya deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 8 años, en verdad lamento mucho lo que dije en el café, fue una estupidez de mi parte, lo dije sin pensar, sólo lo hice para… —se volvió a quedar callado.

—Idiota —Akane lo miró con molestia—. Eso es lo que eres, un completo idiota, mañana irás a pagar lo que consumimos, yo te daré el dinero de lo que consumí, si no quieres ir, yo iré, pero no quiero que después nos tomen por personas que no pagan —Akane parecía que quería bajarse pero Ranma la aprisionó más a su cuerpo.

—No, mañana iré a pagar yo, y no necesito de tu dinero porque fui yo quien te invitó —determinó el joven de ojos azules.

Akane dejó de forcejar, intimidada ante la determinación del chico, así que bajó la mirada.

* * *

Al llegar a casa no faltaron las preguntas del por qué Akane tenía el pie vendado, Ranma respondió a todo, y luego llevó a Akane a su habitación, la dejó suavemente sobre su futón.

—Le diré a mi mamá o a Kasumi que te traigan la cena aquí —indicó Ranma.

—Está bien —Akane se recostó dándole la espalda al chico.

* * *

Ranma se recargó en la puerta de su habitación después de cerrarla, recordaba cada palabra que le dijo a Akane y como en los ojos de la chica la tristeza se hacía presente de nuevo, con esas ganas retenidas de soltar el llanto y todo por culpa de sus palabras que eran puras mentiras, sólo para ocultar la verdad de lo que había sentido al ver a ese mesero coquetearle a Akane frente a él.

* * *

**Hola! He traído este capítulo, espero que les guste n.n les doy las gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien y me llenan, muchisimas gracias n.n **

**Muchas gracias a: marleen, diosa-sama, HiinaTHA, Sasa-white, Kriss, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, ilkane, L-na012, akarly n.n  
**

**respondiendo a la pregunta de diosa-sama, pues sí, Ryoga sí se enamorará de Akane n.n  
**

**Ya me estoy poniendo las pilas para escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que en breve estaré actualizando.  
**

**Cuidense mucho  
**

**se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye**


	9. Ryoga se enamora

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Ryoga se enamora.**

* * *

Al día siguiente vio a Akane desayunando junto con sus hermanas y su mamá, Kasumi amablemente le servía otro tazón, vaya que era tranquilo que su padre ni el de Akane estuviera. Se sentó a desayunar en medio de Nabiki y Akane.

—Akane, ¿me podrías acompañar más al rato al consultorio del doctor Tofú? —pidió Kasumi.

—Claro —aceptó Akane extrañada porque no le pidió el favor a su hermana Nabiki, a Ranma o a su mamá, fue directamente con ella.

—Es que me prestó un libro y quiero regresárselo y aprovechar para que cheque como está tu tobillo —sonrió la mayor de los hermanos.

—Sí, de acuerdo —la peliazul todavía seguía extrañada.

Kasumi se levantó para ir a traer más té.

—Akane, si vas con mi hermana, será mejor que no te dejes revisar el tobillo —dijo Nabiki.

—Es cierto, le dices al doctor que te revise mejor mañana —corroboró Ranma.

—Ya chicos, lo dicen como si el doctor le fuera a romper el pie a la pobre de Akane —trató de calmar la matriarca de la familia.

—Mamá, lo dices como si no conocieras como se pone el doctor Tofú cuando ve a Kasumi —espetó Nabiki mirando con enfado a su madre.

—Bueno, pero no es para que exageren —admitió Nodoka.

Akane miraba a todos con curiosidad, ¿qué le pasaba al doctor Tofú cuando veía a Kasumi? Justo iba a preguntar al respecto cuando la aludida regresó con el té. Prefirió guardarse la pregunta.

* * *

En el pasillo se encontró a Ranma, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo.

—Eh, Ranma, ¿por qué dijeron esas cosas respecto al doctor Tofú y Kasumi? —interrogó la chica de cabellos cortos.

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos, pero te advierto que no dejes que el doctor te revise, puedes salir con el pie peor de lo que está —contestó Ranma—. Por cierto, iré a pagar al café.

—Está bien, no tienes que avisarme de todo lo que hagas —respondió Akane que entró a su habitación.

Tocaron la puerta y ella abrió, era Ranma.

—Ten —le entregó la zapatilla de tela china que había dejado en el tejado.

Akane miró su zapatilla y luego alzó la vista hacia Ranma, parecía estar esperando algo.

—Así que volviste por ella —lo dijo fríamente.

—Oye, al menos un gracias por regresarte tu zapato, ¿no? —refutó el muchacho.

—¿Por qué he de agradecerte? Sí fuiste tú quien no me dejó tomarlo antes de que me llevaras con el doctor, además, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, regresarme mi zapato —contestó Akane que cerró la puerta.

—Ingrata, todavía que fui en la noche a buscar su mugre zapato y ni si quiera un gracias… ¡Ahg!, que chica tan más desagradable —refunfuñaba Ranma que ingresaba a su habitación.

* * *

Kasumi, Akane y Ranma salieron de la casa juntos, Kasumi le pidió a Akane que antes de ir al consultorio la acompañara de compras, mientras que Ranma aprovechó para irse junto con ellas e ir a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron al centro, el menor de los Saotome se fue a la cafetería mientras que Kasumi y Akane se quedaron comprando algunas cosas.

—Akane —habló repentinamente la mayor de los Saotome.

La chica de cabellos cortos la miró, ella le sonrió, tenía la misma sonrisa maternal que Nodoka.

—Sé que mi hermanito es poco amable, pero es un buen chico, mi mamá ha tratado de educarlo para que sea todo un caballero, pero mi papá parece que le lleva la contraria a mi mamá, desde niño mi papá se lo lleva a entrenar a las montañas, al bosque, a los pueblos cercanos, y cuando regresan de los entrenamientos, Ranma llega algo trastornado, no sé qué tanto le hace mi papá, el verano pasado lo mandó a un campamento de artes marciales y el pobrecillo llegó con mucha hambre y luego golpeó a mi papá, y las vacaciones pasadas mi papá se tuvo que esconder tras de mi mamá porque Ranma parecía que quería matar a papá, venían llenos de carbón y con el cabello quemado —relató Kasumi mientras escogía los tomates.

«_Sin duda alguna, tenemos padres estúpidos_» pensó Akane, estaba boquiabierta, era como si estuviera relatando su relación con su papá que no era tan diferente al de Ranma.

—¿A qué viene todo eso, Kasumi? —interrogó Akane que agarraba una berenjena y la metía al bolso de la castaña.

—Sólo para que conozcas un poco más a mi hermano, si le das la oportunidad verás que es un chico muy gentil y tierno —sonrió Kasumi que sacó la berenjena y la examinó—. A esta berenjena todavía le falta para que este en su punto.

—¿Eh? —Akane vio la berenjena y para ella era perfecta, Kasumi escogió otra idéntica.

—Esta es perfecta para la cena —Kasumi metió la berenjena que escogió, Akane se rascó la cabeza.

«_Vaya que es fijada en esas cosas_» caviló la peliazul, prefirió que Kasumi terminara de escoger las verduras.

Sonrió, todos los vendedores se portaban muy amables con Kasumi, hasta le obsequiaban un poco más de lo que la castaña necesitaba, que diferencia entre Kasumi y Ranma, en sí ninguno de los tres hermanos se parecían. Recordó lo que Kasumi le dijo, en su mente pasaban las imágenes del día anterior antes de que el idiota de Ranma le dijera que parecía chico.

—Tierno, sí, claro —bufó Akane.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ranma ingresaba a la cafetería en donde habían estado el día anterior, miró la mesa que ocuparon, no le trajo buenos recuerdos. Llegó a donde estaba el cajero.

—Hola, este verá, el día de ayer vine con una chica a su local y consumimos dos cafés y una rebanada de pastel de moka, también un té de frambuesa, pero por un capricho de la chica que me acompañaba salí sin pagar. Estoy muy avergonzado por mi acto, es por eso que hoy me presento a pagar lo que consumimos —dijo Ranma apenado.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo, déjeme ver… —el cajero sacó su libretita y revisó las notas del día anterior—. No se preocupe, ya pagaron.

—¿Eh? —estaba sorprendido.

¿Acaso Akane había ido a pagar sin avisarle? Le pudo haber dicho antes de ir a hacer el ridículo y ahorrarse la caminata, ¿pero a qué hora pudo haber ido si todo el tiempo estuvo en casa?

—¿Quién pagó? —preguntó curioso.

—El chico que los atendió ayer, bueno, en sí no lo cobró, como es el hijo del dueño él puede disponer de lo que quiera.

—Oh, vaya, jamás me imagine que se tratara del hijo del dueño —murmuró Ranma que apretó un puño, recordando cómo le había coqueteado a Akane.

—Sí, viene a trabajar con la intención de conocer chicas —soltó el empleado—. Por cierto, hoy no vino a trabajar.

—Dígame cuánto fue —pidió Ranma, estaba molesto.

—Ya le dije que su cuenta está pagada —repitió el cajero.

—No me importa, no me gusta que paguen por mí, así que dígame —exigió Ranma.

—No puedo cobrarle algo que ya está pagado, por favor, entienda, debería estar agradecido —el cajero también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—No estoy agradecido, sino me dice cuánto es, perderá un cliente y yo vengo muy seguido por aquí, también les diré a mis amigos que no vengan a este lugar, así que usted decida, o exigiré que llame al verdadero dueño de aquí —Ranma estaba ya al límite de su paciencia.

—Joven, no sea terco…

—Bueno, creo que sacaré mis propios cálculos para saber cuánto fue y te dejaré el dinero y quiero que se lo des al hijo del dueño diciéndole que Ranma Saotome no necesita que le paguen sus cuentas y si pregunta quién es, le dices que es el chico que acompañaba a la bella joven del broche y blusa china. ¿Entendiste? —Ranma miró con determinación al cajero que se sintió amenazado e intimidado.

—S-sí, yo se lo diré —afirmó el joven.

Ranma salió furioso del local, no volvería nunca ahí y mucho menos permitiría que Akane fuera a ese café por más que le gustaran los pasteles que ahí preparaban.

* * *

Kasumi y Akane iban caminando rumbo al consultorio del doctor, ese tiempo le había servido a Akane para tratar mejor a Kasumi, sentía que ya la quería como a una hermana, era tan fácil darse a querer la joven, sonrió ante eso. Kasumi no quería que Akane cargara las bolsas por lo de su tobillo pero la peliazul insistió tanto que la castaña aceptó su ayuda aunque no le dejó cargar las de mayor peso. Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú, Kasumi y Akane se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y se pusieron las sandalias, al ver que no había nadie se atrevieron a entrar, encontrando al galeno leyendo un libro.

—Buenas tardes, doctor —saludó Kasumi con su dulce voz.

—Buenas tardes do… —Akane se quedó sorprendida al ver al doctor muy extraño bailando con un esqueleto.

—Kasumi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ah y veo que vienes en compañía de Akane —el doctor se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta le estaba dando la mano—. ¿Cómo sigues Akane? Tu pie debe estar mejor, ¿verdad?

—Doctor, yo estoy de éste lado —se señaló Akane que estaba junto con Kasumi y no al lado de la puerta.

—Doctor, yo tan solo vengo a entregarle el libro que me prestó y en agradecimiento le traigo esto —Kasumi mostró una lonchera que estaba cubierta con una toalla rosa de puntos blancos.

—Oh, gracias Kasumi, a déjame ver que es… Oh que lindo cubre bocas, me queda perfecto.

—No, doctor, son unas galletas de avena que preparé para usted, sé que son sus favoritas —señaló Kasumi, se veía divertida.

—Ah pero que descortés soy, por favor, Betty sírvele una taza de té a Kasumi y Akane —el doctor ahora si estaba frente a Akane.

—¿Quién es Betty? —preguntó Akane.

—Es su esqueleto de práctica cuando era estudiante, el doctor Tofú es muy distraído, ¿no te parece, Akane? —sonrió Kasumi.

—Un poco… más bien diría que se vuelve loco —musitó Akane muy sorprendida.

—Akane, ¿me harías el favor de ofrecerle una silla a la señorita Kasumi? —esta vez el doctor le estaba hablando al esqueleto.

«_No sé cómo sentirme al ver como el doctor me confunde con su esqueleto_» pensó Akane y vio a Kasumi que ya estaba sentada.

—Kasumi, saldré un momento para que platiques con el doctor, te espero en la sala —avisó la peliazul.

—Akane, deberías de decirle al doctor que revise tu tobillo —le recordó la mayor de los Saotome.

—Eh… —Akane recordó las advertencias de los hermanos de Kasumi y luego vio la actitud del doctor—. Será en otro momento, ya no me duele y está desinflamado —rió nerviosa.

En la sala había una ancianita, la saludó cortésmente.

—¿Sabes sí el doctor Tofú está ocupado? —preguntó la anciana

—Pues Kasumi está con él —respondió Akane.

—¡¿Kasumi?! —Repitió la anciana que se puso de pie en un brinco—. Creo que vendré más tarde —salió a toda prisa del consultorio.

Ranma entraba cruzándose con la ancianita, se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía la abuela y rió para sus adentros, vio a Akane en la sala de espera.

—¿Te revisó el tobillo? —preguntó Ranma que se sentó cerca de Akane.

—No, actúa muy raro con la presencia de Kasumi —Akane miraba el suelo.

—Eso es porque al doctor Tofú le gusta mi hermana, sólo que no se atreve a decírselo —respondió el chico de la trenza.

—Así que es eso, pues sí se comporta muy extraño.

—Pues un día recorrió toda la ciudad con su esqueleto Betty, bailando y saltando por que Kasumi le tocó la mano —le contó el muchacho.

—¿En serio? —Akane no lo podía creer.

—Sí —se le dibujó una sonrisa a Ranma.

Vieron al doctor salir con Betty en su espalda, bailando y brincando, los dos jóvenes se asomaron a la calle como el doctor cantaba dando un espectáculo. Akane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Vaya, sí es cierto —musitó la chica que parpadeó varias veces.

—El doctor es muy divertido, bueno, será mejor que regresemos a casa, mamá preparara la cena hoy —avisó Kasumi.

Kasumi tal vez era la única que no sabía de los sentimientos del doctor Tofú hacia ella. Ranma y Akane caminaban tras de Kasumi, los dos se vieron y sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

La noche lluviosa acobijó a todos en la casa Saotome, pero afuera en la calle se veía a un muchacho con una sombrilla roja, aquel chico posaba sus ojos sobre el letrero "Dojo Saotome" apretó unas nueces que tenía en las manos dejándolas destrozadas.

Entró a la casa, la recorrió completita, hasta que encontró una puerta donde había un letrero señalando que se trataba la habitación de Ranma, se metió y ahí durmiendo a pierna suelta estaba el joven de la trenza, parecía tener calor porque estaba destapado y tenía puesto una camiseta y short. Ryoga lo miró con resentimiento, era tan fácil acabar con él ahora que dormía.

—Ranma, despierta —susurró el muchacho de la pañoleta.

Pero Ranma dormía plácidamente, Ryoga le iba a golpear pero justo en ese momento, el chico de la trenza se hizo a un lado.

—¡Qué despiertes! —le gritó Ryoga enfadado.

Ranma tenía el sueño pesado, aquello hizo que el chico de la sombrilla se molestara aún más, tomó el cuerpo de Ranma y lo lanzó por la ventana, él brincó después con su paraguas abierta.

El chico de la trenza cayó en el estanque de la casa, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, despertó sintiendo que entraba agua por sus narices, se levantó y vio a Ryoga parado en una de las piedras que rodeaba el estanque.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Ryoga?! —exclamó Ranma muy molesto.

—Tenemos una pelea pendiente, además quiero hablar contigo —respondió Ryoga.

—¡Pero estas no son horas para pelear y si querías hablar conmigo no era necesario lanzarme al estanque! —reclamó Ranma que brincó para quedar frente a su agresor.

—No me importa que sea de día o de noche, yo quiero terminar nuestra pelea —contestó Ryoga que soltó una patada, Ranma reaccionó a tiempo saltando hacia atrás.

—Veo que te recuperaste muy pronto y sigues con esas energías para pelear —Ranma sonrió, recordó que el doctor Tofú le avisó que Ryoga se había ido el viernes por la noche.

—Claro, no soy tan débil —contestó Ryoga con otro ataque.

Ranma esquivaba los ataques de Ryoga, observaba que el chico no soltaba la sombrilla para nada, en una oportunidad fue ahora él quien atacó a Ryoga pero este también se defendía de los ataques.

—Quiero que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a ese rubio —Ryoga bloqueaba una patada con su brazo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma que detuvo su ataque, pero Ryoga aprovechó para tratar de golpearlo.

—Te lo contaré desde el principio, yo fui a buscarte para pelear contigo, pero me enteré que te habías ido a China, pasé mucho para llegar ahí y terminé en un lugar llamado Jusenkyo…

—Idiota, yo nunca fui a China, seguro me confundieron con Ranmy Satoishi, él fue que se iba a ir a vivir a China con sus padres —aclaró Ranma sintiendo lástima por lo desorientado que era Ryoga.

—¿Qué? —Ryoga detuvo su ataque, incrédulo—. Bueno, eso ya no importa pero lo que sí, es que yo caí en una de esas pozas de Jusenkyo —empuñó su mano y unas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

—¿Eh? —Ranma apenas procesaba esa información, ahora también ese chico estaba maldito.

—De alguna forma es tu culpa —Ryoga brincó hacia Ranma con todas las intenciones de atacarlo.

* * *

Akane dormía tranquilamente, agradecía a Kasumi que le haya regalado esa pijama amarilla de espirales azules estampados, así estaba más calientita.

—¿Qué escandalo es éste? —se preguntó Akane que por el ruido fue despertada, bostezó y estiró sus brazos, se levantó de su futón, Kasumi, Nabiki y la señora Nodoka estaban en el pasillo.

—Akane, estamos muy asustadas, creemos que un ladrón entró —dijo la señora Nodoka.

—¿Y Ranma? —interrogó Akane media adormilada.

—A ese no lo despierta ni aunque haya un bombardeo en el patio —contestó Nabiki.

—Bueno, iré a ver.

Las 4 mujeres se asomaron a la puerta, vieron la silueta de una persona con una mochila, Kasumi se estremeció.

—Sí, es un ladrón —afirmó Kasumi.

—Lo detendré —determinó Akane que no mostraba nada de miedo.

—No, Akane, mejor desde a dentro, toma —la señora Saotome le entregó unas pesas a la chica.

Ryoga estaba en el aire con el puño por delante para atacar a Ranma pero algo lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, soltó la sombrilla y el agua le empezaba a mojar, Ranma sorprendido vio como el chico de la pañoleta saltó la barda, perdiéndolo de vista.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamó Ranma que siguió al chico.

—¡Le di! —dijo triunfante Akane.

—Creo que podemos dormir tranquilas —dijo Kasumi que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Ranma corría en la lluvia buscando a Ryoga, tras de un poste encontró la ropa del muchacho, examinó el lugar, se preguntaba en qué se había convertido el chico de la pañoleta, escuchó un gruñido, giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

* * *

Akane volvió a bostezar, tenía sueño y ese ladrón con su escandalo la había interrumpido, pensó en lo que dijo Nabiki respecto a Ranma, le envidiaba por tener el sueño tan pesado, estaba por meterse a su futón cuando escuchó un ruido. Se quedó atenta esperando a escucharlo de nuevo, ahí estaba, escudriñó su habitación buscando a alguien. Vio una sombra pequeña moverse velozmente, iba hacia ella y con un puñetazo lo detuvo. El pequeño animal rebotó en el suelo.

—Un cerdito —Akane estaba sorprendida de ver a un pequeño cerdo de color negro y con una pañoleta amarilla en su cuello—. ¡Pero qué lindo! Ven —la chica se acuclilló cerca del animalito y le tendió la mano.

El cerdito olisqueó la mano con recelo, pero la chica le sonrió, eso le dio confianza y se dejó atrapar por la joven.

—Ay, mira, tienes una chichón en tu cabeza, te voy a curar —Akane abrazó al cerdito.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa, estaba Ranma con un perro que jadeaba y movía la cola, el chico de la trenza lo miraba curioso, tal vez Ryoga se transformaba en perro con el agua fría.

—Ryoga, por favor no busques pelea en la noche, puedes asustar a mis hermanas y a mi madre y es probable que mi padre me corra de la casa por andar metiéndome en líos por la noches —platicaba Ranma—. Ahora respecto a China, seguramente quien te dio la información se confundió con mi nombre, yo no he ido a China ni en sueños y creo que después de saber lo de Jusenkyo ni ganas me dan —el perro movía la cola y sacaba la lengua—. Espero que entiendas lo que digo, tranquilo te doy mi palabra que no diré lo de tu maldición —Ranma se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que otra la alzaba.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces con ese perro? —preguntó Akane que llegó a la sala con el cerdito en sus brazos

—Eh, no nada, sólo platicando —respondió Ranma que empezó a reírse con nerviosismo.

—¿Pero que no ese perro es el de tu vecino? —Akane miró al animal detalladamente, lo reconoció enseguida—. Hola chiquito hermoso —le dio la mano y el perrito le dio la patita.

—¿Eh?

—Qué despistado eres Ranma, no reconoces ni el perro de tu vecino… —a la chica le causó gracia que sonrió dulcemente.

—Akane, ¿y ese cerdo? —preguntó Ranma.

—Lo encontré en mi habitación, ¿verdad que es lindo? —Akane lo abrazó con más ternura.

—Oye, ese cerdo parece que se sonrojó —Ranma se dio cuenta de eso, se lo quitó a Akane y le observó a detalle, pero el animalito empezó a arañarle la cara—. ¡Estúpido cerdo! —lo arrojó contra el piso.

—¡No seas salvaje, puedes lastimarlo! —regañó Akane que volvió abrazar al puerquito—. Ya, ese chico feo no volverá a hacerte daño —acurrucaba la joven—. Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer con el perro de tu vecino?

—Dejarlo ir —contestó Ranma, estornudó—. Maldición, por culpa de ese Ryoga creo que me voy a resfriar. Me iré a dar un baño.

—Ranma, podrías aprovechar y bañar al cerdito, por favor —pidió Akane.

—¿Qué? —Akane le mostró esa mirada de borreguito que no le había visto antes—. Está bien —terminó accediendo.

* * *

Ranma se metió al baño murmurando cosas entre dientes, aplastó al cerdo con su pie porque éste no le dejaba desvestirse a gusto, lo agarró de la pañoleta que tenía en el cuello mientras que el puerquito se retorcía y hozaba como si reclamara algo. Metió al animal hasta el fondo de la bañera y lo movía con brusquedad, debía de vengarse por los arañazos. Sintió algo extraño y quitó su mano, algo le estaba pasando al cerdo, con los ojos bien abiertos notó como una mano humana salía al borde de la bañera y su boca se desencajó cuando un cuerpo masculino surgió del agua.

—Ry-o-ga.

—¡¿Pretendías ahogarme, verdad Saotome?! —gritó exaltado el chico de la pañoleta, se levantó de la bañera dejando ver su cuerpo bien fornido.

—Eh… —Ranma parpadeaba todavía asimilando lo que veía.

Ryoga lo sujetaba de la playera mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Oye, yo cómo diablos iba a saber que eras ese estúpido cerdo! —respondió Ranma que quitó las manos de Ryoga.

El joven de la pañoleta volvió al agua, miraba con rabia al ojiazul que no se intimidaba ante la mirada.

—Entonces tú también estás maldito —habló finalmente Ranma.

—¿Estás insinuando que conoces a alguien con la maldición de Jusenkyo? —percibió el chico de los ojos oliva.

—Pues sí, conozco a dos personas… —a la mente le llegó Akane y el señor Soun.

—Lo que te diré es que es terrible, no olvido ese día que caí las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo… —Ryoga parecía estar tranquilizándose.

—Pues si te ayuda a desahogarte, anda, cuéntame —animó Ranma, curioso de saber.

—Pues fue tu culpa por no haberme esperado para pelear —empezó Ryoga, Ranma frunció el ceño.

Inicio del recuerdo:

_Ryoga estaba todo sucio, llenó de arañazos pero finalmente encontró el lago, notó que el campamento ya no estaba, había olvidado por completo que terminó hace tres días, se puso furioso porque por culpa de Ranma se fueron sin él. Se quedó en el lago durante un día más, unas personas lo encontraron y llevaron a su casa, sus papás lo abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y agradeciendo que se encontrara bien, un poco después recibió la regañina de su vida y todo, gracias a Ranma. No olvidaría jamás a ese chico de la trenza de nombre Ranma Saotome. Lo buscó, preguntaba por el paradero de ese muchacho que siempre le robaba sus presas, hasta que encontró a un compañero del campamento, a quien le preguntó por Ranma. _

—_Ah, sí, pues me enteré que en cuanto terminó el campamento, se fue con sus padres a China —le informó el compañero. _

—_Gracias —el chico de la pañoleta tomó su pesada mochila. _

_Después de tanto tiempo buscar información de Ranma y al fin sabía su paradero, entonces tomó la decisión de ir a buscarlo hasta China. _

_Pasó por muchos obstáculos para llegar a China, pero finalmente llegó a ése país. Recorrió el lugar, pasó por un camino donde decía "bienvenidos a las pozas de Jusenkyo" decidió descansar en un peñasco donde vislumbraba varias pozas y bambús alzados, suspiró hondamente, el viaje lo había cansado demasiado y tenía hambre, por lo que de su pesada mochila sacó un pequeño hornito, una tetera que llenó con agua y una sopa instantánea. _

—_¡Maldito viejo, esa es mi comida! —escuchó el reclamo de alguien, por reflejo volteó a ver. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a un panda gigante corriendo hacia él, pudo esquivarlo a tiempo pero no se había percatado que tras de aquel enorme animal venía un muchacho rubio y de ojos grises que saltó usando su cabeza como trampolín. El chico de la pañoleta aturdido por el golpe, perdió el equilibrio, logró agarrarse de la orilla del peñasco pero éste se derrumbó. Sin remedio cayó a una de las pozas y cuando salió, ya no era humano, era un cerdito que se estaba ahogando. _

_Salió como pudo y vio de nuevo a ese panda que peleaba con aquel rubio, se dirigió hacia ellos con mucha rabia, pero el panda le dio un manotazo cuando intentaba golpear al chico, lo mando de nuevo al peñasco cayendo sobre su tetera de agua caliente, volviendo a su estado humano. _

Fin del recuerdo.

—Y cuando baje a buscar a esos dos, responsables de que yo haya caído, ya no estaban —finalizó Ryoga quien lloraba como magdalena.

—Vaya… pero ¿estás seguro que fue ese chico rubio y un panda? —Ranma aún no captaba de quien se trataba realmente.

—Claro, jamás lo olvidaré, ese chico era alto, de cabello largo color rubio amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos grises, además, la voz… hablaba perfectamente japonés como para que fuera chino —recordó Ryoga formándose una imagen perfecta, coincidía con el chico que estaba junto a Ranma— y tú sabes quién es, lo llamaste Ken —volvió su mirada fulminante hacia el ojiazul.

—Ah… —Ranma no sabía que decir, era cierto, se trataba de Akane convertida en chico, no conocía a alguien más que peleara con un panda por su comida.

—Dime Ranma, dónde lo puedo encontrar —lo exigió tomando de vuelta al chico por la playera.

—Pues… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

«_Cómo decirle que Akane es Ken, si se lo digo es capaz de causarle daño a Akane_» pensó Ranma.

No lo pensó, tan sólo actuó, agarró la regadera con agua fría y bañó a Ryoga, volviéndose éste en un cerdito. El pequeño animal gruñó ante ese hecho, pero Ranma lo tomó de la pañoleta.

—Listo, ya estás limpio —sonrió Ranma.

Recibió una mordida en la mano, haciéndolo saltar por el dolor. El puerquito corrió escapando del baño, tras de él Ranma furioso por la acción de Ryoga. Akane se asomó por el pasillo y el cerdito se refugió tras de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? —interrogó Akane que miraba como el pequeño cerdito miraba con rencor a Ranma.

—Ese estúpido cerdo que me mordió la mano, ¡es un ingrato! —contestó Ranma que lanzó una cesta hacia el animal, lastimándolo.

—¡Salvaje! —Le gritó Akane, tomó al puerquito y lo alzó, notó los ojos llorosos del animal—. Ah, ya chiquito, pobrecillo, ese chico horroroso te lastimó, pero tranquilo, dormirás conmigo —sonrió Akane y luego le dio un beso en el hocico al animalito.

El cerdito se le hicieron grandes los ojos, ilusionado, contento que olvidó por completo lo mal que la ha pasado.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Ranma enojado mientras la señalaba acusadoramente, Akane lo miró desconcertada—. ¿Cómo pudiste besar a ese cerdo asqueroso? ¡Eres una idiota!

—¿Eh? —Akane vio como Ranma caminaba a grandes zancadas rumbo a su habitación.

—Esa Akane boba, besó al cerdo ese, cuando se enteré que se trata de Ryoga… —a Ranma se le asomó una sonrisita maliciosa.

* * *

La joven de cabello corto bostezó, al fin volvería al mundo de los sueños, miró a su cerdito y se preguntaba por qué Ranma se había molestado así. Ya no importaba, el sueño la estaba venciendo más.

El cerdito miraba a Akane, era una chica hermosa le vino el recuerdo de esa chica, ¿pero que no tenía el cabello largo? Bueno, debía de dormir, junto a ella era sumamente feliz, se sentía querido finalmente.

* * *

Ranma corría por el techo con una tetera, tenía que desenmascarar a Ryoga ante los ojos de Akane, sólo así ella dejaría a ese estúpido cerdo. Abrió la ventana de la habitación de Akane lentamente, la vio dormir plácidamente junto al puerco, sonrió, cuando Akane viera que se trataba de un chico…

—Me las pagaras Ryoga, te aprovechas de que Akane sea tan ingenua y no sepa que eres un cerdo para dormir con ella —susurró Ranma.

El cerdito vio a Ranma con una tetera, se alarmó, pero Ranma lo atrapó de la pañoleta estaba a punto de extraerlo cuando Akane agarró al cerdito, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ranma esperó a que Akane lo soltara y fue que aprovechó para atrapar el cerdo, este le mordió el dedo y el chico de la trenza aventó al puerquito contra la pared. Corrió por la habitación tratando de atrapar al condenado animal. El cerdito le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre Akane.

Akane sintió un peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, se inclinó un poco y Ranma estaba justo encima de ella, el muchacho se incorporó ligeramente, se miraron a los ojos, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de los dos chicos.

—Este… yo… verás… lo que pasa… es que… —trató de decir Ranma, vio como Akane fruncía el ceño, eso no era buena señal.

—Lo sabía, ¡eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Muere, Muere! —Akane sacó de quien sabe dónde un mazo con el cual golpeaba la cabeza de Ranma.

Ranma salió volando por la ventana.

—¡Es un malentendido! —gritó Ranma por los aires.

* * *

Estaban desayunando, Akane le daba de comer dulcemente al cerdito, mientras que Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki reprendían a Ranma al enterarse que él había entrado a la habitación de Akane en la madrugada.

—Entiende hijo, sé que eres chico, pero eso no justifica que entres a la habitación de tu prometida a esas horas —decía Nodoka viendo a su hijo severamente.

—Sí, Ranma, eso no está bien, tienes que esperar a que se casen —continuaba Kasumi a quien la voz se le notaba lo molesta que estaba.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, Ranma, quien te viera con tu carita de niño bueno y resulta que eres un degenerado —hablaba Nabiki.

—No… todo fue un malentendido… el culpable de todo es Ryoga —se defendía Ranma que dejaba escapar unas lagrimillas pero estaba con la cabeza baja.

—Yo no sé porque involucras a Ryoga, sí él ni siquiera está aquí —dijo Akane que no miraba a Ranma.

Ranma seguía con la cabeza baja, apretando los puños por que seguían regañándolo.

—Ya les dije que fue… fue un malentendido —se rindió y se puso a llorar como niño chiquito sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, se parece bastante a anime, sí, pero con otro argumento :P (que poca imaginación tengo) espero que sea de su agrado y me encantaría saber que es lo que opinan del capítulo, para mi sus reviews son muy importantes n.n **

**Le agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que le dedican leyendo, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**Gracias: akarly por tu review, me hiciste el día y la noche n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	10. El ataque de la rosa negra

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El ataque de la Rosa Negra.**

* * *

Ranma le echó una mirada de odio al cerdo cuando se levantaron de la mesa, el muchacho aún tenía los ojos llorosos pero al ver que su hermana apurada se fue, recordó que tenían clases.

Se les hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Akane esperaba no encontrarse con todos esos chicos en la puerta esperándola, esta vez ya no tenía tiempo para pelear con ellos.

El timbre sonó anunciando la entrada, tanto Ranma como Akane todavía se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

—Es tu culpa, si no me hubieran regañado en el desayuno ya estaríamos adentro —dijo Ranma que corría a toda velocidad.

—Claro que no, fue la tuya que entraste a mi habitación en la madrugada, pervertido —respondió Akane que rebasó a Ranma.

Ranma trató de igualar a Akane, pero un mochilazo en la cara lo detuvo.

—Y por tu culpa ya no pude dormir bien —dijo Akane quien fue la causante de que Ranma se quedara parado con la cara roja.

Lo bueno es que ya todos habían entrado por lo tanto no tuvo que enfrentarse a nadie.

No era justo, definitivamente no era justo, en la noche no durmió casi nada, Akane le dio la paliza de su vida y en la mañana su familia le dio una buena regañada, ahora el maestro lo castigó mandándolo al pasillo con tres cubos de agua.

—Maldito Ryoga, todo es tu culpa, cerdo —refunfuñó el chico de la trenza.

* * *

A la hora del receso, las amigas de Akane la veían extrañadas, se notaba que desde que entró al salón ellas morían de ganas de preguntarle…

—Akane, ¿por qué te cortaste el cabello? —la primera en cuestionarle fue Sayuri.

—Por un accidente, se me pegó chicle en el cabello y no tuve más remedio que cortármelo —respondió secamente Akane, al parecer ya no estaba tan afectada.

—Oh vaya que lastima, tan lindo que lo tenías, pero no quiere decir que por eso dejes de ser tan bonita como siempre, de hecho, el cabello corto te hace lucir mejor —apoyó Asami.

—Gracias chicas —sonrió Akane, sus amigas eran muy lindas con ella.

—¿Y porque no te pusiste el uniforme? —observó Yuka al ver a su amiga con sus ropas chinas.

—Me resultó muy incómodo —respondió con simpleza la aludida.

Poco después dejando el tema de su corte de cabello y el uniforme empezaron a platicar sobre la pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga.

—Hubieras visto Akane, estuvo muy interesante, más cuando entró un tercer chico —contó Asami.

—Sí, era un chico guapísimo —suspiró Yuka.

—Y era muy bueno peleando —completó Hiroko.

—Ah, sí, Ranma me contó al respecto —Akane se sentía incomoda, sus amigas se veían encantadas con ese chico rubio, pero resultaba que ella era ese rubio.

Ranma platicaba con sus amigos de la pelea, pero no le agradaba que los chicos empezaran a decir que aquel rubio era mucho mejor que él.

—Sí, lo más curioso es que ese chico hacía todo por proteger a Ranma, creo que se conocen porque se hablaban con familiaridad —indicó Sayuri.

Ranma escuchó el comentario de Sayuri ignorando por completo a sus amigos. Era verdad, Akane convertida en hombre peleó con Ryoga para protegerlo a él cuando estaba lastimado, miró a Akane que se había ruborizado.

—Akane —llamó Ranma.

La peliazul lo miró, se puso nerviosa al escucharlo.

—¿Me acompañas a comprar algo a la cafetería? —le tendió la mano, era la única forma de que ella accediera.

La joven de cabellos cortos asintió levemente, dejando a sus amigas perplejas por la acción de Ranma.

Los dos caminaron, perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos que por curiosos salieron del salón para verlos. Llegaron cerca de las escaleras.

—Gracias —soltó Ranma, no podía ver a Akane a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que desconcertó a la chica.

—¿De qué? —interrogó Akane sumamente extrañada.

—Por haber peleado con Ryoga cuando yo estuve lastimado —contestó Ranma que cruzó los brazos tras de su cabeza.

—¿Crees que lo hice por ti? ¡Já! Él me retó y yo acepté, claro que no lo hice por ti, bobo —Akane se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, como haya sido, de todas formas, gracias —Ranma la miró con un ojo.

Unos gritos los hicieron reaccionar, una chica castaña iba corriendo hacia ellos, se veía muy asustada, Akane recordó a la chica, pues era la misma que defendió de un ataque de Ryoga, la jovencita se escondió tras de ellos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abrazar a mi chico de ojos plateados?! —un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Akane al reconocer esa voz.

—Kodachi —musitó Akane, asustada.

—¡Oh, Ranma mi amor! Seguro que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti —Kodachi se dirigió hacia Ranma para abrazarlo, pero el chico se hizo a un lado.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó Ranma, también estaba sorprendido.

—El jueves, pero como venía muy cansada de la competencia, me quede descansando y ahora que vuelvo, me enteró que ésta —señaló con su listón a la castaña que se estremeció tras de Akane—, se atrevió a abrazar a mi chico de ojos plateados, Ranma espero no te moleste pero ese chico es tan guapo como tú y la verdad es que mi corazón se ha partido en dos, una parte te corresponde a ti y la otra a él… Oh, que será de mí, qué difícil decisión, sí te escojo a ti, Ranma, seguro que mi adorado chico de ojos plateados se le partirá el corazón, pero si lo elijo a él, seguramente te romperé el corazón… Oh, no sé qué hacer —Kodachi se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban como soles.

—Qué dramática —opinó Akane mirándola con cansancio.

—Kodachi —Ranma tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, la miró con dulzura—. No te preocupes por mí, entiendo que él sea más importante que yo en tu vida, por eso, yo no me interpondré en tu relación con él, sí tú eres feliz a su lado, yo lo seré también al saber que estás con el amor de tu vida.

—¡Oh, Ranma mi amor! —Kodachi lo miraba con amor.

—Creo que vomitaré mi almuerzo —comentó Akane sintiendo nauseas ante la escena que veía.

—¿Cómo podría dejarte después de ver el sacrificio que estás haciendo? —Kodachi usó su listón para enredar a Ranma y llevarlo hacia ella, no se dio cuenta que también lo estaba ahorcando, Ranma se estaba poniendo azul.

—Creo que deberías de aprovechar para irte —le indicó Akane a la chica, ésta asintió y se fue a hurtadillas de ahí.

—A-Akane, ayúdame por favor —pidió Ranma con dificultad ya estaba medio morado.

—¿Por qué? Sí eres feliz sabiendo que ella lo es, ¿no? —respondió Akane burlonamente que dejó a esa loca con Ranma.

Ranma casi se desmaya por la falta de oxígeno pero agradeció que Kuno apareciera, armando un alboroto, aprovechó que los hermanos se habían puesto a discutir para irse de ahí.

—¡Devuélveme mis fotos, Kodachi! —escuchó reclamar al chico de la espada de madera.

—¡Tú destruiste mis fotos! —era la voz de Kodachi.

—Cielos, un segundo más y hubiera muerto —se dijo Ranma llegando al salón.

Una vena le empezó a punzar en su cabeza al ver a Akane mostrándoles el cerdito a sus amigas, todas las chicas se veían enternecidas con el animal, más Akane que lo abrazaba y él puerquito se veía sumamente feliz en brazos de la chica. Ahora entendía porque Akane llevaba esa bolsa aparte.

—¡Presta! —Ranma le arrebató el puerquito a Akane.

—¡Oye, deja a mi mascota! —exigió Akane.

—No te preocupes, no le haré nada, sólo lo tomaré por un momento, al ratito te lo regreso —dijo el pelinegro que salió corriendo del lugar.

Esquivó la pelea entre Kodachi y Kuno y se fue a la bodega de la escuela, ahí sacó una tetera y el cerdito abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quién te viera, Ryoga? Aprovecharte que te conviertes en un inofensivo y lindo cerdito para dormir con Akane —dijo Ranma mientras vertía el agua sobre el animalito.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no me aprovecho, tú no tienes idea de lo horrible que es transformarse en cerdo, he pasado muchas humillaciones por eso —Ryoga empuñó su mano mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. He sido arrastrado por manadas de cerdos de granja, cerdos salvajes y la última vez casi me comen —recordó el chico.

—Pues la verdad, no te ves muy acongojado cuando estás en brazos de Akane —Ranma no se conmovió.

—Ella es la única persona que me ha mostrado cariño de verdad, que a pesar de estar transformado en cerdo no ha tratado de comerme —le dijo Ryoga—. Akane es la mujer más dulce y tierna que haya conocido jamás.

—Dulce y tierna, sí como no —bufó Ranma a quien casi se le escapa una carcajada.

—Akane es el amor de mi vida, jamás pensé llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, Ranma, me enamoré de Akane —confesó Ryoga que se ruborizó.

¿Enamorado de Akane? Pero si la acababa de conocer, ¿cómo era posible eso?

—No puedes hablar en serio, pero si apenas la conociste —Ranma se estaba alertando.

—Claro que sí, aquel día que la vi a tu lado se me hizo una chica muy hermosa, pero como yo estaba enfocado en ti no le tome en cuenta, pero anoche… ¡ella me besó! —el chico lloraba de felicidad.

—¡Idiota, besó a su cerdo mascota no a ti! —Ranma le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¿Y tú que tienes que ver con Akane, porque ella vive en tu casa, eh? —preguntó Ryoga celoso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Pues verás, ella es mi prometida —lo dijo con orgullo, con posesión, le encantó ver el rostro de Ryoga al oírlo, francamente disfrutaba ver como las ilusiones del chico se venían abajo.

—¿Cómo puede ser tu prometida? Tu no mereces a alguien como ella —Ryoga lo agarró de la camisa del uniforme.

—Fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres —contestó Ranma con simpleza, vio que Ryoga se relajó.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que Akane no te ama… —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, sintió dolor al escuchar eso, mientras que Ryoga otra vez se le iluminaban los ojos como soles.

—Suficiente, ya me cansaste —Ranma le vertió agua fría a Ryoga, volviéndolo cerdito.

«_Sí Ryoga está enamorado de Akane, no creo que sea capaz de causarle daño si se entera que Akane es Ken… debo de decírselo, pero dudo que me crea, tendrá que verlo él mismo, y ¿sí piensa que Akane en realidad es hombre? Tendré que mostrarle su acta de nacimiento así como lo hizo el señor Soun cuando no le creíamos_» pensaba Ranma que llevaba al puerquito a Akane.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi mascota, Ranma? —preguntó una enojada Akane.

—Nada, sólo le mostraba la escuela —respondió Ranma que miró con enfado al cerdo que estaba feliz en los brazos de la chica.

* * *

Ranma caminaba sobre la valla mirando como Akane llevaba el cerdito en brazos, el animalito estaba profundamente dormido, estaba enojado porque Ryoga era un aprovechado.

—Oye, Akane, si vieras a Ryoga ¿lo golpearías porque te cortó el cabello? —preguntó de repente, bajó para caminar al lado de la chica.

—Ya lo hice, además, eso ya no importa —contestó la chica, su voz era firme y su mirada sincera.

—Entonces no te piensas vengar de él —inquirió Ranma curioso.

—No, aunque sí quiero saber porque quería pelear conmigo, es cómo si yo le hubiera hecho algo —Akane se detuvo, se notaba pensativa.

—Ehmm —Ranma se puso nervioso, realmente Akane si le había hecho algo muy malo a Ryoga, pero sí le decía lo de Jusenkyo, Akane caería en cuenta que el cerdo que llevaba en brazos era en realidad Ryoga.

—He tratado de recordar si lo he visto antes, pero no, tal vez me confundió con alguien más —concluyó Akane.

—Sí, eso es probable, Ryoga es muy despistado, seguramente conoció alguien parecido a ti y pensó que tú eras esa persona —Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras reía con nerviosismo.

—Por cierto, hablando de Ryoga, porque no me cuentas el por qué te venía buscando.

—Pues fue el verano pasado cuando mi papá me envió a un campamento de artes marciales… —empezó Ranma.

El chico modificó ciertas partes de la verdadera historia, tenía que parecer inocente, pero para su mala suerte el cerdo despertó y le miraba fulminante, por lo que terminó contando la verdad.

—Pues Ryoga tenía mucha razón por la cual querer pelear contigo, robarle sus presas, pero que bajo has caído, Ranma, seguramente por lo inútil que eres no podías cazar nada —Akane acarició a su cerdito que asentía a cada palabra dicha por la joven.

—¡Yo no soy ningún inútil! —reprochó Ranma atisbando con rencor al cerdo.

—Pero tuviste tu merecido, te mordió una ardilla rabiosa —empezó a reírse Akane.

—¡No fue nada divertido, me inyectaron en el ombligo seis veces y no te imaginas lo doloroso que es! —exclamó Ranma.

Akane empezó a carcajearse, él se quedó mirándola con enojo, pero poco a poco empezaba a contagiarse con la risa que un instante después estaba riéndose junto a ella.

* * *

Ranma no soportaba que el cerdo durmiera con Akane, qué ganas de vaciarle agua caliente frente a los ojos de la chica para que viera que se trataba de Ryoga. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de la chica, y ahí, muy feliz durmiendo entre los brazos de la joven estaba ese maldito cerdo, Ranma se quedó embobado al ver lo hermosa que lucía Akane mientras dormía.

Al día siguiente, Akane le pidió a Kasumi que cuidara de su mascota ya que no quería que tuviera algún accidente en la escuela, la hermana mayor aceptó.

El pelinegro se enfadó más, para colmo ahora hasta su hermana se encariñaba con ese animalejo.

Llegaron a la escuela, Akane se estaba preparando para pelear contra todos esos chicos, pero los jóvenes estaban parados, esperando y sin intenciones de pelear, con un semblante de derrota marcado en sus rostros.

—Akane, queremos decirte que nos rendimos, siempre nos ganas y después de ver pelear a Ranma con aquel chico, nos dimos cuenta que no podemos ganarle, es por eso, que ya no buscaremos una cita contigo y de a partir de hoy ya no pelearemos más… por favor, Akane, sé feliz y tú Ranma, eres un suertudo —le dijo el representante de todos esos chicos—. Akane, eres una excelente peleadora.

—G-gracias —musitó Akane sorprendida viendo como todos esos chicos se daban la vuelta.

Ranma llegó a lado de Akane.

—Me dijeron suertudo, claro como ellos no tienen como prometida a una chica fea, poco femenina, ruda, salvaje… —un codazo que le sacó el aire lo dejó callado.

—¡Akane Tendo! —exclamaron dos voces, uno de mujer y otro de hombre.

Era Kuno y Kodachi que iban hacia ella, Kuno con la espada en alto y Kodachi con su listón, seguro la pensaban atacar, al menos ellos no se daban por vencidos.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en los dos jóvenes prometidos cuando el listón se enredó en la espada de Kuno y perdieron el equilibrio cayendo enredados. Se peleaban y se decían insultos mientras trataban de zafarse.

—Qué torpes, no hay duda de que son hermanos —habló Akane con la mano en su cara, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Empezó a llover haciendo que Akane se fuera rápido a su salón.

* * *

Ranma buscaba la forma de que Ryoga viera que Akane era Ken, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por mojar a Akane con agua fría, en una ocasión según regando le iba a echar agua pero la chica se fue; en otra ocasión le iba a tirar una cubeta de agua fría, pero Akane abrió un paraguas, se estaba cerciorando que funcionara; mientras comían haría como si se le cayera el vaso con agua sobre ella, pero la joven reaccionó muy rápido porque con un manotazo el vaso quedó incrustado en la cara de Ranma, cuando Akane se acercó al estanque para alimentar a los peces que ahí nadaban, el ojiazul intentó empujarla, pero la joven se hizo a un lado, siendo él quien cayó en el estanque, en otra ocasión se subió al tejado con un cubo de agua para vaciarle a la chica que estaba golpeando un palo de madera enterrado frente al estanque pero justo cuando vacío el agua, su madre apareció para ofrecerle una limonada a Akane, siendo la señora Nodoka la que terminó bañada y Akane por instinto se había echado para atrás, a Ranma le fue muy mal cuando Nodoka lo atrapó.

* * *

Los días transcurrían normalmente sólo que repentinamente llovía, Akane ya no se enfrentaba a la bola de estudiantes que buscaban salir con ella, sólo con Kuno o Kodachi que de repente atacaban los dos, pero terminaban peleándose entre ellos.

—2,500 yens por pieza —decía Nabiki que mostraba unas fotos de Akane, la mayoría donde estaba la chica entrenando con un traje de karateka.

—¿Por qué tan caras? —preguntó Kuno admirando cada una de las fotos.

—Si no las quieres no hay problema, hay quienes están dispuestos a pagar incluso más de lo que te las estoy ofreciendo —Nabiki junto las fotos.

—Está bien, te compro todas —Kuno agarró las fotos.

«_Sí logro tomarle fotos a Akane cuando use ropa de chica, seguro que Kuno pagará más_» pensó Nabiki «_Ya sé cómo le voy a cobrar el dinero que le preste a mi hermanito_» una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro.

* * *

Ranma iba comiéndose un pan de arroz mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su salón cuando de repente estornudó, frunció su nariz.

—No sé porque me dio un mal presentimiento —dijo Ranma que sintió escalofrío.

* * *

Los cambios climáticos estaban causando que muchos alumnos de la escuela llegaran resfriados, pero aun así asistían, Akane no se separaba de su sombrilla ni de un impermeable y llevaba botas de hule, también llamaba la atención que cargara cubre bocas, guantes y gel antibacterial. Esquivaba a todos aquellos que estaban a punto de estornudar, parecía asustada.

—Oye, Akane, eres un poco exagerada, es sólo gripe, no un virus mortal —le dijo Ranma cuando caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa.

—Pues para mí sí es como un virus mortal —contestó Akane con el cubre bocas puesto.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ranma, la verdad le daba mucha curiosidad.

—Yo no me enfermo muy seguido, pero cuando me da gripe parece que voy a morir, me da una fiebre altísima, me duele horrores el cuerpo, es como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima y para colmo se me dificulta respirar. La última vez que me dio gripe fue hace como tres años —contestó Akane.

—Ah, ya veo… —Ranma la miró, deseaba que Akane no llegara a tener gripe.

Ahora comprendía por qué Akane tomaba mucha vitamina C, jugos de cítricos y en una ocasión fue a ver al doctor Tofú. Menos mal que se cuidaba.

Lo bueno es que la familia estaba a salvo de la gripe, ninguna de sus hermanas ni su mamá había tenido indicios, Nabiki les avisó que tanto Kuno como Kodachi fueron a parar al hospital por la gripe pero que aquello era una exageración de ellos. Kasumi estornudó de repente, Akane se escondió tras de Ranma, vaya que si le tenía miedo a la gripe.

—Creo que me entró polvo —sonrió Kasumi que se pasó el dedo índice bajo la nariz.

—Ah, sí… el polvo —Akane volvió a ponerse su cubre bocas.

—¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a papá y a tío Soun en las montañas? —interrogó Kasumi preocupada.

—No te preocupes por papá, él es fuerte —confortó el menor de los Saotome—. Créeme cuando hemos ido a entrenar hemos pasado peores cosas que unas simples lluvias.

—Menos mal —Kasumi suspiró aliviada.

* * *

En las montañas de Nerima en una casa de acampar se encontraba el señor Saotome siendo arrinconado por un enorme panda.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, Soun —dijo con dificultad Genma.

—_Estamos bien aquí_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—Pues yo no, la tienda es pequeña y usted se convirtió en panda y es muy incómodo compartirla con usted —Genma peleaba por un poco más de espacio.

—_Entonces salgase_ —enseñó otro letrero el panda.

—¡El que debería de salirse es usted! —reclamó Genma, molesto.

El panda gruñó haciendo que Genma se intimidara.

—Bueno, que siempre está la opción de calentar agua y que usted vuelva a ser humano, Soun —sonrió nervioso Genma, aunque eso iba a estar complicado debido a que la leña estaba mojada.

* * *

Akane se ponía su traje de karateka, necesitaba practicar un poco, cargó a su mascota y lo llevó con ella al dojo.

—Bien, P-chan, te quedarás aquí mientras yo practico, ¿sí? —Akane dejó al cerdito sobre un cojín.

—¿P-chan? —Ranma vio al animal que se acomodaba en el cojín—. Que nombre más estúpido, bueno, para un cerdo tan espantoso como ése, le va perfecto.

—¿Y a ti que tanto te molesta, eh? —inquirió Akane que se le acercó.

—¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Bah! —Ranma cruzó los brazos y se acercó a Akane al rostro—. Vaya todo este tiempo que has usado cubre bocas hasta he olvidado como eres.

—Pues no lo necesito cuando estoy en el dojo —contestó Akane que lo desafío con la mirada.

—A…aaaachuuu —fingió Ranma, Akane retrocedió en un salto—. Te hubieras visto la cara que pusiste —empezó a carcajearse el chico.

—Idiota —profirió Akane molesta estaba a punto de golpear a Ranma pero éste puso al cerdo en su cara para defenderse—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a P-chan para cubrirte?!

—Tranquila, no es para tanto, este cerdo es más resistente de lo que parece —Ranma tiró al cerdo al cojín—. ¿Ves?

—Tú, Ranma, me sacas de mis casillas —Akane se estaba poniendo furiosa.

Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Akane, pero no la parte donde ella lo golpeaba.

—Sal-vaje —musitó Ranma que caía al suelo por un puñetazo en la mejilla.

—Baboso —Akane agarró a P-chan y lo abrazó—. Pobrecillo, pero no te preocupes, ya le di su merecido a ese estúpido de Ranma.

* * *

La tarde estuvo tranquila, sin llover, hasta salió el sol, la señora Nodoka junto con su hija Kasumi tendían la ropa mientras que Nabiki ojeaba una revista y comía unas galletas, Akane fue a dar una vuelta a la manzana para estirarse un poco, Ranma estaba tomando un baño tranquilamente, vio al cerdito entrar y meterse a la bañera, convirtiéndose en Ryoga.

—Oye, tú sí que eres descarado —le dijo Ranma enfadado.

—Akane tiene muy buenos movimientos —soltó Ryoga complacido de que Akane le haya dado su merecido a Ranma.

—Ya cállate —Ranma se molestó por el comentario—. ¿Qué piensas seguir como P-chan o te presentaras como Ryoga?

—Debería de presentarme como humano, Akane debe de conocerme y no quedarse con la imagen de un chico que busca venganza —proyectó el chico de la pañoleta.

—Pues qué esperas para presentarte como humano, ¿eh? —animó Ranma a quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

—¡Claro, lo haré hoy mismo! —Ryoga se levantó y enseguida salió del baño.

—Seguro que vuelve a ser cerdo —dijo Ranma con cansancio.

* * *

La noche era igual de tranquila que la tarde, Ranma estaba pensativo sobre Ryoga, detestaba que ese chico se aprovechara de su maldición para dormir con Akane, tenía que sacarlo de ahí pero esta vez sería más cuidadoso para evitar que la chica lo medio matara y su mamá y hermanas lo regañaran.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro, se puso la pijama amarilla que le quedaba algo grande y buscó a su cerdito, no estaba en su recamara, tal vez Ranma tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de su mascota. Fue a buscar a Ranma a su habitación, tocó primero pero no hubo respuesta, giró el picaporte pensando que estaba cerrado pero no, se abrió, encendió la luz y no lo encontró, eso le daba mala espina.

—Sí ese Ranma se atreve a hacerle algo a P-chan… —murmuró Akane, sintió la presencia de alguien en aquella habitación.

Por reflejo la chica saltó justo cuando un mazo cayó en el sitio donde se encontraba hacía una centésima de segundo.

—¡Kodachi, ¿pero qué diablos haces aquí?! —interrogó Akane sorprendida por la presencia de esa joven y sobre todo por el mazo que ésta tenía.

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿qué es lo que tú haces en la habitación de mi amado Ranma? —dijo Kodachi con las intenciones de golpearla con aquel mazo.

Akane esquivó el golpe.

—A ti que te importa, loca —Akane destrozó aquel mazo con una patada.

—Claro que me importa, porque yo quería darle una sorpresa a mi amado Ranma y tú entras y lo echas todo a perder —respondió Kodachi que sacó su listón.

—Pues vaya sorpresita que le ibas a dar, ¿qué pensabas hacer con el mazo? —le asustaba la respuesta.

—Oh, nada, sólo lo traje por costumbre —Kodachi empezó agitar su listón.

La peliazul se quedó perpleja, esa chica estaba más loca que una cabra y también era peligrosa con sus "costumbres". El listón la enrolló y sorprendida, vio que Kodachi sacó otro mazo de quien sabe dónde.

—No permitiré que interfieras en mi relación con Ranma —dijo Kodachi con cierta locura en su voz.

—No te preocupes, no lo pienso hacer —sonrió Akane que ejerció un poco de fuerza para romper el listón, dejando a Kodachi sorprendida.

La rosa negra atacó con el mazo pero Akane esquivaba los golpes con agilidad, vio como Kodachi destrozó la mesita de noche de Ranma, luego hacía un hueco en el piso, rompió las puertas del armario, la cama terminó deshecha, el escritorio se hizo añicos, pero Akane se movía con tanta facilidad en el lugar, parecía que la gravedad ni existía para ella porque era capaz de pararse sobre las paredes por un par de segundos y luego saltar a otra parte.

—Creo que Ranma va a enfurecer cuando vea su habitación así —dijo Akane algo preocupada por cómo estaba el cuarto del chico más que por los intentos de Kodachi por golpearla—. Ya fue suficiente, Kodachi —detuvo el mazo con una mano, sonrió—. Adiós.

Arrojó el mazo con todo y Kodachi por la ventana de la habitación.

Akane se rascó la cabeza admirando el desastre que era aquella habitación, sin duda alguna el chico de la trenza se enfadaría, luego pensó en el escándalo que hicieron y lo más extraño es que nadie se haya asomado, ni el mismo Ranma…

—¿Pero que no se supone que Kodachi estaba en el hospital por la gripe? —se acordó Akane lo que Nabiki había contado en la comida, luego se acordó que por la sorpresa de verla ahí ni se percató que aquella chica estaba con una bata de un hospital—. Esa Kodachi debería de estar en un hospital pero psiquiátrico.

Ranma estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no le tomó importancia al escándalo que se había formado dentro de la casa. Vio una silueta saltar hacia donde estaba él, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla.

—Ko-Kodachi —musitó Ranma impresionado de verla con una bata de hospital.

—Oh, Ranma mi amor —Kodachi tenía las mejillas encendidas, Ranma por curiosidad le puso la mano sobre la frente, la joven estaba ardiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Debes de estar en el hospital, puedes empeorar —le dijo el chico.

—Vengo a salvarte de esa despiadada mujer que dice ser tu prometida, yo sé que tú me amas a mí —Kodachi se acercó a él, mirándolo con loco amor.

La chica tosió.

—Te traje un obsequio —la joven le entregó un ramo de rosas negras.

Ranma miró las rosas y un segundo después vio que un polvo salía de ellas, de inmediato sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, perdió fuerzas y cayó sobre el tejado.

Akane estaba tratando de arreglar la cama poniendo algunos libros en la pata rota y que así se mantuviera en equilibrio, le llamó la atención los ruidos en el tejado.

—Seguro deben ser gatos —Akane volvió a su tarea.

Ranma estaba nervioso, Kodachi estaba encima de él, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro, tragó saliva, seguro la hermana de Kuno pretendía besarlo mientras que él no podía mover ni un dedo.

—Oh, no, no puedo besarte así —dijo Kodachi.

«_Menos mal que recapacitó_» pensó Ranma aliviado.

—Nuestro primer beso debe ser inolvidable y yo con estás fachas… no, no, necesito un poco de brillo en los labios —Kodachi se volteó y sacaba su estuche de maquillaje del pecho.

Ranma hacía intentos inútiles por poderse parar, pero nada, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado por aquella sustancia que aspiró de las rosas.

—Esos gatos no dejan de hacer escándalo, me desconcentran —Akane se estaba enfadando.

Kodachi volteó hacia él, con un color rojo brillante sobre sus labios.

—Ahora sí, Ranma mi amor, sellaremos nuestro amor con este beso —se estaba acercando más a él, Ranma empezó a sudar frio al verla ya a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma entre dientes.

—Mira que par de gatos me encontré en el tejado —interrumpió Akane muy molesta.

—Akane Tendo, deja de interferir en mi relación con Ranma, ¿no ves que estábamos a punto de darnos un beso? —habló Kodachi que empezó a toser.

—¿No me digas? —Contestó Akane con sarcasmo—. Disculpen por interrumpir, pero ya me tienen harta con tanto ruido que están haciendo.

No tuvo ninguna contemplación con Kodachi y la mandó a volar, vio como la hermana de Kuno se incorporaba en el aire y brincó por un tejado soltando su peculiar risa.

—Discúlpame por interrumpir tu escena de beso con Kodachi —le dijo Akane burlonamente mirando con enfado al chico que trataba de moverse.

Akane bajó en un salto del tejado, vio la habitación de Ranma y prefirió salir, allá él que la arreglara, después de todo, la causante de todo ese desastre fue Kodachi.

La peliazul se recostó sobre su futón maldiciendo a Ranma mentalmente, miraba una y otra vez la imagen de Kodachi acercándose al ojiazul y éste muy contento acostado sin hacer ni decir nada. Después de un rato se quedó dormida.

Ranma miraba el cielo, vio algunos relámpagos, ya había pasado como una hora y él seguía sin poderse mover.

«_Que alguien me ayude, por favor_» suplicaba mentalmente.

* * *

Akane despertó por un fuerte trueno, parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar al cien la vista, fue a su ventana que olvidó cerrar y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Su mascota no había llegado y ahora que lo recordaba, Ranma no lo tenía… Ranma. Fue a la habitación del chico y la recamara seguía igual de desordenada como la dejó, pero Ranma no estaba ahí.

Subió al techo, encontrando al muchacho en la misma pose, todo mojado y tiritando de frío, no le importó que por la lluvia su cuerpo haya cambiado al de un chico, el pijama le quedaba pequeño, le apretaba especialmente los brazos y los hombros, el pantalón parecía haberse encogido ya que le daba a más de media pantorrilla. Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados porque las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban fuertemente su rostro.

—Ranma —habló Akane, su voz era masculina pero suave.

El chico abrió los ojos y lo vio, era Akane pero su cuerpo era el del rubio de ojos grises.

El rubio cargó a Ranma y lo bajó a la habitación, rápido sacó una toalla del armario destruido del pelinegro, empezó a secarle el cabello.

—Necesitas una ducha —dijo Akane—. Iré a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, vuelvo enseguida —el ojigris salió del cuarto.

Ranma observó su recamara deshecha, parecía que un torbellino había pasado en el lugar, quería gritar del coraje que sentía, pero le dolía la garganta y el cuerpo lo tenía todo entumecido por el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua y el frio.

Akane entró al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, se percató que estaba mojada y el pijama le apretaba, se quitó la ropa, se secó y se puso una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos shorts. Al ver que la bañera ya estaba llena, regresó por el chico.

—Te tendré que quitar la playera… —dijo Akane nerviosa—. Creo que no habrá problema, digo, ahora soy chico y tengo un cuerpo similar al tuyo —no se atrevía a verlo.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que el rubio se había puesto rojo como tomate, y poco a poco a él también le estaba causando vergüenza, aunque ahora ella tenía cuerpo de chico, seguía siendo una chica.

Akane miraba hacia otra parte mientras le quitaba la playera al chico, la verdad le causaba una vergüenza enorme, al dejar al chico sin la playera, de inmediato lo metió a la bañera con el agua caliente, le vació un champú para que hiciera bastante espuma y así no tendría que ver el cuerpo del chico.

—¿En serio no puedes moverte? —interrogó, mirando a Ranma.

Ranma parpadeó dos veces.

—Ah… no entiendo, ya sé, un parpadeo significa sí y dos parpadeos significa no, ¿entendiste?

El chico parpadeó una vez.

—Perfecto —juntó sus manos y sonrió.

A pesar de tener el cuerpo de un chico muy guapo, sexy, atlético, tenía movimientos de chica y lo hacían ver demasiado raro aunque sumamente lindo también.

—Iré por tu ropa limpia —dijo Akane.

Ranma la vio salir del baño, empezaba a resbalarse en la bañera, eso no era bueno, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y por lo tanto no podía moverse.

«_Rayos, ya no sé si es por la sustancia de Kodachi o por el tiempo que estuve en la lluvia, pero no puedo moverme y si no lo hago, moriré ahogado en la bañera, que muerte más estúpida tendré_» pensaba Ranma alarmado, hacía todo lo posible porque sus brazos o piernas reaccionaran, pero no lo hacían.

Ya estaba su boca bajo el agua, la nariz, el agua empezaba a metérsele por las fosas nasales y ya no podía soportar más la respiración, poco a poco empezaba a ver por debajo del agua.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane que soltó la ropa y corrió hacia el chico, se tropezó con el pequeño escalón que había cerca de la bañera.

El rubio cayó dentro de la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y su cuerpo cambió, vio a Ranma que estaba sacando burbujas de aire de la boca, lo sacó, afortunadamente el joven seguía consciente.

Ranma rodeó el cuerpo de Akane con sus brazos, al fin podía mover algo de su cuerpo, entonces se percató que la chica estaba sobre su torso desnudo, mojada con aquella camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la joven, se notaba preocupada.

Parpadeó una vez, no sabía si ya podía hablar bien o simplemente no quería hacerlo.

—Menos mal, discúlpame por haberte dejado en el tejado, no sabía que iba a llover —Akane parecía estar muy cómoda porque no hizo nada por zafarse de sus brazos y Ranma no quería soltarla.

«_Es tan hermosa…_» admiró Ranma el rostro de la chica, su cabello azul mojado sobre su rostro la hacía ver tan bella, se perdió en los ojos castaños de la joven, jamás se había sentido así, con el corazón desbocado latiendo fuertemente.

Akane se perdió en el color azul violáceo de los ojos del chico, se percató que el agua estaba caliente, se sonrojó al notar que ya no era chico, sino que volvía a su cuerpo femenino y que Ranma la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, intentó separarse topemente, pero el joven la atrajo más hacia él.

—Akane —musitó Ranma con una voz ronca.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al oírlo, colocó la cabeza sobre el torso del chico, no quería que él viera su sonrojo y le daba pena levantarse, escuchó los acelerados latidos de Ranma que parecían una melodía encantadora.

* * *

**Hola! Ehhh! el capítulo 10! y actualizando regularmente n.n Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me hagan saber lo que les ha parecido, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. **

**Muchas gracias!  
**

**A: linaakane, akarly, marleen, diosa-sama, krizz, HiinaTHA.  
**

**Respondiendo a preguntas:  
**

**akarly, sí habrá beso  
**

**HiinaTHA, pues todavía no tengo ideado cuántos capítulos serán, sólo tengo en mente que se tratara de una historia larga, espero que no se les haga tan tedios.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus opiniones, por su tiempo n.n  
**

**se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	11. Resfriado

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Resfriado.**

* * *

Ryoga contemplaba la lluvia convertido en cerdito, no podía creer que se haya perdido dentro de la casa y terminara sabrá dios dónde, pero lo único seguro es que no estaba en brazos de Akane durmiendo plácidamente con ella.

¡Maldita sea su pésima orientación!

* * *

Akane notó que el cuerpo de Ranma se relajó, se separó, viendo al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, se había quedado profundamente dormido, quedó embobada, admirando el bello rostro masculino del pelinegro, sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el agua estaba ligeramente tibia, por lo que todavía seguía siendo chica. Retiró el corcho para que el agua se fuera al drenaje, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla dándose cuenta que la playera había resultado muy reveladora, tragó saliva mientras el color rojo se hacía presente en su rostro, tomó otra toalla.

—Eh, pervertido, despierta —le arrojó con fuerza la toalla al muchacho sin mirarlo.

Ranma despertó por el golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ranma molesto por la forma en que despertó.

—Creo que ya te puedes mover, así que tu sólo te puedes vestir —dijo Akane que estaba ya caminando hacia la salida.

—Akane… gracias —Ranma le sonrió agradecido.

—Bueno, creo que estamos a mano, tu habitación está destruida, pero no toda la culpa es mía, también de tu loca enamorada besucona —contestó Akane que volteó a verlo y le mostró la lengua.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo molesto recordando lo que había quedado de su habitación, vio a la peliazul salirse del baño. Su expresión se relajó y un bonito recuerdo vino a su mente. Akane sobre su pecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto Ranma como Akane estaban sentados frente a la mesa pero ambos cubiertos con una frazada temblando, con las narices rojas y un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, estornudaban y tosían a cada rato.

—Vaya contrariedad, se han resfriado —observó Nodoka que se llevó su mano sobre la mejilla.

—Me pregunto ¿cómo es que se han resfriado? —analizó Nabiki que sonrió con sorna.

—Kodachi —hablaron los dos enfermos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Kodachi, es cierto, ella nos mandó unos chocolates ayer, muy deliciosos por cierto —recordó la señora Saotome.

—Sí, pero extrañamente después de comernos unos, empezamos a sentirnos con mucho sueño, yo no sentí la noche —Nabiki se llevó un dedo sobre el mentón, pensativa.

—Sí, les guardamos unos —Kasumi mostró la caja con algunos chocolates.

Ranma y Akane compartieron miradas.

Akane comprendió porque ninguna se había asomado ante tal ruido, le causó escalofríos al recordar a Kodachi resguardando a Ranma ¿qué le pensaba hacer?, por reacción miró al pelinegro y luego otra pregunta surgió en su mente, ¿el por qué tenía ese mazo enorme? Sus ojos se entrecerraron, seguramente pensaba atacarla mientras estaba profundamente dormida gracias a sus chocolatitos y dejarla fuera de combate si bien le iba, sino hasta matarla.

«_Kodachi, psicópata_» pensó Akane imaginándose a la rosa negra intentando golpearle con ese mazo mientras dormía.

—No, gracias —de nuevo hablaron los jóvenes prometidos al mismo tiempo.

—Nabiki, por favor, avísale a los profesores de Ranma y Akane que el día de hoy no acudirán a la escuela porque se encuentran muy enfermos —le pidió Nodoka a su hija quien ya se levantaba de la mesa.

—Sí, mamá, seguro que será muy interesante que los dos jóvenes prometidos están enfermos… —Nabiki miró con cierta diversión y burla a los chicos.

—Bruja —soltó Ranma después estornudó.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanito —respondió Nabiki.

—Iré a la escuela, no quiero que hablen cosas que no son —Akane se levantó y dejó la frazada a un lado.

Al parecer Akane ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo que Nabiki era capaz de hacer con unas cuantas palabras.

—Igual yo —dijo Ranma determinado.

Akane sintió que el piso se le movía, eso no era bueno casi cae, pero Ranma la atrapó antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

—Oh, Dios mío, pobrecilla —Nodoka se levantó de inmediato, colocó su mano sobre la frente de la peliazul—. Está ardiendo en fiebre, por favor Kasumi trae un poco de agua fría.

—Sí, mamá —la mayor de los hermanos se levantó.

—Bueno, mamá, me iré a la escuela, espero que cuando regrese estén mejor —Nabiki se fue, mirando a Akane, realmente se veía muy mal.

Ranma la recostó y puso su frazada sobre la chica quien desprendía mucho calor de su cuerpo, se admiraron al ver como el agua fría en segundos se ponía caliente.

—Iré a ver al doctor Tofú para que me dé medicamentos —habló Kasumi.

—¡NO! —detuvieron tanto Ranma como su madre.

—No, Kasumi, iré yo, tu mejor prepárales una sopa —añadió Nodoka.

«_Gracias, mamá, ya que si Kasumi va, seguro el doctor Tofú termina dándole veneno_» Ranma miraba a su mamá quien con la mirada parecía saber lo que pensaba.

—Está bien, mamá, Ranma, mejor lleva a Akane a su cuarto y quédate con ella —le indicó su hermana mayor.

—De acuerdo —Ranma tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Akane.

* * *

Era impresionante como ardía la joven, era cierto lo que le había dicho respecto a lo de la gripe, en ella los síntomas se triplicaban. Escuchaba los quejidos de la joven y le causaban dolor. Se llevó una mano a su frente y la otra a la de la peliazul, había una diferencia abismal entre su temperatura a la de ella, la de él era tolerable tal vez no pasaba de los 39 grados, pero la de Akane bien podrían ponerla sobre hielo y derretirlo en cuestión de segundos.

—No te vayas por favor… no me dejes sola, te necesito… por favor… no… no me dejes… —unas lágrimas se asomaban en el rostro de Akane, eso lo puso alerta—. Mamá… no te vayas…

Ranma sintió que el corazón se lo estrujaban con crueldad al escucharla, sintió un nudo en la garganta que le dolía para tragar saliva, agarró la mano de Akane.

—Ella no se fue, está contigo —contestó Ranma apretando la mano de Akane que la llevó a su pecho.

—Papá… eres malo… porque dejaste que mamá cerrara los ojos… porque mamá ya no abre sus ojos… mamá… despierta por favor… ¿Mamá? ¿Mami? Abre los ojos… por qué se la llevan… ¿papá? ¿Por qué lloras? —Murmuraba Akane, las lágrimas fluían sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Y por qué se fue al cielo lloras? ¿Qué no es lindo cuando uno va al cielo? Pero volverá, ¿verdad? ¿Papá? Por qué niegas con la cabeza… mamá volverá, ¿cierto? Regresara por mí, ella no me dejaría sola… ¡Mamá!

Ranma no pudo contener derramar unas lágrimas, no soportó ver a Akane llorando de esa manera, la llevó a su pecho abrazándola, con todo lo que la chica dijo, entendió que la mamá de Akane había fallecido, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ahora comprendía porque durante todo aquel tiempo que han vivido en su casa no mencionaban el paradero de la señora Tendo.

—Ranma, traigo algo de sopa, espero que Akane… —Kasumi se quedó callada al ver a su hermano abrazando a la chica y derramando unas lágrimas.

El chico se quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

—Akane estaba llamando a su mamá —dijo Ranma que recostó a Akane que seguía llorando.

—Ay, pobrecita, el tío Soun nos contó que la mamá de Akane falleció cuando ella tenía 3 años —dijo Kasumi que le limpió las lágrimas a la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me dijeron nada? —quiso saber Ranma, como su prometido debía de saber cosas tan importantes como esa.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —contestó calmada Kasumi—. Por Dios Ranma, creo que debemos llevarla a un hospital, la fiebre que tiene no es normal.

Akane respiraba con la boca agitadamente, Ranma se acordó cuando le dijo que se le dificultaba respirar.

—Creo que no hay tiempo para esperar a mamá, Kasumi, cuando llegue dile que fui a ver al doctor Tofú —Ranma tomó a Akane en sus brazos.

—Está bien, pero ve con cuidado —pidió Kasumi que cubrió el cuerpo de la chica con una frazada.

* * *

Él sentía como el calor de Akane parecía quemarle los brazos, pero no la soltaría así llegase a sentir que se le salieran llagas por lo mismo. Llegó al consultorio del doctor Tofú, abrió la puerta de una patada sin importarle que el galeno estuviera ocupado.

—Ranma —dijo el doctor sorprendido—. Acaba de irse tu mamá con medicamento, me dijo que tenían un fuerte resfriado.

—Fuerte se queda corto, doctor, por favor revise a Akane —Ranma dejó a Akane sobre la camilla.

—Señor Yamamoto, tendrá que disculparme por favor, esto parece una emergencia —le pidió el doctor Tofú.

—Sí doctor, no hay problema —el señor Yamamoto salió del consultorio.

El doctor Tofú ni bien había tocado a Akane y pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba.

—Ranma, rápido llena una tina con agua fría y ponle hielo, necesitamos bajarle la fiebre pronto —ordenó el galeno.

Ranma ni bien había terminado de oír cuando desapareció, yendo al baño, conocía bien la casa del doctor, había estado unas cuantas veces internado bajo la supervisión del galeno, así que no se le dificulto nada, hizo lo que el doctor le pidió. Cuando iba a bajar, el galeno subía con Akane en brazos.

—En todo estos años como médico, jamás he visto un caso tan extremo como el de Akane —el doctor colocó con mucha delicadeza a Akane dentro de la bañera con hielo.

Ranma esperaba que Akane se volviera chico al contacto con el agua fría, pero ante sus atónitos ojos no fue así, ella conservó su cuerpo femenino, seguramente la fiebre altísima hacía que su cuerpo no sintiera el frío.

—Vaya, esto es muy curioso… —Tofú se acomodó los lentes.

—Doctor, ¿a qué cree que se deba que Akane se ponga tan mal? —interrogó el joven ojiazul, preocupado por la chica.

—No lo sé, es un caso muy extraño, como te dije, nunca me había topado con algo así —llevó su mano a la frente de la chica—. Necesitamos más hielo…

Ranma sacó todo el hielo del refrigerador del doctor, lo metió al agua y vieron cómo se deshizo en cuestión de segundos.

—Mucho más hielo…

El ojiazul salió del consultorio del doctor Tofú y regresó con un gran bloque de hielo sobre su espalda, ojala que en Akane funcionara porque a él hasta hipotermia le iba a dar por el frío. Dejó caer el bloque de hielo cuando el doctor tomó en brazos a Akane, la recostaron sobre aquel frío hielo.

—Espero que con esto logremos que le baje la temperatura —dijo el galeno—. Iré por algunos medicamentos, cuídala.

Ranma observó como Akane parecía estar más tranquila, le tocó la frente, ya no estaba tan caliente como hace rato y al menos ya no respiraba tan agitadamente. La chica empezó a sudar y hacía movimientos bruscos de repente, alarmando al joven.

—Fue mi culpa… todo lo malo que te pasa es mi culpa, sino me hubieras ido a recoger en la noche al tejado…

—Ranma —habló Akane.

Entonces la vio abrir sus lindos ojos, sintió algo tibio surgir en su pecho.

Ella extendió su mano y él se la tomó, la llevó a su pecho como hace rato cuando ella hablaba de su mamá.

—Tú no te irás, ¿verdad? No me dejaras sola… —Akane no lo miraba, sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, tal vez seguía delirando.

—No, no me iré y mucho menos te dejaré sola, te lo prometo —apretó la pequeña y delicada mano de Akane.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Akane que perdía fuerzas en su mano—. Me alegra oírlo —sonrió débilmente.

La chica quedó inconsciente, asustó a Ranma que empezó a gritarle desesperadamente al doctor Tofú, de nuevo esa horrible bola en la garganta que le dolía el triple que hace rato, sentía que su corazón se había paralizado cuando la mano de la joven se había tornado fría repentinamente.

El galeno subió en un segundo, observó a la chica, le tomó el pulso el cual estaba débil, notó que la temperatura había descendido drásticamente en el cuerpo de la chica, llenó la tina con agua caliente casi hirviendo y la metió ahí rápidamente.

Tres segundos después, una roja Akane salía de la bañera en un salto.

—¡¿QUIEREN COCINARME O QUÉ DIABLOS LES PASA?! —exclamó la chica fulminando con la mirada a los dos hombres los cuales se sintieron chiquitos e intimidados.

—Oh, Akane que alivio que te hayas recuperado tan rápido —el doctor fue el primer valiente en hablar, una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca, intimidado ante la mirada de la peliazul.

—¡¿CÓMO NO ME VOY A RECUPERAR DESPUÉS DE HABERME ARROJADO A AGUA HIVIERDO, PAR DE IDIOTAS?! ¡NI QUE FUERA LANGOSTA! —seguía enojada.

Eso lo tomaron como buena señal, aunque seguía temiéndole a esa mirada. Akane empezó a respirar tranquilamente mientras se sobaba la cien.

—Doctor, ¿tendrá algún ungüento para el ardor? —pidió la chica entre dientes tratando de no gritar.

—C-claro… —el doctor se fue de ahí, aliviado, dejando a un Ranma asustado.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó con agresividad Akane al ojiazul.

—Q-que te hayas recuperado tan rápido y que pareciera que nunca tuviste gripa —respondió Ranma todavía sorprendido—. Pensé que ibas a morir, con eso que me dijiste que la gripe era como un virus mortal.

—Ah, eso, pues sí, parece que voy a morir, pero me he curado de peores cosas —sonrió Akane que se llevó las manos tras de la nuca y miraba sin preocupación una parte del baño.

«_Y yo preocupándome por ti_» Ranma frunció el ceño, de verdad que esa chica era muy extraña.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —Akane se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre la frente—. Tú todavía tienes temperatura.

Ranma con los ojos como platos vio como Akane levantó lo que quedaba del bloque de hielo (ya que cuando Akane estuvo sobre éste se derritió considerablemente) y lo metió a la bañera, que por el agua caliente se empezó a deshacer rápido. El agua se enfrió, esta vez Akane agarró a Ranma y lo arrojó a la bañera sin consideración.

—¡Está helada! —exclamó Ranma que trató de salir de la bañera pero el pie de Akane sobre su cabeza lo detenía.

—Con tres minutos bastara para que baje la fiebre —contestó Akane que le presionaba la cabeza al chico.

Ranma salió titiritando de frio y castañeando sus dientes, Akane le puso una toalla encima y le sonrió dulcemente.

«_Maldita desconsiderada_» miró a Akane con cierto rencor pero cambió radicalmente cuando ella le frotaba los brazos.

—Así entraras en calor —le dijo la chica que se le acercó todavía más—. Ves, ya no tienes fiebre —otra vez le tocó la frente.

—Encontré este ungüento muy bueno para las quemaduras leves —llegó el doctor, miró a Ranma mojado.

—Ya le bajó la temperatura —señaló Akane que tomó el ungüento y empezó a ponérselo encima, sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Oh que bien, de todas formas los tendré que inyectar a los dos para que la gripe desaparezca por completo —avisó el doctor.

—¡¿Inyectarnos?! —repitieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo, compartieron miradas de horror entre ellos.

—Eh, creo que no es necesario, doctor, yo ya me siento muy bien —habló Akane que se rascó la nuca y sonreía tontamente.

—Sí, se nos quitara con unas cuantas pastillas —completó Ranma que también sonreía tontamente.

—¿No me digan que dos artistas marciales le tienen miedo a un piquetito? —el doctor Tofú mostró las dos grandes jeringas.

—¿Miedo a las inyecciones? Qué va… no, no es eso… —Ranma se estaba acercando a Akane.

—Es que las consideramos demasiado infantiles —completó Akane que estaba retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Bueno, siendo así, menos miedo y dolor les causara la inyección —el doctor parecía divertirse por la reacción de los jóvenes.

—Gracias doctor por sus atenciones y curar a Akane… —Ranma volteó para ver a la chica pero no la encontró, la muy cobarde se había escabullido en cuestión de segundos—. ¡Nos vemos!

El chico salió como relámpago del consultorio, vio a Akane correr sobre el muro a toda velocidad, él saltó para ir tras de ella.

—¡Eres una cobarde que le teme a las inyecciones! —le gritó Ranma.

—Ay sí, y tú temblabas como niñita cuando mostró las jeringas —contestó Akane que iba delante de él.

—Pero hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando mencionó inyectar —se burló Ranma.

—Pues tú parecías que te harías en los pantalones —respondió Akane que volteó a verlo y le mostró la lengua.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Ranma saltó para quedar frente a la chica.

Ella se detuvo, los dos se veían con una combinación de desagrado, rivalidad, cariño… de repente ambos relajaron su expresión y empezaron a carcajearse.

—Tengo hambre, ¿nos vamos a la casa? —dijo Ranma.

—Sí, ¿a dónde más? —Aceptó Akane—. ¿No se te antoja un chocolatito de Kodachi?

—No, gracias —respondió Ranma recordando lo mal que lo pasó en la noche por culpa de esa loca.

—Bobo —Akane lo empujó de la barda, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? —interrogó Ranma en el suelo.

—La costumbre —sonrió Akane.

Ranma también sonrió, le encantaba verla sonreír, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la chica.

Ella saltó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Ranma gustoso aceptó la ayuda de la chica.

—Gracias.

—Me alegra que ya estés bien —sonrió Akane.

—Y yo que tú también estás bien —Ranma también le sonrió—. Y perdón…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane con extrañeza.

—Porque por mi culpa te enfermaste, debiste haberme dejado en la azotea.

—Ah… eso, no te preocupes, Ranma, estoy segura que tú en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo —Akane se sonrojó.

—Sin dudarlo —Ranma miró hacia el cielo, cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane le picó el estómago—. Eres lindo cuando duermes.

Ranma se puso colorado por aquella confesión, hizo que Akane empezara a reírse divertida viéndose muy tierna, parpadeó y también sonrió.

«_Tú simplemente eres hermosa_» pensó Ranma, admirando a su prometida.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a casa a comer, me muero de hambre —Akane tomó la mano del chico.

Ranma acarició la mano de su prometida mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

* * *

**Hola! Yo aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo (algo corto y es como relleno) y disculparme por sí no es lo que esperaban de la continuación del anterior U.U pero les prometo que en esta historia tendrán sus momentos rómanticos, y sí habra besito por parte de nuestros protagonistas, más no sé cuándo sucedera ese hecho que tanto esperamos en el anime y que nunca se dio ¬¬ **

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su tiempo que le dedican a mi historia, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz cuando leo sus valiosas opiniones, me llenan de felicidad *O* me encanta leerlos n.n  
**

**Gracias: lucia, elena, akarly, marlene, Mildred, Krizz, the mystic poetry, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, mechitas123, HiinaTHA. n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos, yo seguire actualizando tan seguido como me sea posible n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.  
**

**bye bye  
**


	12. Ryoga conoce a Ken

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Ryoga conoce a Ken.**

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, Ranma al ver a Nodoka corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo, Akane se quedó extrañada por eso, Kasumi que estaba al lado de su mamá fue hacia la peliazul, la tomó de los hombros y le pidió que la acompañara.

Ranma abrazaba a su mamá fuertemente, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, su mamá lo rodeó con sus brazos, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Te amo, mamá —susurró Ranma sintiendo la protección en brazos de su mamá.

—Mi pequeño —Nodoka empezaba a humedecérsele los ojos, se separó de Ranma para acomodarle el fleco—. Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, Ranma y Akane se insultaban a cada rato ya que Ranma no dejaba de culparla por lo de su habitación deshecha la cual él tuvo que ingeniárselas para repararla, Akane le echaba la culpa porque P-chan no aparecía y eso la tenía demasiado preocupada. Cada vez que comían, Ranma tenía un moretón en diferente lugar de su cara.

—Salvaje —le decía Ranma a Akane.

—Idiota —contestaba la chica antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca.

—Fea.

—Baboso.

—Tonta.

—Tarado.

—Marimacho.

No hubo respuesta de Akane que le dio un codazo en el pecho dejándolo callado.

Por medio de una carta enviada por el señor Genma, se enteraron que ellos llegarían el sábado a media mañana, Kasumi se puso feliz, Nabiki le daba igual y Ranma parecía estar ansioso no tanto por ver a su padre, sino para pelear con él, ya le hacía falta y Nodoka sacó su pañuelo para secarse sus lágrimas.

—Adiós tranquilidad —murmuró la señora Saotome.

Akane se le quedó viendo, a lo que Nodoka dejó de llorar y sonrió nerviosa.

—Akane, ¿no te da felicidad de que tu padre vuelva? —interrogó Kasumi pasándole un tazón de arroz.

—No tienes idea cuanta —contestó Akane con sarcasmo.

«_No tienes idea de cuánto te he estado esperando, papá_ » pensó Akane con resentimiento a la vez que aplastaba sus palillos los cuales terminaron hechos trizas en sus dedos.

* * *

Era viernes en la tarde, un alivio para los estudiantes de la casa, un fin de semana tranquilo sin mucha tarea, al menos para los pequeños, Nabiki por su parte no dejaba de maldecir a un profesor porque le dejó un trabajo muy pesado.

—¡Ranma! —llamó la mamá de éste.

El joven estaba acostado sobre el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras veía la televisión y comía papitas fritas, se veía de lo más flojo.

—Ranma, por favor, ve a comprar un cuarto de champiñones y medio kilo de habichuelas —pidió su mamá, apareciéndose en la sala.

—Que vaya Nabiki —meneó una mano el chico sin quitar la atención al televisor.

—Ella se fue a hacer su trabajo de la escuela —le recordó su mamá.

—Entonces que vaya Kasumi —ni siquiera giraba a verla.

—Ella está limpiando el baño.

—Dile a Akane, entonces —Ranma no estaba dispuesto a desviar su mirada de la televisión.

—Akane fue por otras cosas que le pidió Kasumi —Nodoka estaba perdiendo la paciencia que en su ceja se notaba un tic.

—Ve tú, ¿no ves que estoy muy ocupado? —Ranma se metió otra papita a la boca.

—¡RANMA SAOTOME! —exclamó la madre del chico con una voz sumamente autoritaria.

—¡Ya voy, mamá, ya voy! —Ranma se levantó en un brinco todo nervioso y salió de la casa.

* * *

Akane iba de lo más tranquila en la calle, recordando lo que Kasumi le había pedido y dónde debía de comprar las cosas, la mayor de los hermanos de verdad se veía muy contenta con el regreso de su papá que le pensaba preparar la comida favorita del señor Saotome. Qué bonito fuera que así se llevara con su papá, pero…

—Estúpido viejo cobarde, en cuanto llegues… —Akane se detuvo apretando su puño.

Sintió el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo, giró su cabeza mirando con cansancio a una ancianita que estaba echando agua a la banqueta. Bajó la cabeza con pesadez, ahora tenía que ir al mercado con el cuerpo de un chico, bueno, no tenía nada de malo.

Se ponía nerviosa al captar todas esas miradas de las jóvenes que pasaban a su lado, escuchaba claramente como lo chuleaban, unas que otras sonreían tontamente, una hasta fingió tropezarse con ella, bueno, él, pidiendo disculpas por su torpeza, a lo que Akane respondía con una sonrisa, haciendo que esa chica dejara escapar un suspiro enamorado y lo mirara toda embobada.

Llegó al puesto que Kasumi le indicó.

—Por favor, me da 300 gramos de cerdo molido —pidió con mucha amabilidad a la chica.

—En un momento —respondió la joven que estaba agachada, pero cuando se levantó sus ojos se iluminaron y no dejaba de mirarla.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, le extrañaba que la joven no empezara a atenderla rápidamente.

—¿Q-que se le ofrece? —preguntó torpemente la joven.

—300 gramos de cerdo molido, por favor —repitió Akane que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y sonreía.

—S-sí… ¡300 cerdos molidos en gramos! —gritó la chica volteándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

Los carniceros al escucharla se quedaron desconcertados, al igual que Akane.

—¿Eh? No, no, que 300 gramos de cerdo molido —volvió a repetir Akane pero esta vez dirigido a los carniceros que al escucharla exclamaron un ¡Ahhh!

La chica puso sus codos sobre la vitrina, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y parecía no parpadear, miraba fijamente al rubio que estaba frente a ella, tenía unos ojos preciosos, de color gris claro que era fácil perderse en ellos.

Akane estaba nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de la joven, deseaba que los carniceros se apuraran e irse de ahí. El rubio miraba otras partes, tratando de distraer la atención de la chica, pero ésta no la perdía de vista.

—Aquí están el cerdo molido —habló un carnicero—. ¡Eh, Madoka! —Llamó el señor—. ¡MADOKA!

La chica giró deshipnotizada por el grito, tomó la orden, dándola al rubio.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto es? —preguntó, sacando el dinero de sus bolsillos.

—No es nada —contestó la chica nerviosa.

—Pero… —Akane se acercó a verla, no podía creérselo.

—Anda, no te preocupes que no es nada, tómalo como una cortesía de la casa y así vienes más seguido —la chica de nombre Madoka sonrió tontamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, por cierto, me llamo Madoka —le dijo la chica.

—Pues muchas gracias, Madoka —Akane parpadeó incrédula viendo la cara embobada que la chica había puesto.

—Vuelve pronto —se despidió Madoka.

—Sí —respondió Akane alejándose.

«_Vaya, qué chica tan más amable_» Akane caminaba por el mercado, encontrando el siguiente puesto.

A todos los puestos que fue eran atendidos por chicas o señoras que terminaban obsequiándole las cosas, no tuvo que gastar ni un yen, de hecho una señora muy voluptuosa que parecía echársele encima y hacerle sabrá dios qué cosa, le regaló unas albóndigas y un panque que francamente estaba delicioso, guardó un poco para compartir con la familia Saotome. Salió corriendo de una mujer más aventada y pervertida que la voluptuosa, esa mujer casi le arranca la camisa mientras que ella se estaba quitando la blusa.

—Pobres hombres, ellos también son acosados —dijo Akane agitada escondiéndose en un callejón al ver pasar a ésa loca.

—¡Muchacho rubio, regresa, que yo te haré hombrecito! —Escuchó a la mujer gritando.

Se asomó cautelosamente en la esquina, vio por todas partes esperando no encontrársela, suspiró aliviada de no verla.

—Bueno, como ya termine, me voy a casa… sólo que por otro camino —Akane se fue por rumbo contrario a donde vio pasar a esa mujer.

Más tranquila y sin acostumbrarse a las miradas femeninas, caminó por el mercado, pasó por una cafetería donde las ventanas eran como espejos. Se quedó parada, viéndose fijamente, no le gustaba convertirse en hombre, pero lo que veía en el reflejo le agradaba mucho, era alto, de un cuerpo muy sexy y atlético, sus brazos tonificados resaltaban sus músculos sin llegar a lo exagerado, era endiabladamente apuesto, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran grises claros, preciosos, se acercó al reflejo, se tocó la cara, a pesar de ser hombre tenía una piel muy cuidada.

«_Si no fuera que sé que soy yo en este cuerpo, seguro también me enamoraría de mi versión masculina_» pensó Akane que sonrió con arrogancia.

Se echó para atrás pensando en lo estúpida que se ha de haberse visto mirándose en aquel reflejo, se puso colorada al pensar lo que los que se encontraban dentro del local habían pensado de ella.

Un montón de chicas salieron corriendo de aquel establecimiento, llegando hacia ella, lo rodeaban como si fuera una estrella de cine.

—¡Qué apuesto eres! —exclamó una chica de cabello negro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una pelirroja.

—¿Qué signo eres? —interrogó otra chica de cabello castaño.

—¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono? No importa, aquí está el mío, háblame cuando quieras, estaré al pendiente las 24 horas del día —una chica morena anotaba el número en una servilleta.

—¿Dónde vives? —cuestionó otra.

En poco rato estaba ya rodeada por más chicas, no sabía de dónde salían, pero hasta señoras estaban ahí. Entre las jovencitas se empujaban y empezaban a ponerse agresivas unas con otras.

—Yo… este… soy… —musitó el rubio con esa voz que encantó a las féminas.

En un segundo vio como las chicas empezaban a pelearse, ella movía las manos para evitar que pasara eso, pero la pelea era tan escandalosa y agresiva que prefirió dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Era una bola de polvo que rodeaba a las mujeres, veía como zapatos salían volando de ahí, se agachó para evitar el golpe de uno, manos, pies, cabezas salían de vez en cuanto de aquella bola.

—Hora de la graciosa huida —se dijo, chocó contra algo, volteó y ahí vio a un hombre muy alto con una mirada asesina hacia ella.

—Con que coqueteando con las novias de otros, eh… —dijo aquel chico que daba un puñetazo a la palma de su otra mano.

Tragó saliva, no sólo era un hombre, sino otros más que parecían estar esperándolo.

—Eh… es un malentendido, yo no he coqueteado con ninguna de las chicas… —una gota de sudor se asomó en su frente.

—No saldrás vivo —sonrió el tipo.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la frente sobándosela con cansancio.

Los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan le daban más batalla que ellos, y eso que éstos tenían finta de maleantes. Se fue de ahí, dejando a varios chicos en el suelo, unos sin dientes, otros con los ojos morados, unos llamando a su mamá.

—Vaya novio que me conseguí, tan grandote y llorón —escuchó de una chica.

Debía regresar rápido, antes de que otra partida de chicas la siguiera.

* * *

Llegó a un parque, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire ya que había corrido a toda velocidad, se recargó sobre un árbol.

—Las chicas son tan locas como los chicos —Akane recordó cuando los estudiantes de la preparatoria la esperaban para pelear con ella—. Pero ellas dan más miedo.

Se recuperó rápido así que decidió volver a su camino, se quedó impresionada al encontrar a un joven conocido para ella, el chico se encontraba de espalda con el puño en alto diciendo muchas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, llevada por la curiosidad se acercó al muchacho.

—¿Ryoga? —habló.

El chico giró y abrió los ojos como platos, de inmediato su mirada perpleja cambió a una de rencor. No lo pensó dos veces y soltó un puñetazo que Akane esquivó fácilmente, otro golpe, Akane se agachó, no soltaba las bolsas del mandado.

—Ey, tranquilo —dijo el rubio.

—No puedo creer la suerte que tengo —dijo Ryoga dando una patada que el rubio se dobló hacia atrás para esquivarla.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Akane amigable.

—Porque me perdí y tú me encuentras a mí, se supone que yo debo de encontrarte a ti —contestó Ryoga.

Akane notó que el muchacho se veía muy cansado, tenía la cara arañada, la ropa sucia, su playera amarilla se veían algunos cortes, en su pelo tenía unas hojas… el chico era un desastre.

—Tranquilo —Akane sabía que el muchacho estaba cansado por lo que no atacaba.

—¡¿Cómo rayos voy a estar tranquilo mirando tu espantosa cara?! —espetó Ryoga que dio otro puñetazo el cual fue detenido por la mano de Akane.

—Oye, no te pases, yo estoy en plan de amiga —dijo Akane que bajó el puño del muchacho.

Ryoga se quedó quieto, el rubio se había referido a sí mismo como si fuera chica, ¿o acaso por el cansancio y hambre que tenía sus oídos le engañaron? Su estómago gruñó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el rubio curioso que observó la panza del chico de la pañoleta.

—Qué te importa —contestó Ryoga soltándose del rubio.

Ryoga miró a ese chico, algo en él le llamaba la atención, ese joven era sumamente extraño, recordó la pelea que tuvo con él donde el rubio lo venció y él fue el responsable que ahora el joven tuviera el cabello corto y aun así, el ojigris se comportaba amable con él.

—Toma —el rubio sacó de una bolsa un panque y unas albóndigas—. Espero que con esto te calme el hambre.

El chico de la pañoleta miró con suma extrañez a ese rubio, no era rencoroso después de todo. No agarró lo que el muchacho le estaba ofreciendo, pero se sonrojó cuando ese chico lo tomó de las manos y le puso la comida en ellas. Lo sintió, el tacto de ese chico era muy familiar para él.

—G-gracias —musitó Ryoga, mirando al chico con cierta desconfianza.

No podía creer que sintiera el calor invadirle el rostro al ver al rubio sonreír, eso no era normal, nada normal en un chico como él.

—Bueno, come entonces —el rubio se sentó cruzando las piernas.

Ryoga se atascó con la comida, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre, miró como la expresión del rubio se asomaba cierta diversión, pero esa sonrisa del chico era encantadora, tan encantadora como la de Akane…

Ranma iba bufando porque su mamá lo había mandado a comprar los champiñones, pero lo malo fue que en el mercado vio a un montón de chicas locas peleándose por un rubio y él quien sabe cómo se vio involucrado en esa pelea pero recibió unos cuantos golpes de esas chicas, las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy rudas a veces. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar a una mujer que tenía la blusa abierta dejando ver una buena parte de sus grandes atributos corriendo y gritando por un muchacho rubio a quien pensaba hacerlo hombrecito, no conocía a ese chico pero sentía compasión por aquel joven. Pasaba por el parque y vio a Ryoga frente a un rubio que conocía perfectamente bien. Era Ken.

—¡Ryoga, no te atrevas a golpear a…! —saltó para llegar más rápido hacia ellos.

Se quedó estupefacto al ver como Ryoga comía frente a ese rubio.

—Hola, Ranma —saludó Akane con familiaridad.

—Ak… que diga, Ken —repuso el ojiazul, pasaba sus ojos a Ryoga y luego a Akane convertido en chico.

—Oye, ¿no te molesta que llevemos a Ryoga a casa y se tome un baño?, míralo como está —señaló el rubio al chico

—¿Eh? —Ranma no salía de su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo, tú vives con Ranma? —preguntó Ryoga que acababa de tragar un pedazo de panque.

—Sí —contestó Akane tranquila.

—¡NO! —exclamó Ranma meneando las manos con desesperación.

—No entiendo… —Ryoga miraba con suma atención al rubio.

«_Se supone que los únicos invitados que viven en casa de Ranma son Akane y el señor Tendo… aunque este chico usa la misma ropa que Akane, a menos que sea…_» observó Ryoga.

—¿Eres hermano de Akane? —preguntó Ryoga al rubio.

—¿Qué? ¡No, yo soy…! —Akane se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque Ranma le puso la mano sobre los labios y la apretaba con fuerza—. ¡Qué te pasa, imbécil! —arrojó a Ranma por los aires con un puñetazo.

Ryoga se quedó impresionado, ese chico golpeaba igual que Akane a Ranma.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices, vamos a la casa a que tomes una ducha y descanses? —invitó el rubio con esa sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso.

Ryoga asintió, bajó la cabeza, algo en su corazón le decía que ese joven era muy especial.

El rubio avisó de su llegada, Nodoka salió para recibirla pero se extrañó al ver al desconocido entrar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cordialmente Ryoga haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la madre de Ranma.

—Tía Nodoka, espero que no se moleste que haya traído a Ryoga, es que lo encontré muy sucio y lo invité a que se bañara y descansara por una noche aquí, mírelo, se ve muy cansado —pidió el rubio.

—Eh, sí, no hay problema —sonrió la señora Saotome.

—Espérame un minuto, iré a dejar las cosas a la cocina —habló el rubio yéndose hacia ése lugar.

Ryoga estaba sonrojado, aquello llamó la atención de Nodoka. Antes de que la madre de Ranma hiciera alguna pregunta, Akane apareció.

—Bueno, Ryoga, ven te llevaré al baño —Akane lo llamó hacia la escalera.

Ryoga sólo se hizo el tonto, identificaba bien donde se encontraba el baño en la casa de los Saotome. Cuando se metió en la bañera estaba todo pensativo, algo en él no estaba bien, se golpeó la cabeza con sus manos.

—Es un chico, no debería de sentir algo así por un hombre… eso es muy raro —la sonrisa del rubio llegó a su cerebro como un rayo, se sonrojó.

Ranma iba entrando a la casa, cojeaba, le dio a su mamá el mandado de mala gana y se fue a la sala donde encontró a Akane todavía convertido en chico.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa al haberme golpeado así?! Mira como vengo, me lastime el tobillo al caer —le reclamó Ranma enojado.

—Pobrecito —se burló Akane que ni atención le puso.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto a ser chica? —preguntó Ranma al percatarse.

—Porque quiero tomarme un baño, tuve una tarde de locos —respondió Akane que mordía una galleta.

—La mía no fue muy normal que digamos —recordó Ranma sentándose al otro lado del rubio para quedar frente a Akane—. Fui al mercado por un encargo de mi mamá y me encontré con unas chicas locas peleándose por un rubio y a una mujer semidesnuda corriendo diciendo que lo volvería todo un hombre —relató el chico de la trenza.

Akane casi se atraganta con la galleta al oírlo, tragó saliva y sus ojos denotaron sorpresa. Ranma miró curioso la expresión del ojigris.

—¿No me digas que tú eras ese rubio por el cual una jauría de locas peleaban y la otra…? —su mirada denotaba suspicacia.

—Cállate que eso me da mucha vergüenza, yo que culpa tengo de que cuando soy chico soy irresistiblemente guapo —respondió Akane que se removió el cabello rubio e hizo una mueca de lo más arrogante.

—Ay si tú —se mofó el pelinegro.

—Envidioso —contestó Akane.

—Presumida —siguió Ranma.

—Tarado.

—Salvaje.

—Idiota.

—Torpe.

—Imbécil.

—Marimacho.

Ése insulto era el que menos toleraba Akane, Ranma salió volando de la sala estampándose con la barda que rodeaba la casa de los Saotome.

El pelinegro tenía las manos echas cuernitos mientras resbalaba de la pared.

Ryoga bajó a la sala, se veía cohibido y no se atrevía a ver al rubio, se sentía fresco después del baño, vaya que lo necesitaba.

—Qué bueno que ya terminaste de bañarte, yo necesito la ducha con urgencia —se levantó el rubio que salió rápido de ahí.

* * *

Ranma con la cara toda roja por el tremendo golpe se sentó frente a Ryoga, lo notaba muy extraño.

—Ranma, ¿el rubio es hermano de Akane? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Pues si fueran hermanos, no tienen ningún parecido, ¿no crees? —contestó el aludido que se llevó las manos cruzándolas tras de la nuca.

—¿Entonces qué son? Porque el chico tiene gestos muy similares al de Akane, esa sonrisa, esa mirada… —Ryoga se veía muy confundido.

—No me digas que ahora te gusta Ken… pillín, quien te viera tan hombrecito… —Ranma se estaba jactando de la situación de Ryoga.

—¡Idiota! ¡Claro que no! —Ryoga le dio un codazo en la nuca estampando la cara de Ranma en la mesa.

—Pues mira —Ranma sacó de quien sabe dónde un papel.

Ryoga le arrebató el papel a Ranma, leyéndolo.

—Pero esto es una acta de nacimiento de Akane, ¿Por qué me das esto? —preguntó extrañado el chico de ojos olivo.

—Pues para que veas que Akane nació siendo mujer y bueno, de paso para que sepas cuando es su cumpleaños —Ranma ponía expresión de lo más desinteresado pero veía de reojo a Ryoga.

—Es cierto, anotaré cuando es su cumpleaños para que no se me olvide —Ryoga sacó papel y lápiz anotando.

—Pues bueno, lo importante es que sepas que Akane es chica, pero… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, era más complicado de lo que se imaginó.

—¿Pero qué? —Quiso saber Ryoga, desesperándose.

—Eh, pues… —Ranma se la seguía complicando, era fácil dentro de su cabeza pero las palabras correctas no se formulaban bien a la hora de salir de su boca.

—A cenar —avisó Kasumi que llevaba una olla, tras de ella apareció su mamá con los platos.

—¿Y Nabiki? —interrogó Ranma.

—Se quedará en casa de sus compañeras para avanzar con el trabajo de la escuela —contestó Nodoka, sonriendo.

Escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien bajando las escaleras. Ryoga se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver a Akane, estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

—¡Qué rico, muero de hambre! —dijo Akane que se frotó las manos y se sentó al lado de Ranma.

—Ranma, ¿y el rubio? —preguntó Ryoga en un susurro que sólo el ojiazul escuchó.

—Ya está aquí —respondió Ranma.

—¿Dónde? —Ryoga rebuscó en el comedor, sólo veía a la señora Saotome, a la hermana mayor de Ranma, al ojiazul y a Akane que comía muy contenta.

Ranma agarró su vaso de agua y se lo vació a Akane en la cara. Akane parpadeó, sus ojos castaños se decoloraban dándole lugar a unos ojos grises claros, el cabello se teñía de rubio, el cuerpo femenino crecía y las curvas desaparecían dándole lugar a un cuerpo masculino.

Ryoga se quedó en shock al ver la transformación de Akane, tenía la boca bien abierta que tal vez podían meter el tazón de arroz ahí sin ningún problema.

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, IMBÉCIL?! ¡ME ACABO DE BAÑAR, IDIOTA! —Akane estaba azotando a Ranma en el suelo por lo molesta que se encontraba.

—A-Akane —musitó Ryoga sorprendido, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

Akane convertida en hombre dejó a Ranma en paz. Ranma yacía en el suelo todo tarado por los golpes, sus manos las tenía en alto hechas cuernitos.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé —murmuró Ranma que parecía estar choco y con el ojo morado, veía sobre su cabeza revolotear cerditos negros con una pañoleta amarilla amarrada a su pescuezo.

—Es una larga historia, Ryoga —dijo Akane que se rascó la cabeza a la vez que sonreía nerviosa.

Ryoga no dejaba de ver a Akane convertida en chico.

* * *

Después de que el chico de la pañoleta se recuperó, Akane le contó su historia, la cena ya había terminado y todos se iban a dormir, Nodoka le dijo a Ryoga que podía compartir habitación con Ranma quien por los golpes de Akane terminó con la cabeza vendada y muchos curitas sobre su rostro.

—Pues sí, Akane estaba entrenando en China con su papá, cayeron a las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo y pues ahora ella sufre la maldición que al contacto con agua fría se convierte en ese rubio, el culpable de que tú hayas caído a una de esas pozas… te dije que conocía a dos personas malditas —resumió Ranma que asentía levemente como si fuera un sabio, estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.

—La persona de la que planeo vengarme es la misma que amo… —Ryoga estaba sentando en el suelo, cruzado de brazos con una expresión de pensamiento marcada en su rostro.

—Así es, Akane es Ken —corroboró Ranma.

—No, no puedo causarle ningún daño a Akane aunque sea ese rubio… ahora entiendo porque mi corazón se alborotaba cuando sonreía, era la misma sonrisa hermosa que adorna el bello rostro de Akane…

—Oye, oye, todavía tienes que explicarle por qué la atacaste cuando era Ken —le recordó Ranma.

—Eh… bueno, es cierto, si le digo que por su culpa caí a una poza encanta de Jusenkyo a lo mejor saca conclusiones y se da cuenta que soy P-chan.

—Eres listo, P-chan —se burló Ranma mirando con aburrimiento a Ryoga.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—Pues es tu problema, así que soluciónalo como puedas —Ranma se acostó en su cama y le dio la espalda a Ryoga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma despertó perezosamente, menos mal que era sábado, se alargó en su cama, dio un bostezo de hipopótamo y unas lagrimillas salían de la esquina de sus azulados ojos, miró el suelo y no encontró a Ryoga, se levantó rápido, miró la ventana que estaba abierta.

—Seguro que no soportó con el peso de qué decirle a Akane y prefirió irse… pobre, Ryoga —Ranma miró hacia el cielo, sintiendo pena por su amigo-rival.

Al bajar a desayunar, se encontró a Akane que le daba de comer muy contenta a su cerdo mascota, sintió como perdía fuerzas en las piernas y cayó al suelo.

—P-chan volvió —dijo Akane contenta—. A ver, abre la trompita… ¡sí! ¿Quién es buen chico? —esa sonrisa que no sólo le gustaba a Ryoga apareció en el rostro de la peliazul.

«_Maldito Ryoga abusivo, yo preocupado por dónde te habías ido y tú sacándole provecho a tu maldición_» Ranma fulminaba con la mirada aquel cerdito que le dedicaba una de burla y luego le sonreía con satisfacción.

* * *

**Hola! les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus valiosas opiniones n.n Estoy muy agradecida con todas/os ustedes que dedican un poco de su tiempo a leerme, a comentarme, y también por los que me siguen y me agregan a sus listas n.n ¡Muchisisisisimas gracias! me hacen sentirme soñada *O* **

**Gracias: InsuaRominaAndrea, the mystic poetry, elena, akarly, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Krizz n.n  
**

**Muchas gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


	13. La diversión de una niña

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La diversión de una niña.**

* * *

Akane escudriñó la sala con sus ojos castaños esperando ver al chico de la pañoleta pero le preguntó por Ryoga al no ver que bajara junto a Ranma, a lo cual el chico de la trenza le dijo que se había marchado muy temprano, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, los entre abrió para dedicarle una mirada de resentimiento y enfado al puerco.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, Akane estaba en el patio dando golpes a un palo de madera, el sudor hacía que su fleco se pegara a su frente. La joven dio una patada despedazando el palo, sonrió satisfecha mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello. Ranma que estaba junto a P-chan sólo observaba con aburrimiento el estanque, contaba as veces que el pez saltaba mientras usaba al cerdito como balón haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo, soltó un gran bostezo.

—Así que tu solución para cuando Akane te pregunté porque la atacaste, es en convertirte en P-chan… vaya que ingenioso —le dijo Ranma al cerdo que lo agarraba del pellejo del cuello y miraba con una mezcla de aburrimiento y molestia.

—¡Ya llegamos familia! —escuchó la voz de Genma.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta principal, viendo al señor Genma casi igual si no fuera por esos cuantos pelos en la cara que le formaban una especie de barba y al papá de Akane convertido en panda.

—¡Bienvenidos! —hablaron Nodoka y Kasumi entusiastas.

Kasumi mostró su mejor sonrisa, era obvio que la mayor de los hermanos estaba más que feliz por el regreso de su padre, Nodoka también sonreía, pero esa curvatura de sus labios no se veía tan sincera, ya que sus ojos delataban cierta nostalgia.

Akane salió corriendo tras de ellas.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la chica que llevaba los brazos extendidos, se veía muy feliz al verlo.

—Pobre Akane, extrañó mucho a su papá —observó Nodoka, enternecida.

—Sí, creo que no están acostumbrados a estar mucho tiempo alejados —añadió Kasumi que sonrió.

—No me lo esperaba —musitó Ranma, sorprendido.

—_¡Hija!_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

Akane ya estaba cerca del panda, su mirada cambió radicalmente, sus ojos brillaron de forma amenazante, sus manos se cerraron dándole lugar a unos puños.

—¡Maldito viejo descarado! ¡Te comiste mis galletas que me regaló Xian! —gritó Akane muy molesta.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, Genma se hizo a un lado cuando Akane se le había lanzado al panda dando un grito de guerra, ya lo estaba golpeando y pateando repetidas veces.

—Pensaste que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo, típico de ti huir cuando haces algo que sabes que me hace enfadar —decía Akane que ahora alzaba al panda y lo arrojaba al piso.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la insistencia de Soun de irnos a practicar a las montañas y de quedarnos un poco más ahí —dijo Genma que iba gateando al lado de su familia.

—Mira a tu linda y tierna Akane —le dijo Ranma que esbozó una sonrisa al cerdito.

P-chan tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Akane le estaba propinando una golpiza al panda.

Akane tenía mucha energía retenida la cual estaba desquitando en aquel panda, los vieron salir de la casa, se asomaron notando como postes caían, bardas eran destrozadas, botes de basura volando, una bicicleta cayó cerca de sus pie con todo y el joven que la manejaba.

—Papá, hice tu comida favorita —habló Kasumi juntando sus manos.

Todos giraron a verla, una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de ellos, al parecer Kasumi no le importaba lo que pasara con el señor Soun y Akane.

Akane volvió como a la media hora, toda agitada, llevaba arrastrando al panda que tenía muchos vendajes en el cuerpo.

—_Eres una mala hija_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—Y tú un mal padre —respondió Akane mirando todavía con rencor al panda—. Sólo regrese porque tenía hambre, pero en cuanto termine de comer… —el rostro de Akane se ensombreció tenebrosamente.

El panda empezó a llorar.

* * *

Ya iba anocheciendo, Genma estaba sentado junto a su amigo Soun quien había vuelto a ser humano pero en su cuerpo se veían muchos moretones, vendajes y curitas. Estaban con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haremos, Tendo? Nuestros hijos siguen sin llevarse bien —habló Genma.

—Dile a tu hijo que jamás, ni por error se coma las cosas que guarde Akane o le irá muy mal —aconsejó Soun.

Genma lo miró y sintió compasión por su amigo quien se quejaba cada vez que el té caliente le rozaba el labio roto.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza ya cansados de tanto pensar.

* * *

Akane estaba en su habitación, acostada boca arriba mientras alzaba a P-chan, lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Sabes, Ryoga me cae bien, aunque me haya cortado el cabello, me tardó mucho en crecerme y lo cuidaba, pero pues las cosas pasan por algo —contaba la chica al cerdito quien miró a otra parte, con culpabilidad—. Pero eso ya no importa, todos me dicen que el cabello corto me queda mejor, creo que debo de agradecerle —sonrió—. Lo que me causa curiosidad, es saber por qué me retó, me miraba con odio, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo terrible, pero yo en mi vida lo he visto, por más que trató de recordarlo, simplemente no aparece en mi mente… Bueno, a lo mejor Ryoga me confundió con alguien que se parece a mí cuando soy chico.

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, justo donde quedaba la habitación de Akane, escuchando todo con atención, al notar que ya no decía nada, se recostó usando sus brazos como almohada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Oye, P-chan, ¿qué tal si tomamos un baño de agua tibia?, la necesito después de haberle dado su merecido al estúpido de mi papá y tú que llevas tantos días extraviado que seguramente también lo necesitas —escuchó, el chico de ojos azules se incorporó de nuevo.

—Sí te atreves a bañarte con Akane te juro que te mato, Ryoga —musitó Ranma que apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Bajó de inmediato del tejado, salió de su habitación para irse directo al baño, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, viendo a Akane que se estaba alzando la camiseta lista para quitársela, en el suelo estaba P-chan con los ojos cubiertos con sus patitas.

Akane miró a Ranma, él la vio a ella, los dos se quedaron quietos, Akane frunció el entrecejo, Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad, retrocedió un par de pasos, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Dos segundos después, Ranma corría despavorido por el pasillo, bajó la escalera en un solo salto, Genma y Soun vieron al muchacho salir a toda prisa, sintieron una brisa cuando él pasó junto a ellos. Soun se llevó el vaso de té a sus labios emitiendo un ligero gemido, sintió otra ráfaga de viento que agitó su negro cabello.

—Y dígame Genma, ¿qué quiere que diga en la tumba de Ranma? —habló Soun con mucha tranquilidad.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Ranma llegaba a la casa apoyado de un palo, tenía un aspecto terrible, el brazo enyesado, la cabeza y parte de la cara vendada, el torso también vendado, era como una momia andante.

—Maldita Akane, tiene más fuerza que King Kong —recordó Ranma la golpiza que recibió.

* * *

En la escuela preparatoria los chicos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Ranma con sus amigos platicando de cuantas cosas de hombres y Akane con sus amigas, conversando y riéndose de algunas anécdotas que contaba Sayuri.

—Akane, te invitamos a la pista de patinaje sobre ruedas el sábado por la tarde, ¿te parece? —Yuka le sonreía.

—Eh, bueno, sí, pero es que no tengo patines —respondió Akane.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo unos de mi hermano que ya no usa, están en buen estado, eso sí, como son de chico pues se ven algo toscos —dijo Yuka.

—Yo no tengo problema con usar cosas de chicos —proyectó Akane mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—De eso no hay ninguna duda, si vistes así como hombre, te comportas como hombre, comes como hombre y hasta creo que vas al baño como hombre —intervino Ranma que mostraba cada uno de sus dedos para contar.

—Pero que ganas de fastidiar tienes… —Akane le dio un golpe con el monte de su mano bajo el mentón del chico haciendo que la cabeza de Ranma quedara incrustada en el techo.

Los amigos de Ranma y Akane se impresionaron por un segundo pero como ya estaban acostumbrados a la relación poco amorosa de los jóvenes prometidos, de inmediato siguieron en su charla como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Oigan, eso suena divertido, ¿les molesta si nosotros también vamos? —habló Hiroshi.

—Claro que no, será más emocionante —contestó Asami.

—Oye, Akane, ¿no crees que deberías ser menos violenta con Ranma? —preguntó Hiroko que se acercó a la peliazul para susurrarle al oído.

—Sólo cuando él deje de ser un idiota —refutó la aludida, pero luego volteó a ver a Ranma que hacía movimientos para zafarse.

Hiroshi y Daisuke subieron a un escritorio para ayudar a su amigo Ranma a bajar de donde estaba atorado, pero no podían. Akane les pidió que se hicieran a un lado, agarró los tobillos de Ranma y jaló con brusquedad, haciendo que Ranma cayera al suelo con un pedazo de techo alrededor de su cuello. Luego se hicieron a un lado al notar que otra parte del techo se vendría abajo, el cual le cayó a la cabeza de Ranma quedando noqueado.

* * *

Akane estaba con Ranma en la enfermería y esperó a que el chico despertara, recordaba lo que su amiga Hiroko le había dicho, se sintió culpable por que Ranma estaba inconsciente y llevaba ya un buen rato sin despertarse. Apretaba los puños sobre la tela de sus pantalones, sí tan sólo Ranma no la pusiera al borde de su paciencia o simplemente se quedara callado… vio a Ranma que empezaba a despertarse y eso le dio un gran alivio que sonrió.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Interrogó el ojiazul que se agarró la cabeza todavía adolorido, miró a Akane—. ¡Seguro que estoy en el infierno porque estoy viendo algo horrible!

—¡Ah ya vas a empezar! —Akane alzó su puño para estrellarlo en el rostro de Ranma, el muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y ladeó un poco su cabeza esperando el fuerte golpe, pero la chica bajo su mano—. Perdón —musitó, apenada volviendo a sentarse y apretar con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

—Hay niñas de cinco años que golpean más duro que tú —Ranma se incorporaba.

La chica lo miró molesta, ya no se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo al pelinegro.

Ranma trató de levantarse pero su vista se nubló de repente y sentía que todo se movía. Akane lo atrapó para evitar que el cayera, lo ayudó a que volviera a sentarse a la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akane que se acercó a él.

—Sí —Ranma intentó levantarse pero volvió a desequilibrarse—. No, me duele mucho la cabeza y todo me da vueltas.

—Necesitas descansar, Ranma —Akane lo recostó y le acomodó la almohada para luego acobijarlo.

Ranma no apartó sus pupilas azules de la joven, se veía tan linda con esa mirada de culpabilidad que era difícil ignorarla.

Despertó y vio a su lado a Akane que estaba sentada y durmiendo encima de la cama, ella se despertó al sentir como él se había inclinado. La chica se fregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, saliéndole un par de lagrimitas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Akane.

—Mejor —respondió Ranma—. ¿Qué horas es?

—Ah… no sé —Akane se levantó y miró el reloj—. Las cinco de la tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! Las clases ya terminaron —exclamó Ranma sorprendido.

—Oh, con razón escuché que me llamaban pero me quedé dormida —Akane llevó su mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo, se veía adormilada.

—¿Te quedaste todo el tiempo aquí? —Ranma la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pues que otra me quedaba, fue mi culpa que hayas terminado aquí —repuso la peliazul que entrelazó sus manos tras de su espalda y hacia círculos con el pie izquierdo sobre el suelo.

—Ah, entonces estás aquí porque te sientes culpable —Ranma desvió la mirada, se sintió algo triste, en realidad esperaba algo más.

—¿Qué otra razón tendría? —contestó Akane sin percatarse de la reacción de Ranma.

—Siendo así, puedes irte, descuida que yo estoy bien, me recupero fácilmente de tus golpes —habló Ranma con resentimiento.

—No, debo de estar segura que realmente estés bien —Akane se acercó al chico.

—Ya te dije que lo estoy, vete a la casa, yo al rato te alcanzo —su voz era agresiva.

—De acuerdo —Akane lo miró con enfado, tomó su maletín y se fue a la puerta, agarró la perilla y no giraba, entonces empujó la puerta—. Eh… creo que nos dejaron encerrados.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se levantó y fue a checar, era verdad— Maldición.

—Bueno, eso no importa, siempre hay otras formas de salir —Akane se dio la media vuelta, abrió la ventana.

—¡Idiota, este es el quinto piso! —le hizo ver a Akane.

—Pregúntame si me importa —contestó Akane que ya se ponía su maletín sobre su espalda.

La vio subirse al marco de la ventana, estaba decidida a saltar por ahí.

—Oye, si te lastimas no andes al rato diciendo que no te lo advertí —dijo Ranma mirándola con enojo.

—Bueno, si eso llegase a suceder es muy mi problema, así que no te metas —Akane ya estaba en pose para saltar.

Sintió como la jalaron hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas sobre Ranma.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué no estabas deseoso de que me marchara? —le recriminó Akane al chico.

—Pero que no saltaras del quinto piso, te puedes hacer daño, idiota —inquirió Ranma mirándola con molestia.

Akane relajó su expresión, su mirada se dulcificó y brillaba, se sentó frente al joven.

—La verdad es que si estaba preocupada por ti —dijo de repente, junto sus manos sobre su regazo y desvió su mirada hacia un punto perdido en el suelo.

—Akane —musitó Ranma que se quedó estupefacto al oírla, sintió alegría eso era justo lo que esperaba oír y ahora que la escuchaba quedó encantado.

—Perdón —la chica bajó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, siempre que me golpeas me recupero muy rápido, creo que de alguna forma tú estás haciendo que yo me vuelva más resistente —sonrió Ranma, haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza para verlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Interrogó Akane mirándolo como encantada, él asintió varias veces—. Siendo así, demuéstrame que tan resistente eres.

Jamás se esperó que la chica lo agarrara de la camisa y con fuerza lo lanzara por la ventana, después ella saltó, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?! —preguntó Ranma asustado, movía sus manos con desesperación como queriendo volar.

—Algo así —respondió Akane que en vez de sentirlo como un insulto resultó como un halago.

En el aire Akane agarró el brazo de Ranma, él no supo cómo pero sintió como era lanzado hacia arriba, se preocupó porque Akane iba a caer de espaldas, pero ella giró, cayendo magistralmente al suelo, sin hacerse ningún daño, entonces la joven abrió sus brazos como si fuera a recibir algo, ella saltó, atrapándolo de las muñecas, le sonreía. Ella cayó primero colocando sus pies suavemente sobre el suelo, él cayó un segundo después de Akane, ella le sonrió divertida, sus bellos ojos castaños denotaban alegría pura, brillaban como nunca y lo que más le fascinó al chico de la trenza es que ella todavía no lo soltaba.

—No iba a dejar que te azotaras, qué tal si quedas más estúpido de lo que eres —dijo Akane casi riéndose.

«_Supongo que eso fue como romántico_» pensó Ranma confundido.

—¿Te pareció divertido? —le preguntó curiosa, estaba muy alegre.

—Yuju, no sabes que tanto, sentí la adrenalina correr en todo mi cuerpo —contestó Ranma con cierto sarcasmo y miedo.

—A la próxima hay que hacerlo desde la azotea de la escuela —Akane se veía muy entusiasta.

«_Ella quiere matarme_» lloró internamente el chico.

—Eh, Ranma —sintió como sus manos eran tomadas por las de la chica.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó poniéndose muy nervioso por algún extraño motivo sus ojos azules se concentraron en los labios rosas de la joven.

—¿Podrías bañar a P-chan ésta noche? —pidió, Ranma sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía de espaldas al suelo.

* * *

Ranma no dejaba de ver a Akane con enfado, esa chica estaba loca, ella caminaba en la acera, todavía no se le quitaba la alegría, se había divertido, él por su parte caminaba sobre la reja, cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca y miro hacia el cielo que se estaba poniendo oscuro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Akane, Ranma se detuvo mirando a la chica frente a él, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando ella estaba sobre la cerca.

—En lo loca que estás —respondió Ranma sin titubeos.

—Bueno, sólo estaba probando tu resistencia —sonrió la chica, al parecer no le enfadaba que le dijeran loca.

Akane se acercó a él, nervioso se inclinó hacia atrás, ella puso su mano sobre su rostro, se puso rojo ante ese acto, tragó saliva al ver que ella se estaba acercando más a él, abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido en lo que pudiera pasar.

—Tenías una mancha en la cara —dijo Akane que se separó del chico.

Otra vez perdió el equilibrio pero logró aferrarse a la valla, Akane saltó justo a tiempo para evitar caer al río que estaba del otro lado.

—Creo que no estás recuperado del todo —Akane lo observó a través de la malla.

* * *

Cenaron como si no hubiera mañana, tanto Ranma como Akane se estaban muriendo de hambre y olvidaron por completo que había gente frente a ellos, devoraban la comida, Ranma casi se atraganta pero Akane le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Come más que usted, Soun —observó Genma con los palillos en su mano, sorprendido de ver a la chica que ya iba por su cuarto tazón de arroz y se había robado el pescado que él tenía en su plato.

—Akane, que pocos modales tienes, debes de comportarte como una señorita —reprendió el señor del bigote.

—¡Cállate, viejo idiota! —Akane lo lanzó al estanque para seguir comiendo en paz.

—Parece que no han comido en semanas —dijo Nabiki que agarró su pescado justo un segundo antes de que Ranma se lo arrebatara.

—Akane, ¿gustas más? —Preguntó Kasumi amablemente, la joven de cabello corto le dio su tazón—. Qué bueno que se alimenten tan bien —le entregó el tazón lleno hasta el copete de arroz.

—¡Ahh, estoy lleno! —dijo Ranma que se sobó la barriga.

—¡Yo también! —contestó Akane dejando su tazón sin un arroz.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, que al hacerlo se miraron por un segundo y luego se sonrieron.

—Bueno jovencitos, me alegra que hayan satisfecho su apetito, pero como llegaron tarde y no tuvieron la delicadeza de avisarnos, porque nos tenían muy preocupados, merecen un castigo, así que los dos, van a recoger los trastes y lavarlos y también limpiar el dojo —dijo Nodoka con autoridad.

Tanto Akane como Ranma habían dejado de sonreír, se vieron y parpadearon incrédulos.

—Lavar trastes y limpiar es cosa de chicas, mamá —objetó Ranma que se rascó la cabeza.

—No estoy diciendo de que si quieres hacerlo, Ranma. ¡Lo vas a hacer, Ranma Saotome! —Nodoka había adquirido una expresión que asustó a todos.

—Sí, mamá, lo que tú digas —Ranma sonreía nervioso y ya estaba levantado los trastes.

* * *

Akane estaba en la cocina, miraba los platos sucios, el jabón, tenía los guantes puestos, todo eso era algo extraño para ella, tomó un plato, lo dejó en el agua de jabón y lo sacó, repitió el proceso con todos los trastes sucios.

—Listo, ya terminé, vaya, esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé —Akane se quitó los guantes, muy contenta de su que su labor haya finalizado.

En el dojo estaba Ranma con una escoba, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, ¿era su imaginación o el dojo estaba más grande de lo usual?, se limpió unas gotas de sudor que aparecían en su frente, y eso no llevaba barriendo ni un cuarto del espacio. Vio a Akane entrar.

—¿Tan rápido terminaste de lavar los trastes? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, fue muy fácil —contestó Akane—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Eh, sí, gracias —Ranma vio como la chica agarró una escoba, una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

La chica de cabellos cortos miraba la escoba con extrañeza, se rascó la nuca era como un objeto desconocido, la giró hábilmente entre sus dedos y poco a poco empezó a practicar con la escoba como si fuera una espada de madera, luego como si fuera un bastón de porrista, la arrojaba hacia el techo y con el pie la atrapaba de la punta para luego volver a lanzarla.

—Akane, la escoba se agarra así —le enseñó Ranma, admirado por las habilidades de la joven.

—Ah, ya veo… —Akane imitó los movimientos de Ranma, pero luego se notó enfado en su rostro—. ¡Pero es más divertido esto!

La chica tomó la escoba y fingía que se trataba de una guitarra, Ranma empezó a reírse, le resultó bastante divertida, era como una niña.

—Eh, Ranma, mira —Akane ahora inclinaba la escoba y fingía que era un micrófono, poniéndose a cantar, Ranma se sorprendió al escucharla, poseía una voz muy hermosa.

—Cantas bien —observó el chico.

—Gracias —Akane sonrió.

La chica le quitó las cerdas al palo de la escoba.

—Saotome, deja de jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermana la loca y de la bella Akane, en guardia porque el rayo azul de Furinkan te hará trizas —Akane había engrosado su voz.

Ranma empezó a carcajearse, Akane estaba imitando a Kuno y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Yo, Kuno Tatewaki te demostraré lo idiota que soy.

Akane se le lanzó con el palo de la escoba con la intención de atacarlo, Ranma alzó su escoba pero resultó con un chichón en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Ranma, ¿estás bien? —Akane se agachó para ver al chico.

—¿Por qué me lastimaste? —Ranma se sobó el chichón.

—No fue a propósito, pensé que te defenderías, pero resultó que eres torpe —observó Akane, extrañada por el lento movimiento de Ranma.

—Me agarraste desprevenido, eso es todo —Ranma se levantó, molesto, pero no con ella sino con él mismo, porque no había reaccionado a tiempo, aunque no estaba dispuesto admitirlo.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso, mejor terminamos de limpiar el dojo —Akane colocó las cerdas en el palo—. Aunque ya no será divertido.

Finalmente terminaron de limpiar el dojo, Akane muy emocionada tomó la mano de Ranma y lo llevó a la cocina para que el viera el estupendo trabajo que ella hizo al lavar los trastes.

Sus ojos se hicieron grandes y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, aquellos trastes estaban sucios y escurrían todavía con espuma del jabón.

—¿Verdad que lo hice bastante bien? —interrogó Akane al chico.

—Ajá… —Ranma no sabía que decir—. Akane, ya es tarde, disculpa si no baño a P-chan pero estoy muerto por todo lo de hoy.

—Es cierto, bueno, no hay problema, ya lo bañaras mañana —Akane se alargó y luego bostezó—. La lavada de trastes me dejo exhausta. Hasta mañana Ranma.

—Hasta mañana, Akane, que descanses —respondió el ojiazul, vio que Akane subiera las escaleras—. Pero que torpe es… no puede ni lavar los trastes… ¿qué clase de chica es ella? No es nada femenina, tiene fuerza de gorila y ni siquiera sabe cómo barrer… ¿con qué clase de mujer me comprometieron mis padres?

Se puso los guantes, y en pocos minutos ya estaba lavando los trastes, no podía dejar que su madre viera en qué estado habían quedado los platos en la mañana porque se enojaría y no quería verla enojada.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación, cansado, se recostó boca arriba, observando el techo, el rostro de Akane apareció en su mente, se llevó su brazo encima de la frente.

—No importa que no sea femenina, ella es única —musitó Ranma, sonriendo, poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos, cayendo presa del cansancio y entregándose de lleno a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo n.n espero que sea de su agrado, es como de relleno, disculpen por eso, pero no pude contenerme en escribir a una Akane que no sepa de las labores de la casa y algo infantil, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo apareceran dos personajes del anime =) Espero saber que les ha parecido este capitulo, si ha sido bueno, malo, feo, entretenido, sus opiniones valen muchisimo, son como el alimento de mi imaginación. **

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo para leerme, por comentarme, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz *O* espero no defraudarlos en algun momento.  
**

**Muchas gracias a: akarly, HiinaTHA, marleen, Krizz, diosa-sama, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, InsuaRominaAndrea, mechitas123 n.n  
**

**Krizz, no te preocupes, para mi no es ninguna presión escribir, lo hago con mucho gusto mientras que mi imaginación me lo permita y, Ranma se irá haciendo fuerte a lo largo de la historia, tan o incluso más fuerte que Akane, te lo prometo.  
**

**HiinaTHA, gracias por leerme, yo no soy muy buena en el inglés pero lo leo y las palabras que no entiendo lo busco en el diccionario, me encantan tus reviews n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas que me dejan sus valiosisimas opiniones, para mí son muy importantes, gracias por seguir leyendome n.n  
**

**Se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


	14. ¿P-chan se llama Charlotte?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ¿P-chan se llama Charlotte?**

* * *

Ranma estaba comiéndose un emparedado junto con sus amigos, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita redonda y se notaban muy aburridos, Daiuske y Hisroshi veían con cierto rencor a Yuka, Asami, Hiroko y Sayuri, pero cambiaban de cara al ver a chicas bellas patinando sobre ruedas.

—Las chicas sólo vinieron a patinar porque el instructor de patinaje es muy guapo —soltó Hiroshi un suspiro de enfado.

—Bueno, al menos hay chicas muy guapas —señaló Daisuke a una bella jovencita de cabellos negros.

—Yo ni siquiera sé por qué vine —refutó Ranma, era el que más aburrido estaba.

—Por qué no querías que Akane viniera sola, con eso que aquí hay muchos chicos y te guste o no, Akane llama la atención de cualquiera, sino mírala, cómo el instructor ni pela a las demás chicas por ponerle especial atención a tu prometida —señaló Hiroshi a la pista de patinaje.

—Eso es porque ella es torpe y el instructor le tiene paciencia, mírala, apenas y puede mantenerse de pie —contestó Ranma pero si se había molestado porque el instructor la tomaba de la mano.

* * *

Akane sonreía tontamente aunque por dentro estaba ya fastidiada, el instructor era un muchacho de tal vez 20 años muy guapo que traía locas a todas las chicas y entendía porque sus amigas la habían invitado, de haberlo sabido no hubiese aceptado la invitación de Yuka.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo el instructor que mostraba una sonrisa muy coqueta.

—¿De verdad? —Akane parpadeó repetidamente viéndose muy linda.

—¡Ah, profesor, por favor, ayúdeme! —exclamó Yuka horrorizada que estaba por caerse.

El instructor patinó hacia la joven en peligro evitando que cayera.

—Akane, que suerte tienes con los chicos, atraes a los más guapos, mira que el instructor no deja de mirarte —le dijo Sayuri que llegó patinando a ella.

—Bueno, pero es culpa de ustedes, yo les dije que si sabía patinar pero ustedes me pidieron que fingiera que no podía hacerlo, ¿por qué lo hicieron? —preguntó Akane reprochándole a su amiga con la mirada.

—Eh… —Sayuri empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

—Lo sentimos Akane, es que pensamos que le llamaríamos la atención demostrando que somos buenas, pero al parecer sólo le interesas tú —respondió entonces Asami, bajó la cabeza por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

—Oh, vaya… debería de enojarme con ustedes por utilizarme, ¿pero por qué no prefirieron fingir que no saben patinar? Así como lo está haciendo Yuka —señaló Akane a su amiga que estaba con el instructor.

—En realidad Yuka no sabe patinar —contestó Asami.

—¿Eh? —Akane miró con incredulidad a su amiga, Yuka se veía hacer un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse de pie, las piernas le temblaban, le resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que ella había sido quien la invitó.

—Akane, por favor discúlpanos, fuimos algo egoístas, te invitamos un mantecado —dijo Hiroko que juntó sus manos.

—Sí, acepto, no se preocupen —la palabra mantecado fue mágica, olvidó por completo su molestia y les sonrió como siempre.

Ranma soltó un suspiro al ver que aquel instructor ya no estaba junto a Akane, pero volvió a tensarse cuando varios jóvenes llegaban hacia ella.

«¿_Cómo puede ser que aunque use ropa de chico y no muestre ni un ápice de feminidad atraiga a tantos chicos?_» pensó el ojiazul molesto que tenía las cejas fruncidas.

—Oh, ¿ya vieron a esa chica? ¡es hermosa! —anunció Daisuke que puso cara de bobo.

—No sé dónde le ven lo hermosa a Akane —respondió Ranma que recargaba su cabeza sobre la mano, tenía los ojos cerrados sin prestarle atención a su amigo, ya estaba enfadado.

—No, se trata de otra chica bellísima que acabó de llegar —repuso Daisuke.

Ranma abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde su amigo señalaba, era cierto, una joven de su misma edad, de cabello color castaño claro ondulado, ojos verdes y con un cuerpo de infarto hacía presencia en la pista de patinaje, esa jovencita vestía unos mini shorts de mezclilla azul dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y un top verde que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y su pequeña cintura.

Los chicos que mosqueaban a Akane se fueron a hacerle compañía a esa chica, Ranma al ver eso, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

«_Hasta que abrieron los ojos y vieron a una chica de verdad_» se mofó internamente Ranma, pero vio que Akane no le importaba.

—Sólo ven a una chica con el ombligo descubierto y luego van como zorros tras de ella —bufó Sayuri con la envidia sobre sus labios.

—¿Eh? —Akane ni cuenta se había dado, iba pensando, sentía que le hacía falta algo.

—Esa chica que entró… Woow, ¡es buenísima patinando! —Hiroko había abierto los ojos como platos.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Akane percatándose qué era lo que hacía falta, dio un golpe con el puño a su palma de la otra.

—¿Trajiste a tu cerdito? —interrogó Asami extrañada.

—Sí, creo que lo deje en medio de la pista, ahora vuelvo —Akane dio media vuelta, adentrándose a la pista.

Ranma entonces notó que Akane patinaba perfectamente, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, la chica había fingido no saber patinar para atraer la atención del instructor, eso lo molestó de sobremanera.

Akane no le prestaba atención al espectáculo que estaba dando aquella joven de ojos verdes, estaba más angustiada por encontrar a su mascota.

—Es muy buena la chica, mira, deberíamos de ir a verla de cerca —animó Hiroshi.

—¡P-chan! ¡P-chan! —llamaba Akane a su mascota.

La joven de cabello ondulado que acababa de dar un espectáculo, concentró su verde mirada en un cerdito negro con una pañoleta que se asomaba en los pies de los espectadores.

—¡Charlotte! —exclamó la chica con una voz melosa, se agachó y atrapó al cerdo que trataba desesperadamente huir.

La joven sacó un pequeño mazo y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza del animalito dejándolo noqueado.

—¡Ah, Charlotte, eres tan linda! —la chica levantó al cerdito y notó algo—. Que diga, lindo.

—¡P-chan! —seguía Akane en su búsqueda, se dirigió a donde se encontraban los hombres concentrados—. Disculpen, ¿no han visto a un cerdito negro con un pañuelo amarillo alrededor de su cuello?

—¡Ah que linda chica! —exclamó un chico al verla, se veía encantado con ella.

—Sí, es muy bonita —dijo otro que los ojos le brillaron como soles.

—Tiene un rostro angelical —completó otro muchacho.

Akane parpadeó, empezaba a retroceder porque todos ellos la veían con ojos enamorados. Ranma vio a su prometida patinar despavorida en la pista de patinaje porque una horda de chicos iba tras de ella.

El instructor que seguía ayudando a Yuka a patinar se quedó perplejo al ver lo bien que patinaba esa bella chica de cabello azul.

—¡Yo sólo quería saber si han visto un cerdito negro! —exclamó Akane que terminó en la pista de las rampas, miraba a todos los chicos que estaban abajo que la veían a ella sorprendidos.

—¡Akane, cuidado! —le gritó Sayuri al ver a su amiga sobre una rampa alta.

La peliazul no se había captado que por su desesperación por huir de todos esos chicos había saltado quedando en la rampa más alta, estaba a la orilla de ésta y de espaldas, se llevó una mano al mentón, entrecerró los ojos, por algún extraño motivo sentía que aquello ya lo había vivido, le trajo recuerdos.

Frente a ella apareció un panda de la nada, éste sonrió con malicia y sus ojos negros destellaron de forma misteriosa.

—_Venganza, dulce venganza_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el panda sacó una garra, la puso sobre su pecho y le dio un leve empujoncito.

La joven agitó los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo se estaba haciendo para atrás.

—¡Maldito viejo, pero ya me las pagaras, te lo juro! —escuchó de Akane que iba cayendo en la rampa.

Todos tenían la mirada sobre la chica, Ranma se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia esa pista, temiendo que la joven se causara daño, porque la chica se movía con desesperación, se quedó parado al ver como ella se incorporaba, girándose para no ir de espaldas, las ruedas de los patines tocaron la rampa sacando chispas, al instante Akane dominó aquella rampa, al llegar a la orilla vieron como la joven se levantó con una mano en el borde, manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo hacia arriba, se impulsó, dando un salto y girando en el aire y volver a la rampa, de regreso a donde estaba el panda.

—_¡Perdón, hija, perdón!_ —el panda hacia reverencias mientras estaba arrodillado y alzaba un cartel.

Una patada con los patines le llegó directo al rostro, mandándolo a la pista plana, los curiosos se asomaron al ver aquel panda semiinconsciente, entonces Akane saltó directamente sobre el pecho del animal.

—Espero que ya no te queden ganas de volver a hacerlo, panda estúpido —le dijo Akane mientras refregaba su patín en el hocico del animal.

Una chica la miraba con envidia, en sus brazos sostenía a un puerquito negro, la joven se fue del lugar sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta.

—Akane —llegó Yuka torpemente sosteniéndose del brazo del instructor—. ¡Eso estuvo increíble!

—¡Qué va!, no has visto las otras palizas que le he dado al imbécil de mi pa… panda —reaccionó Akane que se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa.

—Yo me refería a lo de la rampa —Yuka estaba tan maravillada que no le hizo caso al comentario de Akane.

Se quedaron desconcertadas al ver al instructor llorando a cascadas mientras llevaba un puño a la altura de su pecho y miraba hacia el cielo, tanto que soltó a Yuka y Akane tuvo que sostener a su amiga.

—No puedo creer lo buen profesor que soy, la chica aprendió a patinar en quince minutos y creo que hasta me ha superado —decía el hombre que se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos, salió patinando de ahí, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Idiota —musitaron Akane y Yuka mirando con enfado al hombre.

—Creo que deberías de decirle que sabes patinar —observó Yuka, perdiendo todo el encanto que tenía hacia él.

—No, déjalo —Akane miraba con extrañeza a donde iba el instructor.

Los chicos rodearon a Akane pero se mantenían al margen, querían saber todo de ella, menos probar que tan duro golpeaba, ya les había quedado claro al haber derribado al enorme panda y no querían correr con la misma suerte. Akane trató de tener paciencia con ellos, pero se portaban amables, no faltaron quienes la invitaron a varios lugares.

Ranma refunfuñaba molesto, tenía la boca torcida y miraba a todos esos chicos con el ceño fruncido.

—Amigo, te has sacado la lotería con Akane, en menos de 5 minutos se hizo popular, ya ni siquiera le prestaron atención a la hermosa chica del mini short —habló Daisuke a Ranma.

—Sí tanto les gusta, ¿Por qué no mejor se la quedan? —Estaba molesto que toda la atención fuera hacia Akane—. Ella es una niña desagradable, presumida y salvaje, ¿vieron cómo dejó a su pobre pa… panda? —Ranma estuvo a punto de decir el parentesco del panda con Akane.

—¡Ranma! —escuchó la voz de Akane, algo que le hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna parándole los cabellos de la cabeza.

—Q-qué quieres —Ranma por reflejo se puso en posición de combate.

El joven de la trenza tragó saliva con dificultad, Akane se veía muy molesta.

—Y-yo no lo decía en serio, Akane, sólo estaba… yo… —Ranma estaba intimidado.

—P-chan… —Akane dulcificó su mirada, mostrando una de borrego—. P-chan no está, me dijeron que una chica se lo llevó.

—¿Eh? —Ranma parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza.

—Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a esa chica —Akane llevó sus manos echas puño sobre su boca, cubriéndola por completo, miraba suplicante al chico.

Ranma se sonrojó al verla, retrocedió un paso, asustado ante el gesto de Akane, se veía muy linda.

—Bueno, sí lo pides de esa manera… —Ranma se rascó la mejilla izquierda con su índice.

Vio pasar a la chica del mini short abrazando a un puerquito negro cerca de ellos.

—¿Cuáles son las características del desaparecido? —preguntó Ranma juguetón.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane molesta.

—Si no te importa voltear para allá —Ranma puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Akane y la giró en dirección de la chica castaña.

—¡Oye, tú, regrésame a mi P-chan! —exclamó Akane caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿P-chan? —La chica miró con extrañeza a Akane—. ¿Te refieres a Charlotte?

—Claro que no, es P-chan y es mi mascota, así que devuélvemelo —exigió Akane molesta.

El cerdito negro manoteaba hacia Akane, se veía desesperado por volver a los brazos de su verdadera dueña.

—No se llama P-chan, es Charlotte y es mío —rebatió la ojiverde.

—Charlotte es nombre de mujer y él es un cerdito —puntualizó Akane mirando desafiante a la castaña.

Ranma se cubrió la cara con su mano, entreabrió sus dedos para ver la disputa infantil entre Akane y aquella chica que le mostraba la lengua a Akane y ésta actuaba de la misma forma.

—Por favor, Azusa, regrésale el cerdito a la chica, que es de ella —llegó un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, le arrebató el puerquito a la castaña y se lo entregó a Akane.

—Gracias —sonrió Akane que abrazó al cerdito negro y lo llevó a la altura de su mejilla izquierda para rozarla con el animalito.

—¡Qué apuesto es! —dijeron las amigas de Akane encantadas con el chico.

—Disculpa a mi compañera, tiene la manía de tomar cosas que no son suyas —el joven se acercó a ella.

—Regrésame a Charlotte —pedía la chica castaña dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza al joven.

—Ah, ya sé quiénes son —dijo Yuka—. Es Azusa Shiratori y Mikado Sanzenin, campeones nacionales del patinaje artístico sobre ruedas y no han perdido ningún encuentro.

Los jóvenes señalados se pusieron en una pose arrogante, sonriendo.

—Vaya, Yuka, a pesar de que no sabes patinar sabes todo sobre patinaje —le dijo Daisuke, mirándola con enfado.

Yuka lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Quiero a Charlotte de vuelta —exigía Azusa que golpeaba a Mikado con los patines.

—Ya deja de molestarme, niña tonta —volteó Mikado harto por las agresiones de su compañera.

—Lo que tiene de bonita, lo tiene de loca —le dijo Hiroshi a Daisuke quien asintió.

La muchacha emitía gemidos y empezó a llorar.

—No dejaré que te lleves a mi Charlotte, te reto a un duelo —Azusa señaló a Akane.

—Cuando quieras, ladrona de mascotas —aceptó Akane mirando retadoramente a la ojiverde.

—Será un encuentro sobre la pista de patinaje, el próximo sábado a las 2 de la tarde y el premio será Charlotte —retó la castaña.

—Perfecto —Akane sonrió.

—Será un placer volver a verte —Mikado puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Akane—. Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por el comportamiento de Azusa, adecuadamente.

El chico se estaba acercando al rostro de Akane quien frunció el ceño.

Un pedazo de jamón aterrizó en la mejilla de Mikado, éste giró para ver a Ranma que tenía el dedo índice levantado mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza, se notaba desinteresado.

—A ti también espero verte el próximo sábado —el castaño se dirigió hacia Ranma y le dejó el pedazo de jamón en el plato.

—De acuerdo, el sábado entonces —contestó Ranma.

Ranma se levantó, llevándose sus manos tras la nuca y caminando despreocupadamente.

Los amigos de Ranma y Akane se fueron de la pista de patinaje, dejando a Azusa que agarró una silla y se la estrelló en la cabeza al castaño.

—¿Por qué me quitaste a Charlotte? —le acabó la silla en la cabeza y luego se marchó.

—¡Esa niña estúpida me tiene harto! —exclamó Mikado.

—Joven, usted tendrá que pagar todo lo consumido por sus amigos —avisó el vendedor.

* * *

Ranma iba caminando en la valla mirando a Akane que llevaba a P-chan en brazos, no podía creer que la chica hubiera aceptado un reto donde el cerdo era el premio.

—Antes de que pienses algo que no es, te diré que no actué así por celos —habló Ranma.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que aclararme nada —respondió Akane con cansancio—. Además no era asunto tuyo.

Ranma la miró por el rabillo del ojo, algo no le cuadraba, así que bajó poniéndose frente a ella.

—Akane, no me digas que ese tipo te resultó agradable y hubieras permitido que te besara —la miraba con curiosidad y miedo a la vez.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Primero beso a una hiena antes que a ese sujeto —Akane frunció la boca—. Sí te hubieras tardado una fracción de segundo, yo misma le rompo la cabezota.

—Vaya, que poco romántica eres —Ranma cruzó las manos tras de la nuca.

—A lo mejor me vuelva romántica el día que un chico me guste —contestó la chica que siguió su camino.

—Claro, así como con el instructor, ¿no? —dijo Ranma así como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Eh? —Akane se detuvo en seco para mirarlo.

—Sí, el guapo instructor, fingiste que no sabías patinar para llamar su atención —Ranma hacia un enorme esfuerzo porque Akane no notara lo que sentía, prácticamente le estaba reclamando, sólo que tranquilamente.

—Ese instructor es un idiota —bufó Akane—. Solo lo hice porque mis amigas me pidieron que fingiera no patinar para que él no me prestara atención, pero resultó todo lo contrario —sonrió Akane, le causaba cierta diversión que el plan de sus amigas se viniera abajo.

—¿En serio? —Ranma giró a verla, se sentía aliviado de saber la razón.

—Sí, no tengo porque mentir, además, como te dije, ése instructor es un idiota —afirmó Akane que cerró los ojos, el asunto no era importante.

«_Qué alivio_» suspiró Ranma se quedó parado admirando como Akane iba caminando, reaccionó y la alcanzó.

* * *

Nabiki bostezó después de escuchar a los chicos sus aventuras en la pista de patinaje. La señora Nodoka apenas había escuchado eso y se lanzó al centro comercial a comprarle los patines a su hijo.

—Así que el premio será P-chan… vaya —habló Nabiki aburrida.

—Akane, no te preocupes, yo seré tu pareja en el encuentro —habló Ryoga entrando a la sala con un cesto con champú y jabón y una toalla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Ryoga —Akane se sorprendió por la presencia del muchacho.

—A ti nadie te invitó, P-chan —Ranma lo miró con cansancio.

—¿A quién le dices P-chan? —refutó Ryoga que le dio un zape a Ranma.

—Perdón, olvide que también te llamas Charlotte —al ojiazul ni le afectó el golpe.

—Pero dicen que el combate es con esa pareja de Mikado y Azusa, he oído que son los mejores y no han perdido ningún encuentro, deberán de practicar muy duro —habló Kasumi dedicándole una especial mirada a su hermano.

—No tengo problema con eso, no permitiré que esa ladrona de mascotas se quede con mi P-chan —determinó Akane con el puño a la altura de sus hombros.

—Así se habla, Akane, tú y yo patinaremos juntos hasta la gloria —los ojos de Ryoga se hicieron grandes, estaba fantaseando.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre patinaje, Charlotte? —interrogó Ranma mordazmente.

—¡Qué no me llames Charlotte! —exigió Ryoga.

—Yo ya me comprometí a patinar el sábado con Akane y debo de cumplir, la palabra de un Saotome nunca se rompe —dijo solemne el chico de la trenza.

—Habla por ti, hermanito —inquirió Nabiki que se recostó.

—¿Por qué no competimos tú y yo a ver quién de los dos es mejor en el patinaje? —retó Ryoga.

—Me parece bien, te demostraré lo bueno que soy en el patinaje, así que prepárate —aceptó Ranma.

Los dos chicos se miraron desafiantes a la vez que empezaron a reírse sin soltar la carcajada.

Las chicas le dedicaron una mirada de lastima a los jóvenes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane estaba tras de la barrera para ver como competirían los chicos, ellos estaban sentados amarrándose los patines mientras se veían con desafío y reían confiados.

Los dos apenas pusieron los pies sobre la pista y se cayeron de espaldas, Akane se llevó la mano a la frente, avergonzada.

—Para empezar, deben de mantenerse de pie —puntualizó la peli azul.

Estaba enfadada, los dos jóvenes que alardeaban de los buenos que eran patinando sobre ruedas y resultaban una verdadera vergüenza, Ryoga ya se había rendido, estaba en el suelo y Ranma a cada dos por tres se daba sus buenos golpes, cayendo de mil maneras, esperaba que en una semana el chico de la trenza aprendiera a patinar. Lo vio estrellarse de lleno contra el muro de contención.

—Vaya idiota —Akane se sobó la sien.

—Que bobos, si quieren les enseñamos a patinar —les decía un niñito a Ranma y Ryoga que estaban en el suelo.

—¡Ah, esto no lo puedo soportar! —Ranma intentó levantarse.

—Deberías de darte por vencido, ambos sabemos que somos un desastre en el patinaje —dijo Ryoga que estaba tirado en la pista.

—¡De ninguna manera, Ranma Saotome jamás se dará por vencido! —exclamó el chico, saltó sobre Ryoga y luego a la barra.

—¡Oye, no soy alfombra para que me pises! —recriminó Ryoga.

Ranma cambió sus patines en línea por unos de cuatro ruedas, tal vez así podía mantenerse en pie sin tantos líos.

Akane ayudó a Ryoga a levantarse y lo llevó afuera de la pista.

—Gracias Ryoga por apoyarme, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, quisiera preguntarte algo, respecto a la pelea del otro día… —Akane le miró con curiosidad.

—Eh… —tragó saliva, se puso colorado, había olvidado por completo esa parte.

Akane fue empujada, cayendo al pecho de Ryoga que al tenerla en sus brazos se sintió en las nubes, puso cara de idiota. Ranma vio la escena y estaba muy molesto, así que se dirigió hacia el chico de la pañoleta. Akane por su parte rápidamente se alejó de Ryoga y fue tras de Azusa quien la había empujado.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —interrogó Akane molesta.

—Perdón, no te vi —contestó con simpleza la aludida esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ryoga, te prefiero como P-chan o Charlotte —Ranma le vació un vaso de agua al chico que todavía seguía idiotizado.

—¡Oh, Charlotte, regresaste! —Azusa pasó de largo de Akane yendo hacia donde estaba Ranma con el cerdo.

—¡Deja de decirle Charlotte, ese es un nombre estúpido! —exclamó Akane que le arrebató el cerdito a Ranma antes de que Azusa lo hiciera.

«_Los dos nombres son estúpidos_» puntualizó Ranma mirando con cansancio la disputa infantil de las chicas.

—Ya verás Charlotte que regresaras conmigo —dijo Azusa al animalito.

—Yo creo que no, verás que Ranma y yo les ganaremos, y P-chan —resaltó el nombre del cerdito—, se quedará conmigo —Akane le enseñó la lengua.

—Así que él es Ranma —señaló la castaña al chico de ojos azules.

Akane giró para ver donde señalaba Azusa, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al atisbar a Ranma que agitaba las manos a duras penas manteniéndose de pie.

—¡Ayúdame, Akane por favor! —suplicaba el chico de la trenza.

La ojiverde empezó a reírse mofándose de la penosa situación, Akane se llevó la mano a la frente.

—No pude ser, que inútil eres Ranma —Akane fue hacia el chico.

Azusa pasó a su lado golpeándole el hombro y soltando su agarré de P-chan, todo para que la chica de cabello ondulado le quitara al cerdito, le quitó la pañoleta amarilla y le puso un collar con un corazón donde decía Charlotte.

—Ah, te ves tan lindo.

—¡Quítale eso, retrasada! —Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa chica.

La peliazul le arrebató el cerdito y trató de quitarle el collar, pero era muy resistente, casi asfixia al pobre puerquito.

—No puedes, tiene un candado el cual sólo se abre con esta llave —mostró Azusa.

—¡Dámela! —Akane estaba ya al límite.

—¡Akane! —el grito de Ranma la hizo voltear, lo había olvidado por completo y el chico se iba a golpear contra el muro.

—Anda ve ayudar a tu compañero o va a terminar mal —le señaló la chica.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Ranma había traspasado una barrera donde había un cartel de advertencia donde avisaba que estaban remodelando esa parte y en el muro había varillas salidas. No tenía tiempo para seguir discutiendo con esa chica tan desesperante, le dejó a P-chan.

Patinó rápido hacia Ranma, había gente estorbando su camino por lo que tuvo que saltar sobre ellos, Ranma agitaba los brazos con desesperación, Akane lo tomó de las manos, lo jaló hacia ella, la chica cayó pero logró elevar el cuerpo de Ranma, haciendo que el chico cayera parado mientras que ella se incorporaba en un salto.

—Qué torpe eres, si no sabes patinar para qué diablos aceptaste el reto, ¿eh? —Lo miró molesta.

—Bueno, es que… —Ranma estaba apenado, bajó la mirada, no se atrevía a ver a Akane.

—En fin —suspiró Akane—. Aún tenemos una semana, así que podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad, Ranma? —sonrió.

Ranma se sonrojó, asintió tontamente, se sentía un idiota.

Akane se acordó en manos de quién había dejado a P-chan y al atisbar hacia donde había dejado a Azusa ya no la encontró, patinó hacia allá, jalando a Ranma que sintió ir en el aire. Akane preguntó por la joven de cabello castaño y como respuesta le dijeron que la chica ya se había ido.

—Sólo espero que esa tarada cuide de P-chan —musitó Akane mirando hacia la salida.

—Descuida, Charlotte puede cuidarse solito —contestó Ranma que se aferraba al brazo de Akane para no caer.

* * *

Ranma estaba molesto consigo mismo, no quería admitir que era una asco en el patinaje y se sentía mal por haber hecho gastar a su mamá por unos patines, los cuales llevaba sobre su cuello, Akane venía patinando sobre la valla, parecía que le gustaba restregarle lo bien que ella patinaba porque no perdía el equilibrio a pesar de que iba en un lugar muy estrecho.

—Podemos entrenar todas la tardes —dijo Akane mirando hacia delante.

—Sí, pero es vergonzoso que sea una chica la que me enseñe —confesó Ranma que miró hacia otra parte cuando Akane volteó a verlo.

—Bueno, si no quieres, le diré a Ryoga que sea mi pareja, total, él no creo que tenga problema con que sea una chica que le enseñe a patinar —respondió Akane que se había enfadado y sabía cómo molestar a Ranma.

—Dudo mucho que Ryoga se concentre teniéndote a ti como su instructora de patinaje —Ranma recordó cuando Akane estaba sobre el pecho del chico de la pañoleta y Ryoga tenía cara de idiota.

—Pero no me queda alternativa que ser tu pareja, ya que no sé dónde se metió Ryoga —suspiró Akane con cansancio.

—Ya, está bien, practicaremos pero cuando no haya mucha gente… —aceptó Ranma.

—Que delicado resultaste —Akane lo miraba con enfado, se acuclilló sobre la valla—. Bueno, es comprensible ya que te gano en muchas cosas y sería una vergüenza para ti que quien te gane se trate de una chica —no pudo evitarlo, tenía que hacer enojar al chico.

Ranma se acercó y no hizo más que ponerle la punta de su dedo índice sobre la frente, Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un segundo después se escuchó un chapuzón de agua.

—¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? —preguntó ahora un rubio que se asomaba en el agua.

—Lo siento, fue demasiado tentador —empezó a reírse Ranma.

Akane convertido en un chico rubio de ojos grises salió del río.

—Bueno, como te da vergüenza que una chica te enseñe, creo que no tienes problemas que sea un chico quien lo haga —dijo Akane con su voz varonil.

—Eh…

—A ti no hay forma de cómo darte gusto —Akane rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Está bien, conozco un lugar solitario donde puedes enseñarme como patinar, pero eso sí, no te propases con mi cuerpo cuando tengas que sujetarme —advirtió Ranma.

—Créeme que no pienso hacerlo —contestó Akane sintiendo enormes ganas de tomar el cuello de Ranma y estrujarlo con sus manos.

—Oye, Ken, ¿cómo aprendiste a patinar si dices que se la pasaban viajando y entrenando todos estos años?

—Pues mi papá quería enseñarme muchos tipos de combate, y el patinaje es uno de ellos…

Inicio del recuerdo.

_Akane tenía 8 años de edad, tenía varios curitas sobre su rostro, sus manos, en las piernas, estaba vestida como niño, con una playera manga larga color blanca, sobre esta una negra de manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, no tenía puesto ningún tipo de protección y veía la rampa con miedo, su padre Soun estaba al lado, mirando el horizonte, también con patines, él tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su pequeña hija. _

—_Hija, debes de perderle miedo a todo, a las alturas, a las caídas, al dolor, a la oscuridad… a muchas cosas, por eso te he traído aquí, esta rampa es una de las más altas e inclinadas, aquí demostraras todo ese coraje de tiene una Tendo —el señor Soun tenía un puño alzado a la altura de su pecho y unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos. _

—_Todo el coraje de una Tendo —repitió Akane, imitando a su padre, viendo al horizonte y con su pequeño puño a la altura de su pecho. _

—_Así es, Akane, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma, tendré que lanzarte hacia la rampa —Soun puso su mano sobre la espalda de la pequeña. _

—_Bien, pero quiero ver primero todo tu coraje Tendo, ¡viejo abusivo! —Akane se agachó liberándose del agarre de su padre y le dio una patada en la espalda baja a su papá, quien fue el que terminó cayendo en la rampa donde se rompió unos cuantos huesos. _

Fin del recuerdo.

Ranma estaba impresionado tanto que había dejado de caminar y tenía los ojos como platos.

—Mi papá quería tirarme a esa rampa cuando apenas aprendí a mantenerme de pie sobre patines, y sus métodos no fueron los más sutiles… —recordó Akane con rencor.

—Pero ahora patinas muy bien.

—No fue gracias al idiota de mi padre —contestó Akane molesta—. Bueno, vayamos a ese lugar que dices, pero ponte los patines.

—No pretenderás llevarme de la mano ahora que eres hombre, digo, cuando eres chica no hay problema…

—¿De la mano? Como crees, te tomaré del brazo y caminaré pegada a ti mientras te miró con ojos de enamorada.

—¡No, eso no, prefiero que vuelvas a ser chica! —Ranma se había asustado.

—Tranquilo, fue broma —Akane empezó a reírse divertida—. Mis métodos serán sutiles igual que los de mi papá, así que prepárate física y mentalmente, Ranma, porque mañana quien sabe si puedas mover las piernas.

Se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de un joven por aquel parque, las personas que caminaban cerca se asustaban y se iban por otras partes, aquellos gritos parecía de alguien a quien estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

**Hola! Yo aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y saber qué es lo que opinan al respecto, estoy muy agradecida con todas/os ustedes que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo a leer la historia y a dejarme sus valiosas opiniones, me hacen muy pero muy feliz cuando los leo, es cierto lo que dicen que las pequeñas cosas pueden ser la felicidad de la vida n.n **

**Muchas gracias: akarly, linaakane, the mystic poetry, ilkane, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, HiinaTHA, Krizz, Elena, mranda, piipo n.n  
**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias!  
**

**aihiwatari: no fue Shampoo quien le regaló las galletas a Akane n.n  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**nos leemos pronto n.n**

**bye bye  
**


	15. Se desata la furia en la pista

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Se desata la furia en la pista de patinaje**

* * *

Akane llegaba a casa en la tarde, apoyado en ella iba Ranma que no dejaba de llorar por el dolor, el rubio dejó al menor de los Saotome en la sala para luego irse a tomar una ducha. Nabiki se acercó a su hermano y empezó a picarle las piernas haciendo que el joven se torciera de dolor y llorara más.

—¿Qué te pasó, Ranma? —preguntó Nodoka que dejó la jarra de té sobre la mesa.

—Aprendí a mantenerme de pie —respondió Ranma adolorido.

Genma y Soun miraban con curiosidad al pelinegro.

—¿Qué cree que haya sucedido, Soun? —interrogó Genma.

—Akane le enseñó a no perder el equilibrio —contestó Soun que movió una de las piezas del ajedrez japonés.

—Genma, por favor, lleva a Ranma a su habitación, el pobre ni siquiera puede levantarse —pidió Nodoka.

—Ah, sí, querida… —Genma se levantó y de inmediato llevó su mano a la cintura—. ¡Ah, mi espalda!

—¿De verdad te duele la espalda? Que conveniente que empezara a dolerte, papá —observó Nabiki.

—¡GENMA SAOTOME! —exclamó Nodoka mostrando toda su autoridad.

—¡Ya subo, cariño, ya subo! —Genma se curó milagrosamente, tomando el cuerpo de su hijo y subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

* * *

Estaban cenando, Akane ya había vuelto a ser chica y comía felizmente, su papá intentaba quitarle algo de su plato, pero tenían una pequeña batallita con los palillos, aquella pelea empezaba a volverse más intensa, Akane le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a su padre y éste se la devolvía. Un minuto después los dos estaban peleando por un pedazo de carne que estaba en el aire.

—¡Eso es mío, estúpido! —clamó Akane dándole una patada en la cara a su padre.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes aprender a compartir, niña grosera —contestaba el señor Soun.

Los dos ya empezaban a golpearse y terminaron en el estanque, al final quien se terminó comiendo el pedazo de carne fue Genma, pero al ver los ojos grises del rubio y los ojos negros del panda se sintió intimidado que terminó ofreciéndoles su plato de comida.

Hubo otra pelea entre el rubio y el panda.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Nodoka le vació agua caliente a Akane, la chica le agradeció pero de inmediato se puso a discutir con el panda. Nodoka sacó una cinta métrica y tomaba medidas de Akane, la señora Saotome esquivaba los manotazos que de repente daba Akane, cuando la chica se levantó, la señora aprovechó y tomó medida a sus piernas. Nabiki y Genma estaban con la boca abierta viendo la agilidad de su madre que seguía midiendo el cuerpo de Akane y eludía los movimientos bruscos de la joven, Kasumi tan sólo sonreía.

—Tú siempre tienes la culpa, viejo idi-… —Akane se quedó callada al ver como Nodoka le pasaba la cinta métrica alrededor de su busto—. ¿Qué hace, tía? —interrogó curiosa.

—Oh, nada, nada, no me prestes atención… —sonrió Nodoka quitando la cinta— vaya, su busto no es muy grande, bueno, aún es una niña —musitó y desapareció del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane parpadeó mirando por donde se había ido la señora Saotome.

* * *

Ranma todavía seguía adolorido, las piernas eran las más afectadas, sentía como si se las hubieran hecho puré, recordaba el entrenamiento lo que hacía que derramara más lágrimas. Tocaron a su puerta, esta se abrió dejando pasar a Akane.

—Eh, Ranma —llamó la chica que se sentó a la orilla de la cama—. ¿Te gustó el entrenamiento?

—No, me dolió hasta el alma —contestó Ranma, molesto—. Siento como si me hubieran arrancado los tendones de las piernas.

—Pero conste que te lo advertí, eh —Akane le mostró su dedo índice—. Bueno, toma estas pastillas, te ayudaran a desinflamar los músculos y combinado con esta pomada que te untaras te sentara de maravilla, verás que mañana ya podrás caminar perfectamente.

—Akane, ¿Por qué fuiste tan brusca con tu pobre prometido? Míralo como está —entró el señor Soun.

—Yo no fui brusca, tan sólo le enseñe a mantener el equilibrio con tu método sutil, que si hubiera utilizado el otro con el que tú me enseñaste, seguramente queda inmóvil por un mes —contestó Akane mirando con enojo a su padre.

—Sí ese fue el método sutil, el otro seguramente me hubiera matado —masculló Ranma que empezó a derramar lágrimas como si fueran arroyos.

—Bueno, hijo, yo sé cómo curarte y quedaras como nuevo —el señor Soun se remangó las mangas de su traje y esbozó una sonrisa que a Ranma le causó miedo.

—Papá, creo que… —Akane sonrió nerviosa y trató de detener a su papá.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador de un joven en la casa de los Saotome, Nodoka y Kasumi que estaban lavando los trastes miraron hacia el techo, Genma que se estaba dando un baño tranquilamente, abrió los ojos mirando hacia la puerta, Nabiki a pesar de estar escuchando música en su cuarto a todo volumen también escuchó aquel grito. Akane se había tapado los oídos.

Ranma estaba boca abajo llorando como si no hubiera mañana, mordía la almohada mientras que el señor Tendo le estaba dando un masaje en las piernas.

—Todavía me acuerdo de aquellos tiempos, hija, cuando tú llorabas porque te dolían mucho tus piernitas y me suplicabas porque yo te curara —lloraba Soun de forma dramática.

—En realidad yo lloraba porque no quería que tú me curaras… —respondió Akane mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre.

* * *

Estaban practicando en la pista de patinaje, como la estaban preparando para el combate del sábado se encontraba cerrado al público, sólo los participantes podían entrar, ahí volvieron a ver a Azusa que llevaba a P-chan, Akane se molestó muchísimo al verla. La chica ojiverde se burlaba de la peliazul, Mikado le quitó el cerdito a su compañera y se lo llevó a Akane.

—Toma —le dijo Mikado a Akane quien lo vio con desconfianza.

P-chan mordió la mano del chico, haciendo que éste lo soltara. Akane atrapó a P-chan y lo llevó hacia su pecho, abrazándolo y sonriéndole. El cerdito se aferró a ella, feliz de volver a estar a su lado.

—Cerdo tonto —musitó Mikado que se agarró la mano lastimada y le dirigía una mirada de odio al animal.

Ranma estaba mejorando en el patinaje, al menos ya no se caía tan seguido, aunque seguía siendo torpe, iba patinando hacia Akane.

—Sé que te llamas Akane Tendo y eres estudiante de la escuela Furinkan, además de una excelente patinadora, es por eso que yo te daré el premio que te mereces por todos tus esfuerzos al entrenar para nuestro encuentro —Akane lo miraba como si se tratara de un loco, desvió su mirada al suelo.

—¡Ah, una moneda! —Akane se hizo a un lado para recoger el objeto.

Mikado estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos y hacia él iba Ranma, Akane al ver la escena se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca desencajada. Mikado tenía sus labios sobre los de Ranma que por lo sucedido se quedó en shock.

—Ran-ma —musitó Akane parpadeando.

P-chan estaba igual de sorprendido que Akane.

Ranma empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Mikado, el pelinegro empezó a limpiarse la boca con las manos, sintiendo rotundo asco, miró con odio a Mikado que al parecer no le importaba lo sucedido. El ojiazul salió de la pista como un rayo.

—Oh no, ni si quiera él que es un chico pudo contenerse a mis encantos —Mikado se llevó la mano a su cabello jugueteándolo sensualmente.

—Qué tipo más enfermo —Akane sintió repulsión hacia Mikado—. Ranma…

El pelinegro estaba en el baño de hombres lavándose la boca con jabón que no era suficiente para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, furioso, recordaba una y otra vez la escena, sentía muchísimo asco, ganas de asesinar a Mikado y vergüenza.

«_Maldito bastardo, puerco, asqueroso, ¿cómo se atrevió? Lo peor es que Akane lo vio… Maldito degenerado, esto no se va a quedar así, ¡te lo juro!_» braveaba Ranma mientras se veía en el espejo, se enjuagó la boca y salió del baño hecho una furia.

—¡SANZENIN! —exclamó Ranma que hacía acto de presencia en la pista de patinaje.

Akane volteó a ver a Ranma, se veía furioso, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él, jamás lo había visto así, sentía un aura muy fuerte que el chico expulsaba de su cuerpo.

—¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA ESTOY MÁS QUE FURIOSO! —Ranma soltó un puñetazo contra la pista de patinaje haciendo que se abriera hasta el otro lado y un hoyo donde fue el impacto de su golpe.

—Oh, vaya y yo pensé que te había gustado —se atrevió a responder Mikado.

El aura de batalla en Ranma acrecentó, Akane miró con odio a Mikado, era la persona más desagradable y cínico que haya conocido en su vida.

—Prepárate, Sanzenin porque no tendré piedad de ti —Ranma se impulsó para saltar, en el aire se preparó para patear a Mikado.

Mikado le bastó con hacerse a un lado, Ranma cayó al suelo haciendo un hueco.

—Pobre tonto, golpearse él solito —Mikado se llevó su mano a su cabello.

—Esto apenas empieza —Ranma salió del hueco con el puño alzado.

—Sus movimientos son rápidos pero es torpe con los patines todavía —observó Akane, estaba muy interesada en la pelea, al fin podría ver la fuerza de Ranma—. ¡Ranma, quítate los patines! —le sugirió.

Ranma volteó a verla, en su distracción, Mikado le dio un puñetazo en la cara con fuerza haciendo que Ranma cayera al suelo. El chico de la trenza se quitó los patines, ese no era su fuerte y no le importaba quedar como un tonto al no poder patinar, pero tenía tanto coraje hacia Mikado que era capaz de todo por tal de hacer polvo sus huesos.

Mikado vio como Ranma iba hacia él, corriendo a toda prisa con el puño en alto, era veloz. Lo vio frente a él, preparándose para bloquear el golpe, pero en un pestañeo, Ranma ya no se encontraba ahí, el chico de la trenza apareció tras de él para darle una patada alta, mandado a Mikado varios metros, cayó arrodillado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas pudo notar que Ranma ya se encontraba en el aire con todas las intenciones de golpearlo por la espalda, pero logró hacerse a un lado. El codo de Ranma agrietó el piso al impacto.

—No me queda otra que hacer la danza de la muerte —dijo Mikado frunciendo el ceño.

—Ranma es sorprendente —musitó Akane, admirada por la velocidad de su prometido.

Vieron a Mikado empezar a girar sobre su propio eje con la punta de los patines, Ranma no le importaba, sólo quería seguir golpeándolo. El chico de la trenza poco a poco se vio involucrado en un remolino. Akane abrió más los ojos y empezó a contar. Dentro del remolino se veía a Ranma haciendo muecas de dolor pero soltando golpes.

El remolino llegó a su fin, dejando a Ranma todo mareado en el suelo y a Mikado de pie, con una pierna flexionada y los brazos hacia arriba como si fuera una bailarina de valet.

—Mikado ganó —determinó Azusa.

—No, Ranma fue quien ganó —contestó Akane que fue por Ranma, lo agarró de la trenza y se lo llevó arrastrando—. Nos veremos en el torneo y dile a Mikado que lo que le hizo a Ranma no se va a quedar así —Azusa sintió temor ante la mirada que Akane le lanzó.

La castaña unos segundos después de recuperarse del susto, tocó a Mikado, vio que no reaccionó, sonrió, sacó un plumón y empezó a pintarrajearlo.

* * *

En casa de los Saotome, justo en la sala se encontraba la familia reunida, excepto por el señor Genma y Soun que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas. Ranma estaba furioso, su madre le estaba curando las heridas.

—Eso no se va a quedar así, me vengaré y será en mi terreno —dijo Ranma que ignoraba la presencia de todos.

—¿Pues qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó su madre, curiosa por ver a su hijo así de furioso.

Ranma se quedó callado y parecía que el enojo desapareció por arte de magia, ahora se veía avergonzado.

—De haber sido yo, les aseguro que no hubiera quedado tan mal —intervino Ryoga quien llevaba su pañoleta amarrada al rededor de su cuello, Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate! —exigió el ojiazul que se levantó con ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Lo del beso que te robaron, Ranma? —se burló Ryoga.

—¿Te robaron un beso? —repitieron las tres Saotome al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, así que te robaron un beso, hermanito —dijo Kasumi que sonrió.

—Anda, Ranma, dinos quién fue la persona que te dio tu primer beso —pidió Nabiki que se veía entusiasta.

—Seguro que fue Akane, no pensé que fuera de esas chicas que les gusta dar el primer paso —dijo Nodoka mirando con complicidad a la aludida.

Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, al menos te queda el consuelo que haya sido un chico muy apuesto —Ryoga le puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma.

—¡¿UN HOMBRE?! —repitieron las tres Saotome muy sorprendidas.

Nodoka se desmayó.

Cuando la madre de Ranma despertó, dijo que había tenido una terrible pesadilla, donde Akane chico había besado a su pequeño bebé, tanto Nabiki como Kasumi y Akane dijeron que sí se trataba de un mal sueño, no querían causarle un trauma. Nodoka se levantó feliz por pensar eso, para luego irse a la cocina.

Akane se llevó a Ryoga de ahí para preguntarle cómo es que sabía lo del beso de Ranma y ése tipejo, Ryoga se puso muy nervioso ante la mirada analizadora de la joven, lo único que atinó a decir fue que se perdió y llegó ahí, increíblemente Akane se lo creyó. La chica de cabellos cortos se molestó con Ryoga, diciéndole que lo que había dicho estuvo muy mal, haciendo que el joven de la pañoleta se sintiera peor que una cucaracha.

—Lo siento —dijo Ryoga apesadumbrado.

—Eso que le sucedió a Ranma fue un accidente y de alguna manera fue mi culpa —Akane lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Comprendo… perdón, Akane, creo que lo mejor es irme lejos, adiós Akane —Ryoga se dio la media vuelta, llorando, miró por encima de su hombro sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedacitos y finalmente saltó por la barda.

—Ryoga, espera no es para tanto… vaya que es muy extraño —suspiró Akane, su semblante cambió al de uno de culpa—. Ranma, pobre de ti, perdón.

* * *

Ranma estaba en el dojo, abrazándose sus piernas, lamentándose que nadie lo entendiera, sus hermanas lo veían con extrañeza pero cuando les explicó todo y Akane había dicho que fue su culpa, comprendieron que se trató de un accidente.

«_Todos se burlan de mí y no entienden lo humillado que me siento y todo lo que estoy sufriendo_» pensaba Ranma, sus ojos denotaban lo molesto y triste que se encontraba.

Le dieron un golpe en la espalda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, miró a la persona responsable y se encontró con Akane que se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes baja la guardia —le dijo la chica, él se le quedó viendo—. Tienes que olvidar ese incidente, fue algo que sucedió de repente.

—Seguramente vienes a burlarte de mí —refunfuñó Ranma volteando a ver a otra parte.

Akane soltó la carcajada.

—¡Ya Cállate! —exclamó Ranma furioso.

—Lo siento —Akane se quedó callada.

—Oye, todo esto fue tu cul… —Ranma se quedó callado cuando Akane le puso un curita sobre la nariz.

—¿En serio fue tu primer beso? —interrogó Akane curiosa observando al chico, este se sonrojó—. Vaya, y te lo dio un hombre…

—¡Pero fue tu culpa! —reclamó Ranma inclinándose hacia ella.

—¿Entonces hubieras preferido que me besara a mí? —rebatió Akane, mirando con molestia a Ranma.

—Eh… —Ranma se hizo para atrás, miró hacia otra parte.

—Ya olvida eso, apenas y te rozó los labios, no cuenta como beso, además, sólo estábamos 5, así que se quedara entre nosotros, Ryoga no dirá nada, ya lo regañé por su indiscreción y dudo mucho que Azusa le importa andar divulgando lo que pasó y después de que le diste 518 golpes a ese imbécil no querrá decirlo, ¿no bastaba con un golpe?

—¿Crees que se merecía sólo un golpe? —recordó Ranma con rabia.

—No, la verdad merecía más de los que le diste, yo le hubiera dado 2 mil golpes a ese cretino si me hubiera besado —Akane miró a Ranma que se le ensombreció la mirada.

—Yo no quería que fuera así…

—Eh, Ranma —Akane levantó el rostro del chico al tomarlo con sus suaves manos para que él la viera—. Ganaremos el combate y podrás darle su merecido a ese idiota.

Ranma se ruborizó cuando Akane se acercaba a su rostro, su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, ella se levantó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

—Akane —musitó Ranma desconcertado y con las mejillas encendidas.

—No quiero que te quedes con un mal recuerdo, espero que no te haya molestado —la chica se levantó y le agitó el fleco, dejando al joven todavía sentado.

Cuando Akane cerró la puerta del dojo, Ranma sonrió estúpidamente, se llevó la mano a la frente sintiendo algo que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

* * *

Ryoga deambulaba por las calles, con un semblante de tristeza total, era invadido por un aura negra deprimente, Akane, su linda Akane se había molestado con él y eso le había llenado de desdicha total. Nada le importaba ahora, sintió agua fría caerle encima, el cerdito miró a una ancianita que rociaba agua en la calle, él siguió caminando con pesar. Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

—¡Charlotte! —exclamó la joven a quien los ojos se le iluminaron al verlo.

* * *

Llegó el día del combate, Ranma estaba en el vestidor de chicos y se encontró con Mikado, se guardaba esas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, lo veía con profundo odio, se contenía para no agarrarlo a golpes.

—Sólo tengo que besar los labios de Akane Tendo para que sean mil labios besados por mí —dijo Mikado que se aplicaba una crema de labios.

—Eres un ser despreciable que jamás debió de haber nacido —Ranma apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues tu tampoco eres de mi agrado, Ranma Saotome, han sido los labios más amargos que he probado en mi vida —respondió el castaño que se arreglaba su flequillo.

—Maldito bastardo —Ranma apretaba la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas mientras mataba con la mirada al tipo.

—Hoy será el día que pruebe esos labios de la hermosa Akane, será el mejor beso que he dado en todo mi historial… y tú no intervendrás —lo señaló con el peine.

—Eres un maldito enfermo depravado —Ranma siguió con la mirada a su contrincante.

Ranma respiraba pausadamente tratando de mantener la poca calma que tenía, tenía que soportarlo un poco más, ya en la pista le daría su merecido a ése sujeto.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en el vestidor de chicas apenas se iba a quitar la camisa china color escarlata cuando repentinamente estornudó.

—Creo que están hablando de mí —se dijo la joven que pasó su índice bajo la nariz.

Abrió la caja que su tía Nodoka le dio antes de entrar al camerino, le había dicho que lo hizo con todo su cariño y esperaba que lo luciera en el combate. Akane sacó la prenda, se puso colorada al encontrar también un sostén y pantaletas, vio una nota en el fondo de la caja.

_Me tomé la libertad de ponerte ropa íntima porque es la más adecuada para el traje que te confeccioné, espero que sean de tu agrado. _

_Con cariño, Nodoka. _

La peliazul se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene razón —soltó un suspiró y se metió al baño.

* * *

El público estaba deseoso de ver a los competidores, de un lado se veían a jóvenes que sostenían pancartas, fotos y hacían porras para Azusa, en otra parte se encontraban chicas que lucían playeras con el rostro de Mikado. Todos estaban eufóricos.

Ranma estaba boquiabierto, quería desviar la mirada a otra parte, pero simplemente no podía, las palabras se las tragaba, no podía creer que Akane se hubiera atrevido a ponerse algo así, no es que no le gustara, simplemente la hacía lucir demasiado sexy a su punto de vista, tanto que seguramente cuando salieran a la pista atraería como moscas a todos los hombres.

—¿Por qué te pusiste esa ropa? —preguntó mirando a otra parte tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Tía Nodoka me hizo este traje y ella quería verme con esto puesto, no puedo echar por la borda todo lo que le costó hacerme el conjunto —respondió Akane que estaba sonrojada, ni ella se podía creer que se lo hubiera puesto.

Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad, esperaba a que los llamaran pronto, de lo contrario no sabía qué era capaz de hacer, aunque eso significara poner su vida en peligro, pero Akane lucía hermosa y muy pero muy sexy.

El vestuario de Ranma era una camisa china color roja con un dragón verde atravesándola y pantalones negros. Akane llevaba una blusa sin mangas color roja estilo china que tenía una rosa amarilla de lado derecho que sobresalía, la blusa era ceñida al cuerpo, resaltando su bien formada y envidiable figura, un mini short color negro que cubrían un poco más debajo de sus glúteos, dejando al descubierto sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas, tenía muñequeras de color negro que le llegaban cerca del codo y guantes negros que dejaban la mitad de sus dedos al descubierto, en el cabello llevaba un broche en forma de rosa grande color amarillo haciendo juego con el de la blusa, sólo que lo tenía del lado izquierdo.

—Bienvenidos a la pista de Patinaje de la ciudad de Nerima, el día de hoy tendremos un combate entre dos parejas, una de ellas se trata de nada más y nada menos, que de Azusa Shiratori y Mikado Sanzenin —se escuchó la voz del presentador.

Se iluminó una esquina, donde los mencionados salieron patinando dando una entrada triunfal, Azusa saltó quedando sobre una mano de Mikado, los dos giraron y cayeron con mucha elegancia al suelo, Mikado vestía un traje de gala color azul claro y la muchacha un mini short color azul claro y un top rosa.

El público se puso como locos, se escucharon los aplausos y porras para cada uno de ellos, Azusa mandó un beso a sus fans los cuales suspiraron, mientras que Mikado guiñó el ojo y las chicas parecían desmayarse.

—La pareja retadora, se trata de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo que han ganado… eh, ah, bueno, sólo son los que retan a la pareja campeona nacional de patinaje sobre ruedas que nunca ha perdido un encuentro —dijo el presentador sin muchos ánimos, como si no tuviera gran relevancia presentarlos.

—¿Es mi imaginación o creen que somos unos perdedores? —dijo Akane con cierto enfado por la falta de interés del presentador.

—Eso qué importa, demostrémosle lo buenos que somos —contestó Ranma sonriendo con arrogancia.

A diferencia de Mikado y Azusa, el público se mantuvo en silencio, pero escucharon un aplauso, dirigieron su mirada a la persona que aplaudía, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al identificar a Nodoka.

—Yo sólo vengo con ellos porque me contrataron para tomar fotos —se desentendió Nabiki al ver las miradas raras que le echaban a la familia.

—Bueno, Akane, salgamos —Ranma le tendió la mano—. Haremos una entrada triunfal que hará a todos ovacionarnos —otra vez esa sonrisa presuntuosa.

Akane suspiró, había visto esa sonrisa antes y no le daba nada de confianza, pero ya no le quedaba de otra, tomó la mano de Ranma.

El ojiazul salió confiado a la pista, tomó el cuerpo de Akane para cargarla, seguía sorprendiéndose de que fuera ligera a pesar de lo mucho que comía. Se tropezó, cayéndose de espaldas, su cabeza fue como un tercer patín, pero logró mantener a la chica encima. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Nodoka que estaba por dar otro aplauso se contuvo y se fue encogiéndose lentamente en su silla para que no la vieran, Azusa patinó hasta ellos para burlarse más de cerca de Akane que estaba avergonzada y molesta.

—¡YA CÁLLATE, TARADA! —exigió Akane.

—Bueno, ellos son la pareja retadora, bien, el premio para el ganador, será este cerdito negro… ¡Buena suerte! Lo digo para los novatos —el presentador tenía poca fe hacia Ranma y Akane.

—Después de ver el ridículo que hicieron, me queda claro que yo me quedaré con Charlotte —se mofó Azusa.

—Deja de llamarlo así, descerebrada, se llama P-chan —concretó Akane.

Mientras tanto en la parte del público, donde se encontraba una familia un tanto particular.

—Mamá, hiciste un excelente trabajo con el atuendo de Akane, se ve muy linda —observó Kasumi.

—Gracias, hija —Nodoka se llevó las manos a la mejilla, sonrojada por el halago de su hija.

—No hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de que se haya puesto algo así —Nabiki empezó a enfocar a Akane.

—Menos mal que Akane heredó la belleza de su madre y no a usted, Tendo —dijo Genma.

—Sí… —Soun asintió, se sentía orgulloso de su hija— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué quiere decir?

—La verdad —dijeron los Saotome al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Soun.

—Sí, menos mal que heredó a su madre —aceptó Soun cabizbajo, le habían dicho feo.

—¡Pero que chica más hermosa! —se escuchó los halagos de los chicos.

—Es preciosa, que envidia le tengo a ese tal Ranma —decían otros chicos.

—El presentador dijo que se llama Akane Tendo —un chico anotaba el nombre.

—Oigan —habló Nabiki encontrando una oportunidad de oro—. Yo conozco a esa chica, sí les interesa saber más de ella… —sonrió, mostró unas fotos de Akane.

Un minuto después, Nabiki contaba el dinero ganado.

—¿Y ese dinero? —le preguntó Kasumi con curiosidad.

—Es que me encontré con un chico que me debía y pues al verme dijo que aprovechaba para pagarme —mintió Nabiki que guardó su dinero.

—Oh, vaya, que bueno que haya personas tan honestas —sonrió su hermana mayor.

—Sí, es una bendición que exista personas honestas —Nabiki sacaba fotografías de Akane.

* * *

En la pista de patinaje, Akane miraba con desafío a Azusa, pero con mucho rencor a Mikado, Ranma se concentraba más en ese arrogante sujeto que en nadie más.

—El combate empieza ahora —era voz del presentador que tocó la campana.

Mikado cargaba a Azusa sobre su espalda, lanzó a la chica, mientras que Akane agarró la mano de Ranma que iba patinando al ras del suelo porque no podía mantenerse de pie.

—¿Estás listo, Ranma? —le preguntó la peliazul.

—No, Akane, espera —Ranma tragó saliva.

Sintió como era levantado con fuerza, Akane lo aventó hacia Mikado, quien esquivó la patada de Ranma al agacharse, Mikado sonrió por quedar entre los brazos de Akane y Ranma, se acercó a la chica, la tomó de la cintura y se acercó al rostro de la peliazul peligrosamente. Las fanáticas de Mikado profirieron un grito de horror, no querían que su amado Mikado besara a esa chica.

—Hoy te ves más hermosa de lo usual, Akane —dijo Mikado con una voz sensual.

—¡Al parecer, Mikado empieza con su famoso y tradicional ataque del beso! —relató el presentador emocionado.

P-chan trató de liberarse de las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto para ir a salvar a Akane, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—¡Eso Jamás! —Ranma puso sus patines sobre la cabeza del castaño y usando su fuerza fue alejando el rostro de ese tipo.

Azusa apareció de repente lista para patear al chico, Akane advirtió pero Ranma no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, las ruedas de los patines le dieron de lleno en la cara, perdiendo el equilibrio y el agarre de Akane. Azusa lo mandó a varios metros, estrellándolo contra el suelo, mientras que la chica ágilmente saltó cayendo de pie y quedando atrás de Ranma.

Akane estaba sorprendida por la agilidad de Azusa y la idiotez de Ranma, bufó molesta, no se percató que ahora se encontraba en brazos de Mikado. Él la inclinó para quedar encima de ella, sonrió, al fin besaría esos labios que tanto anhelaba.

—Al fin estamos solos, podemos besarnos apasionadamente —le dijo Mikado acercándose a ella.

—¡Vete a besar a tu abuela, depravado! —Akane lo agarró de la solapa se dejó caer dándole una patada en el vientre al castaño mandándolo a volar, de inmediato se incorporó.

El chico giró en el aire cayendo magistralmente de pie sobre la pista, ganándose la ovación del público y los gritos eufóricos de las chicas. Akane fue por Ranma que seguía atolondrado por el golpe.

—Sé que es tímida por eso rechaza mis labios —dijo Mikado que iba junto a Azusa.

—Yo creo que le das asco —contestó Azusa quitada de la pena.

—Ranma, pedazo de idiota, reacciona —Akane le daba unas pequeñas bofetadas al muchacho mientras lo zarandeaba—. Esto acaba de comenzar no puedes quedar fuera en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Akane Tendo, he de probar tus labios a como dé lugar! —exclamó Mikado que agarró a Azusa y empezó a girar con ella.

—Akane, ¿lista? ¡Es tu turno! —Ranma ya había reaccionado y patinaba al lado de la peliazul.

El chico alzó a Akane que pasó por encima de Mikado y Azusa, Ranma se agachó para eludir alguna de las patadas de la castaña y pasar por debajo de ella, aprovechó de que el tipo sostenía a la ojiverde, dándole un golpe a su costado, haciendo que el castaño soltara a Azusa, Ranma sonrió ante eso, atrapó a Akane que impresionada vio hacia atrás como el chico se doblaba de dolor.

—¡Detente Ranma! —exclamó Akane al percatarse que iban a estrellarse con la reja.

—¡No puedo, no puedo! —el horror se reflejó en el rostro de la joven pareja.

Ranma logró patinar sobre la valla y al llegar hasta arriba giraron, cayendo de una forma magnifica ganándose el aplauso del público. Aunque ellos respiraban agitados y todavía temerosos, el sudor parecía agua en sus rostros y sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir. La familia de los chicos estaban más que felices por su desempeño, Nabiki esta vez también aplaudió.

—Ranma, estás logrando que mi desempeño sea pobre —admitió Mikado al ver que la pareja se detenía a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—No sólo pretendo que tu desempeño sea pobre, al final serás todo un harapo —dijo Ranma con una voz fuerte e intimidante, mirando con desafío al castaño.

—¿En serio? —Mikado alzó una ceja y esbozaba una sonrisita socarrona.

—Deja de molestar a Akane, ¿entendiste? —Ranma se colocó frente a la peliazul.

—¿O qué? —retó Mikado.

—¡Escucha, Akane es MI PROMETIDA! Y si te atreves a ponerle tus asquerosos labios encima, ¡TE MATARÉ! —Ranma miró con furia a Mikado a la vez que tendía su mano en frente de Akane como signo de protección.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo, Nodoka empezó a llorar emocionada y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, Soun y Genma se abrazaban llorando como si sus ojos fueran fuentes, Kasumi sonreía contenta, Nabiki también esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras grababa la escena.

Akane se llevó la mano echa puño hacia su boca, estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Ranma.

—Ranma —mustió suavemente mientras veía a su prometido.

Akane miraba con cierta incredulidad a Ranma que se veía muy convencido. Se quedó parada, quería ir hacia él y preguntarle sí era en serio lo que acababa de decir o había otra razón, pero temía que al hacerlo se perdiera esa magia que acababa de aparecer en su corazón.

—Con que prometidos, eh… bueno, mientras que no estén casados no hay ningún problema, Azusa y yo somos conocidos como los rompe-novios —declaró Mikado que sonrió con sorna—. Así que prepárense.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane para ir hacia ellos, saltó con toda la intención de patear a Mikado pero no contó con que éste lo agarrara del tobillo y soltara a Akane, Azusa saltó justó encima de él, acercándose peligrosamente, los labios de la ojiverde estaban a un centímetro de su nariz, cosa que puso muy nervioso a Ranma.

—¡Ey, retrasada, ¿qué pretendes hacer con Ranma?! —exclamó Akane que había caído de pie e iba hacia Azusa.

No supo cómo pero la castaña se metió debajo de sus piernas agarrando los tobillos de Ranma y éste agarraba las manos de Akane, Mikado agarró a Azusa de los tobillos, se vio el inmenso esfuerzo que realizó Mikado al levantar a los tres. Una vez que Azusa estaba sobre sus hombros, el castaño empezó a girar.

Se vieron envueltos en un remolino en cuestión de segundos.

—Tienes que soltar a tu pareja, sólo así te perdonaré —escuchó decir a Mikado.

—¡No lo haré! —Respondió Ranma que sujetaba fuertemente a Akane.

—Entre más lo pienses, más dura será la caída —le advirtió el patinador.

—Ranma, suéltame, confía en mí, yo sé caer —le dijo Akane.

—No, idiota, si te suelto te harás daño —respondió Ranma enojado.

—Más idiota tú, ya te dije que yo sé caer, no te preocupes por mí —contestó Akane molesta.

—¡Imbécil, si te suelto puedes resultar herida! —Ranma se estaba impacientando y más porque Akane estaba tratando de zafarse.

—¡Estúpido, no seas terco, yo puedo arreglármelas sola! —insistió Akane.

—¡Tarada, entiende que no! —Ranma la agarró con más fuerza.

—Eres un completo idiota, Ranma —Akane lo miraba con molestia al igual que Ranma la veía a ella.

—Mikado, ya estoy muy mareada —Azusa soltó su agarre.

Tanto Akane como Ranma salieron volando, el pelinegro al ver que Akane se iba a estrellar contra el muro primero, giró de tal forma de que el quedara de espaldas al muro y Akane en su pecho. Nodoka se cubrió la cara con sus manos, no quiso ver lo que iba a suceder. Escucharon un fuerte golpe. Ranma se había estrellado en el muro de contención tan fuerte que se hizo un hueco considerable, mientras que Akane no se había causado daño. El cuerpo de Ranma cayó al suelo, el chico estaba inconsciente, Akane miró la mano del chico que no la había soltado.

—¡A pesar de la técnica de Mikado y Azusa, no lograron separar a la pareja, Ranma Saotome no soltó en ningún momento a Akane! —habló el presentador sorprendido.

—Creo que hemos ganado —dijo Mikado con arrogancia—. Seguramente se ha roto todos los huesos con el golpe.

Azusa patinaba torpemente alrededor de Mikado, los ojos de la chica eran unos remolinos que giraban y giraban.

—Ranma… idiota, idiota, idiota —Akane le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho al chico, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, preocupada por el chico—, te dije que me soltaras, pedazo de animal, pero eres tan estúpido y necio que no entiendes razones, sólo un imbécil como tú se haría tal daño, tarado.

—Un gracias es más que suficiente —dijo Ranma malhumorado por los insultos de Akane.

—Ranma —Akane sonrió dejando de llorar al instante.

—¿Crees que eso me detendrá, Sanzenin? —exclamó Ranma sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ranma se levantó en un salto pero al hacerlo todo su cuerpo vibró por el dolor, de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué está hecho este sujeto? —Mikado se notaba sorprendido y no era el único al ver a Ranma que se levantaba de un salto.

—Esto todavía no termina, Mikado —indicó Ranma señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—Ranma, pero todavía no estás bien —Akane le tocó el costado haciendo que Ranma se desvaneciera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó Ranma a quien la voz se le hizo aguda y temblaba de dolor.

—Porque estás herido, mejor olvidemos esto y vamos a que te vea un médico —Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y la acarició suavemente.

—¿Pero y P-chan? —le preguntó, ella meneó la cabeza suavemente de forma negativa.

—Tú eres más importante, Ranma —respondió la joven que se notaba muy preocupada por él.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa boba, bien podría morir justo en ese momento y lo haría feliz, agitó la cabeza para reaccionar, no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Estoy bien, solo dame un minuto para recuperarme, como te dije aquel día, tu haz hecho que yo sea más resistente —Ranma se levantó con ayuda de Akane que no lo soltaba.

—De acuerdo —la chica le sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que lo ponía todo tarado.

—Vaya parejita tan más persistente —Mikado se burló por la insistencia de esos dos.

—Mikado, yo todavía sigo mareada —la compañera del patinador todavía seguía patinando torpemente alrededor de él.

—Akane Tendo, te robaré un beso así sea lo último que haga, no me importa las advertencias de tu novio —Mikado señaló a la chica, se veía muy decidido.

Akane miró con repulsión a Mikado, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Para qué robarme un beso?, si yo te lo puedo dar —contestó Akane, dejando todos impactados con su respuesta.

Ranma la miró, incrédulo, sintió dolor al oírla.

—¿Eh? —Mikado apenas reaccionaba.

El chico de la trenza sintió como su mano era soltada por la de Akane, vio a la chica patinar hacia Mikado.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma que trató de darle alcance a la chica pero todavía estaba adolorido por el golpe que se quedó quieto.

Akane a un metro antes de llegar hacia Mikado saltó.

—¡PERO CON MI RODILLA, MALDITO DEGENERADO! —le soltó un rodillazo que fue de lleno en la cara de Mikado.

La peli azul uso el rostro del joven como trampolín para impulsarse hacia atrás, giró en el aire y cayó magistralmente quedando frente al chico mientras éste dejaba escapar un chorro de sangre por la nariz.

—Eso fue por hacer que Ranma se sintiera humillado aquel día y esto… —Akane agarró a Mikado por la solapa, lo levantó como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, azotándole la cara contra el piso, abriéndose el pavimento—, por tratar de besarme, ¡tipos como tú me dan ASCO! —Mikado mostraba una sonrisa idiota a la cual le hacían falta dos dientes, Akane le estampó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que perdiera otro par de dientes—, por habernos puesto en peligro a Ranma y a mí —Mikado salió directo a estrellarse al muro de contención, haciendo un hueco justo al lado del otro.

«_No te perdonaré que hayas puesto la vida de Ranma en peligro_» pensó Akane mirando con ganas de ir a rematar a Mikado, pero se calmó al visualizar los azules ojos de su prometido.

* * *

Todos los espectadores estaban en completo silencio, observando cómo los patinadores novatos acababan de vencer a Mikado y muy sorprendidos por la fuerza de aquella bella chica.

—Esa chica es muy fuerte —observó un joven del público.

—Pero sigue siendo linda, ¿quién quiere más fotos de Akane? —Nabiki sacó otro tanto de fotos.

—¡Yo, yo! —eran varios interesados por la chica de cabello azul.

Nabiki se sentó contando el dinero, Kasumi miró a su hermana.

—Me encontré a un amigo que también me debía dinero y decidió aprovechar para pagarme —habló Nabiki antes de que su hermana preguntara—. Creo que es mi día de suerte, ¿no te parece, Kasumi? —le sonrió inocentemente.

—Claro —Kasumi le creyó y le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

En la pista de patinaje, Azusa que ya se había recuperado, patinó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Mikado estampado.

—¿Te duele? —Azusa le picaba la nariz y la cara—. ¿Te duele? ¡Te duele! —la chica empezaba a golpearle la cara a su compañero.

La joven de cabellos cortos llegó a donde estaba Ranma, los dos veían a Azusa seguir golpeando a Mikado, llegaron los paramédicos para llevarse al joven que estaba inconsciente.

—¿Crees que le haya gustado el beso? —inquirió Akane.

—Creo que ha sido el mejor de su vida —sonrió Ranma.

«_Después de esto, creo que Mikado jamás querrá besar otros labios en su vida_» pensó Ranma.

Ranma la vio, se sentía aliviado de que ella no hubiera sido besada por ése imbécil y estaba feliz de que Akane lo hubiese defendido.

—Pues la pareja ganadora es Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome —habló el presentador con incredulidad—. Así que aquí tienen a su cerdito.

—¡P-chan! —Akane abrazó a su cerdito.

Azusa llegó hacia ella, la joven castaña tenía una manta con patitos estampados y un perchero con suero incluido.

—Admito mi derrota —Azusa parecía que quería llorar—. Así que te entrego la llave…

—Gracias —Akane sonrió a la chica.

—Qué linda, no me había fijado lo hermosa que es la rosa que tienes en el cabello —Azusa señaló el broche de Akane.

—Ah, gracias —Akane notó que la chica quería la rosa, así que se quitó el broche—. Toma, creo que a ti se te verá mejor que a mí —sonrió con amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias, te llamaré… Rosita, sí, ese es un nombre perfecto —Azusa se llevó el broche a su mejilla acariciándola—. Gracias por darle su merecido a ese idiota de Mikado, la verdad es que me caía muy mal. Bueno, fue un placer competir con ustedes, adiós.

—Adiós —se despidieron, sorprendidos por la confesión de la chica, aunque la comprendían muy bien, ese tipo era desagradable.

La vieron marcharse, Ranma trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero seguía muy adolorido, sintió como lo ayudaban a detenerse.

—Ranma, lo hiciste excelente, gracias por ser mi compañero —Akane le sonrió dulcemente.

Se escuchó la ovación del público cayeron decenas de rosas, halagos hacia Akane que se sonrojó porque hubo uno que otro subido de tono pero lo que más la hizo sentirse apenada fue que Ranma la abrazó como tratando de cubrirla de las miradas masculinas.

«_Dejen de verla, bola de babosos, ¿que no les quedó claro que ella es mi prometida?_» admitía mentalmente Ranma mirando de forma asesina hacia todos los hombres.

* * *

**Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo dando rastros de vida XD bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me hagan saber que les ha parecido por medio de sus valiosas opiniones, a mi me encanta el capítulo del anime donde Ranma defiende a su prometida *O* por eso no pude resistir escribirlo, y espero que éste capítulo no los haya defraudado, en lo personal me encantó que Akane defendiera a su prometido y le hiciera pagar "dulcemente" a Mikado lo que le hizo a Ranma.  
**

**Muchas gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leer esta humilde historia, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles, son unos soles n.n  
**

**Gracias a: Krizz, lucia, marleen, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, the mystic poetry, akarly, ilkane, Rutabi, HiinaTHA, diosa-sama, eli mia n.n  
**

**aihiwatari: lo del método para mantener el equilibrio es todo un misterio, lo único que sé es que es doloroso, (yo me imagino algo estilo malcolm el de enmedio cuando malcolm trabaja con zancos y los mete en unos carritos de super y que los doctores se sorprendieron pero le dijeron que si llegase a dar a luz, sería muy facil para él XD)**

**Rutabi: muchas gracias por leerme n.n voy a leer bien el capítulo que me dijiste sobre el traje y ya veré como lo adapto n.n sólo espero no llegar a defraudarte.  
**

**marleen: lo del beso tengo una escena en mente, sólo espero que me salga bien, te diré que va a tardar en que eso pase, pero sí te aseguro que va haber besito.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas/os por su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz *O*  
**

**se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	16. Fotografías

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Fotografías.**

* * *

La familia llegó a la pista de patinaje, felicitándolos por su victoria, se quedaron un rato ahí mientras el público se retiraba, Nabiki le tomaba fotos a Akane, una tras otra que bien podía montar una película porque no perdía ni un movimiento de la artista marcial.

—Ranma necesita ir con un doctor —avisó Akane al notar los gestos de dolor en Ranma.

—¡Ah, mi espalda, cómo me duele! —exclamó Genma que se agarraba tras de la cintura.

Todos lo miraban con cansancio.

—Papá, ni siquiera te han dicho que lo lleves tú —dijo Nabiki sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Yo lo llevaré, sólo denme un minuto para irme a cambiar —Akane dejó a Ranma con Soun y le entregó el cerdito a Kasumi.

—Akane, yo te acompaño —se ofreció Nabiki.

Akane entró a su camerino a buscar su ropa, pero se asustó al no encontrarla, fue al baño, le dio escalofrío.

—¡Nabiki, se han robado mi ropa! —exclamó Akane.

—Seguramente fue un pervertido —repuso Nabiki sin saber que hizo que Akane sintiera más miedo.

—No hay tiempo, debo de ponerme lo que sea si salgo así a la calle…

—Te ves muy bien Akane, deleitaras la pupila de cuanto chico te vea —sonrió Nabiki con picardía.

—¡Ya sé! —Akane salió del camerino y se fue al vestidor de hombres.

Nabiki vio salir a Akane con la ropa de su hermano, una playera gris con una camisa azul clara sobrepuesta, pantalones de mezclilla, se veía muy tierna porque todo le quedaba grande. La chica salió a toda velocidad y le entregó la ropa que hacía un minuto tenía puesta.

—Creo que esa foto será la mejor de todas —Nabiki le tomó varias fotos a su cuñada.

Nodoka miró sorprendida a Akane con la ropa de Ranma puesta, la chica no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, tomó a Ranma y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

—La ropa de Akane desapareció del vestidor —explicó Nabiki que dejó la blusa y el short en las manos de su madre—. Por eso se puso la ropa de Ranma.

* * *

Akane patinaba por las calles de Nerima con Ranma apoyada en ella, el chico todavía estaba despierto pero bastante adolorido, pero trataba de no cargarle todo el peso a la peli azul. Akane abrió la puerta del doctor Tofú con una patada que le hizo un hoyo a la madera. Dejó a Ranma sobre la camilla boca abajo y empezó a explicarle lo sucedido al doctor que apenas captaba palabra, seguía absortó por la entrada tan repentina de Akane y más cuando la vio con la ropa de Ranma.

El doctor cortó la camisa del chico, Akane se llevó las manos a la boca al ver lo deplorable estado de la espalda, toda morada, no se distinguía un poco de piel sana, el doctor apenas ponía un dedo encima a Ranma y este empezaba a gritar.

—Fue un golpe bastante duro, veré que no tenga alguna fractura —el doctor Tofú se sobaba la barbilla, meditabundo.

Veía la placa donde salía la columna de Ranma, Akane estaba junto a él, curiosa.

—Te felicito Ranma, tienes unos huesos muy fuertes —sonrió el doctor Tofú—. No tienes ninguna fractura, sólo unas cuantos vertebras fuera de su lugar, tendré que regresarlas a su sitio, pero te advierto que te va a doler.

—¿Mas dolor? —preguntó Ranma que volvía a llorar.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la volvió acariciar suavemente—. Ahora seré yo quien no te va a soltar, así que si necesitas presionar con todas tus fuerzas, sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ranma se ruborizó, miró los ojos castaños de Akane, sintiendo que todo el dolor se había esfumado de su cuerpo con tan sólo verla.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente del consultorio del doctor Tofú, las personas que iban a consulta milagrosamente se curaban de sus padecimientos que salían despavoridos de ahí.

* * *

En la noche, en la salita de la casa de los Saotome, Nodoka le estaba poniendo el ungüento a su hijo sobre la espalda, lamentaba ver morada la piel de Ranma, hasta ella sentía el dolor.

—Listo —dijo la señora al finalizar—. Aún no te pongas la camisa, tienes que esperar un poco para que concentre.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Le dijiste a Akane lo hermosa que se veía con su atuendo? —interrogó mirando con ilusión a su hijo.

—No —respondió Ranma que cerró los ojos y tomaba un poco de té.

—Bueno, pero le habrás dicho algo respecto a su atuendo —Nodoka cambió la mirada por una de desconcierto.

—Sólo le pregunté que por qué usaba ese atuendo —Ranma entreabrió un ojo para ver a su madre.

—Pero que desconsiderado hijo, yo que me maté haciéndole ese traje para que ni lo vieras y la pobre Akane aunque estoy segura que avergonzada pero se lo puso para darme gusto, siendo ella una chica decente, aunque a pesar de que su padre no la haya educado como debe ser —Nodoka se veía pensativa—. Y tú que eres mi hijo, ni siquiera me dices: Mamá, hiciste un buen trabajo, te quedo bonito el traje que lució Akane.

Ranma tragó de golpe el té, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta, su mamá la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sí, te quedó muy bien mamá, eres una excelente costurera, el atuendo de Akane parece haber sido cosido por modistas profesionales —Ranma sonreía nerviosamente mientras que su mamá le volvían a brillar los ojos como soles.

—Ah, Ranma, pero qué cosas dices —Nodoka se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sonrojada por el halago de su hijo, mientras que agitaba su otra mano.

«_Sólo digo lo que me pediste_» pensó Ranma, que se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que sino decía eso, a lo mejor volvía con el doctor Tofú.

Escucharon el grito de batalla de Akane y Soun, los dos llegaron peleando frente a ellos. La chica daba una patada alta a Soun mandándolo al estanque, dónde salió convertido en panda dispuesto a golpear a su hija, Akane esquivó el zarpazo pero no vio una patada del panda, casi termina estampada en la pared, pero ella logró usar la pared para impulsarse hacia el panda, extendió su pierna, la cual fue sujetada por el gigantesco animal, pensaba azotarla contra el suelo, pero la joven giró para usar su otra pierna y patear la mejilla, el panda se desequilibró por el golpe pero dio un manotazo enviando a Akane al estanque.

—Que energía la de Akane —observó Nodoka, sorprendida.

—Vaya que sí —Ranma veía al rubio salir del estanque.

La cena fue muy escandalosa por parte del panda y el rubio.

* * *

Mas noche, Ranma se frotó los ojos, no podía creer que Akane siguiera peleando con su papá las tantas de la madrugada, se asomó por su ventana, vio al rubio parado apoyándose en sus rodillas y respirando agitado y al panda mostrando un letrero.

—De acuerdo, viejo —dijo el chico, se incorporó.

El rubio caminó primero pero el panda pretendía atacarlo, sin embargo Akane terminó dándole una patada en el pecho del animal mandándolo a estrellarse a la barda.

—Es buena —admitió Ranma que cerró la cortina.

* * *

La victoria de Akane y Ranma fue el tema de conversación de la escuela Furinkan, Akane estaba molesta por que todos los estudiantes poseían una foto de ella con el atuendo que lució en la pista de patinaje, Kuno la acosaba constantemente así como salía volando por los aires a cada rato, Kodachi la atacaba y terminaba con el mismo destino que su hermano.

—Pero cómo rayos tiene Kodachi fotos mías así… —Akane tenía unas fotos de ella siendo el guapo chico rubio.

—A ver —Ranma tomó unas fotos—. Pareces modelo de calendario, Ken.

Las fotos de Akane como hombre eras bastante sensuales, Akane se sonrojó, no recordaba haber hecho esas poses, lo único cierto es que se la pasaba peleando con su papá y terminaban siempre en el estanque convirtiéndose en chico.

—Nabiki —murmuraron los dos jóvenes con amargura.

* * *

Ranma entró a la casa después de entrenar arduamente en el dojo, se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a su hermana Nabiki asomándose en la habitación de Akane, cuando Nabiki se dio cuenta que su hermano menor estaba ahí, rápida se metió a su cuarto. Ranma curioso se asomó para ver qué fue lo que le llamó la atención a su hermana.

Akane dormía plácidamente sobre su futón, la chica estaba en una pose bastante atractiva que hizo a Ranma sudar frío y pasar saliva con dificultad. La peli azul tenía puesto un short pequeño color amarillo claro y una playera sin mangas que se encontraba remangada dejando ver su piel del abdomen.

Abrió los ojos, Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo al ver la mirada de la joven, quiso decir algo pero sus palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su garganta, agitó las manos, temeroso a lo que veía.

—¡DEPRAVADO, ACOSADOR! —gritó Akane que le dio un puñetazo a Ranma estrellándolo contra la pared.

Ranma resbalaba de la pared, tenía sus manos hechas cuernitos.

—No, yo sólo…

Nabiki se asomó y al ver a su hermano en el suelo inconsciente se volvió a meter a su habitación.

Dentro de su cuarto, Nabiki veía las fotos que acaba de sacar, sonrió, eso le traería mucho dinero.

Ranma subía para darse una ducha, vio a Nabiki otra vez asomada en la habitación de Akane, esta vez no volvería a caer en la curiosidad, ya no quería terminar con la cabeza rota por un golpe de Akane, pero cuando pasó, se encontró al chico rubio, durmiendo tranquilamente con sus manos juntas bajó su mejilla, como un bebé. Ranma continuó su camino.

—Nabiki —llamó Ranma a la puerta de su hermana.

—Oh, Ranma, dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? —salió Nabiki esbozando una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

—Sólo quería preguntarte ¿por qué últimamente te he visto asomándote en la habitación de Akane mientras que ella duerme? —indagó Ranma mirando a su hermana con desconfianza.

—Me interesa saber si mi cuñada se encuentra bien, últimamente se la pasa entrenando mucho con su papá —respondió Nabiki sin importancia.

—Ajá, sí y yo soy la palomita de la paz —Ranma no le creía nada.

—Ranma, por cierto, tú me debes dinero —le recordó Nabiki para zafarse.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, bueno, ¿te los puedo pagar por abonos? —Ranma viró la mirada.

—No, pero yo sé cómo me puedes pagar sin necesidad de darme dinero, sólo tienes que aceptar lo que te voy a pedir… —Nabiki invitó a su hermano a que entrara a su cuarto.

Ranma frunció el ceño y miró con desaprobación a su hermana.

—No lo haré —determinó el chico de la trenza después de oír a Nabiki.

—Sí tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que no me has pagado, más los intereses —Nabiki sacó su calculadora—. Me debes un total de 7,800 yens.

—¿Qué? —El chico se levantó para ver el resultado en la pantallita—. No exageres Nabiki, tú me prestaste apenas dos mil yens.

—Dinero es dinero y una deuda, es una deuda, así que págame, sino para mañana será 7,900 yens —Nabiki tendió su mano.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo esa cantidad, no abuses Nabiki.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo, anda, mira que sales ganando.

—No, eso es jugar sucio, Nabiki, jamás involucraré a Akane —Ranma estaba molesto—. Sí quieres, yo puedo posar para tus fotos.

Nabiki sonrió.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo ibas a hacer? Me falto decirte esa parte.

—Tú no tienes vergüenza Nabiki —Ranma salió de la habitación de su hermana.

—Piénsalo, Ranma —salió Nabiki al ver entrar a su hermano a su habitación sonrió, vio hacia la habitación de Akane.

El rubio estaba parado en la puerta, con una expresión adormilada, sus ojos los tenía entreabiertos viéndose un color gris oscuro. Se rascó la nuca y bostezó.

«_En serio, que pena que no seas hombre de verdad, Akane_» miró Nabiki al rubio y luego se metió a su cuarto.

* * *

—Este entrenamiento me está acabando, Saotome, parece que Akane no se le acaban las energías —dijo Soun que estaba frente a su amigo, tenía muchos moretones y el ojo hinchado.

—De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta toda la familia —respondió Saotome con cansancio.

—¿Un poco de té? —ofreció Kasumi, los dos hombres asintieron y ella feliz les sirvió—. La cena estará lista en un momento —avisó.

—Gracias Kasumi —dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

—Tú hija es muy dulce y tierna con usted, qué daría yo porque Akane se comportara así conmigo aunque sea una sola vez en su vida, es una niña muy ingrata, siempre tratándome mal —Soun empezaba a llorar.

Genma lo miró con enfado, sabía que su amigo tampoco era muy paternal con su hija y él sólo tenía su merecido.

* * *

En la cena todos esperaban la pelea entre Akane y su padre, pero los dos se notaban cansados, Akane siendo chico bostezo sin pena, escapándosele unas lagrimillas.

—Oye, Akane —habló el señor Soun.

—Oye, papá —habló Akane al mismo tiempo que su papá.

La familia Saotome esperaba una batalla campal entre de ellos, debido a que tanto el rubio como el señor Soun se veían de forma fija, ya hasta había agarrado sus tazones de comida para evitar que salieran volando.

—¡Tregua! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dieron la mano sonriéndose amistosamente.

Los Saotome se fueron de espaldas al verlos tan contentos y en paz.

* * *

El menor de los Saotome pensaba lo que Nabiki le había dicho, se recriminó por siquiera pensar en eso.

—Lo sabía, pedirle dinero a Nabiki fue como firmar un pacto con el diablo —se dijo el muchacho.

No aguantaba más, sentía que su cuarto se hacía pequeño, por lo que decidió subir al tejado, la noche era tranquila y despejada. Se quedó pasmado al ver la silueta de Akane chica que estaba practicando con una barra de madera, sus movimientos eran suaves pero veloces.

—Ranma —Akane bajó la barra y caminó hacia el chico.

—Hola —saludó tontamente.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó la chica que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Pues no… ¿y tú? —Ranma se sentó cerca de ella.

—Dormí toda la tarde y ahora no tengo sueño… envidio a mi padre, él cayó como piedra y ronca como un bebé.

—Los bebés no roncan como tu padre —le hizo ver Ranma acordándose que había ocasiones que escuchaba al señor Soun roncar.

—Ah, es cierto —Akane empezó a reírse.

—Akane —llamó Ranma.

—Hmmm —ella volteó a verlo.

—Es que aquel día, yo no te dije nada… pero el atuendo que te hizo mi mamá te hacía ver bien —Ranma se rascó la cabeza y movió sus pupilas a otra parte.

—Pues gracias… —Akane lo miró con extrañeza, había pasado muchísimos días desde el combate con Mikado y Azusa.

—Bueno, creo que ya me empieza a dar sueño —Ranma se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la orilla del tejado—. Hasta mañana, Akane.

—Hasta mañana, Ranma —Akane seguía extrañada, vio al chico saltar—. Eso fue muy raro —la chica atisbó el cielo que tenía unas cuantas estrellas y sonrió—. No me importó que me dijeras si me veía bien o mal, pero lo que dijiste a ese idiota de Mikado… —recordó cuando Ranma dijo sin tapujos que ella era su prometida—, fue más importante —suspiró enamorada.

* * *

En el grupo E-2 Kuno estaba embobado viendo unas fotografías, tragaba saliva con dificultad y en sus ojos se veían las ideas pervertidas que pasaban por su mente.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Kuno a Nabiki.

—5 mil yens la fotografía —respondió Nabiki que sostenía su cabeza sobre su mano.

—Te doy 3 mil por foto —negoció Kuno.

—Te conviene comprarme el paquete de 5 fotos por el precio de 24,500 yens, acepta, es una oferta única —Nabiki sonrió.

—¿Pero porque tan caras? —Kuno fulminó con la mirada a su compañera de clase, pero luego volvió a ver las fotos en sus manos, la baba le salía de la boca.

—Porque es muy difícil encontrar a Akane en esa pose, me llevé mucho tiempo para tener las mejores fotos de ella —contestó Nabiki.

—Aún siguen siendo muy caras.

—Bueno, sí no quieres pagar ese precio por ellas, estoy segura quienes si lo harán —Nabiki le quitó las fotos a Kuno—. ¡Chicos! ¿Quieren alguna foto de Akane en una pose súper sexy? —gritó la castaña mostrando las fotos pero al revés.

—¡Esta bien, Nabiki, ten el dinero! —Kuno le arrebató las fotografías a la chica y le pagó.

* * *

En el grupo B-1 estaba Kodachi que babeaba al ver unas fotografías de un rubio que se estaba quitando la camisa, otra dónde dormía como un bebé y se veía sumamente angelical con un toque sexy, otra que la dejó cautivada fue donde el chico tenía una mirada de lo más inocente, otra donde estaba solamente con bóxer ahí la hermana menor de Kuno tragó saliva con dificultad y la baba escurría de su boca.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Kodachi.

—5 mil yens la pieza —contestó Nabiki que tendió su mano.

—Te doy 3 mil por foto —negoció la pelinegro.

—Te conviene comprarme el paquete de 5 fotos por tan solo 24,500 yens —Nabiki sonreía victoriosa.

—De acuerdo pero al menos regálame una foto de tu hermano, soy tu cliente frecuente, Nabiki y lo sabes —pidió Kodachi mirándola con molestia.

—Trato hecho, es una foto que te va a fascinar, ya que sale sin nada de ropa, absolutamente nada… —Nabiki la miró, Kodachi tragó saliva y sus ojos se engrandecieron.

—¡Dámela! —exigió Kodachi vuelta loca.

—Pero primero págame —Nabiki colocó la palma de su mano a la altura del mentón de Kodachi.

—Sólo porque me consigues las mejores fotos —Kodachi refunfuñó, sacando de su busto la cartera.

—Bueno, aquí tienes —Nabiki le entregó las fotos del rubio y luego una de Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Kodachi emocionada, se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver la foto.

Se trataba de Ranma cuando era un bebé y estaba gateando dejando sus pompis al descubierto, Nabiki que estaba en la puerta empezó a carcajearse y luego se hizo a un lado cuando un listón despostilló el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Ranma estaba colorado, no dejaba de ver la foto que tenía en sus manos, miraba con molestia a su hermana.

—Te veías tan lindo con tus pompitas al aire —se burló Nabiki.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela.

—¿Por qué me enseñas la foto?

—Es un método de presión, sino haces lo que te pedí, toda la escuela tendrá una foto tuya cuando eras un bebé, ¿te imaginas?

Ranma rompió la foto.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré, ¿por qué insistes? —Ranma caminó hacia su hermana que no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo.

—Tengo muchas copias de esa foto, así que no me desafíes, Ranma, me conoces —Nabiki miró amenazadoramente a Ranma.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —accedió Ranma, vio cómo su hermana sonreía y eso le daba mala espina.

—El sábado a las 4 de la tarde en la fuente de sodas que está en el centro comercial, no olvides convencerla que se ponga ropa linda —dijo Nabiki que se fue de ahí entonando una melodía.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? No puedo creer lo bajo que he caído —se recriminó el muchacho que dio un puñetazo a la pared.

—Eh, Ranma —escuchó la voz que hizo que su cuerpo temblara, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose a Akane sentada como si fuera un gato.

La chica bajó de un salto, quedando frente a él.

—Así que Nabiki quiere fotos mías usando un lindo vestido —sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma tragó saliva, algo dentro de él se estaba quemando que no lo dejaba respirar en paz y lo hacía sudar como loco. Asintió lentamente sin perder de vista a la peli azul, temía que se hubiera enojado por aceptar el trato de Nabiki y terminara volando por el cielo de la ciudad.

—Vaya, no tenía que andar chantajeándote con una foto tuya de cuando eras bebé para algo así, con sólo habérmelo pedido bastaba —Akane se llevó su dedo índice hacia su mejilla, miró hacia el cielo, pensativa.

—Es que… yo no quiero, pero ella —Ranma empezó a juguetear con sus manos nervioso.

No se dio cuenta pero estaba acorralado entre la reja y Akane.

—Tranquilo, lo sé todo —sonrió Akane—. Que le pediste prestado dinero para invitarme a comer aquel día y ahora te lo está cobrando haciendo que yo use un vestido y tomarme fotos. Cuenta conmigo para el sábado, pero eso sí, tienes que hacerte cargo que Nabiki pague todo —guiñó un ojo y mostró su dedo índice.

* * *

El día que habían quedado, Nabiki vio que Akane usaba un vestido verde claro muy bonito, éste le marcaba la cintura, la chica estaba con Ranma, estaban platicando y empezaban a reírse.

—Ranma estás haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo Nabiki al ver como Ranma hacía que Akane hiciera poses perfectas de modelo.

Nabiki se extrañó al ver llegar a Kuno que impetuoso se fue a abrazar a Akane.

—¡Kuno! —fingió la peli azul aguantándose las ganas de no golpearlo—. ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una foto juntos? —sugirió.

Ranma le escurría una gota de sudor en la nuca, estaba molesto de que Kuno se aprovechara de la chica y ésta hacía muecas de asco.

—Ranma, la foto —masculló Akane, apresurándolo.

Ranma sacó una cámara y tomó la foto, al verla reflejada parpadeó al darse cuenta que cuando Kuno pretendía darle un beso en la mejilla a la peli azul, ésta le había dado un codazo, en la foto claramente se veía un diente de Kuno salir volando.

—¡Pero que aprovechado eres! —Akane estaba pateando a Kuno en el suelo se notaba las ganas que tenía por hacerlo.

Nabiki perdió de vista a la pareja.

—¿Estás segura, Akane? ¿No crees que fue suficiente con lo de Kuno? —le dijo Ranma que se habían metido a una cabina de fotos instantáneas.

—Ya lo sé, no aguanto tener a ese tipo encima de mí, pero no tengo más remedio, anda, échame el agua —contestó Akane.

Ranma obedeció a la chica, le vació el agua fría encima. Akane al convertirse en chico rompió el vestido. Ahora era rubio y con ojos grises, Ranma se sorprendió que se hubiera cambiado tan pronto. El rubio se llevó la mano al cabello con vanidad y mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Qué chico tan más guapo! —se escucharon los murmullos de las chicas.

—Ejem —carraspeó Ranma.

—Su amigo también es muy guapo —señaló una chica.

—Pero me gusta más el rubio —las chicas señalaba a Akane.

—Sí, igual a mí —escuchó de otras.

Ranma sintió como le pisoteaban la autoestima y se fue siguiendo al rubio con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Ahí está! —señaló Akane a Nabiki que se veía andar buscándolos.

Akane se puso unos lentes negros estilo aviador, haciendo sacar suspiros de cuanta chica lo veía, se llevó la chaqueta hacia su hombro y camino en dirección a Nabiki como si fuera un modelo.

Tropezó con Nabiki.

—Perdón —habló con una voz galante, Nabiki se sonrojó al escucharlo.

«_Espero que no reconozca mi voz_» pensó Akane que había forzado un poco más su timbre de voz para que no se escuchara igual.

—No te preocupes, fue mi descuido —Nabiki había picado.

«_No puedo creerlo, Nabiki, la reina del engaño, la mentira, la inteligente que no cae fácilmente, ahora ha caído_» Ranma estaba muy sorprendido.

—Me alegra que estés bien —Akane se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de Nabiki.

—Oye, siento que te he visto en alguna parte —detuvo Nabiki.

El cuerpo del rubio vibró, no le dio la cara de inmediato, tenía que buscar una solución antes de que Nabiki se diera cuenta quien era en realidad.

—No lo creo, si yo te hubiera visto a ti, te aseguro que jamás hubiese olvidado tu hermoso rostro —el rubio se acercó a Nabiki susurrándole al oído con una voz de lo más sensual y provocativa mientras que con su mano masculina acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la Saotome.

«_¿Akane fue capaz de hacer eso?_» Ranma veía sin poder creérselo.

Las chicas que habían visto tal escena parecían que se iban a desmayar, era como estar viendo una película.

Nabiki sintió la piel chinita al oírlo, la había puesto muy nerviosa, miró con el rabillo del ojo al joven, era muy guapo pero le seguía resultando familiar.

—Por favor, Akane… ya sé que eres tú —dijo hábilmente Nabiki que cerró los ojos.

Akane se echó para atrás colorada, Ranma estaba impresionado, a su hermana no se le iba una.

—Soy mucho más inteligente que ustedes, ya se me hacía raro que apareciera Kuno y tú te comportaras muy cariñosa con él… ustedes todavía son unos niños —indicó Nabiki.

—Eh… —Akane no sabía cómo defenderse, Nabiki era muy lista.

—Pero las pasaré por alto y perdonaré la deuda de mi hermanito si aceptas tener una cita conmigo, pero como chico —le propuso la mediana Saotome.

—Nabiki… —musitó Akane sintiéndose extraña por la proposición.

—Tranquila, sólo quiero que me vean con un chico muy guapo y se mueran de envidia —contestó la chica muy quitada de la pena.

Ranma se acercó a su hermana y a Akane.

—Pero antes, me gustaría que los dos posaran para unas fotos —sonrió Nabiki que sacó su cámara.

Ranma y Akane se miraron con resignación y terminaron aceptando. Nabiki les había ganado, sin duda alguna, seguía siendo la reina de la astucia.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Akane y medio, espero que sea de su agrado n.n Me dio meter un poco a Nabiki a la historia, siempre tan lista esa mujer. Muchisimas gracias por leerme, por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo, la verdad es que nunca, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles, es por eso que continuó escribiendo y actualizando tan seguido como me es posible. Muchisimas gracias de verdad. **

**Gracias a: Katy28, the mystic poetry, Rutabi, akarly, Pame-chan, ilkane, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, marleen, krizz, diosa-sama, mranda n.n **

**Katy28, el beso no será hasta el final, te lo aseguro. **

**Pame-chan, muchas gracias por leerme y por supuesto que puedes publicar el fic en la pagina de face, muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta n.n  
**

**krizz, gracias, haces que me sonroje, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n  
**

**Como a todas ustedes, a mi también me fascina que Ranma se ponga celoso, es tan lindo *O*  
**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad (he escrito un one-shot que se llama ¡Secuestran a Akane! como un pequeño obsequio, espero que les guste) y que se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos, sean muy felices n.n  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.  
**

**nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


	17. En busca de la venganza

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: En busca de la venganza.**

* * *

Era un día caluroso en Nerima, se escuchaban las cigarras cantar, Akane y Ranma se encontraban en la sala, la chica se abanicaba mientras estaba recostada con las piernas en alto y descalza, Ranma tomaba una bebida refrescante con mucho hielo.

—Creo que me voy a deshacer —comentó Akane que se desabotonó su camisa china sin manga, Ranma casi se ahoga con su bebida al ver el acto de la chica—. ¡Al diablo, yo no aguanto el calor!

Akane se metió al estanque, saliendo de ahí un chico con la camisa desabotonada, Ranma escupió su bebida al ver a Nabiki aparecerse como mago y quien de inmediato sacó su cámara para tomarle fotos al rubio.

—Qué sexy, Akane —admitió Nabiki que se mordió un labio.

Y tenía razón, Akane salía con el torso descubierto y el agua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, era toda una escena de comercial de hombre sexy y es que la pose del rubio pondría a cualquier chica loca y deseosa de tocarlo.

Akane cuando se percató de las fotos se agarró la camisa para taparse y estaba todo rojo.

—Ah, pero que egoísta Akane, tienes un cuerpo de infarto como hombre y tú cubriéndote, deberías de sacarle provecho —bufó Nabiki que tomó una última foto, se le hizo tierno ver al rubio sonrojado.

—Sí, Akane, debes de mostrar tu lado masculino ya que tu lado femenino no existe —se burló Ranma.

El rubio fulminó a Ranma con aquellos ojos grises que denotaban mucha molestia.

—Baboso —le dijo Akane que pasó al lado del pelinegro.

—Marimacho —soltó Ranma.

—Ah, ya veo, con que tienes envidia de que mi cuerpo de hombre sea mejor que el tuyo —se mofó Akane, sonriendo petulante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tu cuerpo es igual a cuando eres chica, yo no le veo ninguna diferencia —respondió Ranma poniéndose de pie, notó que el rubio era unos centímetros más alto que él—. Creciste —señaló.

—¿Ah? —Akane se puso derechita y entonces notó que era cierto, Ranma le llegaba a la altura de sus cejas—. No sólo tengo mejor cuerpo que el tuyo sino que también ahora soy más alta —le enseñó la lengua mientras hacía viscos sus ojos.

—Pero como chica eres más pequeña que yo —Ranma quien sabe de dónde sacó una tetera vaciándole el agua caliente al rubio.

—No sólo eres envidioso, sino también vanidoso —Akane lo miraba con molestia.

Ranma se puso muy rojo, tragó saliva y sus ojos no se apartaban de la camisa desabrochada de Akane.

La joven notó el cambio de color en Ranma y siguió la mirada azul de joven para llegar al punto donde los ojos del chico se concentraban, ella también se puso roja, con una mano cerró la blusa y con la otra le propinaba un puñetazo al chico que salió volando todavía sin reaccionar.

—Maldito pervertido, aprovechar que tenía la camisa desabotonada para volverme mujer —refunfuñaba Akane subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

—Estúpida Akane, golpeándome cuando yo soy inocente —decía Ranma que había aterrizado en un tejado, estaba muy molesto—. Todas las veces que la he visto así no es porque yo quiera verla sin ropa, siempre han sido sin intención y cuando quiero explicarle ella sólo sabe golpearme, ya me está cansando. ¡Marimacho! ¡Idiota! ¡Poco femenina! ¡Tarada! ¡Agresiva! ¡FEEEEEEAAAA! —gritaba a todo pulmón sin importarle que lo escucharan.

* * *

Nodoka mandó a los jóvenes prometidos a comprarle algo, pero ellos se negaron sin embargo con la sutileza que a veces mostraba la señora Saotome no les quedó más que obedecerle.

Ranma caminaba sobre la valla con sus brazos tras de la cabeza mirando hacia su derecha, no quería cruzar la mirada con Akane quien iba en la banqueta viendo hacia su izquierda.

—Marimacho.

—Pervertido.

—Poco atractiva.

—Envidioso.

—Fea.

—Lerdo.

—Salvaje.

—Baboso.

Así iban todo el camino, insultándose y cada insulto más se les acentuaba una venita en la frente, Akane tenía las manos echas puños, ya quería desatar esa furia retenida y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaron al lugar donde Nodoka los había mandado.

—Una heladería —musitó Ranma sorprendido.

—Seguro quiere que llevemos helado a la casa, con este calor que hace nos caerá muy bien —Akane adentró al local.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Habló cordial el heladero—. Sí, son ustedes sin duda alguna, Nodoka los describió muy bien, por favor, siéntanse aquí, enseguida les traigo su helado.

—¿Cuál helado? —preguntó Akane que era empujada hacia una silla al igual que Ranma.

—No se preocupen, los atenderé muy bien —sonrió aquel heladero.

Akane y Ranma se miraron desconcertados. El vendedor les llevó una gran copa de helado, haciendo que los ojos de Akane brillaran como soles.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Akane empezó a comerse su helado, se veía encantada y una sonrisa que a Ranma lo dejaba todo idiota apareció en el rostro de la jovencita.

—Pero qué… —Ranma miró al heladero que le guiñó el ojo.

—Tan sólo disfruta el momento, muchacho —dijo el hombre que le puso otra copa de helado a Ranma.

Degustaban el helado, les caía de maravilla ante el calor que hacía, Akane estaba a punto de terminarse el suyo por lo que de repente le robaba un poco a Ranma.

En la pared del local se hizo un gran hoyo levantando una cortina de humo, Akane que estaba con su cuchara dentro de la copa de Ranma parpadeó incrédula, al igual que el chico de la trenza, Akane se llevó el helado a su boca.

—¡Shampoo buscar a Tendo Akane! —vociferó una delgada y empalagosa voz.

La cortina de polvo se disipó dejando ver el cuerpo femenino de una chica, de cabello largo color morado y ojos del mismo tono, muy bonita, de ropas chinas y en sus manos llevaba unos chúi de color verde y amarillo.

—Shampoo —musitó Akane que volvió a robarle helado a Ranma.

—Dice que te busca —señaló el chico, dándose cuenta que Akane ya se estaba por terminarse su helado.

—¡Shampoo matar a Tendo Akane! —señaló la chica peli morada a Akane que tenía la cuchara en su boca.

—¿Qué? —Ranma miró a su prometida que no parecía estar sorprendida por la presencia de la chica.

—¡Shampoo! —Akane de repente de acordó de aquella chica.

—No te acordabas de ella, ¿cierto? —Ranma la miró con cansancio, Akane sonrió nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca.

—No me critiques, tú tampoco te acordabas de Ryoga —contestó Akane.

—¡Morir Akane! —Shampoo se le lanzó con uno de sus chúi contra Akane.

La peliazul esquivó el ataque siendo la mesa la receptora del golpe, Ranma logró zafarse por un pelo. Shampoo azotó otro de sus chúi contra la pared donde un segundo antes se encontraba Akane.

—Shampoo no creo que haya necesidad de usar la violencia, podemos hablar como dos chicas civilizadas —trataba de calmar Akane que esquivaba los golpes.

—¡Shampoo matarte! —exclamó la peli morada.

Ranma estaba sorprendido con la velocidad que Akane esquivaba los golpes pero también de lo rápida que era esa chica, de verdad se notaba las ganas de matar a Akane, en un golpe de la peli morada se hizo otra cortina de humo.

—Shampoo buscar a Tendo Akane, Akane morir —dijo Shampoo buscando a la peli azul que ya no se encontraba en el local.

—Se fue por ahí —le señaló Ranma.

El joven de la trenza se quedó sorprendido al ver que la joven del cabello morado rompió la otra pared para salir.

—Esa chica no conoce las puertas —musitó Ranma, luego fue hacia una tina grande, ahí se asomó Akane—. Ya se fue tu amiga.

—Mi amiga es tan cariñosa que a veces temo que me mate —refutó Akane con sarcasmo saliendo de su escondite.

—Chicos, me gustaría saber ¿quién pagara este desastre? —preguntó el heladero que había perdido toda la cordialidad y se notaba en sus ojos la furia que tenía.

—Eh… —Akane miró a Ranma— Oye, Ranma, quédate un segundo aquí, ¿sí?

—¿Piensas dejarme como prenda o qué? —Ranma se sintió indignado.

—No, sólo acabé de ver nuestra salvación pasar y necesito agua fría —le susurró Akane.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, no entendía lo que Akane le quiso decir. La chica se fue al baño y salió de ahí un rubio de ojos grises, se quedó impresionado al ver que se había desabotonado un par de botones de su camisa, dejándole ver los pectorales.

—¡Kodachi! —escuchó la voz de Akane que era melosa y seductora.

—Akane, eres una sinvergüenza —Ranma se llevó la mano a la frente con cansancio.

—¡Mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados! —exclamó Kodachi.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no veo tu hermoso rostro, Kodachi —coqueteó el rubio, mirando con falso amor a Kodachi quien estaba haciendo ruiditos extraños.

«_Parece gatito… ¡Ay no, esta tipa es una depravada!_» pensó Akane con horror, tenía que darse prisa. La piel se le puso chinita cuando Kodachi ni tímida ni perezosa metió su mano a su torso desnudo y lo iba acariciando. Akane se enfadó, la ceja le punzaba, sacó la mano de aquella chica tan atrevida.

—Necesito un favor —pidió con la voz seductora y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, estaba poniendo a Kodachi toda idiota.

—Lo que quieras mi chico de cabellos dorados, tus deseos son órdenes para mí —respondió la hermana de Kuno embelesada con los ojos grises del muchacho.

«_Nabiki tenía razón, debo de sacarle provecho a mi aspecto de chico_» sonrió Akane victoriosa.

Kodachi le estaba pagando el desastre en el local al heladero, Akane le sonreía coquetamente a la hermana de Kuno quien por estar mirándolo, ni cuenta se daba que entregaba billetes de más.

—Kodachi, gracias —Akane volvió a tomar la mano de la joven y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara un suspiro enamorado—. ¡Ah, mira! —le señaló hacia el frente, Kodachi por reflejo volteó a ver.

Akane aprovechó que logró distraer a Kodachi para tomar a Ranma por la trenza quien parpadeó desconcertado por la acción del rubio, salieron de aquel establecimiento a toda velocidad antes de que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

—Tú sí que caíste bajo, Akane, aprovecharte de tu aspecto de chico para hacer pagar a Kodachi el desastre que esa tal Shampoo causó y todo eso fue tu culpa —reprendía Ranma al chico rubio.

—No creas que me siento orgullosa por algo así, pero no vi otra alternativa, era eso o pedirle prestado dinero a Nabiki y yo a duras penas terminé de pagarle a la ambiciosa de tu hermana por ese vestido verde que me puse sólo una vez y se rompió —respondió Akane con amargura, respiraba agitada, habían corrido, saltado mucho, ella se había cansado más ya que llevaba a Ranma arrastrando y éste parecía ir en el aire.

—¿Y cómo planeas pagarle a Kodachi? —interrogó Ranma que levantó una ceja con burla.

—Con una sonrisa —respondió Akane, Ranma se fue de espaldas.

—Oye, que descarada resultaste —Ranma le dedicó una mirada acusadora—. Bueno cuéntame qué le hiciste a esa tal Shampoo para que te esté buscando para matarte, la verdad se veía muy decidida a hacerlo —Ranma se sentó sobre el tejado donde habían llegado.

—Shampoo es china, de un pueblo donde habitan amazonas —empezó Akane que se sentó mirando hacia el cielo.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Akane chica y su padre convertido en panda y el guía caminaban sobre una cuesta, ella iba cargando una pesada mochila y le daba de golpes de vez en cuando al panda cuando éste quería que ella lo cargara. El guía por su parte iba ligero de peso, sólo una pequeña mochila donde llevaba agua. _

—_Me muero de hambre —habló Akane que se dejó caer, gritó cuando el panda le cayó encima pero estaba tan débil que ya no hizo intento por quitárselo. _

—_Pronto llegaremos a un pueblo donde hay mucha comida, las mujeres ahí cocinan de lo mejor —dijo el guía. _

—_¡Excelente, pues vamos para allá! —Akane con energía renovada se levantó, tirando al panda y se fue corriendo. _

_Al panda y al guía les resbaló una gota de sudor cuando Akane regresó hacia ellos. _

—_¿Y por dónde es? —preguntó la chica que puso su índice sobre su labio inferior. _

—_Por allá —señaló el guía. _

_Llegaron al pueblo que el guía dijo, Akane y el panda al ver el banquete que se encontraba en frente de una especie de ring, les brillaron los ojos como si fueran luceros, padre e hija se dispusieron a devorar la comida, tenían un hambre devastadora, mientras que el guía se sentó a observar. _

—_Llegamos justo cuando las chicas van a pelear —observó el guía—. Hoy es el torneo anual para demostrar quien de las amazonas es la más fuerte. _

—_¿Eso es una mujer? —preguntó Akane señalando con una pierna de pavo ahumada a una mujer muy musculosa y grande con cara de hombre. _

—_Sí, pero la otra es muy bonita, ¿no lo creen? —dijo el guía, al no tener respuesta volteó a ver a Akane._

_En el ring, la mujer con aspecto de hombre salió volando de un golpe por parte de la otra jovencita de cabello morado y ojos purpuras. _

—_¿Pero que hicieron? ¡Se comieron el premio de la ganadora del combate! —exclamó el guía horrorizado. _

_Akane miró al guía como si estuviera loco, siguió masticando la carne. _

—_Esto está muy sabroso, cocinan muy bien aquí —dijo Akane que se comía una sopa—. ¿Gusta un poco? _

—_Niña, no tienes idea de lo que hiciste, ese banquete es el premio para la ganadora, ahora tú tendrás que enfrentarte a esa chica. _

—_¿A quién? —preguntó Akane sin importancia. _

_Vio a la peli morada que caminaba hacia ellos, la joven de ojos purpuras tenía una expresión de enojo. La escuchó hablar más no le entendió nada; en el tiempo que habían estado en China no aprendieron ni el saludo. _

—_Ella quiere saber cómo te llamas —le dijo el guía. _

—_Akane Tendo —respondió la chica que esbozó una sonrisa petulante para luego seguir comiendo, escuchó otra vez a la peli morada hablar en chino._

—_Dice que como te comiste su premio, tienes que pelear con ella ahora mismo —le tradujo el guía. _

—_No hay problema, sólo que deje terminarme esto —Akane comía el arroz como si se tratara de una competencia. _

_La peli morada la miró con odio, Akane pudo notar las ganas que esa chica tenía de matarla. _

_Akane estaba en el ring, mirando a su oponente, no le interesaba pelear, sólo quería seguir comiendo y le preocupaba que su padre terminara con todo, así que sería rápida. La amazona se le lanzó con los chúi listos para atacarla. Con una patada alta de Akane, la peli morada salió volando con todo y chúis. La peliazul bajó de inmediato para ir a comer, peleó con el panda para quitarle un pavo horneado. _

—_¡Eso es mío, viejo estúpido! —forcejeaba con el panda. _

_La chica peli morada le tocó el hombro llamando su atención, Akane volteó a verla, la amazona sonrió enigmáticamente, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Aquello desconcertó a Akane. _

—_Que costumbre tan rara tienen aquí, las derrotas y te besan la mejilla —habló Akane que se llevó su mano al lugar del beso y se limpió. _

—_¡NO! Haz recibido el beso de la muerte, eso significa que ella te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas para matarte, así que hay que irnos de aquí en cuanto antes —gritó el guía dramático. _

_Tres segundos después, Akane y su papá tomaron toda la comida que pudieron para escapar de las amazonas, Akane veía como le lanzaban muchas armas, estaban furiosas, pero nada a comparación de la peli morada. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Así que ella te dio un beso en la mejilla, seguro debes estar feliz, al menos fue una linda chica —soltó Ranma al escuchar a Akane.

—Cállate, al parecer fue lo único que escuchaste —contestó Akane molesta.

—¿Y en serio te siguió?

—Ranma, a veces me impresiona lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser —Akane lo miró con enfado—. Tienes la prueba fehaciente que llegó hasta aquí, pensé que ya la había perdido al momento de dejar China, esa fue una de las poderosas razones por la cual regresamos a Japón —admitió el rubio.

—Sabes qué, mejor me voy, arréglatela como puedas con esa chica que quiere asesinarte, aunque creo que es la primera y única vez que te han dado tu besito, ¿no es así? —Ranma se levantó en un salto y miró con burla al ojigris que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Al menos a mí no me besó un hombre —rebatió Akane, sonriendo con victoria.

—¡Eso es algo que todavía no he podido superar y tú me lo recuerdas! ¡Qué cruel eres, Akane! Por eso me desagradas, eres una idiota sin una pizca de sensibilidad, ojala y Shampoo te haga añicos —eso si molestó a Ranma quien la miró con rencor y se fue de ahí, saltando los techos a toda velocidad.

—Creo que me pase… ¡Ahg! —Akane rodó los ojos—. ¡Oye, Ranma, discúlpame!

Siguió al pelinegro saltando por los techos.

* * *

Ranma estaba molesto, maldecía a Akane entre dientes, al entrar a la sala no esperó encontrarse a Shampoo ahí tomando una taza de té muy tranquila.

—Dice que es amiga de Akane —sonrió Nodoka.

Ranma vio al señor Soun convertido en panda escondido bajo la mesa, el animal llevó una de sus garras al hocico, pidiendo silencio.

—Shampoo —Ranma tragó saliva, esperaba que Akane no llegara, sentía en aquella chica un aura asesina.

—Tú saber dónde estar Tendo Akane, ¿verdad? —habló la chinita señalándolo.

—Eh, no, yo no sé, no la he visto desde la tarde.

Vieron a Akane saltar la barda, Ranma se alarmó al ver al rubio ahí, quería decirle que se fuera inmediatamente. Akane se espantó al ver a Shampoo estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse pero se quedaron en shock cuando la peli morada corrió a abrazar al ojigris.

—Wo ai ni —dijo la chinita mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Akane se desconcertó al notar que la chica no quería matarla, alejó a la chica mirándola con extrañeza.

«_Shampoo no sabe de la maldición de Akane, mientras ella esté como chico no corre ningún peligro_» caviló Ranma viendo la curiosa escena, sentía algo raro pues la peli morada no dejaba a Akane.

Akane se sintió tranquila al ver que esa chica no pretendía atacarla, aunque ya estaba fastidiada de que no se le despegara para nada, la tenía aferrada a su brazo murmurando cosas que no entendía.

—¿Por qué esa chica te abraza como si fueras su novio? _—_preguntó Nodoka con enfado al rubio.

—No lo sé, creo que está loca —susurró Akane que se inclinó hacia la familia y con giraba su muñeca izquierda alrededor de su oreja.

—¿No se te habrá pasado contar algo más? —preguntó Ranma que seguía molesto con la joven.

—Hmmm —Akane se sobó la barbilla mientras miraba el techo para poder acordarse.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Iban huyendo de ese poblado, Akane por divisar atrás cayó a un charco de agua convirtiéndose en un chico rubio de ojos grises, vio como le iba a golpear un chúi pero lo pateó haciendo que éste golpeara a la peli morada, al ver que la había dejado noqueada, se acercó con curiosidad para comprobar de no haberle causado mucho daño. La amazona recuperó el sentido de inmediato, al ver al rubio frente a ella sus ojos resplandecieron, se le echó encima con un abrazo mientras decía cosas en chino que seguía sin entender, llamó al guía para que le tradujera pero lo vio en el suelo inconsciente, había sido alcanzado por una arma de las amazonas. Vio a Shampoo acercarse a ella, y Akane desesperada se echaba para atrás, le causaba temor las intenciones de la china, vio que su papá mostró un letrero. _

—Se llama Ken Tendo por si te interesa saber— _se leyó lo escrito por el panda_.

—_¡Maldito viejo!¿Quieres que me mate también como hombre, o qué? —le reclamó Akane a su padre._

—_Wo ai ni —masculló Shampoo con una voz dulce parecía como un gatito haciendo cariño. _

_Shampoo se estaba acercando a su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, Akane tragó saliva porque sus nervios no le permitían hacer un movimiento para zafarse, pero unas cadenas los separaron y escuchó la voz de un hombre que decía cosas en chino. No iba a esperar a que le tradujeran, por lo que salieron huyendo del pueblo, su papá agarró al guía todavía inconsciente y corrieron a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, ya que de correr dependían sus vidas._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Los Saotome miraban con extrañeza a Akane, ella se sintió nerviosa por las miradas, entonces notó que Shampoo se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo.

—Pobrecita, debió de haber viajado mucho para llegar aquí —se compadeció Kasumi.

—¿Qué? Pero si la que tiene el pellejo en juego soy yo por culpa de ésta loca —señaló Akane a la china.

—Creo que no hay problema que comparta habitación contigo, ¿verdad Akane? —sugirió la hermana mayor de Ranma.

—No, qué va, sólo si quieren encontrarme mañana degollada —contestó Akane con sarcasmo.

—Pues no hay más que decir, Shampoo dormirá en la habitación de Akane y el tío Soun —Kasumi sonrió.

«_Maldición, tendré que dormir como Ken si quiero ver la luz del día otra vez_» Akane estaba molesta por eso.

Akane dejó a Shampoo sobre su futón, necesitaba un baño que le ayudara a aclarar su mente, sobre todo lo mal que se sentía por lo que le dijo a Ranma.

* * *

Ranma escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana, vio a Akane chica que estaba colgando de cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cayera hacia abajo y dejara verle la frente perfectamente. Ella lo saludó con la mano agitándola y sonriéndole apenada luego se puso a jugar con sus dedos índices chocándolos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ranma malhumorado por haber sido despertado.

—Es una noche calurosa, ¿no te parece? —habló Akane torpemente.

—Oye, si me despertaste sólo pare venir a decirme eso, será mejor que te vayas, tengo sueño —Ranma la miró con enfado.

—Eh, yo, este, lamento lo que dije esta tarde… Ranma, de verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal —Akane jugueteó con sus dedos tímidamente.

—Eso fue bastante bajo, Akane y lo sabes —contestó el chico que en su mirada todavía se notaba el enojo.

—Sí, por eso… —Akane se quedó con la palabra en la garganta porque sintió que caía.

Ranma la atrapó de las piernas para evitar que se diera un fuerte golpe.

—¡Idiota, casi te partes la cabezota! —le dijo Ranma que la ayudaba a entrar a su habitación.

—Yo que iba a saber que había algunas tejas flojas —respondió Akane con enfado.

—Bueno, lo importante es que no te lastimaste —Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente se había preocupado por la chica.

—Eh, Ranma —cada vez que la escuchaba llamarlo así, lo ponía nervioso—. Gracias por evitar que me partiera la cabezota, también por haberle dicho a Shampoo que me fui por otra parte y ahora te pido perdón por lo que dije hace rato, me dejé llevar por el enojo, siento mucho haberte recordado algo que sé que te causó mucho daño, ¿hay alguna forma de enmendarlo?

—Pues sí, vamos aprovechar que estamos solos en mi habitación, que es de noche y que todos ya están durmiendo para hacerlo… —Ranma entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba con coquetería a Akane.

La peli azul se puso muy roja y nerviosa, no pudo contener que su cuerpo temblara y menos cuando Ranma le puso las manos sobre sus hombros y se levantaba un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

—¿H-a-a-hacer qué? —tragó saliva.

—Lo que sólo tú y yo podemos hacer como pareja —respondió Ranma esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

—Eh… Ranma, no creo que necesites llegar a ese extremo para disculparme por el comentario de la tarde —Akane estaba sumamente nerviosa que le costaba moverse.

—Claro que sí, me lo debes por haberme hecho sentir tan mal —respondió Ranma acercándose más a ella—. Acuérdate de la tarea que dejó el profesor de historia en pareja, a mí la verdad me da flojera hacerlo así que si quieres que yo te perdone por tu comentario, hazlo tú sola y ya cuando termines escribes mi nombre.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces para procesar lo dicho por Ranma, se puso roja pero de furia.

—¡Eres un maldito abusivo e hipócrita! —Akane hizo un hoyo en el techo con el cuerpo de Ranma que salió volando por el cielo oscuro, parecía que había una estrella que se apagó repentinamente—. Por mí puedes seguir molesto conmigo, ya no me importa que no me hables, mejor para mí, idiota —salió refunfuñando de la habitación de Ranma.

Akane había olvidado por completo su aspecto que entró a su cuarto maldiciendo a Ranma, cuando se topó con un par de ojos purpuras que la miraban de forma asesina.

—Shampoo —sonrió Akane, se llevó sus manos a los senos comprobando que ahora era chica.

La peli azul salió de un salto por la ventana y tras de ella la peli morada con sus chúis en las manos. Akane saltó la barda con facilidad pero la china no se quedaba atrás.

Ranma había aterrizado en un techo, estaba de cabeza y con las piernas cruzadas en el aire.

—Esa Akane no sabe más que golpearme, ya me tiene harto, no sé porque diablos me comprometieron con ella, a menos que quieran librarse de mí y claro, que Akane haga el trabajo sucio —farfullaba el pelinegro molesto mientras miraba con enojo una estrella en el cielo—. Y no sólo me trata mal, por su culpa me pasó lo de Mikado… es una niña odiosa, ojala y Shampoo le dé su merecido ya que yo como hombre no puedo dárselo.

Ranma se quedó callado al escuchar un alboroto por las calles, notó a dos chicas que iban corriendo por los tejados, una de ellas de cabello corto y la que iba atrás, de cabello largo con unas cosas en las manos.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que la luz del sol se hiciera presente para dar aviso a un nuevo día, en la calle se veía la silueta de una joven con un pijama amarillo con sombras de gatitos estampado en la tela, la chica iba caminando ayudada de un palo, se veía ojerosa y con algunos moretones en su rostro.

—Estúpida Shampoo, estúpido Ranma, todo esto fue por su culpa —decía Akane que tenía aspecto de moribunda.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien ésta navidad n.n y bueno, yo aquí presentando un nuevo capítulo de la historia, donde ahora sí, hace aparición Shampoo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que el capitulo les resulte entrentenido y me hagan saber si les gustó n.n Estoy muy agradecida por su tiempo, y es algo que jamás dejaré de hacer, darles las gracias por dedicarme unos minutos n.n muchisimas gracias. **

**Gracias a: marleen, Katy28, the mystic poetry, akarly, tuatara, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Krizz, piipo n.n  
**

**marleen, muchisimas gracias, eres un sol por traducir el review en inglés, de verdad muchisimas gracias n.n y para nada me molestó que lo hayas hecho, al contrario, agradezco tu tiempo por hacerlo n.n  
**

**the mystic poetry, bueno, respecto al plan de Ranma y Akane pues era producto de unas mentes infantiles, donde según ellos, Akane se tomaría fotos con Kuno para que éste no se interesara en las fotos que Nabiki le pretendía vender, pero bueno, Kuno nunca se conforma con solo una foto y Nabiki tiene sus mañas y es muy astuta U.U  
**

**Krizz, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus animos *O* eres un sol! **

**piipo, no habrá lemon  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me animan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, esta historia no seguiría sin ustedes mil gracias.  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.  
**

**nos leemos pronto =)  
**

**bye bye  
**


	18. La prometida de Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: La prometida de Akane.**

* * *

La peli azul ya estaba harta de que Shampoo no la dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, solía atacarla, cuando estaba comiendo, mientras estudiaba, hacía la tarea, entrenaba, cualquier lado la china tenía los chúis en las manos dispuesta a acabárselos en la cabeza, pero lo malo también era que cuando se transformaba en hombre, entonces la peli morada se volvía toda dulzura, le daba de comer en la boca, la abrazaba todo el tiempo y su voz se volvía melosa y cantarina.

—Esa chica está loca, cuando estoy como mujer, me quiere matar y cuando me convierto en chico me abraza y se la pasa diciendo eso que no le entiendo, ¿será porque como hombre no me dio el beso de la muerte y por eso está distrayéndome para cuando menos lo espere me lo dé? Sí es así, puede hacerlo en cualquier momento y entonces me dará caza también como chico. Menos mal que el doctor Tofú la contrató como su asistente y le dio estancia —Akane suspiró aliviada, al menos esa tarde estaría en paz.

Haría lo que no había hecho durante toda la semana. Dormir.

Despertó en la noche, vio al panda durmiendo a su lado, roncando como locomotora.

—Mi papá está loco, dormir como panda con todo este maldito calor que está haciendo —masculló la joven, dedicándole una mirada de rareza al panda.

Tenía hambre así que decidió bajar a la cocina para merendar algo. Se encontró con Ranma que estaba calentando un poco de leche.

—Hola —saludó tontamente, en esa semana que Shampoo la estuvo acosando no había tenido oportunidad de platicar ni siquiera insultarse con el chico.

—Hola —respondió Ranma que apagó el fuego y sirvió la leche en una taza.

—Gracias por incluirme en el trabajo de historia, yo traté de hacerlo pero…

—No te preocupes, está bien, después de todo no era tan pesado —dijo Ranma que le soplaba a la leche.

Akane estaba apenada con el chico, no había logrado disculpase con él y seguro el muchacho seguía molesto con ella.

—Bueno, que descanses —Ranma terminó de beberse la leche y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

—Sí, gracias —respondió con torpeza la chica.

«_Vaya ni ahora que tuvimos un momento a solas platicó conmigo_» pensaba Ranma que iba hacia las escaleras pero antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón volteó a ver hacia la cocina con la esperanza de que Akane saliera a verlo.

* * *

—¡Akane, sal de ahí! —le gritaba el señor Soun.

—¡No quiero! —respondía la aludida con voz de chico.

—¡Pero te ves mal y me pones en vergüenza!

—¡No me importa, hace un calor infernal y ya no lo soporto! —respondía el rubio.

Akane estaba dentro del estanque donde era el lugar más fresco de toda la casa, detestaba el calor que estaba haciendo esos días, lo bueno es que para la tarde empezaba a refrescar, pero durante el día ya no sabía qué hacer, por lo que casi todo el tiempo era hombre.

—Por mí no hay problema que esté así, la verdad como chico es muy guapo y sexy —dijo Nabiki que se abanicaba y luego comía un raspado.

—¡Ni hao! —llegó Shampoo atravesando las paredes de la casa, al ver al rubio dentro del estanque de inmediato se fue ahí y lo abrazó.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —gritó Akane que se levantó y salió del estanque, saltó al tejado con una facilidad increíble dejando rastros de agua en el proceso.

Ranma se asomó curioso, viendo como el rubio corría con la ropa mojada que se le pegaba como si fuera una segunda piel, haciéndolo lucir más sexy, cosa que a Nabiki no le molestó y de inmediato sacó su cámara para tomarle fotos, Shampoo iba tras de él, con ojos enamorados y repitiendo algo en chino.

—No puedo creer, Soun, que estuvieron tanto tiempo en China y ni siquiera sepa que significa Ni Hao —reprendió Genma a su amigo.

—Genma, fuimos a entrenar no aprender el idioma —se defendió Soun.

Frente a los ojos de los demás, el señor Tendo se convirtió en panda debido a que Akane había pasado encima del hombre y lo mojó.

—¡Shampoo ya déjame en paz! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? ¡Ya sé, quieres darme el beso de la muerte que no dejé que me dieras aquella ocasión! —Akane estaba acorralada, mientras que Shampoo se acercaba a ella.

—Wo ai ni —repitió melosa Shampoo que se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios.

—Ah, yo sé que significa eso —dijo Nabiki de repente, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Ranma, interesado.

—Te amo —soltó la castaña mirando divertida el rostro de todos, especialmente la de Akane que se había distorsionado por completo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Akane había abierto los ojos como platos, miró a la chinita asentir, volviendo con las intenciones de acercarse a su rostro.

—Wo ai ni, airen —completó Shampoo.

—¿Qué significa, airen? —quiso saber Akane que se zafó y fue hacia Nabiki mirándola con suplica.

—No lo sé, necesitaré un diccionario de chino – japonés —contestó Nabiki sin importarle.

—Shampoo tu puedes hablar japonés, torpemente, pero puedes, dime que significa airen —pidió Akane a la chica.

Shampoo sonrió, de su busto sacó un diccionario que Akane se lo arrebató en menos de un segundo y empezó a leerlo, buscando la palabra airen. Sus ojos se abrieron a tal grado que parecía que se le iban a salir y la boca se le desencajó.

—No… yo no puedo… ¿cómo? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿En qué momento? —Akane miraba a Shampoo y luego posaba sus grises ojos en el diccionario.

La chinita dio un paso hacia el rubio, paso que Akane retrocedía.

—A ver —Ranma le quitó el diccionario a Akane, quedó tan impresionado como el rubio— ¡¿Prometido?!

—¡¿PROMETIDO?! —repitieron toda la familia, incluido el panda que sacó un cartel.

—No, Shampoo, estás en un error… yo no podría… verás, yo… —Akane tragaba saliva, estaba muy nerviosa y completamente confusa.

—Ley amazona explicar todo —Shampoo sacó otro libro de su busto.

Akane vio que Ranma tomaba ese libro, pero de inmediato se notó en el rostro del moreno que no entendía nada.

—Déjame ver a mi —Nabiki tomó el libro.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes chino? —le preguntó Ranma mirándola con desconfianza.

—Yo no sé chino, pero una conocida mía sí, así que lo llevaré con ella para que lo traduzca —contestó Nabiki—. Pero serán 3 mil yens —Nabiki tendió su mano.

—Ken, tú pagas porque eres el más interesado… ¿Ken? —volteó Ranma pero sólo vio al rubio saltando la barda y tras de él, Shampoo que la atravesaba.

—Bueno, Ranma, no me importa quién me tenga que pagar, pero lo que sí, es que lo hagan ahora —Nabiki le puso su mano tendida a la altura de la barbilla.

—De acuerdo, abusiva —masculló Ranma sacando su billetera y tendiéndole el dinero a su hermana.

* * *

Esperaban con ansias la llegada de Nabiki, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse todos se fueron a su encuentro, pero se desanimaron al ver llegar a Akane chico con la amazona aferrada a su brazo.

—¿Y Nabiki? —preguntó el rubio, se notaba cansado.

—Todavía no llega —respondió Ranma.

Estaban en la sala, Akane ya no aguantaba más el agarré de Shampoo, el calor que emanaba la joven peli morada hacía que sudara más ante el infernal clima, se abanicaba y tomaba toda el agua fresca que podía, Kasumi ya había ido por tres jarras de agua con bastante hielo.

—Shampoo feliz de estar con airen —dijo la peli morada de forma melosa, acariciando su mejilla con el brazo del rubio.

—Yo me estoy muriendo de calor —Akane se echó encima el agua con hielo.

—Shampoo refrescarte —la chica al fin soltó el brazo del rubio y sacó un abanico enorme con el cual empezó a mover rápidamente haciendo que Akane esbozara una sonrisa de placer al estar fresca.

—_Yo soy la mascota de Ken, también debes de abanicarme_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

Shampoo también le echaba aire al panda que se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba eso.

—_Deberías de quedarte como Ken y casarte con ella_ —le enseñó el panda un letrero al rubio.

—Eso le llamo no tener nada de vergüenza —masculló Ranma llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Qué envidia le tengo, señor Tendo —lloraba Genma.

—A mí no me gusta nada todo esto —Nodoka veía al rubio y a la china con molestia.

—Los dos se ven felices —sonrió Kasumi.

—¡Ya llegue! —escucharon la voz de Nabiki que iba saboreando un helado, se sentó y dejó el libro en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Al fin! —Ranma tomó el libro y empezó a leerlo, abrió los ojos como platos y le dirigía una mirada de desconcierto al rubio—. Aquí dice que cuando una extranjera se adentra al pueblo de las amazonas y vence a una de ellas, éstas se sienten terriblemente humilladas por lo que hacen un juramento de matar a quién la haya vencido en caso no de hacerlo en el momento, juran seguirla a cualquier parte del mundo y así cumplir con su juramento —Shampoo asentía, Akane tragó saliva haciendo ruido y el panda sacó un pelota poniéndose a jugar con ella.

Shampoo se levantó, le quitó el libro a Ranma y le movió las paginas, una vez que encontró la que necesitaba se la entregó a Ranma.

—En caso de que una amazona sea derrotada por un hombre, éste se vuelve su prometido y debe de casarse con ella, ya que una amazona no puede casarse con alguien más débil que ella —todo estaban impactados, Akane parecía que le estaba dando un colapso nervioso porque su cuerpo temblaba y un tic en su ojo izquierdo había aparecido, mientras que toda su familia tenía la boca entreabierta y el panda tenía los ojos desorbitados.

La peli morada volvió aferrarse al brazo de Akane y lo acariciaba con su rostro.

—Airen —dijo la chica que empezaba a rodearle el cuello al rubio.

«_Otra que le confiesa su amor_» pensó Ranma sintiendo lastima por Akane, seguro la chica iba a terminar traumada.

—Mira que tiene pegue sin importar el género —dijo Nabiki que tomó agua, mirando con diversión la escena.

—¡Ah! —se exaltó Akane al ver el rostro de Shampoo tan cerca del suyo, estaba en shock que ni cuenta se dio cómo Shampoo estaba a escasos 5 centímetros de sus labios.

—No puede ser… Akane comprometida con una chica… ¡Qué horror! —salió llorando la señora Nodoka.

—¿Akane? —repitió Shampoo y miró con suspicacia al rubio—. Tú y Akane tener mismo apellido, ¿ser hermanos?

—No, en realidad Akane y yo somos uno mismo en cuerpo y alma —respondió el rubio con seriedad.

—Shampoo matar Tendo Akane, no sólo por humillar a Shampoo, también por querer airen —la peli morada sacó sus chúis y se fue de la sala, haciendo un segundo hueco en la barda.

—Esa chica no conoce las puertas —dijo Genma al recordar cuantas aperturas habían en su casa.

—¡Dios, por qué sólo me siguen las chicas estúpidas! —exclamó Akane mostrando sus palmas hacia el cielo y mirando el techo como esperando la respuesta.

—Porque sólo ellas podrían verte "atractivo" —Ranma no pudo dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

—Celoso, como a ti que ni las moscas se te acercan —respondió Akane, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

—¿Quién dice que no? Hay muchas chicas en la escuela que mueren por mí —contestó Ranma con petulancia.

Los dos chicos se inclinaron para verse más de cerca, sacando chispas con la mirada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes, eh? Que yo sólo te he visto con tus amigos.

—Soun, que tal una partidita de shoji —propuso el señor Genma.

El panda asintió.

—Bueno, yo me iré a ver a mamá, se veía muy triste —Kasumi se levantó.

—Yo me iré a mi habitación —Nabiki imitó a su hermana.

—Vanidosa.

—Envidioso.

—Arrogante.

—Tarado.

—Marimacho.

—Baboso.

—Fea.

—Espantoso.

Los dos se decían de insultos hasta que cayeron en cuenta que se encontraban solos en la sala.

—Me voy, no te soporto —le dijo Ranma—. Espero que me invites a tu boda con Shampoo y a ver qué sucede cuando se bañen juntitos con agua caliente.

—Ni yo te soporto a ti, idiota —respondió Akane que se fue a meter al estanque.

Akane aspiró suficiente aire para aguantar la respiración, se sumergió por completo, sus cabellos rubios ondeaban dentro del agua, miró que pronto iba a oscurecer.

—Esa Akane es una idiota, terminar comprometida con una chica, ¡qué estúpida! —masculló Ranma que se metía a la bañera con agua fría—. Sí se casa con ella, seguro se irán a China… mejor, así no tendría que soportarla y ya no estaría comprometido con una mujer tan horrible como ella.

* * *

_Estaba con un smoking negro muy elegante frente a un altar, miró hacia atrás y ahí venía una mujer hermosa con un vestido blanco, su cabello morado y sus ojos purpuras resaltaban de su atuendo, caminaba como una princesa en la alfombra roja, a su lado iba Soun mientras que en el lugar se escuchaba la marcha nupcial, una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer, era Shampoo con un bello vestido de novia. La joven llegó a su lado, mirándolo con encanto, el rubio le sonrió dulcemente, miró a su izquierda encontrándose con la familia Saotome, donde la señora Nodoka lloraba y se limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, del otro lado estaba su papá a quien se notaba las ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar. _

—_Shampoo, ¿Acepta a Ken como su esposo? —habló el sacerdote. _

—_Shampoo aceptar —dijo la novia. _

—_Y usted, Ken, ¿acepta a Shampoo como su esposa? —le preguntó el sacerdote. _

—_Acepto —determinó el rubio. _

_Tomó las manos de Shampoo entre las suyas, sus ojos grises mostraban todo el amor hacia la peli morada. Poco a poco se iban acercando, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. _

—¡Ahhhh! —despertó Akane saliendo del agua y respirando agitadamente.

Sintió que el corazón lo escupiría de tan fuerte que latía, miró a todas partes asustada, ya recuperándose notó que ya estaba muy oscuro y en la casa reinaba el silencio.

—Menos mal, fue una pesadilla —se dijo, miró hacia el cielo agradeciendo que no fuera realidad—. Debo de aclarar esto en cuanto antes.

* * *

Nodoka estaba mordiéndose los labios, se contenía por no gritar, se notaba en su expresión que pronto reventaría, odiaba ver a esa peli morada aferrada al brazo del rubio, por lo que se levantaba llorando y se iba corriendo del comedor o de donde quiera que se encontraba con esa escena.

Ranma sentía compasión por Akane, ya que cuando era chica, Shampoo la seguía sin dejar de repetir:

—Shampoo matar Tendo Akane —corría la amazona con los chúis en las manos.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —gritaba Akane con expresión de horror.

Y cuando Akane era chico, la misma escena sólo que con una frase diferente en la boca de Shampoo:

—Wo ai ni, airen —la chinita corría con los brazos tendidos sin los chúis y sus ojos brillaban como soles.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —Akane corría por el pasillo con la misma expresión de horror.

* * *

Había pasado unos días y Akane ya estaba cansada, en las noches no dormía bien por temor que en cualquier momento se le apareciera la amazona y por las pesadillas recurrentes respecto a una boda y la vida después del matrimonio, tampoco podía comer a gusto porque si no tenía a Shampoo como estampa pegada a ella, la tenía con los chúis lista para asesinarla.

—Moriré —dijo Akane mientras estaba en el tejado, admirando el cielo.

La chica suspiró hondamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane caminaba como zombi hacia la escuela, tenía unas ojeras terribles que la hacían lucir muy demacrada, Ranma que caminaba en la valla no dejaba de verla, le daba pena.

—Sí no dormiste bien, ¿por qué no te quedaste en la casa? —le preguntó el pelinegro.

—No debía, tenemos que entregar el reporte de química juntos y así ganarnos los dos puntos extras —contestó Akane que caminaba tambaleante.

—Oye, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no me cuesta nada involucrarte.

—No, tú ya hiciste el trabajo de historia solo, no puedo… —la chica dio un gran bostezo—. Dejar que te comas el agua…

—¿Qué me coma el agua? —repitió Ranma desconcertado, entonces bajó para ver a Akane.

La chica tenía los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

«_Pobrecita, lo de su compromiso con Shampoo le afectó más de lo qué pensé_» Ranma miraba con preocupación a la peliazul que se había quedado dormida.

—¡No Shampoo, no toques ahí! —se exaltó Akane asustada mirando a todas partes y palpándose el cuerpo.

—Tranquila, aquí no está Shampoo —le dijo Ranma curioso por saber que tocaba Shampoo en los sueños de Akane.

—Esto me volverá loca… —musitó Akane, se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Pues debes de decirle la verdad a Shampoo —recomendó el chico.

—Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo, sólo que debo de encontrar la forma, porque seguramente cuando Shampoo se dé cuenta que en realidad soy Ken, se sentirá peor que humillada y me va a matar sin consideración.

—Pues todo este tiempo que te ha seguido como Akane no se ve que tenga consideración —recordó Ranma todas las veces que Shampoo aparecía y destrozaba el lugar donde Akane se encontraba.

—Estoy tan cansada física y mentalmente que ya no puedo pensar con claridad —Akane se frotó la frente con una mano.

—Tal vez si la retas a pelear por el amor de Ken, ella se olvide de todo esto —propuso Ranma.

Akane se levantó y tomó las manos de Ranma entre las suyas, mirándolo como si fuera un dios.

—¡Eso es, Ranma! —la cara demacrada de la chica había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Q-que? —Ranma se puso nervioso, Akane se veía muy linda.

—Retaré a Shampoo como chica, le diré que Ken es sólo mío y que si le ganó ella debe dejarnos en paz, tanto a mi como a Ken… ¡Oh, no hay duda, soy una genio! —Akane dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho y miraba hacia el cielo.

—La idea fue mía —masculló Ranma molesto, el encanto por Akane se le vino abajo.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Akane lo agarró de la mano arrastrándolo al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la escuela.

—Akane, las clases, Akane… —trató de detener el chico pero fue inútil.

* * *

—Me debes 3 mil yens y dos puntos extras de química —le dijo Ranma que estaba sentado en la sala de espera en el consultorio del doctor Tofú.

—Ah, ya no te quejes… —Akane que estaba cruzada de brazos a la altura de su pecho recargada sobre la pared— ¡¿3 mil yens?! ¿Por qué? —reaccionó poniéndose derechita.

—Nabiki no hizo el favor de a gratis al llevar a traducir el libro —le recordó Ranma.

—¿Aceptas que te los pague en abonos? —negoció Akane.

—Sí —aceptó Ranma, al menos él no era como su hermana.

—En un minuto atender doctor a pacientes —salió Shampoo mostrando una sonrisa muy cordial, pero su semblante cambió al ver a Akane, de inmediato sacó sus chúis.

—Shampoo, antes de empezar a atacarme como loca, quiero hablar contigo —dijo Akane que había detenido una de las armas de la china.

—Shampoo no hablar, sólo matar —respondió Shampoo que soltó una patada la cual fue esquivaba por Akane.

—Bueno, sí así lo quieres —suspiró Akane con cansancio.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido al ver la rapidez con la que Akane estaba tras de Shampoo, sujetando las manos de la china tras de la espalda y enredando una pierna en las de la amazona.

—Escucha Shampoo —Akane se notaba hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener quieta a la peli morada—. Sólo quiero retarte a un combate, dónde si yo gano tú nos dejaras en paz a mí y a Ken.

—Ken ser prometido de Shampoo, ¿tú que ver con él? —preguntó Shampoo que trataba de zafarse.

—Él y yo somos uno mismo —respondió Akane que ya no pudo más y soltó a Shampoo.

—Oh, Akane, Ranma, ¡qué sorpresa que estén por acá! —salió el doctor Tofú.

Akane trastabilló un poco haciendo que el vaso con agua que tenía el doctor en la mano cayera sobre su cuerpo. Akane parpadeó, eso no debía de pasar.

Shampoo se quedó quieta, admirando lo que sucedía con el cuerpo de Akane, simplemente lo veía y no lo creía.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la frente, pensando que ese era su fin, Ranma miraba la expresión de la chinita y luego la de Akane, el plan no salió como lo había pensado, ni si quiera se acercó.

—Tú engañar a Shampoo… Shampoo no perdonar tal humillación… —la peli morada estaba llorando, se notaba furiosa y decepcionada.

—¡Agua caliente! —gritó Ranma.

El doctor Tofú de inmediato regresó con el agua caliente y se la vació a Akane, haciendo que ella volviera a ser chica.

—Shampoo, no es su culpa, sufre una maldición, cuando te golpeó siendo hombre ella no sabía de sus reglas —trato de defender Ranma a su prometida.

—Ranma, por favor, no te metas en esto… tan solo mírala, no entiende razones —Akane lo hizo a un lado—. Shampoo peleemos pero no aquí. Sígueme —Akane salió del consultorio, impulsándose para subir a la barda y de ahí a un tejado.

Las vieron correr y saltar por los tejados.

—Ranma, debes de ir con ellas, aunque llevo poco tiempo tratando a Shampoo sé que ella es muy fuerte, creo que incluso más que Akane —le dijo el doctor Tofú, preocupando a Ranma.

El chico asintió y se fue tras de las chicas, le preocupaba Akane, la amazona emanaba una aura muy poderosa que jamás había sentido y su prometida no la había pasado nada bien estos días.

—Akane —musitó Ranma mientras corría por los tejados de las casas.

* * *

Akane se detuvo en un terreno baldío, Shampoo se quedó frente a ella, mirándola con mucho odio, Akane no apartaba la vista de la joven china, sentía un aura de batalla impresionante que emanaba de la amazona, no podía confiarse fácilmente.

—Tu ganar a Shampoo aquella ocasión porque Shampoo estar cansada —dijo la china señalándola con uno de sus chúis.

—Como haya sido, Shampoo, las leyes de tu pueblo son estúpidas —respondió Akane.

—Shampoo no sólo matarte por humillación, también por engaño y ahora matarte por insultar miles de años de tradición a mi pueblo, Shampoo no tener compasión contigo, Tendo Akane —la joven de ojos purpuras se lanzó directo a Akane a una velocidad increíble.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida con la velocidad con la que Shampoo estaba frente a ella con uno de sus chúis rozándole la mejilla. La amazona se separó, sonrió al ver que había logrado hacerle una cortada a Akane.

La peliazul se llevó su mano a la mejilla y al verla, notó sangre en ella.

Shampoo lanzó uno de sus chúis el cual Akane partió con un puñetazo, pero aquello sólo había sido una distracción ya que Shampoo apareció encima de ella con la pierna lista para patearla, Akane saltó justo a tiempo viendo cómo se levantaba una cortina de polvo. Esquivaba los golpes que Shampoo daba aprovechando que Akane no podía ver. La amazona saltó hacia atrás alejándose unos metros de Akane al percatarse que la chica iba a golpearla.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma que estaba en el aire.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se sorprendió al verlo, pero luego divisó a Shampoo y al verle esa sonrisa enigmática supo que no iba a suceder nada bueno.

La amazona lanzó uno de sus chúis hacia donde estaba Ranma cayendo, Akane notó como aquella arma giraba, saltó rápida, quedó frente a Ranma, siendo ella la receptora de tal golpe que la empujó hacia el cuerpo del chico. Akane abrazó a Ranma.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sin darle la cara.

—Sí —respondió Ranma atónito.

—Menos mal que no te hizo daño —Akane tosió y sacó un poco de sangre de la boca.

—Akane…

Si no hubiera sido porque Akane metió las manos, seguramente se hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la caída.

—¡Idiota! —Le dijo Akane separándose de Ranma, lo miraba con mucho enojo—. ¡No te metas en esto!

—Yo estaba preocupado por ti, Shampoo es muy fuerte —contestó Ranma.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?

—Akane, tú no has estado bien estos días, te ves muy cansada y débil —trató de hacerla entrar en razón, la miraba suplicante porque dejara de pelear.

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que por tu culpa recibí un golpe?, sólo viniste a estorbarme —habló duramente, haciendo que Ranma bajara la mirada con culpabilidad.

—Yo…

—Shampoo no agradar que la ignoren —habló la amazona que por un minuto se olvidaron de ella.

Akane empujó a Ranma para evitar que saliera lastimado cuando la china iba a golpearlos.

Shampoo empezó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra a Akane quien las esquivaba con dificultad, el golpe que recibió en el costado derecho la había dejado muy adolorida y le costaba trabajo moverse fácilmente.

«_No tengo fuerzas, estos días no he dormido ni comido bien y el golpe me debilitó más de lo que imaginé_» pensaba Akane mientras esquivaba un ataque con el chúi.

Ranma recordaba las duras palabras de Akane, lo habían herido, pero no dejaría a Akane sola.

La amazona le soltó un golpe bajo el mentón a Akane mandándola a tres metros, Akane dio una maroma en el aire cayendo con una pierna totalmente arrodillada y la otra con la pierna flexionada y con una mano sobre el suelo, luego se impulsó hacía Shampoo con el puño derecho hacia atrás a la altura de su pecho. Shampoo saltó y en el aire dio una patada dándole a Akane en el pecho. La peli azul empezó a respirar con dificultad, se frotaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

—Akane —Ranma apretaba sus puños.

Veía la pelea y notaba la gran desventaja que tenía Akane ante Shampoo, el aura de la amazona no había disminuido ni un poco, mientras que la de Akane ni se percibía, se preocupó al ver como la chica se agarraba de vez en cuando el costado derecho y hacía una mueca de dolor.

La chica de ojos purpura era muy rápida, ya había golpeado el cuerpo de Akane varias veces y le había sacado el aire al darle un golpe en el estómago, mientras que Akane era lenta y no había logrado darle si quiera un rozón a la amazona.

Shampoo apareció al lado izquierdo de Akane, dándole un golpe en el hombro y de inmediato una patada tras de la rodilla haciéndola que se medio arrodillara.

—Tendo Akane antes de morir, arrodillarte y pedir perdón a Shampoo —le dijo la amazona esbozando una sonrisa de victoria.

La sonrisa de la china fue desapareciendo al ver como Akane esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos eran cubiertos por el fleco.

—¡Eso jamás! —contestó Akane mostrando su rostro.

Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al ver un aura amenazante, que sólo había sentido aquella vez que Akane chico había peleado con Ryoga.

Akane se levantó inesperadamente agarrando el cuello de Shampoo, a pesar de que Akane era unos centímetros más bajita que la amazona, la terminó alzando con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, Shampoo trató de patalear pero unas muecas de dolor se reflejaron en su rostro.

«¡_Impresionante, Akane golpeó a Shampoo a una velocidad increíble!_» Ranma estaba perplejo al ver lo que su prometida había hecho.

Akane saltó con el cuerpo de Shampoo, en el aire dejó que la chinita volviera a respirar, Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquella mirada de Akane.

Shampoo miró con horror cuando Akane la volvió a agarrar del cuello y como le daba cientos de golpes en el estómago para luego caer juntas, pero Akane ejerció fuerza a la hora del impacto.

Ranma se cubrió cuando una gran cortina de polvo se levantó al caer las dos chicas en el suelo, al empezar a disiparse, rápido se levantó para ir a ver lo sucedido, miró a Akane acuclillada frente al cuerpo de Shampoo, se había hecho un hoyo de tamaño considerable, la peli azul aún tenía su mano sobre el cuello de la amazona que estaba con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de terror en su rostro, la vio toser escupiendo un chorro de sangre.

—Akane… ser de-de… —musitó Shampoo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Akane quitó la mano del cuello de la chica, se levantó parecía que la iba a dejar así, pero dio media vuelta con la pierna lista para darle el golpe final a la amazona.

Ranma se le echó encima, no iba a permitir que Akane fuera hacer una locura.

—¡Déjame terminar con Shampoo! —Akane luchaba por quitarse a Ranma de encima, pero él presionaba su cuerpo contra ella.

—¡NO! —Determinó Ranma que alzó su cabeza para así mirar a Akane—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres matarla? ¡Ya fue suficiente, Akane, entiende! —le gritó.

Al ver que la chica seguía tratando de zafarse, utilizó toda su fuerza agarrando las muñecas de Akane y presionarlas contra el suelo, lo mismo hizo con las piernas, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que Akane terminara con Shampoo.

La peli azul miró los azules ojos de Ranma, parpadeó como si así fuera a salir del estado que se encontraba, Ranma sintió tranquilidad al no percibir aquella aura que le causaba temor, fue entonces que empezó a disminuir la fuerza del agarre.

—Lleva a Shampoo con el doctor Tofú, y date prisa —le ordenó Akane que se incorporó, no se atrevió a mirar a Ranma.

Ranma se levantó, le dedicó una mirada a Akane antes de hacer lo que la chica le dijo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ranma, tenía a Shampoo en brazos.

—Sí, pero ella… —Akane viró la mirada hacia el suelo—. Mas te vale ir rápido.

Vio a Ranma impulsarse para saltar, luego corriendo por los tejados perdiéndolo de vista, la chica de cabellos cortos miró hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué cada vez me cuesta más trabajo controlarme? —preguntó, su mirada se entristeció—. Sí no fuera por Ranma, yo…

Se agarró el costado derecho y volvió a toser, notando un sabor a hierro en su boca, escupió un tanto de sangre.

Caminó torpemente, Shampoo le causó daño pero nada comparado a lo que ella le causó a la amazona. No tenía fuerzas para caminar, mucho menos para irse corriendo o saltando, así que se fue despacio.

—Akane —escuchó una voz conocida.

—Ryoga —reconoció la chica antes de desmayarse.

El chico de la pañoleta atrapó el cuerpo de Akane antes de que cayera al suelo, la cargaba en sus brazos, estaba muy preocupado verla así toda golpeada y con sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Ranma había dejado a Shampoo en el consultorio del doctor Tofú y regresó al terreno baldío para llevar Akane a que también la checara el médico, pero no encontró a su prometida, se preocupó al ver un caminito de sangre, lo siguió y perdió el rastro a dos calles de ahí.

—Akane… —Ranma miraba a todas partes, la preocupación lo invadió rápidamente.

* * *

**Hola! Yo actualizando antes de que se acabe el año! Bienvenido el 2013, feliz año nuevo! espero que se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos para despedir el 2012 y recibir el 2013 n.n y que el año que viene los llene de salud, dinero y amor n.n **

**Espero que el capítulo que les traigo sea de su agrado, me encantaría saber que opinan al respecto. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, por sus opiniones, muchisimas gracias de verdad, me hacen tan feliz *O*  
**

**gracias a: Katy28, krizz, akarly, rutabi, Akane n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias!  
**

**marleen, HiinaTHA, diosa-sama, akarly, krizz, rutabi, Katy28, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, the mystic poetry, mranda, ilkane, Akane, pame-chan, eli-mia, lucia, piipo, linaakane, mechitas123, InsuaRominaAndrea, tuatara, Mildred, L-na012, sasa-white, sakurita, dulce-kinomoto, maria-syaoran, Mranda, Pao-chan, yoe.  
**

**y a todos aquellos que me leen y por algun motivo no dejan sus comentarios, pero les agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo n.n  
**

**También por agregarme a sus listas, muchisimas gracias *O*  
**

**Gracias por acompañarme durante este 2012 y regalarme un poco de su tiempo y sus valiosas opiniones, muchisimas gracias!  
**

**Les deseo de todo corazón que este 2013 los llene de bendiciones, puras cosas buenas y mucha felicidad en su vida n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto (2013)  
**

**Cuidense mucho, un beso y abrazote.  
**

**maxhika.  
**

**bye bye  
**


	19. La recuperación de un corazón roto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: La recuperación de un corazón roto.**

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos con pesadez, se levantó de repente, sintiendo dolor de su costado derecho, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, doliéndole al instante, se llevó la mano sobre ella notando un vendaje. Se percató que era de noche y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, a su lado dormía P-chan, sonrió al verlo, tenía tantos días que no lo había visto, quería abrazarlo pero al verlo completamente dormido le causó ternura y lo dejó que siguiera durmiendo. Tenía vendaje sobre su estómago, parches en varias partes de su cuerpo, se tocó la mejilla encontrando un curita puesto ahí. Su estómago gruñó, por lo que se puso su camisa china color roja, sin importarle mostrar las piernas. Salió de su habitación, apoyándose de los muros, era bastante noche porque todos dormían, por lo que decidió hacer el menor ruido posible.

Llegó a las escaleras pero justo al borde de éstas, perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos pensando en la caída que tendría y el ruido que iba hacer, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Ranma.

Ella volteó a verlo, se sonrojó al notar la cercanía del rostro de su prometido, de inmediato miró hacia la pared.

—¿A dónde ibas? —le preguntó.

—Es que yo tenía hambre… —respondió Akane apenada.

—Bueno, deja que te lleve a tu cuarto y luego voy a buscarte algo para que cenes —ofreció el pelinegro.

—No te molestes, yo quiero ir a la cocina y comer tranquilamente, no me gustaría despertar a P-chan —Akane seguía sonrojada porque Ranma no la soltaba.

—Ah, sí, P-chan —su voz cambió a una de molestia—. Bueno, si es así, permíteme que te cargue y te llevo a la sala, así comerás sin despertar a tu querida mascota.

Akane aceptó, Ranma la cargó en brazos, sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus piernas, aquello la hizo sonrojarse más.

Ranma le encantaba ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane pero él tampoco estaba indiferente al tocar las suaves piernas de la chica, quería acariciarlas pero se contuvo.

La dejó suavemente sobre uno de los cojines, ella sonrió, Ranma se estaba portando muy bien con ella, el chico fue a la cocina y a los pocos minutos regresó con la comida calentada.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —preguntó Akane antes de meterse un poco de sopa a la boca.

—Ryoga te trajo —respondió con amargura el chico de la trenza.

—¿Y dónde está Ryoga?

—Se fue.

—Oh, qué lástima, yo quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.

«_El maldito está durmiendo ahora mismo en tu cama y tú ni en cuenta_» pensó Ranma celoso.

—Y Shampoo, ¿cómo está? —quiso saber Akane que bajó la mirada.

—Grave —respondió Ranma, concentrando su mirada en la chica—. Tiene una hemorragia interna.

Akane dejó de comer, eso extrañó a Ranma, se acercó a ella notando como la chica apretaba sus puños sobre sus muslos.

—Pero el doctor Tofú dice que se recuperará, porque Shampoo es una chica muy fuerte y cuando supo que proviene de un pueblo de amazonas se impresionó muchísimo, me dijo que ellas son personas muy resistentes —agregó Ranma tratando de que Akane no se tensara más.

La peli azul no dijo nada, tan solo no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Ranma se colocó frente a ella y tomó las manos empuñadas entre las suyas, haciendo que la chica dejara de tensar sus puños.

—Ranma —musitó Akane que finalmente se atrevió a verlo, fue cuando el chico notó que su prometida tenía inmensas ganas de llorar.

No soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, así que no lo pensó y llevó a la chica hacia su pecho, abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Perdón por haberte estorbado en la pelea —dijo él, su voz fue suave y comprensiva.

Akane soltó el llanto.

—No, tú no eres ningún estorbo —masculló la chica, aferrándose a la playera del chico.

—Pero entiendo que lo dijiste para que yo me hiciera a un lado y que Shampoo no me dañara —habló Ranma con tranquilidad haciendo que Akane dejara de llorar—. Gracias, por mi culpa tienes un gran moretón en tu costado derecho.

—Ranma —Akane se alejó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Akane —Ranma miraba los ojos de la chica, ambos tenían un brillo muy especial.

Sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos cuando de repente un golpe en la mejilla de Ranma lo hizo caer.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Akane al ver al animalito en la mesa.

El cerdo tenía una expresión furiosa, Ranma se sobaba la mejilla mientras fulminaba con la mirada al maldito animal.

—Ah, ya despertaste, seguro también tienes hambre —Akane alzó a su cerdito y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ranma se sobó la sien.

«_Maldito Ryoga, tenías que arruinar el momento_» Ranma miraba al cerdo con ganas de hacerlo carnitas y luego dárselo a comer a los perros.

* * *

El chico de la trenza entró a su habitación malhumorado, tenía su momento con Akane y el desgraciado cerdo lo había arruinado. Lo odiaba, se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de su prometida.

—Maldito, tu duermes con ella, sientes su piel, su calor, su respiración, su olor… —Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabellera agitándosela con desesperación—. Akane.

* * *

En la casa Saotome al fin se respiraba un ambiente de paz con la ausencia de la amazona, Akane finalmente podía hacer sus cosas sin temor, seguía convirtiéndose en hombre a causa del calor, pero al menos ya no tenía encima a Shampoo. Nodoka estaba de lo más feliz por eso, incluso volvía a portarse amable con Akane, Ranma estaba sorprendido que su prometida se hubiera recuperado tan pronto, sonreía al recordar lo que el doctor Tofú le decía, que le gusta juntarse con personas fuertes. Ranma no soportaba ver la especial atención que le ponía Akane a su cerdo y la insistencia de la chica por encontrar a Ryoga.

En el dojo Ranma se encontró con el señor Soun que estaba meditando, se sentó junto a él.

—Tío, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dijo el chico, mirando al señor Soun que no reaccionaba—. Tío… ¡TÍO! —gritó al darse cuenta que el hombre estaba profundamente dormido.

—¡No, yo no fui Akane, te lo juro, fue Ranma! —despertó alarmado el señor, mirando a todas partes.

Ranma miró con enfado al señor y éste al percatarse que había sido un sueño se rascó la nuca y reía nervioso.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Ranma? —preguntó el padre de Akane.

—Saber un poco de la fuerza de Akane —contestó Ranma que no quitaba su mirada del señor Tendo.

—Ah, pues que es muy fuerte.

—Yo me refiero a sus límites —aclaró el chico.

—¿Límites? —Repitió el señor Soun que se llevó el índice sobre su mentón mientras observaba el techo—. Pues mi hija no tiene límites, aún no he visto su verdadera fuerza, lo que te diré es que es de cuidado y se puede volver muy peligrosa.

—Eso ya lo le he visto, ha peleado conmigo, Ryoga y Shampoo y con cada uno de ellos demuestra una fuerza diferente pero tiene un aura…

—Que da miedo —completó el hombre del bigote—, lo sé, yo lo he visto muchas veces, al principio me costó mucho controlarla, pero después ella sola empezó a controlarse y lo ha hecho muy bien —contó el señor Soun. —Hijo, aunque Akane no lo parezca, es una chica que sabe de combate, es difícil que sea la primera en atacar a un enemigo desconocido, prefiere ser golpeada primero, saber que tan potente es su golpe, observar cada movimiento de su contrincante y es capaz de igualar su fuerza, en pocas palabras, ella usara la misma fuerza que tú uses.

«_Eso quiere decir que aquella vez que peleé con ella no uso todo su potencial, solamente me igualó, si hubiera utilizado su verdadera fuerza, seguro me gana_» recordó Ranma, impresionado.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de mi pequeña, sin duda alguna lleva la sangre Tendo en sus venas —el señor Soun sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas que le brotaban como cascadas.

—¡Cállate, viejo estúpido! No tienes por qué andar revelando mis secretos de combate —Akane le dio una patada en la cabeza al hombre dejándolo noqueado.

—¡Akane! —se sorprendió Ranma al verla.

La chica llevaba en brazos a su mascota, se sentó al lado de Ranma y miró con reproche a su padre que estaba en el suelo.

—Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que éste viejo inútil te dijo —pidió Akane, se notaba molesta.

—No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de andar diciéndolo —respondió Ranma.

—Eso espero, Ranma —Akane cerró los ojos, seguía enfadada.

Ranma sonrió, recordando la pelea que había tenido con ella, se había dejado ganar para no irse a China y eso en vez de ponerlo de malhumor, lo hacía sentirse muy contento.

* * *

El doctor Tofú habló por teléfono avisando que Shampoo ya se encontraba mejor y pronto se recuperaría por completo, pero al escuchar la voz de Kasumi el médico empezó a decir puras incoherencias que Ranma prefirió colgar.

—¡Ni hao! —escucharon después de un derrumbe de la barda.

—No, otra vez no, con el trabajo y dinero que me costó reconstruir la pared —se lamentaba el señor Genma que se fue de la sala llorando a mares.

—¿Qué no ya deberías de estar de regreso a China? —Le dijo Akane que tomaba una soda con bastante hielo.

—Shampoo no olvidar derrota, por eso Shampoo ir a China a entrenar duro y regresar para pelear contigo y vencer a chica violenta —señaló la amazona a Akane.

—¿Chica violenta? —repitieron Akane y Ranma al mismo tiempo.

—Te va bien —le dijo Ranma a Akane.

—Cállate, idiota —respondió Akane fulminando con la mirada a Ranma.

—Akane ser digna oponente de Shampoo —dijo la chinita que sonrió amigable pero sus ojos denotaban otro sentimiento.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o amenazada —respondió Akane con cansancio.

La peli azul saltó abriendo completamente sus piernas mientras el chúi pasaba justo debajo de ella, Akane tenía su bebida en manos, el arma de Shampoo terminó incrustado en la pared de la sala.

—¡No! Otro hoyo en mi casa… ¡Me quedaré en la ruina reparando todo esto! —se escuchó el lamento del señor Saotome.

Akane cayó parada para luego sentarse sobre el cojín y seguir disfrutando de su bebida, Ranma la miraba atónito, impresionado, él no vio venir ese ataque y su prometida lo eludió magistralmente y ahora estaba muy tranquila como si nada.

—Akane —escucharon la voz de Ryoga.

La mencionada volteó a su izquierda, distrayéndose al ver al chico de la pañoleta, fue el momento que Shampoo aprovechó para volver atacar a Akane, pero Ranma fue esta vez quien pateó el chúi lanzándolo contra la amazona que quedó noqueada con el golpe. Los chicos estaban impresionados por eso. Los tres jovencitos se acercaron a ver a Shampoo que tenía los ojos hechos espiral y sobre su cabeza tenía el chúi que cayó al suelo al segundo.

—No sabía que te gustaba golpear a las chicas, Ranma —comentó Ryoga divertido.

—No, claro que no, fue un accidente, sólo evité que a ésta idiota la golpearan —señaló Ranma a Akane.

—¿A quién le estás diciendo idiota, idiota? —respondió Akane que frunció el ceño, se notaba molesta.

—Pues a ti, tarada, que te distrajiste y la otra iba aprovechar para atacarte —contestó el chico de la trenza mirando de la misma manera a Akane.

Ryoga se les quedó viendo, no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención a la pobre chica de cabello morado que de repente se convulsionaba, ignoraba de quien se trataba pero se notaba que esa chica tenía todas las intenciones de lastimar a Akane.

—Wo ai ni —susurró Shampoo incorporándose y sobándose la cabeza.

Akane se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, esperaba que el golpe no le hubiera afectado más el cerebro como para que ahora sin importarle que era mujer, Shampoo la siguiera.

Los ojos se les abrieron desmesuradamente a los tres, especialmente a Ranma que tenía encima de él el cuerpo de Shampoo mirándolo de forma enamorada, ella se acercó velozmente a su rostro, plasmándole un beso en los labios ante la mirada de su prometida y Ryoga.

—Tú ser mi nuevo airen —dictaminó la amazona al alejarse de los labios de Ranma.

Un chúi estrelló en la cabeza del pelinegro dejándolo en el suelo, mientras que Shampoo volteó a ver furiosa a Akane que fue la culpable del estado de Ranma.

—Akane Tendo, tu no ser mujer honorable, Shampoo eliminarte —dijo la china.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Akane arrastrando las palabras en un tono de voz siniestro.

Ryoga notó el enojo en Akane, la mirada de la peli azul era muy transparente, en ella podía saber cómo se sentía.

—Akane —musitó el chico de la pañoleta.

Shampoo por su parte trataba de reanimar a Ranma, esos chúis eran más pesados de lo que parecía y con la fuerza bruta de Akane lo dejó fuera de combate.

Ranma se incorporaba, con un gran chichón que sobresalía en su cabeza, miró a su lado a Shampoo que se aferraba a su brazo, la escena se le hacía tan familiar, pero su semblante cambió al ver a toda su familia ahí, mirándolo con desaprobación, excepto Kasumi, pero la mirada de su mamá fue la que más le caló.

—Cómo pudiste, hijo… —soltó Nodoka el llanto.

—Es cierto, Ranma, ya estás comprometido con Akane, no puedes estarlo ahora con Shampoo —regañó el señor Saotome.

—Sí, Ranma, tú no tienes llenadero —continuó Nabiki que en realidad no le importaba, sólo quería fastidiar a su hermanito.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Ranma —fue Kasumi a pesar de no mirarlo tan severamente como los demás, sentía el enfado en ella.

—Mi pobre hija, le acabas de destrozar el corazón —lloraba de forma exagerada el señor Tendo.

—Fue un accidente, yo no lo hice a propósito —trataba de explicar Ranma—. Shampoo diles la verdad —le suplicó a la amazona.

—Wo ai ni, Ranma —la peli morada seguía aferrada a su brazo mientras acariciaba su rostro, con las intenciones de volver a besarlo.

—¡Tú, respeta mi hogar! —le gritó Nodoka a la china, totalmente molesta.

Shampoo se puso derechita, intimidada por la mirada de la matriarca de la casa.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que Shampoo también se quedara, Akane bajó con P-chan en brazos, aquello molestó a Ranma. La chica se sentó en su lugar de siempre, junto a Ranma.

—Yo ser prometida de Ranma ahora —le dijo Shampoo burlonamente a la peli azul.

—Pues felicidades, ahora tienes a un completo idiota a tu lado —respondió Akane con tono burlón, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Al menos ella no es un marimacho —respondió Ranma, enojado.

Akane agarró el plato el cual uso para estampárselo a Ranma en la cara que al impacto el traste se hizo añicos.

—Definitivamente no lo es —murmuró Ranma con la cara roja mientras caía de espaldas.

—Gracias, ya terminé —dijo Akane que luego se levantó de la mesa.

—Creo que Akane está celosa —observó Nabiki.

* * *

Ranma estaba con Shampoo en el patio, tratando de explicarle que las cosas no eran así, que todo había sido un accidente y él no tenía por qué comprometerse con ella por unas leyes que al menos ahí en Japón no regían.

—Shampoo amar a Ranma —soltó la chica que sonrió cariñosa.

Ranma se quedó callado al escucharla.

—Ranma no tener problema de Akane, volverse chica-chico, ¿verdad? —interrogó la amazona acercándose a su rostro, observándolo de cerca.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, yo no soy un fenómeno como ella, si quieres te lo demuestro —Ranma se sintió ofendido, así que tomó la mano de la chica que dio un saltito de gusto y lo siguió sin poner resistencia.

Ranma se echó agua fría y no pasó nada, luego se vacío agua caliente y siguió siendo chico.

—¿Lo ves?

—Sí, Shampoo ver que Ranma ser todo un hombre, guapo, inteligente, listo, fuerte, tierno y muy amable —contestó Shampoo muy contenta.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ranma esbozara una sonrisa altiva, el ego masculino subió como espuma.

—Todo un hombre, guapo, inteligente, bla, bla, bla —Akane miraba a la feliz parejita desde el techo—. Par de idiotas, eso es lo que son.

Su mirada se entristeció, para Ranma ella era un fenómeno, prefirió dejar de verlos, pero una risa de Ranma la hizo volver su atención a donde estaba el estanque.

—Ya, Shampoo —decía Ranma mientras que Shampoo le echaba agua del estanque y el otro se cubría inútilmente.

—Shampoo querer que Ranma sea feliz —la chica estaba por resbalarse en el estanque, pero Ranma la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Los dos se veían a los ojos, fue entonces que Ranma pudo admirar la belleza de la chica, no le había prestado atención antes, pero ahora que la tenía cerca, notaba lo hermosa que era Shampoo.

—Suficiente —musitó Akane que dio media vuelta para dejar de ver a la recién formada parejita.

* * *

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado de su casa, justo donde Akane dormía, miraba la luna llena que estaba enorme, ahí se le reflejó el rostro de Shampoo.

—No me había fijado en lo hermosa que es Shampoo, además ella es muy linda conmigo, me dice cosas que me agradan y es muy cariñosa, ojala que Akane fuera así… —respiró hondo.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Akane se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar, esperaba no encontrarse a Shampoo aferrada a Ranma, pero escuchó un grito de su tía Nodoka que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Akane, aprovechando que sigues allá arriba, por favor despierta a mi hijo —le pidió la señora Saotome.

—Sí, tía —Akane dio media vuelta con pesadez.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, no respondieron, así que se animó entrar. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al ver que Shampoo estaba cómodamente durmiendo al lado de Ranma y usaba el pecho del chico como almohada, mientras que Ranma tenía su brazo sobre la joven. Akane levantó la cama de tal forma para tirar a los dos al piso. Ranma despertó por el golpe y luego vio a Akane.

—¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota!? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma? —reclamó Ranma mirándola con enojo.

—Perdón por no despertarte con un besito, pero temo que tu nueva prometida se enoje —señaló Akane a la peli morada.

Ranma abrió la boca al igual que sus ojos al ver a Shampoo junto a él, la amazona se estaba despertando y se frotaba los ojos con los puños de las manos, la vestimenta de la chica era muy reveladora, dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y tenía puesta una camisa de Ranma, para colmo tenía varios botones desabotonados dejándole ver parte de sus proporcionados senos.

—Ranma, te amo —la chica intentó abrazarlo, pero una silla le pegó al chico dejándolo inconsciente.

—Dile a Ranma que su mamá lo espera a desayunar —Akane miró con celos a Shampoo, la joven salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

Shampoo sonrió con malicia.

—Shampoo matarte, Tendo Akane.

* * *

Ranma corría a toda prisa por la calle, abotonándose la camisa del uniforme, vio la silueta de Akane que cargaba un pantalón negro, una camisa color azul clara con bordes rojos de manga corta y unas muñequeras rojas.

—¡Akane espera, deja que te explique! —gritó el chico tratando de darle alcance.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? —preguntó Akane que esperó a que el chico llegara.

El chico de la trenza se notaba agitado por lo que esperó a volver a tener aire en los pulmones.

—Lo de Shampoo, yo la verdad ni cuenta me di a qué hora se metió a mi cama y mucho menos porque tenía una camisa mía puesta, te lo juro, ella se fue en la noche y yo estaba muy cansado que me quede dormido como piedra —relató el chico.

—Ahórrate tus explicaciones Ranma, total ahora tienes a una prometida que sí es femenina, bonita y normal.

—Pues Shampoo sí es bonita —reconoció Ranma.

—Ahí está, tú y yo podemos seguir siendo… bueno, intentar ser amigos —sonrió Akane.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Ranma, sabemos perfectamente que tú y yo ni siquiera nos agradamos, el compromiso lo impusieron nuestros padres, nosotros no tenemos por qué cumplir con lo que ellos quieren —Akane lo miró de cerca.

—Pues sí, tienes razón —Ranma miró a otra parte mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo, se sentía intimidado por los ojos castaños de Akane.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la escuela en completo silencio, aunque Ranma volteaba a ver a Akane a cada rato, estaba escéptico a lo que ella dijo, además notó tristeza en los ojos de la chica.

Ryoga estaba viendo a Akane y a Ranma caminar juntos, se sentía mal por como vio a Akane llorar en la noche, maldiciendo a Ranma y en sus sueños también estaba el nombre de su rival en los labios de su amada Akane.

—No puedo estar con este dolor, de tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, prefiero marcharme y dejar de herirme, Akane, te amo y sé que tu corazón le pertenece a ese idiota que no sabe valorarte, pero si me entero que… cuik, cuik, cuik —le había caído agua fría al chico, convirtiéndolo en un cerdito negro.

La anciana que había arrojado el agua lo levantó, lo miró con extrañeza, el cerdito puso su mejor cara, pero fue arrojado al suelo sin consideración mientras que la señora estaba encantada con la pañoleta que le había quitado.

—¡Cuik, cuik, cuik! —reclamaba el cerdito mientras alzaba una de sus patitas.

El cerdito caminó por las calles de Nerima hasta que llegó al puente donde abajo se visualizaba un río, el animalito levantó la mirada al cielo donde vio el rostro de Akane sonriéndole, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

—Lindo cerdito —escuchó la voz de una chica.

Giró a ver la dueña de la voz y sus ojos se ensancharon al encontrarse con Shampoo que sonreía tiernamente.

* * *

Era la hora de receso, Ranma por lo rápido que se había ido de la casa olvidó tomar su almuerzo, miraba con ojos de hambre la comida de sus amigos.

—Toma, tu mamá me pidió que te lo trajera —Akane le lanzó a Ranma una lonchera que estaba cubierta por un lienzo azul.

—Gracias —musitó Ranma atrapando su almuerzo.

—¡Ni hao! —la pared del salón fue destruida cerca de la puerta, visualizaron a una chica de cabello morado y grandes ojos purpuras que tenía la mano alzada en son de saludo.

Akane tan sólo le dedicó una mirada de un segundo para volver su atención a su comida.

—¡Sha-Shampoo! —dijo Ranma sorprendido con la mano en el pecho por el susto.

—Shampoo traer almuerzo a prometido —contestó la mencionada mostrando una caja.

—¡¿Prometido?! —repitieron los chicos mirando a la peli morada y luego a Akane que no se veía inmutada para luego posar sus ojos sobre Ranma.

—Sí —afirmó la amazona asintiendo con su cabeza—. Por eso Shampoo traerle rica comida a airen.

La chica destapó la caja mostrando a un cerdito negro inconsciente con mucha verdura a su alrededor y bañado en salsa. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron desmesuradamente y Akane rápida se levantó.

—¡P-chan! —Exclamó Akane que en menos de un parpadeo tenía a su mascota en brazos— ¿Qué pretendías hacer con mi mascota, idiota? —le cuestionó, mirando con furia a la peli morada.

—Ser comida de airen —contestó Shampoo que trató de arrebatarle el cerdo a Akane.

Ranma le quitó el cerdito a Akane y le dio unas cuantas bofetadas.

—Ryoga, reacciona, Ryoga —susurraba Ranma que seguía golpeando al cerdito que abrió los ojos perezosamente—. Uff —suspiró el chico aliviado—, menos mal que sigues vivo.

—Oye, Ranma ¿qué te pasa? ¿Y Akane? No puedes ser tan desconsiderado teniendo a Akane como tu prometida y tú buscándote a otra —regañó Yuka muy molesta que se acercó al chico.

—Eh, no yo… verás todo fue… —el chico de la trenza se puso nervioso y esbozaba una sonrisa tonta.

—Tú sí que no te conformas con una, Ranma, teniendo a Akane de prometida que es muy linda y luego a esta chica que también es muy bonita, quien tuviera tu suerte —dijo Hiroshi que en vez de regañarlo parecía tenerle envidia.

—No, esperen, déjenme explicarles —Ranma movía las manos soltando a P-chan, el cerdito brincó para quedar en brazos de Akane.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —Hiroko le soltó una bofetada a Ranma.

Aquel acto por parte de la amiga de Akane dejó a todos callados, el bofetón hizo eco en el aula. Shampoo al ver la agresión sacó sus chúis dispuesta a golpear a la chica que se había atrevido a bofetear a su prometido.

—No te atrevas si quiera a rozarle un pelo a mi amiga —habló Akane en un tono de voz muy amenazador, deteniendo el chúi con su dedo índice.

Todos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que veían a Akane con una expresión seria y sus ojos se notaba lo molesta que se encontraba por que aquella chica de cabello morado que trató de agredir a Hiroko quien se protegía la cabeza con sus manos.

—Tú pelear con Shampoo —le dijo la amazona sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, pero no aquí —Akane no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la china.

—Akane… —Ranma estaba preocupado—. Shampoo…

Akane ante los ojos de todos se fue a la ventana del salón y saltó, tras de ella aquella chica que tenía esas esferas de color verde y amarillo en las manos, se asomaron para admirar como caían. Se sorprendieron al verlas caer de pie y como Akane corría hacia las canchas, tras de ella la chica de cabello morado.

—Vamos a ver la pelea —animó Daisuke.

—¿A dónde creen que van jovencitos? La hora del almuerzo ya terminó y tenemos clases, a quien se atreva a salir le restaré dos puntos en su próximo examen —amenazó el profesor que acababa de entrar, luego una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente al ver un hueco en el salón de clases.

—A mí no me importa —Ranma salió a toda velocidad haciendo que el cabello del profesor se agitara.

—Saotome Ranma, menos tres puntos —dijo el profesor muy tranquilo, yéndose hacia el escritorio.

* * *

Ranma iba corriendo a toda velocidad a donde vio a las chicas, subió por la valla sin ningún problema para luego saltar y quedar del otro lado de la cancha, ahí en el césped se encontraba Shampoo tirada y al lado de ella y de pie, Akane que abrazaba a P-chan.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Ranma al ver que Akane estaba como si nada.

—Nada —respondió Akane, mirando con indiferencia a Ranma.

—Akane, si te atreviste a dañarla, te juro que no te lo perdonaré —Ranma tomó el cuerpo de Shampoo en sus brazos—. Sé lo salvaje y violenta que eres, más te vale no haberle hecho algo que después te lamentes —la miraba acusadoramente.

Antes de que Akane dijera algo, el chico se fue del lugar con Shampoo en brazos.

—¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? —Interrogó Akane a quien los ojos se le cristalizaron porque estaba a punto de llorar, pero se pasó el dorso de su muñeca, esforzándose por sonreír—. Idiota.

P-chan levantó la mirada para ver a la chica, el cerdito hizo una mueca de tristeza al notar que unas lágrimas resbalaban por las blancas mejillas de Akane.

* * *

Ranma iba saltando los tejados, preocupado por la amazona, según le había dicho el doctor Tofú es que la chica todavía le faltaba recuperarse por completo y que no hiciera cosas que la esforzaran.

Llegó al consultorio del doctor Tofú que de inmediato atendió a la amazona. Ranma estaba pendiente de lo que dijera el galeno, estaba preocupado y asustado, esperaba que Shampoo no hubiera salido herida de gravedad.

—Vaya, Akane también sabe la técnica de cómo debilitar al enemigo sin causarle ningún daño —habló el médico que se acomodó las gafas—. Shampoo sólo está durmiendo profundamente, pero sólo si le presionó aquí… —el doctor le hizo presión en la parte de atrás del cuello.

—¡Ni hao! —Shampoo despertó con mucha energía que se levantó y mostraba su mano en son de saludo—. ¡Ranma! —la chica se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

—¿Lo ves? Cuando vea a Akane la felicitaré por todo lo que sabe —sonrió el doctor Tofú.

Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa, no alejaba a Shampoo de él pero tampoco correspondía al afecto, se sentía terriblemente.

«_Entenderé si Akane no me perdona, fui un estúpido_» Ranma bajó la mirada.

Shampoo iba caminando al lado de Ranma, aferrada a su brazo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras que Ranma seguía con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose el peor de los hombres. Fue llevado con facilidad a un puesto de helado donde la china pidió dos, uno le dio a Ranma y el otro lo iba comiendo ella.

—Shampoo estar feliz porque airen preocuparse mucho —dijo la chica que se puso de puntillas y miraba con ojos de idiota a Ranma.

Akane iba saltando por los tejados de las casas para llegar pronto al dojo, sentía mucho sueño, cuando vio a Ranma y Shampoo juntos, se detuvo, miraba la escena, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la peli morada le dio un beso a Ranma, y éste ni metió las manos. Apretó a P-chan con fuerza, no quería ver más, apresuró su paso.

Ranma estaba sorprendido por el beso de Shampoo, no se lo había dado justo en los labios pero sí demasiado cerca.

—Shampoo quitar helado a Ranma —sonrió la amazona juguetona.

* * *

La chica de cabellos cortos sintió que su corazón había sido destrozado, Ranma estaba demostrando mucho interés en esa china. Llegó a la casa Saotome pero no quería ver a nadie, por lo que prefirió meterse a su habitación desde la ventana.

—Seguro lo que dijo en el combate de patinaje fue mentira… —Akane se abrazó las piernas mientras veía con tristeza el suelo.

Empezó a bostezar, unas lagrimillas corrieron en sus mejillas, se despojó de su camisa azul, aventándola sin importar donde cayera, las muñequeras, el pantalón, para quedar en una camiseta sin mangas y en bóxer color vainilla con franjas azules, se metió en el futón, tapándose. El sueño la venció.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —gritó Ranma al entrar a la casa, se veía muy apurado—. ¿Y Akane?

—No lo sé, se suponía que debían llegar juntos —respondió Nodoka, extrañada por la desesperación de su hijo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ranma prefirió darse la media vuelta, no tenía tiempo de explicarle a su madre lo que había ocurrido. Seguro la chica apenas venía de la escuela, así que regresó por donde vino para ir a su encuentro.

«_Debo de disculparme con ella, no se merecía lo que le dije_» Ranma iba con el pendiente.

Estaba preocupado, Akane no venía por ninguna parte, regresó a la escuela y no se encontró con nadie que le diera información acerca de la peliazul, ya empezaba a atardecer, regresó a la casa, a lo mejor ella ya se encontraba allí.

Al entrar al comedor vio a la familia reunida excepto por su prometida, todos ellos se veían muy tranquilos.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—_Ella está durmiendo_ —contestó el panda al mostrar un cartel.

—¿Eh? —Ranma engrandeció sus ojos.

«_Yo preocupado por ella y la otra durmiendo tranquilamente_» bufó Ranma, mirando con fastidio la mesa, se cruzó de brazos mientras que Kasumi le servía la cena.

* * *

En la noche, Ranma se encontraba en el tejado, justo donde era la habitación de Akane, pensaba en lo ocurrido con Shampoo, se había dejado llevar por el miedo que no pensó en lo que dijo y lo peor es que no le dio oportunidad a Akane de explicarle las cosas.

—¡Ranma, eres el ser más despreciable de este mundo! —Ryoga apareció con su sombrilla roja.

El chico de la trenza reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de que la sombrilla le golpeara, vio como había levantado unas tejas.

—Tranquilo, ¿no ves que si peleamos vamos a despertar a todo mundo? —le hizo ver Ranma.

Ryoga se calmó, era cierto lo que había dicho Ranma, no quería despertar a Akane que dormía como un ángel.

—Tienes razón —Ryoga se sentó cruzando las piernas.

—Aprovechando que estás aquí, cuéntame lo que pasó en la pelea de Akane y Shampoo —pidió Ranma que a pesar de que Ryoga parecía estar tranquilo, tenía que estar con los sentidos en alerta por si de repente quería atacarlo.

—Heriste a Akane con tu acusación, y eso Ranma jamás te lo perdonaré —Ryoga le dedicó una mirada de rencor.

—¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que pasó —exclamó Ranma que se sintió peor que un gusano al saber que sí había herido a Akane.

—Akane y Shampoo corrieron hacia las canchas, ahí Shampoo empezó a atacar a Akane, me impresione de lo rápidas que lo son, Shampoo al dar golpes con sus cosas esas y Akane esquivándola.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Akane estaba deteniendo un de los chúis, mientras que Shampoo daba una patada, Akane se agachó y barrió los pies de la china. _

—_Shampoo, no tienes por qué involucrar a otras personas en nuestra pelea, lo que pensabas a hacerle a Hiroko no estuvo bien, ella no es como yo o cualquiera amazona de tu pueblo que pueda defenderse sola —habló Akane mientras saltaba al esquivar otro de los chúis—. Por eso si quieres pelear o golpear a alguien, aquí estoy yo —Akane se señaló poniendo su mano sobre el pecho. _

—_A Shampoo no importar, chica agredir a prometido y eso no perdonar —contestaba Shampoo. _

—_Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? Shampoo, yo sé que todavía no estás bien por la pelea que tuvimos hace unos días, por eso no quiero que te esfuerces, puedes recaer —Akane eludía cualquier ataque por parte de la peli morada. _

_Shampoo respiraba agitadamente, el cansancio ya se reflejaba en su rostro y algunas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. _

—_Shampoo ser fuerte —dijo la amazona, haciendo otro intento por golpear a Akane. _

_Shampoo tenía el brazo extendido con la mano hecha puño para golpear a Akane, pero la peli azul utilizó ése puño como soporte al poner una mano sobre ella, impulsarse para saltar y quedar tras de Shampoo, la china apenas parpadeó cuando sintió un pequeño golpe que no dolió atrás de su nuca, enseguida cayó desmayada. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Acomodó a la chica en el césped y unos segundos después llegaste tú, diciendo una sarta de estupideces —contó Ryoga que seguía molesto con Ranma.

—Entonces Akane sabía de la condición de Shampoo y no se aprovechó… —musitó Ranma que miraba las tejas.

—¡Ah, y eso no es todo, Ranma! También los vimos muy acaramelados en la calle mientras comían un helado y como Shampoo te daba otro besito —repuso Ryoga que esta vez esbozaba una sonrisita burlona.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Ranma abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban.

—Sí, tu no pierdes el tiempo, bueno, creo que yo estaré con Akane para consolarla mientras te olvida, al final creo que después de que tú tienes otra prometida, tu compromiso con Akane queda cancelado —Ryoga se veía triunfante, había olvidado por completo su enojo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar como luceros al imaginarse abrazando a Akane.

Ranma le vacío un cubo de agua encima a Ryoga, haciendo que éste se transformara al tacto.

—Gracias por tu información, P-chan, pero creo que necesitas perderte por unos días —Ranma lo miraba con molestia.

Agarró al cerdito y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar por los aires, vio una lucecita que se apagaba.

—Maldición, soy un estúpido, imbécil… perdóname por favor, Akane… —Ranma empuñó sus manos con todas las fuerzas haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

* * *

Ranma bajó a desayunar, allí estaba toda la familia, incluido el panda, pero Akane no, su mamá le pidió que fuera a despertarla algo que realmente no necesitó pedírselo, porque antes de que ella terminara de hablar, Ranma ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

Tocó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, avisó que entraría y nada, así que se atrevió a correr la puerta lentamente, viendo a su prometida durmiendo tranquilamente, los cabellos de la chica caían sobre su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados se notaban mejor sus largas pestañas, tenía las manos ligeramente empuñadas cerca de su boca, la chica se giró para que ahora la pudiera admirar mejor.

«_Ella sigue siendo más hermosa que ninguna otra_» pensó Ranma, encantado por verla dormir tan tranquilamente, se veía tan angelical, tierna, inocente, inofensiva que lo cautivaba. Salió y cerró la puerta despacio, se recargó sobre ella a la vez que soltó un suspiro.

—Debo de aclararle las cosas a Shampoo —determinó.

* * *

—¿Ya viene Akane? —preguntó Nodoka.

—No, está profundamente dormida —respondió Ranma sentándose junto a su hermana mediana.

—Pues te tardaste demasiado tiempo para sólo ver que ella dormía —inquirió Nabiki dedicándole una mirada suspicaz.

Ranma se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermana, no le contestó y comió su desayuno a toda prisa.

—Apúrate Nabiki ya que no te voy a esperar para ir a la escuela —le dijo Ranma que se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Y Akane no va a ir? —preguntó Kasumi.

—No, ayer tuvo un día bastante cansado, creo que lo mejor es que descanse, ya la pondré yo al corriente —contestó Ranma que le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su hermana.

—Es como si tú tampoco fueras a la escuela, con las notas que sacas, hermanito… —soltó Nabiki.

—Cállate, hiena —Ranma le dedicó una mirada de molestia a su hermana.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad —Nabiki tomó un poco de té—. Akane que no ha llevado una educación escolar adecuada saca mejores notas que tú —se burló.

—Qué te calles, buitre —Ranma se estaba molestando.

—Ya, chicos, tranquilos, es demasiado temprano para que se pongan a pelear, Nabiki por favor ya no molestes a tu hermanito que sabemos lo cabezota que es para los estudios pero aun así hace su mejor esfuerzo para ir pasando las materias —dijo Nodoka.

—Gracias, mamá, por tu valiosa ayuda —masculló Ranma con ironía.

—Ranma sólo resalta en educación física, que de las demás materias sólo va a ocupar un espacio al salón —prosiguió Nabiki.

—¡Nabiki Saotome! —exclamó Nodoka enfadada.

—Ya no diré nada, mamá —sonrió Nabiki que finalmente se había puesto nerviosa y ya no se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Qué gusto que nos queramos tanto —sonrió Kasumi divertida por la pelea de sus dos hermanos menores.

—_Qué bueno que no tuve más hijos_ —mostró un cartel el panda.

—Muy afortunado, amigo, muy afortunado —asintió Genma que le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

* * *

Ranma pasó por la heladería que fue destruida por Shampoo, de hecho ahora lucía mejor con la remodelación que le hizo el dueño, sonrió al recordar como Akane en su aspecto de chico usó a Kodachi para que pagara los daños. Pidió un helado para llevar, el señor lo atendió con amabilidad. Le entregó el pedido en una cajita que era térmica para evitar que el helado se derritiera con aquel bochorno que hacía en la ciudad.

Akane seguía profundamente dormida, el señor Soun miró a su hija y su mirada entristeció, cerró la puerta para ir por el pasillo pensativo. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ranma.

—Ranma —detuvo el señor Tendo al pelinegro.

—¿Qué pasó, tío? —preguntó el aludido.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? —preguntó mirando acusadoramente al chico.

—¿Y-yo? —Se señaló con temor ante la intimidante mirada de esos ojos negros—. Na-nada, ¿por qué?

—Porque mi hija desde ayer sigue dormida y eso no es normal en ella, a menos que esté demasiado triste —contestó el hombre que seguía viendo fijamente al muchacho.

—¿Triste? —repitió Ranma.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre de Akane, hijo? —preguntó Nodoka que salió de la cocina y en el segundo lo estaba zarandeando.

—Nada, yo no le hice nada, lo juro —Ranma estaba muy nervioso, ahora tenía dos miradas en él.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Akane no ha despertado, la pobre debe estar muy deprimida, a lo mejor quiere suicidarse, ay no, ¡tenemos que detenerla! —Nodoka ya iba por subir las escaleras, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, Nodoka, Akane duerme mucho cuando está triste, lo sé porque cuando murió su mamá estuvo tres días durmiendo, y cada vez que le pasa algo que la lastima y la pone triste duerme mucho, claro, que no le pasa muy seguido —Soun se rascó la cabeza mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

«_Es verdad, cuando Ryoga le cortó el cabello, Akane durmió bastante… estaba muy triste y yo de idiota diciéndole que parecía una chico con ese corte_» Ranma recordó cuando fue a la cafetería, ahora si se sentía el peor deshecho del mundo.

El chico subió rápidamente las escaleras.

* * *

Shampoo estaba frente a Akane, una sonrisa malévola adornó su rostro y sacó una daga dispuesta a clavársela a la chica que dormía tranquilamente.

—Shampoo matar a Akane Tendo, aprovechar que chica violenta duerme, así Ranma ser completamente mío —musitó la amazona que ya estaba a punto de clavar la daga pero el sonido de unos pasos rápidos, la hizo meterse en el closet. Vio cuando abrían la puerta, era Ranma.

—Akane, Akane —intentó despertar Ranma a la chica.

Unos quejidos profirieron de la garganta de la peli azul que sacudió sus manos y arrugaba su entrecejo.

—Por favor, Akane, despierta —Ranma tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y la acarició suavemente—. Perdón por lo que te dije ayer, fui un idiota y déjame decirte que a mí no me gusta Shampoo, realmente eres tú… Akane, tú eres la única que me… me… —Ranma tragó saliva, quería decirlo pero simplemente no podía—. Yo no quiero a otra prometida que no seas tú —susurró suavemente mirando al suelo, no sabía si lo dijo con intenciones de ser escuchado o sólo por sacarlo de su cabeza silenciosamente.

El chico notó un poco de presión en su mano por parte de Akane, volvió su atención a ella, la chica se estaba acomodando. No podía resistirlo más, tenía que tocar el rostro de Akane, sentir su piel, así que llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de la chica, era suave, sintió cada milímetro de su rostro sin encontrar imperfecciones en él, se detuvo cuando sus manos inconscientemente rozaron los labios de la joven. Tragó saliva, sus ojos azules no se concentraban en nada más que esos labios rosas que sobresalían de la blanca piel de Akane, se fue acercando a ellos, se detuvo a unos centímetros. Agitó su cabeza, no podía hacerlo, era como aprovecharse de que ella no estaba consciente y no quería que las cosas fueran así, optó por darle un beso en la frente.

Shampoo que miraba la escena no pudo soportar las lágrimas, sintió como su corazón se había hecho trozos al escuchar a Ranma y al ver sus intenciones, Ranma no la amaba.

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, se notaba adormilada, miró a Ranma y volvió su mirada a la pared, bostezó y se estiró haciendo que su camiseta se remangara dejando ver su pequeño ombligo.

—Qué calor —fue lo primero que dijo Akane.

Ranma se puso tenso al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a quitarse la camiseta, al parecer todavía seguía adormecida que no se había percatado de la presencia del chico. Casi se le salen los ojos cuando Akane hizo un nudo en la playera justo debajo del busto como si fuera una ombliguera, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su plano abdomen, la chica se puso de pie, dejándola ver en todo su esplendor, esa chica tenía un cuerpo espectacular, la vio salir de la habitación.

La familia que estaba de curiosa en el pasillo, cuando vieron salir a Akane con ese atuendo se impresionaron, menos el señor Soun.

—Tiene un cuerpo de concurso —dijo Nabiki incrédula, era la primera vez que visualizaba a Akane con poca ropa.

—Cielos, Akane tiene un cuerpo muy bonito —habló Kasumi que estaba sorprendida.

—Ya sabía yo que mi nuera no sólo es hermosa sino que también tiene un cuerpo envidiable —lloró Nodoka de gusto.

—¿Genma, amigo, qué le pasa? —preguntó Soun al ver al señor Saotome en el suelo con unas gotas de sangre escurrirle de la nariz.

Ranma salió de la habitación, todo embobado, no quería perder de vista a su prometida que lucía increíblemente sexy, se asomó por el borde de la puerta mirando hacia el pasillo.

—¿Charolita para la baba, hermanito? —interrogó Nabiki que esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío al oírla, giró su cabeza encontrándose a toda la familia chismosa, se puso colorado como un tomate y el humo salía de sus orejas.

Akane salió del baño convertido en hombre, sólo que ya no tenía la camiseta, sólo una toalla sobre sus hombros, había gotas de agua que escurrían en su bien marcado torso, todavía se veía adormilado con los ojos entreabiertos dejando ver unos ojos grises un poco más oscuros, haciéndolo lucir seductor. Las mujeres de la familia se sonrojaron.

—Aunque a mí me gusta más ver a Akane así —dijo Nabiki que recorría el cuerpo del rubio de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

—Cielos, como chico también tiene un cuerpo muy… —Kasumi se calló, estaba muy sonrojada.

—No te apenes hermana, está como quiere la condenada, mejor dicho, el condenado —sonrió Nabiki al notar a su hermana, le divertía ver a su hermana mayor ruborizada.

—Con razón esa china no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra —Nodoka estaba impresionada, no había visto a Akane sin camisa cuando era hombre.

—Se parece a mí —habló Soun con orgullo.

—Gracias a dios que no —resopló Nabiki mirando con enfado al señor del bigote—. Ni siquiera un pelo le heredó.

Soun bajó la cabeza, rodeándole un aura negra deprimente.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, abrió más los ojos y vio a la familia ahí frente a ella, los hombres parecían indiferentes pero al ver el sonrojo de las mujeres se puso nerviosa, se miró y se dio cuenta que era chico y lo único que llevaba era un bóxer y una toalla.

—Akane, no te apenes, que tu cuerpo como hombre es muy sexy, deberías de lucirlo más —sonrió Nabiki que le guiñó un ojo.

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario de la mediana, vio a Ranma que estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Tú que haces ahí? —le preguntó curiosa, agachándose levemente.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Ken —se burló el pelinegro.

—Sí, ¿pero dime que haces tú ahí? —repitió el rubio mirando con cierto enfado al chico.

—Nada, sólo te traje helado —Ranma mostró la cajita.

Los ojos grises del rubio brillaron como soles, agarró la cajita y ahí en el pasillo se sentó cruzando las piernas. En seguida empezó a degustar del helado, una sonrisa muy linda se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Y es lindo —dijo Kasumi que tenía su mano ligeramente empuñada cerca de su boca.

—Todo un galán —añadió Nabiki.

—La verdad es que Akane como chico resulta muy interesante —observó Nodoka que no quitaba sus ojos del bien formado torso del rubio.

—¡Me avergüenzas, Akane, los guerreros no comen helado y mucho menos cuando son hombres! —exclamó el señor Soun que se dirigió hacia su hija con toda la intención de golpearla.

—¡Cállate, viejo estúpido, si sólo lo estás diciendo para que te de mi mantecado, como si no te conociera, viejo abusivo! —respondió Akane que saltó justo a tiempo sin soltar la cajita.

Era verdad, el señor Soun tenía todas las intenciones de arrebatarle el helado a su hija. El señor Soun salió volando por el techo, todos pusieron sus manos sobre su frente admirando aquel punto brilloso en el cielo.

Shampoo aprovechó que nadie prestaba atención para salir del closet silenciosamente, antes de saltar vio hacia la puerta, donde Ranma estaba de espaldas, soltó unas lágrimas antes de salir. Brincó el muro por primera vez sin derribarlo.

* * *

**Hola! Feliz año 2013! Yuju, un año más de vida y espero que de muchos logros y éxitos n.n  
**

**Qué mejor que iniciar el año actualizando n.n  
**

**Respecto a la fuerza de Ranma les diré que él es bastante fuerte, más que Akane, sólo que en unos capítulos anda de flojo (demasiado), pero después se pone las pilas como debe ser, es natural que Ranma al ser hombre sea mucho más fuerte que una mujer, pero les aseguro que a lo largo de la historia se va a ir descubriendo la verdadera fuerza de Ranma, sólo les pido paciencia, por favor.**

**En este capítulo tengo las mismas ganas de Ranma de hacer carnitas a P-chan XD**

**Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado, todavía falta muchas cosas y personajes que irán apareciendo poco a poco, y les prometo que tendrá sus partes románticas ;)  
**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por su tiempo para leerme, me hacen muy feliz, y sus comentarios son como el alimento de mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchisimas gracias.  
**

**Gracias a: Suzuki, marleen, akarly, Catalina 3, ilkane, Rutabi, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Krizz, HiinaTHA, guest n.n muchisimas gracias.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus apoyo y sus animos =) me hacen sentir muy contenta gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


	20. Perdón

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Perdón.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma caminaba sobre la valla al lado de Akane que bostezaba a cada rato, todavía se veía con sueño.

Recordó como el día anterior no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella porque Akane chico se peleó con su papá perdiéndose varias horas y no supo a qué hora había ella llegado, de hecho en la mañana no vio al señor Soun.

—Oye, Akane, ¿y tu papá? —preguntó Ranma para hacer plática.

—Muriéndose por ahí —respondió sin importancia la chica.

Ranma tragó saliva, Akane no se veía en lo más mínimo preocupada por su padre.

—Qué sueño tengo —musitó Akane que se detuvo para bostezar de nuevo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu papá que cuando estás triste duermes mucho? —preguntó Ranma que se acuclilló sobre la valla.

Akane le dedicó una mirada rápida, no quiso responder por lo que apresuró su paso.

—Akane —Ranma saltó para quedar frente a ella, la sujetó de los hombros.

—No le hagas caso a ese viejo, sólo dice estupideces, el día que llegue a decir algo cuerdo, ese día se caerá la luna —contestó Akane que se hizo a un lado, no quería demostrarle a Ranma que aquello era cierto y mucho menos que el causante de su tristeza era él.

Ranma vio como la chica apresuró su paso a tal punto de irse corriendo, no necesitaba respuesta, la forma en que ella lo evadió sirvió para confirmarlo.

* * *

Akane estaba almorzando con sus amigas, ella sonreía tontamente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia Ranma.

—Akane, muchas gracias por defenderme de esa chica, me dio muchísimo miedo —dijo Hiroko que le entregó una cajita a la peli azul.

—No es nada, Hiroko, yo no permitiría que les hicieran daño a ninguna de ustedes —contestó Akane apenada y sonreía nerviosa, tomó la cajita y la abrió, encontrándose con unas ricas galletas de chispas de chocolate—. ¡Qué rico!

—Chicas, ¿qué les parece si al salir de clases vamos al cine? Hay una película que se acabó de estrenar y se ve muy interesante —dijo Yuka muy animada.

—Me parece genial —apoyó Sayuri.

—¿De qué trata la película? —interrogó Asami, interesada.

—Trata de una casa encantada donde hay muchos fantasmas —contó Yuka que puso cara de muerta logrando asustar a sus amigas.

—¿Fa-fa-fantasmas? —preguntó Akane que mostró terror en su cara.

—Sí, he leído que es una película que si te saca sustos —siguió Yuka que se veía encantada por la idea de ir a ver ésa película.

—No, por favor, una de terror no, a mí sí me da miedo, mejor una romántica, donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa y se enamoran y son muy felices por el resto de sus vidas —dijo Asami que miraba al techo enamorada.

—Chicas —musitó Daisuke con enfado—. Siempre con sus películas románticas.

—Bueno, a mí no me molestaría ir a ver una de esas películas si mi acompañante fuera Akane —dijo Hiroshi, luego se tapó la boca al sentir la mirada de Ranma sobre él—. Lo siento, es que Akane es una chica muy hermosa.

«_Eso ya lo sé, pero no tienen por qué tener fantasías con ella_» reprochó mentalmente el pelinegro.

—Seguro que en compañía de Akane, esa película se volvería de terror —contestó Ranma con molestia.

—Bueno, tú ya tienes a otra prometida, lo que significa que tu compromiso con Akane ya no existe, ¿o sí? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Es cierto, ¿y la hermosa chica de cabello morado? —esta vez fue Hiroshi.

—Ah, bueno, en realidad no sé —Ranma no se había percatado que Shampoo no estaba tras de él—. Shampoo y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso, esa chica se enamora del chico que la derrote, según sus leyes de su pueblo, una chica como ella no puede casarse con un hombre más débil y yo sin querer la derroté, pero aquí es Japón, así que sus leyes no funcionan acá —explicó Ranma con más libertad.

—Bueno, con la fuerza que tiene esa chica, yo prefiero admirarla de lejos —inquirió Daisuke a lo cual Hiroshi asentía con la cabeza.

—Entonces tu compromiso con Akane sigue en pie… ah qué lastima yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones —suspiró Hiroshi.

Otra vez una mirada pesada recayó sobre Hiroshi, miró a su amigo Ranma que tenía los ojos más azules de lo normal.

—Ranma —habló Hiroko se notaba apenada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el mencionado.

—Discúlpame por la bofetada que te di —pidió la chica—. Akane ya me explicó lo que sucedió y me dijo que tú no tenías la culpa de que esa loca amazona te esté acosando.

—Eh… no te preocupes, Hiroko, todo está bien, no tengo nada que disculparte —respondió Ranma algo sonrojado, luego le dedicó una mirada a Akane que lo veía pero al darse cuenta que él la vio, le dio la espalda.

—Qué bueno, gracias Ranma —la amiga de Akane regresó hacia donde estaban las demás.

—¿Y aun así sigues diciendo que Akane no es linda? —cuestionó Daisuke que meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación.

Ranma sonrió.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Akane salió como un rayo del salón, no quería cruzarse con Ranma y de paso evitar hacer la limpieza ese día. Corrió a toda prisa dejando polvo a su paso, saltó cuanta barda se le atravesara hasta llegar a un puesto de aguas frescas.

—¡Qué calor! —exclamó la chica que estaba sudando.

—¿Quieres una refrescante agua de sandía? —le ofreció el dueño del puesto.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Sonrió Akane, buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero pero no encontró nada—. Eh… este… no traigo dinero.

—No te preocupes, linda, esta va por la casa, se ve que tienes mucha sed.

—¿En serio? —a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos, el señor asintió—. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Ranma estaba con la escoba en las manos, la cubeta de agua y un trapeador a su lado, bufaba molesto mientras veía el salón que tenía que limpiar.

«_Como tú eres el prometido de Akane y ella se marchó, tu deber es limpiar el salón y las ventanas, así que más te vale dejar todo limpio, eh_» recordó lo que le dijo una de sus compañeras.

—Sí, claro que es linda la condenada, sobre todo cuando me deja a mí para hacer sus labores —farfulló el chico que se dispuso a barrer y no por ganas, sino porque lo estaban vigilando a que lo hiciera.

* * *

Akane caminaba por las calles del centro, estaba acalorada por lo que decidió desfajarse la camisa china y quitarse las muñequeras, hacía un bochorno que la estaba dejando deshidratada, se sentó bajo un árbol sintiendo lo refrescante de su sombra pero aún no era suficiente.

—Este calor es sofocante, no lo soporto —dijo Akane mientras miraba las ramas del árbol y como las hojas se movían suavemente ante la brisa—. Creo que viviré en la nevera por un tiempo.

Inhaló suficiente aire hasta que el pecho se le infló y lo dejó escapar lentamente sintiendo un poco de paz.

—Ranma, eres un completo idiota —otra vez el chico en sus recuerdos y la tristeza volvió adueñarse de su corazón.

Aquellas hojas que se movían con suavidad la estaban hipnotizando que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida. Sintió el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa, le había caído de maravilla y no se quejó del cambio que sufrió su cuerpo en ese momento.

—Bueno, ahora que soy chico, no importa si me desabrocho un par de botones.

Se quedó dormida por unos minutos, al despertar escuchaba murmullos, risitas tímidas, voces de chicas. Se arrastró al tronco del árbol al ver a tres chicas ahí sentadas junto a ella.

—Hola —dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos olivo que miraba encantada al rubio.

—H-hola —respondió Akane que sonreía nerviosa ante las miradas de las jóvenes, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía la camisa desabrochada.

—¿Eres extranjero? —preguntó otra que se acercaba a ella, esa chica tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Ah… este… no… —Akane tragó saliva.

—Es raro ver a un chico tan apuesto como tú durmiendo en el parque —habló otra chica de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

Akane sonrió tontamente, notó que aquellas chicas tenían un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda tableada color roja con negro, una blusa blanca y corbata.

—¿No te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotras? —propuso la pelirroja.

—Eh, yo verán… —estaba sumamente nerviosa que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

—Vamos, te divertirás, pensamos ir al cine y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras —pidió la chica de ojos verdes mirándola suplicante.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero yo no tengo dinero —contestó Akane que cerró los ojos.

—De eso no te preocupes, pagamos tu entrada y lo que quieras, sólo necesitamos que un hombre como tú nos acompañe, por si nos asustamos —esta vez era la rubia que la tomó del brazo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, además en el cine tienen aire acondicionado y es uno de los lugares más frescos —dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Pues bien, qué esperamos, al cine chicas! —Akane se levantó rápidamente y empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho.

—Aaaaaahhh —exclamaron las tres colegialas, encantadas por la pose del chico.

* * *

«_Eres chico, no llores, es sólo una película, nada es real… ahora eres chico, Akane… ¡Mamá!_» lloraba Akane internamente al darse cuenta qué película querían ver las tres chicas «_Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen_».

—De esa forma, si nos asustamos, tenemos el pretexto perfecto para abrazar a ese chico tan guapo —decía la pelirroja a sus amigas.

—Sí, pero hay que sentarlo de forma estratégica, para que así a las tres nos toque abrazo —era la rubia.

Las chicas asintieron mientras se tomaban de la mano, un brillo especial aparecieron en sus pupilas, luego posaban sus ojos en aquel rubio guapísimo que tenía una expresión seria.

«_Puedo darme la media vuelta ahora… ¡Uh, caramelos!_» pensaba Akane de inmediato se fue a la vitrina de dulces y chocolates.

—¿No es lindo? —observó la morena.

—Ay sí —dijeron las otras dos chicas, encantadísimas con el rubio.

—Chicas —habló Akane, mostrando una voz seductora que iba perfeccionando—. Creo que ver una película de terror no es una opción para unas bellas jovencitas como lo son ustedes, no me gustaría que sus hermosos ojos derramaran lágrimas por el miedo, o que gritaran cada vez que aparece un fantasma —por dentro al imaginárselo ya quería echarse a correr como loca—, ¿por qué no mejor vemos una película romántica?

—¿Eh? —Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas, sus ojos se engrandecieron mostrando mucha ilusión—. ¡Sí!

«¡_¿En serio?!_» Akane abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida que hubiera funcionado su táctica. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para luego sonreír con coquetería.

Al estar en la sala del cine, era como estar en el paraíso, el aire acondicionado proporcionándole la frescura que tanto anhelaba, a su lado un gran vaso de soda con bastante hielo, palomitas, dulces, chocolates, helado y crepas, no podía pedir más a la vida.

Las tres jovencitas estaban encantadas con la película que veían, Akane sentía que iba a vomitar lo que había consumido.

«_Mejor hubiera visto la de terror_» pensó Akane asqueada con tanta cursilería.

Las chicas suspiraban, reían, lloraban, exclamaban, decían cosas como si los personajes las fueran a escuchar, eso hacía que Akane las mirara como si fueran unas estúpidas. Rodó sus ojos con fastidio, esperaba que terminara la película pronto aunque disfrutaba estar fresca.

Al salir del cine, Akane les agradeció la invitación, había pasado un rato agradable con ellas, olvidando por completo sus penas.

—Puedes encontrarnos en la escuela Saint Morell —le dijo la rubia, entregándole una tarjetita.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, nos la pasamos muy bien —la ojiverde le guiñó el ojo.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias —era la pelirroja que se paró de puntitas y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, hecho que hizo sonrojarse al rubio.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas ante el sonrojo de aquel muchacho, se veía muy lindo.

—Gracias a ustedes chicas, me la pase muy bien y espero volverlas a ver pronto —Akane les sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que las tres soltaran un suspiro.

—Oye, porque no nos acompañas a tomar un taxi, es que ya es algo noche y nos da miedo —pidió la rubia.

—Sí, claro —aceptó el rubio.

Las encaminó a la parada, vio a unos sujetos que no les causó buena impresión, así que se quedó con las jovencitas hasta que las vio subir el taxi, dentro, las chicas se despidieron con la mano, Akane respondió de la misma manera.

—Esas chicas fueron muy lindas conmigo, sin querer, me ayudaron bastante —sonrió Akane.

* * *

Llegó justo para cenar, ahí estaba Ranma que la miró de malhumor, no entendía por qué, pero no le interesaba, tomó el lugar de costumbre, a su lado estaba su papá con un parche en el cachete y un brazo vendado. Comieron en santa paz.

Antes de meterse a bañar y volver a su forma femenina, Ranma lo llamó justo antes de que adentrara al baño.

—Por tu culpa me pusieron a limpiar el salón cuando te tocaba hacerlo a ti —le dijo el chico.

—¿En serio? Ah… déjame ver si me interesa… no, no me interesa —respondió el rubio girando la perilla.

—Claro, supongo que estuviste muy ocupada u ocupado toda la tarde como para que hayas regresado tan tarde —soltó Ranma que se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Akane divertida, mostrando una mirada de lo más insinuante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se incorporó el moreno.

—Ya lo sé, a ti sólo te interesa Shampoo, pero ya que quieres saber que hice esta tarde, te diré que fui al cine con tres lindas chicas —respondió Akane esta vez sí se metió al baño.

—¿Qué? —Ranma lo siguió al baño.

El rubio se estaba quitando la camisa por lo que sólo lo volteó a ver por encima del hombro.

—Oye, si no sales ahora voy a pensar que te gusto como hombre y te empezaré a tachar de rarito —le dijo con indiferencia aunque le causaba diversión ver el rostro que puso Ranma que enseguida cerró la puerta.

Ranma maldijo a Akane, la creía capaz de hacerlo, así que se fue a su habitación, pero pensó en lo que había dicho sobre Shampoo.

* * *

Ranma estaba extrañado porque Akane se adelantó para irse a la escuela y casi no hablaban, cuando él intentó acercarse, ella se levantaba con el pretexto que tenía que ir al baño y se marchaba de ahí, regresando hasta que el receso había finalizado. Cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora de salida, Akane tomó su maletín y se fue corriendo de ahí sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas y mucho menos esperarlo.

—Parece que tiene prisa —observó Hiroshi.

—Sí —musitó Ranma mirando hacia la puerta, todavía pasmado por la actitud de Akane hacia él.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en una banca del parque, mirando a unos novios que se tomaban de la mano y de vez en cuando se besaban, Akane viró los ojos hacia otra parte, ver a ésos jóvenes tan acaramelados le recordó mucho la escena de Shampoo y Ranma en la calle mientras ésa china le daba un beso.

—Idiota —masculló, apretando sus puños encima de sus muslos, recordando lo que ella era para Ranma, un fenómeno, salve y violenta, lo que más le dolió fue esa mirada acusadora, como si ella fuera la peor persona del mundo.

Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, no sólo eran ésas palabras, también sus acciones, él se portó muy bien con Shampoo, feliz de tener a una chica bella a su lado y que lo tratara como a un rey y lo peor de todo, es que durmió con ella.

—Tal vez no te gusto porque no soy tan voluptuosa como Shampoo —masculló, se miró sus pechos, apretando más fuerte sus puños mientras que las lágrimas fluían rápidas por sus mejillas hasta caer a sus manos.

Se quedó varios minutos, llorando, sacando todo ése sentimiento que durante ésos días se empeñaba por no demostrar, frente a Ranma demostraba que nada le importaba aunque por dentro se estuviera desboronando. Le dolía muchísimo que Ranma no hubiera confiado en ella.

Alzó su cabeza al ver a un joven alto y guapo que le estaba tendiendo un pañuelo, aquel muchacho le sonreía con dulzura. Se le quedó viendo con aquellos ojos inundados en lágrimas y enrojecidos.

—Por favor, tómalo —habló el muchacho que tomó su mano empuñada y le puso el lienzo en ella—. No me gusta ver a las chicas bonitas llorar —dijo, mirando con comprensión a la joven.

—G-gracias —dijo con una voz entrecortada y ronca.

Estaba avergonzada, no se había dado cuenta que se puso a llorar sin tapujos en el parque y aquel joven seguía de pie frente a ella. El trapo se humedeció a causa de sus lágrimas, miró al suelo como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Te he visto antes —el joven se sentó a su lado.

Ella pestañeó y alzó la vista hacia él, algo se le hacía familiar, entonces vio que el chico esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

—Claro, pero que tonto soy, debería de ser delito olvidar un rostro tan bello como el tuyo —el chico se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente—. Eres la hermosa chica del broche.

Akane rodó los ojos hacia el cielo, recordando a ése joven, una ola de recuerdos llegó de golpe a su cabeza y entre esos recuerdos estaba Ranma, el culpable de su pesar.

—Por cierto, todavía tengo el broche que olvidaste en la cafetería.

—Ah… —Akane por fin se acordó de aquel joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos miel, era el mesero amable que le dijo cosas lindas—. Gracias…

—Oye —el chico escudriñó el rostro de la joven, Akane movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro, se sintió incomoda ante los ojos del castaño—. Te invito una rebanada de pastel para que ya no estés triste.

—Eh… —Akane parecía idiota que no era capaz de formular palabras adecuadas.

—La cafetería está aquí cerca, además sirve para que te dé tu broche, que por cierto, te queda muy bien.

Akane parpadeó, asintió levemente, el chico le tendió la mano como un caballero, la joven miró con cierto recelo al muchacho, pero terminó aceptando.

* * *

El joven mesero acompañó a Akane hasta la casa, se fueron en silencio, el chico esperaba tener una conversación amena con ésa bella chica y saber más de ella, pero simplemente Akane se mantuvo hermética en todo momento, sólo se dedicaba a contestar escuetamente a las preguntas y no a todas, ni si quiera se le vio disfrutar de su pastel.

—Akane —ese nombre no lo olvidaría jamás, cuando lo escuchó de la voz del acompañante de aquella vez, se le grabó como un tatuaje en su memoria—. Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

—Eh, no, perdón, no fui buena compañía, discúlpame por favor —Akane bajó la cabeza, sabía que se portó muy distante con aquel amable joven.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Con el sólo hecho de acompañarme me hiciste el día! —respondió el chico animado—. No tengo nada que disculparte, Akane, al contrario, sería yo quien debería de pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento.

—Gracias, Hikaru —esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo, no lo tomes como una cita, sólo como amigos, para conversar de lo que gustes.

Akane observó al chico, sin saber qué responder a eso.

Ranma iba caminando por el borde del muro de su casa, muy tranquilo pero al contemplar aquella escena, sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver a ése mesero junto a su prometida, frunció el ceño molesto, así que saltó para quedar al lado de Akane.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —preguntó Ranma a la chica, mirando con desafío al castaño.

—De acuerdo, qué tal si nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar —Akane mostró el pañuelo, haciendo entender al chico dónde.

Ranma se quedó de piedra al oírla, no podía creer que Akane aceptara verse con ése tipo.

—Gracias, hasta mañana, Akane —el joven de ojos miel le dedicó una mirada triunfal a Ranma y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Hasta mañana, Hikaru —Akane tomó la mano del joven y frente a Ranma y la sorpresa de aquel ojimiel, le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Me encantó estar contigo —le sonrió dulcemente al alejarse del chico.

Ranma se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y al segundo frunció el ceño, eso no le había gustado absolutamente nada. Dejó al tal Hikaru ahí de pie, todo ido por la acción de Akane y siguió a su prometida.

—¡Akane! —vociferó, furioso, la agarró del hombro y la giró bruscamente para que así lo viera—. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —señaló hacia la puerta.

El moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven, ella rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Porque me dio mí regalada gana —respondió Akane que quitó la mano de Ranma como si fuera lo más repulsivo que existiera en el mundo—. ¿Contento? —enarcó una ceja, su mirada era enigmática.

—Akane —Ranma vio como la chica saltó al tejado para luego meterse a su respectiva habitación.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula, tratando de controlarse, miró hacia atrás, con ganas de regresar a ver si ése mesero todavía se encontraba ahí para partirle la cara.

Akane discretamente observaba a su prometido desde la ventana, se mordió los labios recordando el pequeño beso que le dio a Hikaru, si Ranma no se hubiera aparecido, no hubiese aceptado volver a salir con ése joven castaño y mucho menos darle un beso en la mejilla. Suspiró hondamente al ver como Ranma adentraba a la casa, emanando energía de furia.

—Estoy seguro que ése tipo tiene la culpa, sabe endulzar el oído de las chicas, sí, ése mesero sólo quiere a Akane como premio y nada más, si se le ve a leguas al muy maldito —mascullaba Ranma una vez dentro de su habitación, tenía tanto coraje que ni cuenta se dio que estaba doblando sus pesas de 10 kilos.

* * *

Corría rápido para darle alcance a Akane que ya estaba entrando a la escuela, igual con mucha prisa, a los dos se les había pegado las sabanas, llegaron un minuto antes que el profesor, Akane se notaba fresca, pero él si se había agitado por lo que sentía que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta.

Miraba a Akane y luego veía su mochila, allí llevaba algo que a lo mejor le agradaría. Escribió una nota.

—_Te espero a la hora del receso en la azotea de la escuela, R. S._ —leyó Akane—. ¿Qué querrá? —se preguntó curiosa.

Contempló al chico que parecía ponerle atención al maestro sino fuera que a cada rato cabeceaba.

* * *

A la hora citada, Akane subió a la azotea, buscando a Ranma, no lo encontró y eso la estaba molestando, si se trataba de una broma se encargaría de que el chico comiera su almuerzo con popote.

Le tocaron el hombro, asustándola y al girar encontró a Ranma que le sonreía, se sorprendió porque no sintió la presencia del chico.

—Akane —dijo el chico, sacó una rosa blanca tras de su espalda y se la entregó—. Perdóname por favor.

—Ranma —musitó Akane sorprendida, miró la rosa con extrañeza como si fuera la primera vez que veía una.

—Fui un idiota al haberte dicho esas cosas cuando encontré a Shampoo en el césped, yo no te di oportunidad a que te explicaras y cuando el doctor Tofú me dijo que todo estaba bien con Shampoo y no había sufrido ninguna lesión me sentí muy mal por acusarte sin motivos —siguió el muchacho de la trenza.

—Idiota —contestó Akane, molesta que frunció el entrecejo—. Si yo te lo hubiera dicho, seguro no me hubieses creído hasta que te lo confirmara el doctor, ¿verdad? Anda, sí tanto te preocupa Shampoo, ¿por qué no vas y la buscas? —Akane le mostró la puerta de salida al chico.

—Shampoo regresó a China, eso me dijo el doctor ayer, pero como tu llegaste tarde en compañía de tu amiguito, y luego con eso que te encerraste en tu cuarto, pues ya no te lo dije —reprochó Ranma que también se molestó.

—¿Pues qué esperas para ir en busca de tu Wo ai ni? Para que te dé tus besitos que tanto te gustan y que ni las manos metes —recriminó la chica de cabellos cortos que tenía los puños tensos.

—Oye, no tienes porqué reprocharme nada, después de todo, tú fuiste la que la trajo hasta aquí, yo ni siquiera la conocía y ella me besó cuando yo estaba descuidado —refutó Ranma.

Los dos se miraban con enojo, sacando chispas de los ojos.

—Sí, tan descuidado estabas que yo vi cuando te besó otra vez mientras comían un helado, a lo mejor lo hizo más veces aprovechando que tú estabas "distraído" —Akane usos sus dedos para gesticular las comillas, estaba muriéndose de celos.

—Ese no fue un beso, sólo me quitó un poco de helado que tenía en la mejilla —se defendió el chico.

—¿Así lo llaman ahora? Quita helados, mira, que nombre tan raro —se burló Akane.

—Claro, estás celosa —sonrió Ranma con suficiencia.

—¿Quién estaría celosa de un baboso como tú? —Akane se acercó al rostro del chico.

—Pues tú lo estás y para que veas que es fácil aprovecharse de alguien que está descuidado —Ranma presionó con dos dedos la frente de la chica mientras que con el pie le daba una ligera patada en las corvas para doblar las piernas de la joven, la atrapó en un segundo en sus brazos para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas mientras la cargaba.

Akane parpadeó incrédula por la acción de Ranma, entonces vio los ojos azules de su prometido muy cerca de ella. Se miraron profundamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Ranma se estaba acercando más a ella, podía sentir el aliento de la joven chocando con la suya.

—¡Míralos, qué monos, escondiendo su amor ante los ojos de los demás! —exclamó Sayuri señalando a la pareja.

Ranma y Akane miraron a todos sus compañeros de clase ahí de chismosos en la azotea, y murmuraban cosas respecto a cómo los habían encontrado. Akane se puso roja como un tomate y le soltó un puñetazo bajo el mentón a Ranma dejándolo noqueado.

—¡No, no, dejen explicarles, es un mal entendido! —pidió Akane todavía con el color rojo sobre su cara.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —Era el grito de guerra de Kuno que corría hacia ellos, Akane seguía sentada—. Te mataré por haber intentado besar a mi novia Akane.

—¡Yo no soy tu novia, estúpido! —Akane mando a volar a Kuno con todo y su espadita.

—Akane, te amooooooo —fue lo que escucharon de Kuno mientras volaba por el cielo.

—¡Maldita Tendo, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar besar a mi amado Ranma?! —otra loca corría con el listón agitándolo hacia Akane.

—¡Ya me fastidiaron par de idiotas! —exclamó Akane que agarró la punta de la cinta y la tensó como si fuera una vara, luego la agitó haciendo que el cuerpo de Kodachi fuera elevado y al igual que su hermano, saliera volando por los aires.

Todos la miraban, se notaba molesta por lo que mejor ya no se atrevieron a decir más, la vieron como daba grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se dio la media vuelta, tomó una rosa que estaba en el suelo y agarró a Ranma de la trenza, arrastrándolo, cerró la puerta.

—Akane… —musitó Yuka—. ¡Abre la puerta que nos dejaste encerrados en la azotea!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hiroshi.

—La puerta sólo se abre por dentro —le explicó Yuka.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron varios.

Akane arrastraba a Ranma por los escalones sin importarle los golpes que éste se daba, el muchacho tenía los ojos hechos espiral.

Al llegar a un descanso miró la rosa, esbozó una sonrisa y luego posó sus orbes castaños en el pelinegro. Se sorprendió al ver como el chico se incorporaba rápidamente y se tocaba la cadera.

—Espero que no hayas cerrado la puerta —le dijo el chico.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que la puerta de la azotea solo se puede abrir de adentro, si se cierra cuando estás afuera, te quedaras en la azotea hasta que alguien más suba, ¿por qué crees que tiene una pequeña tranca en la parte inferior de la puerta? —explicó el chico.

—Bueno, no creo que se mueran por estar ahí un ratito, después de todo se lo merecen por chismosos —dijo Akane con firmeza.

—No me digas que le mostraste la nota a tus amigas —quiso saber el joven de ojos azules, observando a la peli azul inquisitivamente.

—Eh, no… —Akane engrandeció los ojos y se llevó la mano hecha puño para cubrirse la boca—. La dejé sobre mi pupitre —reaccionó.

—Idiota —Ranma se sobó la sien.

—Estúpido —contestó Akane.

—Tarada.

—Baboso.

—Fea.

—Desgarbado.

—Marimacho.

—Cretino.

—Fenómeno.

—¡Imbécil! —Fenómeno, ésa palabra la hería más que ninguna otra, sobre todo cuando Ranma se refirió a ella así cuando estaba con Shampoo aquella noche.

Akane tiró la flor al piso y miró con odio a Ranma, de inmediato dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí. Tan sólo dio la vuelta en la esquina y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, saltando por la ventana.

Ranma se quedó idiota por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, recogió la rosa y su mirada se opacó. Unos gritos de auxilio lo sacaron de su pensamiento y recordó que sus compañeros todavía seguían en la azotea, por lo que regresó y abrió la puerta.

Se acordó que Akane se iba a ver con ése sujeto, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual Akane tiró la flor. Se entristeció, a lo mejor prefería estar con el otro, sin embargo los celos lo poseyeron y no iba a permitir que la chica estuviera con el mesero sin antes saber qué razón tenía ella.

No le importó que el maestro estuviera dando la clase, el pelinegro tomó su maletín y se marchó del salón, dejando a todos desconcertados por su acción.

—Seguro ése chico te gusta más que yo, ¿no? —masculló Ranma que corría por los techos.

* * *

Akane ya se había cansado de llorar, ella era un fenómeno para Ranma, no como Shampoo que sí era normal, bonita y muy cariñosa con él, aunque ahora ésa chica ya no estaba, cosa que le causó una gran alegría que fue arrebatada por la discusión que tuvo con Ranma.

Suspiró muy hondo antes de animarse a entrar, no quería que la vieran triste y distante, Hikaru se había comportado muy bien con ella como para que otra vez le hiciera una mala compañía, se acomodó los cabellos rebeldes tras de la oreja, se alisó la blusa, se vio por unos instantes, su ropa no era la más adecuada para salir con alguien.

—Creo que debería irme a cambiar —se miró su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta.

—¿Busca a alguien, señorita? —preguntó un empleado de la cafetería, sacándole un pequeño susto a la joven.

—Eh, sí, a Hikaru —respondió Akane una vez que sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

—Ah, Hikaru, aún es temprano y no sale de la escuela, y creo que no vendrá a trabajar porque dijo que tenía un compromiso con alguien muy importante a las 3 de la tarde —contestó el muchacho.

—Oh, muchas gracias —Akane sonrió tontamente, ésa parte de alguien muy importante, le llenó de alegría.

Se fue de ahí, mostrando una linda sonrisa, al menos para Hikaru ella no era un marimacho.

* * *

Llegó a la casa, debía de ponerse algo más adecuado para la ocasión. Entró a su cuarto y empezó a sacar ropa del closet, empuñó la boca con molestia al ver que su guardarropa había ropa de hombre y toda eran tallas más grandes y todo por culpa de su estúpida maldición. Se sobó la frente con los tres primeros dedos.

—Algo debe haber aquí, la blusa roja… —musitaba la joven que seguía en su búsqueda de aquella prenda—. Oh, vaya, que mala suerte, creo que desde ése día que me la puse no la he lavado —bufó.

Salió de su habitación para ir a buscar a Kasumi, tal vez ella tenía alguna prenda que ya no usaba por ahí guardada, pero se sorprendió ver a Nabiki que iba por el pasillo.

—Akane, ¿qué no se supone que debes estar en la escuela? —preguntó la mediana de los hermanos, sorprendida de verla ahí.

—Pues sí… ¿pero que no tú también debes estar en la escuela? —le señaló.

—Pues yo no fui porque me siento fatal, comí algo que me cayó muy pesado —respondió Nabiki, fue entonces que Akane se dio cuenta que la joven si se veía pálida y tenía unas ligeras ojeras.

—Oye, Nabiki, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un vestido que puedas prestarme? —no perdía nada pedirle el favor a la joven castaña.

Nabiki la miró de pies a cabeza, enarcó una ceja, de inmediato sus pupilas reflejaron extrañeza ante la petición.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó la joven que se recargó sobre la pared, cruzando sus brazos y piernas.

—Pues algo lindo, fresco, ligero…

—Oh, ya sé que puedes usar —sonrió Nabiki de forma divertida—. Acompáñame a mi cuarto, te mostraré lo que necesitas.

Akane siguió a la hermana de Ranma, contenta.

—Dije algo ligero, no transparente, Nabiki —masculló Akane que estaba completamente roja ante la atrevida prenda que la castaña le mostró.

—Pues es lindo, fresco y ligero —sonrió Nabiki muy divertida por lo avergonzada que estaba Akane al haberle mostrado un babydoll rosa.

—¡Pero no voy a salir a la calle enseñando mis encantos! —exclamó la joven de cabellos cortos que el color carmesí aún no se le quitaba, pero miraba molesta a Nabiki.

Hizo que Nabiki estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—Oh, vaya, yo qué pensé que lo pensabas usar en una loca noche con mi hermanito —se burló la castaña.

Akane sacó humo de las orejas, esta vez no sabía que contestar, ¿qué tal sí Nabiki le salía con algo todavía más subido de tono?

Una vez que Nabiki dejó de reírse que tardó bastante en recuperarse aunque de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita, volvió su atención en Akane.

—Bueno, Akane, te mostraré mi guardarropa, escoge algo que te guste —Nabiki abrió su armario, haciendo que Akane se acercara como si estuviera viendo algo maravilloso.

Los ojos de Akane se engrandecieron y brillaron como luceros al ver la cantidad de ropa tan bonita que Nabiki poseía, parpadeó varias veces asimilando que aquello era real y no se trataba de un sueño. Miró a Nabiki como pidiendo su autorización para poder tocarla, ante eso, la hermana de Ranma sintió algo de ternura hacia su cuñada y asintió, mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

Nabiki tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca empuñada, cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho ya que bastantes vestidos le quedaban flojos a la joven de cabellos azulados, sobre todo en la cintura.

—Sigue habiendo mucho espacio de sobra aquí —Akane mostraba la cintura— y también por acá —jaló la zona del pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que eres una talla más chica —masculló Nabiki con envidia y molestia.

—En realidad son dos o tres tallas más chica —corrigió Akane inocentemente.

Nabiki bufó ante eso.

—Tal vez no necesites usar precisamente vestido, Akane —observó Nabiki.

La joven sacó unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla color verde agua y una blusa color amarilla sin mangas de cuello en V.

—Estarás fresca, es lindo y ligero —sonrió Nabiki.

—Sí, gracias Nabiki —Akane se metió tras del vestidor y salió con aquel atuendo, le resultó agradable, el pantalón corto le llegaba a medio muslo y la blusa era algo holgada—. Me queda perfec… —se subió el pantalón porque casi se le caía de lo flojo que le quedaba.

—Con esto se soluciona —farfulló Nabiki que le pasó un cinturón a la joven de mala gana, recordando que ya no usaba ése pantalón debido a que le quedaba apretado.

—Muchas gracias, Nabiki —sonrió Akane agradecida, miró el reloj de la pared y se percató que ya eran las 2:30—. Me tengo que ir.

—Oye, al menos dime porque tu empeño por lucir más femenina —quiso saber Nabiki.

—Un joven me invitó a salir, pero no pienses mal, es sólo como amigos —respondió Akane antes de salir la habitación de la castaña.

—Ay, Akane, eres tan ingenua que crees que los chicos te siguen sólo como amigos, para muestra Ryoga —meneó la cabeza Nabiki, divertida por la inocencia de su futura cuñada.

Miró toda la ropa que Akane se probó y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Pero yo no estoy gorda —susurró mientras estiraba la parte de la cintura de sus vestidos.

* * *

Ranma iba corriendo por la valla que daba al río, cuando de repente vio a Akane, se quedó tieso al ver lo bien que lucía con aquel pantalón corto, dejándole ver sus hermosas piernas, se quedó embobado y ella siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta que él estaba ahí. Parpadeó, tenía que seguirla y saber dónde se iba a ver con ése mesero.

Saltó a una de las ramas del árbol cercano a ésa banca donde estaba el mesero con una flor en la mano y Akane llegando, la chica se veía agitada, pero rápido se incorporó.

—Perdón por la tardanza —sonrió la chica.

—No te preocupes, no hace mucho que acabé de llegar —respondió el ojimiel.

El chico recorrió el cuerpo de Akane de pies a cabeza, quedando maravillado por la perfecta figura que la chica poseía. Se preguntó por qué la joven se empeñaba en ocultar aquel espectacular cuerpo.

—Espero que no te moleste que te diga lo bien que luces, te ves preciosa —soltó el joven, haciendo que Akane se ruborizara.

—Gracias —musitó tímidamente, bajando la mirada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cohibida.

—Espero que no le tengas envidia, ya que ella es más hermosa que tú —dijo el joven castaño, dejando extrañada a Akane que parpadeó un par de veces, lo tiró a loco porque estaba hablando con la flor—. Se lo digo a la flor, es que a comparación tuya, la flor pierde toda su belleza —le entregó la rosa.

«_Pero qué cursi_» pensó Ranma sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía por tan empalagosa frase.

—Ah… gracias —Akane sonrió tontamente, lo dicho por el joven le pareció bastante ridículo, agarró la rosa sin mucha importancia y le volvió a sonreír al joven.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado? Con este calor que hace, nos sentara muy bien —Hikaru le mostró una sonrisa muy amigable.

—¡Sí! —helado, la palabra mágica que en Akane hacía olvidar todo.

Ranma se puso furioso al ver como Akane aceptaba la mano del chico para ir con él.

El chico de la trenza los iba siguiendo muy de cerca, Akane que sentía que eran perseguidos de repente volteaba a ver tras de su espalda, pero el pelinegro muy hábil se escondía en cualquier parte, tras de los arbustos, debajo de las bancas, detrás de una señora gorda, llevaba dos ramitas de plantas para pasar desapercibido, saltó a una rama de árbol, hasta que finalmente los vio meterse a una heladería.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron como soles y se relamió los labios al ver la suculenta copa de helado que colocaban frente a ella, ya no aguantaba la hora de por fin saborear aquel manjar. ¿Modales? ¿Qué era eso? Hikaru sólo abrió los ojos como platos al ver como la joven de cabellos cortos en un minuto ya llevaba más de la mitad de la copa, y cuando ella terminó con la suya, discretamente le robaba helado a Hikaru.

—¿Quieres más? —interrogó Hikaru, divertido.

Akane asintió mostrando una linda sonrisa, parecía una niña chiquita.

Se rascó la nuca, ésa chica era capaz de acabarse todo el helado que existiera en ése establecimiento.

Ranma miraba todo eso desde otra mesa, discretamente asomaba sus ojos por el borde de la carta de helados y frente a él estaba el señor ya desesperado de que no pidiera nada.

—Joven, sí no va a consumir nada, le suplico que se retire porque está ocupando un lugar que otros necesitan —señaló el hombre a unos chicos que estaba en la puerta esperando a que se desocupara una mesa.

—Ya, tráigame un helado como la que están consumiendo ellos —Ranma señaló a Akane.

El hombre le iba a quitar la carta, pero Ranma lo vio de forma asesina, haciendo que el señor esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa y se fuera de ahí de inmediato.

—Claro, como él es rico y tiene para comprarte todo el helado que quieras —masculló Ranma molesto.

Su molestia creció todavía más cuando vio a Akane reírse ante lo que el otro le contaba, no podía evitarlo, un aura furibunda brotaba de su cuerpo.

Los vio que se levantaron, sacó fuego por los ojos cuando ése mesero se atrevió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro descubierto a su prometida y las tripas se le torcieron de coraje cuando el otro osó por ponerle la mano en la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikaru a la joven.

—Sí, creo que comí demasiado helado que se me congeló el cerebro —respondió la chica con cierta diversión—. Puedes soltarme —aquello lo dijo con más seriedad.

—Perdón —el chico de inmediato retiró su mano de la cintura de la joven.

Hikaru no podía dejar de admirar las piernas de Akane, ésa chica tenía un cuerpo espectacular y llamaba la atención de todo hombre que se encontraba cerca, hecho que a Hikaru le llenaba de orgullo por ir con ella, así todos ésos varones lo envidiarían.

—Maldito, te haces el bueno con ella, pero yo sé qué clase de persona eres —Ranma apretó el puño, salió del establecimiento, dejando el dinero para cubrir el helado que no consumió y se derritió.

* * *

Akane se extrañó que Hikaru la llevara a un lugar más solitario, argumentando que ahí podían conversar a gusto de lo que quisieran sin ser molestados por nada ni nadie.

El ojimiel recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Akane, tenía deseos de tocar aquella blanca piel que a distancia se notaba lo suave y tersa que era.

—Akane, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces —habló Hikaru, clavando sus pupilas miel en los ojos de la chica, pero bajaron a los labios rosas de la joven.

—Gracias a ti, Hikaru, me la pasé muy bien —contestó Akane que no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar, todavía extrañada.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? —observó el chico, haciendo que Akane por fin le pusiera atención.

—Eh… —Akane parpadeó desconcertada.

—Y unos labios encantadores… —el chico se estaba acercando a la peli azul.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA, MALDITO! —Exclamó Ranma que le dio un puñetazo a Hikaru, mandándolo lejos de Akane—. No voy a permitir que te aproveches de la inocencia de mi prometida, ¿oíste?

—Ranma —Akane estaba muy sorprendida por la intervención del muchacho.

—¿Prometida? —repitió Hikaru que tenía la mano sobre su mejilla, se notaba adolorido por el golpe.

—Sí, imbécil, Akane es MI PROMETIDA y no voy a permitir que tu ni nadie se atreva a tocarla y mucho menos a besarla, ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! —clamó el joven de la trenza que rodeó la cintura de Akane con una mano y luego la atrajo a él, posesivo.

Hikaru miró a Akane con desconcierto.

Akane estaba más que sorprendida que ni siquiera podía articular palabra, no se esperó a que Ranma reaccionara así.

Ranma cargó a Akane en brazos, lanzándole una mirada asesina al castaño antes de marcharse.

* * *

La peli azul miró a Ranma, se veía muy molesto, más que eso, furioso y decidido, aquel semblante lo hacía lucir hermoso, haciendo que se ruborizara, no dijo nada porque no tenía qué decir, ni si quiera sabía cómo actuar. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, otra vez Ranma la reconoció como su prometida sin ningún tapujo y aquello la hacía sentirse feliz, sintiendo de nuevo como su corazón se entibiaba y latía emocionado.

Llegaron a un parque, donde Ranma la dejó suavemente sobre el césped. El joven bajó la mirada.

—Perdón —dijo el chico.

—¿Eh? —Akane se extrañó, ¿por qué estaba pidiendo perdón? Muchas preguntas empezaron a surgir en su interior, confundiéndola al instante.

—No es por haberte interrumpido con ése idiota —Ranma señaló por la dirección de donde habían llegado, sus ojos denotaban el coraje que sentía—. Sí no por lo idiota que yo he sido contigo —volvió a bajar la mirada, se notaba acongojado que se vio reflejado en su voz que la suavizó.

—Ranma —él sí sabía cómo sorprenderla.

—No oíste lo que te dije mientras dormías, ¿verdad? —interrogó, alzó por unos segundos su mirada pero cuando sintió que la cara se le calentaba a causa de un sonrojo que se estaba haciendo presente, volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Eres un pervertido que me espía mientras duermo?! —acusó Akane que ensanchó los ojos.

—No es que sea un pervertido —aclaró Ranma todo rojo—, es que te ves… pareces un ángel mientras duermes… un lindo ángel —confesó tímidamente.

Akane se quedó fría al oírlo, tragó saliva, asimilando esas lindas palabras que escuchó de él, esbozó una sonrisa tonta, contenta.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? —quiso saber Akane, también nerviosa, bajó la mirada.

Ranma sintió que la cara le hervía, recordando cada palabra que le dijo a Akane cuando ella dormía, no sabía sí tendría el valor de repetirlas ahora que ella estaba despierta y frente a él.

Los dos levantaron la mirada y notaron el sonrojo en sus rostros, volvieron a bajar la cabeza, mirando el césped como si ahí hubiera lo más interesante del mundo.

El chico de la trenza empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras que Akane entrelazaba sus manos tras de la espalda y se balanceaba sobre sus talones, igual, nerviosa.

—Q-que… —era muchísimo más difícil de lo que imaginó, ¿dónde estaba su valor en esos momentos?— Q-que…

—Ranma —habló Akane de repente, haciendo que él alzara la vista—. Si no quieres decirlo, no lo digas.

Akane sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, y dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la casa.

—¡Que no quiero a otra prometida que no seas tú! —gritó Ranma, encontrando aquel valor perdido hacía segundos y que ahora lo hacía expresarlo sin miedos

Akane se quedó helada al oírlo, giró torpemente para ver a su prometido quien estaba sumamente rojo que parecía semáforo.

—Di-dime qué quieres para perdonar a éste idiota que tienes frente a ti —musitó el joven de la trenza.

Akane sonrió con ternura, Ranma podía ser un completo idiota, pero en esos momentos, era el chico más tierno del mundo que le cautivó el corazón.

—Nada —la chica tomó las manos de Ranma, se acercó a él para colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón del joven.

«_¿Cómo pedirte algo, cuando una sola mirada tuya me basta para ser feliz?_» Akane se acurrucó más en el cuerpo del chico.

Ranma todavía idiota por la acción de Akane no sabía qué hacer, pero se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le dictó, olvidando por completo que era un ser pensante. Rodeó el cuerpo de la chica en un dulce abrazo, colocó su cabeza encima de sus cabellos azulados que despedían un aroma delicioso y encantador.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche, seguro que Nodoka los regañaría por no llegar a tiempo, así que decidieron irse, pero antes, Ranma cortó una rosa que había en los jardines del parque y se la entregó a Akane, ella sonrió gustosa y acarició los pétalos de la flor con suma delicadeza.

«_Bueno, el tipo ése tenía razón en algo, las flores pierden su belleza al compararlas con Akane_» pensó Ranma, se ruborizó por aquel pensamiento tan cursi.

* * *

Iban de regreso a la casa, después de clases, como de costumbre, Ranma sobre la valla y Akane en la banqueta abanicándose con sus manos.

—¡Maldito calor, ya no lo soporto! —Akane sudaba bastante.

—Pues cuando lleguemos puedes nadar en el estanque —le dijo Ranma sin importancia.

—¡Ya sé, vamos al cine! Ahí hay aire acondicionado —Akane agarró la mano del chico bajándolo de la reja y lo arrastró.

—Akane, espera, yo no tengo dinero —objetó el pelinegro.

—No importa, encontraremos quien nos invité —contestó Akane.

—Que descarada eres, Akane —masculló Ranma mientras la veía, sonrió al verla tan contenta y que de nuevo se llevaban bien.

Pasaron por un parque donde había una pequeña laguna, no se hubieran parado sino fuera que dentro del agua se encontraba un panda.

—¡Papá, ¿qué diablos haces ahí?! —exclamó Akane, sorprendida de ver al enorme animal nadando muy contento.

—_Refrescándome_ —mostró el letrero el animal.

—Sal de ahí, que me estás avergonzando —Akane se había sonrojado y miraba con odio al panda.

—_¡No quiero!_ —otro cartel.

—Sí no sales, te sacaré yo —Akane estaba roja por la mirada de varios curiosos.

—Akane… —Ranma trató de detener a su prometida.

Todo hubiera estado bien sino fuera por los reclamos de Akane y no llamarían la atención.

—¡Miren, un ovni! —Señaló la peli azul con emoción hacia el cielo, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí voltearan de inmediato, incluso el panda dejó de nadar para ver a dónde señalaba su hija.

Akane se metió al agua, convirtiéndose en chico, agarró al panda del pescuezo con la intención de ahorcarlo.

—Sal de ahí —le dijo Ranma siendo él ahora el que estaba avergonzado.

—_¡No quiero!_ —respondió Akane, mostrando el letrero que usaba el panda, el rubio apenas asomaba los ojos grises, como si se tratara de un caimán al acecho.

—Y dice que no se parece a su padre —Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrirse.

Abrió los dedos para admirar a padre e hija en su forma maldita nadando en el agua, muy quitados de la pena, el panda hasta escupía chorros de agua cuando flotaba y Akane jugaba con sus manos, sacando chorritos de agua. A lado de Ranma había un letrero donde prohibían nadar en la laguna, aquello le causó más vergüenza. Varios curiosos estaban junto a él, también contemplando al panda, que era lo que más llamaba la atención.

Vio llegar a la oficial que tomó su silbato para llamar la atención de aquellos dos que nadaban, sobre todo del rubio.

Akane dejó de hacer chorritos de agua con sus manos y salió de la laguna, caminando como todo un modelo, la muy descarada se desabotonó un par de botones de su camisa antes de quedar frente a la oficial, que era una mujer joven de tal vez 25 años y guapa.

Ranma notó cierta diversión en los ojos grises de Akane.

El rubio tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel, el agua resbalando por su bello rostro, por el cuello, el tórax, escurriendo por las puntas de su cabello, esos ojos que los intensificó para darle un toque sensual, entre abrió los labios y mostró una sonrisa altiva. El ojiazul escuchó suspiros en coro y vio la cara de bobas que habían puesto las mujeres al ver a ése rubio tan sexy y lo peor es que la oficial no estaba nada indiferente, de hecho se notaba muy nerviosa por la presencia de aquel jovencito.

—E-es-está pro-prohibido nadar —la oficial señaló torpemente el letrero, la mujer no le quitaba de encima los ojos a ése cuerpo tan bien formado que poseía el rubio.

—Disculpe, lo que pasa es que vi a ése panda ahogándose y me metí para salvarlo —respondió Akane que enronqueció su voz, dominando su voz masculina.

—A-ah… bu-bueno —la oficial estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de ése guapo jovencito.

Akane regresó al lago y sacó a su papá jalándolo por la piel del cuello. Le sonrió coquetamente a la oficial que se quedó embobada.

—Gracias por su compresión, oficial —dijo antes de irse con el panda arrastrando que agitaba sus patas porque quería volver al agua—. Estúpido viejo, esto es tu culpa, a lo mejor nos hubieran metido a la cárcel, idiota —le susurró al panda.

El rubio discretamente le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejando al enorme animal inconsciente.

«_Ella también es una aprovechada con su maldición_ » pensó Ranma, admirado, en su nuca escurría una gota de sudor.

* * *

**Hola! ¡Capítulo 20 de Akane y medio! *O* Qué felicidad que este proyecto siga en pie y todo gracias a ustedes que me brindan unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y sus hermosos comentarios que son el alimento de mi espiritu creativo, muchisimas gracias, son lo mejor de lo mejor =3 ¡Celebremos juntos! jajaja, se me subió la champagne XD (la verdad es que apenas me alcanzó para una botellita de sidra y de las baratas)  
**

**Espero que el capítulo que les presento sea de su agrado, y diganme sí Ranma se ganó el perdón? a mi se me hizo muy mono, y me divertí escribiendo la parte de Nabiki XD malvada jajaja, sin darse cuenta, Akane también la puso en jaque.  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia =)  
**

**Gracias a: Kikko, Katy28, akarly, marleen, Suzuki, Eli mia, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Rutabi, Krizz, diosa-sama, Lucia, Lucero, Dayana, Pame-Chan Kpop, Cata3 n.n  
**

**aihiwatari, no creo hacer todos los episodios del anime ni del manga, pero la historia será larga, con unos capítulos originales (o bueno, no tanto XD) pero me esmeraré!  
**

**Pame-Chan, no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario me siento muy halagada que me hayas tomado en cuenta para subir la historia al facebook, sientente en toda libertad de publicarla, gracias.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	21. Fobias

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Fobias.**

Akane estaba entrenando con su papá antes del amanecer sobre el tejado, los dos tenían unas barras largas de madera y se trataban de golpear con ellas, Akane sonreía con arrogancia al ver como su papá no le daba ni un solo golpe cuando ella ya le había propinado unos cuantos.

Ranma se despertó por el ruido en el tejado, se asomó por la ventana y vio dos siluetas, una de una chica y otra de un hombre con pelo largo. Los dos peleaban con unas barras de madera, se asombró al ver Akane que puso la punta de la barra sobre la de su padre alzándola y quedar vertical con las piernas en alto, la vio sonreír orgullosa de su logro. El señor Soun agitó la barra y la chica saltó justo a tiempo, poniendo la barra en el suelo y saltar hacia atrás mientras la giraba como si fueran hélices de helicóptero.

—Acéptalo viejo, soy mejor que tú —le dijo la chica.

—No seas presumida, mocosa, todavía te falta mucho para superarme —respondió el señor Soun.

El padre de Akane intentaba dar golpes los cuales eran detenidos por la barra a gran velocidad. La chica se agachaba y saltaba antes de ser alcanzada por un golpe. El señor Soun salió disparado hacia la barda con un golpe que Akane le dio en el pecho.

—Tú, niña desconsiderada, ¿no ves que tu pobre padre ya está viejo y tú golpeándolo sin importante lo mal que puedo quedar? —acuso Soun mientras soltaba el llanto dramáticamente.

—Papá yo… —Akane bajó la barra y caminó hacia su padre con los ojos tristes—. ¡No te creo ni los buenos días! —lo alzó con la barra, giró y lo aventó hacia el techo.

—Akane —habló Ranma que observaba todo desde la ventana, salió por ahí y luego saltó para quedar justo al lado de la chica—. ¿No crees que fuiste algo brusca con él?

—Ranma, se ve que no conoces a mi padre —Akane le puso la mano sobre el hombro y meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro—. Es más falso que si Nabiki te regalara dinero.

Akane saltó frente a Ranma utilizando sus hombros como soporte, alzando su cuerpo y quedar tras del chico, para esquivar los ataques del señor Tendo. La chica volvió al tejado y tras de ella su padre. Ranma suspiró.

—Nabiki nunca regalaría dinero —se dijo Ranma entrando a la casa, aprovecharía que se había despertado temprano para bañarse.

* * *

Estaba dentro de la bañera, relajándose con el agua tibia, cerraba los ojos mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Estúpido viejo, distraerme de esa forma para lograr golpearme, ah ya no debería de extrañarme, ese imbécil utiliza cualquier truco por tal de ganarme —escuchó la voz de Akane, se oía molesta.

No sabía qué hacer, sí avisarle a Akane que estaba bañándose o sumergirse en el agua.

Akane abrió la puerta de la bañera, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al ver a Ranma ahí, se sonrojó y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

—Lo siento, no sabías que estabas ahí —escuchó a la chica antes de oírla cerrar la puerta del baño.

* * *

En el salón E-2 estaba Kuno sentado frente a Nabiki que le mostraba unas fotos de Akane, el chico babeaba de tan solo verlas, no lo pensó dos veces y le entregó el dinero que Nabiki le dijo que costaba cada fotografía. Nabiki sonrió complacida mientras contaba los billetes.

—No puedo creer que la hermosa Akane viva bajo el mismo techo que Ranma y sea su prometida, ella debería de estar con alguien de su altura, como yo… ese Ranma Saotome, debería de retarlo a un duelo y así Akane se daría cuenta que yo soy mejor que ese idiota —musitaba Kuno, sus ojos denotaban coraje—. Oye, Nabiki, ¿cuál es la debilidad de tu hermano?

—¿Qué? Kuno, por dios, ¿por quién me tomas? Cómo crees que voy a revelarte algo así, soy su hermana mayor y mi deber es protegerlo, jamás te revelaría algo tan delicado como eso —dijo Nabiki que posó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho y mostraba una mirada de indignación.

—Te doy 5 mil yens por tu información —Kuno mostró los billetes.

—10 mil y te diré lo que sé —negoció Nabiki esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

—Bien —aceptó Kuno.

Nabiki contaba el dinero recibido con mucho cuidado.

—Está completo —le dijo Kuno.

—Kuno, querido, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero hay que asegurarnos que todo esté en orden —soltó Nabiki que seguía sonriendo.

Al terminar de contar el dinero y ver que sí estaba completo, Nabiki se cruzó de brazos poniendo la expresión más seria de su vida.

—Pues la debilidad de Ranma… —empezó hablar, haciendo que Kuno le pusiera más atención y se inclinara hacia ella—. No tengo idea de cuál sea —determinó la chica haciendo que Kuno azotara su cabeza en el pupitre.

—¡Te pague 10 mil yens para que me dijeras lo que sabes! —le reclamó el chico que hasta agitó el cabello castaño de Nabiki.

—Pues eso te estoy diciendo, que no sé cuál sea la debilidad de mi hermanito, pero ya que quieres saber, por 50 mil yens yo te investigo —sonrió Nabiki extendiendo su mano.

—Olvídalo —Kuno se levantó para irse del salón.

—Pero qué tacaño —bufó Nabiki que lo miró con molestia, pero luego sonrió al ver todo el dinero que ganó en menos de 5 minutos.

* * *

Nabiki iba saliendo de clases cuando unos pétalos de rosas negras cayeron del cielo, atisbó hacia arriba encontrándose con la figura femenina de Kodachi.

—¡Nabiki Saotome! —llamó la pelinegra quedando frente a la castaña.

—Te traeré más fotos la semana que viene —le dijo con tranquilidad Nabiki y luego tomó de su jugo de naranja.

—¿Tienes más del chico de ojos plateados? —interrogó Kodachi acercándose a Nabiki.

—No, ya te vendí todas —contestó Nabiki mirando a Kodachi.

—Bueno, no es por eso que te hablaba, sólo quiero saber si tú conoces alguna debilidad de Akane Tendo —Kodachi se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos.

—No puedo creer en que concepto me tienes, Kodachi, ¿por qué tendría yo que revelarte algo así? Akane es la prometida de mi hermano, jamás haría algo que le cause algún daño —Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte.

—Pagaré por tu información —Kodachi sacó su monedero del busto.

—10 mil yens y te diré todo lo que sé sobre las debilidades de Akane —Nabiki tendió su mano, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Habla —Kodachi le entregó de mal humor el dinero, vio como la mediana de las Saotome contaba el dinero—. Está completo.

—No es por desconfianza, pero siempre hay que estar seguros —contestó Nabiki que continuó con su tarea—. Pues bien, sí, está completo. Verás, las debilidades de Akane son el pastel, el helado, chocolates y caramelos.

—¡No me refería a eso, Nabiki! Sí no a algo que ella le tenga miedo o que la haga más débil ante una batalla.

—Ah, pues no sé —Nabiki se llevó el dedo índice a su mentón poniendo una expresión pensativa.

—¡Regrésame mi dinero! —exigió la hermana menor de Kuno.

—Kodachi, yo te dije que te diría todo lo que sé sobre las debilidades de Akane y eso hice, no te estafé, pero ya si quieres, por 50 mil yens te averiguo cuáles son sus más grandes temores —Nabiki volvió a extender su palma.

—Olvídalo, ambiciosa —Kodachi se fue brincando.

—Pero qué tacaña, hermanos tenían que ser —bufó Nabiki—. Vaya, los dos están interesados por saber cuáles son las debilidades de mi hermano y Akane, ya me entró la curiosidad de saber a qué le tienen miedo esos dos —sonrió la castaña.

* * *

En una sala se encontraba Kuno contemplando una foto tamaño natural de Akane que tenía un vestido verde y con una sonrisa angelical, sintió la presencia de alguien tras de su espalda y sin abrir los ojos el chico de la espada de madera habló.

—Sasuke, quiero que espíes a Ranma Saotome y me averigües cuál es su punto débil o temor más grande —le ordenó.

—Sí, señor —el aludido que estaba en las sombras salió de ahí.

—¡Sasuke! —era Kodachi que estaba en otra sala con un Kimono puesto.

La chica contemplada dos posters, uno de Ranma vestido con unos jeans azules, tenis y una playera roja y encima una camisa blanca desabotonada, en una pose de lo más seductor, y en el otro se encontraba el chico rubio de ojos grises, con una playera color negra, pantalones de mezclilla color azul claro, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y unas muñequeras negras, el chico sonreía angelicalmente y su mirada era muy cristalina, la pose del chico estaba recargado sobre la pared con una pierna flexionada como si sostuviera el muro.

—A sus órdenes, señorita Kodachi —dijo el hombre.

—Quiero que vayas a la casa de los Saotome y espíes a Akane Tendo para encontrar su punto débil o el temor más grande —ordenó la chica.

—Sí, señorita Kodachi, en seguida —el hombre desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Akane caminaba por el pasillo se notaba enfadada porque su padre quería atacarla por sorpresa pero ella siempre terminaba eludiendo el ataque y se lo regresaba. Se sentó en la sala y encendió la televisión.

—Ya viejo, ríndete, sabes que ya te superé —dijo Akane que atrapó una piedra y luego la arrojó, dándole el golpe en la frente a su papá.

—Eso no es cierto, todavía te falta aprender mucho, Akane, ponte tu gi que iremos al dojo y demostraras tus habilidades marciales —sentenció el señor Tendo que tenía un chichón en la frente que lo hacía ver como un rinoceronte.

—Bueno, sí así me vas a dejar en paz, nos vemos en el dojo en diez minutos —aceptó Akane que se levantó de mala gana, otra vez detuvo un palo y se lo arrojó a su padre dándole en toda la cara.

* * *

En el dojo, la familia estaba reunida, Akane tenía puesto un gi color blanco y cinturón negro, miraba a su padre que estaba frente a ella, el señor Soun tenía una expresión seria, con los ojos cerrados, Akane empezó a reírse, desconcertando a todos. Su papá tenía el chichón morado y sobre la cara una línea gruesa marcada de rojo.

—Akane, ha llegado el momento en que te enfrentes con alguien de tu nivel —dijo el señor Soun a quien le apareció un tic en la ceja izquierda.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es? —preguntó Akane burlonamente, se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de soberbia.

—Tu prometido —el señor Soun ya tenía frente a él a Ranma que ni supo cómo llegó ahí, sólo parpadeaba incrédulo.

—¿Eh? —Akane también estaba incrédula, miró a su papá y luego poso sus ojos en el chico de la trenza.

—Ha llegado el día en que nuestros hijos tengan que pelear y demostrar sus habilidades marciales —habló Genma que se levantó y empuñaba su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Oigan, yo no peleare con Akane, ella es una chica, no quiero lastimarla —se defendió Ranma, mirando con reprobación a su padre y al de Akane.

—Eso tiene solución, hijo —Soun le aventó agua fría a Akane, haciendo que la chica se convirtiera en chico.

—Aun así, sigue siendo una niña —señaló Ranma.

—Papá, ya déjalo en paz, ¿no ves que tiene miedo? —dijo Akane con un tono burlón.

—Yo no tengo miedo, marimacho —soltó Ranma, enojado.

—¿Ah no? Sí todo el tiempo te la pasas evitando un combate entre nosotros porque dices que soy niña cuando en realidad es que tú eres un gallina —retó Akane que le picaba el pecho al pelinegro con su índice.

—Yo no soy ningún gallina —Ranma estaba furioso por esa ofensa, retiró la mano de Akane bruscamente.

—Ranma, todo este tiempo te la has pasado de flojo y no has entrenado, no te caería nada mal una pequeña pelea, no creo que Akane llegue a ser muy dura contigo —expresó Nabiki que tenía una bolsa de papitas fritas y se metía unas a la boca.

—Sí, Ranma, te prometo que no te va a doler nada —sonrió Akane con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía de forma petulante.

—Está bien, pero luego no andes llorando como nena —aceptó Ranma.

—Ya veremos quien llora como nena —respondió Akane complacida de ver a Ranma enojado.

—¿Quién crees que gane, mamá? —preguntó Kasumi.

—No lo sé, pero por si las dudas, ve por el botiquín de primeros auxilios —respondió Nodoka que derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Ranma miró con desafío al rubio que estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, aquello lo molestaba de sobremanera, ésa Akane estaba muy confiada en su victoria. No le haría mucho daño, sólo la derribaría para quitarle esa expresión presumida que adornaba su rostro.

—Por favor, Ranma, no le hagas ningún daño a mi princesa —le pidió el señor Soun que trataba de sonar melodramático pero esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara decía otra cosa.

—¡Ya cállate viejo, sí bien que quieres que me rompa los huesos! —contestó Akane mirando con furia a su padre.

—Akane, por favor, no seas muy dura con mi pequeño —fue Nodoka que lloraba.

—Eh… tía… —musitó Akane extrañada, ahora sí no sabía qué hacer.

—No le hagas caso, Akane, no tengas compasión de mi hijo, él tiene que mejorar como artista marcial y si perder con su prometida lo hace mejor, pues que así sea —apoyó Genma.

—¿Ah? —Akane estaba confundida, mirando a los padres de Ranma que empezaban a mirarse con desafío.

—Ranma, aprovecha ahora que está distraída —lo empujó el señor Soun.

—Oiga eso… —Ranma ya estaba frente al rubio.

—¿Pensabas atacarme mientras me distraje? —interrogó el rubio que miró a Ranma acusadoramente.

—Tu papá me dijo que lo hiciera —señaló Ranma al señor Soun que en un segundo estaba convertido en panda jugando con una pelota.

—Es un canalla… Ranma, la verdad es que no quiero pelear contigo, sé de tu condición y no se me hace justo, por eso, mejor di que te sientes mal o algo por el estilo —propuso el ojigris.

—Oye, no me subestimes, soy tan bueno o incluso mejor que tú —respondió Ranma con molestia.

—Lo que dijo Nabiki es verdad, tú has estado de flojo durante mucho tiempo y no has entrenado, te falta condición —Akane se molestó pero trataba de mantener la calma.

—No, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones y te lo voy a demostrar —Ranma se había enojado.

El chico de la trenza se puso en posición de combate, mirando fijamente al rubio que se había echado para atrás.

—Bueno, sí así lo quieres —manifestó Akane soltando un largo suspiro—. Así será.

Ranma dio puñetazos que el rubio esquivaba con facilidad, ahora era más rápido que la última vez que pelearon o ¿acaso él era más lento con sus movimientos?, el rubio saltaba y se agachaba; saltaba encima de él, lo estaba desesperando porque Akane no estaba haciendo nada por golpearlo. Giró y vio al rubio correr hacia él, no hizo nada, no supo ni porqué se quedó como idiota, sólo vio al rubio que lo agarró de la solapa mientras saltaba por encima de él y en un segundo ya estaba en el aire para después ser azotado en el suelo, dejándolo con sus manos hechas cuernitos.

—Lo derrotó en un minuto —dijo Nabiki, impresionada, tenía una papita en la mano a punto de metérsela a la boca.

—Como chico debe tener más fuerza —habló Genma que estaba igual que toda la familia, sorprendido.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akane al muchacho.

—Marimacho —soltó Ranma, recibiendo una patada en la cabeza que hundió su rostro en la duela del dojo.

—Muy bien hecho, mi niña —Soun le vertió agua caliente a Akane.

—Yo te lo advertí, idiota —Akane restregaba su pie en la cabeza del chico—. Y tú, dándole malos consejos, ¿atacarme mientras estaba yo distraída? ¡Valiente padre resultaste! —se giró hacia su padre, mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

Soun empezó a sudar frio ante la mirada de su hija, agitaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho y retrocedía lentamente, mientras que Akane avanzaba hacia él. Con una patada salió el señor Soun volando por el techo del dojo.

—¡Desde este momento te desconozco como hija! —se escuchó decir al hombre en el aire.

—¡Pues mejor para mí, es una vergüenza tenerte como padre! —contestó Akane.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Kasumi que llegaba con el botiquín en las manos.

—Akane venció a nuestro querido hermano en un minuto —resumió Nabiki, que finalmente se metió la papita a la boca.

—Qué vergüenza, mi hijo derrotado por una mujer —lloró Genma con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer venza a un hombre, eh, Genma? —preguntó Nodoka tétricamente mientras empuñaba su mano.

—Nada, absolutamente nada, de hecho es algo muy honorable —cambió el señor Genma, levantándose de golpe, con la mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho.

—Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que Akane es más fuerte que Ranma —Kasumi sonrió.

—¡Eso jamás, Akane no es más fuerte que yo! —exclamó Ranma recuperándose al instante y señalando a la mencionada.

—Creo que ya no será necesario el botiquín —Kasumi sonrió—. Mamá, prepararé la comida.

—Sí, por favor, yo iré a comprar unas cosas, ¿me acompañas, Nabiki? —la señora Nodoka se ponía de pie.

—Claro, aprovecho para comprar una blusa que me encantó —Nabiki siguió a su mamá.

—Yo iré a darme un baño, necesito relajarme —habló el señor Genma, dejando a Akane y a Ranma solos.

—Esperen, no me dejen solo con esta salvaje… —Ranma tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás con temor.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane se acercó a él, le puso la mano sobre su hombro, el chico se tensó sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, dejándole los pelos de punta—. ¡Te gané! —se burló mostrándole la lengua.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no quise usar toda mi fuerza contigo.

—Pretextos, yo soy más fuerte que tú, debilucho —continuó Akane que no dejaba de hacerle muecas infantiles al chico.

—¡Ya cállate, presumida! —exclamó Ranma poniéndose rojo de coraje.

—Niñas y niños, con ustedes el payaso más divertido —escucharon una voz extraña, los dos giraron y vieron a un payaso.

—¡Ahhhhh! —exclamó Akane ensanchando sus ojos y refugiándose tras de Ranma.

—Señorita, pero que linda —el payaso se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate! —exclamaba Akane llena de horror, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Le haré una flor con globos —siguió el payaso.

—¡Que te alejes maldito payaso! —Akane dio una patada en la cara del payaso y salió corriendo como loca del dojo mientras gritaba horrorizada.

—Tío, ¿por qué hizo eso? —preguntó Ranma curioso acercándose al payaso que se convulsionaba, gritó asustado cuando el payaso se incorporó.

—Es la única manera que tengo para controlar a mi hija cuando se pone así de presumida, ella le tiene pavor a los payasos —respondió Soun que se quitó la peluca, la nariz roja y se limpió el maquillaje.

—Pues vaya, sí que la asustó, gracias —Ranma sonrió con suficiencia, le había encantado que callaran a la chica—. Qué tonto, tenerle miedo a los payasos

—Akane tiene esa fobia a los payasos, que se llama payasofobia —dijo Soun asintiendo como si fuera un sabio.

—¡Viejo idiota, sólo me das vergüenza no puedo creer lo ignorante que eres, así no se llama la fobia, imbécil! —recriminó Akane que le daba de patadas a su papá en el piso.

A Ranma se le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca porque Akane había regresado en un ratito.

—¿Con que tratándome de asustar? ¡Pues yo te tengo un regalito! —Akane sacó un gato blanco con manchas negras y lo restregó en la cara de su padre.

—¡Ga-ga-gato! —gritó Ranma que empezó a sudar frio y sus ojos parecían desorbitarse.

Akane dejó a su padre en paz y miró curiosa a su prometido, le puso el gato cerca de la cara y Ranma gritó como loco, se lo acercó todavía más y el chico se echó para atrás despavorido casi a punto de desmayarse.

—Vaya, qué curioso, así que tú también le tienes miedo a los gatos —musitó la peliazul y miró a su papá que tenía una expresión de horror en su cara mientras lloraba como nena.

Llevó el minino a fuera de la casa, regresó por Ranma que al menos él todavía estaba de pie, a su padre le vació agua fría dejándolo como panda y todavía seguía en shock, tomó la mano de Ranma y lo llevó hacia la sala.

—Supongo que tu papá intentó enseñarte la técnica del gato, vaya, tenían que ser amigos sin duda alguna —sonrió Akane que le pasó un poco de alcohol bajo la nariz a su prometido.

—O-o-odio a los gatos —musitó Ranma que seguía medio ido.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Akane, acordándose de su papá.

* * *

En la sala donde Kuno bebía té y no dejaba de ver aquella foto de Akane tamaño natural, entró un hombrecito.

—Señor Kuno, he encontrado la debilidad de Ranma Saotome —dijo Sasuke.

Al escucharlo, Kuno escupió el té y empezó a reírse como loco.

—Qué ridículo, miedo a los gatos —Kuno volvió a carcajearse.

En otra sala que tenía dos posters de un chico de trenza y el otro con uno rubio, se encontraba Kodachi que tomaba té.

—Señorita Kodachi, ya he encontrado la debilidad de Akane Tendo —anunció Sasuke que entró sigilosamente.

—Habla, Sasuke —ordenó Kodachi.

Al oírlo escupió el té que bebía y empezó a reírse como loca.

—Qué ridículo, miedo a los payasos —Kodachi volvió a carcajearse como loca.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, Akane le preguntó curiosa a su tío Genma de sí Ranma había aprendido la técnica del gato, a lo que Genma se puso muy nervioso.

—¿Y cómo sabes de esa técnica, Akane? —preguntó Genma que tragó saliva haciendo ruido.

—Mi papá también intentó enseñármela, pero a mí no me agradó los métodos que quería usar para que yo la aprendiera, de hecho no sé si él la aprendió —contestó Akane tranquila, su padre estaba a su lado, abrazándose las piernas mientras se mecía y con la mirada perdida, susurrando gato repetidas veces.

—Bueno, esa técnica era un escrito de nuestro maestro y nos la prestó, decidimos copiarla y nos prometimos enseñársela a nuestros hijos. Cuando Ranma tenía 6 años, decidí que era momento que la aprendiera, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, le puse salchicha para gato en todo su cuerpo mientras lo sumergía a un hoyo donde se encontraban gatos salvajes y hambrientos, lo sacaba lleno de arañazos e inconsciente, pensé que no era suficiente y lo volví a meter cubierto de pescados…

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?! —exclamó Nodoka sacando fuego por los ojos.

—Nada malo, cariño, sólo quería que mi hijo aprendiera esa técnica, sólo que no me había fijado lo que decía la otra hoja —a Genma le escurrían las gotas de sudor ante la mirada de su mujer.

—Qué no se tenía que practicar con humanos —terminó Akane, mirando acusadoramente a Genma que se puso nervioso.

—¡MALDITO, LE CAUSASTE UN TRAUMA A MI POBRE BEBÉ! —Nodoka se le echó encima, haciéndose una bolita de polvo de la cual de repente se veía a Genma pidiendo ayuda y en la otra a Nodoka con un mazo dándole al señor Genma.

Unos minutos después, Genma estaba lleno de golpes, arañazos, moretones, con los lentes rotos y sin dos dientes, Nodoka por su parte abrazaba a Ranma como si fuera un niño chiquito.

—Ya mi bebé, de haber sabido lo bruto que era tu padre contigo en los entrenamientos, jamás te hubiese dejado ir con él —le decía Nodoka con su voz maternal, Ranma por su parte se dejaba apapachar.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa, enternecida por la escena, pero luego le dedicó una mirada de furia a su padre que seguía en el mismo estado de trauma.

«_Y pensar que tu querías que a mí me pasara lo mismo, maldito viejo abusivo_» pensó Akane fulminando a su papá.

—Ahora entiendo porque cada vez que regresaban de un entrenamiento, Ranma parecía odiar a papá —se acordó Nabiki—. Akane, dices que tú papá también intentó hacer que aprendieras esa técnica, ¿entonces por qué es él quien le tiene fobia a los gatos?

—Bueno, yo tenía 9 años y ya conocía las mañas de mi papá, cuando me dijo lo de la técnica del gato, yo leí el escrito antes que la aplicara conmigo, fue entonces que la primera vez que me llenó de comida para gatos y me acercó a un hoyo lleno de éstos, yo le metí unas cuantas salchichas y pescados a él en sus bolsillos y lo arrojé al hoyo —respondió Akane.

—Vaya, que lista —admitió Nabiki, mirando a Akane comer tranquilamente—. ¿Y tú miedo a los payasos? No me digas que también existe una técnica que tenga que ver con payasos.

—Eso fue culpa del viejo, me llevó a ver una película cuando yo tenía 4 años y ahí salía un payaso asesino —bufó Akane, molesta—. Y luego me llevaba a las casas embrujadas donde también salían payasos demacrados y con sonrisas escalofriantes.

—Entiendo —Nabiki comía lentamente mientras veía curiosa a Akane.

* * *

Muy temprano tocaron a la puerta de la casa, Kasumi fue la que atendió y recibió un paquete. Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Akane que tenía el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca, se notaba curiosa por abrir el pedido.

—¿Para quién es? —preguntó Akane.

—Para mi hermano, es de Shampoo —leyó Kasumi unas letras en japonés torpemente escritas.

—Oh —Akane miró la caja con desdén.

—Dice que debe ser abierto en cuanto esté en la casa —Kasumi abrió la caja de la cual salió un gatito color morado con un curioso copete, sus patitas parecían tener botas color guindas.

—Ay pero que bonito gatito —Akane se enterneció.

—Es gatita, Akane —confirmó Kasumi que sonrió.

—Pero que linda, gatita, gatita —Akane se acercó al minino pero recibió un arañazo en la cara y le gruñó mirándola con desafío—. Ya no es tan bonita, claro si la manda Shampoo seguro que tiene su genio —bufó Akane que se tocaba la mejilla derecha.

—Déjame curarte antes de que se te infecte —se ofreció Kasumi que dejó a la gatita en la sala y fue en busca del botiquín.

—Gata fea —Akane le enseñó la lengua.

Kasumi le puso agua oxigenada en la herida y Akane cerró el ojo por el ardor que sintió, después la hermana mayor de Ranma le colocó un curita.

—Listo, ¿y la gatita? —preguntó Kasumi al no ver al animalito.

—No sé, pero me dieron ganas de patearla, no sé por qué su mirada me recordó a Shampoo —contestó Akane todavía molesta por el arañazo.

Escucharon un grito desgarrador en la habitación de Ranma, Akane se levantó de inmediato y subió las escaleras velozmente, abriendo de golpe el cuarto de su prometido. El chico tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y la boca abierta, el pobre no se podía mover y sobre él estaba la gata que ronroneaba.

—¡Ah, quítale ese animalejo a mi hijo que se está muriendo! —exclamó Nodoka asustada al ver el estado que se encontraba Ranma.

Akane agarró a la gata y ésta daba de arañazos al aire con las intenciones de volver a dejarle marca en la cara a Akane. La chica sacó a la gatita por la ventana y la cerró.

Ranma se estaba chupando el dedo mientras que Nodoka lo abrazaba y lo meceaba.

—Ya mi niño, tu padre tendrá su merecido por haberte dejado traumado —le decía Nodoka que le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes corrían apresurados rumbo a la escuela, Ranma tardó un poco en recuperarse del shock de haber tenido al gato sobre su panza. El ojiazul miró una bandita en la mejilla de Akane.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó curioso.

—Esa gata estúpida que te mandó Shampoo me arañó —respondió Akane notándose cierto rencor en su voz.

—Seguro le hiciste algo o se espantó al ver tu cara —dijo Ranma.

—Ranma, será mejor que te calles o si no te juro que yo me encargaré de arrojarte a un callejón lleno de gatos y ahí sí, que dios te salve —Akane le dedicó una mirada seria, por la cual Ranma prefirió callarse mientras tragaba un tanto de saliva.

* * *

Ranma estaba en su casillero sacando sus zapatillas deportivas y encontró una nota donde lo citaba en el gimnasio de la escuela.

«_Ranma por favor, ven a rescatarme, unos chicos muy malos me secuestraron. Soy Akane_»

—Akane, ¿quieres que te vaya a salvar? —le preguntó a la chica que estaba a su lado que también sacaba sus zapatillas, le enseñó la nota.

—Pues si no es mucha molestia, puede que me hagan mucho daño —respondió Akane con sorna, ella también encontró una nota dentro de una zapatilla—. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti a la bodega? Dice que tienes algo muy importante que decirme y ¿desde cuándo le dibujas rosas negras en las esquinas a tus notas?

—Déjame ver… —Ranma miró la nota— las dibujo cuando no tengo nada que hacer…

—Vaya, los que dejaron estás notas deben ser unos idiotas descerebrados —dijo Akane sonriendo con burla.

—¿No te entra curiosidad de saber quién las puso en nuestros casilleros? —preguntó Ranma.

—La que yo encontré no pudo ser más que Kodachi, no sé qué quiera esa tipa y ni me interesa saber, seguro es otra más de sus locuras, pero donde yo estoy secuestrada y en peligro de muerte, suena más interesante, ¿no crees? —contestó Akane.

—Sí —Ranma empezó a reírse al igual que Akane—. Pues vamos.

* * *

Los dos chicos abrieron las puertas del gimnasio el cual estaba vacío, vieron en la tarima a una persona que se encontraba amarrada, a Akane se le resaltó una vena en la frente al ver a un hombrecito feo usando una peluca de cabello corto color azul oscuro.

—¡Auxilio, Ranma, soy Akane, sálvame por favor! —gritaba el hombre con una voz fingida de mujer.

—¡Akane! —Contestó Ranma yendo a la tarima y saltando para quedar al lado de ese hombrecito—. ¿Qué te han hecho, linda Akane?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Akane que saltó para quedar justo al lado de ellos, se notaba la molestia que tenía la chica.

—Te estoy salvando Akane, por dios, es tu hermana gemela, si son igualitas —se burló Ranma sonriendo travieso.

—¡¿Cómo puedes compararme con ese hombre horrible?! —reclamó Akane tomando a Ranma de la camisa y zarandeándolo.

—Es que sí se parecen y mucho, son como dos gotas de agua —se le extendió la sonrisa al pelinegro.

Akane se estaba tensando y le soltó una bofetada marca diablo dejando a Ranma idiota.

—¿Y usted que está pretendiendo? —le preguntó Akane mirando con ganas de asesinar al sujeto que ya se estaba quitando las sogas.

—Eh, no yo, nada… —el hombrecito jugueteó con sus dedos intimidado por la mirada de Akane.

—Hable ahora o… —Akane se estaba tronando los dedos.

El hombrecito esbozó una sonrisa y luego jaló una cuerda que estaba a su lado, en la tarima se abrió una compuerta donde Ranma cayó.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí —respondió el chico.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —le preguntó Akane al hombrecito que osó a imitarla.

—Yo soy Sasuke, sirviente de la familia Tatewaki, a sus órdenes, señorita Tendo —se presentó el hombrecito haciendo reverencia.

—¡Maldito enano, cómo te atreviste a imitarme y todavía lo hiciste mal! —Akane le dio una patada mandándolo al hoyo junto a Ranma.

Escuchó maullidos provenientes de donde estaba Ranma y aquel hombrecito, miró a su prometido que empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso, por lo que en un ágil salto estaba ahí con él.

—Bienvenido a tu infierno, Ranma Saotome —habló Sasuke sonriendo victorioso.

Akane vio como relucían los ojos de los gatos en la oscuridad, los maullidos sonaban aterradores y Ranma empezaba sudar y a poner expresiones de desquiciado mental.

—¿Q-quién te dijo que yo le temo a los gatos, eh? —habló Ranma a quien el cuerpo se le pasmaba de repente.

—¿Qué no le tienes miedo a los gatos? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y-yo no le tengo miedo a los ga-gatos ni a nada —respondió Ranma que empezaba a reírse de una manera tétrica.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke se veía desilusionado.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por muchos gatos que no dejaban de maullar, Akane notó como Ranma empezaba a perder la razón y reía como maniático.

—Ah, suficiente, vámonos de aquí —Akane empujó a Ranma hacia una puerta.

—¡No, por favor no abra esa puerta! —detuvo Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Akane mirando con molestia al hombrecito.

—Es que ahí hay… —Sasuke no pudo terminar porque Akane bufó y abrió la puerta.

La chica sintió tropezar con algo blando, al separarse notó la presencia de un tigre gigante con ojos hambrientos. En un segundo Akane y Sasuke se estaba refugiando tras de Ranma a quien el cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina.

—¿Por qué diablos trajiste a un tigre, pedazo de animal? —le preguntó Akane molesta al hombrecito.

—Es que pensé que si Ranma no le tenía miedo a los gatos, tal vez a un tigre sí lo tendría —contestó Sasuke temeroso por la mirada de aquel enorme felino.

—¡Un tigre asusta a cualquiera, imbécil! —reclamó Akane.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa Saotome, Genma bebía un poco de té.

—Entonces quisiste curar a nuestro hijo usándolo como carnada para gatos y lo único que terminaste haciendo fue traumarlo más —habló Nodoka que emanaba un aura asesina.

—Bueno, así como lo dices suena feo, pero yo pensé que así se le quitaría la fobia a los gatos —sonrió Genma nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su esposa.

—Y cuando su miedo aumenta mi hermano empieza a maullar —Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca, preocupada.

—Pues sí, cuando el miedo se adueña de Ranma, él se convierte en gato… y es muy difícil controlarlo —admitió el señor Genma que bajó la cabeza, vio que su taza de té se agrietó—. Esto es un mal presagio, Ranma.

—¡¿Pues qué esperas por ir a ver cómo está nuestro hijo?! —Nodoka le dio una patada a su esposo mandándolo por los aires.

El señor Soun que barría la entrada, vio a su amigo pasar por encima de la barda, por lo que decidió ir ayudarlo.

* * *

El tigre rugió haciendo que los gatos se subieran al cuerpo de Ranma y este temblara todavía más.

—Tranquilo, gatito, tranquilo —decía Ranma desesperado.

El gran felino se acercó a Ranma a tal punto que puso su nariz sobre la de él. Ranma bajó la cabeza y se quedó quieto, Akane pensó que el chico había perdido la consciencia, pero un extraño sonido proveniente de Ranma la dejó inquieta. El chico había maullado.

—Ranma —musitó Akane, sorprendida.

El chico se puso en cuatro patas y maulló con fiereza al tigre que retrocedió, extrañado. El chico levantó las manos y un pie.

Kuno iba caminando en el gimnasio, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Al fin Ranma Saotome, tendrás tu merecido y Akane sólo será mía —Kuno empezó a carcajearse como loco, extrañando a los muchacho que habían llegado para jugar basquetbol.

Sintieron como un temblor y luego ante sus atónitos ojos vieron salir un remolino con gatos, Kuno visualizó a Akane entre todos esos animales.

—¡Akane, yo te atrapare! —exclamó Kuno.

Atrapó a Sasuke.

—Gracias, pero no es mi tipo —dijo el hombrecito que se sonrojó, Kuno lo dejó caer y vio que Akane iba hacia él.

—¡Akane, mi amor, ya te tengo! —extendió sus brazos para atraparla.

—¿Tu amor? ¡Mangos! —Akane utilizó la cara de Kuno como plataforma, poniéndole los dos pies y luego saltar tras de él cayendo magistralmente en el suelo, ganándose el aplauso de los chicos.

El espectáculo terminó al ver a un enorme tigre caer y con él a Ranma que seguía maullando como gato. Los chicos salieron despavoridos al ver al enorme felino. Ranma saltó sobre el tigre teniendo una pelea y arañándolo, se vio al gran animal caer y a Ranma saltar por una de las ventanas que estaba a una altura considerable.

—Ranma —Akane vio al felino—. Pobre tigre —se compadeció por el enorme felino fue hacia el animal y le acarició la cabeza, el animal abrió un ojo mirándola y ella sonrió.

—Esa chica es muy extraña —observó Sasuke al ver como la chica acariciaba al gran felino y no mostraba nada de miedo.

Ranma maulló con celo al ver esa escena, llamó la atención de Akane, notando como el joven la veía con molestia y luego saltó al otro lado.

El chico de la trenza estaba en una rama del árbol más alto de la escuela, ahí se veía rasguñar el tronco sacándole considerables capas de madera.

—¡Ranma, baja de ahí! —gritó Akane.

—Mi hijo no entiende razones cuando se convierte en gato —habló Genma llegando repentinamente y asustando a Akane.

—¿Qué se convierte en gato? A mi papá no le pasa eso, sólo queda en shock —habló Akane que vio a su padre también al lado de Genma.

—Pues Ranma sí, sólo queda una forma de ayudarlo, cuando entraba en ese estado, una ancianita muy amable del pueblo donde entrenábamos lo confortaba en su regazo, sólo así se calmaba —dijo el señor Genma que dejó caer un costal.

—Oh, vaya… —Akane observó a Ranma que seguía rasgando el árbol—. ¡Pero qué rayos…! —se asustó al ver al señor Genma disfrazado de una ancianita, tanto que hasta abrazaba a su papá que también se había sorprendido.

—Por dios, Genma quítese eso que da vergüenza —habló Soun, que miraba a todos los jóvenes curiosos que empezaron a cuchichear y señalar a Genma, el papá de Akane hacía como que no conocía a Genma.

—Yo soy adoptada —habló Nabiki que también estaba avergonzada al ver a su padre así, poco a poco fue retrocediendo, perdiéndose entre el alumnado.

—¡Todo sea por el amor que le tengo a mi hijo! —habló Genma con voz de mártir y derramando lágrimas a cascadas.

—Y miedo a Nodoka —completó Soun, Akane asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su papá.

Genma le escurrió una gota de sudor tras de la nuca.

Lo vieron brincar hasta donde estaba Ranma, se cubrieron los ojos al ver como el chico gato le daba de arañazos y golpes al pobre hombre, vieron caer a Genma convulsionándose en el suelo.

—Se lo merece —dictaminó Akane que no sintió ni una pizca de lástima por el señor Saotome.

—Creo que con algo de calamares podemos calmar a Ranma —habló Soun mostrando el costal.

—Bien, ¿pero cómo le haremos para que llegue hasta ahí? —preguntó Akane mirando la altura donde Ranma se encontraba.

—Akane, eres una Tendo, esa altura es insignificante para ti, anda ve —le dio un empujoncito su papá.

«_Así que quieres que Ranma me lastime a mí, viejo miedoso_» pensó Akane mirando a su padre con reproche.

—¿Qué listo, no? ¿Por qué no vas tú, méndigo viejo? —Akane agarró a su papá de la solapa y lo mandó directamente a donde estaba Ranma.

El señor Soun de puro milagro logró llegar a la rama, se puso muy nervioso al ver la mirada de furia que Ranma. Corrió con la misma suerte del señor Genma, salió volando y al caer al suelo, rodó, una cubeta de agua fría le cayó encima y terminó estampado en un árbol convertido en panda.

—Ah, no puede ser que nuestros padres sean tan inútiles —Akane se sobó la sien, miró a su lado a un chico que tenía un arco—. Oye, préstame eso —sólo lo dijo por cortesía porque se lo arrebató de mala manera.

En la punta de la flecha amarró el costal con calamares, apuntó hacia donde estaba Ranma. Esperaba que aquello funcionara. Tiró la flecha. Ranma saltó arañando el costal, se vio caer junto con los calamares, en el aire dio una vuelta cayendo de pie como todo un gato sabe hacerlo. Le dedicó una mirada a Akane, la chica se sintió extraña. Ranma se impulsó para saltar sobre ella.

—Cielos —Akane no reaccionaba, seguro que ahora Ranma la atacaría a ella, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cayó por el peso del chico que estaba sobre su regazo.

Ranma se veía feliz sobre sus piernas, empezó a ronronear y apretaba ligeramente sus puños como si fuera un gato sobando.

—¡Ah, pero mira qué lindo, reconoció a su novia! —clamó una chica encantada por la escena.

—Sí, se ve que la quiere mucho para que sea a la única que no le ha causado daño —escuchó de otro chico.

—Míralo lo feliz que se ve —habló otra compañera de la escuela.

—Ranma —Akane sonrió, realmente se veía lindo con sus ojos cerrados y ronroneando feliz.

El chico acarició su cabeza en su estómago y luego subió hasta su boca, dándole un beso, hecho que dejó a todos impactados, pero no tanto como lo estaba Akane que abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó enseguida, no podía creer lo que Ranma estaba haciendo, luego el chico volvió a encogerse sobre su regazo, ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, había sido algo muy lindo sentir los labios de su prometido sobre los de ella.

—Ah, también sale de su trance con un poco de agua —habló Genma que traía con él un balde de agua.

Vació el agua sobre Ranma, Akane de puro milagro la esquivó, prácticamente dejó a Ranma en el aire mientras ella saltó ágilmente hacia atrás antes de que le cayera el agua encima a ella también y transformarse ante todos.

—¡Tenga más cuidado! —le exclamó Akane mirando con furia al señor Saotome.

—Perdón, Akane —se rascó la nuca el hombre.

—¡Akane Tendo! —escuchó la voz de Kodachi.

Vio a la chica llegando con varios payasos tras de ella, sus ojos se engrandecieron mostrando terror.

—Pa-pa-payasos —tartamudeó la peliazul, empezaba a sudar frío, tragó una gran cantidad de saliva.

Salió huyendo de ahí gritando como loca ante la mirada desconcertada de todos.

—¡Tras ella! —ordenó Kodachi señalando a Akane con su listón, los payasos obedecieron y se echaron a correr tras de la peliazul.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Ranma que se agarraba la cabeza.

—Oh, nada hijo —contestó Genma que conservaba el disfraz de abuelita.

—¡Por dios, quítate eso que me das vergüenza! —reclamó el chico de la trenza que se puso rojo.

Escucharon gritar aterrados a varios chicos, entre ellos a Kodachi, abrieron paso a una bola de payasos que corrían despavoridos junto con la hermana de Kuno, tras de ellos venía un gran tigre el cual era montado por Akane quien sonreía con orgullo. Ranma vio pasar a los payasos cerca de él dejando una cortina de polvo y luego Kodachi a toda velocidad, a pocos segundos vio a Akane sobre el tigre que dio un gran salto.

—Akane —musitó Ranma.

—Akane es genial, mira que domar a un tigre sin problemas —habló una chica, maravillada.

Todos se fueron tras de Akane y el tigre, dejando a Ranma y al señor Genma que miraban aquella escena con desconcierto.

—Parece que Akane le perdió el miedo a los payasos —comentó Ranma mirando hacia donde iba la bola de curiosos.

* * *

**Hola! Yo aquí presentándoles el capítulo 21, basado/adaptado en un capítulo que también me gusta mucho =3 Ranma convertido en gato (es tan lindo *o*) Espero que sea de su agrado n.n  
**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, por comentarme, me hacen muy feliz y les juro que cuando leo sus comentarios, empiezan a surgir muchas ideas para la historia y me pongo a escribir como loca, por eso actualizo rápido, gracias a ustedes. Jamás me cansaré de agradecerles por apoyarme tanto, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**gracias a: Rutabi, Katy28, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Dayana, Pame-chan Neko, ilkane, Krizz, Suzuki, roxy, akarly, kamy0709, marleen, Elena, Lucero, MiLiLiLiPiLy n.n  
**

**Katy28, disculpa que el beso haya sido como en el estado de gato, pero te prometo que sí habrá un beso (varios) donde Ranma esté en sus 5 sentidos.  
**

**Pame-chan, no habrá lemon, soy malisima para escribir algo así, todavía soy cohibida en ésas situaciones U/U  
**

**Lucero, gracias por leerte todo el fic, en serio estoy muy sorprendida que te hayas puesto al corriente tan rápido, muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo y tus comentarios n.n  
**

**MiLiLiLiPiLy, muchisimas gracias por leerme y por leer todos estos capítulos, me sorprenden de verdad, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, me alegran muchisimo cada vez que los leo y hacen que mi cerebro de pongan a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo. Un millón de gracias n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	22. Akane se vuelve chico ¡¿de por vida!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Akane se vuelve chico, ¡¿de por vida?!**

* * *

Ranma caminaba por las calles, tranquilo y pensativo, no recordaba nada, sólo que había estado rodeado de gatos y luego a su padre vestido ridículamente como anciana, le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar a su papá así. Miró al cielo, parpadeó un par de veces al ver la silueta de alguien con un paraguas a punto de golpearlo, Ranma dio un paso a su izquierda evitando tal ataque.

—¡Ya estoy enterado de que besaste a Akane! —exclamó Ryoga que había golpeado el piso con su paraguas haciendo una grieta, se le lanzó furioso a Ranma que lo esquivaba.

—¡Espérate, Ryoga, yo no recuerdo haber besado a Akane! —trató de explicarse Ranma que daba una voltereta hacia atrás.

—No sabes lo que sentí, mi corazón se hizo en mil pedazos, seguro te aprovechaste de su inocencia, ¡Eres un maldito, Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga que puso la punta de su sombrilla en la nariz de Ranma y lo empujaba.

Ranma se dobló haciendo que Ryoga pasara de largo, cayendo a unos canales de agua que estaban cerca, Ranma sonrió y caminó hacia él, viendo a un pequeño cerdo negro que luchaba por mantenerse en la superficie de la sombrilla roja.

—Bueno, espero que pronto se te quite el coraje, P-chan, nos vemos —Ranma se divirtió al ver al cerdito llorar porque a duras penas logró ponerse sobre la sombrilla aunque esta daba vueltas.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —escuchó el grito de batalla de Kuno.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara, cansado.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuno? —preguntó de mala manera.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a mi bella Akane? ¡No te lo perdonaré! —exclamó el mencionado con la espada alzada.

—Kuno, no tengo tiempo, me estoy muriendo de hambre —Ranma le bastó darle una patada en la cara para detener a su oponente, de hecho el ojiazul tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Señor, Kuno, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a Kuno en el suelo con los ojos hechos espiral y la suela de un zapato marcado con rojo sobre el rostro.

Ranma corría fastidiado por las calles, saltó a una barda y luego a un tejado.

—Espero no encontrarme con alguien más, ya me tienen harto —se detuvo en seco al ver a Akane que iba con aquel enorme tigre—. Akane… —tragó saliva.

—Muchas gracias, T-san, por haberme defendido de esos payasos, no sabes el miedo que les tengo —Akane le acariciaba la cabeza al tigre—. Pero ahora es tiempo que vayas a un lugar donde te cuiden muy bien, yo te llevaría conmigo, pero seguro me corren por tener un animal tan grande en la casa, además por la fobia que le tiene Ranma a los gatos y yo no podría hacerle algo así, pero te prometo que iré a visitarte seguido al zoológico —le sonrió, el tigre se acercó más a ella para que lo acariciara—. Después de todo, no dejas de ser un gatito, grandote, pero gato.

Se acercó para escucharla, se enterneció al saber que la chica se preocupó por él. La vio marcharse tomando el camino hacia el zoológico.

—Supongo que debe estar molesta por que la besé —dijo Ranma que retomaba su trayectoria hacia la casa—. Creo que debo de pedirle disculpas, pero yo no recuerdo haberla besado… ¡Diablos, la besé y no me acuerdo!

* * *

Mucha gente se hizo a un lado al ver al enorme tigre y quedaron asombrados que aquella jovencita fuera al lado del animal como si nada, a ella le daba igual tener todas esas miradas encima, estaba feliz, muy feliz por el pequeño beso de Ranma, tanto que no podía evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegó al zoológico y vio a los cuidadores que se pusieron tensos al ver al tigre, ella se ofreció a llevarlo a donde le pertenecía, dejando a los empleados anonadados al ver como el tigre muy obediente la seguía.

—Bueno, T-san, aquí será tu nuevo hogar y yo vendré muy seguido a visitarte —le sonrió la joven, acariciando la frente del felino—. Sabes, te diré un pequeño secreto —se le acercó.

Los cuidadores estaban con los ojos desorbitados al ver la valentía de aquella jovencita y que el tigre se viera de lo más manso.

—Me gustó mucho el beso de Ranma, cuando tenga oportunidad, se lo diré, tal vez esto sea el inicio de algo lindo, ¿no crees? —le susurró al tigre, estaba tan contenta que irradiaba felicidad y se notaba en su semblante, haciéndola lucir más hermosa que de costumbre—. Nos vemos pronto, T-san.

El tigre no quería que la chica se fuera, pero ella le acarició bajo la quijada, haciendo que el tigre se quedara feliz.

* * *

Al entrar a casa se encontró con su madre con los brazos tendidos, lo abrazó tan fuerte que Ranma sentía que le estaban exprimiendo los pulmones porque ya no sentía el aire fluir en su cuerpo.

—¡Mi niño! ¿Estás bien? —Nodoka lo examinaba minuciosamente—. ¿El idiota de tu padre no hizo algo más que te pusiera en peligro?

—No mamá, tranquila, sólo quiero comer, tengo mucha hambre —contestó Ranma sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Pues de cenar, hay pescado —dijo Kasumi sonriéndole amablemente.

—No, pescado, no —Ranma había puesto una mueca de asco.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Fue a dejar el tigre al zoológico —respondió Ranma adentrándose a la salita.

—¿Tigre? —repitió Nodoka volteando a ver a su esposo, sus ojos llameaban—. ¡GENMA SAOTOME!

—No, Nodoka, te juro que yo no tenga nada que ver con el tigre, ¡NODOKA DEJA ESE MAZO! —se escuchó el grito desgarrador del pobre hombre.

—Bueno, Ranma, entonces te daré puro arroz y verduras —prosiguió Kasumi como si no pasara nada.

—Gracias, hermana —suspiró Ranma.

Antes de que terminaran de comer, Akane llegó con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Ranma se sonrojó, Akane no lucía para nada molesta, no se atrevió a verla, Kasumi le sirvió su tazón de arroz y le puso pescado en su plato.

—Gracias Kasumi, pero no me apetece comer pescado —Akane le sonrió encantadoramente.

Antes de que Akane regresara el pescado, su padre se lo quitó y se lo comió en un solo bocado, ganándose la mirada de molestia de Akane.

* * *

En la noche, Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, mirando al cielo, recordando la sonrisa de su prometida, parece que la invocó por qué sintió como le tocaron el hombro y a su lado se sentó la chica que tenía puesto un pijama azul claro, consistía en un pantalón y camisón.

—Akane, perdón —dijo el chico, apenado.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Akane, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Por lo del beso, verás, cuando me convierto en gato no sé lo que hago y cuando vuelvo a ser yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

—Entiendo, entonces significa que así como me diste un beso a mí, se lo pudiste haber dado a cualquiera —contestó Akane a quien la mirada se le entristeció.

—No, no es eso… —Ranma se puso nervioso.

—No importa Ranma, ese beso no contó como tal, no tiene ningún significado —Akane se levantó, pero Ranma la tomó de la mano.

—Lo siento —pidió Ranma.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Akane se soltó dedicándole una mirada de enojo.

El chico la vio saltar del tejado.

—Te besé y no lo recuerdo… ¡qué frustración! —Ranma se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, maldiciendo al haberse convertido en gato.

* * *

—¡Pero qué idiota! Ya debería de habérmelo imaginado, y yo de estúpida ilusionándome, Ranma, idiota —Akane estaba en el dojo haciendo añicos unos bloques.

Empezó a dar de patadas y puñetazos en el aire, saltaba y en el aire daba rodillazos, codazos y giraba, cayendo al suelo. Ya llevaba un rato así y el sudor recorría su rostro, respiraba agitada, se limpió la frente con su antebrazo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Necesito una ducha antes de dormirme.

* * *

Ranma estaba tomando un baño de agua caliente en la tina, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, suspiró hondamente, listo para salir de la bañera, se estaba secando el cabello cuando escuchó un ruidito, giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una gatita color morada con un curioso flequillo. El animalito maulló, horrorizando a Ranma, se le echó encima y Ranma cayó dentro del agua caliente. Vio el rostro de la gatita dentro del agua, él salió a flote, temeroso de ver a ese horrendo animal, cuando del agua surgió el cuerpo desnudo de una chica.

—¡Shampoo extrañar mucho a airen! —exclamó la chica peli morada que se le echó encima a Ranma que estaba perplejo, los pechos de la joven rozaron el torso desnudo de Ranma.

—Sha-Shampoo —musitó Ranma apenas saliendo de su sorpresa.

Akane abrió la bañera, viendo a Ranma con el cuerpo desnudo de Shampoo sobre él, la amazona esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora al verla. Akane mostró un aura cargada de furia pero al segundo sus ojos demostraron tristeza, salió rápida del baño.

—¡Akane, espera! —Ranma extendió su mano con todas las intenciones de salir tras de la chica, pero Shampoo lo aferró a ella.

—Shampoo amar a Ranma, hacer lo que airen quiera con cuerpo de Shampoo —habló con voz melosa y seductora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nodoka no tenía la mejor cara, mostraba mucha molestia, su ceño estaba fruncido y no dejaba de atisbar con enojo a Shampoo que estaba aferrada al brazo de Ranma.

«_Esa china no me agrada ¿y por qué Akane no hace nada para separar a esa mujer de mi hijo?_» Nodoka miró a Akane que se levantaba de la mesa.

—Me voy —anunció la peli azul tomando su maletín y corriendo.

—Ranma, ve tras de tu ¡VERDADERA PROMETIDA! —exclamó Nodoka que dejó el tazón sobre la mesa con fuerza.

—Shampoo ir con airen —se levantó la peli morada.

—¡Tú!, te quedas hasta que ellos vuelvan de la escuela —le ordenó la señora Saotome, señalando el suelo con su dedo índice, se veía muy autoritaria, haciendo que la chinita tragara saliva profiriendo un "glup"

—Sí, madre de airen —aceptó Shampoo que bajó la mirada.

* * *

Ranma corrió velozmente, viendo como Akane saltaba por los tejados a una velocidad que no le había visto antes, trató de darle alcance pero pronto se detuvo para respirar hondo ante la falta de aire y sentir que el corazón se le saldría de la boca.

—Vaya, es muy rápida —jadeaba el pelinegro.

Al llegar a la escuela de inmediato la buscó pero su sorpresa fue no encontrarla, le preguntó a sus amigas por ella y las chicas respondieron que no la habían visto. Se fue a la azotea sin importarle dejar al profesor con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que explicarle las cosas a Akane.

—Maldición, porque tenía que llegar Shampoo y lo peor es que Akane me haya encontrado en la tina con Shampoo y sin ropa —Ranma dio un puñetazo a la pared—. Entiendo que pensara mal, no es para menos, yo pensaría lo mismo si la viera a ella con un chico, desnudos en la bañera…

* * *

—¡Maldito imbécil! Y todavía tiene el descaro de restregármelo en la cara en el desayuno mientras Shampoo lo abraza y él no hace nada —Akane estaba furiosa, golpeaba una pared que ya estaba agrietada, dio otro puñetazo haciéndola pedacitos—. Seguro durmieron juntos —vio sus nudillos rojos.

Dio una patada a un poste que estaba a su lado, haciéndolo trizas al impacto.

Iba caminando cuando le cayó agua fría, miró con desdén a la culpable de haberla convertido en chico, pero no podía descargar su furia contra una ancianita que se notaba que a duras penas veía.

—¡AAAAHG! ¡ESTÚPIDO RANMA, NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO! —exclamó Akane que dio un puñetazo a una barda, haciendo un gran hueco.

—Sí tienes tanto coraje que descargar, será mejor que lo hagas contra alguien que pueda defenderse —escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Giró encontrándose con una pequeña anciana, de grandes ojos, una blanca cabellera más larga que su cuerpo, vestido chino color verde, la mujer estaba sentada sobre un nudoso bastón de madera y la miraba con curiosidad mezclada con desafío.

—No se meta, abuela —dijo Akane sin prestarle atención a la anciana.

—Seguro tú debes ser el chico de quien mi nieta se enamoró —habló la anciana, deteniendo al joven.

—Señora, creo que está desvariando por su edad —contestó Akane, mirándola con enfado.

No tenía paciencia para nada ni para nadie.

—Te reto a que me des un golpe —sonrió la mujer apareciéndose frente a ella y señalándola con su cedro.

—Mire, anciana, yo no ando por ahí golpeando a personas de la tercera edad o en su caso de la cuarta, así que por favor, déjeme en paz —Akane metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dispuesta a seguir con su camino.

Esquivó un golpe que la señora le pretendía darle con el palo, a pesar de la edad de la mujer era muy ágil.

—Eres rápido, chico —admitió la mujer que sonrió complacida.

—Lo sé, es por eso que puedo hacer esto —Akane saltó hasta llegar a la punta de un poste y ahí saltar por los demás, miró la silueta de aquella pequeña mujer y sonrió triunfante, una anciana como ella no sería capaz de saltar tan alto y seguir su ritmo.

—Eres un muchacho muy arrogante, pero me agradas —habló la mujer que estaba sentada sobre su cedro, el cual estaba en el cable de luz.

La anciana saltó y atrapó su bastón para golpear a Akane, quien por eludir el ataque cayó del poste. En el aire dio varias volteretas cayendo perfectamente de pie.

—¿Qué le pasa, anciana loca? ¿Qué pretende con seguirme y atacarme, eh? —Akane ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la insistencia de aquella mujer.

—Sólo te estoy probando, muchacho —la señora se veía muy confiada.

—¿Qué? —Akane estaba asombrada por las habilidades de esa señora.

Un golpe en su hombro derecho la mandó a estrellarse contra un muro que se agrietó en el impacto.

—Ahora sentiste lo que las paredes cuando eran golpeadas por ti —dijo la anciana, sonriendo con burla.

—Yo no sentí nada —Akane se puso de pie y sonrió de forma torcida, aquella señora era muy fuerte.

—Eres un chico muy resistente y está por demás decir que muy guapo, sin duda, mi nieta tiene excelentes gustos.

—¿Quién es usted y su mentada nieta? —preguntó Akane, ya cansada de que la mencionaran.

—Yo soy Cologne, abuela de Shampoo —respondió la señora.

—¿Eh? —Akane se sorprendió al escucharla.

—Así es, me dijo que aquí en Japón se encontraba el chico que la derrotó y por lo tanto su prometido, y yo me di a la tarea de encontrarlo, supe que eras tú por la fuerza que emanas, sin duda alguna, un digno esposo de una amazona —la señora cerró los ojos muy confiada de lo que decía.

—Eh, señora… yo… —Akane extendió su mano como signo de querer aclarar las cosas.

—¡Akane! —escuchó el grito de Ranma y junto a él venía Shampoo.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Shampoo encantada de ver a la anciana.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma al rubio.

—Sí —contestó Akane mirando con molestia al pelinegro y a la amazona.

—Shampoo definitivamente ese chico es el esposo perfecto para ti, es muy guapo y fuerte —dijo la anciana que le sonreía a su nieta.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió Shampoo, pero al ver a quien señalaba la anciana, mostró ojos de molestia—. No, abuela, no ser él.

La chica saltó y agarró el brazo de Ranma.

—Ranma ser prometido de Shampoo —dijo melosa.

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que tu prometido es un chico alto, de ojos claros, de buen físico, muy guapo y muy fuerte —le recordó la anciana que atisbaba a Akane chico.

La joven amazona señaló de cuerpo completo a Ranma, le levantó la camisa para que así la abuela viera el bien formado torso del ojiazul y le apretó los brazos mostrando lo fuerte que era.

—Tienes suerte que no te haya desnudado —le musitó Akane a Ranma que estaba como tomate.

—Bueno, no está mal, aunque el rubio está mejor —admitió la señora.

A Ranma y a Akane le escurría una gota de sudor tras de la nuca, mientras que Shampoo miraba a su abuela con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Siendo así, yo puedo quedarme con él, verlo me hace rejuvenecer un par de siglos —la señora se puso la mano sobre su mejilla y miraba con coquetería al rubio.

—Eh, señora… —Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

La abuelita de Shampoo ya estaba agarrando el brazo del rubio, Akane empezó a correr en círculos como si tuviera un animal venenoso y horrible encima.

—¡Abuela! —Llamó la amazona—. Ese chico ser Akane Tendo, chica violenta —Shampoo le vacío agua caliente al rubio, transformándose en mujer ante los ojos de la anciana.

—Oh, qué sorpresa —en los ojos de la anciana se notó la desilusión al ver a Akane —. Pensé que Ranma era el maldito de Jusenkyo.

—No, yo no soy el fenómeno, ya se lo demostré a su nieta, ¿verdad, Shampoo? —inquirió Ranma, ofendido.

—Sí, Shampoo ver que Ranma ser todo un hombre —corroboró Shampoo a quien la mirada le cambió por una libidinosa.

Ranma se sonrojó al percatarse de aquella mirada, el chico bajó la cabeza para ocultar su timidez.

—Con que yo soy un fenómeno, ¿no, Ranma? —Akane lo miró con odio.

—Tranquila, niña, no gastes tus fuerzas —la abuela de Shampoo volvió a ponerse sobre su cedro y se acercó a mirar a Akane—. Entonces tú eres la otra prometida de Ranma, interesante.

—¿Qué quiere, anciana? —preguntó Akane molesta de que aquella mujer la mirara con tanta insistencia como esperando a que le saliera otra cabeza.

—Saber cómo fue posible que le hayas ganado a mi nieta —respondió la mujer que dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Fácil, tiene una nieta muy débil —contestó Akane con prepotencia.

Shampoo la fulminaba con la mirada, sacó sus chúis dispuesta a atacarla.

—Shampoo, cálmate —pidió la anciana—. Y tú, niña, deberías de dejar de ser tan arrogante —señaló a Akane.

—No soy arrogante, sólo digo la verdad —Akane se cruzó de brazos y miraba con superioridad a Shampoo.

—Bueno, sí es así, demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres, sirve que desquites esa furia que cargas —la señora miró desafiante a Akane.

—Olvídelo, anciana, usted ya está grande, no me atrevería a golpearla —Akane ni se molestó en mirar a la abuela de Shampoo.

—Yo te daré un motivo para que lo hagas, niña —la anciana sonrió.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma, preocupado.

La abuela de Shampoo le dio un golpe en el estómago a Akane con su cedro, mandando a la joven por los aires, ahí Akane dio una voltereta, puso los pies sobre la superficie del poste, saltó justo a tiempo cuando la anciana iba a golpear donde ella estaba. Sorprendidos vieron como el poste fue rebanado con facilidad como si fuera una barra de pan.

—Mi abuela ser muy fuerte —sonrió Shampoo complacida de que le dieran su merecido a Akane.

—Akane —musitó Ranma preocupado por su prometida.

Quería ir a ayudarla, pero Shampoo lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ser pelea de abuela y chica violenta, no interferir —le dijo la amazona.

Ranma apretó los puños, tenía que ir a donde estaba su prometida y ayudarla, pero Shampoo se lo evitaba.

Akane respiraba agitada, aquella anciana no sólo era fuerte, también ágil y veloz, le estaba costando trabajo eludir los ataques de la mujer, pero no quería golpear a esa señora.

—Niña, no puedes comparar mis habilidades con las tuyas, ya que tengo 300 años.

—¿Eh? ¡¿300 años?! —Exclamó Akane que parpadeó incrédula—. Pues se conserva muy bien, señora.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu abuela tiene 300 años? —Ranma miró con sorpresa a la anciana y luego veía a Shampoo que asentía.

La peli azul dio una voltereta en el aire, cayó al suelo con su mano derecha, con su cuerpo elevado horizontalmente y luego se impulsó para dar una pirueta en el aire y así evitar un golpe de la anciana.

—Gracias por tu cumplido, niña, pero no será suficiente, tendrás que pelear conmigo y demostrar tus verdaderas habilidades —la mujer sonrió.

Desapareció ante la vista de ellos, Akane sintió algo tras de ella por lo que saltó hacia delante, no lo vio venir y un golpe en su pecho la mandó al suelo.

—Pronto irás a buscarme Akane Tendo —dijo la anciana que sonrió de una manera enigmática—. Vámonos Shampoo.

—Abuela y yo abrir restaurante de comida china cerca de aquí, restaurante llamarse Café del gato —dijo Shampoo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Akane parpadeó, se tocó el pecho donde había recibido el golpe, en realidad no le había dolido pero sintió algo raro, como un hormigueo instantáneo que le llegó al cerebro y desapareció.

—Vaya nombre —bufó Ranma—. Café del gato.

Vio como Akane se levantaba sin decir nada.

—Akane, deja explicarte lo que viste anoche —Ranma tomó la mano de la chica.

—¿Para qué? Si lo que vi era más que obvio, ¿o quieres contarme todos los detalles? —respondió la chica mirándolo con enojo.

—No, no era la que parecía, verás… —Ranma empezó a relatar todo, notó la sorpresa de Akane al enterarse que la gata en realidad era Shampoo.

—Con razón esa gata me inspiraba a patearla —reconoció Akane.

Le dio un puñetazo a Ranma estampándolo en la barda.

—Eso es por llamarme fenómeno cuando ahora tienes a otro que se convierte en gato —no pudo contenerse.

—Sal-vaje —Ranma se despegaba del muro con las manos echa cuernitos.

* * *

Ranma y su familia estaban en la sala, viendo un programa de televisión, Nodoka sólo estaba ahí por tener compañía porque la señora estaba bordando, la tranquilidad fue estropeada por un grito proveniente del baño. Enseguida escucharon pasos rápidos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a Akane con su bóxer amarillo y una playera verde sin mangas, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Tía, tía! —Akane mostró sus manos—. ¡Me he quemado, el agua está hirviendo!

Se sentó junto a Nodoka que examinó las manos de la chica, no se veían quemadas ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero se ven bien, no están ni rojas —dijo Nodoka, pero los ojos llorosos y suplicantes de Akane la inspiraron a abrazarla—. Ya mi pequeña, no llores, te pondré un ungüento buenísimo para las quemaduras, por favor Kasumi, ve por el botiquín.

—Qué hija tan llorona tengo, siento vergüenza de ser su padre —habló Soun que empezaba a llorar dramáticamente.

Lo vieron caer al estanque y Akane estaba donde hacía un segundo se encontraba el señor Soun, la chica tenía la pierna alzada, luego al segundo la chica regresó a los brazos de la señora Saotome como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Me arde —balbuceó Akane como niña chiquita, dejándose consentir por la madre de Ranma.

Ranma miró con curiosidad a Akane, la chica se veía muy contenta en brazos de la señora y miraba de lo más inocente a Nodoka que también se encontraba encantada al tener a Akane así.

Nodoka subió junto con Akane a cerciorarse que el agua no estuviera hirviendo como lo describió la chica, pero al meter la mano se sorprendió que el agua apenas y estaba tibia.

—Akane, el agua no está hirviendo —dictaminó la madre de Ranma.

—¿Qué? —Akane metió la mano y enseguida la sacó sintiendo ardor.

—Oye, Akane, ¿no tendrá que ver el golpe que te dio la abuela de Shampoo? —preguntó Ranma que también metió la mano en el agua sintiéndola apenas tibia.

—Puede ser —musitó Akane que se bajó la playera viendo un pequeño punto rojo entre los senos.

Nodoka le había tapado los ojos a su hijo y sonreía nerviosa.

«_Pronto irás a buscarme, Akane Tendo_» recordó las palabras de la anciana.

—Maldita bruja —Akane apretó sus puños, salió rápida del baño.

—Hijo, tu deber es acompañar a Akane, así que no la dejes sola —Nodoka empujó a Ranma.

Vieron salir a Akane ya vestida saliendo de su habitación y bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

* * *

Ranma la seguía, notó que Akane estaba muy molesta pero de inmediato la vio darse la media vuelta y pararse frente a él.

—Ranma, ¿tú sabes dónde queda el café del gato? —interrogó con inocencia.

—Pues no, se supone que apenas lo abrieron y seguramente debe estar por aquí cerca según las palabras de Shampoo —Ranma se rascó la cabeza.

Akane parpadeó al sentir agua fría, de inmediato dirigió sus ojos grises a la ancianita que arrojaba agua en la calle. Suspiró hondo.

—Preguntemos —optó el chico de la trenza.

Llegaron al mencionado restaurante, estaba el letrero de bienvenidos al café del gato, se notaba que apenas habían abierto y no había clientes en el establecimiento.

—¡Ranma visitar a Shampoo! —exclamó la amazona al ver entrar a Ranma.

—¡Oiga, vieja bruja! —exclamó Akane buscando a la abuela de Shampoo.

—Vaya, no pensé que regresaras tan rápido y menos convertido en el guapo chico rubio —habló la anciana apareciéndose de repente tras de los muchachos.

Tanto Ranma como Akane tenían la mano sobre el pecho pensando que se les iba a salir el alma por el susto.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?! —exigió Akane que puso su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Presioné un nervio que le llaman lengua del gato —contestó con simpleza la anciana.

—Y dale con el maldito gato —Akane se estaba enfadando de tanto que mencionaban a los dichosos felinos que sentía que pronto terminaría con la misma fobia que Ranma.

—¿Quiere explicarse, abuela? —preguntó Ranma con más calma.

—Qué amable muchacho —observó la señora y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a su nieta—. Saben que la lengua de los gatos no resisten lo caliente, pues bien, en nuestro cuerpo hay un pequeño nervio que lo activa al momento de sentir las cosas calientes y no la toleramos que nos hacen reaccionar y evitar que nos quememos, yo lo que hice, fue volver más sensible ese nervio, haciendo que Akane no pueda soportar el agua ni aunque esté ligeramente tibia —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora.

—¡¿Está queriendo decir que no podré volver a ser mujer?! —Akane estaba asustada, mirando con ojos desorbitados a la anciana.

—Así es —asintió la anciana.

—A Shampoo no molestar que Akane ser hombre, así airen ser sólo mío, ¿verdad Ranma? —Shampoo abrazó al chico—. Además, Akane tener culpa de que Shampoo volverse gato —le dedicó una mirada de rencor al rubio.

—¿Mi culpa? —Akane giró a ver la peli morada.

—Sí, Shampoo regresó a China dispuesta a entrenar y dijo que lo haría en las pozas de Jusenkyo porque sabía que tu habías entrenado ahí por eso eras más fuerte que ella. Me pidió entrenarla y desafortunadamente mi nieta cayó en la poza de un gato que murió ahogado hace 1200 años —relató la anciana.

Akane y Ranma parpadearon, miraban con sorpresa a Shampoo a quien sus ojos se opacaron por la tristeza.

—Sí cayó a esa poza fue por estúpida, yo no tengo nada que ver —respondió Akane, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la joven amazona.

—Shampoo entrenar para ganarte, chica violenta —farfulló la chica.

Akane chasqueó la lengua, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, regresó su atención a la anciana.

—¿Y piensa dejarme así sólo por gusto? —preguntó Akane que denotaba profundo rencor en sus ojos grises.

—Por supuesto que no, niña, estoy interesada en saber de lo que eres capaz por volver a ser chica —Cologne ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Vaya al punto, anciana —Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—La primera, es que si quieres volver a ser chica, rompas tu compromiso con Ranma y dejes que se case con Shampoo.

Akane miró a Ranma.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Shampoo feliz—. Akane convenir, ser la forma más fácil de volver ser chica violenta.

—Oiga señora, yo no soy un objeto que dispongan de mí cuando quieran —Ranma se había molestado.

—¿Cuál es la segunda, vieja bruja? —preguntó Akane también molesta.

—Qué me quites las píldoras fénix, las cuales son la cura para tu mal, niña —la abuela mostró un estuche color rosa que sacó de su ropa.

—¡Abuela! —Shampoo parecía desilusionarse, pudo que sólo le hubiera dado la primera opción a Akane.

—Shampoo, yo sé lo que hago —contestó la anciana ante la mirada de su nieta.

—Prefiero la segunda opción, anciana —Akane sonrió con arrogancia, aquello se le hizo pan comido.

—Te gusta los retos difíciles, ¿no es así, Akane? —la señora también sonrió complacida.

—¡Por supuesto! —Akane se le echó encima a la abuela.

Desapareció ante sus ojos, parpadeó al no verla, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y fue cuando vio a la señora que le había dado con su bastón.

—Niña, te falta cientos de años para lograr igualarme —habló la anciana.

Akane no se daba por vencida, vieron una batalla dentro del establecimiento, mesas salían disparadas hacia las paredes haciéndose pedazos, las sillas corrían con la misma suerte, Akane salía volando por la puerta estrellándose contra el muro, pero el rubio volvía a entrar, y salir volando otra vez, así estuvo esa escena repetidas veces, hasta que el muro se cayó.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma que corrió hacia el rubio que tenía los ojos hechos espiral y lleno de chichones.

—¡No me daré por vencida, bruja maldita! —exclamó Akane que se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

El rubio adentró al local, Ranma y Shampoo estaban afuera admirando el desastre que se estaba formando adentro.

—Café del gato inaugurarse otro día —habló Shampoo al ver salir la estufa por la ventana.

El rubio salió disparado contra el poste, todo idiota de tantos golpes, la anciana se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo triunfante.

—A este paso, terminaras rompiendo tu compromiso con Ranma —dijo la señora contenta—, y mi nieta será su esposa.

Ranma levantó al rubio, ayudándolo a apoyarse en él y caminar.

—Akane no se dará por vencida, abuela, se lo aseguro —contestó Ranma seguro de lo que decía.

Vieron desaparecer a los dos chicos.

—Abuela, porque decirle eso Akane, pudo haber sido más fácil tener a Ranma —reprochó Shampoo que hizo pucheros y se cruzaba de brazos mientras que el pie derecho daba pequeñas pataletas al suelo sin despegar los talones.

—Esa niña es más interesante de lo que parece, Shampoo, por eso lo hice —la señora cerró los ojos y volvió a su local—. Vamos, tenemos que volver a montar esto para empezar a trabajar mañana mismo.

* * *

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita sea esto está que hierve! —escucharon el grito de un chico proveniente del baño.

—Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió —Genma sorbió un poco de su té caliente después de escuchar a Ranma.

—Sí —suspiró el chico, que apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y su mano sostenía su cabeza.

—Akane no permitirá que te comprometas tan fácilmente con Shampoo —habló Soun, orgulloso, luego tomó su té.

—¡Ranma! —Escucharon el grito del rubio que ya estaba al lado de ellos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su mirada imploradora haciéndolo ver demasiado lindo, enterneciendo a las mujeres de la familia—. ¡Por favor, acepta el compromiso con Shampoo ya no aguanto ser hombre!

El señor Tendo y Genma escupieron su té, a las mujeres les escurría una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Akane… —A Ranma le punzaba la ceja izquierda—. ¿Qué no que te gustan los retos difíciles? —cuestionó tratando de mantener la paciencia.

—Pero es que ser hombre es de lo más horrible —continuó el chico que seguía con su mirada de borrego.

—¡Hija, pero que vergüenza me das! —Soun tomó su taza de té humeante con todas las intenciones de echársela encima al rubio—. Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti —lloraba el hombre.

—¿Ah, sí? —el rubio pateó la muñeca donde sostenía la taza de té haciendo que le cayera sobre la cabeza del señor Tendo.

—¡Quema, quema, quema! —gritaba el señor Soun mientras corría de un lado a otro como loco, llorando y echándose aire con las manos.

—Akane, ¡actúas más femenina en tu cuerpo de hombre que cuando eres mujer! —Observó Ranma—. ¡Marimacho sin gracia!

Ranma cayó en el estanque por cortesía del rubio. Ranma miró con enojo a Akane chico pero abrió los ojos al ver al señor Soun arrojársele encima y de inmediato sintió un enorme peso sobre él.

—_Qué alivio_ —mostró un letrero el panda que se veía en sus ojos lo bien que se sentía estar en el agua.

Debajo del enorme animal se veían los brazos de Ranma que los agitaba desesperadamente.

—Si no puedes volver a ser chica, significa que no irás a la escuela —caviló Kasumi mirando a Akane.

—Alguna ventaja debía tener —suspiró con pesadez Akane.

—Tranquila, a mí la verdad me gusta más verte como chico que como chica —confesó Nabiki que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara—. Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas —sonrió divertida.

—Nabiki, por favor —la señora Nodoka también se había sonrojado.

* * *

Akane hacía el intento si quiera de rozar el agua tibia pero apenas sus dedos llegaban a la superficie del agua, los retiraba rápidamente, aquello resultaba una verdadera tortura.

—Maldita vieja, pero claro como Shampoo no pudo conmigo regresó llorando a China a pedirle ayuda a su anciana abuela —masculló Akane viendo en el agua el rostro de la amazona que se carcajeaba—. Pero ya verá, le borraré esa sonrisa cuando le quite las píldoras fénix —empezó a reírse sin soltar la carcajada unos segundos más tarde estaba carcajeándose como loca. Metió la mano al agua y de inmediato profirió un grito de dolor, al segundo estaba desesperada soplándose la mano.

* * *

El rubio caminaba por las calles de Nerima, se veía pensativo, viendo los movimientos de la anciana en su cabeza, la abuela de Shampoo no repetía ningún patrón y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Se quedó parada llevándose una mano entre el pelo y movérselo, el viento sopló justo en ese momento agitando su rubia cabellera.

Escuchó unos gritos de chicas emocionadas, cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada por varias jovencitas que lo miraban con ojos enamorados.

—¡Mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados! —escuchó la voz de Kodachi.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la chica saltando hacia ella, se hizo a un lado haciendo que la chica azotara contra la acera, pero en un segundo la joven ya estaba levantada y aferrada a su brazo, se puso de puntitas y movía sus labios en busca de un beso. Akane alejó su rostro todo lo que pudo. Kodachi volteó a ver a todas las mujeres que rodeaban al rubio y empezó a gruñir como perro defendiendo su comida. Asustó a todas las mujeres que salieron corriendo despavoridas y no era para menos, la hermana de Kuno había puesto cara de sicópata que hasta a ella le dio miedo.

—Te he extrañado tanto —la chica acarició sus mejillas en los brazos del rubio.

—¿Qué no se supone que debes estar en la escuela? —se acordó Akane que era todavía temprano.

—Sí, pero cuando Nabiki me dijo que tú andabas por la ciudad y que estarías algunos días aquí, decidí buscarte —respondió la pelinegra.

—Nabiki —masculló Akane con ganas de asesinar a la castaña.

—Ahora podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos, mi amor, casarnos, tener hijos, verlos crecer, ver a nuestros nietos y tomar veneno para morir juntos, en nuestra tumba estará gravada con letras de oro: Aquí yacen los restos de dos enamorados que jamás dejaron de amarse por los siglos de los siglos.

«_¿Tomar veneno?_» repitió Akane en su mente, mirando a Kodachi como la loca que era.

—Vomitaré —musitó Akane que se le había puesto la cara verde—. ¡Ranma! —exclamó alzando la mano como saludando.

—¡¿Dónde?! —giró de inmediato la pelinegra, ansiosa de encontrarse con el ojiazul.

Akane había saltado al poste quedando en la punta y viendo a Kodachi que estaba en el suelo mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a Ranma y al rubio. La vio irse por otra calle.

—Esa Nabiki no puede quedarse callada —Akane apretó el puño.

Llegó a la calle donde se encontraba el café del gato.

—Abuela, nuestro primer cliente —anunció Shampoo muy emocionada al escuchar la campanita de la puerta—. Ah, ser chica violenta —dijo sin importancia—. Mejor dicho, chico violento —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, niña? Mejor dicho, niño —la anciana también sonrió de forma burlesca.

Akane bufó y se sentó, poniendo su codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, se notaba molesta y miraba a otra parte que no fueran los rostros de las chinas.

—Ya sé, vienes a decirme que aceptas romper el compromiso de Ranma y que se case con Shampoo —la anciana se acercó, mostrando a propósito el estuche rosa.

—Claro que no, vieja bruja, vengo por el puesto de mesera —sacó un anuncio y se lo mostró a la anciana y Shampoo que se acercó a ver.

—Pero ser puesto para mujer, no hombre —se mofó Shampoo.

—Esto se va a poner muy interesante… —masculló— contratada, mejor dicho, contratado —aceptó la anciana—. Empiezas hoy mismo.

El rubio sonrió suavemente y finalmente colocó sus grises pupilas en la señora, específicamente en el estuche rosa que tenía la mujer en el cuello.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Al fin aparece la abuela de Shampoo, ¡qué horror! y pobre Akane, pero bueno, tenía que ser así U.U **

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad *O* y me inspiran muchisimo, mil gracias n.n  
**

**Gracias a: akarly, Lucero, Katy28, kamy0709, hikari, Rutabi, Dayana, Suzukymirinyaz, HiinaTHA, MiLiLiLiPiLy, Pame-chan Neko, Cata3, Krizz n.n  
**

**MiLiLiLiPiLy, no olvidaré lo del curita ;)  
**

**Pame-chan, ahorita tengo tiempo libre por eso escribo, pero igual, yo el martes tengo que ir a la universidad ;_;  
**

**krizz, disculpame por hacer a Ranma así, pero es necesario para la trama de la historia, yo valoro muchisimo las opiniones y te agradezco infinitamente tu tiempo y tus comentarios, espero no llegar a desilusionarte.  
**

**Muchas gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.**

**nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


	23. El café del gato

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: El café del gato.**

* * *

Shampoo y Cologne estaban sorprendidas de ver su cafetería llena, pero sobre todo que la mayoría de los clientes se trataran de mujeres, todas aquellas féminas se notaban encantadas con el mesero. No podían creer que a la hora de haber contratado a Akane y ya su establecimiento era uno de los más populares.

—¡Bienvenidas al café del gato! ¡Pasen, tenemos un lugar para ustedes! —Saludó Akane que tenía un curita sobre su mejilla izquierda y otra cerca de su ceja derecha.

El rubio lucía una camisa china blanca de broches color rojo, la playera se apegaba a su torso, un pantalón chino color negro y con un medio delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura. Recordó cuando se lo había puesto, se puso colorada y más ante la mirada de las amazonas, Shampoo había dicho algo en chino que hizo a la anciana asentir, quien era la que más la intimidaba con los ojos que le echaba encima.

—Akane chico ser muy popular entre chicas —observó Shampoo que no dejaba de parpadear al ver como mujeres entraban y salían del establecimiento.

—¡En seguida! —Akane guiñaba un ojo haciendo que las mujeres suspiraran.

—No es para menos, como chico realmente es muy guapo y combinado con su amabilidad resulta ser todo un imán para cualquier mujer… ah si tuviera un par de siglos menos —suspiró la anciana que se ruborizó.

—¡Abuela! —Shampoo cruzó los brazos mirando con molestia a la anciana.

—Vieja bruja, ¿se va a quedar ahí nada más mirando o va a preparar la orden de la mesa 16? —ante la anciana la expresión encantadora que le ponía a las comensales desaparecía.

—Ya está lista, niña —sonrió la anciana.

Akane puso atención al estuche rosa que relució. La anciana puso el plato de sopa en la barra. Akane trató de arrebatarle el estuche a la anciana pero la abuela era muy rápida, el rubio se hacía ver su mayor esfuerzo, el tazón de sopa salió volando, Akane lo atrapó antes de que le cayera encima. Mas tazones de sopa iban hacia ella, por lo que rápida terminó atrapándolos todos, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba cargarlos, tenía tres tazones de sopa en cada brazo, uno sobre su cabeza y con ayuda de unos palillos chinos que tenía en su boca sostenía un plato más.

Colocó los pedidos en las mesas correspondientes, les sonreía muy amable a las chicas que al verlo suspiraban enamoradas.

—¡Ah, el chico rubio! —Exclamó una mujer voluptuosa que empezó a desabrocharse la blusa

—¡Ah, la loca lujuriosa! —señaló Akane llena de pánico.

—¡Hermoso rubio, yo te haré hombre! —gritó la mujer eufórica.

Akane engrandeció los ojos llena de horror y más cuando la mujer se le echó encima con los brazos extendidos y moviendo los labios en busca de un beso, Akane retrocedió un par de pasos para luego salir disparada del establecimiento con aquella loca tras de ella.

—No es para menos, es sexy yo haría lo mismo si tuviera la edad de esa mujer —dijo Cologne viendo la extraña escena.

Shampoo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

El rubio corría viendo hacia atrás y para su mala suerte ahí iba esa mujer, le sorprendía que la señora no se diera por vencida, vio a Ranma y a Nabiki que venían de la escuela, pasó junto a ellos quienes le dedicaron una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Ese era Akane? —preguntó Nabiki impresionada de lo rápido que corría.

—Sí… ¡Ah, la loca! —exclamó Ranma al ver a esa mujer que había visto hace tiempo.

—¡Espera, rubio, te voy a demostrar los grandes placeres de la vida! —gritaba la mujer a quien le rebotaban los pechos semidesnudos.

A Nabiki le escurrió una gota de sudor y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—Sí después de esto Akane no va a un terapeuta, le invitaré un helado —dijo Nabiki sintiendo pena por su futura cuñada.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos me quitaré a esa mujer de encima que quiere violarme?! —murmuraba Akane que miraba hacia atrás, chocó con alguien.

Sintió el pecho duro de la persona con quien había topado, alzó un poco la vista encontrándose con la persona menos esperada en ese momento. Kuno Tatewaki.

—Hola, Kuno —saludó mostrando una cordial sonrisa.

—¿Tú quién eres y porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad? —preguntó Kuno mirándolo con superioridad.

«_Es cierto, él todavía no me conoce como chico_» recordó Akane.

—Akane me ha hablado de ti —respondió, empezaba a tensarse al escuchar a esa mujer gritar.

—Akane Tendo, ¿acaso la conoces? —preguntó Kuno poniéndole más atención.

—Claro, Akane y yo… —el grito de aquella mujer eufórica la dejó callada.

La mujer ya estaba a nada de abrazarlo, por lo que Akane puso a Kuno en su lugar.

—Señora, él es Kuno Tatewaki y me ha dicho que usted le ha parecido la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en el planeta, que está dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que usted pida, yo por mi parte, me hago a un lado, él es mi amigo y no puedo hacerle algo así… —dijo Akane que miró el suelo mostrando tristeza, derrota y sufrimiento, se mordió el puño para darle más dramatismo a la escena— Es por eso, que yo… yo estoy dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre —Akane empujó al castaño hacia los pechos de ésa loca, hundiéndole el rostro en los atributos de la señora, vio como Kuno había quedado inconsciente después de arrojar un chorro considerable de sangre por la nariz.

Sonrió, victoriosa al ver como esa mujer abrazaba muy contenta a Kuno que parecía un muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos y la nariz de del chico no dejaba de sangrar. Vio como la señora se iba con Kuno, Akane se despidió con la mano mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

—Para algo tenías que servir, Kuno —suspiró Akane aliviada de haberse quitado a esa mujer pervertida de encima.

—Akane, te invitaré un helado la semana que viene —llegó Nabiki que le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Eh? —Akane se sorprendió por la invitación de Nabiki—. ¿Tú lo vas a pagar? —miró con desconfianza a la castaña.

—¡Claro! Mientras que sea el más barato —respondió la mediana de los hermano, mostrando su índice y guiñando un ojo.

—Akane, ¿y ese delantal? —preguntó Ranma.

—Estoy trabajando en el café del gato, ¡por cierto, debo regresar! —reaccionó el rubio—. ¡Vayan cuando quieran! —les dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

—Sí está trabajando ahí como mesero, apuesto a que el establecimiento está lleno de chicas —habló Nabiki.

—Te creo —admitió Ranma.

* * *

Los dos hermanos llegaron al restaurante y como lo había pronosticado Nabiki, estaba lleno de chicas, ahí vieron a Akane que frente a las comensales se portaba muy gentil, coqueto, tierno y lindo que simplemente idiotizaba a las chicas, Ranma bufó ante eso. El pelinegro se concentraba en las pequeñas peleas que Akane tenía con la anciana.

—¡No, por favor, eso quema! Le prometo que me portaré bien, abuela —escucharon el lamento del rubio.

Todos giraron curiosos al ver al rubio que tenía las manos empuñadas cerca de su boca y sus ojos acuosos por las suplicas cuando vieron a la anciana que estaba por arrojarle un plato de sopa caliente al joven.

—¡Ay pero que lindo! —gritaron algunas chicas enternecidas de ver al chico así.

—Señora, él está haciendo un estupendo trabajo, no lo regañe —pedía otra chica.

En la nuca de Ranma resbalaba una gota de sudor de tamaño considerable al ver a Akane que se encogía temeroso y retrocedía hacia donde estaban las chicas, quienes gustosas lo protegían de aquella malvada anciana.

«_Shampoo no entender porque Ranma ser prometido de chica tan descarada_» miraba la amazona joven a Akane que cuando las comensales no le prestaban atención les enseñaba la lengua a las chinas.

«_Vaya, se hace la víctima y yo quedo como la malvada del cuento, cuando ella me ataca las chicas ni se inmutan y ahora que yo la ataque, todas se molestan… que niña tan astuta_» sonrió la abuela.

—Akane es todo un estuche de monerías, ¿no, Ranma? —observó Nabiki que sonreía pícaramente.

—No se preocupen, chicas, la abuela sólo está enseñándome a ser mejor, para atenderlas como unas verdaderas princesas, en realidad, la abuela es muy dulce, tierna y linda —Akane caminó hacia la anciana, rodeando el hombro de la abuela.

Posó sus grises pupilas sobre el estuche, resplandecieron como diamantes, sonrió, estaba ya por tener el estuche rosado entre sus manos, pero un golpe en su cabeza la atontó.

—No nací ayer, niña —sonrió la anciana.

—¡Pobrecito! —gritaron varias chicas, miraron con molestia a la anciana.

—Maldita anciana decrépita, yo defendiéndola y ella golpeándome —masculló Akane que se sobaba el chichón que le acababa de salir.

—Bueno, Ranma, creo que mejor venimos mañana, ya no hay mesas disponibles —dijo Nabiki dando media vuelta.

Ranma suspiró con pesar, sabía que Akane no se daría por vencida y a lo mejor iba a llegar a casa muy tarde.

* * *

—¡Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto! —se despidió el chico de las comensales que parecían no quererse ir, pero ya tenían que cerrar el local.

Akane tenía más benditas en su rostro y un par de chichones que resaltaban en su cabeza. Cuando la última chica se fue, aunque se quedó en el marco mirándolo con cara de boba y suspiró dejando escapar un gemido para después marcharse con todo el pesar del mundo, Akane dejó de sonreír y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—¡Vieja bruja, ahora sí, le quitare las píldoras fénix! —Akane se le lanzó a la abuela de Shampoo.

Shampoo miraba con cansancio aquella batalla, suspiró resignada a que esa noche tendría que limpiar el desastre provocado por la pelea. Vio a su abuela de pie sobre el techo y a Akane saltando hacia ella, el bastón de la anciana le dio de lleno en el rostro de Akane, luego el rubio fue azotado sobre las mesas que fueron de nuevo destruidas, los platos eran lanzados por el rubio los cuales la anciana los destrozaba con facilidad sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, uno lo atrapó y lo arrojó hacia Akane, tumbándola al suelo por el impacto que recibió en el rostro.

—Eres muy persistente —le dijo la anciana mirando con curiosidad al rubio que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—¡Y usted una bruja maldita! —exclamó Akane señalándola con ganas de quemar a la anciana en una hoguera.

—Más respeto para tus mayores, niña —la anciana le dio otro golpe con su bastón en la cabeza.

Akane quedó con los ojos en espiral tras ese golpe y con las manos en alto hechas cuernitos, Shampoo se acuclilló para mirarla.

—A Shampoo gustarle cuando chica violenta tiene su merecido —sonrió la peli morada.

* * *

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado de la casa, ya era bastante noche, Akane no había llegado a cenar, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella. En la oscuridad atisbó la silueta del rubio que caminaba apoyado por un palo, adentrando a la casa, Ranma se levantó y velozmente corrió hacia él, saltando sin problemas del tejado.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al verlo de cerca.

Akane tenía un parche que le cubría su mejilla derecha, varios curitas en su rostro y cuello, una venda alrededor de su cabeza y la mano izquierda cubierta por vendajes.

—Perfectamente —sonrió el rubio, haciendo torpemente la señal de paz y amor.

Cayó al suelo donde se quedó dormida al instante.

—Pobrecita… —Ranma se agachó, puso uno de los brazos del rubio sobre sus hombros y lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación.

Dejó el cuerpo del rubio sobre el futón, ahí Akane se acurrucó como si fuera un bebé, eso enterneció a Ranma, le puso la cobija encima, pero el encanto fue abruptamente interrumpido por un tremendo ronquido del panda que giró para quedar frente al rubio y sin consideración dejó caer su pesada pierna sobre el cuerpo de Akane.

—¡Quítate de encima, maldito viejo! —escuchó a Akane que a pesar de seguir dormida, levantó el cuerpo del panda y lo arrojó contra la pared, quien a pesar del golpe seguía roncando.

—Y todavía dormida tiene fuerza de gorila —murmuró Ranma impactado.

El rubio se extendió sobre su futón, durmiendo a pierna suelta y soltando ronquidos que no eran tan escandalosos como los del panda, pero sí bastante gracioso, Ranma se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir una sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo al imaginarse a Akane chica roncando.

* * *

El café del gato era el lugar más popular entre las chicas, Ranma escuchó a sus compañeras de salón haciendo planes para ir a visitarlo en cuanto salieran de la escuela. El ojiazul suspiró con pesadez hasta que sus amigos llegaron y le empezaron a preguntar sobre Akane.

—Se fue a entrenar, no sé cuando regrese —respondió Ranma con algo de enfado.

—Ah, que lastima, no veremos su lindo rostro por unos días, yo con eso me conformaba —suspiró Hiroshi con pesar.

—Para que no extrañen a Akane Tendo, tengo fotografías de ella —escucharon a Nabiki que pasaba por el pasillo anunciando con un megáfono y mostrando fotos de la peli azul.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y en un segundo estaba en el suelo sintiendo los pisotones de los chicos de su clase, usándolo como alfombra. Al incorporarse vio a su hermana rodeada por todos los chicos de la escuela que peleaban por tener una foto de su prometida.

—Maldita Nabiki —masculló Ranma, mirando con odio a su hermana.

El menor de los Saotome quería ir hacia su hermana pero los codazos de los chicos lo mandaban de nuevo al salón. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta su hermana y los muchachos se fueron, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—Perdón, Ranma, pero ya se me terminaron —la chica mostró sus manos, en una de ellas tenía muchos billetes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un consultorio donde había un gran estante de libros y un gran sillón, el en cual se encontraba Kuno recostado que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

—Creo que no olvidaré la terrible experiencia que pasé con esa señora, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan humillado, sé que vuelvo loca a cualquier mujer, pero ella… sólo de recordarlo quiero llorar —contaba el chico que de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas—. Me salve de puro milagro de morir asfixiado y ultrajado… dios, ¿por qué me hiciste tan irresistible?

—Siga, hablando, señor Kuno —Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Kuno, poseía unas gafas cuadradas intentando tener un aire intelectual pero que en su rostro lo hacía ver ridículamente gracioso, tenía las piernas cruzadas y en una libretita anotaba todo lo que su amo le decía.

—Todo fue culpa de ese rubio, jamás olvidaré su rostro, además dijo que conocía a mi amada Akane, juro que el día que lo vuelva a ver, que dios se apiade de él, porque yo, Kuno Tatewaki lo haré pedazos —Kuno se levantó del sillón mostrando su puño en alto y mirando hacia la ventana.

—Bravo, señor Kuno, bravo —Sasuke le aplaudía y miraba como si Kuno fuera en verdad un dios.

—Ahora, Sasuke, sigue dándome las terapias porque anoche tuve horribles pesadillas con esa mujer —Kuno volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón—. Veras, soñé que yo estaba…

«_Creo que el que va a quedar traumado, seré yo_» pensó Sasuke mostrando una cara de horror cuando escuchaba a Kuno relatar sus pesadillas, terminó abrazando el sillón donde estaba sentado.

* * *

En la cafetería, Akane estaba respirando agitada por todo el esfuerzo que hizo al intentar por centésima vez de lo que iba del día quitarle el estuche a la anciana, ésta ya le había dado varios golpes al rubio quien veía con odio a la mujer.

—¡Bienvenidas al café del gato! —sonrió el chico cambiándole el semblante por completo.

Se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas que la miraban de una forma extraña, como todas las demás chicas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Hola, chicas, qué gusto verlas de nuevo —las saludó con familiaridad.

«_¡Diablos! Olvide que ahora soy chico y no me conocen_» se acordó Akane.

—Es cierto lo que decían, aquí está el mesero más guapo de todo Japón —escuchó el murmuro de Yuka.

—Sí, y es el mismo chico que peleó al lado de Ranma aquella vez —Sayuri le dedicó una mirada analizadora.

—Qué guapo es, las chicas se quedaron cortas al describirlo —Hiroko volteó a mirarlo y sonrió tontamente.

—De ahora en adelante, está será mi cafetería favorita, claro, mientras que él nos atienda —sonrió Asami.

Al rubio le escurría una gran gota de sudor en la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente ante los comentarios de las chicas quienes pensaban que no las había alcanzado a oír.

—¡Bienvenida al café del gato! —saludó Akane al escuchar la campanita de la puerta.

Se sintió contenta al ver entrar a Ranma, a quien le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Hola —saludó Ranma, sentándose junto a las amigas de Akane.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sayuri, notando que Ranma era el único chico entre las comensales.

—Oí que aquí hacen la mejor sopa —respondió con simpleza.

El moreno apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras miraba el lugar, era verdad había solamente mujeres, al instante se sintió incómodo y ya le estaban entrando ganas de marcharse. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquel rubio que lo miraba con alegría.

«_Pobrecita, se ve cansada_» se compadeció al verla, motivo suficiente para quedarse ahí.

—¿Entonces que les sirvo, bellas señoritas? —preguntó Akane, sonriéndoles tiernamente.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, mirando bobaliconas al rubio, Ranma parpadeó, sintiéndose todavía más incómodo.

—A mi tráeme una sopa —rompió el silencio Ranma, sintiendo vergüenza de estar con aquellas chicas.

—En seguida —sonrió Akane.

«_Pues vaya, sí que es amable_» Ranma la miraba incrédulo.

Ranma notaba que las mujeres difícilmente querían irse del local y sorprendido vio una larga fila afuera del establecimiento esperando a que las mesas se desocuparan.

Shampoo estaba emocionada con la presencia de Ranma, pero Akane hacía todo lo posible por detenerla.

—Quieren unos rabioles, una sopa, tallarines, arroz con verduras, pescado frito, pescado asado, ramen, huevos fritos, huevos a la boloñesa, pasta, pan de arroz, pan de carne, espagueti, tu número telefónico, hamburguesas, empanadas, enchiladas verdes, arroz frito, leche tibia, dos cafés y una cosa que no sé cómo se pronuncia pero que lleva anguila —le dijo Akane a Shampoo que estaba en la cocina.

Shampoo se había cansado nada más de oírla.

—Shampoo sólo cocinar comida china —resopló la joven amazona.

—No me importa, a los clientes lo que pidan, ustedes dijeron que complacerían los más exigentes paladares —contestó Akane dándose media vuelta.

—¿Y quién pedir mi número de teléfono? —preguntó Shampoo muy ilusionada mirando hacia donde estaba Ranma.

—El vagabundo que se encuentra allá afuera mirándote con mucho amor —señaló Akane a un hombre andrajoso.

Akane salió de ahí sonriendo con satisfacción al dejar bien ocupada a Shampoo y más al ver la cara de horror que había puesto la china al ver a ese vagabundo en la puerta que sonreía mostrando unos cuantos dientes.

«_Con eso tienes para no acercarte a Ranma en lo que queda del día_» pensó Akane contenta de haber alejado a Shampoo, llevando los platos a las demás mesas.

Ranma se sorprendió de lo buena que era Akane atendiendo a las comensales y éstas dejaban una buena propina al mesero.

—Ah, yo no me quisiera ir, pero hay muchas esperando a entrar, sería una descortesía de nuestra parte quedarnos a ocupar un lugar después de haber terminado de comer —dijo Yuka con cierto fastidio.

—Sí, pero podemos volver mañana —sonrió Sayuri.

—Me parece una excelente idea —apoyó Asami.

—Pues bueno, chicas, la verdad se come muy rico aquí y la atención es de lo mejor —observó Hiroko.

—Es cierto, la comida es muy sabrosa —reconoció Ranma, complacido.

—Será un placer atenderlas de nuevo, regresen pronto —se despidió Akane de sus amigas, mostrándoles una bella sonrisa.

«_Las extraño tanto, amigas_» les dedicó una mirada de nostalgia, haciendo que sus ojos grises se oscurecieran un poco.

—Nos veremos, pronto, Ken —dijo Ranma antes de irse.

El rubio asintió, mostrándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas, haciendo que todas las chicas suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

Las amigas de Akane no dejaban de hablar de lo guapo que era el rubio, Ranma cansado de oírlas prefirió tomar otro camino, despidiéndose de ellas cordialmente.

* * *

Esperó a que la última comensal saliera del establecimiento, miraba curioso el interior del local, vio al rubio salir con una lonchera en sus manos y buscaba a alguien, se dirigió a un callejón y eso le llamó la atención por lo que lo siguió con sigilo.

—Señor —llamó Akane en voz baja.

—¿Me consiguió el número de la bella chica? —preguntó el vago.

—No, créame, esa chica no vale la pena, pero le traigo esto —Akane le entregó la lonchera al hombre a quien los ojos le brillaron.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito, me moría de hambre —el hombre se sentó a comerse lo que el rubio le había llevado.

—No tiene qué agradecer, mientras yo trabaje ahí, le prometo que no le faltara comida —sonrió Akane, contenta de ver al pobre hombre satisfacer su apetito.

—Eres un buen chico —agradeció el señor.

Ranma había visto aquel noble gesto, un calorcito muy agradable se hizo presente en su pecho haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una linda sonrisa.

«_Eres única, Akane_» admitió mentalmente Ranma.

Escucharon que llamaban a Akane, por lo que el rubio se levantó.

—Hasta mañana, señor —se despidió del vago.

El hombre alzó la mano en son de despido mientras masticaba su comida.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lavar todos esos trastes? Me niego, yo soy la mesera, no la lava trastes, que para eso tiene usted a su nieta, vieja bruja —contestó Akane, mirando con molestia a la anciana.

—Shampoo se la pasó todo el día cocinando —contestó la anciana.

—Y yo atendiendo todas las mesas y no tuve ni un segundo de descanso, todo el día estuvo lleno —refutó Akane—. Debería hacerlo usted, anciana floja.

—Yo soy la dueña y por lo tanto la que da las órdenes aquí —dictaminó Cologne que dio un golpe con su bastón en el suelo mostrando su autoridad.

—Pues con lo bien que le ha ido estos dos días en su restaurante puede contratar a alguien que lave los trastes —continuó Akane, no estaba dispuesta a lavarlos—. Oiga, deje eso, que es el dinero que me gané de las propinas —la abuela de Shampoo estaba guardando el dinero en su bolsillo.

—No, es el dinero que me debes por haber destruido mi restaurante dos veces y todavía me sigues debiendo, es por eso que no te pienso pagar nada hasta que liquidez toda tu deuda —respondió la anciana.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no es justo! Todavía que me convierte en chico por tiempo indefinido, que me hace trabajar como bestia, ¡¿y no me piensa pagar?! —Exclamó Akane poniéndose furiosa —¡Maldita vieja negrera! —miraba con desafío a la abuela de Shampoo.

—Tranquila, que si el restaurante sigue a este ritmo, te aseguro que en una semana terminaras pagando todo —sonrió la anciana.

Akane recibió un bastonazo en su cabeza, sacándole no solo un gran chichón, también lágrimas.

—Eso es por llamarme vieja negrera —expresó Cologne.

—Abuela, Shampoo estar muerta, cocinar demasiado —Shampoo salió arrastrándose de la cocina con una cara de moribunda.

—Está bien, acepto trabajar sin sueldo y que usted se quede con las propinas, pero no me haga lavar trastes, ni limpiar, sólo me limitaré a servir mesas —Akane cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Y claro, también te cobraremos lo que consumas —terminó la anciana.

Eso hizo que Akane abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara sorprendida a la abuela.

* * *

—Maldita anciana decrépita y explotadora, nada más logre quitarle esas píldoras fénix y ya sabrá quién es Akane Tendo —decía mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Cojeaba y tenía una cortada en la frente que le sangraba ligeramente, unos arañazos y moretones adornaban su rostro.

—Akane —escuchó una voz muy conocida por ella, volteó y ahí sobre la barda iba caminando Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —Se sorprendió al verlo, iba tan concentrada en su venganza contra la vieja que ni se percató de la presencia del chico—. Pensé que ya estabas en casa.

—Eh, bueno, no, me quedé por ahí y de repente te vi —mintió el chico que se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el cielo.

—Vaya —atinó a decir Akane, seguía muy sorprendida, realmente le alegraba verlo.

—Oye, ¿qué tal es trabajar para la abuela de Shampoo? —preguntó con las intenciones de saber lo que ella sentía, le había dado tanto coraje al escuchar como la anciana no pensaba pagarle y le había quitado sus propinas.

—Horrible, y no lo digo por atender las mesas, sino por esa anciana negrera… pero quiero conseguir esas píldoras fénix, ya no quiero seguir así… —la mirada del rubio se entristeció.

Ranma bajó para quedar frente al chico.

—Akane, tú puedes, ya verás que le ganaras a la abuela de Shampoo —animó el muchacho sonriéndole amigablemente.

—Sí, ¡yo siempre puedo! No en vano soy la mejor artista marcial de todo el mundo —empezó a reírse con arrogancia poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

—Y la más humilde —musitó Ranma mirando con cansancio al rubio.

—Gracias Ranma por tus palabras, ya verá esa bruja maldita de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por lo que quiero —sonrió con suficiencia—. Por ahora lo único que quiero es descansar, estoy muerta —su semblante cambió radicalmente.

—Vamos a casa, estoy seguro que mamá preparó algo especial para consentirte por tu arduo trabajo.

—La mejor comida del mundo, la que prepara tía Nodoka —los ojos de Akane brillaron como soles al imaginarse la suculenta comida de la señora Saotome—. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Akane no comía, devoraba la comida que había preparado la mamá de Ranma, todos estaban sorprendidos con la rapidez que terminaba un tazón de arroz y luego pedía más, era como si no hubiera comido en todo el día, tal vez, porque Ranma no la vio tomarse ni un descanso de un minuto. Nodoka se veía de lo más feliz ver al rubio comer y decir lo sabroso que estaba, aquello llenaba de orgullo a la matriarca de los Saotome.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamó Akane que sonrió contenta.

Al instante se dejó caer en la mesa quedando profundamente dormida.

—¡Ay, mi espalda, cómo me duele! —exclamó Soun cuando sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

—Yo la llevaré —se ofreció Ranma mirando con sospecha al señor Tendo.

Subió con el rubio, corrió la puerta de la habitación y adentró, colocó el futón en el piso y acomodó a Akane.

—¡Hija, por favor no te duermas! Sé que estás triste porque no puedes volver a ser chica, ¡pero no te duermas! —llegó el señor Soun que zarandeó al rubio.

—¡Imbécil, estoy durmiendo porque estoy cansada, no porque esté triste! ¡Deja de fastidiarme, viejo idiota! —despertó Akane dándole un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro del bigotón.

—Qué bu-bueno, hija —dijo el señor Soun que estaba en la pared sangrando de la nariz, mostrando su pulgar.

—Hasta mañana, Akane, que descanses —se despidió Ranma que no dejaba de ver al señor Soun.

—Eh, Ranma —se quedó congelado al oírlo—. Gracias por traerme a mi cuarto, disculpa las molestias —el rubio esbozó esa sonrisa que a Ranma lo dejaba idiota y a pesar de que ahora Akane tenía ese cuerpo de chico, como Ryoga lo había dicho, el rubio conservaba los gestos de Akane chica.

—De nada —contestó Ranma saliendo rápido del cuarto de Akane.

* * *

Akane llegó al café del gato casi arrastrándose, se veía muy cansada, con ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos, fácilmente podía imitar a su papá cuando era panda. Vio a la anciana sobre una mesa con una tetera de la cual salía vapor, con todas las inatenciones de echarle el agua caliente, Akane saltó aferrándose a la lámpara que se encontraba en el techo, aterrada de que aquella vieja loca la quemara con el agua caliente, aquel acto sirvió para despertarla completamente.

—¡Bruja maldita! —exclamó Akane, iniciando una pelea con la anciana.

—Shampoo empezar a cocinar —dijo la amazona cansada de ver a esas dos pelear.

* * *

Ranma estaba en el salón de clases, escuchando al profesor decir muchas cosas que no entendía, tan sólo miraba el lugar desocupado donde solía sentarse Akane, recordando a la peli azul como mordisqueaba un lápiz y tenía la cabeza sostenida en su mano mientras veía con aburrimiento hacia la pizarra, sonrió al acordarse de ella. Un golpe en la frente lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos

—Saotome Ranma, por favor repita lo que acabé de decir —habló el profesor quien le había arrojado el borrador.

—Eh, pues, hablaba sobre la comida china —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, no tenía idea de qué hablaba el maestro.

—Esta es clase de historia, no de alimentos, así que por favor, salga al pasillo y agarre dos cubetas de agua —ordenó el profesor que se notaba enojado.

Ranma estaba en el pasillo, sosteniendo los cubos de agua y mirando con fastidio hacia las ventanas del corredor.

—Y sigue siendo tu culpa que el maestro me castigue —bufó Ranma, acordándose de Akane.

* * *

Ranma invitó a sus amigos al café del gato para no ser el único chico en ir a ese restaurante que estaba lleno de pura mujer esperando a ser atendidas por el rubio mesero.

—Aunque me pesé, la verdad es que ese chico es muy guapo —bufó Hiroshi, envidiando a ese mesero por como todas las chicas no le quitaban la mirada de encima al ojigris.

—Sí, Ranma, no sé porque nos invitaste aquí, todavía que fuera una mesera linda hubiéramos venido con gusto, esto me hace sentir muy incómodo —completó Daisuke, mirando con fastidio la mesa donde estaban varias de sus compañeras—. Mira a Yuka y a las demás, babeando por el rubio.

—Ya les dije, aquí sirven la mejor sopa china que he probado en mi vida, además el ramen es delicioso, se los recomiendo —habló Ranma que miraba a la pobre de Akane de una mesa en otra sin darse si quiera un segundo de descanso.

Vio entrar a Nabiki, la chica tenía una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, eso a Ranma no le causó buena espina, la castaña se dirigió directamente hacia ellos.

—Vaya, este lugar no se desocupa y hay una larga fila esperando encontrar mesa —observó Nabiki—. No creo que vengan por la comida precisamente —clavó sus castaños ojos en el rubio mesero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma con perspicacia.

—Pues a probar la comida y saber que tan eficiente es el mesero como me han contado —respondió la aludida con tranquilidad.

La chica miraba su reloj y cada vez que veía avanzar el segundero su sonrisa se ampliaba más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen esperando a ser atendidos? —interrogó la hermana de Ranma.

—Como 10 minutos, es que el mesero se ve bastante ocupado, no se da abasto —contestó Daisuke que ya se notaba aburrido.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué les sirvo? —llegó el rubio, siendo muy cordial.

—A mi tráeme una sopa —dijo Ranma sin prestarle atención.

—Yo quiero ramen —dijo Daisuke.

—Yo también quiero ramen —habló Hiroshi.

—Yo quiero… —Nabiki se quedó callada—. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Eso extrañó a los chicos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que prestaran su atención hacia la persona que había entrado.

—¡Mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados! —era Kodachi que gritó y se fue corriendo hacia el rubio, saltando las mesas sin importar derramar la comida encima de las comensales.

—¡Kodachi! —exclamaron los 3 chicos y Akane al mismo tiempo.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Kodachi a segundos de atraparla en un abrazo asfixiante. Se agachó haciendo que Kodachi pasara de largo directo a la cocina, donde escucharon un gran estruendo de sartenes, cazuelas y el grito de Shampoo.

—Entonces, señorita, ¿qué le voy a traer? —volvió a preguntar Akane a Nabiki.

La castaña miraba sorprendida hacia donde había caído Kodachi y luego miró al rubio, esperaba ver algo muy divertido, sin embargo, frente a ella estaba Akane como si nada hubiera pasado y sin borrar esa linda y amable sonrisa de su rostro.

—S-sopa —musitó Nabiki.

—En seguida vuelvo con sus pedidos —contestó Akane que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cocina.

—Loca entrar y asustar a Shampoo —señaló la amazona a Kodachi que yacía en el suelo con la cabeza dentro de una cacerola.

Akane le quitó la cacerola y vio como Kodachi estaba inconsciente con los ojos hechos remolinos. Le volvió a poner la cacerola encima y con un cucharón le dio un golpe como si se tratara de un tambor, dejando peor a Kodachi.

—Ahora ayúdame a amarrar a esta loca, porque si no nos va a causar muchos problemas —pidió Akane a la amazona que sorprendentemente asintió.

* * *

Ranma esperó afuera del restaurante hasta que cerraran, de nuevo la vio salir con comida para el vagabundo y más tarde con el cuerpo de Kodachi amarrada y amordazada, metiéndola a un taxi.

—Oye, Ken, hoy no vi a la anciana —le habló Ranma mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

—Se tomó el día para "descansar" porque a sus años su cuerpo se cansa más rápido —farfulló el rubio—. Por mi puede descansar seis metros bajo tierra y para siempre, claro que antes le quitaré las píldoras fénix.

Ranma sonrió, cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca, extrañaba caminar junto a Akane y platicar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, también el hecho de ir en silencio, pero siempre a su lado.

—¡KEN TENDO! —escucharon un grito de un hombre.

Tanto Ranma como Akane saltaron esquivando unas cadenas que chocaron contra el suelo haciendo que salieran pedazos de pavimento de él. Siguieron con la mirada de dónde provenían aquellas cadenas y en una barda alta vislumbraron el cuerpo de un muchacho de cabello largo color negro que lo tenía suelto, con ropas chinas, pantalón azul, túnica blanca con 5 rombos en el pecho formando una especie de cruz, 4 de los rombos son amarillos y el del centro es color azul, de mangas anchas y largas, de las cuales surgían aquellas cadenas.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Ranma señalando a ese chico.

—Pues parece que lo vi pero no recuerdo muy bien de quien se trata —Akane observó a ese joven.

—¡Vengo de China y mi nombre es Mousse! —exclamó aquel chico que arrojó unos cuchillos hacia los chicos.

Akane y Ranma esquivaron sin dificultad las armas de ese joven.

—Me recordó a un postre… mousse de chocolate, ¡delicioso! —Akane le brillaron los ojos de tan solo recordarlo, hasta empezaba a babear.

—Oye, ese chico no tiene pinta de ser amigable —le hizo ver Ranma, señalando a Mousse.

—Ken Tendo, no te perdonaré que me hayas robado a mi prometida —habló aquel chico de la cabellera larga.

—¿Eh? —Akane no entendió a lo que ése chico se refería, esquivó otro ataque de ese joven.

—¡A Shampoo! —contestó el joven.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, aquel chico estaba muy atrasado en noticias. Atrapó un puño que iba dirigido a ella y notó la furia en los ojos verdes del pelinegro.

—¡TE MATARÉ! —sonrió aquel chico mirando con rivalidad al rubio.

Akane apretó el puño del chico, lo alzó y lo aventó contra el suelo con una facilidad increíble, como si Mousse fuera un muñeco. Ranma estaba sorprendido.

—Oye, amigo, a mí no me interesa Shampoo, así que puedes quedártela sin ningún problema —habló Akane que se agachó para ver al pelinegro.

—¡Shampoo, mi amor! —el chico se levantó de inmediato abrazando a Ranma que estaba ahí.

—¡Idiota, yo soy hombre! —Ranma le dio una patada de lleno en la cara al chico.

—Tal vez bromeó o está ciego —observó Akane.

Los dos vieron cuando el chico sacó unas gafas de fondo de botella entre sus ropas, se las puso y se acercó a ver a Ranma.

—Y uno muy feo —dijo Mousse.

—Sí, está cegatón —determinó Akane que asentía levemente.

—Ken Tendo, me di cuenta que eres muy fuerte —señaló el chino al rubio.

—Eso ya lo sé —Akane esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

—Pero yo te ganaré, hagamos esto como los hombres que somos —continuó Mousse.

Ranma empezó a carcajearse, pero Akane le dio un codazo en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse de dolor y guardar silencio.

—Te escucho.

—Te reto a un combate, donde si yo gano, me quedaré con Shampoo —mostró su índice a Akane.

—Vaya premio —bufó Akane, molesta, ella podía dejarle a Shampoo sin necesidad de pelear.

—Y si tú ganas, dejaras a Shampoo en paz para que sea feliz conmigo —continuó el chino.

Tanto Ranma como Akane se cayeron de espaldas.

—Oye, de todas formas terminas ganando tú —contestó Akane molesta por lo idiota que era ese tipo.

—¿Ah sí? —el chico se sobó la barbilla optando una expresión pensativa—. Bueno, sí tú ganas, yo me haré a un lado y dejaré que Shampoo se quede contigo —lo dijo con cierta tristeza pero luego esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora.

—¡Acepto! Pero promete que si me ganas, te llevaras a Shampoo de regreso a China sin volver nunca más a Japón —proyectó Akane siendo esta vez quien señalaba al pelinegro.

—Sí, eso pienso hacer —aceptó el chino.

«_¡Perderé con todas mis fuerzas!_» Akane empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad el solo hecho de imaginarse a Shampoo llorar por alejarse de su amado airen mientras que Mousse la jalaba a un barco para largarse de Japón.

—Chicos, yo les propongo algo más interesante —habló la anciana que estaba escondida escuchando todo, le dedicó una especial mirada a Akane, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Hable, momia! —pidió Mousse, retando a la señora, recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Me gusta eso de momia, le queda perfecto —dijo Akane a Ranma, ella también recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza.

—Ejem —carraspeó la anciana—. Tendrán un combate, pero no será solo por Shampoo. Sí Mousse gana, él se quedara con mi querida nieta.

—¡Sí, ganaré, ya lo vera! —se levantó Mousse lleno de brillo y tomó las arrugadas manos de la anciana entre las suyas.

—Pero sí tú ganas —señaló con su bastón a Akane—. Te mostraré una técnica que te ayudará a quitarme esto —mostró el estuche rosa.

—Las píldoras fénix —musitó Akane, mirando con anhelo ese estuche.

—¿Y el perdedor? —preguntó Ranma curioso.

—Sí Mousse pierde, se irá a China sin objeciones, y si Ken pierde, él trabajara en mi restaurante durante todo un año, sin sueldo ni propinas —sonrió la anciana.

Logró que en la expresión de Akane se asomara el horror.

«_¡Ganaré con todas mis fuerzas!_» Akane apretó su puño con fuerza, ni loca pensaba trabajar como una esclava a merced de esa malvada anciana.

—Bien, el encuentro será mañana a las 11 en el parque central —la anciana se fue de ahí saltando por los tejados y riéndose como loca.

—Nos vemos mañana a las 11, Ken, prepárate por que no pienso perder —dijo Mousse yéndose de la misma forma que la anciana.

—Una técnica que me va ayudar a quitarle las píldoras fénix a la anciana… ni loca perderé contra ti, Mousse —dijo seriamente el rubio, viniéndole un recuerdo de golpe a su memoria— ¡Ah, ya me acorde! Fue el mismo loco que me salvó de recibir un beso de Shampoo cuando la derrote siendo chico.

Ranma se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de incredulidad y lastima por lo despistada que era Akane.

* * *

**Hola! Es muy duro volver a la escuela ;_; extraño las vacaciones y mucho... pero bueno, yo aquí estoy actualizando =D lo más seguido que puedo, aunque el otro capítulo va a tardar un poco más en que lo suba, pero les prometo que no pasara de una semana ;)**

**Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, ya saben que sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos con los brazos abiertos, ya que por ustedes sigo escribiendo y hacen que mi imaginación vuele, muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus animos y su tiempo =) me hacen muy feliz n.n  
**

**Gracias a: Dayana, akarly, kamy0709, suzuki, HiinaTHA, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, hikari, Cata 3 hunter3, Guest, Pame-chan Neko, SAILORELIZ, marleen, tania, krizz, cata3, Lucero, InsuaRominaAndrea, Rutabi, ilkane n.n  
**

**kamy0709, Ukyo sí va a salir, y Akane también tiene amigos ;)  
**

**HiinaTHA, estoy de acuerdo, Shampoo es muy fastidiosa, merece la hoguera al igual que Cologne.  
**

**hikari, gracias n.n Ranma a veces dice las cosas sin pensar en que hiere a la persona, pero por culpa de éso se mete en problemas, veamos cuando Akane le da a entender que no le gusta que le digan esas cosas hirientes.  
**

**Cata3, Sí, habrá más escenas románticas, lo prometo, un poquitín de paciencia pido ;)  
**

**marleen, te doy toda la razón, que después Ranma no se queje :P  
**

**Krizz, Gracias por tu apoyo *O*, y respecto a los capítulos, sí los pienso hacer XD sólo que todavía no he desarrollado la idea por completo.  
**

**Lucero, a mi me encanta tu historia, estoy ansiosa de que subas el siguiente capítulo, pero tendré paciencia n.n Gracias por leerme.**

**muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, hacen de mi una chica muy feliz que sonríe de oreja a oreja cada vez que las leo. Un millón de gracias n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	24. Una pelea por amor

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Una pelea por amor.**

* * *

El rubio caminaba al lado de Ranma, pero el ojigris sólo se la pasó maldiciendo a la anciana y golpeaba su palma de la mano con su puño derecho, Ranma entre leía algunas cosas como: momia, fea, paliza, idiota, gata, estúpidos… el pelinegro miró hacia el cielo, siguiendo caminando sobre la barda.

* * *

Cologne adentró al establecimiento, viendo a su nieta que terminaba de acomodar las cosas, la señora se sentó sobre su nudoso bastón y cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Shampoo. Mousse está aquí —le avisó la anciana.

—¿Qué? —Shampoo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos como platos—. Mousse deber regresar a China, Shampoo no querer a Mousse —sentenció, sus ojos denotaban profunda molestia.

—Sabes que Mousse es muy testarudo y ha venido a retar a "Ken" por tu amor —la anciana esbozó una gran sonrisa, divertida.

Shampoo enarcó una ceja.

—Pero Ken no ser amor de Shampoo —aquello lo dijo con asco.

—Lo sé, pero será divertido ver la pelea que tendrán ellos dos, obviamente que Ken no peleara por tu amor, pero no se dejará ganar fácilmente —la anciana se notaba más que divertida, Shampoo por su parte parecía no entender a su abuela—. Aunque me gustaría que las cosas se complicaran un poquito más…

Movió su dedo índice para llamar a su nieta, quien obediente se acercó a ella para escucharla. La anciana le cuchicheaba en el oído que hizo que a Shampoo le brillaran los ojos y se le dibujara una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. La joven amazona asintió.

—A café del gato convenir que Akane chico trabaje aquí —sonrió Shampoo.

La anciana asintió varias veces, dándole la razón a su nieta.

—Pero no querer que Mousse ser prometido de Shampoo —reprobó la joven que se cruzó de brazos.

—No te preocupes, Ranma seguirá siendo tu prometido —contestó Cologne—. ¿Podrás con lo que te dije?

—¡Claro, abuela, Shampoo se encargará de todo! —se señaló la joven amazona.

* * *

Akane se apretó el cinturón de su gi, debía de entrenar para derrotar a ese tal Mousse, Shampoo no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo quería aprender esa técnica que la anciana le iba a decir para poder arrebatarle el estuche rosa. Ranma estaba ahí, haciéndole compañía, a su lado tenía un tazón con papitas fritas y del otro, un cesto con pelotitas rojas.

—Creo que deberías descansar, has trabajado muchos estos días y sí mañana peleas con Mousse en tu estado, puedes perder —observó Ranma que metió una papita a su boca.

—¿Perder yo? ¡Já! Eso ni en broma, necesito saber qué técnica me va a enseñar la vieja bruja para así volver a ser chica —respondió el rubio—. No me pienso confiar por más estúpido que Mousse parezca.

—Como quieras, si pierdes por estar demasiado cansada, no te quejes cuando tengas que trabajar todo un año en el café del gato.

El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció de tan sólo imaginárselo.

—Eso es otra poderosa razón para no perder ante ese tal Mousse —determinó Akane.

—Está bien, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Ranma que puso la canasta llena de pequeñas pelotitas rojas frente a él.

—Sí, arrójalas a toda velocidad —sonrió Akane, sus ojos brillaron, decidida. Diez segundos después—. ¡No tan rápido que me duele!

El rubio tenía varias marcas rojas en su cuerpo gracias a todas las pelotitas que le habían dado.

—Ves, estás cansada y tu rendimiento es pobre, debes de descansar, Akane, en serio… si quieres, yo puedo pelear por ti —se ofreció Ranma, preocupado al ver al rubio tan cansado.

—Gracias, Ranma, pero la pelea es mía, pero me iré a descansar, eso de ser mesera es más cansado de lo que parece —suspiró el rubio, levantándose y sonriéndole amistosamente a Ranma.

El pelinegro vio marcharse a Akane, miró hacia el suelo donde estaban las pelotas, se sorprendió al ver varias partidas a la mitad.

* * *

Akane tomaba un baño con agua fría, estaba con los ojos cerrados, relajándose y dejar su mente en blanco por unos minutos, aquel baño le estaba sabiendo a gloria. Mañana tendría un encuentro con Mousse el cual tenía que ganar a como diera lugar.

—Lo venceré… —abrió los ojos, confiada en que lo haría.

—¿En serio no prefieres que deje a Akane como chico y te cases con él? —señaló la anciana que veía al rubio en la bañera desde la barda.

—¡Abuela, Shampoo amar a Ranma! —recriminó la pequeña china aunque francamente no podía apartar sus ojos violetas de aquel cuerpo tan sexy que poseía el rubio.

Se puso colorada al recordar cuando seguía a ése rubio y que de alguna u otra forma pudo sentir lo fuerte que era.

—Bueno, Shampoo, vamos a hacer que esta sea la noche más larga de Akane Tendo… —sonrió con malicia la anciana.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron tiesas al ver salir al rubio de la bañera, mostrando su espectacular cuerpo masculino, en la nariz de Shampoo empezaba a surgir un hilillo de sangre y tragó saliva, mientras que la anciana enarcó una ceja mostrando toda la perversión en sus ojos.

—Sí tan solo fuera dos siglos más joven… bueno, en realidad la edad no importa, podría darle una poción de amor y… —los ojos de la anciana brillaron de una forma que a Shampoo le causó miedo.

* * *

Akane se estaba secando el cabello al entrar a su cuarto, como era hombre no le importaba andar solamente con el bóxer puesto, vio a su papá convertido en panda que dormía plácidamente soltando tremendos ronquidos a los cuales ella ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada. Suspiró, estaba tan cansada que seguro no sentiría la noche.

—Shampoo venir a desearte suerte por pelea con Mousse —apareció la amazona tras del panda, haciendo que a Akane se le fuera el alma por el susto.

—Para que te quede claro, gatita, yo no voy a pelear por ti, así fuera hombre de verdad, tú jamás entrarías en mis gustos —la señaló con su índice, mirando con enojo a la amazona.

—Shampoo saber, tú tampoco gustarle a Shampoo como hombre —respondió la joven peli morada que le enseñó la lengua y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Sí, como no —se burló Akane que mostró una sonrisa altiva—. ¿Entonces porque no dejas de verme el cuerpo, eh?

Ante eso la amazona se puso roja.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estuche rosa colgando del cuello de la joven china.

—¡Dámelo! —se lanzó hacia la joven para arrebatárselo.

—¡Quitarle píldoras fénix a Shampoo! —la china se hizo a un lado haciendo que Akane terminara en el suelo.

Akane iba tras de la amazona que se le escabullía fácilmente, hasta que la joven china se puso en la ventana, mostrando una sonrisa divertida, y saltó. Akane rápida jaló un pantalón y una camisa, mientras saltaba se subió el pantalón y ya no terminó de abrocharse la camisa china, dejándole ver bien formado torso.

Iban sobre los tejados, Shampoo corría rápido, Akane casi le pisaba los talones y cuando sintió que ya la iba atrapar, saltó con los brazos extendidos para agarrarla de la cintura, pero la china saltó, haciendo que besara el tejado.

—¡Shampoo vuelve aquí! —gritó, detestaba que siendo hombre no era tan ágil como cuando era mujer.

—Akane chico ser demasiado lento —se burló la pequeña china.

Shampoo saltó del tejado para irse corriendo por las calles, Akane bufó molesta y se levantó en un ágil salto para seguirle la pista a la condenada china.

Akane la buscaba, miraba a todas partes, maldiciéndola entre dientes, el color se le fue del susto cuando de repente Shampoo apareció frente a sus ojos, colgada de cabeza en un árbol y le mostraba el estuche rosa, con sorna.

—¡Dame eso! —exigió Akane intentando alcanzar el ansiado estuche.

La amazona se dobló hacia atrás mostrando su increíble flexibilidad para luego saltar dando varias volteretas en el aire y quedar de pie.

—¿Lo quieres? —movió el estuche como si se tratara de un péndulo—. ¡Atrápame primero!

Volvió a saltar hacia un tejado y allí le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—¡Maldita gata, pero en cuanto te atrape ya verás! —exclamó Akane perdiendo la paciencia y saltar para seguir de nuevo a la amazona.

—Akane no poder atraparme, Shampoo ser más ágil —se burló la amazona que por ver hacia el rubio, se tropezó y estaba a punto de caer.

—¡Y tonta! —Akane saltó para atrapar a la amazona en sus brazos y evitar que se diera un golpazo—. Dame la píldora fénix —dejó caer a Shampoo una vez que estaban en piso firme sin importarle que se diera un buen sentón.

Shampoo se sobó el trasero pero luego saltó a la barda, sonrió burlona, dejando caer muchos estuches rosas en el suelo.

—Búscala —le señaló.

Akane se puso como loca, abriendo cada estuche y encontrándose con papelitos que le decían: suerte para la próxima, sigue participando, no ganador, lo sentimos.

—Ya, no me engañes, tú tienes el verdadero escondido —le señaló el rubio, fastidiado.

Shampoo se palpó el cuello y con preocupación notó que no estaba, así que ella también se puso a buscar el estuche entre todos ellos, finalmente el que abrió tenía una píldora color rosa.

—Aquí estaba —le mostró la china con inocencia.

—¿Eh? —Akane descompuso su posición, si hubiera seguido buscando ya la tendría en su poder.

—Akane ser demasiado tonta —se burló la peli morada.

—Oye tú…

—Si querer píldoras fénix, sacarlas de Shampoo —la joven se metió el estuche rosa entre sus pechos.

—Como si eso me asustara, recuerda que soy mujer así que tu cuerpo no me impresiona —Akane agarró a la joven por la cintura y la llevó hacia su cuerpo, alzó su mano derecha con todas las intenciones de sacarle el estuche, miraba fijamente a los ojos de la amazona que mostraban diversión.

—Sí, pero ahora ser chico.

—No me importa —sonrió Akane victoriosa, ya iba a meter su mano cuando Shampoo soltó un tremendo grito haciendo que las casas vecinas encendieras las luces y los perros empezaran a aullar.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y al segundo soltó a Shampoo, quien se cayó de espaldas.

—Shampoo llorar porque pervertido querer meterle mano a una tierna e indefensa chica en sus atributos —la china puso ojos llorosos, llevando sus manos hechas puños para fregarse los ojos.

—Tú de tierna e indefensa no tienes ni un pelo, gata —masculló Akane enojada porque no tuvo el valor de quitarle el estuche.

—Tu ser demasiado cobarde —se jactó Shampoo, que se puso de pie y la señaló acusadoramente, sus ojos resplandecieron de gusto.

—¿Cobarde? —repitió Akane malhumorada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

Se acercó a Shampoo, poniendo su pose más seductora que pudo, sonrió divertida al notar como la amazona se puso nerviosa por su cercanía, así que la empujó hacia la pared, acorralándola contra su cuerpo, sujeto las muñecas y se acercó a su oreja con todas las intenciones de que Shampoo sintiera su aliento, haciendo que la joven china se estremeciera y se le erizara la piel.

—Ya ves que como hombre no te soy indiferente, Shampoo —susurró con una voz provocadora.

—Sha-Shampoo no gu-gustarle chica vi-violenta —tartamudeó la joven notándose todos los nervios en su voz.

—Pero sí el chico violento —continuó Akane mirando con diversión el cuerpo tembloroso de la amazona.

Akane tomó con una mano las frágiles muñecas de Shampoo para así con su mano libre posarla en la mejilla de la china, quien se volvió a estremecer con el suave contacto, Akane volvió a sonreír, tenía a Shampoo como quería y lo mejor de todo es que la amazona no hacía nada, ni siquiera gritó. Con la yema de sus dedos fue bajando por el cuello de Shampoo que seguía estremeciéndose por aquel tacto, hasta que Akane se alejó de ella, mostrándole una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando su perfecta dentadura y sus ojos grises brillaron con altivez.

—¡Tonta, te engañé! —se burló Akane que le mostró el estuche rosa que ahora ya tenía en su poder.

Shampoo parpadeó incrédula, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada, todavía sonrojada por lo que había sentido. Akane por su parte se fue de ahí, saltando y gritando como loca.

—¡Al fin volveré a ser chica, sí! —se le escuchó decir mientras daba un salto por uno de los tejados y haciendo que otra vez los vecinos encendieran la luz y reclamaran por el escándanlo.

—Vaya, no me lo espere que actuara de esa manera —apareció Cologne que miraba hacia donde se había ido el rubio—. Mira que aprovechar que es un chico muy guapo para seducirte —pestañeó y luego empezó a carcajearse—. Sin duda es muy astuta.

—Shampoo sentirse estúpida —masculló la amazona que se notaba enojada.

—No te culpo, cualquiera caería en esos encantos… ah que hubiera dado yo por haber estado en tu lugar —suspiró la anciana, ganándose la mirada de reprobación por parte de su nieta—. Pero bueno, lo hemos entretenido lo suficiente, falta poco para que amanezca, ya veremos cómo será su desempeño en la pelea con Mousse.

—Shampoo estar agotada —dejo escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Akane llegó feliz a la casa, se sentó sobre su futón, admirando con ojos maravillados el estuche rosa, lo abrió, parecía que brillaba lo que tenía adentro, encontró una bolita color rosa y de inmediato se la metió a la boca.

—Parece un dulce —dijo mientras saboreaba la bolita—. No importa, ahora voy a echarme agua caliente para volver a ser chica.

Se metió al baño rapidísima y abrió la llave del agua caliente, viendo como humeaba, estaba ya ansiosa por meterse a ésa agua y volver a ser mujer.

—¡Yuju, seré chica de nuevo! —Exclamó llena de emoción y se lanzó al agua como si se fuera a meter a una piscina— ¡AAAAAHHH! —Apenas tuvo roce con el agua y gritó adolorida, haciendo que todos se despertaran por tal escándalo—. Maldita gata, me engañó… —lloró al notar que seguía sin soportar el agua caliente.

* * *

A la hora establecida en el lugar acordado, estaba un ring en medio del parque, Mousse se veía desesperado, Shampoo no perdió oportunidad para vender la sopa a los espectadores que esperaban ansiosos la pelea, su abuela se había encargado de divulgar aquel encuentro, había muchas jovencitas que sacaban carteles con el rostro de Akane chico y gritaban emocionadas. La familia Saotome se encontraba ahí junto a Soun.

—Tu hija es muy popular con las chicas —habló Genma.

—Heredó a su padre —lloró Soun orgulloso.

—Pero que terco es, tío Soun, ya le hemos dicho que menos mal que Akane no le heredó absolutamente nada, de lo contrario no habría ninguna chica aquí —dijo Nabiki, haciendo que el señor Soun fuera rodeado por un aura negra depresiva.

—No es para menos, Akane siendo chico es muy atractivo, espero que ese chico Mousse no le cause daño —habló Nodoka con la preocupación marcada en su voz.

—¡Airen! —exclamó Shampoo al ver a Ranma, se le echó encima.

—Shampoo —musitó Ranma atrapado en los brazos de la amazona.

—¡Suelta a mi hijo! —exigió Nodoka, mirando con furia a la peli morada.

Nodoka metió una palanca de hierro entre la amazona y Ranma para así zafar a la chica de su hijo, al lograr que Shampoo dejara de abrazarlo, la señora Saotome abrazó a Ranma de manera recelosa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la china. Shampoo frunció el ceño ante ese hecho y prefirió seguir ofreciendo sus platillos chinos.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Es cierto, ya pasaron más de 10 minutos —Nabiki miró su reloj.

—¡Maldición, me quede dormida por culpa de esa maldita Shampoo! —Corría Akane por los tejados, dando largos saltos entre uno y el otro, recordando que se la pasó casi toda la noche siguiendo a la china por el mugroso estuche—. ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

—Oiga, Tendo, ¿y ese moretón? —le preguntó Genma al notar morado el ojo de su amigo.

—Me lo hizo Akane hace rato cuando traté de despertarla, estoy vivo de puro milagro —Soun empezó a llorar.

Akane finalmente hizo acto de presencia, tenía aspecto de difunto, llegó jadeando y con el alma casi saliéndosele del cuerpo de todo lo que había corrido, el parque estaba bastante retirado de la casa de los Saotome. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver a ese guapo chico de ojos grises, pero luego callaron, ahora se veía demasiado demacrado con las tremendas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y la piel muy pálida. Akane dormitaba sobre el ring, hasta que le cayó agua helada haciéndole dar un respingo y despertar por completo. Frente a ella estaba Cologne con el cubo de agua y le sonrió.

—Si te duermes, pierdes —le dijo la anciana, sonriéndole burlonamente.

—Bruja maldita —masculló Akane que miró con odio a ésa señora, apretó su puño a la altura de su pecho.

Las chicas volvieron a gritar emocionadas al ver de nuevo al rubio tan guapo y fresco, sobre todo al ver como la ropa se le había impregnado a la piel a causa de la humedad.

Akane vestía una camisa china color roja sin manga, muñequeras negras que le llegaban al codo, pantalones negros y zapatillas chinas, como siempre, pero para las chicas era nuevo verlo así, ya se habían acostumbrado mirarlo con su traje de mesero. Akane no se acostumbraba a ésas miradas llenas de deseo hacia ella en su aspecto de hombre, seguía poniéndole nerviosa.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido de nuestro combate —habló Mousse, molesto por la espera.

—No, lo que pasa es que en la noche una gata muy molesta no me dejó dormir —Akane lanzó su mirada lacerante hacia Shampoo.

Cologne estaba en medio del ring, sobre su nudoso bastón.

—En esta esquina tenemos a Mousse —habló la anciana que tenía un micrófono y señaló al chico de cabello largo— y en está otra esquina tenemos a Ken —señaló al rubio.

Se escucharon gritos eufóricos por parte de las jóvenes cuando mencionaron a Akane. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Pelearan por el amor de la hermosa Shampoo —prosiguió la anciana quien señaló a la joven amazona que lucía un vestido chino que le llegaba a medio muslo, muy sexy de color rojo con flores amarillas estampadas, la joven guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿La pelea es por ésa chica?! —exclamaron varias jóvenes mirando de forma asesina a la amazona.

—¡Sí, el ganador se quedara con ella! —Respondió Mousse—. Obviamente seré yo —se señaló con los pulgares.

—¡Por mi te puedes quedar con esa chica tan fea, a mí no me gusta ni me interesa, es más ni siquiera me agrada! —Akane señaló a la peli morada con desprecio.

—Pero Ken, mi amor, ¿por qué decir ésas cosas de novia? —Shampoo saltó para quedar frente a Akane y le sonrió de forma enigmática, cosa que al rubio no le gustó.

—Porque son ciertas —respondió Akane, enarcó una ceja como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Trató de alejarla ya que Shampoo se aferró a su brazo, pero la china se quedó pegada.

—¿Pero no recuerdas la noche tan romántica que pasamos? —rebatió la amazona.

—¿C-cual noche romántica? —interrogó Akane a quien los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

Shampoo caminó hacia el centro del ring, tomando el micrófono que su abuela le extendió.

—Cómo olvidar los besos que Ken darle a Shampoo, ni sus manos acariciando cuerpo hasta llegar a zonas que no tener permitido decir —habló Shampoo con una voz provocativa.

Akane se le desencajó la boca al oírla, rápida fue hacia Shampoo para tratar de quitarle el micrófono, pero la amazona saltó y cayó encima del rubio.

—Besos apasionados, palabras de amor, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo —para colmo, la amazona recreaba lo que decía al acariciarse ella misma su cuerpo—. Shampoo no olvidar como la acorralaste contra el muro para poder decirme cosas provocativas al oído, mientras que una de tus manos acarició mi mejilla y fuiste bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se levantó Akane toda roja de la vergüenza, mirando con odio a la china.

El rubio estaba que se moría de la vergüenza mientras que un chico pelinegro de cabello largo se estaba muriendo de celos y su aura asesina acrecentaba a cada palabra que decía Shampoo.

—Tus deliciosos y carnosos labios aprisionando mis labios en un apasionado beso… —continuaba Shampoo que posó sus dedos sobre los labios y miraba hacia el cielo con anhelación.

—No, Shampoo, sabes que eso no es cierto —Akane sudaba de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Las féminas estaban muy interesadas en el relato de Shampoo, incluso babeaban de tan sólo imaginarse estar ellas en el lugar de la amazona.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, sintió algo feo escuchar a Shampoo relatar algo así, no podía creer que Akane fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa, aunque le vinieron algunos recuerdos que lo hicieron dudar. Nodoka por su parte estaba furiosa, tanto que dobló la palanca de hierro que tenía en las manos.

—Esa Akane me va a oír, ¿cómo va a hacer eso siendo chica? —masculló la señora Saotome.

Nabiki también estaba interesada en aquel relato, le divertía ver al rubio tratar de quitarle el micrófono a la china y como ésta lo eludía fácilmente sin dejar de contar las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Genma y a Soun les escurría una gota de sudor, se miraron entre ellos, pero Genma le dedicó una mirada indescifrable que dejó al bigotón incómodo.

—Shampoo jamás olvidar experiencia con Ken —dijo finalmente la amazona.

—¡Mentira, mentira, mentira! —Lloró el rubio, sintiendo como la cara le hervía de la vergüenza—. No es cierto, a mí no me gusta nada… —trató de defenderse ante todas las chicas que estaban sonrojadas por el relato.

Ellas no les importaba, sino Ranma que estaba ahí sentado junto a su mamá, quien la miraba de forma asesina, pero Ranma parecía estar desconcertado.

—Ranma —musitó suavemente, preocupada por lo que él pensaba.

No supo cómo, sólo sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo mandó a las cuerdas y al segundo ya estaba recibiendo otro golpe.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MI AMADA SHAMPOO?! —Reclamó Mousse furioso.

Akane se agachó para evitar que otro puñetazo le diera, dio una voltereta cuando el chino trató de golpearlo de nuevo. Lo vio saltar con las manos entrelazadas fungiendo como un martillo. Brincó antes de que ése golpe le fuera a llegar.

—¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! —gritó Mousse.

El rubio atisbó a Shampoo que sonreía con complacencia.

Akane chico detuvo una patada de Mousse con su antebrazo, notó que aquel joven estaba realmente furioso. Saltó para evitar que le barriera los pies, colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del pelinegro para impulsarse y saltar para quedar de pie en uno de los postes del ring. Volvió a brincar cuando vio que Mousse le había lanzado unas cuchillas.

—Eso que dijo Shampoo no es cierto —trató de tranquilizar a Mousse.

—Te mataré por haberte atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a mi amada Shampoo —respondió Mousse en un tono siniestro, sus ojos llameaban.

—Es más fuerte de lo que pensé —musitó Ranma a quien la preocupación le invadió al notar el aura asesina del chino—. Akane…

Los puños de los dos chocaron, haciendo que se separaran, para luego volver a golpearse. El puño de Akane se hundió en la mejilla de Mousse y el de Mousse se hundió en la mejilla de Akane, los dos brincaron para quedar sobre los postes. Mousse se limpió la sangre que escupió con su manga, dejándola roja. Akane por su parte se pasó el dorso de la mano.

Mousse arrojó sus cadenas hacia donde se encontraba Akane, pero ella los esquivó, corrió sobre las cadenas, dejando a Mousse impresionado, notando como el rubio se le lanzaba con la pierna lista para patearlo. Sus lentes salieron volando por el impacto, Akane chico dio una pirueta hacia atrás, sonriendo triunfadora. Se ganó la ovación de todas las chicas.

Un golpe en el estómago mandó al rubio contra las cuerdas, doblándose por que el golpe había sido con un cubo de metal, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al ver como las cadenas lo aprisionaron de las muñecas y los tobillos, quedando en forma de X, lo impresionante fue ver cuando Mousse había sacado unas anclas que enterró en el suelo para que así el rubio estuviera inmóvil. El chino se colocó unos nuevos lentes que sacó de su túnica, los cristales resplandecieron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro.

Ranma se molestó al ver eso, era trampa sin lugar a dudas, se levantó para ir hacia el ring a toda prisa, cuando se disponía a subir, la anciana le puso el bastón en el pecho, meneando la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Déjala, es su pelea, si tú intervienes jamás podrá quitarme las píldoras fénix —le dijo la anciana.

El chico de la trenza empuñó su mano con fuerza mientras miraba con odio a Cologne.

Akane trataba de hacer algún movimiento para liberarse, pero le resultó imposible, frente a ella estaba Mousse que tenía una sonrisa maniática. El chino mostró varios cuchillos que tenía entre los dedos, dejando que todos los espectadores contuvieran el aliento. Mousse decidido arrojó los cuchillos contra el rubio. Akane cerró los ojos, era evidente que ante ese ataque no podía hacer nada.

—¡Te dije que no intervinieras! —gritó la anciana, furiosa de ver que Ranma se había encargado de atrapar todos esos cuchillos.

—Akane, perdón pero no podía permitir que te hiciera daño… sí quieres me comprometo con Shampoo para que tu vuelvas a ser chica —dijo Ranma que estaba frente al rubio, soltó los cuchillos emitiendo sonido ante el silencio que se había formado.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la intervención de su prometido.

—No quiero —respondió Akane en un susurro—. Porque tú eres mi… —casi lo grita, pero empezó acobardarse— T-tú eres mi pro-…

Ranma y Akane se pusieron rojos al ver como estaba toda la familia ahí en el ring, con el micrófono cerca de la boca del rubio.

—Anda, dilo Akane, admite que Ranma es tu prometido aquí y frente a todos, Ranma ya lo hizo una vez, así que ahora te toca a ti —estimuló Soun en voz baja.

—Sí, hija, lo de Shampoo queda en el olvido, borrón y cuenta nueva, cualquiera tiene un desliz, tan sólo tienes que decir que amas a Ranma —incitaba Nodoka en un susurro, era difícil borrarle esa cara de gusto.

—Será tan romántico que se declaren frente a todos —apoyó Kasumi que junto sus manos.

Genma sólo asentía con la cabeza firmemente, mostrando su aprobación.

—Y ridículo siendo que ahora los dos son hombres —observó Nabiki.

Todos miraron a Nabiki, percatándose que tenía razón, de la emoción habían olvidado ése "pequeño" detalle, haciendo que todos se pusieran como tomates.

—Bueno, no importa, podemos decir que Akane tiene algunas manías raras —excusó Nodoka que reía nerviosa.

Tanto Ranma como Akane querían que se los tragara la tierra, que Mousse los matara en ese instante por la tremenda vergüenza que estaban pasando. Se miraron entre ellos, poniéndose más colorados y sacando humo de las orejas.

—Ejem —carraspeó Mousse, se notaba sumamente extrañado por la intervención de ésos locos—. ¿Les molesto? Tengo una pelea con Ken que me gustaría terminar —lo pidió de forma cordial.

La familia volteó a ver a Mousse y le mostraron una sonrisa amistosa, se fueron saliendo del ring en bolita sin separarse.

—Lo perdonaré por esta vez, pero ya no interfieras, muchacho —Cologne agarró a Ranma por el cuello de la playera y se lo llevó del ring.

Akane empezó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de que la vergüenza se le quitara. Volvió a concentrarse en que tenía que liberarse de aquellas cadenas.

—¡Este será tu fin, Ken Tendo! —Mousse alzó un brazo, doblando su mano hacia delante, el otro brazo lo extendió y alzaba una pierna flexionándola a la altura de estómago— ¡Ataque del cisne!

Todos estaban expectantes, las chicas empezaron a llorar imaginándose el cruel desenlace que iba tener el rubio.

—Maldición, y esté imbécil que me inmovilizó… no, no perderé, quiero ganarle a esa vieja bruja —Akane miraba con determinación al pelinegro.

—Hija —musitó Soun—. ¡Hijo, espero que te pulvericen todos tus huesos para que no seas tan presumido! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—¿Eh? —todos voltearon a ver al señor Soun que parecía estar contento con lo que le fuera a pasar al rubio.

—Al fin, alguien le dará su merecido, sí, que sí —cantaba el señor Tendo.

—¡Ya veremos quien termina con los huesos pulverizados! —exclamó Akane mirando con odio a su padre.

Akane dejó de moverse, se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos esperando a que Mousse lanzara su ataque. Mousse sonrió, el rubio ya se estaba dando por vencido. El chino saltó de sus manos se veía una luz blanca.

—¡MUERE! —gritó.

—Otro día —respondió Akane que jaló su brazo derecho con fuerza, sacando de la tierra un ancla que salió disparada hacia Mousse, éste impresionado perdió la concentración, el ancla terminó estampado en su rostro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Ranma parpadeaba incrédulo y tenía la boca desencajada, la única que no parecía impresionarle era a la abuela de Shampoo.

—¡Ken ha ganado el encuentro! —habló la anciana levantando la mano del rubio.

—Mi brazo… creo que se me dislocó —lloró el rubio que le salían las lágrimas como cascadas.

—Yo te lo arreglo —dijo la anciana que le dio un bastonazo en el hombro haciendo que Akane gritara desgarradoramente sólo que por el barullo que hacían las chicas no se escuchó.

—Akane… —Ranma salía de su impresión.

—S-solo quiero decir que el premio no me importa —habló Akane con voz entrecortada por el dolor que sentía—. Porque hay chicas más hermosas que Shampoo —señaló a las espectadoras y les guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Las jóvenes casi se desmayan ante eso.

—Me guiñó el ojo.

—No es cierto, me lo guiñó a mí.

—No es verdad, obviamente ese guiño iba dirigido para mí.

En la nuca del rubio resbaló una gota de sudor al ver como aquellas jovencitas empezaban a reñir y unos segundos después se vio una bolita de polvo con chicas peleándose, mordiéndose, dándose de zapatazos y bolsazos.

Una vez que Akane se recuperó del dolor y fue liberada de los grilletes, saltó del ring para quedar justo frente a su padre, quien sonreía nervioso.

—Hija, ¡qué gusto que hayas ganado! Yo lo sabía, nada puede detenerte, si no lo sabré yo que te he entrenado toda tu vida, que bueno que estás bien —decía su papá mientras se secaba el sudor que le escurría por la cara.

—Deseaste que me pulverizaran los huesos —habló Akane con un tono siniestro y emanando energía asesina de su cuerpo.

—Eso sólo lo dije para darte ánimo, ¿no has escuchado de psicología inversa? Fue exactamente lo que hice, aplique psicología inversa apoyando a tu retador para que tú ganaras, ¿funcionó, no?

—¿Te doy diez segundos de ventaja o empiezo ahora mismo a romperte todos los huesos? —preguntó Akane que se tronó los dedos, haciendo que su padre tragara saliva haciendo ruido.

El señor Soun ni bien había escuchado y huyó del lugar.

—No soy tan paciente para esperar 10 segundos ¡Prepárate maldito viejo porque no conocerás la compasión! —Akane no esperó ni 5 segundos para ir tras de su padre.

—Es bonito ver lo bien que se lleva Akane con su papá, ¿verdad, mamá? —comentó Kasumi mostrando su bella sonrisa.

Nodoka y Genma compartieron miradas de confusión al escuchar a su hija, lo único que no describía la relación entre Akane y Soun era "bien"

* * *

Akane entró al restaurante del gato con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, reluciente de felicidad, tomó una de las sillas y la giró, para sentarse como sí realmente fuera un hombre, puso sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Vieja bruja! —Llamó Akane—. Estoy lista para que me muestre la técnica.

—Muy bien, Akane, soy una mujer de palabra, así que acompáñame —dijo la anciana.

Akane muy contenta siguió a la señora, se metieron a un callejón, le extrañó ver una fogata ahí.

—Es la técnica de las castañas, ¿has oído de ella? —preguntó la anciana, mostrando diversión en sus ojos.

—Pues no, nunca —reconoció Akane, mirando la fogata.

—Pon mucha atención, niña —la anciana metió varias castañas al fuego.

Akane vio como la anciana sacó todas aquellas castañas en cuestión de un segundo y sus manos no mostraban ningún signo de quemada o algo por estilo.

—Hay que ser muy veloces para no quemarse —observó Akane.

—Eres buena observadora, niña, pues bien, una vez que domines esa técnica, podrás tener más oportunidad para arrebatarme las píldoras fénix —dijo la anciana, marchándose de ahí.

—Con que velocidad, eh… —Akane metió las castañas al fuego.

Trató de sacar una pero apenas acercaba su mano a la lumbre y ya sentía que le quemaba.

—Maldita vieja, sabe que no puedo tolerar lo caliente… —masculló Akane, haciendo otro intento por sacar las castañas.

* * *

En la noche Akane llegaba a la casa con las manos vendadas, el cabello rubio tiznado y medio quemado, en la cara había muchas manchas de carbón, apenas saludó y se fue directo a su habitación, donde cayó sin sentir la noche.

—Pobrecita de mi hija —lloró Soun que estaba todo vendado, parecía momia.

—Akane —musitó Ranma, preocupado.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, Akane terminaba con las manos vendadas y odiando cada vez más a la abuela de Shampoo porque la méndiga vieja la seguía obligando a trabajar.

—Todo este tiempo apenas he logrado sacar 5 castañas —Akane estaba sobre el tejado viendo el cielo oscuro de la noche.

—No te desanimes, se ve que es muy difícil, deberías de tomarte un descanso —habló Ranma que se sentó a su lado.

—No puedo, cada día que pasa me siento peor con este cuerpo, extraño ser chica, ir a la escuela, aburrirme en clases, platicar con mis amigas… extraño caminar a tu… —Akane se quedó callada y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, él también la extrañaba, pero no podía decírselo, se hizo el sordo.

—Yo sé que pronto volverás a ser chica, no te darás por vencida, Akane, tú puedes hacerlo —Ranma le puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Sí, no me rendiré, no dejaré que esa vieja bruja se salga con la suya —habló Akane más animada.

Los dos se sonrieron.

—Akane, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte sobre lo que Shampoo dijo que pasó entre ustedes dos —dijo Ranma que miró hacia otra parte.

—No pasó nada, la muy mañosa vino la noche antes del combate con Mousse a enseñarme que tenía las píldoras fénix, pero sólo se trató de una trampa, porque cuando se la quité, resultó que sólo era un caramelo —recordó Akane con molestia—. Pero hay algo de verdad en lo que dijo.

Akane le contó a Ranma lo que hizo para distraer a Shampoo, Ranma se quedó atónito, se ruborizó y sintió algo raro que no podía explicar, pero definitivamente no le gustó.

—Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hice para quitarle el estuche, yo soy mujer y me gustan los hombres —determinó Akane que también estaba sonrojada.

—Eh, bueno… supongo que no fue malo… —Ranma simplemente no sabía que decir.

—Eh Ranma —Akane lo miró con esos ojos grises que se veían más oscuros—. Gracias por defenderme del ataque de Mousse —le sonrió, haciendo que Ranma quedara hipnotizado y se sonrojara.

—D-de nada… bu-bueno, me voy a dormir —sentenció el ojiazul, levantándose en un salto, estaba colorado.

* * *

Ranma miraba a Akane haciendo sus intentos por sacar las castañas del fuego, se notaba el dolor en el rostro del rubio cuando metía las manos a la lumbre, eso hacía que el pelinegro se molestara.

—¡Lo he logrado! —exclamó Akane muy contenta.

Al lado del rubio estaban todas las castañas que había metido al fuego.

—¡Bravo! —Ranma aplaudió también muy contento.

—Ahora… vamos con el doctor Tofú, me he quemado bastante feo las manos —lloró Akane, mirando con suplica a Ranma.

* * *

Akane siguió practicando con las castañas, cada vez lo hacía más rápido y ya no sufría las quemaduras que la tenían constantemente en el consultorio del doctor Tofú.

—Ahora sí, maldita vieja, tendré las píldoras fénix —Akane iba muy contenta rumbo al café del gato.

Puso cara de póker al ver un letrero que decía:

_«Cerrado por temporada vacacional, nos hemos ido a las montañas nevadas, regresamos en una semana»_

Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, apenas el día anterior las había visto y no le habían dicho nada de sus planes.

—Malditas brujas… no pienso quedarme como hombre una semana más… —sus ojos grises se oscurecieron ante la furia que sentía.

* * *

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, he actualizado antes de una semana ;) lo bueno de que sean los primeros días de clases después de las vacaciones que no dejen tanta tarea :P Que les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado y prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una linda escena de Akane y Ranma, de hecho ya la escribí :D **

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, sus comentarios, aahhh es tan lindo leer sus reviews awww, muchisimas gracias n.n Se los agradezco de todo corazón n.n  
**

**Gracias a: suzuki, Pame-Chan Neko, kamy0709, Lucero, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Rutabi, akarly, krizz, Elena, Cata3, ilkane, dayana, Hikari n.n  
**

**aihiwwatari, a mi también me gusta más Ranma XD  
**

**Cata3, Cologne y Shampoo merecen la hoguera! por brujas! jajaja  
**

**ilkane, Ukyo y Happosai si van aparecer en la historia n.n  
**

**muchas gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	25. Combate sobre hielo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Combate sobre hielo.**

* * *

En las hermosas montañas nevadas, se encontraban la familia Saotome y la Tendo, todos ellos muy emocionados, pero la que más entusiasta se veía, era Akane, que mostraba una sonrisa llena de júbilo al estar ahí, sobre la nieve y mirando el espectacular paisaje que el lugar ofrecía.

—¡A esquiar! —Exclamó Nodoka llena de energía.

Todos tenían puesto sus trajes para esquiar, Nodoka lucía uno color azul claro, Kasumi uno de color rosa, Nabiki de color amarillo claro, Ranma uno de color rojo, Genma uno blanco, Soun de color naranja con gorro de oso y Akane uno verde, cada quien con sus gafas de nieve del color de sus trajes.

—Akane, vamos a divertirnos —invitó Kasumi.

—Sí y mucho —sonrió Akane.

Los patriarcas de cada familia parecían niños chiquitos, moviéndose con agilidad entre aquí y allá, Akane sintió vergüenza al ver a su padre con el gorro de oso puesto, quería que la nieve se la tragara en ese momento y más al escuchar las risas y señalamientos de todas las personas ahí.

—Yo ni los conozco —dijo Nabiki que también estaba avergonzada con el comportamiento de su padre.

—¡Hola! —saludó una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba a medio cuello, mirando con ojos enamorados a Ranma.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Akane tirando al ojiazul a la nieve y poniéndose en el lugar de Ranma.

—Ho-hola —la chica se veía encantada con el rubio.

Ranma bufó desde el suelo, Akane había sido muy brusca con él y todo para que esa chica no le hablara, luego esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia, Akane se había puesto celosa.

Llegaron más jovencitas para admirar a ese apuesto chico rubio, Ranma ahora se sintió celoso, herido en su orgullo masculino, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Shampoo que esquiaba hacia él.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamó la amazona, llegando a él y aferrándose a su brazo—. Airen venir hasta aquí para ver a Shampoo, ¡hacerme muy feliz!

—Oh, Shampoo, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí —habló Akane con cansancio mientras la fulminaba con sus ojos grises.

—Venir a vender comida china, por ser época vacacional y todos venir aquí —respondió Shampoo mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Y tu abuela la bruja? —preguntó Akane, estaba ansiosa de ver a esa señora.

—¡Allá! —Señaló la amazona a un pequeño restaurante—. Mi abuela no ser ninguna bruja —reaccionó, atisbando con molestia al rubio.

—Sólo porque usa un bastón en lugar de escoba —Akane sonrió al ver la expresión de enfado en la amazona

Ranma siguió con la mirada al rubio que esquiaba hacia donde Shampoo había señalado. La amazona se le echó encima, revolcándolo en la blanca nieve.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —regresó Akane vaciándole agua fría a Shampoo volviéndola gata.

El pelinegro estaba gritando como loco mientras corría en círculos con una gatita morada encima.

—¡Quítenmela, quítenmela! —agitaba sus manos.

«_Al fin, maldita vieja, ahora sí conocerás a Akane Tendo_» sonreía Akane.

Escuchó unos gritos masculinos que la sacaron de su pensamiento, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su papá y a su tío Genma corriendo despavoridos y tras de ellos una gran bola de nieve. Ahora eran los tres que corrían para salvarse de aquella bola de nieve que se iba haciendo más grande. Akane saltó a un árbol mientras veía como irremediablemente tanto el señor Genma como su papá habían sido envueltos en esa gran esfera blanca.

—Idiotas —musitó con enfado.

Cerró los ojos al ver como se estrellaba aquella bola de nieve contra un gran árbol y ahí vio a los dos hombres incrustados entre las ramas semiinconscientes.

—Se lo merecen —bufó.

Saltó del árbol, debía seguir hacia donde se encontraba esa anciana.

Nodoka pasó junto a ella, la tomó de la mano y la arrastraba.

—Debes de divertirte un poco, después de todo fue tu idea venir aquí —le dijo la señora Saotome.

Subió con la señora a la aerosilla, miró con desconcierto a la mamá de Ranma, se notaba que le emocionaba.

—Desde aquí tenemos una vista hermosa, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió Nodoka.

—Claro, es precioso —Akane frunció el ceño al ver a Ranma rodeado por varias jovencitas.

—Mamá, por favor no te vayas a lanzar desde esa altura —escuchó a Kasumi.

—Cómo crees, está muy alto, seguro que si me lanzo me romperé los huesos —respondió Nodoka—. Verdad Aka… —Nodoka miró al rubio lanzarse desde el telesilla.

Akane cayó sin problema alguno sobre la nieve donde esquió como toda una profesional, llamando la atención de todos, un chico castaño frunció el ceño al ver a ese rubio que le estaba quitando la atención.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó el castaño dándole alcance al rubio.

—No, ni me interesa —respondió Akane que apenas y le dedicó una mirada de un segundo.

—Pues soy el campeón de esquí y veo que eres demasiado bueno en esto, ¿qué tal una competencia? —invitó aquel chico.

—No me interesa —respondió Akane que metió los bastones para dar más velocidad.

El chico se quedó parado, admirando al rubio que se fue veloz.

Akane llegó hacia Ranma echando bastante nieve sobre el pelinegro, casi cubriéndolo.

—Ranma —habló.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó agresivo el chico que se estaba sacudiendo.

—Dice tu mamá que vayas a las telesillas, vamos —mintió Akane, no soportaba ver a Ranma rodeado de tantas chicas.

Les guiñó un ojo con coquetería, haciendo que las chicas quedaran embobadas con él, Ranma se molestó por eso.

—Oye, Ken actúas muy extraño —le hizo ver Ranma que iba esquiando junto al rubio.

—¿Qué te pasa? Actúo igual que siempre —refutó Akane que no miraba al pelinegro, cerró los ojos, orgullosa.

—Tal vez si te diviertes un poco… —sonrió Ranma que tomó un poco de nieve y empezaba hacerla bolita.

—Yo no estoy aquí para divertirme, sino para derrotar a la vieja bru-… —Akane se quedó callada cuando una bola de nieve se estampó en su cara.

—¡Te di! —se jactó Ranma que empezó a reírse.

Una bola de nieve lo dejó callado. Pronto los dos se veían arrojándose bolas de nieve, cada quien tras de un fuerte de nieve. Se reían divertidos como niños chiquitos.

—Suficiente, no debo de divertirme más —determinó Akane, seria, cerrando los ojos, orgullosa.

—¡Angelitos en la nieve! —escuchó a unos niños.

Pronto el rubio estaba acostado en la nieve abriendo y cerrando piernas y brazos, marcando su silueta en la nieve, formando angelitos y él súper divertido.

—No, ya no más diversión —dictaminó el rubio, serio, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota al ver a Akane volver a una guerrilla de bolas de nieve con los niños, haciendo muñecos de nieve, uno le salió idéntico al panda. Se encogió de hombros, prefirió unirse a la diversión de Akane.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —exclamó Akane que iba sobre una tabla de snowboard.

—¡Sí! —respondió Ranma que iba a su lado.

Los grises ojos del rubio brillaban como soles mientras era arrastrado encima de una caja llevada por Ranma.

—¡Más rápido! —pidió Akane.

Ese día se la pasaron divirtiéndose como enanos, contagiando a muchos por su alegría, sobre todo el rubio que no dejaba de reírse de lo bien que se lo pasó. Ranma contempló a Akane, seguro que en su forma femenina se vería más linda.

Ranma frunció la boca porque Akane chico se ponía de coqueto con las chicas que se le acercaban, se las llevaba y las perdía para volver a regresar con Ranma y repetir lo mismo en caso de que aparecieran más chicas interesadas en el pelinegro.

* * *

Estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel donde se hospedaban, muy tranquilos tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando un castaño apareció frente a ellos.

—Tú, el rubio, ¿Qué dices? Una competencia sana entre tú y yo —insistió el joven.

—¿Y el quién es? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ni idea —contestó Akane que encogió sus hombros, no le tomaban importancia a ése muchacho.

El castaño se quitó las gafas azules, dejando ver sus ojos color café, de tez clara, el chico era bastante guapo y se veía de la misma edad que ellos.

—Me llamo Hiroki Yatsura, esquiador profesional y ganador nacional —se presentó el joven.

—Felicidades —dijo Akane con fastidio.

—Eres bueno, por eso me interesa competir contigo —el castaño señaló al rubio.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que andar compitiendo y demostrando lo bueno que soy —respondió Akane.

—No te tomará mucho tiempo, tú y yo desde la montaña más alta, el que llegue primero gana —sonrió el castaño.

—En que idioma quieres que te diga que no —Akane se estaba cansado ante la insistencia de aquel chico.

—De acuerdo, pensé que eras alguien que le gustaban los retos, pero veo que te da miedo enfrentarte a alguien superior a ti.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó Akane entre dientes, iba a demostrarle a ese presumido quien era superior.

—Mañana a las 10, así que prepárate, amigo —sonrió el muchacho, contento.

Lo vieron marcharse, Akane empuñó su mano.

—Akane, ¿estás segura que le vas a ganar? Ahora que me acuerdo, ése chico es muy bueno, el mejor de todo Japón —inquirió Ranma.

—Yo soy muy buena en todo lo que me propongo, así que será él quien se quedará con ganas de vencerme —respondió Akane sin darle importancia al pelinegro.

Ranma bufó, Akane se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable, no sabía si el hecho de ser hombre la hacía más arrogante.

* * *

Akane llegó a la montaña, pero ahí había más gente de la esperada, no sólo estaba ese chico que la había retado, entonces vio a la anciana junto a Shampoo que lucía un traje color lila y sonreía coqueta.

—Como premio para el ganador, una semana de sopa gratis en el café del gato y una cita con mi nieta Shampoo —habló la anciana—. Las reglas son muy sencillas, no deben dejar que el muñeco de nieve se les caiga y ser el primero en llegar a la meta.

—Ahora menos te dejaré ganar, saldré con esa bella chica —sonrió Hiroki mientras lo observaba con rivalidad.

—Bah, a mí ni me interesa, hay chicas más bonitas que ella —bufó Akane con cansancio.

Estaba por dar la media vuelta pero notó algo curioso en el cuello de Shampoo, ahí colgaba el estuche rosa.

—No me interesa que salgas con mi nieta, pero quiero divertirme un rato —le dijo la señora apareciendo repentinamente frente a ella sacándole un susto de muerte que se puso tan blanco como la nieve.

La señora le puso el muñeco de nieve a Akane sobre la cabeza.

—Oiga, anciana, ya no caeré otra vez en sus trucos baratos —Akane bajó el muñeco—. Ya no quiero encontrarme un caramelo.

—¿Delicioso, verdad? —interrogó la señora, insinuante.

Akane frunció la boca, era verdad, pero no le diría.

—Vamos, niña, diviértete un poco, no tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí? —continuó la abuela.

—Tienes un reto pendiente conmigo —le recordó Hiroki que no apartaba sus ojos cafés de Shampoo, parecía babear.

—Bien, ya da igual —bufó Akane, molesta.

El rubio tomó el muñeco.

—Bien, que dé comienzo la competencia, en sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera! —la abuela de Shampoo señaló con su bastón la salida.

Hiroki derribó a muchos de los competidores, les deshacía sus muñecos de nieve con mucha facilidad, que los otros se quedaban absortos, los otros retadores terminaban estampados en algún árbol, enterrados en la nieve, fue que Akane se percató que ese Hiroki no competía limpiamente, y seguramente ella sería la próxima víctima de ése presumido porque que sólo quedaba ella con el dichoso muñeco de nieve. Su sentido de alerta hizo atisbar hacia arriba viendo a Shampoo que trató de destruir su muñeco.

—Shampoo no querer tener cita contigo —dijo la amazona que usaba los bastones como espadas.

—¿Y crees que yo contigo sí? —respondió Akane defendiéndose con los bastones a la vez que protegía el muñeco.

Las dos esquiaban mientras tenían una pelea con los bastones, Shampoo se le lanzó con la pierna extendida, Akane se agachó agarrando el muñeco de nieve.

—Entonces quieres salir con ése chico —señaló Akane al castaño—. Haberlo dicho antes, yo no interrumpiré su cita romántica —sonrió.

—No lo puedo creer, esa linda chica quiere salir conmigo —habló Hiroki encantado.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó la amazona, dándole un golpe con los bastones al chico y destrozándole el muñeco de nieve.

—Auch —profirió el castaño que caía a la nieve.

—Shampoo no dejara tener píldoras fénix a chica violenta —sonrió la peli morada alzando el estuche.

—Es tan fácil como hacer esto —Akane con la punta del bastón le quitó el estuche, dejando a Shampoo desconcertada—. Aunque conociendo lo tramposas que son, par de brujas, sé que estás no son las verdaderas —abrió el estuche y encontró una notita donde la felicitaba—. Maldita vieja —lo dijo con cansancio.

—¡Yo tendré la cita con esa hermosa chica! —gritó el castaño pasando de largo de Akane y llevándose por la cintura a la peli morada.

Akane parpadeó mientras veía como se alejaban, unos segundos después vio el cuerpo del castaño volar por los aires, cayendo a un metro donde estaba ella.

—Lo que tienes de arrogante lo tienes de estúpido —musitó Akane que pasó cerca de aquel chico.

Ya no tenía caso competir, al final llegó a la meta en primer lugar, ahí estaban todos esperándola, pero sentía que hacía falta algo, se tocó la cabeza sin encontrar el maldito muñeco de nieve.

—Oh, que lastima, el único que ha llegado y no trae su muñeco, eso quiere decir que no hay ganador —habló la anciana fingiendo aflicción.

—¡Ya no tengo paciencia para soportar sus jueguitos estúpidos bruja maldita! —exclamó Akane arrojándole el estuche rosa.

Los ojos grises del rubio estaban más oscuros, se reflejaba que ya estaba en sus límites.

—Está bien… ¡entonces sígueme! —la anciana saltó en su bastón por los árboles, Akane no tardó ni un segundo en seguirle la pista.

La familia Saotome, Soun y Shampoo se fueron tras de ellos. Ranma y Shampoo eran los que iban más rápidos, Ranma no dejaba de impresionarse al ver al rubio y a la anciana saltar de las ramas de los árboles con facilidad, dándose cuenta que él ya empezaba a perder algo de condición. El señor Soun también les dio alcance, incluso los adelantó.

Soun saltó hacia las ramas.

—Shampoo no perderse la golpiza que le dará abuela a chica violenta —sonrió la amazona que también saltó hacia las ramas.

—Akane —Ranma estaba preocupado, igual saltó para seguirlos a su ritmo.

* * *

La anciana se detuvo frente a un lago congelado, a los tres segundos Akane aterrizaba frente a ella, mirándola con furia.

—Aprendiste la técnica de las castañas, eres más rápida y parece que estás enojada.

—Enojada queda corto, anciana, estoy a punto de explotar, así que deme esas píldoras fénix si no quiere que la lastime —Akane extendió su mano, tratando de mantenerse calmada pero tenía tanto coraje que su mano le temblaba.

—¿Lastimarme? —repitió la anciana con burla.

—¡Sí! —Akane corrió hacia la anciana que desapareció frente a sus ojos.

El rubio atisbó por el rabillo del ojo que la abuela de Shampoo apareció tras de ella, giró su cuerpo hacia su derecha para eludir un golpe que la mujer pretendía darle. Akane juntó sus manos fundiéndolas en un puño para darle un golpe a la anciana, esta vez no se iba a considerar de aquella mujer por su edad. Golpeó el suelo haciendo un gran hoyo y levantando la nieve, la anciana estaba parada sobre su bastón en medio del lago congelado.

—Tienes una fuerza devastadora, pero aun así no podrás ganarme, niña —dijo la mujer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El señor Soun, Shampoo y Ranma habían llegado, sorprendiéndose del aura que emitía el rubio.

Akane no respondió tan sólo se le dejó ir a la anciana con todas las intenciones de eliminar a esa mujer que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos estos últimos días. Shampoo se llevó la mano a la boca al ver que su abuela saltó y Akane ya estaba junto a la señora.

La anciana le trató de golpear con su bastón, pero Akane desapareció frente a sus ojos, apareciendo tras de ella con toda la intención de darle una fuerte patada. El puntapié fue detenido por la larga uña de la anciana, enviando al rubio contra uno de los grandes pinos. Akane con sus manos se sujetó en una rama del pino y giró en la rama para volver a ir hacia la señora. Cologne observó que el rubio tenía el puño preparado para atacarla, movió su bastón sobre el suelo elevando la nieve en forma de un remolino, en pocos segundos se vio el cuerpo del rubio envuelto en el torbellino. Akane giraba y giraba y de repente sentía golpes en su cuerpo, se tocaba las costillas para luego tocarse la espalda, las piernas, los brazos, tan sólo veía una pequeña figurita que se movía entre aquel torbellino y no podía hacer nada para detener los ataques. Cuando el remolino se disipó, vieron caer el cuerpo del rubio en el lago haciéndose una grieta al impacto, mientras que Cologne caía sobre su bastón.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio.

El resto de la familia llegó, asombrados al ver a Akane en aquellas condiciones, tenía todo el cuerpo golpeado y de las partes visibles se notaban hilillos de sangre.

—Akane, por favor, ya no pelees, mírate… —Ranma la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Esto no es nada, Ranma, yo le ganaré a esa vieja bruja y pronto volveré a ser chica —respondió Akane mostrando una sonrisa.

—Exacto, esto no es nada —vociferó la anciana, sonriendo complaciente.

Volvió a dar un golpe al suelo con su bastón, levantando gruesas capas de hielo, Ranma trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al agua helada. Las capas fueron arrojadas hacia Akane, el rubio agarró a Ranma y lo arrojó a la orilla del lago, siendo atrapado por Soun.

—¡El truco de las castañas! —exclamó Akane que hacía uso de aquella técnica para evitar ser golpeada por el hielo.

«_No dejas de impresionarme, niña_» sonrió la abuela, lanzando más capas de hielo, formó bloques de hielo más gruesos y los envió a Akane.

Saltaba por los bloques para caminar hacia la anciana, ésta sonreía esperando a su llegada pero más bloques de hielo y estalactitas que iban hacia el rubio retrasaban su llegada. Akane saltaba sobre unos, otros los golpeaba destrozándolos en el impacto, usaba el truco de las castañas, de repente la anciana apareció sobre un bloque y le dio un golpe con su bastón en la frente, mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol.

—Como te dije, niña, te hace falta muchos años para poder superarme —sonrió la anciana.

—No me importa —Akane se levantó, aturdida por el fuerte golpe, más el de la frente que el de la espalda.

—¿Vas a insistir? —preguntó la anciana.

—Hasta el final, vieja bruja —respondió Akane que volvió a lanzársele encima.

Usó el truco de las castañas a más velocidad pero la anciana se movía todavía más rápido, esquivando cada puño del rubio. La señora le mostró una sonrisa burlona, Akane se echó para atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, se había percatado que la anciana tenía planeado golpearla. Cologne estaba del otro lado del lago, Akane saltó por los pedazos flotantes de hielo para llegar a la anciana, donde empezó otra batalla, las dos estaban en el cielo combatiendo, puñetazos, patadas, Akane logró rozar con sus dedos el estuche rosado y aquello le causó una gran felicidad.

—Deberías de darte por vencida, eres más interesante como chico que como chica, así mi nieta Shampoo se quedará con Ranma —habló la anciana.

—Jamás, ¿escuchó anciana decrépita? No me quedaré como chico y no dejaré que su nieta se quede con Ranma —contestó Akane en un murmuro, sus ojos grises se ennegrecieron.

Cologne sintió un pequeño rasguño en su cara, vio que unas gotitas de sangre fluían de aquella pequeña herida y entonces vio al rubio que sonreía por su gran hazaña. La anciana sonrió y con la punta nudosa de su bastón le dio un golpe en el pecho al rubio, mandándolo a estrellarse de nuevo contra ese árbol que por el impacto se partió.

—Eres la segunda persona que logra lastimarme, niña, te felicito, la primera que lo hizo fue hace mucho tiempo, lástima que ya no vive —la anciana emanaba una energía sin igual, intimidando a todos los presentes.

—Ya basta señora, por favor —pidió Ranma que se puso frente a Akane que se notaba debilitada por el golpe.

—Por favor, yerno, no interfieras —contestó Cologne siendo amable con él.

—Ranma, por favor, no hagas que abuela se enoje contigo —Shampoo trató de hacer a un lado al ojiazul.

Akane se levantó, hizo a un lado a Ranma para quedar frente a esa anciana a quien de la energía que emanaba el cabello blanco se le levantaba dando un aspecto más tétrico.

—Tienes coraje, niña, todavía que eres capaz de sentir mi fuerza no te intimidas ante ella —Cologne no apartaba sus ojos del rubio.

—Nah —respondió Akane sin importancia—. No deja de ser una anciana decrépita con huesos llenos de osteoporosis y a punto de irse a la tumba.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo Akane? —preguntó Ranma, admirado de que la chica todavía se atreviera a ofender a la anciana.

—Niña… —alrededor del cuerpo de la anciana se visualizaba un aura color roja que se iba intensificando más y más.

—Este ser verdadero poder de abuela… Shampoo temerle —la amazona se aferró más al brazo de Ranma que también se intimidó.

—Tranquila anciana, no le vaya a dar un infarto —dijo Akane que bajaba las palmas de sus manos como si estuviera echando aire, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

La anciana lanzó un ataque directo a Akane, ella lo eludió, se fue hacia una parte congelada, vio como de nuevo se alzaban grandes bloques de hielo que Cologne manipulaba. Los esquivaba y golpeaba a todos, la anciana apareció tras de ella pero logró moverse justo a tiempo, siendo uno de los bloques destrozados por la mano de la abuela. Escuchó el grito de Shampoo y notó que varios de los bloques iban hacia ella y a Ranma. Corrió hacia ellos, destrozó con una patada aquel bloque que estaba por golpearlos.

—Ranma, quítense de aquí —le ordenó Akane.

—¡AKANE! —exclamó Ranma al ver a la anciana tras del rubio, dándole un fuerte golpe por la espalda, haciendo que Akane se golpeara bloque tras bloque, haciéndolos añicos en el duro impacto, el rubio azotó bruscamente contra el suelo levantando una cortina de nieve y rebotó hasta quedar boca abajo sin poder levantarse, su rostro estaba lleno de varias cortadas de las cuales salía sangre, cerró los ojos por el agotamiento.

Corrió hacia el rubio llevándose consigo a Shampoo, saltó sobre una capa de hielo que estaba flotando pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua, salió rápidamente de ahí.

—¡ESTÁ HELADA! —exclamó—. ¡AHHHH! —tenía a la gatita encima de él.

Lo vieron correr de un lado a otro con la gata sobre la cara, Genma trató de quitarle el gato de encima por la presión que su esposa ejercía en él, ya había sacado un mazo de quien sabe dónde. Ranma se detuvo en seco y empezó a maullar.

Ranma convertido en gato se fue hacia la anciana que estaba por darle la estocada final al rubio, saltó sobre ella haciendo que Cologne cayera al suelo, su espalda se enarcó y se estremeció a la vez que maullaba con furia a la anciana mostrándole sus dientes, la abuela de Shampoo lanzó hacia el chico gato varios bloques de hielo que el muchacho arañaba a gran velocidad, volviendo prácticamente polvo el hielo, sorprendió a todos por su habilidad. Era rápido en sus movimientos, esquivando los otros ataques de la anciana.

Cologne estaba sorprendida de que Ranma dominara la técnica del gato, sonrió de medio lado, eso se tornó divertido para ella. Alzó el agua del lago directamente hacia el chico, pero Ranma con sus rápidos movimientos de manos hizo camino sin que una gota de agua le tocara, Cologne abrió los ojos como platos, rápida giró su bastón, haciendo que del suelo salieran témpanos afilados de hielo contra aquel chico. Ranma algunos los bloqueaba, otros los usaba como soporte para brincar y el resto los eludía con una agilidad sorprendente.

Cuando la anciana intentó hacer el remolino de nieve, el chico gato saltó hacia los troncos de árboles arañándolos, cortándolos como si se tratara de un talador profesional, intentando porque ésos pesados árboles le cayeran a la anciana, quien con un golpe con su bastón mandaba los árboles caídos por el aire como si se tratara de simples mondadientes. La anciana se paró frente a Ranma, sonriéndole con malicia, apuntó con su bastón al chico, mandando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, obligando a Ranma a cubrirse con sus brazos y maullando, pero el joven trató de mantenerse en el aire, empezó a mover sus manos a gran velocidad, cortando el viento y así llegar a la anciana. Cologne estaba muy sorprendida por la persistencia de Ranma, se quitó antes de que el golpe del chico llegara a ella.

Estaban los dos en medio de un claro de nieve, Ranma en cuatro patas y mirando con absoluto odio a la anciana y ésta con una gran sonrisa enigmática. El chico gato corrió hacia ella, saltando antes de llegar a la anciana. La abuela de Shampoo brincó evitando el ataque del joven que venía del cielo. Cologne movía su bastón evitando los golpes de Ranma, era muy rápido y tenía una agilidad increíble, lo vio saltar hacia una rama de un árbol, para luego impulsarse hacia ella, la anciana se movió, pero Ranma apareció justo donde ella estaba, dándole un arañón en su arrugada cara, separándose una vez que logró herirla.

—Vaya, es muy bueno —admitió la anciana para sí, se llevó su huesudo dedo hacia la cortadita, notando sangre en la yema de su dedo, ahora resultaba que era el tercero en causarle daño—. Sin duda un excelente esposo para mi nieta, aunque… —miró al rubio que estaba en el suelo, derrotado.

Es su pequeñísima distracción, Ranma apareció frente a ella, dándole un cabezazo y mandándola al suelo. El chico gato le maulló furioso y sus ojos resplandecieron de coraje al ver a la anciana. Le quitó el estuche en un movimiento veloz y de inmediato el ojiazul se dirigió al rubio, empujaba su cabeza contra las mejillas del chico. Akane abrió lentamente sus ojos grises, mirando a Ranma con el estuche rosa en su boca, dejó el estuche en el suelo y lo empujaba con la nariz para que estuviera lo más cerca de Akane.

—Miau —Ranma empezó a ronronear acariciaba su rostro en la mano de Akane quien la levantó para hacerle una caricia al pelinegro.

—Creo que fue suficiente —habló la anciana que sacudía la nieve de su ropa—. Esta batalla ha sido muy emocionante, sin duda, Akane y Ranma son chicos muy fuertes para su edad, han demostrado tener la capacidad para herirme, aunque todavía les falta muchísimos años para superarme. Estoy muy complacida por su desempeño, muchachos. Espero volver a verlos pronto y como Akane ya pagó su deuda conmigo, ya no tiene que ir a trabajar de mesero al café del gato.

Akane torpemente se logró levantar y quedar sentada.

—Toma —la anciana le lanzó una pastillita que parecía una menta al rubio quien la atrapó—. Es una medicina china que te ayudara a recuperarte pronto.

Cologne fue por su nieta convertida en gato que se notaba triste y se marcharon del lugar, Akane miró con extrañeza a esa mujer, vio a Ranma y luego posó sus ojos en el estuche, lo abrió encontrando la píldora de color rosa y de inmediato se la tomó, su padre llegó con una tetera de agua caliente y se la vertió encima, volviéndola en chica.

—¡Al fin yo! —exclamó Akane muy contenta.

—¡Qué bueno, cariño! —habló Nodoka que empezó a llorar feliz mientras que en sus manos tenía el mazo y en el suelo estaba Genma con varios chichones sobre su cabeza, que mostró su pulgar en signo de apoyo y sonrió mostrando apenas dos dientes, luego la señora volvió a lo suyo.

—Ranma —Akane miró al chico que estaba a su lado, mirándola con ternura.

—Te lo juro, Nodoka, nuestro hijo sale de ese estado con agua fría —escuchó al señor Genma que iba hacia Akane y Ranma con un balde de agua.

—¡¿Quiere que le dé hipotermia?! —exclamó Akane esquivando el agua.

Ranma erizó su cuerpo y maulló amenazadoramente, lanzándose contra su padre y arañándole la cara, parecía que se la quería rebanar.

—Vamos, Ranma —Akane se fue corriendo saltando por las ramas de los árboles, y el pelinegro le siguió el paso.

—Akane, mi pequeña, que orgulloso estoy de ti —lloraba Soun—. ¿Por qué no te partieron un par de huesos? —lloró con más ímpetu.

—¡Nodoka, no por favor, espera! —suplicaba Genma ante la amenazante Nodoka con mazo en mano.

—Pues vaya, Akane si es resistente, fuera otro y no se levantaría en un mes del hospital —observó Nabiki, admirada por la pelea que había presenciado y que Akane a pesar de los duros golpes que recibió todavía fue capaz de irse saltando por las ramas de los árboles.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la punta de la montaña donde podía ver todo perfectamente, sonriendo y con Ranma sobre su regazo ronroneando feliz de estar con ella, Akane le acariciaba la cabeza al chico.

—Eres tan adorable cuando te conviertes en gato —musitó Akane, enternecida de tener a su prometido junto a ella.

Ranma maulló dulcemente, empezó a acariciar su cabeza en el estómago de la chica, subió y colocó sus frías narices sobre sus heridas, clavando sus azules pupilas en los ojos de Akane, volvió a maullar con preocupación.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo —respondió Akane como si supiera lo que Ranma había preguntado, le mostró la pastilla que le dio Cologne y se la tomó, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Miau —Ranma volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Akane por unos segundos y se dejó caer sobre el regazo, el lugar donde más feliz era, ronroneando mientras dormía plácidamente.

—Yo también te quiero… mi hermoso gatito —Akane sonrió, al fin era chica y estaba con la persona que más le importaba en la vida. Acariciaba con suma ternura la cabeza del chico gato.

* * *

Ranma volvió a su estado natural, no se acordaba más que cuando cayó al agua, a su lado iba Akane convertido en chico, ella le explicó que pasaron por un pequeño lago que tenía una capa de hielo muy delgada y cayeron en él, por eso Ranma dejó de ser gato y ella se convirtió en chico.

Akane chico usando bóxer y camiseta se metió al agua caliente, contento de que al tacto volvería a su forma femenina.

—¡Sí, soy chica de nuevo! ¡Qué felicidad! —Akane se abrazaba y palpaba sus pechos—. ¡Ahhh como me he extrañado todo este tiempo! ¡De nuevo chica! ¡Sí! ¡Mujer, mujer! —cantaba muy contenta.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, viendo a muchos hombres en las aguas termales, todos ellos impresionados de verla.

—¡AHHHH! ¡PERVERTIDOS! —se escuchó el grito de Akane.

Se escuchó un gran alboroto dentro de los baños, los Saotome se encontraban en la sala degustando de un rico chocolate calientito.

—Ella que no se fijó que se metió al baño de hombres —habló Ranma con pesadez, sorbió un poco de chocolate.

—Si se hubiera metido al baño de mujeres seguro le hubieran dado una paliza por pensar que es un pervertido o tal vez lo violan por ser un chico tan sexy y guapo —comentó Nabiki muy tranquila, haciendo que toda su familia la mirara desconcertada—. Sin temor a equivocarme, seguro hubiera pasado lo segundo —sonrió con inocencia.

Los gritos de dolor de los hombres los sacó de su sorpresa ante el comentario de Nabiki, un hombre cayó sobre la mesa, destrozándola, se veía sin dientes.

—Una chica… bonita… en el baño… dolor —mustió aquel hombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

Akane estaba feliz de volver a ser chica y ahora más porque ya no había ningún pervertido en el baño, por lo tanto el lugar era todo de ella.

—¡Sí, soy chica! ¡Mujer de nuevo! ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Chica, chica! ¡Bella, hermosa, única, chica! ¡Sí! —escuchaban los cantos de Akane.

—Yo, ni la conozco —habló Soun que se echó agua fría convirtiéndose en panda.

—Pues mi hermanito también está feliz de que su prometida vuelva a tener ese cuerpo de infarto, ahora si podrá deleitarse cada vez que a mi cuñadita le dé calor —inquirió Nabiki.

Hizo que Ranma escupiera el chocolate sobre el panda que por el caliente líquido se volvió humano.

Akane salió del baño bailando y brincado alrededor de ellos, sólo tenía una toalla envuelta que cubría lo básico de su anatomía, cosa que puso rojos a todos los hombres, sobre todo a Ranma, pero los celos lo invadieron al ver las miradas morbosas que le lanzaban a la chica que de lo feliz que estaba ni en cuenta. Akane se fue rumbo a la puerta, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que de nuevo era chica, al abrir la puerta un gélido aire entró calándole los huesos, ella gritó y corrió despavorida del frio, volviéndose a meter al agua calientita en menos de un segundo.

—¡Hija, sal de ahí, que me avergüenzas! —pidió Soun colorado.

—No quiero —respondió Akane que se estaba sumergiendo en el agua.

—Pero todos te están viendo —señalaba el hombre con desesperación a todos los curiosos y libidinosos que se asomaban a verla.

—_¡No me importa!_ —determinó Akane que mostró un letrero, asomando sus ojos castaños a la superficie del agua.

—Esta escena la he visto ya varias veces —dijo Ranma con cansancio—. Pero esta es la más linda de todas —susurró para sí, sonriendo dulcemente mientras veía a Akane.

Al instante estaba ahí frente a ella con una toalla extendida para que ya no la vieran más.

* * *

En la noche, Akane se encontraba en la sala, todavía feliz de estar en su cuerpo, se abrazaba, consintiéndose, se veía sumamente curiosa con aquel suéter rosa que su tía Nodoka le obsequió, le quedaba grande ya que las mangas le cubrían por completo sus manos. Se encontraba frente a la fogata, sintiendo la tibieza del fuego cerca de ella, recordando lo mal que se la pasó cuando no pudo convertirse en chica, pero también lo que aprendió. Sonrió, al fin volvería a estar cerca de Ranma y pasar más tiempo con él, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cómo Ranma en su estado de gato la defendió y le quitó las píldoras fénix a ésa bruja para luego entregárselas a ella y cuando estuvieron solos, de nuevo él posó sus labios sobre ella.

—Gracias Ranma —musitó para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—De nada —apareció Ranma que se sentó a su lado, mirando la fogata.

Akane se puso como tomate, lo que menos se imaginó es que él apareciera justo en ese momento, atisbó todo el salón, encontrándose con la novedad que estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos.

—Sí no hubiera sido por ti, seguro ahorita seguiría como chico —Akane bajó la cabeza, esperando que Ranma no notara su sonrojo.

—Bueno, yo creo que aunque yo no hubiera interferido, de todas formas hubieras logrado quitarle las píldoras fénix —respondió Ranma, sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica, además que se le hizo muy tierna, con aquel suéter se veía más pequeña, tal vez de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a que cuando era chico era más alto.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane sonrió tímidamente y se animó a levantar la cabeza para verlo—. ¿Estás contento de que yo vuelva a ser chica?

Ranma tragó saliva, ver los ojos de su prometida con aquel brillo lo ponía sumamente nervioso, incluso empezó a sudar, sobre todo cuando los labios de Akane le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

—S-sí —tartamudeó.

«_¿Qué si estoy contento? Nada más no salto y grito de alegría como un loco por que despierto a todo mundo_» admitió el chico, mostrando una sonrisa boba.

Akane se acercó a él, haciendo que su cuerpo se pasmara, un temblor nervioso se hizo presente, cuando ella colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, pequeñas y tibias, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta hacer que su trenza se levantara de repente.

—Gracias por el beso, Ranma —susurró la chica que empezó a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose más en él, sonriente, tan linda que dejó idiota a Ranma.

«_¿La besé? de nuevo besé a Akane y yo no me acuerdo… ¡Dios, ¿esto debe ser un castigo o qué?!» _se recriminó mentalmente, luego vio a su prometida que respiraba tranquilamente, dormida, como un ángel «_Ojala un día me arme de valor y la bese de nuevo, pero esta vez que yo también lo recuerde_» Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica que al sentir el sutil tacto, embelleció su rostro con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo este capítulo de Akane y medio, espero que les haya gustado, le meti un poquito de humor, acción y romance :3 a qué no es lindo Ranma convertido en gato? Es la razón por la cual lo dejé con su fobia, para que en un futuro defendiera a su prometida =3 Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido =)**

**muchisimas gracias por todo su tiempo, sus reviews y sus animos, me hacen muy pero muuuuuuy feliz cada vez que los leo, son tan lindas =3 Un millón de gracias!  
**

**Gracias a: Cata3, Dayana, Pame-Chan Neko, Suzuki, akane192530, krizz, akarly, Shana, lucero, Hikari chan.  
**

**Cata3, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño momento romántico entre nuestros protagonistas :)  
**

**Pame-chan, noooo, no te cortes con una galleta, son muy peligrosas, lo digo por experiencia, luego te las terminas comiendo y con ganas de más.  
**

**akane192530, muy bien gracias, espero que tu también te encuentres excelente :) muchisimas gracias por leerme n.n  
**

**Lucero, estaré al pendiente de la actualización de tu historia ;)  
**

**Muchisimas gracias :) Son unos soles!  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	26. Los Tendo y Ranma van a la montaña

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Los Tendo y Ranma van a la montaña.**

* * *

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo, desde que regresaron de las montañas nevadas se la pasaba mínimo dos horas ahí. El chico daba patadas en el aire, saltaba y daba puñetazos, daba volteretas cuando se elevaba más alto, recordaba la pelea que tuvo Akane con la anciana, había quedado sorprendido por las habilidades de lucha de su prometida, su velocidad y su fuerza.

«_Es cierto, todo este tiempo no he entrenado lo suficiente, por eso Akane me está ganando, ella y su padre se la pasan entrenando todo el tiempo y yo no_» pensaba Ranma mientras partía un pedazo de madera con su puño.

El chico respiraba agitado, ya había entrenado por dos horas y media sin tomarse un segundo de descanso, estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se percató de Akane quien estaba recargada sobre el marco del dojo con los brazos cruzados.

—Mi tía Nodoka me pidió que te avisara que ya está la cena, sólo que ya pasó quince minutos —habló Akane que sonrió.

—Gracias, ya voy —respondió Ranma que le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—Ok, lo estás haciendo estupendamente, Ranma —animó Akane antes de irse del dojo.

—¿Akane más fuerte que yo? No, sólo me he dejado, pero ella no es más fuerte que yo… —musitó Ranma sin dejar de ver a la puerta.

* * *

Llegó a la mesa después de darse una ducha rápida, Akane estaba peleando con su papá que estaba convertido en panda, los dos peleaban un trozo de bistec, la chica lo estaba empujando con su pierna mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía el plato codiciado.

—¡Tú ya te comiste el tuyo, este es mío, panda estúpido! —gritó Akane que le dio un puñetazo en la cara al panda, sacándole sangre de la nariz y tumbándolo al suelo.

Akane se había vuelto más fuerte desde la pelea con Cologne y eso lo demostraba al derribar más rápido al panda. La vio comer feliz su bistec, al parecer tenía un mejor sabor después de pelear por él.

—Gracias por la comida —habló Ranma que apenas probó sus alimentos, se levantó extrañando a la familia, Akane se estaba metiendo un trozo de carne a la boca, mirándolo con desconcierto.

* * *

Akane estaba algo extrañada por como Ranma se estaba comportando con ella, desde que regresaron de las montañas nevadas, él ya no solía insultarla, ni la molestaba, andaba como ido en sus pensamientos y cuando llegaban de la escuela el chico de la trenza salía a correr y luego a meterse al dojo por largo tiempo, lo veía hasta el anochecer cuando iban a cenar.

—Eh Ranma —llamó Akane al chico que caminaba sobre la valla, los dos iban a la escuela—. ¿Por qué últimamente te la has pasado callado?

—No tengo nada qué contar —respondió Ranma sin importancia, cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca.

—Ah, ya sé, estás molesto por que me he comido tus postres desde hace tres días —habló Akane con inocencia.

—¿Te has comido mis postres? —reaccionó el chico.

—Sí, como después de comer luego te vas al dojo o a correr, no había quien se comiera tus postres… bueno, en realidad sí, pero yo les gané —recordó Akane su pequeña pelea con su papá y Genma.

—No, no es eso Akane en realidad es que tú… —se quedó callado, quería decirle que ella era más fuerte que él y que estaba dispuesto a superarla, pero al ver la mirada de la chica, prefirió callar—. Eres muy molesta, no me gusta que me observen mientras entreno.

—Vaya, que delicadito, bueno, está bien, ya no te veré entrenar si eso te molesta tanto —gruñó Akane.

—Sí, mejor —admitió Ranma que sintió feo al verla molesta.

* * *

Llevaba varios días entrenando arduamente, sólo necesitaba con quien poner en práctica todos sus esfuerzos, cuando le pidió a Genma que entrenara con él, su papá de inmediato empezó a "padecer" innumerables enfermedades. Caminaba por el pasillo y allí estaba el señor Soun meditando.

—Tío —habló suavemente, pero no tuvo reacción por parte Soun—. ¡Tío! —le gritó cerca del oído haciendo que Soun abriera los ojos de golpe mientras su cabello se agitaba.

—¡Ranma! ¿Quieres dejarme sordo? —interrogó el señor del bigote que se metió su dedo índice dentro de la oreja.

—Lo siento tío, es que me gustaría entrenar con alguien y mi papá no se encuentra dispuesto a hacerlo, por eso me atrevo a preguntarle si usted puede pelear conmigo —pidió Ranma que se sentó al lado de Soun.

—Por supuesto, hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, el prometido de mi hija pidiéndome ayuda, esto debe ser un sueño —los ojos de Soun parecía arroyos de tantas lágrimas.

Ranma sonrió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor escurría en su nuca.

—Oye, viejo —habló Akane que llevaba puesta una playera amarilla holgada y short que le llegaba a medio muslo color azul, se veía de lo más perezosa mientras comía un pan de arroz—. ¿Tú te comiste mis dulces?

—¿Y-yo? —se señaló Soun nervioso, sus ojos delataban su culpabilidad.

—¿Quién más? —Interrogó Akane tranquila, comiéndose el resto del pan de arroz—. Eres el único que sabía dónde los guardaba, viejo canalla —la chica se tronó los dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa psicópata.

Ranma se quedó sentado, observando como Akane brincaba la barda donde el señor Soun había salido huyendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora no tenía con quien practicar, hasta en eso Akane le había quitado la oportunidad. No le quedó de otra que ir al dojo a entrenar solo.

* * *

—Si le pido a la abuela de Shampoo que me entrene, seguro que querrá casarme con Shampoo a cambio de su entrenamiento… ¿a quién puedo acudir? —se preguntó Ranma una vez que se cansó de su entrenamiento y estaba acostado en el piso, mirando hacia el techo buscando una respuesta.

Un rostro muy lindo se asomó, sus ojos castaños denotaban alegría, la chica se acuclilló.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Akane.

—¿Qué? —Ranma parpadeó incrédulo a la vez que se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado frente Akane.

La chica lo miró y luego sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa que a Ranma lo dejaba tarado.

—Que yo puedo entrenarte —corroboró la peli azul.

—N-no, ¿tú? ¿Una chica?

—Ah ya vas, Ranma, que orgulloso eres, yo te estoy ofreciendo entrenarte sin pedirte nada a cambio —Akane se enfadó por lo machista que Ranma resultaba ser.

—Akane, si lo estás haciendo para humillarme…

—Eres un idiota, Ranma, no puedes ver las buenas intenciones de alguien y creo que las mías menos, yo ni sé por qué me tomé la molestia en ofrecerte mi ayuda —Akane se había enojado, se levantó rápida y se fue del dojo—. ¡Idiota! —regresó para mostrarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, pensando en lo que Akane le había dicho, ser entrenado por ella, resultaba una verdadera estupidez, si al final todo ese esfuerzo que ha hecho es para ser más fuerte que su prometida. Suspiró hondo.

* * *

En la clase de gimnasia, Ranma seguía demostrando lo bueno que era, sus amigos lo felicitaron por su agilidad.

—Señorita Tendo, es su turno —habló el entrenador.

Akane que vestía el uniforme deportivo pero el de hombres, corrió hacia la barra que debía saltar, la chica dio un largo salto, pasando por arriba de la barra sin problema alguno y aterrizó de pie, ganándose el aplauso de todos.

—Excelente, Tendo —felicitó el entrenador.

—Akane, eres la mejor, no cabe duda que ese tiempo que fuiste a entrenar con tu papá te cayó muy bien —decían sus amigas, Akane sonreía.

Ranma miraba como Akane demostraba ser buena para todos los deportes, ganándose la admiración de todos sus compañeros, recordaba cuando era él quien se llevaba las ovaciones, pero desde que Akane había llegado, él ya estaba quedando en segundo lugar.

—¡Diablos! —Ranma dio un puñetazo a un árbol, sacando toda su frustración.

—¿Por qué tan enojado? —preguntó Akane que estaba en la rama de aquel árbol, la chica colgaba de cabeza, con sus piernas dobladas sobre la rama para sostenerse.

—Qué te importa —respondió Ranma, ella era la respuesta.

—Últimamente andas de un genio que nadie te aguanta —respondió Akane, seguía extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, saltó del árbol para quedar frente a él—. Ya sé, estás enojado porque me comí tu almuerzo ayer, ése que preparó la tía Nodoka especialmente para ti.

—¿Te comiste mi almuerzo?

—Eh… sí, es que tú lo dejaste sobre tu pupitre y te fuiste quien sabe dónde, te lo iba a decir pero te fuiste muy rápido de la escuela —respondió Akane que empezó a chocar sus dedos y miraba hacia el suelo—. Estaba muy rico por cierto.

—¡AHG! —gritó Ranma que alzó las manos a la altura de sus orejas, con los dedos extendidos, se notaba bastante tenso.

—No pensé que te molestarías tanto porque me he estado comiendo tu comida, pero es que me da pena que se desperdicie —habló Akane muy tranquila.

—Akane —masculló Ranma con coraje—. ¡Te ganaré, ya lo verás! —la señaló, sus ojos destellaban ira.

—¿Ganarme? —repitió Akane extrañada viendo a Ranma que se fue corriendo—. Vaya, creo que se está volviendo loco.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Akane se ponía de mal humor porque Ranma no le hacía caso, aunque trataba de portarse linda con él y evitar comerse lo que su prometido dejaba, cosa que a ella le estaba costando mucho.

Ranma llegó a la casa y no encontró al señor Soun ni a Akane, se asomó a la habitación de ellos y sus cosas no estaban, el muchacho se alarmó, corrió a buscar a su mamá.

«_Akane seguro pensó que la odio y prefirieron irse, no, todo fue mi culpa, debí hablar con ella y aceptar su propuesta de entrenarme, creo que fui demasiado orgulloso_» pensaba Ranma mientras buscaba a su madre.

Cuando vio a su padre que estaba en el dojo, de inmediato se dirigió a él.

—¡Papá, Akane y el tío Soun no están! —gritó, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ellos.

—Ah, se fueron hace un rato a entrenar a las montañas, seguro no los encuentras lejos de aquí, ya que Soun le puso unas… —Genma no terminó de hablar porque Ranma salió disparado.

El chico metió un tanto de ropa a su mochila, ni se preocupó en doblarla, dejó una nota sobre la mesita del comedor y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

* * *

A pocas calles de la casa de los Saotome, Soun iba brincando muy contento.

—Vamos a entrenar a las montañas, muy felices, ¿verdad, hija? —Soun iba varios pasos delante de Akane.

—Lo dirás por ti, viejo idiota —bufó Akane, tenía el ceño fruncido y en su frente había grandes gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro.

—Anda, hija, ánimo, salta, no me pierdas el ritmo —el señor Soun daba saltos y pateaba en el aire—. Un, dos, tres… ¡Akane, muestra ese ánimo!

—¡Eres un mal padre! —exclamó Akane enojada.

Ranma se sorprendió al ver al señor Soun y a Akane varios metros atrás de su padre. Lo que más le impactó fue ver que en los tobillos de la chica estaban esposados a unas bolas de plomo que apenas y le permitían dar el paso, además sobre su espalda llevaba dos grandes maletas.

—¿Por qué diablos no te las amarraste tú, eh? —Le reclamaba Akane— ¡Viejo estúpido!

Akane alzó la pierna derecha arrastrando la bola de plomo en el proceso, la bola estrelló en la cabeza del señor Soun que parecía que le había sacado los ojos y caía hacia delante con las manos hechas cuernitos.

—¡Que hija tan desconsiderada tengo! Golpear a si a su pobre padre sorpresivamente —gimoteaba el hombre que se había recuperado al instante, en su cabeza resaltaba un enorme chichón.

—¿Hablas de desconsiderados? Ya veremos cuando la gente te vea a ti sin llevar nada de carga y a tu pobre hija con estas bolas de plomo amarradas a sus tobillos, creme que te van a trinchar cuando vean a la linda Akane llorar y pedir compasión diciendo que no me has dado de comer en días y que prometo portarme bien para que ya no me pegues —Akane puso mirada de borrego.

Cualquiera que la viera, se compraba aquel cuento, era muy seguro que sí quemaran vivo al señor Soun de ver lo mal que trataba a su hija.

—Pero no pensaran así de un chico —Soun le vacío agua a la peli azul, volviéndose rubio al tacto.

—Te odio —bufó Akane, mirando con cansancio a su padre.

—Tío —habló Ranma después de ver todo esa escena, de su cabeza escurría una gota de sudor—. Me preguntaba si yo también podía ir a entrenar con ustedes, ya le he dejado una nota a mi mamá —sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡Por supuesto, Ranma! —exclamó Soun muy contento—. Ah, pero permíteme que cargue tu maleta —Ranma se extrañó por la amabilidad del señor Soun—. Ten, Akane, carga —puso la mochila sobre las otras que ya cargaba el rubio.

—Te mataré —murmuró el rubio mirando con odio a su padre.

Ranma iba caminando a la par del señor Soun y no tanto porque quería, sino porque el padre de Akane lo llevaba casi abrazado, de vez en cuando Ranma atisbaba hacia atrás donde veía ese pobre rubio sacando la lengua y casi a rastras muy alejado de ellos.

—Tío, yo puedo cargar mi maleta, la suya y la de Akane, sirve para que yo entrene —habló Ranma sintiendo pena por su prometida.

—No, Ranma, Akane fue la que me pidió que le pusiera todo el peso que podía encima.

—¡Eso no es cierto, viejo mentiroso! —gritó Akane, la furia en ella acrecentaba.

El rubio llamaba la atención, esta vez no por su galanura, sino por todo lo que iba cargando el pobre, todos se compadecían de él, hubo algunos que trataron de ayudarlo pero las bolas de plomo eran tan pesadas que no las movían ni un poquito, se admiraron que ése chico las moviera.

* * *

Iban saliendo de la ciudad para adentrarse a las colinas, tenían que subir, Akane se había quedado descansando en un árbol.

—Te ayudo —ofreció Ranma quitándole las mochilas de encima.

Ranma casi se cae al sentir el peso de la maleta de Soun.

—El muy desgraciado le metió piedras —indicó Akane—. Sácaselas.

—¿Y siempre te hace cargar cosas tan pesadas cuando tienen que ir a entrenar a otras partes? —preguntó curioso Ranma.

—Sí, pero esta vez fue algo considerado conmigo —respondió Akane que rodó los ojos, mostrando el fastidio que tenía.

—¿Considerado? —repitió Ranma, él no le veía lo considerado en ninguna parte.

«_Ahora entiendo porque es tan fuerte_» pensó Ranma, a ese paso tardaría más de lo que pensado en igual a Akane.

—¿Has arrastrado un auto? —preguntó Akane.

—No.

—Yo sí, dos kilómetros y sin ruedas, tuve un dolor muscular infernal durante un mes gracias al estúpido de mi padre y para colmo, el muy maldito iba dentro del auto durmiendo —recordó Akane con rencor.

—¿Qué?

—Pero veo que tú le agradas mucho, así que creo que contigo sí será considerado —sonrió Akane—. Anda, vamos si no es capaz de dejarnos, lo conozco bien —vio a su papá que los estaba esperando— bueno, a ti no te dejaría, pero a mí sí.

* * *

Llegaron a un claro ya de noche, el señor Soun montó la tienda, mientras que Ranma hacía la fogata, allí calentó agua para que Akane volviera a ser chica, se sentó a su lado, viendo los pies de la peli azul, estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Bien, Ranma, aquí tú y yo dormiremos, Akane levantara su tienda para que ella duerma esta noche… ah, creo que olvide traerla, hija, así que te quedaras a dormir afuera —el señor se rascó la nuca.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro, parecía tranquila, acostumbrada a que su padre la tratara así.

—No, yo me quedo a dormir afuera —dijo Ranma que sentía pena y mucha culpa por haber sentido envidia por Akane.

—Por supuesto que no, hijo, no quiero que te enfermes de pulmonía —Soun le dio una palmada sobre el hombro.

Akane le lanzó una mirada reticente a su padre.

—Oye, viejo, quítame éstas cosas —Akane señaló las bolas de plomo.

—¿Para qué hija? Si te van ayudar al entrenamiento, no seas tonta, aprovecha el gran sacrificio que estoy haciendo porque tú te vuelvas más fuerte que tu padre, no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así… no sabes lo mucho que te amo que he permitido que cargues todo ese peso para que el día de mañana seas la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

—Ya, papá, tanto amor tuyo un día terminara matándome —dijo Akane con enfado—. Por eso te pido que por favor me quites estás cosas —pidió mostrando unos ojitos de borrego, encantadora.

Ranma tragó saliva, sí el fuera Soun no se lo pensaba dos veces para obedecer a Akane.

—Lo siento, hija, no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane que cambió su expresión por una más agresiva.

—Es que perdí las llaves —respondió el hombre sin importancia.

—Ah, ya veo… no te preocupes… cuando regresemos a la ciudad vamos con un herrero para que me quite estas cosas… total, ni pesan tanto —en la frente de la chica se le estaba resaltando una vena y un tic en su ceja había aparecido.

—¿Verdad que no? —preguntó el señor Soun muy quitado de la pena.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —gritó Akane que no aguantó la furia y se le dejó ir a su papá que horrorizado se echó para atrás, pero gracias a las bolas de plomo, Akane no logró alcanzarlo.

—Pobrecita… creo que iré a descansar, venir aquí me ha resultado tan agotador —el señor Soun bostezó dejando ver el interior de su boca, al ver que Akane volvió intentar golpearlo de inmediato se refugió dentro de la tienda.

—Akane, ya tranquila, mira, yo trataré de quitarte estas cosas, y luego metes tus pies en agua caliente, eso te ayudará para que relajes tus pies —calmó Ranma.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro, también se notaba muy cansada.

—Seguro se está vengando de todas las golpizas que le he dado este tiempo —musitó Akane—. Que padre tan rencoroso tengo —sonrió.

—Yo diría que eres tú la que se ha vengado de él por cómo te ha tratado en los entrenamientos —habló el moreno.

—Me gusta más tu idea —sonrió Akane, lo miró directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose atraída por ese color azul—. Ranma.

—Akane —el chico también era atraído por aquellos ojos marrones de la peli azul.

—Ranma, ven a dormir, ¿qué esperas, hijo? —invitó el señor Soun que se llevó a Ranma a la tienda.

Akane parpadeó, su papá tenía el don de hacerla enfurecer con facilidad.

—Maldito viejo, pero tan sólo deja que me libere de estas cosas —Akane tenía entre sus manos la cadena que aferraba las bolas de plomo, sentía tanto coraje que ni cuenta se dio al hacer pedacitos la cadena.

Rompió las otras cadenas, de haberse dado cuenta hace rato que podía romper las cadenas, no hubiera tenido la necesidad de arrastrarse por aquel peso.

—No, señor Tendo, yo puedo quedarme afuera, no hay problema —decía Ranma dentro de la tienda, insistía en salir pero Soun lo retenía.

—Papá —escucharon la voz de Akane, Soun empezó a sudar frío.

La chica se asomó por la apertura de la tienda, sonrió dulcemente.

—Ranma, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor? —pidió con mucha amabilidad sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Eh, sí —Ranma salió de la tienda y Akane adentró.

—¡AHORA SÍ, MALDITO VIEJO! ¿Con que bolas de plomo? ¿Sabes dónde deberías de ponértelas? —exclamaba la chica.

Ranma estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata, escuchado las suplicas del señor Soun y los gritos de batalla de Akane, cuando visualizaba hacia la tienda, sólo veía la silueta de Akane golpeando a su padre, haciéndole una llave, pateándolo, cayendo sobre él con su codo, escuchando los gritos desgarradores que el hombre profería, dentro de la tienda era una batalla campal, vio salir arrastrándose al señor Soun que extendía su mano con la intención que le ayudaran, el pobre hombre lucía desfigurado, con varios chichones sobre chichones, su cara morada y su nariz sangrando. Fue arrastrado dentro de la tienda.

—Que energía la de Akane —musitó el chico, mirando los pedazos de cadenas en el suelo.

—Bueno papá, eso fue todo por hoy, agradece que fui algo considerada, sólo porque eres mi padre y te amo mucho —dijo Akane que se sacudía las manos, luego sacó a su papá de la tienda con una patada, dejándolo a los pies de Ranma, el chico vio al pobre hombre más muerto que vivo—. Ah, Ranma, toma, mi papá reconsideró la idea y me dijo que yo podía dormir en la tienda, ¿verdad, papi? —le lanzó una bolsa de dormir a Ranma y le sonrió tiernamente a su padre.

—Sabes que yo no puedo negarte nada, princesa —masculló el señor Soun todo atolondrado por tanto golpe antes de quedar inconsciente.

Ranma trataba de dormir pero los ronquidos del señor Soun no lo dejaban, así que prefirió levantarse, miró hacia la tienda, seguro que Akane sí estaba profundamente dormida y no era para menos con todo lo que cargo, la larga caminata y la golpiza que le dio al señor Soun. Vio las brasas de lo que antes era la fogata.

«_Si entreno arduamente sin importar que tan pesado sea, pronto me volveré más fuerte, lo que tengo que hacer es que el tío Soun me entrene como entrenó a Akane_» pensó Ranma, miró al señor Soun que parecía como si nada, vaya que se recuperaba rápido el señor.

* * *

—Buenos días, Ranma —saludó el señor Tendo.

—Buenos días, tío —respondió el chico que estiró sus brazos.

—Aprovechemos el día, empecemos a entrenar de una vez.

—¿Va a despertar a Akane?

—No, mejor que duerma un poco más, la pobre debe estar cansada —respondió Soun que cerró los ojos.

«_Seguro tiene miedo a que le dé otra golpiza_» pensó Ranma al mirar como una gota de sudor escurría en la frente del adulto.

—Ranma, ¿estás listo para iniciar tu entrenamiento? —preguntó Soun que se levantó con un aura brillante y mirando al horizonte valientemente.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el pelinegro imitando perfectamente la postura de Soun.

Soun hizo caminar en cuclillas a Ranma con una piedra sobre su espalda, cuando le decía que debía saltar, Ranma a duras penas daba un pequeño saltito pero se iba de espaldas, Soun meneaba la cabeza como sintiendo pena.

—Vamos Ranma, yo sé que quieres ser más fuerte que mi hija y este entrenamiento se lo enseñe a ella cuando tenía 5 años —le dijo Soun.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se sorprendió.

—Se nota que tu orgullo masculino no te permite admitir que una chica sea más fuerte que tú, y créeme que te entiendo, yo tampoco lo haría —habló Soun—. Es por eso que debes de poner más empeño.

—Sí —sentía algo de pena, pero al saber que Soun también compartía su sentir, eso lo motivó a dar más saltos con todo y la piedra encima.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro, desde ahí podían ver la tienda y a Akane que apenas salía de ella, la chica se estaba estirando, la vieron agarrar un cubo de agua e ir por el río que pasaba cerca.

—La ves, fresca como si nada, Akane es muy resistente, estoy tan orgulloso de mi pequeña —Soun se puso el antebrazo sobre los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Tío, sigamos con el entrenamiento no me importa lo pesado que sea —pidió Ranma.

—Ranma, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, no me importa que tan duro y doloroso sea el entrenamiento, quiero ser fuerte, muy fuerte —determinó el chico, mirando con absoluta seriedad al hombre.

—Muy bien, hijo, te convertiré en el hombre más fuerte de todo el mundo… que hubiera yo dado porque Akane fuera así conmigo —volvió a desbordar lagrimas como si fueran arroyos.

* * *

Akane calentó agua y se lavó la cara, después fue por los emparedados que Kasumi les había preparado para el camino, al menos su padre no se los había comido, aún seguían deliciosos. Se puso su gi y se dispuso a calentar un poco antes de ponerse a entrenar. Hizo movimientos que solía hacer en el dojo, golpear, patear, brincar, girar. Probó su elasticidad al saltar y abrir sus piernas por completo, luego tocarse la frente con los dedos del pie estando parada. Unas gotas de sudor adornaron su rostro, se limpió con la toalla.

—Bien, creo que ahora sí, a entrenar de verdad —sonrió para sí.

* * *

En un árbol estaba colgando Ranma, extrañado por cómo se encontraba, su cabeza colgaba mientras que con sus piernas dobladas se sostenía de la rama, pero lo peor es que en sus muñecas tenía unas rocas que fungían como pulseras. Se preguntaba de dónde las había sacado Soun.

—Muy bien Ranma, esto es simple, sólo harás 10 abdominales, claro sin caerte del árbol —indicó Soun.

—Solo diez… —Ranma hizo todo lo posible porque sus manos alcanzaran sus rodillas pero apenas se flexionaba un poco y ya no aguantaba, las piedras era el gran impedimento.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Akane que llegó—. ¿No crees que eso sea demasiado pesado para él? —señaló.

—¡A ti que te importa, esto no es demasiado pesado para mí! —contestó Ranma, molesto, sintió que le habían dicho debilucho.

—Claro que no, Akane, él tiene la aptitud para hacerlo y con eso basta —apoyó Soun.

—Bueno, qué más da, ¿cuántas abdominales tiene que hacer? —le preguntó por curiosidad a su papá.

—Diez —Soun no quitaba sus negros ojos de su pupilo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo 10? ¡La primera vez que me pusiste ese entrenamiento me pediste que hiciera 300!

—Pero es que tú ya podías hacerlo

—¡Tenía 9 años, animal!

Ranma vio la discusión entre Akane y su padre, ella le reclamaba y él sólo se defendía con escusas estúpidas.

«_Sí Akane hizo 300, yo haré 500_» se dijo Ranma mentalmente, frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba decidido, no iba a dejar que esas rocas aferradas a sus muñecas lo detuvieran.

—¡Es un milagro que todavía siga con vida teniendo a una bestia como padre! —exclamó Akane mirando con rencor al bigotón.

—Uno —escucharon los dos, dejaron de discutir al ver a Ranma haciendo su primer abdominal.

En el rostro de Ranma se reflejaba el gran esfuerzo realizado, el sudor ya le estaba deslizando en su piel, otra vez el chico volvió a hacer otra abdominal.

—Dos.

—¡Muy bien Ranma, sigue así! —animaba el señor Tendo.

—Bah, mientras que no le empieces arrojar piedras como a mí —recordó Akane, cerrando los ojos y cruzó los brazos poniéndose de perfil como si lo que hiciera Ranma no fuera la gran cosa.

Akane abrió un ojo para ver a Ranma que ya iba por la tercera abdominal, sonrió alegremente, pero notó que las piernas del chico le temblaban. Ágil y veloz subió por aquel árbol, llegando a la rama donde se encontraba Ranma.

—Necesitas mantener más fuerza en tus piernas también —le dijo la chica, se quitó el cinturón del gi para luego amarrar los tobillos del chico a sus piernas—. Así no te caerás, si te cansas, háblame, yo estaré al pendiente, también por si mi papá se le ocurre arrojarte rocas.

La chica saltó desde la rama, cayendo con gracia al suelo, le dedicó una mirada especial haciendo que Ranma terminara sonriéndole agradecido.

—¿Trajiste analgésicos y el ungüento para dolor muscular? —preguntó Soun, Akane asintió—. Menos mal, así el chico podrá caminar para mañana.

—Bueno, yo seguiré entrenando por aquí cerca —avisó Akane.

—Suerte —Soun le mostró el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda.

Ranma ya estaba haciendo su décima abdominal, sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro y estaba empapado de sudor.

—¡Suficiente hijo, lo hiciste muy bien! —felicitó Soun que aplaudió.

—No, aún no es suficiente —respondió Ranma, haciendo otra abdominal.

Akane por su parte observaba a Ranma, se sentía orgullosa que no se hubiera dado por vencido. Vio que su padre empezaba a bostezar, seguro pronto se iba a quedar dormido.

—Papá, ¿Por qué no vas a calentar la comida que nos puso Kasumi? —le dijo.

—¡Buena idea, hija! —respondió el señor lleno de energía.

—Pero no se te ocurra comértela toda porque si lo haces, la paliza que te di a noche no será ni la mitad de la que te daré hoy.

—Yo los llamaré cuando esté lista, Akane, no te preocupes, no probaré nada —sonrió nervioso Soun, se rascó la cabeza.

—Más te vale —amenazó Akane mostrando una sonrisa tétrica.

Soun bajó corriendo, en un minuto lo vio ahí en la tienda sacando la comida, poniendo el fuego y de inmediato puso la comida a calentarse, volteaba a ver hacia arriba donde Akane estaba y le sonreía tontamente.

—Ranma, ¿cuántas vas? —le preguntó Akane, mirando a su prometido que acababa de hacer otra abdominal.

—Quince —respondió.

La cinta se desamarró, haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio, Akane brincó partiendo las piedras que rodeaban las muñecas del chico y así lograr que el joven pudiera agarrarse de la rama que se encontraba abajo, pero sentía sus brazos muy débiles que pronto se soltó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akane que lo había atrapado de la muñeca evitando que el joven se diera un golpazo.

—Sí —respondió Ranma, admirando que sí se encontraba a una altura considerable, luego atisbó hacia Akane.

Ella lo alzó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y luego lo puso sobre la rama.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Ranma, pero tienes que descansar un poco —Akane le sonrió.

—Gracias, pero no es suficiente, debo seguir entrenando.

—Pero después de que comamos algo, yo sé lo cansado que es hacer esas abdominales, yo apenas hice 30 la primera vez… te aseguro que para mañana tú también harás 30 —le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿30? Pero que no dijiste que tu papá te pidió que hicieras 300

—Sí, pero no las hice, sólo logré hacer 30 pero fue por culpa del viejo porque me lanzaba piedras.

Ranma se le quedó viendo, se lo imaginó y él también podía sentir ese rencor que Akane tenía hacia su padre.

—Sí mi padre me hubiera entrenado así, seguro ahora yo sería mucho más fuerte —musitó Ranma, apretando su puño.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Akane que se distrajo.

—Nada importante, ¿vamos a comer? —Ranma sonrió dulcemente.

Akane quedó encantada con aquella sonrisa.

—Sí, te ayudaré a bajar.

Ranma parpadeó.

—Yo puedo bajar sin problemas.

—No, no puedes bajar, por eso, déjame ayudarte, ya verás cuando estemos en el suelo, confía en mí, Ranma —Akane le tendió las manos.

Al chico no le quedó otra que tomar las manos de Akane, la chica sonrió de manera infantil y se aferró a la rama con sus piernas, haciendo que Ranma quedara colgando de sus manos, como si fueran unos trapecistas, le dijo que se soltara cuando estuviera en la otra rama, así lo hizo el chico pero al caer sintió que sus piernas eran de algodón porque se doblaron apenas puso los pies sobre la rama, volvió a perder el equilibrio, pero ahí estaba Akane, atrapándolo justo a tiempo.

Llegaron al suelo, Ranma al poner los pies se cayó, quiso levantarse pero sus brazos los sentía demasiado débiles, Akane lo ayudó, poniendo el brazo del chico alrededor de sus hombros y agarrándolo por la cintura.

—Eso que hiciste se llama el entrenamiento del trapecista —contó Akane al percatarse del desconcierto del chico—. Eres fuerte Ranma, estoy segura que en poco tiempo recuperaras las fuerzas de tus extremidades y sobre todo, aquí —le picó el vientre, haciendo que Ranma derramara lágrimas de dolor— te hará más resistente a los golpes.

* * *

Llegaron para comer, Soun se estaba sirviendo pero al ver a Akane llegando junto con Ranma, volvió a dejar la comida en la olla.

Ranma no tenía fuerzas ni para agarrar la cuchara, ya que los brazos los sentía acalambrados y le temblaban descontroladamente, pero Akane le dio de comer en la boca, parecía que no le molestaba hacerlo, se veía contenta. El chico se sonrojó.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamó Soun que se dio unas palmaditas en la panza.

—Provecho —respondió Akane.

—Bueno, daré una pequeña caminata para que se me baje pronto la comida y luego regreso por ti Ranma, para seguir entrenando —avisó el papá de Akane antes de marcharse.

—Eh, Ranma, si quieres, puedo entrenarte, te prometo que no voy a ser tan dura como lo es mi papá —dijo Akane que le daba otra cucharada a Ranma, pero el chico cerró la boca.

—El entrenamiento que me está dando tu papá está bien —respondió Ranma con amargura.

—Pero te puedes lastimar…

—No, Akane, agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero soy hombre y yo puedo con un entrenamiento tan pesado como los de tu papá, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —defendió el chico, se notaba molesto.

«_Seguro piensas que soy tan débil que no soportaré los entrenamientos de tu papá_» miró a la peli azul con molestia.

—Como quieras, pero te advierto, que de un momento a otro, mi papá me va a pedir que yo pelee contigo y no quiero que salgas con tu clásico "yo no peleo con niñas" —refutó Akane que tenía el ceño fruncido.

La chica le dejó el tazón de sopa cerca de él, dio las gracias por la comida y se levantó yéndose por donde se fue su papá, dejando a Ranma solo.

—Akane, me volveré más fuerte que tú, cueste lo que me cueste… —dijo Ranma, bajó su mirada hacia el tazón—. No me perdonaría que algo te pasara porque yo no pude protegerte.

Escuchó un grito femenino y a continuación los insultos que Akane le lanzaba a su papá, algo le ha de haber hecho para que la chica se escuchara tan molesta, vio como el cuerpo de Akane caía al río y de ahí salía a flote un rubio a quien el gi le quedaba más pequeño.

—¡Maldito viejo! —el rubio se quitó el gi para quedar en camiseta y bóxer y se fue corriendo.

—¡No, Akane, espera! ¡Sólo fue una broma! —escuchó del señor Soun.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, ¿qué estaba pasando? Sólo escuchaba como se derrumbaban algunos árboles, los gritos de batalla de Akane chico y otros gritos de dolor por parte del señor Tendo.

—¡Ya basta, Akane! Ahora sí pelearemos en serio, no tendré piedad de ti y mucho menos ahora que eres hombre —señaló Soun que llegó a donde estaba Ranma.

—¡Por mi está perfecto, viejo estúpido! —respondió Akane que apareció al segundo.

Los dos se veían retadoramente, Soun se colocó en pose de combate, llevando su pie izquierdo un poco hacia atrás, su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho hacia adelante, el puño izquierdo a la altura de su cintura hacia atrás, sus ojos negros brillaron y una sonrisa altiva se hizo presente en su rostro. Akane simplemente se quedó ahí parada, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

El señor Tendo se le lanzó a Akane, era la primera vez que Ranma miraba al hombre con verdaderas ganas de pelear con alguien y se impresionó por la aura de batalla que desprendía, incluso llegó a preocuparse por Akane.

El rubio se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo los puñetazos y patadas que el señor Tendo pretendía darle, Akane detuvo con la palma de la mano un golpe que iba hacia su rostro, atrapó el puño de su padre, se agachó dándole un golpe en el costado con el perfil de su mano y luego una patada en sus corvas, Soun perdió el equilibrio, momento en que Akane lo alzó para arrojarlo contra un árbol.

—¿Qué piensas rendirte tan pronto, viejo inútil? —preguntó Akane a su padre que se levantaba del golpe recibido.

—Claro que no, sólo calibrara tu velocidad y veo que has mejorado —sonrió el señor.

—Lástima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, viejo, te estás volviendo más lento —contestó Akane sonriendo con petulancia.

—¿Eso crees, mocosa? —Soun apareció frente al rubio, dándole un rodillazo en el vientre, arrojando al joven a un par de metros—. ¿Sigo siendo lento? —enarcó una ceja.

Akane chasqueó la lengua, se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose la saliva que escupió por el golpe.

—Como una tortuga, anciano —respondió Akane.

Ranma miraba como los dos se golpeaban, era impresionante verlos pelearse así, en la casa no se demostraban como tal, a lo mejor porque no querían destruir la casa como estaban destruyendo esa parte, cada vez el claro donde se quedaban se estaba haciendo más grande. Suspiró hondamente, ojala pudiera tener esa fuerza que esos dos tenían.

Soun estrelló contra una roca del rio donde se le vio hundirse y luego salió flotando como panda con los ojos hechos remolinos y mostrando un letrero donde se rendía ante la pelea, luego mostraba otro cartel diciendo que Akane era la mejor.

—Oye, Akane, ¿no crees que deberías de ayudarlo antes de que se vaya a caer por la cascada que está más adelante? —señaló Ranma a panda que era arrastrado por la corriente del río.

—Nah, déjalo, le caerá bien refrescarse un poco más —Akane no le importaba lo que fuera a pasarle a su padre.

—Pero puede lastimarse.

—Sale vivo de mis golpizas, caer de una cascada no es nada —respondió el rubio que se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, sonriendo con victoria.

—Mide como 30 metros de altura…

—¿30 metros? —repitió Akane que abrió un ojo, el chico de la trenza asintió—. ¡Ey, viejo, sino quieres caer de una cascada de 30 metros, será mejor que despiertes!

Fueron palabras mágicas ya que el panda enseguida se puso a nadar en contra corriente, el animal mostraba horror en su rostro, Akane le tendió una gruesa vara a la cual el animal se aferró como si fuera un koala, el rubio levantó al panda arrojándolo contra otro árbol en el cual se estrelló y cayó inconsciente con los ojos hechos cruz.

Akane se metió dentro de la tienda y salió vestido con una playera sin manga color verde oscuro con broches amarillos, muñequeras de color amarillo que le llegaban cerca del codo, pantalones negros y sus zapatillas chinas.

—¿No piensas volver a ser chica? —preguntó Ranma, curioso.

—Más tarde, después de que me bañe —respondió el rubio—. Bueno, espero que cuando mi papá despierte tú ya te encuentres mejor y así entrenen arduamente, nos vemos al rato —metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue de ahí pateando una piedra del tamaño de una bola de beisbol.

* * *

Akane se acostumbró a escuchar los gritos de dolor de Ranma, al principio le dio cosa que quería ir corriendo a ver lo que le sucedía pero luego recordó las palabras que el ojiazul había dicho, eso la hacía quedarse y continuar con su propio entrenamiento.

Llegó para la cena, comió en compañía de su papá y Ranma, el pobre chico lucía muy cansado y adolorido.

Después de bañarse se echó agua caliente volviéndose chica. Miró hacia el cielo, ahí en las montañas la noche lucía hermosa, estaba el cielo estampado por miles de estrellas y una gran luna llena que iluminaba aquel claro donde ellos se encontraban. Escuchó los ronquidos de su papá que dormía sobre una toalla y a Ranma también durmiendo como roca. Entró a la tienda y sacó una cobija, se la colocó a su papá.

—Te quiero, papá —susurró suavemente, plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y terminó de acobijar a su padre.

Soun esbozó una sonrisita, y luego volvió a roncar. Akane se dirigió a Ranma para acomodarle la cabeza ya que la tenía bastante doblada y lucía incómodo.

* * *

Caminó hacia el árbol donde en la mañana Ranma estuvo haciendo las abdominales, subió a la rama más alta para admirar esa hermosa noche, si era posible se quedaría ahí dormida. Estaba embelesada por aquella hermosa luna hasta que escuchó el crujido de unas ramas, luego unos pasos torpes, visualizó hacia abajo, encontrándose con la silueta de Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane, sorprendida de verlo.

—¡Akane! —Ranma visualizó hacia arriba.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Pues yo admiro la bella noche —respondió Akane que sonreía, por la luz plateada de la luna podían verse bien—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo, sólo vengo a entrenar, quiero hacer más de 30 abdominales —respondió el chico.

—Olvida eso por un segundo Ranma, y mejor acompáñame a ver la luna —invitó Akane que bajó a la rama más cerca del suelo.

Akane le tendió la mano, Ranma se quedó dudando por un segundo, pero luego aceptó la invitación de Akane, tomó la mano de la chica.

—No te soltaré, te lo prometo —dijo la chica.

Otra vez la chica aplicó el entrenamiento del trapecista, Ranma se dio cuenta que la fuerza surgía desde el vientre para poder soportar el peso. Akane lo hacía subir a la rama y luego ella, para después saltar a la otra rama y seguir el proceso hasta llega a la última. Ranma quedó recargado sobre el tronco del árbol y Akane estaba sentada muy cerca de él.

—¿Verdad que es preciosa? —preguntó Akane señalando la luna.

—Sí, muy hermosa —respondió Ranma que no veía precisamente la luna, sus azuladas pupilas se concentraron en el rostro de Akane.

—Me gusta venir a lugares abiertos como éstos a entrenar, porque sólo aquí puedes admirar las verdadera belleza de la naturaleza —Akane se veía tan contenta.

—Es verdad.

—Eh, Ranma —Akane volteó a verlo, Ranma se ruborizó porque desde que estaban sobre la rama él no había quitado su mirada de la chica—. ¿Tú crees que si le pides un deseo a la estrella fugaz, se cumpla?

—Este, no sé, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver una… —Ranma empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —Exclamó la chica como niña chiquita, muy emocionada, tanto que tomó la mano de Ranma—. ¡Vamos, pide tu deseo, Ranma!

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y cruzaba sus dedos, Ranma tan sólo se le quedó viendo, pero al segundo también cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pediste? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Yo… este, no, los deseos no se pueden decir porque entonces no se cumplen —contestó el chico, nervioso.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh!, ahora entiendo porque los míos no se cumplían, siempre los pedía en voz alta y se lo decía a mi papá —dijo la chica que miraban de un lado a otro—. Entonces este que pedí si se me va a cumplir porque no lo dije en voz alta y no se lo pienso decir a nadie —a veces Akane era tan inocente que lo cautivaba, haciendo que le diera enormes ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca.

—Sí, se te hará realidad —Ranma se moría de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que ella había pedido, ¿estaría él involucrado en ese deseo como ella lo estuvo en el suyo?

—¡Genial! —exclamó Akane que de lo emocionada que estaba alzó la mano enérgicamente y casi cae de la rama, pero el ojiazul la atrapó de la muñeca.

La atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la cabeza de Akane quedara sobre su pecho, sus brazos inevitablemente envolvieron el delgado cuerpo de la peli azul, Akane estaba desconcertada por aquel acto de su prometido, el chico puso su cabeza sobre la de ella, embriagándose con el hermoso aroma de sus cabellos. Akane sonrió, estaba feliz de sentirse protegida por él. Ranma también sonrió, al fin la tenía entre sus brazos y no pensaba soltarla.

—La estrella fugaz sí cumple los deseos, Akane —habló suavemente Ranma.

Akane se puso roja al escucharlo, se quería morir, nunca había sentido algo así, un remolino de emociones recorrieron su cerebro y se fueron a estacionar en el estómago donde sentía mariposas revoloteando, ni que se diga de su corazón, parecía que iba a explotar de lo rápido que palpitaba, hablar en ese momento sería como echar todo a perder y es lo que menos quería, lo único certero que hizo fue aferrarse a él, como si supiera que mañana se acababa el mundo y sí se quedaba con él no pasaría nada. Se puso más roja cuando un par de palabras resonaban en su cabeza, dentro de ella había un conflicto entre decirlas o no decirlas, su cerebro le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, porque era demasiado pronto para que salieran a la luz, pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario, casi ordenándolo que tenía que decirlas. Sintió como la respiración del chico era más tranquila y que los agitados latidos de su corazón habían cesado, se separó un poco para verlo, Ranma estaba completamente dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, tan lindo con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta.

—Ranma… no sólo eres lindo cuando sonríes, también cuando duermes… —susurró Akane, acarició suavemente el rostro del chico, estaba encantada de verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, se ruborizó pero tenía que hacerlo, se levantó un poco y le dio un tierno beso muy cerca de los labios de Ranma, el chico arrugó su nariz y esbozó una ligera sonrisa— te quiero, Ranma.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, adaptado a cuando Ranma fue a entrenar a la montaña con su papá, pero con algo de diferencia. A partir de este capítulo Ranma ya se pone las pilas para entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y que mejor que con la ayuda de los delicados entrenamientos de Soun que trata como a una verdadera princesa a su hija. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, :3 me encanta leer sus opiniones respecto a la historia y me dan cuerda para seguir escribiendo, muchisimas gracias n.n de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme! :)  
**

**Gracias a: Guest, akarly, akane192530, Shana, Pame-Chan neko, Cata3, Lucero, Krizz, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Rutabi, Dayana, suzuki n.n  
**

**Guest, perdón por ser tan cruel por tardar tanto con lo del beso de Ranma y Akane.**

akane192530, muchas gracias linda, cuando leí tu comentario me hiciste que me pusiera roja -*_*-  


**Shana, el beso tardará unos capítulos (pero prometo que después de ése beso consciente entre los dos habrá muchos más) pero sirve como compensación momentos romanticos entre nuestros protagonistas?, respecto a cada cuando publico, lo hago cada dos o tres días.  
**

**Krizz, claro! falta Happosai, él es como la cerecita pervertida del pastel, que sería Ranma****½** sin nuestro querido maestro? También Ukyo estará presente en la historia ;) 

**Rutabi, me cachaste U.U sí he estado viendo con mucho "sacrificio" algunos capítulos de Ranma. **

**Y sin cansarme de hacerlo: ¡Gracias!  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	27. El entrenamiento de Ranma y Ryoga

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: El entrenamiento de Ranma y Ryoga.**

* * *

Akane estaba colgando de la rama como si fuera un murciélago, en sus ojos se marcaba las ojeras por no haber pasado tan buena noche y con sus manos sostenía las muñecas de Ranma que yacía durmiendo profundamente, ignorante que estaban colgando a varios metros del suelo. La peli azul empezaba a ganarle el sueño, pero apenas sentía que iba a resbalar despertaba rápidamente y aferraba más sus piernas a la rama. Recordó lo bien que se la pasó en los brazos de Ranma pero después de un rato, el chico empezaba a resbalar inconsciente de que estaban en lo más alto de un árbol, ella para evitar que el moreno se cayera, atrapó al chico, pero el peso y el poco equilibro que tuvo la hicieron terminar en esa posición en la que se encontraba justo en ese momento.

—Vaya forma de pasar la noche —masculló Akane que sentía toda la sangre en su cabeza y pronto le iba a reventar—. ¡Ranma despierta! —meció al chico, intentando por cuarenteava vez despertarlo, pero Ranma seguía durmiendo como roca.

Ya no pudo más, se soltó del árbol, pero antes de llegar a la otra rama giró y aventó a Ranma hacia arriba, cuando aterrizó en la rama, logró atrapar a Ranma en sus brazos.

—Uff —suspiró aliviada —¡Ahhhh! —gritó cuando la rama se rompió.

Cerró los ojos imaginándose el tremendo golpazo que se iban a dar, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer un buen aterrizaje.

—Pero que gritona eres —escuchó la voz de Ranma.

Akane abrió los ojos, encontrándose en los brazos del chico que la había atrapado justo antes de que estrellaran con una de las ramas.

—¡Óyeme idiota! Yo te estuve tratando de despertarte y tú parecías piedra, casi nos caemos del árbol y tú roncando —reclamó Akane.

—Estaba cansado, tarada —replicó Ranma, molesto porque la chica no le había agradecido.

—Pues por tu culpa me la pase toda la noche en vela para evitar que te cayeras, imbécil —respondió Akane, estaba muy molesta.

—¿Mi culpa? De quien fue la estupenda idea de que subiera a ver la luna, ¿eh? Torpe —le mostró la lengua.

—Pedazo de animal —resopló Akane que se cruzó de brazos.

—Atolondrada.

—Baboso.

—Amargada.

—Tarado.

—Mensa.

—Zonzo.

—Marimacho.

Un puñetazo en su nariz le sacó un chorro de sangre. Akane estaba muy molesta con él, no podía creer lo poco caballeroso que era ese chico.

—¿Por qué me pegas, idiota? —Ranma hablaba adolorido.

—Te lo mereces por grosero, estúpido —contestó la chica.

Los dos tenían en entrecejo fruncido mientras se miraban con odio, aunque curiosamente, Ranma todavía no soltaba a la chica.

—Eres detestable —dijo Ranma.

—Y tú odioso —respondió Akane.

—Ranma, Akane, se levantaron muy temprano para entrenar —gritó Soun, viendo a los chicos sobre la tercera rama del árbol—. Bajen a desayunar chicos, ¿Akane, estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó la aludida.

—Como Ranma te tiene en sus brazos…

—¿Eh? —los dos se miraron y notaron en que pose se encontraban, ambos se sonrojaron y Ranma dejó a Akane sobre la rama, se alejaron un poco entre ellos.

—Oh, ya veo… picaros —señaló el papá de Akane, mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

—No, no es lo que parece, tío, la muy idiota estaba por caerse y yo la atrapé —se excusó Ranma.

—Te creo, hijo, Akane a veces suele ser muy torpe —asintió Soun.

Akane miró a los dos hombres con mucho enojo, le dio una patada a Ranma mandándolo al suelo donde aterrizó con la cabeza.

—Pesas como una ballena —le dijo Akane a Ranma una vez que ella llegó al suelo.

Ranma se sobaba la cabeza mientras observaba con rencor a Akane, el golpe le había dolido mucho que unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

—Salvaje —musitó Ranma.

Akane en respuesta le enseñó la lengua.

La chica le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a su papá, luego se marchó de ahí dejando a los inútiles hombres, se notaba muy molesta.

—Ese Ranma, idiota… y yo todavía anoche diciéndole… —se quedó callada y miró su reflejo en el agua—. Creo que todo fue producto del cansancio —se explicó, se echó agua para refrescarse.

* * *

Akane chico llegó para desayunar, los tres comieron en absoluto silencio solo se miraban entre ellos, pero las miradas que se echaban Akane y Ranma daban miedo.

Soun se levantó, agradeció por la comida y luego llamó a Ranma, tenían que entrenar de nuevo.

—Akane, encárgate de la comida —le dijo Soun.

—¿Eh? —Akane parpadeó—. Pero yo…

—Bueno, te verás mejor haciendo la comida como chica —sonrió su papá, echándole agua caliente al rubio—. Como ya nos terminamos lo que Kasumi nos cocinó, no queda de otra que prepares la comida, hija, así que a medio día vendremos a comer.

—Sólo porque soy mujer quieres que yo haga la comida, ¿no? —en la frente de Akane se acentuó una venita.

—Bueno, tampoco lo tomes así, hija, es que Ranma y yo entrenaremos y tú te ves cansada, creo que cocinar no será tan pesado —proyectó el señor que empezó a sudar y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Está bien —suspiró Akane, resignada, la verdad es que si estaba cansada como para ponerse a entrenar, y cocinar no se le hacía tan pesado.

—Todo lo que necesitas se encuentra en la mochila, bien, Ranma, vámonos —dijo animado Soun, mejor dicho, aliviado de que Akane no le diera un golpe.

Ranma sin embargo, antes de desaparecer echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba Akane que había entrado a buscar la mochila.

«_Mientras que no cocine como lava los trastes, creo que está bien_» pensó Ranma, algo le decía que no debía confiar en que Akane preparara la comida.

—Tío, ¿está seguro de que Akane prepare la comida? —preguntó curioso.

—Por supuesto, hijo, las mujeres nacen con ese instinto de cocinar, y esas cosas que sólo ellas pueden hacer muy bien, estoy seguro que mi hija heredó el buen sazón de su madre —respondió el señor, muy convencido.

—¿Akane ya ha cocinado antes? —cuestionó Ranma mirando severamente a Soun.

—No, es la primera vez que Akane va a cocinar —respondió Soun lleno de orgullo.

—Bueno… —Ranma rodó los ojos.

* * *

Akane sacaba los ingredientes de la mochila, los utensilios, una tablita y un recetario, le echó un vistazo al recetario donde decía qué se podía cocinar con los ingredientes, sonrió al ver la hermosa letra de su tía Nodoka, ahora que lo recordaba, las tres mujeres Saotome tenían una letra preciosa, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Ranma y tío Genma, parecía que escribían con los pies, empezó a reírse.

—Bueno, mi letra tampoco es la mejor, pero es más entendible que la de mi papá y esos dos —admitió Akane.

Leyó lo que necesitaba para preparar la comida.

—Pues no suena tan complicado —se dijo, tiró el recetario para ver lo que necesitaba, no se dio cuenta que el librito cayó al fuego—. Bueno, supongo que esta cosa blanca es la cebolla y esta naranja la zanahoria… —Akane buscó el recetario en el suelo con sus manos, pero al no sentirlo, volteó a ver, abrió los ojos como platos y horrorizada vio como aquel recetarios se estaba calcinando en las llamas, trató de salvarlo pero sólo notó como se desboronaba en cenizas—. Creo que tendré que improvisar.

* * *

Ranma sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo obligándose a darse calor al frotarse los brazos.

—No sé porque me dio un mal presentimiento —dijo el chico.

—Ranma, no pongas excusas, es hora de que entrenemos, pelearas conmigo, no tengas compasión, haz de cuenta que soy tu peor enemigo, hijo —el señor Soun se puso en combate.

—Está bien tío, pensaré que usted es mi padre —aceptó Ranma, que también se puso en pose de pelea.

Soun tragó un tanto de saliva emitiendo un ruidito, pues Ranma mostraba esa misma mirada que tenía cuando peleaba con su papá y es que Soun había sido testigo de las peleas entre su amigo Genma y Ranma, en las cuales Genma no salía bien parado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Akane admiraba la cebolla y la zanahoria como cosas desconocidas, todo lo veía como si fueran cosas traídas del espacio exterior, lo único conocido por ella era el cuchillo. Como toda buena artista marcial, hizo trocitos los ingredientes y los vacío a la olla con todo y los pedacitos de madera al agua hirviendo, notó que la única que no había rebanado era la cebolla, la partió a la mitad.

—Supongo que esto se debe exprimir —analizó la peli azul.

Así lo hizo, agarró la cebolla como si se trataran de naranjas e intentó exprimirlas, sus ojos empezaron a desbordar lágrimas como si fueran arroyos.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que deben de sacar bastante jugo… Ah, ¡ya que!, así que se quede —las arrojó al agua hirviendo.

Se secó las lágrimas pero estuvo un largo rato llorando.

Después de una hora se asomó a ver su creación.

—¿Será normal que tenga esa espuma café y esas burbujas purpuras? —Se cuestionó al ver hervir la comida—. Nah, sí es muy normal, seguro va a saber delicioso —le vertió un líquido azul que estaba en un frasco.

Vio salir el vapor que hizo la forma de una calavera, se asombró ante ello.

—¿Será una advertencia? —Akane parpadeaba—. Nah, que va, si se ve que está quedando buenísimo —sonrió muy contenta y empezó a echarle más cosas a la comida.

* * *

Soun y Ranma llegaban justo a medio día, el primero tenía la cara desfigurada y se veía caminar con la ayuda de un palo, Ranma por su parte se notaba fresco y muy contento.

—¡Ah, que hambre me dio! —exclamó Ranma que se sentó.

—Perfecto, llegan justo cuando la comida está lista —respondió Akane mostrando su gran sonrisa.

A Ranma y Soun se les ensombreció la frente de negro al mirar sus tazones con aquella sopa color café con burbujitas purpuras y unas cosas extrañas flotando, Ranma por instinto olisqueó el platillo, encontrando un aroma a menta, tal vez era hierbabuena.

«_Parece vomito de un ser desconocido_» visualizó Ranma que empezaba a sudar.

—¿Segura que se come? —preguntó Ranma con desconfianza.

—Claro, seguí las instrucciones tal y como lo escribió tía Nodoka —respondió Akane que se notaba contenta de su gran hazaña.

Soun y Ranma se miraron y asintieron. Se llevaron la cuchara a la boca con aquella extraña sopa. La cara de los dos se puso de color azul oscuro y empezaban a golpearse el pecho, escupiendo la comida, los dos se echaron tierra a la boca para quitarse el mal sabor.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Akane que se levantó y dejó a un lado su tazón.

—¡¿Qué, nos quieres matar?! —exclamó Ranma que se limpiaba la lengua, Soun yacía en el suelo convulsionándose.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —Akane frunció las cejas y empuñó la boca, fulminando a Ranma con la mirada.

—¡Qué cocinas horrible, Akane! ¡Tú comida es tóxica, bien pueden utilizarla para hacer una bomba nuclear! —respondió Ranma señalándola acusadoramente.

—¿Qué? Son unos ingratos, yo me la pasé cocinando para ustedes y ni siquiera dan las gracias por mi esfuerzo, ¡par de malagradecidos! ¡Hasta llore mientras cocinaba, lo juro! —Akane estaba muy molesta.

—¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que te demos las gracias cuando parece que intentas envenenarnos?! —reclamó el chico de la trenza.

Los dos jóvenes prometidos estaban cara a cara casi pegando sus narices mientras se veían con mucho enojo.

—Ranma, será mejor que sigamos entrenando, Akane tira eso pero no en el agua, puedes infectarla y serás la responsable de la muerte de muchos animales… —habló Soun que se recuperó.

Los dos se marcharon del lugar corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, Ranma agradeció a Soun por su intervención, seguro que si se quedaba un poco más, Akane le partiría cada uno de sus huesos o el peor de los casos, lo obligaría a tomarse toda la sopa de la olla.

Akane se dejó caer abatida, miró los tazones de comida que habían dejado Soun y Ranma, vio como un pajarito llegó y se atrevió a comerse un pedacito de lo que flotaba de la sopa, en seguida el pobre animalito cayó inerte, dejando a Akane con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gota de sudor escurriéndole en la sien.

—Tienen razón, mi comida puede matar a todos los animalitos de por aquí —Akane tragó un poco de saliva pensando en un final muy trágico para los tres si se hubieran comido la sopa.

* * *

Ranma fulminaba con la mirada al señor Soun que se había convertido en panda y devoraba cuanta hoja comestible para animales encontraba.

—Que fácil para usted, señor Tendo, tan sólo se convierte en panda y puede satisfacer su hambre, pero yo… —habló Ranma.

—_Come piedras_ —enseñó un letrero el animal.

—Creo que le tomaré la palabra, al menos las piedras no me mataran como eso que preparó Akane… por cierto, creo que Akane nació con el instinto de cocina muerto —masculló Ranma que buscaba algunos frutos comestibles.

—_Tienes razón_ —admitió el panda que se metió un puñado de hojas al hocico.

* * *

Akane seguía impresionada de ver al pajarito ahí sin vida, ni ella se atrevía a probar lo que había cocinado.

—Co-mida —escuchó una voz casi inaudible tras de ella.

Giró y se encontró con Ryoga que se venía arrastrando, el pobre chico tenía un aspecto deplorable, lleno de arañazos y con la ropa muy sucia.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamó Akane, preocupada por el chico.

—¡Comida! —los ojos olivos del chico se engrandecieron y brillaron al ver un tazón de sopa en el suelo, mismo que Akane había dejado, el chico se dispuso a comerlo.

—¡No, Ryoga, espe-…! —Akane extendió su mano para evitar que el chico de la pañoleta se comiera la sopa pero la dejó con la boca abierta cuando el chico se la bebió todita—…ra.

Ni un segundo pasó cuando Ryoga yacía en el suelo convulsionándose y sacando espuma por la boca, con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—¡Ryoga! —Akane estaba alarmada no sabía qué hacer, le dio de beber mucha agua.

Después de un rato, Ryoga abría sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que atisbó fue el hermoso rostro de Akane que se notaba muy afligida por su estado.

—Creo que estoy en la gloria —sonrió tontamente el chico.

—Ryoga, que bueno que despertaste —Akane tomó la mano del chico.

—Sí, estoy en la gloria —musitó Ryoga feliz.

«_Sólo así explicaría porque Akane está aquí y me toma de la mano_» sonrió estúpidamente el chico.

—Ryoga —llamaba Akane, pero el muchacho seguía con su expresión estúpida— ¡Ryoga! —le dio una bofetada.

—Akane —Ryoga salió de su bobería notando que seguía vivo y que Akane estaba a su lado—. ¿Eres real? —tenía la mano sobre su mejilla.

—Eh… sí —respondió Akane algo extrañada.

—Akane —Ryoga se incorporó, sentándose frente a la chica, en seguida sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y empezó a jugar con sus manos—. Ho-hola.

—Hola —respondió Akane, parpadeando incrédula que el chico estuviera como si nada.

—¿Q-q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico que no se atrevía a mirarla.

—Entreno con mi papá y Ranma —Akane seguía admirada de la resistencia del chico—. Ryoga, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Yo bien, muy bien —Ryoga se rascaba la nuca mientras reía torpemente.

—Es que comiste la sopa que yo preparé y es que…

—¿Tú la preparaste? Ahora entiendo porque sabía tan bien —interrumpió Ryoga, sorprendiendo más Akane quien parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

Se puso rojo cuando la chica se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre la frente, ella estaba sumamente extrañada que a Ryoga le hubiera gustado la comida.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —interrogó Akane, el chico asintió fuertemente que parecía que se le iba a salir la cabeza.

Ranma llegó con el panda, los dos traían unos pescados, se sorprendieron de ver a Ryoga ahí, sobre todo Ranma que de inmediato le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico de la pañoleta por que Akane estaba muy cerca de él, y eso no le agradó en absoluto.

—Akane, ¿todavía no has tirado esa cosa? —señaló Ranma la olla.

—Ya lo haré —bufó Akane, todavía molesta con ese par de hombres malagradecidos.

—Ranma —musitó Ryoga, observándolo con rivalidad.

—Ryoga, tanto tiempo sin verte… —se acercó Ranma al chico— P-chan —le susurró.

Ryoga frunció el ceño, no podía rebatir y menos cuando Akane pasaba a su lado, sosteniendo aquella olla.

—Akane, por favor, déjame ayudarte —se levantó rápido y tomó la olla.

—Gracias Ryoga —le sonrió Akane.

—¿Segura que quieres tirar tu deliciosa sopa? —interrogó el chico.

—¡¿Deliciosa sopa?! —Exclamó Ranma abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¿No me digas que tú comiste esa cosa? —le preguntó a Ryoga señalándolo con incredulidad.

—Sí, y estaba muy sabrosa —Ryoga asintió, orgulloso.

—¡Wooooow, wooooow y otra vez, wooooow! —Ranma no salía de su impresión que hasta se atrevió a tocar a Ryoga cerciorándose que el chico era real, que estaba vivo y no se trataba de una aparición fantasmal—. Y sobreviviste a la comida radioactiva de Akane.

—¡Ya deja de tocarme así, imbécil! —Ryoga le dejo caer la olla de sopa en la cabeza de Ranma dejándolo en el suelo con las manos echas cuernitos—. Vamos, Akane.

—Sí, pero no hay que tirarla al río —Akane estaba contenta de que Ryoga le diera su merecido al chico de la trenza.

Tiraron la sopa junto a una gran piedra, los dos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como el césped se puso negro al contacto con la sopa y la roca sacaba vapor como si se estuviera deshaciendo, el vapor formó una calavera, asustando más a los chicos. Tanto Akane como Ryoga sonrieron estúpidamente mientras en la frente les resbalaba una gran gota de sudor, tragaron saliva emitiendo ruido.

«_¿De qué tendrá hecho el estómago Ryoga como para que haya sobrevivido a esa sopa?_» se preguntó Akane mentalmente mientras observaba el rostro de terror de Ryoga.

«_Estoy vivo de puro milagro_» sonrió Ryoga tontamente, recordando lo mal que le había caído la sopa de Akane, pero al mirarla todo cambio «_No, no debo pensar en eso, la linda Akane se esforzó mucho por cocinar esa sopa_»

* * *

Regresaron al claro donde el panda estaba asando los pescados, Ranma estaba recostado usando el tronco como almohada.

—Vaya, hasta que regresaron —dijo el chico con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Platicaba con Ryoga —respondió Akane que le dio una pequeña patada a la pierna de Ranma para que se hiciera a un lado—. Entonces tú también andas entrenando por aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas a entrenar con nosotros? —invitó la chica haciendo que los ojos de Ryoga brillaran como soles y una sonrisa idiota apareciera en su rostro.

—Oye Akane, ¿no te gustaría ver a P-chan? —interrogó Ranma, extrañando a la mencionada—. Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo ves, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿pero por qué preguntas eso? —Akane le miró con desconcierto.

—Gracias Akane, pero me gusta entrenar solo —respondió Ryoga fulminando con la mirada al chico de la trenza.

—Está bien, Ryoga, pero puedes encontrarnos aquí si es que llegas a necesitar algo, total estaremos varios días más —Akane le mostró esa linda sonrisa que dejaba idiota a Ryoga y a Ranma.

—¡Ryoga! —Reaccionó Ranma—. ¿Por qué no peleamos antes de que te marches?

—¿Eh? —la petición de Ranma extrañó al chico.

—Ya Ranma, no ves que Ryoga se ve cansado —Akane desaprobó la petición de su prometido.

—Akane, sobrevivió a tu asquerosa comida, una pequeña pelea no es nada a comparación a lo que sufrió el pobre al comer tu sopa —respondió Ranma.

—¡Oye, pedazo de idiota! —exclamó Akane muy molesta a punto de golpear a Ranma.

—Está bien, Ranma, peleemos —aceptó Ryoga, enojado por cómo había insultado la comida de su amada Akane.

Los dos chicos estaban uno frente al otro, ambos en posición de combate y sonriendo con confianza, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Akane y su padre convertido en panda que comía pescado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Ranma fue el primero en atacar, el chico estaba ansioso de probar su fuerza adquirida por todo el tiempo que ha estado entrenando arduamente y es que el señor Soun no le había servido de mucho, ignoraba si era porque el señor estaba siendo considerado con él, si estaba cansado o realmente era débil. Ryoga detuvo el puño de Ranma y aprovechó para golpearle el estómago pero el ojiazul metió su rodilla bloqueando el golpe, los dos se separaron.

Volvieron a atacarse, puñetazos, rodillazos, patadas, codazos, los dos ya tenían varios minutos así, se quedaron parados un rato mientras recuperaban el aliento y seguían viéndose retadores, Ranma se sentía contento porque de nuevo volvía a ser ágil, incluso más, aquello le llenaba de orgullo. Ryoga le dio un golpe en el vientre que hizo a Ranma doblarse, eso llamó la atención de Akane que se notó preocupada por su prometido, con el entrenamiento que recibió el chico, esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho estaba muy sensible. Ranma se incorporó, mirando con un ojo a su atacante, bloqueó otro golpe dirigido hacia él, tomó el puño de Ryoga y dio vuelta el cuerpo del chico, azotándolo contra el suelo, ahí le dio una patada en el estómago al chico de la pañoleta.

Ryoga se incorporó en un salto, empezaron de nuevo a atacarse, Ranma atrapó el pie del chico y lo llevó hacia él para volver a golpearle el estómago, Ryoga gesticuló el dolor y escupió un tanto de saliva. Los golpes de Ranma se estaban haciendo cada vez más rápidos y Ryoga por el dolor no podía esquivarlos tan fácilmente, hasta que un golpe directo a la boca del estómago mandó al chico de la pañoleta a tres metros, donde quedó sin conocimiento.

—¡Gané! —vociferó Ranma, alzando las manos y corriendo en círculos, muy feliz.

—Ryoga —Akane le daba pequeñas bofetadas al chico desmayado que tenía los ojos como remolinos.

—_Muy bien, hijo, has mejorado mucho_ —felicitó el panda al mostrar su letrero.

—¡Sí, soy muy fuerte, más fuerte que Ryoga! —exclamaba Ranma, no había quien le quitara la felicidad— ¡Y pronto seré más fuerte que Akane, sí!

—¿Eh? —Akane alzó la vista hacia Ranma.

—¡Ya no tendrá que restregarme en la cara lo fuerte que es! —continuaba el chico de la trenza que de lo satisfecho que se encontraba por derrotar a Ryoga que ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía.

—Así que estás entrenando para ser más fuerte que yo… —musitó Akane que se dirigió hacia Ranma y detuvo su brincoteo.

—Así, es, marimacho fortachón —Ranma le picoteó la mejilla a su prometida.

—Marimacho fortachón… —repitió Akane a quien la ceja le palpitaba.

El panda cerró los ojos. Ranma estaba en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra y las manos hacia arriba con la seña de cuernos.

—¡Eres un idiota egoísta! ¡Nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan envidioso y egocéntrico como tú! ¡Eres una basura como ser humano! ¡Te odio Ranma! ¡Te odio! —exclamó Akane muy herida, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero su orgullo y dignidad no se lo permitieron.

Akane agarró a Ryoga por la playera, y se lo llevó arrastrando.

—Dile a Ranma que se preparé, porque yo entrenaré a Ryoga y tendrán un encuentro, donde esta vez Ryoga le va a ganar a ese imbécil —le dijo Akane a su papá.

El panda asintió temeroso ante aquella mirada que Akane tenía.

Ranma salió de la tierra y miró por donde Akane se marchaba, sus ojos se entristecieron por lo que escuchó de Akane, sus palabras lo habían herido. Empuñó su mano con decisión, no permitiría que algo así le afectara, ahora debía de dar todo en los entrenamientos.

—Tío Soun, entréneme con más rigor que como entrenaba a Akane —pidió Ranma, mirando hacia donde la chica se perdía.

—_Bien_ —mostró el letrero el panda.

* * *

Akane iba maldiciendo a Ranma entre dientes, estaba furiosa y desilusionada de que ése estúpido tenía el toque de ponerla al borde de sus límites con sus idioteces y su egoísmo, soltó a Ryoga y se sentó recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Recordó la noche que pasó con él, se dijo lo estúpida que era, seguro el chico sólo bromeó y ella de idiota que le creyó, maldecía a su padre por haberla comprometido con ese tarado egocéntrico. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar irremediablemente, y pronto se abrazó las rodillas para hundir su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Akane —escuchó la suave voz de Ryoga.

La chica alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos olivos del muchacho, él la veía con una mezcla de ternura y cariño, la peli azul se pasó las manos para quitarse aquellas lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

—¿Me vas a entrenar? —preguntó, a pesar de haber quedado noqueado la había escuchado.

—¿A ti te molesta que te entrene una chica? —interrogó Akane, pensando que también Ryoga era como Ranma.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo ningún problema en que tú u otra chica sea más fuerte que yo —respondió Ryoga que se señaló con el pulgar, lleno de seguridad—. Y sí tú me vas a entrenar, estoy seguro que me volveré más fuerte y venceré a Ranma sin problemas.

—¿En serio? —Akane parpadeó escéptica, no pensó que Ryoga que tenía el cuerpo más marcado que Ranma llegase a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—Sí, además… —Ryoga se sonrojó y empezó a chocar sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Akane lo miró, esperando a que él terminara de hablar.

«_Además, así estaré más tiempo contigo a solas, te enamores de mí y…_» el chico empezó a fantasear, imaginándose a Akane abrazándolo y diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de él por haber vencido a Ranma gracias a sus entrenamientos, estaba a punto de besarla, una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ryoga —interrumpió Akane justo en el momento que ya estaba llegando a los labios de la chica en su fantasía.

—¿Eh? —despertó el chico.

—Hay un oso tras de ti y parece que quiere comernos —señaló Akane inocentemente.

Ryoga giró lentamente, encontrando al enorme animal que se veía feroz. Tragó saliva cuando el oso gruñó ferozmente. Agarró a Akane y salió corriendo a todo los que sus pies le daban.

—¡Adiós señor oso! —exclamó Akane que agitaba su mano.

* * *

El señor Soun vuelto a ser humano estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, era elevado y luego bajado, estaba sobre la espalda de Ranma que hacía lagartijas con una sola mano mientras que la otra la tenía tendida y ahí sostenía la bola de plomo.

—106 —decía Ranma con cierta dificultad.

—Recuerda Ranma, deben ser 250, cuando llegues ahí, harás las lagartijas con el dedo índice y te pondré la otra bola de plomo en la mano, deben de mantener el equilibrio —habló Soun muy cómodo.

—¿Akane cuantas lagartijas hizo? —preguntó Ranma, curioso.

—200 y luego me aventó la muy ingrata —dijo el señor.

—Vaya, pensé que había aguantado más —se rió Ranma.

—Estaba convertido en panda y le puse tres bolas de plomo, me dolieron cuando me las aventó a la cabeza… que hija tan ingrata tengo —empezó a llorar.

—¿Eh? —Ranma se detuvo en seco, impresionado, imaginándose lo que Soun relató.

* * *

Akane ladeó su cabeza, mirando donde se encontraban, podía admirar la cascada que caía, realmente era alta, como lo había dicho Ranma, como 30 metros de altura, a su lado, Ryoga estaba jadeando, agradeciendo haber perdido de vista a ése oso.

—Ryoga —habló Akane.

—¿Qué te pasó algo? —preguntó Ryoga alarmado, examinando a la chica esperando no encontrar algún rasguño.

—No, sólo que creo que nos alejamos… y yo no me traje nada, sólo lo que tengo puesto —le dijo.

—Ah, este, no te preocupes Akane, yo aquí tengo todo lo necesario, en seguida monto una tienda —Ryoga dejó caer su pesada maleta.

En cuestión de minutos hizo la tienda, encendió una fogata, puso agua a calentar y sacó unas sopas instantáneas.

—To-toma —le ofreció una de las sopas instantáneas a la chica.

—Gracias, Ryoga —sonrió la chica, Ryoga se sintió estar en la gloria al ver esa bella sonrisa.

* * *

—Quinientas —Ranma se dejó caer, sentía la espalda destrozada y el brazo a punto de caérsele.

—Excelente Ranma, ahora a correr, necesitas más condición —Soun se levantó de la espalda del chico.

—¿Qué? Me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo el chico de la trenza, agotado.

—Comeremos hasta que caiga la noche, mientras haya sol, debemos entrenar, así que arriba, muchacho —animó Soun que empezó a trotar.

—Bien —aceptó el chico, levantándose torpemente y sintiendo que la columna se le fragmentaba, se dobló un poco escuchando el crujir de sus huesos.

—Toma, cárgalas —le dio las bolas de plomo en cada una de sus manos—. Debes correr con los brazos extendidos.

Ranma bufó con cansancio, no le quedaba de otra que seguir el entrenamiento aunque ya estaba muerto. Corrió, bueno prácticamente se iba arrastrando tras del señor Soun que le llevaba mucha delantera.

* * *

Akane notaba que Ryoga andaba todo idiota, ella le preguntaba algo y el otro respondía puras incoherencias, le preocupó de algún modo, tal vez un golpe de Ranma le afectó el cerebro al pobre chico.

—Ya es casi de noche… —musitó Ryoga que estaba todo colorado.

—Es verdad —Akane no dejaba de verlo con cierta lastima.

—Debes de descansar, Akane, seguro te esforzaste mucho haciendo la comida, ya he puesto la tienda para ti, yo me quedaré aquí afuera —señaló Ryoga—. No te preocupes, que yo vigilaré que ningún oso se atreva a molestar tus sueños —habló heroicamente.

—Gracias Ryoga… —Akane abrió los ojos, ese chico era muy extraño.

Akane adentraba a la tienda y le mostraba la mano al chico en son de despido.

Era cierto, estaba cansada, parte que la noche anterior no durmió nada y preparar esa sopa que bien podría formar parte de una bomba nuclear la habían dejado con las energías bajas. Bostezó y luego se acobijó, quedándose dormida.

—Estoy solo con Akane… no, lo puedo creer, esto debe ser un sueño, sí, eso debe ser… sólo falta qué… —los ojos de Ryoga brillaban como soles y una sonrisa boba se plasmó en su rostro y en su mente se empezaban a formar fantasías.

—«_Ryoga, mi amor, ven a dormir conmigo que me da miedo estar solita, te necesito»_ —la voz de Akane que la escuchó vulnerable y llena de temor.

—¡Ya voy mi amor! —Ryoga iba para la tienda pero un pie sobre su rostro lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, cerdito? —preguntó Ranma que lo miraba con enfado.

—¿Ranma, qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó Ryoga, fulminando con la mirada al chico de la trenza.

—Vine a dejar las cosas de Akane, ya que ella te va a entrenar, pero te advierto Ryoga, no se te ocurra si quiera a asomarte mientras ella duerme, porque te va a pesar —amenazó Ranma, mostrando la seguridad de las palabras en su semblante serio.

—¿Por quién me tomas eh? Yo respeto mucho a Akane, sería incapaz de hacerle algo sin su consentimiento —respondió Ryoga, indignado y sin mostrar temor ante la seriedad de Ranma.

—Más te vale, Ryoga, porque yo estaré al pendiente de tus movimientos —Ranma dejó la mochila de Akane en el suelo y se fue de ahí.

—Celoso… entonces sí siente celos es que no confía en lo que Akane siente por él, lo que significa que Akane no lo ama y puede enamorarse de otra persona… —Ryoga volvía a sus fantasías y a poner cara de estúpido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma quería que lo mataran para acabar con esos dolores infernales que tenía en cada uno de sus músculos, era un milagro que el cabello no le doliera. Se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio al sentir todos sus músculos débiles, el señor Soun se acercó a él y tenía un tazón con un líquido color negro.

—Esto te hará sentir como nuevo, Ranma, así que tómalo aunque sepa horrible, aunque créeme que su sabor es mil veces mejor que lo que cocinó Akane ayer —dijo el hombre del bigote.

Ranma bebió aquella extraña sustancia, sabía mal pero era tolerable. Sintió un ardor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que se estremeció, se levantó escupiendo pero a los pocos minutos sintió un gran alivio, sus músculos seguían adoloridos pero el dolor era soportable, tanto que dio un brinco y empezó a moverse para calentar.

—Estoy listo, cuando quiera.

—Perfecto, Ranma, vamos a que hagas 200 abdominales —sonrió el papá de Akane.

—200 —repitió Ranma con temor, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor muscular.

* * *

Akane abría los ojos perezosamente, ante su mirada todo era borroso, cuando su visión se tornó al cien por ciento abrió los ojos como platos y gritó horrorizada para levantarse como pudo y salir corriendo de la tienda.

—¡UNA MOMIA! —exclamó la chica refugiándose tras de Ryoga y señalando con temor dentro de la tienda—. H-a-a-a-hay una momia vieja y fea dentro de la tienda —dijo.

—¡Qué momia ni que nada, niña irrespetuosa! —de la tienda salió la abuela de Shampoo para darle un bastonazo en la cabeza a la chica.

—¿Quién es usted, anciana? —preguntó Ryoga sorprendido de ver la agilidad de aquella abuela.

—Cologne, abuela de Shampoo —respondió la anciana que se sentó sobre su bastón nudoso.

—¿Y que hace aquí, vieja bruja? —preguntó Akane que se sobaba el chichón recién salido.

—Pues vine a respirar un poco de aire fresco y como ya era muy noche preferí quedarme a dormir aquí y pues se me hizo fácil meterme en la tienda, además, tú estabas ahí, así que me sentí en toda la confianza de dormir a tu lado, —respondió Cologne— aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras como chico —esto lo dijo con una voz algo melosa y mirando con cierto libido a la peli azul.

Akane se estremeció ante esas palabras, temerosa de lo que esa vieja pudo haberle hecho si estuviera como Ken.

—¿Y tú que haces con él? ¿Acaso ya dejaste al novio de Shampoo y huiste con este jovencito? Por cierto, también es muy guapo —la anciana guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Ryoga vibrara con temor.

—¡Claro que no! Mi papá, Ranma y yo venimos a entrenar y nos encontramos con Ryoga, pero yo le prometí a entrenarlo para hacerlo más fuerte que ese estúpido de Ranma —contestó Akane, muy molesta por lo que la anciana había insinuado.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho? —le preguntó al chico de la pañoleta.

—Ryoga Hibiki —respondió.

—¿Crees derrotar a Ranma con el entrenamiento de esa niña? —Cologne señaló con su bastón a Akane.

—Por supuesto que sí, señora —contestó sin titubeos el muchacho.

—Sabes, mejor no entrenes con ella, esa niña no tiene carácter para enseñar, tiene muy poca paciencia, además —la anciana dio un salto para quedar a la altura de Ryoga y verlo más de cerca—, tú no le prestaras la más mínima atención porque ella te gusta —susurró suavemente para ser sólo escuchada por él.

—Eh… —Ryoga tragó saliva.

—Ryoga, esa bruja mal… ¡Auch! —Akane se sobaba de nuevo su cabeza al recibir un golpe de la anciana—. La abuela de Shampoo es una mujer que ha vivido muchos años y es muy fuerte, sabe muchas cosas y te puede enseñar técnicas que te ayudaran a vencer a Ranma —dijo, mirando con rencor a la anciana—. ¡Bruja maldita! —le mostró la lengua y cuando la anciana se disponía a darle otro bastonazo, Akane saltó hacia atrás, cayendo al agua convirtiéndose en chico.

—Es cierto, Ryoga, yo te puedo enseñar unas técnicas que han atemorizado por miles de años a los más fuertes guerreros de toda China —dijo la señora, mirando con diversión al rubio.

—Akane, ¿no te molesta que sea la abuela de Shampoo la que me entrene? —preguntó Ryoga dubitativo.

—Nah, que me va a molestar, al contrario, agradezco la presencia de esta vieja bruja —respondió Akane que salía del agua—. ¡Ahhh! —la anciana estaba aferrada a su brazo acariciando su arrugada mejilla.

—Sentirte me hace rejuvenecer unos años —dijo la anciana melosa.

—¡Quítese, vieja depravada! —Akane corría con la anciana aferrada a ella.

En la nuca de Ryoga resbalaba una gota de sudor. Encendió la fogata para poner agua a calentar, una vez que se calentó se la vacío a Akane volviéndola chica y así que la abuela de Shampoo la soltara.

Akane agitada de tanto correr se dejó caer aliviada de no tener a la anciana cusca encima de ella.

—No puedo creer que me acose sabiendo que soy chica —amonestó la chica mirando con enojo a Cologne.

—Como chico eres muy guapo, yo que culpa tengo que me atraigas —respondió con simpleza la anciana que se propuso a tomar un poco de té que Ryoga había preparado—. Podría volver a presionar el nervio del gato para que te quedes como chico.

—Olvídelo, bruja maldita, si se le ocurre volver a hacer eso, le juro que su muerte será más rápida de lo que cree —Akane sorbió un poco de té sin dejar de ver a esa anciana.

—Pero eres todo un muñeco, y muy sexy —la anciana le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Soun y Ranma estaban al pendiente de todo aquel alboroto que se había formado, curiosos se asomaban a espiar a Akane, Ryoga y a Cologne.

—No podemos confiarnos si es que esa anciana entrena a Ryoga —dijo Soun.

—Es cierto, esa anciana sabe muchas técnicas, seguro le enseñara una a Ryoga… tío, debemos de seguir con el entrenamiento —Ranma se veía determinado y tranquilo de saber que Akane ya no estaba sola con Ryoga.

Se fueron de ahí, Ranma contento de que ahora sí podía concentrarse al cien en su entrenamiento sin pensar locuras de lo que Ryoga podía hacer estando solo con Akane. Mostró una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el señor Soun.

—Para empezar, veamos qué tan veloz eres, muchacho, trata de golpearme —retó la anciana a Ryoga.

—¿Pero qué dice, anciana? Yo no podría golpear a una señora de su edad —contestó Ryoga, sorprendido por la petición de la abuela.

—Pártele la cara a la maldita vieja, a pesar de su apariencia de casi difunta tiene una velocidad inigualable —dijo Akane que realmente esperaba que Ryoga le partiera la cara a la anciana.

Akane miraba con absoluto odio a la anciana que le acababa de dar un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

—Está bien, señora, pero si la llego a golpear, le pido disculpas por anticipado —aceptó Ryoga.

El chico de la pañoleta estaba más que admirado, su velocidad parecía de una tortuga a comparación que la que demostraba la anciana, ella ya le había dado varios golpes que no pudo eludir. Rendido cayó al suelo sosteniéndose también con las manos, jadeante y con las gotas de sudor humedeciendo la tierra.

—Eres fuerte muchacho, pero lento, tal vez te venga bien aprender el truco de las castañas, Akane, demuéstrale —analizó la anciana.

—Sí, Ryoga, al principio es doloroso y arde… te salen ampollas y tienes que andar poniendo mucho ungüento, y dolor y mucho pero mucho ardor… —recordó Akane no muy convencida de volver a sacar las castañas del fuego—. Jeje, mejor hágalo usted, abuela, ya que es la experta en la materia —se rascó la cabeza y sonreía nerviosa.

Cologne dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Akane para algunas cosas resultaba ser bastante cobarde.

—Observa, muchacho —la anciana metió las manos al fuego a una velocidad imperceptible y en un segundo tenía todas las castañas a su lado.

—Vaya… deje intentarlo —Ryoga metió las castañas al fuego.

Se quemó las manos al primer intento y empezó a brincar por todo el lugar, Akane fue en busca de agua para que el chico metiera las manos, pero "milagrosamente" se curó, sonriendo nervioso, aquello llamó la atención de la abuela.

—Akane, me gustaría que buscaras unas hojas que tienen forma de trébol pero que son del tamaño de tu mano, son muy buenas para curar lesiones.

—Está bien —obedeció la chica, todavía extrañada de que Ryoga sonriera como si nada y escondiera sus manos tras de la espalda.

La vieron perderse, entonces Ryoga volvió a brincar como loco, la anciana le vació el agua encima, encontrándose con un pequeño cerdo color negro.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porque no querías meter las manos al agua —observó Cologne.

—Cuik —hozó el cerdito con tristeza.

—Y Akane no sabe que tú también eres un maldito de Jusenkyo… bueno, muchacho, no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a Akane —repuso la anciana que cerró los ojos.

—¿Cuik? —los ojos del cerdito brillaron de alegría.

La anciana le vertió agua caliente, haciendo que Ryoga volviera a su forma humana, los ojos de la anciana se concentraron en una parte del chico que por haberse convertido en cerdo dejó sus ropas en el suelo, al percatarse de su desnudez, el chico se puso colorado y en un segundo se estaba cubriendo su parte masculina con sus prendas.

—Esa chica tiene mucha suerte para los hombres —masculló la anciana con cierta envidia marcada en su voz.

* * *

Ranma caía rendido al suelo, ya no podía más, el señor Soun era toda una bestia para poner a entrenar, entendía perfectamente porque Akane le decía al señor Tendo porque era una bestia como padre. Ranma había logrado hacer las 200 abdominales, había hecho 500 lagartijas con el señor Soun convertido en panda sobre su espalda y sosteniendo con la mano derecha las bolas de plomo y luego hacer otras 500 abdominales con las bolas de plomo pero con su mano izquierda, sin embargo, ya se sentía más fuerte, vio al panda echarse agua caliente volviendo a su estado humano.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Ranma, no me has insultado ni golpeado ni una sola vez, que cuando entrenaba a Akane de esta manera yo ya tenía varios golpes en mi pobre cuerpo… ah que envidia te tengo Genma, tienes un hijo maravilloso que no se queja y obedece todo —lloriqueó el señor Soun.

«_Si no lo he golpeado ni insultado no es por falta de ganas, sino porque le respeto_» pensó Ranma con fastidio.

—Anda Ranma, ahora a subir la colina caminando con las manos y con esto sobre tus pies.

El chico obedeció al señor a regañadientes, ya no tenía más energía, pero él mismo se lo había buscado, le pidió que le entrenara sin consideraciones igual que como lo hacía con Akane y ahora no le quedaba más que aguantarse. Se paró de manos y sintió un peso en sus pies que casi le hace caerse. El papá de Akane le puso una piedra plana.

—Cada vez que yo te diga que flexiones las piernas, lo harás sin que se te caiga la piedra, ¿entendido?

—Sí, tío —respondió Ranma que casi quería llorar por lo duro que todo estaba resultando para él, apenas había descansado cinco minutos.

Pensar que ese entrenamiento lo tuvo Akane, le motivaba a seguir, si ella se había vuelto fuerte con eso, él también lo sería, incluso más que ella ya que Soun le contó que la chica lo mandaba al diablo a cada rato y no le ponía empeño como él, además de que estaba admirado de su rápida recuperación de energía.

—¡Flexiona! —ordenó Soun.

Ranma pensó que le caería la piedra sobre la cabeza al hacerlo, flexionar fue fácil pero no cuando tenía que volver a estirar las piernas y mantener la piedra sobre sus pies, menos cuando debía continuar caminando con las manos.

* * *

Cologne entendió que Ryoga no servía para realizar la técnica de las castañas, pero en base a su observación se dio cuenta que el chico era muy fuerte.

—Ven muchacho, sígueme —le pidió Cologne—. Akane, tu quédate a preparar la comida —le señaló a la chica.

—¿Preparar la comida? —repitió Akane que se dejó caer, ya se había dado por vencida antes de hacer el intento.

Cologne se fue saltando sobre su nudoso bastón y tras de ella iba Ryoga.

—¿Qué técnica le irá a enseñar? —Se preguntó Akane, miró los ingredientes y la olla puesta sobre el fuego con el agua a punto de hervir—. Cocinar o no cocinar… la verdad hasta tengo miedo de que si cocino pueda hacer mutar algo… mejor voy a ver lo que hará la vieja bruja con Ryoga.

Akane se levantó rápida y dejó que el agua hirviera, se fue hacia donde vio a la anciana y Ryoga.

—Bien muchacho, este es truco de la explosión, consiste en encontrar un punto frágil de cualquier cosa y de inmediato está explotara, observa —la anciana puso un dedo sobre una piedra, no se vio hacer gran esfuerzo y ante la sorpresa del chico, la roca se hizo añicos al instante.

—Lo voy a intentar —Ryoga alzó su dedo índice y como si fuera a golpear, lo lanzó hacia otra piedra— ¡Me rompí el dedo! —exclamó adolorido.

Cologne se dio una palmada en la frente, negó con la cabeza con cierta lastima.

—Es que no es lanzarte así a lo idiota, debes de ver el punto débil de las cosas —dijo Akane que saltó para estar con ellos—. ¿No es así, anciana?

—Correcto, Akane —asintió la abuela.

—Pero bueno, tampoco espera que le salga a la primera, debe de concentrarse para poder ver ese punto débil —confortó Akane que le dio unas palmadas a Ryoga—. Déjame ver tu dedo —le pidió, el chico mostró el dedo doblado y Akane sin consideración se lo regresó a su lugar escuchando un crujido, acompañado de un gran grito de dolor del muchacho.

—Es cierto, muchacho, tienes que ver ese punto, de hecho es la parte más difícil del entrenamiento —la abuela le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad a la chica.

—Vamos, Ryoga, yo sé que puedes —sonrió Akane que le dio una fuerte palmada al chico en la espalda mandándolo al suelo.

—¿Qué no deberías estar cocinando nuestra comida? —le interrogó la anciana, Akane se rascó la cabeza.

—Eh… verá, lo que sucede… es que yo no sé cocinar… prefiero ver como entrena a Ryoga y de paso también yo entreno que finalmente a eso vine a la montaña —respondió Akane que mostró una gran sonrisa.

Soun y Ranma estaban escondidos tras de los arbustos, viendo como la anciana le mostraba aquel truco de la explosión a Ryoga, esa técnica se veía bastante peligrosa. Los dos se miraron en complicidad.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar ese ataque, ¿no es así, tío? —apuntó Ranma.

—Así es, hijo. Ranma, ¿eres alérgico a la picadura de abejas, avispas o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Soun.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Perfecto… entonces a entrenar —Soun esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que a Ranma últimamente no le estaba gustando nada.

* * *

Ryoga estaba amarrado colgando de un árbol, lo único que tenía libre era su dedo índice de la mano derecha, frente a él había una gran roca y la anciana sobre ésta. Akane cerraba los ojos sintiendo pena por cómo la abuela de Shampoo le echaba aquella bola a Ryoga y el pobre quedaba como calcomanía todo idiota por el fuerte golpe.

—Tienes que ver el punto débil, muchacho, no te desconcentres —gritaba la anciana.

* * *

Por otra parte de la montaña, Soun estaba sobre la rama de un árbol y Ranma nada más admirando a su tío que agarró una colmena y se la arrojó a él. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que escuchó el zumbido de todas las avispas que salieron de la colmena directo hacia él.

—Tienes que esquivarlas, no dejes que te piquen —le gritó Soun.

* * *

Ryoga terminó con la cara desfigurada, llena de moretones y chichones, el cuerpo mullido y con el dedo doblado, la roca que utilizó Cologne se había destruido no por la técnica sino por los golpes que le había dado al cuerpo de Ryoga.

—Paciencia, mucha paciencia —dijo la anciana que suspiró hondamente.

* * *

Ranma tenía la cara hinchada llena de ronchas rojas que parecían palpitarle, tirado en el suelo, ni si quiera se le notaban los ojos, la nariz, la boca ni las orejas, había sido picado miles de veces y eso le hacía sentir la cara caliente.

—Paciencia, mucha paciencia —dijo Soun que dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado =) aprovecho para decirles que me tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo, viene unos días bastantes ocupados para mí que me robaran tiempo U.U eso sí, espero no tardarme más de 15 días, (ojala que no O.o porque eso es mucho) Muchas gracias por su comprensión n.n **

**Le agradezco con todo el corazón y la vida su tiempo que dedican a mi historia, muchisimas gracias, como siempre les he dicho, son mi inspiración para escribir y así sacar los capítulos más rapido n.n  
**

**Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá otra escena romántica entre nuestros protagonistas ;)  
**

**Gracias a: marleen, akarly, kamy0709, Pame-Chan Neko, Ni-chan Tendo, krizz, akane192530, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Lucero, Rutabi, suzuki, Dayana n.n **

**Muchisimas gracias! n.n**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika **

**nos leemos pronto n.n **

**bye bye  
**


	28. Velocidad y explosión

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Velocidad y explosión, ¿una razón para amar?**

* * *

Akane detenía su entrenamiento para observar al pobre de Ryoga que seguía recibiendo duros golpes con la piedra, la anciana no sentía compasión por él, le recordó mucho a su padre cuando la entrenaba, era igual de inflexible. El pobre muchacho ya hablaba puras tonteras, tal vez los fuertes golpes ya lo habían dejado idiota.

Soun veía como Ranma corría despavorido del enjambre que lo seguía, al señor le resbaló una gota de sudor.

—¡Ranma! Debes de golpearlas para no ser picado —exclamó el señor Soun.

—¡Para usted es fácil decirlo! —gritó Ranma que se detuvo un segundo para ver al señor Soun que yacía en lo alto de un árbol y cubriéndose la cabeza con una red.

—¿Quieres ganarle a Ryoga, sí o no? —preguntó el señor Tendo.

Pregunta clave, Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y luego frunció el ceño. Empezó a golpear al aire, algunas avispas cayeron, otras lograban picarlo.

* * *

Ryoga hizo un pequeño hoyo a la roca con su dedo, aquello le causó gran felicidad al muchacho, pero aún no era suficiente.

—Chico, no estás ni cerca de encontrar el punto frágil de la roca —habló la anciana que le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza a Ryoga.

—¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ryoga! —animó Akane.

El chico puso cara de bobo al oírla, se sintió en las nubes, con eso le bastaba para seguir dando el cien y recuperarse de inmediato.

Volvió a hacer varios huecos en la roca más no logró hacerla explotar.

—Debes de concentrarte, muchacho —observó la anciana.

—¡Eso hago! —exclamó el chico.

—¿En serio? —la abuela le señaló la roca, ahí se leía "Akane".

—Eh… jajaja —empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, sonrojado por su acción.

—Te propongo algo, chico —la señora entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Ryoga para susurrarle algo al oído, el muchacho se sonrojó y luego miró a Akane.

Akane observaba con curiosidad a esos dos.

* * *

Pasaron unos días, Ryoga ya no se dejaba golpear por la roca, le hacía más huecos y la desboronaba pero todavía no la hacía explotar. Ranma por su parte ya esquivaba la mayoría de las avispas, apenas una que otra alcanzaba a picarlo.

Los tres cenaban tranquilamente, la anciana había traído pescados y los asó en las brasas, Akane agradecía ese hecho porque no tenía que cocinar nada.

—Muy bien, Ryoga, has mejorado mucho, pero todavía no has dominado el truco de la explosión —habló la anciana—. Y tú Akane dijiste que viniste a entrenar y estos días no has hecho más que observar como entrena Ryoga.

—Es verdad —la chica dio un respingo, se la había pasado de floja.

—¿Por qué no practicas un poco con ella? —sugirió Cologne a Ryoga.

—¿Qué? Yo no podría, ella es una chica… —Ryoga se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Míralo, que tierno, te tiene consideración porque eres una delicada florecita —se burló la anciana, lanzándole una mirada de burla a Akane, ante eso la chica se molestó.

—No soy una delicada florecita, vieja bruja… —refutó la joven—. Ryoga, yo no tengo problema en pelear contigo, sirve para ver que tanto te ha ayudado el entrenamiento de la anciana.

—Akane, es que… —Ryoga bajó la mirada, se sentía más fuerte y temía no poder medir su fuerza.

—Nada chico, tan sólo olvida que es una mujer —la anciana le dio un golpe en el pecho a Akane lanzándola al agua.

—Maldita momia —salió el rubio del agua en un salto.

—¡Oh, que guapo! —Cologne se le echó encima al muchacho, haciendo que Akane corriera alrededor de la fogata tratándose de quitársela.

—Akane —musitó Ryoga.

—Mejor llámalo Ken, anda, demuestren sus fuerzas —la anciana se bajó y sonrió.

Ryoga miró al rubio que se señalaba y mostraba una sonrisa altiva y luego posó sus olivas pupilas en la anciana que señalaba con su bastón a Akane.

—Ryoga, no te preocupes, si me llegas a lastimar yo misma detendré la pelea —dijo Akane.

—D-de acuerdo —aceptó Ryoga, no muy convencido, se mediría y no le causaría ningún daño a la chica.

El pelinegro se puso en pose de combate, al igual que el rubio, la anciana alzó su bastón y luego lo bajó como signo de que la pelea iniciara.

Ryoga salió volando estrellándose con una piedra que estaba al lado de la cascada, la piedra se hizo añicos en el impacto y el muchacho cayó derrotado.

—Vaya… supongo que es demasiado débil o que de verdad no quería pelear contigo —dijo la anciana admirada de lo fácil que fue para Akane derribar a su contrincante.

—Claro que no, anciana, está cansado de todo lo que ha entrenado y a mí se me pasó un poco la fuerza con la patada —Akane se dirigió al chico y lo cargó tal costal.

—Ese chico te preocupa mucho, ¿no será mejor que te cases con él y dejes libre a Ranma para que él sea feliz con mi nieta Shampoo? —señaló la abuela.

—Déjese de babosadas, anciana —respondió Akane que se notaba preocupada por Ryoga que tenía los ojos hechos cruz.

—Akane… —llamó la anciana, ganándose la atención del rubio—. ¿No te gustaría quedarte como chico? —la miró con ojos de querérsela comer.

—¿Qué le pasa vieja libidinosa?

—Es sólo que como chico eres realmente atractivo…

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada porque la anciana se le echó encima con muchas ganas de besarla.

Ranma escuchó los gritos de horror de un chico, de inmediato reconoció aquella voz, por lo que se fue hacia ése lugar. Vio a Ryoga en el suelo inconsciente y Akane chico corriendo con Cologne encima de él con todas las intenciones de besarlo. Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro y le vacío agua caliente al rubio, logrando que Cologne soltara su agarré y Akane se dejara caer, fatigada y aliviada de no tener a esa anciana depravada sobre ella.

—¿Qué no tiene vergüenza anciana decrépita? ¡¿A su edad y acosándome sabiendo que soy chica?! —le reclamó Akane tan fuerte que hasta agitó la blanca cabellera de la anciana.

—Ay, pero es que como chico realmente me gustas —la mujer se sonrojó y pestañeó con coquetería.

—Maldita vieja bruja, esta noche no dormiré, no quiera volverme chico mientras duermo y hacer quien sabe qué conmigo —Akane se levantó.

—Akane —Ranma quería dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Ranma, ven —Akane lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí.

La chica se lo llevó lo más alejado posible, subieron a la rama de un árbol.

—Más te vale seguir entrenando sin importar que tan duro y doloroso sea, ya que Ryoga se está volviendo muy fuerte… ¿Te picaron las avispas? —le señaló unos puntos rojos.

—Sí…

—Oh, ya veo, menos mal que no eres alérgico, bueno, Ranma, suerte y gracias por ayudarme con esa vieja pervertida.

—Akane… gracias.

—Ranma, sólo no te confíes. Adiós —la chica saltó, dejándolo pensativo.

El chico de la trenza bajó del árbol para dirigirse a dónde se quedaba con Soun, pensando en lo que le dijo a Akane.

—¿De verdad Ryoga se habrá vuelto más fuerte? —se preguntó—. ¿Ya habrá dominado la técnica? —frunció el ceño.

Empezó a dar golpes y patadas al aire, saltando de vez en cuando, agachándose, y moverse con rapidez en el espacio. Soun estaba recargado sobre un árbol, observando los movimientos de Ranma, el señor del bigote esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Sin duda un verdadero artista marcial —susurró el papá de Akane.

Soun se agachó cuando una piedra iba dirigida a él.

—Perdón, tío, por un momento pensé que era un animal —se disculpó Ranma.

—Hmmm —el señor se notó molesto.

—¿Podemos seguir entrenando? —pidió el ojiazul.

—Claro —Soun le colocó una manzana en la cabeza de Ranma, ante eso el chico de la trenza se extrañó—. Trata de golpearle sin que la manzana se te caiga —explicó.

—Bien —le gustó el reto.

Se le cayó varias veces.

* * *

Akane no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa señora, temía que en un momento de descuido la anciana le echara agua fría para convertirlo en hombre y entonces aprovecharse, las dos abrieron los ojos como platos al sentir una gran energía y eso las llevó a ir al lugar de donde emanaba.

Ryoga estaba colgando del árbol, se notaba muy concentrado y alrededor de su cuerpo se notaba un aura azul, el chico abrió los ojos demostrando determinación en su mirada.

—¡Estoy listo! —la roca que colgaba del otro lado fue directo a él, el muchacho con su dedo índice por delante golpeó la roca, haciéndola explotar al tacto.

—Lo logró —la anciana esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Akane muy contenta.

—¿Qué no deberías de preocuparte como le pueda ir a Ranma ahora que Ryoga controla el truco de la explosión? —interrogó la abuela mirando con desaprobación a la peli azul.

—Bah, Ranma es un idiota lo vea por donde lo vea, no vale la pena preocuparse por él —contestó Akane.

—Insisto deberías de romper tu compromiso con él y casarte con Ryoga.

—Métase en sus asuntos, vieja buitre —respondió Akane mirando con cansancio a la anciana.

«_Ranma, sólo espero que no te confíes, o de lo contrario, Ryoga te va a hacer pedacitos, literalmente_» pensó Akane, en el fondo si le preocupaba su prometido.

Ryoga bajó muy contento de su logró, recibió la felicitación de Akane, aunque esperaba que la peli azul lo aprisionara en un fuerte abrazo y quizá un beso, pero Akane sólo se lo dijo y sonrió, con eso le bastó. La anciana también lo felicitó, pero para su trauma, la mujer lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre chico azul del susto.

—¿Qué? También es un chico bastante apuesto —expresó la anciana al sentir la mirada de desaprobación por parte de Akane.

* * *

Ranma ya estaba listo para el ataque de las avispas, y lo mejor venía cuando Soun le colocó una piedra en la cabeza y unas pesadas polainas en las muñecas y los tobillos.

—¿Listo? —interrogó Soun, mirando a Ranma con seriedad.

El joven asintió con seguridad.

Sus movimientos eran un poco lentos debido a ése peso, pero rápido se acostumbró a él.

Al fin esquivó todas las avispas, se sentía contento y orgulloso por su hazaña, su tío Soun le aplaudió.

—No me dejaré ganar por Ryoga y mucho menos frente a Akane… no, eso jamás, no debo parecer débil ante los ojos de ella —musitó, apretó su puño y sonrió con suficiencia.

* * *

El día del encuentro llegó, justo en el claro donde Akane, su papá y Ranma habían estado los primeros dos días. Ranma y Ryoga se veían con rivalidad, el primero sonriendo confianzudo, el otro con ganas de asesinar a Ranma. Soun estaba convertido en panda parado junto a un árbol y Akane estaba molesta por estar amarrada a una rama del árbol y colgaba como piñata.

—¡Maldita vieja, ¿por qué diablos me amarró?! —exclamó la chica que tenía bien amarradas las manos.

—Bueno, las reglas son estás, el que gane, será el esposo de Akane Tendo —señaló la anciana a la chica.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos, el panda mostró un letrero.

—Ya decía yo que no tenía buenas intenciones al decidir entrenar a Ryoga, bruja maldita —dijo Akane que le daban ganas de asesinar a la señora—. ¡No soy un objeto, vieja decrépita!

—Bien, Ryoga, espero que domines ese truco de la explosión —sonrió Ranma sin prestarle atención a Akane que se movía como gusano.

—Ranma, prepárate para ser derrotado —señaló Ryoga.

—Eh, disculpen… ¡Hola! —Habló Akane tratando de llamar la atención y que uno de ellos fuera a soltarla, la verdad ya ni sentía las manos de tan apretada que tenía la soga—. ¡Púdranse en el infierno! —Gritó pero ni así llamó la atención—. Idiotas —musitó enojadísima.

Los dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de combate, Ryoga fue el primero en ir hacia Ranma, con su dedo índice por delante, dispuesto a hacer el truco de la explosión en el chico, pero Ranma lo esquivaba y cuando tenía oportunidad le daba golpes al chico de la pañoleta, se sorprendió al ver que Ryoga se incorporaba rápidamente sin gesticular dolor.

Ryoga empezó a golpear cuanta cosa se le atravesara con el dedo índice, haciendo que explotara, Ranma por su parte se escabullía de ese ataque o lograba atrapar las piedras, mientras que Ryoga tenía que cerrar los ojos para evitar que alguna piedrecilla le entrara y le lastimaban al salir disparadas.

—Mientras no me toques con tu dedo mágico, estaré bien —se burló Ranma que tiraba el montón de piedrecillas que había juntado.

—¡Ah, te cerrare esa boca para siempre! —exclamó Ryoga con rabia.

Akane observaba los movimientos de esos dos, su papá estaba durmiendo sin prestarle atención, pero ella analizaba la pelea, Ranma esquivaba a Ryoga y cuando lo golpeaba, el chico de la pañoleta se levantaba rápido sin ningún malestar.

«_Seguro se volvió más resistente a los golpes al ser golpeado tantas veces por las rocas_» escudriñó la chica.

Ranma estaba sorprendido por la gran resistencia de Ryoga, ya se notaba agitado porque sus golpes no le hacían ningún rasguño, al menos estaban parejos, Ryoga tampoco se veía tan fresco, estaba cansado de seguir a Ranma.

El ojiazul saltó para evitar el punto explosivo, quedando trepado de la cuerda donde yacía Akane colgada.

—Sólo entrenaste para esquivarlo, ¿no es así? —comentó la chica con cierto enfado.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —interrogó Ranma, mirándola.

—Tan sólo mírate como le huyes, no tienes un contraataque que te pueda salvar de ese truco de Ryoga —respondió Akane, empuñó la boca, no se había equivocado, Ranma no necesitó decir nada para confirmar su sospecha—. Tan sólo te recuerdo que esa vieja loca me puso a mí como premio y yo no quiero ser la esposa de Ryoga.

—¿Por qué no? Sí hasta te fuiste con él para entrenarlo —le recordó Ranma, usando un tono burlón.

—¡Es diferente!

—Además yo no estoy peleando por ti, marimacho —Ranma ensanchó la boca con las manos y le enseñaba la lengua.

Akane se dobló haciendo uso de su extraordinaria flexibilidad para atrapar con sus tobillos el cuello de Ranma y ejercer fuerza para mandarlo al suelo, donde el chico estrelló la cabeza, dejándolo con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Idiota —Akane volvió a balancearse para esta vez quedar sobre la rama, logró deshacerse del nudo que ya le tenían las manos dormidas.

—¡Ranma! —Ryoga tocó el tronco del árbol donde Akane estaba, la chica parpadeó un par de veces mientras se veía caer, Ranma la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Vaya, tu casi futuro esposo no le importó que tu explotaras junto al árbol —dijo Ranma.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —Akane le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Ranma la soltara y ella cayó de pie.

Vio que su papá había salido volando cuando el árbol explotó.

Ranma atrapó el dedo de Ryoga entre sus dos dedos, atrapó la otra de igual manera y los aprisionó, aprovechó para darle bastantes patadas en el estómago, pero Ryoga resistía a los golpes, entonces Ranma lo levantó sin ningún problema lanzándolo tras de él, y de inmediato volvió a darle cientos de golpes en el estómago. El chico de la pañoleta se levantó sosteniéndose el estómago pero sonrió.

—Tus golpes no me duelen en absoluto, Ranma —proyectó Ryoga.

—¿Qué? Pero si te golpee varias veces y con fuerza —Ranma no podía creer que su rival estuviera como si nada.

Evitó otro intento de Ryoga por usar el punto débil en él, se agachó justo en el momento dándole con el puño cerrado bajo la quijada mandándolo hacia arriba, saltó y ahí le dio una patada voladora en el pecho, mandando al muchacho a estrellarse contra las rocas que detonaron en el impacto. Ryoga cayó, al fin se asomaba un poco de dolor en su rostro, pero no se daba por vencido.

—Eso es muchacho, demuéstrale a Ranma lo fuerte que eres —musitó la anciana que sonreía victoriosa.

—Vaya, pues sí que es muy resistente —admitió Ranma ya cansado.

—Este es tu fin, Ranma Saotome —señaló Ryoga, triunfante de que Ranma ya se veía fatigado.

El joven de la pañoleta golpeó el suelo con su dedo índice, Ranma vio cómo se agrietaba y empezaba a estallar, la anciana y Akane saltaron para evitar que les llegara el ataque. Ranma tardó un poco en reaccionar pero al ver que pronto sería alcanzado, también dio un largo salto.

Cayó tras de Ryoga y le dio una patada en la espalda, mandándolo a varios metros, Ryoga se levantó como si nada, Ranma ya estaba respirando agitado.

«_No puedo creerlo, está como si nada_» Observaba a Ryoga, tenía que hacer algo si no quería perder, atisbó a Akane que lo miraba, notó un poco de preocupación en los castaños ojos de su prometida, pero no sabía sí era por él o por Ryoga «_No, no puedo perder ante Akane, eso jamás_» se determinó.

Atrapó las muñecas de Ryoga con una sola mano, le costó mantenerlo quieto, pero mientras que pudo le dio un centenar de puñetazos en el estómago, cuando liberó las muñecas del chico, le dio una patada en el rostro, tenía que ser rápido con sus golpes y evitar a toda costa que Ryoga se incorporara e hiciera su truco. Ranma atrapó una mano de Ryoga con sus piernas y la otra con sus manos, le dio un fuerte cabezazo al joven mandándolo a la orilla de un peñasco, rápido llegó a él, aprisionándole las manos con sus rodillas quedando sobre él y empezar a darle otra tanda de puñetazos, viendo como Ryoga estaba ya debilitándose y finalmente se dejó vencer, Ranma estaba sobre él con el puño derecho listo para impactarlo en el rostro de Ryoga.

—No puedo creerlo… te vencí, aunque me costó mucho trabajo —admitió Ranma que respiraba muy agitado y veía a Ryoga inconsciente, bajó su puño—. Ya no puedo más… estoy muy cansado.

La vista se le nubló repentinamente, estaba ya exhausto, ni cuenta se dio que el peñasco se empezaba agrietar, Ranma con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó a Ryoga para evitar que cayera, pero lamentablemente él ya no pudo salvarse.

—¡RANMA! —exclamó Akane que abrió los ojos como platos, rápida se fue hacia donde estaba el peñasco.

—Vaya, así que mi yerno seguirá con su compromiso con ésa chica… —la anciana miró el cuerpo de Ryoga que había caído cerca de ella—. Lo hiciste muy bien muchacho, pero Ranma es más fuerte que tú.

Akane se lanzó por donde vio caer a Ranma, estaba realmente preocupada por él, alcanzó a ver que el chico era arrastrado por la corriente y éste estaba inconsciente. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al chico, sus ojos se engrandecieron cuando vio que ya estaban cerca de la cascada por lo que se apresuró hacia Ranma. Vio el cuerpo del pelinegro caer, ella saltó en el aire atrapó el cuerpo del ojiazul y lo aprisionó en sus brazos, cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe que se darían al caer de 30 metros, cubrió la cabeza del chico con sus manos.

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos con pesadez, su visión era borrosa pero a los pocos segundos todo empezó a ser más claro, vio que sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua tranquila y la cascada a unos metros, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que su otra mano era sujeta por el rubio que estaba a su lado, inconsciente y con varios golpes en la cara.

—¡Akane! —gritó alarmado, zarandeando al rubio.

Akane entreabrió un ojo y lo miró.

—Menos mal que estás bien —musitó, por su voz se notaba adolorida.

—¡Akane, por favor, despierta! —pidió Ranma preocupado, no sabía que había ocurrido pero ya se lo podía imaginar.

—Lo estoy… sólo que… —el rubio se incorporaba torpemente y se sujetó las costillas—. Creo me rompí un par de costillas en la caída.

—Akane… tú me salvaste… —Ranma la miró con agradecimiento—. Muchas gracias.

—Idiota, te dije que no te confiaras y tú te la pasaste esquivando abejitas… —Akane intentó sonreír para que Ranma no se preocupara por ella, pero resultó imposible, ya que terminó mostrando dolor.

—Akane, tonta, no debiste de…

—Shhhh, sólo ayúdame, ¿quieres? —dijo el rubio en un susurro.

Ranma se preocupó, Akane realmente se veía muy mal, sintió algo pegajoso en el costado derecho del rubio, vio con horror que era sangre.

—Akane, estás herida, necesitas ayuda médica enseguida —dijo Ranma, mirando angustioso al rubio.

—Estaré bien, ya me he roto las costillas antes —respondió el rubio que esbozó una sonrisa, pero una pequeña línea de sangre se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios.

Ranma buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento, le quitó la camisa china al rubio, dejándolo ver con una camiseta negra, la remangó y vio una cortada como de 10 centímetros, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, de inmediato se quitó la camisa y se la amarró para controlar la hemorragia.

—Perdón… Akane, por favor, perdóname, por mi culpa estás herida —Ranma estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia que le producía verla herida.

—No digas estupideces y mejor ve a buscar al idiota de mi padre, él sabe cómo manejar estas situaciones… —Akane mostraba lo mal que se encontraba con las muecas que hacía.

—No pienso dejarte sola…

—Ve por él, yo estaré bien, si necesito algo ten por seguro que gritare, apúrate —el rubio le meneó la mano y luego se sostuvo el improvisado vendaje que Ranma le hizo.

Ranma se fue sin dejar de verlo, cuando el pelinegro desapareció de su vista, Akane se sintió en toda la libertad de demostrar su verdadero dolor y gritar.

—¿Por qué me sigo preocupando por ese tarado? Si yo para él soy un marimacho —se preguntó mientras se tocaba su costado izquierdo, haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

* * *

—Soy un idiota, un estúpido, ¿cómo permití que Akane se hiciera daño? ¡Yo debería ser el que estuviera con las costillas rotas! —se reprendió Ranma mientras saltaba por las ramas de los árboles buscando al panda.

Vio a Soun que estaba en la tienda de campaña, el hombre lucía muy tranquilo.

—¡Tío! —Bajó en un salto del árbol—. Tiene que venir conmigo, Akane…

—¿Akane? —Soun se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad del joven—. ¿Qué le pasó a ni niña? —ahora él también estaba preocupado.

—Está mal herida, me dijo que usted sabe cómo curarla —Ranma lo tomó de la muñeca casi jalándolo.

—Espera, muchacho, el botiquín.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba Akane, Soun de inmediato se puso a revisar el cuerpo del rubio.

—Sólo no te pases, viejo —le dijo Akane mirándolo con enfado.

—Vaya, hasta que te rompiste un par de huesos y no fue por una pelea, sino por una caída —habló el hombre sin darle mucha importancia—. Eres una idiota Akane, caer de una cascada de 30 metros… me decepcionas, hija.

—Tú ni hubieras sobrevivido —refutó el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

—Mírate cómo estás, llena de moretones en todas partes —el señor Soun le tocó cada herida haciendo que su hija empezara a derramar lágrimas como si fueran arroyos, pero a su padre ya le estaba gustando verla así que le volvía a presionar los moretones.

—Tío, por favor, la está lastimando más —regañó el ojiazul, desaprobando la acción infantil del señor Tendo.

—Ya, a pesar de como la ves, esta mocosa es más resistente de lo que parece, si peores cosas le han pasado y mírala, ahí insultando y golpeando como hombre… bueno, aunque ahora sí eres hombre —se rió el señor Soun.

—Viejo, será mejor que te calles o te juro que el próximo en caer de esa cascada serás tú —amenazó Akane.

—Ya, ni aguantas nada… —delicado era la palabra menos indicada para describir como Soun curaba las heridas de Akane quien gritaba desgarradoramente haciendo que cuanto animal cercano saliera huyendo.

* * *

Ranma fue por las cosas de acampar y establecer su tienda donde Akane se encontraba, el señor Soun fue en busca de comida, Ranma se quedó haciendo la fogata y puso la olla con agua para que cuando su tío llegara el agua ya estuviera hirviendo.

—Ranma, ¿podrías echarme un poco de agua caliente? —pidió Akane.

—Ah, sí —Ranma le vació el agua, haciendo que Akane volviera a ser chica.

No tenía la camisa puesta pero tenía el pecho completamente vendado hasta el ombligo, aunque las vendas se le aflojaron al tener el cuerpo más delgado, Ranma algo ruborizado se quitó la playera y se la dio a la chica para que se lo pusiera.

—Eh, Ranma —habló la chica, Ranma tembló ligeramente—. ¿Po-podrías acomodarme las vendas?

—¿Eh? —Ranma se quedó sorprendido ante la petición, inmediato un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro.

—Es que también me lastime la muñeca derecha y no puedo acomodarme los vendajes yo misma —Akane también estaba sonrojada.

—Pe-pero… ¿no prefieres esperar a tu papá?

—Él me aprieta demasiado, pero si no quieres, no hay problema, tal vez no quieres ver el cuerpo de un marimacho como yo —musitó la chica que volteó a ver al suelo.

—¡No, no es eso! Akane, yo… sólo que… —Ranma estaba muy nervioso, tragó saliva con dificultad—. ¿Estás segura que sea yo quien te ponga el vendaje nuevamente?

—Ya me viste una vez sin ropa, además no tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo, claro, que si quieres que vaya a buscar a Ryoga, no hay problema que él me vea sin ropa, total, él será mi casi esposo, sólo que mi cuerpo está tan mullido que no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad —dijo Akane con cierto desafío en su voz.

Logró hacer que Ranma se molestara ante eso, el chico jamás permitiría que alguien más viera a su prometida sin ropa y muchísimo menos que se atreviera a tocarla.

—Bien, entonces empezaré a quitarte el vendaje… —tragó saliva cuando Akane le miró.

—Pobre de ti si tu mano anda de traviesa sobre mi cuerpo —advirtió la chica.

Ranma volvió a tragar saliva, se rascó la cabeza y asintió tontamente.

Deshizo con facilidad los vendajes, Ranma estaba colorado al ver el cuerpo de la chica quien se había amarrado la playera negra que él le dio, justo bajo el busto, de repente sus dedos rozaban con la delicada piel de la joven, sus manos si querían andar de traviesas pero él mismo se retuvo, además de que Akane no lo perdía de vista.

—Listo, ya quedó —avisó Ranma.

—Gracias —ella sonrió, se llevó su mano izquierda al nudo de su camiseta pero no pudo deshacerlo— ¿Podrías ayudarme también con esto? —Le pidió a Ranma.

Ranma torpemente deshizo le nudo. Al alzar la vista se encontró con los hermosos ojos castaños de su prometida.

—Akane, yo… —Ranma tomó la mano de la chica con toda la delicadeza, perdiéndose en la mirada de la joven—. Yo… —su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, sus piernas le temblaban, todo el cuerpo le temblaba—. Tú me… —tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía que tenía algo atorado que no le permitía hablar bien—. Y-yo te a…

—¡Ah que buena pesca! —Exclamó Soun que llegó con varios pescados en sus manos—. Cenaremos como reyes, hija, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —respondió la chica.

Ranma ya estaba junto a la fogata soplándole a la lumbre, todo rojo de vergüenza.

* * *

Soun se sentó junto a su hija después de que cenaron, los dos mirando hacia el cielo, el hombre abrazaba a su pequeña y ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

—Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —habló Soun que le dedicó una mirada llena de amor.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Akane que también demostraba su cariño hacia su padre.

—Fuiste muy valiente al salvar a Ranma, no te importó salir lastimada por tal de que a tu prometido no le pasara nada, eso es amor verdadero —suspiró con anhelación.

Akane se puso roja, y viró sus pupilas a un punto perdido del suelo.

—Yo sólo lo hice porque el idiota no sabe nadar —excusó Akane que frunció el ceño.

—Sí, como no… bueno, Akane, te dejo para que pienses las cosas con claridad, descansa mi pequeña, yo iré a dar una caminata nocturna.

Ranma fingió estar dormido y logró escuchar la conversación de los Tendo, por lo que se levantó y se sentó al lado de Akane, atizó al fuego.

—Akane —habló el chico suavemente—. Gracias por salvarme.

—Sólo lo hice para que no te ahogaras, deberías de aprender a nadar —Akane cerró los ojos—. Hasta mañana, Ranma, me voy a dormir.

Akane se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio por culpa de su tobillo que también se lastimó en la caída, Ranma la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Te ves hermosa a la luz del fuego —dijo Ranma, lo hizo sin pensarlo.

La peli azul se ruborizó, dejándola callada porque estaba a punto de reclamarle al joven, se encogió entre los brazos de su prometido.

—También a la luz de la luna… en sí, siempre… —sonrió el pelinegro.

«_Estoy contento cuando estoy contigo, me haces feliz con tan solo verte y siento que el mundo deja de girar cuando te veo sonreír_» pensó Ranma que estaba enternecido al ver a la chica toda roja y mirando a todas partes excepto a él.

—Eh… Ranma —Akane estaba muy nerviosa—, me podrías dejar en la tienda… estoy cansada y quiero dormir…

—Por supuesto —Ranma mostró su más hermosa sonrisa que hizo a Akane ponerse todavía más roja.

La cargó en sus brazos y la acomodó suavemente sobre el edredón, le deseó buenas noches y ella respondió tontamente, al salir de la tienda, visualizó las estrellas, recordando el día que ella lo invitó a ver la luna, una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro mientras posaba las yemas de sus dedos cerca de los labios, no olvidaría ese pequeño beso que recibió.

Escuchó unos quejidos provenientes de la tienda, ipso facto regresó donde estaba la chica, la vio que trataba de levantarse, pero no pudo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma que se sentó al lado de Akane.

—No, me duele cuando estoy acostada, creo que dormiré sentada —dijo la joven que trató de levantarse pero al poyar su mano derecha cerró los ojos mostrando dolor en su rostro.

Ranma acercó el cuerpo de la chica hacia él, quedando ella de espaldas sobre el pecho del muchacho, las largas piernas del chico eran como murallas alrededor de su cuerpo, se puso nerviosa cuando Ranma colocó su cabeza en su hombro sin cargarle todo el peso.

—Déjame ver tu muñeca —pidió con una voz suave, varonil y encantadora.

Akane levantó titubeante su brazo derecho, el chico tomó su mano con mucha delicadeza y empezó a sobar suavemente.

—No está rota, sólo es una torcedura —analizó el joven.

La chica se quedó embobada admirando a su prometido, tenerlo así de cerca la estaba poniendo como loca, sabía lo guapo que era Ranma, pero ahora lo veía más guapo que de costumbre, tal vez era esa mirada llena de ternura, o la preocupación que mostraba por ella, esbozó una dulce sonrisa, misma que hizo a Ranma detenerse y admirarla.

—Se siente bien —dijo Akane que miró a otra parte, se puso roja al sentir la mirada de Ranma sobre ella.

No dijo nada, sólo continuó con su tarea de masajear la muñeca de la joven. Pasaron varios minutos y entonces la vio, con sus ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, completamente dormida, se veía demasiado tierna e indefensa, llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y la acarició como si se tratara de un delicado pétalo de rosa, ella suspiró hondamente, para luego sonreír.

«_Yo sólo quiero ser lo suficiente fuerte para poder protegerte siempre, Akane… mi Akane_» Ranma depositó un beso muy cerca de los labios de la joven, quedando embelesado por un minuto con la suave piel que poseía Akane.

No supo desde cuándo, pero Akane ya era la dueña de su corazón y sólo ella era capaz de hacer que éste latiera como loco.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo con una escena romántica :3 esta parte ya me la había imaginado mucho tiempo atrás y me inspiró a escribirla, robandole tiempo al tiempo, es que he tenido unos días bastantes agitados y los seguiré teniendo, pero mientras pueda, yo escribiré y por lo tanto, actualizaré :) Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con sus valiosas opiniones que a mi me encantan leerlas, son el alimento de mi imaginación :3 muchisimas gracias por todo su tiempo, su apoyo, sus comentarios, son unos soles *O* **

**Gracias a: akarly, Lucero, akane192530, mechita123, Dayana, HiinaTHA, suzuki, elena 79, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx n.n  
**

***akarly, muchisimas gracias por comentarme, y ojala en el siguiente capítulo no se vayan a pasar de idiotas :P  
**

***Lucero, espero que la pelea haya sido justa y te haya dejado satisfecha el combate entre ésos dos, graccias por tu comentario n.n y espero pacientemente tu siguiente capítulo de Posesivo (me gusta mucho tu historia)  
**

***akane192530, estoy segura que tienes historias muy interesantes, ojala y tenga la oportunidad de leerte :) gracias por comentarme.  
**

***mechita123, gracias por tu animo!  
**

***Dayana, gracias n.n yo también espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capítulo.  
**

***HiinaTHA, Thanks for your review n.n you are so cute and kind for read me, thank you n.n  
**

***suzuki, gracias! :D me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y la sigas.  
**

***elena 79, hola!, muchisimas gracias por dejarme tu valiosa opinión, pues sí, veremos sí Ranma se hace más fuerte que Akane, pero pues apenas está en proceso, todavía le falta mucho por entrenar, que ya no se deje XD  
**

***aihiwatari, Sí Cologne es así, imaginate al maestro Happosai, jajaja, pobre Akane no está a salvo, espero que la escena romantica te haya gustado.  
**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo invertido en mi historia y por ser tan lindas y amables conmigo.  
**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias.  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	29. El amigo de Ken

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: El amigo de Ken.**

* * *

Ranma llevaba en brazos a Akane que estaba completamente dormida. Iba de regreso a la ciudad para que la joven fuera atendida por el doctor Tofú, Soun no se notaba tan preocupado por el estado de Akane, argumentaba que ha estado en peores condiciones, pero Ranma sí le preocupaba y mucho.

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos, atisbando a su prometido, desde ese Angulo podía admirar lo hermoso que era Ranma, era un dios para ella. Cerró los ojos cuando él inclinó su rostro para verla, ella entreabrió un ojo para saber sí la había visto o no, pero se encontró con los bellos ojos azules de su prometido quien le mostró una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás allá visto, haciéndola sonrojarse al instante.

Llegaron a la ciudad y entraron con el doctor Tofú que se admiró de lo que le había pasado a Akane y sobretodo de que ella dentro de lo que cabía no estaba tan mal, sin duda alguna Akane era muy resistente.

—Te lo dije —habló Soun que estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con cierto enfado cómo atendían a la joven.

Ranma frunció ligeramente la boca, pero luego vio a su prometida que sonrió dulcemente para él.

Mas tarde, Ranma estaba sentando al lado de la camilla de la chica de cabellos cortos, ella estaba dormida debido a un sedante que el doctor le aplicó para que no sintiera dolor cuando se encargó de curarle.

—Eh, Ranma —habló suavemente, con la voz enronquecida.

Ranma de inmediato le prestó toda la atención del mundo.

—¿Qué me querías decir anoche antes de que llegara mi papá con los pescados? —mostró esa sonrisa que a Ranma lo dejaba desarmado.

—Ah… —Ranma se puso muy nervioso al tener esas castañas orbes posadas en él—, que yo… yo… —tragó saliva—. Este que yo… yo te a… yo te admiro, ¡sí, eso! Que te admiro —el valor se le fue.

—Oh, gracias —la chica volvió a sonreír.

«_En realidad era otra cosa, pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo_» Ranma miró hacia el suelo, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Akane lo miró, enternecida, ella sentía que él quería decirle otra cosa, pero no lo obligaría sí él no quería decirla, se llevó la mano a su mejilla, sintiendo todavía la calidez de los labios de Ranma sobre ella.

«_Gracias Ranma, eres muy lindo conmigo_» Akane no dejaba de verlo con cariño y agradecimiento.

—Eh Ranma —volvió a llamarlo.

El chico levantó poco a poco la cabeza, su sonrojo todavía no había desaparecido y eso lo sentía porque la cara la tenía caliente.

—Gracias por cuidarme anoche —le tomó la mano y la acarició con suavidad.

Al igual que Ranma, ella también estaba sonrojada, contenta de que estuviera a su lado y él, feliz por el tacto de ella sobre su mano.

Akane estuvo un par de días internada bajo la supervisión del médico.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidos y la joven de cabello azul se recuperó por completo. Las peleas que se suscitaban a la hora de comer ya era normal para la familia Saotome. Ranma estaba muy contento de ver que su prometida ya estaba bien y que ella le daba un fuerte golpe a su padre enviándolo al estanque donde salió convertido en panda.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó Akane dándole una patada al panda y enviarlo a dar un paseo por el cielo.

* * *

Akane estaba en el dojo entrenando, hacía una kata que le salió a la perfección, estaba tan concentrada que no vio que alguien la estaba observando, cuando terminó de dar una vuelta en el aire, se percató de su prometido que tenía puesto su gi, dispuesto a entrenar.

—Ranma, no te preocupes, ya estaba por irme —habló Akane al verlo.

—¿Por qué te vas? —interrogó el chico con extrañeza.

—Porque a ti no te gusta que te vea mientras entrenas, acuérdate que me dijiste que te resulta molesto —le recordó la chica.

—Olvida eso, ¿sí? Mejor entrenemos juntos, ¿te parece? —sonrió el chico.

—¿Eh? —eso dejó a la chica con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, no creía lo que había escuchado.

—Sólo espero que no seas muy dura conmigo —empezó a reírse.

—¿Ah? —La chica parpadeó varias veces, incrédula—. Ranma, ¿estás bien? —le puso su mano sobre la frente al muchacho, esperando que no tuviera fiebre.

—Claro, tu papá me entrenó bastante duro y creo que puedo vencerte con facilidad, claro que tomaré en consideración que eres una niña y que todavía no estás recuperada del todo —respondió Ranma que cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Estoy perfectamente, mira —Akane se alzó la playera color amarilla, mostrando su costado derecho donde tuvo una cortada de 10 centímetros, en su piel se veía sólo una cicatriz que pronto se desvanecería—. Y además sabes que yo no golpeo como una niña —sonrió la chica con arrogancia.

—Bueno, entonces pruébalo —retó el pelinegro.

—De acuerdo —Akane se colocó en pose de combate.

Los jóvenes prometidos empezaron a entrenar, pero ninguno se daba un golpe, ambos demostraban lo buenos que eran y las habilidades adquiridas el tiempo que estuvieron en las montañas. Los dos cayeron presas del agotamiento después de estar eludiéndose uno al otro por más de media hora.

—Vaya, Ranma, las abejitas te hicieron más rápido —se burló Akane.

—Oye —reclamó el chico—. El entrenamiento de tu papá también me ayudó bastante, me hizo más fuerte y ágil.

—Sí, aunque te dan ganas de golpearlo y decirle lo bruto que es… pero sus entrenamientos sí funcionan… —admitió la peli azul—. ¿Cómo lo soportaste? —era la pregunta del millón.

—Paciencia… mucha, pero muuuuuuuucha paciencia —reconoció Ranma, a él también le dieron esas ganas de mandar a volar al señor Tendo, si hubiera sido Genma quien lo hubiese entrenado de esa manera, su papá ahora estaría en terapia intensiva.

Los dos empezaron a reírse.

—Eh, Ranma —la chica se sentó—. ¿Vamos a patinar?

—No gracias, no soy bueno patinando —Ranma se levantó, la verdad eso del patinaje no le traía buenos recuerdos, bueno, sólo el de su prometida que se veía muy bien con aquel conjunto que su mamá le confeccionó a la chica.

—Anda, Ranma, vamos, me enteré que abrieron una pista de patinaje al aire libre y es más grande, está cerca del centro comercial —Akane lo siguió—. Te enseñaré a patinar de verdad, además, de que te mostraré la técnica del carrusel.

—¿La técnica del carrusel? —repitió Ranma atraído por la curiosidad.

—Sí, pero te la mostraré sólo si me acompañas…

—¿Por qué me invitas, eh? —preguntó Ranma suspicaz, se acercó a ella que se sonrojó y se echó un poco para atrás—. Ah, ya sé, seguro que tus amigas no quisieron acompañarte y tú no supiste a quien más invitar.

Akane tragó saliva, Ranma le leyó el pensamiento, bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Lo sabía… —Ranma se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho algo ofendido.

—Bueno, sí, pero es que también no sé bien donde queda esa nueva pista de patinaje, supe que está cerca del centro comercial… —confesó la chica que se sonrojó más.

—Está bien, Akane, pero me prometiste mostrarme esa técnica de carrusel —Ranma no podía enojarse con la chica, se veía demasiado tierna con aquel sonrojo y sus ojos, esas orbes castañas lo encantaron.

—¡Sí! Bueno Ranma, iré a darme un baño, y en una hora nos vamos, ¿sí? —Akane se veía muy entusiasmada, la chica se fue rápida del dojo.

—Patinar, sólo de recordarlo me da dolor… y asco —lo último lo dijo con rencor, en su mente apareció el rostro de Mikado—. Maldito.

* * *

Ranma se sujetaba del brazo de Akane, sus piernas le temblaban y parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a caer por no poder mantener el equilibrio, Akane patinaba lento por culpa de su prometido.

—No puedo creer que hayas olvidado tan rápido el patinaje, Ranma, si serás torpe —dijo Akane molesta.

—Es algo que no se me da tan fácilmente y que ni me gusta, sólo vine porque me prometiste mostrarme la técnica del carrusel —refutó el muchacho, mirando con enfado a la joven.

—Ah, sí, bueno, Ranma, para empezar debes de mantenerte en equilibrio… —Akane trató de zafar al chico de su brazo, pero éste parecía pegatina a ella, no se lo pudo quitar—. ¡Suéltame! —exclamó con poca paciencia.

El chico temeroso como si estuviera en la cuerda floja, se soltó de Akane, al instante volvió a sujetarse de ella porque se iba a caer, Akane se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Parece que estás peor que cuando patinaste por primera vez —no era posible que Ranma fuera tan torpe.

—Akane, ya te dije que no me gusta esto, si no quieres hacer el ridículo por estar con alguien tan torpe en el patinaje, es mejor que me marche…

—¿Patinando? —se burló Akane que enarcó una ceja.

—¡No, idiota! Me quito los patines y listo —Ranma se estaba molestando.

El chico se soltó y cayó irremediablemente de pompas, dándose un buen golpe en las asentaderas.

—Ya, Ranma, lo siento, ven —Akane le tendió las manos, Ranma le dedicó una mirada de enojo, pero terminó aceptando su ayuda—. Tuviste un entrenamiento infernal con mi papá, te volviste veloz al esquivar las abejitas y te has hecho más fuerte y resistente… ahora lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantener el equilibrio —ella lo miró con ternura, Ranma se sonrojó ante eso—. Te soltaré lentamente y prometo que no te dejaré caer —sonrió de esa manera que a Ranma le fascinaba.

Ranma pensó que de nuevo azotaría en cuanto la joven lo soltó, pero ella de inmediato lo atrapó de las manos y le sonrió divertida.

—¿Quieres que de nuevo te enseñe cómo mantener el equilibrio? —preguntó ella muy divertida.

—¡NO! —exclamó Ranma al acordarse de lo mal que le fue aquella vez y sobre todo de lo bruto que fue su tío Soun cuando lo curó.

—Bueno, entonces sólo relájate y no pienses en que caerás —Akane lo soltó.

Ranma torpemente se quedó parado pero de repente su pie se iba hacia delante, haciendo un split involuntario. Akane se rascó la cabeza, agradecía que el chico fuera un artista marcial, sino seguro ahorita estaría dando de gritos. El ojiazul trató de levantarse metiendo las manos, pero volvió a su pose, con las piernas bien abiertas.

—Serías un extraordinario bailarín de ballet —observó Akane.

—¡Cállate! —Ranma frunció el ceño.

Akane le tendió las manos y lo ayudó a pararse.

—¿Ken? —escuchó la voz de un joven, ella giró, encontrándose con un muchacho alto, de tez morena clara, de ojos lavanda, cabello castaño oscuro que lo tenía corto pero que le caía con gracias cubriendo sus orejas.

La chica soltó a Ranma, estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con ese chico, una sonrisa de alegría se hizo presente en su rostro, mientras que Ranma iba patinando hacia atrás.

—¡¿E-Eizo?! —Akane no podía creer encontrárselo ahí.

—¡Por supuesto, soy Eizo! —Exclamó el chico que se señaló con los pulgares, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Eh… Ken, tu amigo —le señaló a Ranma.

—Ah… no importa —respondió Akane todavía atontada—. ¡Ranma! —reaccionó, rápida patinó hacia él, atrapándolo justo antes de que éste cayera.

—Gracias por no romper tu promesa —masculló Ranma molesto con la chica.

—Lo siento, ven, te presentaré a un amigo —la chica patinó junto con él hacia donde estaba ése apuesto joven.

—Ken, vaya, no pensé encontrarte en Nerima —habló el joven.

«_¿Ken? ¿Acaso ese chico piensa que Akane es hombre?_» Ranma miró a ese joven que estaba frente a Akane, notando que era más alto que él y a su prometida que tenía los ojos brillosos y se notaba muy contenta con la presencia de ése extraño, eso le molestó.

—Sí, estoy viviendo aquí con mi padre, ah, perdón, te presento a Ranma —Akane le dio una palmada al ojiazul haciendo que diera un paso hacia delante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Eizo Motomiya —tendió la mano.

—Ranma Saotome —contestó el pelinegro con cierto enfado, apretó la mano del joven.

—¿Y tú qué haces por acá? —preguntó Akane a Eizo.

—Yo vengo a un torneo de patinaje que se realizara en cuatro días, espero ganar —sonrió el joven.

—Vaya, con lo bueno que eres, ten por seguro que ganaras —animó la chica.

—Es a nivel nacional, y sólo están los mejores, yo por eso me la paso practicando todos los días y de paso conozco mejor la pista —dijo el chico.

—Oh, qué curioso, yo también voy para la pista, ahora entiendo porque la abrieron, no sabía del torneo de patinaje…

—Ken —habló el joven, le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, comparándose con él, se percató que le llegaba a medio pecho—. Te quedaste enano.

Akane no le quedó otra que sonreír tontamente.

—Y tienes una voz bastante afeminada…

La chica no era conocida por su paciencia y su tolerancia a los insultos, aunque este no fuera uno directamente porque su amigo ignoraba que ella era chica, le molestó y terminó estrellando su puño en la cara del castaño.

—Aunque sigues golpeando igual que un gorila —Eizo tenía la mano sobre su nariz.

—¿Verdad que si? —apoyó Ranma, sintiendo que ese chico ya le caía bien.

—Perdón —musitó tímidamente la peli azul.

—Ah, olvídalo, no me importa, me hace feliz volver a verte, pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo —el chico realmente se veía contento de verla.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa todavía apenada.

—Bueno, no importa que no hayas crecido mucho y tengas esa voz de mujer, la verdad siempre me pareciste alguien raro… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? —continuó Eizo.

Akane frunció las cejas.

—Aunque debo de confesarte que como chico eres muy bonito y no quiero que pienses que soy raro, sólo que tienes una carita que parece de una linda chica —observó el castaño, acercándose al rostro de Akane.

—Eizo, lo que pasa es que yo… yo realmente soy…

—¡Dijiste que me enseñarías a patinar, Ken! —exclamó Ranma que agarró el brazo de Akane y milagrosamente Ranma aprendió a patinar en un segundo, llevándose a su prometida lejos de Eizo.

«_Seguro que cuando se entere que Ken en realidad es chica, se enamorara de Akane_» pensó Ranma celoso, que ni cuenta se había dado lo bien que iba patinando y lo rápido que era.

—¡Ranma, idiota, fíjate! —exclamó la chica.

Ranma miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con una gran rampa que no se dio cuenta que la había subido y estaba al borde de esta, ya a punto de caer, trató de detenerse, pero fue demasiado tarde, él iba descendiendo en esa trampa infernal y sus ojos se cerraron pensando en lo peor.

Abrió un ojo con temor de encontrarse a punto de besar al suelo cuando sintió volar, pero no fue así, Akane lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca y ella era quien iba dominando aquella rampa.

—Cuando lleguemos al borde, te agarras, ¿entendiste? —explicó la chica, Ranma asintió.

Así lo hizo el joven, se aferró al borde de la rampa como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Akane regresó patinando de espaldas. La chica gritó porque una de las rueditas de su patín salió rodando y eso la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero unas manos la atraparon, ella se puso color tomate al sentir esas manos masculinas sobre sus senos y lo peor es que fueron ligeramente estrujados, sin voltear a ver, le dio un puñetazo bajo la quijada mandando a volar al degenerado que se había atrevido a tocarla de esa forma.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —gritó, se abrazó cubriéndose sus pechos, sintiéndose como ultrajada.

—Akane —Ranma se quedó sorprendido, estaba seguro que ése chico que la había atrapado así, no lo hizo con intenciones de propasarse con la chica, notó en el rostro del joven lo desconcertado que se encontraba al tener entre sus manos algo no propio de un hombre—. ¡Era Eizo!

—¿Qué? —Akane volteó a ver a donde estaba Ranma y luego volvió su mirada hacia donde caía su pobre amigo.

La chica se fue de ahí, dejando a Ranma, el joven de la trenza prefirió quitarse los molestos patines y seguir a su prometida.

En el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos y con las manos haciendo la señal de cuernitos, estaba Eizo, Akane llegó de inmediato y lo cargó en sus brazos.

—Eizo, Eizo, despierta por favor —pedía la chica, preocupada— ¡Eizo! —Akane le dio una bofetada.

—Vaya forma tan sutil de despertar a las personas —musitó Ranma sintiendo el dolor de la bofetada que hasta se llevó su mano a la mejilla.

—Pechos de mujer… —dijo Eizo todavía idiota, agitó la cabeza recuperándose y mirando a Akane con cierto temor, luego se soltó de los brazos de la chica y temeroso se alejó de ella, viéndola como si fuera un fenómeno—. Ken… Ken… tú tienes pechos de chica… —la señalaba.

Akane entendía que su amigo la viera como un ser desconocido, después de todo, nunca le dijo que ella en realidad era una chica.

—No me digas que tú… —Eizo tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Sí, Eizo… —corroboró Akane que cerró los ojos.

—¡¿Te operaste para volverte chica?! —Exclamó el castaño.

Ranma y Akane se fueron de espaldas.

—¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA, SOY MUJER, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! —gritoneó Akane muy molesta ya estaba lista para darle de puñetazos a su estúpido amigo.

—Pero… pero si tu…

—Soy y siempre he sido mujer, idiota… —Akane estaba respirando hondamente para tratar de mantener un poco la calma y la paciencia, si no, se le iba a dejar ir a golpes al castaño.

—Pero cómo… —Eizo no entendía nada.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, se sobó la sien para controlar el latido que se había hecho presente en esa zona. Cuando abrió los ojos, intimidó a Eizo que se encogió en su sitio.

—Mi papá me hizo pasar por niño todo el tiempo, y como nombre me puso Ken, por eso me conociste como Ken, pero yo soy mujer y me llamo Akane —dijo lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un tonto.

—Bueno, Ken… que diga Akane… —el chico se notaba muy confundido—. Me lo pudiste haber dicho eso cuando nos conocimos, ¿no crees? Me hubieras evitado un trauma.

—Trate de decírtelo, pero el estúpido de mi padre nunca me dejo, tú fuiste testigo que cada vez que hablábamos, él siempre me llevaba o encontraba el momento oportuno para interrumpirnos, no te lo dije porque yo no quisiera —respondió Akane, sentándose cerca de Eizo que se echó para atrás.

—Chicos, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto en un lugar más tranquilo? —propuso Ranma, estaba muy curioso de saber del pasado de Akane y ese joven que seguía trastornado.

«_No me lo quiero imaginar cuando vea que Akane se convierte en un chico de verdad con agua fría y vuelve a su forma de chica con agua caliente, seguro que se trauma de por vida el pobre y termina en el psiquiátrico_» caviló el ojiazul sintiendo lástima por Eizo.

Se notaba la sorpresa del joven porque mientras caminaban seguía alejado de Akane.

Llegaron a una cafetería y se sentaron para tomar un refresco, Akane seguía muy molesta por lo que se atrevieron a tocarle los pechos pero también estaba consciente que no lo hicieron a propósito. Ranma se sentó en medio para observar cada movimiento de su prometida y Eizo.

—Creo que deberían de empezar desde el momento que se conocieron —incitó Ranma al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Eizo no se veía muy dispuesto a hablar, seguía sorprendido por la revelación de Akane, por lo que la chica tomó un sorbo de su refresco y fue ella quien inició.

—Yo tenía 8 años cuando mi papá me dijo que debería de aprender a patinar, cuando apenas logre mantenerme de pie, él me quiso arrojar por una rampa muy alta —contó la chica, Ranma asintió, él ya sabía esa parte—. Bueno, pues un curioso vio cómo me entrenó para aprender a mantener el equilibrio sobre los patines, pero se dio cuenta que el método usado por mi papá no fue nada sutil, entonces, ése curioso —clavó sus ojos en el castaño—. Se me acercó cuando yo estaba llorando porque me había raspado o mejor dicho, despellejado la rodilla y me dijo que él podía a enseñarme a patinar sin que yo me lastimara tanto —dejó escapar un suspiro y su mirada cambió a una de agradecimiento hacia el chico de ojos violeta—. Te dije que no aprendí a patinar gracias al idiota de mi padre —le recordó Akane a Ranma, éste asintió una vez—. Fue gracias a Eizo —la chica estiró su mano para atrapar la de su amigo, pero este instintivamente la encogió.

—Perdón —musitó el chico.

—Te entiendo, Eizo, yo estaría igual que tú… entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo, yo de alguna forma te engañé… —Akane bajó la mirada, se notaba triste.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Eizo, Akane interpreto el silencio, se levantó de la mesa y se fue, Ranma se quedó ahí un rato más, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, sólo dejó dinero para pagar los tres refrescos y le dedicó una mirada a Eizo que seguía sin moverse.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma que iba corriendo tras de la chica que patinaba rápidamente— ¡Diablos! No la alcanzare pero si me pongo estás cosas seguro me voy a partir la boca… —vio sus patines—. Ya sé dónde la voy a encontrar.

* * *

Ranma se fue despacio, confiando en donde la encontraría y así la dejaría un tiempo sola para que pensara con claridad. Así fue, desde el puente vio a su prometida a la orilla del río, lanzando piedrecillas al agua, bajó y se sentó al lado de la joven.

—No fue tu culpa, Akane, él pensó que eras chico y todavía está procesando el hecho de saber que eres realmente una chica —habló Ranma, tratando de confortar a su prometida, aunque sentía que no era bueno para hacerlo, sin embargo lo hizo con el corazón en la mano.

—Es que creo que no fue la manera de enterarse que soy mujer, debí de decírselo —habló Akane que lanzó una piedrecilla de una forma que la hizo rebotar en el agua y cruzar el río completamente.

Ranma miró hacia el cielo, recordando que él había evitado que ella se lo dijera por temor a que Eizo se enamorara de ella.

—Creo que debes de darle algo de tiempo, ¿sí? Que aclare sus pensamientos, estoy seguro que cuando se haya despejado se dará cuenta que su amistad es más importante que si eres chico o chica —animó Ranma.

Akane le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

—Gracias, Ranma, es muy dulce de tu parte que estés conmigo ahora —dijo la joven encantada de tener a su prometido a su lado.

—Eh… pues es lo que hace un amigo, ¿no? —Habló tontamente el chico, poniéndose nervioso, un sonrojo revelador apareció en sus mejillas—. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, porque no me dejaste caer como lo prometiste —encontró la salida.

Logró que Akane esbozara esa bella sonrisa que a él lo desarmaba por completo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir a mil por hora cuando ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

«_¿Y ahora qué hago?_» se preguntó muy nervioso, su brazo por instinto rodeó el hombro de la chica, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando ella le tomó la mano y la llevó a su suave mejilla para acariciarla.

Admiraron como una pequeña lancha pasaba por el amplio río. Ella suspiró hondamente, sacando su pesadumbre en aquella exhalación. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, Ranma ni cuenta se dio que sus dedos acariciaban dulcemente la mejilla de su prometida.

—Eh, Ranma —habló la chica que se acomodó para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Sabes si hay alguna feria por aquí?

—Pues sí, hay una, pero casi no va la gente —respondió Ranma algo extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—Vamos, ¿sí? —pidió la joven, poniendo esos ojos de cordero que era difícil de decirle que no.

—De acuerdo —Ranma asintió, mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes, eres lindo —dijo la chica que también sonrió y hasta cerró los ojos, viéndose preciosa.

Ranma se ruborizó y miró hacia el cielo, tratando de ocultar su pena.

* * *

Llegaron a la feria, estaba vacía, de hecho cerrada, según Ranma le contó que era un lugar desolado y que la gente no acudía mucho ahí porque resultaba peligroso. Akane tragó saliva, no le gustaba ver tan desierto ese lugar, menos aquellas cabezas de payasos que adornaban cada tres metros el lugar, se veía sumamente tétrico y le daban ganas de dar la media vuelta y regresar a la casa a ver un programa infantil con ositos bailarines.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma al sentir una fuerte presión en su brazo derecho que hasta acalambrado lo tenía por el agarre de Akane.

—Ehm, sí, ¿podemos venir otro día que no esté tan oscuro? —Akane tragó saliva y miraba a todas partes temerosa, esperando no encontrarse con un payaso psicópata por ahí escondido.

—Pero si todavía hay luz solar, bueno, nos vamos pero primero dime ¿por qué querías que viniéramos aquí?

—Pa-para lo del carrusel —respondió Akane aterrada al sentir que aquellas cabezas de payasos la veían, se estremeció más refugiándose tras de Ranma.

—Entonces es literal… —Ranma se estaba emocionando, no tenía idea en qué consistía pero ya quería probar esa técnica—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera! —Akane fue arrastrada por el entusiasmo de Ranma que pasó por la puerta mal cerrada.

—Ya sé, lo de los payasos, espera aquí un segundo, ¿sí? —Ranma sabía del miedo de la chica que negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, no quería quedarse sola—. Oh, vamos, sólo será por un minuto, te lo prometo.

—Un minuto —repitió la chica mirándolo con ganas de llorar por el miedo que le provocaba las figuras de los payasos.

—Sí, sólo un minuto.

—Ni un segundo, más, ¿verdad? —se notaba el terror que la chica tenía.

Ranma asintió, la comprendía perfectamente respecto a su fobia. La joven temblaba de miedo y se abrazaba, miraba a todas partes con temor, él se acercó a ella, le causó mucha ternura por lo que le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla un poco.

—Tan sólo recuerda lo malo que soy patinando —sonrió el chico, ella esbozó una sonrisa tonta—. Regreso en un minuto —se fue tranquilo sabiendo que la había dejado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Destrozó cada payaso que encontraba en el lugar, juntaba los trozos y los arrojó lo más lejos posible, no iba a dejar que esas figuras de payasos asustaran a su prometida ni que interfirieran en su aprendizaje de la técnica del carrusel. Akane al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en años, la chica seguía temblorosa y asustada, dejó que ella llorara sobre su pecho.

—¡Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida! —exclamó la chica que tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho de Ranma.

—Valiente artista marcial eres, teniéndole miedo a figuras de payasos —reconfortó Ranma que le acarició la cabeza.

—Malo —Akane se despegó de él para mirarlo, sus ojos acuosos y su semblante de angustia la hacían ver terriblemente encantadora—. Me dejaste solita por mucho tiempo…

—Tú fuiste la que insistió en venir a la feria —recordó Ranma que terminó rodeando el cuerpo de su prometida en sus brazos, puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Después de varios minutos y que Akane se había logrado controlar, los dos estaban sentados en completo silencio, Akane de repente sollozaba. La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro se puso de pie y miró a Ranma.

—¿Estás listo, Ranma? —preguntó la chica que se quitó una lagrimilla rebelde de su rostro.

—Siempre lo he estado —respondió el muchacho con convicción.

—Bueno, primero hay que asegurarnos que haya energía eléctrica para hacer funcionar el carrusel —Akane observó la feria, tragó saliva por un momento había olvidado lo tétrica que se veía—. ¿No prefieres venir otro día?

—Akane, ya estamos aquí, no seas miedosa —Ranma la miró con cansancio.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo observas como lo hago y luego nos vamos, ¿sí? —condicionó la peli azul.

—Sólo si me dejas intentarlo una vez —negoció el chico.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Akane, estoy ansioso de saber qué es la técnica del carrusel y aprenderla —Ranma sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien —suspiró Akane, dándose por vencida con el chico.

Estaban frente al carrusel, Akane volvió a temblar, esa feria era tétrica desde cualquier punto de vista y los caballitos en mal estado no le causaban buena pinta, había visto demasiadas películas de terror teniendo como escenario una feria abandonada y en mal estado.

—Estoy listo para ver la técnica del carrusel —Ranma le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la peli azul.

—Creo que ya no estoy segura que te pueda servir… de hecho, es una técnica bastante estúpida, mi papá la inventó… —Akane empezó a reír con nerviosismo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero Ranma le puso una mano en el hombro y la regresó hacia el carrusel.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo, así que muéstrame la técnica del carrusel —Ranma estaba divertido por lo cobarde que estaba siendo Akane.

La chica volvió a suspirar, para armarse de valor.

—La técnica consiste en saltar los caballitos mientras el carrusel gira… —habló seriamente, Ranma ponía toda su atención— Bien, eso es todo, vámonos —Akane volvió a sonreír lista para marcharse.

—Akane —Ranma la regresó hacia el carrusel, eso le había molestado.

—Ah, está bien —bufó la chica con enfado—. Enciende esta cosa cuando yo te diga y abre bien los ojos, porque el chiste es que el carrusel gire a toda velocidad y tú golpes una vez en todos los caballitos sin repetir ninguno, ¿entendiste?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces espera, debo de ver que ningún caballito se parezca entre sí, dame un minuto —pidió la joven que subió al carrusel e inspeccionaba los caballos—. ¡Perfecto! Todos son diferentes —avisó.

Ranma miró todos los caballitos y para él lucían idénticos. Akane le hizo una señal para que él subiera.

—Mira, cualquier detalle que los diferencie significa mucho —señaló la joven una abolladura en un caballito blanco, luego a uno café que se le estaba cayendo la pintura, a otro que le faltaba parte del hocico—. Aunque puedan tener el mismo color, y parecer iguales, no lo son.

—Observar detalladamente… —musitó Ranma.

—Así es, esta técnica te ayudará a observar mejor a tu oponente en menos tiempo, mejora tu memoria y tus reflejos, también te ayudara para que no golpes a tu oponente sólo en una parte, él ni si quiera sabrá qué parte le duele más —la chica sonrió—. Cuando la domines encontraras más ventajas de ésta técnica.

—¡La dominaré! —Ranma empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho, estaba encantado, sabía que ésa técnica le iba a ayudar mucho en cualquier combate.

—Sólo no vayas a vomitar, es muy desagradable cuando pasa eso —pidió Akane.

—¿Eh?

—Los verás fácil, pero créeme que de fácil no tiene nada. Bueno Ranma, ve allá y obsérvame —La chica se señaló con el pulgar y guiñó el ojo.

Ranma hizo funcionar el carrusel, Akane estaba en medio, con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella le pidió que le diera a la máxima potencia, Ranma obedeció pero ver a los caballos girar a esa velocidad no le gustó mucho y se preocupó por su prometida. El aire provocado por la velocidad agitó los cabellos azules de la joven quien al sentirlo abrió los ojos.

Vio a la chica saltando por los caballitos mientras daba gritos de pelea, fue muy veloz pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la chica salir disparada del carrusel directo hacia él, la atrapó de la cintura, con Akane de cabeza y las piernas dobladas.

Los ojos de la joven estaban en espiral que giraban y giraban, Ranma la tenía en brazos, ella cerró los ojos y al abrirlos parecía estar como si nada.

—Vaya, creo que me hace falta practicar un poco más —dijo Akane que se levantó rápida y apagó el juego.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Ranma algo decepcionado, esperaba ver más.

—Te dije que se ve fácil —Akane lo miró con cansancio, el pobre no tenía idea—. ¿Recuerdas el estado de cada caballito del carrusel? —le preguntó, Ranma asintió no muy convencido—. Observar detalladamente y la memoria, son indispensables en ésta técnica, no lo olvides.

—Ajá —atinó a decir Ranma que viró sus pupilas hacia la derecha.

—No te acuerdas de los caballos, ¿verdad? —Akane lo miró con enfado.

—Pues no de todos —sonrió Ranma que se rascó la cabeza.

La chica suspiró con pesadez, recordó lo que la abuela de Shampoo dijo respecto a su poca paciencia para enseñar, y la anciana tenía toda la razón, ya tenía ganas de partirle la cabezota a Ranma por su desenfado.

—Anda y revisa los caballos —señaló la chica con su mano.

Ranma subió rapidísimo al carrusel antes de que tuviera un paseo en el cielo por cortesía de Akane. Miró a los caballitos, sorprendiéndose de que ahora se encontraban en peor condición de cómo los había visto hace rato, miró hacia Akane que estaba con las manos sobre su cintura y tenía la boca fruncida, signo de su molestia.

—Impresionante —dijo Ranma que bajó del carrusel en un brinco, estaba realmente sorprendido.

—No los hice añicos como debería ser porque si no ¿cómo entrenarías? —habló Akane que esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

—¡Pues estoy listo! —Ranma sonrió, esperando a demostrarle a Akane que él también podía hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré a una velocidad moderada, tienes que dejarle una seña, ve y grábate bien los detalles de cada caballo —aceptó Akane.

El moreno volvió al carrusel y se notaba el gran esfuerzo por memorizar cada caballo, no era lo suyo andar grabándose las cosas pero esto le interesaba y mucho. Mostró el pulgar en signo de que ya estaba listo para que el entrenamiento iniciara.

Akane encendió el interruptor y el carrusel empezó a dar vueltas lentamente, los caballitos se subían y bajaban despacio, Ranma estaba en el centro, mirando aquel movimiento, entonces la chica elevó la velocidad del carrusel.

—¡Más rápido, Akane! —pidió Ranma confiado.

—¡No seas tan confiado! —respondió Akane con poca paciencia, sabía que ese tonto saldría volando en el intento por saltar al primer caballo que le apareciera.

—¡No me moveré si no elevas la potencia! —gritó el chico.

—¡Subiré la potencia si alcanzas al caballo negro! —sonrió Akane.

—¡Bien! —aprobó Ranma.

Como Akane lo había pronosticado ni al primer caballo que intentó saltar, el muchacho salió disparado del carrusel y terminó estrellándose con una cabina que se encontraba a unos diez metros de ahí, destrozó la pequeña cabina en el impacto y el chico no estaba bien, tenía los ojos hechos remolinos que giraban.

—Y querías más velocidad —se burló Akane, divertida de ver a Ranma que intentaba levantarse pero de lo mareado que estaba parecía un borracho.

Vio que Ranma se puso verde, eso no era buena señal, así que se alejó lo más que pudo para que el chico desahogara su pobre estómago.

—Ven, vamos a casa, ya lo volverás a intentar mañana y así, hasta que logres alcanzar el primer caballo, como te dije, se ve fácil, pero no lo es —Akane ayudó a su prometido a que no perdiera el equilibrio.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa ya cuando estaba atardeciendo, avisaron de su llegada, Kasumi salió de la cocina mostrándoles una dulce sonrisa y diciéndole bienvenidos. Los dos jóvenes se fueron a la sala, donde no esperaban encontrarse con Eizo.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente el joven de ojos lavanda.

—Hola —respondieron los jóvenes prometidos al unísono.

—Ken… que diga, Akane… —el chico le dedicó una mirada al señor Soun—. Tú papá dice que eres chico.

—¡¿Qué?! —Akane en un salto estaba al lado de su padre agarrándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mantener semejante mentira, eh, idiota?!

—No es mentira… ¡Es chico! —Afirmó Soun que se zafó del agarre de Akane—. ¡Mira!

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de hacerlo, estaba tan sorprendida que no metió las manos cuando su papá la agarró de la camisa china y la arrojó al estanque.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma que miró a Soun con molestia.

«_¿Por qué no quiere que Eizo sepa que Akane es chica?_» se preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

—Anda asómate y verás que es chico —animó Soun al castaño que se notaba perplejo por la extraña acción del señor Tendo.

Eizo titubeante se levantó y fue hacia el estanque, Ranma al ver lo cerca que estaba el chico, corrió hacia él, se le aventó encima cubriéndole los ojos.

—¡Akane, apúrate! —avisó Ranma porque Eizo trataba de quitárselo encima.

El rubio salió en un salto del estanque, cruzando la barda, fue el momento que Ranma liberó al joven castaño.

—¿Por qué insiste en que Akane es hombre? —quiso saber Ranma, mirando con total reprobación a Soun.

—No insisto, Ken —recalcó en el nombre—, es hombre… verás Eizo, mi hijo, tiene una extraña enfermedad que le hizo crecer el pecho, que parece que tuviera senos de mujer, aunque no le crecieron mucho… —explicó Soun que levantó un dedo y caminó siguiendo una línea invisible para volver a regresar.

Un gran tabique golpeó la cara del señor Soun mandándolo al suelo con las manos hacia arriba con la señal de cuernitos.

—Se lo merece —musitó Ranma, atisbando hacia la barda donde se asomaba un rubio.

—Oh, vaya, yo vine aquí porque quería hablar con el señor Soun y que me aclarara todo, pero ahora estoy mucho más confundido… Ken dice que es mujer y su padre, dice que es hombre… —el pobre Eizo se notaba demasiado desorientado.

—Akane es… —Ranma sintió la presión de una mano sobre su boca.

—Se llama Ken, sólo que me salió rarito y se puso como nombre Akane, pero es hombre —habló Soun que presionaba con su mano la boca del pelinegro.

Ranma mordió la mano del señor Soun quien empezó a dar de saltos como loco por el dolor, en su mano se marcaba perfectamente la mordedura del pequeño Saotome.

—Akane no es… —un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

—Eizo, como te dije, Ken salió rarito e insiste que es una bella chica, pero no es verdad, es hombrecito, de baja estatura, rostro de chica y voz afeminada —Soun rodeó los brazos del joven y lo encaminó hacia la salida—. Disculpa a mi hijo por la mala broma que te hizo, ten por seguro que lo castigaré por el mal rato que te hizo pasar. Adiós —Soun cerró la puerta principal de la casa.

Akane se asomó por la esquina, viendo a su amigo que se notaba mucho más confundido que hace rato cuando estaban en la cafetería, sus ojos grises se entristecieron, Eizo era la única persona con la que había convivido más tiempo y se había vuelto su mejor amigo, no se merecía que estuviera así. El castaño caminó cabizbajo por las calles, lo vio tomar un taxi, escuchó la dirección y regresó hacia la casa Saotome.

* * *

Ranma tenía la cabeza vendada gracias al fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte del señor Tendo. El moreno estaba en su habitación, recordando la técnica del carrusel pero no podía concentrarse porque le inquietaba saber el por qué el señor Soun no quería que Eizo supiera que Akane era chica. Escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana, corrió la cortina, encontrándose con su prometida que colgaba de cabeza, su mirada se veía triste.

—¿Puedes subir? —le preguntó Akane que ya había vuelto a ser chica.

Ranma salió por su ventana y subió al techo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma que estaba sentado al lado de la joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se estaba abrazando sus piernas y miraba hacia una de las tejas, sus ojos castaños se veían tristes, a punto de llorar.

—Mi papá es un idiota —soltó Akane.

—Lo sé —corroboró Ranma—. No entiendo porque no quiere que Eizo sepa que eres chica.

—Yo tampoco —Akane lo miró por un segundo, parecía esperar algo.

—Se ve que te afectó que Eizo estuviera tan confundido…

—Es que lo quiero…

Ranma tragó saliva, esa respuesta no le gustó nada, de inmediato frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, si Akane lo había hecho subir para decirle eso, mejor que se quedara sola.

—¿Pues si lo quieres porque no vas y lo abrazas? —habló celoso, se levantó, listo para irse.

Akane se extrañó por lo que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Él ha sido el único amigo que he tenido —Akane bajó la mirada.

Ranma se le quedó viendo, Akane se veía bastante triste y no tenía corazón para dejarla así, por lo que volvió a sentarse, puso su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven y ella se recargó sobre él.

—Mi papá y yo hemos viajado mucho y no he tenido tiempo de tratar muy bien a las personas, casi no durábamos un mes en un lugar para luego marcharnos y Eizo fue con quien más tiempo estuve, fue muy amable y lindo conmigo, me demostró su amistad sincera y prometió no olvidarme jamás, yo también le prometí lo mismo cuando me marche de su ciudad, y ahora que lo volví a ver me trajo muy buenos recuerdos, porque cuando era pequeña por culpa del entrenamiento de mi papá no tuve una infancia como cualquier otro niño, y con Eizo disfruté por un tiempo ser infante… —Akane se acurrucó más en Ranma, sonrió con tristeza—. Ahora lo encuentro de nuevo y hago que tenga un lío emocional al hacerle pensar que soy chico pero cuando me tocó se dio cuenta que era chica y mi papá que le dice que es mentira, que sí soy hombre… me dolió verlo así, él siempre es muy alegre, y ahora está todo confuso, temo que por mi culpa no dé el máximo en el torneo de patinaje… creo que yo no merezco a un amigo como él —no pudo más y empezó a llorar.

Ranma se sintió estúpido al pensar otra cosa de Akane, la abrazó, no le gustaba verla llorar pero sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y le daba gusto que ahora fuera con él con quien sacara ese sentimiento y no con el doctor Tofú.

Akane aferraba sus manos en la playera de su prometido, lloraba sin importarle el resto del mundo, tan sólo quería que en sus lágrimas se fuera esa maldita tristeza que le estaba retorciendo el corazón.

El ojiazul puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Akane, le daba tristeza oírla sollozar, su torso ya estaba húmedo debido a las lágrimas de ella, pero no le importaba.

Pasaron los minutos y él no se cansaba de tenerla sobre él, ella se alejó.

—Perdón —musitó Akane, se fregó los ojos con el dorso de sus muñecas—. Perdón, no debí molestarte para ponerme a llorar sobre ti —la chica tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Shhh —Ranma le quitó las lágrimas rebeldes que todavía resbalaban por las blancas y suaves mejillas de su prometida, le acomodó el fleco—. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien…

—Gracias, Ranma —Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

«_Eres mi prometida y yo debo estar para ti siempre, no me importa para qué, sólo viviré para ti_» Ranma acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y la acarició con suavidad, el contacto de su prometido la hacía tan feliz que terminó mostrando una bella sonrisa.

«_Estar contigo me hace tan feliz que el resto del mundo no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo siempre, Ranma_» los ojos de Akane brillaron como soles, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el ojiazul.

—Ranma/Akane —hablaron al unísono, luego se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Se sonrojaron.

—Es de noche, vamos a dormir, mañana te prometo que iremos a ver a Eizo y a explicarle todo, también lo de tu maldición de Jusenkyo —Ranma miró a otra parte, ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

—Sí, llevaré mi acta de nacimiento por si no cree que soy chica —Akane miraba la parte contraria a Ranma, también ella se había acobardado.

—¡Diablos, tan cerca que estuvo! —escucharon un murmullo.

Los prometidos se asomaron y casi se les cae la cara de vergüenza al ver a la familia y al panda del otro lado del tejado y con cámara en mano, grabándolos.

—Continúen, hagan de cuenta que nosotros no estamos —habló Nodoka que sonrió.

—_¡Ya bésense! _—mostró un letrero el panda.

—Me voy a dormir —dictaminó Ranma que dio media vuelta, todo rojo que fácilmente podía pasar como semáforo.

—Y yo a partirle unos cuantos huesos a mi padre —Akane miraba de forma asesina al panda, se tronó los dedos.

Un segundo bastó para que el panda desapareciera, dejando el letrero girando en el aire, los Saotome sintieron una ráfaga de viento y de ahí ya no vieron más.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero este capítulo lo escribí por ratitos, pero eso sí, no me tardé mas de una semana XD. Como verán, Akane no ha superado su fobia a los payasos, pero pues Ranma se comportó bien tierno con ella :3 y apareció un personaje nuevo, inventado por mí, ¿qué les ha parecido? Habrá una segunda parte de esto y otra vez, pido disculpas porque me estoy tardando con Happosai U.U pero ya, prometo que muy pronto hará aparición el ancianito pervertido. Para las chicas que me han preguntando para cuando el beso, les diré que ya empezamos con la cuenta regresiva, no pasara de 10 capítulos, incluso menos, así que por favor un poco de paciencia, ya en febrero es lo más seguro :) pero mientras habrá escenas románticas entre ellos :3 **

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo como para regalarme su valiosa opinion? :3 Espero que sí!  
**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias multiplicado por un millón, por su tiempo, leerme, dedicarme sus valiosas opiniones :3 muchisisisisimas gracias, a todas/os! A las personas que me leen y por algun motivo no dejan reviews, pero de verdad les agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo invertido en mi :)  
**

**Gracias a: Rutabi, akarly, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Katy28, marleen, suzuki, akane192530, Dayana, Guest, calcioycobalto KaguyaMoon, Krizz, Lucero, Shana n.n  
**

***Rutabi, yo tampoco recuerdo muy bien que sigue, pero ya no llevo un orden de los capitulos que salen en el anime, gracias n.n  
**

***akarly, Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu gusto n.n  
**

***aihiwatari, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, lo tome en cuenta para este capítulo (no pensaba poner que akane se acordara del beso, pero tu comentario me llevó a hacerlo) Gracias!  
**

***Katy28, Gracias! extrañaba tus comentarios n.n pues como dije, ya es cuenta regresiva para el beso entre nuestros protagonistas.  
**

***marleen, Sí, que pena que akane salió lastimada U.U pero sólo así Ranma se animo a decirle esas cosas, gracias por leerme n.n  
**

***suzuki, Gracias por tus animos! :D espero que también este capitulo te guste n.n  
**

***akane192530, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y saber que capitulo te ha gustado más de la historia, y pues ya falta poco para el beso n.n  
**

***Dayana, Muchas gracias! Ahora si me tardé un poco más de lo acostumbrado U.U espero que este capitulo también te guste, cuidate mucho n.n  
**

***Guest, Gracias por tu comentario, pero sí habrá besos reales y muchos entre nuestros protagonistas, ya un poco más de paciencia n.n  
**

***calcioycobalto, gracias por leer, espero que no te aburra U.U muchisimas gracias, cuidate y nos estamos leyendo ;)  
**

*******KaguyaMoon, Gracias! ya tengo el capitulo 29, espero que te guste n.n  
**

*******Krizz, Hola! Gracias por comentarme, y sí akane se puso mensa, pero es que Ranma creo que causa ese efecto en las chicas jajaja, es tan guapo *O* pues ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor sí lo hizo con maña la Akane ¬¬ (extrañe tus comentarios)  
**

*******Lucero, Gracias, perdón por que todavía no hay besito entre ellos, pero ya dentro de unos cuantos capítulos sí habrá uno y a partir de ahí, habrá más XD Y Ken aparecerá pronto :3  
**

*******Shana, Hola, sí he estado algo ocupada estos días, disculpa la tardanza, pero ya tengo el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguirme n.n  
**

******Muchisimas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que no los haya aburrido con lo laaaargo que ha resultado esta nota de autora U.U  
**

******Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

******se despide de ustedes con un beso y con un abrazo: maxhika  
**

******bye bye  
**


	30. Los celos de Ranma

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Los celos de Ranma.**

* * *

Cada vez que Soun masticaba su comida se quejaba, tenía los cachetes bastante inflamados parecía tener unas grandes bolas adentro, moretones y con el pelo desaliñado, ya no les causaba sensación verlo en ese estado, se había acostumbrado hace mucho atisbarlo golpeado.

Akane se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo por la comida, después lo hizo Ranma, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al ver los murmullos entre la familia y las miradas obvias hacia ellos, por lo que prefirieron apresurar su paso.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ranma a la chica.

—Sí, esa es la dirección —respondió Akane.

Los dos iban a buscar a Eizo, Akane quería hablar con él.

—No sé si deba contarle lo de la maldición… —dijo la chica que se detuvo.

—Debes de decirle todo, ¿qué pasara si frente a él te conviertes en el Ken rubio?

—Es cierto —la joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Llegaron al lugar, Akane dudó antes de tocar la puerta que marcaba el número 14, entonces fue Ranma quien tocó por ella.

Nadie abrió la puerta, volvieron a insistir, cuando una joven que pasaba haciendo la limpieza del pasillo les dijo que el muchacho había salido muy temprano con los patines puestos. Agradecieron a la empleada por su información.

Sabían a donde debían ir.

* * *

Akane se había quedado callada de repente, cosa que extrañó a Ranma que caminaba a su lado con las manos entrelazadas tras de su nuca. La vio que ella miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡¿Por qué diablos vienes siguiéndonos?! —exclamó Akane que jaló de la greña a su padre.

—¿Yo siguiéndolos? —Se señaló Soun con inocencia—. No, hija, lo que sucede es que yo pasaba por aquí y curiosamente parece que los sigo, pero no es así.

—Viejo idiota, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida para creer semejante babosada? —Akane ya estaba empuñando su mano.

—¡No, hija, te estoy diciendo la verdad! —Soun movió sus manos a la altura de su pecho con desesperación—. Voy al consultorio del doctor Tofú, ahora soy su asistente —sonrió nervioso.

—Oh, vaya… qué sorpresa —Akane soltó a su padre—. ¡Pero el consultorio queda del otro lado, estúpido! —le dio una patada mandándolo a ver el cielo más de cerca.

—Ahora entiendo porque te quedaste callada —Ranma seguía con sus manos entrelazadas tras de su nuca, pero estaba sorprendido.

—Seguro que mi papá no quiere que Eizo sepa que soy chica porque le da vergüenza que piense que cómo pudo ser tan mal padre que trataba así a su pequeña hija —masculló Akane todavía enojada.

«_Pues a mí me parece que hay más que eso_» Ranma miró a Akane, la reacción del señor Soun era más extraña como para querer ocultar solo el mal trato que le ha dado a su hija.

* * *

Llegaron a la pista de patinaje, ahora sí le pusieron más atención que el día anterior, era muy grande, tenía rampas altísimas, barandas, y un gran semicírculo que le decían "el cráter" muchos patinadores que se asomaban por el borde de éste se echaban para atrás.

Vieron a Eizo que estaba al borde de una de las rampas, el chico estaba sobre una patineta, se notaba listo para dominar la rampa. El castaño bajó por la rampa, al llegar al otro lado, con la patineta dio una voltereta parecía estar pegado a ella, el muchacho bajó de nuevo por la rampa y giró sobre su propio eje, dejando a todos los espectadores impresionados.

—Qué bueno es —admiró Ranma.

—Sí —Akane sonrió.

—Yo podría hacer eso también —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Bromeas? —Akane no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, en cuanto baje, le pediré prestado la patineta y verás que sí puedo hacerlo —el chico se veía muy confiado.

—De acuerdo, sí no te caes te invitaré un helado, pero si te caes, tú me invitaras el helado —condicionó la joven.

—Hecho —los dos se dieron la mano, cerrando el acuerdo.

Eizo llegó hacia ellos, se quedó mirando a Akane.

—Hola… —saludó el joven que estaba a punto de llamarlo Ken pero prefirió callarse.

—Hola, estuviste genial —felicitó Akane.

—Gracias —Eizo se rascó la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso por la presencia de la chica.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió la peli azul, Eizo miró a Ranma.

—Sí, ¿pero puede que a solas?

—Está bien, Ranma, ¿me esperas unos minutos? —Akane volteó a ver a su prometido, éste frunció el cejo.

—Sí —masculló Ranma, no le gustaba que su prometida estuviera a solas con ése chico.

El castaño y Akane caminaron hacia una banca que se encontraba alejada de la pista de patinaje, pero Ranma no les quitó la vista de encima, de hecho se había acercado a ellos.

—Ken, perdón, Akane… la verdad es que no sé…

—Akane, soy Akane —dijo la chica.

—Bien, Akane, disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer, pero la verdad fue bastante difícil asimilarlo… yo pensé que eres hombre, bueno, tu papá dice que lo eres y eso me confunde muchísimo —explicó el joven.

—Lo sé, mi padre es un verdadero imbécil, es que él no quería que lo juzgaran por tratar mal a su hija, por lo que se la pasaba diciendo que yo era niño y mi nombre es Ken, pero realmente soy chica, nací como mujer, mira —Akane desdobló un papel y se lo dio a Eizo.

—Tu acta de nacimiento…

—Sí, ahí dice que soy mujer —le señaló Akane la parte donde estaba escrito el sexo.

Eizo miraba la acta y luego observaba a la chica, se pus colorado.

—Perdón por haberte tocado, te juro que esa no era mi intención, cuando vi que te ibas a caer me preocupé muchísimo por ti, por eso te atrapé pero no esperaba tocarte… bueno, tú ya sabes, por favor discúlpame —Eizo agachó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mí por el fuerte golpe que te di y no haberte dicho desde que te conocí que yo soy mujer —contestó la joven que todavía sentía enfado por haber sido tocada.

—¡Ranma!

El pelinegro casi escupe el corazón por la boca por el tremendo susto que le sacó Soun al aparecerse frente a él. Ranma tenía la mano en el pecho y respiraba agitadamente, estuvo a punto de darle un infarto.

—¿Por qué los dejaste solos? ¡Akane es tu prometida! —le reclamó Soun.

—Sólo está hablando con él, para aclararle las cosas, usted las complicó demasiado —refutó Ranma furioso con el señor Tendo.

—Pero yo tengo mis razones por lo cual lo hice —inquirió Soun que asintió.

—Pues debería de decirlas, por su culpa Akane estuvo muy triste —Ranma se estaba aguantando las ganas de no mandar a Soun a volar muy lejos.

—Es que… bueno —Soun se puso a jugar con sus dedos y el sudor adornaba su rostro—. En ese tiempo… pues no había problema…

—Hable de una maldita vez, tío —exigió Ranma que se estaba poniendo más molesto.

—Comprometí a mi hija con ése muchacho —soltó Soun que por la mirada de Ranma terminó cubriéndose la cabeza temeroso a recibir un golpe.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Ranma estaba procesando aquella información.

—Lo que sucede, es que el papá de Eizo se dio cuenta que Ken no era niño, sino niña y me dijo que le gustaría que fuera la novia de su hijo, yo en un principio me negué, pero después me convenció al obsequiarme unas joyas antiguas…

—¿Qué? ¡Prácticamente vendió a su hija! —Ranma estaba ya a punto de golpear a Soun.

—No, no, verás… bueno, mientras que ellos no sepan que están comprometidos creo que todo está bien —trató de arreglar el señor Soun quien ya sudaba la gota gorda.

—Akane… ¿puedo tocarte el rostro? —pidió Eizo, que se acercó un poco a la cara de la chica.

—¿Eh? —La chica se extrañó por la petición de su amigo, miró a otras partes—. Este… bueno.

Eizo sonrió, torpemente llevó su mano a la mejilla de Akane, notando la bonita piel que poseía su amiga, era tan suave y tersa que rápido se perdió en ella, los ojos castaños de la joven lo hipnotizaron, su corazón dio un brinco, tenía unos ojos preciosos, una piel divina, un rostro bellísimo, unos labios muy tentadores…

Akane parpadeó varias veces cuando Eizo se acercó más de la cuenta, pero el chico terminó besando una patineta.

—Creo que han hablado suficiente —interrumpió Ranma que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que ya te quedó bastante claro que Akane es chica.

—Sí, y muy hermosa —sonrió Eizo que no dejaba de ver a Akane.

La joven se ruborizó, no esperaba que Eizo reaccionara de esa forma.

—¡Ella no es mujer, es hombre! —exclamó Soun llorando, recibió una patada de lleno en la cara por parte de Akane.

—¡Ya vio mi acta de nacimiento, ya no tienes por qué mentir! —Akane le volvió a dar más patadas.

—Sí, es igual a como la recuerdo —Eizo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Ranma fulminaba con la mirada a ése chico ya no le caía bien y se lamentaba haber dejado que éste supiera que Akane fuera chica.

«_Entonces soy normal, al final sí es chica, ya decía yo que no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia un chico_» pensó Eizo que no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Akane quien seguía golpeando al señor Soun.

La joven dejó a su padre en el piso todo golpeado, se pasó el dorso de la mano en la frente para quitarse el poco sudor que había surgido, sonrió complacida por el merecido que le dio al terco de Soun.

—Vamos a ver qué tal bueno eres con la patineta, Ranma —Akane le dio la tabla al pelinegro.

Ranma subió a la patineta, se desequilibró y gritó cuando se fue hacia atrás, cayó dándose un buen golpe dejándolo con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Creo que tu amigo quedó idiota —se acercó Eizo para ver a Ranma.

—No te preocupes, él ya nació idiota —Akane se sobaba la frente con enfado, realmente había pensado que su prometido era bueno con la patineta.

La chica lo tomó en brazos y le daba pequeñas bofetadas para que Ranma reaccionara, pero el chico seguía con los ojos hechos espiral, por lo que le dio una bofetada que resonó fuertemente.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —preguntó Ranma que se sobaba la mejilla, le había dolido más que el golpazo que se dio.

—Tú imbécil que haces alarde de lo que no sabes, idiota —respondió Akane, molesta.

—¡Claro que sé, tarada!

—No sabes, bobo.

—Sí sé, fea.

—Que no, baboso.

—Salvaje.

—Inútil.

—Violenta.

—Torpe.

—Pesada.

—Bruto.

—Estúpida.

—Imbécil.

—Poco femenina.

—Anenado.

—Marimacho.

Eizo cerró los ojos al ver como Akane hundía su puño en la cara de Ranma, le resultaba raro, pero recordaba que su amiga siempre había sido poco tolerable con los insultos y él que en ocasiones le decía uno que otro también recibió sus buenos golpes.

—Mira y aprende —Akane tomó la patineta, se montó en ella y fue directo a la rampa.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto al ver que la chica era buenísima también con la patineta, mientras Eizo sólo sonreía con satisfacción.

—¡Akane! —exclamó el chico cuando ella regresó—. ¡Eres genial!

—Gracias —respondió Akane que sonrió de forma petulante, dirigida a Ranma.

—Oye, deberías de inscribirte en el torneo, será fácil meterte si digo que serás mi pareja —Eizo tomó la mano de Akane.

—Si tienes como pareja a Akane, ten por seguro que perderás —Ranma separó las manos de los jóvenes—. Es pesada, torpe, bizca y fea, sólo por eso te descalificarían.

—Ranma, cállate —en la frente de Akane se estaba haciendo presente una venita que estaba creciendo a la vez que su ceja derecha punzaba.

—Eso no es verdad, Akane es preciosa, estoy seguro que todos me envidiarían si ella fuera mi pareja, sólo bastaría con que les sonriera a todos y con eso los conquistaría —Eizo clavó sus ojos lavanda en las orbes castañas—. Su sonrisa siempre ha sido hermosa —dejó escapar un suspiro.

Eizo tomó las dos manos de la joven y ahí estaba Ranma otra vez separándolas.

—Amigo, en serio, mucha suerte, vendremos a darte ánimos en tu torneo, cuando finalice, luego te vas, ¿no? —Ranma se había puesto entre Akane y Eizo—. Akane, vamos por el helado que te invite.

—¡Helado! —Akane se emocionó como niña chiquita—. Nos vemos Eizo, ve a visitarme cuando gustes, ya sabes donde vivo, mucha suerte ¡helado! —Akane agarró la mano de Ranma.

—Akane… —Eizo vio a la chica, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Eizo tenía 8 años, estaba muy triste porque su amigo Ken se marchó sin despedirse de él, no dejaba de llorar sobre el regazo de su madre, notó que su papá estaba muy molesto, maldiciendo a Soun Tendo, pero aquello no le importaba, sólo quería que Ken estuviera con él, fue un gran amigo a quien le agarró muchísimo cariño y se sentía raro por ése tipo de cariño. _

—_Ya no llores, Eizo, algún día volverás a ver a Ken y ése día descubrirás que eres normal —dijo su papá que le puso su mano sobre su pequeña espalda. _

—_Pero yo quiero que él vuelva —gimoteó el pequeño Eizo. _

—_¿Él? —Bufó con burla el señor—. Es cuestión de tiempo, hijo —le sonrió aunque sus ojos denotaban profunda molestia—. Tendo y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que aclarar. _

—_Papá —Eizo lo miró con ojos suplicantes. _

—_Será alguien muy hermosa, ya lo verás, hijo —su papá le acarició la cabeza._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —se dijo Eizo mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

Estaban en el local donde una vez fueron por un mandado de Nodoka, mismo que fue destruido por Shampoo y reconstruido gracias al dinero de Kodachi que Akane le sacó siendo chico por medio de sus coqueteos.

—Te veías muy contenta con Eizo —reclamó Ranma que jugaba con el helado.

—Claro, porque volvimos a ser amigos y él ya sabe que soy chica y ya no está confundido —Akane saboreaba su helado, se veía muy contenta—. Sí no lo quieres, dámelo —le señaló la copa a Ranma.

—Dejaste que tocara tu rostro —masculló Ranma que miraba fijamente a la chica.

—Sí, sólo para que se diera cuenta que mis facciones son femeninas —contestó Akane que ya iba más de la mitad de su helado.

—Y casi te besa y tú ni metiste las manos —siguió el pelinegro.

—Estaba yo muy sorprendida, él me acarició de una forma que me dejó… —Akane se calló, la forma en que su amigo la había acariciado había sido tan dulce, tan lindo…

—¿Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de decirlo así? —Ranma se molestó, incluso se levantó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia Akane.

—Ranma —Akane lo miró con extrañeza, parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso yo? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podría yo estar celoso de una chica que parece hombre y que haces cosas de hombre? —Ranma se sentó, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y orgulloso cerró los ojos.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, no dijo nada, prefirió acabarse su helado que ahora le sabía amargo.

—Gracias por el helado —la chica se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —interrogó Ranma.

—A decirle a Eizo que me interesa participar en el torneo como su pareja, así que iré a casa a traer los patines y empezar a practicar con él —respondió Akane.

—¡No, ni te atrevas! —Ranma se levantó atrapando la muñeca de Akane.

—¿Por qué no? Al menos él me encuentra muy hermosa y me trata bien —respondió Akane que se zafó del agarre del chico.

—¿Quién me enseñara la técnica del carrusel? —dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

—Dile a mi papá, él siempre está dispuesto a enseñar mientras haya dolor de por medio —Akane salió de la heladería.

* * *

La chica iba con el ceño fruncido, Ranma era un imbécil sin lugar a dudas, aunque haya negado sus celos sin necesidad de haberle dicho lo demás, hubiera estado bien, pero el muy idiota tuvo que abrir su bocota e insultarla. Miró su reflejo en un ventanal de una tienda de ropa. Suspiró con pesadez, sus ropas eran de hombre y no le hacían justicia a ese cuerpo de infarto que poseía.

—Pero seguro terminaré destruyendo cualquier vestido que me ponga —habló con tristeza, recordando que los pocos vestidos que se había puesto no le duraron ni medio día.

Vio a un par de chicas que salían de la tienda, muy contentas con sus bolsas de compras, diciendo los hermosos que eran los vestidos que habían comprado, las jóvenes al verla se quedaron calladas y la miraban como si se tratara de una persona con sarna o algo peor y empezaron a cuchichear mientras le dirigían miradas despectivas, como si ella no mereciera estar ante la presencia de esas chicas, Akane no necesitó quedarse más y prefirió marcharse de ahí.

* * *

Ranma estaba frente al carrusel, examinando cada caballito, necesitaba la forma de accionar el interruptor e iniciar su entrenamiento, no necesitaba de Akane para eso, empuñó su mano y golpeó a un caballo haciendo añicos en el impacto.

—Akane, idiota —masculló, recordando cómo se iba dejar besar por Eizo.

Tomó un pedazo del caballo y lo arrojó al interruptor, logrando que el carrusel empezara a girar. Salió volando estrellándose contra otro juego mecánico, sus ojos estaban hechos espiral.

* * *

Akane entró a la casa, viendo a su tía Nodoka que tendía la ropa lavada.

—Hola, Akane —saludó la mamá de Ranma.

—Tía, usted podría… —Akane se acercó a ella.

* * *

Ranma se recuperaba por tercera ocasión de su intento por lograr tocar a uno de los caballos mientras giraban, ya no tenía más que devolver, su estómago estaba vacío y eso que no probó el helado, caminaba como sonámbulo.

Llegó a la pista de patinaje, parpadeó varias veces, no supo cómo es que se fue a parar ahí, seguro que el hecho de imaginarse que Akane estaría ahí lo hizo ir. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a su prometida patinando agarrada de la mano de Eizo, los dos dando un espectáculo increíble, por eso había muchos curiosos, se acercó, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo y como algo caliente subía y bajaba en cuestión de segundos, inmediato su entrecejo se frunció y miraba con furia a esos dos.

Akane lucía la misma vestimenta que utilizó aquella ocasión que tuvo el combate por P-chan, y llamaba la atención de cualquiera, escuchaba los murmullos de los jóvenes diciendo lo hermosa que era Akane.

Ranma no podía controlarse, respiraba fuertemente y los que estaban cerca de él se alejaron sintiendo el aura que el ojiazul desprendía.

—Como se atreve ese malnacido… —masculló Ranma con rabia, empuñaba su mano al ver como Eizo tocaba las piernas de su prometida.

Akane se veía feliz patinando, lo estaba haciendo de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, era patinaje artístico y era algo muy femenino a su punto de vista, al lado de su amigo que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Los dos sonrieron, él la lanzó y la atrapó de la cintura, la inclinó un poco, acercándose a su rostro para admirarla de cerca.

—Te ves preciosa, Akane —susurró Eizo, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara.

La joven tragó saliva, ahora que lo veía de cerca, se dio cuenta que Eizo se había puesto muy guapo y seguramente tendría muchas admiradoras enloquecidas por él.

—¡Suéltala! —Ranma saltó para quedar frente a ellos, sin importarle llamar la atención de los espectadores.

Eizo reincorporó a Akane y miró con extrañez al pelinegro.

—Ranma —Akane se llevó su mano hecha puño a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Por qué te enojas, Ranma? —preguntó Eizo sorprendido por la intervención del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué me enojo? ¿Acaso no le has dicho, Akane? —Ranma le dirigió una mirada a su prometida con enojo.

—¿Decirme qué? —quiso saber Eizo.

—Que ella y yo estamos comprometidos —Ranma jaló a Akane y la abrazó con posesión.

—¿Eso es cierto, Akane? —Eizo miró a la joven de cabello azul.

—Sí, pero fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, nosotros…

—Nosotros nos queremos —Ranma apretó más su abrazo, sus palabras eran firmes, haciendo que Akane lo mirara.

—Oh… —tragó saliva y sus pupilas color lavanda se clavaron en la peli azul— Akane, parece que mi amistad no te importa como para que te la pases ocultándome tantas cosas… —Eizo bajó la mirada.

—¡No, Eizo! —Akane extendió su mano para ir hacia su amigo, pero Ranma la jaló.

—Lo entiendo, Ranma, discúlpame por hacerte pasar un mal rato, yo no sabía de tu compromiso con ella —sus ojos color violeta se cristalizaron—, Akane, me dio gusto volver a verte, pero me has causado mucho daño, yo… yo… no quiero saber nada de ti —el chico se fue de ahí.

—Ei-zo —Akane miró a su amigo irse, se sentía fatal, se dejó caer arrodillada con las manos sobre su rostro para ocultar su llanto.

—Akane… —Ranma tragó saliva, no pensó que el chico fuera tan sensible y le llegara a lastimar a tal grado.

—Eres un idiota, Ranma —gimoteó Akane—. Debes estar muy contento ¿no?… hiciste que Eizo me odie… —Akane se levantó y se fue de ahí, dejando a Ranma sintiéndose fatal.

Ranma se pasó la mano sobre su cara con pesar, realmente no pensó causar tanto daño en dos personas y una de ellas era la que más le importaba.

Debía ir tras ella, pero Akane fue demasiado rápida, no pudo igualar su paso, tal vez la podía encontrar en el río como aquella vez, mas no podía confiarse de eso, seguro la joven iría a otro lugar. Fue al río y buscó a una jovencita que estuviera tirando piedras al agua, pero Akane no estaba ahí, la buscó por varios lugares y no la encontraba.

* * *

Akane entró al zoológico y se metió al área de los felinos, específicamente a la de los tigres, ahí encontró a T-san que al verla de inmediato la reconoció y se acercó a ella. El tigre se echó a su lado mientras ella estaba sentada acariciándole la cabeza, contándole su pena, dejaba escapar sus lágrimas para desahogarse.

—Tal vez debí dejar que Eizo siguiera pensado que soy hombre… —musitó Akane al tigre—. Le hubiera ahorrado mucho. Ahora seguro que se va a marchar y ya no va a competir en el torneo de patinaje, sí, sin duda soy la peor amiga que alguien puede tener, yo no merezco a alguien como él —volvió a desbordarse en llanto.

Estuvo mucho tiempo con el tigre, que ni cuenta se dio cuando la noche cayó. Se despidió de su amigo felino y le agradeció por el sólo hecho de haberla escuchado, tenía que regresar a casa, aunque no quería encontrarse con Ranma. Se quitó los patines para caminar despacio por la calles de la ciudad, quería hacer el mayor tiempo posible para llegar tarde, además necesitaba esa caminata para sacar todo ese sentimiento que la estaba estrujando desde adentro.

* * *

Ranma iba corriendo por los tejados, buscando a Akane, ya había ido a la casa a preguntar por ella pero su mamá le dijo que no la había visto desde que fue por los patines. Estaba preocupado por ella ya que fue su culpa que ahora su prometida se encontrara tan triste. Saltó hacia una barda y vio la silueta de Akane que iba caminando muy despacio.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma, dando un largo salto y quedar atrás de la chica.

Se echó para atrás porque Akane intentó patearlo, la chica se le dejó ir a golpes, Ranma bloqueó algunos, sintiendo como sus brazos cimbraron al impacto y le causó dolor, eludió otros puñetazos y patadas, Akane estaba furiosa con él y lo notaba por la mirada de la joven. Le estaba costando mucho esquivarla, Akane saltó sobre él, atrapando su cabeza con sus pies y giró en el aire, para que el joven azotara en el piso, pero Ranma metió las manos dando una voltereta, Akane dio una patada alta golpeándolo bajo la quijada y mandarlo a varios metros, él se incorporó en un salto, su prometida le dio un golpe en el hombro que le dolió y expresó su sentir al soltar un quejido, la peli azul le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero lo detuvo con su mano que fácilmente cubrió la de Akane, detuvo el otro puñetazo de la misma forma, con su mano atrapó las dos muñecas de la chica, ella lo miraba con tanto enojo pero poco a poco empezó a desistir, soltando el llanto.

—¿Por qué me odias? —interrogó Akane, perdiendo todas las fuerzas que se desvaneció.

—Yo no te odio, Akane —Ranma se agachó para ver a la chica que se cubría la cara con sus dos manos.

—Entonces explícame por qué hiciste que Eizo me terminara odiando, ¿eh? —Akane se quitó las manos del rostro para mirar a Ranma de una forma que el chico sintió que le perforaban el corazón.

—Yo… —Ranma vio hacia otra parte, la mirada acusadora de Akane lo hizo sentirse muy mal.

—Ves, como sí me odias, tanto que disfrutas hacerme sufrir —Akane dejó escapar más lágrimas.

—¡Tonta, claro que no te odio! —Ranma volteó a verla y la agarró de los hombros para zarandearla ligeramente—. Yo jamás podría odiarte, ¿me oíste?

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —Akane hizo otro intento por golpearlo pero Ranma atrapó sus muñecas y la jaló a él para abrazarla.

—Soy todo lo que quieras, pero te juro que yo no te odio —Ranma la aprisionó más el cuerpo de la joven—. Sólo que no me gustó que él estuviera cerca de ti, que te tocara, que sintiera tu piel… simplemente no soporté que él intentara hacer algo que yo no me he atrevido… algo que sólo me corresponde a mí y a nadie más…

Akane dejó de respirar de golpe, pestañeo varias veces tratando de procesar lo dicho por Ranma, se apartó un poco de él y lo miró con extrañeza, lo último que dijo no le había quedado muy claro.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —preguntó Akane algo nerviosa.

Ranma le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, la miró con mucha dulzura, una ternura que Akane nunca había visto en los ojos de Ranma, él se acercó a su rostro, para admirar los detalles de las pupilas de su prometida.

«_Sólo un poco más, no te acobardes_» se animaba Ranma que tragó un tanto de saliva, sus ojos azules se concentraban en los labios de Akane, pero parecía haber un escudo invisible que le prohibía acercarse.

—¡Con que ahí están! —señaló Nodoka, se notaba molesta—. Muchachos, tenemos horas buscándolos, ¿ya vieron la hora que es? —Nodoka mostró su reloj de pulsera.

Ranma ni Akane supieron cómo, pero ya estaban separados y de pie, con las caras rojas y mirando al suelo.

—Jovencitos, deberían de darle vergüenza, estas no son horas de andar en la calle, es de madrugada y nosotros pensando que le había pasado algo malo —Nodoka estaba de brazos cruzados mientras movía su pie derecho con desesperación.

—Mamá, creo que a mi hermanito y a mi cuñadita les pudo pasar cualquier cosa, menos algo malo… —dijo Nabiki divertida, viendo el rojo carmesí que invadía el rostro de los jóvenes prometidos.

—Son demasiado jóvenes para andar a estas horas, vámonos a la casa, que mañana les daré un castigo que los hará ser más conscientes de sus actos y al menos debieron de avisar… tú Ranma, que eres poco considerado con tu pobre madre, yo pensando que algo le pudo haber pasado a mi bebé… Ah, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa —Nodoka atrapó la oreja del chico y se lo llevó arrastrando.

—Niña desconsiderada, preocupando así a tu padre, que vergüenza me das —dijo Soun que tenía los ojos cerrados, bostezó, el hombre tenía puesto un pijama y un gorro de dormir.

—Cállate que estoy segura que te tuvieron que despertar para que las acompañaras a salir a buscarnos, sino te conoceré, a ti te da lo mismo si llego o no a dormir —respondió Akane que le soltó un zape a su padre.

Akane se iba frotando sus brazos por el frío, Ranma caminaba delante de ella, pero al percatarse de que la chica tenía frío, se quitó su camisa y se la puso.

—Gracias —musitó Akane.

—Andas ligera de ropa, es normal que sientas más frío —respondió Ranma que cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca.

Akane chasqueó la lengua con cierto enfado, Ranma volteó a verla.

—Aunque te ves muy bonita —sonrió el joven.

La peli corto se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, le había encantado escuchar eso de los labios de su prometido.

* * *

Akane se alegró saber que Eizo no salió del torneo, así que toda la familia fue a verlo. El muchacho demostró lo bueno que era, ganándose el aplauso del público y la calificación perfecta por parte de los jueces, Eizo sonrió y saltó de gusto, iría a competir a Corea del Sur, representando a Japón.

La joven de cabello azul se acercó a Eizo, éste al verla dejó de sonreír.

—Yo siento mucho haberte causado tanta confusión —habló Akane con timidez, no se atrevía a ver al chico a los ojos—. Pero te quiero y mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y jamás te olvidaré, te deseo la mejor de las suertes —Akane dio la media vuelta.

—Akane —detuvo el joven tomándola de la mano—. Gracias por venir a apoyarme, significó muchísimo para mí, y yo fui un estúpido por cómo reaccioné, la verdad es que me dolería más no volverte a ver, eres una persona muy especial para mí… yo también te quiero mucho Akane —dijo el joven, Akane volteó a verlo, él le sonreía dulcemente, ella respondió a la sonrisa de la misma forma—. Gracias Akane, muchas gracias.

—Eizo —Akane se le lanzó a los brazos.

Ranma veía todo y se molestó muchísimo, pero esta vez no iba a meter la pata, ya no quería que Akane llorara por su culpa.

—Sólo, déjame darte un beso de despedida —pidió Eizo.

—¿Qué? —Akane se separó del chico y lo miró con desconcierto.

Eizo se iba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Akane, pero una patineta que Ranma puso en medio de los dos, evitó que la chica recibiera ése beso.

—Bueno, me da gusto que se hayan reconciliado, pero Akane tiene un compromiso conmigo —Ranma rodeó los hombros de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Entiendo, amigo, pero te diré algo, yo volveré a Nerima y si sé que tú la has lastimado, no me importará tu compromiso con ella, ya que Akane me interesa y mucho y créeme que si veo una oportunidad con ella, no la dejaré ir —Eizo le apuntó con su índice, mirando con desafío a Ranma.

—Pues morirás esperando esa oportunidad —respondió Ranma que sonrió con suficiencia mientras pegaba más el cuerpo de Akane con el suyo.

Eizo sonrió, le agradaba Ranma, pero sin duda pelearía por Akane.

—Bien, entonces me voy, mañana regreso a mi ciudad natal para luego irme a Corea del Sur, Akane —se dirigió a la chica, Ranma por instinto abrazó más a Akane—. Me gustas y pelearé por ti sí es necesario.

—Eizo, yo… —Ranma la apretó más—. ¡Idiota déjame respirar! —Akane le dio un codazo bajo la quijada a Ranma, logrando zafarse del chico, la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Eizo, yo te quiero como amigo, espero que no malinterpretes nuestra amistad —Akane lo tomó de las manos, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eso es para que ganes en Corea, cuídate mucho y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto —miró a Ranma que yacía en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos que giraban y con las manos en señal de cuernitos—. Ranma es mi prometido y aunque sea un idiota, yo lo quiero.

—Entiendo… —Eizo sintió que su corazón se había hecho añicos al escucharla, pero le agradecía que le dijera la verdad—. Te aseguro que pronto tendrás noticias mías, Akane, cuídate mucho —se despidió.

Akane lo vio marcharse, se agachó para tener a su prometido en sus brazos, le dio unas pequeñas bofetadas para que despertara, pero no surtían efecto, hasta que le dio una muy fuerte.

—¡¿Por qué me pegas así, tarada?! —exclamó Ranma con la mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

—¡Idiota, es la única forma con la que reaccionas! —respondió Akane.

—Pero puedes ser más sutil, torpe.

—Fui sutil, imbécil.

—Claro que no, boba.

—Si lo fui, cretino.

—Mensa.

—Idiota.

—Salvaje.

—Baboso.

—Violenta.

—Desgarbado.

—Presumida.

—Envidioso.

—Marimacho.

Akane alzó el puño y Ranma cerró los ojos esperando aquel fuerte golpe que seguro terminaría con la cabeza bajo el concreto, pero no sintió nada, entreabrió un ojo, viendo que su prometida esbozaba una sonrisa extraña y lo miraba de una manera que no le dio buena espina.

—Akane, por favor, discúlpame, fue sólo una broma —pedía Ranma muy asustado.

Se sorprendió que Akane le había puesto los patines y ahora estaban a la orilla de aquel hoyo llamado "el cráter" el cual visto de cerca si causaba temor.

—Ah ya, no seas chillón, te dije que te enseñaría a patinar de verdad, así que sólo relájate, te prometo que no te dejaré caer —respondió Akane que sin consideración alguna, aventó al pobre joven a ese lugar.

Ranma agitaba los brazos como pretendiendo volar, cuando llegó a lo alto para poder salir intentó agarrarse de la orilla, cuando estaba ya por rozarla, sus ojos brillaron como soles, sintiéndose salvado, pero Akane lo agarró de la trenza, obligándolo a regresar al cráter.

El chico de la trenza abrazó la tierra una vez que salieron del cráter, en su vida se había sentido más aliviado por estar en un lugar seguro, Akane estaba a su lado carcajeándose de la risa, le resultó muy gracioso ver a su prometido gritando y llorando como nena.

—Pero cumplí mi promesa, nunca te deje caer —dijo finalmente Akane.

—Mala —musitó Ranma que abrazaba la banca donde estaban sentados.

—Eh Ranma —Akane le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla—. Te invito un helado —sonrió.

Ranma sonrió estúpidamente, aceptó.

* * *

A pesar de que la copa de Akane era la de tamaño especial, la chica se lo comía bastante rápido, Ranma se impresionaba que no le congelara el cerebro, ella no quitaba sus orbes castañas del helado de Ranma una vez que ella terminó el suyo.

—¿Por qué no pides otro? —preguntó Ranma.

—Es que no traigo suficiente dinero —confesó Akane.

—Bueno, que mal —Ranma buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas pero no encontró nada, maldita sea su pobreza en ese momento—. Pero podemos compartir el mío.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de la chica brillaron como soles, él asintió.

Tan sólo lo que dura un parpadeó fugaz, Akane ya estaba de su lado comiendo el helado. Él se le quedó viendo, era una niña en ese momento. Entraron dos jovencitas que reían tontamente hablando pestes de una chica de lo mal que se vestía, se quedaron calladas al ver a Akane.

—No puedo creer que esa chica este con alguien tan guapo como él —escuchó el murmullo de una que no dejaba de ver a Akane.

—Pero ella es tan poca cosa para ése chico tan guapo —alcanzó a oír a la otra.

Ranma vio a Akane que ni atención les prestaba a las chicas, Akane feliz saboreaba el helado que por cierto ya estaba por terminárselo.

—Seguro que si nos acercamos y le hablamos, hará a un lado a esa insignificante —dijo la primera.

—Claro —sonrió la otra.

Las vio que iban hacia él, moviendo sus caderas al caminar, sonriendo coquetas y se sentaron frente a él, donde hacia un rato estaba Akane.

—Hola —saludaron las chicas que lo miraban embobadas.

—Hola —respondió Ranma, Akane alzó la mirada, recordando a esas chicas, eran las mismas que salieron de la tienda aquel día y la miraron con desprecio.

—¿Por qué tan solito? —preguntó una de ella ignorando por completo a la peli azul.

Ranma se molestó que ignoraran y despreciaran a Akane, ella era muchísimo más bonita que esas dos tontas y tenía un cuerpo de infarto que seguro que si esas dos tipas la vieran, se morirían de envidia.

—No estoy solo, me encuentro con mi novia —Ranma rodeó los hombros de Akane—. Bueno, señoritas, les dejo el lugar libre —el joven se levantó.

Akane sonrió ante eso, su prometido la defendió de ésas dos lagartijas y se sentía muy contenta por ello.

—Ranma, espera… —Akane fue con el heladero—. Ellas son amigas nuestras y van a pagar lo que consumimos, aunque nieguen nuestra amistad, pero es que así nos llevamos… por cierto, me dijeron que podía pedir otro helado —la chica sonrió.

Ranma casi se cae de espaldas, al parecer era costumbre de su prometida hacer que otros pagaran por ella. El señor le entregó el helado a Akane que muy contenta salió de ahí.

—Vaya, Akane, tu sí que eres descarada —dijo Ranma mientras caminaba a su lado y la chica iba saboreando su helado.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque.

—Prueba el helado, está riquísimo —Akane le hizo una señal para que Ranma se acercara a ella.

El chico obediente se acercó, parpadeó cuando Akane le dio el helado en la boca.

—Sí, es delicioso —admitió Ranma.

La chica balanceaba sus pies de arriba abajo en la banca, como niña chiquita mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro de lo feliz que estaba por comer ése helado.

—Mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento en el carrusel —dijo la chica.

—De acuerdo.

—Eh, Ranma… —Akane dejó de mover sus pies y le miró—. Gracias por decir que soy tu novia —se ruborizó, aunque fue mutuo, el chico también se puso colorado.

—Pues… este… es la verdad, ¿qué no? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, sonrió nervioso.

Se quedó de piedra al sentir los labios de su prometida posados en su mejilla derecha, tragó saliva con dificultad y tardó en reaccionar, cuando volteó a verla, ella seguía moviendo sus pies y disfrutando de su helado.

—Tonto, ya me lo acabé —Akane enseñó su lengua y le mostró la copa vacía.

Ranma tan sólo sonrió, no le importaba que ya no hubiera helado, sólo que Akane estuviera contenta, con eso lo bastaba y le sobraba.

* * *

**Hola! Waaaaahhhh estoy emocionada :3 capítulo 30 de Akane y medio :3 increíble, no? Agradezco con el corazón en la mano que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí y que me sigan acompañando en esta aventura :) Muchisimas gracias :D **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 me encantaría leer sus valiosas opiniones n.n  
**

**Gracias por su tiempo, su apoyo, sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n.n  
**

**gracias a: akarly, Ni-chan Tendo, Pame-Chan Neko, krizz, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Rutabi, Pame, KaguyaMoon n.n  
**

***krizz, gracias n.n Le diste al clavo amiga! soun con sus estupideces, Eizo no es como Ukyo, al menos éste chico ignora que es prometido de Akane, ¿pero que pasara cuando se enteré? Ah y lo de la técnica del carrusel la pensé cuando vi la película de Silent Hill, inspirandome a crearla :3 nos leemos luego, un abrazote n.n  
**

***Pame, hola, muchas gracias por tu opinión n.n Realmente motiva muchisimo saber que hay personas que te leen y que por alguna razón no puedan dejar sus comentarios pero cuando lo hacen y te dicen que te han leído, se siente taaaaan bonito *O* espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo n.n  
**

**como recompensa por haber tardado en actualizar, les doy un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:  
**

_—¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mis gustos, jovencito? —reclamó el hombrecito que tenía aprisionado, llamó su atención._

_—Usted, pervertido, debería darle vergüenza estar molestando a chicas —contestó Akane que alzó al pequeño hombre para mirarlo a los ojos._

_—¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonito? —dijo el hombre que lo miraba con mucho interés._

**Supongo que con eso ya se han de dar cuenta quien es el siguiente en aparecer n.n **_  
_

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide de con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	31. El maestro de nuestros padres

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31: El maestro de nuestros padres.**

* * *

A Ranma le estaba costando mucho dominar esa técnica del carrusel, durante una semana a duras penas había alcanzado a dejarle una marca a tres caballitos, y siempre salía volando para terminar estampado en alguna parte desconocida. Le dio mucha risa cuando Akane fue a buscarlo y no se dio cuenta que ella había entrado a la casa de los espantos, saliendo corriendo como loca y gritando como si la quisieran matar, por su burla se ganó un par de puñetazos.

—¡Ya cállate! —exigió Akane a Ranma mientras regresaban a casa.

—Es que si hubieras visto tu cara —Ranma le picó la mejilla.

—¡Qué te calles! —Akane le dio otro puñetazo estampándolo en la pared.

—Sal-vaje —Ranma resbalaba como gota de agua en un cristal.

* * *

Estaban en la clase de deportes, cuando escucharon los gritos de jovencitas, tanto Ranma como Akane corrieron para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus compañeras, Ranma fue el primero en llegar y vio a sus compañeras que se cubrían las piernas con la falda.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Un pervertido que nos levantó la falda! —exclamó una chica llorando.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ranma.

—No lo sabemos, el muy desgraciado fue muy rápido —dijo otra compañera que consolaba a su amiga.

—El muy degenerado hundió su cara en mis senos —habló otra chica que se sentía ultrajada.

—Traía un pasamontañas… y preguntó por los Saotome, seguro tú lo conoces —señaló una chica acusadoramente a Ranma.

Ranma vio que sus compañeras se quedaron con cara de idiotas, parpadeó y volteó a ver, Akane estaba atrás de él convertida en chico.

—¿Cómo…?

—El sistema de riego se activó —masculló Akane con cierto enfado.

—¡Ah, sálvanos, hay un pervertido en la escuela Furinkan!

Ranma salió volando cuando las chicas corrieron hacia el rubio y Akane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al verse rodeada por ellas y abrazándolo, llorando sobre ella como niñas indefensas. Akane tragó saliva y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pues las chicas andaban tentando sus músculos, su torso y las manos de ellas estaban de traviesas. Las pervertidas eran ellas.

—Haz algo —pidió Akane a Ranma, se notaba horrorizada al sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí, iré a buscar al pervertido, tú quédate con tu harem de chicas —sonrió Ranma travieso aunque por dentro sentía envidia.

—¡Maldito! —Akane extendió su mano para intentar alcanzar a Ranma, pero este se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo—. ¡No, chicas, esperen…! ¡Oigan, esas manos… no, ahí no toquen! —el rubio estaba siendo consumido por todas ellas.

Por primera vez en su vida y ojala única, agradeció que Kodachi llegara, agitando su listón magistralmente y emanando un aura asesina, alertando a las chicas que de inmediato dejaron al rubio en paz, las jóvenes se veían atemorizadas y más cuando Kodachi iba a azotarlas con la furia de su listón, sin embargo, Akane no permitió que llegaran a ser lastimadas.

—No se atrevan en su miserable vida ponerle un dedo a mi chico de ojos plateados —amenazó Kodachi con una voz asesina que puso la piel de gallina a todas, incluida Akane.

Las jovencitas salieron corriendo de ahí, aterradas por lo que les fuera a pasar si se quedaban un segundo más, Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero de inmediato se vio rodeada por los brazos de Kodachi que colgaba de su cuello.

—Mi amado, haz venido a verme a la escuela, estoy tan contenta —Kodachi dio un salto con todas las intenciones de besar al rubio.

Akane esquivó aquel intento de beso, trató de separar a Kodachi pero ésta parecía pegatina a ella.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó Kuno que corría a toda velocidad con su espada de madera en alto—. ¡Jamás olvidaré el trauma que me hiciste pasar!

Saltó hacia arriba con el cuerpo de Kodachi en sus brazos, eludiendo el ataque de Kuno, pero se desequilibró cuando la menor de los Tatewaki se le echó encima, agradeciéndole infinitamente el hecho de haberla salvado. Aterrizó con la cabeza, sus ojos giraban por el fuerte golpe.

—¡Eres un idiota, Kuno! —Exclamó Kodachi, molesta con su hermano—. Él es el chico que amo y no te permitiré que le hagas daño.

—Kodachi, ése chico es mi enemigo por lo tanto tengo que eliminarlo y si para hacerlo tengo que pasar sobre ti, con todo el dolor de mi alma lo haré —respondió Kuno a quien le escurrían unas lágrimas de los ojos.

Akane se sobó el chichón recién salido a causa del golpe, vio como los hermanos iban peleando y diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Bufó molesta.

—Estúpido sistema de riego —se quejó Akane, no pensó que le traería tantos problemas—. Maldito Ranma, no ayudarme… Aishhh.

Se puso de pie, iría a buscar agua caliente, ser hombre en esa escuela era como ser un trozo de carne en una jauría de lobos o mejor dicho, lobas hambrientas. El rubio iba a entrar al edificio cuando otros gritos femeninos se escucharon, rápida fue a donde los había escuchado, encontró a Ranma en el suelo con los ojos hechos espiral y las manos en señal de cuernitos y un gran chichón que sobresalía de su cabellera negra, miró a las jóvenes que estaba horrorizadas y sonrojadas, bajo la falda de una salió un hombrecito que tenía cubierto todo el cuerpo con un traje color vino, sólo dejaba al descubierto sus grandes ojos.

—¡Quítese de encima, maldito viejo pervertido! —exclamó una chica que trataba de zafarlo de sus senos.

—Hay pero que cochas más hermosas —dijo el tipejo que estrujaba los pechos de la enfurecida estudiante.

Brincó hacia otra chica, pero Akane saltó sobre él y lo aprisionó contra el suelo con su pie, miraba al pequeño hombrecito.

—¿Están bien, chicas? —preguntó Akane.

Todas las jovencitas la miraban embobadas, como si fuera un dios, Akane parpadeó por unos segundos, sonrió nerviosa, temerosa a que se le dejaran ir encima como las otras.

—¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mis gustos, jovencito? —reclamó el hombrecito que tenía aprisionado, llamó su atención.

—Usted, pervertido, debería darle vergüenza estar molestando a las chicas —contestó Akane que alzó al pequeño hombre para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonito? —dijo el hombre que lo miraba con mucho interés

—¡Es guapísimo! —exclamaron las estudiantes, una hasta se desmayó.

—Allí tiene la respuesta —Akane tendió su mano señalando a las jóvenes.

—Oye, sí hacemos equipo, seguro que atraeremos a todas las chicas, tú con tu galanura y yo con mi inteligencia —propuso el pequeño hombre.

—Olvídelo, degenerado, ahora mismo lo llevaré a la estación de policía…

—Tienes razón, Nabiki —se escuchó la voz de una chica que luego se reía.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó el hombre que logró zafarse del agarre de Akane.

La hermana de Ranma caminaba muy tranquila junto con sus amigas, cuando abrió los ojos como platos al ver a ese hombrecito que se le iba a echar encima. Akane apareció dándole un codazo en la espalda al enano y evitar que llegara aprovecharse de Nabiki.

—¿Lo conoces, Nabiki? —preguntó Akane que volvió a ponerle su pie encima a ese hombre.

—En mi vida lo he visto —respondió la aludida—. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, Ken… —sonrió de forma coqueta—. Sabes, te he extrañado muchísimo, me alegra saber que has venido a la escuela para salvarme de alguien como él —se acercó a Akane y le acarició bajo el mentón, mirándola de una forma traviesa.

—¡No digas estupideces, Nabiki! —escupió Akane que se había puesto roja.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntaron las amigas de Nabiki, la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Qué envidia te tengo, es guapísimo —le dijo otra de sus amigas.

—Preséntalo, anda… —pidió la otra.

Nabiki no podía ocultar el gran gusto que le daba escuchar eso de sus amigas y sobretodo la expresión de Akane. La mediana de los Saotome se acercó al rubio.

—Te va a costar 5 mil yens, ¿qué dices?

—Sólo tengo 500 yens, ¿aceptas? —negoció Akane que hablaba bajito.

—Anotaré el resto a tu cuenta… —sonrió Nabiki.

—Codiciosa —musitó Akane.

—Espero la paga en la casa, sino, mañana sabrán de mi noviazgo —Nabiki guiñó un ojo.

—Maldita —masculló Akane con rencor.

La hermana de Ranma se echó para atrás.

—Ken, ¿mi novio? —la chica soltó una risotada burlona—. No, es amigo mío que siempre está dispuesto a defenderme, ¿verdad Ken?

—Sí, amiguita —farfulló el rubio con amargura, mirando con odio a Nabiki.

Las amigas de Nabiki parecían estar aliviadas de saber ese dato importantísimo, no tardaron ni un segundo en dirigirle miradas al rubio, parecía que lo estaban desnudando con sus ojos, Akane tragó saliva, y prefirió ver a otra parte.

—¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó Nabiki, mirando al hombrecito.

—Yo soy un conocido de Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo —respondió el hombre que se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando ver su anciano aspecto, su calvicie y unos cuantos cabellos blancos por encima de las orejas y unos bigotitos blancos.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron Nabiki, Akane y Ranma que se había recuperado.

—Claro, vengo a buscar a los hijos de Genma: Kasumi, Nabiki y Ranma —habló el anciano.

—Yo soy Nabiki —se señaló la mediana.

—Yo Ranma —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? ¡Un chico! —el hombre abrió los ojos como platos, al segundo se desmayó.

—Creo que sería bueno llevarlo a la casa, ahí nuestros padres nos dirán quién es —dijo Nabiki.

—Toma —Akane le entregó el anciano a Ranma.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ranma que agarró al hombre como si fuera un muñeco.

—A buscar agua caliente —respondió Akane que metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

El rubio se dio la media vuelta.

—Espera un segundo, Ranma —detuvo Nabiki que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al ver a muchas chicas encima de Akane, vio al rubio caer y gritando que le soltaran ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién lo manda a ser tan guapo y sexy? —se burló Nabiki.

—Pobre… bueno, se lo merece por presumida —Ranma sentía mucha envidia del cuerpo de Akane chico.

Los dos hermanos se fueron, dejando a Ken pidiendo auxilio y gritando que le dejaran de tocar.

* * *

Akane convertida en chico caminaba apoyada de un palo, se miraba enfadada y desaliñada, con el cabello todo revuelto y sucio, se podían ver unas ramitas y hojas secas.

—Yo no sabía que las de tercero fueran tan pervertidas, casi abusan de mí —recordó Akane a quien el cuerpo se le estremeció—. Otra vez, le debo mi integridad física y emocional a Kodachi… —dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

* * *

Llegó a la casa, se dio un baño con agua caliente y bajó para cenar, a Ranma no le dirigió la palabra, estaba muy molesta con él porque no fue capaz de ayudarla cuando lo necesitó y no pensaba hablarle durante mucho tiempo, ganas no le faltaban para agarrarlo a golpes, pero estaba tan fastidiada y cansada por lo de las chicas que prefirió guardarse esas intensas ganas de mandar a Ranma por el cielo de Nerima.

Kasumi le dijo que tanto Nodoka como Genma y su padre habían ido a una junta de vecinos y no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían, así que no los esperaran para comer.

—¿Y quién es el ancianito? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Un pervertido —habló Ranma que no se molestaba en dejar de comer mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Degenerado —dijo Akane que imitaba perfectamente a Ranma.

—Libidinoso —continuó Ranma.

—Depravado —siguió Akane.

—Feo.

—Parece sapo.

—Sí, parece sapo —apoyó Ranma.

—Viejo cochino.

—Viejo asqueroso.

—Decrepito.

—Enano.

—Deforme.

—Vaya, hasta que se ponen de acuerdo para insultar a alguien que no sea entre ustedes —observó Nabiki.

—Sólo decimos la verdad —dijo Akane.

—Es cierto —Ranma tomó un poco de agua.

—¿Por cierto, donde está ese viejo pervertido? —interrogó Akane.

—Pues en el cuarto de Ranma, el ancianito no ha despertado desde que lo trajeron —contestó Kasumi.

—Sí, y para mala suerte nuestros padres aún no han llegado —Nabiki masticó su pedazo de pescado.

—Bueno, sí dice que conoce a mi papá y a tío Soun, seguro que es algún amigo suyo —sonrió Kasumi.

Los jóvenes se encogieron de hombros, no sabían quién era ese anciano sólo que se trataba de un viejito muy pervertido.

Akane se levantó de la mesa, agradeciendo por la comida, salió de ahí dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia a su prometido.

—Se nota muy molesta contigo —inquirió Nabiki.

—No tiene por qué estarlo, yo no le hice nada —respondió Ranma que continuó comiendo tranquilo.

Escucharon que la joven gritó, Ranma se levantó al segundo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¡Quítese de encima maldito viejo puerco! —Akane estaba pateando al ancianito en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma, preocupado.

—¡Este maldito anciano que intentó besarme! —acusó Akane.

Ranma se unió a la lluvia de patadas contra el anciano.

—¿Crees que siga vivo? —Preguntó Ranma al ver que el abuelo ya no se movía, se acuclilló y le picó con su dedo índice—. No se mueve.

Akane se agachó para admirarlo, pero los ojos del anciano tenían unos corazoncitos y se lanzó hacia Akane, Ranma agarró al hombrecito de sus prendas y lo azotó al suelo.

—¡Oh, que hermosa eres, dame un besito! —el hombre se movía como gusano tratando de alcanzar a Akane quien tenía expresión de asco.

—¿Qué le pasa viejo loco? —Ranma estaba muy molesto—. ¿Dónde le ve lo hermosa a ésta marimacho?

—¡Hemos llegado! —escucharon el grito de Genma.

El ancianito se soltó de Ranma y bajó a una velocidad que dejó a los jóvenes prometidos impactados.

—¡Genma, Soun! —exclamó el ancianito.

—¡MAESTRO! —gritaron los aludidos al tiempo mientras que una expresión de horror se hizo presente en la cara de ambos.

—¡No, Akane, solo fue una broma, no tienes por qué ponerte así! —era el grito de Ranma y luego vieron como el cuerpo de Ranma cayó al lado de ellos.

—¿Cómo han estado mis queridos alumnos? —preguntó el hombrecito que sacó un pipa.

Genma corrió para encenderle la pipa mientras que Soun llegaba con unos cojines y los colocó para que el hombrecito se sentara.

—Ahora nos sentimos completos con su presencia, querido maestro, nos sentimos muy complacidos al tenerlo aquí —dijo Genma que le hacía reverencias a tal punto de casi besar el piso.

—Oh, maestro, el más grande de todos los maestros, no sabe cuánto lo hemos extrañado —era Soun que imitaba a Genma.

—¿Ese viejo libidinoso es su maestro? —interrogó Akane que bajaba por las escaleras.

—Akane, no hables así de mi maestro —regañó Soun.

—¿Ella es tu hija? —preguntó el maestro, viendo de manera pervertida a la peliazul.

—Así es, querido maestro —corroboró el bigotón.

—Me gusta…

—Es toda suya… ¡Oiga! ¡Es una niña, apenas tiene 16 años! —Soun dejó de hacer caravanas y miró molesto al anciano.

—La edad es lo de menos —sonrió de forma libidinosa—. ¡Akane, mi amor! —se lanzó hacia la joven que estaba a dos escalones de terminar de bajar la escalera.

Se estrelló contra una sartén, Akane le agradeció a su tía Nodoka que se lo haya pasado.

—¿Quién diablos es usted, viejo asqueroso? —interrogó Akane, mirando al hombrecito que se convulsionaba en el suelo.

—¡Akane, ¿cómo te atreviste agredir a nuestro maestro?! —Interrogó Soun admirando al ancianito que se pasmaba en el suelo y tenía cara de idiota—. Rápido, Genma hay que enterrarlo 100 metros bajo tierra y poner una tonelada de cemento encima —Soun y Genma tomaron el cuerpo del viejito y se fueron de ahí.

Vieron como tanto el señor Genma como Soun salieron volando. El anciano regresó a donde estaban los cojines y se sentó para fumar su pipa.

—Soy el maestro Happosai, quien entrenó durante muchos años a esos dos idiotas mala agradecidos que le pagaron de la peor manera a este pobre viejo… me encerraron en una cueva durante muchos años, pero logré salir y vine a buscarlos, encontrándome con que ya tienen familia… —el anciano empezó a llorar—. Consuélame Akane… —en un segundo estaba frotando su cara con la pierna de la chica.

—¡Vaya a llorarle a su abuela, viejo depravado! —Akane hacía todo lo posible por quitarse a ese hombre de encima, le daba de golpes con la sartén y azotaba el cuerpecito del hombre con la pared.

—Qué bueno que no heredaste a Soun, eres una chica tan bonita… —el hombre subió aferrándose al cuello de la chica y acariciando sus arrugadas mejillas con las suaves y lisas de Akane.

Le cayó encima agua fría, haciendo que el anciano quedara de piedra al notar que estaba frotando su mejilla con la de un chico.

Ranma sonrió con suficiencia, después de eso, Akane no podía quejarse de que no la había ayudado.

—No entiendo… pero sí eras una linda chica y ahora eres el chico bonito de la escuela… —Happosai se notaba tan confundido.

—Es que cayó a una poza encantada de Jusenkyo, su cuerpo cambia con el contacto de agua fría y vuelve a la normalidad con agua caliente —explicó Nabiki que apareció con una tetera y le vació el agua caliente al rubio que se volvió chica.

—¡Así me gusta más! —Happosai se lanzó hacia Akane.

—Te odio —masculló Akane mirando con tal sentimiento a la mediana de los Saotome.

La sartén sirvió para detener al anciano pervertido, ya que Akane lo usó como si fuera un bate de beisbol, mandando al hombrecito muy lejos de ahí, se pusieron la mano sobre la frente para ver un punto brilloso en el cielo.

—Y salió de la cancha a gran velocidad —relató Ranma al perder aquel punto.

—Ojala y eso lo detuviera —habló Genma de repente, acomodándose los lentes, Ranma dio un salto quedando aferrado al techo por el susto.

—El maestro Happosai es un hombre muy fuerte, ha vivido tantos años —dijo Soun.

—Ese anciano depravado que parece pasa… si se atreve a ponerme una mano encima, lo mataré —musitó Akane que apretaba su puño, su cuerpo era rodeado por energía color roja, haciendo que los que estaban cerca se alejaran de ella—. Pero para estar más segura, creo que seré chico —se echó encima agua fría y muy quitada de la pena se fue de ahí.

Vieron al rubio que subió por la escalera, dejando a todos pestañeando con incredulidad.

* * *

En la cena, Happosai era atendido como un verdadero rey por parte de Genma y Soun, ambos le daban un masaje en los hombros y pies, le preguntaban si necesitaba algo más, estaban dispuestos a bañarlo, a cualquier petición estúpida que hiciera el anciano, los patriarcas lo harían.

Happosai observaba a las mujeres Saotome, eran muy hermosas, a Nodoka le guardaba respeto por ser la esposa de Genma, además de que ya era una señora, pero Kasumi y Nabiki eran muy lindas, esbozó una sonrisa libidinosa.

—¿Por qué se ríe anciano decrepito? —preguntó Akane que estaba convertido en chico.

—Oh, lindo Akane, ¿por qué no vuelves a ser chica, eh? —le dedicó una mirada indescifrable al rubio.

Happosai intentó echarle agua caliente al rubio, pero éste evadía el líquido.

—¿Con usted aquí? —resopló el rubio que metió un poco de arroz a su boca—. Prefiero ser hombre.

—Anda, sólo quiero ver tu lindo rostro y ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes, sólo un ratito, ¿sí? —Las pupilas de Happosai se dilataron dándole un aspecto gatuno, implorando por ver de nuevo a la chica.

—Sí promete que no se propasara conmigo o mi hermana, yo le hago el favor —habló Nabiki.

—¡Lo prometo, linda Nabiki!—dijo el anciano.

—¿Eh? —Akane parpadeó al sentir agua caliente encima de ella, Nabiki sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Akane mi amor! —Happosai se lanzó directo a los senos de la mencionada.

—¡No se pase viejo libidinoso! —Ranma le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza al anciano estampándolo en el suelo.

—¡Ahora Soun! —exclamó Genma en un grito de guerra.

Los padres de los jóvenes empezaron a patear y golpear al anciano que estaba en el suelo, vieron cómo se levantaba polvo.

Los dos hombres salieron volando, en el suelo estaba Happosai con el puño levantado y un aura de color roja invadiendo su cuerpo, se sorprendieron al sentirla.

—Dejen de aprovecharse de un ancianito como yo, ¡malagradecidos! —Lloró el viejito—. ¡Akane, ellos fueron malos con Happi! —corrió con los brazos extendidos buscando consuelo en la chica.

Como respuesta recibió una patada de lleno en la cara, dejándole marcado la suela del zapato en rojo.

—¿Habla usted de aprovechados?—inquirió Akane quien fue la encargada de detener al anciano.

* * *

Ranma maldecía mientras entraba a su habitación junto con el anciano, ¿cómo diablos se le ocurrió a su hermana Kasumi que debía compartir habitación con ese viejo libidinoso? Pero por que no mandaron al condenado viejo a quedarse a un hotel, no tenían ninguna responsabilidad con el anciano. Gruñó molesto, ya qué podía hacer, y el maldito viejo no quería irse a dormir al dojo. Al menos durmiendo en la misma habitación podía vigilar que ese viejo no se le ocurriera a fisgonear a sus hermanas o a Akane.

Le aventó un edredón para que se durmiera en el suelo, pero una vena se le hinchó en la frente al ver al maldito viejo adueñándose de su cama.

Escucharon un gran alboroto proveniente de la habitación de Ranma. Akane que se convirtió en chico vio como el joven de la trenza salía de su habitación con un moretón en la mejilla y volvía entrar maldiciendo al anciano.

—Pobre Ranma… —musitó el rubio—, bueno, se lo merece porque no me ayudó en la escuela —dijo sin importancia y se metió a su respectivo cuarto.

* * *

Ranma caminaba como si se tratara de un zombi, tenía unas ojeras espantosas bajo sus ojos, varios curitas en su rostro y moretones.

—Maldito viejo —masculló Ranma que apretó su puño, casi se cae de la valla pero Akane lo jaló hacia el pavimento.

—Te ves terrible —dijo la chica.

—Por culpa de ese viejo no pude dormir nada —respondió Ranma que dio un gran bostezo.

—Bueno, al menos no creo que se atreva a ir a molestarnos a la escuela —Akane no estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho.

Ranma la miró con cansancio, ni él estaba convencido por eso.

* * *

El chico de la trenza se quedó dormido en las primeras clases, Akane cada vez que veía que el profesor estaba por cachar a Ranma, alzaba la mano y preguntaba cosas respecto a la clase, se sentía aliviada de desviar la atención del profesor. Incluso en la clase de matemáticas se ofreció a resolver el ejercicio de la pizarra, pero le pedía que el profesor le explicara de nuevo, aunque ya le había captado a la primera, todo fuera porque Ranma durmiera tranquilo.

Ranma despertó a la hora del almuerzo, miró a todos con cara de idiota, bostezó tal cual hipopótamo liberando unas lagrimillas, durmió bastante bien aunque seguía cansado y el cuerpo adolorido.

—Ranma que suertudo eres, Akane bien linda evitó que los maestros se dieran cuenta de que tú estabas bien dormido —dijo Daisuke.

—Sí, la pobre casi hace maroma y teatro para que ningún maestro se acercara a ti —esta vez era Hiroshi que se recargaba sobre el hombro de Daisuke.

El ojiazul se frotó los ojos y no vio Akane en el salón.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó levantándose de golpe.

—Fue con sus amigas a comer a la azotea —respondió Daisuke.

—Ah, sí, nos pidió que te diéramos esto —Hiroshi le entregó un emparedado.

Ranma se sonrojó, Akane era muy linda con él, sonrió con gusto y tomó el sándwich.

* * *

En la azotea, Akane comía tranquilamente, estaba sentada junto con sus amigas que formaban un círculo, las chicas platicaban del pervertido que había entrado a la escuela el día anterior, Asami expresó su miedo por aquel degenerado. Akane se ruborizó ligeramente cuando hablaron de la presencia del guapo rubio y que sentían envidia porque ellas no lo vieron y las de tercero sí, que hasta alardeaban de haberle tocado el cuerpo y decían lo bien que estaba el muchacho.

—Dicen que tiene unos brazos, un tórax, unas piernas… —Sayuri hasta empezaba a babear.

Akane casi se ahoga con el jugo de manzana que estaba tomando al oír a su amiga con aquel tono de voz tan lleno de perversión.

—Y-yo tengo que ir al baño, disculpen —dijo Akane torpemente que se puso de pie y se marchó de la azotea.

—Bueno, creo que a Akane no le interesa, como tiene de prometido a Ranma, que es otro bombón de chico, también es muy guapo —habló Yuka.

Las amigas asintieron, en ese aspecto envidiaban a Akane por tener como prometido a Ranma, un chico que no era indiferente para ninguna de la escuela.

* * *

Akane se miró al espejo, agitó su cabeza para quitarse las imágenes del día anterior, de cómo casi abusan de ella, bueno él, se echaría agua sino fuera por su maldición. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Iba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó gritos femeninos provenientes del vestidor de mujeres, como rayo corrió a ver lo que sucedía.

—Sí ese viejo está detrás de esto… —masculló Akane que se hizo camino ante los alumnos que la veían.

Seguían sorprendiéndose de que la joven de cabellos cortos fuera capaz de saltar por las ventanas sin importarle que estuvieran en el tercer piso, la vieron que cayó perfectamente de pie y se fue hacia donde estaba el gimnasio.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a las mismas estudiantes de tercero en ropa interior, se sonrojó ligeramente recordando escenas nada agradables, sacudió la cabeza y vio a las chicas llorando, al menos ahora estaba a salvo pues era chica.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Akane.

—El mismo viejo pervertido que vino ayer se acaba de robar nuestra ropa interior —gimoteó una chica que tenía las manos en la cara.

—Sí, el muy sinvergüenza nos tocó —lloriqueó otra.

«_¿Verdad que no es bonito que te anden tocando?_» se dijo Akane mentalmente, inconscientemente se le dibujó una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—Oye, sabemos que tú eres una excelente artista marcial, ¿podrías encargarte de ese tipejo? —pidió otra chica que prácticamente se le arrodilló.

—¡Claro! —Akane empuñó su mano con convicción.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que de un casillero salió aquel anciano degenerado con toda la intención de abrazarla, sólo se hizo a un lado haciendo que Happosai terminara besando el suelo.

—Usted maldito viejo libidinoso entregue toda la ropa que ha robado —Akane lo atrapó de su ropa y lo alzó como si fuera un muñeco.

—No, no quiero entregar mis tesoros —sollozó el ancianito, fregándose sus ojos como si fuera un niño.

—Bueno, si no quiere, créeme que ellas le darán una paliza —señaló Akane a las jovencitas que emanaban un aura de furia y de quien sabe dónde, ya tenían en sus manos, bates, mazos, escobas, sartenes y palos.

—Por favor… —otra vez la mirada de perro regañado que en Akane no surtía ningún efecto, de hecho ninguna chica le creería su cara de ancianito bueno.

—Chicas, es todo suyo —Akane le lanzó el viejito, el cual fue azotado por la jauría de jóvenes furiosas.

La peli azul se sacudió las manos y sonrió con suficiencia, cruzó sus manos tras de la nuca. Escuchar al anciano pedir perdón y gritar por ayuda era una dulce melodía para sus oídos.

—Amo el karma —dijo al marcharse del vestidor.

* * *

Akane bufó molesta, llegó tarde a la clase y el maestro como castigo la mandó al pasillo con un balde de agua.

—Estúpido karma —masculló con cólera.

Vio salir a Ranma que tenía dos baldes de agua en sus manos. Parpadeó un par de veces, dejó escapar un suspiro y luego vio al techo.

—Te cachó durmiendo —musitó, Ranma asintió—. Vaya.

Vieron pasar a Happosai con un saco color verde que era el doble del tamaño del hombrecito y en su mano llevaba un brasier y sobre su cabeza unas pantaletas. Tanto Ranma como Akane pestañearon incrédulos, los gritos e insultos de unas chicas los hicieron voltear hacia el otro lado, era una bola de jovencitas del uniforme de la escuela y dos que tres profesoras que llevaban palos, escobas entre otras cosas y pedían que detuvieran al anciano desgraciado.

Akane aventó su balde de agua cayéndole en la cabeza al hombrecito, deteniéndolo de su huida y por la cual recibió una golpiza que hizo a los jóvenes prometidos cerrar los ojos y hacer muecas de dolor.

Atisbaron a las chicas marcharse de ahí, cada una de ellas con sus prendas robadas y maldiciendo al viejo depravado, una vez que se marcharon todas, fueron hacia el anciano que se convulsionaba y apenas mostraba tres dientes en su dentadura y los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Se lo merece por andar de rabo verde —dijo Akane que no sentía ninguna compasión por el viejo.

—Sí, es un pervertido sin duda alguna —apoyó Ranma que le pateó el pequeño pie al anciano.

—¡Ah pero que malos son con su maestro, son igual de malagradecidos que sus padres! —gimoteó Happosai que se fregaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—¿Maestro? —repitieron los prometidos al mismo tiempo y se miraron por un segundo.

—Sí, en la mañana Genma y Soun me dijeron que ustedes serían mis nuevos alumnos —corroboró el anciano—. No puedo creer que la linda de Akane sea tan mala, deberías de darle un besito a tu maestro para que ya no esté triste.

El anciano ya iba hacia la chica pero un puño en su cabeza lo estampó en el suelo, Akane no se iba a dejar fácilmente por aquel viejo rabo verde.

—Yo no le daré ningún beso, viejo cochino —rezongó Akane que restregaba su puño en la calva cabeza del hombrecito.

—¿Qué escándalo es ese? —salió el profesor que se acomodó las gafas.

El maestro parpadeó, vio a los jóvenes que sostenían sus cubos de agua y estaban bien derechitos, le sonrieron estúpidamente mientras que él regresaba a dar clases. Dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y el viejo? —preguntó Ranma.

—Maldito, ya se fue —Akane frunció el ceño.

De nuevo escucharon los gritos de las chicas, los dos jóvenes ya sabían quién era el responsable de que las jóvenes chillaran así.

Ranma se detuvo, sabía que si entraba ahí lo iban acribillar, pero Akane sí entró, vio a Happosai frente a ella con un cubo de agua, sonrió maliciosamente y le arrojó el líquido.

—Lo siento mucho, hermosa Akane, pero debes tener tu merecido por tratar tan mal a tu maestro —dijo Happosai que salió del lugar.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces, las chicas que estaban muy asustadas por la presencia del anciano depravado ni le prestaron atención, pero ahora que el viejo se había ido y en su lugar estaba un chico rubio y muy guapo, las chicas gritaron de nuevo, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción. Unas rayas azules de horror aparecieron en el rostro del rubio, tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero una chica lo atrapó de la camisa llevándolo hacia el grupo de jovencitas que estaban solamente en ropa interior.

Ranma escuchó el grito de Akane chico, se asomó para ver lo que pasaba y como respuesta recibió un sartenazo en la cara dejándolo con la cara roja y las manos hechas cuernitos, cayó de espaldas inconsciente y convulsionándose.

—¡Que no me toquen…! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡No, chicas, ahí no…!—pedía Akane desesperada.

—¡Dejen a mi chico de ojos plateados en paz! —apareció Kodachi.

Akane al sentirse liberada de las manos femeninas corrió hacia Kodachi y se refugió tras de ella, notándose el terror en el rostro del rubio.

«_Gracias, Kodachi, muchísimas gracias_» agradecía internamente el rubio, que tragó saliva para tratar de controlar su trauma.

Ranma se estaba reponiendo del golpe pero terminó en el suelo siendo pisado por varios pies femeninos que lo usaron como alfombra, dejándolo otra vez fuera de combate.

El rubio dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, en su vida se sentía tan agradecida con alguien como Kodachi.

—¿Estás bien, mi adorado chico de ojos plateados? —preguntó Kodachi.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Akane tomó las manos de Kodachi entre las suyas, sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Kodachi pusiera cara de estúpida.

Kodachi suspiró hondamente haciendo un ruidito melodioso al mismo tiempo, Akane parpadeó, recordando que era chico, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

—Eeeeh, Kodachi… ¡Oye! —cayó de espaldas porque Kodachi se le aventó encima, intentando besarlo.

—¡Kodachi! —exclamó Ranma.

Logró llamar la atención de la pelinegra que se separó de Akane.

—¡Mi amado Ranma! —se lanzó hacia los brazos del ojiazul, pero este se hizo a un lado haciendo que Kodachi se abrazara así misma.

—No puedo creer lo rápido que me has olvidado —Ranma se mordió su puño mientras fingía estar llorando—. Me duele tanto…

—Oh, Ranma mi amor, no es que te haya olvidado, sólo es que… —Kodachi también estaba llorando—. Que mi corazón se ha partido en dos, te amo a ti y amo a mi chico de ojos plateados y es tan difícil decidirme por uno de ustedes… —la rosa negra se llevó el antebrazo a la frente como una sufrida y salió corriendo.

—Debería ser actriz —comentó Akane que se asomó a ver a la chica.

—Akane, debes de ser más cuidadosa cuando te conviertes en chico —aconsejó Ranma.

—Gracias —Akane lo miró con esos ojos grises que a Ranma le puso la piel de gallina—. Gracias por quitarme a Kodachi de encima.

—Ah, no es nada, estamos a mano, después de todo tu evitaste que los maestros me castigaran en la mañana —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca.

Akane sonrió de esa manera que aunque fuera chico en ese momento, dejó embobado a Ranma.

—Vamos a conseguir agua caliente antes de que te vean esas chicas, sino te pueden hacer algo que te traume de por vida.

El rubio asintió rápidamente.

Ranma lo refugió en la bodega de la escuela mientras iba a la cafetería a conseguir el agua caliente que Akane necesitaba.

* * *

—Ese viejo bastardo me las pagara todas —habló Akane con rencor, apretó su puño con fuerza mientras un aura de batalla emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Cuenta conmigo para darle su merecido —apoyó Ranma que iba caminando sobre la valla.

—Gracias, Ranma, qué tal si para calmarnos un poco vamos al carrusel —inquirió la joven de cabellos azulados.

—Mientras que no salgas corriendo como loca —recordó Ranma volviendo a reírse.

—Idiota —insultó Akane.

—Es que fue tan divertido…

—Lo será cuando te aviente a ése callejón lleno de gatos —señaló Akane mirando con malicia a Ranma que se quedó callado de golpe.

—Vamos Akane, el entrenamiento nos espera —Ranma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica obligándola a caminar mientras un sudor frío se hacía presente en su cuerpo y éste temblaba nervioso de sólo escuchar los pequeños maullidos de los gatos.

* * *

**Hola! Les presento el nuevo capítulo de Akane y medio, aquí pues ya aparece Happosai XD viene a complicarle la vida a la familia Saotome y Tendo, ufff, en este capítulo no hay romantisismo U.U pero se deja ver que ya los dos están dispuestos ayudarse mutuamente, excepto en la primera parte por Ranma envidioso XP **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen un review suyo :) me harían muy feliz.  
**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora creo que tardaré 4 días en actualizar U.U espero que el siguiente capítulo lo publique a mas tardar el lunes.  
**

**Ahora, a algo importante y que jamás, NUNCA me cansaré de hacer: Agradecerles de todo corazón su tiempo, sus comentarios y su apoyo :3 son unos soles preciosos, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**Gracias a: Hikari-chan, Katy28, akarly, akane192530, marleen, kamy0709, krizz, Ni-chan Tendo, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Kiko, Cata3, Pame-Chan Neko, Dayana n.n  
**

***Hikari-chan, hola! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado n.n  
**

***akane192530, hola! gracias por comentarme XD respecto a lo del permiso... hmmmm... ¡Claro que sí, linda! puedes publicarlo en la pagina de facebook, por mi no hay nintun problema n.n  
**

***marleen, Hola! a mi también me encanta Ranma celoso y protector *O* es tan kawaii gracias por comentarme n.n  
**

***kamy0709, Hola, muchisimas gracias por tu review :3 espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, aunque este no hubo tanto (nada mejor dicho) de romantisismo.  
**

***krizz, :) sólo porque me presionaste... Nah, no es cierto! ya tenía planeado subirlo hoy. ¿qué te ha parecido la llegada de Happosai? El abuelito hará de las suyas, gracias por tus comentarios amiga :)  
**

***Kiko, Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario :) me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta como voy llevando esta historia n.n  
**

***Cata3, Hola! a mi también me gustó cuando Ranma defendió a akane de ésas lagartijas XP fue tan lindo *O* creo que Akane debió de darle un besototote como recompensa, no crees? jejeje, Lo del beso, ya viene, casi casi lo veo... unos cuantos capítulo más, tal vez menos de 7? 6? 5? gracias linda, nos estamos leyendo n.n  
**

***Dayana, hola! muchisimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerme, espero que el capítulo de Happosai haya sido de tu agrado n.n  
**

**Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad n.n  
**

**Próximo capítulo:  
**

_—¡Ya estoy cansada! —exclamó Akane fúrica que dio un golpe en la barda haciendo un hueco en ella. _

_—Yo también, estoy harto —dijo Ranma pero estaba más tranquilo. _

_—Yo no sé porque nuestros padres le tienen tanto miedo si sólo es un vejestorio —Akane miró al cielo esperando encontrar la respuesta ahí. _

_—Pues dicen que es un hombre muy fuerte y que tiene técnicas escalofriantes… —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca._

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	32. La obediente Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: La obediente Akane.**

* * *

Ranma y Akane querían matar a sus padres por los cobardes que eran frente al maldito viejo pervertido, Akane sí estuvo a punto de matar a Soun porque el muy gallina se la ofreció a Happosai y éste ni tardo ni perezoso rápido quería aprovecharse de ella, pero agradecía tener reflejos de gato para cuidarse ella sola.

Mientras que ese viejo pervertido estaba ahí, Akane se la pasaba en su forma masculina, al menos así estaba tranquila, mientras que Ranma cuidaba que ése pervertido no quisiera hacerles algo a sus hermanas, a Kasumi le intentó levantar la falda pero el ojiazul evitó que eso sucediera, Nabiki demostró que podía cuidarse sola y eso le ayudaba mucho al joven Saotome.

Los días con Happosai en casa resultaba todo un infierno para los jóvenes prometidos, más que para cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

* * *

Akane por andar cuidándose de ése viejo rabo verde que quería que le modelara un brasier de encaje color rojo, le pasó algo muy vergonzoso, cuando el muy maldito entró al baño justo cuando ella estaba por meterse a la ducha y se vio en la penosa necesidad de salir corriendo tras del anciano solamente con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Le costó mil yens porque Nabiki le echara agua fría encima y fácil pudo meterse al estanque pero en ese momento de estar frente a los hombres de la casa, haciendo que Ranma y Genma al verla se desmayaran después de sacar medio litro de sangre por la nariz, no se le prendió el foco. No fue su intención de hacer que las mujeres se pusieran rojas excepto por Nabiki quien fue la que le arrebató la toalla y que se degustaba al verla convertida en chico y hasta le tomaba fotos, agradecía haberse dejado el bóxer y el rubio todo colorado y sonriendo con nerviosismo se regresó al baño a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldito viejo! —Akane se había vestido como pudo, corriendo por los tejados, todavía iba abrochándose los botones de su camisa china color azul.

* * *

Ranma por su parte ya no soportaba al anciano que durmiera con él, además de los horrorosos olores que despedía el viejo mientras dormía, haciendo que Ranma casi muriera intoxicado, el chico a veces salía corriendo de la habitación con la cara verde con la mano sobre la boca para evitar escupir el estómago. Era un viejo asqueroso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le fastidiaba de sobremanera que Happosai usara sus camisas o playeras para limpiarse como si fueran toallas y le daba asco cuando el maldito viejo sinvergüenza se sacudía la nariz, ni si quiera se atrevía a tocar aquellas prendas. La cara se le sombreó de negro cuando descubrió al anciano probándose su ropa, todo le quedaba demasiado grande pero eso no fue lo que realmente le causó horror y furia, sino que el desgraciado anciano tenía puesto su ropa interior y lo estaba usando como pantalones.

—¡Maldito viejo! —exclamó Ranma aventándosele encima al anciano.

Una vena le punzaba en su sien derecha, por culpa del viejo había terminado destrozando su cuarto.

* * *

Tanto Akane como Ranma sacaron su frustración con los pobres caballitos del carrusel, dejando el juego mecánico hecho trizas. Los jóvenes se vieron y dejaron escapar un suspiro.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ranma al ver que ya no podía practicar en lo que quedaba del carrusel.

—Buscar otra feria —respondió Akane sin importancia—. Me impresiona que hayas avanzado tan rápido, ya eres capaz de caer de pie —felicitó.

—Sí, es que soy muy bueno aprendiendo —Ranma se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa fue de lo más arrogante.

Akane rodó los ojos con enfado, era cierto, aprendió bastante rápido, aunque todavía le faltaba la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

—Bueno, creo que no hay más qué hacer —Ranma se sentía orgulloso de su logró por dominar la técnica del carrusel.

—Te equivocas, todavía falta otra parte de la técnica, pero te la mostraré cuando hayamos encontrado otro carrusel.

—¿Qué? ¿Y en qué consiste? —interrogó curioso.

—En meterte mientras el carrusel gira a toda velocidad.

—Eso es fácil —Ranma estaba consciente que lo podría hacer a la primera.

—¡Claro! Es fácil —sonrió Akane con sarcasmo.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, de alguna forma lo dejó alerta, tal vez no era tan fácil como él se lo estaba imaginando.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, una gota de sudor les escurrió al ver a sus padres venerando al maldito viejo rogándole que los perdonaran, Happosai cuando vio a Akane se le echó encima con todas las intenciones de hundir su arrugado rostro en los senos de la joven, pero se echó agua fría justo a tiempo haciendo que el anciano se estrellara con un pecho fuerte y uniforme.

—Creo que no me molestaría que la vieja bruja me volviera a presionar el nervio del gato en estos momentos —masculló Akane mientras veía al anciano hecho piedra en el suelo.

—¡Ahora Saotome! —exclamó Soun que agarró el cuerpo del viejito y se fue junto con Genma de ahí.

—A mí no me molesta que el maestro Happosai esté aquí ya que así te veo más seguido como chico —habló Nabiki que estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y le dedicaba una mirada de lo más escrutadora al cuerpo del rubio—. Insisto que deberías de sacarle provecho a ese cuerpo tan sexy que tienes —sonrió burlona— y para colmo lo lindo que te ves mientras te sonrojas.

Soun cayó cerca de ellos, el hombre tenía la cara de idiota mientras una de sus piernas se pasmaba y las manos echas cuernitos, balbuceaba unas cosas que no le entendieron y al segundo cayó Genma encima de Soun quien también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó el anciano yendo hacia donde estaba la mencionada.

—Una foto de Akane si deja de molestarme una semana —sacó la joven una fotografía donde Akane se estaba abrochando su camisa china y se le notaba cierta parte de sus senos.

Los ojos de Akane parecía que se le iban a salir al ver aquella fotografía ¿en qué momento Nabiki se la había tomado? Estaba a punto de arrebatársela cuando escuchó que alguien tras de ella cayó, era Ranma que tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Vio al anciano que ya tenía la foto en su poder y como acariciaba de una forma enferma ésa fotografía con su mejilla, murmurando cosas que al rubio le causó escalofríos.

Iba a subir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero Happosai se le pegó.

—Yo te ayudo a cambiarte, lindo Akane —dijo el anciano que tenía una tetera con agua caliente y ya estaba sobre su hombro.

—¡Quítese de encima maldito pervertido! —Akane lo agarró de la ropa y lo azotó fuertemente en el escalón.

Akane maldecía a ese viejo rabo verde que siempre la acosaba.

* * *

La escuela tampoco estaba a salvo, todos los días el viejo libidinoso iba a robar las ropa interior de las chicas y a acosarlas, era un griterío de jóvenes, todas ellas maldiciendo a ése viejo pervertido, Akane se las ingeniaba para ayudarlas pero el anciano se aprovechaba de su maldición para convertirlo en hombre y hacer que fuera perseguido por todas las chicas, afortunadamente Ranma aparecía en el momento preciso para que volviera a ser chica.

—¡Ya estoy cansada! —exclamó Akane fúrica que dio un golpe en la barda haciendo un hueco en ella.

—Yo también, estoy harto —dijo Ranma pero estaba más tranquilo.

—Yo no sé porque nuestros padres le tienen tanto miedo si sólo es un vejestorio —Akane miró al cielo esperando encontrar la respuesta ahí.

—Pues dicen que es un hombre muy fuerte y que tiene técnicas escalofriantes… —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sus padres eran unos cobardes sin remedio.

* * *

Ranma se extrañó cuando Akane le dijo que se adelantara, que ella llegaría tarde a la casa, por lo que en la mente del joven Saotome pasaron muchas cosas, las más frecuentes era que Akane iría a buscar a un chico, así que prefirió seguirla cautelosamente.

Vio a su prometida meterse a una tienda de regalos, se asomó por el ventanal, la joven estaba viendo una caja de chocolates y un oso de felpa, aunque sus castañas orbes no se quitaban de aquellos chocolates, se veía que tenía ganas de comérselos. Akane fue a la caja registradora para pagar aquella caja, la vio que se rascaba el bolsillo y contaba cada moneda existente en la palma de su mano. Cuando iba a salir, el chico inmediato saltó quedando en el tejado de la tienda. La siguió, cada vez que la joven volteaba a ver hacia atrás, de inmediato se escondía en cualquier rincón que encontraba. Llegó a un parque donde la peli azul estaba sentada en una banca, ahí la joven discretamente extraía un chocolate y se lo metía en la boca.

«_¿Qué? ¿Sólo quería estar a solas para comerse una caja de chocolates?_» se preguntó Ranma extrañado. Sonrió al ver que Akane mientras comía los chocolates atisbaba a todos los lugares como una niña pequeña que temía ser descubierta por su mamá comiéndose algo que no debía.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido al ver llegar a una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta de lado derecho.

—Aquí estoy, Akane Tendo, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Kodachi mirando con desprecio a la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Ah, pues verás… —Akane se rascó la cabeza—. Toma.

—¿Chocolates? —vio Kodachi extrañada la caja.

—Sí, Ken me pidió que te los diera como forma de agradecimiento por ayudarlo todo este tiempo que ha estado en la escuela —Akane hacía todo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse nerviosa.

—¡Oh, mi adorado chico de los ojos plateados me ha regalado chocolates! ¡Eso muestra el gran amor que me tiene! —Kodachi empezó a llorar de alegría y abrazaba la caja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Bueno, pues gracias —Akane estaba dándose la media vuelta, ya no quería estar en esa situación tan vergonzosa, y menos cuando Kodachi se diera cuenta que faltaba más de la mitad de los chocolates.

—Akane… —habló Kodachi que lanzó su listón pero sin intención de lastimar a la joven.

Akane tragó saliva y giró hacia Kodachi, pensando en que empezaría con sus reclamos del por qué ella fue la mensajera de Ken.

—Dile a mi adorado rubio que gracias y que lo que yo hago por él, es con mucho amor —Kodachi se fue de ahí saltando y carcajeándose como loca.

En la nuca de Akane resbaló una gran gota de sudor y se despedía de la hermana menor de Kuno con la mano.

—Qué tipa más loca —masculló Akane, dando media vuelta.

Se cayó de espaldas al ver a Ranma frente a ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Pero mira que romántica —se burló el menor de los Saotome—. Chocolatitos para la novia de Ken, ay, ternurita.

—¡Ya cállate! —Akane se incorporó en un salto y se puso de puntitas para encarar a Ranma de cerca—. Lo hice porque estoy muy agradecida de que siempre éste ahí cuando me las veo negras con esas pervertidas de tercero.

—Ajá —Ranma seguía divertido porque en el rostro de su prometida había aparecido un sonrojo y su ceño fruncido la hacía ver linda—. ¡A Ken le gusta Kodachi!¡A Ken le gusta Kodachi! ¡A Ken le gusta Kodachi! —empezó a burlarse de forma cantarina y a brincar, repitiendo la tonada varias veces.

—¡Qué te calles! —vociferó Akane que estaba más roja que un tomate y furiosa.

—Mari-macho sin gracia —masculló Ranma en el suelo que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza y las manos alzadas echas cuernitos las cuales se le convulsionaban repentinamente.

* * *

En la noche, Ranma dormía tranquilamente en el suelo, gracias a que ese viejo se adueñó de su cama y con las cosas que el anciano hacía, no le daba ganas ni de tocar aquel mueble. Escuchó unos toqueteos en su ventana, se levantó y vio a Akane que estaba de cabeza. Abrió la ventana. La jovencita se asustó al ver a Ranma con una máscara antigás pero luego entendió por qué, del cuarto del joven salía un olor horrible que al inhalarlo perdió el conocimiento, quedando con sus ojos hechos remolinos.

—Akane, Akane —sacudía Ranma el cuerpo de la chica, estaban sobre el tejado.

La peli azul abría lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con el bello rostro de su prometido, sonrió embobada.

—¿Eres un ángel? —llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico.

Parpadeó varias veces y al percatarse de cómo se encontraba y lo que había dicho se puso roja como tomate, rápida se incorporó, sentándose al lado del joven.

—¿Q-que me pasó? —preguntó nerviosa mirando las tejas como si allí estuviera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Aspiraste los dulces aromas de Happosai y te desmayaste, perdiendo el equilibrio y pues te traje aquí al tejado para que te recuperaras —explicó Ranma que sonrió, divertido por cómo estaba Akane.

—¿Y cómo aguantas tú esos olores? —interrogó Akane que enarcó una ceja y lo veía muy sorprendida.

—Pues me tuve que comprar una máscara antigás y muchos inciensos de olor, pero aun así no es suficiente, ese viejo es un apestoso —Ranma arrugó su nariz.

—Qué asco —Akane también arrugó la nariz, imaginándose lo horrible que debía ser para el pobre de Ranma.

—Bueno, ¿para qué me buscabas?

—Ah, sí, es que encontré otra feria donde puedes seguir entrenando —contestó la chica que le sonrió.

—Estupendo, ¿entonces vamos mañana? —propuso el joven de la trenza.

—Sip —Akane cerró los ojos e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza que a Ranma le pareció encantador.

Como respuesta Ranma le sonrió.

—Eh, Ranma —llamó la peli azul que miraba la luna—, si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí, tan sólo me echó agua fría y listo, puedes dormir con mi papá y conmigo esta noche, deja que ese viejo se muera por sus gases tóxicos —sonrió divertida.

Ranma se ruborizó, era linda la propuesta de Akane, aunque estuviera el señor Soun en la habitación, pero sólo el hecho de que ella se lo había propuesto le llenó de alegría. Aceptó.

* * *

Akane se convirtió en chico, le puso una manta al lado del panda que roncaba estruendosamente, pero al menos no arrojaba olores nauseabundos, Akane se acostó del otro lado del panda. Al fin dormiría cómodamente sin tener que sentir que el olor de Happosai lo asfixiara durante la noche.

* * *

Happosai se quejaba con Soun por el mal trato que recibía de Akane, el señor Tendo reprendía a la joven de cabellos cortos pero siempre terminaba con una paliza, Ranma pensó que le tenía menos miedo a Akane que a Happosai.

—¿Qué me comporte como una damita con Happosai? ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese viejo estúpido? —exclamó Akane que apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras caminaban para la escuela.

* * *

Ranma dormía en la habitación de Akane y Soun, su prometida se convertía en chico para que no se sintieran incómodos. Un olor extrañó invadió su nariz, entreabrió los ojos y vio una pequeña figurita que estaba parado junto al rubio, tenía un anafre pequeño en el cual habían varias cosas que se estaban asando y despedían un vapor de color verde, el hombrecito tenía un abanico y le estaba echando aquel vapor al rubio, Ranma abrió bien los ojos reconociendo a Happosai que sonreía con malicia, el hombre le echó agua caliente al rubio haciendo que se convirtiera en Akane, aunque estaba profundamente dormida que lo único que hizo fue arrugar el entrecejo y cambiar de posición, poniéndose de lado y que se notara sus bien marcadas curvas femeninas. Happosai ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—¿Qué está haciendo maldito viejo? —Preguntó Ranma antes de que el viejito dijera palabra, lo agarró de las prendas y lo aventó por la ventana—. Akane, ¿estás bien? —Ranma movió ligeramente a su prometida.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y se levantó, miró a Ranma con sus bellos ojitos adormilados y esbozó una linda sonrisa que dejó a Ranma helado, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se le detuvo, se veía tan preciosa.

—Sí, amo —respondió Akane.

—¿Amo? —repitió Ranma, desconcertado—. Akane, oye, si esto es una broma, creo que no es graciosa —sonrió nervioso.

—No es broma, amo —contestó la joven que se veía muy seria.

—¿No es broma? —volvió a repetir Ranma muy extrañado—. Bueno, sí no es broma, entonces ve y tráeme un vaso de leche.

—En seguida, amo —Akane se levantó, de inmediato y se fue de la habitación, dejando al chico con los ojos bien abiertos y todavía extrañado.

La vio regresar con el vaso de leche y se sentó frente a él.

—Aquí tiene, amo.

—Eh… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza y agarró la leche, se la bebió sin apartar su mirada de Akane.

Ella le sonreía tiernamente.

—Duerme…

—Como usted ordene, amo —Akane se metió en su futón y se quedó dormida.

Ranma parpadeó varias veces, mirando a esa extraña Akane.

«_¿Qué pretendía hacerle a Akane maldito viejo?_» se preguntó Ranma, mirando por la ventana, sacó conclusiones respecto a lo que Happosai intentó hacer con la chica de cabellos cortos.

—Pero yo no me aprovecharé de esto, eso sí que no —Ranma miró a Akane que dormía tranquilamente, se veía tan tierna y tan dócil que…—Bueno, que un poquito no estaría mal, después de todo lo mal que me ha tratado —se rascó la cabeza sonriendo estúpidamente.

* * *

Ranma despertó temprano, se moría por saber si lo que había pasado en la madrugada había sido producto de un sueño, estaban al pendiente de que Akane despertara, además de que quería verla abrir sus hermosos ojos. La chica abrió los ojos perezosamente, se sentó para alargarse mientras bostezó, miró a Ranma por un segundo, volviendo su atención a la pared, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ranma ahí a su lado.

—Buenos días —saludo el chico muy contento.

—Buenos días, amo —respondió Akane que le sonrió dulcemente.

—Ah… creo que no fue un sueño —musitó Ranma.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, amo? —preguntó Akane, mirando a Ranma.

—Eh… este pues… —no sabía qué hacer—, ve a darte una ducha.

—En seguida, amo —Akane se levantó y se fue de ahí.

—¿Darte una ducha? —Ranma no creía en la estupidez que había hecho—. Pudo haber sido algo como que me diera un masaje, o que le fuera a decir a mi madre que preparara el desayuno u otra cosa, ¿pero una ducha?

Se quedó idiota al ver Akane ingresar con el cabello mojado haciendo que le escurriera el agua por el cuello se veía increíblemente sexy además de que sólo tenía una toalla verde que envolvía su delicado cuerpo, tragó saliva nervioso porque ella se paró frente a él, dejándole una vista sensacional de sus hermosas y largas piernas.

—Este… cámbiate… —le dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba luchando porque de su nariz no saliera un potente chorro de sangre.

—Sí, amo —Akane estaba por quitarse la toalla.

El chorro de sangre salió con tal potencia que dejó al chico en el suelo convulsionándose.

—¡Amo, ¿está bien?! —preguntó Akane alarmada, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo del chico.

Akane le dio unas pequeñas bofetadas a Ranma para que reaccionara pero al ver que no funcionaba le soltó una que hasta despertó al panda.

—¡Idiota, eso me dolió! —se sobó Ranma la mejilla.

—Perdón, amo, perdón —Akane soltó a Ranma y llevó sus manos echas puño cerca de su boca y con los ojos acuosos a punto de llorar.

—No, Akane… sólo cámbiate y luego hablamos en el desayuno, y no te preocupes, discúlpame —Ranma se sintió miserable al verla así, además de que el panda lo estaba mirando de una forma que le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Seguro, amo? —preguntó Akane todavía mostrando temor en su rostro, algo que la hacía lucir realmente tierna.

Ranma asintió, avergonzado por su forma de actuar.

La joven se puso de pie y tomó su ropa, se metió tras del vestidor, Ranma prefirió salir de la habitación mientras el panda no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el señor Soun lo estaba intimidando de una manera que a él lo ponía muy pero muy nervioso.

* * *

Akane bajó a desayunar, sentándose cerca de su prometido, todos la miraban con cierta curiosidad, estaba muy sonriente y amable con Ranma, algo nada normal en la pequeña Tendo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o Akane está siendo demasiado linda con Ranma? —interrogó Nabiki a su hermana mayor.

Ranma estaba algo nervioso porque Akane le estaba dando de comer en la boca y no era algo que no le gustaba, le fascinaba pero que todos vieran aquella escena le resultaba muy vergonzoso. Esperaba que la chica no se le ocurriera llamarle amo, porque ya se imaginaba las miradas y los comentarios viperinos que haría Nabiki y no quería exponerse a algo así.

—Akane, creo que también a tu padre debes de tratarlo igual que a tu prometido —dijo Soun.

Como respuesta recibió un codazo de lleno en la boca por parte de su hija, Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, Akane seguía siendo la misma, sólo que con él se portaba muy dócil.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —cuestionó Nabiki mirando con sospecha a su hermano, enarcó una ceja haciendo que Ranma se pusiera alerta, ya la conocía bastante bien.

—Yo que sé, Akane que está loca —respondió Ranma como si realmente no supiera.

—Lo que sucede es que la linda Akane aspiró el incienso de la obediencia que sólo funciona con mujeres, ellas obedecen sin objetar al primer hombre que escuchan, es un incienso que fue usado hace muchos años para que las mujeres no se rehusaran a las peticiones de sus esposos, haciéndolas dóciles y complacientes… —explicó Happosai que apareció de repente sacándole un susto de muerte a Genma y Soun.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿y cómo es que mi hermanito usó ese incienso? —Nabiki clavo sus vivos ojos en el moreno.

—¡Yo no lo use! ¡Fue ese maldito viejo que en la madrugada estaba asando un montón de hierbas y le echaba el vapor a Akane! —acusó Ranma señalándolo con el dedo al hombrecito.

—Bueno, entiendo, ¿pero cómo es que fuiste tú el primero en hablarle a Akane, eh? —Nabiki puso su mano bajo el mentón recargándose más en la mesa, eso le estaba resultando muy divertido.

Ranma sudaba a chorros, tragó saliva, no le había dicho a la familia que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Akane por los horribles olores que despedía Happosai mientras dormía.

—Yo… este… —Ranma tragó una considerable cantidad de saliva para quitarse esa sensación rasposa de la garganta que le apareció.

—Amo —dijo Akane mirando a Ranma como si fuera un dios.

No, la chica había empeorado las cosas, con esa simple palabra llamó la atención de todos.

—Akane debía de obedecerme a mí, así ella hubiera modelado la linda ropa interior que le conseguí —lloriqueó Happosai—, y le hubiera visto su hermoso cuerpo —lo dijo de una forma perversa que llamó la atención de Nabiki que estaba a su lado.

—Lástima que no exista el incienso para que un chico te obedezca —musitó Nabiki que clavó sus castaños ojos en la inocente Akane, una sonrisa malévola se plasmó en su rostro al imaginarse a su cuñada como el guapo rubio.

—¡Cállese viejo depravado! —Ranma enfureció al imaginarse lo que el maldito viejo pudo haberle hecho a Akane si ella hubiera escuchado al anciano primero.

—Bueno, hijo, siendo así, espero que no abuses de la condición de Akane —habló Nodoka que miró a Akane, se veía muy tierna.

—Mamá, eso sería como quitarle un juguete nuevo a un niño deseoso de jugarlo —rezongó Nabiki.

—Nabiki, por favor, mamá tiene razón, no es bueno aprovecharse de las situaciones así y más si Akane no es consciente de lo que hace —apoyó Kasumi, haciendo que Nabiki empuñara la boca y cruzara sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Yo no me aprovecharé de Akane —determinó Ranma—. Akane, ¿podrías darme un masaje en los hombros? Todo esto me ha dejado muy tenso.

—Claro que sí, amo —Akane se veía feliz cumpliendo con las peticiones de Ranma.

Nodoka frunció el ceño, eso le molestaba que su hijo fuera un aprovechado, pero ver que Akane se comportaba como toda una señorita dispuesta a satisfacer a su prometido le causaba felicidad, sacó su pañuelo para secarse unas lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos.

—Ranma —llamó Nabiki esbozando una gran sonrisa, eso al menor de los Saotome no le gustó en lo absoluto—, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

—No —dijo Ranma.

—Anda, te conviene y mucho, créeme —insistió la mediana de los hermanos.

Ranma rodó los ojos, sea lo que sea que le fuera a decir Nabiki no era algo bueno, pero sí la palabra "conviene" estaba involucrada en la frase de su hermana, entonces significaba que realmente sí le iba a ayudar con algo.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron de la mesa, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de la familia, Akane también se levantó para seguir a su "amo", pero Nabiki al notar la presencia de la joven Tendo le pidió a su hermano que le ordenara que los esperara en el pasillo mientras ellos hablaban dentro de la habitación de la castaña. Ranma así lo hizo, Akane respondió como lo estaba haciendo desde la mañana y se quedó en el pasillo.

Nabiki empezó a hablar de lo que se le había ocurrido, notó que el rostro de su hermano empezaba a denotar sorpresa y molestia a cada palabra que ella iba diciendo. Sonrió cuando terminó de exponer su grandiosa idea.

—¿Qué te pasa Nabiki? Eso sí es pasarse de aprovechado ¡No lo haré! —exclamó Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera, todavía no te he dicho en qué sentido te beneficia a ti y también a tu hermosa y obediente prometida y antes de que digas que no te gusta como se está comportando Akane ahora, déjame decirte que es fácil saber que estás más que encantado con la idea de que tu prometida sea tan servicial y complaciente contigo —la expresión de Ranma era su mejor respuesta.

—Es que… —el joven de la trenza se ruborizó ante aquel análisis de su hermana, tenía razón.

—Ya, Ranma, deja de fingir, al menos conmigo no funciona, te conozco muy bien, pero bueno, sé lo testarudo y orgulloso que eres para admitirlo. Lo que te estoy proponiendo no es tan malo, sacaras grandes ventajas, mira —Nabiki abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde sacó un libreta y se la mostró a su hermano.

—¿Veinte mil yens? —Clamó Ranma que abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Cómo es que te debo todo eso?

—Ah, espera, mira la deuda de Akane —pasó la página.

—¡¿55 mil yens?!—era oficial, se le iban a salir los ojos y caer la quijada ante la "pequeña" deuda que tenía su prometida.

—Akane casi nunca tiene dinero —expuso la castaña antes de que Ranma formulara la pregunta—, bueno, sí aceptas borrare tu cuenta y la de Akane, sólo serán unas cuantas fotos, además, ella lucirá tan linda, y te daré 5 fotos de ella por sólo tres mil yens —Nabiki le guiñó el ojo y alzó su índice.

—Nabiki, yo… —la proposición de su hermana era muy tentadora.

—Bueno, te las dejare a mil yens sólo porque eres mi hermano —trató de negociar Nabiki.

Ranma bajó la cabeza.

—Bien, te las daré como regalo —bufó Nabiki que cruzó sus brazos con cierta molestia.

—No, Nabiki, yo no sé cómo le haré pero no pienso usar a Akane en esto —determinó Ranma.

—Oye, no seas idiota, te conviene, además también la deuda de Akane será saldada —Nabiki corrió para quedar frente a su hermano.

—¡Que no, Nabiki, entiéndelo! —repitió Ranma mostrando su autoridad, haciendo que Nabiki se estremeciera ligeramente.

—¡Diablos! —chasqueó sus dedos, se le había ido un negocio que le hubiera dejado grandes riquezas.

Ranma salió de la habitación de su hermana, encontrándose con Akane que al verlo sonrió muy alegre, sus ojos brillaron como luceros y eso hizo que Ranma olvidara por completo el enojo que sentía por culpa de Nabiki.

Fue un impulso lo que hizo abrazarla de manera protectora, sin duda alguna había hecho lo mejor, así le llevara toda la vida y la reencarnación pagarle a Nabiki pero jamás iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de su hermosa prometida.

La hermana de Ranma observó desde su puerta lo que ocurría, sonrió con suficiencia.

* * *

Ranma estaba feliz de que Akane lo atendiera como un rey mientras que Happosai se lamentaba no ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de Ranma.

—Sí, amo —respondía Akane muy contenta y rápida regresaba con la bebida que Ranma había solicitado.

—¡Akane mi amor! —Happosai hacía su céntimo cuarto intento por ver que Akane lo obedeciera pero como respuesta recibía una golpiza por parte de la peli azul.

—Me gusta que sólo sea amable conmigo —sonrió Ranma al ver que a pesar de la apariencia apacible y dulce de Akane, la chica se defendiera como siempre.

Ranma se sentía en la gloria, su prometida por fin se estaba comportando como debería, no como la chica violenta que tal vez si ahora le estuviera pidiendo un favor seguramente lo mandaría a dar un paseo por el cielo de la ciudad. La peli azul le estaba echando aire con un abanico y le sostenía la bebida que tan sólo bastaba con que Ranma le dijera que tenía sed para que ella se la acercara a su boca y él bebiera. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, ojala y eso durara para siempre, o tal vez si duraba para siempre, podía vivir con eso. Sonrió complacido.

—Yo no me aprovecharé de Akane —dijo Nodoka repitiendo las palabras de su hijo en forma burlona, mirando con desaprobación a Ranma que estaba acostado en un camastro y con Akane a su lado cumpliendo sus más tontas peticiones—. Aunque Akane se está comportando muy linda con mi hijo —la matriarca siguió con su labor de sacudir el polvo que había en la salita.

* * *

Cuando Ranma notó que ya no llamaba la atención porque Akane lo atendía como merecía, tomó la muñeca de la chica y se la llevó al dojo, escudriñó cada centímetro del lugar esperando no encontrarse a nadie. Se metió con Akane y cerró la puerta. Tragó saliva, al estar a solas con ella, le ponía muy nervioso ésa mirada llena de brillo y alegría que trasmitía la peli azul, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Akane —habló lo más serio que pudo tratando de que su voz no se quebrantará por culpa de los nervios, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Sí, amo —respondió dulcemente la chica que lo miraba como si fuera un verdadero dios.

Volvió a tragar una gran cantidad de saliva, los nervios estaban haciendo que la garganta la sintiera rasposa como si tuviera unas cuchillas adentro y que no le dejaba hablar.

—Di-dime cosas bonitas —pidió rápido no supo si Akane fue capaz de entenderlo, pero si no lo decía así, jamás hubieran salido de su garganta y necesitaba que Akane le dijera lo que esperaba oír, tal vez así y sólo bajo el encantamiento del incienso de la obediencia Akane diría algo bueno de él.

—Sí, amo —sonrió la chica cerrando los ojos—. Flores, cachorritos, gatitos, ositos, cerditos, pollitos, venaditos, patitos, pingüinitos…

Ranma se fue de espaldas.

—¡No, eso no! —Exclamó con molestia—. Cosas lindas sobre mí —salió tan natural que hasta se sonrojó.

—¿Sobre usted, amo? —Akane parpadeó, Ranma asintió—. Sí, amo. Guapo, valiente, fuerte, listo, ágil… —se quedó callada y observó a Ranma a detalle, se ruborizó al verlo a los ojos—. No sé si deba decirlo, amo —dijo avergonzada.

—Anda, dilo —Ranma estaba ansioso.

—Está bien, amo, espero que no le moleste —la chica no se atrevía a verle los ojos, por lo que Ranma puso su mano sobre la barbilla de la joven para levantarle el rostro y así ella lo mirara—. Tiene unos ojos preciosos q-que me fascinan…, una sonrisa encantadora…

—Ya, Akane, es suficiente, gracias —detuvo el chico, la mirada brillosa y el tono en que la joven lo dijo le bastó y le sobró para saber que le gustaba a Akane.

Concentró sus pupilas azules en los labios de la joven, no podía apartar su mirada de esos hermosos labios carnosos color rosa que sobresalía de la blanca piel de su prometida. No tenía que ser él, si tan sólo se lo ordenaba, ella lo haría.

—Akane —habló suavemente en un tono romántico—. Quiero que… —los nervios se apoderaron de él nuevamente, tragó un tanto de saliva—, que…

—¿Sí, amo?

—Que… Akane, bésame —al diablo los nervios, necesitaba sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos ahora mismo sino moriría.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Se-seguro, amo? —cuestionó la chica, sorprendida.

El asintió, nervioso e impactado por su valor de pedírselo.

La chica se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, él estaba todo tieso por los nervios que era incapaz de inclinarse un poco y ayudar a su dócil prometida a cumplir con su petición. Tragó saliva y empezó a sudar cuando Akane tuvo que subirse a sus pies para poder alcanzarlo y agarrarlo de sus muñecas para no perder el equilibrio. La joven de cabellos cortos estaba ya a escasos centímetros de la boca de su prometido, estaba muy nerviosa pero no podía desobedecerlo, cerró los ojos, podía sentir la agitada respiración de Ranma. El joven de la trenza no parpadeaba ante la emoción de que Akane ya estuviera a punto de besarlo, la vio que abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó con incredulidad, el color rojo invadió su rostro en cuestión de una centésima de segundo.

—¿Qué diablos pretendías que hiciera eh? —exclamó la joven que se apartó del chico, lo miraba de una forma enigmática, estaba toda roja y con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… Akane —Ranma parpadeó, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal—. ¿Me podrías dar un masaje en los hombros?

—¿Masajearte? ¡Ni que fuera tu esclava, idiota! —El rostro de Ranma se distorsionó al horrorizarse y ver esa aura asesina que emanaba del cuerpo de su prometida—. Ranma —Akane se sobaba la sien derecha, tratando de controlar aquel palpito que había aparecido en su ceja y que se notaba—, te doy 10 segundos para que salgas de mi vista o te juro que te voy a mandar al hospital con mi papá como tu enfermero personal por haberte aprovechado de mí… —sus ojos ardían en furia.

Ranma tragó saliva, el incienso de la obediencia había perdido efecto y ahora su vida estaba en peligro y uno muy grande.

—10… 9… —empezó la peli azul a contar.

Ni bien había terminado de decir 8 cuando Ranma salió despavorido de ahí. Dos segundos después, una furiosa Akane lo seguía y le gritaba de cómo iba a matarlo.

Atraídos por los gritos, se asomaron toda la familia, vieron como Ranma saltaba la barda con una agilidad sorprendente y casi pisándole los talones Akane que su cuerpo era rodeado por un brillo color rojo y se sentía intimidante, todos voltearon a ver a Happosai quien estaba fumando una pipa y se veía de lo más tranquilo.

—El efecto del incienso de la obediencia dura sólo 12 horas y la mujer recuerda absolutamente todo lo que se le ordenó mientras estaba bajo el hechizo y sí es una mujer indomable, pues obviamente se pone furiosa y querrá matar al que la estuvo mandando —proyectó el anciano ya sabiendo lo que le iban a preguntar.

Todos gesticularon dolor al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Ranma, seguro el pobre estaba recibiendo la golpiza de su vida y aunque a Nodoka no le gustaba escucharlo gritar de esa manera, sabía que se lo tenía merecido y no podía quejarse ya que ella y Kasumi se lo advirtieron en su momento.

—Hija, creo que hay que llamar una ambulancia —habló Nodoka, Kasumi asintió.

—Ya no envidio a Ranma —habló Soun que regresó su atención al juego de mesa.

—Pobre hijo mío… ¡Qué! ¡Pero si yo iba ganando, Tendo! —exclamó Genma al notar que su pieza maestra había sido cambiada.

* * *

Ranma estaba en la cama de un hospital con todo el cuerpo vendado y con sus piernas y manos extendidas gracias a unas cuerdas de la cama para que se recuperara de los huesos fracturados, junto a él estaba Akane que tenía en su mano un tazón de puré.

—Abra la boca, amo —sonreía la peli azul mientras le acercaba la cuchara con el puré a la boca.

«_Maldito viejo, todo esto fue su culpa_» pensó Ranma mientas le salían lagrimas como cascadas.

* * *

**Hola! Yo haciendome presente con una nueva actualización de Akane y medio, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :3 ya que en pocos Akane se comporta así de linda :P **

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo como para merecerme un review suyo? Espero que si! :3 **

**Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, su tiempo, su apoyo con la historia y su paciencia, el beso ya viene ;) falta poco, será en este mes, lo prometo. **

**Gracias a: Katy28, akarly, Cata3, Ni-chan Tendo, Pame-Chan Neko, krizz, lili-chan, akane192530, Dayana, fgkfngkefrg y a todos los que me leen y por x motivo no dejan sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias n.n**

***Cata3, hola! Estoy segurisima de que pronto vendrá el beso entre este par ;) por cierto, te gustó el capítulo? :) espero que sí, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario n.n nos leemo pronto. **

***krizz, y vamos por más capitulos amiga! sí pienso adaptar el del curita, y muchos otros capitulos del anime :3 así como tengo unos capítulos "originales" creo yo :P espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, pobre Ranma U.U pero Akane no es conocida por ser tan tolerable con los abusivos :P gracias amiga por tu apoyo :) **

***lili-chan, hola! muchas gracias por leer el fic n.n tu tiempo, aunque son bastantes capítulos, espero que no te llegue aburrir U.U **

***akane192530, no hay qué agradecer, linda! al contrario para mi es un honor que me tomen en consideración para que la historia se conozca en otras partes n.n espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, besos :3 **

***Dayana, hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que estes muy bien n.n y ojala que este capítulo te guste :) te mando un beso y un abrazo n.n **

***fgkfngkefrg, hola! pues el amigo de Akane se fue a Corea del Sur por un torneo de patinaje, ojala y gane :P pero creo que va a regresar algun día, gracias por tu comentario n.n **

**Gracias!**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika **

**bye bye**


	33. El pato misterioso

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33: El pato misterioso.**

* * *

Ranma le explicó cómo es que ella terminó siendo como su sirvienta, la chica seguía muy molesta, aunque hubo sonrojos por parte de los dos jóvenes. Ese viejo malnacido iba a pagar con lágrimas de sangre su osadía.

Akane no iba a permitir que su prometido muriera a causa de los gases apestosos de Happosai por lo que dejó que el chico siguiera durmiendo en su habitación, después de todo no fue la culpa de él lo que le pasó, sino de ese maldito anciano degenerado. Pensó que sí Ranma no hubiera estado con ella ésa madrugada seguro ahorita estaría bajo la supervisión de un terapeuta por el trauma que le hubiese dejado Happosai y sabrá dios cuánta cosa morbosa le hubiera hecho ése viejo.

Estaban durmiendo, pero sintió agua tibia sobre su rostro y seguido de eso escuchó una sonrisita que la puso alerta, al lado de ella se encontraba Happosai con una anafre al cual ya le estaba poniendo un montón de hierbas, una vena se le hinchó en la cabeza a la joven de cabellos azules, seguro ése maldito viejo ya iba a volver a ponerla bajo el incienso de la obediencia.

—Happi sólo quería que Akane lo hiciera feliz por un ratito —habló el viejo mostrando una cara de perro regañado.

—¡Lo haré feliz cuando lo mande al otro mundo, viejo depravado! —exclamó Akane que se tronó los dedos, lanzándose al anciano con todas las intenciones de dejarlo más muerto que vivo.

El viejo era muy escurridizo, saltaba por toda la habitación y la chica estaba tras de él, lugar donde Happosai pisaba, lugar donde Akane aterrizaba con un puño o patada. La chica logró atrapar al maldito viejo al agarrarlo de su ropa pero no contó con que el anciano soltara uno de sus pestilentes olores, haciendo que Akane lo soltara de inmediato y se llevara la mano para taparse la nariz, casi se desmaya por el hedor, hasta el panda se despertó tapándose la nariz y con los ojos llorosos, el animal brincó por la ventana horrorizado y fue entonces que Akane encontró a Ranma amordazado con los ojos hechos espiral.

—Ah, creo que estoy malito de mi barriguita —dijo Happosai que se sobó la panza.

—¡Se está pudriendo por dentro, viejo cochino! —vociferó Akane que tomó el cuerpo de Ranma e hizo lo mismo que su papá.

Estaba en el tejado soltando las sogas que tenían al chico inmovilizado, le quitó la mordaza, todavía seguía inconsciente, ahora sí lo comprendía a la perfección y admiraba que hubiese aguantado tantas noches esos olores tan espantosos y nauseabundos.

—Ranma, Ranma —Akane le daba pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas del chico, pero como ya sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar, le soltó tremenda bofetada, reviviendo al joven.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me tumbas los dientes! —le reclamó molesto, entonces se dio cuenta que estaban sobre el tejado—. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Casi mueres por gases letales —respondió Akane que de alguna manera le causaba gracia.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que ese viejo me amarró y dijo que esta vez ya no interferiría —habló Ranma, en la voz se notaba el coraje y rencor que sentía.

—Bueno, pero no logró su cometido, desperté antes —suspiró Akane sintiéndose aliviada—. Aunque ese viejo es un puerco.

—Lo sé —Ranma bajó la cabeza.

Escucharon ruidos y eso los hizo asomarse a ver lo que pasaba, al tejado estaban subiendo toda la familia, todos ellos con cara de asco, se sorprendieron al verse.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Ranma.

—Creo que por la misma razón que ustedes, ese viejo apestó toda la casa y el dojo con sus asquerosas flatulencias —contestó Nabiki que se notaba con ganas de vomitar.

—Pobrecito, seguro que lo que comió le cayó mal —se compadeció Kasumi.

Todos la miraban expectantes, Kasumi era un ángel sin nada de malicia, compadecerse de ese viejo ruin y cochino, era de admirarse.

—Por ahora dormiremos en el tejado, mañana nos encargaremos de quitar ese olor de la casa —habló Nodoka con pesadez.

—Yo mañana tengo un compromiso —habló Nabiki al instante.

—Yo iré a entregarle un recetario que me presto una amiga —inquirió Kasumi.

—Yo tengo un combate pendiente —dijo Ranma.

—Yo quede de ir con mis amigas a patinar —expuso Akane.

—Ah, sí, yo también tengo que ir al salón de belleza y a tomar un café con mis amigas —proyectó Nodoka.

Todos se sonreían tontamente, pero luego dirigieron sus miradas a Genma y Soun panda, quienes ya presentían lo que iba a pasar, tragaron saliva y se observaron entre ellos.

—Querido, te prometo que cuando terminen de quitar ese horrible olor de la casa, te prepararé tu comida favorita —sonrió Nodoka.

—_Yo tengo que visitar a mis amigos pandas al zoológico_ —el panda mostró dos carteles, ganándose la mirada asesina de Genma.

—Eso sí que no, Soun, usted se queda a ayudarme, recuerde que vive y come en esta casa —Genma lo agarró del pellejo y le sonreía de forma maniática.

—_Pero mis amigos pueden esperar_ —enseñó otro cartel, al panda le escurrían las gotas de sudor.

Las mujeres y Ranma dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, ellos no tendrían que encargarse de liberar la casa de los asquerosos olores de Happosai.

* * *

Ranma y Akane se vieron mientras sonreían, luego clavaros sus ojos en el carrusel que tenían enfrente y amarrado a uno de los tubos se encontraba Happosai. Akane puso en marcha el juego mecánico y le dio toda la potencia.

—¿Amarraste muy bien a ese viejo cochino? —interrogó Ranma.

—¿Se tenía que amarrar bien? —Akane sonrió divertida.

Vieron como salió volando el anciano por la potencia del juego, perdieron aquel punto brilloso en el cielo. Empezaron a carcajearse, su venganza había sido de lo más dulce, además de que Nodoka consideró que el anciano no debía de dormir con Ranma (después de que la pobre señora casi muere al percibir los fétidos aromas que ahí se olían) por lo que optaron en sacar las cosas del otro cuarto de invitados, ése que lo usaron como bodega por un tiempo.

* * *

Los dos prometidos iban muy tranquilos de regreso a casa, Ranma estaba muy orgulloso porque finalmente había logrado dominar la técnica del carrusel, aunque quería probarla en una pelea de verdad.

—Si tan sólo Ryoga anduviera por aquí —musitó Ranma, vio a un cerdito negro que pasaba cerca de ellos—. ¡Ryoga! —corrió tras del cerdito que al verlo se asustó.

—¿Por qué le dijiste Ryoga a ese cerdito, eh? —interrogó Akane que enarcó una ceja.

—Ah, no sé, creo que tienen los mismo ojos —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, en una mano tenía al pobre cerdito que le mordió—. ¡Maldito Ryoga!

—¡Ya basta, Ranma, ¿qué no ves que estás asustando al puerquito?! —Akane agarró al cerdito, con ella el animalito se sentía seguro—. Ya chiquitín, seguro que te extraviaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿A poco no es Ry… que diga, P-chan? —Ranma se acercó a ver al cerdito a detalle, el animalito le enseñó los dientes en forma defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no —Akane alejó al cerdito.

—Pero si luce igual que Ryo… P-chan —observó Ranma.

—¡Piggles! —exclamó una niña como de 8 años, la pequeña tenía el cabello castaño corto que le llegaba a medio cuello y usaba un pequeño overol, se notó la felicidad de ver al cerdito sano y salvo.

El cerdito empezó agitar sus pequeñas pezuñas hacia la niña, Akane comprendió que se trataba de su dueña, así que se acuclilló y le entregó el puerquito, la pequeña castaña acarició la cabecita del cerdito con su mejilla.

—Piggles, ya no corras de esa manera que te puedes perder —le dijo la niña al cerdito.

—Que hermoso nombre tiene tu cerdito —sonrió Akane—. Yo tengo uno igual al tuyo y se llama P-chan.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de la niña brillaron, Akane asintió.

—¡Akeni! —escucharon la voz de un niño.

—Gracias por entregarme a Piggles —dijo la pequeña.

—No hay de qué —respondió Akane, sonriéndole con dulzura a la pequeña.

Vieron que se asomó un niño de 8 años, de cabello negro, de ojos azules claros y vestía una playera roja con pantalones de mezclilla color azul.

—¡Ya voy, bobo! —la niña miró a su compañerito con cansancio—. Adiós —se despidió de la joven de cabellos azules.

—Adiós —Akane agitaba la mano.

Ranma miraba la escena con curiosidad, se rascó la mejilla derecha, sea como sea le había resultado muy extraña pero familiar.

* * *

Siguieron su camino rumbo a la casa, iban platicando amenamente de las cosas que les había pasado en la escuela, Ranma se reía de una anécdota que Hiroko le había contado a Akane, aunque la peli azul le pidió a Ranma no repetir esa información. Se detuvieron al escuchar a unas personas discutiendo en chino, ambas voces les fueron familiares. Del callejón salieron Shampoo y Mousse, la primera aterrizó con su bicicleta en la cara del chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Airen! —exclamó Shampoo al ver a Ranma, rápida se fue hacia él—. Shampoo extrañarte mucho, ¿tú extrañar a Shampoo también?

—Shampoo, cuánto tiempo sin verte —Ranma se había puesto nervioso, hacía ya tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de la amazona sobre el suyo.

La ceja de Akane empezó a palpitar al ver aquella escena.

—¡Shampoo mi amor! —Mousse se recuperó y terminó abrazando a Akane.

—¡Yo no soy Shampoo imbécil! —Akane trataba de quitárselo.

Ahora era Ranma quien tenía un tic en la ceja al ver como ése chino no soltaba a Akane. Sin duda alguna, esos chicos una vez que se aferraban al abrazo no lo liberaban con nada.

—¡Ponte los lentes, idiota! —Le exigió Akane molesta.

Mousse sacó los lentes de su ropa y parpadeó, encontrándose con el bello rostro de Akane.

—Tú no eres Shampoo —observó Mousse que a pesar de que no era la chica que él deseaba, seguía abrazándola.

—Por supuesto que no, yo soy más bonita —clamó Akane que empujó al chino.

—Eso no ser verdad, Shampoo ser más bonita que chica violenta, ¿verdad Ranma? —Shampoo miró con ojos suplicantes al ojiazul que tragó saliva, la amazona estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Sintió como la mirada de Akane le atravesaba como navajas, eso lo puso todavía más nervioso.

—Shampoo, ¿por qué abrazas a ese desconocido? —interrogó Mousse inspeccionando a Ranma.

—No soy ningún desconocido, me llamo Ranma Saotome —se señaló Ranma con orgullo.

—Ah, sí, te recuerdo, tú eres amigo de Ken Tendo —el chico de cabello largo apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Ranma ser mi nuevo prometido —soltó Shampoo que sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía a Akane.

La peli azul estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, ver a Shampoo aferrada a Ranma no le estaba causando nada de gracia.

—¿Qué? No, tú no puedes ser el prometido de mi hermosa Shampoo… —a Mousse se le desorbitaron los ojos y la boca se le abrió hasta el ombligo.

—Ranma ser más fuerte que tú, Mousse —la chinita sonrió burlona.

Aquello hizo que el pecho de Ranma se hinchara de orgullo, Shampoo siempre sabía cómo complacerlo sin necesidad de estar bajo la influencia del incienso de la obediencia.

—Tú puedes quedarte con chica violenta —Shampoo señaló a Akane.

—Bueno… —Mousse miró a Akane de pies a cabeza, le resultó bastante hermosa—. Entonces tú serás mi prometida.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron tanto Ranma como Akane.

—Pues eres muy hermosa, sería un ciego si te dejo ir, aunque… —los ojos de Mousse se nublaron por la tristeza y le dirigió una mirada de anhelo a la china.

—Vaya, hasta que alguien acepta de buena manera ser tu prometido —habló Ranma en son de burla.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Yo no quiero a Mousse como prometido —rezongó Akane molesta, ése Ranma era un verdadero imbécil cuando se lo proponía.

—Sí, Akane, Mousse será tu prometido y Ranma mi prometido, ser felices los 4 —Shampoo abrazó con más fuerza y posesión al chico de ojos azules.

—Tú, chinita estúpida, sólo hablas puras idioteces —Akane se acercó al rostro de la amazona, mostrando un semblante amenazador—, y tú Ranma ¿qué vas a decir al respecto?

Ranma se tensó, la forma en que Akane se lo dijo fue tan amenazante que tuvo que pensarse bastante la respuesta que le tendría que dar, de lo contrario saldría directo al hospital con uno de los devastadores golpes de Akane.

—Eh… creo que me llaman, ¡adiós! —Ranma salió prácticamente volando de ahí, no supo qué contestar y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue huir de la situación.

—¡Airen, esperar a prometida! —Shampoo se fue tras de él.

—Cobarde —musitó Akane, fastidiada por cómo actuó Ranma.

—Bueno, creo que si seremos prometidos, debemos de empezar a conocernos, ¿no lo crees? —habló Mousse.

El chico de cabello largo salió volando cayendo en el muro de contención del río y se le vio deslizándose por el mismo hasta caer al agua, todo gracias a un golpe de la peli azul.

—Los hombres son y serán unos idiotas —gruñó Akane que se fue de ahí a grandes zancadas y apretando sus puños con fuerza, pobre de aquel que se le pusiera en frente por que lo mandaría a volar gratis.

Iba murmurando cosas, de vez en cuando se le entendía: Ranma, idiota, matar, tarada, descerebrada. Seguía el camino para llegar a la casa cuando sintió haber pisado algo blando que emitió un sonido, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose a un pobre pato blanco que tenía fleco.

—Ay, pobre, creo que lo pise muy fuerte —se agachó para recoger al animal—. Ven te llevaré a casa y te daré de comer, aunque no sé qué comen los patos —caviló la joven mirando hacia el cielo—. Bueno, le preguntaré a Kasumi, ella siempre sabe que comen los animalitos.

* * *

Nodoka clavaba sus ojos en aquella amazona, pensó que ya se había deshecho de ella y que jamás la volverían a ver, pero lamentablemente no fue así, la tenía ahí, frente a ella, abrazando a su hijo de esa forma tan melosa y asfixiante, y Ranma, tan sólo con los ojos cerrados comiendo tranquilamente. Shampoo de vez en cuando le daba de comer en la boca a Ranma y el chico no se quejaba de eso.

—¡Ya llegue! —avisó Akane que se quitó las zapatillas chinas en la entrada y se puso las sandalias.

El tic en su ceja volvió aparecer al ver a Shampoo pegada a Ranma como si fuera su siamesa, frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

—Akane, hija, bienvenida, ahora sí, Ranma, tu VERDADERA prometida ha llegado, ya puedes sentirte completo —Nodoka se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul y la encaminó hacia donde estaba Ranma sentado, "discretamente" hizo a un lado a Shampoo para sentar a Akane junto a su hijo.

—Mamá de airen, yo ser prometida de Ranma, no chica violenta, ella ser prometida de Mousse —Shampoo se levantó por el empujón de Nodoka y señalaba acusadoramente a Akane.

—¿Qué? —Nodoka le dirigió una mirada extraña a los menores de la casa.

—Eso fue una estupidez de Shampoo —respondió Akane tranquila, mientras sostenía en brazos a ese pato.

—¿Y ese pato tan feo? —observó Ranma encontrando salida un cuestionamiento de su madre.

—No está feo —rebatió Akane haciendo un puchero infantil—. Lo encontré en la calle, lo pise sin querer y creo que le he lastimado porque no reacciona.

—Pues ser pato feo, mi abuela saber cocinar pato al horno, salir delicioso —dijo Shampoo que dio un saltito y hasta la baba se le salía de imaginarse el suculento manjar.

La amazona se le echó encima a Akane con toda la intención de quitarle el pato, pero Akane se movió un poco para que Shampoo terminara estrellándose con la mesa, hecho que a Nodoka le dio mucho gusto.

—Oye Akane, no pretenderás adoptar a otro animal, ¿o sí? —Ranma seguía examinando aquel pato.

—Bueno… —Akane rodó los ojos, los animales le encantaban y por ella no habría problema tener otra mascota.

—Parece que a ti sólo te gustan animales feos —recalcó el chico de la trenza que cruzó los brazos tras de la nuca, restándole importancia.

—A ti también, tienes una gata bastante horrible —Akane clavó sus ojos castaños como si fueran navajas en Shampoo que ya estaba aferrada al brazo de Ranma.

Nodoka le tendió un vaso de agua que Akane aceptó gustosa y se la vació a la peli morada. Un segundo después vieron a Ranma corriendo como loco con la gata encima de él, suplicando porque se la quitaran. Akane y Nodoka sonrieron con suficiencia a la vez que chocaban las palmas de las manos.

* * *

Cuando el pato recobró la consciencia lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Akane quien al percatarse que ya estaba despierto le sonrió de una manera encantadora. Lo llevó al estanque y lo puso con cuidado sobre el agua.

El pato empezó a graznar y a agitar sus alas con desesperación, por lo que Akane lo sacó rápida del agua, extrañándose mucho.

—¿Un pato que no sabe nadar? —se preguntó Akane, examinando las alas del animal.

Escuchó un estruendo, era Ranma que corría despavorido de Shampoo, la amazona llevaba los brazos extendidos. Akane frunció el ceño.

—Estúpida —masculló con cólera.

—Cuak, cuak, cuak —el pato salió volando rumbo a donde estaba Ranma, estampándose en el rostro del moreno.

El pato le daba de picotazos al chico que por el ataque estaba en el suelo haciendo un intento por quitarse de encima a ésa ave.

—¡Akane! —Ranma gritó.

Shampoo le quitó el pato, lo miró por un segundo y con desprecio lo arrojó fuera de ellos, Akane atrapó al pato, vio que los ojos verdes del animal se pusieron llorosos.

—Akane, tienes animales que tienen la costumbre de atacarme —reclamó Ranma que tenía algunos raspones en la cara.

—Ah, pues… —Akane miró al pato, había sido bastante extraño.

—Tranquilo Airen, aprovechar cuando pato duerma para llevarlo con abuela y cocinarlo, yo invitarte a comer cuando esté listo —sonrió Shampoo.

—Shampoo, ¿qué no ya tienes que largarte? —habló Akane quien tenía el ceño fruncido hasta formar una V.

—Shampoo quedarse, prometida dormir con airen —determinó la amazona.

Un aura brillosa emanó de una furiosa Akane que sólo mostró una sonrisa maniática. Ranma se impresionó de ver a Shampoo volando por el cielo perdiéndose en un punto.

El moreno parpadeó admirando a Akane que ya se veía tranquila, se estremeció al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él. La joven caminó orgullosa dirigiéndose adentro de la casa.

—Creo que se puso celosa —sonrió Ranma—. Maldito pato, estoy seguro que no es normal.

* * *

Ranma sintió algo raro que lo hizo despertarse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al pato sobre su cama, le sorprendió ver que aquel animal tenía lentes, los cuales brillaron como espejos al sol, en el pico del pato había un cuchillo. Ranma saltó esquivando el arma viéndola clavada en su almohada, tragó saliva sino se hubiera movido otra sería la historia, ante sus atónitos ojos vio al pato alzando las alas de las cuales empezaron a salir varios cuchillos, cadenas y otros artilugios. Ranma esquivaba todas aquellas armas, vio caer varios de sus cabellos cuando le pasó un cuchillo a milímetros de su cara.

—¡Lo sabía, no eres un pato normal!—acusó Ranma, cansado de los ataques del animal.

Corrió tras del pato para capturarlo y tal vez ir a dejárselo a la abuela de Shampoo para que al día siguiente comieran pato al horno, pero al animal empezó a graznar como loco y a revolotear por toda la habitación, Ranma se lamentó tener la ventana abierta por la cual el pato huyó.

—Maldición —Ranma apretó los puños, luego le echó un vistazo a su habitación, bajó la cabeza abatido, tendría que arreglarla de nuevo, por culpa del pato quedó destrozada y llena de plumas.

* * *

El joven de la trenza bajó para desayunar, en el estanque se encontró con el pato que ahí nadaba y a la orilla estaba Akane que tenía comida en una de sus manos para alimentar al animal.

—Oye, Akane, ¿no crees que ése pato es muy raro? —interrogó Ranma tratando de controlar su molestia con el animal y no agarrarlo del pescuezo para retorcérselo.

—Pero qué dices, si es tan lindo —respondió Akane que le sonreía al pato como si fuera el más lindo del mundo.

—Bueno, no es normal que los patos usen lentes —señaló Ranma.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

«_Vaya, que idiota_» observó Ranma con cansancio a su prometida.

—¡A desayunar! —llamó Kasumi.

Los dos se levantaron para ir a tomar sus alimentos y para luego irse a la escuela.

—Espero que no se te ocurra llevar ese pato a la escuela —habló Ranma antes de meterse un poco de arroz a la boca.

—No lo haré —respondió Akane que abrió un ojo para observar a su prometido, luego lo volvió a cerrar y continuar comiendo.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, todos estaban en su bolita, Ranma platicando con sus amigos respecto a una nueva película de acción y Akane le molestaba que sus amigas se la pasaran leyendo una estúpida revista de adolescentes. Las chicas estaban muy interesadas en un artículo, compartían miradas de ilusión y unas sonrisitas tontas. Le extrañó ver que Asami sacó varias manzanas y empezaron a repartirlas a los chicos.

—¿Me regalas una? —pidió Akane, se le habían antojado aquel fruto.

—Lo siento Akane, pero es que son para un experimento —respondió Yuka.

—¿Ah? —Akane parpadeó, no recordaba que algún maestro les pidiera traer manzanas.

Las vio ponerle nombre a las manzanas.

Sus amigas parecían estar falta de tornillos, porque una vez que terminaron de distribuir las manzanas, pusieron a todos los chicos en una fila y les pidieron que mordieran la manzana, se veían muy entusiasmadas.

No era la única extrañada con eso, todos los jóvenes se veían sumamente desconcertados por como las chicas los veían atentas. Muchas miradas se concentraban en Ranma. Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos y obedecieron a morder la manzana.

Las jóvenes les quitaron las manzanas por unos segundos, analizando las mordidas y viendo la revista, sonrieron y luego dejaron que los chicos terminaran de comerse el fruto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrogó Akane todavía sorprendida.

—Ah, mira —Sayuri le tendió la revista.

—¿Sabes si el chico que te gusta es bueno besando? ¡Averígualo con tan sólo ver como muerde una manzana! —Leyó Akane, pestañeó varias veces.

—Ranma es quien tiene la mordida perfecta, eso significa que es muy bueno besando —concluyó Hiroko.

Akane se puso roja al sentir las miradas cómplices y traviesas de sus amigas sobre ella.

—Anda Akane, dinos que tal es Ranma besando —pidió Asami que tomó las manos de su amiga.

—¿Eh? —Akane tragó saliva, ¿cómo iba ella a saber cómo besaba Ranma si nunca se habían dado un beso? Agitó la cabeza al pensar sobre eso.

—Son prometidos, es obvio que ya haya habido varios besitos entre ustedes, dinos, ¿qué se siente? —esta vez era Sayuri.

Akane empezó a sudar, no se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida como ahora, bajo aquellas miradas escrutadoras que buscaban una respuesta, miró a Ranma que seguía comiéndose la manzana.

—Akane, no seas así, somos tus amigas —Yuka sonreía de una manera soñadora.

Ranma y sus amigos miraron aquella escena, al chico de la trenza le causó gracia por lo roja que se encontraba Akane, seguro la estaban poniendo en una situación muy incómoda hablando sobre el guapo rubio. La vio salir corriendo a toda velocidad casi llevándose los pupitres en el proceso. Parpadeó y luego notó las miradas de las amigas de Akane sobre él, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

* * *

Odiaba a Shampoo y se preguntaba qué demonios le dio a la amazona por andar por los mismos lugares que ellos, le resultaba bastante curioso de que la chica tuviera que ir a repartir comida por ésos rumbos. Ranma apenas se iba recuperando del golpe que recibió por parte de la amazona al caerle con la bicicleta encima.

—Shampoo tener una cita con Ranma —dijo la chinita sonriéndole con felicidad.

—¿En serio? —Akane estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no mandar a los dos al cielo para que vieran el avión que iba pasando más de cerca.

—¡No es cierto! —Aclaró Ranma alarmado, conocía esa expresión de Akane.

—Ranma decir que querer comer pato al horno —le recordó Shampoo.

Ranma se ponía el índice sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio. Empezó a sudar cuando sintió un aura bastante amenazador tras de él, al voltear a ver, se encontró con una Akane furiosa que hasta el cabello le era agitado por un aire caliente que brotaba de ella.

—Chica violenta enojarse —señaló Shampoo con inocencia.

Escuchó como Ranma tragó saliva y salió despavorido, tras de él iba Akane y Shampoo los siguió.

Akane parpadeó al sentir agua fría sobre ella, miró a su izquierda encontrándose con una ancianita que regaba la calle, la vio que volvió a echar agua y luego sintió un pequeño peso sobre su hombro, miró a una gatita purpura que le maulló.

—¡Ah, quítate maldito animal! —Akane chico trataba de quitarse a Shampoo de encima ya que ésta convertida en gata empezó a arañarle la cara.

* * *

El rubio entraba a la casa de los Saotome con la cara llena de arañazos, se sentó frente a la mesa malhumorada, maldiciendo a Shampoo y de lo que le iba hacer a ésa maldita gata. Sintió un peso sobre su cabeza, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su pato, que para sorpresa de ella empezó a picotearle la frente, y un segundo después ya lo estaba atacando, sacando de sus plumas muchas armas.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí? —llegó Ranma al ver al pato que había encadenado al rubio.

—Yo que sé, Ranma, tenías razón, este pato es muy raro —dijo Akane que esquivaba una lluvia de cuchillos.

—Sí, lo sabía —Ranma esbozó una sonrisa triunfante—. Oye… —reaccionó, no era normal que un pato pudiera sacar todas esas cosas tan pesadas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Akane que saltó para evitar que un ancla le cayera encima.

No tuvo respuesta, pero de inmediato vio a Ranma regresar con una tetera, le vació agua caliente a ése pato y ante los ojos de los dos chicos, aquel pato empezó a crecer, el plumaje blanco desapareció, el pico se iba encogiendo, las alas empezaban a transformarse en brazos y manos humanas, las patas se iban haciendo más largas, el cabello azabache crecía. Tenían los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Mousse que se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a ellos, el rubio se sonrojó y un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz.

—¡MALDITO SINVERGÜENZA PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, EXHIBICIONISTA! —exclamó Akane que se tapó los ojos.

—¡No deberías de ponerte así, tú también eres hombre y tienes lo mismo que yo! —gritó Mousse que no se veía nada apenado.

—¿Hombre? —repitió Ranma que estaba aguantándose las ganas de explotar en carcajadas por la reacción de Akane.

Le vació el agua caliente al rubio, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste se hiciera más pequeño, apareciendo curvas femeninas, el pecho le creció y el rubio cabello se volvió azul oscuro, fue cuando Mousse se puso rojo y buscó algo con qué cubrir su masculinidad.

Ranma estaba a punto de carcajearse, cuando sintió el rostro de Akane sobre su pecho, eso le extrañó muchísimo, bajó la mirada y se encontró con su prometida totalmente roja y con los ojos acuosos, haciéndola ver increíblemente tierna. Se tragó la carcajada.

—¿Ya se cambió? —preguntó la chica en un hilillo de voz.

—Eh, no… le prestaré algo de ropa, espera aquí pero cierra los ojos.

Estaban los tres sentados, Akane y Ranma de un lado y frente a ellos se encontraba Mousse que no se atrevía a ver a Akane, ya que ella fue muy linda con él y le daba vergüenza que la peli azul lo hubiera visto desnudo.

Mousse relató lo que sucedió, tanto a Ranma como Akane les resbaló una gota de sudor y compartieron una mirada de lastima.

—Entonces tú también eres un maldito de Jusenkyo —habló Ranma para romper el silencio.

—Sí, me fui a entrenar ahí porque me enteré que Ken Tendo estuvo ahí y que por eso se había hecho más fuerte —respondió Mousse.

—¡Pero si caen ahí es por estúpidos yo jamás les he dicho que fueran! —exclamó Akane enojada.

Mousse tembló en su lugar, Akane tenía un temperamento muy fuerte.

—Además, tú parece que te sumergiste solito —añadió la muchacha.

—Supongo que para ti también fue bastante impresionante saber que Ken en realidad es chica y que cayó a la poza del hombre ahogado —Ranma era el que más calmado se encontraba, además de feliz porque Akane le dio la razón sobre sus sospechas del pato.

—Claro que sí, a lo que me lleva, ¿en realidad eres chica? —interrogó Mousse que se acomodó los lentes y miró a Akane.

—¿Qué más prueba quieres que esto? —Ranma le vació un vaso de agua, haciendo a Akane chico, de inmediato le vació agua caliente, volviéndola a la normalidad—. El agua caliente es la que vuelve a un maldito de Jusenkyo a su forma natural.

—Sí —musitó el chino—. Así que el prometido de mi amada Shampoo era una chica…

—Ni me recuerdes eso, fue uno de los momentos más horribles de mi vida —dijo Akane con amargura.

Los tres suspiraron, Mousse se puso de pie.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Akane y perdón por haberte pasado un mal rato —habló el joven de cabello largo—. Pero yo no puedo amarte, ya que mi corazón le pertenece a Shampoo.

—No tienes idea del inmenso dolor que me causa oírte decir eso —respondió la joven con un tono muy sarcástico y mirando con fastidio a Mousse.

—Y tú, Ranma, prepárate porque no dejare que Shampoo esté a tu lado, peleare por ella —señaló con determinación al chico de la trenza.

Antes de esperar respuesta se fue saltando de la casa de los Saotome, Ranma parpadeó varias veces, luego cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, esos chinos les encantaba andar retando a todo mundo, abrió los ojos de repente, acordándose que pudo haber puesto en práctica la técnica del carrusel con él.

—Ya no me volveré a confiar de un pato que use gafas —masculló Akane que tenía el codo sobre la mesa para poder recargar su cabeza sobre la mano.

—Y ni de un puerco con pañoleta —susurró Ranma con enfado.

Imitó la pose de su prometida y así los dos se vieron un rato, con cierto cansancio, pero de repente Ranma estalló en sonoras carcajadas, haciendo que Akane se pusiera derechita y a observarlo con extrañeza.

—¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber Akane.

—D-de cómo te pusiste cuando viste a Mousse sin ropa… —habló con dificultad el moreno que volvió a desternillarse de risa, sosteniéndose el estómago y cayendo al suelo donde empezó a revolcarse.

Akane se puso roja como tomate, quería golpear a Ranma pero sentía una enorme vergüenza que la tenía quieta.

—En serio, Akane, ¿a pesar de que te conviertes en chico todavía no te acostumbras a ver a chicos desnudos? —preguntó Ranma que se levantó para ver a la joven que parecía sacar vapor de la cabeza por lo tremendamente roja que estaba. Ranma apretaba los labios para no volver a revolcarse de risa hasta unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos.

—Pu-pues no —respondió tímidamente la joven que bajó la mirada.

Ranma volvió a carcajearse, era una risa endiablaba que hacía que la joven de cabello azul sintiera que le ardiera la cara a mil grados, bien podrían estrellar unos huevos sobre ella y cocerse con facilidad.

—Ya, deja de reírte —pidió Akane con una voz muy tímida.

—¿Sí te digo que te ves linda cuando te pones así, no te enojas conmigo? —Ranma dejó de reírse para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Akane puso una mirada como de perrito regañado, y esbozó una sonrisa que a Ranma le pareció preciosa.

—Bueno, Akane, te ves linda, ahora déjame ir por el botiquín para curarte esos arañazos —Ranma se puso de pie.

—Gracias —Akane seguía como tomate pero estaba contenta por el cumplido de su prometido.

Ranma se enternecía cada vez que Akane mostraba un gesto de dolor cuando el agua oxigenada tocaba sus heridas.

—No te muevas —le dijo el chico mientras alzaba el fleco de la joven para curar un arañazo que tenía en la frente justo arriba de la ceja derecha.

—Es que arde —rebatió la chica—. Auch, no seas tan salvaje, Ranma.

—¿Tú hablando de salvajes? —Ranma se separó para mirarla de cerca, enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

Sonrió, definitivamente Akane era linda cuando menos se lo esperaba. Siguió con su tarea de desinfectar los arañazos que Shampoo le había dado a su prometida. Ahora debía de untar una pomada. Le tocaba suavemente con su dedo mientras untaba aquella pomada que parecía vaselina, cuando llegó a la herida de la ceja se quedó quieto, admirando los hermosos ojos color castaños de la joven, eran preciosos, nunca se cansaría de verlos, empezó a ponerse rojo cuando repentinamente brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Akane. Tragó saliva, sus pupilas se desviaron a los labios rosas de la chica. Su mano derecha se posicionó en la mejilla de la chica, llamando la atención de Akane, ella lo miró embelesada, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban de manera especial.

—Akane —habló suavemente el joven.

—Ranma —ella sonrió.

—Ti-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —titubeó Ranma, notándose el nerviosismo en la voz del joven.

—G-gracias —Akane se sonrojó, mordió ligeramente sus labios.

El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco al ver aquel gesto, eso le resultaba bastante cruel y tentador, era como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

«_Tú eres más bonita que Shampoo, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo_» admitía Ranma que extrañamente de su boca no salían ésas palabras. Se acercó más al rostro de su prometida, poniendo su otra mano y aprisionando así a la chica.

Akane sintió que su corazón dio un latido brusco, estremeciéndola completamente para luego detenerse, tragó saliva, ¿sería que Ranma estuviera a punto de besarla? ¿Lo de la mordida de la manzana sería verdad? ¿Ranma era bueno besando? Esas preguntas revoloteaban en su mente. Parpadeó varias veces y sus pupilas se desviaban de un lado a otro, hasta dejó de respirar. Perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas y con ella, Ranma.

—Ra-Ranma —estaba muy nerviosa y más en la pose en la que ahora se encontraban.

Ranma sobre ella, con las rodillas a sus costados, prácticamente la tenía acorralada sin salida y ella no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por zafarse, de hecho le agradaba aunque estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios.

Él la veía con mucha ternura, admirando la belleza hecha mujer y que ésa mujer se encontraba justo debajo de él. Se acercó quedando a escasos dos centímetros de los labios que tanto deseaba probar.

—¡Familia, miren lo que he encontrado! —exclamó Genma entrando repentinamente.

Los jóvenes prometidos se pararon de volada, rojos de la vergüenza de que estuvieron a punto de encontrarlos en una pose bastante sugerente y qué daría mucho qué hablar por lo que les quedaba de vida.

Genma parpadeó, ladeó un poco la cabeza para comprender la situación, le había parecido no haber visto a nadie en la salita pero ahora estaba Akane y Ranma, los dos muy alejados del uno del otro y cada quien mirando en sentidos opuestos, eso sí, bastante rojos. Genma le restó importancia.

—¡Hoy comeremos pato al horno! —dijo el patriarca de la casa, sacando tras de su espalda a un pato muy conocido por los prometidos.

—¡Mousse! —gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? —Genma se quedó extrañó ante eso.

Ranma le vació agua caliente al pobre pato que estaba inconsciente, volviéndose humano al tacto, dejando a Genma desconcertado y haciendo que Akane volviera a gritar toda roja de ver a un chico desnudo.

Mousse se puso rojo al encontrarse sobre la mesa, desnudo que rápido corrió con las manos sobre su virilidad e intentó saltar pero se tropezó con una piedra cayendo de lleno al estanque. Genma parpadeó incrédulo porque se quería comer a un hombre que se convertía en pato y para muestra el hecho de ver a un pato nadando y graznando en su estanque.

* * *

Los jóvenes prometidos fueron al café del gato, no tenían a que otro lugar donde dejar a Mousse y que mejor que con sus compatriotas chinas.

Al entrar, Shampoo se le iluminaron los ojos, la joven amazona tenía un parche en la mejilla izquierda y dos curitas sobre la frente, corrió a abrazar a Ranma y fulminó con la mirada a la peli azul.

—Oh, querido yerno, que bueno que te animas a venir a visitarnos —habló Cologne que se le dibujó una sonrisa de gusto.

—En realidad venimos a dejarle este pato —respondió Akane entregando el animal en manos de la anciana.

—Sólo que no se lo vayan a comer, ese pato en realidad es Mousse, él cayó a una de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo —advirtió el joven de ojos azules.

La anciana miró a ése pato, notando cierta familiaridad en él, le bastó para verle la cara de idiota para corroborar que lo dicho por su futuro yerno era cierto, no tenía que echarle agua caliente, así que lo encerró en una jaula.

—¿Qué te pasó, Akane? —interrogó la anciana curiosa de ver arañazos en el rostro de la joven.

—Una horrenda gata me atacó —respondió Akane que le lanzó una mirada de rencor a la joven amazona.

—A Shampoo atacar un chico rubio muy feo —Shampoo le enseñó la lengua.

—¿Feo? —Repitió Akane con indignación que se llevó la mano al pecho—. Por favor, yo como chico de feo no tengo ni un pelo, para muestra el hecho de que hasta ti te guste y te la pasabas diciéndome Wo ai ni, ¿lo recuerdas? —Akane mostró una sonrisa de lo más petulante.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, Shampoo, Akane como chico resulta ser bastante guapo —admitió la abuela de la joven china.

Eso hizo que Akane ampliara más su sonrisa arrogante y mirara triunfadora a la china que frunció el ceño.

—Pues bueno, nosotros sólo venimos a dejar a Mousse, ya nos vamos —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, sentía que aquello se estaba poniendo algo tenso.

—Vaya, este lugar luce muerto —observó Akane—. Se nota que les hago falta —volvió a sonreír mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Chica violenta ser demasiado presuntuosa —proyectó Shampoo empezando a tensarse y liberar un aura de batalla.

Akane exploró por el establecimiento, no le traía agradables recuerdos pero verlo sin gente le causaba cierto gusto, cuando se asomó en la cocina se encontró con el vagabundo, sólo que lucía limpio, con el cabello cortado, era un señor de tal vez 50 años que estaba secando unos trastes.

—¡Hola! —saludó Akane entusiasta.

—Hola —respondió el señor con extrañeza, notó en la mirada de la chica algo que le resultó muy agradable.

—¿Desde cuándo trabaja aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Oh, desde que el mesero rubio se fue de aquí, la señora Cologne me contrató para lavar trastes —respondió el señor.

—Me alegro mucho por usted —sonrió la chica, el hombre contestó de la misma forma—. Bueno, me voy, me dio gusto volver a verlo.

—Hasta luego, señorita —se despidió el hombre que luego continuó con su labor de secar los platos.

—Anciana, debería de hacerle publicidad a su negocio, de otra forma continuara más muerto que usted —indicó la peli azul— ¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa vieja bruja? ¡Yo le estoy dando una idea para que el café del gato pueda seguir de pie y usted me golpea!

—La costumbre, niña —sonrió la anciana, mirando de esa forma tan extraña que a veces tenía.

—Akane, se hace tarde —Ranma estaba nervioso porque Shampoo no se despegaba de él.

—Es cierto, nos vemos, vieja bruja —Akane levantó la mano en son de despido—. Adiós, gata —lo dijo de forma despectiva, empujando a Shampoo y tomando el brazo de su prometido.

La vieron marcharse con Ranma aferrada al brazo del chico, pero al segundo Akane se asomó por la puerta para mostrarles la lengua a la vez que se jalaba un parpado con un dedo en un gesto sumamente infantil.

—Shampoo deshacerse de chica violenta —musitó la pequeña amazona muy molesta con Akane.

—Ya nos encargaremos de ella, Shampoo, pero por ahora debemos de pensar cómo atraer clientes, desde que Akane dejó de trabajar aquí, el café del gato ya no es el mismo —Cologne dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Ranma y Akane caminaban cerca del río, el muchacho de la trenza llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Oye Akane, sí se llegan a comer a Mousse en forma de pato, ¿eso cuenta como canibalismo? —interrogó curioso.

Akane se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Ranma tropezara con ella y se fuera de espaldas.

—Pues depende, sí lo cocinan ignorando que es humano, creo que no, pero si se lo comen a sabiendas que es humano, entonces sí —respondió Akane que se sobaba la barbilla y miraba hacia el cielo.

Ranma se sobaba la cadera, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó al ver a su prometida tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ella le sonreía y con eso le bastó para idiotizarlo.

—Eh, Ranma… —Akane se sonrojó, al igual que el chico de la trenza—. Gracias por curar mis arañazos…

La joven se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura, entrelazó sus manos tras de la espalda y se fue dando pequeño brincos como niña chiquita, adelantándose varios pasos de él.

—De nada mi pequeña salvaje —sonrió Ranma que llevó su mano a la mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! :3 He de confesar que olvide a Mousse :P por eso hice este capítulo con otros tintes distintos de cómo se sabe de su maldición respecto al anime, espero que sea de su agrado, es cierto que adapto algunos capítulos y son similares, pero con algunos toques diferentes para que no sean iguales. Además este capítulo tiene un plus :3 awwww, a 2 centimetros! Dios que tortura! y que mala soy u.u Gracias Genma ¬¬ por tu "afortunada" aparición... pero bueno, ya tendrán su momento nuestro chicos de darse su primer besito, paciencia, un poquito de paciencia :) por cierto, quién quiere que Ranma le cure sus heridas? Yo ya me apunte :P  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme con esta historia =) me hace muy feliz ver sus comentarios y las visitas que tiene la historia me emocionan muchisimo :3 por eso ¡GRACIAS! **

**gracias a: Cata3, Shana, Lucero, krizz, LILI, akarly, akane192530, Dayana, KaguyaMoon, Guest, lili-chan, Kikko, marleen, ilkane, y todos los que me leen y que por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco con el corazón en la mano n.n **

***Cata3, hola! estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tú como estás? Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado :)  
**

***Shana, hola! Ukyo aparecerá dentro de poco, le calculo que para el mes de marzo a más tardar ;)**

***Lucero, hola! Espero que se resuelvan pronto los problemas, y gracias por tu comentario n.n yo sigo esperando con mucha paciencia el siguiente capítulo de tu fic, pero comprendo que a veces no hay tiempo. Suerte linda, y cuidate mucho n.n **

***krizz, amiga, muchas gracias n.n me halagas *o* si, yo también me hubiera hecho mensa, además quiero tener a mi enfermero personal como Ranma, jajajaja, así me enfermó más seguido :P espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado n.n besitos linda**

***LILI, hola! me alegro que el fic sea de tu gusto, muchas gracias n.n **

***Akane192530, hola! muchas gracias por tu halago *o*, de cómo se me ocurrió la idea, pues viendo el ova del incienso primaveral de Ranma 1/2 pero claro, con algo distinto, además, me dije, ¿cómo sería akane siendo tan obediente? y salió el capítulo :3 espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n **

***Dayana, hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda, cuidate mucho te mando besos y abrazos n.n**

***Guest, Hola! muchas gracias por leerme, en unos capítulos Ranma sale celoso ;) **

***lili-chan, hola! gracias por seguir leyendome, ojala que no te aburra de tantos capítulos que son. **

***Kikko, hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario y que el capítulo anterior se te haya hecho gracioso :3 es la intención, gracias por leerme n.n **

***marleen, hola! gracias por comentarme y que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. **

**Muchas gracias :3 **

**Como me he tardado en actualizar, a lo mejor el siguiente lo tenga para el domingo, más tardar el lunes, les dejaré un pequeño adelanto: **

Ranma reprueba química pero unos compañeros lo invitan a participar en algo para ganarse puntos extras y aprobar la materia, Akane también se apunta a participar, aunque la chica no tenga idea de lo que hace, pero así los dos jovenes prometidos salen beneficiados.**  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**Como que vivo en otro planeta y lo olvide por completo: Feliz dia del amor y la amistad! espero que se las pasen muy bien :)**

**bye bye**


	34. Romeo y Julieta

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Romeo y Julieta.**

* * *

Los jóvenes Saotome, se la pasaron encerrados por las tardes estudiando, ya que la semana de los exámenes parciales ya venían. Akane era a la que menos le importaba, de vez en cuando la joven tomaba sus apuntes y apenas leía una hoja y las cerraba, diciendo que aquello era muy aburrido y le daba sueño, prefería irse al dojo a entrenar con su papá. Nabiki era la más aplicada en cuanto a su tiempo de estudio, se daba su tiempo de distraerse, y por las noches se dormía un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Ranma se rascaba la cabeza cada vez que tenía que repasar los ejercicios de matemáticas vistos en clases, empuñaba su boca, llevaba una hora analizando el mismo y tratando de hacerlo.

—Pero estoy seguro que sí era así… ¿o no? —se decía el joven de la trenza que se colocó el lápiz sobre el labio superior, como si fuera un bigote.

Unos golpeteos en su ventana lo hicieron voltear, ahí estaba Akane colgando de cabeza y sonriéndole.

—¡Akane! —Se alegró de verla, no esperó a que ella dijera nada para jalarla dentro de su cuarto—. Por favor, explícame esto que no le entiendo —señaló el ejercicio.

La joven de cabellos azules se sentó y analizó aquel problema un linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No es tan complicado, Ranma, ya tienes estos valores, ahora tienes que aplicar la formula para encontrar X —la chica tomó el lápiz y empezó a resolver el problema con una facilidad increíble.

Ranma estaba sorprendido de la facilidad que Akane tenía para las matemáticas, no podía dejar de admirarla, a pesar de que ella misma decía que no terminó bien los cursos de las escuelas, demostró ser bastante inteligente.

—¿Me explique? ¿O lo hago más despacio? —interrumpió la dulce voz de la joven.

El chico de la coleta meneó la cabeza, se había quedado embobado admirándola que ni atención le prestó.

—Otra vez, pero más despacio —Ranma jaló otra silla para sentarse al lado de su prometida.

Pasó como una hora explicándole a Ranma, él estaba muy atento, más le valía estarlo porque sino iba a reprobar la materia seguro.

—Esto de los exámenes como es molesto —bufó Akane que se recargó sobre la silla y miró hacia el techo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a practicar un poco al dojo para relajarnos? —propuso la peli azul a quien los ojos le brillaron como soles.

—Eh, lo siento Akane, tengo que seguir estudiando, sabes que mis notas no son las mejores y mi mamá ya me puso un ultimátum… —sudó frío al recordar el semblante asesino que puso Nodoka hace unos días cuando le avisaron que ya venían los exámenes.

—Bueno, entonces diviértete con los estudios, mi padre y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente… estúpido viejo, ya verá que no debe meterse con las albóndigas de Akane Tendo —la joven empuñó la mano con convicción y antes de brincar por la ventana, le regaló una linda sonrisa a su prometido.

El chico sintió una enorme felicidad que no se le quitó la sonrisa durante toda la noche.

* * *

Ranma se daba de golpes en la pared, tenía en sus manos el examen de química y no le había ido nada bien, se preguntaba cómo rayos es que Akane había pasado si la joven lo que menos hizo en esa semana, fue estudiar. Estaba agradecido con Akane, porque en el examen de matemáticas le fue bastante bien a comparación de otras veces. Seguro su madre se molestaría al ver que reprobó química.

Akane caminaba muy tranquila por la acera, mientras que Ranma iba rodeado por un aura negra depresiva, caminando sobre la cerca.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Cuando mi mamá se entere que suspendí química me va a colgar de… —se quedó callado—. Akane, ¿tú cómo le hiciste para pasar química?

—De puro milagro, la química no es lo mío, pero pasé —Akane enseñó la punta de la lengua e hizo la señal de paz y amor.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la de literatura e historia?

—Ahg, ni me lo recuerdes —la frente de Akane se sombreó—, esas materias me aburren muchísimo, aunque igual, creo que fue un milagro y las pase.

Ranma alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, acordándose cuando estuvieron haciendo los examenes y cómo Akane discretamente se copiaba de los demás. Eso no había sido un milagro. Miró a Akane con sospecha.

—Sí, claro, un milagro —musitó Ranma con sarcasmo.

Akane saltó a la valla para quedar frente a Ranma.

—Oh, vamos, hombre, no te desanimes por reprobar esta unidad, seguro que en el siguiente examen te recuperas —le sonrió dulcemente—. Yo con gusto te ayudaré a estudiar matemáticas para que mejores en la materia, digo, después de todo, somos pro… bueno, somos muy buenos amigos y los amigos siempre se ayudan —Akane se rascó la nuca, de su frente escurría una gota de sudor—. Bueno, tú eres un burro y yo soy muy buena en matemáticas así que…

Cayó al río por cortesía de Ranma que la había empujado y desde la valla la miraba con diversión, el chico le enseñó la lengua de forma infantil.

—¡Presumida! —le gritó antes de irse corriendo.

Akane chico bufó con molestia, no se esperaba que Ranma la tirara al río.

—Envidioso —masculló el rubio, saliendo del río en un salto e irse corriendo tras de Ranma.

* * *

El joven de la trenza sólo escuchaba a su madre quien emanaba una energía que ponía los pelos de punta al menor de la familia. Agachaba la cabeza y sólo la levantaba cuando era necesario, dio gracias al todopoderoso porque su madre no lo colgó, aunque estaba todavía a la expectativa de que en cualquier momento lo hiciera. Kasumi muy tierna se ofreció a ayudarle a estudiar, mientras que Nabiki se mofaba de su situación.

* * *

Akane y Ranma fueron interceptados por 4 chicos pertenecientes al equipo de teatro, los chicos se dirigieron al joven Saotome, pidiéndole que lo escucharan.

—¿Interpretar a Romeo? —preguntó Ranma extrañado.

—Sí, es que no tenemos a alguien más a quien acudir, tú eres el prospecto perfecto —admitió un joven de ropas victorianas.

Akane escuchaba la conversación mientras mordía una manzana, para ella no tenía nada de importancia, pero le daba curiosidad si Ranma iba a aceptar o no.

—Lo siento chicos, pero el teatro no es lo mío —Ranma negó con la mano.

—Ranma, sabemos que reprobaste química y hemos hablado con el maestro, a él le encantan las obras de Shakespeare y está de acuerdo que la persona que interprete a los personajes tenga puntos extras, ¿entiendes? —el chico de las ropas victorianas alzaba las cejas y las bajaba rítmicamente.

—Eh… —Ranma miró hacia arriba.

—Te está diciendo que sí tu interpretas al Romero ése te va a beneficiar en la materia de química —interpretó Akane.

—¡Exacto! —El que señalo a Akane fue un chico que tenía un disfraz de dinosaurio.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota! —le reclamó Ranma a su prometida quien al momento frunció el ceño y apretó su puño dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Chicos —trató de calmar el joven de ropas victorianas—. Te beneficiará, Ranma —sonrió nervioso.

Los dos jóvenes se dejaron de ver con desafío para clavar sus pupilas en aquel chico.

—Oye, tú, loco, ¿no te asas ahí dentro? —Interrogó Akane mirando de pies a cabeza a ése chico de la botarga, apenas percatándose de él—. Por cierto, ¿eres un dinosaurio?

—No, soy un dragón —aclaró el joven que se mostró indignado.

Akane enarcó la ceja, para ella no parecía un dragón.

—¿Qué dices Ranma? —cuestionó el chico mirando con ilusión al joven de la trenza.

—¡Acepto! —Ranma sonrió ampliamente, el teatro no era de su agrado, pero sí eso lo ayudaría en la materia que había reprobado, estaba más que puesto para interpretar a Romeo.

—¡Perfecto! —los chicos de teatro se veían contentos.

Akane notó el brillo en los ojos de Ranma, cosa que a ella también le causó gusto. Vio al grupito de teatreros cuchichear y le lanzaban miradas a Akane para luego volverse a hacer bolita y continuar diciendo cosas.

—¿Qué tanto dicen? —Akane apareció entre ellos formando parte de la bolita.

—Eh, no, no, nada… —uno de ellos se puso nervioso y rojo al ver de cerca el rostro de la joven, era como estar viendo el rostro de una diosa.

Todos la miraban embobados, para luego dedicarle una mirada de envidia a Ranma que seguía feliz.

—Bueno, ¿entonces cuándo es la obra? —preguntó Akane mostrando una linda sonrisa, la cual volvió a dejar tarados a todos ellos.

—Eh, bueno, primero tenemos que buscar a los demás actores —respondió el de ropa victoriana que veía a Akane encantado.

—Ok, adiós —Akane tomó de la mano a Ranma para irse con él.

—Ése Ranma es un suertudo, tiene a Akane como prometida, es tan bella —dijo con voz soñadora el chico de la botarga.

—Sí, es tan bonita —apoyó otro con la misma cara de bobalicón.

Los 4 chicos de teatro dejaron escapar un suspiro enamorado.

* * *

Ranma iba esta vez caminando por la banqueta leyendo la obra de Shakespeare, mientras que Akane caminaba en la valla, mirando a Ranma muy concentrado en la lectura.

—Es increíble que te haya llegado esa oportunidad —dijo Akane de repente.

—Sí, me cayó como anillo al dedo, así pasaré química —sonrió Ranma.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué trata esa obra? —preguntó Akane, curiosa.

—Ah, pues de dos enamorados que no pueden estar juntos porque sus familias se detestan —resumió Ranma—. Es una obra bastante dramática.

—Vaya, yo prefiero el cuento de caperucita roja donde ella se come al lobo —expresó la chica de cabellos cortos.

Ranma se paró en seco, enarcó una ceja y miró con desconcierto a su prometida que seguía caminando sobre la valla. Él no recordaba que caperucita roja se haya comido al lobo. Se encogió de hombros, cerró el libro y se fue tras de su prometida.

* * *

En la cena, Ranma contó lo de la obra de teatro, emocionando a su mamá y a Kasumi, Nabiki le daba igual.

—Hijo, tú como Romeo, te verás guapísimo, sin duda alguna hicieron una excelente elección al pensar en ti —Nodoka se veía como soñada.

—Romeo y Julieta, es una obra muy romántica —suspiró Kasumi enamorada.

Soun y Akane les daba igual de lo que estuvieran hablando, ellos tenía una batalla por un pescado, los dos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes y sólo estaban al pendiente de quien haría el primer movimiento, dos segundos después ya se estaban dando de patadas, Akane fue lanzada al estanque saliendo como chico.

—Ah, ya quiero que llegue ese día donde mi pequeño va a interpretar a Romeo —Nodoka estaba más emocionada que Ranma.

—¿Quién será Julieta? —interrogó Nabiki mirando al rubio.

—No lo sé, todavía falta que escojan a los demás para interpretar a los personajes faltantes —respondió Ranma.

Los ojos de Nodoka brillaban como soles, haciéndose imágenes en su cerebro. Ninguno de la familia le prestaba atención a los Tendo que ya estaban dándose de patadas y puñetazos en el patio e insultándose, ni si quiera cuando Soun ahora convertido en panda se estrelló en la pared derribándola y luego Ken saltando por encima de ellos para seguir golpeando a su padre.

Happosai llegó con un saco verde y un brasier sobre su cabeza, se sentó y se comió la comida que era de Akane y Soun. Cuando los Tendo se dieron cuenta que ése anciano se la había comido, unieron fuerzas para ir a golpear al viejo.

En el patio había una guerra campal entre esos tres, se escuchaban gritos de batalla, puñetazos, caídas, vieron al rubio salir volando por la barda, pero luego regresaba maldiciendo al anciano, el panda cayó en la mesa pero antes de eso, la familia había agarrado su comida.

Y a pesar del escándalo, Nodoka no salía de su mundo de fantasía, una sonrisa boba estaba plasmada en su rostro, cosa que hizo que sus hijos la vieran con expresión interrogante, preguntándose que tanto se estaba imaginando la señora. Bien podría caer un meteorito en la casa y llegar alienígenas a hacer contacto con ellos, y Nodoka seguir fantaseando sin importarle lo demás.

—Tío, Akane, señor Happosai —habló Kasumi amablemente haciendo que los tres detuvieran su pelea—. Ya no hay más comida, creo que se quedaran sin cenar —sonrió.

Akane chico y el panda parpadearon incrédulos, luego miraron con sumo rencor al viejo que se sobó la panza a propósito.

—Akane mi amor, si te pones este brasier cuando te vuelvas chica te invitaré a cenar —negoció el anciano mostrando una prenda color piel muy sexy.

—¡Viejo bastardo! —Akane se le dejó ir con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el hombrecito se sentó en su puño.

Happosai sacó su pipa y con ella le dio un golpe en la frente al rubio mandándolo a una de las ramas del árbol quedando doblado por la panza. Gritó cuando sintió el peso del panda encima de ella.

—Maldito viejo… —masculló Akane, agotada por la pelea y por el hambre que tenía—… lo odio —musitó cuando la rama se rompió por el peso y terminó casi enterrada por el panda.

* * *

Los ojos de Ranma se cerraban a cada renglón que leía de la obra, le resultaba bastante aburrida, pero tenía que saber bien a qué se trataba para pasar química. Daría su mejor esfuerzo, para que así el maestro quedara encantado con su participación y le diera la calificación aprobatoria, incluso, mejorarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaban los chicos en el patio de la escuela, hablando con Ranma respecto a la obra, Akane se encontraba recostada en la rama del árbol admirando una jugosa manzana roja que ya estaba por morderla. Sintió que el árbol vibró como si hubiera un pequeño temblor. Llamó la atención de los chicos que miraron a sus espaldas encontrando una estampida de chicas que corrían hacia ellos.

—¡Ranma, yo seré tu Julieta! —gritaban eufóricas varias alumnas de la escuela.

—¡No, yo seré tu Julieta! —decían otras.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y mordió su manzana todavía sorprendida.

—Vaya, sí que es popular con las chicas —musitó la joven de cabellos cortos.

Observaron como las jóvenes iban cayendo al suelo, algunas eran envueltas por un listón rojo, otras derribadas por bolos, unas más lanzadas. Entre de todas esas chicas se fue abriendo camino Kodachi que agitaba su listón haciendo un remolino con él.

—Ranma mi amor, ya no busques más, yo seré tu Julieta —habló Kodachi quien soltó una carcajada de loca.

—¿Crees que sea apta para el papel? —interrogó el chico de la botarga.

—Pues no perdemos nada con probar, ojala y ganemos los boletos para ir a China…

—¡¿China?! —Escuchó Akane llamando poderosamente su atención, bajó del árbol mirando con sorpresa a los jóvenes— ¿Boletos para ir a China?

—Sí —asintieron los jóvenes recuperándose del susto.

—Olvídalo Kodachi, yo seré Juliana —Akane le tiró la manzana en la frente a la pelinegra dejándola noqueada en el golpe—. ¡Iré a China! —empuñó su mano con convicción a la altura de su pecho, mirando hacia el cielo mientras una sonrisa triunfante se manifestaba en su rostro.

—Es Julieta —corrigió Ranma mirando con cansancio y sorpresa a la joven.

—¡Sí, ésa! —Akane alzó su puño sin importarle nada más que el viaje a China.

Ranma se llevó la mano a su frente para sobársela.

—Ten —le tendió la obra a Akane, quien lo miró con extrañeza para luego tomarla.

Los ojos de Akane tenían una lucha por mantenerse abiertos y es que apenas había empezado a leer el primer párrafo, le aventó el libro a Ranma.

—¡Yo no necesito de eso! —dijo la chica regresando a estar despierta—, ¿Y bien, cuándo es la obra? —les preguntó a los chicos de teatro.

—El próximo viernes a medio día —respondió el chico de ropas victorianas.

—Akane —llamó Ranma, ella lo miró—. ¿Estás segura de querer ser Julieta?

—¡Claro, seré la mejor Julieta que la misma Julieta! ¿Por cierto, existieron? —interrogó curiosa.

Ranma bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, ojala y la obra saliera bien y él se ganara los puntos de química.

Diez minutos después se vieron rodeados de chicos peleando por el papel de Romeo, Akane y Ranma parpadeaban incrédulos y sorprendidos que la noticia de que Akane sería Julieta llegara tan rápido. Al lugar también se hicieron presentes Kuno y Happosai que se encargaron de derribar a toda la bola de jóvenes que estaban ahí, incluso hasta los de teatro salieron volando.

—Linda Akane, yo seré tu Romeo —exclamó Happosai listo para lanzarse hacia la joven, pero el puño de la chica lo detuvo en su camino.

—Claro que no, yo seré tu Romeo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki —se señaló el joven castaño.

—Oigan, sólo puede haber un Romeo y ése es Ranma —señaló el chico de ropas victorianas.

—¿Y a ti quien te pidió que hablaras? —Kuno lo amenazó con su espada de madera haciendo que el chico tragara un tanto de saliva.

—Creo que esto se va a poner más interesante —observó el chico de la botarga.

Ranma notó que Akane no le interesaba quien más quería ser Romeo, la chica seguía repitiendo China de forma soñadora.

—China, regresaré a las pozas de Jusenkyo y buscaré al anciano ése que tiene la cura… volveré a la normalidad —decía la joven que daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje y juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, mirando el cielo con anhelación.

* * *

Estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, preparando el ensayo que se llevaría esa misma tarde, Akane no dejaba de repetir China, mientras que Ranma no le quitaba la vista de encima, preguntándose sí la jovencita tenía idea de la obra, además de una pelea constante con Happosai y Kuno, al segundo era fácil derribarlo, pero el anciano era todo un reto.

Akane abrió los ojos al ver entrar a Kodachi con un vestido color blanco bastante pomposo que a la peli azul se le figuró que era un pastel andante, empezó a carcajearse y señalando a la joven de cabello negro.

—Ríete, Tendo, a final yo seré la Julieta que Ranma merece —habló Kodachi haciendo caso omiso a las carcajadas de la artista marcial.

Todos se mordieron los labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas, al menos ellos no tenían el valor de desafiar a la rosa negra de la escuela.

—A mí me parece una idea estupenda —habló el hermano mayor de la pelinegra—. Representemos dos veces la obra, la primera vez que sea con Saotome y Kodachi y en la segunda, Akane y yo —Kuno estaba abrazando a Akane.

—¡Eso no se puede! —exclamó el chico de la botarga.

Vieron a Kuno salir volando por el gimnasio, haciendo un hueco al estrellarse en el techo.

—¡Yo seré Julieta, la única que bese a mi amado Ranma! —vociferó Kodachi que sacó su listón, dispuesta a atacar.

—¿Beso? —Akane mostró desconcierto—. ¿Que no se supone que la obra se trata de dos jóvenes que se odian a muerte y matan a los tres cerdos para después comérselos? —indagó la joven.

Los jóvenes teatreros, Ranma, Happosai y Kodachi le dedicaron una mirada de lastima, no tenía idea de que se trataba la obra. A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor, su prometida tenía serios problemas con los cuentos, tenían un final bastante extraño.

—Bueno, como sea, yo seré la mentada… ¿cómo se llama? —volvió a preguntar la joven de cabellos azulados.

—Eres una vergüenza, pero no te preocupes, que yo seré la Julieta perfecta —Kodachi lanzó su listón hacia Akane.

—Yo quiero mi viaje a China y no me importa lo que tenga qué hacer —musitó Akane que atrapó el listón.

Una pelea inició entre las jóvenes. Kodachi le lanzaba todos los instrumentos de gimnasia a Akane quien los esquivaba, los chicos de teatro de puro milagro se salvaban de no ser alcanzados por uno de esos objetos, se agacharon cuando un afilado bastón pasó justo encima de sus cabezas, la cola del dinosaurio fue cortada.

El chico de la botarga al ver que le faltaba la cola, cayó al suelo, abatido.

—No, déjenme aquí, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, sólo quiero que sepan, que han sido los mejores amigos. Huyan, salven sus vidas que yo moriré en paz —dijo melodramáticamente.

Los otros tres jóvenes de teatro empezaron a llorar a mares. Ranma, Akane, Kodachi y Happosai se quedaron quietos, admirando aquella escena tan dramática, le escurrió una gota de sudor en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

—Amigo mío, siempre te recordaremos —el joven de hojalata agarró la mano del que estaba en el suelo.

—No cabe duda que son teatreros —musitó Ranma sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y lastima.

Akane apareció con un mazo enorme, dispuesta a golpear a ése chico de la botarga de dinosaurio, fue entonces que ése joven se levantó ipso facto evitando ése ataque, el mazo estrelló en el suelo sacando pedacitos del concreto, el chico estaba con la mano sobre su pecho, espantadísimo por la acción de la joven.

—Oh, vaya, yo pensé que sí estabas muriendo, yo sólo quería acabar con tu agonía —sonrió Akane inocentemente.

—Loca —musitaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Akane! —Kuno regresó con todas la intenciones de abrazar a la chica.

La mencionada le estampó de lleno el mazo en la cara del chico, mandándolo directamente a estrellarse contra la pared donde se agrietó por el golpe y Kuno había quedado con las manos hechas cuernitos, pegado como calcomanía.

Los presentes parpadearon incrédulos para luego dirigirle una mirada de miedo a la chica de cabellos cortos.

—¿Qué, no era parte de la obra? —interrogó inocentemente a los demás.

—No me importa lo que tenga qué hacer, yo seré Julieta y Ranma será Romeo —masculló Kodachi sacando unos bolos de los cuales surgieron unas púas.

Otra vez la pelea entre aquellas chicas, admiraron como hacían añicos la tarima, se cubrían de los pedazos de madera que salían volando, el telón fue rasgado quedando sólo guiñapos. Ranma al ver que Happosai quería aprovecharse que Akane estaba distraída peleando para sorprenderla con uno de sus abrazos, agarró al viejo antes, pero el condenado anciano soltó uno de sus espantosos olores que hizo a todos correr de ahí, incluso Kuno se recuperó, saliendo despavorido y tapándose la boca.

Afuera los chicos respiraban desesperados el aire fresco.

—Creo que no ganaremos los boletos —suspiró el joven de ropa victoriana.

—¡Ya sé! Mejor que el público decida quien quiera que sea Romeo y Julieta —dijo un joven que tenía una botarga de hombre de hojalata.

—¡Excelente idea! —clamó el chico de la botarga de dinosaurio.

—¡Ah, maldito viejo asqueroso! —exclamó Akane que iba tras del anciano, dispuesta a acortar la existencia del anciano.

Kodachi se había desmayado por el hedor.

—Creo que no tendré mis puntos en química —dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadumbre el chico de la trenza.

* * *

En la madrugada, Ranma se encontraba sobre el tejado, ensayando el papel de Romeo, aunque su mente era ocupada por las peleas constantes de Akane y Kodachi peleándose el papel de Julieta. Se sentó, algo abrumado por el hecho de que todo saliera mal, los días que habían quedado para ensayar no eran más que puras peleas y nunca terminaban de hacer lo que debían. Para colmo, Akane siempre terminaba cambiando la historia de Romeo y Julieta, haciendo mezclas extrañas con cuentos y películas, aunque fue gracioso cuando mencionó a un muñeco diabólico que intentó usar el cuerpo de Romeo para volver a ser humano y ella solita se espantó gritando como loca y empezó a correr por toda la escuela ya que Happosai se le echó encima, el anciano recibió una paliza mientras que Akane le gritaba que no usaría su cuerpo para ser humano.

—Akane —dijo, sonriendo divertido.

Inhaló hondamente y exhaló despacio, debía de estar listo para representar a Romeo frente a toda la escuela justo ese día en unas cuantas horas. Bajó para tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

Entre el público se encontraba el maestro de química, se veía impaciente por ver la obra de teatro, Ranma tragó saliva, echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, le resultó bastante extraño que Akane ni Kodachi llegaran. Suspiró hondamente, volvió a asomarse, esta vez mirando a su familia ahí, Nodoka se veía muy entusiasmada que al verlo empezó a agitar su mano en son de saludo de manera frenética y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía que dar lo mejor de él, no sólo para adquirir esos puntos que lo salvarían de reprobar una materia, sino también para no decepcionar a su mamá que estaba muy entusiasmada por su interpretación.

—Hola —saludó Akane, muy quitada de la pena, asustándolo un poco por su repentina aparición.

—¡Akane, vete a cambiar, faltan 15 minutos para que la obra empiece! —apresuró Ranma al ver a su prometida con sus ropas chinas y todavía venía comiéndose una manzana.

—¿Qué, es hoy? —interrogó la chica que mordió la manzana.

—¡Sí, idiota, en 15 minutos se abre el telón! —exclamó Ranma perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No me digas, idiota! —rebatió Akane, molesta.

—Chicos, dense prisa, Akane, ya tienen el vestuario para ti, así que rápida porque dentro de poco empezamos a hacer la primera llamada —dijo el chico de ropas victorianas.

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules claros apareció llevándose a Akane corriendo, la peli azul parpadeaba incrédula porque iba en el aire.

—¡Te ves tan linda! —exclamó la chica muy entusiasta cuando terminó de arreglar a Akane.

—O-xi-ge-no —pedía una azul Akane que extendía la mano y con otra se sujetaba el cuello, arrastrándose por el suelo.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta que se le pasó la mano con el corset, así que mejor se lo quitó, haciendo que la chica de cabellos cortos volviera a su color natural y respirando como loca. Antes de que articulara palabra, otra vez era llevada en el aire hacia el escenario.

Akane parpadeó con incredulidad, señalando hacia atrás y luego señalar hacia delante, sorprendida por la velocidad con la que había llegado, ésa pelirroja tenía mucha energía.

El chico del vestuario victoriano empezó a relatar la historia de Romeo y Julieta a la vez que el telón se abría.

En el balcón se veía a Akane que lucía un vestido rojo del siglo XVII, haciendo que todos ovacionaran su belleza porque lucía realmente hermosa, Akane pestañeó asimilando la idea de que ya empezaba la obra, entonces clavó su mirada hacia un bulto que se encontraba arriba en los reflectores, sonrió con travesura al ver como aquel bulto se retorcía.

—Julieta, amada mía —salió Ranma que se plantó frente al balcón, Akane lo miró con extrañeza.

—Pero yo soy Akane —musitó la chica, luego se acordó de que se trataba de una obra—. ¡Oh, amado mío! —juntó sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria.

—¡Oh, Julieta amada mía! —interrumpió Kuno que llevaba su espada.

Ranma saltó para darle una patada en la cara del chico mandándolo hacia el público el cual se abrió para que Kuno cayera de lleno contra el concreto, una vez que el chico impactó, todos volvieron a sus asientos como si nada importara.

—¡Julieta, mi amor! —esta vez era Happosai que se veía ridículo con un traje inglés del siglo XVII.

—¡Yo soy Romeo! —Ranma le dio un codazo tras de la espalda al anciano mandándolo directo al suelo, así el joven de la trenza utilizó el cuerpo del viejito como soporte y se impulsó para llegar al balcón.

—Oh, Julieta —tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh, Rómulo —respondió Akane que también lo miraba fijamente.

—Es Romeo —corrigió Ranma en un susurro.

—Oh, Romeo —dijo Akane que no se inmutó.

Los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, haciendo un silencio que al público los dejó en ascuas.

—Lo hacen sólo para mantenernos interesados —dijo un estudiante que veía la escena embobado.

—Se ven con tanto amor —habló una chica que suspiró enamorada.

—Oh, Romeo —volvió a decir Akane, miró hacia su derecha y luego hacia su izquierda.

—Julieta —Ranma pestañeó—, ¿sabes que más sigue? —le susurró.

—Ni idea —Akane se rascó la cabeza y mostró la lengua.

Ranma empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, él tampoco tenía idea de qué más seguía, se lamentó de eso.

—¡Suelta a mi Romeo! —escucharon una voz femenina.

Ranma y Akane atisbaron hacia donde estaba aquel bulto, la joven de cabellos cortos se mordió los labios cuando sintió la mirada de su prometido sobre ella.

Kodachi se retorcía como gusano para tratar de liberarse de las sogas que la tenían atada. Logró su cometido y cayó de pie a la tarima para luego saltar y quedar frente a Ranma, empujando a Akane en el proceso y mandándola tras bambalinas. La hermana de Kuno tenía puesto un vestido color rojo sangre muy pomposo.

—Oh, mi amado Romeo, yo soy la verdadera Julieta, la otra era una impostora, estoy lista para que me beses —Kodachi tomó el cuerpo de Ranma y lo inclinó de tal forma que ella quedara sobre él, se acercó a su rostro mirándolo con anhelación.

—¡Mentira, yo soy Julieta! —exclamó Akane que apartó a Kodachi de Ranma, poniendo un pie sobre el rostro de Ranma y otro en el de Kodachi para ejercer fuerza y separarlos, pero la peli negra se resistía.

—¡Julieta, yo te besaré! —Kuno volvía aparecer.

—¡Yo quiero a las dos Julietas! —gritó Happosai lanzándose hacia el balcón.

Akane tuvo que dejar a Kodachi para eludir a ésos locos, barrió los pies de la hermana de Kuno para que está cayera y soltara a Ranma. El chico de la trenza tuvo que saltar cuando sintió que el escenario del balcón se iba a romper.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la frente, ya era un hecho de que no tendría los puntos en química.

Otra pelea se hizo presente con esos locos, Akane se las tenía que ingeniar para quitarse a los tres de encima, Happosai y Kuno porque la acosaban y a Kodachi que la quería matar. Se vieron pedazos de madera volar por la pelea que tenían.

—¡Maldita sea, yo soy Julieta y sólo quiero a Ranma como mi Romeo! —exclamó Akane una vez que logró zafarse de aquellos locos, señaló a Ranma que estaba patidifuso.

Akane respiraba agitadamente y tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Akane —masculló Ranma.

—¡Quítese de encima, viejo libidinoso! —Akane salió corriendo del escenario con Happosai aferrado a sus caderas.

—¡Romeo, mi amor! —Kodachi se lanzó hacia Ranma, pero él sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás.

—¡Julieta, amada mía! —apareció un rubio de ojos grises, muy guapo con un traje de príncipe, haciendo que todas las chicas del público gritaran emocionadísimas—. Yo soy tu Romeo—los ojos del chico resplandecieron como diamantes, dejando idiota a la hermana de Kuno.

—¿Y ése quién es? —preguntó el joven de la botarga.

—No lo sé, pero mira, las chicas están locas por verlo —observó el chico de ropas victorianas.

Kodachi se le agrandaron los ojos, brillando como luceros al verlo, se iba a lanzar a sus brazos indudablemente para luego aprisionar sus labios.

—Akane, ¡qué maldita! —exclamó Ranma furioso, al parecer a Akane no le importaba él, sólo su estúpido viaje a China.

Akane chico puso a Happosai en su lugar, haciendo que Kodachi terminara dándole un beso al viejo, cuando la chica pelinegra se percató de lo que besó, se quedó horrorizada, sintiendo náuseas y mareos, a unos cuantos segundos se desmayó, mientras que el anciano se le hicieron los ojos grandes llenos de ilusión porque una jovencita lo había besado, Akane aprovechó el momento de idiotez del viejo para meterlo a un barril el cual rápidamente lo selló con clavos y mucha cinta adhesiva, le puso un remitente rumbo a Singapur, ante los atónitos ojos de todos, llegaron los de correos a recoger el paquete. El rubio se despedía de ellos con la mano mientras les sonreía con agradecimiento.

—¡Ah, tú, rubio! —Kuno se le dejó ir con una espada de verdad, Akane la esquivaba.

El chico de disfraz de hombre de hojalata le dio una espada a ése rubio. Akane chico resultó ser bastante hábil en el uso de la espada, logrando bloquear todos los ataques de Kuno, de hecho mandó a volar la espada del castaño haciéndola quedar estampada en el suelo de la tarima. Colocó la punta de la espada sobre el cuello de Kuno quien tragó saliva.

—¡Ranma! —se acordó Akane que tiró la espada y se fue tras bambalinas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —interrogó el chico de teatro.

—No tengo idea, pero lo que acabamos de ver no se parece en nada a la obra de Romeo y Julieta —respondió el otro.

—Esto es un fiasco —suspiró con pesadez el de ropas victorianas que se dio una palmada en la frente.

* * *

Akane chica se estaba despojando de la ropa de príncipe, su cabello todavía despedía vapor, se puso el vestido rápidamente y luego se asomó a donde se suponía era el camerino, ahí estaba Ranma sentado, se veía triste.

—Ranma, vamos a terminar la obra —le dijo la chica que lo tomó de la mano pero no logró hacer que la siguiera.

—Ya no me importa, anda ve tú a terminarla con Kuno, que al final de cuentas lo único que te interesa es irte a China, ¿qué no? —objetó el muchacho mirando a la joven con reproche.

—Pues sí —admitió Akane muy quitada de la pena—. Pero también…

—Además yo no quiero hacer una escena contigo donde tenga que besarte, me resultaría bastante desagradable hacerlo, sólo Kuno se arriesgaría a besar a un fenómeno como tú —interrumpió Ranma estaba furioso que dejaba que sus malos sentimientos salieran a flote.

Akane abrió los ojos al escucharlo, sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón, frunció el ceño muy molesta con él, aunque su mirada se reflejaba lo triste que esas palabras la había puesto.

—¡Bien, entonces besaré a Kuno y me iré a China para no volver a ver tu horrible rostro nunca más! —exclamó Akane que salió de ahí hecha una furia.

Cuando cerró la puerta se recargó sobre ella, unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Ranma fue muy cruel con ella y eso le había dolido en el alma.

—Ranma, idiota… yo quería hacer la escena contigo —masculló, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula para no ponerse a llorar desconsolada.

—Yo la haré contigo con mucho gusto mi hermosa Akane —escuchó la voz de un joven desconocido, abrió los ojos como platos al ver una burbuja que reventó en su cara.

Aquella burbuja contenía un gas que la puso a dormir de inmediato, Ranma al escuchar el estruendo salió veloz del camerino, encontrándose una sombra que desapareció al instante, luego miró el cuerpo de Akane en el suelo.

—Oh, Akane, te ves hermosa mientras duermes, debo besar tus labios —llegó Kuno, Ranma le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra el muro.

—¡Nadie besara los labios de Akane más que yo! —Expresó Ranma posesivo mientras veía el cuerpo de Kuno deslizándose por la pared.

Miró a su prometida en sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía preciosa, como una muñequita.

—Ranma, ya vamos a finalizar la obra, sólo nos falta la última escena —avisó el chico de la botarga.

Ranma suspiró.

* * *

Se abrió el telón dejando ver una cama de rosas, donde yacía el cuerpo de Akane. El chico de la ropa victoriana empezó a relatar lo que sucedía, mencionó a Romeo quien tenía que salir a escena, pero Ranma estaba renuente de hacerlo. Le dieron un empujón haciendo que Ranma casi cayera sobre Akane pero logró frenar justo a tiempo y ponerse al lado de la chica como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ranma, besa a Akane —le indicó el joven de teatro.

Ranma se acercó al rostro de Akane, su corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenado, la vio dormir tranquila, tan bella como siempre, con los labios rosas que los tenía entre abiertos, incitando a ser besados. Agitó la cabeza, aquello le resultaba sumamente difícil, incluso más que cualquier examen que haya hecho en su vida.

—Lo hago por química —se recordó el chico diciéndolo en voz baja.

—Seguro hubieras preferido a Kodachi como Julieta —musitó Akane que abrió sus ojos que denotaban tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no es un fenómeno como yo —continuó Akane.

—No, Akane, no es eso…

—Te soy tan desagradable, tan repulsiva que…

—No digas estupideces, Akane, siento mucho lo que dije, pero no es verdad, sólo que…—Ranma viró sus pupilas azules a un punto perdido—. No quiero que sea delante de todos… lo del beso… —se sonrojó al decir lo último y miró fugazmente a su prometida.

—De acuerdo, nos ayudaremos, tú con la materia de química y yo con el boleto a China —Akane tomó el rostro de Ranma y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Ranma se puso rojo pero luego cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por su prometida.

Todo el público se sorprendió ante aquel beso que se daban los jóvenes prometidos de la escuela. Cuando el telón se cerró fue la euforia total, hubo aplausos, chiflidos de gusto, una lluvia de rosas.

—¿Les… gustó? —dijo incrédulo el chico de teatro que tenía la boca desencajada admirando como aplaudían por la obra.

Ranma se alejó, gruñó con molestia porque tenía cinta adhesiva sobre su boca, Akane lo había engañado.

—¿Te gustó mi beso? —Interrogó Akane que mostró la lengua, muy divertida por la expresión de fastidio de su prometido—. Bueno, vámonos que este vestido me está causando picazón.

—¡Ganamos los boletos a China! —exclamó el chico de la botarga.

Akane muy feliz fue hacia ellos y empezó a saltar junto a los chicos, al fin iría a China de nuevo y como festejo harían una reunión en la casa de los Saotome.

* * *

Ranma iba caminando sobre la valla de vez en cuando atisbaba a la peli azul, le había molestado mucho que ella le pusiera una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

—Qué bueno que al maestro también le gustó la obra, dijo que le dimos un toque moderno y extraño pero que le resultó bastante agradable y terminó cediéndote los puntos necesarios para pasar —dijo Akane que caminaba en la banqueta.

No tuvo respuesta, por lo que se detuvo a ver a Ranma que seguía caminando, el chico llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos cerrados.

—Seguro que si hubiera sido Kuno no hubieses usado esa cinta —habló Ranma finalmente.

—¿Eh? —Akane parpadeó, entonces se acordó de las cosas que él le dijo cuándo fue a buscarlo—. Claro que no, porque a él no le hubiera causado asco besarme —respondió, orgullosa.

Los dos chicos se miraron con enojo, luego voltearon sus caras para no verse más, en el rostro de Akane se asomó una sonrisita, saltó para quedar frente a Ranma.

—Eh, Ranma —llamó, el chico abrió un ojo para verla—. ¿No me digas que te hubiera gustado que el beso hubiera sido sin la cinta?

—¿Q-qué? —Ranma se puso nervioso y de inmediato se asomó un rubor en sus mejillas, casi pierde el equilibrio de donde caminaba.

—Sí quieres podemos revivir la escena pero esta vez sin la cinta adhesiva —una sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven.

—Eh… —Ranma temblaba de los nervios, sobre todo cuando Akane lo tomó de las manos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Tragó saliva cuando ella se puso de puntitas para tratar de alcanzarlo, sonrió con dulzura y notó como las pupilas castañas se clavaron sobre sus labios. La vio acercarse con todas las intenciones de darle un beso, un hermoso sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la chica, pero luego la joven se echó para atrás.

—Akane…

—Perdón, es que me da pena —dijo la chica que bajó la mirada y soltó las manos de Ranma como si éstas quemaran.

La chica se cubría la boca con sus manos hechas puños, como tratando de ocultar aquel hermoso sonrojo.

—¿Q-que te da pena? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Es que… —Akane le dedicó una fugaz mirada para luego volver a ver el suelo—. Es que yo no sé besar… nunca he besado y la primera y única persona que me ha dado un beso, bueno, de hecho dos, ni siquiera se acuerda de haberlo hecho, entonces creo que ésos dos besos no cuentan —confesó la chica que estaba toda roja.

El corazón de Ranma se detuvo, los sonidos nocturnos callaron repentinamente, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, no había más que él y Akane.

Tomó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sólo a él. Ahora era él quien se inclinó hacia ella, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Una chispa recorrió todo su cuerpo al momento de sentir los suaves labios de su prometida sobre los suyos, era una sensación maravillosa que le hizo que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza logrando escuchar lo acelerado que se encontraba, la piel se le puso chinita cuando ella le correspondió. Los dos se fundieron en un beso torpe, inocente, cariñoso, primerizo. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban como tomates, todavía incrédulos de lo que habían hecho, Akane retrocedió un paso.

—Pe-perdón, y-yo no debí… —Ranma estaba muy apenado con la situación, no podía creer que él se hubiera atrevido a besarla.

—N-no tienes po-por qué disculparte —respondió Akane que no estaba nada indiferente, todavía sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca—. De-debemos irnos ya.

Ranma la atrapó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia él, rodeando su cintura y aprisionándola en un abrazo, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven quedara sobre su pecho.

—Perdón Akane por lo que te dije en el camerino, hable sin pensar, estaba muy enojado por una estupidez y casi hago que termines besando a Kuno, perdóname por favor —Ranma acariciaba la cabeza de su prometida, se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho, sabía perfectamente que fue cruel con sus palabras e hirió a la joven.

—Ranma, eso ya no importa —contestó Akane que rodeó el cuerpo de su prometido con sus brazos.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa donde se encontraban todos celebrando, la única que no asistió fue Kodachi que se encontraba hospitalizada debido al trauma por haber besado al viejo de Happosai, pero eso no le importaba si quiera a Kuno que estaba ahí con ellos, bailando y cantando. Akane vio a los jóvenes de teatro.

—Denme mi boleto —les pidió, ansiosa de tener aquel billete en sus manos.

—Toma —se lo dio el chico de ropas victorianas.

La cara de Akane se puso azul al instante de ver los boletos, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho haciéndolo cerrarse involuntariamente y su cuerpo parecía haberse petrificado, cayendo al suelo. Ranma tomó el boleto.

—Boleto para China: el circo donde la fantasía se vuelve realidad —leyó Ranma, miró a su pobre prometida que derramaba lágrimas a cascadas.

—Ranma, ¿por qué no la vuelves a despertar con un besito? —inquirió Nabiki que sonrió con burla, logrando que su hermano se sonrojara.

—Se recuperará —masculló el chico que tragó saliva.

—Bueno, entonces yo la despertaré, pero claro, primero tendrá que ser chico —contestó Nabiki que sí se veía dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Olvídalo, hiena —Ranma le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana.

* * *

Ranma se metió a bañar, necesitaba relajarse y pensar claramente, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y se llevó los dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el dulce beso que le dio a Akane, se puso rojo, no podía creer que haya besado a su prometida, la bella sensación de tener los labios de Akane sobre los suyos volvió a él, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera chinita y un escalofrío agradable le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Corrieron la puerta del baño, encontrándose con su prometida con sólo una toalla blanca rodeando su esbelta figura, los dos de inmediato se pusieron rojos pero no se dejaban de ver.

—Perdón —musitó Akane.

—Pero mírenlos, apenas se dieron su primer besito y ya hasta se van a meter a bañar juntitos —entró Nabiki, sonriendo divertida por la escena.

Logró hacer que los jóvenes prometidos se pusieran todavía más rojos a tal grado de hacer que sus caras parecieran focos.

—Akane, Ranma, aún son muy jóvenes para andar haciendo esas cosas —habló Nodoka como regañándolos pero se notaba gustosa.

—Es cierto, tienen que esperarse hasta que se casen —apoyó Kasumi que lo decía más seria.

¿En qué momento se metieron todas ellas al baño? Akane sacaba humo de las orejas y Ranma se fue hundiendo en la bañera, increíblemente el agua empezó a hervir por la vergüenza que el chico sentía.

—¡Akane, mi amor, sí Ranma no te quiere, yo sí, ven a mis brazos! —entró Happosai extendiendo sus brazos.

—Ni loca —respondió Akane que le estampó de lleno el puño en la cara del anciano.

—Akane, hija, creo que debemos de hablar cosas de adultos —Nodoka tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó de ahí.

—Las conversaciones de mi mamá sobre adultos suelen ser algo perturbadoras —recordó Nabiki que sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

—Es verdad —secundó Kasumi—. Nabiki, vamos a la fiesta, se nota que está divertida.

Las dos hermanas salieron del baño tras de su mamá.

—Yo iré con Nodoka y Akane ya que también necesito saber unas cosas de adultos —dijo Happosai que se recuperó del golpe.

—¿A dónde cree que va, viejo libidinoso? —Ranma lo pescó del traje inglés y lo metió a la bañera para intentar ahogarlo.

* * *

Ranma estaba en el tejado, esta vez justo encima de la habitación de su mamá, escuchando la misma conversación que una vez ella tuvo con él y que lo había hecho desear que la tierra se lo tragara, se imaginaba como estaría su pobre prometida, seguramente toda horrorizada y abrazándose las piernas mientras se balanceaba sobre el mismo lugar, en un rinconcito del cuarto y con la mirada perdida, pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda de un psicólogo.

—Tía —escuchó la dulce voz de su hermosa prometida, al menos no sonaba traumada— ¿Entonces a la flor le duele la primera vez que le pica la abejita?

El chico de la trenza casi se cae del tejado por la impresión, Akane no se escuchaba asustada ni nada de lo que imaginó, todo lo contrario, se notaba interesada en el tema.

* * *

No podía dormir, estaba demasiado emocionado, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía el agradable recuerdo del beso, fue más de lo que se había imaginado, experimentar esa sensación fue lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, tenía ya bastante tiempo deseoso de probar los labios de Akane y finalmente, cuando menos se lo esperaba, llegó ése anhelado momento. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro enamorado, tenía una gran necesidad de verla, se levantó de su cama, y salió por la puerta, bajó a la sala que estaba hecha un desastre por la reunión que hubo debido a que ganaron los boletos a china, y ahí estaba, aquel ramo de rosas que compró Nodoka para dárselo a los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta. Sacó un rosa blanca, recordando la primera vez que le obsequió una a Akane, sonrió.

Entró por la ventana de la habitación donde estaba Soun panda roncando como siempre y tras él, el hermoso cuerpo de su prometida, que estaba durmiendo de lado, haciendo que las sabanas se acoplaran a su curvilínea figura. La chica tenía una mano extendida y fruncía el cejo de vez en cuando mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles, Ranma sonrió, se veía preciosa, estuvo admirándola durante unos largos minutos sin cansarse.

—Pastel de fresas —articuló Akane que se relamió los labios y puso una expresión feliz— ¡Mío! ¡No te lo comas papá! —a pesar de estar durmiendo se giró para darle un puñetazo al panda que tan sólo dejó de roncar por unos segundos.

La chica volvió a su posición original y esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Delicioso —musitó la chica.

No podía acostumbrarse a ver los repentinos arranques de salvajismo en su prometida, al menos daba gracias que no fue él el receptor de aquel golpe.

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos perezosamente, sonriendo, había tenido un sueño muy hermoso, vio que en su mano había una rosa blanca, parpadeó varias veces y se levantó de golpe, admirando aquella flor, amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como soles, tal vez el beso que se dio con Ranma no había sido un sueño después de todo.

Se llevó la rosa a sus mejillas, sintiendo los suaves pétalos de la flor, como si fueran una tierna caricia.

—Ranma… que lindo eres.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3 y que no los haya defraudado después de hacerlos esperar taaaaanto para que se diera el momento tan esperado por ustedes y por mí entre Ranma&Akane... ¿qué me dicen, les gustó? Ojala que sí. Desde hace mucho tenía visualizado que fuera así, pero no en publico y sobretodo en ésta capítulo adaptado de la serie que a mi me encantó! *u* Maldita cinta adhesiva ¬¬ pero psss... al final nuestros protagonistas salieron beneficiados, más Ranma que Akane o3o jejeje. Sí me preguntan porque sobre la valla, les diré que es como uno de los lugares concurrentes en la serie donde nuestros protagonistas se la pasaban más tiempo, por eso elegí que así fuera, ¿les agradó la idea? **

**Gracias por apoyarme y continuar conmigo leyendo esta historia n.n muchisisisisimas gracias, se los agradezco infinitamente n.n **

**Gracias a: akarly, akane192530, Kikko, Cata3, Pame-Chan Neko, krizz, Dayana, Lucero, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos los demás que me leen y por diversos motivos no dejan sus reviews, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Akane192530, Hola linda! lo de la manzana sí lo leí en un artículo de una revista de adolescentes hace muuuuchos años, pero de saber sí era cierto o falso lo que decía, pss ni idea o.O Espero que el capítulo de Romulo y Jualiana... perdón, Romeo y Julieta te haya gustado n.n Respecto a qué hora publico, pues más o menos en las tardes, después de las 3 p.m. hora de México**

***Kikko, Hi! muchas gracias por leerme n.n Ranma es un vanidoso de primera, es difícil quitarle éso además, suele ser más amable con sus otras prometidas que con akane, y siempre anda de boca floja ¬¬ Akane lo soportará? **

***Cata3, Hola preciosa! Qué bueno que te encuentres bien n.n espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n pues yo soy de Oaxaca, México n.n **

***krizz, amiga hermosa! Creo que sí es un buen besador, hizo que akane olvidará por completo las palabras, jajajaja, yo también quiero probar *u* y que me regale una rosa awww... ya me fui a mi mundo de fantasía... ya volví ¬¬ akane me detuvo :P espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n **

***Dayana, hola hermosa! finalmente tuvieron su momento SIN interrupciones, qué sean felices n.n **

***Lucero, hola preciosa! Qué gusto leerte tanto por aquí como en tu fic *u* me deleíte con el ultimo capítulo que publicaste, gracias n.n ¿verdad que ya no soy mala y me he ganado mi lugarcito en el cielo? :P finalmente, ya... estos dos... aaaaaahhhhh (suspiro laaargo) Gracias por tus palabras amiga n.n y Ken apareció, aunque sea un ratito, pero pobre :P **

**Espero leer sus hermosos comentarios pronto, muchisimas gracias por su paciencia n.n **

**Creo que tardaré en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, tengo algo escrito es "original" pero para compensar lo que tardaré (esta vez no sé cuanto) les pondré un pequeñisimo adelanto: **

Ranma está celoso porque Akane quiere ir a ver a un amigo que les ayudó a ella y a su papá regresar a Japón, pero ése amigo dice algo que pone a Ranma furioso, desatando una pelea entre los dos...

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika **

**bye bye**


	35. El circo chino

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 35: El circo chino**

* * *

Ranma se ponía nervioso cada vez que topaba con Akane y no era para menos, tan sólo verla le recordaba el beso que le dio. Akane por su parte también estaba en la misma situación, se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de su prometido, hacía todo lo posible por no encontrárselo, pero resultaba difícil, porque los dos al tratar de evadirse, era cuando más se encontraban.

El beso que se "dieron" en la obra de teatro era sólo el inició que Nabiki necesitaba para hablar de cuando los encontraron en la bañera "dispuestos" a bañarse juntos. Los comentarios de Nabiki cuando estaban comiendo eran bastante sugerentes, haciendo que Akane y Ranma se pusieran como tomates y bajaran la mirada, mientras que todos se les quedaban viendo.

Ranma negoció con Nabiki para que ella ya no dijera más sobre el asunto, suspiró con pesar pero también aliviado, su deuda con su hermana aumentó, pero ya encontraría salida a eso.

* * *

A la joven Tendo se le hacía tarde para ir al heladería con sus amigas, por lo que salió de su habitación como un rayo y ya iba bajando las escaleras, cuando un pequeño ruido la distrajo, pisando mal el escalón y que eso provocara que se viniera abajo, cerró los ojos pensando en el buen golpazo que se daría y es que ni tiempo le dio para meter las manos y hacer uso de su agilidad de artista marcial.

—Torpe, mira por donde pisas —Ranma la atrapó por la cintura justo antes de que ella cayera.

—Suéltame, pervertido —contestó Akane molesta por el insulto.

—Sí te suelto, terminaras besando el suelo —Ranma frunció el cejo.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Te digo la verdad o te digo que no? —lo logró, la sien de la joven ya estaba palpitando.

—Ranma —masculló la peli azul de forma tétrica.

Ranma la soltó, Akane no se lo esperaba y gritó, pero a pocos centímetros de llegar al suelo, Ranma la volvió atrapar.

—Te lo dije —sonrió el chico de la trenza muy divertido.

—Baboso —la pequeña Tendo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, lo siento —la ayudó a incorporarse.

Se quedó admirándola, estaba preciosa a pesar de sus ropas chinas masculinas, la miró a los ojos, de inmediato el recuerdo del beso llegó a su memoria, fue entonces que su visión se posó sobre los labios de la joven. Llevó su mano sobre la mejilla de Akane, acariciándola con ternura y torpemente.

—¿P-puedo? —cuestionó titubeante, lleno de nervios y con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué? —Akane se tensó al ver que Ranma se acercó a ella lentamente.

—V-volver a b-besarte… —susurró apenas audible.

Akane tragó saliva, sonrojándose al instante. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tímida asintió.

Ranma estaba muy nervioso, igual como aquella noche. Cerraron los ojos cuando ya estaba cerca de los labios de su prometida, al principio la joven estaba renuente, debido a los nervios que ella sentía, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió tímidamente al pequeño e inocente roce de labios. Se separaron justo antes de que unos pasos se escucharan. Vieron la sombra de Nabiki y se pusieron muy rojos, no querían que los vieran.

—Me voy —dijo Akane.

—Bueno, pero no te acabes todo el helado de Nerima —contestó Ranma.

—Tonto —Akane le mostró la lengua antes de irse.

—Glotona —Ranma también le enseñó la lengua.

Nabiki estaba recargada sobre la pared, viendo como los pequeños de la casa se insultaban como siempre, una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y sus ojos destellaron.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y Ranma se acordó del circo chino, por lo que le entregó el boleto a Akane, ella quería romperlo pero al leerlo bien, esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

—Vamos al circo, Ranma —invitó la joven.

—Ah, sí, está bien —Ranma se rascó la cabeza evitaba mirar a la chica a los ojos porque todavía sentía pena de los besos que se dieron.

* * *

Ranma caminaba sobre la malla, atisbando a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, su prometida desde que salieron de la casa no dejaba de sonreír, además la acompañó a comprar algo a una tienda que la joven no le permitió ver de qué se trataba.

—Akane, ¿por qué vas al circo si te dan miedo los payasos? —Quiso saber Ranma—. Mejor les hubieras regalado los boletos a tus amigas o venderlos.

—Es que en ése circo llegamos mi papá y yo a Japón —respondió Akane, se detuvo un momento procesando lo de los payasos, cosa que la quería hacer volver a casa.

—Vaya, no sabía esa parte —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca, en todo el tiempo que Akane vivían con ellos no sabían cómo es que los Tendo llegaron a Japón.

—Además, en ése circo trabaja Xian —Akane puso un pie delante del otro, los payasos estaban en segundo plano—. Gracias a él pudimos subir al barco del circo y llegar a Japón.

Él, se trataba de un chico, eso hizo que Ranma se detuviera, no quería que Akane viera a ése sujeto, no sabía quién era, le agradecía el hecho de que Akane haya llegado a Japón, pero no permitiría que otro se enamorara de Akane, sabía que cualquier chico caía en los encantos de la peli azul y era fácil enamorarse de ella, él era una prueba de ello.

—Bueno, aunque los circos siempre están llenos de payasos que están dispuestos a descuartizar a las personas, dicen que huelen el miedo y es cuando se vuelven muy agresivos —habló Ranma con suma tranquilidad, tenía los ojos cerrados pero entre abría un ojo para ver a su prometida.

Akane se paró en seco, tragó un tanto de saliva y ya estaba girando sobre sus talones, sonriendo con nerviosismo y con unas gotas de sudor resbalando de su cabeza.

—Qué bueno, puedo ir otro día —Akane ya estaba dando el primer paso rumbo a la casa.

Ranma sonrió con suficiencia, había logrado su cometido, asustar a Akane y que desistiera de la idea de ir.

* * *

Cuando la chica de cabellos cortos se decidía a ir a visitar a Xian, Ranma salía con películas de terror donde los payasos eran los asesinos seriales, haciendo que Akane terminara abandonando la idea de ir y teniéndoles más miedo a los payasos.

—¡Hoy sí iré a ver a Xian! —se dijo Akane determinada, tomó la caja que hacía días había comprado para llevársela—. No importa cuántos pa-payasos haya en el circo, eso no me detendrá… —Akane empezó a sudar frío.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron desmesuradamente mostrando todo el miedo que se le hizo presente al ver a un payaso con una cara deformada.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —gritó horrorizada, saltó por la ventana que ni le preocupó que estuviera cerrada, rompiendo los cristales en el acto.

Ranma se quitó la máscara y vio a su prometida saltando por la barda, gritando como loca diciendo que había un payaso asesino que la quería matar.

Aunque era algo cruel de su parte, no dejaba de ser divertido y así evitaba a toda cosa que Akane viera a ése tal Xian. Tomó la caja que la chica dejó caer, su curiosidad lo llevó a abrir la caja, encontrándose con unas galletas, probó una para luego escupirla, ya sabían raro, se acordó que Akane las había comprado varios días atrás.

—Tal vez puedo ir a dejárselas yo —musitó Ranma—. Pero claro, no con estas galletas rancias.

* * *

Iba hacia la tienda para comprar otra caja de galletas, al pasar por el parque encontró a Akane que estaba sentada en un columpio, se notaba triste y eso le hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, fue hacia ella y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

—¿Q-qué tienes? —preguntó Ranma, de alguna forma ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es que por mi miedo a los payasos no podré ver a Xian y no me había dado cuenta que el circo se va mañana —contestó Akane que torció la boca.

—Ya sé, si quieres voy yo a buscar a Xian y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ustedes —animó Ranma, se sentía culpable de hacer crecer más el miedo de la joven.

—Gracias Ranma, pero es que no es la forma, de verdad que Xian se portó muy bien con nosotros y quiero agradecerle personalmente, de hecho él me regaló unas galletas deliciosas que su madre le cocinó para la gira del circo aquí en Japón, eran unas galletas que duran un año sin perder su sabor, si las hubieras probado, te aseguro que te encantarían, pero mi papá se las comió todas —recordó Akane, detestó a su padre por comérselas.

—Es por eso que tú también le ibas a regalar unas galletas —masculló Ranma.

—¿Cómo sabes que son galletas? —indagó Akane mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Ah, es que escuché que gritaste y me asomé para saber lo que sucedía, en el suelo encontré la caja de galletas, probé una y ya están rancias —respondió Ranma, admirando su ingenio para zafarse fácilmente.

Akane chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia sus pies.

«_Sí Xian se va mañana, entonces no creo que haya peligro_» caviló Ranma mirando a su prometida triste.

—Vamos al circo Akane, te prometo que si veo a un payaso asesino, yo te protegeré —se levantó animoso del columpio para ponerse frente a la chica y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, Ranma —Akane tomó la mano de su prometido, sonriéndole agradecida.

Fueron a una tienda para comprar una caja de galletas, Akane se veía muy contenta por volver a ver a Xian, al joven artista marcial no le agradaba mucho la idea pero sí eso hacía feliz a su prometida ya no le echaría más miedo con los payasos, además de saber que Xian partiría mañana lo tranquilizaba mucho, así en caso de que a ése chico le llegase a gustar Akane sólo estaría con ella un ratito, el necesario, y luego se marcharían del circo.

* * *

Llegaron al circo, Ranma entregó los boletos y Akane no soltaba su brazo, mirando a todas partes con horror y muy alerta en caso de que apareciera un payaso, a Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor por la mirada curiosa del que recibió los boletos hacia su prometida. El joven de la trenza ya no sentía su brazo, lo tenía todo acalambrado y muy frío. Se sentaron en la cuarta fila para admirar el espectáculo. Él también temblaba a causa de Akane quien seguía expectante a que no apareciera ningún payaso por ahí. Se puso rojo cuando la joven de cabellos cortos lo abrazó como si de un koala se tratase y todo porque un niño se sentó al lado de ella sosteniendo un globo con la cara de payaso.

—Ra-Ranma —musitó la chica con voz temblorosa, señalando aquel globo.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, se le había pasado la mano con Akane al asustarla tanto con los payasos, agarró una palomita y la lanzó hacia el globo reventándolo. El niño empezó a chillar por eso, lo bueno es que nunca supo cómo se había reventado su globo, su madre se lo llevó de ahí para ir a comprarle otro, Akane dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y volvió a sentarse como debía ser.

El espectáculo circense dio comienzo, escuchando el himno del circo como entrada, salieron todos los animales primero y luego los trapecistas, bailarinas, magos, el domador, que por cierto era el más guapo de todos y que hizo suspirar a más de una chica al verlo. Al menos Akane estaba tranquila y muy ilusionada de ver aquel inicio, pero luego se puso azul y volvió aferrarse a Ranma al ver que de un coche que recién había entrado estaban saliendo varios payasos. Akane se desmayó cuando un payaso pasó a saludar al público.

—Creo que hay que despertarla con un beso —observó el payaso con una voz chillona—. Si me lo permite.

—¡Ni se le ocurra! —Akane despertó, pateando al payaso y mandándolo de nuevo al escenario.

Todos los espectadores pensaron que aquello era parte del show y aplaudieron emocionados.

Akane volvió a encogerse sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperarse del susto.

—¿Qué tal si esperamos a Xian en los campers? —propuso Ranma al ver a su pobre prometida que empezaba a pasmarse y murmurar payasos de forma frenética, además de esa mirada perdida y abrazándose a sí misma.

—¡Sí, vamos! —Akane lo tomó de la mano y salieron como de rayo de la carpa.

* * *

Afuera Akane sentía nuevamente que podía respirar con tranquilidad, suspiró aliviada de no ver a todos esos payasos que parecía que sabían de su fobia a ellos y pasaban a cada rato donde ella se encontraba. Escuchó una voz chillona de un payaso y se refugió en los brazos de Ranma, volviendo a llorar con miedo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

—Sí, se le pasara en un ratito —respondió Ranma.

—Pobrecita —el chico le dedicó una mirada dulce a Akane— ¡Ya sé! Regreso en seguida.

Ranma se percató que se trataba del domador de fieras, vaya que sí era muy guapo aquel chico, de cuerpo atlético y alto, para colmo, el vestuario del joven era de lo más sexy, pantalón negro y solamente una chaqueta de piel desabrochada, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Lo vio regresar con una paleta con cobertura de chocolate.

—Espero que con eso se le pase el mal rato, señorita —ofreció el joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Uh, helado! —exclamó Akane olvidado todos su miedos y ponerse como niñita a comerse aquella paleta.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un momento, observando a detalle a ésa linda jovencita de semblante inocente.

—Akane —musitó el chico que luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú eres Xian? —interrogó Ranma señalándolo.

—Sí, mucho gusto —respondió el aludido mostrándole una sonrisa amigable—. ¿Y tú?

—Ranma Saotome —el chico lo veía seriamente.

Mientras la chica ni caso les hacía, se concentraba en comerse su helado.

Ranma lo veía con rivalidad, ése chico era muy guapo y estaba seguro que cualquier chica caería en su encanto, miró a su prometida que ya estaba por terminar de comerse la paleta, ella era un imán para atraer chicos y estaba seguro que el caso de Xian no era la excepción y menos al notar como los ojos verdes de aquel joven tenía ésa mirada enamorada que los otros.

—¡Xian! —Exclamó Akane muy contenta una vez que terminó de comerse la paleta—. ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! —los ojos de la jovencita brillaron como soles.

Los dos se vieron con alegría, pero los ojos de Xian relataban otra cosa, más que alegría, lo podía ver, era la misma mirada de bobo que Ryoga ponía cada vez que veía a Akane.

Akane iba a darle un abrazo a su amigo, pero Ranma se puso en medio.

—¿Ya vieron el cielo, no les parece algo raro el día de hoy? —el joven de la trenza señaló hacia arriba.

—¡Xian, los leones ya están listos para el acto, date prisa! —llamaron la pelirrojo.

—Akane, ¿me esperarías un rato? Es que pronto será mi acto —se acordó el pelirrojo.

—Claro, yo te espero aquí, suerte —Akane le sonrió de esa forma que encantaba a cualquiera, pero que en Ranma tenía un efecto más poderoso.

Ranma agradeció la interrupción de aquel hombre, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Xian se metió a la carpa, dejando a los jóvenes prometidos afuera.

«_Se larga mañana, no tengo porque preocuparme, él se va mañana_» se decía mentalmente Ranma, bufando con molestia.

—¡Rayos! —Clamó Akane, llamando la atención de Ranma—. Se me olvidó la caja de galletas adentro.

—Bueno, cuando terminé el show entramos y la buscamos, pero creo que a Xian no le importa si le traes o no un obsequio —dijo Ranma con cierta amargura.

—Sí, tienes razón —Akane juntó sus manos sobre su regazo y se veía soñadora, una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Ranma curioso.

—En cómo conocí a Xian —contestó la joven que le dedicó una mirada fugaz al pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas? —pidió Ranma, él estaba deseoso saber cómo es que Xian se había enamorado de su prometida.

—Bueno, pues mi papá y yo estábamos en China… —empezó la joven a relatar.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Akane y su papá corrían despavoridos de aquella chica loca de cabellos morados que lo único que podía decir en japonés era «matar Tendo Akane». Llevaban días eludiendo a esa joven china pero siempre los encontraba. _

_Los Tendo llegaron a un muelle, ahí vieron a un barco a punto de zarpar. Respiraban agitados y volteaban hacia atrás. _

—_Creo que ya no nos sigue —observó Soun. _

—_Vaya chica tan más obsesionada —respondió Akane que tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _

—_¡Vamos rápido, tenemos que llegar a Japón! —escucharon la voz de un joven que estaba cerca de aquella embarcación. _

—_Akane, es nuestra oportunidad de regresar a Japón —le dijo Soun. _

—_Pues sí, antes de que esa chica me haga picadillo —aceptó Akane ya cansada. _

_Los dos corrieron hacia el barco pero hubo una ola que los mojó, dejándolos en su forma maldita, bufaron con molestia. _

—Toma_ —mostró un letrero el panda y luego le dio unos chacos a Akane. _

—_¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —Akane miró con extrañeza a su papá, pensó que a lo mejor quería dejar noqueados a los tripulantes del barco. _

_El panda señaló con su garra, fue entonces que el rubio leyó que se trataba de un circo. _

—Nos uniremos a ellos_ —mostró otro letrero el panda que sacó una pelota grande de quien sabe dónde. _

—_Buena idea —aunque no lo creía de verdad, pero seguro que no iban a dejar que dos polizones se metieran en su embarcación. _

_Los dos se acercaron a ése chico pelirrojo que ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras para abordar, pero el muchacho se quedó viendo a ése panda y al rubio. Vio que el panda se subía a la pelota y en segundos estaba besando el suelo, sin embargo el enorme animal volvía a subir tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras que el rubio se dio un tremendo golpe en la cara con los chacos, el pobre jovencito cayó de espaldas con las manos echas cuernitos y los ojos en espiral. Eso le dio pena y los tiró a locos, prefirió seguir su camino. _

—_¡Eleven las anclas! —gritó el pelirrojo. _

—_¡Matar Tendo Akane! —escucharon la voz de la chinita. _

_Akane chico se recuperó del golpe y al ver que el barco ya iba zarpando tomó a su papá, el panda que de tanto golpe que se había dado ya estaba todo idiota, lanzó al enorme animal al navío con todo y las maletas y luego ella corrió para tomar impulso y dar el salto más largo de su vida. A duras penas llegó al borde del barco y se subió, volteó a ver a donde estaba hace un segundo, encontrándose con aquella chinita de cabellos morados que se veía seguir buscándolos, la vio que se pasó de largo. _

—_Adiós, loca —sonrió Akane victoriosa. _

_Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y al girar se encontró con el chico pelirrojo que lo veía con extrañeza._

—_Eh… hola —saludó sonriendo con nerviosismo. _

—_Impresionante, tienes fuerza de gorila —dijo aquel pelirrojo sorprendido porque había visto como ese rubio arrojó al panda que seguía inconsciente pero esta vez por el golpe de haber caído dentro el barco—. Me llamo Xian, ¿y tú? —le tendió la mano amistosamente. _

—_Aka… —se dio cuenta que era rubio, tenía varios días con aquella maldición y no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo de hombre. Se quedó callada. _

_Escuchó unas voces de chicos que se volvieron chillonas y empezaban a contar chistes, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un grupo de payasos, abrió los ojos como platos y se echó a correr dejando a Xian con la mano tendida. _

—_Vaya, que chico tan más extraño —masculló el pelirrojo viendo por donde se había ido el polizón. _

_El panda ya recuperado mostró un letrero agradeciéndole su amabilidad a Xian, aquello desconcertó muchísimo al pelirrojo, un panda que sabía escribir no se lo esperaba, seguro que atraería mucho en el circo, ahora necesitaba saber que habilidades tenía aquel rubio que ya llevaba dando varias vueltas en el barco. _

—_Qué raro es —parpadeó Xian porque al rubio no lo seguía nadie. _

_Akane cayó rendida de tanto correr, respiraba agitada y veía las nubes del cielo, apenas pudiéndose creer que regresarían a Japón, ante sus ojos vio a un atractivo chico de su misma edad de cabello rojo que caían con gracia, el chico poseía ojos verdes esmeralda y tenía la piel blanca, aquel joven no lo dejaba de ver como si se tratara de un bicho sumamente raro. _

—_Y bien, al menos dime el nombre del dueño del panda inteligente —dijo el joven ojiverde que sonrió. _

—_Ken Tendo —bufó, en su apariencia masculina no podía decir que su nombre realmente era Akane—. Y ese panda de inteligente no tiene ni un pelo. _

—_Pero sabe escribir, seguro te tomó mucho tiempo para entrenarlo. _

—_¿Entrenar a ése animal? —Akane empezó a carcajearse—. A ese idiota ni el más paciente de los pacientes lograría entrenarlo. _

_Xian abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el panda le dio un golpazo con una sartén en la cabeza al rubio, dejando al chico totalmente noqueado y viendo panditas revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza. El panda gruñó, arrastró al rubio al agarrarlo de la coleta y sin consideración lo arrojó hacia donde estaba la bola de payasos platicando. _

_Vieron como el rubio empezó a llorar y a gritar como loco, diciendo que aquellos payasos lo querían matar, incluso se tiró por la borda, Xian se apiadó de aquel joven y le aventó un salvavidas para luego con ayuda del panda, volver a meterlo al barco. El rubio estaba inconsciente, con los ojos en cruz, de repente su cuerpo se pasmaba. _

_El joven de ojos verdes aceptó la presencia de aquel panda y el rubio, le resultaba bastante divertido verlos pelearse, aunque daban miedo a la hora de la comida, también ayudaban aunque el panda solía hacerse el desentendido pero gracias a Ken, el panda terminaba haciendo las cosas que se les pedía. _

_Las chicas del circo estaban más que encantadas con la presencia de aquel rubio, no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Mientras que sus demás compañeros estaban molestos debido que por culpa del rubio las chicas ni los tomaban en cuenta y sabiendo el temor que les tenía a los payasos, éstos lo echaban a correr cada vez que lo veían cerca de una de sus compañeras. _

_Xian le divertía ver esa escena, iba con un poco de agua caliente para prepararle café al capitán cuando vio al rubio ir hacia él, a los dos se les abrieron los ojos como platos, el rubio ya no alcanzó a frenar. Sintió un tremendo golpazo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás y tirar aquella agua. _

—_¿Estás bien? —preguntó Xian aturdido por el golpe, luego abrió los ojos como platos pensando que había quemado al chico. _

_No podía creer a quien tenía encima de él, no era aquel rubio de ojos grises, sino una pequeña chica de cabellos azules quien liberaba vapor de la cabeza, víctima del agua caliente, la joven había quedado en su pecho y también estaba aturdida por el golpe. Los dos intercambiaron miradas, él perdiéndose en esos ojos castaños, preciosos y ella en los ojos verdes, luego se ruborizaron al notar en qué circunstancias se encontraban y los murmullos que se hicieron, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la joven en vez del rubio. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Entonces caíste sobre él —masculló Ranma imaginándose la escena muy similar como cuando él cayó encima de Akane para deshacerse de Ryoga transformado en P-chan.

—Sí, fue algo bastante vergonzoso —relató Akane que no se percató de la molestia de Ranma—. Yo sólo estaba con un bóxer puesto y una camiseta.

Aquello le dio todavía más coraje, inconscientemente estaba ya apretando el puño y su mirada reflejaba celos puros, ahora la escena había cambiado dentro de su cabeza, recordando cuando Akane estaba sobre él en la bañera.

—Le di una cachetada que casi le tumbo los dientes por su atrevimiento —continuó Akane que seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que a Ranma le estaba pasando.

—¿Eh? —eso hizo que todo su enojo desapareciera.

—Pero luego me di cuenta que no era su culpa, después de todo él no sabía de mi maldición, y pues aclarado todo eso, explicándole lo de las pozas de Jusenkyo, nos hicimos amigos y él me ayudó para que los payasos ya no me molestaran —sonrió contenta.

—Y él, ¿te gusta? —preguntó virando su mirada a otra parte que no fuera a los ojos de extrañeza que había puesto Akane al oírlo.

—Pues…

—¡Akane! —Interrumpió Xian, llegando a ellos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. No puedo creer lo hermosa que estás —admiró a la chica de cabellos cortos que se puso roja al oírlo.

Ranma estaba que se moría de celos, ése chico sí que no tenía vergüenza, además esos pequeños gestos del muchacho delataban su gran interés por Akane. Ranma rodeó los hombros de Akane y la atrajo hacia él. Notó como los ojos de Xian se sorprendieron con aquella acción y de inmediato recibió una mirada desafiante.

—¿Y él quién es? —le preguntó Xian cambiando su tonalidad de voz por una hostil al referirse a Ranma.

—Yo soy Ranma Saotome, prometido de Akane —contestó Ranma agravando su voz.

—¿Prometido? —repitió Xian que ensanchó los ojos, atónito.

Akane asintió mostrando una sonrisa, eso a Ranma le encantó.

—Akane, ¿te gustaría ver a Luna? —Xian ignoró por completo eso y se dirigió hacia Akane.

—¡Luna! ¡Sí, claro! —Se emocionó la pequeña Tendo.

—¿Quién es Luna? —cuestionó Ranma, que no le quitaba sus ojos azules a Xian.

—Es una tigresa blanca, es preciosa —respondió Akane muy entusiasmada.

—Bueno, vamos —Xian pasó al lado de Ranma a quien en el proceso le dio un empujón con el hombro.

Aquello era una clara demostración de rivalidad.

* * *

Akane corrió hacia la jaula donde se encontraban los tigres, se veía muy contenta de ver a esos felinos, les hablaba como si de humanos se tratasen, a Ranma la presencia de aquellos animales le ponía nervioso pero no dejaría a su prometida a solas con Xian.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Ranma pidiéndole hablar con él a una distancia prudente para que Akane no los oyera.

—Akane merece a alguien mejor como su prometido —dijo sin tapujos el ojiverde, mirando con rivalidad a Ranma.

—Oh, vaya, no me equivoque, a ti también te interesa Akane —Ranma sonrió burlón.

—Por supuesto que me interesa y mucho, desde el primer momento que la vi me gustó, es una chica muy hermosa y me dolió dejarla ir, pero ahora que la vuelvo a encontrar no perderé esa oportunidad, me importa muy poco que tenga prometido —admitió Xian, emitiendo un aura de batalla.

—¿Y crees que yo te lo voy a permitir? Akane es MI PROMETIDA y créeme que yo no soy un rival fácil de vencer —Ranma también emitía esa aura de batalla.

Los dos se miraban con desafío.

Akane se extrañó al ver a los felinos empezar a tensarse.

—Ya veo, esa forma tan aguerrida tuya sólo significa que tú también has probado los dulces labios de Akane —sonrió triunfante el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se desconcertó al escucharlo, eso de «tú también» no le gustó absolutamente nada, por reflejo volteó a ver a su prometida que acariciaba una pata de un tigre siberiano—. Pero ella dijo que…

Xian esbozó una gran sonrisa, le divertía ver aquella expresión de desconcierto total de Ranma.

—No me digas que Akane y tú… —lo señaló, sus azules ojos mostraban la furia que sentía.

—Así es, fue algo que ella y yo jamás olvidaremos, nuestro primer beso —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, triunfante de lograr hace rabiar a su rival—. Akane es como una hechicera que te hace amarla al primer contacto con sus ojos y sus labios son embriagadores, deseables e inolvidables.

Ranma empezó a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos destellaban de ira y un aura de color roja emanaba de su cuerpo.

Los tigres empezaron a gruñir y sus ojos brillaron amenazadores, Akane al sentir aquella energía poderosa se giró para ver, encontrándose con su prometido quien emitía tal poder.

—Ranma —mustió Akane, sorprendida.

Lo vio lanzarse contra Xian con una fuerza devastadora, pero el pelirrojo atrapó el puño con facilidad.

El joven de la trenza se sorprendió, no esperaba que Xian fuera también un luchador, pero no se iba a dejar por él, así que en un salto se alejó del ojiverde para volver a atacarlo. Xian eludía todos los golpes que intentaba darle.

—¡Ranma, Xian, deténganse! —Exclamó la chica de cabellos cortos, sorprendida por los agiles movimientos de Xian y eso que el chico no estaba demostrando su verdadera fuerza.

—¡MENTIROSA! —le gritó Ranma, mirando a Akane con una mezcla de furia, tristeza, decepción que hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos.

Akane se quedó petrificada, viendo como Ranma se iba del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando por la primera barda. Sintió un apretón de hombros que la hizo voltear a ver a Xian.

—Ven vamos a platicar —sonrió el chico.

La joven de cabellos azules quedó como estúpida sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad, todavía tenía la palabra mentirosa en su mente. Se dejó llevar por Xian quien la sentó en una banca y el chico sin importarle nada comenzó a hablar. Akane no escuchaba nada, seguía viendo por donde su prometido se había ido.

«_¿Por qué me dijo mentirosa?_» estaba intrigada, miró a Xian que seguía hablando.

—Iré a buscar a Ranma —Akane ya se iba a levantar, pero el pelirrojo tomó su muñeca.

—Akane, no sé qué le pasó a Ranma para atacarme de ésa manera, a mí también me intriga, pero no me gustaría que esto afectara nuestro tiempo, me iré mañana y me gustaría platicar contigo un rato, seguro tu prometido te esperara en casa —sonrió el chico—. Por favor, Akane, quédate un rato más.

—Pero… —Akane señaló hacia el frente.

—Después de esto quien sabe hasta cuándo pueda verte de nuevo, sólo un ratito más —ejerció un poco más de fuerza, obligando a la peli azul a sentarse.

La joven terminó accediendo, pero su mente no estaba ahí con ella, seguía divagando por la actitud de Ranma.

Xian se quedó callado por un segundo, admirando el rostro de desconcierto en Akane, esbozó una suave sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

**Hola! Uff pensé que no lo terminaba u.u bueno, de hecho no, falta la segunda parte XP pero ya me he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, extraño cuando lo hacía más seguido, pero ahora si ando con el tiempo encima y me afecta muchisimo a la hora de escribir ah y eso sin contar que cuando estoy en el momento en que mis dedos se mueven solos sobre el teclado, no falta el grito llamándome para que vaya a hacer algunas cosas ¬¬ y ¡Zas! en ese momento se pierde esa conexión que se tenía con el capítulo u.u ufff... bueno, ya dejo de quejarme :P **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Apareció un amigo de Akane que ahora resulta que es enemigo de Ranma y bueno, la verdad que ése Xian se pasó y por mucho, pobre Ranma y pobre akane, con amigos así para que quiere uno enemigos. Pero que ni crea que eso se va a quedar así. Al menos sabemos como Akane y Soun llegaron a Japón :P **

**Muchisimas gracias por su paciencia amigas/os n.n por su tiempo, comentarios, mil gracias n.n **

**Gracias a: Cata3, akane192530, Katy28, Pame-Chan Neko, Guest, akarly, Dayana, Lucero, MiLiLiLiPiLy, Ni-chan Tendo, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, krizz, Shirley-san, Mariana Jackson, calcioycobalto, Akane54, Rutabi y a todos los que leen la historia y que por diversas razones no dejan sus reviews, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Cata3, hola guapa! que bueno que ya nuestros protagonistas dieron el siguiente paso :3 ahora falta que se mantegan firmes en su relación y me imaginé lo de la flor y la abejita, jajaja. **

***Guest, hola! muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo n.n me alegra saber que te guste la historia.**

***Dayana, hola hermosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n **

***Lucero, preciosa! muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, siento no haber puesto la pelea en este capítulo, pero sí estará en el siguiente capítulo ;) cuidate mucho hermosa, nos estamos leyendo n.n **

***krizz, amigaaaaaa bella! me alegra saber que te haya gustado y te diré algo, la historia va para largo, todavía hay muchas cosas que contar, jejejeje, y capitulos que adaptar- Esa Akane, yo creo que el culpable de su mezcla de cuentos, películas y otras cosas es gracias a Soun, te lo imaginas leyendole un cuento a su pequeña? jajaja besitos y abrazos desde Oaxaca linda, cuidate mucho n.n **

***Shirley-san, hola hermosa! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario :3 te aseguro que no será el único y habrá escenas románticas entre ellos ;)**

***Mariana Jackson, Hola guapa! muchas gracias por tus halagos haces que me sonroje n/n **

***Akane54, Hola linda! muchas gracias por tu comentario, jajaja, yo creo que a Shampoo hay que enviarla a Madagascar u otro lado más alejado que China :P Espero que estés muy bien, cuidate linda n.n **

**Gracias! **

**Espero no tardar demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, pero por si acaso, les daré un pequeño adelanto: **

Ranma está triste por lo que Xian le dijo, cuando encara a Akane no lo hace de la mejor manera. La joven Tendo furiosa va a buscar a Xian para pelear con él, pero Ranma se interpone, argumentando que a quién le corresponde pelear, es a él. ¿Quién ganará el encuentro?

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	36. La técnica del carrusel

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 36: La técnica del carrusel**

* * *

Ranma corría por los tejados, lleno de furia, celos, indignación, decepción, tristeza y resentimiento, se detuvo cerca de su casa, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de controlarse, en su mente sólo estaban esas malditas palabras de Xian, donde le dio a entender que él besó a Akane, siendo el primero y por lo visto que los dos disfrutaron.

—Mentirosa, tú me dijiste que no te habían besado ni habías besado… pero que ingenuo que soy, ¡claro! A lo mejor les dices lo mismo a todos y yo como un idiota caí… Akane, eres una maldita mentirosa, te odio, ¡TE ODIO! —apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Se dejó caer arrodillado, metiéndose los dedos entre su cabellera agitándosela desesperadamente, sintió algo tibio resbalar por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas.

—Mentirosa… —le había dolido mucho haberse enterado de eso.

Se levantó para continuar corriendo, pasando de largo su casa, no quería ver a nadie, absolutamente nadie, necesitaba estar solo, estaba tan dolido que lo único que quería era sacar su pena y su coraje.

* * *

—Akane —llamó Xian quien agitó su mano cerca del rostro de la mencionada.

Akane parpadeó repetidas veces, volviendo al mundo real, estaba tan metida en lo de Ranma que no le prestó nada de atención a su amigo.

—Lo siento, ¿me decías? —interrogó la joven notándose la pena en su mirada.

«_Vaya, bien le pude haber dicho que la amaba y ella ni caso_» Xian miró a detalle esos hermosos ojos que lo enamoraron en el primer momento «_Ranma, sí me creíste, eres un verdadero imbécil y bien ganado tendrás que Akane te odie_» sonrió.

—¿Tengo algo? —Akane se señaló el rostro, pensando que había algo en él, motivo por el cual su amigo sonreía.

—Oh, no, sólo me acordé cuando eras perseguida por los payasos —mintió el chino—. Era muy divertido.

—No para mí —la peli azul lo miró con enfado.

—Lo siento —Xian se rascó la cabeza.

—Entonces te vas mañana —cambió la joven que dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba preocupada y ya quería irse para ver a Ranma.

—Sí, bueno, sí no hay algo que me detenga y haga quedarme en Nerima por tiempo indefinido —contestó el muchacho, observando con persistencia a la chica de cabellos cortos.

—Espero que no haya inconvenientes, no me gustaría que te fueras tan rápido, pero es tu trabajo —respondió Akane que esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Es verdad, ya hay fechas apartadas y tenemos que cumplir con el contrato, no quiero que mi padre se enoje conmigo por no llevar bien su circo, no le gustaría nada que tengamos una demanda.

Akane ensanchó los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa total.

—Mi papá es el dueño del circo y pues yo ahora soy el que está al mando, me tiene mucha confianza —contestó antes de que la peli azul formulara la pregunta.

—Oh, vaya, eso no lo sabía… —por reacción miró todo lo que había a su alrededor—. Xian, gracias, estoy muy agradecida contigo por habernos permitido quedarnos en tu barco y no echarnos al agua como polizones que éramos, te estaré eternamente agradecida —Akane hizo una leve reverencia—. Eres un buen amigo, Xian.

«_Yo quiero ser más que un amigo, Akane_» admitió el joven en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole amistosamente pero sus ojos verdes refulgieron como diamantes.

—Me voy, Xian, mucha suerte y ojala vuelvas a Nerima, me encontraras en el dojo Saotome —la joven externaba su agradecimiento en aquella mirada sincera y su bella sonrisa.

—Volveré pronto, te lo prometo —Xian abrió sus brazos en señal de querer un abrazo de despedida.

La joven Tendo lo abrazó con cariño de amigos, pero Xian se aferró a ése abrazo, tuvo que separarse cuando Akane se echó para atrás.

—Adiós, Xian —sonrió la chica de cabellos cortos.

Akane se levantó en un pequeño brinco y se fue de aquel circo, al ver un payaso que iba pasando en una bicicleta muy cerca de ella, dio un salto como de gato asustado y de inmediato arrancó a correr despavorida, dejando al payaso desconcertado y a Xian con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Ranma respiraba agitado mientras observaba lo que había quedado de aquellos coches desvalijados que encontró en ése lugar. Eran sólo pedazos. Se pasó el antebrazo por su frente para secar el sudor. De alguna forma se sentía mejor, y le ayudó a pensar bien las cosas. Se fue de ahí caminando despacio, metió sus manos a los bolsillos mientras pateaba una lata de soda.

«_Ya veo, esa forma tan aguerrida tuya sólo significa que tú también has probado los dulces labios de Akane_» se detuvo y miró con odio la lata, como si estuviera observando a Xian y su estúpida sonrisa «_Así es, fue algo que ella y yo jamás olvidaremos, nuestro primer beso_» pateó la lata con todas sus fuerzas, mandándola muy lejos de ahí, sacó su mano rápidamente del bolsillo y soltó un golpe a una barda, haciendo un hoyo en ella.

—SU primer beso… —masculló el chico con rabia, soltando una patada para derribar ése muro como si fuera el culpable de todo.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando besó a su prometida aquella noche después de interpretar a Romeo y a Julieta, las palabras de la joven, su sonrojo, su mirada, sus nervios… sus labios. Por reacción llevó sus dedos a los labios. Otro recuerdo de cuando Akane casi se cae de las escaleras y se volvieron a dar un pequeñísimo beso.

—Su mirada… sus ojos brillan de ésa forma tan hermosa que ilumina todo a mi alrededor —bajó la mirada.

Suspiró hondo.

Vio pasar a su prometida corriendo por la calle, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco brusco y que un sentimiento nada agradable se hizo presente en su interior.

Akane se detuvo cuando Ranma se apareció frente a ella, poco más y hubiera chocado con él y por la velocidad que llevaba, seguro lo mandaba a volar. Estaba sorprendida porque no sintió su presencia.

—Seguro que te la pasaste muy bien con tu amiguito, ¿no? —Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de ver a Akane con reproche.

La joven Tendo puso cara de no entender nada.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —interrogó la chica, preocupada por él.

—Perfectamente —respondió con una voz gélida.

Akane observó como los nudillos de su prometido sangraban ligeramente, notando cortadas en la piel de las manos.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Akane tomó la mano del joven para mirar más de cerca ésas heridas.

—Nada que te importe —respondió el pelinegro retirando su mano.

Ranma miraba de una forma tan fría y acusadora a Akane, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera intimidada por ésos ojos azules.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ranma? No te entiendo, estabas conversando con Xian y de repente lo atacaste, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Akane que se veía muy desconcertada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, fue por una completa estupidez —Ranma se llevó la mano bajo el fleco para alzárselo con vanidad, pero luego miró con reproche a la peli azul—. Realmente fue algo sin importancia.

Akane retrocedió un poco cuando Ranma se acercó a su rostro, la forma que él la miraba no era nada bonita, al contrario la hacía sentir insegura.

—Una estupidez no te hace sacar ese poder de batalla… —inquirió Akane que se puso de puntitas, mirando a su prometido con desafío— y mucho menos llamarme mentirosa, ¿por qué me dijiste eso? —su entrecejo se arrugó, molesta por aquella acusación.

—Porque es la verdad, y es que yo soy un estúpido crédulo —continuó Ranma que miró hacia el cielo por unos segundos para volver a mirar a Akane.

—Ranma, ¿qué diablos te pasa, eh? —Akane estaba muy extrañada por la actitud del chico, nunca lo había visto así.

—¿A mí? ¡Nada! Mejor dime, ¿qué te pasa a ti? —Ranma se acercó a Akane casi rozando los labios de la chica, sintiendo la respiración de ella chocar con su piel, ella se sonrojó al instante—. ¿Te gusta besar a otros chicos y andar diciéndoles con tu dulce voz que nunca has besado ni has sido besada? —musitó suavemente, sin dejar de ver aquellos labios tan tentadores.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa extraña pregunta.

—Pequeña mentirosa, claro, es fácil caer, quien te viera con ese rostro tan lindo y angelical cuando en realidad se trata de una manipuladora sin escrúpulos —expresó Ranma alejándose de golpe de Akane a punto de darle la espalda.

El chico estrelló contra la pared, la mano derecha de la chica lo sujetaba de la playera y la otra la tenía empuñada hacia atrás, con toda la disposición de golpearle la cara, a la joven le brillaban los ojos de enojo.

—Explícate Ranma —exigió Akane tratando de mantener un poco la cordura, su mano empuñada temblaba, la apretaba con tal fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron.

—Fácil, tu amiguito Xian me dijo que tú y él se dieron su primer besito —respondió Ranma con un tono burlón y sin mostrar temor ante esa mirada asesina de Akane.

—¡¿Qué?! Xian, no sería capaz de decir algo así —Akane soltó a Ranma, impresionada.

Las pupilas de Akane iban de un lado a otro, tratando de entender la respuesta de Ranma.

—Pues me lo dijo —sostuvo Ranma, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometida.

—¿Y le creíste? —interrogó Akane, mirando con suplica al chico de la trenza.

—Yo no le veo el motivo porque debería de mentirme.

—¿Qué? Le creíste a un chico que acabas de conocer… ¿antes que en mí? —Akane se señaló con su mano, sus bellos ojos fueron inundados por las lágrimas, notablemente triste y dolida por la falta de confianza de Ranma—. Eres un estúpido.

Al verla llorar, su corazón se desboronó, no soportaba que Akane derramara lágrimas, ya no sabía qué hacer, su coraje se esfumó con la primera lagrima que salió de los ojos de su prometida.

—Akane…

La chica levantó el rostro hacia el cielo para evitar que siguiera saliendo aquellas lágrimas, se limpió las que resbalaban por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió, le dirigió una mirada de rencor y odio a Ranma.

—Valiente prometido que me tocó, el que ni si quiera cree en su prometida… idiota y no lo digo por ti, sino por mí, creer algo que no es… —resopló Akane esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo para que no te quedes con la duda, mi primer beso que he dado fue sobre la valla en una noche después de haber hecho una estúpida obra de teatro y al único que he besado resultó ser un ¡VERDADERO IMBÉCIL! —recalcó en un grito las últimas palabras.

—Akane yo…

Una sonora bofetada le volteó la cara, Akane estaba con la mano sobre su mejilla, se notaba muy molesta.

—Lo que no tolero es que me levanten falsos y crean en ellos —señaló Akane con su dedo índice, la mano le temblaba, se notaba que estaba furiosa—. No se los voy a perdonar…

Ahora era ella quien lo veía con desprecio, con frialdad pura, furia, odio, esa combinación le sobrecogió el corazón y se la merecía. Fue un estúpido al creerle a Xian y bien merecido tenía esa cachetada, incluso debió de haber recibido una golpiza por parte de ella. La vio darse la media vuelta rumbo al circo

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el pelinegro, sobándose la frente.

Debería de golpearse a sí mismo hasta dejarse medio muerto. No tenía que dejarla sola y menos sí ella pensaba ir a enfrentar a Xian, por lo que rápido se fue tras de ella.

* * *

La joven llegó al circo, escudriñando el lugar, su miedo a los payasos desapareció debido a la furia que ella sentía, sólo quería encontrar aquel pelirrojo embustero, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decir algo que nunca sucedió? ¿Y con qué fin? Debía de saberlo pero se estaba muriendo de ganas de incrustar varios puñetazos y patadas en el cuerpo de Xian antes. Lo vio, ahí conversando y sonriéndole muy amistosamente a una gimnasta.

—¡XIAN! —gritó el nombre del joven.

El pelirrojo se despidió de su compañera de trabajo y caminó muy tranquilo hacia su amiga.

—Akane, no pensé que regresarías tan pronto —Xian mostraba una sonrisa amigable.

Se impresionó al ver a la peli azul que se le dejó ir con el puño listo para golpearlo, atrapó la mano de la joven, pero ella no se veía decidida a dejarse tan fácilmente, así que le intentó golpear con su otro puño, la atrapó de igual forma. El chico alzó las manos de la joven, le dio la media vuelta para aprisionarla en sus brazos, colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de la joven mientras ella lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eres hermosa cuando estás enojada —le susurró al oído, encantado por cómo tenía a Akane.

—Tú eres un maldito, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Ranma? ¡Yo jamás me he besado contigo y lo sabes! —Akane hizo un movimiento brusco liberándose de Xian, dándole una patada en la pantorrilla en el proceso.

—No pensé que tu amigo se lo iba a tomar tan en serio, sólo fue una broma —respondió el pelirrojo que se incorporó fácilmente, se notaba muy divertido.

—No es sólo mi amigo, ¡Ranma es mi prometido y lo quiero! —aclaró la chica mirando con rencor al pelirrojo.

Akane cegada por la furia soltaba puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero el pelirrojo los eludía con una facilidad increíble.

La joven de cabellos azules intentó hacerle una barrida al joven, pero éste saltó, ella también brincó y en el aire le iba a dar una patada voladora, la cual Xian bloqueó al poner sus brazos en cruz, vio que un puño iba dirigido hacia su rostro, atrapándolo con su mano, el puño de Akane era pequeño que fue fácil cubrirlo por completo. Sonrió, estaba encantado por la fiereza que Akane demostraba en su mirada. El otro puño de Akane venía de abajo para estamparse en su costado, pero lo atrapó también.

—Definitivamente eres única, Akane —susurró el chico que cayeron juntos, ejercía fuerza para que ella no lograra zafarse.

—¡Lo sé, imbécil! —Akane le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, golpe que hizo a Xian doblarse y soltar a Akane.

La joven aprovechó ese pequeño momento para juntar sus manos como si de un mazo se tratara y soltarle un golpe tras del cuello, antes de que el chico cayera al suelo, el pie de la joven estampó en el rostro del chico a quien le salió sangre de la nariz al instante, pero no descansó ahí, una patada en su mejilla izquierda lo sorprendió arrojándolo a un metro.

—¿Por qué diablos le dijiste a Ranma que tú y yo nos besamos? —Akane lo agarró del chaleco y lo zarandeó, mirándolo con furia—. Yo no tolero que me levanten falsos, es algo que no perdono… y esto, jamás, ¡JAMÁS! ¡Te lo voy a perdonar! —la chica levantó su puño para golpear a Xian, pero su muñeca fue agarrada por alguien.

Akane miró con desconcierto a Ranma quien la había detenido.

—Yo pelearé con él —dijo el joven Saotome, dejando a Akane desconcertada—. Me corresponde a mí porque me mintió y te involucró en esa mentira… eso no se lo voy a perdonar.

—Tú ni te metas, qué contigo no estoy nada contenta —respondió la peli azul, todavía mostrando su enojo en la mirada.

—Es mi culpa, pero yo no permitiré que tú pelees con él, obviamente no usará toda su fuerza contigo por el hecho de que tú… —se calló y miró a Xian.

—¿De qué soy mujer? ¡Al diablo con esa estupidez! A mí no me importa eso, sí no quiere usar su verdadera fuerza, es su problema, yo no voy a tener compasión… —Akane asesinaba a Xian con esos ojos castaños que resplandecía de furia.

—No, no es por eso —Ranma la tomó con un poco más de fuerza, asegurándose de no lastimarla y la llevó hacia su pecho para envolverla en sus brazos—. Te aseguro que no es porque seas mujer… pero yo no quiero que pelees con él.

Akane luchaba por alejarse de Ranma, pero él la aprisionaba.

—Me interesa saber sí él de verdad merece ser tu prometido —habló Xian que se incorporó, se limpió la sangre que brotaba, luego de su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño frasco con unas pastillas, lo abrió y sacó una para tomársela.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió Ranma, observando a su enemigo con enojo y desprecio—. Akane es mi prometida y no pienso perderla, ¿entendiste? ¿O te lo explico a base de golpes?

La pequeña Tendo se encogió entre los brazos de Ranma, escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón de su prometido así como los suyos, en ese momento la furia que la invadía desapareció. Alzó su mirada, admirando el rostro de Ranma, se notaba tan decidido y ésa mirada que tenía hacia Xian era intimidante, abrió los ojos cuando él la observó a ella, su mirada se tornó dulce y amorosa.

—Perdóname por ser tan idiota, otra vez —le dijo—. Por favor, ve a un lugar seguro.

—Ranma…

—¿Estás listo Xian? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

Akane estaba tan anonadada que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo es que Ranma era capaz de hacer que ella se tranquilizara tan fácilmente?

—Ranma, ten mucho cuidado…

—Confía en mí, Akane, sé que no me lo merezco, pero por favor, hazlo, además, una gran y hermosa maestra me enseñó una técnica que pienso poner en práctica —le guiñó una ojo y le sonrió de esa forma tan arrogante que a veces tenía y que ella odiaba admitir que le fascinaba.

La peli azul se ruborizó ligeramente, sacándole una sonrisa. Asintió.

—Gracias —Ranma le dio un beso en la frente.

Akane se hizo a un lado, sintió la presencia de alguien y cuando atisbó hacia arriba se encontró con la abuela de Shampoo que venía sobre su bastón nudoso, quedando justo a su lado.

—Ese chico se ve que es muy fuerte —habló la anciana que veía a Xian.

—Sí, lo es —Akane estaba preocupada por Ranma.

—Niña —llamó la anciana, haciendo que Akane volteara a verla—. Es muy difícil derrotar a un heredero de la dinastía Hang.

—¿Eh? —Akane la miró con interés.

—Los reconozco, es una dinastía de guerreros muy poderosos, espero que mi yerno no salga mal herido —sonrió la anciana.

—Ranma —Akane se preocupó todavía más por su prometido—. Pero Ranma es muy fuerte y persistente, además él no se dejara vencer fácilmente, yo confío en él.

La anciana le dedicó una mirada curiosa, la razón por la cual había llegado ahí fue por qué sintió un aura de batalla bastante poderosa y al reconocer quien era la dueña se sorprendió, pero ahora que estaba a su lado, aquella aura había descendido.

Xian por su parte sonrió con arrogancia, Ranma no era oponente para él. Chifló y en seguida Ranma se vio rodeado por 3 tigres, 2 leones y 1 pantera, tragó saliva, no eran gatos pero si felinos y eso lo puso muy nervioso.

—Si te mueves, ellos te harán pedazos en un segundo —habló el pelirrojo.

—E-eso es trampa —musitó Ranma, mirando a todos esos animales que mostraban toda su fiereza y lo veían como si él fuera un gran trozo de carne.

Estaba muy nervioso y eso no le permitía pensar ni actuar bien. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse pero notó que los animales hicieron un gesto a punto de atacarlo.

Otro golpe, del cual esta vez le sacó sangre y eso hizo a los animales dar un paso hacia Ranma.

—Eres lento —se burló Xian.

Ranma estaba a punto de caer por varios golpes que había recibido, y los animales cada vez estaban más cerca del chico. Se amonestó que por culpa de sus nervios no podía esquivar esos ataques.

—Tramposo —masculló Akane que estuvo observando a detalle la situación—. ¡Luna, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Sol, Ámbar, Ónix! —llamó, haciendo que los felinos voltearan hacia ella.

Xian se quedó estupefacto, Akane logró hacer que los animales se distrajeran y lo más sorprendente es que fueron hacia ella como obedientes cachorritos, echándose a su lado.

Ranma parpadeó incrédulo, pero reaccionó, era momento de que fuera él quien finalmente soltara un golpe. Saltó para prepararse y patear a Xian, quien recibió la patada de lleno en el pecho.

Los dos se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de golpes, unos que si alcanzaron su objetivo, otros bloqueados y otros más eludidos. Ranma cayó de pie, respirando agitado, con un poco de sangre resbalando por su frente, mientras que Xian tenía unos moretones rojos en su abdomen y rostro, el pelirrojo se pasó la mano sobre la boca para limpiarse un poco de sangre.

—Te subestime —admitió Xian.

—Jamás subestimes a Ranma Saotome —se señaló el pelinegro que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Aun así sigues siendo poca cosa para Akane —proyectó el pelirrojo.

Ésas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Ranma.

Ranma corrió a toda velocidad hacia Xian, le dio un golpe con la distal de su mano en el costado derecho para luego darle un golpe bajo la quijada al pelirrojo, quien se admiró de que Ranma empezó a girar alrededor de él rápidamente, su cuerpo era elevado e incapaz de poder moverse, recibiendo una lluvia de puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos en todas las partes del cuerpo.

—¿Y eso? —interrogó Cologne que veía perfectamente los movimientos de Ranma.

Aquellos golpes eran muy rápidos y no impactaban en el mismo lugar, parecía que sí, pero la diferencia era un milímetro.

—La técnica del carrusel —sonrió Akane, Ranma la había aprendido muy bien.

—Qué curioso nombre —indicó la anciana quien sonrió.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba envuelto en una especie de remolino donde recibía golpes y no podía eludirlos, hasta que finalmente cayó por el codazo que recibió en la boca del estómago que lo obligó a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre. Al caer al suelo, su cuerpo agrietó el pavimento.

—Te he ganado —Ranma estaba frente a él y de pie, sonriendo orgulloso.

Xian tenía el cuerpo mullido de tantos golpes, sonrió divertido.

—¿Eso crees? —Xian se levantó torpemente, escupiendo otro tanto de sangre.

De su bolsillo extrajo el frasco de pastillas y volvió a tomar una. Ranma observó curioso el frasco.

Xian desapareció ante sus ojos, apareciendo tras de él, tomándolo por el cuello e inmovilizándolo de las manos, el pelirrojo saltó hacia arriba con el cuerpo de Ranma y giró. Cologne y Akane cerraron los ojos al ver el tremendo impacto, el pelirrojo había usado a Ranma como amortiguador de caída, estrellando la cabeza del muchacho contra el suelo brutalmente.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se llevó la mano hecha puño a la altura de su pecho, estupefacta y preocupada.

Cologne no dejaba de ver a Xian, sin duda era un Hang.

El ojiverde agarró a Ranma de la playera, alzándolo, admirando como la sangre resbalaba por la cara del muchacho, eso le causó un placer inigualable, empezó a golpearlo en el estómago repetidamente, luego lo aventó hacia arriba para luego darle alcance, le dio un rodillazo en la espalda al joven, quien se dobló de dolor. Estaba por darle otro golpe que dejaría al chico casi muerto, pero Akane apareció, atrapando el cuerpo de Ranma en el aire y bloqueando aquel ataque con su brazo, se impulsó en el aire para regresar al suelo. Sintió dolor en el impacto, de hecho un terrible calambre se hizo presente pero no le importaba.

Akane bajó con el cuerpo de Ranma en sus brazos, el chico apenas se mantenía despierto.

—Akane, por favor esto todavía no termina, él todavía puede seguir peleando —se burló Xian.

—Lo sé —musitó Akane, dejó el cuerpo de Ranma suavemente sobre el suelo, discretamente se tentaba el brazo lastimado—. Pero también sé que Ranma te ganará —los ojos de Akane brillaron de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Por qué crees que puede ganarme? —interrogó el pelirrojo, intrigado de ver aquella sonrisa de confianza sobre el rostro de Akane.

—Yo no lo creo ¡estoy segura! —confirmó la joven de cabellos azulados.

—No deberías de confiar tanto en ése debilucho, míralo, ahí tirado sin fuerzas para luchar, lo mejor será que se rinda sino quiere terminar peor —Xian señaló con cierta lastima y forma despectiva al chico de la trenza.

—Ranma no es ningún debilucho, él puede derrotarte, tan sólo dale un minuto para que se recupere y ¿sabes algo? —Akane esbozó media sonrisa—. Él no necesita de la medicina china para recuperarse, ya que él es sorprendente y no se dará por vencido… Por eso ÉL ES MI PROMETIDO.

Ranma se incorporaba lentamente, había escuchado a Akane, sus palabras y su confianza en él le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con su pelea. Akane se hizo a un lado para que el ojiverde admirara como Ranma ya estaba de pie.

La cara de Xian giró bruscamente al sentir un puñetazo de Ranma, y luego una patada en su estómago que lo lanzó varios metros. El pelirrojo se tocó la mejilla, ése golpe fue bastante doloroso, más que los otros que ya había recibido, se levantó rápido y se encontró con una patada en su mejilla derecha que lo hizo girar varias veces antes de volver a caer. Otra vez se veía siendo golpeado innumerables veces sintiendo más dolor en cada golpe. Cayó haciendo un hoyo en el suelo, estaba sorprendido de la persistencia y fuerza de Ranma.

Ranma estaba sobre él, agarrándolo del chaleco para acercarlo a su rostro y mirarse de forma escrutadora a los ojos, era una batalla entre miradas azules y verdes.

—Sí de verdad amaras a Akane jamás hubieras dicho semejante mentira, la respetarías antes de cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes? Tú eres quien no merece tener una amistad con Akane, ella es demasiado para ti —le reprochó Ranma, mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

Ranma alzó su puño para darle fin a la pelea, pero Akane intervino, atrapando su muñeca y mirándolo de una forma llena de inocencia, le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que el chico bajara la mano. Esa escena se le hizo familiar sólo que ahora Ranma era el que había perdido el control. Observó a Xian que ya se notaba exhausto y muy adolorido, liberó su agarre y bajó el puño.

—Xian, te consideré como una buena persona, te estime como un amigo y te agradezco que nos hayas dejado venir contigo a Japón, pero jamás te perdonaré que le hayas dicho semejante mentira, yo nunca te di motivos para ello, eso fue bajo, nunca me lo espere de ti, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida —habló Akane con toda la serenidad del mundo.

—Akane… —Xian intentó levantarse, pero estaba tan adolorido que el más leve movimiento le hacía gesticular dolor y soltar un quejido—. Es que yo te…

—No hay razón que justifique tu forma de actuar, Xian, así que lo mejor para ti es que me olvides, que yo haré lo mismo, olvidarte, y me voy, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme porque si no… —Akane le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Cologne entrecerró los ojos, admirando a Akane, se sorprendió al sentir esa aura tan poderosa y que los felinos se levantaran para ir a hacerle compañía a la chica, como obedientes guardianes.

—Adiós, Xian —Akane se dio la media vuelta, dejando a los animales que se quedaran observando al pelirrojo.

—Vaya, ésa niña definitivamente tiene mucha suerte con los chicos —sonrió Cologne que observaba a detalle a Xian y luego a Ranma, los dos jóvenes eran sumamente guapos—. Aunque es una chica muy extraña —clavó sus ojos en Akane—. Buena pelea, cada vez me convenzo más de que Ranma es el esposo perfecto para mi nieta Shampoo. Derrotó a un Hang… cuando se enteré el padre de ése chico… —esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

La anciana se fue de ahí, sobre su nudoso bastón, saltando hasta perderse.

Akane ayudó a Ranma para irse juntos del circo, Ranma miró por encima del hombro aquel pelirrojo que ya estaba vencido, luego volvió su atención a Akane.

—Akane, yo…

—No digas nada, Ranma, yo todavía estoy molesta contigo —respondió Akane que no lo miró—. Iremos con el doctor Tofú.

Ranma se quedó callado, estaba agradecido que su prometida lo ayudara a caminar, él también estaba agotado y muy adolorido por la pelea, pero al menos podía estar de pie y lo más importante, con Akane.

* * *

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú, éste andaba ocupado pero al ver a Ranma de inmediato lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para revisarlo mejor. El joven Saotome se sintió muy mal al ver que Akane rápida se dio la media vuelta, todavía con aquel semblante de tristeza y enojo, sabía que era su culpa.

—Fue una pelea difícil —observó el doctor, examinando los hematomas formados en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

—Ajá —Ranma estaba muy metido en los recuerdos de cómo había tratado a Akane.

«_Fui un idiota, me deje llevar por el coraje_» pensó Ranma abrumado.

Gritó desgarradoramente volviendo al mundo real y sintiendo terribles dolores en todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes las costillas fracturadas, la cabeza abierta, el hombro dislocado, un esguince en el tobillo, la muñeca derecha desviada… tendrás que quedarte unos días, Ranma —dictaminó el médico—. Pero al menos todavía te mantienes despierto —le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El chico de la trenza lloraba como si de cascadas se trataran y volvió a gritar de ésa manera como si lo estuvieran matando, ahuyentando a los pacientes que esperaban la consulta.

* * *

Akane estaba sobre el tejado, con las piernas encogidas y abrazándolas, miraba hacia el cielo, acordándose claramente de todo lo que Ranma le dijo en la calle, bajó la mirada, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y observando las tejas. Estaba preocupada por Ranma, pero seguía muy dolida por la desconfianza que él demostró en ella.

—Tonto, ni siquiera me preguntaste sí fue o no verdad lo que te dijo Xian antes de acusarme —musitó Akane con la mirada opacada por la tristeza.

Suspiró hondamente, sacando un poco de su pesar en aquel respiro. Se tentó el brazo, todavía lo tenía adolorido, se levantó la manga notando un enorme moretón en su antebrazo, frunció la boca, Xian si que golpeaba duro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su lindo rostro y sus ojos brillaron al recordar cuando Ranma la abrazó y le dijo a Xian que ella era su prometida y no pensaba perderla, le había gustado, no sólo eso, encantado, fascinado, le gustó sentirse protegida, que Ranma demostrara su interés por ella aunque fuera algo posesivo.

—Una sonrisa tuya basta para que yo me vuelva un ser sin voluntad… —admitió la joven en voz casi inaudible, sorprendida de que Ranma era capaz de calmarla con facilidad.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndola voltear y encontrarse a Ranma que lucía lleno de vendajes.

—¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Akane se levantó bruscamente—. ¡¿No ves que todavía estás herido?!

—Akane —susurró Ranma, tambaleó por la debilidad que sentía gracias al medicamento que el doctor Tofú le dio para el dolor.

Akane lo atrapó para evitar que el chico cayera.

Ranma aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza, como si ella se le fuera a ir, quería fundirse con ella. Akane al sentir la presión que ejercía Ranma sobre ella lo empujó un poco para mirarlo, él estaba perdiendo el equilibrio e iba a caer de espaldas, ella giró para que él no se dañara, quedando Ranma sobre su cuerpo.

—Ranma, debo de llevarte con el doctor Tofú, estás muy mal —Akane intentó levantarse, pero Ranma colocó sus manos a lado de su cabeza, acorralándola, y aprisionándola con todo su cuerpo.

—No podía quedarme tranquilo, después de que fui un estúpido contigo, perdóname Akane, yo siempre hablo sin pensar y te lastimo, Xian tiene razón, yo no te merezco —los ojos azules denotaban culpabilidad y tristeza.

—Ranma, será mejor que hablemos cuando estés mejor… —Ranma la miró, recorriendo cada milímetro del rostro de la chica, cosa que dejó a la peli azul callada.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —soltó Ranma, Akane abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

—Ran… —los labios de Ranma se encargaron de silenciarla.

Akane cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel lindo sentimiento que brotaba de su ser.

* * *

**Hola! Me puse las pilas para terminar éste capítulo el día de hoy :3, ¿qué les ha parecido? Les gustó que Xian haya tenido su merecido? akane le dejó bien en claro a ése pelirrojo engreído que ya no quería verlo, así que ojala que entienda u.u Lo bueno es que ha sido el momento en que Ranma ha puesto en práctica la técnica del carrusel o3o :P **

**Muchisimas gracias por todo lo que me dan :D me hacen muy feliz y de verdad que estimulan ésta cabecita para seguir escribiendo la historia n.n **

**Gracias a: Leandro-sensei, Lucero, ces28z28, Cata3, Pame-Chan Neko, akane192530, Wolfing23, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Guest, HiinaTHA, MiLiLiLiPiLy y a todos los que me leen y por x motivo no dejan sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Lucero, amiga bella! Gracias por tus animos :3 me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios, hice todo lo posible por actualizarla hoy jueves, pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero terminé el capítulo :3 nos leeremos pronto, ojala que sea en tu fic :D **

***Cata3, amiga preciosa! GRacias por continuar leyendo ésta historia n.n espero que el presente capítulo sea de tu gusto n.n **

***akane192530, hola niña hermosa! Perdón por la tardanza, esta vez traté de no tardarme tanto, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y no olvidé tu pregunta, la respondí al enviarte un inbox n.n Cuide a Xian, porque necesitaba que Ranma y Akane le dieran su bien merecida paliza, ya ahora sí te lo dejo para que lo mates XD **

***krizz, amigaaaaa linda! :3 Ranma le dio su merecido, defendiendo lo que es suyo... aunque sí se pasó un poco en la forma en que trató a Akane, pero demostró que la quiere, mira que escabullirse del consultorio malherido para ir a buscarla, pss demuestra que la quiere n_n gracias por tus palabras amiga mía, tú siempre apoyandome en cada capítulo un abrazote y besos desde mi tierra oaxaqueña n.n **

***Guest, holaaaaa! Primero que nada, dejame darte las felicitaciones por tu cumple, ¿eres chica o chico? Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, que cumplas muchos años y que estén llenos de salud, felicidad, amor y dinero, puras dichas :D Un abrazote bien fuerte. Gracias por leer esta humilde historia y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado n_n **

***HiinaTHA, hola hermosa! ¿cómo has estado? He extrañado tus comentarios, espero que te encuentres muy bien y muchas gracias por seguirme, pues sí, Xian es malo y comparto tu opinión en que se parece a gaara. Cuidate mucho n.n **

**Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores que por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, gracias por leer la historia amigos míos n.n **

**Como ya se me está haciendo costumbre, les daré un pequeñísimo adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **

Nodoka y Kasumi le preparan con mucho cariño la comida favorita de Ranma, pero en una pelea que tiene Akane y Happosai echan todo a perder, ganándose la molestia de la familia, Akane bastante apenada por su acción, invita a la familia a cenar a un restaurante, pero claro, Nabiki le prestó dinero y ya tiene la forma de que Akane se lo pague.

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo. **

**bye bye**


	37. La invitación de Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 37: La invitación de Akane.**

* * *

Despertó lentamente encontrándose en su habitación, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, sólo que estaba en el tejado con Akane y de ahí el mundo se le oscureció. Frente a él estaba Nodoka que al verlo despierto le mostró una sonrisa de lo más cariñosa.

Escucharon gritos de batalla de Soun y Akane, pero luego fueron gritos de desesperación por parte de la chica.

—¡Maldito viejo depravado, lo voy a matar! —Ranma vio pasar a Happosai por su ventana y tras de él a Akane que iba con una gran sartén.

—Hijo, te llevaremos con el doctor Tofú, no estuvo bien que te hayas escapado en la madrugada —amonestó ligeramente Nodoka que le puso su mano sobre la mejilla a Ranma y la acarició con suma dulzura.

—¡Viejo sin vergüenza, regrese aquí! —vieron a Happosai entrar por su habitación, el anciano iba riéndose maliciosamente y agitaba una camiseta.

—Es verdad lo que dijo Nabiki, no usas ropa interior femenina —respondió Happosai con voz libidinosa.

Akane entró tras de ése viejo cubriéndose con las manos sus senos, haciendo que a Ranma le saliera un chorro de sangre quedando inconsciente. Nodoka sólo parpadeó. El chico de la trenza se recuperó pero vio que de nuevo entraba Happosai y tras de él Akane que no se había puesto todavía nada, Nodoka le arrojó agua fría a la chica que se quedó parada, abrió los ojos como platos y vio a la señora Saotome y a su hijo.

—No me vean —pidió Akane avergonzada, cubriéndose su torso.

—No te preocupes, hija, ahora eres hombre, puedes correr tranquilamente sin que tus nenas te revoten —le indicó Nodoka.

Akane se vio el pecho, sonrió con alegría y miró de forma asesina a Happosai que se había quedado petrificado al ver al rubio.

—Lindo Akane, deberías de tener compasión por tu anciano maestro, él sólo quería ver tu hermoso cuerpo de chica —dijo Happosai mostrando unos ojos gatunos.

—¡Claro, la tendré! —contestó Akane con un tono siniestro mientras caminaba de forma intimidante hacia el anciano y se tronaba los dedos.

Nodoka y Ranma cerraron los ojos ante la golpiza que Akane chico le estaba propinando al anciano, se preguntaban de dónde el rubio sacaba aquel martillo gigante, el mazo, el molcajete, el yunque y otras cosas, pero Happosai estaba en el suelo dando alaridos de dolor suplicando por un poco de piedad.

* * *

Antes de llegar a casa, Akane fue al consultorio del doctor Tofú para ir a recoger a Ranma, le llevaba una pequeña caja de chocolates. Entró a la habitación donde el joven de la trenza se encontraba, el muchacho sonrió al verla.

—Vengo por ti, ya puedes regresar a casa —dijo Akane muy contenta—. Ah, mira te traje esto —le entregó la cajita.

—Gracias —Ranma abrió la caja y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al ver que sólo había 4 chocolates de quince que deberían estar, miró a Akane quien miraba hacia el techo como si ahí hubiera lo más interesante del mundo, la joven tenía las manos entrelazadas tras de la espalda.

—Lo siento, es que me dio hambre en el camino —respondió con timidez.

Ranma sonrió, Akane se veía tan linda cuando ponía aquella carita de perro regañado.

—¿Quieres uno? —Ranma le tendió un chocolate, los ojos de Akane brillaron y lo tomó, desenvolviéndolo con una rapidez extraordinaria y luego se lo metió a la boca, se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba del sabor.

—Bueno, vamos, mi tía Nodoka y Kasumi se lucieron en la comida para recibirte —Akane le tendió la mano a Ranma, pero luego la encogió para cubrirse la boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo— ¡Demonios, se supone que era una sorpresa! —Se amonestó la chica.

Ranma se enterneció.

—Por favor, cuando lleguemos no les digas que te dije que te tenían una sorpresa, ¿sí? —Akane tomó las manos de Ranma y lo miraba suplicante.

—Actuaré como si no supiera nada —sonrió el chico.

El joven Saotome se levantó apretando ligeramente las manos de su prometida, besándolas y luego envolvió en un abrazo a la peli azul.

—Me hace tan feliz tenerte así, Akane —susurró el chico quien tenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de su prometida.

Akane se sonrojó enseguida, no estaba acostumbrada a ésas muestras de cariño, no sabía qué hacer, tímidamente abrazó a su prometido, estaba muy contenta de estar así con él. Ranma se apartó un poco para admirarla, era bella y le fascinaban esos ojos brillosos que ella ponía cuando estaba con él, esa mirada era sólo para él, lo sabía y jamás se cansaría ver lo que transmitía.

—Fui un tonto con lo de Xian —musitó, escudriñando cada milímetro del rostro de su prometida.

—Un tarado insensible y estúpido —completó a chica de cabellos azules que frunció el cejo todavía enojada, pero con ella porque perdonó a Ranma con una facilidad increíble.

Ranma abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta, esperaba que ella le dijera que no, pero bueno, no podía hacerse ilusiones, Akane no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, lo que hizo que sonriera.

—Pero bueno, qué se puede esperar de un idiota como tú —ya era un hecho se estaba dejando llevar por su enojo, cerró los ojos.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces al sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, de nuevo él muy desgraciado le estaba robando un beso y con eso ya bastaba para dejarla idiota.

El pelinegro se alejó de ella, sonriéndole dulcemente y la volvió a abrazar, colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

—Te escuché… —musitó suavemente el joven, haciendo que Akane se le encendiera más el color rojo.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —interrogó temerosa, había dicho tantas cosas, lo que sentía por él y los insultos que soltó hacia Ranma una noche, había gritado tan fuerte que despertó al vecindario.

Ranma parecía jugar con sus pobres nervios, la alejó un poco sólo para verla y sonreírle de ésa manera que a ella le provocaría un colapso de un momento a otro, él meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y la volvió abrazar.

«_Que me quieres, se lo dijiste a Xian sin titubear y eso me dejó pasmado, gritando emocionado internamente, pero cuando vi la pelea que tuviste con él, reaccioné y llegue a tiempo. Yo también te quiero mi pequeña salvaje_» Ranma abrazó con más ímpetu a la peli azul que fácil podía fundirse con él.

* * *

El doctor Tofú se despidió muy cordialmente de Ranma, le pidió que se cuidara mucho, Ranma y Akane le agradecieron todas sus atenciones.

Al salir del consultorio se encontró con Shampoo que llevaba un refractario con comida y también a Kodachi que tenía un gran ramo de rosas negras y una caja de chocolates. Las tres jóvenes se vieron con rivalidad.

—Shampoo venir a recoger a airen —dijo la chinita que se encaminó hacia Ranma y empujó a Akane mandándola a estrellarse con el muro.

—¡Claro que no, Kodachi se hará cargo de los cuidados que necesite mi amado Ranma! —Kodachi envolvió el cuerpo de Shampoo para mandarla a volar.

Akane se recuperó del golpe, miró con ganas asesinas a ésas dos. Iniciaron una pelea, la comida que llevaba Shampoo salió volando y le cayó encima a Kodachi, las rosas se deshojaron y los chocolates salieron volando, las personas que atraparon uno y se lo comieron de inmediato cayeron en un pesado sueño, eso dejo quietas a Akane y Shampoo que compartieron miradas de desconcierto y luego miraron a Kodachi como diciéndole «loca» al ver que el listón iba azotar contra ellas, las dos jóvenes saltaron.

Ranma bufó, lo mejor que podía hacer, era irse por su cuenta a casa, allá esas tres que se entendieran solas.

Vio caer a Akane frente a él, la chica había quedado idiota por el impacto pero al segundo se recuperó.

—Estúpida gata… ¡Eso es! —Akane corrió hacia donde estaba una ancianita regando agua en la calle, haciendo que le cayera un poco y se convirtió en chico, le quitó la cubeta de agua y se regresó.

—¡Mi hermoso chico del cabello dorado! —exclamó Kodachi.

—Te he traído un chocolate, mi vida —habló Akane con una voz de lo más encantadora, entregándole uno de los chocolates que la misma Kodachi había llevado.

Logró su cometido, Kodachi se quedó dormida al instante, ahora le tocaba a Shampoo que ya iba con los brazos extendidos hacia Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —clamó la china, casi a nada de atrapar al mencionado.

—¡En tus sueños, gata! —Akane saltó con el cubo de agua, vaciándolo y encerrando a la gatita con la cubeta.

Escuchó los maullidos de furia de la gata, por lo que Akane empezó a tocar la cubeta como si se tratara de un tambor, cuando quitó el objeto, la pobre gata caminaba como borrachita. Akane la agarró del pellejo y la miró, notando como los ojos del minino estaban hechos remolinos.

—Bah, eso fue muy fácil —Akane aventó a Shampoo a un callejón, escuchándola como maulló de coraje y para luego aterrizar en unas bolsas—. Bien, Ranma, vámonos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lo más altanera.

Ranma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, todavía asimilando aquella pelea tan extraña, las mujeres celosas eran peligrosas sin duda alguna. Caminaba al lado del rubio.

—Akane —llamó, como respuesta sólo logró un sonido del rubio—. No me respondiste acerca si te gustaba Xian…

—Ah, bueno, a mí no me van los pelirrojos —respondió Akane que guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Ranma se puso rojo, debió de haberle preguntado cuando estaba en su forma de chica.

* * *

Le dieron una cálida bienvenida que hizo a Ranma sentirse feliz, no necesitó fingir sorpresa, todos ellos mostrando sus mejores sonrisas, incluso Nabiki, Akane lo dejó para ir a darse una ducha y volver a su forma de chica. En la mesa había un gran banquete, sólo la comida que a Ranma le encantaba. Se sentaron dispuestos a empezar a degustar todas esas delicias. Akane dio un grito, alarmando a todos, se asomaron y vieron a la chica saltar con solo una toalla envuelta, pisándole los talones iba Happosai que se preguntaron cómo diablos había llegado tan rápido al baño, miraron hacia atrás, percatándose que el hombrecito que estaba sentado en la mesa no era más que un muñeco.

—Ya deberían de acostumbrarse a verla así —les dijo Nabiki a su papá y a Ranma a quienes les salían un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

—No puedo creer que a ese señor no se le quite lo pervertido —bufó Nodoka que se llevó la mano a la frente.

—¡Deje de tocarme viejo cochino! —Akane se metió entre ellos con Happosai aferrado a sus caderas.

—Ay, Akane, es que estás tan linda y tienes una piel de ángel —el anciano se subió para acariciar la espalda de la chica.

—Cuando tiene al anciano encima de ella lo que menos hace es pensar —observó Nabiki, se apiadó de Akane y le señaló el estanque.

Akane se metió al estanque con todo y el viejo pervertido con ella, convirtiéndose en chico, tomó al anciano del pescuezo y lo sumergió en el agua.

—¡Muera, maldito viejo degenerado!

El rubio salió disparado hacia el cielo y se le vio caer, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza y quedando todo idiota.

—Pero que mala es tu hija, Soun, tratando tan irrespetuosamente a su maestro —balbuceó Happosai que se fregaba los ojos como si estuviera llorando tal cual niño chiquito.

Akane se recuperó, sobándose el chichón recién salido, la toalla se le había caído, haciendo que las mujeres de la casa se pusieran muy rojas, Nodoka y Kasumi bajaron la mirada pero Nabiki no le quitaba los ojos de ésa parte. El rubio se puso colorado que hasta humo sacó de las orejas, se tapó con una mano aquella parte y con la otra buscaba desesperadamente una toalla, al encontrarla se la amarró rápidamente.

—Woow, Akane como chico está más que bien —habló Nabiki que esbozó una gran sonrisa, mirándolo de forma pícara.

—¡Cállate! —exigió Ranma, avergonzado y furioso.

—¡Viejo mal nacido, lo voy a matar! —Aulló Akane hecha una furia, lanzándose contra el anciano.

Cerraron los ojos al ver como Akane estrellaba contra la mesa, haciendo que toda la comida saliera volando, pero eso no le importó al rubio, agarró los tenedores, cuchillos y platos como armas, lanzándoselas a Happosai que con movimientos rápidos los eludía o destruía.

—Esto le va a costar caro a la pobre de Akane —Nabiki no podía estar más divertida por la escena y más al notar la molestia en su madre, Kasumi y Ranma.

Vieron el destrozo que armó el rubio.

—¡AKANE TENDO! —Vociferó Nodoka emanando un aura tétrica que dejó a todos derechitos y tensos.

—¿Sí, tía? —respondió el rubio con inocencia mientras veía a la señora con aquellos ojos de borrego a medio morir, incluso hasta pestañeó varias veces, tenía las manos ligeramente empuñadas a la altura de la boca, viéndose de lo más lindo.

Era raro cuando Nodoka se ponía así de furiosa y seguramente a Akane no le iba a ir nada bien, Ranma tragó saliva, recordando momentos en que su mamá emanaba aquella energía y terminaba medio traumado.

—Eh… Akane, por favor, ya no sigas con tu pelea, mira lo que has causado —señaló la señora Saotome que se dejó encantar por ésa mirada.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas.

—Está bien, tía, discúlpeme por favor —asintió Akane sonriendo de la forma más linda como niño bueno.

—¡SEÑOR HAPPOSAI! —Exclamó yendo hacia donde estaba el anciano que imitó los gestos de Akane, poniendo la misma expresión de borreguito, Nodoka ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y medio formó una sonrisa, pescó al anciano de la ropa.

Happosai sí recibió su merecido, impresionando a todos cómo Nodoka demostraba ser también excelente luchadora, Genma empezó a derramar lágrimas de orgullo.

—Por eso me case con esa mujer —habló Genma antes de cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se casó mi papá con mi mamá —musitó Nabiki comprendiendo que sí su papá no lo hacía seguro moriría, sus hermanos y Akane asintieron dándole la razón.

Los otros se miraban entre sí con cierto temor, cerraron los ojos cuando Nodoka alzó una de las piedras y se la azotaba a Happosai.

—Vaya, nunca me lo imagine de tía Nodoka —admitió Akane admirada, gesticuló dolor al igual que todos los hombres cuando la madre de Ranma le dio al ancianito entre las piernas haciendo que casi se le salieran los ojos—. Auch… —comprendía perfectamente ése dolor.

—Akane, echaste a perder muchas horas de esfuerzo de mi mamá y Kasumi, la comida favorita de mi hermanito y destrozaste el comedor, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Nabiki esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Eh… —Akane miró a Ranma que se notaba molesto, luego a Kasumi que también emitía cierto enojo, Soun que de por sí la miraba con desaprobación y al señor Genma que también le dedicó una mirada intimidante—. Nabiki, préstame dinero, ¿sí? —pidió, tomando las manos de la mediana de los Saotome y mirándola con ojos imploradores.

—Como decirle que no a esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes, Ken —sonrió Nabiki, sacó una libretita—. Bueno, pero yo elegiré el restaurante.

—Sí, pero no abuses —respondió Akane que empuñó la boca.

—No todos los restaurantes tienen la comida que a mi hermanito le gusta —la joven castaña amplió su sonrisa.

Akane sabía que se iba a arrepentir de pedirle prestado a Nabiki, pero ver la molestia de Kasumi, Nodoka y Ranma ya no le importó.

* * *

Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo de la peli azul, haciéndolo abrir y cerrar de forma frenética dándole un toque de loca desquiciada, su cuerpo repentinamente se pasmaba y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en su rostro sin razón alguna. Entraron a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Nerima. La mediana de los hermanos Saotome esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Reservación de la familia Saotome —dijo Nabiki al que estaba en la entrada.

—Nabiki, este restaurante es de los más caros de la ciudad —Akane agarró el brazo de la chica, atisbando a la joven con enojo—. ¿Sabes cuánto me tomara pagarte la cena en un lugar como éste?

—Muchos años, cuñadita —contestó la aludida que sonrió de forma torcida—. Pero no te quejes, al menos ahora sí luces un vestido lindo, sólo espero que no lo vayas a romper, porque si lo haces, lo agregaré a tu deuda.

Akane tragó saliva, debió de haber desconfiando cuando Nabiki entró a su habitación muy sonriente y diciéndole que una de las condiciones para que no le cobrara el 25% de interés, es que usara aquel vestido tan provocativo para ir al restaurante.

Llamó poderosamente la atención de los caballeros que se encontraban en el restaurante, eso hizo que le la ceja izquierda le punzara, lo que menos quería era hacer es que todos la miraran de ésa forma escandalosa, como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer.

Nabiki llevaba un vestido negro escotado y corto que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, Kasumi tenía puesto un vestido blanco algo holgado que la hacía lucir hermosa y muy tierna, Nodoka fue con un kimono tradicional, Genma, Soun y Ranma lucían un traje de gala, aunque Ranma se la pasaba quejándose de lo incomodo que le resultaba esa ropa, pero Nabiki también negoció con él respecto a eso, pero el chico se quitó la estúpida corbata, se desabrochó un par de botones, holgó el cuello y el saco lo tenía suelto, dándole un aire muy rebelde y sexy y más cuando muy quitado de la pena, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y mostraba esa sonrisa atractiva.

Akane parecía que no quería ser vista, caminaba tras de Nodoka o el señor Genma que era el más ancho y era fácil esconderse tras él, pero Nabiki la agarró de la muñeca y la mostró a todos como si fuera una modelo, incluso hasta la hizo dar una vuelta. Hubo murmureos, chiflidos, halagos hacia la bella joven de cabellos azules. Akane lucía un vestido sin mangas, sin mucho escote, muy ceñido a su hermosa figura, notándose las bien formadas curvas, asimétrico en la caída, dejando ver una de sus piernas, la piel blanca resaltaba de aquel color escarlata de la tela y unos zapatos bajos color negro.

—Si te hubieras puesto zapatillas, te verías mejor —le susurró Nabiki, divertida.

—Yo no puedo caminar con ésas cosas —admitió Akane, recordando cuando se probó unas zapatillas rojas de tacón y que al primer paso terminó besando el suelo, lo más extraño es que cayó como 8 veces cuando apenas estuvo 4 veces de pie.

Ranma no estaba nada indiferente de cómo se veía Akane, se le hacía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, le daba tanto coraje ver como todos aquellos hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima, quería estar siempre cerca de ella y abrazarla frente a todos ellos para que les quedara bien claro que ella ya estaba comprometida, pero Nabiki se encargaba que no fuera así, la joven Saotome se divertía de los celos que su hermano empeñaba en ocultar.

—Akane, que lindo de tu parte que nos hayas invitado a cenar a un lugar como este —sonrió Nodoka.

—No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber arruinado la comida de Ranma —sonrió Akane a quien le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente, por dentro estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

—Joven, por favor, traiga el mejor vino de la casa —pidió Nabiki que se sentía feliz.

—No abuses, Nabiki —masculló Akane fulminando con la mirada a la castaña.

—Akane, no te preocupes, no es tan caro como parece —sonrió la joven muy quitada de la pena.

«_Mejor hubiera recibido una paliza por parte de tía Nodoka, al menos me hubiera recuperado en una semana, pero esto… esto me llevara cien años en pagarle a Nabiki_» caviló Akane que golpeó su cabeza con la mesa.

El mesero llegó con una botella de vino, sonrió coquetamente a las mujeres, pero le llamó poderosamente la atención ésa joven de cabellos azules que tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa.

—En seguida les traigo la carta —sonrió el mesero.

—Menos mal que nos encargamos muy bien del viejo Happosai —Nabiki se recargó sobre su silla, acordándose que lo habían embriagado, encerrado en su cuarto bajo llave y bloqueado la ventana, más otra paliza que recibió por parte de Nodoka.

Casi se le salen los ojos a Akane al ver el precio de los platillos de ése lugar, contempló a Nabiki con rencor.

—¿No es tan caro como parece? —masculló la joven con una voz inquietante.

—Akane, no te quejes, al final de cuentas es mi dinero —respondió Nabiki que meneó su mano restándole importancia.

—Que te tendré que pagar —refutó Akane, asesinando con la mirada a la castaña.

—Bueno, sí, pero ahora sólo disfruta, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de venir a lugares como éstos —Nabiki cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos, orgullosa.

—Este lugar es tan bonito —observó Kasumi que se notaba encantada con el ambiente del restaurante.

—Akane, hija, es muy grato saber que la prometida de mi hijo sea tan considerada con toda la familia —Genma empezó a llorar desbordando lágrimas como si se tratara de una fuente.

—Hija, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mira que invitarnos a un lugar tan sofisticado sin importar lo caro que te va a salir —le dijo Soun que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Akane—. Yo no sabía que tuvieras tanto dinero como para pagar un restaurante como éstos.

—¡No lo tengo, imbécil! —reclamó Akane que se levantó de su lugar, pero al notar la mirada de todos los comensales, volvió a sentarse, como si nada pasara.

—Akane —era Ranma—. Gracias —le sonrió amistosamente.

Ante eso, la chica se quedó quieta, embobada con la sonrisa de su guapo prometido. Reconoció que no le había quitado la mirada de encima al verlo con aquel traje, se veía endiabladamente guapo y sexy pero disimuló bastante bien.

* * *

Akane no podía creer lo abusivos que eran, su papá parecía no tener llenadero, pidió los platillos más caros de la carta, Nabiki la especialidad de la casa, que también no era nada barata, el señor Genma también abusó de la situación, Nodoka, Kasumi y Ranma fueron más considerados, pero el menor de los Saotome cambió al ver que había un platillo occidental que le fascinaba y no dudó en pedirlo, aquel platillo también era de los más caros. Akane terminó pidiendo lo más barato, que era una sopa con el costo de 3500 yens y un vaso de agua que para como también tenía su precio.

—Akane, ni que estuvieras a dieta, anda pide más —animó Nabiki sumamente divertida.

—Se me quitó el hambre —rezongó Akane que frunció el ceño.

—Sí, Akane, no es justo que seas tú la que nos invites y sea la que menos comas —habló Nodoka sonriéndole de forma maternal.

Akane volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

«_¿Dije cien años? ¡Esto me va a costar mil años!_» pensó la joven de cabellos azules que ya había sacado un estimado de lo que le costaría la cena.

Suspiró hondamente mientras servían aquellos suculentos platillos, esperaba que se lo comieran todo, ya que eso le iba a costar una fortuna, la cual debía de pagarle a la ambiciosa de Nabiki.

—Pobre de aquel que deje una migaja —amenazó Akane a todos, fulminándolos con la mirada, excepto a Nodoka y Kasumi.

—Vamos, Akane, sólo disfruta de la comida y el momento, no te la pases pensando en cuan caro va a salir todo esto —Nabiki tendió los brazos señalando la comida.

—Claro, como tú no eres la que se va a endeudar toda la vida —musitó Akane que estaba muy lejos de llegar a disfrutar de la cena.

Nabiki ensanchó su sonrisa, aquello le estaba resultando más divertido de lo que imaginó, ver el rostro de Akane que se notaba abrumada y luego el rostro de su hermanito que estaba todo embobado por lo hermosa que lucía Akane, también era bastante gracioso ver como Ranma cada vez que escuchaba un halago hacia la peli azul, volteaba a ver al hombre que se había atrevido a decirlo y le miraba de forma asesina.

«_Adoro los planes espontáneos_» pensó la mediana de los Saotome llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino mientras veía con mucho interés a un guapo joven que estaba en compañía de su familia, ése muchacho no le había quitado la vista a Akane desde hace mucho y eso hizo que Nabiki le dirigiera una mirada rápida a Akane que rebanaba un trozo de carne.

—Me disculpan, voy al tocador —habló la castaña, se le quedó viendo a los hombres—. Deben de levantarse para demostrar su caballerosidad —les indicó, molesta porque por casi nada ellos eran como animales.

Los tres se levantaron, desconcertados, pero debían de mostrar un poco de educación al estar en un restaurante de aquel nivel.

—Esto me va a salir como en 100 mil yens —gimoteaba Akane que se ayudaba de sus dedos para contar—. ¿Y si piden postre? —se alarmó, mejor dicho, se horrorizó ante la idea.

Miró a todos ellos muy contentos, disfrutando de la cena, platicando de cosas triviales sin importancia.

—Ni se les ocurra pedir postre —amenazó a los hombres, alzando un aura asesina—, sólo mi tía Nodoka, Kasumi y Ranma —con ellos cambió radicalmente, pero volvió a ver de manera fulminante a su padre—. Tú ni si quiera lo pienses —le señaló intimidando al señor del bigote.

—No, hija, claro que no pediré nada —sonrió nervioso Soun.

—Akane —llamó Nabiki, la chica giró a verla, se había tardado bastante en el baño—. Por favor, acompáñame, ¿sí?

La peli azul bufó, pero siguió a la mediana de los hermanos. Llegaron al baño, Nabiki se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirando a Akane de forma analizadora, luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Es verdad, eres muy hermosa —soltó la joven que no se le borraba la sonrisa.

—¿Ah? —Akane se extrañó, no le gustó aquella mirada de Nabiki que la hizo sentirse muy incómoda.

—No me mal entiendas, Akane —inquirió Nabiki que se percató de la situación—. Sólo quiero darte una salida rápida a tu deuda conmigo y que no tardes años en pagármela, creo que ya sacaste tus cuentas de lo que va a costar la cena, ¿verdad? —mostró su índice mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—Sí, van a ser como 100 mil yens —objetó la joven, que frunció el ceño y torció la boca, mostrando toda su molestia.

—En realidad será más que eso, todavía falta el postre y la propina al mesero, aunque creo que él se dará por bien servido con sólo una sonrisa tuya —proyectó Nabiki mirando divertida la expresión de Akane.

Akane fulminaba con la mirada a Nabiki, algo quería la castaña, estaba segura, sólo que la hermana de Ranma era demasiado astuta.

—Bueno, déjate de tantos rodeos y dime qué es lo que quieres —exigió Akane a quien la voz le temblaba por el coraje.

—Bueno, Akane, verás, hay jóvenes que están interesados en ti, si es que ya te diste cuenta, llamaste la atención de ellos apenas te vieron y están dispuestos a pasar un tiempo contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Espera, no te apresures, lo único que quieren, es bailar una canción contigo, y bueno, no les importa pagar por tener unos preciados minutos a tu lado, y créeme que te conviene mucho, ya que con eso pagaras la cena —Nabiki guiñó un ojo y agitó su dedo índice.

—Nabiki, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo? Yo no soy un objeto rentable —reclamó la peli azul a quien los ojos le brillaban por la furia—. Tengo mi dignidad de mujer —se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, orgullosa.

—Akane, sí no aceptas, te cobraré el 20% de interés y si nos vamos así, te llevara muchos más años en pagarme, ahora, que si aceptas, olvidaré por completo el interés y lo mejor de todo es que la cena se pagara, bailando con unos cuantos chicos —sonrió la joven.

—¿Sólo una canción? —interrogó Akane que abrió un ojo.

—Claro, pero eso sí, sin golpes, ni insultos, debes de ser amable, mostrarte como una delicada mujercita, claro que también a ellos ya les expuse las condiciones, que no se propasen contigo y te traten como a una princesa —dijo Nabiki que agitó la mano restándole importancia.

—Está bien, Nabiki, pero prometiste que no vas a cobrarme intereses y que la cena queda saldada —la señaló, mirando fijamente a la joven Saotome.

—Claro, yo cumplo mis promesas. Por cierto Akane, bailaras tres canciones con el mismo joven —le guiñó de nuevo el ojo y se fue del baño.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se vio en el espejo, no podía creer que haya terminado accediendo, pero mientras ésos chicos no se propasaran no estaría mal, además sólo era bailar con ellos. Sonrió al observarse mejor en el reflejo, realmente lucía muy hermosa, aquel vestido hacia resaltar su belleza.

—¿A Ranma le gustara como me veo? —se preguntó, apareciendo en su mente el rostro de su prometido, se sonrojó—. Él se ve muy guapo —sonrió como boba.

* * *

Nabiki se dirigió hacia un joven, éste al oírla esbozó una gran sonrisa.

La joven Saotome se sentó como si nada y llamó al mesero para pedir la carta de los postres, al minuto regresó Akane, se veía todavía pensativa.

—Ya Akane, ni que se fuera acabar el mundo —Nabiki le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Ranma miró curioso la escena, supo que algo había pasado cuando las dos se fueron y por la expresión de Akane se notaba que era algo que había dejado a su prometida sin salida. La vio dejar escapar un largo suspiro y bajar la cabeza.

La música empezó a sonar, haciendo que Akane se tensara, mientras que Nabiki no podía ocultar la gran felicidad que eso le causaba. Un joven moreno de cabello chocolate se acercó a Akane de inmediato.

—Señorita, ¿me permite ésta pieza? —el joven tendió la mano.

Akane le dedicó una mirada de miedo y coraje a Nabiki quien asintió levemente. Ranma miraba la situación, su ceño se frunció, pendiente a lo que Akane fuera a responder.

—Claro —respondió Akane mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba, se iba a levantar pero la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

—Vamos, Ranma no te pongas celoso, es sólo por un ratito —le musitó Nabiki al oído—. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad y lo mejor de todo, es que será gratis.

El joven de la trenza se quedó desconcertado por la última frase de su hermana.

Akane tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a ése chico.

—Ey, tus ojos sobre mis ojos —le indicó Akane al notar como ése chico no quitaba sus oscuros ojos de su escote—. Bueno, si no te quedaron claras las indicaciones de Nabiki, yo te las recordaré. Uno: ni se te ocurra poner tu mano en otra parte que no sea la cintura; dos: no te me acerques demasiado; tres: deja de verme así o te saco los dientes de un puñetazo.

—Vaya, si es como me lo dijo Nabiki, que eres una pequeña salvaje —sonrió aquel joven, divertido.

—¿Pequeña salvaje? —Repitió Akane que esbozó una sonrisa petulante y los ojos le brillaron como diamantes—. En serio, amigo, no te gustara sentir uno de mis golpes porque te la pasaras en el hospital un largo período, así que mejor no tientes a la suerte o intentes averiguar qué tan salvaje soy.

El chico tragó saliva, aquella mirada asesina de la bella joven lo intimidó, que lo único que hizo fue asentir repetidamente.

* * *

Ranma había doblado los cubiertos al ver como Akane se levantaba para ir a bailar con esos chicos. El joven de la trenza estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol y su aura se dejaba ver, asesinaba con la mirada a ésos chicos que se atrevían a tocar a su bella prometida, Nabiki por su parte quería estallar en carcajadas pero se aguantaba. Volteó a ver tras de sí, encontrándose a una joven de cabellos castaños que se notaba interesada en Ranma.

—Bueno, supongo que también tendré que ayudar a mi hermanito a pagar su deuda —esbozó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Ranma era presentado con aquella jovencita que al verlo los ojos se le iluminaron encantada. Ranma se ruborizó, todavía acordándose porque estaba ahí frente a ésa chica y ésas palabras que le dijo Nabiki.

«_Tú también tienes derecho a divertirte, ya que tu prometida ni caso te hace»_ recordó lo que Nabiki le había dicho.

—Baila… —Ranma tendió su mano pero antes de terminar de hablar, se vio llevado a gran velocidad a la pista de baile.

—También mi hermanito tiene su encanto —sonrió Nabiki que contaba los billetes.

* * *

Akane alzó la mano para golpear a un chico, pero Nabiki apareció y le negó con la cabeza a la vez que chasqueaba su lengua en forma de reprobación, así que Akane tuvo que calmarse.

—Te salvaste, idiota, pero pobre de ti si tu mano se vuelve a "resbalar" —Akane fulminaba con la mirada a ése pelinegro que tenía enfrente.

—Lo siento —musitó el chico muy temeroso.

La peli azul ya estaba cansada de tanto bailar y de pasársela en alerta por si ésos chicos querían propasarse con ella. Iba a sentarse un rato para descansar, pero le tocaron el hombro, así que tuvo que girar para saber quién era.

—Hola —sonrió el muchacho amistosamente.

—Hola —respondió Akane ya enfadada.

—Te ves linda —elogió el joven.

—Gracias —respondió la joven, iba a sentarse, pero de nuevo le tocaron el hombro—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó agresiva, ya estaba fastidiada.

—Es que es mi turno para bailar contigo, para ser exactos, tres canciones —indicó el muchacho.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió los ojos como platos, miró a Nabiki que tan sólo con mostrar aquella gran sonrisa, Akane entendió, dejó escapar un suspiro con resignación—. Bien, pero te recordaré las condiciones…

* * *

En la frente de Akane se le hinchó una vena y no dejaba de ver a Ranma que bailaba con una completa desconocida, y para colmo, aquella jovencita rodeaba el cuello de Ranma y éste la cintura de la joven, los dos conversando muy amigablemente, sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando aquella chica de cabellos castaños recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma.

—Oye —habló el chico, Akane lo miró como si él tuviera la culpa de todo—. ¿Podrías dejar de triturarme los dedos? —pidió.

Akane miró la mano del joven y como casi le rompe los dedos por la fuerza que ejercía.

—Perdón —masculló Akane apenada.

—No te preocupes —el chico se agarraba su mano adolorido, no pensaba que ésa jovencita tuviera tal fuerza.

Ranma admiraba a su prometida bailar con ése muchacho. Frunció el entrecejo al ver como Akane siguió bailando con aquel individuo, así que él empezó a sonreírse de forma encantadora a su compañera de baile.

—¿Ah, sí? —Akane rodeó el cuello su compañero y le sonreía tontamente, pero de vez en cuando veía por el rabillo del ojo a su prometido.

Nabiki estaba mucho más que divertida con ésa pelea entre los prometidos, había sido un excelente negocio con diversión incluida, no pudo ser mejor.

El chico de la trenza aferró más su agarré de la joven castaña, la inclinó suavemente para verse a los ojos, pero entonces él levantó la mirada hacia Akane que parecía sacar chispas.

La guerra de baile entre esas dos parejas se estaba volviendo controvertida, haciendo que los otros que estaban en la pista se hicieran a un lado.

Akane sacaba sus mejores pasos de baile, aunque nunca fue buena para ello, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, ya hasta se había olvidado que sólo debía de bailar tres canciones con ese muchacho.

Ranma tampoco se estaba dejando, le causaba rabia ver como aquel tipo acariciaba la espalda de Akane y bajaba hasta la cintura de la chica, parecía que las manos del sujeto querían ir más allá, así que él, también empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su compañera de baile, haciendo que Akane se enfureciera más.

Cada paso de baile, los dos prometidos se veían de forma retadora y desafiante, cada vez se volvían más agresivos.

—Dios, esto es más de lo que espere —empezó a carcajearse Nabiki, llamando la atención de su familia.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ver a Ranma y Akane bailando juntos —dijo Nodoka.

—Sí, se verían tan lindos —secundó Kasumi que junto sus manos.

El pobre compañero de Akane ya estaba todo mareado por las vueltas que la joven le hizo dar, mientras que la compañera de Ranma ya se veía cansada.

—Creo que puedo mejorar esto —Nabiki se levantó y se fue de ahí.

La vieron perderse entre los comensales que veían el espectáculo de baile.

Los jóvenes prometidos se veían con una mezcla de desafío, celos, coraje, ya lo demás no le importaba, se acercaron para encararse.

—¿Quién era ésa? —interrogó Akane señalando a la castaña que yacía en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—Mira, que yo debería de preguntar quiénes eran todos ésos —Ranma señaló al muchacho que estaba caminando torpemente hasta que se cayó.

Sacaban chispas con la mirada, uno cerca del otro, hasta que terminaron golpeándose la frente, cortesía de Nabiki.

—Ah, ya, están dando un espectáculo que si pagaran por él ya serían millonarios —se burló Nabiki que los miró detalladamente, haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran—. Celos, malditos y divertidos celos —sonrió—. Mejor bailen como la pareja que son.

Los dejó quietos y la música volvió a sonar, compartieron miradas al notar que se trataba de Tango.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó Ranma que se puso rojo y miró hacia su derecha.

—Bueno —aceptó Akane que también estaba roja haciéndole competencia al color de su vestido y mirando hacia su izquierda.

No sabían bailar tango profesionalmente, pero se dejaron llevar por el ritmo, ganándose la ovación de los presentes. Cuando Ranma inclinó Akane se moría de ganas por besarla, pero el hecho de saber que todos tenían la mirada puesto en ellos, le puso muy nervioso, ruborizándose, todavía no estaba preparado para demostrar lo que sentía por ella ante toda la gente y mucho menos su loca familia.

—No te lo dije antes porque no tuve oportunidad, pero luces hermosa con ése vestido —admitió Ranma.

—Gracias —Akane al incorporase, rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos—. Tú también te ves guapísimo —la chica se sonrojo.

Los dos se estaban dejando llevar por el lento ritmo de una balada que parecía vals.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, extrañando a todas las personas.

—Tienen diez segundos para irse a la azotea del restaurante, así que aprovéchenlo —escucharon la voz de Nabiki.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, la joven pareja ya no estaba en la pista de baile, Nabiki sonrió.

—Eso también fue gratis, después de todo me han dejado una buena ganancia —Nabiki esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban sobre el techo del restaurante, respirando agitadamente. Vieron que había una pequeña mesa con dos velas encendidas y dos postres, se acercaron a la mesa y encontrando una pequeña nota.

—_Recuerden que me deben este favor, así que no se les ocurra a echarlo a perder con sus idioteces_ —leyeron la pulcra letra de Nabiki.

—Creo que no es tan mala como pensaba —habló Akane, sorprendida.

—Pues no, pero no te puedes confiar del todo de ella, estoy seguro que nos costara y mucho —Ranma tragó saliva.

Se sentaron, al instante se pusieron muy rojos y cada vez que hablaban lo hacían al mismo tiempo de forma torpe. Bajaron la mirada.

—Linda noche, ¿no crees? —Ranma fue el primero en decir algo coherente.

—Sí, muy bonita —sonrió Akane.

—Como tú —dijo sin tapujos el chico de la trenza.

—Ranma… —Akane le brillaron los ojos.

—Eh, sí, bueno, así como estás vestida llamaste la atención de todos y te pusiste a bailar con todo aquel que te lo pedía —reclamó Ranma que cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir de ti, que te la pasaste bailando con ésa chica y tocándole todo el cuerpo —respondió Akane que cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Los dos prometidos cayeron en cuenta de algo, abrieron los ojos como platos y se inclinaron apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para quedar uno frente al otro más de cerca.

—¡NABIKI! —expresaron los dos al unísono.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro ya no tenían más qué hacer, la hermana de Ranma los había rentado para bailar con esas personas. Ahora lo único que debían hacer era disfrutar de su velada a solas. Empezaron a platicar respecto al baile, burlándose uno del otro y sintiéndose inmensamente ridículos por la absurda pelea de baile.

—Akane, ¿ya te diste cuenta? —preguntó Ranma, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Q-qué? —Akane se puso nerviosa sonrojándose ante la mirada del chico, se llevó una mano a un mechón de cabello empezándolo a jugar y sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro.

—Que no has roto el vestido —le señaló el joven.

Akane parpadeó y puso cara de tonta, empezó a reírse torpemente.

—Es cierto, creo que el hecho de que Nabiki me haya amenazado con cobrármelo me hizo cuidarlo —respondió Akane.

Ranma empezó a reírse divertido.

Después de unos minutos y las risas calmadas, se dedicaron de disfrutar del delicioso postre, Akane se notaba que quería más, por lo que Ranma generosamente le dio la mitad del suyo, haciendo que los ojos de Akane se iluminaran como los mismísimos luceros y unas chapitas muy lindas aparecieran en sus mejillas dándole un toque realmente enternecedor.

—¡Delicioso! —Exclamó Akane cuando terminó de comerse el postre—. Gracias Ranma —le sonrió sinceramente.

—De nada, después de todo, tú eres quien va a pagar la cena —Ranma llevó sus manos tras de la nuca, entrelazándolas y recargándose sobre la silla, cruzando las piernas.

—¿Yo? ¡Já! Quienes pagaron la cena fueron todos los chicos que bailaron conmigo —respondió Akane con orgullo, logrando que Ranma se cayera de la silla.

El chico se incorporó mirando atónito a su prometida, parpadeó varias veces mientras que Akane estaba carcajeándose.

—Pero me gustó más… haber bailado contigo —confesó la pequeña Tendo que se ruborizó.

Ranma sonrió, contento.

Akane le tendió la mano y se pusieron a bailar sin música, muy abrazaditos como si el suave viento que soplaba en esos momentos se tratara de un vals silencioso.

* * *

Al regresar a casa se encontraron con Nodoka que tenía expresión siniestra, los brazos los tenía cruzados a la altura de su pecho y su pie izquierdo lo alzaba y bajaba repetidamente sin separar el talón del suelo.

—¿Qué hora son estás de llegar jovencitos? ¡Se van del restaurante sin siquiera avisarnos! ¡Nos tenían con el Jesús en la boca pensando en que los habían raptado o algo peor! —exclamaba la señora Saotome.

—Yo les dije que no se debían de aprovecharse del apagón —salió Nabiki que los veía de forma divertida y perversa—. Pero ni me hicieron caso, par de pillines.

—¡Están castigados! —proyectó Nodoka mostrando toda su autoridad.

Ranma y Akane bajaron la cabeza, resignados al ejemplar castigo que Nodoka les impondría en la mañana. Pero luego levantaron la mirada para fulminar a Nabiki que les sonreía de oreja a oreja y les guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora sí :D no me tardé mucho en actualizar y les traigo un capítulo extenso, lo que es estar inspirado y tener tiempo :) Lo bueno de que hoy sea domingo jejeje, ya mañana es otro día :S soy como Garfield, odio los lunes, pero bueno, que les ha parecido el capítulo? Yo me emocioné al escribirlo, me salió tan natural que cuando me dí cuenta ya había yo pasado las 7 mil palabras u.u Adoré a Nabiki, jejeje, fue tan... tan maldita XD **

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, su paciencia, sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias amigos míos, me hace muy feliz ver las visitas que tiene la historia :3 ¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Katy28, Karly101, Pame-Chan Neko, Wolfing23, krizz, harmonystary, Lucero, Cata3, Guest, akarly, Akane192530, Shana, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos los demás que me leen n_n **

***krizz, amiga preciosa! Sí, los dos se unieron para vencer a Xian a pesar de su medicina milagrosa jejeje (creo que eran semillas del hermitaño que usaba Goku) y le demostraron que los dos se quieren aaawww. Gracias amiga por tus palabras, tú siempre animandome *O* te quiero amiga! **

***Lucero, amiga hermosa! Respecto a tu duda, yo lo hice que se le hiciera a Ranma familiar porque era como una versión de ellos pero de niños :3 jejeje, pero Ranma y Akane no se conocían antes, gracias por tus palabras, me animan muchisimo :) y muchisima suerte en la escuela, yo esperaré pacientemente el siguiente capítulo de Posesivo. **

***Cata3, amiga linda! Lo subí lo más pronto que pude, amiga, así que ya tenemos un capítulo más de ésta historia sin fin XD espero que te guste n.n **

***Gues, hola preciosa! muchas gracias por continuar leyendome y dejarme tu valiosa opinión, espero que el capítulo te guste n.n **

***Shana, hola guapa! gracias por tu comentario y para nada es una molestia, como prometi, Ukyo aparecerá éste mes :) **

**Y muchisimas gracias a todos quienes leen el fic y por x motivos no dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco su tiempo amigos mios n_n son muy amables de regalarme unos minutos. **

**Nos leemos pronto... eso espero n.n**

**Les dejaré un pequeño adelanto: **

Nodoka está muy triste porque se enteró que su esposo Genma tuvo una aventura por ahí, haciendo que la familia también esté triste, Genma huye junto con Soun, empeorando las cosas, Akane consuela a Ranma, un nuevo alumno llega a Furinkan pero reta al joven Saotome...

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye**


	38. ¿Ranma tiene otro hermano?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 38: ¿Ranma tiene otro hermano?**

* * *

Ranma y Akane corrían a toda prisa a la escuela, los dos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos a causa que en la noche tuvieron un entrenamiento bastante pesado impuesto por Happosai, además de que Akane se la pasó evitando a ése viejo libidinoso cuando la regresaba a su forma de chica.

—Duermes como piedra —culpó Akane a Ranma.

—Pero esa no era forma de despertarme —le reclamó Ranma mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ay, qué delicadito —se mofó la chica.

—Oye, que te avienten una pesa de 10 kilos a la cabeza no es una forma de hacer despertar a las personas —Ranma se detuvo.

—¡Te traté de despertar cien veces de las mejores maneras, pero tú, roncabas como locomotora vieja! —Akane también se detuvo.

Los dos se miraban echando chispas por los ojos.

Escucharon el timbre de la escuela y se acordaron que pronto iniciarían las clases.

Llegaron unos segundos antes que el profesor, suspiraron aliviados y se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes.

* * *

Akane, como de costumbre, cada vez que le tocaba la limpieza del salón, era la primera en huir y Ranma se quedaba maldiciéndola, ya que como era su prometido, su deber era hacer las cosas por ella, según las palabras de sus compañeras que lo vigilaban para que hiciera la limpieza.

La peli azul no pensó encontrarse con Kodachi que la estaba esperando para retarla a una pelea, Akane rodó los ojos, lo que menos quería era quedarse un minuto más en la escuela, ¿qué tal si la alcanzaban? Seguro la pondrían a barrer el salón, cosa que no quería hacer. Kodachi lanzó su listón, el cual Akane agarró, le dio un tirón atrayendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra y luego le dio un golpe bajo la quijada mandando a la hermana de Kuno a volar.

Salió de la escuela a toda velocidad al ver que ahora era Kuno quien la perseguía pidiendo a gritos una cita con ella.

—Hermosa Akane, no te resistas, sé que corres de mis brazos sólo para hacer que te suplique, sabes que yo me arrodillo ante tu bella presencia —clamaba el joven de la espada de madera.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué le dio a éstos locos por seguirme? —se preguntó la joven de cabellos cortos que por mirar hacia atrás se tropezó, cayendo de panza.

La chica se levantó aturdida por el golpe, entonces vio a su mascota que había quedado inconsciente debido a que cayó sobre él.

—¡P-chan! —estaba contenta de volver a verlo.

—Ahora es el momento en que yo te levantó del suelo y te sostengo entre mis brazos para luego darnos un beso apasionado —llegó Kuno que le tendió la mano a Akane.

—Sí, muy apasionado —dijo Akane con cansancio, tomando la mano de Kuno, todo para azotarlo contra el suelo, haciendo que se le rompieran los dientes—. Vámonos P-chan.

Akane tomó a su mascota todavía inconsciente, echó un vistazo a la escuela, seguro Ranma debería de estar maldiciéndola por haberlo engañado y así él se quedara haciendo la limpieza del salón.

—Le compensaré —dijo con convicción—. Ya sé, le invitaré un helado… Yumi ¡helado! —empezaba a imaginarse que se comía uno—. Bueno, pero otro día, yo iré por el mio —se fue brincando alegremente como niña chiquita.

* * *

No se esperaba que empezara a llover, así que su cuerpo creció, su color de cabello cambió y sus curvas desaparecieron, ahora ya era rubio. Iba pasando muy tranquila por un callejón pero escuchó una voz muy familiar que la hizo detenerse y mirar lo que estaba pasando tras de aquella maltrecha cerca.

—Es que no tuve de otra que dejarte, por favor compréndeme —era el señor Genma, ante eso Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No te perdonaré por haberme abandonado! —escuchó la voz de un muchacho, aunque sonaba algo extraña.

—Por favor, es que ya no podía mantener una boca más, ya tenía mis hijos y a mi esposa, ¿cómo se lo iba yo a explicar? Ella no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

—¡Eres un poco hombre Genma Saotome! —exclamó aquel muchacho que sacó una gran espátula.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tuve otra alternativa —Genma bajó la cabeza, se veía muy abrumado.

—¡Pues yo lo sentí más! ¡Ahora pagaras por tu abandono! —el joven alzó aquella espátula con todas las intenciones de golpear a Genma.

El señor Saotome cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe, pero los abrió al no sentir nada, entonces vio a un rubio que había detenido la espátula con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a un cerdito negro.

—¿Está bien, tío? —interrogó Akane.

—Muchas gracias —Genma le brillaron los ojos de agradecimiento.

—¡Esto no se ve a quedar así, Genma Saotome! —el chico de la espátula desapareció del lugar, dando grandes saltos.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, le resultó bastante extraño y luego volvió su atención al señor Genma.

—Tío… —Akane se quedó con la pregunta porque el señor Genma se desmayó—. ¿Y ahora qué hago? —Se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza con su dedo índice—. Creo que lo llevaré a casa.

* * *

El señor Genma era bastante pesado, Akane llamaba la atención de los que la veían pasar con el hombre sobre su espalda, mientras que P-chan iba tras de ella. Genma entreabría un ojo y cuando se daba cuenta que Akane iba a girar, de inmediato lo cerraba.

Nodoka se espantó al ver a su esposo inconsciente, cuando le preguntó a Akane lo que había sucedido, el rubio estaba por responder cuando Genma despertó tosiendo bastante fuerte.

—Akane por favor ve por un jarabe de tos que se encuentra en mi armario, está en el segundo cajón —le indicó Nodoka preocupada.

—Sí, tía —Akane subió rápida.

Cuando bajó con el jarabe, notó que el señor Genma ni Nodoka se encontraban ahí, Akane se volvió a rascar la cabeza, dejó el medicamento sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, P-chan, como nos mojamos con la lluvia será mejor que nos bañemos para no resfriarnos —sonrió el rubio, el puerquito abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza desesperado—. Anda, no seas cochino, necesitas un baño y en serio, lo necesitas porque hueles bastante mal, ¿dónde te habrás metido todo este tiempo, eh?

—Oh, vaya, mira P-chan, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, creo que desde que fuimos a entrenar a las montañas —llegó Ranma que agarró al cerdo por el pellejo, el puerquito lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ranma, déjalo en paz —exigió Akane que tomó al cerdo para abrazarlo.

—Mira que rara te ves ahora que eres hombre y abrazando a un cerdo —expresó el chico de la trenza quien cerró los ojos y llevó sus brazos tras la nuca.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Soy chica a pesar de que me transforme en hombre —soltó Akane, mirando amenazadora a Ranma.

—Yo sólo digo que te ves rarito, ¿entiendes? —Ranma entreabrió un ojo.

—Me da igual si me veo "rarito" —respondió el rubio que le enseñó la lengua a Ranma en forma infantil.

—Bueno, que tal si apostamos… —Ranma se acercó al rubio, tenía esa misma mirada que Nabiki cuando tenía un plan en manos.

—¿Qué? —aceptó Akane.

—Que mañana vayas al centro comercial como hombre y el cerdo en brazos, abrazándolo justo como lo estás haciendo ahora y si no se te acercan las chicas, tú harás mis tareas de matemáticas durante un mes —señaló Ranma que ya sonreía victorioso.

—¿Y sí se me acercan las chicas? —cuestionó el rubio que enarcó una ceja.

—Yo haré tus tareas de historia —dijo Ranma que cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Pero no cuenta si sólo se te acercan para decirte lo raro que eres.

—Trato hecho —sonrió Akane, los dos se dieron la mano—. Bueno, P-chan, a darnos un baño —sonrió al animalito.

—¡Yo lo baño! —Ranma le arrebató el puerco a Akane que se extrañó—. No es correcto que un animal se bañe con una chica.

—Vaya, lo dice un chico que se bañó con una gata —bufó Akane.

—¡Es diferente, yo no sabía que ésa gata era Shampoo! —refutó Ranma que se puso nervioso.

—Bueno, pero yo sé que P-chan sí es un cerdito de verdad y no un maldito o maldita de Jusenkyo, de otra forma ya me hubiera atacado, con eso que a los estúpidos que caen en las pozas encantadas les da por culparme de su desgracia —dijo Akane con fastidio, Ranma y P-chan tragaron saliva al escucharla, compartieron miradas cómplices.

—Jeje, sí, la verdad es que sí cayeron ahí es por idiotas —Ranma empezó a reír nervioso, se ganó una mordida del cerdo—. Maldito Ryoga sino te controlas en este momento te echo agua caliente —le susurró al cerdo que seguía aferrado a su mano.

—P-chan ¿quieres que Ranma te bañe? —Le preguntó con ternura, el cerdo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces—. De acuerdo, pero no lo vayas a lastimar eh Ranma —advirtió.

—¿Lastimarlo yo? —se indignó Ranma mirando al cerdo que todavía lo mordía—. Qué va, anda ve a bañarte tranquila que P-chan y yo nos divertiremos de lo lindo.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro y subió por las escaleras, atisbando a Ranma que sonreía tontamente. Una vez que Ranma perdió de vista a Akane empezó a golpear al cerdo contra la pared.

—¡Maldito abusivo si bien qué quieres bañarte con Akane, ¿verdad?! —decía Ranma dándole golpes al cerdo.

El puerco salió corriendo y Ranma tras de él por toda la casa.

—¡Ven aquí, cerdo! —se escuchaban los gritos de Ranma.

—Uff, Ranma no cambia, todavía no puedo creer que se moleste tanto porque yo tenga a P-chan —suspiró Akane quien estaba dentro de la tina con agua caliente—. Aunque me encanta que se ponga así, se ve tan lindo —sonrió con gusto.

Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla verde, ya iba saliendo de la tina cuando la puerta del bañó se abrió, escuchó al cerdo hozar y unos pasos tras de éste. Ranma se quedó petrificado al ver a su prometida saliendo del baño con esa pequeña toalla, se puso rojo de inmediato, el cerdito que giró y al verla sacó un chorro de sangre de la nariz quedando semi-inconsciente, Ranma también sentía que pronto iba a tener un derrame nasal pero no pudo moverse, sólo vio a una enojada Akane caminar hacia él y ¡Zas! Una cachetada que le volteó la cara.

—¡Pervertido! —Le dijo Akane que levantó a su cerdito y lo abrazó, haciendo que el puerquito volviera a sacar otro tanto de sangre y sus ojos se le pusieron en cruz—. ¡Sabías perfectamente que me estaba bañando, degenerado!

—No… fue Ryo… —balbuceó Ranma todo ido por el fuerte golpe.

Akane rodó los ojos, más le valía salirse del baño.

—¡Akane mi amor! —Happosai se le iba a lanzar con toda la intención de quitarle la toalla a la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Ni en sus más sucios sueños viejo pervertido! —Akane le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a ver las estrellas de cerca—. Par de degenerados —farfulló molesta.

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado frente a la mesa, resopló cuando vio llegar a Akane con el cerdo en sus brazos, miró hacia otra parte muy molesto, todavía tenía la mano de la chica marcada en su mejilla.

—Ranma —llamó la chica, el mencionado sólo emitió un sonido desde su garganta— Hace rato pasó algo muy curioso con mi tío Genma —Ranma le dedicó una mirada de unos segundos para volver a poner su atención a la televisión apagada—. Verás, estaba en un terreno baldío junto con un chico que le reclamaba porque lo había dejado solo, a lo que mi tío Genma decía que no podía mantener una boca más y que su esposa no lo aceptaría fácilmente, entonces el chico le dijo que no lo perdonaría jamás y estaba dispuesto a atacar a tu papá —relató la joven.

—Vaya, pues si es bastante curioso —admitió Ranma que todavía seguía viendo la televisión.

—Pues sí —Akane miró a su cerdo que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué? —salió Nabiki, parpadeando, miró a los dos jóvenes— ¡Eso no es nada curioso! Nadie viene a reclamarte cosas así sólo porque se le dé la gana —dijo la chica que se sentó al lado de Ranma, fue entonces que Ranma giró a ver a su hermana—. A mí me parece que mi padre tuvo una aventura por ahí y como consecuencia tuvo a otro hijo —caviló la chica.

Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron por las conjeturas de Nabiki, tenía sentido lo que ella decía, sólo así se explicaban el por qué Genma dijo esas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi papá una aventura y un hijo? —llegó Kasumi que estaba sorprendida.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —esa era la voz de Nodoka, indudablemente, todos se quedaron quietos y sintieron escalofríos—. ¡¿Genma tiene otro hijo?! —respiró con dificultad, unos segundos después se desvaneció.

Kasumi rápida le pasó un algodón con alcohol para que su madre recuperara la consciencia, estaba dando resultados, la señora Saotome abría lentamente los ojos.

—Esperaremos a papá para que nos aclare todo —dijo Nabiki que empuñó la mano, se notaba molesta, al igual que Ranma y Kasumi.

—Genma, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡No, no lo puedo creer! —lloraba Nodoka desconsolada—. Con razón dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje y se fue con el señor Tendo.

—¿Eh? —Akane parpadeó, y se sintió incomoda cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella—. Oiga, yo no sé nada, apenas me enteré que también mi papá se fue.

«_Al parecer esos dos están cortados con la misma tijera, apenas tienen un problema y salen huyendo los muy cobardes_» pensó Akane que empuñó su mano, enojada.

Se sintió mal al ver a la familia Saotome triste, sobre todo a la tía Nodoka que no dejaba de llorar incluso se levantó pidiendo que la dejaran sola. Esa noche no tuvieron ánimos para cenar, Akane se tuvo que conformar con un poco de leche y cereal.

* * *

Ranma estaba en el dojo, destrozando un muñeco que curiosamente se parecía a su papá, le daba puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas y una patada le arrancó la cabeza. Empezó con otros movimientos mientras maldecía el nombre de su padre, no le perdonaría jamás lo que le hizo a la familia, sobre todo a su madre, haberla engañado y para colmo abandonar a ése hijo.

Akane lo miraba desde cierta distancia, mejor se hubiera quedado callada.

* * *

Ranma daba vueltas sobre su cama, no conciliaba el sueño, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Hace rato que pasó por la habitación de su mamá, y se asomó por la puerta, la vio llorar a mares, junto a ella estaba Kasumi y Nabiki que trataban de confortarla, pero no era suficiente, su papá iba a pagar muy caro el daño que le había causado a la familia.

Tocaron a su ventana, Ranma se levantó rápido, encontrándose con Akane que estaba de cabeza.

—Entra —invitó el chico que abrió la ventana.

Se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

—Ranma, yo lo siento, mejor me hubiera quedado callada —dijo la chica que bajó la cabeza.

—No, no es tu culpa Akane, tú solo contaste lo que viste —respondió Ranma que se veía triste.

Akane se le hizo pasita el corazón de ver aquellos ojos azules opacados por la tristeza, qué daría ella porque él no estuviera así.

—Mi papá es un cobarde, mira que hacerle algo así a mi mamá, jamás se lo perdonaré —Ranma apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas, quería llorar por lo impotente que se sentía de no poder hacer nada al respecto y hacer que su madre dejara de llorar.

—Ranma… —Akane no sabía qué decir ante ésa situación, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría ella sabiendo algo así de su padre.

Se acercó a Ranma y lo abrazó, haciendo que la cabeza del chico quedara sobre su pecho, recargó su cabeza sobre la de él y empezó acariciarle el cabello, como si fuera un niño chiquito que necesitaba consuelo, que bueno, era lo que Ranma necesitaba en ése momento.

El tiempo se le pasó volando ni cuenta se dio cuando los dos se habían quedado dormidos, ella abrió los ojos con pereza y se encontró acostada junto a su prometido, se ruborizó al ver que el chico la abrazaba, muy pegadito a ella, la chica tragó saliva, se puso muy nerviosa al ver a Ranma tan cerca de ella, con un semblante tranquilo, hermoso, se quiso mover pero el chico hizo un sonidito con la garganta mostrando su total desacuerdo, pero estaba dormido.

—Ranma —musitó suavemente, se enterneció cuando él arrugó la nariz como si algo le estuviera picando la punta, pero luego relajó la expresión.

Se quedó con él, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de irse de ahí, aunque su pose no era muy cómoda.

* * *

—Me duele horrores el cuello —se quejó Akane que se sobaba la parte afectada—. Bueno, no importa —le dijo a P-chan—. Pórtate bien P-chan, la familia está pasando por algo muy difícil, así que por favor, quédate quieto, ¿sí?

El animalito asintió.

—Me voy a la escuela.

Nadie tenía hambre, sólo ella, que se fue a buscar algo que comer, Kasumi amablemente le calentó la comida del día anterior, pero se notaba que seguía triste y sin ánimos.

—Discúlpame Akane —dijo Kasumi que le servía un tazón de arroz.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, Kasumi, al contrario, perdón por causar tanta molestia —respondió la joven de cabellos azules que agachó la cabeza.

—Akane, por favor, no dejes a mi hermanito solo, ¿sí? Sé que está muy triste y furioso que de alguna forma va a buscar la forma de desquitar todo lo que siente —pidió Kasumi vehemente tomando las manos de Akane.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Akane, haciendo que Kasumi esbozara una de sus lindas sonrisas.

—Gracias Akane.

* * *

Iban caminando hacia la escuela, Ranma andaba todo ido, sólo estaba ahí físicamente, Akane trató de darle ánimos pero sus esfuerzos no fueron los suficientemente buenos.

El maestro hizo un anuncio, llamando la atención de todos, excepto Ranma que seguía en su mundo.

—Quiero que le den la más cordial bienvenida a su nuevo compañero: Kuonji Ukyo —dijo el maestro, presentando a un chico de cabello largo color castaño, con el uniforme de la escuela, tenía una bandana blanca alrededor de su cabeza.

Los alumnos le dieron la bienvenida. Akane entrecerró los ojos, ya lo había visto antes.

—Mucho gusto, será un placer conocerlos a todos —habló el chico con aquella voz extraña.

—¡Es él! —señaló Akane, llamando la atención de todos, incluso Ranma.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —exclamó el chico nuevo que sacó una espátula.

Vieron como aquel joven iba a atacar a su compañero de clases, pero Akane detuvo el ataque al sostener aquella gran espátula.

—Chicos, por favor, estamos en plena clase si tienen algún pendiente que resolver, les ruego que esperen a la hora de receso y en un lugar donde no causen destrozos —habló el profesor.

El nuevo y Akane se miraban con desafío, Ranma por su parte parpadeaba, observando a detalle a ése muchacho.

* * *

La hora de receso, aquel joven de la espátula intentó atacar a Ranma, pero Akane se lo llevó de ahí, corrieron hasta llegar al patio de la escuela.

—Te conoce —le dijo Akane a Ranma, atisbando a todas partes para ver que no los hubiera seguido.

—¿Estás segura que se trata del mismo chico de ayer? —preguntó Ranma enarcando una ceja.

—Pues es el primer chico que veo que cargue una espátula de ése tamaño —respondió Akane—. Aunque te ve con el mismo rencor con el que veía a tío Genma.

—Debo de hablar con él para saber qué le hizo el cobarde de ése viejo —Ranma empuñó la mano.

—Pues sí, pero espera a que se le quiten un poquito esas ganas de matarte —indicó la joven de cabellos azules.

Saltaron para esquivar el ataque de unas pequeñas espátulas, Akane estaba sobre la rama de un árbol y Ranma sobre otra.

El joven castaño saltó para quedar frente a Ranma.

—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —lo señaló con su espátula.

—No —respondió Ranma que escudriñaba aquel joven, le resultaba conocido.

—Soy Ukyo…

Ranma pestañeó varias veces y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Ukyo! —Exclamó sonriendo— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Eh —Akane miraba con extrañeza—. Oye, tú eres el mismo chico que le reclamaba al señor Genma de que te había abandonado, ¿quieres explicarte? —Akane le gritó desde la otra rama.

—Ranma te reto a un duelo —el chico no se veía tan feliz como Ranma, al contrario mostraba rencor en sus ojos azules claros.

—Pero Ukyo…

—Nada, a la hora de salida en el patio principal, prepárate Ranma porque te enfrentaras a un rival muy fuerte.

Vieron que el chico saltó y se fue de ahí, extrañando a los jóvenes. Akane saltó para quedar junto a Ranma.

—Eso quiere decir que conoces a tu medio hermano —habló Akane que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

—No, él no es mi hermano… —afirmó Ranma que sonrió—. Debo de decirle a Nabiki que todo fue un mal entendido —estaba contento.

Akane se quedó ahí viendo como Ranma corría hacia el edificio.

* * *

Genma regresó a la casa en compañía del panda, Nodoka no lo recibió de buena forma. El teléfono sonó y Kasumi atendió la llamada.

—Ya veo, entonces todo se trata de un mal entendido, que bueno, gracias Nabiki —sonrió Kasumi.

La mayor de los hermanos fue hacia la sala pero se quedó pasmada al ver a su madre Nodoka darle una paliza a su papá.

—¡Maldito adultero, tener otra familia! —Exclamaba la señora Saotome mientras le azotaba un gigantesco martillo en la cabeza a Genma— ¡Infiel! ¡Traidor! ¡Bígamo! ¡Zorro! —a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban de su rostro, seguía golpeando a su marido.

—¡Nodoka, no es así! —Trataba de hablar Genma que poco a poco la cara se le estaba desfigurando de tanto golpe—. Deja explicarte, Nodoka, ¿qué piensas hacer con esas tijeras? —se horrorizó al ver a la señora que abrió y cerró amenazadora aquellas gigantesca tijeras de podar árboles.

—Mamá, acabó de hablar Nabiki diciéndome que todo fue un mal entendido, que ése chico que pensábamos que era nuestro hermano, resultó ser un amigo de la infancia de Ranma que conocieron en Osaka cuando se fueron a entrenar hace nueve años —sonrió dulcemente Kasumi.

—¿Eh? —Nodoka bajó las tijeras y luego vio a su marido que seguía sudando frío.

—_Casi lo dejan sin panditas, Saotome_ —mostró un letrero el panda que también tenía los ojos desorbitados y se notaba muy asustado.

Genma tragó un tanto de saliva, asustadísimo todavía, se arrastró en el piso hasta llegar junto al panda, donde los dos se abrazaron y miraban con muchísimo miedo a Nodoka.

Nodoka le explicó lo que había sucedido.

—Y obviamente pensamos lo peor cuando tú te fuiste, debiste quedarte y aclarar todo, Genma —dijo Nodoka que seguía gimoteando.

—Es cierto, papá, el hecho de que te fueras empeoró las cosas —apoyó Kasumi que le daba pequeñas palmadas a su mamá.

—Lo siento, Nodoka, es que en ese momento sentí mucho miedo, no quería que pensaras que era un cobarde, pero recapacité, por eso volví, para hablarte respecto a ése asunto —Genma suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos—. Verás, hace nueve años cuando me lleve a Ranma a entrenar a Osaka, conocimos a Ukyo y a su padre…

Nodoka emanó un aura tétrica al terminar de oírlo, ya tenía en sus manos un gran mazo, Genma empezó a sudar de nuevo y a sonreír nervioso.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué, Genma Saotome?! —interrogó su esposa a quien la cara se le había distorsionado por la furia que sentía.

—Calma, mujer… —Pedía Genma que pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose muy intimidado por las miradas asesinas tanto de Nodoka como del panda que apretó las garras de forma amenazadora.

Kasumi cerró los ojos al ver una nueva paliza que le estaban dando Nodoka y el panda a su papá.

—Creo que empezaré a preparar la comida —sonrió Kasumi que se levantó y dejó a esos tres ahí en la sala.

* * *

**Hola! Tarde un poco pero finalmente hago presencia con el nuevo capítulo, y es corto, pero no he tenido tanto tiempo como el que yo quisiera, pero este capítulo lo puse en dos partes, ya llevaba algo más escrito pero vi que aún faltaban unas cositas más que agregarle y pensé en mejor publicar una parte en lo que finalizo bien esto, prometo que en cuanto lo terminé y espero que pronto, lo publicaré :D **

**Agradezco infitamente su tiempo, sus comentarios y su apoyo, muchisimas gracias amigos! me hacen feliz y espero que los capítulos que escribo sean de su agrado :) **

**Gracias a: Cata3, harmonystar, ces28z28, akarly, Lucero, Guest, Wolfing23, Ni-chan Tendo, kikyo taisho, Karly101, Dayana, Rutabi, ilkane, MiLiLiLiPiLy y todos que leen la historia y por falta de tiempo o se les olvidan no dejan sus comentarios n_n **

***Cata3, Hola hermosa! me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ahora pues ya aparece Ukyo... uuuuhh pobre Genma jajajaja. **

***Lucero, Hola bella! Gracias n_n pues ya tienen un relación, pero pues siguen teniendo ahí metiches... ufff, ahora qué pasara con la llegada de Ukyo? nos leeremos pronto precios n_n **

***Guest, hola linda! Nabiki todo sea por su dinero XD pero bueno, casi al final se vio buena onda ayudando a su hermanito**

***Dayana, hole preciosa! Muchisimas gracias :) me hace feliz que sigas con la historia y que tengas un tiempecito para comentarme, mil gracias n_n **

**Y todos los demás que leen la historia y por falta de tiempo o se les olvida, u otras razones no pueden dejar reviews, muchisimas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos :D GRACIAS! **

**Nos leemos, espero que sea pronto ;) Adelanto: **

Ukyo y Ranma se enfrentan. Akane siente celos de la amiga de la infancia de Ranma y más cuando se entera que la chica es más que una amiga, todo gracias a Genma.

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo. **

**Bye bye **


	39. Una prometida más a la lista

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39: Una prometida más a la lista**

* * *

Akane estaba contenta de ver a Ranma alegre, se acercó a él, haciendo que Hiroshi y Daisuke se hicieran a un lado.

—¿Y vas a pelear con tu amigo de la infancia? —preguntó Akane que lo miró curiosa.

—Claro, que yo recuerde, era muy bueno, y ha demostrado que lo sigue siendo, además yo necesito un rival con quien pelear —se señaló Ranma con arrogancia.

—Me alegra verte contento, Ranma —sonrió Akane, desarmando a Ranma por completo, su arrogancia se fue al caño en cuanto ella curveó sus labios—. Después de tu pelea vamos al centro comercial para ver cuántas chicas se me acercan a decirme rarito —rió divertida, logrando hacer que Ranma también sonriera.

—Claro —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Akane regresó con su grupito de amigas, dejando a Ranma tarado, embelesado con su hermosa prometida, no se percató que había un joven que lo atisbaba con rencor y le lanzaba una mirada lacerante a Akane.

* * *

Llego la hora del combate, había un ring, Ranma se preguntaba cómo llegó ése ring al patio de la escuela, pero subió en un salto, encontrándose con su amigo de la infancia que ya estaba en pose de combate.

—Tanto tiempo esperando éste momento —habló el joven de la espátula.

—Ukyo, porque no mejor nos ponemos a platicar de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos años —expresó Ranma mostrando una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Qué ya lo olvidaste, Saotome? —interrogó aquel joven.

—¿Olvidar, qué?—se notó a Ranma hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo.

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que dijera Ranma.

—Yo recuerdo que fuimos muy buenos amigos y que cuando nos marchamos de Osaka tu ibas corriendo tras de nosotros, pidiendo que no nos fuéramos —Ranma sonrió— Recuerdo que te tropezaste y te quedaste llorando como niñita.

A Ukyo se le distorsionó la cara por la furia.

—Ah, sólo recuerdas eso… —el joven castaño emanó un aura de batalla de color azul, todos se sorprendieron al poder sentirla, menos Akane— ¡Te venceré, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma esquivaba con facilidad las pequeñas espátulas que Ukyo le lanzaba, cuando el joven castaño iba a golpearlo con la espátula, Ranma saltó, quedando encima de la misma, sorprendiendo al muchacho, Ranma sonrió amistosamente, realmente no quería pelear con su amigo. Ukyo alzó su espátula haciendo que Ranma saltara y diera una maroma en el aire, cayó sobre algo pegajoso, miró que sus pies estaban atrapados en una especie de masa, haciendo que el castaño esbozara una sonrisa triunfadora.

Akane entrecerró los ojos, notó algo raro en aquel joven, por instinto se vio a ella misma.

Ranma luchaba por lograr zafarse de aquella masa, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se pegaba. Vio que Ukyo se le lanzó con la espátula, él se dobló hacia atrás. Eludía los golpes del joven, no quería golpear a su amigo, pero estaba logrando que perdiera la paciencia.

—Eres muy bueno, Ukyo, pero ya me estoy fastidiando —los ojos de Ranma resplandecieron y logró zafarse de aquella masa, sorprendiendo a todos, momento que el joven artista marcial aprovechó para atrapar a Ukyo por la espalda, inmovilizándolo de los brazos. El castaño dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, logrando soltarse del agarre del moreno.

Tanto Ukyo como Ranma saltaron para eludir unos bolos que iban dirigidos a ellos, en la cuerda se encontraba Kodachi que empezó a reírse como loca.

—Ranma mi amor, yo estoy aquí para darte ánimos —habló la rosa negra.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor y Akane saltó para quedar en la cuerda.

—Tarada, este encuentro es de ellos no tienes porque interferir —le dijo Akane molesta.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, ya que Ranma está peleando por mi amor con éste joven que aunque no es tan guapo como Ranma, no está de mal ver —Kodachi le guiñó un ojo a Ukyo quien se estremeció.

—¡No están peleando por ti, boba! Ellos tienen otro motivo por el cual lo hacen —exclamó Akane perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que ésas dos chicas se decían, incluso Ranma y Ukyo habían dejado de pelear.

—A mi no me dices boba, ¡estúpida plebeya! —soltó Kodachi emanando un aura renegrida y con su listón listo para atacar.

—Sólo digo la verdad, idiota, tú no eres su motivo de pelea, ellos están peleando por… —Akane se enderezó y volteó a ver a Ranma y a Ukyo con un semblante de interrogación—. Es cierto, ¿por qué pelean?

Entonces todos giraron a ver a los chicos, Ranma se encogió de hombros, él en verdad ignoraba cuál era el motivo por el cual su amigo Ukyo quería pelear, mientras que el castaño se puso rojo tomate.

—Esto sólo me incumbe a mí —se zafó el chico de la espátula— ¡Así que ya no interrumpan mi pelea!

Usó su espátula como si fuera un abanico gigante, produciendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lanzó contra Akane y Kodachi, la primera usó la cabeza de la pelinegra para saltar y dar una voltereta hacia atrás, mientras que la hermana de Kuno salió volando. Los chicos miraron aquel punto brilloso perderse y luego admiraron a Akane que les sonreía a todos muy amigable.

—Al próximo que se les ocurra interrumpir le va a pesar —amenazó Ukyo—. Ranma, ¿estás listo?

—Sí —respondió lleno de seguridad el mencionado.

Algo en Ranma no le permitía atacar a Ukyo como debería, los recuerdos invadieron su cerebro de cuando estuvo con Ukyo, viéndose a los dos chiquitos sonriéndose, jugando, practicando artes marciales, comiendo, subidos en los árboles; sin duda eran recuerdos muy gratos.

Eludía los golpes y patadas que Ukyo intentaba darle, el muchacho usó su espátula para golpear la cabeza del ojiazul, sin embargo, éste daba maromas hacia atrás esquivándolo fácilmente, hasta que llegó a la cuerda. El castaño corrió usando la espátula como si se tratase de una espada, parecía que quería partirlo en dos, notó el coraje en los ojos claros del muchacho. Derrapó bajo las piernas del chico, incorporándose al instante, le puso un dedo en la nuca, cuando Ukyo giró la cabeza para verlo, Ranma le sonrió amistosamente, mostrándole la señal de paz y amor.

Ukyo enfureció más, dando la media vuelta y tratar de golpear con la espátula a su amigo de la infancia, Ranma se tuvo que agachar y saltar para evitar que le dieran uno, saltó alto y en el aire dio una maroma esquivando el centenar de pequeñas espátulas que iban hacia él. Aterrizó en uno de los postes del ring, el cual fue rebanado por el cinturón que Ukyo lucía cruzando desde su hombro hasta la cadera. Ranma usó su mano derecha para caer en el suelo, doblando un poco las rodillas y saltar hacia atrás justo antes de que la espátula llegara a él.

Los golpes de Ukyo eran devastadores, en poco tiempo deshizo el ring, los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse la cara para que los trozos no los golpearan.

—Sea lo que sea, Ukyo está furioso —musitó Akane quien fue la primera en lograr ver.

—¡Te destrozaré, Saotome! —se escuchó la voz amenazante del combatiente.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, Ukyo! —respondió el ojiazul.

Notó algo abultado en Ukyo, por reacción ella se llevó la mano sobre su pecho.

—No puede ser… —Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

El castaño volvió a lanzar sus pequeñas espátulas, pero Ranma se las regresó, una de ellas cortó su camisa, haciendo que Ukyo se cubriera y se pusiera rojo, de inmediato el castaño se fue de ahí corriendo.

—Ah, no, ahora no vas a abandonar el combate, ¡Ukyo, espera! —gritó Ranma que enseguida se fue tras él.

—Ranma, idiota —masculló Akane, frunciendo el ceño y de inmediato se dispuso a seguir a su prometido.

* * *

Akane iba tras de ellos pero frenó sacando polvo al encontrarse a Kuno con los brazos tendidos.

—Ven a mis brazos, amor —exclamó el joven.

—¡Quítate imbécil! —Akane miró a Ranma correr y girar a la derecha rumbo a la bodega.

—No lo haré, amada mía, tendrás que derrotarme, sí lo haces, te daré una cita…

—No inventes… ¿quién querría una cita con un idiota como tú? —interrogó Akane que se llevó la mano a la frente sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y lástima.

—Tú mi amada Akane, sí yo te derroto tú me darás una cita —tenía la espada de madera en sus manos, dispuesto a pelear con Akane.

Akane resopló con enfado y cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza.

—Esto es absurdo —musitó para ella con cansancio—. Sí te noqueo no habrá cita —le señaló con el índice, mirándolo retadora.

—Acepto, no permitiré que me noq… —Kuno cayó al suelo con la marca de un zapato en rojo sobre su rostro, con los ojos hechos remolinos y las manos en señal de cuernitos.

—Bah, demasiado fácil —bufó la peli azul, volviendo a retomar su camino.

* * *

Ranma vio a su amigo de la infancia meterse a la bodega de deportes. Escudriñó el lugar, encontrando al joven castaño sentado en uno de los rincones.

—¡Aléjate! —exclamó el muchacho.

—Oye, Ukyo, si ya no querías pelear, sólo debiste decirlo, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú y lo sabes —habló Ranma que se acuclilló frente a él.

—¿Tu papá no te ha dicho nada sobre nosotros? —interrogó Ukyo.

—¿Qué debería de decirme ese viejo? —Ranma no comprendía, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver un vendaje sobre el pecho de su amigo— ¡Ukyo, debiste de haberme dicho que estabas herido antes de pelear!

—Tonto, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? —Ukyo se sonrojó su voz sonaba diferente.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y mostró desconcierto total, fue entonces que al observar mejor aquel vendaje, notó ciertos bultos, tragó saliva y luego divisó hacia Ukyo.

—Tienes dos chichones, ¿quién te los hizo? —preguntó el joven Saotome, alarmado.

Recibió un puñetazo en el ojo derecho por parte de Ukyo quien lo fulminó con la mirada, entonces vio las pestañas del chico, volvió a posar sus ojos en aquellos bultos. Tragó saliva duramente.

—No me digas que tú también caíste a una poza de Jusenkyo…

—¿Juse… qué? —Ukyo enarcó una ceja.

—Espera —Ranma sacó una tetera con agua caliente, quien sabe de dónde, y se la vació a Ukyo quien gritó por lo caliente que se encontraba el agua, pero su cuerpo no cambio—. ¿E-eres mujer? —la señaló, su mano le temblaba.

—Sí… —afirmó la joven que miró a otra parte.

Ranma se quedó pasmado al escucharla, toda la vida pensó que Ukyo era hombre, ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Eizo sintió cuando se enteró que Akane era chica. El chico abrió la camisa de Ukyo sin apartar sus ojos de aquel vendaje, quería asegurarse que Ukyo realmente era una chica.

—¡Ranma no te atrevas a golpear a Ukyo porque es chic…! —Akane abrió la puerta bruscamente y al ver la escena se puso como fiera.

—Yo… este… Akane, no lo sabía, en verdad… —Ranma tragó saliva, esa mirada de la peli azul era sumamente intimidante, estaba tan espantado que se había quedado inmóvil.

—Ranma —Ukyo miró al chico que estaba sudando como loco y luego clavó sus ojos en la joven que acababa de entrar, sonrió con malicia y abrazó a Ranma quien se tensó todavía más.

No esperó que Ranma recibiera un tremendo golpe con una caja de herramientas que Akane le arrojó directo a la cabeza.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica que sacudía el cuerpo de su amigo que había quedado idiota.

—Quédate con tu amiguita —refunfuñó Akane que se dio la media vuelta.

Akane daba grandes zancadas, tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo se atrevía esa chica abrazarlo y Ranma feliz aceptando aquel abrazo? Ni qué decir lo baboso que se vio al estar admirando los atributos de la castaña.

—¡Oye, tú! —Exclamó Ukyo con agresividad— ¿Por qué golpeaste de esa forma a Ranma? —llevaba al chico sobre su espalda.

Ranma lucía los ojos en espiral que giraban y giraban así como un tremendo chichón que sobresalía de su negra cabellera.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? —respondió Akane que miró con furia a ésa chica.

—¡Claro que me importa, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos! —contestó Ukyo que contemplaba de forma retadora a Akane.

Esa noticia le cayó como agua helada a Akane, dejándola fría y cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa total.

—¿Co-comprometidos? —titubeó Akane quien se giró robóticamente para ver a la castaña.

—Sí, su padre y el mío hicieron un acuerdo hace años, y el señor Genma aceptó traerme a Nerima con su familia, pero lo único que se trajo fue el puesto de Okonomiyakis que pertenecía a mi padre —afirmó la castaña, notándose el rencor en su voz.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, procesando aquella información, recordando a la perfección las conversación que tuvo Ukyo con el señor Genma el día anterior, ¡claro! Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

La peli azul dejó escapar un largo suspiro, denotando todo el fastidio que sentía.

—Ukyo —habló después de unos minutos ya que logró controlarse—. Acompáñame a la casa de Ranma para que hables del asunto y una cosa más, si pretendes atacarme, pierdes tu tiempo, yo soy mejor que Ranma así que te venceré con facilidad —advirtió Akane que no le apartaba la vista de encima a esa joven.

—Qué amiga tan presumida tiene Ranma —bufó Ukyo quien no apartaba la mirada de la peli azul.

—Amiga… sí, claro —masculló Akane con ironía para luego sonreír de lado.

«_Estoy segura que sólo eres una creída que piensa que es la mejor del mundo, si no conoceré a las de tu clase_» pensó Ukyo mirando de pies a cabeza a ésa chica de cabellos cortos.

«_Tío Genma, usted tiene mucho que explicar, espero poder contenerme para no golpearlo_» se decía Akane mentalmente mientras se tronaba los dedos de forma desesperada, ansiosa de clavar sus puños en el rostro de Genma.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la casa, Ukyo siguiendo a Akane; la castaña llevaba a Ranma en su espalda que seguía sin reaccionar.

* * *

Ranma se recuperó justo cuando habían llegado a la casa. En la sala se encontraron con la familia reunida, como si los estuvieran esperando, hasta Nabiki estaba ahí con ésa sonrisa imborrable y que los jóvenes prometidos odiaban. A Ranma y a Akane se les engrandecieron los ojos al ver al señor Genma vendando como momia, a su lado estaba Nodoka y del otro el panda, los dos se notaban muy contentos.

—¿Pero qué le pasó? —preguntó Ranma que parpadeó varias veces.

—Nada —respondió Nodoka a la vez que el panda mostraba un cartel.

—¡Explíquese por qué comprometió a Ranma con ésa chica! —Akane perdió los estribos al verlo, saltó frente a Genma y lo agarró de los vendajes para zarandearlo con brusquedad.

—Porque fue un idiota —habló Nodoka con toda la calma del mundo, dejó su té sobre la mesa—. Nos acabamos de enterar y al igual que tú, estamos totalmente desacuerdo con la idiotez que cometió mi esposo —Nodoka miró detalladamente a la chica de la espátula—. Supongo que tú eres Ukyo.

La chica se ruborizó y asintió tímidamente.

—Siéntate —invitó la señora que no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Por favor, Akane, Ranma —les mostró sus lugares que ocupaban en la mesa.

Los chicos obedientes se sentaron.

—Ukyo, debo de pedirte una disculpa por la estupidez de mi marido, pero sé que no es suficiente y tienes toda mi autorización de hacerle lo que quieras a éste hombre —Nodoka agarró a Genma por el brazo y lo atrajo a ella bruscamente, haciendo que él gimiera de dolor—. Pero debes comprender que el compromiso que tienes con mi hijo no procede, porque él era un niño en ese entonces y no tenía idea de las cosas, es más ni siquiera sabía que tú eras una linda mujercita.

Akane que estaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y los ojos cerrados asentía a cada palabra sabía que Nodoka expresaba. Ranma se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y sí es que no lo sabes, Ranma ya tiene un compromiso con Akane —señaló a la peli azul quien abrió los ojos y sonrió con petulancia a la vez que se señalaba con los pulgares.

—¿Qué? —Ukyo miró a Akane.

—Tu linda, puedes seguir siendo la amiga de mi hijo —sonrió amistosa Nodoka.

—Pe-pero.

—No te preocupes por el carrito de los okonomiyakis, te lo pagaremos. Genma discúlpate —Nodoka le dio un golpe en la espalda a su marido haciéndolo arrodillarse.

—Señora, discúlpeme… —Ukyo se levantó, con los ojos llorosos, no pudo decir más y se fue de ahí.

«_No, yo no puedo renunciar tan fácilmente a él… no_» Ukyo salió de la casa de los Saotome a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

—Ah que niña tan comprensible —Nodoka sonrió dulcemente.

—¿No crees que fuiste demasiado insensible, mamá? —Opinó Nabiki que a leguas se notaba que aquello no le importaba.

—Sí, mamá, pobrecita, se fue llorando —secundó entonces la mayor.

Nodoka bajó la cabeza, era cierto, había sido demasiado directa con la pobre jovencita. Lo que le causó sentirse peor, fue la mirada de Ranma, se notaba molesto.

Ranma estaba furioso con su padre, quería matarlo por haberlo comprometido de niño y haber actuado tan cobardemente al llevarse el puesto de Okonomiyakis que perteneció al padre de Ukyo, aunque se sintió mal al ver a su amiga así de triste, al igual estaba enfadado por la forma de actuar con su mamá. Ya "hablaría" a base de golpes con su papá en otro momento.

—¡Ukyo! —exclamó Ranma que se paró y se fue tras de su amiga.

Akane observó la situación, para ella había estado bien, pero de inmediato se levantó para ir tras de Ranma y Ukyo, sea como sea, no los iba a dejar estar a solas.

* * *

Ranma logró darle alcance a su amiga, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente hasta que la vio llegar a un parque, dónde la joven se sentó en una de las bancas y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su llanto. El chico suspiró profundamente, se acercó a ella y la acompañó, sentándose a su lado.

—Ukyo, discúlpame —pidió Ranma que no sabía qué hacer, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

—No, Ranma, discúlpame tú a mí —gimoteó la castaña—. Debí haberte preguntado antes en vez de atacarte.

—Ya Ukyo, oye, mira que si sigues llorando te vas a ver fea y no es justo para un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo —habló Ranma dulcemente.

—Ranma —Ukyo dejó de llorar y lo miró a los ojos.

Akane estaba trepada en uno de los árboles más cercano, escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos. Frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo, y apretó el puño.

—Sí, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, mira que eres una linda chica —continuó Ranma.

—Ya, Ranma —Ukyo empezaba a sonreír tímidamente y un rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

—Sólo digo la verdad, una chica tan bonita como tú no debería de llorar nunca —Ranma empezó a sonreír.

—Ay, Ranma, pero qué cosas dices —Ukyo le dio una palmada en el hombro, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Ranma que se llevó su mano a la parte afectada, sí le había dolido.

«_¿Por qué diablos le está diciendo todas esas cosas lindas a Ukyo?_» pensaba Akane que inconscientemente ya estaba arañando el tronco del árbol al cual ya le estaba haciendo un hueco.

—Cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti con tan sólo verte sonreír —animó Ranma.

—Ya, Ranma que me avergüenzas —la chica le dio otra palmada mandando a Ranma a besar el suelo.

La ceja de Akane palpitaba, no soportó más y bajó del árbol donde los había visto.

—Qué linda reconciliación entre amiguitos —habló Akane que se notaba sus celos a kilómetros.

—Muy linda —respondió Ukyo que sonrió dulcemente, sin apartar sus ojos de Ranma, la chica se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Ranma se ruborizó y Akane empalideció por el atrevimiento de ésa joven, a la vez que su rostro se distorsionaba dándole lugar a una de un demonio y su aura creció a niveles intimidantes.

—Bueno, Ranma, gracias, pero me voy, te dejaré con tu… prometida. Hasta mañana —sonrió Ukyo con ánimos renovados.

—Hasta mañana, Ukyo —se despidió Akane arrastrando las palabras de una forma tétrica y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ranma—. Linda, ¿no?

—Pues sí, Ukyo es muy linda —admitió Ranma que estaba encantado de ver a su prometida celosa.

—Aunque tiene gustos raros para vestirse —observó Akane que no apartaba sus orbes castañas de Ranma.

—Mira quien lo dice, una chica que viste como hombre y actúa como uno, incluso eres más masculina que yo, ella en cambio, aunque use ropa de chico, se porta más femenina que tú —respondió Ranma que cruzó los brazos tras de su nuca, le encantaba hacer enfadar a Akane.

—Tal vez tienes razón, yo no soy tan femenina como ella —el aura de Akane se tornó tétrica, sus ojos parecían llamear como el mismo infierno.

—Resumido en una palabra: marimacho —Ranma le enseñó la lengua.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero se vio salir disparado directo a un árbol, haciendo un hoyo en el tronco del mismo al estrellar con la cabeza.

—Baboso —Akane se sacudía las palmas de las manos.

—Salvaje —contestó el chico de la trenza antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Ranma y Akane compartían miradas de rencor a la hora de la cena, los dos sacaban chispas de los ojos, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara, de hecho Soun que estaba al lado de su hija y dispuesto a robarle un poco de su comida, se retractó y se hizo a un lado.

—Salvaje —soltó Ranma que seguía mirándola, su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada y tenía un curita en forma de cruz en la cabeza.

—Idiota —respondió la chica que también lo observaba.

—Bruta.

—Imbécil.

—Violenta.

—Baboso.

—Fea.

—Desgarbado.

—Fenómeno.

—Anenado quejumbroso —Akane estaba enfureciendo, el plato que tenía en la mano lo hizo añicos.

—¿A quién le dices anenado, eh? —Ranma se levantó, mirando con enojo a la peli azul.

—A ti, pedazo de animal —respondió Akane que se levantó sin inmutarse.

—Oh, qué mal, tan bien que iban, bueno, familia, creo que me iré a cenar a mi recamara —habló Nabiki.

—Es normal esas peleas de pareja —sonrió Nodoka, sintió las miradas de sus hijas—. Pero las de ellos van más allá de lo normal, será mejor dejarlos solos.

Todos se levantaron, Kasumi tomó a P-chan en brazos que quería quedarse para ayudar a Akane pero la hermana mayor de Ranma no le hizo caso.

—Tarada —continuó Ranma.

—Insensible —respondió Akane.

—Marimacho —dijo sin pensar, llevándose por el enojo.

Ranma cerró los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe que iba a recibir, pero no fue así, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Akane con los ojos cristalizados.

—Ranma, estúpido… —la chica bajó la mirada.

—Akane.

La chica antes de irse agarró la mesa con una mano como si se tratara de cartón y se la azotó a Ranma, dejando al chico con las manos hechas cuernitos, aplastado por el mueble.

* * *

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, recordando la disputa que había tenido con Akane, se le había pasado la mano con los insultos, y le dolió reconocer que él fue quien empezó a jugar con los celos de la chica, torció la boca.

—Rayos… —apretó los puños con fuerza, amonestándose por lo sucedido y recordando a su prometida a punto de llorar.

—Vaya, vaya, así que otra prometida, ¿no, Ranma? ¿Qué te gusta coleccionarlas? —Habló Ryoga, sacando al moreno de su ensimismamiento—. No te preocupes, cuando Akane te deje, yo estaré para ella —le puso la manos sobre el hombro—. Creo que de alguna forma el destino se empeña en que ella y yo estemos juntos.

Se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Ranma.

—Ryoga, me harás un gran favor si cierras el hocico —Ranma apretó con más fuerza los puños, conteniendo esa furia que estaba emanando de su ser.

—Akane y Ryoga, no, espera, Ryoga y Akane…ah no importa cuál sea el orden, de las dos formas suena muy bonito —el chico de la pañoleta andaba fantaseando.

Una vena palpitaba en la frente de Ranma, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

—Akane y yo juntos por siempre, sin nada que nos separe —suspiraba el joven.

—¡Sólo mis puños! —Ranma le dio un puñetazo al joven de los colmillos dejándolo noqueando y mandándolo directo al estanque—. Estúpido, deberías de entender de una buena vez que Akane es mi prometida, sólo mía.

Respiraba agitado, que bien se sintió al ver golpeado a Ryoga. Notó que en el dojo la luz estaba encendida, llevado por la curiosidad saltó del tejado, dirigiéndose hacia ése lugar.

* * *

Después de haber golpeado a Ranma se fue al dojo para sacar todo ese coraje que cargaba. Ya llevaba varios minutos entrenando y el sudor se hacía presente en su rostro y cuello. Se detuvo un instante, mirando a la nada y recordando las palabras de Ranma, había sido tan idiota. Volvió a hacer unas katas y movimientos bruscos como si estuviera golpeando a alguien invisible.

—¡Insensible! —Exclamaba Akane que daba una patada en el aire— ¡Idiota! —Daba un salto y en el aire dio varios puñetazos— ¡Imbécil! —una patada voladora y luego unos codazos.

El chico de la trenza estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, viendo a Akane entrenando, tenía movimientos muy buenos y rápidos que eran imperceptibles a la vista.

—Eres buena —sonrió Ranma, interrumpiendo a la chica—. Pero creo que el aire no merece esos insultos.

Rehuyó a un puñetazo que iba hacia su rostro. Una patada la bloqueó al cruzar sus brazos.

—Bah, sólo porque te di tiempo para que reaccionaras —soltó Akane con un tono lleno de arrogancia.

—No, es que yo soy mejor que tú y lo sabes —respondió Ranma también petulante.

—¿Ah sí? —Akane enarcó una ceja, se notaba desafiante.

—¡Por supuesto! —proyectó Ranma mostrando toda su confianza.

Vio a su prometida poner las manos en el suelo y quedarse parada de manos. En menos de un parpadeo, su cuello era aprisionado por los tobillos de Akane y al segundo estaba en el aire. Akane lo sostenía sin hacer mucho esfuerzo mientras sonreía con petulancia, llevándose el cuerpo de Ranma al aire, y azotarlo en el suelo, al instante quedó sobre él aprisionado los brazos del joven poniendo sus rodillas en ellos y con las manos golpeó la duela del dojo, haciendo que Ranma cerrara los ojos por la acción, cada una de las manos de la joven estaban a lado de las orejas de Ranma, se acercó al rostro del chico lo suficiente para apreciar los detalles del iris de esos ojos azules.

—Woow —Ranma todavía no salía de su sorpresa, encima de él estaba Akane que sonreía triunfante.

—Te falta mucho para llegar a superarme, Ranma —Akane se levantó con ésa gran sonrisa, dándole la espalda a su joven prometido.

—No lo creo —Ranma barrió los pies de la chica, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, momento que aprovechó para cacharla entre sus brazos—. Tú todavía tienes que afinar algunos detallitos respecto al combate de estilo libre.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? —Akane no le parecía que le dijeran sus errores.

—Bueno, una regla primordial, es nunca darle la espalda a tu enemigo cuando crees que ya lo has vencido; y la principal, es que no debes distraerte, es muy fácil hacer que tu atención desaparezca.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Akane frunció el ceño, definitivamente no le agradaba que le dijeran sus errores.

—Es cierto, para muestra, esto —Ranma se acercó a ella veloz, adueñándose de los labios de la joven, quien se puso roja como tomate, pero al instante se dejó llevar, sus manos terminaron sobre las mejillas de su prometido, disfrutando del roce de los labios; él se alejó de ella, ruborizado, mirándola entre una mezcla de diversión, timidez, ternura, cariño—. ¿Lo ves?

Akane se puso más roja, ya no estaba nada furiosa y sólo sentía que la piel le hervía, no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño de Ranma, tragó saliva, ni siquiera era capaz de ver a su prometido que estalló en una carcajada.

—Eres tan linda —Ranma acarició la mejilla de la joven.

La chica se encogió entre los brazos de Ranma, mirando con esos ojos llenos de timidez que brillaban de una forma especial, dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

—¿Y c-crees que con eso te voy a perdonar? —cuestionó de repente la joven, quien no se atrevía a ver al chico.

Ranma la miró.

—Lo siento, Akane… yo, yo no quería decirte esas cosas pero es que cuando te pones celosa…

—¡Yo no estaba celosa! —rebatió Akane fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico se puso derechito, sorprendido por la furia de la joven.

—Me encantas —sonrió, haciendo que la expresión de la chica se relajara y volviera a poner ésa mirada tímida que tanto le gustaba.

—Pe-pero no estás perdonado —musitó tímidamente.

Su prometido volvió a besarla con mucha ternura, rozando sus labios tímidamente, se alejó unos cuantos milímetros para decirle:

—Y sí te invito un helado, ¿me perdonas? —no dejaba de verla a los ojos los cuales brillaron de alegría.

Ella asintió como niña pequeña, enterneciendo a Ranma quien sonrió, lo sabía, el helado era lo que a ella le fascinaba. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo maravillas cuando le correspondía con toda la dulzura del mundo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos —Ranma iba a poner a Akane en el suelo con mucha delicadeza.

—Eh, Ranma —habló finalmente Akane, con una voz muy tímida, haciendo que esta vez el que se pusiera nervioso fuera él— ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación? Es que me lastime el tobillo y me duele —pidió la joven que no se atrevió a mirar a su prometido.

Ranma parpadeó, ¿se lo habría lastimado él cuando le barrió los pies? Sí fue así no se lo perdonaría nunca, empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal, por reflejo vio los pies de la joven, no se notaba ningún esguince o algo por el estilo. Miró a Akane que se puso roja pero mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien, me cachaste, sólo quería que me cargaras, es que tengo flojera de caminar —admitió la chica de cabellos cortos que enseñó la lengua y cerró los ojos como si fuera una niña chiquita.

El joven de la trenza enarcó una ceja y miró con cierto fastidio a Akane, pero por dentro le causó una gran ternura, aceptando llevarla en brazos.

* * *

Iba por subir las escaleras con Akane en brazos cuando el maldito cerdo saltó sobre él, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—P-chan, tranquilo —Akane atrapó al cerdo que le arañaba la cara a Ranma—. No seas grosero con Ranma, él solo me está ayudando —sonrió de esa forma que ponía idiotas a Ranma y Ryoga.

—Akane, creo que no es bueno que duermas con éste animal —Ranma miró de forma asesina a Ryoga, tomándolo por la pañoleta, la chica se extrañó ante eso—. Tú ya duermes con un animal gigante, que es tu papá, mejor deja que P-chan duerma conmigo —el joven hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no azotar al cerdo contra la pared.

—Bueno, pero si prometes que no lo vas a lastimar —aceptó Akane que se notaba divertida.

—Te prometo que no le haré ningún daño físico —ensanchó una sonrisa el chico de la trenza, sus ojos resplandecieron de una forma enigmática.

Akane sonrió y asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, dándole un aspecto tierno e infantil, cosa que dejó embobados a Ranma y al cerdo.

Una vez que dejó a su prometida en su cuarto, Ranma le dedicó una mirada malévola y le sonrió de forma tétrica al cerdo que abrió los ojos como platos, no le había gustado nada ésa sonrisa, iba a hozar pero Ranma le cerró el hocico.

—Prometí que no te haría daño físicamente —Ranma esbozaba una sonrisa de lo más siniestra—. Pero esto te lo tienes bien merecido —se puso una pinza en la nariz, abrió el cuarto de Happosai donde se vio salir unos gases verdosos—. Dulces sueños, P-chan —dijo antes de arrojar al cerdito a ése cuarto.

Cerró la habitación rápidamente y se recargó sobre la puerta, escuchando los gruñidos del pobre cerdito hasta que poco a poco se iban opacando.

—Pobre… ¡Pero se lo merece por aprovechado! —Ranma se fue muy contento de ahí para meterse a su habitación.

* * *

**Hola! Actualicé :D Lo logré! Después del caos que fue el día, ufff... pero bueno, ya, ya volví con un capítulo más de Akane y medio :) y a decir verdad, estoy contenta de haberlo finalizado porque me costó desarrollarlo, sobre todo la pelea entre Ukyo y Ranma, al menos me quedó un poco mejor de cómo la tenía antes. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n y que sea merecedor de sus valiosas opiniones, ya que son como el alimento de mi imaginación :3 **

**Gracias, gracias y un millon de gracias más por su tiempo, sus comentarios, su apoyo =D **

**Gracias a: Cata3, themasteryi, kikyo taisho, Lucero, ces, Karly101, akarly, Guest, akane192530, Wolfing23, Katy28, akanesaotome, ilkane, Dayana, AiHiwatari, krizz y a todos los demás que me regalan de su tiempo para leer n_n **

***Cata3, hola hermosa! Oh por Dios! Akane celosa... y luego combinada con su fuerza, pues pobre Ranma XD pero creo que sí le dio motivos el otro para que Akane se pusiera así u.u Gracias linda por regalarme tiempo a pesar de la escuela n_n**

***Lucero, bella! Lo dejaron como momia al pobre jajaja y luego akane llega y se lo zarandea... se lo merece u.u **

***Guest, hola! Esa Nodoka se va a medidas extremas XD pobre Genma ya me lo imaginó sudando frío por lo que pudo haberle pasado si Kasumi no hubiera intervenido. **

***Akanesaotome, Hola linda! Gracias por leerme y pues la imagen de mi perfil la saque de aquí: www . fanpop clubs/ranma-1-2 /images/33757181/title/ranma-x-akane-fanart (junta las separaciones en la barra de dirección) también la puedes encontrar en mi facebook n_n**

***Dayana, hola guapa! :3 Pues del anime sí tomare varios capítulos que me han gustado para adaptarlos, de los ovas y películas no lo he pensado aún, lo de las películas lo más seguro es que no... Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia n_n **

***krizz, amiga chula! Uff la universidad, muchisimas gracias por hacerme un tiempito en todos los trabajos que te dejan u.u por cierto, ¿qué estudias? Espero que no sean tan pesados u.u Cuidate mucho preciosa, te quiero, te mando besos y abrazos y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo este laaaaargo fic n_n **

***A todos los demás que leen el fic y que por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco muchisimo su valioso tiempo invertido en ésta historia n_n **

**GRACIAS! Son unos soles :D **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Akane y su papá se pelean, por lo que Soun decide entrenar a Ranma. Debido al arduo entrenamiento que Soun le ha puesto a Ranma, los prometidos casi no se ven, Akane por su parte enfrenta a los que van a retar el dojo. **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto n_n Cuidense mucho **

**bye bye**


	40. El nuevo hijo de Soun

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 40: El nuevo hijo de Soun.**

* * *

Akane chico entraba junto con Ranma al centro comercial, el chico de la trenza tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, no aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse y mantenía cierta distancia con el rubio, no quería que lo involucraran con ése chico que llevaba a un pequeño cerdito que para colmo tenía un gran moño rojo en su cuello. Ranma se fue a sentar a una banca.

—No tendré que preocuparme por las tareas de matemáticas por un mes —se dijo Ranma, sonriente de ver como varios se le quedaban viendo al rubio de forma rara.

Ranma se recargó sobre la banca, extendió sus brazos sobre el borde y cruzó sus piernas.

—¡Ay, pero mira qué lindo! —exclamó una jovencita que se acercó al rubio.

El pelinegro se incorporó de golpe, parpadeó varias veces al ver como Akane era rodeado por varias chicas y el rubio les sonreía a todas ellas.

Akane volteó para ver a Ranma y dedicarle una mirada burlona a la vez que sonreía con prepotencia, guiñó un ojo y le hizo la señal de amor y paz.

—Diablos, ahora tengo que hacerle las tareas de historia —maldijo Ranma a quien le había aparecido un tic en el ojo, recordando el ensayo que el maestro había dejado.

¿Cómo era posible que Akane llamara tanto la atención de las chicas con ése cerdo en sus brazos? ¡Jamás entendería a las mujeres! Miraba al rubio con fastidio, ya tenía un buen rato rodeado por bellas jovencitas que lo veían embobadas y ninguna había dicho que se veía raro, al contrario, le decían lo lindo que se veía al tener a ése cerdito, que por cierto, el maldito puerco también se notaba que le encantaba andar en manos de aquellas chicas que pedían por acariciarlo.

—Lo encerraré una semana con ese viejo asqueroso para que así se le impregne el olor y no quieran si quiera verlo —bufaba Ranma, fulminando con la mirada a Ryoga.

Akane se cansó de estar parada y se sentía asfixiada por todas aquellas chicas, ya estaba bastante incómoda.

—Disculpen, es que espero a alguien —habló Akane con su voz encantadora haciendo que las chicas se derritieran al oírlo.

Logró zafarse de todas aquellas chicas y se encaminó hacia la banca donde estaba Ranma sentado, sosteniendo la cabeza sobre su mano.

—Ufff —resopló Akane que se sentó cerca de Ranma—. Al menos durante un mes no haré ninguna tarea de historia y todo gracias a mi galanura —sonrió triunfadora, removiéndose el cabello con vanidad.

Ranma bufó molesto, a él no le caía tanto en gracia. Vio a un grupito de chicas, las reconoció enseguida y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—Préstame al cerdo —pidió Ranma.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Akane, intrigada.

—Para nada malo, sólo quiero que me acompañe al baño para que se refresque, después de todo fue manoseado por muchas chicas —respondió Ranma hábilmente.

Akane miró a su cerdito.

—Tienes razón —le entregó a P-chan.

—En seguida vuelvo, tú descansa —le indicó el chico de la trenza, Akane asintió algo desconcertada.

El rubio se recostó sobre la banca, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Chicas, allá las espera el rubio que tanto les gusta —señaló Ranma a las jovencitas, a quienes los ojos le brillaron al ver a ése joven de ojos grises—. Dice que muere por verlas —les guiñó un ojo.

Las vio correr como locas hacia Akane, entonces empezó a reírse.

—Pobre de ti si dices algo eh P-chan, o te meto con el maestro Happosai un mes —amenazó Ranma al ver al cerdito.

Akane que tenía los ojos cerrados, relajándose, abrió los ojos como platos y su cara expresó horror al ver a ésas chicas pervertidas de la escuela. En un segundo se vio rodeada por ellas tocándole todo el cuerpo.

—¡Ya les he dicho que no toquen… ahhhh, no, ahí no! —escuchaba los gritos de Akane.

—Gracias a su galanura —sonrió Ranma, travieso.

* * *

Akane caminaba abrazándose a ella misma, mirando a todas partes con temor, esperando no encontrarse con esa bola de pervertidas, agradecía que el policía del centro comercial hubiera interferido, aunque si le hicieron cosas que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

—Maldito Ranma… —masculló con rencor, acordándose que en vez de que fuera a ayudarla empezó a carcajearse como loco—. Pero me las vas a pagar.

* * *

En la tarde ella y su papá se encontraban entrenando, su papá le tendió unos chacos para que aprendiera a dominarlos.

—Akane, como toda una buena artista marcial debes de aprender a usar muchas armas y los chacos son primordiales —habló Soun que mostró un dedo y cerraba los ojos, dándole un aire de maestro.

—Bueno, muéstrame cómo entonces —Akane le aventó los chacos a su papá, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Así —Soun hizo movimientos sorprendentes con los chacos, dejando a Akane boquiabierta, realmente ella no se esperaba que su padre pudiera hacer eso.

Parpadeó varias veces, todavía tratando de creer la habilidad que su padre tenía.

—Bien, déjame intentarlo —Akane aceptó los chacos.

¡Zas! Terminó con un chaco estampado en su cara, dejándola noqueada.

—Así que es torpe para el uso de chacos, no me lo imaginé —se burló Ranma que estaba al pendiente de aquel entrenamiento.

—¡Akane, que vergüenza eres, ni pareces mi hija! —exclamó Soun.

—¿Cómo diablos pretendes que domine los chacos? ¡Si ésta es la segunda vez que lo intento! —reclamó Akane levantándose.

—Un o una Tendo siempre dominara cualquier arma —Soun encaró a su hija.

Soun empezó a usar los chacos con maestría, golpeando a Akane que por primera vez no pudo defenderse. Le estaban causando varios moretones en la piel de los brazos porque se cubría con ellos.

—¡Ya basta, me estás lastimando, animal! —vociferó Akane adolorida.

—Hija, créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti, sólo lo hago para que aprendas a usarlos —respondió Soun con fingida aflicción

—¡En todo caso yo debería de usarlos para golpearte a ti, idiota! —Akane saltó, evitando ser alcanzando por uno de los golpes, pero el señor Soun la atrapó del pie, azotándola contra el suelo.

—Akane, el dolor es parte de esto —sonrió el señor Tendo, gustoso de que al fin le daría su merecido a su hija.

—¿También los miedos? —Akane enarcó una ceja y de la nada sacó a un gato, haciendo que los ojos de Soun se desorbitaran y empezara a gritar de terror.

Ranma vio que Soun se fue corriendo, saltando la barda y tras de él, Akane. Se fue hacia donde estaban los chacos.

—Creo que no es tan difícil —observó los nunchakos— El tío Soun sí que es bueno en el uso de éstas cosas.

Lo intentó y tuvo la misma suerte de Akane, le estamparon en la cara varias veces, pero aun así no se daba por vencido, quería ser tan bueno como Soun en el uso de ésas armas.

* * *

En la cena, el señor Soun tenía la cara llena de arañazos, comía tranquilamente al lado de su hija, quien tenía varios moretones en su piel y un chichón en la cabeza cubierto por unas curitas que formaban una cruz.

Los palillos de los dos chocaron cuando trataron de agarrar el atún, se miraron con fiereza. Iniciaron una pelea por el atún. La familia Saotome ya acostumbrada a esos combates no le prestaban atención, seguía comiendo. Se sorprendieron al ver a Akane emanando una energía color roja que llegaba al techo, al igual que el señor Soun quien soltaba un aura de color azul.

—Eres una hija muy ingrata, Akane —habló Soun quien arrastró las palabras.

—Y tú eres el peor padre del mundo, viejo —contestó la joven de cabellos azules con el mismo tono que su padre.

—No hables así de mi, sabes que te he criado lo mejor que he podido —Soun no apartaba sus oscuros ojos de los castaños de su hija.

—¿Criado lo mejor que has podido? ¡Sí has sido peor que una bestia conmigo! —reclamó la chica a quien los recuerdos de sus pesados entrenamientos invadieron su cerebro.

—¡Malagradecida! —exclamó Soun, señalándola.

—¡Abusivo! —acusó Akane haciendo que su aura creciera más.

—¡Mala hija!

—¡Aprovechado! —Akane ya estaba empuñando sus manos, agarró a su padre de la solapa y lo mandó al estanque—. ¡Viejo estúpido!

La familia Saotome estaba expectante a ésa discusión entre padre e hija, esta vez sí se notaban muy enojados entre ellos. Akane se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada, mientras que el panda llegaba a la mesa para terminar de comer, se veía de malhumor.

Cuando el panda terminó de comer, se vació agua caliente encima, volviendo a ser humano.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿te gustaría que te entrenara? —propuso el señor mostrando un semblante muy serio.

—¿Eh? —Ranma se sorprendió ante la propuesta, de hecho todos se sorprendieron.

—Veo que intentaste aprender el uso de los chacos —le señaló la cara que tenía varios moretones—. Yo te enseñaré a usarlos debidamente —se inclinó para ver al muchacho de cerca.

—¡Sí! —aceptó Ranma quien empuñó su mano con convicción.

—Bien, Ranma, esa actitud me gusta, de ahora en adelante, tú eres mi nuevo hijo, olvidaré por completo que Akane es mi hija, por lo que te entrenaré para ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo. Mañana empezaremos a primera hora. Prepárate, HIJO.

Akane estaba colgada de cabeza, viendo la escena de su padre y Ranma en el comedor, había escuchado todo, frunció el ceño. Subió rápida y se metió a su respectiva habitación por la ventana.

—P-chan —llamó a su cerdito—. Ay, no, creo que otra vez se perdió.

La joven torció la boca y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, recordando como Soun la desconoció como hija.

—Viejo inútil —masculló.

Soun entró a la habitación, mirándola con desafío, la joven respondió de la misma manera.

—Dormiré en el dojo —avisó su papá que tomó su futón.

—Por mi está perfecto, así no tendré que soportar tus ronquidos —respondió Akane sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

* * *

Ranma pestañeó varias veces al ver frente a él a un enorme panda con un letrero donde le indicaba que el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar.

—Pero sí son las 5 de la mañana, tío —refunfuñó el chico se disponía a volver a dormir.

—_Ahora soy tu padre, hijo_ —mostró un letrero el animal.

—Ajá —Ranma ya se había acomodado.

Fue arrojado por la ventana directo al estanque que debido al agua helada salió de ahí al instante, abrazándose para tratar de mantener el calor corporal y castañeando los dientes.

—_El entrenamiento ha empezado, hijo_ —el panda le enseñó otro letrero.

—Muy bien —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, dio un salto para volver a su habitación—. Tan sólo me cambio.

Pasó al lado del panda, mirándolo con desconfianza, ¿acaso así despertaba a Akane para que ella se pusiera a entrenar?

Desayunaron algo rápidamente en la cocina, el panda volvió a ser humano. El señor Tendo tomaba un poco de té.

—Tío…

—Ya te dije que soy tu padre, llámame como tal —respondió el bigotón que llevó la taza a sus labios.

—Eh… —eso le resultaba bastante extraño—. Está bien… ¿papá?

—Dime, hijo mío.

—¿Es así como despierta a Akane para los entrenamientos? —Ranma llevó un poco de té a su boca.

—Con ella… a veces tiene el sueño muy pesado por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de arrojarle un panal lleno de abejas…

Ranma escupió el té debido a la impresión, imaginándosela corriendo despavorida por los piquetes de las abejas. No quería ser despertado de esa forma, nunca.

—Otra veces he tenido que hacer uso de hormigas, en una ocasión… —continuó Soun sin inmutarse por la reacción de su futuro yerno.

El chico de la trenza sentía que se le saldrían los ojos de la impresión al oír al señor hablar de las formas de despertar a Akane.

—Bien, creo que ahora vamos a entrenar, ¿recuerdas el entrenamiento de la montaña?

Ranma asintió. El señor Soun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a Ranma no le dio buena espina.

—Te haré fuerte, Ranma, ya lo verás.

* * *

Akane ni su padre se reconciliaron, casi ni se veían, Soun se llevaba a Ranma a entrenar fuera de la casa, mientras que ella aprovechaba el espacio del dojo para entrenar sola.

Kasumi habló con ella respecto a su relación con su papá, Akane notó que Kasumi adoraba a Genma, cada vez que hablaba de los recuerdos de su niñez con él, los bellos ojos avellanas de la joven castaña se llenaban de un brillo muy especial, cómo es que el señor Genma fue muy bueno con ella y la consentía, era como su princesa, luego vino Nabiki con quien también la trató como una princesa y por último, Ranma, su orgullo, el heredero Saotome, casi se volvió loco y dijo que lo entrenaría y lo volvería muy fuerte.

Akane se metió a su habitación después de escuchar a Kasumi, le había resultado bastante extraño. Miró dónde su papá dormía, algún buen momento debía tener con él en la memoria, pero sólo llegaban recuerdos de sus arduos y brutales entrenamientos, en vez de sentir algo lindo, empezó a sentir profundo rencor hacia su padre.

—Sí fuiste peor que un animal conmigo —dijo entre dientes la peli azul.

* * *

Ranma iba prácticamente sacando la lengua, recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo en la montaña, aquello había resultado como un juego de niños.

—Ranma, más rápido —le decía Soun que iba cómodamente sentado dentro de un auto.

El chico de la trenza sólo volteó a ver a Soun por encima del hombro, se acordó de cuando Akane le había dicho que tuvo que arrastrar un auto sin ruedas.

El ruido que hacía el auto al arrastrarse sin las llantas era realmente molesto, a él le ponía los pelos de punta, mientras que Soun llevaba unos audífonos, escuchando música y tarareando sin inmutarse.

—Chico, debes de hacer como si el auto funcionara de verdad, a éste paso nunca te harás fuerte —le exigía Soun.

—Será un milagro si no se me caen los brazos —el rostro de Ranma reflejaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para seguir arrastrando aquel coche.

Se dejó caer vencido, ya había logrado un kilómetro, ya no aguantaba más, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, todo su cuerpo sudaba, ya la playera la tenía empapada.

—Vas mejorando Ranma, en esta semana ya lograste hacer un kilómetro y con los chacos me he sorprendido de lo buen aprendiz que eres, sin duda, Genma tiene un hijo maravilloso —el señor Tendo empezó a llorar.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ranma sonriera gustoso y le motivara a ponerse de pie y continuar arrastrando aquel automóvil.

* * *

La peli azul se levantó por el hambre que tenía, había llegado cansada de su entrenamiento que de inmediato cayó dormida y no había cenado. Bajó a la cocina en busca de algo qué comer. Abrió el frigorífico esperando encontrar comida, pero sólo había verduras, miró la caja de leche y decidió servirse un vaso, eso le amortiguaría el hambre.

—Akane —habló Ranma, haciendo que Akane soltara la caja de leche, pero el chico la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Idiota casi me matas del susto! —reclamó la chica que se había puesto pálida y posaba su mano sobre el pecho sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—No era mi intención, pero sí te asustaste de esa manera seguro es porque así debes tener la consciencia —refutó el ojiazul mirándola con enfado.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Yo tengo algo de hambre, el entrenamiento que me ha impuesto tu papá es desgastante —dijo Ranma.

—Ese viejo idiota no es mi papá —contestó Akane fríamente—. Buen provecho —ya estaba dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina.

—Él te quiere —Ranma vio como su prometida se detuvo y empuñó su mano, apretándolo con fuerza, la chica dio la media vuelta y en un paso estaba frente a él.

—Sí mi papá me quisiera no me hubiera tratado de esa forma tan brutal, peor que a un animal —respondió la joven, notándose todo el rencor en sus ojos—. Él sólo se quiere así mismo.

Cerró los ojos para calmarse.

—Hasta mañana, Ranma —se retiró de ahí.

Antes de subir las escaleras, esperaba que Ranma la alcanzara para decirle que la ha extrañado, pero no fue así, sólo escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

—Idiota —llegó a su cuarto y se bebió la leche de mala gana.

—Akane —llamó Ranma tras la puerta unos veinte minutos después— ¿podrías abrirme?

La chica se levantó y de inmediato abrió la puerta, sonriéndole ampliamente a su prometido y sus ojos se engrandecieron al ver que el muchacho traía una charola donde reposaban dos sándwich bastante apetitosos.

—Vamos a cenar —dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Ranma adentró, Akane tendió una sabana en el piso y ahí se sentaron, a oscuras, Ranma sacó unas velas y las encendió, colocándolas en el centro para que así los dos se vieran.

Sirvió el jugo de manzana en unos vasos.

—No es por presumir, pero los sándwich me salen muy ricos —Ranma le dio uno a Akane.

—Presumido —soltó la chica, feliz de que cenaran juntos, solitos en su cuarto.

—Pruébalo y ya me dirás —incitó Ranma, señalándole el alimento con la mano.

Akane mordió el sándwich y vaya sorpresa que se llevó; ¡estaba delicioso! El pan estaba perfectamente tostado, la combinación de jamón con queso derretido fue algo que la dejo encantada.

—Es verdad —Akane pestañeó varias veces—. Eres muy bueno.

—Te lo dije —guiñó un ojo el chico de la trenza.

Ella sonrió y se dispuso a terminar el emparedado.

La hija de Soun notó que el chico gesticulaba dolor y se frotaba los brazos.

—¿El entrenamiento del arrastre del auto? —cuestionó, Ranma asintió.

Akane se levantó y fue hacia su armario, sacó una caja de la cual extrajo un bote con pastillas y otro de una pomada. Volvió y se sentó junto a su prometido.

—Te ayudara a disminuir el dolor, son muy efectivas —le dio un par de pastillas.

—G-gracias —Ranma estaba sonrojado al ver la cercanía de su prometida, se veía tan linda a la luz de las velas.

—Oh, qué mala suerte, queda muy poca, deberé de conseguir más… —Akane suspiró hondamente al ver el frasco de la pomada—. Bueno, esta te la pones antes de dormir.

—Akane —habló, mirándola a los ojos, ella levantó la mirada—. Gracias, eres muy linda.

La chica se ruborizó por el cumplido y mostró una linda sonrisa. Ella negó con la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con el fleco.

—Gracias a ti por traerme de cenar, Ranma.

La sorprendió cuando le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ran… —Akane le brillaron los ojos cuando Ranma se estaba acercando a ella para besarla.

El enorme panda apareció en ese momento, mirando con molestia a Akane, tomó a Ranma y se lo echó al hombro tal costal.

—_A dormir, hijo_ —enseñó un letrero el panda antes de brincar por la ventana.

—Ese viejo entrometido —Akane apretó el puño con fuerza, guardando más rencor hacia su padre.

* * *

Akane estaba frente a un luchador que había ido a retar el dojo Saotome, éste hombre al ver con quien se enfrentaría empezó a burlarse.

—En serio, ¿ella será mi oponente? —la señaló—. Yo pensé que era un chico, dijeron que el hijo del dueño era fuerte, pero creo que es un cobarde por dejar a una niña tan preciosa como ella en su lugar —continuó, se acercó a la peli azul—. ¿No deberías de estar arreglándote las uñas o maquillándote, preciosa?

—Mi hijo no es ningún cobarde, él se encuentra entrenando —aclaró Genma que no le gustaba que dijeran que un Saotome era un miedoso.

—¿Te parezco preciosa? —preguntó Akane retadora.

—Por supuesto, preciosa, no me gustaría echar a perder tu hermoso rostro —el hombre acercó su mano con la intención de acariciarla, pero la chica tomó la muñeca y giró haciéndole una llave.

—Sí te mueves un poquito, te romperé la muñeca —le dijo la joven.

Pateó al tipo haciéndolo trastabillar. Él la miró de una forma extraña, se lanzó contra ella con el puño en alto para golpearla, pero ella se movió rápida y apareció tras de la espalda del hombre donde le dio un codazo entre los omoplatos haciendo que el contrincante aullara de dolor.

—¡Me rindo, el dojo Saotome es el mejor! —exclamó el hombre en el suelo, llorando a cascadas.

—Vaya, no aguantan ni un minuto —Akane cruzó los brazos tras de la nuca, sonrió con arrogancia—. ¿Aun sigues pensando que puedes echarme a perder mi hermoso rostro? —le sonrió con ternura.

El hombre negó con la cabeza de manera frenética.

—Bueno, tío, avíseme si llega otro a retar el dojo Saotome, yo estoy más que dispuesta a enfrentarlo —Akane guiñó un ojo.

—Soun la entrenó muy bien —admitió Genma—. Seguro que Ranma también se volverá muy fuerte, ¡ah si yo no me hubiera dejado tanto! —suspiró el señor Saotome.

* * *

Akane aprovechaba la hora del receso para acercarse a Ranma y platicar de cómo le estaba yendo en el entrenamiento con su papá, pero odiaba que Ukyo llegara ofreciéndole ricos okonomiyakis al ojiazul y en el proceso, la castaña terminara aventando a Akane. Le enfurecía que Ranma ya ni atención le prestaba por ponerse a comer aquel pan japonés y luego platicaba amenamente con su amiga de la infancia.

—¿En serio, Ukyo? —Preguntaba Ranma que empezaba a carcajearse, la chica de la espátula asentía con la cabeza—. Vaya, no me acordaba de ése señor, las bromas que le hicimos.

La joven de cabellos azules frunció el cejo y empuñó la boca, no le caía nada en gracia que su prometido se riera así. Se estaba muriendo de celos porque no era con ella con quien se la pasaba bien.

—Estúpido Ranma —murmuró furiosa, yéndose a sentar a su pupitre, arrepintiéndose de no haber ido con sus amigas a comer a la azotea porque decidió quedarse con Ranma.

* * *

Ranma estaba en el suelo, todo adolorido y el cuerpo mullido, el señor Soun era un maestro en el uso de los chacos, ni siquiera pudo hacerle frente y eso que ya podía usarlos. Soun se carcajeaba por su victoria.

—Anda muchacho, que lo haces muy bien, te hace falta mucho, pero sé que lograras dominarlos al igual que yo —animó Soun que le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo a Ranma derramar lágrimas—. A mí me costó dos años de dolorosos golpes, y tú en unos cuantos días has hecho lo que a mí me llevó seis meses —Ranma volteó a verlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó escéptico.

—Sí —asintió el papá de Akane—. Bien, hijo, qué tal como recompensa por tu gran esfuerzo te invito a comer sopa china.

El ojiazul sonrió ante eso, tenía mucha hambre, así que se levantó rápido y siguió al señor Soun.

* * *

Llegaron al café del gato, apenas tenía un par de comensales, Shampoo al verlo entrar corrió hacia él, asfixiándolo en un fuerte abrazo, el pato empezó a graznar con molestia, pero la peli morada le lanzó un plato que dejó inconsciente al animal.

—Shampoo estar feliz de que airen venir —dijo la chinita mientras sonreía de alegría.

—Queremos dos sopas chinas —pidió Soun.

—Bienvenidos al café del gato —habló la anciana— Ranma, la comida que consumas será cortesía de la casa —le sonrió de forma malévola.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues yo quiero una sopa china y ramen! —pidió Soun que se frotaba las manos.

—Dije que sólo para Ranma, señor —Cologne le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al hombre del bigote.

Soun bajó la cabeza mientras un aura negra deprimente envolvía su cuerpo.

—Abuela, no aceptaré su comida si no le da al tío Soun lo que pidió —respondió Ranma.

—Oh hijo, eres muy bueno, tú sí que eres considerado conmigo, no como la malcriada de Akane —Soun tomó las manos de Ranma entre las suyas, mirándolo como si fuera un dios.

—Akane —repitió la anciana, contemplando a Soun con curiosidad.

—Sí, Akane es hija de mi tío Soun —confirmó Ranma como si no tuviera importancia.

—Oh, vaya, siendo así, entonces también usted puede comer gratis por el día de hoy —Cologne esbozó una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al señor del bigote.

* * *

Akane se la había pasado toda la tarde entrenando en un parque cercano y regresó a la casa ya cuando la noche estaba por caer, iba a tomarse un baño por lo cual ya se iba desabrochando algunos botones de su camisa china, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando fue interceptada por su tía Nodoka que traía consigo ropa doblada.

—Akane, ¿me harías el favor de dejar ésta ropa en la habitación de mi hijo? —pidió la señora Saotome mostrando una sonrisa de lo más linda.

—Claro, tía —Akane tomó la ropa.

Sabía que Ranma no se encontraba en su habitación porque desde que empezó a entrenar con su papá, el chico se había ido a dormir al dojo también, así que con toda la confianza del mundo, abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el color carmesí empezó a subir en todo su rostro, sentía que las orejas le iban a explotar por lo calientes que se le pusieron. Tragó saliva y por unos segundos se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar, incluso hasta olvidó respirar. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Ranma solamente en bóxer, dejándose ver su bien formado cuerpo masculino, su increíble torso, sus piernas, sus marcados brazos, todo él era un verdadero dios.

—Pe-pe-pe-perdón —dijo titubeante Akane que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ranma sonrió, le agradó ver a su prometida toda roja, abrió su cuarto y jaló a Akane hacia dentro. La joven seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar, sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Po… —tragó saliva, le costaba incluso hablar—. Ponte algo —musitó apenas audible.

El chico se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y luego se acercó a Akane, divertido por la vergüenza que ella tenía.

—Ya —avisó Ranma, haciendo que Akane levantara la mirada.

—Y-yo no sabía… pensé que tú estabas… —empezó hablar Akane torpemente, tenía la cara caliente y todavía con el color rojo a su máxima expresión.

—Akane, mis ojos están aquí —Ranma le levantó la barbilla, ya que su prometida no dejaba de verle el abdomen.

—Tu ropa… toma —Akane volvió a tragar saliva, estaba muy apenada por su acción pero no pudo evitar mirar el perfecto cuerpo de su prometido.

Eso hizo que en Ranma se le despertaran ciertos instintos, su ego subió como la espuma, concentró sus ojos en los labios de su apenada prometida. Luego se percató que había unos botones desabrochados en la camisa de Akane, haciendo que sus ojos recorrieran la piel descubierta, admirando esas curvaturas que se asomaban ligeramente. Akane estaba muy nerviosa que no tenía la fuerza para reaccionar, sólo se vio acorralada en la pared y frente a ella Ranma, bloqueándole cualquier salida.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —susurró Ranma a quien la voz se le enronqueció, dándole un toque seductor.

Akane se tensó al oírlo, contuvo la respiración, no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, sintió que su piel hervía cuando el chico empezó a recorrerle su rostro suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, y luego iba bajando por su cuello hasta llegar donde estaba el ultimo broche abierto, haciendo que su piel se pusiera chinita, él sonrió muy divertido por las reacciones de la joven. Ella empezó a respirar rápidamente como si su vida se le estuviera yendo pero esa no era la razón. Acarició los labios de Akane, tenía días sin probarlos y verlos ahí tan de cerca lo estaban volviendo loco, no pudo contenerse más, tenía que volver a sentir los suaves labios de su prometida sobre los suyos. Ése beso dejó de ser inocente y torpe como los otros, era posesivo, apasionado, intenso pero dulce, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran ante esas nuevas sensaciones que brotaban de lo más profundo de su ser, se separaron, enrojecidos y mirándose con incredulidad. Akane abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero no emitía ningún sonido, todavía estaba perpleja y acalorada. Ranma por su parte estaba igual y muy avergonzado, sintió que se había pasado un poco.

—Ten tu ropa —entregó Akane que salió de la habitación de Ranma caminando nada más por inercia.

La joven de cabellos cortos se metió a su habitación, todavía temblorosa, se llevó sus dedos a los labios, aún tenía la sensación de aquel beso que la estremeció y el suave tacto del joven recorriendo su piel.

—¿Q-q-qué fue eso? —se preguntó, con la sensación a flor de piel.

Ranma se dejó caer sobre su cama, sonrojado y sintiendo que la piel le quemaba, ése beso lo marcó demasiado, quería más pero también le asustó su atrevimiento, agitó la cabeza, tal vez necesitaba bañarse de nuevo para calmarse.

—Akane… —se acordó como acarició su piel y se detuvo de puro milagro.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Soun ayudaba mucho para despejarse, arrastrar el auto le resultaba más fácil, sólo que ahora iba caminando con las manos.

—Genma, tienes un hijo maravilloso —dijo Soun desde el auto, llorando con orgullo.

* * *

Akane derrotaba a otro que fue a desafiar el dojo, tan fácil como los demás, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el oponente salía corriendo como cobarde.

—¿Cuándo vendrá un oponente de verdad? —se preguntó Akane, ya fastidiada de que todos los que iban eran unos débiles.

—Akane —habló Genma que tenía una carta en sus manos—. En dos días vendrá el destructor de dojos a retarnos —se escuchaba preocupado.

—Tío, todos los que han venido han dicho que son los destructores de dojos y bla, bla, bla —dijo Akane con cansancio.

—No, ahora es diferente, he oído hablar de él y es un hombre muy fuerte que ha destruido todos los dojos que ha pisado —Genma miraba con seriedad a Akane—. Le diré a mi hijo que también se prepare.

—Yo puedo con él, no tiene de qué preocuparse —se señaló la joven con arrogancia.

Genma dejó escapar un suspiro, tal vez Akane sí podía combatir contra el destructor de dojos, pero más valía no confiarse.

* * *

Soun y Ranma llegaron para cenar, los dos devoraban la comida como si no hubieran comido en meses, dejando a todos sorprendidos, excepto a Akane que ella seguía comiendo muy tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando abría un ojo para ver a su padre. Los dos se miraban con cierto desafío.

—Ranma no es un quejumbroso como tú —habló Soun antes de meterse arroz a la boca.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues que bueno que exista alguien que te soporte —respondió Akane que también se metió un poco de arroz a la boca.

—Sí, es un buen alumno, ya aprendió a usar los chacos sin que se golpee la cara y quede como idiota —continuó el señor del bigote.

—Bien por él —Akane le dedicó una mirada a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza se notaba bastante incómodo que la razón de la disputa entre padre e hija fuera él.

—Él no es un malagradecido como tú, no pone peros a los entrenamientos que le impongo y mucho menos me ha golpeado como tú siempre lo haces —señaló Soun a Ranma que tragó saliva.

—Pues me alegro mucho por ti, viejo, al fin tienes alguien que te pueda soportar —respondió Akane que también señaló a Ranma.

—Ranma, hijo —habló Genma que tosió para llamar la atención—. En dos días viene el destructor de dojos a retarnos, quiero que estés preparado para enfrentarlo —avisó el patriarca.

—Tío, ya le dije que yo puedo encargarme de él, deje que Ranma y el estúpido de mi padre sigan entrenando —expresó Akane con molestia.

—¿Tú contra el destructor de dojos? —Interrogó Ranma en forma burlesca, haciendo que Akane lo mirara con curiosidad—. ¡Já! ¿Te crees tan buena para derrotarlo?

—No me creo, lo soy —afirmó la chica que atisbaba al pelinegro con molestia.

—Por favor, Akane, ése hombre es sumamente fuerte, tú no podrás con él. Papá, cuenta conmigo para enfrentar a ése sujeto, ya verás que yo lo derrotaré —Ranma se señaló con suficiencia.

—¡Así se habla, hijo! —Aplaudió Soun que se sentía incluso más orgulloso que Genma.

—Ese es mi pequeño —lloró Nodoka con entusiasmo.

—Eres muy valiente, hermanito —le dijo Kasumi que sonrió dulcemente.

—Y muy presumido —observó Nabiki que se notaba que no le importaba.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de mi heredero —Genma empezó a llorar.

En pocos segundos tanto Genma como Soun se abrazaban, desparramando lágrimas como si de fuentes se trataran. Akane bufó molesta, fulminando con la mirada a Ranma que sonreía de oreja a oreja, resplandeciéndole su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

* * *

Akane entró a su habitación, muy molesta por la actitud de los hombres de la casa, la estaban tratando como si fuera débil, cosa que no era cierto, mientras que a Ranma casi le hacen fiesta por aceptar la pelea.

—¿Qué tan fuerte será ese destructor de dojos? —Se preguntó, tal vez si lo era como para que Genma tomara en cuenta a Ranma—. Bueno, supongo que sí Ranma y yo peleamos juntos, podemos vencerlo —sonrió, olvidando su molestia—. Mañana le propondré eso, después de todo, nos corresponde defender el dojo Saotome como futuros herederos —aquello le causó alegría, tanta que empezó a reír como boba.

Tuvo lindos sueños donde ella y Ranma eran los protagonistas.

—Ranma, sí acepto —balbuceó Akane que se le dibujó una linda sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! :D Por favor, disculpen la demora pero mis vacaciones han terminado u.u Me gustaría actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero lamentablemente el tiempo y el cansancio han sido mis peores enemigos en lo que va del mes y lo que me falta XD ****Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y ojala que les haya gustado la escena de Akane/Ranma o3o como a mi me gustó escribirla :3 Bueno, ahora vemos que Ranma ya se ha puesto las pilas otra vez y que Soun ya no lo tratara con tanta consideración como en las montañas.  
**

**OH MY GOD! Capítulo 40! Sí, wooow, 40 capítulos de Akane y medio! Ufff, cuántas palabras? Mas de 200 mil y también cuentan las notas interminables de la autora :3 Muchisimas gracias chicas y chicos, sin ustedes el fic ya hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo... ¡GRACIAS! **

**Ah sí, para la duda de que sí Ukyo es o ya no es prometida de Ranma, pues oficial no lo es, pero Ukyo se empeña a seguir siendo prometida de Ranma a pesar de las palabras de Nodoka, todo sea para la trama que tengo pensado en la historia. **

**Agradezco infinitamente que sigan leyendo esta historia, que me regalen un poco de su tiempo y me regalen su valioso comentario :3 ¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: Shana, Katy28, Guest, ces28z28, marianna jackson, AiHiwatari, Rutabi, calcioycobalto, AkaneSaotome, Karly101, Cata3, Wolfing23, akarly, Pame-Chan Neko, Dayana, kikyo taisho, Lucero y a todos los demás que leen y por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Shana, hola linda! Ya, después de tantoooos capítulos, finalmente ukyo hace su aparición, pues sí habrá muchos más capítulos ni yo misma sé cuántos XD**

***Guest, hola! ufff, es que el helado... *u* una banana split, yumi... P-chan, salió vivo! Ese Ryoga es muy resistente n.n**

***AkaneSaotome, hola linda! No hay nada que agradecer :3 Oh, Ranma cuando se lo propone es todo un amor *u* yo también quiero que me lleve un sándwich para cenar n.n **

***Cata3, hola bella! Bien :D llena de salud n.n y tú? Ranma cuando quiere es un idiota pero otras veces se comporta tan lindo *O* dificil no amarlo... P-chan sobrevivió y ya Ranma lo tiene bien amenazadito xP **

***Dayana, hola preciosa! Las reconciliaciones son las mejores, lo bueno es que Akane no se hizo mucho la del rogar :P **

***Lucero, hermosa! De milagro no murió jajaja, Akane medio mataría a Ranma y a Happosai por el asesinato de su mascota XD Yo te prometo esperar pacientemente tu historia, porque entiendo que no hay tiempo o la inspiración para ponerse a escribir u.u **

***A todos los que leen, muchas gracias por seguirme en este fic n.n **

**Adelanto: **

**Ranma dice algo que afecta a Akane, quien está muy triste, se encuentra a Ryoga. El día del encuentro con el destructor de dojos, Akane y Ryoga salen juntos, Ranma no logra concentrarse en la pelea debido a los celos que siente y resulta que el retador es muy fuerte. ¿Lograra Ranma vencer solo al destructor de dojos pensando en lo que podría pasar entre Ryoga y su prometida? **

**Nos leemos espero que pronto n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye **


	41. ¡El destructor de Dojos está aquí!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41: ¡El destructor de Dojos está aquí!**

* * *

Akane maldijo internamente a Ukyo porque de nueva cuenta la chica de la espátula se llevó a Ranma; le estaba colmando la paciencia que ésa chica siempre se las ingeniaba para que Akane no hablara con Ranma.

* * *

Iba corriendo por la tarde y en un terreno baldío visualizó a su papá entrenando con Ranma. Se acercó para ver cómo su padre trataba a Ranma. Alrededor de Ranma había varias llantas de auto colgando como si se trataran de columpios, pero todas ellas a una distancia como de medio metro entre cada una; el muchacho parecía no comprender.

—Tienes que pasar por las llantas, es algo muy sencillo, hijo, pero tienes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible —le explicó Soun que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo si fuera un túnel? —interrogó Ranma que tenía una ceja enarcada.

—Más o menos… —sonrió el papá de Akane—. Empieza que te tomaré el tiempo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y empezó a meterse por las llantas. Su sorpresa fue ver como Soun las golpeaba, ganándose él también unos golpes y sentir que dejaría una parte de su cuerpo cuando ya estaba dentro de aquellas llantas. Ranma no sabía qué hacer, estaba adolorido, pero trató de seguir con el camino. Se quedó colgando en una llanta.

—Vamos, hijo, tú puedes —animó Soun mostrando una gran sonrisa—. Te ayudará a ser más fuerte.

El chico de la trenza lo miró con fastidio, que ganas de romperle la cara por lo desgraciado que era en sus entrenamientos. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Soun dio una fuerte patada en la llanta, rompiéndose la cuerda y mandándolo a volar con todo y llanta.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a su papá, esperaba que Ranma le diera su paliza, ella por su parte de qué tiempo se hubiera quedado huérfana.

* * *

En la escuela, Akane antes de ver que Ukyo se le acercara a Ranma, tomó de la mano a su prometido y se lo llevó del salón a toda velocidad, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, para llegar a la azotea lo más rápido posible y que la amiga de Ranma no los alcanzara.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —preguntó Ranma todavía sorprendido—. Ah, ya sé, seguro tienes celos de que Ukyo se me acerque —sonrió divertido.

—¡Claro que no idiota! —Rebatió la chica, que frunció el ceño, aunque tenía razón—. Lo que sucede, es que quiero hablar contigo respecto al duelo que tendremos con el destructor de dojos —calmó su voz.

—No te preocupes, Akane, yo me haré cargo solo, no necesito de tu ayuda —Ranma cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca, mostrando una sonrisa de lo más altiva.

—Es que yo quería decirte que podemos enfrentarlo juntos, como… —la chica bajó la mirada, se ruborizó ante lo que iba a decir, sólo que no tenía el valor para expresarlo—, como pare-…

—Olvídalo, Akane, yo puedo sólo con él, la verdad es que no necesito de tu ayuda, al que le corresponde defender al dojo es a mí, no a ti —interrumpió Ranma todavía orgulloso.

—Pero…

—No podrías contra él, tú en realidad serías un estorbo en la pelea ya que todavía te falta afinar algunos detalles para ser una artista marcial completa —continuó Ranma.

—Con que un estorbo —musitó Akane, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de controlarse, Ranma había sido muy cruel con ella.

—Sí. Akane, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ahora que he entrenado con tu papá y todo lo que él me ha dicho me di cuenta que tú realmente no eres tan buena como dices serlo… —continuó el chico que miraba hacia el cielo.

Ranma giró para verla pero Akane ya se había ido.

—Vaya, creo que lo entendió muy bien —parpadeó un par de veces—. Bueno, veré sí Ukyo me trajo uno de sus ricos okonomiyakis.

* * *

Akane respiraba pesadamente, como si el oxígeno que entraba a su organismo le quemara, trataba de asimilar las cosas que le habían ocurrido, las veces que Ranma se había portado tan bien, sus besos, por reacción se llevó los dedos a los labios, pero todo aquello lo echó a perder con su arrogancia, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear junto a él, defender el dojo como los futuros herederos del combate estilo libre, demostrarle a todos los buenos que eran.

—Idiota —musitó con tristeza, las lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas—. Y yo todavía que quería decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba —no soportó más, dio un puñetazo al piso.

El suelo se partió, levantando grandes pedazos de concreto en el impacto, aquella apertura había llegado varios metros. Su mano le dolió pero ése dolor no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo por culpa de Ranma, ni le importó ver como de su mano corría la sangre.

Sólo caminó a donde sus pies la dirigían, se sentó en una banca, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agitándose su cabello con desesperación mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—Insensible… —recordó de nuevo las palabras de Ranma, era una tortura dentro de su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez como disco rayado—. Para él soy un estorbo…

* * *

Ranma llegó a la casa, contento por que iría a entrenar con Soun, además de que Ukyo le preparó unos okonomiyakis para darle a toda la familia. Le entregó a su mamá la comida pidiéndole que llamara a todos a probar los exquisitos okonomiyakis que preparaba su amiga, mientras él si iba a cambiar el uniforme. Bajó rápido antes de que su padre y el señor Soun se acabaran los panes japoneses.

Ya estaban todos en el comedor, excepto Akane, eso extrañó a Ranma, desde el receso no la había visto, tal vez la joven se fue con sus amigas al cine u otra parte, con eso que ya no se contaban sus cosas por la falta del tiempo, le restó importancia.

—¡Ah, que rico! —Exclamó Genma que se palmeó varias veces la panza—. Ukyo hace los mejores okonomiyakis de todo Japón.

—Sí, es verdad, esa chica es muy buena y fue muy lindo de su parte obsequiarnos los okonomiyakis —admitió Nodoka.

—Sí —asintió Ranma, complacido por la rica comida.

* * *

Akane estaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofú, acudió a él cuando empezó a sentir el dolor real de su mano lastimada. El galeno le estaba untando una pomada.

—Akane, debes ser más cuidadosa, casi te fracturas los huesos de las manos, pero afortunadamente tienes una osamenta bastante resistente —habló el médico mientras observaba a la chica que tenía ojos tristes.

—Sí, se me pasó un poco la fuerza —trató de sonreír Akane como si no ocurriera nada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó el doctor.

La chica tragó saliva, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, se mordió los labios haciendo que se pusieran blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, debía de sacar fuerzas para no llorar.

—Es que me duele mucho la mano, eso es todo —inquirió la joven.

El doctor no se veía muy convencido con la respuesta de Akane, pero prefirió no seguir haciéndole preguntas que tal vez pusieran a la chica a llorar.

—Este ungüento que te puse te ayudará a desinflamar, te lo pondrás cada doce horas, te vendaras la mano y tomaras éstas capsulas cada 8 horas, si empieza a dolerte mucho, puedes tomar otra capsula, y no está por más decirte que no hagas esfuerzo con tu mano, no golpees nada ni nadie, ¿entendiste? —sonrió dulcemente.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, tratando de devolverle el gesto al doctor, pero no pudo.

—Gracias, doctor Tofú, lo veré pronto —Akane se levantó.

—Akane —llamó a la joven—. Sea lo que sea que te tiene así, no debes de tomarle importancia, eres una chica muy linda que no merece estar triste.

—Gracias —musitó.

Siguió su camino, dejando al doctor preocupado.

* * *

En la casa Saotome sonó el teléfono, Nodoka fue quien atendió, estaba contenta pero su alegría desapareció al escuchar lo que le decían en la llamada.

—Gracias, doctor, sí, yo me encargaré que Akane se cuide como debe ser. Hasta luego, doctor —colgó Nodoka.

—Hubieras saludado al doctor de mi parte, mamá —Kasumi se amarraba el mandil.

—Lo siento, Kasumi, es que el doctor me habló para avisarme que Akane tenía la mano lastimada y que vigilara que se cuidara, además de que la vio muy triste.

—Pobre Akane, ¿qué le pudo haber pasado? —preguntó Kasumi que se llevó la mano a la mejilla, viendo con preocupación a su mamá.

—No lo sé, creo que le prepararemos algo especial —propuso Nodoka, a lo cual Kasumi asintió.

* * *

Ranma estaba sonriente, al fin, después de tantos días de haber recibido golpes sin piedad con los chacos, pudo regresárselos a Soun, no había duda, realmente era muy buen estudiante, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, mucho orgullo que se reflejaba en aquella sonrisa altiva y sus azules ojos brillaran con arrogancia.

—Ranma, eres mucho mejor alumno que mi propia hija —felicitó Soun que se limpiaba un poco de sangre que emergía de sus labios—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —unas lágrimas resbalaban de su moreno y mullido rostro.

—Lo sabía, soy más fuerte que Akane —ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Sí —afirmó Soun, contento—. Mañana el destructor de dojos se irá con el rabo entre las piernas cuando sea derrotado por el gran Ranma Saotome, hijo de Soun Tendo —el señor puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven y con la otra mano mostraba el cielo, con una mirada llena de ilusión.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar empezar a carcajearse, mañana demostraría los frutos que ha tenido el entrenamiento de Soun.

* * *

Ya casi era de noche y Akane seguía por ahí, perdida, aunque tenía algo de sueño, pero caminaba para no dormirse, no quería que otra vez la tristeza la venciera. Iba a cruzar la calle sin ver que un auto venía, abrió los ojos como platos cuando el conductor presionó el claxon y porque sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura, giró para ver quien la había salvado de ser atropellada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ryoga que le sonrió y de inmediato la soltó, poniéndose colorado al instante.

—Sí, gracias —Akane esperaba ver a otra persona, sus ojos volvieron a opacarse por la tristeza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Ryoga tomó la mano lastimada de Akane con mucha delicadeza, la preocupación se asomó en sus ojos olivos.

—Nada importante, fue mi culpa, no medí mi fuerza y terminé lastimándome —respondió Akane que trataba de sonar como si nada, pero la tristeza la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

—¿Te duele? —el chico de la pañoleta seguía preocupado.

—Sólo un poco… Ryoga, ¿qué haces? —se sorprendió cuando fue tomada en brazos del chico.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, no quiero que recaigas por esforzarte demasiado —inquirió el chico del colmillo, que la cargaba en brazos.

—No, Ryoga, de verdad que no es necesario —seguía patidifusa ante la acción del chico.

Ryoga saltó con el cuerpo de Akane por los tejados de la casas, yendo a gran velocidad, Akane tan sólo lo miraba, desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

* * *

El chico de la pañoleta se detuvo en un risco, dejó a Akane suavemente sobre el suelo y se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero yo estaba seguro que por aquí era la casa de los Saotome —musitó Ryoga que pestañeó varias veces ante la impresión de haber llegado ahí.

Akane empezó a reírse, divertida, estaban en un lugar donde eran capaces de observar todo Nerima, la cual lucía hermosa por la noche. Ryoga quedó idiota ante la risa de Akane.

Por un momento olvidó su tristeza, le resultaba bastante divertida la expresión de Ryoga al ponerse colorado por lo avergonzado que se encontraba debido a su desorientación.

—Creo que lo mejor será tomar un taxi, porque la casa se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí —dijo Akane que todavía sonreía.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de los Saotome, Akane de vez en cuando se ponía la palma de la mano sobre la boca para ocultar una risa, todavía no olvidaba que Ryoga le indicaba al taxista qué camino tomar, haciendo que recorrieran toda la ciudad y por poco llegan a Hikarigaoka. Eso sí, la tarifa de su viajecito salió bastante caro, pero el buen de Ryoga pagó, además de que dejó su sombrilla en prenda.

—Vamos, Ryoga, después de tanta vuelta ya me ha dado hambre —Akane tomó la mano de Ryoga, que al sentir el contacto con aquella chica olvidó por completo que era un ser pensante y se dejó llevar por ella.

No pensó que encontrarse con Ryoga le ayudaría a olvidar un poco su tristeza, le agradecía internamente que el joven de la pañoleta hubiera sido un buen acompañante, algo despistado, pero gracias a ello, logró hacer que sonriera ante lo renegrido que se encontraba su mundo por culpa de Ranma.

Nodoka quería regañarla por no haber llegado hace horas ni siquiera una llamada, también le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera llegado con Ryoga, pero conocía suficiente a su futura nuera como para que le preocupara aquella amistad con el chico de la pañoleta, además de ver que ya no estaba triste cómo se lo había dicho Tofú hizo que ya no le dijera nada y le regalara una linda sonrisa, mientras que la chica comía.

Ryoga por su parte estaba todo tímido y de vez en cuando atisbaba a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

—Gracias por la comida —Akane mostró una linda sonrisa—. Estuvo deliciosa, tía.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Akane, la preparamos pensando en ti —sonrió Nodoka.

—Creo que por eso sabía tan rica —continuó Akane—. Eh, tía, ¿Ryoga podría quedarse esta noche aquí?

—Claro, no creo que a Ranma le moleste que su amigo duerma en su habitación, después de todo no la ha usado en estos días que ha entrenado con tu papá —respondió la señora sonriéndole amigable a Ryoga que se puso rojo.

—Gracias, tía, ¡eres la mejor! —Akane se levantó para abrazar a Nodoka, haciendo que la señora se sonrojara—. Me iré a dar un baño y luego a dormir, hasta mañana.

—Vaya que ver a Ryoga le hizo mucho bien —comentó Nabiki al ver Akane irse, clavó sus castaños ojos en el muchacho.

Logró hacer que el chico se pusiera todavía más rojo.

* * *

Ryoga estaba en la habitación de Ranma, tendió su futón en el suelo, el hecho de que el chico no estuviera ahí, no le daba autorización para hacer uso de su cama. Antes de meterse a dormir, prefirió irse a dar un baño, lo necesitaba para relajarse de tantos días por andar divagando.

—No puedo creerlo, di con Akane sin esperármelo, debe ser el destino que se empeña en unirnos… ¡Ya sé, la invitaré al cine mañana! Aprovecharé que es sábado, pasaremos una linda tarde, la invitaré a comer, a tomar un helado —estaba ido al imaginarse su día perfecto con Akane—. Seguro debe quedarme un poco de dinero por ahí… —buscó en su maleta, sacó todo lo que tenía adentro, y sus ojos brillaron como soles al encontrar unos billetes todos arrugados y empuñados—. Ahora, a invitar a Akane al cine —empuñó su mano con convicción.

Llegó a la puerta donde su amada Akane dormía, ya estaba por tocar pero se arrepintió.

«_¿Cómo le digo si quiere ir al cine?_» pensó antes de atreverse a tocar.

—Akane, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? —musitó—. No, eso es muy usado—. Akane, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Akane, ven al cine conmigo. Akane, te haré pasar un momento muy entretenido si aceptas venir conmigo al cine —lo dijo una voz muy seductora—. No, a lo mejor la asusto —se quedó meditando por unos segundos—. Akane, te invito al cine, ¿aceptas?

—Sí —respondió Akane que abrió la puerta y le sonrió amigablemente.

Ryoga se puso rojo como tomate y casi se cae de la impresión.

—A-a-a-a-Akane —tartamudeó el joven de la pañoleta sin dejar de estar rojo, tragó un tanto de saliva, incrédulo.

—Gracias por invitarme, Ryoga —Akane salió de la habitación— Olvide cepillarme los dientes —le dijo, dejando a Ryoga todo idiota por aquella bella sonrisa.

* * *

Ranma se estaba preparando, dentro de una hora sería el encuentro con el destructor de dojos, estaba muy confiado en que ganaría, tanto que sonreía altivamente, se veía en el espejo, notando que su cuerpo estaba más marcado, el entrenamiento de su tío Soun resultó todo un éxito.

Bajó para comer y ahí se encontró a Ryoga y a Akane, los dos sentados el uno del otro, eso le molestó de sobremanera. Se sentó en medio de los dos, empujando a Ryoga en el proceso.

—Hola, P-chan —saludó a Ryoga, contemplándolo con molestia y burla.

—No me digas así, idiota —masculló Ryoga que observó por un segundo a Akane, esperando que ella no lo hubiera oído.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Ranma al notar la mano de Akane vendada.

—Nada que te importe —respondió la aludida sin dejar de comer.

—Hijo, ¿estás listo para el encuentro? —preguntó Genma, interrumpiendo a Ranma que iba a responderle a su prometida.

—Más que listo, papá, ése destructor de dojos ni sabrá qué lo golpeó, te lo aseguro, saldrá corriendo y llorando por su mami —Ranma se levantó y puso su pie sobre la mesa, como si fuera un héroe.

Akane siguió masticando su comida sin prestarle atención al presuntuoso de Ranma, el entrenamiento lo había vuelto insoportable a su punto de vista.

—Gracias por la comida, de nuevo estuvo delicioso —dijo Akane que se levantó—. Vamos Ryoga, se nos hará tarde para la función —le sonrió al chico de la pañoleta.

—¿Eh? —Ranma descompuso su pose para ver a su prometida.

—Ryoga y yo iremos al cine, después de todo yo no hago falta para que enfrentes al destructor de dojos, ya que tú eres capaz de vencerlo solito, te deseo suerte Ranma. Vamos, Ryoga, pero esta vez yo seré tu guía —tomó el brazo del joven y se fue muy sonriente a su lado.

Todos se quedaron admirando aquella escena mientras que Ranma parpadeaba incrédulo, un segundo después estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, dispuesto a seguirlos.

—Tienes un reto, pendiente, Ranma —lo atajó Soun.

Ranma gruñó, molesto que Akane se haya ido con Ryoga.

En su mente se hicieron imágenes que lo hacían molestarse todavía más, a Ryoga y a Akane en el cine, viendo una película romántica y el chico de la pañoleta extendiendo su brazo como quien no quiere la cosa para así abrazar a Akane, ella voltea a verlo con ojos de enamorada mientras susurra suavemente el nombre de Ryoga, se van acercando poco a poco a punto de besarse.

—¡Ranma! —Gritó Soun con un megáfono, haciendo que el cabello del chico se agitara y de paso haciéndolo volver a la realidad—¡Debes de prepararte, en media hora es el encuentro!

—Ah, sí, ya voy a ponerme el gi —dijo el chico que tenía los ojos hechos puntitos porque casi queda sordo, luego se compuso, empuñando su mano con fuerza.

Qué ganas de irse tras de Ryoga y Akane y evitar aquel encuentro entre esos dos, pero no podía dejar pendiente aquel reto.

* * *

—¿Q-qué película quieres ver, Akane? —preguntó Ryoga que chocaba sus dedos índices mientras veía hacia el suelo para ocultar un rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

—Una de comedia —dijo la chica que veía las películas en la cartelera.

—¿N-no prefieres una romántica? —volvió a preguntar, alzando un poco su mirada.

—¡No! Son demasiado cursis y melosas, hacen que se me revuelva el estómago —Akane sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto de asco—. Prefiero una que me haga reír —siguió buscando una que no tuviera tintes románticos.

* * *

Akane parpadeó al ver a donde la había dirigido Ryoga, él llevaba las palomitas, refresco, caramelos y helados.

—Ryoga, ésta no es la sala —sentenció Akane al ver los lavabos.

La chica le escurrió una gota de sudor al verse frente a la sala de empleados. Luego se vieron frente a los basureros.

—Ah, Ryoga, mejor preguntemos dónde está la sala —propuso la chica ya con poca paciencia, no quería ser grosera con el chico.

Llegaron justo cuando inició el filme, tomando sus lugares.

* * *

Ranma caminaba en círculos en el dojo, sólo pensando en qué estaría haciendo Ryoga con Akane, ya se los imaginaba abrazándose en el cine, como un par de enamorados. La familia estaba al pendiente, pensando en que Ranma estaba sumamente concentrado en la pelea que por eso no les hacía caso.

—¡El destructor de dojos está aquí! —se oyó una fuerte voz que retumbó en las paredes del dojo.

Giraron a ver a un hombre enorme, de tal vez dos metros y cacho, gordo y con cara de asesino que estremeció a todos con su presencia.

—Ah sí qué ése muchacho es el representante de éste dojo, vaya, qué desilusión, pensé que se trataba de alguien más fuerte.

El chico de la trenza volteó a ver a ése hombre con desdén, detestaba que lo subestimaran. Mostró una sonrisa arrogante, ya vería él que tan fuerte era.

* * *

Ryoga estaba muy nervioso al estar tan cerca de Akane quien se reía como estúpida por las gracias que pasaban en la película, la chica olvidó todos los buenos modales que Nodoka le había enseñado, nada delicada se echaba un puño de palomitas a la boca, las cuales a veces terminaba escupiendo por las carcajadas que la película le sacaban. Aun así, Ryoga la seguía viendo con cara de idiota enamorado, se le hacía la joven más hermosa del planeta.

—¿No te parece súper divertida la película? —señaló Akane, Ryoga asintió por reacción, aunque todavía la miraba como estúpido.

El chico de la pañoleta fingió que se alargaba para así extender su brazo y rodear los hombros de la chica, pero no contó que ese preciso momento a la joven de cabellos cortos le diera un ataque de risa y en su ataque le terminó estampando el codo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire. A Ryoga casi se le salen los ojos por lo fuerte que fue el golpe. La chica volvió a tranquilizarse aunque de repente se reía.

* * *

Ranma le dio una patada a su oponente, pero sólo vio cómo su pie se hundió en la panza del individuo, pestañeó varias veces con extrañeza, aquel hombre sonrió, agarrándole el tobillo, y lo aventó contra la pared que se despostilló ante el impacto.

Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki cerraron los ojos, aquel sujeto realmente era fuerte y el desempeño de Ranma estaba siendo bastante pobre. Genma empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo, y Soun seguía impresionado por la fuerza bruta de ése sujeto.

El joven artista marcial no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente por su contrincante. Se lanzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos que sólo rebotaban en su panza, entonces decidió golpearle la cara, pero ése hombre sonreía con sorna.

«_Maldición, es más fuerte de lo que creí… Akane debe estar muy contenta al lado de Ryoga_» pensó, abrió los ojos como platos, se había distraído, momento que su oponente aprovechó para agarrarlo de la cabeza y estamparlo contra el suelo, haciendo que varias tablas del piso se levantaran.

—Chico, eres muy persistente, me agradas —habló el tipo que levantó a Ranma para verlo mejor, notando como resbalaba sangre por la frente del joven—. Me estás divirtiendo mucho, así que por favor no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente.

Lo agarró del cuello, haciendo que Ranma tomara su gruesa muñeca haciendo un intento por liberarse, el destructor de dojos sonrió complacido, empuñó su grande mano y se lo hundió en la cara al chico.

«_Maldito Ryoga seguro en este momento debe estar abrazando a mi prometida_» Ranma seguía haciendo esfuerzo por zafarse de las manos del retador.

Ya se imaginaba la escena, Akane recargada en el hombro de ése maldito despistado.

Nodoka y Kasumi dejaron escapar un grito, Nabiki también se impresionó y cerró los ojos.

—Este dojo dejara de existir muy pronto —dijo el retador que dejó caer el cuerpo de Ranma en el suelo, el muchacho trató de levantarse pero una patada en la espalda lo hizo volver al piso.

«_Akane… te necesito_» admitió Ranma, adolorido por el golpe, cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver que el retador ya iba a golpearlo con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Akane estaba riéndose por una escena de la película, dejó de carcajearse cuando sintió que su corazón se volcó repentinamente. Se asustó, de inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de su prometido.

—Ranma —musitó, preocupada—. Ryoga discúlpame, te prometo que te lo compensaré.

La chica salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a Ryoga desconcertado.

Corrió a toda velocidad y en cuanto pudo saltó por los tejados, dirigiéndose al dojo, sólo tenía a Ranma en la cabeza.

* * *

Ranma estaba en la pared con unas tablillas de madera que lo dejaron colgando, el retador ya estaba seguro de su victoria, agarró un letrero que le había pertenecido a otro dojo, con todas las intenciones de acabar con el chico. Lo lanzó, la familia y Soun cerraron los ojos, incluso Ranma los cerró con fuerza, esperando aquel devastador golpe.

Una manzana chocó contra aquella tabla, desviando su curso, Ranma abrió los ojos al sentir unas gotas de jugo que salpicaron a su rostro, viendo pedazos del fruto en el suelo.

—Yo sólo puedo con el destructor de dojos —se burló Akane que llegó justo en el momento—. Mírate, estas hecho un guiñapo.

—Akane —expresó Ranma se alegraba de verla y sobretodo que no estuviera en compañía de Ryoga.

—Oye, niña, este encuentro es contra ése chiquillo y yo —indicó el retador.

—Ya lo sé, pero resulta que yo también soy representante del dojo Saotome —se señaló la chica con su mano herida, sonreía con prepotencia.

—Sí, pero ella es débil, tu oponente soy yo —exclamó Ranma.

—No me importa sí los dos pelean contra mí, aunque si me daría pena arruinar un rostro tan lindo como el que tiene la niña —señaló el gigante.

—Akane, no te metas, yo soy el que va a pelear con ése tipo —gritó Ranma, verla ahí le tranquilizaba y podía concentrarse en la pelea.

—Bueno, entonces primero libérate —se burló Akane señalándolo.

—Hijo, deben de pelear juntos si no quieres que el dojo desaparezca —indicó Genma, mostrando su autoridad—. Recuerden que la unión hace la fuerza.

—Por mí no hay problema, tío —aceptó Akane que dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Pero por mí sí, yo no quiero que Akane salga lastimada —vociferó Ranma, hizo que la chica se quedara desconcertada—. Porque es muy torpe para pelear.

—Idiota —masculló Akane, lo echó a perder de nuevo.

—No tengo su tiempo para discusiones infantiles —el tipo se estaba enfadando.

Se le dejó ir a Akane, Ranma le advirtió a la chica. Akane saltó y sorprendió al individuo con una patada en la cabeza, mandándolo a besar el suelo. Dejó impresionados a todos, incluso a Soun que se le desencajó la boca.

—¿Creíste que no iba a entrenar por mi cuenta o qué? —expresó la chica a su padre.

Llegó a Ranma para liberarlo, el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Ese tipo sí es fuerte, pero si unimos fuerzas podemos derrotarlo —habló Akane que no miraba al chico.

—Lo sé, pero yo no te necesito para vencerlo, sí estoy así es porque me distraje mucho —culpó Ranma con la mirada a Akane, se la había pasado pensando en la salida de ella y Ryoga.

—Afinar pequeños detalles para ser un artista marcial completo —repitió Akane en un susurro con cierto rencor—. Oh, vamos, Ranma sí tu alardeas de ser un artista marcial completo sin errores —se jactó la chica.

—Porque así es, soy perfecto en las artes marciales —rezongó el joven, molesto.

—Sí, claro —dijo con ironía.

—¡No me importa que sean dos o más los que pretendan luchar conmigo, yo puedo derrotarlos con facilidad! —bramó el gigante, furioso de que aquella jovencita lo hubiera hecho caer.

—Con que no termines como él —Akane le señaló al tipo.

Los jóvenes prometidos saltaron antes de que un puño los golpeara, vieron como la duela se levantó haciéndose pedacitos en el impacto y un gran hoyo apareció una vez que el hombre alzó el puño.

—Ranma, no seas obcecado, deben de unir fuerza tú y Akane para poder vencerlo —le repitió Genma, enojado que su hijo no aceptara aquella idea.

—¡Está bien, lo haré! —Ranma rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Akane lo miró con cansancio.

—Oye, grandulón —llamó al contrincante que estaba furioso—. Espérame unos segundos —le pidió.

El hombre se extrañó por aquella petición, la chica salió del dojo y a los pocos segundos entró un rubio con las ropas mojadas, llegó al lado de Ranma. El retador tan sólo pestañeó un par de veces, pero volvió a su pose de combate, no le importaba quien fuera ése rubio, de todas formas iba a destruir ése dojo.

—Es que como chica soy pequeña y mis piernas son cortas —le dijo a Ranma, como si supiera lo que le iba a preguntar—. La técnica del carrusel versión patadas y puños, yo las patadas y tú los puños —le indicó la joven, mostrando su mano vendada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ranma que sonrió.

Akane y Ranma se pusieron de espaldas, haciendo un agarré con sus brazos. El gigante se les iba a echar encima, entonces Ranma empezó a girar con el cuerpo de Akane sobre su espalda. Parecían un trompo, Akane le daba de patadas repetidas veces al tipo que no podía meter las manos por la velocidad del ataque. El rubio lanzó a Ranma por debajo de las piernas del retador, el ojiazul apareció tras de la espalda del gigante, empezó a girar alrededor del contrincante, mientras que Akane le pateaba.

Soun y Genma veían aquellos movimientos por parte de sus herederos, estaban muy impresionados, cómo Ranma daba de puñetazos al destructor de dojos y Akane le pateaba el estómago apenas Ranma le golpeaba ésa parte.

El retador atrapó al rubio por el pie y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de dojo, Ranma al ver eso, se adelantó, atrapando el cuerpo de su prometida y siendo él quien se estampó en la pared.

—Ranma… —musitó el rubio.

—No te distraigas —habló adolorido el chico de la trenza.

Akane se agachó antes de que el puño le diera en la cara, Ranma por su parte ladeó su cabeza, a pocos centímetros de su oreja impactó aquel puñetazo que hizo un gran hueco en la pared.

El rubio dio un codazo en el estómago del oponente, pero su ataque rebotó, abrió los ojos impresionada por la resistencia de aquel gigante. Dio una vuelta de gato para esquivar otro golpe mientras que Ranma se deslizó por debajo de las piernas del retador.

—Es más fuerte de lo que pensé —admitió Akane chico.

—Te dije que no ibas a poder sola con él —contestó Ranma.

—Ay sí, tú —lo miró con desgana—, mira que tú tampoco pudiste.

Se separaron cuando varias tablas les fueron lanzadas, se agachaban, saltaban para eludirlas. Con sorpresa vieron como quedaron clavadas en la otra pared como si se trataran de cuchillos.

Los dos jóvenes compartieron miradas de desesperación y veían de reojo a su contrincante.

El gigante se dirigió contra el rubio, éste bloqueó el golpe con la mano lastimada, doblándose por el maldito dolor que le causó y notó como su vendaje se estaba coloreando por la sangre que ya emergía de su herida.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla?! —bramó Ranma al ver a su prometida en el suelo doblegada por el dolor.

El chico de la trenza se lanzó contra el retador, dándole un codazo en el cuello, la fuerza del golpe fue devastadora, enviando al gigante a estrellarse contra la pared del dojo, destruyéndola por completo al impacto.

—Akane —Ranma se agachó para verle la mano, se notaba muy preocupado.

—Estoy bien —Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mira lo que te hizo ese animal —Ranma sostenía con mucho cuidado la mano.

Ranma salió disparado por una patada que recibió del destructor, el gigante hombre lucía realmente furioso.

—Malditos niños, nadie me ha golpeado así como ustedes, ¡Ya verán! —exclamó el hombre.

—Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Ranma y te mataré —masculló el rubio quien ocultaba su mirada bajo el fleco.

El retador empezó a carcajearse con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Ah, sí? —se jactó el individuo.

Un diente salió volando con un tanto de sangre que el gigante sacó de la boca cuando una patada estrelló en su mejilla derecha. Frente a sus ojos estaba el rubio que lo miraba con rencor. Antes de poder reaccionar sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer arrodillado.

—Jamás te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a mi prometida —expresó Ranma con la rabia marcada en su voz después de haberle dado un rodillazo en la espalda.

El retador se puso de pie, limpiándose la boca pero su sorpresa fue ver a Ranma y Akane con los puños listos para golpearlo. No le dieron paz al individuo, golpeando sin descanso. Estaban logrando que el hombre empezara a doblegarse ante los múltiples golpes de los dos jóvenes, y el hecho de ver como ellos giraban alrededor suyo lo estaban mareando, haciendo que el gigante ya estuviera por caerse. Ranma y Akane golpearon al mismo tiempo y brincaron antes de que el pesado cuerpo de su enemigo les cayera encima.

—Me rindo —el gigante agitaba una banderita blanca, sus ojos parecían remolinos.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió el rubio—¡Lo hemos vencido!

—Sí, gracias —Ranma miró de forma especial a Akane chico.

—¡Esos son mis muchachos! —llegó Genma que abrazó a los dos jóvenes con fuerza, casi haciendo que se les salieran los ojos por la presión que ejercía.

—Estamos tan orgullosas de ustedes —Nodoka lloraba de felicidad de ver que su hijo y Akane se encontraban bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

—Sin duda alguna, los mejores —habló Soun.

Ranma y Akane compartieron miradas, se sonrieron amistosamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cine, Ryoga todavía buscaba la salida de la sala, ya los espectadores se habían ido, le preguntó a un empleado que estaba haciendo la limpieza y éste ya cansado de señalarle la salida lo llevó afuera de la sala.

—Disculpe, ¿me puede indicar donde es la salida? —le preguntó Ryoga a un joven que estaba en la cabina de la proyección.

—Te vas directo por ése pasillo y cuando haya cruce, te vas a la derecha y te recuerdo que aquí no pueden entrar personas ajenas al personal —contestó aquel empleado ya cansado por el despiste del chico de la pañoleta a quien le había dado las mismas indicaciones mas de 5 veces.

—Sí, disculpe, muchas gracias —Ryoga se rascó la cabeza, apenado.

Abrió una puerta, encontrándose con los baños, en uno recibió una fuerte bofetada por una mujer y en la otra ocasión casi se lo arrastran dentro de un cubículo de baño por una mujer bastante voluptuosa que ya se andaba desabrochando la blusa, el chico salió despavorido de ahí. No supo cómo, pero estaba atendiendo a unas jóvenes, entregándoles palomitas y refrescos, usando una gorra con el logo del cine.

Entró a media función de la película, ya irritado de que llevaba horas ahí y no encontraba la maldita salida.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! —exclamó frente a media pantalla.

—¡SHHHHHH! —escuchó de todos los que estaban ahí, le aventaron de cosas.

Ryoga se salió de ahí, abatido por su desorientación.

—Oye, ya vamos a cerrar el cine —le dijo un empleado al muchacho que estaba en una de las salas, casi durmiéndose y agotado por buscar la salida de aquel lugar.

—¡Tan sólo dígame como salgo de éste maldito lugar! —gimoteó el chico de la pañoleta agarrándose de los cabellos y mirando hacia el techo de la sala.

* * *

**Hola! :D **

**Yo he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :) Como leyeron, Ranma hizo sentir mal a Akane, al final los dos terminaron defendiendo el dojo :D Espero que el capítulo haya sido entretenido para ustedes y merezca uno de sus apreciados comentarios n.n **

**Agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo chicas y chicos :D y también su paciencia, tiempo y comentarios :) y me alegra saber que hay más seguidores y personas que la ponen en favoritos :´D No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Muchisimas gracias! **

**Gracias a: piipo, Guest, akarly, AiHiwatari, AkaneSaotome, ces28z28, kikyo taisho, Dayana, akane192530, Cata3, Shana, Aurizita, Wolfing23, Rutabi, Lucero, leslietendo, Karly101, SoOl-chan, aio hyuuga, calcioycobalto y a todos los demás que me regalan de su tiempo para leer n.n **

***Guest, hola linda! Jajaja sí, la maldición de Akane es ser demasiado atractivo para las chicas, por eso se lo manosean o.O **

***AkaneSaotome, hola preciosa! Pues sí, se llevan fatal pero ya después volverán a llevarse bien (?) bueno, como se llevaban antes XP **

***Dayana, hola hermosa! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu gusto aunque no hubo romance :( pero bueno, ya lo compensaré en otros capítulos n.n **

***Cata3, Hola bella! A mi me da un derrame nasal y me tendrían que llevar al hospital por una transfusión sanguinea urgente O.O **

***Shana, hola linda! Oh, no, no, no, yo no haré lemon a lo mucho que habrá en esta historia serán escenas similares a la anterior, pero no lemon, te lo aseguro porque no me considero buena en eso, además de que me da pena u/u **

***Lucero preciosa! El machismo, amiga, el machismo u.u Pero aguas si se meten con alguien que ella quiere eh! Ok, yo esperaré, ahora debes de estar muy ocupada con los estudios u.u yo también fui estudiante y por estas epocas son examenes y entrega de examenes u.u **

***A todos los que leen esta historia, muchisimas gracias, espero brindarles un rato de entrentenimiento sano con lo que escribo. Muchisimas gracias n.n **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Akane retoma la salida al cine con Ryoga, pero Ranma en un arrebato de celos invita a Ukyo. Los prometidos se desafían de haber quien tiene la mejor "cita". Capítulo 42: Una cita con Ryoga y Ukyo ;)

**Nos leemos n.n cuídense mucho amigos míos :) **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo. **

**bye bye**


	42. Una cita con Ryoga y Ukyo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42: Una cita con Ryoga y Ukyo.**

* * *

Nodoka llevó a Ranma con el doctor Tofú para que le revisaran los golpes, el chico de la trenza se opuso, argumentando que aquellos golpes no eran tan graves cómo parecían, pero Akane le picó un costado, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor, con eso, alertó a Nodoka que todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver cómo cargó a su hijo y salió corriendo del dojo a toda velocidad hacia el consultorio.

Akane no dijo nada, sólo se iba a marchar del dojo para irse a descansar, aquella batalla la había dejado exhausta.

—Hija —Soun le puso su mano sobre el hombro, deteniendo al rubio—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Pues gracias —enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

Soun soltó su hombro por lo tanto ella siguió su camino.

Justo iba saliendo del dojo cuando escuchó un tremendo grito que la hizo voltear.

—¡¿Cuánto me va a salir reparar el dojo?! —Genma se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

—Pues sacando unos cálculos, más o menos —Nabiki tenía una calculadora en la mano—. De 150 a 200…

—Oh, no es mucho —Kasumi juntó sus manos y sonrió apacible.

—… Mil yens —completó la mediana de los hermanos, mirando con cierto cansancio a su hermana.

En la frente de Kasumi escurrió una gota de sudor pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Iré a preparar la comida —dijo la hija mayor de los Saotome, saliendo muy tranquila del dojo, pasando cerca del rubio a quien le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se le ocurra cobrárnoslo a cualquiera que éste aquí —argumentó Nabiki al pasar a su lado y luego irse corriendo.

Le hizo caso a la castaña y también se fue rápida.

* * *

Estaba dentro de la bañera, abrazándose sus piernas, viendo los dedos de sus pies a través del agua cristalina.

«_Yo no quiero que Akane salga lastimada_» recordó lo que su prometido había dicho durante la pelea, esas palabras le hicieron sonreír, pero volvió a quedarse seria al recordar lo arrogante que fue al decirle que era como un estorbo y lo torpe que resultaba en el combate.

—Idiota —susurró, mirando su mano lastimada, aún la tenía hinchada, enrojecida y violácea, con los nudillos abiertos.

El golpe que dio al piso debido a su molestia, le había dejado una tremenda marca y el retador se encargó de lastimarla aún más.

Se untó la pomada como se lo indicó el médico y se vendó la mano, luego se tomó dos capsulas porque el maldito dolor se tornó insoportable de repente. Suspiró hondamente cuando el dolor calmó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Ranma no dejaba de ver a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, no habían platicado nada después de que él regresó de la visita con el doctor Tofú. Ella comía tranquilamente sin mirarlo, callada.

—Gracias por la comida —Akane se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ranma.

—A entrenar —respondió secamente.

—Seguro te quieres volver tan fuerte como yo —sonrió el chico de la trenza.

Akane no respondió, sólo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación buscando sus muñequeras, cuando abrieron a la puerta, al girar se encontró a Ranma, le molestó el atrevimiento del joven.

—Debiste llamar antes —amonestó la joven.

—Ey, tú también entraste a mi habitación aquel día sin haber tocado y lo peor es que me encontraste en ropa interior —contestó Ranma muy divertido al ver como Akane se ruborizó al instante.

—Pe-pero es distinto —Akane bajó la mirada, detestaba que su vergüenza la dejara sin argumentos.

—Yo sólo quiero saber cómo sigues de tu mano —dijo Ranma, tomando la mano lastimada de Akane—. El doctor me dijo que te la lastimaste muy feo.

—Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse —respondió la chica que retiró su mano.

—Bueno —el chico de la trenza se molestó ante la acción de la joven—. Ah sí, quiero decirte que yo pude haberle ganado fácilmente al destructor de dojos, sólo que anduve algo distraído, por cierto, ¿cómo te la pasaste con tu querido amigo Ryoga? —interrogó como si aquello no tuviera mucha importancia, cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras de la nuca.

—Pues me la pase muy bien, Ryoga es muy lindo —contestó Akane que se molestó por la presunción de Ranma.

—¿Ah sí? —Ranma abrió un ojo para observar a su prometida.

—Sí —reafirmó la chica mirando con desafío a Ranma—. Y mejor vete que me estás quitando mi tiempo.

—¿Al menos dime por qué estás así? —Ranma no entendía la actitud tan agresiva de Akane.

—Haz memoria, idiota —respondió la joven—. Ya, vete que tengo prisa.

—Ahg, ni quien te soporte, Akane —alzó los brazos en signo de desesperación, dándose la media vuelta para irse.

—Baboso —musitó Akane mirando con rencor a Ranma, se tentó la mano—. Rayos, sí fui una bruta al golpear el concreto con todas mis fuerzas —buscó la pastillas para el dolor.

* * *

Había pasado varios días desde que el retador del dojos enfrento a los jóvenes artistas marciales. El dojo ya estaba siendo reconstruido por el mismo Genma para ahorrarse la mano de obra.

* * *

Ranma estaba durmiendo en plena clase, el pobre muchacho se veía todo demacrado, Akane sentía lastima por él, casi ni lo veía y las pocas veces que lograba atisbarlo, el chico lucía cansadísimo y llegaba directo a dormirse, seguramente su papá lo estaba entrenando duramente.

—Señorita Tendo, veo que no le interesa mi clase, por eso le pido que se retire del salón —señaló el profesor a la joven.

—¿Qué? —Akane abrió la boca y los ojos, no podía creerlo, sí el que estaba dormido e incluso roncando era Ranma y ella sólo se descuidó de la clase por escasos dos minutos.

—Sí no hace caso, le pondré falta —proyectó el maestro.

Akane miró hacia el techo con fastidio, y el colmo fue ver que Ranma se despertaba, tenía cara de desvelado y a él no le dijo nada. Resopló, molesta por la actitud del maestro. Salió, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella.

—Esto debe ser broma —se dijo Akane en el pasillo, miró su mano que le estaba ya cicatrizando.

* * *

Akane se la pasaba en guerra con Happosai ya que el viejo pervertido siempre quería abrirle la camisa para verle los senos.

—Akane, por favor, si modelas esto para tu maestro Happi, te prometo que te enseñaré técnicas que te harán muy poderosa —pidió el anciano mostrando esos ojos gatunos suplicantes mientras en su mano tenía un brasier de encaje color lila.

—¡Claro que no, viejo degenerado! —Exclamó Akane, tenía el ceño fruncido por el atrevimiento del anciano—. ¡Quítese de encima maldito anciano decrepito! —salió corriendo con Happosai aferrado a sus caderas como pegatina.

—Y ahí va de nuevo… bueno, mientras que no me moleste a mí o a Kasumi, no me importa —dijo Nabiki que veía la escena, terminó de subir las escaleras tranquilamente.

—¡Regrese aquí anciano lujurioso! —gritaba Akane que corría tras del viejo por los tejados.

No supo cómo, pero el anciano le quitó el pantalón, dejándola en bóxer.

—Pobre Akane, ser tan hermosa y tener un cuerpo de concurso también tiene sus desventajas —suspiró Nodoka que estaba en la sala tomando una taza de té en compañía de Kasumi quien asintió.

—Pero ella tiene mucha energía y sabe defenderse —dijo Kasumi.

Tuvo voz de profeta porque en el patio, el anciano cayó y Akane rápida llegó a darle una lluvia de patadas.

—¡Tome, tome, tome por degenerado y abusivo! —Esta vez sacó un mazo de quien sabe dónde, acabándoselo al anciano en la cabeza—. ¡Tome, tome, tome, tome! —ahora tenía un martillo gigante.

A Nodoka le escurrió una gota de sudor en la nuca y miró a su hija quien esbozó una linda sonrisa.

La vieron levantarse, agarrando su pantalón y marcharse a grandes zancadas de ahí, las dos Saotome se acercaron a ver lo que quedaba del anciano, Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca al admirar al pobre viejo más muerto que vivo, lleno de chichones, bolas, moretones y sangre saliéndole por todas partes, convulsionándose y los ojos hechos remolinos.

—La linda Akane es muy mala con su maestro —se reincorporó el anciano como si nada, se fregaba sus ojos con sus manos como si estuviera llorando—. ¡Consuélame Kasumi! —se le lanzó encima a la muchacha.

—¡Puede consolarse solo, viejo rabo verde! —Nodoka sacó una sartén la cual uso para golpear al viejito.

Akane apareció de nuevo y Nodoka no dudó en darle la sartén a la peli azul.

—¡Tome, tome, tome, tome! —Akane agarró a sartenazos al anciano.

—Creo que iré a preparar algún postre —Kasumi junto sus manos.

—Me parece una idea, yo iré a ver a Genma al dojo —sonrió Nodoka.

* * *

Ranma y Soun caían agotados por el entrenamiento, los dos sudaban a cantaros y respiraban muy agitados, sintiendo que en cada resuello volvían a la vida.

—Ranma, te estás volviendo muy bueno —admitió Soun que seguía jadeando.

—Gracias tío, pero no lo lograría si no fuera por sus enseñanzas —respondió el chico.

—Muchacho, tú tienes sangre guerrera pura recorriendo tus venas, es por eso que eres muy bueno —habló Soun que se incorporó y empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa de gusto, se sentía muy orgulloso de todo lo que estaba logrando gracias al entrenamiento de Soun.

—Pero hemos estado todos los días entrenando que ya mi cuerpo está muy cansado, ¿qué tal si nos damos un descanso? —sugirió el papá de Akane.

—Me parece bien, lo necesitamos y nos lo merecemos —aceptó el pequeño de los Saotome.

«_Así podré estar con Akane, la extraño_» pensó el chico, mirando hacia el cielo con anhelación.

* * *

Akane estaba sobre el tejado, admirando la noche, tenía el ceño fruncido porque se asomó a la ventana de Ranma y el chico no estaba, así se la había pasado varias noches, esperando encontrarlo ahí, ya que debido a la pelea que tuvieron con el gigante, el dojo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y desde ése día Ranma volvió a su cuarto compartiéndolo con Soun. La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ranma, te extraño —admitió en un susurro.

* * *

Ranma contemplaba a su prometida mientras ella platicaba con sus amigas, sonrió, lucía muy hermosa.

—¡Ranma! —Habló Ukyo que se sentó frente a él—. Te traje unos okonomiyakis de sardina y atún —sacó la lonchera.

—¡Qué rico! —exclamó el chico de la trenza.

Akane frunció el ceño al ver cómo Ranma se veía feliz tragándose aquel pan japonés y Ukyo miraba con ojos enamorados al chico.

La peli azul no soportaba ver cómo Ukyo se le arrimaba con el pretexto de darle de comer a Ranma todos los días, y Ranma que no se hastiaba de comer esos okonomiyakis. Bufó, allá Ranma que se quedara con su querida amiguita.

* * *

Akane tuvo que irse de la escuela rapidísimo debido a que Happosai volvió a robarse las prendas de las estudiantes y para su mala suerte se convirtió en hombre haciendo que las chicas olvidaran por completo al viejo pervertido y la estuvieran siguiendo a ella con todas las intenciones de tocarlo.

—¡Maldito anciano! —masculló Akane que saltó por una barda y se refugió tras de ésta.

Escuchó la estampida de jovencitas que gritaban entusiasmadas por el sexy rubio y pidiendo que regresara. Suspiró aliviada una vez que los gritos se escuchaban lejos. Sonrió tontamente al encontrarse con una mujer muy voluptuosa que le sonreía de una manera que le causó escalofríos.

—Dios, ¿qué te he hecho para merecer todo esto? —musitó Akane a quien unas rayas azules se hicieron presente en su rostro por el horror.

—¡Rubio, ven aquí que te haré hombre! —exclamó aquella mujer que ya se estaba desabotonando la blusa.

Salió despavorida de aquella casa, no podía creer que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo fatal y ni si quiera sabía el motivo, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para decir que era el karma, pero la realidad es que ahora corría para evitar que ésa mujer pervertida le hiciera cosas que la traumarían de por vida. Al parecer su día empeoró, se encontró con aquellas estudiantes que al verlo sus ojos brillaron como soles y se le lanzaron directamente hacia ella, saltó antes de quedar sepultada por los cuerpos de las jóvenes y cuando se dio cuenta, de nuevo iba corriendo con toda esa jauría de locas tras de ella.

—Ése viejo sabrá lo que es llorar lágrimas de sangre en cuanto lo atrape —masculló el rubio que apretó el puño.

* * *

Ukyo iba caminando al lado de Ranma, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, se sonrojaba, ése chico era muy guapo. Ranma caminaba sobre la valla, se notaba molesto, con las manos tras de la nuca.

—Parece que no le importas a tu prometida, se fue sin esperarte, ni siquiera te avisó —habló Ukyo con malas intenciones.

—Ella es así —bufó Ranma, él quería regresar con Akane y perderse un ratito con ella, pero al verla que se fue corriendo sin avisarle, le molestó.

—Bueno, Ranma que tal si vas a mi restaurante de okonomiyakis y preparo unos para que lleves a la familia —sonrió Ukyo amigablemente.

—Me parece bien —respondió Ranma que seguía mirando hacia el frente.

Se quedaron quietos al ver a un rubio correr y saltar velozmente y tras de él a un montón de chicas, tras de ellas a una mujer que tenía la blusa desabotonada. Ukyo parpadeó varias veces asimilando aquella escena tan extraña mientras que a Ranma le escurría una gota de sudor.

—Pobre —musitó el chico de la trenza.

Akane por milagro divino vio a una señora que dejó agua caliente, se la vacío, volviéndose chica y se quedó parada, viendo como pasaban todas aquellas mujeres en busca del rubio. Ahora sí se sentía aliviada de lograr que ya la dejaran en paz.

* * *

Llegó a la casa, cansada, lo único que quería era tomarse un largo y relajante baño, ése día fue bastante caótico para su gusto, subió las escaleras y en el pasillo encontró al viejo que admiraba las prendas adquiridas.

—¡Mira Akane, este te quedaría perfecto, combinaría con tus hermosos ojos! —mostró un sostén color café.

—Viejo libidinoso… ¡Lo mataré! —bramó llena de furia.

Salió tras del anciano. Ése viejito a pesar de su apariencia era muy rápido, Akane ya iba de regreso a las calles y esquivaba todos los intentos del anciano por volverlo hombre, todo con la intención de que las mujeres se le echaran encima. Llegaron a un parque donde Akane vio una tienda de acampar, se extrañó y por unos segundos olvidó que estaba tras de Happosai.

—¡Deje de agarrarme así, viejo asqueroso! —exclamó Akane cuando sintió al anciano sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro entre sus senos.

El escándalo hizo que la persona que estaba dentro de la tienda, saliera, encontrándose con un conocido.

—Ryoga —expresó Akane, anonadada al verlo.

Sintió como le tocaban los pechos, recordando que tenía al viejo encima. Con un puñetazo bien dado sobre la calva cabeza del anciano lo tiró al suelo y ya ahí, Ryoga también le ayudó a darle una paliza a ése viejito pervertido.

—¡Akane! —El chico se notaba muy contento—. ¿Qué haces en Shiga?

—¿Shiga? —repitió Akane que esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. Aquí es Nerima —señaló la chica el letrero donde decía: Parque Central de Nerima.

Ryoga se puso como tomate ante eso, se sintió el hombre más estúpido del planeta. Akane le causaba gracia ver a su amigo todo apenado, entonces se acordó que lo había dejado en el cine y le prometió compensarle por ello.

—Ryoga, discúlpame por haberte dejado aquel día en el cine —pidió la chica—. Por eso te invito a salir mañana en forma de compensación, ¿qué dices? —sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Sa-sa-Salir co-co-contigo? —tartamudeó Ryoga que ya tenía cara de estúpido, olvidando por completo que Akane lo había dejado en el cine y que se la pasó fatal tratando de salir de ése lugar.

—Sip —asintió la chica infantilmente.

Podría volar en ese momento, sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, era un sueño hecho realidad, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba haciendo agujeritos con su dedo en el suelo, emitiendo pequeñas explosiones las cuales Akane tuvo que esquivar para no ser lastimada.

—¿E-e-en serio? —Ryoga estaba picando un árbol que se volvió astillas, Akane se cubrió con Happosai para que no se clavaran en ella, el pobre anciano terminó como puerco espín.

—Sí —Akane le resbalaba una gota de sudor, ése Ryoga seguía siendo muy extraño a su punto de vista.

Aventó a Happosai por ahí sin importarle lo que le fuera a pasar a ése viejo.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Ryoga saltaba de un lado a otro, destruyendo el parque de Nerima, sólo era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran los oficiales, así que Akane dulcemente le dio una bofetada marca diablo para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Pero para que no te pierdas, mejor vamos a la casa —le sonrió con suma dulzura.

Tomó la mano de Ryoga y se lo llevó jalando, el muchacho se sentía andar en las nubes, simplemente el tacto de Akane lo dejaba idiota. Ryoga no dejaba de reír como baboso aunque Akane iba corriendo a toda velocidad, antes de que los oficiales llegaran a ver el destrozo del parque y tuvieras que dar cuentas de ello, estaba segura que Ryoga no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar los daños.

* * *

Akane se quedó parada al ver que Ranma también llegaba a la casa en compañía de Ukyo. Los dos jóvenes prometidos intercambiaron miradas de celos. Ranma no despegaba sus pupilas azules de la mano de Akane sobre la muñeca de Ryoga. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y la boca.

—Vamos Ukyo, a mamá le dará mucho gusto verte —Ranma tomó la mano de su amiga, llevándola dentro de la casa.

—Vamos Ryoga —jaló Akane, orgullosa.

Ukyo estaba embobada por tener la mano de Ranma sobre la suya, era como un sueño del cual despertó al verse frente a la familia.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la castaña sonriente.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron todos.

—¡Hola! —entró Akane mostrando su mano en son de saludo.

—Buenas ta-tardes —saludó Ryoga apenado, seguro ya lo alucinaban en esa casa.

—Bienvenido, Ryoga —respondió Kasumi amigable.

—He traído okonomiyakis para todos —la amiga de Ranma mostró la comida, haciendo que todos se pusieran felices, sobre todo Genma y Soun que hasta la baba se les caía de lo suculento que se veía los okonomiyakis.

Akane bufó antes eso, seguro la amiguita de Ranma pretendía ganarse a la familia con sus okonomiyakis.

Todos se dispusieron a comer lo que había traído, al principio Akane estuvo renuente pero un chillido de sus tripas la obligó a comer.

«_¡Están deliciosos!_» admitió Akane, encantada con el sabor «_Pero ni que crea esa Ukyo que se lo voy a decir_» le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la castaña que estaba sentada al lado de Ranma.

Cuando se veía con Ranma, sacaban chispas de los ojos, los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero su orgullo los hacía voltear a ver a rumbos contrarios.

—Mañana saldré con Ryoga —avisó Akane, que comió tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —Ranma giró a verla con los ojos desorbitados y luego a Ryoga que había bajado la cabeza, todo rojo pero emocionado—. Bueno, yo también mañana saldré con Ukyo —agarró el brazo de su amiga, cerrando los ojos.

El cabello de Akane se agitó por el aura furiosa que emanaba.

—Pero yo me divertiré más —respondió Akane que tomó el brazo de Ryoga y lo jalo hacia ella.

—No es verdad, Ukyo y yo nos la pasaremos de maravilla —Ranma jaló a Ukyo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues Ryoga y yo jamás olvidaremos nuestra salida —continuó Akane.

Los dos se estaban viendo muy de cerca, frente a frente, mandándose rayitos con los ojos.

Ryoga estaba idiota, su sonrisa bobalicona lo delataba y Ukyo se sentía soñada, eso no pasaba desapercibido para la familia, Soun aprovechó para quitarle la comida a Ranma y se lo echó a la boca.

Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y miraba a los jóvenes prometidos con bastante diversión.

—Pues ya veremos quién se divierte más —desafió Ranma.

—Obviamente yo —contestó Akane.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y se pusieron de espaldas, malhumorados.

* * *

En la noche Ryoga no podía dormir de la emoción porque saldría con Akane y lo mejor de todo es que fue ella quien lo invitó a él, estaba que no podía creérselo y de repente empezaba a carcajearse, hasta había olvidado por completo que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Happosai que no llegó a dormir.

* * *

Ukyo estaba en su casa, sonriéndose frente al espejo y eligiendo qué se pondría para salir con Ranma, estaba muy emocionada y su corazón latía de felicidad.

* * *

Ranma tenía su brazo sobre la frente, escuchando los ronquidos de Soun que estaba profundamente dormido. El joven estaba muy molesto porque Akane saldría con Ryoga.

—Akane, idiota —masculló poniéndose de lado, sus ojos denotaban el enojo que sentía.

* * *

Akane miraba el techo, no podía conciliar el sueño, recordando como Ranma se la pasaba de maravilla en compañía de su amiguita y para colmo la invitó a salir.

—Ranma, idiota —masculló Akane que se tapó con la cobija dispuesta a tratar de dormirse.

* * *

Nabiki tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, justo como lo había pensado, ahí tenía a Ranma pidiéndole dinero prestado. A la media hora, estaba Akane tocando a su puerta, la dejó entrar.

—Linda mañana, ¿no, Nabiki? —dijo Akane mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió Nabiki, divertida.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —interrogó.

—Claro, ya sabes que entre familia nos apoyamos —la castaña estaba a punto de carcajearse.

—¿Me podrías prestar algo de dinero? —Akane bajó la mirada, entre apenada y asustada, pedirle dinero a Nabiki era como firmar una condena.

—Por supuesto, Akane —aceptó Nabiki que ya no pudo más y sonrió con satisfacción.

A la peli azul no le agradó nada esa sonrisa de Nabiki, pero no tenía otra salida, no tenía ni un centavo y la hermana de Ranma quien sabe por qué, pero siempre tenía dinero, bueno, el por qué más o menos se lo imaginaba.

Suspiró una vez que salió de la habitación de Nabiki, al ver a Ryoga que se acababa de bañar le sonrió amistosamente y el chico se puso como tomate y empezó a chocar los dedos.

—En cuanto terminemos de desayunar, nos vamos —le avisó Akane.

—S-sí —respondió tímidamente el joven.

* * *

—Puntual eh, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después —Akane vio a Nabiki al teléfono, aquella sonrisa de la hermana de Ranma no le daba buena espina, pero ya no le tomó importancia.

* * *

Ranma y Akane se lanzaron miradas que daban miedo, los dos a cada rato se desafiaban. Ranma estaba vestido con una playera verde oscura con un círculo blanco en medio del pecho, sin mangas, ceñida a su torso; unas muñequeras negras, pantalones de mezclilla color azul claro y tenis. Akane por su parte tenía puesto su ropa china de siempre, una camisa manga corta color amarillo claro, de botones rojos, pantalones negros, muñequeras negras que le llegaban cerca del codo, una boina roja y sus tradicionales zapatillas chinas.

—Ryoga, vámonos —Akane se levantó de la mesa una vez que terminó de comer.

—Ukyo, vámonos —dijo Ranma.

Aquello extrañó a todos, ya que la castaña no estaba presente, Akane volteó a ver a Ranma, mirándolo con suficiencia haciéndola sonreír burlona.

Ranma se sintió estúpido, pero luego una gran sonrisa se le plantó en el rostro. Ante los ojos de todos y para la bilis de Akane, Ukyo hacía presencia, la chica llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color rosa claro, ligero y sencillo, sonreía tontamente.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, Ranma —se disculpó la castaña, algo tímida.

Akane se le desencajó la boca al verla, lucía muy bonita con aquel atuendo.

«_Maldición, ella sí luce como chica y yo con estos trapos_» gruñó Akane, comparándose con la castaña.

Nabiki estaba riéndose por la expresión de Akane y sus ojos brillaron al ver a la peli azul acercársele a ella.

—Préstame más dinero —le pidió a Nabiki.

La chica parecía leer el pensamiento porque sacó su monedero del cual empezó a contar los billetes que le daría a Akane, pero se sorprendió al ver que Akane le arrebató la billetera, dejándola con un par de billetes en la mano.

—Creo que con esto me alcanzara —Akane se guardó la cartera—. ¡Vámonos, Ryoga! —Agarró a Ryoga por la solapa y se lo llevó de ahí prácticamente arrastrando.

Se quedaron viendo por donde se fue la peli azul, Ukyo pestañeó varias veces, no se imaginaba lo ruda que era la prometida de Ranma.

Ranma tampoco se quiso quedar atrás, tomó a Ukyo por la muñeca y se la llevó de ahí, apenas dándole tiempo a la castaña de despedirse de la familia.

* * *

Akane y Ryoga iban adelante, casi corriendo, Ranma también se fue tras de ella. Ranma los alcanzó, tanto él como Akane se dirigieron una mirada desafiante. Akane le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil y Ranma se alargó la boca.

—Fea —le dijo Ranma.

—Cretino —contestó la chica peli azul.

Ryoga y Ukyo se desconcertaron por aquellos insultos.

—Ryoga, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con una chica tan poco atractiva y boba como lo es Akane —señaló Ranma.

—Ukyo, ¿por qué aceptaste salir con alguien sin gracia, antipático y lelo como Ranma? —le preguntó Akane a la castaña.

—¡Histérica! —le gritó Ranma, molesto.

—¡Anenado! —respondió Akane, también molesta.

—No permitiré que insultes a Akane —Ryoga se le dejó ir a golpes a Ranma.

—Ranma no es ningún anenado, ni lelo —exclamó Ukyo que sacó su espátula.

Ranma eludía los golpes de Ryoga, se percató que el chico de la pañoleta también se había hecho más fuerte. Akane esquivó la espátula al doblarse hacia atrás y, puso sus manos sobre el piso mientras que con sus pies agarró el mango de la espátula, alzándola con todo y Ukyo, quien admirada lo único que hizo fue cubrirse las piernas con una mano sin soltar su arma, Akane luego se impulsó para dar una voltereta en el aire; Ukyo estaba sorprendida pero cayó de pie.

—Vaya cita más rara —musitó Nabiki.

La familia estaba escondida en la esquina, admirando aquella pelea.

—Pero se ven tan lindos cuando se ponen celosos —observó Kasumi que sonrió.

Todos asintieron a lo que Kasumi dijo.

—¡Ryoga, vámonos de aquí! —Akane agarró al chico por la playera y se fueron saltando por los tejados.

—¡Ah, no, nosotros también nos vamos! —Ranma cargó a Ukyo y se fue saltando por los techos.

—Ah, qué mal, ya se fueron —salió Nabiki, decepcionada porque no podían seguirlos.

—Espero que se la pasen bien —habló Kasumi.

* * *

Akane respiraba agitada por todo lo que habían corrido, pero finalmente se encontraban afuera del centro comercial, ahí tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltar un largo suspiro. Se incorporó y le mostró una linda sonrisa a Ryoga.

—Bueno, pues a divertirnos —Akane adentró al centro.

Al voltear a ver, no encontró a Ryoga, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, ¿sería posible que otra vez se haya perdido? Bueno, eso era más que probable, aunque se impresionó que apenas hubieran llegado hace menos de un minuto para que el otro se extraviara.

* * *

Ranma llegó, dejó a Ukyo en el suelo que estaba todavía embobada por la acción de su amigo. El chico buscó con la mirada a Akane y a Ryoga, debían de estar ahí, sí la información que le compró a Nabiki era la correcta.

Vio a Ryoga que estaba saliendo de una tienda de ropa, el chico se notaba perdido y desesperado, ante eso a Ranma se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—Ukyo, por favor, espérame en esa banca, luego regreso —le pidió a la chica.

—Sí —aceptó la joven castaña que obediente se fue a sentar, mirando a Ranma como a un dios—. Creo que no le soy tan indiferente a Ranma —musitó, se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

* * *

Akane seguía buscando a Ryoga, se metía en una tienda de ropa y luego en otra, se quedó baboseando en una tienda para señoritas, quedando encantada con la ropa que había ahí, pero luego se acordó que tenía que seguir buscando a su amigo. Se sorprendió de ver a Ukyo sentada, solita, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro y rapidísima se metió a una tienda de ropa para hombres.

* * *

—¡Ryoga! —Ranma llegó muy amigable hacia el chico—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Estoy buscando a Akane, ¿de casualidad la has visto? —preguntó Ryoga que seguía mirando el lugar esperando encontrar a su amada.

—Ah, sí, me pareció que la vi que se metió a los baños, ¿qué tal si te llevó hacia allá? No vaya a ser que te pierdas —propuso Ranma sonriendo amistosamente.

—¿En serio, Ranma? ¡Gracias! —a Ryoga se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que a Ranma le brillaron de forma malvada.

* * *

Akane desconcertó a las dependientes de la tienda cuando les pidió ir a los probadores, las chicas la miraron de pies a cabeza y compartieron miradas burlonas, ante eso Akane bufó, ya se imaginaba lo que esas mujeres estaban pensando de ella.

—Lo siento, pero esa ropa es sólo para jóvenes hombres —respondió una de ellas, mirando a Akane como poca cosa.

—Ah, entiendo —refunfuñó Akane, molesta—. Ya le diré a mi novio que venga él a probárselas —se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante.

Antes de salir de la tienda, escuchó los murmullos de aquellas vendedoras.

—Pobre, con esa apariencia hasta cree que tiene novio —alcanzó a oír.

—Ya verán a mi novio, par de hienas —masculló Akane que no se le borraba aquella sonrisa.

* * *

Un rubio de ojos grises, muy guapo, alto, de cuerpo atlético, hacía presencia en aquella tienda, las vendedoras se quedaron estupefactas al ver a ése hermoso chico, encandiladas con esos ojos tan seductores y aquella sonrisa altiva resplandeciente.

—Hola —saludó con una voz encantadora, que dejó a las mujeres de piedra—. Hace un momento vino mi novia por unas prendas y me explicó que debía de venir yo a probármelas.

Las chicas eran tan inútiles en ese momento que no podían si quiera articular palabras, se las tragaban, no podían creer que aquella chica de cabello azul y vestimenta china llegara a tener a un novio tan guapo y sexy como el que tenían frente a ellas.

Akane chico sonrió gustosa, las había dejado idiotas justo como quería. Se metió al probador y nada más para dejar más idiotizadas a las chicas salía.

—¿Creen que me veo mal con esto? —preguntó, señalándose.

Tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y una playera roja manga corta ceñida a su bien formado torso, y se puso unos lentes oscuros estilo aviador, se dejó sus muñequeras, haciéndolo lucir sexy.

Las dependientas negaron con la cabeza, tragaron duramente, mirando de pies a cabeza a ése rubio, babeando por él.

—Entonces sí le gustara a mi novia —sonrió coqueto.

Las chicas asintieron tontamente, no le quitaban la vista de encima.

«_Tontas, así aprenderán a no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia_» se burló internamente Akane.

—Me lo llevo puesto —sentenció el rubio—. ¿Cuánto es?

—E-eh… —la chica estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía de ése joven, notando los hermosos ojos claros.

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar el precio, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero no quería perder la pose de chico seductor ante esas chicas, que de lo idiotas que estaban por él, ni cuenta se hubieran dado. Contó el dinero que le pidió a Nabiki, rezando porque le alcanzara.

—Pe-pero te haremos un descuento —dijo la otra vendedora.

Ante eso, Akane enarcó una ceja.

—S-sí, sólo si dejas que te tomemos una fotografía y la usemos para atraer más clientela —apoyó la otra.

«_Seguro deben ser conocidas de Nabiki_» pensó Akane.

—Bien —aceptó el rubio.

Se tomó unas cuantas fotos con las chicas que se veían encantadas de posar al lado del rubio, y el descuento que le hicieron fue de lo más favorecedor para su billetera.

—Ahora sí, a buscar a mi novia —se dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro al salir de la tienda.

**»Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola! :D Celos, celos everywhere! XD ¿ustedes creen que estén celosos? Pobre Ryoga y pobre Ukyo, los malvados prometidos ya se los agarraron de victimas :P Lo sé, el romance brilla por su ausencia u.u pero les juro que pronto habrá romance y besitos entre nuestros protagonistas =3 Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :) y que sea merecedor de un comentario :3 **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y un millón de gracias más :D Por todo chicas y chicos, son el motor de mi imaginación para siga sacando ideas o adaptando esta historia, son unos soles, la luna y las estrellas! :3 **

**Gracias: Cata3, harmonystar, ces28z28, Guest, Aurizita, Ni-chan Tendo, akarly, aio hyuuga, AkaneSaotome, Karly101, light goodbye and shadow hi, Katy28x, Wolfing23, AiHiwatari, Destiny Saotome Tendo, Dayana, Rutabi, akane192530, calcioycobalto y a todos los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo al leer n.n **

***Cata3, Hola preciosa! Espero que ya te hayas recuperado de tu resfriado, yo afortunadamente no me he enfermado aunque en la mañana me atacó un fuerte dolor de estómago, pero ya me recuperé :D **

***Guest, hola guapa! Ese Ryoga es un desorientado puede tener en frente la puerta de salida y darse la media vuelta XD ni remedio tiene ese chico, XD **

***AkaneSaotome, hola bella! Es cierto, cuando menos se lo espera, el chico de la trenza puede ser todo un amor, en otras ocasiones sí es un verdadero idiota u.u pero aún así lo adoro *u* Cuidate mucho linda ;) **

***Dayana, hola hermosa! Espero que te diviertas con éste capítulo, hay celos. **

***Akane192530, hola linda! Ellos siempre se defenderan mutuamente, estoy segura que sea la circunstancia que sea, darían la vida por salvar la del otro, eso es amor! Awww ya me emocioné :3 besitos y abrazos desde méxico, hermosa. **

***A todos los lectores anonimos que me regalan unos minutos de su apreciado tiempo, muchisimas gracias amigos míos n.n **

**krizz, te extraño mucho, espero que estés muy bien y gracias por tu review en Beautiful :) cuidate mucho, nena. **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Akane y Ryoga entran a la sala de cine, Ranma y Ukyo entran a la misma sala para ver la película. Ryoga abraza a su acompañante teniendo unas fantasías por la aceptación que tiene su abrazo. **

**Nos leemos y espero que sea pronto ;) **

**Les mando besos y abrazos, cuidense mucho. **

**bye bye **


	43. Conquista a Ukyo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 43: Conquista a Ukyo.**

* * *

Ryoga se notaba molesto, ya llevaba varios minutos al lado de Ranma, recorriendo cada esquina del centro comercial y no daban con los malditos baños, ante eso, el chico de la pañoleta le dirigía una mirada de enfado al ojiazul.

—Ranma, ¿estás seguro que es por aquí? —le preguntó.

—Hombre, claro, es que aquí hay muchos baños y a los que fue Akane se encuentran alejados —respondió Ranma.

«_Me aseguraré que te quedes bien perdido por todo lo que queda del año_» sonrió Ranma.

El chico de los colmillos miraba con suspicacia al ojiazul, pero al ver que Ranma señaló a una joven de cabellos cortos metiéndose a un lado, hizo que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro, tomando a Ranma de la mano y dirigiéndolo a dónde vio a ésa joven.

* * *

Akane miraba a Ukyo que seguía sentada en aquella banca, atisbó a todas partes esperando que Ranma no se encontrara cerca, caminó cautelosa, pero antes de llegar hacia la castaña, caminó firme y segura.

—Hola —saludó Akane chico mostrándole su sonrisa más encantadora.

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos al ver a ese joven, miró a sus lados, incrédula que le estuviera hablando a ella.

—H-hola —respondió algo tímida.

—¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? —preguntó con una voz seductora, ya le estaba agarrando gusto a usarla.

—Eh…

—Dime, ¿vienes acompañada? —Akane se acercó a la chica, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Ukyo tragó un tanto de saliva, aquel chico era sumamente guapo, en su vida había visto a alguien como él.

—S-sí —respondió, con los nervios a flor de piel, rogando porque Ranma no se apareciera, le agradaba ése joven.

—Oh, vaya, que mal, desde hace rato que te estoy observando y te veo solita, por eso me atreví a venir —Akane se llevó la mano a su flequillo, alzándoselo con vanidad, fingiendo tristeza—. Pero tus amigas no se molestaran por hacerte compañía mientras las esperas, ¿o sí? —volvió a su pose seductora.

—Eh… no, es que yo vengo con un chico —inquirió Ukyo que se puso colorada porque tenía a pocos centímetros el bello rostro de aquel rubio.

—Pues que grosero —refutó el rubio—, ¿cómo se atrevió a dejar a una chica tan preciosa como tú, aquí solita esperándolo? —Chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces en forma negativa—. Eso no se le hace a una hermosa dama.

Ukyo se puso muy roja, ése chico era tan galante y de alguna forma tenía razón, Ranma no debió dejarla sola, después de todo, había sido él quien la invitó.

«_¿Y ahora qué hago?_» se preguntó Akane al notar que Ukyo no caía con facilidad.

—Pero puedes sentarte —dijo Ukyo que no se atrevía a ver al rubio—. No creo que a Ranma le moleste.

Se sentó a su lado, observando a la chica como jugaba con sus manos. Akane se rascó la cabeza, desesperada, tenía que mover a Ukyo de ahí para que cuando Ranma llegara no la encontrara.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Ukyo, dejando a ésta perpleja, acarició la piel suavemente con su pulgar.

—Perdón, es que tenías una pestaña, espero que no te moleste que te haya tocado —dijo, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

—Eh, n-no, para nada —Ukyo estaba como tomate, discretamente volteaba a ver a ese rubio tan guapo, no podía creer que le llamara tanto la atención cuando sólo tenía a Ranma en la mente, pero en esos momentos se olvidó por completo.

—¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa? —habló de repente Akane, por dentro se estaba amonestando, pero ya no tenía más ideas.

—Eh…

—Que tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—Ay, no es cierto —dijo Ukyo que se notaba avergonzada y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Akane, quien se sobó aquella parte, Ukyo tenía la mano bastante pesada.

—Sí, que tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ay, no, ya no sigas que me apenas —otro golpe, que sacudió el cuerpo del rubio.

—Es la verdad, tienes el rostro de un ángel —continuó Akane que se seguía sobando.

—¡Ay, ya! —Ukyo se cubría la boca con la mano hecha puño y con la otra le daba un golpe que mando al rubio besar el suelo—. ¡Perdón, ¿te lastime?!

—No, no te preocupes —respondió Akane adolorida, con la sensación de haberse roto los dientes.

«_¿Y Ranma dice que tengo fuerza de gorila?_» Akane se levantaba, mostrando su mejor cara, los lentes se le cayeron, dejándole ver sus ojos grises, notó como Ukyo le miraba curiosa.

—Creo que te he visto antes —le señaló.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió los ojos como platos, recordó cuando defendió a Genma. Sonrió nerviosa—. No lo creo, yo jamás olvidaría a alguien tan linda como tú.

—Ta-tal vez te confundí —titubeó Ukyo toda roja porque el rubio estaba muy cerca de ella.

—Yo no podría confundirte ni con un millón de chicas que se parezcan a ti —Akane se acercó más a Ukyo, posando sus ojos grises en los labios de la castaña.

Ukyo sintió que dejó de vivir en ese momento al ver al rubio a tan pocos centímetros de ella, su piel se erizó cuando el guapo ojigris pasó su dedo pulgar en el rostro.

—Lástima que vengas acompañada —los grises ojos se tornaron divertidos y se alejó de ella.

—¡Chicas, miren, ahí está! —Akane miró hacia una bola de jóvenes, abrió los ojos como platos.

Tomó a Ukyo entre sus brazos para evitar que la joven saliera lastimada al ser perseguido por aquella jauría de locas, las mismas pervertidas de la escuela. La amiga de Ranma se sentía como en una película, entre los fuertes brazos de un chico tan guapo que poco le importó los gritos de locas que vociferaban las chicas.

«_Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre las encuentro? ¿Acaso tendrán un radar?_» se cuestionaba Akane internamente, saltando una fuente.

—Definitivamente Ken es muy rentable —dijo Nabiki quien estaba sentada en una banca, contando unos billetes, alzó la mirada viendo a Akane huyendo de ésas jóvenes—. Bueno, aún así me sigue debiendo —sonrió.

* * *

En la frente de Ryoga resaltaba una venita que palpitaba, rechinaba los dientes y tenía las manos empuñadas, con toda la intención de dejarle un buen golpe a Ranma.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes eh, Ranma? —interrogó el chico de la pañoleta con un tono de voz muy siniestro.

—¿Yo? —se señaló con indignado el aludido, Ryoga asintió lentamente—. Nada, sólo te ayudo a encontrar a Akane.

—Ranma, llevamos horas buscándola y no creo que ella esté en el estacionamiento —gruñó el chico cerdo.

—Oye, pero tú fuiste quien siguió a ésa chica, la verdad es que sí se parecía Akane —se excusó Ranma quien sonreía amigablemente.

—No te hagas Saotome, tú lo que pretendes es que yo no encuentre a Akane, ¿dónde la escondiste? —Ryoga agarró a Ranma por la playera y lo alzó.

—Yo no la he escondido, yo qué culpa tengo que Akane sea tan escurridiza —el ojiazul quitó la mano de su amigo de su playera, alisándosela al ver lo arrugada que quedó.

Los ojos de Ryoga parecían arder en furia, lo vio que estaba por dejársele ir a golpes, por lo que Ranma ansioso se puso en pose de combate.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, muchachos? —habló un guardia que iba moviendo la macana entre sus dedos.

—Oh, nada, sólo estábamos conversando y mostrando nuestras poses, nada de qué preocuparse, ya nos íbamos —sonrió Ranma nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, oficial, solo veíamos nuestras poses, pero ya nos vamos —secundó Ryoga igual de nervioso que su amigo.

Ni bien esperaron a que el guardia dijera palabra para irse de ahí a toda prisa.

Sonrió con malicia cuando su amigo se tropezó. Era su oportunidad, para perder a su amigo Ryoga.

* * *

El rubio logró escabullirse de ésas chicas, dejó a la joven castaña en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Perdón —le dijo a Ukyo, miró a otra parte, estaba avergonzada por su forma de actuar con la joven.

—Oye, ¿qué pretendes, eh Ken? —apareció Ranma que jaló al rubio por la parte de atrás de la playera, dejándolo inclinado y mirando los ojos azules que denotaban molestia.

—Nada —sonrió Ken inocentemente.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Lo conoces, Ranma? —preguntó Ukyo señalando al rubio.

—¿Qué si lo conozco? —repitió Ranma que resopló con ironía.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga, furioso.

Ranma cambió su semblante al instante, soltó a Ken, dejando que éste se diera un golpazo, el chico de la trenza mostraba una sonrisa boba y con el sudor resbalando por la cara.

«_¿Qué no se supone que ya debería estar perdido?_» se interrogó el chico de la trenza mentalmente.

—¡Traidor, yo confié en ti y tú lo único que hiciste fue marearme para que yo me perdiera! —lo señaló amenazadoramente.

—Vamos, Ryoga, no es para tanto —trato de calmar el chico de la trenza.

—Ranma, ¿y tú que pretendías con hacer perder a Ryoga, eh? —esta vez preguntó Akane, que se sobaba la cabeza y miraba con fastidio a Ranma.

La única que no entendía nada ahí, era Ukyo, que miraba con desconcierto a ésos tres que parecían que se conocían bastante bien.

—Ahg, yo me voy de aquí, vámonos Ryoga —el rubio agarró la mano del mencionado y se lo llevó—. Sólo deja conseguir agua caliente y listo.

—¿Agua caliente? —repitió Ukyo que seguía pasmada.

—Es una larga y complicada historia que te contaré después —expresó Ranma que dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

Ranma suspiró hondamente, por él no había problema que Akane estuviera convertida en chico, pero siendo chica, entonces sí.

* * *

Ryoga miró a su acompañante, se veía más pequeña de lo usual con aquella ropa que le quedaba floja, ella maldecía entre dientes. La joven dobló los pantalones por la parte inferior, le pidió a Ryoga su cinturón para anudarse el pantalón por la cintura y evitar que se le cayera, la playera no había tanto problema, tan sólo le hizo un nudo a un costado, incorporándose perfectamente a su delgada silueta, sacó de su bolsillo la boina roja y se la puso, haciéndola ver realmente linda. Ryoga no dejaba de admirarla.

—Cuando tienes una maldición como la mía, tienes que saber improvisar —inquirió Akane ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo—. Bueno, Ryoga, creo que podemos ir al cine, ahora sí, tú escoge la película, pero recuerda, que no sea romántica eh —la chica volvió a sonreír de esa manera que dejaba embobado a Ryoga.

* * *

Akane se quedó con los ojos hechos circulitos al ver en la pared del cine el retrato de Ryoga.

—¿Empleado del mes? —interrogó y luego atisbó a su amigo.

—Sí —asintió el chico algo apenado.

—¿Estuviste trabajando aquí? —sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pero no se lo podía creer.

—Es que el cine es muy grande… y me perdí y me quedé varios días aquí y la forma de pagar lo que yo consumí, pues fue trabajando —Ryoga bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos que los chocaba.

A la joven le escurría una gota de sudor, no supo cuantos días estuvo ahí, pero haberse ganado el hecho de estar en la pared galardonado como el empleado del mes, significaba que sí estuvo varios días.

«_Pobre Ryoga_» sintió pena por su amigo.

Ranma los iba siguiendo muy de cerca.

Ryoga compró los boletos mientras que Akane compraba los suministros, muy contenta porque de nuevo comería lo que deseaba, palomitas, refresco, dulces, chocolates, crepas y helado, una gran sonrisa dibujó su hermoso rostro, haciendo que el vendedor se quedara embobado con ella. Esta vez Ryoga llevó a Akane a la sala correspondiente, después de todo, esos días que trabajó ahí terminó conociendo perfectamente el lugar.

—Empleado del mes —Ranma se impresionó al ver la fotografía de Ryoga—. Buenas tardes, me da dos boletos para la misma función que pidió el empleado del mes —el chico de la trenza señaló el cuadro.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al ver que película se trataba.

«_Mira que astuto, pedir entradas para una película de terror y todo para que Akane se asuste y se la pase abrazándote_» Ranma frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesto haciéndose ideas.

_«Akane abrazaba a Ryoga pidiéndole que la salvara, tenía los ojos acuosos mientras que Ryoga se carcajeaba por tener a Akane en sus brazos, diciéndole que la salvaría de todo mal y peligro, frente a ellos se encontraba Ranma que musitaba el nombre de Akane y trataba de alcanzarla con la mano, pero la chica lo veía con horror, diciéndole que era un monstruo y pedía ayuda a Ryoga para que la salvara»_

—¡No lo permitiré! —Ranma apretó el puño después de haber tenido esa fantasía.

—¿Eh? —Ukyo pestañeó un par de veces y antes de preguntar, ya era llevada por Ranma hacia la sala—. Ranma yo quería palomitas —dijo señalando la dulcería, pero el chico ni caso le hizo.

* * *

Akane estaba muy contenta sentada, con todo lo que había pedido a su alrededor, Ryoga sólo pestañeaba preguntándose sí todo aquello se lo iba a comer la joven, pero no le importaba, mientras que ella estuviera con esa hermosa sonrisa. La luz de la sala se apagó, Akane estaba bastante emocionada, como niña chiquita y empezó a meterse las palomitas de maíz sin mostrar nada de modales.

Ranma a pesar de la oscuridad logró identificar a su prometida, tal vez la necesidad de no dejarla sola con Ryoga, pero ahí la vio, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas de maíz sin mucha delicadeza.

«_¿En serio, qué le ven, sí tiene peores modales que un orangután?_» se preguntó internamente Ranma. Sacudió la cabeza, esa pregunta se la tenía que aplicar a él mismo, simplemente era Akane y punto, no necesitaba más para quererla. Sonrió, se veía tan linda con aquella ropa holgada, la hacía lucir más pequeña, como una niña.

Se sentó a lado de la chica, ella seguía comiendo sin mostrar nada de educación y sabía que cuando Akane disfrutaba de algo, el mundo dejaba de existir para ella, no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. Lo importante es que estaba a su lado y sí Ryoga quisiera aprovecharse de ella, él se encargaría de apartarlo a como diera lugar.

Akane se enterneció al ver la entrada de la película, a una familia que acababan de hacer unas compras en el centro comercial, metiendo las bolsas en el auto, metieron a la niña y antes de que el padre se metiera al coche, escucharon un sonido extraño, con un largo y ronco quejido. La escena cambió a la oscuridad del estacionamiento y el padre caminó, preguntando a la silueta que se veía al fondo si se encontraba bien.

La chica de cabello corto dejó de comer palomitas al ver que aquella silueta se trataba de un zombi y se le lanzó al padre, mordiéndolo por el cuello. La joven pegó un grito que resonó en toda la sala y al instante, estaba aferrada a la silla, temblando como gelatina y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ryoga.

—S-s-sí —respondió Akane con voz temblorosa.

Realmente no estaba bien, pero no quería dejar a su amigo como aquella vez, tenía que aguantar como toda una guerrera. Volvió a sentarse, tragó saliva profiriendo un sonidito al ver el título de la película: _La invasión de los zombis_.

Casi se desmaya, dejó de comer todo, le causaba náuseas y su pobre estómago todo revuelto por las escenas que pasaban en la película, el miedo, los repentinos ataques de pánico, sus tics nerviosos que aparecían, todo ella era un caso. En una escena se asustó tanto que brincó y terminó abrazando al chico que estaba a su lado. Ranma se quedó sorprendido, era a él quien abrazaba y no a Ryoga, cuando las escenas se tornaban tranquilas, Akane respiraba agitadamente, tratando de controlarse. Akane apretaba la mandíbula haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir corriendo ante lo que sus ojos veían, a pesar de que los cerraba, los sonidos de la película la hacían imaginar las cosas todavía peor que el mismo filme. Ranma no soportaba verla así, tomó la mano de la chica, quien giró a verlo, se notó sorprendida, a pesar de la oscuridad, logró identificar a su prometido, él sonrió, porque ella se tranquilizó con él y eso le causó una enorme alegría.

—Vámonos —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió.

Los dos salieron discretamente de la sala, tan sigilosos que ni siquiera sus acompañantes se dieron cuenta.

* * *

Ukyo se estaba haciendo fantasías en su cabeza, aquella película no le daba nada de miedo, pero al ver a la parejita que estaba frente de ella, cada vez que la chica se asustaba y el muchacho rápido la abrazaba, le dio una idea. Volteó a su derecha, y notó que su acompañante se había alejado, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo hizo, pero se acercó a ése chico de complexión fuerte.

Ryoga pensaba una y otra vez las palabras de Nabiki: «_Sí ven una película de terror, te aseguro que Akane te abrazara durante toda la película_» el chico se preguntaba qué tan cierto era, ya la había escuchado gritar, sollozar y se le hizo tierno que a pesar de la tortura de la pobre se quiso quedar ahí, eso sólo significaba una cosa, que él para Akane no le era tan indiferente.

El grito de la chica de lado le dio la señal, así que no esperó más y abrazó a su acompañante, sonrojándose al momento, fantasías vinieron a su mente:

_«—Akane, mi amor, no temas, yo estoy aquí para salvarte de cualquier zombi, tan sólo quédate a mi lado y te juro que nada malo te sucederá —le dijo con voz valiente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _

—_Ryoga, te amo —contestó Akane mirándolo como si fuera su dios»._

Ukyo se sonrojó al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico rodeándola, no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba muy bien así, su mente empezó a divagar, haciéndose ideas:

«_—Ukyo, mi amor, no temas, que yo estoy aquí para salvarte de cualquier zombi, tan sólo quédate a mi lado y te juro que nada malo te sucederá —le dijo Ranma, mostrando un semblante guerrero haciéndolo lucir precioso, la miraba directamente a los ojos._

—_Ranma, te amo —contestó Ukyo mirándolo como si fuera su dios_».

Los dos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro enamorado al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se volvieran a sonrojar.

* * *

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, aquel cine resultaba como un laberinto, ni siquiera sabía porque habían llegado justo al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Akane no se la estaba pasando nada bien, la chica apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Ranma quien sentía que la sangre ya no le fluía por sus venas por lo tanto estaba frío y acalambrado. La joven de cabellos azulados se le pusieron los ojos acuosos al notar lo desolado que se encontraba el estacionamiento, justo como en la película.

—Ra-Ran-Ranma —habló la joven notándose el terror que tenía en su voz—. E-esto es igual que el inicio de la película.

—Tranquila, sólo es una película nada es real —trató de animarla, aunque le causaba cierta diversión el miedo de la joven.

—Eeeee-eeee-eeee —se escuchó un largo y ronco quejido de ultratumba.

A los dos jóvenes se les erizó la piel, levantándole los pelos de punta al oírlo, giraron a sus espaldas, viendo una silueta de un hombre encorvado. Tragaron saliva.

—¡El zombi! —gritó horrorizada Akane, tomó a Ranma entre sus brazos y empezó a correr despavorida por el lugar.

Ranma nada más parpadeaba, estaba en brazos de Akane como si fuera una damisela en apuros. La joven sólo corría en círculos, gritando como loca y llorando, se detuvo al ver al guardia.

—Oiga, ¿me puede indicar dónde está la salida? —le preguntó con toda la serenidad del mundo.

—Aaa-aaallá —señaló el hombre que tenía una voz demasiado ronca.

—Ah, gracias —Akane le sonrió.

En la nuca de Ranma resbalaba una gota de sudor, era la misma voz que los asustó.

Akane caminó cautelosa, esperando no encontrarse con uno de esos seres come cerebros, atisbó hacia atrás, encontrándose con una silueta de un hombre encorvado.

—¡Ahhhh, el zombi! —corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Al guardia le escurrió una gota de sudor, ésa jovencita lo confundió con uno de ésos seres.

* * *

La película terminó y cuando la luz se encendió, Ryoga estaba dispuesto a ver a Akane a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Ukyo sobre su pecho, Ukyo levantó la mirada para ver a Ranma y decirle lo que le hacía sentir, pero se quedó petrificada al encontrarse con Ryoga, los dos se pusieron rojos, pero de inmediato su semblante cambió a una de furia.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —vociferó Ryoga.

—¡Akane Tendo! —Ukyo sacó su espátula.

Los espectadores se quedaron estupefactos al ver a esos dos emanando energía furibunda, se hicieron a un lado cuando eso jóvenes destruyeron todo a su paso para salir de la sala.

* * *

Akane logró salir del centro comercial, llegando a un pequeño parque cercano, todavía con Ranma en brazos, entonces lo soltó sin nada de consideración, haciendo que el chico se diera un golpazo en las sentaderas, Ranma se incorporó adolorido, sobándose la zona.

—Creo que estamos a salvo —dijo Akane que seguía mirando a su alrededor, esperando no encontrarse con algún zombi.

—Sí —masculló Ranma, luego empezó a carcajearse.

—¿De qué te ríes, baboso? —interrogó Akane que frunció las cejas.

—De lo miedosa que eres —se jactó el chico de la trenza que le enseñó la lengua.

—¡No soy miedosa! —rebatió la chica que cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, inflando sus mejillas.

—Por dios, Akane, casi te mueres de miedo ahí en la sala y en el estacionamiento confundiste al guardia con un zombi —Ranma la señalaba con el dedo, muriéndose de la risa.

—Pe-pero, es que… —Akane se sonrojó, le daba vergüenza demostrar lo miedosa que era para algunas cosas.

—Ya, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, aunque tú le tienes miedo a muchas cosas —sonrió Ranma, logrando hacer enfadar a su prometida.

—Cuando te lo propones puedes resultar bastante pesado, Ranma —amonestó Akane.

—¡Ranma! —escucharon el grito de Ryoga, furioso.

—¡Akane! —la voz de Ukyo que sonaba bastante enojada.

Akane esquivó la espátula al saltar, Ranma eludió el truco de la explosión, haciendo un gran hueco en el suelo.

—Te llevaste a Akane —lo señaló Ryoga acusadoramente al chico de la trenza.

—¡Ranma estaba conmigo! —exclamó Ukyo, señalando a Akane.

La castaña bajó la espátula al ver a ésa joven con ropa del chico rubio, Akane se percató de ello y empezó a sonreír nerviosa.

—¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! —gritó Ryoga, dejándosele ir a Ranma.

Akane notó el aura de Ryoga, se sorprendió de que su amigo ahora fuera más fuerte, mientras que Ranma se veía confiado, sonriendo con petulancia. Rodó los ojos, cansada de que fuera tan pretencioso.

Ukyo se le dejó ir con la espátula, pero Akane le bastó con poner un dedo en el gigantesco utensilio para romperlo, dejando a Ukyo sorprendida, tardó en reaccionar al ver su querida espátula destrozada y luego se dejó caer arrodillada, con las manos sobre su rostro, llorando.

—No, la espátula que me regaló mi abuelo —gimoteaba la castaña.

Ranma y Ryoga detuvieron su combate al ver aquella curiosa escena, pero Ryoga luego volvió a reaccionar. Sus golpes eran eludidos con rapidez, unos bloqueados, su pierna fue atrapada por Ranma que usó fuerza, haciendo girar a Ryoga varias veces y mientras giraba lo golpeó, cuando Ryoga cayó al suelo, lucía varias laceraciones en su rostro y sus brazos, la playera amarilla se rasgó.

—Acepto mi derrota, me he dado cuenta que tú también te has hecho más fuerte —Ryoga se incorporó, limpiándose los labios—. Akane, gracias, me la pase muy bien a tu lado, espero verte pronto, pero debo de marchar para hacerme tan fuerte o incluso más que Ranma para derrotarlo —Ryoga se dio la media vuelta.

—Que te vaya bien —se despidió Ranma, contento.

—Ryoga —Akane sintió pena por su amigo, pero luego volteó a ver a Ranma, estaba realmente sorprendida, Ranma no se vio hacer prácticamente nada de esfuerzo y le ganó con muchísima facilidad a Ryoga y eso, que el ojiazul no mostró su aura de batalla.

—Ya, Ukyo, deja de llorar, ya encontraremos la forma de reparar tu espátula —animó Ranma.

—Sí, Ukyo, discúlpame, vamos a la casa para ver qué podemos hacer —sonrió Akane, amigable.

Ukyo miró a Akane con desconcierto, le agradó que la chica fuera amable y sobre todo cuando fue ella que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Los tres iban caminando, como buenos amigos, Ranma mofándose de las reacciones de Akane en el cine, carcajeándose.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó Akane soltándole un codazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire—. Estaba emocionada que es distinto —le explicó a Ukyo.

Ukyo miró a su amigo que se sujetaba el estómago y luego a Akane, pestañeó varias veces.

Akane saltó al escuchar un sonido que provenía de un callejón, empezó a sudar frío, el sonido se intensificó haciendo que la chica soltara tremendo grito de horror, brincó, quedando en brazos de Ranma.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los cerditos? —interrogó Ukyo curiosa al ver a un pequeño cerdito con pañoleta.

—¡P-chan! —Exclamó Akane emocionada, bajando de los brazos de Ranma y agachándose para recoger a su mascota—. Ay, cuánto tiempo sin verte, mi pequeñín —sonrió.

La castaña notó como Ranma ponía cara de bobo al ver a Akane sonreír, aquello le causó tristeza. Una anciana salió a regar la calle, cayéndole agua a Akane, que parpadeó varias veces. Ukyo se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a un rubio muy guapo y sexy en lugar de Akane.

—Ah, sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que era una larga y complicada historia de cómo conozco a Ken? —Ranma se rascaba la cabeza y señalaba a Akane chico.

—T-tú —Ukyo la señaló.

—Ukyo, discúlpame por lo del centro comercial, es que… —ahora como se lo explicaba que quería que Ukyo se enamorara de ella siendo chico y olvidara a Ranma—. Cuando me convierto en chico me da por coquetearle a las chicas —sonrió, sintiéndose la peor de las estúpidas por aquel pretexto tan idiota.

—Akane —Ranma la miró con desaprobación, le temblaba una ceja.

—Eh… bueno, ya estamos por llegar a casa, allá te lo explicaré más a detalle.

El rubio tomó la mano de Ukyo y se la llevó.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala, frente al estanque, Ranma tenía a P-chan en su mano, pero no acariciándolo, él animalejo le estaba mordiendo un dedo y tenía rato así.

—Ranma, te he dicho varias veces que no trates mal a mi mascota —reclamó Akane.

—Sí —contestó Ranma con enfado mientras alzaba su mano y veía al cerdo que no quería dejar de morderle.

—P-chan es un animalito con sentimientos y muy sensible —continuó Akane pero con voz de chico.

—Sí —Ranma miraba con enfado al animal.

—No debes de golpearlo, ni insultarlo —Akane volvía a su voz de chica.

—Ajá —Ranma estaba fastidiado, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el cerdo lo mordió con más fuerza—. ¡Maldito cerdo! —azotó al puerquito contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué te he dicho, Ranma?! —exclamó el rubio, enojado.

—¡Ay, esto es tan divertido! —clamó Ukyo que le vaciaba agua caliente y agua fría Akane, emocionada de cómo el cuerpo de Akane crecía con el agua fría y se encogía con el agua caliente, debido a su maldición.

—Ya, Ukyo, que harás que me dé un resfriado —pidió Akane chica, mirándola con cansancio.

—Que bien merecido te lo tienes —le dijo Ranma que tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y del coraje que tenía con el cerdo, le dio una patada mandándolo a volar, ganándose otro golpe por Akane chica que lo estampó en el piso.

Akane chico frunció el entrecejo, Ukyo no dejaba de echarle agua fría y caliente. Era cierto que se merecía eso por haber engañado a la amiga de Ranma, por lo tanto, dejó que Ukyo siguiera divirtiéndose con su maldición.

**»Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola! :D He vuelto con un capítulo más de Akane y medio, después de varios días sin actualizar, gomenasai! Sentí que fue una eternidad u.u Esa Akane fue mala, mala, pero me divirtió xD Nabiki, sólo ella logra eso xD Ranma también no pecó de bueno. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y merezca su valiosa opinión :3 **

**Gracias por su tiempo, su apoyo, sus comentarios, un millon y medio de gracias! :3 **

**Gracias a: Aurizita, Dayana, akarly, ces28z28, akane192530, Cata3, leslietendo, priscila. garza. 355, Guest, Rutabi, AiHiwatari, AkaneSaotome, Katy28, Lucero, light goodbay and shadow hi, Wolfing23, calcioycobalto, Karly101, geraldiakane, kag-akane y todos los demás que se toman su tiempo para leer pero por x razones no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***Dayana, hermosa! Ya prometo que en el siguiente habrá romance :) **

***Cata3, hola preciosa! Uff que mal, yo sin internet siento que muero X( ya me volví dependiente u.u me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor linda :D ahora cuidate mucho para que no vuelvas a recaer. **

***Guest, hola! Priscila sabe quien eres? **

***AkaneSaotome, hola bella! Siguen mostrando de lo que son capaces de hacer por celos xD ahhg, son lindos los dos cuando se lo proponen :3 Ya en el siguiente capítulo prometo algo de romance que ha estado fuera en estos capitulos u.u**

***Lucero, preciosa! Debe de mostrar su lado sepsi como chico ;) **

***geraldiakane, Hola hermosa! Me alegra que te guste esta historia, la hago con mucho cariño :D **

***A todos los demás que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo, muchisimas gracias :D **

**Agradezco de todo corazón a todos que siguen esta historia, que la ponen en favoritos y en follow :3 Muchas gracias n.n**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Ranma anda muy confiado por su fuerza adquirida, pero a Akane le molesta su actitud tan presumida que tiene, un día ella lo desafía, ganandole y le molesta mucho a Ranma porque fue en la escuela. Happosai preparó una sopa especial pero se embelesa viendo un programa de televisión que la olvida por completo, Ranma llega y se la come. **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n Cuidense mucho**

**les mando besos y abrazos n.n **

**bye bye**


	44. La nueva fuerza de Ranma

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 44: La nueva fuerza de Ranma.**

* * *

Akane no soportaba que Ranma se la pasara restregándole en la cara que era mucho más fuerte que ella, que le había ganado a Ryoga con facilidad, ahora Ranma resultaba realmente insoportable y no sólo para ella, sino también para toda la familia a excepción de Genma y Soun que se notaban muy orgullosos.

El colmo era ver a Ranma retando a todo mundo demostrando su fuerza, a Kuno lo derribaba en cuestión de segundos, el chico de la trenza se la pasaba comunicando su victoria y ser la persona más fuerte de todo Japón.

* * *

Soun panda estaba aterrado, con los ojos bien abiertos admirando al tigre que tenía en frente, alzaba su vista hacia su hija quien sonreía malévolamente. El panda sacó un letrero pidiendo perdón.

—No basta —contestó Akane—. T-san, hoy cenaras panda. Espero que no te caiga tan pesado.

El tigre rugió, haciendo que el panda se pegara todavía más a la pared, como queriéndose fundir en ella, el animal le causaba terror, más por la fobia que tenía por los gatos que dejaba al papá de Akane inmovilizado y con la mente en blanco.

—_Juro que no lo vuelvo hacer_ —mostró en dos carteles el panda, suplicante a su hija.

—No debiste porque enseñar ésas fotos —reclamó Akane a quien el cabello empezó a flotarle debido al aura que emanaba.

—_Eras linda_ —el panda estaba sumamente nervioso, tragó saliva cuando T-san avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Me pusiste en vergüenza, idiota, ¿por qué tuviste que enseñar precisamente ésas fotos; yo tenía 4 años? —estaba roja por dos razones: la vergüenza y la furia.

T-san volvió a rugir, mirando con hambre a ése panda gigante. Soun ya no pudo más con el miedo y se desmayó.

Akane resopló, bajó en un salto y se puso al lado de T-san, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Qué bueno que tu padre no es un idiota que te ponga en vergüenza —le dijo al tigre.

La peli azul aún tenía bien presente cuando en la mañana discutió con su papá y éste en afán para molestarla, enseñó unas fotografías de cuando ella tenía 4 años y sus pompis al aire, sacando unas tremendas carcajadas a todos los miembros de la familia Saotome, poniéndola completamente roja, echando humo de las orejas y no hubiera sido tanta la vergüenza sino su papá no hubiese completado con los relatos de las cosas ridículas que ella hizo. La sangre le hirvió debido a un comentario del maestro Happosai:

«_Deberías de andar así de vez en cuando por la casa, linda Akane_»

El comentario hecho por el viejito le hizo merecedor de una golpiza que lo mandó a terapia intensiva.

Miró con rencor al panda, pero luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Aunque seas un idiota, no dejas de ser mi padre… —caminó hacia el panda y lo cargó con toda la facilidad del mundo—. Gracias T-san, prometo venir pronto a visitarte —le sonrió al tigre.

* * *

La chica de cabellos azules estaba tranquilamente en la sala de la casa, viendo televisión en compañía del presumido, de pronto la barda de la casa fue destruida, dejando una cortina de humo y cuando esta se disipó, se vio a Shampoo con sus chúis.

—Shampoo retar a Akane Tendo —expresó la amazona.

Akane tan sólo la vio por unos segundos y volvió su atención a la televisión, el programa sobre el clima resultaba más interesante que Shampoo.

—¿Por qué vas a retar a Akane? —preguntó Ranma que si estaba curioso.

—Es que Shampoo enterarse que tú ser más fuerte, airen —contestó la chica que le dedicó una mirada coqueta a Ranma.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se sorprendió—. ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—No lo tomes a mal, airen, pero Shampoo saber que Akane ser o era más fuerte que tú —respondió la joven de cabellos lilas.

—¿Era? —repitió Akane que finalmente miró a la amazona, empezó a carcajearse—. Soy más fuerte que ése presumido —lo señaló.

—¡No es cierto, yo soy más fuerte ahora! —rebatió Ranma, molesto.

—¿Ah, sí? Demostrar que ser más fuerte que él —desafió Shampoo.

—Por supuesto —Akane esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, ya tenía ganas de bajarle los humos a Ranma.

—Yo no peleo con niñas —refutó Ranma que cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos, orgulloso.

—No pelear con airen, Akane pelear conmigo, Shampoo entrenar arduamente —se señaló la joven.

—¿Y qué? ¿Creen que yo me estuve rascando la panza o qué?—bufó Akane, indignada.

—Shampoo demostrar ser digna prometida de Ranma —sonrió la amazona, lanzándose con un chúi listo para atacar a Akane.

Ranma se sorprendió, al parecer todos se habían puesto a entrenar, pero estaba seguro que ninguno había tenido un entrenamiento tan completo como él.

Shampoo era veloz con sus ataques, pero Akane no se quedaba atrás, los eludía magistralmente. La joven amazona trató de barrer los pies de Akane, pero la peli corto usó la cabeza de la china como soporte, al colocar sus manos sobre ella y dar una voltereta, Shampoo giró de inmediato para intentar atinarle uno de sus chúis a Akane, quien pateó el bomborin y lo mandó muy lejos, para sorpresa de Ranma, agrietó la pared a dónde fue a parar. Akane dio unas volteretas hacia atrás, eludiendo el otro chúi que se estrellaba en el suelo cada vez que Shampoo le intentaba golpear. Akane se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Shampoo cayera en el estanque, la amazona intentó mantener el equilibrio agitando sus manos, pero la peli azul le bastó con ponerle su índice tras de la nuca y darle un pequeño empujoncito, Shampoo cayó irremediablemente en el agua, convirtiéndose en gata. Akane la agarró del pellejo y la acercó a ella, la pequeña minina intentó arañarle el rostro.

—Te falta mucho para derrotarme, gata, ahora, a ver qué tan cierto es que los gatos caen de pie ¡A volar! —le sonrió altivamente, aventó a la gata que maulló con coraje.

Ranma se quedó atónito, realmente Akane también había mejorado.

—Já, cree la muy idiota que tú eres más fuerte que yo, por favor —se jactó Akane, pasando muy triunfante al lado de Ranma, salió de la sala para encaminarse a su habitación.

El chico de la trenza bufó, Akane era demasiado arrogante para su gusto, por lo que decidió ir tras de ella.

* * *

La chica ya estaba en su habitación, sacando de su armario el gi para irse a entrenar, se sintió bastante molesta cuando pensaron que ella no hizo nada, cuando se la pasó entrenando arduamente ella sola. La puerta de su habitación corrió, dejando entrar a Ranma, eso le enfado.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —recriminó la chica, mirando al moreno con desaprobación.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa torcida y bufó, se puso en una pose de lo más petulante al cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y recargarse sobre el marco de la puerta, poniendo su pierna derecha tras de la izquierda.

—Eso no importa, total, a ti también no te gusta mucho tocar la puerta antes de entrar a mi cuarto —respondió el aludido, cerrando los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo, con que estás molesto de que incluso Shampoo acepte que yo soy más fuerte que tú —dijo mordaz la peli azul, enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, complaciente de ver como Ranma abrió los ojos, notablemente molesto por el comentario.

—Pues no es así, ella no sabe qué tan fuerte soy y francamente, hasta te he superado, ya que yo soy más fuerte que tú —respondió el chico, con aire petulante, pero sin dejar de ver a su prometida con desafío.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —desafió Akane, que se acercó al joven, mirándolo con burla.

—Por qué yo puedo hacer esto —Ranma cerró la puerta rápido y luego tomó la muñeca de Akane, jalándola hacia él, la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y la inclinó, quedando él sobre ella y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sonrió complacido de tenerla así, ella de inmediato se puso roja y nerviosa.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —preguntó torpemente, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, simplemente tener a su prometido así la dejaba indefensa.

Ranma jamás se cansaría de verla así, le encantaba, simplemente adoraba ver a su prometida sonrojada y nerviosa, en cambio él, ya estaba dominando sus nervios. Sus ojos se concentraron en esos labios que llevaba días sin probar y que los anhelaba como nada en el mundo, incluso en sus sueños, su prometida siempre estaba presente.

—Lo que debería de hacer todos los días a todas horas en todos los minutos de mi existencia —respondió el ojiazul suavemente.

—Ranma —Akane no podía quedar más embobada porque simplemente no ya no se podía, sonrió, aquello fue algo tan lindo, tan dulce, tan romántico que sus ojos brillaron ilusionada.

Rodeó el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos mientras que Ranma se acercaba a ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos, poco a poco se iban dejando caer al suelo suavemente, sin despegar sus bocas, una vez que llegaron al piso, Ranma acarició su mejilla con dulzura mientras le daba el más tierno de los besos, ésos que Akane le gustaban. Se separó de ella para admirarla, se veía tan hermosa con ésos ojos brillantes, esa linda sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, por lo que empezó a darle pequeños y suaves besos, haciendo que ella empezara a reír, divertida al igual que él. La mano de ella se posó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura y timidez, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con aquel roce de los dedos de su prometida, se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Akane sonrió, divertida de lograr que su prometido al fin se sonrojara como ella, él volvió a besarla con cautela, como si fueran los labios más delicados del mundo, dejándose encantar por ellos, poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, Ranma tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos, quería controlarse ante lo que estaba pasando y sólo encontraba hacer eso para evitar que sus manos anduvieran de curiosas.

Escucharon las risas de los padres, eso los alertó de inmediato y se separaron, Ranma puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le sonrió con complicidad, Akane asintió, fue entonces que Ranma contento se marchó de la habitación de la joven por la ventana.

Al verlo marcharse, Akane dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado, sonriendo como boba, poniéndose sus dedos sobre la boca.

—Imposible no amarte —susurró la chica a quien la sonrisa no se le borraba por nada.

* * *

Entró al dojo cuando Ranma y Soun peleaba, vio como Ranma le dio una patada en el pecho a su papá y lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared por la fuerza, el chico de la trenza sonrió victorioso mientras que Soun se estaba despegando del muro.

—Muy bien, hijo, cada vez eres más fuerte —admitió Soun.

—Bravo —aplaudió Akane, ya sabía por qué Ranma se había vuelto tan insoportable, su papá lo alentaba muchísimo—. Pero papá, no se vale que ilusiones a Ranma así, no tienes por qué dejarlo que te gane —le dijo a Soun.

—Cállate, entrometida —amonestó Soun, mirando con enojo a su hija.

—Oh, vamos, papá, demuéstrale tu verdadera fuerza a Ranma, así como lo haces conmigo —incitó Akane, moviendo sus manos como si estuviera echando aire.

—Akane, sé que me tienes envidia porque soy más fuerte que tú por eso dices esas cosas, pero el tío Soun ya me ha demostrado su verdadera fuerza y lo he derrotado —respondió Ranma que caminó hacia ella, se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de la joven y le sonrió con arrogancia.

—No es envidia —rebatió la peli azul, mirándolo con molestia.

—Akane, sí quieres ver que tan fuerte es tu prometido, ¿por qué no peleas con él? Verás que te ha superado —señaló el hombre del bigote, mostrando una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

—No, Akane sigue siendo una chica aunque no lo parezca, no me atrevería a probar mi fuerza con ella —rezongó el joven de la trenza quien se llevó los brazos tras la nuca donde entrelazó sus manos y recargó la cabeza sobre ellas.

Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado, fulminó con la mirada al chico por el comentario, con unas ganas enormes de mandarlo a besar el sol, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos para no ver al arrogante de Ranma.

—Sé que has andado buscando rivales fuertes, pero ninguno ha sido lo suficiente bueno para ti, sin darte cuenta que en tu propia casa tienes a alguien con bastante fuerza para derrotarte —habló Akane, llena de orgullo que ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Happosai, bueno, él no cuenta, se la pasa robando ropa interior o acosándote —contestó Ranma que se puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios y miró hacia el cielo, con una expresión inocente.

—¡No idiota, me refiero a mí, pedazo de animal! —expresó Akane perdiendo la paciencia y agarró al chico por la trenza para ponerlo a su altura.

—Por favor, Akane, estoy seguro que aunque hayas entrenado todo este tiempo, no ha sido tan duro como el que yo he tenido con tu papá —Ranma empezó a reírse en su cara mientras que Soun asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón al chico.

Akane contempló a su papá, sus ojos castaños parecían oscurecerse, poniendo nervioso a Soun que tragó un tanto de saliva y empezó a sudar, ésa mirada no le gustaba en lo absoluto, fue la misma que ella le dirigió cuando lo llevó al zoológico para presentarle a T-san, empezó a reírse torpemente y prefirió marcharse de ahí, entonces la joven de cabellos cortos colocó sus pupilas en Ranma.

—No lo sé, tal vez quieras averiguar qué tan duro fue mi entrenamiento —alentó Akane trató de dulcificar su voz pero sonaba más tétrica.

—Creo que iré a retar al viejo libidinoso, a lo mejor con él sí tenga una pelea de verdad —Ranma se incorporó, poniendo sus manos tras de la nuca, sin importarle nada, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ya sé, tienes miedo de que yo sea más fuerte que tú, con razón por eso me evitas —dijo Akane, haciendo que Ranma se quedara quieto.

—Yo no tengo miedo, pero no me gustaría pelear contigo —contestó Ranma que le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

—No es necesario pelear —Akane mostró su mano, medio cerrando sus dedos, dándole a entender que tuvieran un duelo de fuercitas.

Ranma la observó, terminó aceptando. Los dos se acostaron sobre el suelo, apoyando sus codos en el piso, se lanzaban miradas retadoras y no podían dejar de esbozar una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

—Pero no te quejes si te llego a lastimar, eh —le advirtió Ranma confiado, de todas formas no usaría toda su fuerza con ella.

—No lo haré —respondió Akane a quien los ojos le brillaron.

Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a hacer las fuercitas. La mano de Ranma tocó el suelo primero.

—Te gané —sonrió Akane, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—No es verdad, lo que sucede es que no use todas mis fuerza, pero hagámoslo otra vez —contestó Ranma, sorprendido por la facilidad en que Akane le había ganado, tal vez ella sí uso toda su fuerza.

Otra vez, su mano fue la primera en tocar el piso y Akane no se veía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Se la pasaron como una hora, y la chica de cabellos azules ya se veía aburrida.

—Ya Ranma, admítelo, yo sigo siendo más fuerte que tú —dijo la chica, fastidiada, aunque sí le había costado ganarle en las últimas veces.

—No es cierto, lo que pasa es que mi mano me suda mucho —respondió Ranma—. Además ya estaba cansado por la pelea que tuve con tu papá —se la pasó entrenando con Soun antes de pelear con él.

Ranma se levantó, furioso y se fue del dojo a grandes zancadas, Akane se incorporó y pestañeó varias veces.

—Vaya, es muy orgulloso —observó la chica—. Pero sí se ha vuelto más fuerte —sonrió, contenta del logro de su prometido.

* * *

Ranma azotó la puerta cuando entró a su cuarto, estaba de muy mal humor, se vio la mano con la que había hecho fuercitas con Akane, no podía creer que a pesar de todo el empeño que ha puesto en el entrenamiento con Soun, todavía no podía igualar la fuerza de su prometida, aquello lo frustraba demasiado, él quería ser más fuerte que ella aunque intentó enterrar ese deseo pero no pudo, menos cuando Soun le decía que se había vuelto más fuerte que Akane.

Dio un golpe lleno de furia a la pared de su habitación, haciendo un hueco, tragó saliva al ver que Akane estaba pasando por el pasillo.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica tras de la puerta, impactada por aquel hoyo en la pared.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es que quise matar una araña y no medí mi fuerza —respondió tras de la puerta.

—Pues debió ser una araña muy fea como para hacer un hoyo así —Akane se asomó por el agujero recién hecho.

—Bastante fea —contestó Ranma que miraba a Akane por el hoyo.

—¿Y la mataste? —interrogó curiosa.

—No, la muy maldita se me escapó.

—Qué mala suerte, ahora por culpa de ésa araña tu mamá te va a regañar y tendrás que tapar el hoyo —dijo Akane, inocentemente.

—Sí, por culpa de ésa araña horrible y presumida —refutó el pelinegro.

—Pues espero que para la siguiente, sí la logres matar —sonrió Akane que se dio la media vuelta.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro, Akane era demasiado ingenua que no se percató que de la araña que hablaba, era ella, se sintió mal, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa.

* * *

En la noche antes de cenar, vieron correr a Akane en bóxer y camiseta siguiendo al viejo degenerado que agitaba en sus manos una de las prendas de Akane, la chica se veía furiosa.

—¡Venga acá viejo sinvergüenza! —gritó Akane, furiosa de que anduviera enseñando una pantaleta.

—Según el maestro Happosai dice que ese entrenamiento ayuda mucho a Akane —habló Soun al sentir las miradas de toda la familia sobre él, ya que él nunca hacía nada por defender a su hija.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué la ayuda? —interrogó Nabiki viendo como Akane saltaba la barda siguiendo al anciano.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros el papá de la chica.

—Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo que el maestro Happosai terminé golpeándolo por interferir —habló Nabiki.

Akane cayó al estanque, convirtiéndose en chico, ante eso Happosai dejó de sonreír, no le gustaba ver al rubio, pero rápido fue por una tetera de agua, iba aprovechar que la ropa estaba mojada y pegada al cuerpo del rubio para que cuando se volviera mujer se diera un deleite visual.

—¡Oiga viejo, ni se le ocurra! —reaccionó Ranma, no iba a permitir que su prometida mostrara su hermoso cuerpo.

Ranma también se unió a la persecución de Happosai, Akane corría para evitar que le cayera el agua caliente, ella también sabía que intenciones tenía el anciano depravado, mientras que Happosai casi le pisaba los talones, con una mirada llena de libido, y tras del viejito, Ranma.

* * *

Akane saltó al tejado y corría por ellos, por ver hacia atrás se tropezó y vio como el anciano sonrió victorioso, ya a punto de echarle el agua caliente, pero apareció Ranma dándole una patada en la cabeza y estamparlo en el tejado. Akane se incorporó y junto con Ranma le dieron una golpiza al viejito, que empezó a llorar, quejándose de los malos que eran con él. Akane y Ranma le dieron una patada mandando al viejo sinvergüenza por los aires, pero el agua caliente terminó cayéndole al rubio, volviéndose chica.

—Maldito viejo —masculló Akane, furiosa.

Ranma se puso rojo como tomate, sacando humo de las orejas al ver a su prometida con la ropa mojada, ceñida a su espectacular figura, simplemente no podía moverse, sólo sentía que su cuerpo ardía y que una necesidad surgía de lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Akane curiosa al verlo así, pestañeó varias veces, notó que los ojos azules no se apartaban de cierta zona de su cuerpo, ella siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del chico y miró sus senos—. ¡Pervertido! —su mano quedó bien marcada en la mejilla de Ranma quien quedó sobre el tejado con las manos hechas cuernitos.

—Salvaje —masculló Ranma, adolorido.

Akane se abrazó para cubrirse e irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Happosai se estaba preparando su comida, eso extrañó a Kasumi y Nodoka que prefirieron dejarlo solo en la cocina antes de que tratara de hacerle algo a la hija de Genma. El viejo mientras preparaba su alimento se la pasaba murmurando.

—Esos niños creen que pueden tratar así a su maestro, pero ya verán, con esto no podrán detenerme y así la linda Akane tendrá que modelarme… Akane —el viejito sonreía malévolamente.

Se fue a la sala para comer su sopa, una que lucía algo extraña con aquel color violáceo, pero que al viejito de ver su creación los ojos le brillaron.

—Con esta sopa seré invencible, el hombre más fuerte del mundo —alzó el plato como si se tratara de lo más glorioso del mundo—. Pero está caliente, tendré que esperar mientras se enfría.

Encendió la televisión y para su alegría estaba pasando un programa de ejercicio de estiramientos, donde la presentadora era una bella mujer de un cuerpo envidiable, Happosai se embelesó con aquel cuerpo y se pegó a la televisión, casi, casi, queriendo tocar a ésa mujer a quien le enfocaban las piernas, haciendo a Happosai más idiota.

—Vaya fastidio, esa Akane tenía que retarme frente a todos y hacerme quedar como un debilucho al vencerme de nuevo en las fuercitas —entró Ranma, llegó a la sala y vio al viejito ahí encandilado con aquel programa de televisión.

Se sentó, cruzando las piernas y frunciendo el ceño, recordando cómo Akane lo retó a la hora del receso, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros. Empuñó la boca del coraje que sentía.

—¡Hora de comer! —anunció Kasumi.

Su voz fue mágica porque al minuto ya estaban todos reunidos ahí, frotándose las manos para tomar los alimentos.

—Oh, Ranma, veo que ya te serviste —le dijo Kasumi al ver el plato de sopa frente a su hermano, él bufó.

Todos se dispusieron a comer, Akane hacía presencia y también se sentó, al lado de su prometido, notó el extraño color de la sopa del chico, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Ranma que dejó el plato sobre la mesa, pero vieron que la mesa se partió a la mitad al igual que se hizo un hoyo en el piso.

—La madera debe estar podrida —analizó Nodoka, aquello había sido muy extraño.

—Sí, ya está algo vieja como para romperse tan fácilmente —apoyó Genma que se acomodó los anteojos.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Quién se comió mi sopa?! —exclamó Happosai a quien la quijada se le había desencajado y los ojos se le desorbitaron.

—¿Cuál sopa, maestro? —preguntó Kasumi, sonriendo amablemente.

—La que estaba aquí en la mesa, una de color violácea —señaló el anciano que brincaba de un lado a otro, buscando su comida.

—Ah, ¿era suya? Con razón sabía algo rancia —sonrió Ranma que se rascó la cabeza, muy quitado de la pena.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Happosai mirando al chico de la trenza.

El viejito se quedó de piedra.

—¡Ahora Tendo! —señaló Genma.

Genma y Soun empezaron a darle de patadas al viejito que yacía en el suelo, encontraban cualquier cosa, como mazos, martillos, molcajetes, yunques, extintores, cubetas y la olla de la comida para golpear al anciano. Lo amarraron como si fuera un capullo de gusano y lo metieron a una caja de madera, poniéndole que lo mandaban a Siria. Los dos hombres se vieron a los ojos que les brillaban como soles, felices, se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar como si fuentes se trataran.

—Al fin nos desharemos del malvado viejo —gimoteó Genma, irradiando felicidad.

—Sí, Saotome, nos liberamos del maldito viejo —Soun absorbió los mocos de tanta lloradera.

Todos se le quedaban viendo como si de un par de locos se trataran, una gota de sudor les escurría al ver como ésos dos agarraron la caja y se fueron de la casa, brincando como Heidi por la montaña.

—Insisto, creo que soy adoptada —rompió el silencio Nabiki.

Ranma parpadeó, se sentía algo extraño después de consumir aquella sopa, se levantó para ir a cambiarse y luego a entrenar al dojo.

Vieron caer a Genma y a Soun al estanque, los dos estaban llenos de chichones y moretones, Genma no tenía un par de dientes y los lentes rotos, el panda tenía los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Vaya, qué novedad —dijo Nabiki con sarcasmo.

—Creo que llamaremos para que vengan a reparar el piso y comprar una mesa—dijo Nodoka, resignada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo me encargó de reparar el piso y la mesa, no es necesario andar gastando por tonterías —apareció Genma, alarmado, asustando a su esposa que por reacción le dio de golpes, gritando asustada.

* * *

Akane llegó al dojo donde Ranma estaba entrenando, el chico daba patadas en el aire, ella se sentó para observarlo.

—¿Sigues enojado porque te gané? —le preguntó, burlonamente.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Vamos, Ranma, eres fuerte, pero no tanto como yo —siguió Akane.

Ranma se sentó frente a ella, mirándola analizadoramente, frunció el ceño, detestaba que la chica se lo restregara en la cara.

—Te demostraré que soy más fuerte que tú —Ranma puso su codo sobre la duela del dojo y su mano la entrecerró, listo para hacer fuercitas.

«_Ahora sí te demostraré que yo soy más fuerte que tú, Akane_» pensó Ranma que miraba a la chica con desafío.

Akane aceptó el duelo.

Se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que Ranma la venció. Los dos parpadearon incrédulos, Ranma no había hecho uso de toda su fuerza.

—Otra vez —dijo Akane, estando segura que había sido pura suerte del chico.

De nuevo, fue vencida. Se la pasaron una hora y Ranma no podía ocultar aquella felicidad que le causaba haberla vencido.

—¡Sí, te vencí! ¡¿Ya ves como si soy más fuerte que tú?! —Ranma se levantó en un brinco, carcajeándose de alegría, saltando por todo el dojo, parecía loco.

—Y el más bruto —Akane se sobó la muñeca—. Seguro fue pura suerte —masculló, molesta pero sorprendida porque la venció con mucha facilidad.

—Lo que pasa, es que Ranma se comió la sopa de súper fuerza que había preparado el maestro Happosai —apareció Genma con la cara desfigurada por los golpes, asustando a los jóvenes prometidos que lo vieron con horror, parecía un monstruo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Habló Akane una vez que su alma regresó a su cuerpo—. Eso quiere decir que la fuerza de Ranma no es natural.

Ranma por su parte no le importaba, lo único que había escuchado fue lo de súper fuerza.

—Así que ahora soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo —sus ojos brillaban maravillados.

—Sí —asintió Genma que al hacerlo soltó unos quejidos de dolor.

—Akane, peleemos, sí, ándale, no seas mala, di que sí —pidió Ranma que le hizo ojitos coquetos a Akane y le sobaba los hombros—, eso sí, convierte en Ken primero —retó Ranma a quien los ojos no le dejaron de brillar.

Akane lo miró con desaprobación, pero sí eso quería Ranma, estaba bien, le demostraría que con o sin sopa que le dotaba de súper fuerza, ella seguía siendo mejor que él.

—Bien —aceptó Akane sonriendo.

Ranma estaba impaciente por ver entrar al rubio, tenía que probar la fuerza que había adquirido gracias a la sopa. Cuando Akane chico hizo presencia, Ranma irradiaba alegría, se veía muy emocionado, como niño chiquito a quien le iban a entregar lo que más anhelaba.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Ranma—. Atácame tú primero.

—De acuerdo.

Akane se lanzó con el puño levantado, Ranma se puso listo para esquivar el golpe o bloquearlo, pero el rubio desapareció frente a sus ojos, bloqueó el golpe que Akane trató de darle por atrás, agarró la muñeca y con toda la facilidad del mundo lo levantó, mandándolo por el aire, ahí el rubio giro para caer de pie. Akane estaba sorprendida y Ranma muy contento por su hazaña. El rubio volvió a atacar a Ranma con el truco de las castañas, el cual el chico de la trenza eludía fácilmente. Ranma sonreía porque no estaba cansado y su velocidad era sorprendente, bloqueaba y esquivaba cualquier golpe del rubio, obviamente no probaría su fuerza con Akane, pero verla ya agotada, sudando y respirando agitadamente le estaba llenando de orgullo.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —interrogó el moreno con tono burlón.

El rubio estaba arrodillado y con las palmas de las manos sobre la duela del dojo en la cual se veían caer las gotas de sudor del rubio. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Ranma con esos ojos grises que denotaban enojo.

—Ya, Akane, no sólo soy más fuerte que tú, sino también más rápido, ya ves que ni el truco de las castañas fue suficiente —dijo Ranma que cerró los ojos y mostró las palmas de las manos hacia el techo.

—Presumido —resopló Akane que seguía cansada.

—Mi hijo, que orgulloso estoy de ti, al fin eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo —lloró Genma que seguía quejándose de dolor.

—Bueno, creo que iré a tomarme una ducha —Ranma estaba que no cabía de alegría.

Ranma y Genma salieron juntos del dogo, el papá del chico no dejaba de felicitarlo.

Akane se dejó caer, acostada sobre la duela del dojo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Recordó a detalle la pelea, esa sopa sí había surtido un sorprendente efecto en Ranma, como lo dijo, era más veloz, pero como el chico nunca trató de golpearla, no sabía que tan fuerte era. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se incorporó en un salto, el cabello lo tenía un poco húmedo debido a la transpiración, haciendo que se le pegara al rostro, el sudor resbalaba por piel y una gota estaba por caer de su mentón, se veía increíblemente sexy, con los labios entre abiertos debido al cansancio. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Nabiki con cámara en manos.

—No todos los hombres se ven sexis cuando sudan, tú eres una excepción—inquirió la castaña con inocencia.

—Nabiki, ¿a qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Akane, todavía sorprendida por que la castaña era muy sigilosa.

—Qué importa, Akane, ahora que me acuerdo, tú me debes dinero, ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste prestado para tu salidita con Ryoga? ¡Ah! ¡Y cómo olvidar que te llevaste mi cartera! —sonrió la chica.

El rubio se dio una palmada en la frente y cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Bien, pero no me quitaré la camisa —advirtió el rubio.

—Ay, no seas mala, cuñadita, muestra un poco más de piel —rebatió Nabiki que miraba de forma extraña el cuerpo del rubio.

Ante eso, el rubio frunció la boca, mirando con profunda molestia a la hermana de Ranma.

* * *

Ranma iba saltando por la ciudad, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, venció a Akane con una facilidad que jamás imaginó, dejándola callada y cansada, además de que su fuerza superaba con creces su expectativa, no podía dejar de romper cosas a su paso.

—Vencí a Akane, vencí a Akane —repetía cantarinamente.

Iba pasando por el parque cuando vio a un par de hombres musculosos teniendo una batalla de fuercitas, Ranma esbozó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

—Yo les puedo ganar a los dos —dijo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, viéndose muy confiado en sus palabras.

—¿Tú? —observó uno de ellos, escaneando el cuerpo del chico de la trenza, a lo que el joven asintió muy orgulloso—. Jajajaja, un debilucho como tú jamás podría con uno de nosotros y muchos menos juntos.

—Pues pruébenme —desafió Ranma.

—Bien, chiquillo pero si te rompes las muñeca no salgas llorando por tu mami —contestó con una gruesa e intimidante voz.

El tipo terminó dando las vueltas en el aire cuando intentó vencer a ése jovencito de la trenza, y eso que hizo uso de toda su fuerza y aun así, el chico le ganó con facilidad. Al otro le pasó exactamente lo mismo, Ranma se veía triunfante pero algo desilusionado.

—Vaya, tan fuertes que se veían y resulta que tienen la misma fuerza que una nena de 3 años —se burló Ranma que cruzó sus brazos tras de la espalda.

—¿Te crees muy fuerte, no? —escuchó una voz, miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con Mousse.

Sonrió, al fin aparecía alguien digno para pelear.

Ni los artilugios de Mousse ni sus rápidos movimientos detuvieron a Ranma, el chico de cabello largo salió volando por el cielo de Nerima, perdiéndose en un punto.

—Bueno, al menos él me sirvió un minuto… ¡soy el más fuerte del mundo! —exclamó el chico, ganándose las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí quienes pensaron que se trataba de un loco.

* * *

Ranma era rodeado por un aura llena de felicidad, todos lo miraban, Genma no dejaba de llorar diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de su heredero, Nodoka también estaba contenta aunque admitía que su hijo estaba algo insoportable. La que de plano no lo soportaba era Akane, su prometido no perdía oportunidad para restregarle en la cara lo fuerte que él era y que le había ganado todos los encuentros que tuvieron, ya que en esos días Akane trató de demostrarle que ella seguía siendo más fuerte que él.

—Entonces te inscribiste a esa competencia donde demuestras tu fuerza —dijo Nabiki muy quitada de la pena mientras comía unas papitas y luego le dio vuelta a la hoja de su revista.

—Sí, tengo entendido que competirá gente muy fuerte, realmente fuerte —le dirigió una mirada a Akane quien bufó molesta—. Estoy seguro que ganaré.

—¿Vendrán de varias partes del país? —interrogó Kasumi que le pasaba una taza de té a su hermano.

—Lo que sé es que serán los más fuertes de Tokio, eso es lo que más me emociona —contestó Ranma que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Akane volvió a bufar, mirando con enfado a Ranma.

—Akane, ¿tú te inscribiste a ésa competencia? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Mamá, ya te dije que es para personas realmente fuertes —intervino Ranma que se inclinó de tal forma para cubrir a Akane.

—¡Yo también soy fuerte, idiota! —exclamó la chica quien intentó azotar la cabeza del chico contra la mesa.

—Debilucha —se burló Ranma porque no pudo golpearlo, ella torció la boca y se sentó, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño hasta formar una V.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de que representes a la familia Saotome, hijo —Genma parecía tener una fuente inagotable de lágrimas.

—Akane, tú también deberías de participar para poner en alto el apellido Tendo —habló Soun.

La chica resopló, aquello estaba resultando más molesto de lo que pensó.

—Me voy a dormir —avisó la chica que se levantó.

—Creo que Akane está celosa de que Ranma sea más fuerte que ella —analizó Nabiki.

—¿Verdad que sí? —los ojos de Ranma brillaron como soles y sonreía complacido.

Nabiki le dedicó una mirada de enfado a su hermano y volvió su atención a la revista, la verdad que a ella también le molestaba la soberbia que últimamente tenía Ranma.

* * *

La competencia de fuerza cada vez estaba más cerca, faltaba casi dos semanas, Ranma se sentía invencible con su fuerza, a Genma y a Soun ya los había mandado al hospital un par de veces y fue a visitarlos sólo para burlarse de lo debiluchos que eran, ya hasta ellos se estaban fastidiando de lo presuntuoso que era el chico.

Los dos amigos se aliaron para encontrar la forma de que Ranma volviera a tener la fuerza normal, querían preguntarle al maestro Happosai cuál era la forma de revertir el efecto de aquella sopa. Entraron a buscar a su maestro a su habitación pero salieron de inmediato cuando inhalaron aquellos olores, Genma y Soun se agarraban el cuello y tosían mostrando caras de rotundo asco.

—Soun, es la única manera de saber cómo hacer que mi hijo ya deje de ser tan presumido —dijo Genma una vez que se recuperó, mostró su puño a la altura de su pecho y miró hacia el techo, como si fuera un héroe.

—Sí, Genma, pero entrar al cuarto del maestro es como suicidio —contestó Soun nada convencido de ingresar a ésa habitación.

—Hay soluciones, Tendo —el señor Genma sacó unos trajes especiales de color amarillo como las personas que tratan las enfermedades virales.

Los dos adentraron al cuarto del anciano, abrieron la ventana para que así se ventilara el lugar, se preguntaban ¿cómo era capaz ese viejito de sobrevivir a ésa peste?, pero tenían que buscar entre las cosas que guardaba el señor. Abrieron el closet y para su sorpresa, una montaña de ropa íntima femenina se les vino encima.

—¡Saotome, la receta! —gritó entusiasta Soun al tener la hoja en sus manos.

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto y lo cerraron rápidamente, se despojaron del traje y los dos leían la receta, se veían con ojos llenos de felicidad y al instante se abrazaron dando de brincos y cantando.

—¡Vamos a prepararla, Tendo! —habló Genma que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Sí, así seremos más fuertes que el presumido de Ranma! —Soun empuñó su mano con convicción.

—Receta de la sopa que te da súper fuerza —leyó Nodoka quien les arrebató la receta a Soun—. Es suficiente con Ranma como para estar soportando a dos ególatras más.

Los dos hombres se doblaron hacia delante despidiendo un aura negra deprimente.

Nodoka leyó la receta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Ay, no, mi pobre bebé, debo de ir a comprar los ingredientes! —Nodoka dejó la receta en el aire y salió prácticamente volando de ahí.

Genma y Soun miraron a Nodoka sumamente extraños, la receta cayó sobre la cabeza de Soun y éste la tomó, los dos hombres se dispusieron a leerla y al igual que Nodoka, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Tiene secuelas muy feas ésa sopa, debemos de hacer que Ranma toma el remedio de lo contrario se volverá un troglodita —habló Genma alarmado.

—Estamos a tiempo, Genma, mientras que no pase del mes, todavía hay solución —trató de calmar Soun a su amigo.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada frente a su papá y el señor Saotome, los miraba con mucha curiosidad, ya que la forma en que Kasumi le pidió que fuera a la sala, le alarmó. Soun le tendió la hoja donde estaba escrita la receta de la sopa.

—Seguro que ustedes también la quieren comer para ser muy fuertes, ¿no? —los miró con reprobación a los patriarcas, ellos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Akane, tan sólo termina de leer, ¿quieres? —le indicó Soun que le señaló el papel.

—Oh, vaya, sí Ranma no toma ése remedio puede volverse como un hombre de las cavernas, agresivo y feo —parpadeó Akane, sorprendida—. Pues falta que quiera hacerlo, con eso que está feliz con ser "el hombre más fuerte del mundo" —gesticuló las comillas con sus dedos.

—Akane, no quiero que mi hijo se convierta en un monstruo, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos a que tome el remedio —Genma estaba ya a su lado, tomándole la mano y haciéndole reverencia.

—Eh, tío, por favor, no haga eso —pidió Akane nerviosa, haciendo que Genma se levantara—. Claro que lo ayudaré.

—Así se habla, hija, tienes que hacer todo lo que esté a tus manos para salvar a tu prometido —clamó Soun que puso su pie sobre la mesa y miraba hacia el horizonte con el puño levantado a la altura de su pecho, como un héroe a quien la melena se le agitaba.

La pose de Soun se vino abajo cuando la mesa se rompió, a Akane y a su papá les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver que la mesa había sido "reparada" con pura cinta adhesiva, por reacción enfocaron sus pupilas sobre Genma quien se rascaba la nuca y sonreía tontamente.

—No hay nada que la cinta adhesiva no pueda arreglar, además es más económica que comprar una mesa —se excusó el papá de Ranma.

Tanto Akane como el señor Soun se miraron entre ellos, pensando en lo tacaño que era el señor Saotome.

Volvieron al asunto de Ranma y su súper fuerza.

—Lo peor del caso, es que el efecto de la sopa se pasara a los dos o tres meses, pero el cambio que habrá en Ranma si no toma el remedio, no desaparecerá —lloró Genma quien "reparaba" la mesa con más cinta adhesiva.

La chica le dio la vuelta a la hoja y leyó aquella parte que había ignorado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un dibujo de cómo quedan las personas que no toman el remedio.

—Emocionalmente será más agresivo, físicamente le saldrá bigote, empezara a perder cabello, los músculos le crecerán desmedidamente a tal punto de verse deforme, la mandíbula se le hará más grande… —contó Soun, ayudado de sus dedos.

—Ya, papá, que si me lo imagino saldré corriendo porque sí suena espantoso —detuvo Akane que ya tenía una expresión de susto en su cara.

—Akane, por favor, contamos contigo —Genma tomó las manos de la chica y la miraba suplicante.

—Sí, tío, no se preocupe, yo haré que Ranma tome el remedio —le sonrió Akane que hasta cerró los ojos, haciéndola lucir muy tierna.

Ranma pasó cerca de ellos, increíblemente, Genma y Soun que se convirtió en panda ya estaban jugando el ajedrez japonés, los dos se veían muy serios, retándose con la mirada por el juego, Akane parpadeó, sorprendida de que ésos dos fueran tan cobardes.

—Ranma —llamó Akane, él la miró con curiosidad—. Mira —le mostró la hoja.

El chico leyó lo de la receta.

—Ah, ya entiendo, tú también quieres comerla para ser tan fuerte como yo, envidiosa —soltó el chico, que cruzó las manos atrás de su cabeza.

—No, idiota, sigue leyendo —se molestó la joven.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, mirando a Akane, chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No sabía que tuvieras tanta envidia como para inventar algo así, y mucho menos hacer un dibujo tan feo como ése —señaló el joven que no le tomó importancia.

—¡Imbécil, yo no invente esto y no hice el dibujo! —reclamó Akane perdiendo la paciencia y enojándose más.

Genma y Soun miraban atentos a sus hijos.

—Akane, ríndete, yo soy y seré más fuerte que tú, y así será por los siglos de los siglos —Ranma no aceptaba lo que acababa de leer.

—Baboso, yo sólo quiero evitar que te transformes en un troglodita, que bueno, creo que siempre lo has sido —contestó la peli azul, mirando con sumo enojo a su prometido.

—Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia —Ranma se acercó a la chica para burlarse en su cara—. ¡Marimacho debilucho! —se estiró los labios y le enseñó la lengua.

Akane jaló la lengua de Ranma haciendo que el chico empezara a derramar unas lágrimas de dolor.

—Safvaje —masculló Ranma con la lengua adolorida.

—Troglodita idiota —Akane le enseñó la lengua y se bajó un parpado antes de marcharse de la sala.

Genma y Soun volvieron su atención al juego fingiendo que nunca les interesó la plática de sus hijos cuando Ranma los miró.

* * *

Akane entró a su habitación hecha una furia, casi arrancando la puerta.

—Ranma idiota, esto me va a costar más trabajo de lo que pensé —la chica miró el dibujo, pero la descripción de su papá hizo imaginarse a Ranma, gritó asustada, se tapó la boca—. No, Ranma no puede convertirse en algo así… ¡No lo permitiré! —apretó su puño y lo llevó a la altura de su pecho, decidida.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :D Disculpen la tardanza, pero hay factores que me impiden actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes, pero les prometo actualizar cada semana :) Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y merezca su tiempo y sus comentarios n.n Pues bien, en el capítulo de hoy, Ranma se volvió muy fuerte y pues las consecuencias son extremas :O ¿Cómo le hará Akane para convencerlo? Creo que no la tendrá tan fácil la peli azul, ya que su prometido anda encantado por ser el más fuerte del mundo. Espero que también les haya gustado el pequeño momento romántico entre nuestros protas, ya hacía falta xD **

**Muchas GRACIAS! De verdad, gracias, gracias y un millon de gracias por todo chicas y chicos :3 por su apoyo y ver que la historia es de su agrado *.* me hacen muy feliz n.n **

**Gracias a: leslietendo, ces28z28, Priscila, Lucero, AiHiwatari, harmonystar, Guest, cata3, delossantosrasgadopedro, Aurizita, Wolfing23, akarly, Rutabi, Karly101 y a todos los que me regalan de su valioso tiempo para leer esta humilde historia n.n **

***Priscila, hola hermosa! Gracias por tu comentario :3, Akane es miedosa xD pobrecita u.u Soy de Oaxaca n.n y me llamo Rubí, mucho gusto n.n **

***Lucero, hola preciosa! :D sigo esperando actualización... pero soy paciente y sé que debes de estar muy ocupada. Jajaja, pobre Akane, sólo le pasa a ella, siento que cada vez que Ranma la ignora, la pobre le cae una mala suerte... que uff... **

***Guest, hola! No sé porque tengo una corazonada que eres krizz, pero si me equivoco, discúlpame por favor. Pues ellos se muestran sus sentimientos estando solitos, todavía no tienen el valor de hacerlo frente a los demás, y creo que ni aunque lo gritaran, los otros locos se dejarían tan fácilmente xD **

***Cata3, hola princesa! No te preocupes linda, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar :D pues Akane sí es miedosa xD pobre sufre mucho xD **

***A todos los demás que me regalan un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, les agradezco de todo corazón. **

**Próximo capítulo: **

Akane y su papá se reconcilian. Nodoka consigue hacer el remedio para Ranma. Akane está nerviosa por la forma en que debe de convecer a Ranma para que tome el antídoto. Happosai regresa con un traje bastante especial.

**Nos leemos pronto, me despido con un beso y un abrazo n.n **

**bye bye**


	45. Un extraño traje

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45: Un extraño traje.**

* * *

Nodoka parecía alma en pena, en las noches se levantaba para ir a ver a su hijo, entraba y empezaba a medirlo mientras que el otro estaba profundamente dormido; en una libreta anotaba las medidas. Suspiraba aliviada que no hubiera crecimiento, le inspeccionaba la cara con una lupa, viendo que no hubiera un solo pelo de bigote que se atreviera asomarse, le jalaba el cabello para asegurarse que no se le caía.

—Menos mal, todavía sigues estando igual —Nodoka se marchó de la habitación de su hijo.

La madre de Ranma se la pasaba fuera de la casa, buscando un ingrediente fundamental para preparar el remedio, ya tenía casi todo, a excepción de la hierba _yanaxca_.

* * *

Akane por su parte trató de convencer a Ranma de lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel no era invención suya, sino real, pero el chico sólo se limitaba a burlarse de ella y a echarle en cara que sólo era una envidiosa. Para su mala suerte, Happosai tenía días que no estaba en casa.

—Paciencia, hija —Soun se sentó al lado de su hija que tenía la boca fruncida, ya cansada de que Ranma no le hiciera caso—. Al menos todavía no ha presentado ninguno de los síntomas que dice la hoja.

—No, pero es insoportable —masculló Akane todavía enojada.

—Tú eres la única capaz de controlarlo, hija —le puso una mano en el hombro.

Akane miró la mano de su papá con cierta extrañeza y más cuando el señor la jaló hacia ella en una especie de abrazo.

—Papá… —Akane sonrió, contenta de que después de bastante días se reconciliara con él, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre.

Soun cariñoso le acarició la cabeza a su hija y luego le plantó un beso en la coronilla, estaba muy contento de tenerla así.

—Te quiero, mi princesa —le dijo, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Yo también, papá —Akane se levantó para darle un beso a la mejilla a su viejo.

Genma y Kasumi que sin querer vieron la escena, se sonrieron entre ellos, les resultó bastante agradable ver que ésos dos se hayan reconciliado.

* * *

Akane estaba en el dojo, llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, necesitaba relajarse y no encontró mejor manera que entrenar; el sudor resbalaba por su rostro por todo el tiempo que estuvo practicando. Se detuvo unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y secarse, fue por su botella de agua y se encontró a Ranma que mordía una manzana.

—Lo haces bien —comentó Ranma que caminó hacia ella.

—Gracias —respondió Akane quien sonrió amistosamente.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció su fruto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y mostró una linda sonrisa, miró hacia el suelo y asintió tímidamente.

Ranma le acercó la manzana a la boca, ella le dio una pequeña mordida, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los labios de Ranma estaban sobre los suyos.

—Se me antojó la manzana que tenías en tu boca —sonrió divertido ante el color rojo que se hizo presente en toda la cara de Akane—. En serio, me encanta verte así, te ves tan… —Ranma acarició la mejilla de su prometida, sintiendo como le hervía la piel por la pena que tenía, además de que le encantaba que ella se quedaba calladita, como un dócil corderito—. Bueno, te dejo que sigas entrenando para volverte casi tan fuerte como yo. Nos vemos —el chico caminó hacia la puerta del dojo.

La chica frunció el cejo, haciendo que su vergüenza se transformara en furia. Le arrojó su botella de agua, la cual Ranma atrapó sin siquiera girarse.

—¡Presumido! —le gritó Akane que le enseñó la lengua.

—Envidiosa —respondió Ranma divertido por ver la frustración de Akane.

—¡Engreído! —rebatió la chica que corrió hacia él con todas las intenciones de soltarle un golpe.

—Celosa —Ranma atrapó el pequeño puño de Akane.

La joven se sorprendió de la rapidez del chico, intentó darle otro golpe, pero fue detenido con la otra mano de Ranma, ella estaba muy enojada y él súper divertido por los forcejeos de la joven por liberarse.

—Debilucha —se acercó al rostro de la joven. Sonrió con altivez cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Idiota —masculló Akane, furibunda.

—Mejor sigue entrenando, que la verdad te hace mucha falta —la soltó, cruzó sus manos tras de la nuca, dejando a una Akane emanando un aura llena de furia.

—¿Paciencia? —Se repitió Akane, apretando la mandíbula y siguiendo con la mirada a Ranma—. Necesito más que paciencia para soportar a ése engreído —bufó, dando una pataleta al piso y hacer que la tabla se levantara.

* * *

Nodoka entró a la casa gritando de alegría, en sus manos tenía una rama de hojas color guindas con el contorno azuloso, los ojos de la señora Saotome brillaban como soles al contemplar aquella hierba.

—Al fin encontré la hierba _yanaxca_, con esto haré por fin el remedio y mi hijo volverá a la normalidad —clamó la matriarca que estaba más que feliz.

Todos observaban aquella hierba como si se tratara de algo sagrado, parecía que una luz divina emanaba de la extraña ramita, haciendo que todos quedaran maravillados.

Ranma iba pasando por la sala y cuando se percataron de la presencia, todos fingieron como si nada pasara, Soun leyendo el periódico, Nodoka bordando, Kasumi sirviendo té, Nabiki leyendo una revista acostada en la duela, Genma limpiando sus anteojos, Akane chocaba sus índices a la altura de sus ojos (la chica no supo cómo actuar en el momento que Ranma apareció y lo único que se le ocurrió fue chocar sus dedos), ante eso, Ranma enarcó una ceja, le pareció normal verlos así, por lo que prefirió seguir su camino hacia su habitación.

Todos al ver que el pequeño Saotome se marchó, volvieron a contemplar la ramita. Unos segundos después, concentraron sus miradas en Akane, quien se puso algo nerviosa y se señaló inocentemente.

—¿P-por qué me miran así? —interrogó, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo prometiste Akane… —se limitó a decir Nodoka.

Akane tragó saliva y empezó a sudar ante aquellas miradas, definitivamente no eran de su agrado.

Nodoka se levantó veloz para irse a la cocina. Akane seguía intimidada ante aquellas miradas, por lo que prefirió marcharse, al principio se fue despacio pero luego arrancó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Estaba contenta de que finalmente Nodoka haya encontrado ésa hierba, llevaba días buscándola, ahora el verdadero reto era hacer que Ranma tomara el antídoto. Suspiró con pesadez, eso era más que un desafío. Regresó como a la hora a la sala donde estaban todos a la espera.

* * *

Nodoka exigió que nadie, absolutamente nadie se le ocurriera interrumpirla en la preparación del antídoto ya que necesitaba concentrarse y que si querían comer, que pidieran comida a un restaurante, ante eso, Nabiki se levantó y cogió el teléfono, buscando en el directorio el número de algún restaurante que le interesara.

—No te mandes, Nabiki que no tenemos mucho dinero —le dijo Genma.

—Papá, no te preocupes, la comida será deliciosa además, de alguna forma tenemos que agradecerle el favor a Akane que sea ella la encargada de curar a mi hermanito —respondió Nabiki que no aparto el teléfono de su oreja—. Bueno, sí, me gustaría pedir…

Todos miraron a Akane como si fuera su diosa, ante eso, la chica se puso colorada, le incomodaba aquellas miradas.

La comida llego, haciendo que a todos les escurriera la baba por lo deliciosa que se veía, la única que actuaba civilizadamente era Kasumi que sonrió contenta. Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver llegar a Ranma que empezó a comer como si de un animal hambriento se trataba, incluso casi se ahoga con la comida y se tuvo que dar golpes en el pecho para no morir, pero una vez que se recuperó, volvió a devorar.

—¿Será parte de las consecuencias de la sopa? —musitó Nabiki impresionada quien tomó su plato antes de que Ranma se lo arrebatara.

Soun y Genma no corrieron con la misma suerte, sus porciones fueron devoradas por Ranma, y ya iba por la de Akane, quien ágilmente la quitó de ahí.

—Ni lo pienses, que yo también tengo hambre —respondió Akane que miraba con desaprobación al chico.

Movía su plato de un lado a otro esquivando los palillos de Ranma, pero al verlo que masticaba algo, bajó el plato notando que estaba vacío.

Un aura de furia envolvió el cuerpo de los padres de familia y de Akane, mirando con ganas asesinas al ojiazul, que al percatarse de ello, sonrió con nerviosismo y salió corriendo, saltando por la barda. Tras de él se fue Genma, Soun y Akane quien cayó al estanque cuando su papá ocupó su cabeza como trampolín, salió un rubio furioso del estanque y saltó la barda.

—Pobre Ranma, tenía mucha hambre —musitó Kasumi que miró por donde se fueron.

—Kasumi, será mejor que te comas tu parte y guardes la de mamá porque seguro que si Ranma regresa, se la come —le indicó Nabiki que disfrutaba de su espagueti.

—Sí, tienes razón —Kasumi guardó la porción de su mamá y enseguida se dispuso a comer.

* * *

En las calles de Nerima se veía correr a un chico de ojos azules, que les iba enseñando la lengua a los otros tres que lo perseguían, a un hombre de anteojos y turbante, a un panda y a un rubio. El hombre de anteojos ya iba jadeando, el panda lo rebasó y éste fue rebasado por el rubio.

Ranma era demasiado rápido, haciendo perder el aliento a los tres. Genma, Soun-panda y Akane chico se dejaron caer, agotados de tanto correr y por la terrible hambre que tenían, sus tripas chillaron con poderío.

—¡NAAAAAH! ¡Lentos! —les gritó Ranma desde la rama de un árbol, burlándose de ellos.

—Presumido —masculló el rubio que estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Regresaron a la casa casi a rastras, Akane cayó primero, luego se le dejó caer el panda encima de ella y para rematar, el señor Genma también cayó sobre el panda, demostrando el agotamiento en sus rostros.

—Quítense de encima —pidió el rubio en un quejido.

—Pobrecitos, pero no se preocupen, mamá me dio algo para que ustedes comieran —Kasumi les tendió un tazón de arroz.

Akane se levantó rápida aventando el cuerpo del panda y del señor Genma, se sentó en la mesa, dispuesta a comerse lo que Kasumi le dio. Sonrió como boba al sentir el rico sabor del arroz en su boca.

—¿Y Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki que no se notaba interesada.

—Debe de estar por ahí presumiendo su fuerza —dijo Genma que se sentó para comer.

Nodoka salió de la cocina, con un semblante lleno de felicidad, pero eso no es lo que llamó la atención de todos quienes incluso dejaron de comer. El perfecto peinado que siempre tenía la señora Saotome había desaparecido, tenía el cabello parecía un nido, varias manchas de colores raros estaban sobre su piel, el delantal todo sucio, lucía cansada y en sus manos llevaba una charola cubierta. Todos colocaron sus pupilas sobre aquella charola.

—Pero mamá, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? —interrogó Nabiki, impresionada.

—Eso no importa, Nabiki, aquí tengo el antídoto —sonrió Nodoka que puso la charola sobre la mesa.

Quitó la tapa, haciendo que un brillo cegador apareciera, todos se tuvieron que cubrir ante ese resplandor, esperaban ver algo realmente sorprendente, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron y las quijadas casi se les cae hasta el ombligo en el caso de Genma, el panda y el rubio, al ver que ahí había tres bolitas del tamaño de una almendra de color rojo azulado. Miraron con incredulidad a Nodoka que seguía sonriendo y volvieron a posar sus ojos en aquellas bolitas.

—¿E-eso es el antídoto? —se atrevió a preguntar Genma.

—Sí, me costó mucho prepararlo, la hierba _yanaxca_ sólo me alcanzó para hacer estas tres bolitas y hay que hacer que Ranma se las coma antes de 6 días porque si no, pierden el efecto y para el colmo, la _yanaxca_ sólo se da en Latinoamérica y el hombre que me la vendió me dijo que era la única ramita que tenía —explicó Nodoka que cerró los ojos y mostraba su índice—. Akane, más te vale que Ranma se trague todas —miró al rubio de forma amenazante, haciendo que el ojigris tragara un tanto de saliva, intimidado.

Akane asintió varias veces, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Mamá… —habló Nabiki quien esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada traviesa al rubio.

Nabiki se acercó a su madre, susurrándole algo al oído, Nodoka ensanchó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, se ruborizó y le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa a su hija, Nabiki se separó un poco para sonreírle, pero luego continuó a decirle cosas al oído, Nodoka también rió bajito y luego miró a Akane, asintiendo suavemente.

—Akane, linda, ¿podrías volverte chica? —pidió cordialmente Nodoka.

—Eh, si… voy a darme un baño, ehm…, bajo en un momento —el rubio se levantó, tímido por la mirada de Nabiki, no le gustaba absolutamente nada aquellos ojos que ponía la mediana de los hermanos cuando tenía un plan entre manos.

* * *

Akane chica se desconcertó que al salir del baño, allí estaba Nodoka y Nabiki, esperándola, la mamá de Ranma lucía impecable como siempre, al parecer su baño tardó un poco más de lo que pensó. Antes de que dijera algo, las dos mujeres la jalaron de las muñecas, ingresándolas al cuarto de Nabiki.

—Creo que con la toalla es suficiente —escuchó que dijo Nodoka, que "discretamente" volteaba a ver a Akane.

—No, mamá, será mejor que se pruebe todos estos y veremos con cual luce mejor —sonrió Nabiki quien también volteo a verla.

Akane ladeó la cabeza intentando entender lo que sucedía con las mujeres Saotome y sus cuchicheos.

—Akane, hija —sonrió Nodoka—. Creemos que la forma en que Ranma tome el antídoto es…

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se tornó color tomate al ver los modelos que Nabiki estaba sacando de su armario.

—Y-yo no me pondré eso… —señaló Akane con nerviosismo aquel traje rojo con colita.

* * *

Genma y Soun se encontraba en la sala jugando shogi, junto a ellos estaba Kasumi que les servía té, muy contenta. Genma le empezó a salir un poco de sangre de la nariz cuando vio pasar a Akane que se detuvo en medio del pasillo con un traje de diablita muy sexi, dejándole ver sus piernas, los hombros y el abdomen.

—¡No, no quiero ponerme algo así! —exclamó Akane antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Hija, pero es por el bien de Ranma! —gritó Nodoka que llevaba en brazos otros trajes.

Nabiki iba tras de Akane y Nodoka, con la cámara en manos y tomando varias fotos.

—¡No, ya les dije que no! —Akane volvió a quedar en medio del pasillo, a la vista de Genma quien se cayó de espaldas, ahora Akane lucía un traje de enfermera color rosa, haciéndola ver bastante sexi.

—Pero así mi hijo no pondrá mucha resistencia —replicaba Nodoka.

Nabiki seguía tomando fotos de su futura cuñada, una gran sonrisa se le había formado en el rostro.

—¡Ya encontraré mis métodos para hacer que Ranma tome el antídoto! —Akane estaba en medio del pasillo luciendo un traje de conejita.

—Akane, recuerda que lo prometiste.

Soun le estaba echando aire a su amigo que seguía con un derrame nasal, Kasumi por su parte se cubría la boca con la mano hecha puño, admirando lo bien que lucía Akane con aquellos atuendos.

* * *

Akane se puso muy roja al tener puesto un atuendo al estilo Jazmín de la película de Aladino. Muy bonito de color verde claro, era una blusa que le llegaba bajo el busto, sin mangas, un pantalón corto que le llegaba a medio muslo y encima tenía tela transparente abombinada hasta los tobillos, tenía unos calentadores de color verde transparentes en los brazos, Nabiki le puso un cinturón con cuencas alrededor de la cadera de Akane. La joven se sentía media desnuda al dejar descubierto su abdomen y parte de su vientre.

—Sí no funciona, sólo hazle el baile del vientre para hipnotizarlo —le sonrió Nabiki que movió las caderas imitando dichoso baile.

—Pe-pero… —estaba tan apenada, apenas se pudo creer que se haya atrevido a ponerse aquel atuendo.

Recordó como Nodoka la chantajeó con su llanto, se veía tan desesperada que no pudo negarse a aceptar a la petición que la señora Saotome.

—Ranma tendrá una linda sorpresa en cuanto entre y te vea, por favor, ni se te ocurra salir por la ventana —le dijo Nodoka—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pedirle tiernamente que se coma las "moras"

Las tres se encontraban en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven. Akane tragó saliva, no sabía qué podía suceder, cerró los ojos ante un flashazo, Nabiki sonrió inocentemente cuando sintió la pesada mirada de Akane.

—¡Entra! —Nabiki abrió la puerta y Nodoka empujó a Akane.

La puerta se cerró, dejándola en la oscuridad total de la habitación, Akane aterrada intentó abrir pero por fuera estaban haciendo todo lo posible porque no pasara eso. Akane estaba algo asustada y avergonzada, se recargó sobre la puerta, esperando a que Ranma no llegara.

Caminó en la oscuridad con cautela, a lo mejor sí podía escaparse por la ventana. Iba a gritar cuando le agarraron la muñeca de la mano, pero otra mano le tapó la boca, Akane forcejeó, espantadísima, sintió algo de presión que la terminó tumbando sobre la cama. Parecía semáforo en rojo al encontrarse con los azules ojos de su prometido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma, desconcertado.

—Y-yo… —Akane tragó saliva, tratando de controlar sus nervios y su vergüenza.

—Yo estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo, pensé que eras un ladrón —le dijo el chico—. Encenderé la luz.

—¡No! —Detuvo Akane, no quería que Ranma la viera con aquel atuendo, le causaba muchísima vergüenza—. Lo-lo que pasa es que… yo, ahm… —no se le ocurría nada, además su estado emocional en ese momento no la dejaba pensar.

Se puso muy roja cuando Ranma no le hizo caso y encendió la lámpara de su buro, quedando impactado por cómo estaba Akane vestida.

—¿Estabas buscando tu lámpara maravillosa? —se jactó el chico, mirando de pies a cabeza a su prometida.

—¿Lámpara maravillosa? —repitió Akane extrañada.

Ranma había olvidado por completo que la chica no tenía idea de los cuentos.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo en la alfombra voladora? —Ranma se enterneció al ver como los ojos de Akane resplandecieron, maravillada.

—¿Tienes una alfombra voladora? ¡¿Dónde?! —la chica se levantó en un salto y se puso a buscar en toda la habitación del joven, entonces agarró la que estaba al lado de la cama.

Al chico le escurrió una gota de sudor al ver como Akane abrió la ventana y lanzó la alfombra esperando a que ésta volara, pero pasó lo que lógicamente tenía que pasar.

Ranma no apartaba sus ojos del bello cuerpo de su prometida, lo había dejado todo idiota, eran pocas las veces que ella se dejaba ver así, y lo mejor de todo, es que ésas veces él había sido el único que disfrutaba de aquella vista, bueno, también su familia, pero ellos no la veían como él.

—Mentiroso, no voló —reclamó Akane que seguía viendo por la ventana, se giró para ver a Ranma pero se sorprendió de tenerlo frente a ella.

—¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto vestida así? —interrogó Ranma haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque sus ojos no recorrieran el cuerpo de la joven y se mantuvieran fijos en las castañas orbes de Akane.

Akane tragó saliva, por un minuto olvidó por completo su vestimenta, se abrazó tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, pero Ranma separó delicadamente sus brazos.

La chica se puso colorada y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo como su cara hervía de la vergüenza.

—Lo sé… —sonrió Ranma que le dio la espalda—. Buscas la forma de hacerme tomar ése remedio que me hará débil… —miró a Akane por encima del hombro, Akane se tensó al ver aquellos ojos relucientes de molestia.

—N-no —titubeó la chica sintiéndose intimidada y miserable.

—Lo escuché todo, ya se me hacía raro que todos murmuraran cosas a mi espalda, lo mal que les caigo por mi nueva fuerza, por eso buscan la forma de que yo vuelva a ser débil —Ranma apretó el puño, dejándose llevar por la ira.

—Ranma… —Akane calló cuando Ranma giró hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca con agresividad.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que no soportan el hecho de que yo sea más fuerte que ustedes, sobre todo tú… —Ranma apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sin dejar de ver a Akane con aquellos ojos acusadores—. Tú eres la más interesada de que yo vuelva a ser débil para que te burles de mí, ¿no es así?

—¡Te equivocas! —Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma, se molestó—. Sólo queremos evitar que te transformes en algo horrible —lo miró con decisión, no se dejaría intimidar por esos ojos azules y ahora menos sabiendo que uno de los síntomas se estaba haciendo presente en su prometido: agresividad.

—Eso es pura patraña, invenciones suyas —Ranma la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia él.

—No es cierto, nosotros no hemos inventado nada, sólo queremos que vuelvas a ser… tú —contestó la peli azul.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa que no soporta que yo sea más fuerte que tú —recriminó el chico.

Akane alzó su mano con toda la intención de soltarle una buena cachetada que lo dejara callado o incluso tumbarle un par de dientes, pero su mano fue detenida en el aire antes de llegar a su destino. Él le sonrió de forma torcida, complacido de dejarla atónita, se puso muy nerviosa al ver como las pupilas azules observaban a detalle su cuerpo, haciendo que aquella sonrisa se extendiera más. Los ojos azules se detuvieron en sus ojos. Ranma se acercó hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Sí supieras la verdadera razón por la cual quiero ser más fuerte que tú, seguro que no te importaría que me convirtiera en un monstruo —le susurró Ranma con una voz enronquecida que hizo que la piel de Akane se erizara.

Akane iba a replicar ante eso, pero los labios de Ranma se posaron sobre los suyos suavemente, se alejó un poco sólo para colocar la punta de su nariz con la de ella y su frente sobre la de Akane para luego sonreír, soltando su agarre y tomar las manos de Akane entre las suyas con suavidad y ternura.

—Primero me mato antes de hacerte daño —murmuró el chico que alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Akane—. Perdóname si te lastime.

—Ranma… —Akane se quedó en una sola pieza al oírlo, su corazón latió desbocado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Ranma volvió a besar a su prometida, dejándose llevar por esos temblorosos y tímidos labios que a él le encantaban, definitivamente quería ser más fuerte para protegerla, si tenía que morir por ella lo haría sin dudarlo pero no sin antes de saber que Akane estaba a salvo. Todo por ella.

Cuando se separaron, Akane suspiró ligeramente, el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas la hacían ver condenadamente hermosa.

—Te ves preciosa, Jazmín —dijo Ranma, sonriendo.

—¿Quién diablos es Jazmín? —preguntó Akane, celosa, que cambió su semblante avergonzado por uno de enojo.

—Eh… pues es la princesa del cuento de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa —respondió Ranma sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada de la joven.

Akane pestañeó repetidas veces, se sintió estúpida por sentir celos de un personaje de un cuento.

—¿Quieres oír el cuento? —preguntó Ranma al notar otra vez ése sonrojo de vergüenza sobre el rostro de la jovencita.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Akane emocionada como niña chiquita, tomó la mano de Ranma para encaminarlo a la cama y ahí ella se subió, cruzando las piernas, poniendo sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos mientras veía con mucha atención a Ranma.

¿Y el antídoto? Bien, gracias.

Ranma tragó saliva, Akane así parecía una niña, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo tierna que ella lucía con esos ojos llenos de ilusión. Ella y sólo ella hacía que se pusiera así de nervioso y que su corazón latiera de esa forma única pero agradable.

—Bueno. Había una vez…

* * *

Nodoka estaba furiosa, caminaba en una línea recta imaginaria frente a Akane, ¿cómo es que a la chica se le olvidó darle el antídoto a su hijo?, se detenía cada vez que quería decirle algo, pero al ver esa carita de perro regañado que ponía la joven, prefería tragarse las palabras, pero de nuevo cuando le surgían las ganas de gritarle se volvía a detener frente a su futura nuera y sólo hacia ademanes con las manos que se notaban tensas.

—¿Te gustó el cuento? —preguntó Kasumi mostrando una sonrisa amable.

—¡Sí! Está muy bonito e interesante, cómo es que Aladino encontró la zapatilla de cristal y fue en busca de los enanos para así poder rescatar a la bruja que dormía en un castillo —contestó Akane muy entusiasmada.

Aquello dejó quieta a Nodoka que miró con desconcierto a la peli azul y a Kasumi le resbalaba una gota de sudor, mostrando una sonrisa tonta.

—No puedo creer que Ranma haya pasado la noche contándole un cuento de hadas a Akane con el atuendo que ella lucía —farfulló Nabiki que miró con cansancio a la pequeña Tendo—. Hubiera sido otro, creo que ahorita estaríamos planeando ya una boda. Sin duda, todavía son un par de niños —miró como Akane seguía entusiasmada contando una mezcla de diversos cuentos y películas—. Sí tiene hijos y se le ocurre contarles un cuento antes de dormir, seguro los pobres niños terminaran con traumas y miedos —sentenció cuando Akane solita se asustó al involucrar personajes de terror y empezó a gritar horrorizada mientras corría despavorida.

* * *

Estaban todos durmiendo hasta que un fuerte chillido irritante los despertó, todos medios adormilados se dirigieron a la sala donde provenía aquel ruido tan desagradable. Se sorprendieron ver a Happosai en el suelo, cubriéndose las orejas.

—¡Ya cállate! —exigió el anciano.

Miraron con desconcierto un traje bastante peculiar que estaba sobre la mesa, arrodillado y moviendo las mangas como si fueran brazos, fregándose unos ojos invisibles de una cabeza inexistente.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —preguntó Soun, señalando aquel traje.

Todos estaban asustados por cómo aquel traje tenía vida propia y era capaz de emitir aquel llanto desconsolador e irritante.

—Seguro se lo robó —acusó Genma que se tapó las orejas.

—No, un amigo mío me lo obsequió —respondió Happosai ya harto del sollozo de aquel trapo—. Lo voy a tirar.

—Es bastante curioso —observó Kasumi.

El traje era chino, pantalones negros, blusa tipo túnica de color amarillo, manga larga, que sobre los hombros tenía como moños, en el pecho tenía como una especie de peto de acero con grabados en forma de hojas verdosas, muñequeras igual de acero pero con grabados en color rojo, también tenía un cinturón color rojo que tenía como hebilla el símbolo del yin yang.

Se taparon las orejas al escuchar otro berrido que retumbó en la casa incluso agrieto unos cristales.

—Diablos, ¿qué ruido infernal es ése? —llegó Akane que fregaba el ojo izquierdo con su puño izquierdo, todavía adormilada, era la única que apenas había despertado.

El traje dejó de llorar y se arrojó hacia la peli azul, quien atónita no supo qué hacer. Su pijama se desgarró dejándose ver la silueta de la joven, Genma cayó de la impresión, un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz, mientras que Happosai se veía encantado con la escena, Ranma se puso tenso ante lo que veían. La escena fue cuestión de un segundo, ya que cuando el brillo desapareció, Akane tenía puesto aquel extraño traje.

Akane pestañeó varias veces, admirando lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa. Los pantalones negros se apegaron perfectamente a sus piernas, como si fueran mayones que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, también tenía puesta unas zapatillas chinas, la blusa le quedaba perfecta, era la ropa más cómoda que había usado en su vida, se sentía muy ligera y le encantaba que dejara ver su bien formado cuerpo.

—Wooow, me siento muy bien con el traje —sonrió Akane, complacida.

—Te queda precioso, Akane, así puedo disfrutar de tu hermosa figura, ¡ven aquí mi amor! —se lanzó Happosai, con ojos brillosos como soles con toda la intención de abrazar a la joven.

—Tome su amor —respondió Akane que le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Se vio por unos segundos como el puño de Akane estaba estampado en el rostro del abuelo y luego salió disparado haciendo hoyos por todas las paredes por la fuerza del golpe.

Akane parpadeó incrédula y vio su puño, sabía que tenía fuerza pero no ésa tan destructora que hizo que una de las paredes de la casa se viniera abajo. Todos giraron a verla, igual de sorprendidos.

—Seguro debe estar furiosa —habló Soun, que pestañeaba sin cesar, mirando a su hija.

—No, no estoy nada furiosa —respondió Akane.

—Tal vez deba ser el traje —dijo Nabiki que miraba curiosa la vestimenta de Akane.

Todos pusieron sus pupilas sobre la mediana de los Saotome, ella se llevó el índice sobre la mejilla izquierda y miró hacia el techo.

—Sí, eso lo explica —habló la joven de cabellos castaños—. El traje de por sí era raro por el hecho de llorar, una tela jamás lloraría y mucho menos se movería como si fuera humano —señaló a Akane, todos siguieron el índice de la joven con la mirada—. Luego, al ver a Akane dejó de llorar y a los pocos segundos Akane lo tenía puesto —todos asintieron, sin dejar de ver a Akane que se sentía como bicho raro ante las insistentes miradas de la familia.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Ranma que volteó a ver a su hermana.

—No lo sé, hay que esperar que el viejo regrese y nos explique —contestó Nabiki que agitó la mano sin importancia, haciendo que todos se cayeran al suelo—. Akane, encárgate de que el traje no llore, porque es realmente insoportable —le pidió antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

La peli azul se miró y luego se rascó la cabeza, todos se fueron a dormir, Genma lamentándose de su pared caída, pero Nodoka lo confortaba. Ranma se quedó ahí, viendo a su prometida, aquel traje le quedaba muy bien, se veía preciosa.

—¿Crees que sea el traje? —le preguntó Akane a Ranma.

—No lo sé, como dijo Nabiki, tenemos que esperar a que el viejo vuelva, bueno, si es que no se murió por el golpe tan fuerte que le diste —sonrió el chico.

—No lo creo, ése viejo es demasiado resistente —Akane también se rió.

—T-te queda bi-bien —Ranma agachó la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez mientras que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Gracias —respondió Akane, también ruborizada.

Ranma se estaba acercando a ella, pero un puñetazo de la chica lo mandó a estrellarse a la barda, agrietándola en el impacto, Ranma estaba como estampa ahí, con las manos echas cuernitos.

—¡Ay no, pobre! ¡Mira que te han lastimado! —apareció Genma que empezó a llorar, Akane se asustó por la presencia tan repentina de su tío.

—Tío, yo… —Akane pestañeó al ver cómo Genma corrió rapidísimo hacia la barda.

—¡No, eso me va a salir una fortuna en repararla!

Genma quitó a Ranma de ahí, lo aventó sin consideración y empezó a tocar la barda agrietada, a Akane le resbalaba una gota de sudor, ya que el señor Saotome se notaba más preocupado por el muro que por su hijo.

—Ranma —Akane intentó cargarlo, pero no podía, por más esfuerzo que quería.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, marimacho?! —interrogó el chico muy molesto.

—¡Yo no quise hacerlo, idiota! —respondió Akane que intentaba moverse hacia Ranma pero no podía.

Ranma se quedó quieto, moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro, una ola de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente como un flash, desde que él había tomado la sopa y se había vuelto más fuerte gracias a eso, cada vez que Akane le daba un golpe no le dolían en absoluto, pero ahora sí que hasta sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, atisbó a su prometida que parecía que una fuerza invisible la detenía y que ella trataba de liberarse.

Akane ya estaba cansada por tratar de moverse, Ranma se acercó a ella y vio como la joven intentó patearlo, cosa que él eludió con facilidad.

—Lo siento, Ranma, en verdad yo no quiero golpearte —dijo la chica.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana —Ranma prefirió saltar por el techo y llegar a su ventana para ingresar a su habitación.

La joven de cabellos cortos se quedó ahí, viendo como Genma colocaba cinta adhesiva sobre las grietas del muro, parpadeó varias veces asimilando aquella escena, sobretodo la parte donde Genma la abrazaba y le decía cosas lindas. Por su salud mental prefirió darse la media vuelta.

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación, tocó el peto del traje, se fue hacia el espejo y admiró lo bien que lucía con la prenda puesta, se sonrió como tonta mientras posaba, pero luego se sintió extraña, ella no quiso golpear a Ranma ni patearlo. Bostezó haciendo que unas lagrimillas salieran de sus ojos.

—Bueno, mañana será otro día, ojala que aparezca el viejo y nos explique todo —se quitó el traje y se metió al vestidor para ponerse otro pijama.

El traje se asomó por las fisuras del vestidor.

* * *

Happosai lucía con la cabeza vendada y todavía sobresalía un bulto sobre su frente, todos lo miraban con curiosidad, con todas las ganas de preguntarle respecto al traje, pero el ancianito ni hablar podía.

—Creo que le sacaste todos los dientes —habló Ranma que le dio un pequeño codazo a Akane.

—Se lo merece por pervertido —respondió Akane que no dejó de comer.

Ranma clavó sus orbes azules en el anciano y discretamente miraba a su prometida, que al menos lucía sus ropas de siempre. Akane tenía sobre su regazo el traje que parecía un tierno gatito, acariciando a la joven.

«_Algo tiene ese traje, lo intuyo_» pensó Ranma, tomó un sorbo de té mientras veía el traje de forma inquisidora.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :3 Me puse las pilas y he actualizado antes de que se cumpliera una semana xD Genial! :) Las ideas brotan para esta historia, lastima que el tiempo no me alcanza como antes :( Pero hago todo lo que esté en mis manos para actualizar lo más seguido n.n Este capítulo es una adaptación de un episodio del manga, espero no defraudarlos, sobretodo a mi linda amiga Rutabi :) he idealizado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo involucrarlo por eso usé lo de los fideos para que Ranma sintiera competencia ahora que Akane está a su mismo nivel. **

**GRACIAS! un millón de GRACIAS! n.n **

**Gracias a: leslietendo, Katy28, Priscila, akane192530, Aurizita, Shana, calcioycobalto, ces28z28, akarly, AkaneSaotome, Dayana, Cata3, Pame-chan Neko, Wolfing23, Karly101, lulupita, AiHiwatari, Rutabi y a todos los que me regalan un poco de su valioso tiempo al leer esta historia. **

***Priscila, hola preciosa! Creo que ahora sí le pueden estrellar la mesa y que le duela xD ya Akane es tan fuerte como él n.n **

***Shana, hola hermosa! Te prometo que hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible, sólo que debido a mi trabajo el tiempo ya no me rinde tanto y menos con este cambio de horario ¬¬ **

***AkaneSaotome, hola guapa! Discúlpame por lo del agradecimiento pasado, confundiéndote con krizz, ahora sé que fuiste tú, muchisimas gracias preciosa n.n Ojala que también te gusta estas pequeñas partes románticas entre nuestros protas... Jazmín xD **

***Dayana, hola linda! Muchas gracias, no te preocupes, a veces no da tiempo u.u Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. **

***Cata3, hola bella! Creo que Ranma sólo quiere ser más fuerte que akane para protegerla *.* Pues a pesar de todo no lo logró convencer u.u pero bien que se dio su deleite visual con su prometida xD **

***lulupita, hola hermosa! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, fue muy lindo leerte *.* Espero que te siga gustando el rumbo de la historia n.n**

***Rutabi, hola preciosa! Gracias por tu review n.n espero que te guste el capítulo :) **

***A todos los que leen, muchisimas gracias amigas y amigos :) les agradezco su tiempo n.n **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

Ranma está enojado y celoso por el traje. El día de la competencia del más fuerte ha llegado, sólo están las personas más fuertes de Tokio. Aparece Ryoga. Shampoo y Ukyo se conocen.

**Me despido con un beso y con un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto n.n **

**bye bye**


	46. La competencia del más fuerte

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 46: La competencia del más fuerte.**

* * *

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo, recordando cómo es que Akane logró golpearlo si llevaba días sin que ella pudiera siquiera rozarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, todavía no podía creer la facilidad con que Akane lo mandó a estrellarse a la barda y todos esos golpes que recibía cuando intentaba acercarse a su prometida con ése maldito traje puesto. Ella entró vestida con el traje ése que Ranma alucinaba.

—No me digas que quieres pelear conmigo —le dijo con cierta amargura marcada en la voz cuando ella se dirigió a él.

—No, yo vine a entrenar pero cuando me quise poner mi traje de entrenamiento, pues terminé con éste puesto —Akane se señaló con incredulidad.

Ranma frunció la boca, por más que ése traje no le gustaba, hacía lucir increíble a Akane, se apegaba a la delicada silueta de la joven.

—Bueno, yo de todas formas ya me iba —inquirió Ranma que tomó la toalla que estaba en el piso para secarse el sudor.

Akane lo miró marcharse, no le gustaba que él se portara así tan indiferente con ella. Miró el traje que tenía puesto. Empezó a entrenar, sintiéndose más liviana que una pluma, sus movimientos eran veloces y certeros, no podía creer con la facilidad que había destruido todos esos tabiques de concreto. Sonrió complacida, se sentía más fuerte y ágil con el traje puesto.

* * *

En la cena, Happosai ya estaba como si nada, era admirable que el anciano se recuperara tan rápido, Akane lucía el traje, en todo el día no se lo pudo quitar, al parecer el trapo estaba muy cómodo en el cuerpo de ella, Ranma por su parte no dejaba de ver aquel traje con molestia, le fastidió el hecho que apenas se acercaba a Akane y ella lo golpeaba, argumentando que ella no quería hacerlo, y le creía.

—Oiga, viejo pervertido, ¿nos dirá de dónde sacó este traje? —interrumpió Akane.

—Ya les dije que me lo regaló un viejo amigo —respondió el anciano que miraba de forma libidinosa a la peli azul. Ese traje resaltaba las bien formadas curvas de la joven.

—Pero dígame, ¿qué tiene de especial y por qué parece tener vida propia? —volvió a preguntar Akane.

—Sólo te diré si me das un besito, amor —Happosai se lanzó directo a Akane.

—¡Tenga su besito, viejo cochino! —Akane frunció el entrecejo.

La peli corto le dio un codazo marca diablo al anciano, haciendo que la mesa se rompiera y también el piso, dejando al pobre viejo enterrado. Todos miraron sorprendidos el tremendo golpe, pero Genma fulminó con la mirada a Akane.

—¡No, hace poco que arreglamos el piso! ¡Me va a salir una fortuna! —exclamó Genma todo dramático, al segundo ya estaba con la cinta adhesiva intentando arreglar la madera.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor.

Sacaron a Happosai todo idiota, ya con el alma saliéndose de la boca, por lo que Soun y ante la mirada asesina de todas las mujeres de la casa, le pasó una pantaleta cerca de la nariz al anciano, aunque Soun tragó saliva todo nervioso por aquellas miradas, sobretodo porque Nodoka tenía ya un mazo gigante en sus manos.

—Es que es la única forma de hacer reaccionar al maestro —se defendió Soun, sudando como loco.

Happosai despertó, atrapando la prenda en sus manos y acariciándola en su mejilla.

—Mi preciosa. Akane, ¿me la modelas? —Happosai extendió la prenda a Akane, mirándola con ojos gatunos.

—Ni es sus más cochinos sueños —exclamó Akane que estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo al anciano.

Esta vez se contuvo, no quería noquearlo y quedarse con la duda respecto al traje.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras del traje si modelas para mí, linda Akane —el viejo recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la chica.

—O me lo puede decir sin condiciones si no quiere amanecer muerto en un canal —respondió Akane con voz dulce, haciendo que a todos les diera escalofríos por el tétrico semblante que puso la joven.

El anciano tragó saliva, hasta a él le asustó aquella sonrisita siniestra.

—Bueno, qué tal si nos revela la información acerca del traje a cambio de éstas fotos —Nabiki mostró unas fotografías que dejó a Akane con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ranma descompuso su postura al ver aquellas fotos, un furioso sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara, Nabiki al verlo mostró una sonrisa divertida. Akane estaba que parecía foco rojo, Nabiki no perdió ni una oportunidad para sacarle fotos mientras tenía puestos aquellos trajes.

—Es un traje legendario que libera la verdadera fuerza de la persona que lo tenga puesto, ha estado guardado por siglos y mi amigo lo tenía en su poder, pero me lo obsequió, sólo que no me había dicho que se la pasaba llorando porque no encontraba a la persona indicada para ser usado —contó Happosai que frotaba las fotos de Akane en su mejilla.

—Mi verdadera fuerza… —musitó Akane incrédula, importándole un rábano que el viejo hiciera eso con sus fotos y que liberara unos soniditos bastante perversos.

—¿Y por qué escogió a Akane? —interrogó Ranma, se notaba molesto y no podía evitar mirar con rivalidad a su prometida.

—Porque es mujer —respondió con simpleza el anciano que separó las fotos por un segundo.

—Pero pudo haber elegido a otra, como a Kasumi o a Nabiki, ¿por qué Akane? —Estaba reclamando.

—Eso no lo sé —Happosai volvió a lo suyo.

Akane estaba tan conmocionada que ni le interesó lo que Ranma preguntaba.

«_Entonces sí Akane se vuelve hombre, seguro el traje la rechaza_» pensó Ranma que se fue corriendo al estanque, llenó el balde con agua y regresó a la sala, vaciándole el agua fría a la chica.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Akane seguía siendo mujer. La peli azul parpadeó varias veces, se llevó sus manos a los senos, comprobando que seguía siendo mujer y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

—¡No me convertí en chico! —exclamó llena de emoción que empezó a saltar.

Ranma se quedó con los ojos hechos puntitos, de hecho nadie podía creerlo, sólo vieron a Akane saltar por toda la casa como una loca, irradiando felicidad y gritando que ya no se convertía en chico, pero lo que más odió Ranma fue cuando Akane dijo que amaba ése traje y que no pensaba quitárselo en toda su vida.

* * *

Akane tenía el traje cerca de ella, parecía perro faldero y la chica le encantaba, más porque no se volvía chico con el traje puesto. Ranma cuando tenía oportunidad atacaba aquel traje, pero para su sorpresa siempre terminaba golpeado.

—Maldito pedazo de trapo viejo, pero yo lo venceré… —masculló Ranma que estaba sobre el tejado, luciendo unos parches sobre la cabeza—. Sí revela la fuerza verdadera de quien lo tiene puesto, eso significa que Akane es más fuerte de lo que pensé…

El chico de la trenza bajó del tejado para quedar frente a Akane que estaba entrenando con un palo de madera enterrado en el patio, la chica lucía su gi blanco mientras que el traje legendario estaba ahí sentando, como si de un humano se tratara, con las mangas apoyadas en los mayones, dándole una pose como de alguien admirando algo muy bonito.

—Akane, ponte tu traje y vamos a pelear —retó el chico que la señaló con el dedo.

La chica pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pelearemos de verdad, demostraremos nuestra verdadera fuerza —siguió el joven de la trenza.

—De acuerdo. Dou-chan —miró al traje que en seguida obedeció. En un par de segundos, Akane tenía el traje puesto.

Ranma parpadeó.

—¿Por qué tienes esa costumbre de ponerle nombres estúpidos a las cosas y a los cerdos? —interrogó Ranma, ganándose un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de su prometida, aquel golpe lo mando a dar un paseo por el cielo.

—Ahhh qué alivio, al fin puedo bajarle los humos a ése presumido —sonrió Akane y se abrazo, agradeciendo al traje que le permitiera sacar toda su fuerza.

* * *

Una media hora después, Ranma hacía presencia en el dojo donde su prometida estaba ahí, parada de manos y las piernas cruzadas en el aire, meditando.

—¿Estás lista, Akane? —Ranma se tronó los dedos.

—Desde hace mucho, Ranma —Akane lo miró con desafío.

—Seré suave contigo, Akane —advirtió el chico, Akane se sintió extraña pero emocionada—. Ataca a la hora que quieras.

—Muy bien —sonrió la peli azul.

Ranma parpadeó incrédulo al tener a Akane muy cerca de su rostro y en seguida una lluvia de patadas en su cara como si fueran cachetadas. Se separó para bloquear un ataque, vio a la joven saltar hacia él con la pierna lista para darle otra patada, pero él saltó justo a tiempo, viendo como la duela del dojo se hizo añicos en el impacto, estaba sorprendido, ahora Akane demostraba la misma velocidad y fuerza que él poseía. Sintió como las piernas de la chica lo atraparon por el pecho para hacer que su quijada chocara contra el piso mientras que su cuerpo estaba alzado.

—Impresionante… —Akane soltó a Ranma y se acuclilló para verlo—. Perdón si te he hecho daño —dijo con timidez.

—¿Dañarme? ¡Já! Claro que no, no me dolió absolutamente nada, sólo quería probar tu fuerza con ése traje… —respondió Ranma que se puso de pie y se sacudió—. Buena pelea.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta del dojo, la verdad sí le había dolido, pero su orgullo estaba más herido. Akane era tan fuerte o incluso más que él con ése traje puesto.

Akane se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente no lo entendía, pero luego sonrió para sí.

—Eres muy bueno, Ranma… lástima que seas tan engreído —bufó.

* * *

La chica no se acostumbraba ver a Ranma peleándose con el traje, aunque el trapo le terminaba ganando siempre y volvía hacia el regazo de la peli azul.

Ranma trató de ensuciar el traje con lodo, cátsup, mostaza y todo lo que podía, pero terminaba recibiendo una paliza del trapo. El chico de la trenza no se daba por vencido, así que intentó meterlo a la lavadora, pero el pobre muchacho terminó dentro de ella, afortunadamente Kasumi entró y evitó que Ranma fuera lavado. Era una batalla entre el traje y Ranma; así se la pasaron todo el día.

—Akane, te recuerdo que ya sólo quedan tres días para que el efecto del antídoto se terminé y con todo esto del trajecito ya no le has puesto atención —habló Nodoka, se notaba molesta.

—¡Ah, perdón tía, lo había olvidado por completo! —Reaccionó Akane, sorprendida, pero se asustó al ver a su tía emanando un aura siniestra—. Le prometo que Ranma las tomara antes de que terminé el efecto —masculló intimidada.

* * *

Ranma ya estaba preparado para la competencia de fuerzas, duraría tres días, fue hacia el lugar, notando a varios participantes, unos se veía fuertes, otros tenían apariencia débil, otros estaban entrenando, en fin, había 29 concursantes: 15 mujeres y 14 hombres más fuerte de todo Tokio. El combate se dividió entre pelea varonil y femenil. Sonrió triunfador, analizando a cada futuro oponente y quienes sí se veían fuertes. Abrió los ojos al encontrarse a Ryoga ahí, con cara de despistado y revisando un mapa.

—Ryoga, que afortunado encuentro, espero que haya entrenado todo este tiempo y sea un digno oponente, aunque claro, ahora que soy muy fuerte quien sabe si pueda hacerme frente —sonrió Ranma, nunca había estado tan feliz de volver a verlo—. ¡Hola P-chan! —llegó hacia él, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Ryoga pero que obviamente no le dolió.

—Que no me llames así, idiota —reclamó el chico.

—Oh, vamos, no te enojes, lo digo con cariño, y dime, ¿te inscribiste a la competencia de fuerzas? —le preguntó curioso.

—¿Competencia de fuerzas? —repitió Ryoga, era más que evidente que el chico no tenía idea.

—Sí, el ganador puede tener un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo con todos los gastos pagados —asintió Ranma, contento.

—¡China! —exclamó Ryoga a quien los ojos le brillaron como soles.

Ranma pestañeó porque hacía una milésima de segundo tenía a Ryoga ahí frente a él y ahora, sólo quedaba el polvo de lo que era su silueta, giró viendo al chico correr, dejando una cortina de polvo a su paso.

—Espero que encuentre donde se tiene que inscribir… —musitó, preocupado porque seguramente el chico de la pañoleta podía perderse ahí.

* * *

La familia Saotome y la Tendo fueron para apoyar a Ranma, Nabiki de vez en cuando atisbaba a Akane que no se veía nada interesada en aquel combate. La peli azul farfullaba algunas cosas que de repente se entendía: idiota_, engreído, pesado, tarado._

—¿Por qué no te inscribiste, Akane? —interrogó Nabiki, sacando a su cuñada de sus pensamientos.

—¿Para qué? No tiene ningún sentido probar mi fuerza —respondió Akane con arrogancia.

—Vaya, yo pensé que estabas interesada en el premio, que trata de un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo para el ganador y ganadora —inquirió Nabiki que mostró su índice.

—¡China! —exclamaron los Tendo que tenían los ojos bien abiertos, notándose perfectamente que no sabían cuál era el premio.

Sintieron una ráfaga de viento que sacudió sus cabellos, vieron a Akane y a Soun corriendo a toda velocidad, haciéndose camino entre la multitud y una cortina de humo a su paso.

—¿Dónde nos inscribimos? —preguntaron padre e hija a un muchacho que quedó atónito al verlos, pensando que se trataba de una estampida de elefantes la que venía corriendo por que el suelo tembló y todo aquel polvo levantado.

—A-allá —señaló automáticamente el joven.

—¡Venimos a inscribirnos a la competencia! —hablaron los dos, agitados y emocionados.

—Bueno, pero primero tendrán que demostrar que son fuertes —habló el muchacho que estaba perplejo por el entusiasmo de esos dos.

Señaló a un hombre muy musculoso que tenía la mano lista para hacer fuercitas. Soun fue el primero y fácilmente lo derrotó. Akane ahora ocupaba el lugar de su padre para derribar a ése sujeto.

—Nena, te puedes lastimar tu manita —se burló el hombre musculoso.

—No lo creo, señor —respondió Akane que nada podía ponerla de mal humor en ese momento.

—Bueno, como tú quieras, linda —sonrió el hombre con sorna.

Vieron al hombre musculoso dar vueltas mientras caía. Dejó patidifuso al muchacho quien no apartaba sus ojos de la pequeña peli azul que no se vio hacer ningún esfuerzo por derribar aquel tipo lleno de músculos. Les dio el formato para la inscripción sin poner más peros y les tomó una foto instantánea.

Cuando los dos se inscribieron, se miraron llenos de felicidad, un aura brillante rodeó sus cuerpos y padre e hija entrelazaron sus brazos, empuñando sus manos.

—Al fin podremos ir a China y buscar al anciano para que nos dé el remedio a nuestra maldición —lloró Soun a cascadas—. Adiós a ser panda

—Sí, papá. Adiós a ser hombre —lloró Akane también a cascadas.

Los dos tenían los ojos brillantes con estrellitas tintineantes a su alrededor.

Un segundo después los dos empezaron a carcajearse como un par de locos, haciendo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor se alejara de ellos, pensando que realmente se trataba de dos desquiciados.

* * *

Akane estaba vestida con sus ropas de siempre, una camisa china color negra con broches blancos, unas muñequeras pequeñas de color negro, sus pantalones negros y un cinturón blanco, calzando sus zapatillas chinas. Su papá lucía su traje de karateka color olivo. Los dos fueron llevados a salas distintas.

Akane vio a todas las mujeres que concursarían, ahí se encontró con Shampoo y Ukyo, suspiró hondamente.

—Akane, no pensé encontrarte aquí —sonrió Ukyo que llegó hacia ella.

—Pues ya ves —contestó Akane que también le sonrió.

—Shampoo ganarle a chica violenta —señaló la peli morada con su índice a Akane.

—¿Se conocen? —Ukyo miró a la china y a Akane.

—Desafortunadamente —resopló Akane con fastidio.

—Shampoo ser prometida de Ranma —dijo la amazona.

—¿Qué? —Ukyo se sorprendió y miró con incredulidad a la china y luego a Akane quien rodó los ojos notablemente fastidiada.

—Pero por una regla estúpida de su pueblo amazona —aclaró la peli azul que puso sus brazos en jarra.

Shampoo cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando con rotundo odio a Akane.

—Eso quiere decir que Ranma tiene tres prometidas —Ukyo se ayudó de sus dedos.

—Ranma sólo tenerme a mí —Shampoo posó sus ojos violetas en Ukyo.

—Pues resulta que yo también soy prometida de Ranma —sonrió Ukyo que miraba con desafío a Shampoo.

Akane parpadeó varias veces al ver como esas dos ya habían sacado sus armas, Ukyo con su enorme espátula y Shampoo con sus chúis. Ambas jóvenes irradiaban un aura de batalla bastante poderosa.

—Idiotas —musitó Akane que se sobó la frente con cansancio.

—La que gane el combate se quedará con Ranma —se dijeron las dos chicas, señalándose mutuamente.

La peli azul ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender el bajo nivel de inteligencia de ése par.

—¿Y tú Akane, piensas participar? —la miraron de forma amenazante.

—Yo sólo estoy aquí por el viaje… —se justificó Akane que sonrió nerviosa y temerosa.

—¡Sí no estás dispuesta a pelear por Ranma, entonces olvida el compromiso en este momento! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—Ni en sus más locas fantasías, taradas —les mostró la lengua a las dos de forma burlona.

Las demás concursantes tan sólo admiraban aquella batalla de ésas tres locas, la de ropa china color negra saltando de un lugar a otro, esquivando los ataques de una espátula gigante y unos chúis. Les escurrió una gota de sudor.

* * *

Mientras que en la sala de los concursantes varones, Ranma estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Soun ahí, convertido en panda, cómo, quien sabe, pero ahí estaba el papá de Akane, pero lo que más sorprendió, fue ver a Ryoga, mirando un mapa y luego escudriñar el lugar, al menos no se perdió. Unas cadenas salieron de quien sabe dónde pero que trataron de atacarlo, dio varias volteretas hacia atrás para evitar que unos cuchillos le golpearan, dejando una hilera de éstos clavados en el suelo. Enarcó una ceja con fastidio al ver a Mousse también. Un grito de guerra muy conocido por sus oídos se hizo presente, ahí iba Kuno con su espada de madera listo para atacarlo, le bastó saltar y quedar de pie sobre la cabeza de Kuno, quien por intentar darle con su espada, terminó haciéndose un chichón el mismo, Ranma no pudo evitar burlarse de lo idiota que se vio Kuno.

—Prepárate Ranma Saotome porque serás vencido frente a todas las personas y el amor de Shampoo sólo será mío —amenazó Mousse.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor al ver al chino señalando al panda, quien parpadeó.

—_¿Estás ciego o qué?_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—Ranma, estás más gordo y peludo —dijo Mousse que tentó al panda.

—_Ranma está allá, idiota_ —enseñó otro letrero el animal para luego darle un zape con el cartel, casi sacándole los ojos al chino.

—Yo, Kuno Tatewaki, mostraré mi verdadera fuerza y Akane quedara maravillada conmigo que romperá el compromiso con el idiota de Saotome —empezó a carcajearse el muchacho a quien le sobresalía un gran chichón que lo cubría con unos curitas en forma de cruz.

—¿Pelearan por el amor de Akane? —llegó Ryoga, interesado.

Ranma bufó y miró a ésos dos con molestia, ya podía ver las fantasías que les pasaban por su retorcida mente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás al ver las caras de idiotas que ambos ponían y como movían los labios. Brincó para darles una patada en la cara a ésos dos para que así dejaran de fantasear con su prometida en sabrá dios que circunstancias.

—Ya dejen de fantasear, que al final, seré yo quien los venza a todos ustedes… —Ranma se quedó callado al escuchar una voz melosa.

—Oh, Shampoo mi amor, no pensé que tu cuerpo fuera tan musculoso y que hayas crecido mucho estos días, pero no me importa, así me gustas, fuertecita —era Mousse que abrazaba a un hombre de cabello largo.

Sintieron una mezcla de lastima, asco y vergüenza, pero luego sintieron dolor al ver a Mousse salir volando por un poderoso puñetazo que le dio aquel sujeto.

—¡Maldito amanerado! —Exclamó aquel tipo lleno de furia.

Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno y el panda les resbaló una gota de sudor y prefirieron alejarse antes de que aquel tipo de melena larga los asociara con Mousse.

—Estoy dispuesto a pelear por el amor de Akane, el vencedor se quedará con ella —dijo Ryoga.

—Obviamente seré yo —se señaló Kuno con petulancia.

—Yo también quiero unirme en la pelea —dijo Mousse.

—Sí nos unimos podemos vencer a Ranma —habló Kuno que hicieron bolita los tres.

—Me parece buena idea —aceptó Mousse.

—Pues a mí no se me hace justo —dijo Ryoga.

—Es por Akane, imagínate que lo venzas, seguro ella pensara que eres más fuerte y te amará —habló Mousse que le brillaron los lentes.

Bastó que dijera eso para que Ryoga pusiera cara de idiota y asintiera varias veces.

—Podemos deshacernos de Ranma ahora —sonrió Kuno.

—Sí, es una buena idea, sólo que yo pelearé por el amor de Shampoo —aclaró el chico de lentes.

—Yo les sugiero que sean más discretos con sus planes —dijo Ranma que estaba ya en medio de los tres, con el ceño fruncido.

Empezaron una batalla en el salón, haciendo que los otros concursantes los miraran como locos.

* * *

En el salón de las chicas, una vez que se calmaron los ánimos entre esas tres, hizo presencia un hombre bajito y gordo, tenía puesto unos lentes negros redondos que resplandecieron al ver a todas las jovencitas, poniendo una cara libidinosa bien conocida por Akane: era la misma que ponía Happosai; entrecerró los ojos, tan sólo observando a ése sujeto, quien al ver a chicas que no eran tan bonitas y no tenían un cuerpo lindo, ponía cara de horror. El señor llamó a dos hombres que lo acompañaban y les susurró algo. Uno de aquellos hombres dio un paso hacia el frente, sacando un megáfono.

—Buenos días, señoritas, una de las reglas para participar en el combate, es que deben de ponerse la ropa adecuada de lucha, la cual está siendo traída en este momento, nuestro diseñador les dirá cuál es la que les corresponde, por favor, hagan fila… —pidió amablemente aquel hombre.

Shampoo y Ukyo admiraban aquel diminuto traje de pelea, se vieron entre ellas mostrando toda su rivalidad.

—A Shampoo quedarle mejor ropa —dijo la amazona.

—Pues yo también tengo bonito cuerpo —contestó Ukyo, orgullosa.

—Con esta ropa, seguro que airen gustarle mucho más —sonrió Shampoo que en seguida se metió a los probadores.

—Seguro que con esto, Ranma verá que tengo un lindo cuerpo y no le seré tan indiferente —Ukyo también estaba ilusionada y se metió tras de Shampoo.

Akane miraba el que le tocó, se ponía de mil colores cuando lo extendía, buscándole forma a eso, además no le gustaba la cara de pervertido que ponía aquel señor bajito.

«_Si me pongo esto, creo que se me va a salir todo con el más mínimo movimiento_» se dijo internamente la joven de cabellos azules. Fulminó con la mirada a ése viejito que no la dejaba de ver y hasta la baba se le salía.

En el vestidor, Ukyo y Shampoo intercambiaban miradas, las dos se veían sus cuerpos, notándose la envidia en sus ojos, las dos tenían cuerpos muy bonitos.

—Oye, porque no tú y yo unirnos para vencer a chica violenta —propuso la amazona.

—Eso es bajo, ¿acaso no confías en tus habilidades de lucha? —interrogó Ukyo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Shampoo ser una amazona muy fuerte, pero chica violenta también serlo, sí nos unimos, cuando la venzamos podemos pelear entre nosotras para ver quién se queda con Ranma, lo único que tenemos que hacer, es que chica violenta no pelee, descalificarla desde antes —sonrió Shampoo con malicia.

—Bueno…

—Ranma gustarle chicas fuertes —dijo insinuante.

—Está bien —aceptó la castaña—. Oye, ¿por qué le dices chica violenta, eh?

Escucharon un alboroto y salieron rápidas, una gota de sudor escurrió en su nuca al ver a Akane aplicándole una llave a ese señor bajito y regordete, la peli azul le estaba dando una paliza que a ellas las dejó impresionadas. Cerraron los ojos cuando Akane saltó con el codo listo para clavárselo al hombre quien profirió un largo quejido en el impacto.

—¡Viejo libidinoso, ni crea que me pondré esos hilos! —le decía Akane al hombre a quien le estaba doblando la espalda, jalándole los brazos y su pie sobre la columna a la altura de los riñones.

Los hombres que acompañaban a ése señor ni las manos metieron, se notaban bastante asustados por la agresividad de aquella jovencita de cabellos azules.

—Está bien, tú puedes usar lo que gustes, no hay problema —dijo el señor con voz adolorida, haciendo que Akane lo soltara y esbozara una gran sonrisa.

—Que bien que sea un hombre civilizado y entienda las cosas cuando una se los pide amablemente, muchas gracias —sonrió Akane, dulcemente.

—¿Ahora ver por qué Akane ser chica violenta? —señaló Shampoo a Akane, la joven amazona se notaba muy sorprendida.

—A-ajá —musitó Ukyo a quien le dio un tic en la ceja.

Muchas concursantes ya se notaban asustadas por la escena armada por Akane, quien les sonrió amistosamente, haciendo que ellas retrocedieran horrorizadas.

* * *

La competencia por fuerza iniciaba primero con los hombres, quienes ya estaban listos para la pelea, mostrarían su fuerza con una pelea, donde se valía de todo, quedaban descalificados si cruzaban la línea del campo de batalla. Tenían que pasar al centro y sacar un papel que les asignaran el número de competidor, se tenían que pegar en el pecho aquel número para identificarlos.

—La competencia iniciara en unos minutos, nuestro organizador será quien elija los números que pelearan —habló el presentador.

Un hombre de traje muy elegante y que a muchas mujeres las dejó sin aliento por lo guapo que era; se sentó frente al campo de batalla, junto a él iban 4 hombres que seguramente se trataba de sus guardaespaldas. Aquel hombre era joven, tal vez 17 años, con flequillo dejándole ver la frente del lado derecho, de cabello negro que lo tenía en un corte grafilado, le cubría las orejas pero atrás lo tenía un poco más largo hasta el cuello, de piel blanca, ojos color azul claro, tenía puestos unos lentes rectangulares que le daban un aire bastante intelectual. Acercaron un cubo de cristal donde había varios papeles. Sonrió al removerlos y eligió uno.

—El primero en pasar, es el número 15 —el presentador tomó el papel y lo mostró frente a todos.

Luego aquel guapo hombre eligió otro papel.

—Se enfrentará con el número 6. Buena suerte, recuerden que el límite de la pelea es de 10 minutos, en caso de que al finalizar esos 10 minutos ninguno haya caído, se irá a tiempo extra de 2 minutos —explicó el presentador.

Vieron al hombre de la melena dirigirse al campo de batalla junto con otro que lucía más o menos como Kuno, sólo que más bajito. 10 minutos fue mucho para ése hombre de cabello largo, derribó a su pobre contrincante en menos de 2 minutos.

Soun en su forma humana enfrentó a un luchador de sumo, no se le vio mucho esfuerzo al papá de Akane en vencerlo.

Poco a poco iban pasando, los papeles en la vitrina de los concursantes empezaba a disminuir, mientras que otra sólo caían los números de los competidores que habían ganado el primer encuentro. Ranma estaba un tanto decepcionado, de todos los que habían pasado a pelear, no habían durado ni 5 minutos.

Le tocó a Ryoga que en 3 minutos venció a su contrincante, Kuno tardó como 5 minutos, Mousse venció al suyo en 4 minutos y Ranma, él apenas tocó al suyo y éste ya estaba en el suelo noqueado.

—Pasamos a la segunda ronda, así que mañana debemos de estar preparados —dijo Soun con convicción— ¡China, ahí te voy!

Los chicos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

El primer día de competencia, quedaron 8, listos para la pelea que se daría al siguiente día.

A Ranma no le convenía que Ryoga se extraviara para que así peleara con él, por lo que lo invitó a quedarse con ellos. Ahora esperarían para ver a las chicas pelear, y más porque se enteró que Akane también se había animado a concursar.

—Vaya que decepcionante… los más fuertes de Tokio, sí claro —bufó Ranma, quien deseaba haber tenido un verdadero encuentro que hubiese durado más de los 10 minutos—. Seguro que el de las chicas estará igual o peor.

* * *

Nabiki entró al salón donde se encontraban las chicas, alistándose para salir a combatir, muchas de ellas haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, unas bonitas, otras no tanto, pero otras que a Nabiki le dio miedo con aquel aspecto de hombre musculoso que se cargaban, vio a tres chicas, una de cabello castaño oscuro, otra de cabello morado y una de cabello corto color azul, le extrañó ver que ésa chica de cabello corto era la única que lucía las mismas ropas con la que llegó y no con los trajes miniatura que las otras tenían puesto. Le daba igual, caminó hacia la más conocida de las tres.

—Akane, he traído a Dou-chan —le dijo muy sonriente la mediana de los hermanos Saotome.

Todas las chicas a excepción de Akane y Nabiki miraron con horror aquel traje amarillo y pantalones negros corriendo por toda la sala, acariciando su tela con los cuerpos de las chicas más sensuales que encontraba, si tuviera rostro seguro estaría babeando cuando se detuvo frente a Ukyo y Shampoo, parecía estar emocionados, ya que dentro de todas las participantes, ellas eran quienes tenían los mejores cuerpos, las dos jóvenes tenían los ojos desorbitados, y se tomaban de las manos, nunca habían visto un traje con vida propia y ahora que lo veían les resultaba de lo más aterrador.

—¡Dou-chan, compórtate! —regañó Akane que tomó el traje por uno de los moños de los hombros.

—Akane, ¿por qué tú no luces un traje de lucha como ellas? —quiso saber Nabiki, curiosa.

—Porque no quiero que mis encantos estén al descubierto con el más mínimo movimiento que yo haga —contestó la aludida que se sonrojó.

—Ser porque Akane no tener qué mostrar —dijo Shampoo burlonamente quien se inclinó un poco y a propósito abrazó sus pechos demostrando que eran grandes.

El traje parecía perro pataleando, moviendo uno de los mayones a gran velocidad, con todas las ganas de echársele encima a Shampoo, pero la peli azul todavía lo tenía en sus manos.

Akane le dio un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que Shampoo besara el suelo, la peli azul tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que pasa es que yo estoy en pleno desarrollo —contestó Akane notablemente molesta—. Y lo que a ti te falta en la cabeza te sobra en los pechos —sonrió.

Ukyo sonrió nerviosa, realmente Akane era violenta, pero le daba la razón.

La peli azul dejó de atender a Shampoo al ver que el traje andaba otra vez de coscolino con las otras participantes, así que se fue para tratar de controlarlo.

—¿Nabiki tú saber porque traje ser tan raro? —interrogó Shampoo que se sobaba la cabeza, adolorida.

Nabiki miró a donde llevaba Akane el traje y luego posó sus vivaces ojos en la peli morada.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente, mostrando una sonrisita—. Pero si quieres saber, te va a costar tres mil yens.

Shampoo empuñó la boca.

—Créeme, Shampoo, te conviene saber y mucho respecto al traje, por eso la información no es gratis —continuó la hermana de Ranma—. Además mi hermanito también está participando y es más que obvio que será el ganador, lo que significa que irá de viaje con la ganadora —guiñó un ojo.

—Pues yo si pago por saber —dijo Ukyo que sacó su cartera, hecho que sorprendió a la hermana de Ranma porque se andaba preguntando de dónde la había sacando.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame a un lugar donde Akane no nos oiga —Nabiki ladeó su cabeza en signo de señalización.

—Shampoo también pagar —la amazona extrajo de sus senos el monedero.

Se sorprendieron al oír a Nabiki, no podían creerlo, pero resultaba bastante interesante, a las dos jóvenes le brillaron los ojos y no dejaban de mirar hacia donde estaba Akane tratando de controlar a ése traje pervertido.

—La debilidad del traje, son las mujeres de cuerpos bonitos —sonrió Nabiki.

Las dos chicas se vieron entre ellas, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos, dejaron a Nabiki ahí para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Akane. La castaña contaba el dinero que tenía en sus manos, sonrió complacida y se fue de ahí.

—No, Dou-chan, debes de quedarte quieto, ¿no ves que asustas a las chicas? Sé buen chico y regresa con Nabiki, en esta ocasión no te utilizaré porque no lo necesito —le sonreía tiernamente al traje mientras le enseñaba el dedo índice con reprobación.

—¡Akane! —exclamaron Shampoo y Ukyo al unísono, las dos se acercaron a ella mostrando una sonrisa bastante amigable.

Akane parpadeó extrañada por aquel semblante tan amistoso de ése par, sobre todo por Shampoo, no podía esperarse nada bueno de ella y como lo intuyó, un chúi estrelló en su cabeza, dejándola noqueada, con los ojos hechos remolinos y las manos en alto formando la señal de cuernitos.

Las dos jóvenes tomaron el traje de las mangas y se lo llevaron de ahí, dejando a la peli azul en el suelo.

* * *

Shampoo y Ukyo peleaban el traje, cada una con una manga, lo estiraban, parecía que lo querían romper.

—Shampoo tener el traje, lucir mejor —rezongó la amazona que dio un tirón hacia ella.

—Claro que no, a mí se me verá más bonito, tengo mejores caderas que tú —respondió Ukyo que jaló el trapo hacia ella.

—Señoritas, el torneo está a punto de dar inicio, así que les ruego que vayan a al campo de batalla ahora mismo para hacer fila —llegó un hombre a avisarles.

Shampoo y Ukyo dejaron de pelearse.

—Supongo que hay que guardarlo y en caso de pelear con Akane nos lo ponemos, ¿te parece? —propuso Ukyo que no dejaba de ver con sospecha a la peli morada.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo —aceptó la amazona, dibujando una sonrisa enigmática mientras que sus ojos destellaron.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :D He vuelto con el fic, no, no lo he abandonado xD sé que me he tardado pero es más dificil de lo que parecía llevar 3 fics y esta semana he actualizado dos de ellos, pronto actualizaré otro ;) aparte de este, claro xD. Al fin, la competencia ha dado inicio, Ranma no tiene contrincante con su fuerza superior, Akane sólo le interesa el viaje pero ya la involucraron para pelear por Ranma xD y ahora qué pasara con el traje en manos de las otras prometidas :O  
**

**GRACIAS chicas y chicos por su apoyo :3 me hacen muy feliz leer sus comentarios y ver las visitas que tiene la historia :D es tan hermoso :´D me dan fuerzas para escribir a pesar de que el teclado de la laptop parece plancha con el calor que hace. ¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: akarly, hikarus, Cata3, Auri22, Priscila, luzz munnoz, Katy28, lulupita, leslietendo, AiHiwatari, Lucero, Wolfing23, Rutabi, AkaneSaotome, Dayana, Karly101, calcioycobalto y a todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo n.n **

***Cata3, preciosa! Pues Ranma si es un burro xD no quiere entender lo que le puede pasar, cree que el universo conspira en su contra, sobre todo la pobre Akane, pero esta vez ya los dos están bien parejos xD **

***Priscila, hemosa! El traje sí es muy celoso, sólo quiere a Akane para él, por eso no deja que Ranma se le acerque y lo golpea, pero sí el traje de por sí solo es fuerte u.u con Akane es una combinación peligrosa, espero que Ranma no salga tan lastimado. **

***lulupita, Guapa! Ay no, Ranma como hombre de las cavernas se va a ver muy feo :S mas le vale que tome el antídoto y pronto. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ;) **

***Lucero, bella! Me froto las manos al saber que pronto te leere en tu fic :D qué felicidad, no te preocupes, hay veces que el tiempo no alcanza u.u dimélo a mí que me he tardado más en actualizar de lo que normalmente lo hago u.u **

***Rutabi, Hermosa! *.* No sabes la alegría que me ha causado el hecho de que agradara la adaptación que he hecho para que apareciera el traje *.* me esforzaré por seguir adelante con esto del traje y no decepcionarte amiga. Gracias n.n **

***AkaneSaotome, preciosa! Al final sí se quieren, a su manera, pero se quieren, y se reconciliaron cuando Akane más necesitaba apoyo, lo de Nodoka es más exigente xD Listo, ya actualice, un poco tarde pero seguro ;) increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo O.O El horario de verano no me gusta u.u **

***Daya, guapa! Gracias por seguir leyendome *.* es muy lindo saber que te siguen a pesar del tiempo y de lo largo que puede llegar a ser una historia n.n **

***A todos los lectores que me obsequian unos minutos de su valioso tiempo al leer esta humilde historia, gracias amigos míos n.n **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

Mandan a llamar a Akane. Ranma defiende a su prometida. Akane está desesperada por hacer que Ranma tome el antídoto. Un enfrentamiento esperado se hace presente.

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye **


	47. Ranma y Ryoga al campo de batalla

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 47: Ranma y Ryoga al campo de batalla.**

* * *

Ukyo y Shampoo se dieron la mano en son de paz, mientras que sonreían y se observaban de forma desafiante.

«_Yo me pondré el traje y seré la única prometida de Ranma_» pensó Ukyo a quien la sonrisa se le amplió más.

«_Shampoo será la esposa de airen en cuanto derrote a chica violenta y a chica espátula_» los violetas ojos de la amazona resplandecieron.

El traje estaba prendado con los esculturales cuerpos de Shampoo y Ukyo que ni caso le hacían, hasta que bruscamente fue tomado y encerrado en un casillero de los vestidores. Trató de salir pero pusieron un candado.

—Traje legendario aguardar aquí, Shampoo portarse bien si traje elegirla a ella —Shampoo le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al tiempo que daba un beso al aire.

* * *

—Maldita gata arrabalera —masculló Akane que se sobaba la cabeza donde sobresalía un chichón.

Notó que era la única que estaba en la sala, así que se fue de ahí, encontrándose con un hombre en el pasillo quien le indicó que ya debería de estar formando fila en el campo de batalla.

* * *

En el campo vio a todas las mujeres en fila, ella era la última, miró a su alrededor, encontrando a la familia, les saludó entusiasmada, su padre levantó su puño en señal de su apoyo, Akane se dio dos pequeños golpecitos en el pecho con su puño para luego hacer la señal de amor y paz, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Se ve demasiado confiada —bufó Ranma, tenía los brazos cruzados, pero luego le llamó la atención un detalle.

Akane era la única de todas las participantes que no usaba los atuendos de pelea que las demás, ella seguía con sus ropas chinas y aquello le gustó y mucho, nadie vería a su prometida en poca ropa, pero no fue suficiente, Ryoga y Kuno estaban como idiotas admirando a Akane. Notó en los ojos de ésos dos como fantasías les llegaban a la mente y eso le molestó de sobremanera, les dio un puñetazo en la cara a cada uno mandándolos al suelo.

Era el turno de Akane para sacar su número, lo curioso es que entre las participantes era de las pequeñas de estatura, haciendo que otras la miraran como presa fácil. En el campo de batalla demostraría que tan violenta podía llegar a ser ésa niña de cabellos azulados.

El chico guapo de traje no apartaba sus claros ojos de aquella joven de ropas chinas, movió su índice llamado al hombre que estaba a su lado, éste se agachó para escuchar lo que su jefe le iba a decir. Ése hombre asintió.

Akane se puso el número 2 sobre su pecho y vio como una sombra le nublaba de repente, alzó la mirada encontrándose a un hombre bastante intimidante, con lentes oscuros y cara de pocos amigos.

—Señorita, una de las reglas es que debe de usar el traje especial de lucha —le dijo aquel hombre con una voz bastante grave e intimidante.

—Eh, lo que pasa es que no había de mi talla —respondió la chica, nerviosa—. Además el hombre de ahí me dijo que podía quedarme con lo que traía puesto —señaló al hombrecito gordo quien al tener aquel dedo apuntador, empezó a sudar frío.

El hombre de lentes giró y vio a ése señor, éste rápido asentía, temeroso de que le dieran otra paliza.

—Acompáñeme por favor —pidió el sujeto.

—La primera en concursar, es… —el presentador tomó el papel—. La chica con el número 2, por favor que pase al campo de pelea.

—Lo siento, pero me toca demostrar mi fuerza —Akane señaló el número que tenía pegado a su ropa.

Muchas de las mujeres espectadoras sintieron pena al ver a ésa pequeña en medio del campo, mientras que unas de las competidoras se tensaron.

La joven Tendo hizo un poco de calentamiento al estirar sus piernas y brazos, ya lista para pelear.

—Su contrincante será… —tomó el otro papelito que le extendieron—, la chica con el número 13.

Akane tragó saliva al ver a una mujer de casi dos metros de altura, con músculos de hombre y cara de asesina sicópata, definitivamente tenía un aspecto de miedo.

Al ver quien sería la contrincante de la pequeña peli azul, unas mujeres empezaron a reírse y a cuchichear de lo mal que le iba a ir a la peli corto, mientras que las concursantes sintieron alivio. Con una mujer de ése tamaño y músculos, seguro iban a sacar a Akane de la competencia con el primer golpe.

—Akane ser carne molida —sentenció Shampoo que también se sintió intimidada por aquella mujer.

—S-sí —Ukyo asintió, tragó un tanto de saliva.

—Pero convenir sí mujer fuerte derrotar a chica violenta —dio un salto de gusto la amazona.

Ukyo también le agradó aquella idea.

—Tienes razón, así ya no tendríamos que hacer que Akane pierda —apoyó Ukyo.

Las dos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano mientras se veían maravilladas ante la escena de ver a Akane derrotada por aquella enorme mujer, del gusto que eso les causaba empezaron a saltar como niñas emocionadas.

—¡13, 13, 13,13! —Gritaban las dos jóvenes apoyando a la rival de Akane— ¡Eres la mejor, 13! ¡13,13,13,13!

—¡Derrota a chica violenta! —Exclamó la peli morada.

—¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, 13! —Secundó Ukyo.

Akane volteó a ver a sus rivales de amor con cansancio, fulminándolas con la mirada. La sombra de aquella mujer la hizo volver su atención a su contrincante.

—Ho-hola —saludó Akane, amigable, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

—¡Por favor no me hagas daño, yo me rindo desde este momento, pero por favor no me lastimes! —gritó la mujer que estaba haciendo caravanas en el suelo, se notaba bastante asustada.

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor, a Akane casi se le salieron los ojos ante lo sorpresiva actitud de aquella mujer gigante.

Shampoo y Ukyo se cayeron de espaldas ante la petición de la mujer gigante.

—¿Eh? —la peli azul ladeó la cabeza intentando entender la situación.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Auxilio! —la mujer salió corriendo aterrorizada.

—Akane causar mucho miedo —habló Shampoo que tenía los ojos como platos una vez que se recuperó.

—Al parecer dejó bastante claro que tiene fuerza cuando golpeó a ése hombre —dijo Ukyo, también impresionada.

—Pu-pues la ganadora de este encuentro, es la señorita con el número 2 —habló el presentador una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

Akane todavía estupefacta salió del campo de batalla, de vez en cuando miraba por encima del hombro a donde se había ido su contrincante, se rascó la nuca, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Al llegar con las demás, el hombre la tomó del hombro que fue fácilmente cubierto por la enorme mano del sujeto, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la acompañara.

Ranma notó como se llevaban a su prometida de ahí, eso le resultó bastante raro y lo que terminó de confirmar su sospecha, fue ver a ése joven de traje que se levantó, acompañado por otros dos hombres.

* * *

El hombre de lentes oscuros le abrió la puerta a Akane en una pequeña salita, ahí le pidió que esperara en lo que llegaba el organizador de la competencia. Akane jugaba con sus manos y movía sus rodillas chocándolas una con la otra, esperando a ése organizador, de alguna forma estaba nerviosa, ¿qué tal sí la descalificaban por no haber peleado?

Un hombre muy guapo hizo acto de presencia, acompañado por dos hombres mucho más altos que él, con cara de asesinos, sin temor a equivocarse, se trataba de los guardaespaldas de ése muchacho. El chico de cabellos negros recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven quien lo miraba con desconfianza. Hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres que enseguida se inclinó.

—Dígame, señorita, ¿por qué no se puso el traje de pelea? —interrogó ése hombre que se acercó a ella, mirándola a través de las gafas oscuras.

—Porque no me gustó, es muy revelador —contestó Akane que frunció las cejas y se puso roja, pero no apartaba sus castañas orbes del guapo chico y no tanto porque admirara su galanura, sino que pensaba que él era el pervertido que quería ver a las chicas mostrándose casi desnudas—. Yo vine aquí a demostrar mi fuerza, no mi cuerpo.

Se levantó, decidida caminó hacia el joven de gafas rectangulares, pero el hombre que le había preguntado la detuvo. El muchacho le pidió a su otro guardaespaldas que se acercara y le susurró algo en el oído.

—También sabemos que usted golpeó a nuestro diseñador —indicó el otro hombre.

—Se lo merecía por pervertido —respondió Akane con enfado.

El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el guarura volvió a inclinarse hacia él para escuchar lo que le diría.

—¿Amenazó a su contrincante para que se rindiera? —cuestionó el hombre.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy esa clase de personas! —eso sí la ofendió y mucho, tanto que ya empezaba a forcejear para zafarse de ése hombre que la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Ranma una vez que tiró la puerta de una patada y vio como sujetaban a su prometida, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el hombre dándole un puñetazo que le tumbó un par de dientes y los lentes, dejando al individuo en el suelo inconsciente.

Miró con odio a los otros que estaban ahí, sobre todo al chico de ojos claros que mostró una gran sonrisa, al parecer le divirtió mucho su intromisión.

—Akane jamás haría algo así y si nos descalifican a mí no me importa, pero una cosa sí les dejare bien claro: se atreven a ponerle una mano encima a mi prometida y juro que los mato —amenazó Ranma a quien la sangre le hervía, abrazó a Akane en signo de protección.

—Tranquilo, no pienso descalificarlos, sólo era una tranquila charla entre la señorita y yo —habló finalmente aquel muchacho, mostrando tener una voz muy galante.

El guardia demostró sorpresa al escuchar a su jefe hablar frente a ésos dos chiquillos.

—Francamente espero verlos mañana para que continúen con el torneo, sólo estaba sorprendido que la joven no hubiese usado las ropas adecuadas, pero no hay problema si no quiere. Me agradó su sinceridad —sonrió el chico que concentró sus claros ojos en la peli azul.

Ranma respiraba fuertemente tratando de controlarse, cuando sintió el suave agarré de Akane en su brazo, volteó a verla, notando que ella estaba bien y le sonrió amistosamente, haciendo que poco a poco él se tranquilizara.

«_Seguro que tú también querías verla con poca ropa, maldito pervertido con cara de niño bonito_» pensó Ranma escudriñando al joven de gafas rectangulares.

—Vámonos, Ranma —habló suavemente Akane.

El chico de la trenza hizo caso, se dieron la media vuelta y pasaron por la puerta tirada para luego marcharse de aquella salita, dejando al chico guapo y a su guardaespaldas.

—Señor… —el hombre señaló a la salida.

—Déjalos, me agradaron, los dos demostraron tener un carácter bastante fuerte… —el joven colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y a la altura de su boca entrelazó sus manos, tratando de ocultar una sonrisita de gusto—. Prometida… —resopló con burla.

Ranma caminaba unos pasos delante de Akane, no quería que ella lo viera, debido al sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas y a la vez la ira que destellaban sus ojos, ver cuando se llevaron a su prometida, la metieron a esa sala y luego entraron tres sujetos, no le gustó nada, empezó a preocuparse temiendo que le hicieran algo a la chica, que aunque sabía que ella podía defenderse, ése chico que era custodiado, era más que un simple riquillo, lo notó y sintió esa aura de batalla en él, además de que Akane era un imán para los hombres, vistiera como vistiera.

—Eh, Ranma —habló Akane que corrió para alcanzarlo y asomarse para verlo a la cara, el chico viró la cabeza a otra parte para que ella no viera que ese sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara—. Gracias —le sonrió, cerrando sus lindos ojos y unas pequeñas chapitas rosas aparecieron en sus mejillas, dándole un toque de suma ternura, haciendo que a Ranma se le subiera todavía más el color rojo en su cara.

—D-de nada —titubeó el chico.

Akane entrelazó sus manos tras de la espalda, sin poder evitar sonreír, le gustó mucho que Ranma haya entrado para defenderla, su corazón bailaba de felicidad, motivo suficiente para que sus ojos brillaran como soles y esa hermosa sonrisa no desapareciera de su rostro.

* * *

Llegaron junto a la familia, tendiéndoles palomitas y refrescos, ese pretexto encontraron para evitar el cuestionamiento del porqué de su desaparición. Akane se alegró de ver a Ryoga ahí, quien al verla puso cara de bobo e ignoró el resto del mundo, mientras que Kuno recibió una patada en la cara dejándole una suela de zapato bien marcado, además de un codazo en la cabeza por parte de Ranma, Mousse por su parte, la "confundió" con Shampoo, haciendo que el chico mostrara que tan hábil era volando por el cielo de Nerima.

La siguiente en concursar, se trataba de Shampoo, los hombres se atragantaron con las palomitas y vieron como la mayoría sufría un derrame nasal masivo al ver el protuberante cuerpo de la amazona sólo cubierto por un traje de baño color vainilla con encaje blanco que dejaba verle el abdomen. Los hombres empezaron a babear y a chiflar, mientras que Mousse había regresado de su viaje por el cielo y empezó a golpear a cualquier tipo que dijera un piropo hacia su amada, poco le faltaba al chico pato ir al campo de batalla y cubrir a la amazona.

—El que se le ocurra verla, le sacaré los ojos —amenazó Mousse a Ryoga, Kuno y a Ranma.

Akane aplastó su vaso de refresco haciendo que el líquido saliera disparado hacia arriba, cuando Shampoo descaradamente le mandó un beso a Ranma.

La contrincante de Shampoo se trataba de una mujer de la misma complexión, sólo que los músculos los tenía más marcados. A Akane se le hizo familiar la escena, ya la había visto cuando conoció a Shampoo, pues la otra participante salió volando por cortesía de los chúis de la amazona.

Shampoo resultó la vencedora de aquel encuentro y de inmediato la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma.

—¡Airen! —exclamó la joven de cabellos lilas.

Nodoka le pasó su botella de agua a Akane, quien se la vació a la china antes de que llegara a brazos de Ranma.

El chico al principio estaba estupefacto, pero luego al ver que una gata iba hacia él puso cara de horror.

—Me pareció ver una linda gatita —Akane atrapó el animal por el pellejo antes de que llegara a Ranma.

La gata intentó arañar la cara de Akane quien sonreía con malicia.

—Ten Mousse —se la entregó al chino quien puso cara de felicidad al tener la gata.

Dos segundos después todos se apartaron del chico de cabello largo al ver como la gata lo arañaba salvajemente y el chico corría despavorido sin hacer ningún intento de quitársela.

—Creo que los patos y los gatos no se llevan —musitó Akane cuando los vieron alejarse.

Otro derrame nasal se hizo presente en los caballeros cuando ahora vislumbraban el cuerpo de Ukyo, Ranma casi se atraganta con una palomita, jamás se imaginó que su amiga tuviera un cuerpo tan bonito, sintió un aura asesina a su lado, no se movió, sólo viró sus pupilas lentamente hacia Akane a quien una energía roja emanaba de su cuerpo y tenía cara de asesina y para rematar la imagen, su cabello alzándose, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y hasta podría jurar que le vio unos pequeños colmillos. Ranma prefirió bajar la mirada hacia su bolsita de palomitas y verlas con todo el interés del mundo, de esa forma el aura que estaba a su lado empezó a disminuir.

Ukyo que estaba en el campo de batalla se puso algo triste al ver que Ranma ni siquiera la veía y parecía tenerle más interés a las palomitas de maíz, pero luego entrecerró los ojos al ver a Akane muy feliz al lado de su amigo.

«_Seguro Akane le hizo algo y el otro como a veces le tiene miedo prefirió mirar otra parte_» pensó la castaña.

La chica de la espátula lucía igual un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa y una mascada que cubría su cadera dejándose caer en diagonal hasta su rodilla izquierda. Se puso muy roja cuando le dijeron de cosas, llevándose la mano hecha puño cerca de su boca.

—Ay, pero qué cosas dicen —rió bajito la chica, muy apenada por los piropos—. ¡Tampoco se pasen! —les tiró unas pequeñas espátulas a unos hombres que le dijeron unas cosas subidas de tono, ahí la castaña se mostraba bastante enojada.

Ukyo estaba molesta con aquellos hombres y la pobre que le tocó como contrincante apenas le duró unos segundos. Ukyo salió del campo de batalla para ir a rematar a esos hombres, vieron a la castaña agitando su espátula mientras que ésos hombres corrían despavoridos de ella.

—Supongo que no hay más que ver, debemos regresar a la casa —dijo Nodoka.

La madre de Ranma tomó a Akane de la mano y dejó que los demás se adelantaran.

—No quiero presionarte, cariño, ni nada por el estilo, pero te recuerdo qué… ¡Ya sólo quedan dos días para que se terminé el efecto y tú ni le has dado el antídoto a mi bebé! —le gritó histérica la mamá de Ranma a Akane a quien dejó temblando y mirando con trauma a Nodoka.

—Eh… —Akane trató de decir algo, pero la mirada intimidante de Nodoka la callaba. Fue entonces que le vino una pregunta y seguida de otra—. Tía, ¿por qué no se las da usted? Es la mamá de Ranma y él la respeta y quiere mucho, seguro que sí le hace caso y no dudaría en tomarse el antídoto —se aventuró a preguntar, todavía sintiendo temor y preguntándose ella misma por qué no lo sugirió hace mucho.

—Es que no quiero que mi hijo piense que le tengo envidia de su nueva fuerza, yo no soportaría esa mirada de resentimiento dirigida a mí… —respondió Nodoka con toda la naturalidad.

Akane abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daba.

«_Ah, ya veo, entonces que sea yo la que se lleve todas las maldiciones de Ranma quien piensa que soy una envidiosa y egoísta_» pensó Akane molesta, frunció la boca.

—Por eso, hija, te suplico que ya no te tardes más en darle el antídoto, ya falta muy poquito para que sea el mes y mi hijo empiece con los síntomas, de hecho, ya le salió bigote —lo susurró, mirando a todas partes cerciorándose que nadie la escuchara.

—¿En serio? —interrogó Akane, admirada.

—Sí, tenía dos pelitos sobre la boca y se los arranque anoche —confesó Nodoka.

A Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor. Se tensó cuando Nodoka agarró sus manos y le miraba suplicante.

—Sólo confió en ti —dijo, implorante.

—Está bien —aceptó Akane que dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, todos parecían estar agotados, Ranma todavía se preguntaba cómo es que Ryoga se había perdido rumbo al baño y ya no supieron de él. Bufó molesto por el pésimo sentido de orientación del chico de la pañoleta, así que mejor se fue directo a dar un baño para relajarse. Akane por su parte se encontraba en su habitación viendo las tres bolitas de ese rojo azulado, pensando en cómo le haría a Ranma tomarlas, se ruborizó cuando una idea bastante sugerente le pasó por la cabeza, eso obviamente no lo haría. Suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

Bajó para cenar, ahí todos comían, Ranma demostraba tener más apetito que antes; devoraba la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

—Oye Nabiki, ¿dónde dejaste a Dou-chan? —interrogó Akane.

—Pero sí te lo fui a dejar al salón, se quedó contigo —respondió Nabiki que aunque tenía una idea se hizo la desentendida.

—Qué raro, yo pensé que tú te lo habías traí… —se quedó callada, cayendo en cuenta de algo—. Así que por eso me golpeó esa gata…

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Soun.

—A buscar a Shampoo —respondió Akane.

—¿Por qué crees que Shampoo tiene tu traje? —Cuestionó Nabiki—. Recuerda que Dou-chan tiene una debilidad con las mujeres y seguramente se fue con cualquier otra chica.

—Es cierto… —musitó Akane recordando cómo el traje andaba encantando entre todas aquellas jovencitas.

—Además no creo que lo necesites para mañana, a lo mejor otra de tus contrincantes salga huyendo —siguió Nabiki.

Akane torció la boca, muy a su pesar, Nabiki tenía razón, no necesitaba del traje y de alguna forma se sentía aliviada porque así fuera, Ranma volvería acercarse a ella.

Ranma la miró y notó que la chica sonrió.

* * *

En la noche, la joven de cabellos azules estaba sentada sobre el tejado, dándole vueltas al asunto del antídoto, en su mano tenía una pequeña bolsita donde guardaba el remedio, se molestaba todas las veces que inútilmente intentó dárselas a Ranma y éste siempre la esquivaba.

—Ranma, tú eres muy fuerte, más de lo que piensas, la sopa sólo tiene un efecto pasajero con consecuencias terribles… —musitó Akane, se abrazó las rodillas y miró las tejas—. Francamente a mí no me molesta que sea más fuerte que yo, sólo que sea demasiado presumido —sonrió ligeramente.

—Dámelas —escuchó tras de ella, giró algo asustada, encontrándose con la silueta de Ranma, se veía imponente y los ojos azules del chico brillaron repentinamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

—¿Eh? —estaba desconcertada, ¿qué quería?

El chico sonrió y se sentó a su lado, la miró intensamente por un minuto.

—Que me des las "moras" que harán que me quite la súper fuerza de la sopa —dijo Ranma, tranquilamente, observando la noche.

—¿Ah? —seguía sin creérselo, Ranma por voluntad propia le estaba pidiendo que le diera el antídoto, y eso le costaba muchísimo creerlo, se sentía estúpida porque no era capaz de articular una palabra.

—Vamos, Akane, sólo dame el antídoto —pidió Ranma que tendió su mano mostrando la palma.

Akane tuvo que agitar la cabeza para poder creerlo, tomó la bolsita y la abrió, vació el contenido en la mano de Ranma. El chico dudó por unos segundos en tomárselas, las veía como si eso fuera veneno. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Adiós súper fuerza… —musitó con pesar, ya estaba por metérselas a la boca, pero Akane lo detuvo.

—Ranma, ¿por qué decidiste tomarla? —interrogó Akane, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Porque no me gustaría ganar el combate gracias al efecto de una sopa, no sería divertido y eso lo vi hace rato cuando mi contrincante apenas lo toque y cayó varios metros, a pesar de que mi oponente sí era muy fuerte —respondió Ranma que se encogió de hombros, luego le dedicó una mirada significativa a Akane—. Además de que es muy aburrido ser súper fuerte sin tener oponentes a tu nivel —lo dijo con prepotencia, cruzó sus brazos tras de la nuca.

Akane abrió los ojos al ver como las bolitas rojas rodaron por el tejado, rápida se levantó para evitar que se cayeran. Las atrapó de milagro y Ranma atrapó sus pies para evitar que ella cayera.

—Idiota —reclamó Akane con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho— ¿Sabes que me hubiera hecho tu madre si se entera que casi pierdo el antídoto? —dijo respirando agitadamente.

—Ya tranquila, ni que fuera para tanto…

—¿La has visto desenvainar una katana y decirte tiernamente: hija, espero que cumplas con tu promesa porque no me gustaría manchar mi preciada katana de sangre? —Akane lucía realmente espantada.

Ranma tragó saliva, ¿qué si había visto a su madre hacer eso? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y al igual que a Akane, a él lo dejó con la piel de gallina las dos veces que vio esa katana resplandecer, la primera cuando tenía 13 años y fue suspendido de la escuela por dos semanas debido a una pelea, y la segunda cuando tenía 15 años y le prometió a su madre que no tendría más problemas en la secundaria y de la cual casi fue expulsado. Esa katana su madre la guardaba para "ocasiones especiales" y cuando su nivel de furia sobrepasaba los límites. Tragó un tanto de saliva y luego se metió las píldoras. Sintió que había tragado frutas podridas.

—Sabe asqueroso —Ranma sacó la lengua en signo del asco que sentía.

—Espera, tengo algo por aquí —Akane se levantó y palpaba sus bolsillos, sacando un dulce y de inmediato se lo entregó a Ranma.

Tardaron como cinco minutos en rotundo silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Akane, curiosa de saber sí el antídoto había surtido efecto.

—Enfermo, eso sabía horrible —respondió Ranma.

—No, tonto, yo me refiero que si ya se quitó el efecto de la sopa —Akane lo miró con molestia.

—Francamente, me siento igual —contestó Ranma.

—Pues espero que haya funcionado, no me gustaría que tu mamá manchara su katana con mi sangre —dijo Akane, temerosa.

—Bueno, mañana lo comprobaremos con la persona que me toque pelear —sonrió Ranma.

Akane también sonrió, se sentía contenta de que las cosas se hubieran dado así, sin planearlo. Se recostó sobre el hombro de su prometido quien tendió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akane.

—Presumido —le dijo suavemente la chica con diversión.

—Envidiosa —respondió Ranma también divertido, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Akane.

La peli azul dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba contenta de volver estar así con Ranma, lo extrañaba.

—Me hubiera gustado verte con el traje de pelea —comentó el moreno.

—Eso no era un traje, eran hilos —rebatió la joven Tendo.

Ranma sonrió divertido y la miró.

—Pero sólo para mí —guiñó un ojo.

Akane se puso más roja que un tomate y agachó la mirada, ante eso no sabía que responder.

Su prometido soltó una carcajada, haciendo que ella levantara la cara y lo mirara molesta, aunque el color rojo no había desaparecido de su piel.

—Pervertido —dijo, apenada.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —Ranma se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso.

Le acarició dulcemente la mejilla mientras la observaba a los ojos.

El instinto protector apareció haciendo que la abrazara, recordando como ése hombre sujetó a su prometida, no le gustó para nada.

—Quiero ser fuerte para ti… —susurró al oído de la chica— Para protegerte siempre.

El corazón de la joven se detuvo al escucharlo, se enterneció con las palabras de su prometido, abrazándolo con más ímpetu. Cerró los ojos, segura y confiada de que siempre estaría a salvo mientras que estuviera con él. Una linda sonrisa adornó su rostro, dejándose hipnotizar por el agradable aroma de su prometido.

Los dos se quedaron así un largo rato, admirando la noche, no necesitaban decirse nada, sus corazones lo decían por ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya estaban listos para el segundo encuentro. Ranma lucía una playera roja sin mangas y unas muñequeras negras hasta el codo, pantalones negros y unos cómodos tenis, ya estaba ahí al pendiente de que sacaran su número. El chico de la trenza miraba hacia el joven de traje elegante, al parecer él también lo estaba observando, ya que cuando cruzaron miradas, ese joven alzó la mano en son de saludo y le mostró una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

Automáticamente giró a ver a su prometida, quien estaba muy contenta conversando con Nodoka y sus hermanas, seguramente de que finalmente Ranma haya tomado el antídoto. Sonrió, le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

Akane llevaba una camisa manga larga color azul verdosa con broches plateados, se la remangó hasta los codos, pantalones azules oscuros y sus zapatillas chinas. La chica no le interesaba para nada lucir su cuerpo.

—Demostraré mi verdadera fuerza, ya no la que me daba la sopa —sonrió, vio a Ryoga llegar con ayuda de un palo y de inmediato cayó al suelo, abatido.

—Caminé muchas horas para llegar aquí… —dijo el chico de la pañoleta que esbozó una gran sonrisa porque llegó justo a tiempo.

—Es que sólo a ti te pasa perderte a dos metros de dónde uno se encuentra, idiota —reprendió Ranma que le dio un zape a su amigo.

—¡No fue mi culpa, me cayó agua fría y me convertí en tú sabes qué y fui arrastrado por una muchedumbre, terminando quién sabe dónde y en la mañana volví a ser yo! —explicó Ryoga que le devolvió el coscorrón a Ranma.

Ranma sintió dolor que le sacó una lagrimita, definitivamente el antídoto había surtido efecto.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, P-chan —masculló Ranma que se sobó la cabeza, recibió un codazo en el estómago por parte de Ryoga, sacándole aire y otra lagrima solitaria.

Vieron a Kuno levantarse cuando fue el primero en ser llamado para la pelea, para la mala suerte del chico, le tocó que nada más y nada menos que con el señor Tendo.

Aquella pelea tenía tintes de ponerse interesante, las del día anterior fueron un fiasco. Ranma sonrió con satisfacción.

—Yo no quiero hacerle daño al padre de mi amada Akane, es por eso que le pido humildemente que se retire de la contienda —habló Kuno antes de que iniciara la pelea.

Soun ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no mejor lo haces tú? —Interrogó Soun.

—Lo haría con gusto, futuro padre, pero no pienso perder un viaje sabiendo que Akane ganara en el combate femenil e irme con ella, a cualquier parte del mundo, me encantaría ir un lugar paradisiaco y verla a ella luciendo un hermoso traje de baño corriendo por la playa esperando a que yo la atrape —respondió Kuno que puso cara de bobo.

Ranma y Ryoga emanaban una energía asesina y miraban de tal forma a Kuno, ya quisieran ellos estar en el lugar de Soun para darle su merecido a Kuno.

—¡La pelea da inicio ahora! —indicó el réferi.

Kuno alzó su espada y se dejó ir hacia el señor Soun, quien esquivaba la espada de madera con facilidad sin necesidad de meter las manos, de hecho las tenía empuñadas tras de su espalda. Kuno ya se veía cansado por tratar de ganarle al papá de Akane, mientras que el señor Tendo se llevó uno de sus puños cerca de la boca para toser. Vieron a Kuno salir volando alejándose más de los 10 metros establecidos y al señor Soun con la espada del chico en la mano.

—El ganador es el señor con el número 7 —exclamó el réferi.

Pasaron el hombre de cabello largo que Mousse confundió con Shampoo, se sorprendió que la vida tuviera curiosas coincidencias, ya que el contrincante de ése sujeto era el mismo Mousse. El chico pato sonrió confiado, se acomodó sus lentes y se encaminó al campo de batalla.

Ranma vio a su lado a otro par de hombres y luego a su amigo Ryoga, esperaba que le tocará pelear con el chico de la pañoleta y lo más probable es que el encuentro final se diera entre él y el señor Soun quien no había demostrado sus habilidades marciales todavía y eso lo entusiasmaba de sobremanera.

El sujeto de cabello largo sorprendió a todos, resultó ser un excelente luchador, eludía las armas que Mousse le lanzaba, utilizándolos en contra del mismo chico de lentes. Pero a pesar de lo herido que lucía el pretendiente de Shampoo, se mantuvo de pie para seguir peleando. Aquella pelea estaba durando más que las otras, tornándose interesante.

—Mousse —musitó Shampoo al ver como el chino fue lanzado contra el concreto de forma brutal, sus ojos violetas denotaron preocupación por su pretendiente.

El chico pato se levantó, pasándose su manga en la frente y limpiándose la sangre que fluía a causa del golpe.

Las cadenas de Mousse resultaron contra él, ya que el oponente las utilizó para amarrarlo con ellas y de ahí lo lanzó fuera del campo de batalla, resultando ganador.

—El número 15 es el ganador —dictaminó el presentador.

Pasaron los dos hombres que estaban cerca de Ranma, ganando con facilidad el señor de color, ése hombre lucía bastante intimidante, regresó a la banca y les sonrió de forma burlona a los que estaban ahí.

Ranma empuñó su mano con convicción, era justo lo que quería, ya sólo quedaba él y Ryoga y sin duda, sería la batalla final de ése día.

—Los siguientes en pasar, son el concursante con el número 3 —dijo el presentador, Ryoga se levantó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— y el número 11 —Ranma también sonrió.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron gustosos, Ryoga también estaba ansioso por pelear con Ranma.

—He entrenado mucho este tiempo, Ranma, así que no te confíes —le avisó Ryoga cuando llegaron al campo de batalla.

—Bien por ti, Ryoga, porque la última vez te derribe en un minuto —respondió Ranma que no pudo evitar sonreír con petulancia.

—Esta vez será diferente Ranma —el chico del colmillo amplió su sonrisa.

Esa batalla sí estaría realmente interesante, Akane miró hacia esos dos, notando el poder que los chicos emanaban.

—Impresionante —murmuró la joven de cabellos azules.

—Los dos son muy fuertes —admitió Genma, a quien los lentes le relucieron—. Será una pelea bastante entretenida.

—¡Que dé inicio el combate! —exclamó el réferi.

Los dos jóvenes ya estaban en posición de combate, mirándose con desafío.

Se impresionaron al ver como los jóvenes patearon pero bloquearon el golpe con las piernas, emitiendo un fuerte sonido en el impacto, saltaron hacia atrás para tratar de golpearse con los puños. Ranma hundió su puño en la mejilla de Ryoga, evitando el puñetazo de Ryoga por un pelo. El chico de la pañoleta se llevó el dorso de su mano a la parte afectada, sintiendo su cachete magullado por dentro, vio como Ranma sonrió.

—¡Truco de la explosión! —gritó el chico de la pañoleta que llevaba su índice directo a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza eludió aquel dedo con movimientos rápidos, atrapó la muñeca de su oponente para así darle un rodillazo bajo el mentón, al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras que Ryoga era levantado por el impacto hacia arriba, cayendo a tres metros. Pero Ryoga seguía siendo muy resistente a los golpes así que no le costó nada incorporarse. Corrió hacia Ranma, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, el chico de los ojos azules dio varias piruetas hacia delante para esquivar un codazo que Ryoga pretendía darle. El chico de la pañoleta tocó el suelo con su índice, haciendo que hubiera un destello que obligó a todos los espectadores a cubrirse por la fuerte luz, Ranma también se había cubierto con sus brazos, sintiendo un golpe que lo mandó a casi nada de pasar de los 10 metros, pero al percatarse, saltó para volver a estar en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrogó Ranma, atónito.

—El truco de la explosión —respondió Ryoga muy complacido por lograr sorprender a su rival.

El suelo vibró y al segundo empezó abrirse acompañado de varias explosiones que levantaban pedazos de concreto, Ranma saltó para evitar ser alcanzado por una de ellas al tiempo que atrapaba los trozos de concreto para que no lo lastimaran.

—Pero mejorado —completó Ryoga que se notaba confiado.

Ranma se impresionó, de verdad que el chico desorientado había entrenado bastante duro y lo estaba demostrando frente a todos.

—Bueno, yo también tengo una técnica bastante interesante —habló Ranma.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja, parecía escéptico.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —Ranma apareció a su lado para decírselo en voz baja, Ryoga lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Que Akane me la enseñó —sonrió complacido al ver como la furia de su rival creció.

Ranma se agachó para evitar un codazo que iba directo a su cara, trató de hacerle una barrida en los pies a Ryoga, pero esté saltó para luego caer con toda la intención de darle una patada que lo dejaría incrustado en el concreto, pero Ranma se movió rápido, el pie de Ryoga dio directamente con el piso haciendo un hoyo considerable.

«_Definitivamente no me arrepiento de haber perdido la fuerza que me dio la sopa, así la pelea es más emocionante_» pensó Ranma a quien no se le borraba la sonrisa.

Ryoga estaba furioso, no sabía que técnica dominaba Ranma, pero sólo el hecho de imaginarse a Akane enseñándosela y sonriéndole le causó una ola de celos que le hicieron perder el control.

El chico de la pañoleta daba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero Ranma los esquivaba todos. Cuando Ryoga intentó darle un rodillazo, Ranma lo usó como trampolín para saltar por encima de su oponente, aunque Ryoga saltó al mismo tiempo, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo al chico de la trenza sacar el aire, pero giro en el aire cayendo de pie, de inmediato se arrodilló poniendo su mano en el estómago. Saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás cuando Ryoga le pensaba dar una patada.

Ranma se agachó y le devolvió el golpe a Ryoga, hundiéndole su puño en el estómago, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven de la pañoleta saliera disparado hacia arriba, el ojiazul se impulsó para saltar y en el aire, agarró el cuerpo de Ryoga con sus piernas, para inmovilizarlo, dio una voltereta para que así Ryoga terminara estampado en el suelo. Ranma se separó admirando como el joven de la pañoleta se ponía de pie, sus ojos olivos ardían en furia. Abrió los ojos cuando vio a Ryoga dejársele ir como un animal salvaje. Bloqueó varios golpes los cuales le dolieron y magullaron los brazos y piernas, pero al menos no habían terminado a dónde iban dirigidos, él también atacó a Ryoga que de igual forma los eludía. Ryoga llevó su brazo hacia atrás, mostrando su índice con toda la intención de hacer el truco de explosión en la frente de su rival. Ranma derrapó por debajo del chico de la pañoleta, tomando los tobillos de éste en el proceso y antes de que Ryoga besara el piso, lo elevó, mandándolo a unos dos metros por el aire, rápido Ranma saltó hacia ése joven y en el aire comenzó a girar alrededor del cuerpo del chico.

Ryoga no entendía lo que sucedía, su enojo fue cambiado por desconcierto total al ver a Ranma girando alrededor suyo, pero luego unos golpes en su cuerpo lo hicieron gesticular dolor, recibió varios impactos que no sabía de dónde provenía, ya no veía a Ranma sino varias sombras que giraban y giraban y recibiendo una lluvia de golpes. Estuvo como un par de minutos, hasta que cayó al suelo, adolorido y lleno de moretones, trató de levantarse y miró la silueta borrosa de Ranma que estaba frente a él, respirando agitado y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrogó Ryoga con la voz entrecortada mientras tenía su mano sujetándose la costilla derecha.

—La técnica del carrusel —respondió Ranma entre jadeos.

—Re-realmente es buena… —musitó antes de caer presa del agotamiento.

—¡El ganador es el joven con el numero 11! —dictaminó el réferi.

Ranma sonrió, complacido, miró hacia su amigo y caminó para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se escuchó una ovación eufórica por parte del público, aquello lo lleno de orgullo, también el joven de traje se levantó de su lugar y aplaudió de forma elegante, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, al parecer le había gustado ver aquella pelea.

Akane iba a saltar para ir a felicitar a Ranma, pero Shampoo le puso sus pies encima de su cabeza, utilizándola como trampolín y haciendo que terminara besando el piso, se estaba medio levantando cuando otro par de pies la utilizó como alfombra. Al levantar la mirada su ceño se frunció hasta formar una V, mirando de forma asesina a Shampoo y a Ukyo que ya estaban al lado de Ranma, felicitándolo melosamente y haciendo que el muchacho terminara soltando a Ryoga que terminó noqueado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Lo que más le molestaba era como Ranma se dejaba consentir por ese par de arpías. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a varias chicas dirigirse hacia Ranma y lo peor de todo, es que ella seguía en el suelo. La pobre peli azul terminó como alfombra, llena de pisotones y con las manos echas cuernitos.

Ranma buscaba a Akane entre las chicas y al no verla, pensó que ella no le interesó su pelea, eso le entristeció, pero al escuchar todos esos cumplidos y piropos hacia él, hizo que su ego se disparara hasta la luna, riéndose a carcajadas como un loco ante su victoria.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :) Tarde pero seguro n.n aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de Akane y medio, con la batalla entre los amigos/rivales :3 espero que les haya gustado, me esforce mucho para que compensara el capítulo anterior ;) y bueno, como leyeron... solito, nació de él volver a ser normal :3 ¿a qué no es tierno Ranma cuando se lo propone? Awwww *.* nuestro pequeño momento romántico entre los protagonistas, que nos ha hecho falta. De corazón espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con sus hermosos reviews que son recibidos con los brazos abiertos :D **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y podría llenas la pantalla con muchos gracias, pero para que no sea así. ¡MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! :) Gracias a ustedes la historia sigue y me ayudan mucho a continuarla :D Es por eso que la historia también es de ustedes ;) la escribo con muchisimo cariño :3 **

**Gracias a: HitomiMisakisa, Akane192530, leslietendo, Cata3, Auri22, hikarus, lulupita, akarly, Priscila, Wolfing23, Rutabi, The Darkness in my Heart, Lucero, AkaneSaotome, Karly101, Estefy-chan, AiHiwatari, calcioycobalto y a todos los lectores que por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias por su apreciado tiempo :D **

***Cata3, hola hermosa! *.* la denfendió y la protegió *.* pues ranma ya se curó ;) así que volverá a ser normal y espero que el enfrentamiento que Ranma tuvo haya sido de tu agrado ;) cuidate preciosa **

***lulupita, hola guapa! :3 Duo-chan es un coqueto sin remedio xD bueno, más que un coqueto ¬¬ ahora esta bien guardadito en el casillero y ni se acuerdan de él xDD lo bueno es que es un trapo así que no morirá de hambre ;) muchas gracias hermosa por tus palabras *.* **

***Priscila, hola preciosa! Uuugh, azufre, hasta me dio cosa, pero te la pasaste bien? Espero que sí :D Pues verás... hay más personajes que aparecerán en la historia y Akane es muy popular con los chicos ;) Ranma se pondrá celoso de todos lo que pretenden algo con su prometida xDD Eizo... hmmm bueno, aún no sé como acomodarlo, pero de qué volverá, volerá, te lo aseguro n.n**

***Lucero, muñeca! Pues ya he vuelto con un capítulo más, espero que sea de tu agrado :D Ahora veremos cual será el próximo encuentro ;) **

***AkaneSaotome, princesa! Gracias por tu review, el tiempo a veces se acorta demasiado (más con el horario de verano, eres de méxico?) Ranma es bien lindo cuando se lo propone y nodoka demuestra tener poder de convencimiento xDD**

***A todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su valioso tiempo en la lectura de ésta humilde historia. Muchisimas gracias chicas y chicos. **

**Gracias! Son unos soles hermosos *.* **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

Ranma y Akane tienen un momento romántico pero son vistos. Akane está celosa. Otro enfrentamiento se hace presente que deja a todos sorprendidos.

**Nos leemos pronto, cuidense mucho**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo :D **

**bye bye**


	48. La poderosa Shampoo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 48: La poderosa Shampoo.**

* * *

Akane se levantó toda idiota después de la estampida de chicas que pasó encima de ella, sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose al segundo, viendo como Ranma seguía rodeado por todas esas busconas, y vio al pobre de Ryoga en el suelo, inconsciente. Se molestó que Ranma ni caso le hiciera al chico de la pañoleta por estar ahí siendo venerado por todas esas mujeres. Saltó para quedar en el campo de batalla y tomó a Ryoga por la playera, arrastrándolo hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Estaba de malhumor, muriéndose de celos por que Shampoo le restregaba el cuerpo en los brazos de Ranma y Ukyo también trataba de llamar la atención de Ranma, pero no tan descaradamente como la china; aventó a Ryoga sin consideración a una de las camas y se cruzó de brazos, pisando el suelo frenéticamente con el pie derecho sin despegar el talón del piso.

—Ya me la imagino: _airen ser muy fuerte, Shampoo amar a airen_—fingió una voz chillona para burlarse de Shampoo—. Y claro, como al otro ni le gusta —bufó, enojada.

Cruzó su brazo derecho bajo su busto para apoyar su codo izquierdo y así empezó a morderse la uña del dedo meñique, en un gesto bastante desesperado, ver a Ranma rodeado de tantas chicas le estaba calando y haciendo que en su cabeza se crearan imágenes que hacían que un aura empezara a surgir de su cuerpo, frunció la boca y puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Celosa? —interrogó una voz que la sacó de sus alucines.

Akane giró despacio encontrado al dueño de aquella voz, se puso de mil colores y los ojos parecía que se le iban a salir al ver a su prometido recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y su pierna flexionada apoyándola en el mismo marco, pero lo que más la puso nerviosa, fue ver ésa sonrisa arrogante y esos ojos vivaces dirigida a ella.

Tragó saliva al verlo ahí, se veía increíblemente sexy y no podía ocultar el sonrojo que le provocó. Frunció el ceño y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Ranma.

—¿Quién estaría celosa de un presumido como tú? —Preguntó a manera de respuesta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no quería darle el gusto de que él supiera que era verdad que se estaba muriendo de celos.

Ranma bajó tenuemente la cabeza para luego mostrar una sonrisa más grande.

—Yo qué culpa tengo de que me admiren y que hayan quedado sorprendidas con mi fuerza —meneó la cabeza señalando a Ryoga que estaba en la cama, todavía inconsciente.

—Y claro, como al presumido ni le gusta que le anden idolatrando… —inquirió Akane con voz burlona, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla, rápidamente el color rojo carmesí se apoderó de su rostro, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su prometido que sonreía divertido.

—Vamos a comer algo antes de que inicie la competencia entre chicas —Ranma le extendió la mano.

Akane titubeante aceptó, no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba todavía roja y sorprendida por ese beso que le dio su prometido.

«_Dios, adoro cuando te pones celosa_» admitió Ranma que no podía dejar de sonreír y mirar a Akane que lo seguía, sujetando su mano y con las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

Ranma se asomó por los pasillos asegurándose que no hubiera nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, apretó fuerte la mano de su prometida y la llevó a los vestidores, Akane se sorprendió que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo.

—Gracias —dijo el chico, extrañando todavía más a su interlocutora.

—¿Eh? —Akane pestañeó dos veces, mirando fijamente a Ranma con cara de no entender nada.

—Gracias por haberme enseñado la técnica del carrusel, resultó ser muy efectiva y también por insistir en que tomara el antídoto, sí hubiera seguido con el efecto de la sopa, la pelea con Ryoga no hubiera estado pareja y me hubiese decepcionado mucho, pero demostré que soy más fuerte que él y que él también es muy fuerte. Por eso gracias.

Akane tenía los ojos como platos, todavía incrédula a lo que acababa de oír. Unos segundos después ya que su cerebro fue capaz de procesar la información, mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

—Estuviste genial, Ranma, de hecho te diré que tú has dominado mejor la técnica que yo, estoy muy orgullosa de tu logro —respondió Akane—. A mí no me tienes nada que agradecer —volvió a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que no tengo nada que agradecer? —Ranma dulcificó su voz y miró a Akane con suma ternura, puso su mano en la mejilla de su prometida, movió su dedo pulgar acariciando la suave piel de la chica quien de nueva cuenta se volvía a poner roja—. El sólo hecho de que existas ya es motivo suficiente para agradecer —Ranma se fue acercando lentamente a ella, admirando lo hermosa que era y más cuando el rubor se intensificaba en su rostro—, que te haya conocido —se acercó un poco más, siendo capaz de escuchar la respiración de la joven—, que estés conmigo… que seas mi prometida.

La besó.

Akane sentía desfallecer por cada oración que Ranma le decía, hizo un fuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le temblaba de emoción y que las piernas le flaquearon, pero se mantuvo fuerte y ahora tenía los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos, disfrutando de aquel tierno beso. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, amaba a Ranma sobre todas las cosas, sólo esperaba que algún día dejara de ser tan tímida y vergonzosa y fuera ella quien diera el primer paso y besarlo a él.

Se separaron, Ranma le mostró esa sonrisa que a ella la embobaba por completo.

Ranma la tomó de la mano para irse de ahí antes de que alguien entrara y los cachara, pero Akane se detuvo, Ranma se quedó sorprendido al ser envuelto en los brazos de Akane, quien ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

—Te quiero —musitó la peli azul sin tapujos, sólo que no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, no quería que él notara el color rojo dominaba su cara.

—A-Akane —Ranma quedó sorprendido por esas dos simples palabras.

El chico tragó saliva, no sabía qué decir, sólo sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de emoción al oírla y su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez esas palabras. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, rodeó la pequeña espalda de su prometida en un abrazo acogedor, colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Yo también te quiero, Akane —respondió, aunque lo que él sentía era más que eso.

Finalmente Akane se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, la chica lucía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban acuosos, seguramente por la mucha vergüenza que le dio admitirlo. Le mostró una dulce sonrisa.

No pudo contenerse, así que volvió a besarla, suavemente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Se sonrieron cuando se separaron.

—Perdón… —dijo Ranma apenado, con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—No tienes que pedir perdón… esto hacen los prometidos, ¿qué no? —respondió Akane tímida que miraba hacia otra parte que no fuera Ranma.

—Sí, hacen eso y más —Ranma notó curiosidad en Akane quien lo miró con esos ojos castaños llenos de inocencia, no había captado.

Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, haciendo que Akane lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó, notablemente molesta.

—No, boba, no me burlo de ti, sólo que eres muy inocente…

—Idiota —masculló Akane que luego dejó a un lado su molestia para ponerse a reír.

Salieron de los vestidores, riéndose, contentos, ignorando que habían sido vistos.

* * *

Era un hecho, iba a despellejar a esa gata en la menor oportunidad que tuviera, los que estaban a su lado se alejaron de ella al sentir aquella aura asesina que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras que los pobres cubiertos que tenían en sus manos eran víctimas de su furia, ya que los estaba haciendo trocitos y caían en su comida.

«_Maldita arrastrada_» pensó Akane mientras veía como Shampoo le daba de comer a Ranma en la boca y los pechos de la amazona chocaban con el brazo del pelinegro que se veía feliz disfrutando que lo consintieran.

—Disculpe, ¿están usando está silla? —preguntó Akane a los que estaban sentados tras de ella, los chicos menearon la cabeza en forma negativa, ella les sonrió dejándolos embobados.

Una silla de metal fue a parar a la cara de Ranma, dejando a Shampoo desconcertada y a Ukyo mirando con los ojos hechos platos al ver a Akane en posición de haber arrojado algo.

«_Aunque sus celos también pueden atentar contra mi vida_» admitió Ranma en el suelo todo idiota por el golpe.

—Salvaje —masculló Ranma, adolorido.

Akane tomó el plato de sopa que era de su padre para comer como si nada hubiera pasado, Ranma se lo merecía por no haber alejado a Shampoo.

La amazona la miró con odio, mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban en los vestidores, se miraban de forma desafiante. Sacaron del casillero el traje legendario, que se notaba distinto, como si estuviera deprimido porque ahora sí lucía como un simple trapo.

—Es más que obvio que sólo dos de nosotras pasara a la ronda final —habló Ukyo.

—Lo sé, de las chicas fuertes sólo ser Shampoo, tú y chica violenta —contestó la china mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

—Estoy segura que Akane sí pasará a la siguiente ronda, es probable que eche a correr a su contrincante —Ukyo tenía la manga del traje en su poder.

—Por eso, esperar a saber quién pelear con chica violenta y ponerse el traje —propuso Shampoo que tenía la otra manga del atuendo.

—Me parece bien —Ukyo le tendió la mano.

Shampoo presionó la mano de su rival.

«_Verás que Ranma será mío, si nos quedamos en la ronda final, yo me encargaré de ganarte_» pensó Ukyo mientras le sonreía a Shampoo amigablemente.

«_Shampoo ganarle a chica violenta y a chica espátula, airen sólo querer a ganadora y seré yo_» Shampoo también le sonreía amigablemente a su rival.

Las dos empezaron a reírse como locas.

Akane que acababa de llegar ahí para avisarles que ya tenían que estar en la banca, las miró como a un par de locas descerebradas y maniáticas.

Ukyo y Shampoo al notar la presencia de Akane, rapidísimas se movieron para ocultar el traje y le sonrieron inocentemente a su mayor rival.

—Locas —dijo Akane para sí.

* * *

La familia Saotome le deseó mucha suerte a Akane, la chica se puso nerviosa cuando Kasumi le dio muchos amuletos de buena suerte y le daba curiosidad saber de dónde había sacado todas esas cosas. Lo que la llenó de emoción fue un simple gesto de Ranma, uno que ella había hecho el día anterior, el chico se dio dos golpecitos con el puño en el pecho del lado del corazón y luego hizo la señal de paz y amor, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—¡Airen desearme suerte! —exclamó Shampoo que puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Akane como si se tratara de una mesa.

—No, Ranma me deseó suerte a mí —dijo Ukyo.

Las dos emocionadas saludaban a Ranma y sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Frunció el cejo y se levantó, haciendo que Shampoo perdiera el equilibrio, pero la amazona dio una voltereta para caer de pie.

—¡Ya basta las dos! —Gritó Akane, molesta, mirando de forma asesina a Shampoo—. ¡A la que le deseó suerte fue a mí, no a ustedes, par de idiotas!

Esa discusión llamó la atención del chico de gafas. Observaba a la peli azul y a la de cabellos lilas. Sonrió y le pidió a su guarura que se acercara para darle instrucciones. El guardaespaldas asintió.

—La primera en concursar, es la señorita con el número 8 —habló el presentador, mostrando el número.

Ukyo se fue hacia el campo de batalla.

—Su contrincante, es la señorita con el número 12.

Vieron a una chica pelirroja quien peinaba dos trencitas de lado que las tenía enfrente, su pálida piel era adornaba con unas pecas en el rostro y bonitos ojos azules. La jovencita se notaba muy tímida y a paso titubeante caminó hacia el campo de batalla.

—¡Qué empiece la pelea!

La castaña miró con incredulidad a su rival, se veía tan débil, pequeña, como de la misma estatura que Akane, y su confianza creció al ver como la pelirroja se pasó su dedo en la nariz y miraba hacia el suelo. Esa pelea era pan comido y lo más probable es que pasaría a la siguiente ronda.

—Ukyo ganar fácilmente —dijo Shampoo.

—Pues creo que sí —apoyó Akane.

Ukyo sacó su espátula para atacar a esa pelirroja, pero la sorpresa se hizo presente cuando la chica saltó para esquivar el ataque, haciendo unos perfectos movimientos de gimnasia. La pelirroja barrió los pies de Ukyo haciéndola caer que por lo sorprendida que quedó no pudo reaccionar.

Akane y Shampoo tenían los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entre abierta, se miraron entre ellas patidifusas y luego volvieron su atención a ésa pelea.

La pelirroja ya no le daba oportunidad a Ukyo para que atacara, la pequeña chica le dio una patada bajo la quijada y luego un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que la castaña escupiera. La oponente de Ukyo empezó a dar patadas giratorias, obligando a la chica espátula a cubrirse con sus brazos, pero cada golpe, la hacía retroceder un paso.

—¡La ganadora es la concursante con el número 12! —anunció el réferi.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ukyo que no dejaba de parpadear.

—Sí, es que ya pasó los diez metros del campo de batalla —señaló el réferi.

Ukyo miró la línea y sus pies ya estaban fuera de ella, la pelirroja todavía se mantenía dentro de la raya y le sonreía contenta.

La castaña bajó la cabeza, aceptando su derrota.

—Por confiada perdiste —le dijo Ranma, cuando su amiga llegó a su lado.

—Ya ni me digas, me siento como una tonta —respondió Ukyo que no dejaba de ver el suelo, estaba triste porque ahora ya no podía pelear por el amor de Ranma.

—Bueno, no te desanimes, la verdad es que esa chica sí luce bastante débil y te puede engañar con facilidad, además estuviste muy bien —animó Ranma que le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro.

—Gracias Ranma —Ukyo miró maravillada a su amigo, él siempre la hacía sentirse bien.

Mientras que en la banca donde estaban las concursantes, dos chicas estaban con caras de asesinas mirando aquel pequeño gesto.

Llamaron a Akane al campo de batalla, y para la sorpresa de todos, el número de su contrincante era el 14, nada más y nada menos que Shampoo que se señaló incrédula, pensando que pelearían hasta el día siguiente.

—Bueno que empiece la…

—Disculpe, pero Shampoo necesita ir al baño, ¿esperar un par de minutos? —pidió la joven amazona que empezó a dar saltitos desesperada y mostró unos ojos suplicantes que enternecieron y dejaron idiota al réferi quien asintió.

Akane se quedó ahí, esperando a su oponente, todavía sorprendida que le hubiera tocado pelear con Shampoo.

El chico del traje se recargó sobre su escritorio, apoyando sus codos en el mueble, para luego entrelazar sus dedos a la altura de su boca, concentró sus azules pupilas en la pequeña peli azul. Sonrió cuando recordó el fuerte carácter que esa jovencita poseía.

—Veremos qué tan fuerte eres, número 2 —musitó el joven.

* * *

La familia Saotome, Soun y Akane quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Shampoo. Ranma de inmediato sintió preocupación al ver a la amazona con el traje legendario puesto.

—Ya lo entiendo —dijo Nabiki, voltearon a verla—. Es la razón por la cual el traje no nos escogió a Kasumi o a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogó Ranma, desesperado.

—Que el traje le gustan las chicas fuertes —respondió Nabiki que asintió y cerró los ojos.

Ukyo miró con odio a Shampoo, seguramente ganaría y se iba a quedar con Ranma.

Akane era la más sorprendida de todos, ver a Dou-chan en el cuerpo de Shampoo era lo que menos se esperaba; Shampoo por su parte no podía ocultar la felicidad que eso le causaba.

—¡Ahora sí, que empiece el encuentro! —exclamó el réferi.

La peli azul salió volando por un puñetazo que Shampoo le dio, azotó en el suelo bruscamente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Diablos! —musitó Akane todavía con la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.

—Shampoo mostrar su verdadera fuerza gracias a traje legendario —dijo la amazona que ya la tenía casi encima con el pie listo para patearle el rostro.

Akane de milagro giró esquivando aquel ataque, se cubrió con las manos para evitar que el concreto levantado por el impacto le diera en la cara.

Se levantó en un salto para esquivar otro de los ataques de Shampoo. Bloqueó un puñetazo por parte de Shampoo con su mano, notó la fuerza del impacto al ser empujada por unos centímetros, dio una voltereta hacia atrás para eludir el otro ataque.

Shampoo se sentía enamorada de aquel traje, la hacía sentirse ligera, fuerte y lo mostraba a cada ataque y golpe que le daba a su principal rival.

«_El traje legendario ser impresionante, Shampoo nunca quitárselo, así Shampoo ser la única prometida de airen_» pensó emocionada la peli morada a quien se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La amazona se le dejó ir con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que Akane a duras penas podía esquivar. El traje legendario no sólo le proporcionaba fuerza a Shampoo, si no que también la hacía más ágil y rápida.

Un puñetazo paso a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Akane pudo sentir el aire caliente que destiló el puño, si le hubiera dado tal vez andaría ya volando por el cielo. Se agachó, eludiendo una patada alta y luego saltó para esquivar una barrida.

La chica de cabellos cortos estaba respirando agitada, se le veía el sudor resbalar por su rostro, realmente estaba asombrada por las habilidades adquiridas de su contrincante gracias a Dou-chan, ahora entendía a Ranma su mala actitud hacia el traje.

—La elegida, sí como no —masculló Akane con burla.

Saltó para evitar un ataque de Shampoo, estaba en el aire cuando la amazona apareció tras de ella, dándole un codazo entre los omoplatos, enviándola al suelo, la china ya estaba en el suelo esperándola, lista para darle un rodillazo, Akane metió las manos, utilizando la rodilla de la joven peli morada como soporte y dar una voltereta hacia atrás.

—¿Akane rendirse? —Preguntó la amazona con burla—. Convenir a chica violenta hacerlo, así no morir.

«_Demonios, me costara derrotarla con el traje puesto_» Akane se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Observaba a detalle a Shampoo, lucía muy bien con el traje, le resaltaba los atributos.

—Aunque gata se vista de seda, gata se queda —contestó Akane mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, llevándose los brazos tras la nuca, imitando a su prometido.

Ese comentario molestó de sobre manera a la china, quien se lanzó a Akane y le propinó un par de golpes en el estómago y luego le dio con la distal de su mano tras del cuello, mandando a Akane a besar el suelo.

—Eso no es justo —musitó Ranma que apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas, frustrado por no poder intervenir en aquella pelea.

—Muchacho, mi hija es fuerte, de lo contrario ya hubiera sido vencida —Soun le puso la mano en el hombro a Ranma.

—Pero es que no es justo, el maldito traje que tanto idolatraba a Akane ahora le dio la espalda y está en el cuerpo de Shampoo —Ranma juró hacer trizas y quemar ése maldito trapo.

—Y aun así, no ha derrotado a Akane —respondió Soun que le guiñó el ojo, confiado de las habilidades de su hija.

Ukyo miró al papá de Akane, se notaba tan confiado, tan tranquilo a pesar de ver que Akane tenía muchas posibilidades de perder. Posó sus ojos en Ranma que se notaba bastante preocupado y molesto.

—Nah, no creo que esta sea toda tu fuerza —se levantó Akane mostrando una sonrisa arrogante aunque tenía una fisura en el labio que le sangraba, el cual se limpió con el dorso de la mano—. Sigues siendo igual de debilucha a pesar de tener el traje puesto —sus ojos resplandecieron en son de burla al igual que una sonrisa irónica se hizo presente.

—Shampoo demostrar que tan debilucha ser —apareció la amazona que hundió su puño en el estómago de Akane haciendo que la peli azul soltara un tanto de sangre y su cuerpo saliera disparado por el impacto.

Akane aterrizó con las manos y su cuerpo levantado hacia arriba, con las rodillas dobladas, tragó saliva al ver que estaba a escasos dos centímetros de tocar la línea que marcaba el límite del campo de batalla.

Dio varias volteretas hacia atrás para alejarse de aquella línea, quedando de nuevo en el centro del campo.

—Esta pelea determinar quién quedarse con Ranma —la señaló Shampoo, quien se notaba muy confiada por su victoria.

Akane pestañeó repetidas veces, ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué todo lo tienen que asociar con Ranma? Yo vine a competir para ganarme el viaje e irme a China… —suplicó Akane mirando hacia el cielo, vio hacia el público y al único que veía ahí, era Ranma, los demás desaparecieron, le sonrió e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

«_Vale la pena_» se dijo internamente, embobada, admirando a su prometido.

El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por Shampoo que le dio una patada en el brazo.

—Shampoo matarte, Tendo Akane —le susurró al aparecer a su lado, Akane la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—En serio, ¿no te sabes otra frase? —respondió Akane que desapareció ante los atónitos ojos de la amazona.

Shampoo se sorprendió que ahora Akane estuviera tras de ella, con el brazo alrededor de su cuello y con el otro sujetándole las manos tras de su espalda.

—Tengas o no puesto el traje, yo sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, gatita —le musitó en el oído—. No pienso perder… y no sólo lo digo por el viaje.

La amazona se liberó de Akane y volvió a atacarla, Akane esta vez ya no se iba a dejar, ya había probado la supuesta fuerza que el traje le daba a la amazona, pero algo no cuajaba, cuando ella usaba el traje, lo que menos sentía era fatiga y ahora que veía a la china, notó que la joven ya estaba mostrando agotamiento, así que quería confirmar sus sospechas.

Shampoo daba puñetazos y patadas que Akane eludía, la joven de cabellos cortos hacía todo lo posible porque Shampoo la siguiera atacando, observando los movimientos y gestos que hacía la amazona, atisbaba de vez en cuando el traje.

Atrapó el puño de Shampoo y luego el otro, le dobló las corvas a la amazona para hacerla caer, cuando logró su cometido, se puso encima de ella, forcejearon un minuto, pero al final, Akane aprisionó las muñecas de Shampoo contra el suelo.

—¡Lodo, lodo, lodo! —gritaron varios hombres al ver la pose en la que las jóvenes peleadoras se encontraban.

—¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa! —exclamaban otros.

A la familia Saotome, a Soun y a Ukyo le resbaló una gota de sudor al escuchar las peticiones del público masculino.

Akane y Shampoo dejaron de forcejear unos segundos, poniéndose coloradas por aquellas sugerencias de los espectadores. Se miraron entre ellas compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. Pervertidos.

El referí pidió compostura en el publico, haciendo que todos volvieran a calmarse pero no por ello quitaban la cara de babosos que muchos pervertidos habían puesto al imaginarse aquella pelea en un estanque de lodo.

Las jóvenes contrincantes soltaron un suspiro. Volvieron a lo suyo.

—Creo que deberías de quitarte el traje —le dijo Akane sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Shampoo.

—¿Por qué? Shampoo sentirse fuerte —respondió la amazona, mirándola con odio.

—Te está consumiendo, idiota, en vez de que tú lo uses a él, él te está usando a ti —contestó Akane, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mentira, chica violenta estar molesta de que Shampoo ser más fuerte que ella —la amazona aventó a Akane al lograr poner sus pies sobre el estómago de la peli azul.

Akane se sujetó el estómago pero había logrado caer de pie.

«_Estúpida, seguro el traje está resentido conmigo de que no lo he usado y por eso dejó que tú te lo pusieras, pero como no eres la indicada, en vez de proporcionarte toda la fuerza, te la está consumiendo_» observó la peli azul al ver frente a ella a Shampoo que ya estaba respirando agitadamente.

Shampoo se le volvió a lazar con el puño listo, Akane se agachó, dándole un golpe en el vientre, uno muy duro que dejó a la amazona caer al suelo, arrodillada y tocándose el lugar del impacto, mostraba dolor en su rostro. Se levantó para cobrarle el golpe a la chica de cabellos azules.

Akane recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha seguido de un gancho al hígado que la levantó varios metros, en el aire la amazona apareció juntando sus manos para dejarle ir un brutal golpe.

—Shampoo ser más fuerte, Shampoo merecer amor de airen —dijo la amazona antes de dejar ir el golpe.

La peli azul recibió el golpe, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se colapsaba, de hecho el aire no entraba con facilidad a sus organismo. Cayó en el campo agrietando el pavimento y levantando pedazos de concreto.

Shampoo cayó de pie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a paso arrogante llegó hacia Akane que yacía herida. La amazona respiraba agitada.

—Shampoo ganar, Shampoo ser única prometida de Ranma.

—Y la ganadora es… —el referí ya iba a levantar el brazo de Shampoo.

—La número 2 —interrumpió Akane.

Akane se levantó veloz del pavimento, sorprendiendo a todos, más a la joven amazona que de lo desconcertada que se encontraba no tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar.

—Lo siento Shampoo, pero creo que es mejor terminar con esto —musitó Akane mostrando una mirada llena de frialdad.

Uno, dos, tres… muchos golpes rápidos azotaron en su estómago que no le daban ni un instante de paz, ni siquiera le permitía emitir algún ruido. Akane dio una patada alta que impactó en la mejilla izquierda de Shampoo y por la misma fuerza del impacto salir lanzada hacia su derecha, pero la peli azul ya estaba esperándola, dando un giro y alzando el pie al tiempo para volver a patearla.

Ranma estaba realmente impresionado por la fuerza de su prometida sin ayuda de aquel maldito traje, le estaba dando una paliza a Shampoo a pesar de que la amazona tuviera puesto a Dou-chan.

Ukyo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Akane era muy peligrosa, observó a Ranma y luego miró el suelo.

—Yo no podría… —musitó la joven de la espátula.

—¡Así se hace mi delicada princesa! —exclamó Soun que alzaba el puño con convicción, notablemente orgulloso de lo que su hija era capaz de hacer.

La amazona salió volando cuando el monte de la palma de la mano de Akane impactó bajo su quijada. Shampoo soltó unas lagrimillas, sintiéndose humillada porque a pesar del traje, no le había ganado a Akane. Azotó en el suelo, revotando dos veces, ahí perdió el conocimiento.

—¡La ganadora es la chica con el numero 2! —sentenció el réferi bastante sorprendido por la pelea.

El traje legendario salió del cuerpo de Shampoo, dejando a la pobre chica desnuda, Akane le dio un golpe al réferi para evitar que éste viera a su compañera sin ropa, se desfajó la camisa y se la sacó rápida, haciendo que su playera también se levantara en el proceso, dejándole ver su pequeña cintura y su plano abdomen, haciendo que los hombres empezaran a aullar como locos, emocionados al ver a esa chica que ocultaba su bello cuerpo con la camisa china, pero eso no le importó a la peli azul, colocó la camisa sobre el cuerpo de Shampoo para evitar que la siguieran viendo. Akane contempló a Shampoo en el suelo.

Ranma estaba que quería matar a todos esos hombres que miraban de forma morbosa a su prometida quien se metía la playera en el pantalón una vez que se dio cuenta que la tenía un poco alzada.

—Dou-chan, malo —reprendió Akane, mirando con enojo al traje que movía el mayon como si estuviera dibujando circulitos en el suelo—. Y tú, Shampoo idiota, deberías confiar más en tus capacidades de lucha propias. Eres buena sin duda.

—Señorita, podría por favor desocupar el campo de batalla —pidió el réferi que se sobaba la mejilla, sus ojos los tenía clavados en el pecho de la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Deje de verme así, maldito pervertido! —el réferi recibió otro golpe que lo mandó por los cielos.

En la frente de Akane palpitaba una vena, lo único que atinó hacer fue taparse con sus brazos.

Ranma apareció tras de ella, poniéndole una camisa sobre sus hombros. Ella volteó a verlo, agradecida.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, eres impresionante, salvaje —le susurró Ranma, haciendo que Akane se ruborizara.

* * *

Dejó que Ranma cargara a Shampoo para llevarla a la enfermería y tras de ella iba Dou-chan.

—Yo que tú, quemo el trapo —musitó Ranma al notar que el traje se ocultaba tras la puerta cuando dejaron a Shampoo en la enfermería.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es la razón por la cual actuó así —respondió Akane.

—Bueno, se supone que tú eres la indicada para usarlo, ¿no?

Akane miró al traje que cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo vio, se escondió temeroso tras la puerta.

—Lo soy —respondió Akane—. Porque cuando yo lo he usado, nunca me he sentido cansada a pesar de que he estado horas y horas entrenando con él puesto y ahora que estuvo en el cuerpo de Shampoo, ella rápido empezó a perder energías…

—Estás diciendo que el traje uso la energía de Shampoo, en vez de que liberara la fuerza de ella… —entendió Ranma que miró a Shampoo en la cama, inconsciente.

—Al principio sí liberó su fuerza, pero poco a poco empezó a consumirla —afirmó la peli azul.

—Vaya.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensando en el traje y en Shampoo.

—Pues felicidades, a pesar de todo, ganaste —dijo Ranma para romper el silencio.

—Gracias, aunque no me siento contenta por eso, hubiera preferido a la loca Shampoo con sus chúis que con el traje puesto —Akane frunció la boca.

—Bueno, tú también eres una presumida, que no tiene pizca de feminidad a comparación de Shampoo —rebatió Ranma que cruzó los brazos tras de la nuca, buscaba que Akane se molestara para que olvidara su pesar.

—Mira quién habla, el chico que no se besa así mismo porque no puede —contestó Akane, quien frunció el cejo.

—¡Claro que puedo, mírame! —Ranma se besó el dorso de su mano, haciendo que Akane se pusiera roja de coraje.

—Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones.

—Y tú una amargada.

—Baboso.

—Histérica.

—Presumido.

—Envidiosa.

—Bobo.

—Tonta.

—Estúpido.

—Cretina.

—Idiota.

—Marimacho.

Ranma terminó besando la pared de la enfermería mientras que su cuerpo se deslizaba.

—Salvaje.

—Vámonos, Dou-chan —Akane se fue de la enfermería, con el traje que daba saltitos de felicidad.

A los tres segundos, Akane regresó a la habitación para agarrar a Ranma por la trenza y llevárselo arrastrando de ahí. A pesar de enfadarse con él, no lo iba a dejar solo con Shampoo, ¿qué tal si la gata despertaba y pretendía besar a Ranma? Mejor alejarlo de la loca amazona.

—Y a pesar de todo, ¡te gané! —Akane le mostró la lengua a Shampoo en tono infantil.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! :) Haciéndome presente con la primer actualización del mes con ésta historia :3 Akane vs. Shampoo, oh vaya :O espero que les haya gustado el romanticismo y la acción de éste episodio, ya es el penúltimo de la parte del traje legendario, en el siguiente será el final u.u Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y entretenido ;) también que merezca el tiempo de su lectura y sus comentarios :3 saben que los recibo muy a gusto, mientras que no sean insultos para mi y los lectores.  
**

**Y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón, alma y vida su tiempo y sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar con la historia. MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS chicas y chicos :3 son unos soles hermosísimos n.n Gracias a ustedes, la historia ha llegado a mas de los 600 reviews (para ser sincera no me los esperaba :´D ), MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: leslietendo, akane192530, cata3, Priscila, hikarus, akarly, AiHiwatari, Guest, piipo, Auri22, lulupita, Karly101, AkaneSaotome, Katy28, Estefy-chan, Rutabi, Wolfing23, calcioycobalto, Lucero y a todos lo que me brindan unos minutos de su tiempo al leer y por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios. Muchisimas gracias :D **

***Cata3, Guapa! Ese par siempre unidas para un mismo fin ¬¬ já! pero no se les hizo xD Ukyo a freir okonomiyakis xD Espero haber dado pistas de quién o qué los vio ;) primordial para el siguiente capítulo :) **

***Priscila, hermosa! Hay más romance, te lo aseguro ;) en este capítulo y en el siguiente :D **

***Guest, hola! gracias por el aviso :) espero que te guste la historia n.n **

***lulupita, preciosa! Espero que este momento también te emocione, ya que los dos se dicen que se quieren aunque les costó admitirlo abiertamente, pero creo que es un pequeño paso para que se animen a decírselo más seguido ;)**

***AkaneSaotome, princesa! Qué si engañan, a Ukyo la derrotaron facilmente xD (se lo merecía) Esos pelitos que a Ranma le salieron, eran propios de la edad xD Nodoka es una madre preocupada por su bebé. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, hermosa n.n**

***Lucero, bella! Paciencia, sí, tendré mucha paciencia :3 No sólo la defiende, también se preocupa por ella y se la "secuestra" un ratito para besarla a gusto :3 ¿no es un amor ese niño? Yo quiero uno así xD **

***A todos los lectores que me obsequian unos minutos de su valioso tiempo, muchas gracias, espero de corazón que les haga pasar un momento entretenido y divertido con lo que he escrito. Gracias n.n **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

Dou-chan ataca a Ranma. Los prometidos son encontrados en circunstancias comprometedoras. Ranma decide deshacerse del traje legendario. Akane le modela a Happosai.

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos dentro de una semana :) **

**besitos y abrazos. **

**bye bye**


	49. El celoso traje legendario

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 49: El celoso traje legendario.**

* * *

Los jóvenes prometidos estaban molestos entre ellos, Ranma no dejaba de decirle lo presuntuosa que era y Akane lo idiota que él resultaba ser. La familia ya se acostumbraba a esas muestras de desagrado por parte de los chicos.

—Salvaje —dijo Ranma después de recibir un zape por parte de Akane.

—Baboso —contestó la chica que volteó la cara hacia otro rumbo.

Tras de ellos y todavía apenado por su forma de actuar, venía el traje, quien era observado por Nabiki.

* * *

—¡Ay! —exclamó Akane cuando un poco de jugo de limón le cayó en su labio.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Sí —respondió Akane mostrando una sonrisa la cual de inmediato quito al volver a sentir dolor.

—¿Segura? —Volvió a preguntar Nodoka—. Recibiste unos buenos golpes por parte de ésa china.

Ranma la miraba de reojo, le preocupaba el estado de Akane, él también había recibido golpes pero ya estaba completamente recuperado, pero Akane parecía que no.

—¡Claro que está bien, es una Tendo! —exclamó Soun dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la jovencita que la hizo que terminara con la cabeza sumergida en su sopa.

—¡Me duele pedazo de idiota! —exclamó Akane furiosa.

Al segundo vieron a Akane dándole caza a su padre.

—Yo creo que sí está bien —observó Nabiki que continuó comiendo.

El panda y Akane estaban terminando de comer, el gigantesco animal tenía un gran chichón cerca de su ojo derecho y cada vez que se masticaba, soltaba una lagrimilla de dolor.

* * *

La familia se retiró, dejando sola a Akane, que al ver que todos se marcharon empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

—Maldita Shampoo, me dejaste toda magullada —se tocaba el labio, haciendo muecas de dolor al taco, sí le resultaba bastante doloroso—. Auch.

—Parece que tienes reacciones retardadas, creo que algo anda mal con tu cerebro —llegó Ranma con un botiquín.

—Imbécil —respondió Akane, molesta.

—Ah, ya mi pequeña salvaje, no aguantas ni una broma —sonrió Ranma, siempre le divertía hacerla enojar.

—Es que no estoy de humor —admitió la peli azul que se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Gesticuló dolor cuando un líquido que hizo arderle el labio le tocó, miró con odio a Ranma quien le estaba tocando con un algodón sutilmente el labio.

—Arde —se quejó Akane que ya tenía los ojos acuosos.

—Tú sí que eres rara, aguantas una golpiza, pero no quieres que ni te roce un poco de agua oxigenada —se burló Ranma, haciendo que Akane frunciera el ceño.

Akane bufó, pero dejó que Ranma le curara las demás heridas visibles.

—Hueles a… —Ranma se acercó a Akane para olfatearla, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja—. Sopa de hongos.

La chica se quedó más roja después de oírlo, ¿cómo no iba a oler a sopa si su papá la sambutió en ella hace rato? No dijo nada, con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir en ese momento, se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —interrogó Ranma, curioso.

—A darme un baño —contestó Akane con voz tímida.

Ranma soltó un largo suspiro y no la dejó de ver hasta que se perdió. Estaba tranquilo de que a pesar de todo, Akane hubiera ganado, sin duda, su prometida era muy fuerte. Sonrió para sí, qué orgulloso se sentía de tener a Akane como prometida. Se quedó varios minutos en la misma posición, con los codos sobre la mesa para así con las manos sostener la cabeza y mirando hacia la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sólo pensando en Akane. Su instinto guerrero lo hizo voltear hacia atrás, encontrándose con el traje legendario que tenía en sus mangas una enorme roca que dejó caer sobre él, el chico de la trenza saltó justo a tiempo, esquivando aquel intento de asesinato.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpido trapo? —preguntó Ranma, alarmado, sí el traje tuviera rostro, seguro ahorita tendría cara de asesino.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver al traje agarrar de nuevo la piedra con toda la intención de soltársela en la cabeza, como pudo salió de la sala, subiendo rápido las escaleras, por voltear hacia atrás, chocó con una persona, llevándosela en el proceso. Aturdido, levantó la cara para verla, se puso como tomate al encontrarse con el rostro de Akane que también estaba atolondrada por el impacto. Tragó saliva, su prometida tenía el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua estaban presentes en su piel, tan sólo tenía puesta una toalla azul y para colmo la tenía mal colocada, medio cubriendo sus senos. La joven se puso también como tomate al notar a su prometido encima de ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó Ranma.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Akane asustada al ver una enorme roca que iba a caerle a los dos.

Ranma tomó a Akane entre sus brazos para eludir aquel ataque por parte del traje, se metió a su habitación y luego se refugió en el closet.

—Tu estúpido traje quiere matarme —le dijo el chico notablemente molesto.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —interrogó Akane enojada por el tono que Ranma usó.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el culpable de todo, eh? —rezongó Ranma.

—¡Pues no creo que lo haga de a gratis!

—Oye, ese traje algo tiene, mira que haberse dejado que Shampoo lo usara y luego me ataca, ¿no se te hace bastante raro? —le recordó Ranma, señalando con ambas manos la puerta.

—Es verdad —musitó Akane, pensativa.

El traje abrió el armario de golpe, haciendo que tanto Akane como Ranma gritaran, pero lo peor no estaba ahí, sino que por el alboroto armado por el mismo traje, la familia también se reunió en la habitación del chico, dejándolos todos atónitos al ver a los más jóvenes de la casa metidos en el closet y tal vez hubiera sido menos llamativo, si no fuera que Akane estaba envuelta solamente con una toalla, la cual Akane se aferró como si fuera su vida.

—E-e-e-e-e-e-esto no es lo que parece… —trató de explicar Ranma todo colorado ante las miradas de desaprobación por parte de su madre y hermana mayor y la picara de Nabiki.

—Claro, sólo jugaban a las escondidas y Akane perdió su ropa en el proceso —señaló la mediana.

—No, en verdad no es lo que parece —secundó Akane que ya estaba sacando humo de las orejas.

—¡N-no es lo que piensan, aquí no ha pasado nada! —Ranma hablaba con la voz entrecortada, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, esas miradas mostraban que no le creían nada.

—Pero si son unos niños, deben de esperarse hasta que se casen, o al menos que tengan ya un año de novios… —dijo Nodoka que derramaba unas lágrimas, aunque no podían definir sí eran de felicidad o decepción.

—Saotome, tenemos que preparar la boda en cuanto antes —dictaminó Soun, serio, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Sí, no podemos pasar esto por alto —respondió Genma, adoptando la misma pose que su amigo—. No queremos tener un heredero fuera del matrimonio.

Los lentes de Genma resplandecieron como espejos al sol.

—Oh, vaya, seré tía —dijo Kasumi que junto sus manos y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

La mayor de las hijas de Genma se notaba reamente encantada con la idea; Nabiki por su parte esbozó una sonrisa picara y sus ojos destellaron, seguro ya estaba fraguando algo para lucrar con lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Y yo abuela! ¡Ay qué emoción! —Exclamó Nodoka que empezó a dar de saltitos—. Empezaré a bordar ropita para mi nieto, bueno mejor para niño y niña, ¿qué tal si son gemelos?

A Ranma y Akane estaba a punto de darles un colapso nervioso ante aquel alboroto por parte de la familia.

Ranma tenía la quijada desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos mientras que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. El tomate envidiaría el rojo que Ranma tenía en su cara en esos momentos.

Akane por su parte le resaltaba una vena en la frente y un tic nervioso se hizo presente en la comisura de su labio, sin embargo, la vergüenza de la cual era víctima le impedía levantar la mirada hacia la familia.

—Si es hombre, que se llame como su abuelo, Genma Saotome —habló el papá de Ranma, lleno de orgullo que hasta lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como si de cascadas se tratasen.

—No, se llamara Soun —aclaró Soun que también lloraba.

—Que tenga los dos nombres —dijo el dueño del dojo—. Genma Soun Saotome —dictó.

A todos se les sombreó la frente, excepto a los patriarcas que de la emoción se abrazaron y lloraban a mares, muy emocionados y contentos por el nombre elegido.

—¡Por favor, mátame ahora, te lo pido! —suplicó Ranma al traje, haciéndole reverencia.

—Creo que iré a retar a la abuela de Shampoo a una pelea a muerte, con suerte y pierdo —dijo Akane que iba saliendo del armario, cubierta con la toalla y haciendo que a Genma le empezara a salir un hilillo de sangre.

El traje cubrió el cuerpo de Akane dejando a todos sorprendidos por aquella acción y al instante vieron a Ranma salir volando por la ventana. Todos ladearon la cabeza tratando de entender ésa situación, miraron a Akane que se veía su puño con el cual había golpeado a su prometido.

—Yo… yo no quise hacerlo —Akane les enseñó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí Akane golpea así a mi hermano, creo que se quedara viuda antes del matrimonio —comentó Nabiki, haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Akane no le quedó otra que ponerse muy roja y maldecir silenciosamente a la hija mediana de los Saotome.

* * *

Ranma estaba en la rama de un árbol, pensando en la actitud de aquel traje, prefirió no ir a la casa, seguro que Akane con ése trapo viejo como atuendo, lo haría carne molida en segundos y sabía que no era por Akane, sino por el mismo traje. Se recostó en la rama, cruzando sus brazos tras de la nuca usándolos como almohada. Estaba meditabundo respecto a lo que el traje hizo.

—¡Claro! ¡Está celoso! —chasqueó los dedos.

Se levantó de golpe, pero luego se recostó, tenía que pensar más las cosas de cómo deshacerse de aquel traje.

* * *

Akane deseaba que cualquier loco apareciera ahí para atacarla y con suerte dejarla muerta o en coma, cualquiera de las dos cosas para ya no soportar aquellas miradas insinuantes y los comentarios respecto a su desafortunado encuentro con Ranma en el closet.

Aunque les explicó mil veces lo que realmente sucedió, la familia seguía sin creerle.

—Estoy muy desilusionado de ti, hija, te he enseñado muchos valores y tú no te das a respetar, entiendo que ames a Ranma con todo tu ser que accediste a entrega… —Soun se quedó callado cuando el pie de su hija se estampo de lleno en su rostro y por la fuerza producida lo mandó por los aires.

—¡Ya les dije que ahí no paso nada! —bramó Akane, hecha una furia.

Happosai hizo acto de presencia y al instante ya iba dirigido hacia la peli azul, recibiendo un dulce puñetazo en su arrugado rostro y mandándolo a estrellarse a la barda.

—Oiga viejo —Akane tomó al anciano por sus ropas y lo zarandeó para que volviera en sí—. ¡Despierte, pervertido! —le dio una bofetada que dejó peor al pobre viejo.

—Hija, ya te dije cuál es el método para despertar al maestro —habló Genma, pasándole una pantaleta cerca de la nariz.

Happosai empezó a reaccionar y a los pocos segundos ya estaba con la prenda acariciándola en su rostro.

—Quiero preguntarle acerca de este traje —dijo la chica que se señaló.

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé —respondió el anciano, encantado con la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

—Entonces dígame donde encuentro a su amigo que se lo regaló —pidió Akane que le resultaba muy desagradable ver a ese viejo libidinoso frotándose la pantaleta en la mejilla.

—No quiero —soltó Happosai, haciendo un puchero—. Te ves muy bonita con el traje puesto, Akane —los ojos del anciano relucieron llenos de morbo.

Akane frunció la boca, y estaba ya con el puño listo para incrustárselo al anciano, pero luego pensó mejor las cosas y cambió su expresión radicalmente, poniendo una cara de lo más linda.

—Anda, maestro, dígame lo que necesito saber y le prometo que modelaré un brasier para usted —habló la chica mostrando su lado más dulce, pestañeando repetidas ocasiones, mostrando unos ojos soñadores, dejando embobado al viejo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla.

—Bueno, linda Akane, siendo de esa forma, te lo diré todo, pero no puedo hacerlo con el traje presente… —recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó callado.

—Dou-chan, malo, no debes de golpear así las personas —regañó Akane que se vio la manga, era la primera vez en su vida que realmente no quiso golpear a Happosai.

«_Cielos, este traje me ha metido en más líos de los que me pude imaginar_» pensó Akane, dejando escapar un suspiro de pesadumbre.

—Akane, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a dar un paseo, ¿no te parece? —Genma le guiñó el ojo.

Akane asintió, saltó por encima de la barda.

* * *

Ranma estaba recostado, descansando; sintió un peso extra en la rama, por lo que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Soun en la rama y al segundo caía Genma.

—¿Q-qué hacen…? —No terminó la frase porque la rama se rompió debido al peso—. ¡Qui-quítense de encima! —Pidió adolorido al estar debajo de los dos hombres.

—¡Ranma, ya sabemos cómo te puedes deshacer del traje! —exclamó Soun que al levantarse, aventó el cuerpo de Genma como si el hombre no pesara nada.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Ranma interesado, mostrando unos ojos soñadores.

—Bueno, verás, el traje es muy celoso —dijo Genma apareciéndose entre Ranma y Soun y haciendo que los dos se pusieran blancos como la leche y el cabello se les erizara.

—¿En serio? No me digas —inquirió Ranma mirando con enfado a su padre, eso era noticia vieja, lo supo desde el primer golpe que recibió por parte del traje.

«_Sólo porque soy un artista marcial que soporta golpes no ha logrado matarme, que si no, ahorita ya estaría seis metros bajo tierra_» pensó el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Sí, según las palabras del amigo del maestro, el traje se torna muy violento cuando un hombre se acerca demasiado a la chica que ha sido elegida para usarlo —continuó Genma.

—¿Demasiado? —Ranma enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.

—Sí —asintieron los dos patriarcas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho—. Supongo que al verte con Akane en el armario haciendo sus cositas hizo enfurecerlo, por eso de inmediato se posesionó del cuerpo de Akane y por eso ella te golpeó —prosiguió Genma que se acomodó los lentes.

—¡Ya les dije que no pasó nada de lo que su mente cochambrosa piensa! —exclamó Ranma poniéndose de mil colores.

—Ya, hijo, no te preocupes, es natural que quieras explorar el cuerpo de tu prometida, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, sé que mi hija tiene un cuerpo muy bonito y que atrae a cualquiera, lo más importante es que ella es tu prometida y no tiene nada de malo que hagan esas cosas, ¿verdad Genma? —habló Soun y su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

Ranma ya estaba dando la media vuelta para ir a buscar al traje para que lo asesinara, Dios quiera que lo dejara irreconocible porque la vergüenza que esos dos le estaban haciendo pasar en ese momento era para morirse.

Se quedó parado, recordando que el traje lo quiso matar antes del incidente del armario, seguramente el trapo se molestó cuando él estuvo curando a Akane de sus heridas, entrecerró los ojos, ése traje era demasiado celoso.

—La forma en que el traje ya no se posesione nunca más del cuerpo de Akane, es que ella bese a un hombre mientras tenga el traje puesto —habló Genma, haciendo que Ranma girara lentamente para verlos.

—¿Qué bese a un hombre? —repitió Ranma.

—Así es hijo, y tú eres su prometido, así que tú debes ser besado por Akane —habló Soun que colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que no hay problema, si ya se atrevieron a hacer sus travesuras dentro del armario…

—¡Maldita sea, viejo estúpido, te estoy diciendo que no pasó absolutamente nada entre Akane y yo! —exclamó Ranma que le dio un puñetazo a Genma, sacándole unos dientes y que los lentes salieran volando, haciendo que el cuerpo de su padre pareciera un rombo al girar varias veces sobre su eje y luego cayó.

Soun se quedó quieto, mirando con miedo a Ranma.

—Sí, ya decía yo, mi hija es muy decente, no se atrevería andar haciendo esas cosas fuera del matrimonio —sonrió Soun nervioso, recordando que él también había recibido un fuerte golpe de Akane hacía rato.

—Bu-bueno, también si rompes el botón que se encuentra en el cinturón lograras que el traje pierda la fuerza —balbuceó Genma antes de quedar inconsciente.

Ranma se fue de ahí, dejando a los dos hombres, necesitaba pensar, primero, tomarse un baño que lo relajara.

* * *

_Ranma se encontraba frente al altar, miraba a su alrededor, estaban todos presentes, sus auto proclamadas prometidas, los pretendientes de Akane, amigos, enemigos, todos ellos vistiendo de gala, su familia en la banca de adelante, su madre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Suspiró hondo y dirigió su atención hacia el sacerdote. De repente se escuchó la marcha nupcial, lo que lo obligó a voltear rápidamente. En el pasillo, cubierto por una elegante alfombra roja, caminaba una hermosa novia que tenía su cabello azul adornado por una bonita rosa blanca, un vestido blanco sencillo pero elegante, al lado de la bella chica iba Soun. _

_Estaba muy nervioso de verla. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, sintió que se iba a desmayar de lo emocionado que se encontraba. _

_El sacerdote empezó a hacer lo suyo. Llegó a la parte de que los novios podían besarse, pero en vez de sentir los dulces y suaves labios de su prometida sobre los suyos, un sabor a hierro invadió su boca. Akane vestía el maldito traje y en poco tiempo se vio a él siendo perseguido por la chica. _

_Vio a su familia, todos vestidos de negro, Nodoka inconsolable, vio un féretro y se acercó a él, encontrándose a él mismo, pero todo pálido, con los ojos hechos cruz, vestido con un traje negro formal y en sus manos tenía un pequeño ramito de flores. _

—_Akane, te duró poco el gusto de estar casada con mi hermano… ni diez minutos y ahora ya quedaste viuda —le dijo Nabiki a Akane quien ni siquiera se podía acercar al ataúd debido a que el traje que tenía puesto se lo impedía. _

—_Raaaaaannnnmaaaaaaaaa —gritó desgarradoramente la peli azul. _

El ojiazul despertó todo asustado debido al terrible sueño, sintió que escupiría el corazón por lo realista que fue la pesadilla.

—Que Akane me bese —musitó Ranma mientras se recuperaba.

Recordó todos los bellos momentos en que la había besado y ella le correspondía, pero en ninguna ocasión había sido ella la que iniciara con los besos.

—Tal vez no le gusto —dijo con un poco de tristeza—. Pero cada vez que la beso, sus ojos brillan de esa forma que me gusta y ése sonrojo adorable aparece en su rostro… No, no obligaré a Akane que lo haga sino quiere, ya llegara el momento que ella decida besarme, romperé ese botón que está en el cinturón, así sea lo último que haga —determinó, levantándose de golpe de la tina y empuñando su mano a la altura de su pecho con convicción—. Ese traje sabrá quién es Ranma Saotome.

Nabiki iba pasando por el baño y se quedó parada al escuchar a un loco riéndose, no le tomó importancia y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Estaba en la sala, esperando a que llegara Akane, vestía una camisa color azul clara, dejándose un par de botones desabrochados y desfajada, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis.

—¡Ya Dou-chan, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, casi mato al pobre chico! —escuchó la voz de Akane, se notaba molesta.

La vio que saltó de la barda para adentrarse a la casa, la chica iba regañando al traje que ni se percató de la presencia de Ranma, hasta que llegó al pasillo.

Ranma saltó justo a tiempo antes de recibir una patada por parte de la chica, el pie de Akane hizo un hueco en la pared.

—¡Muévete! —Exclamó Akane al notar que no podía controlar sus movimientos, el traje quería asesinar a Ranma.

—Creo que en un momento como este si me arrepiento de haber tomado el antídoto —dijo Ranma eludiendo por un pelo un puntapié de su prometida.

—Ranma, yo no quiero hacerte daño —la chica se notaba asustada por su repentino ataque hacia su prometido.

—¡Lo sé! —Gritó Ranma que bloqueó un codazo con sus brazos, siendo arrastrado cerca del estanque—. ¡Trapo viejo, vamos a pelear en un lugar más abierto!

Se paró al borde del muro, mirando a Akane que se notaba desconcertada, ella definitivamente no quería pelear.

—Ah con que el pedazo de tela viejo no quiere seguirme, entonces te daré un motivo para que lo hagas —sonrió el chico de la trenza.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos al tener a su prometido a escasos centímetros de ella. Le dio una patada en el estómago mandando al joven a estrellarse contra el muro.

—Celoso —masculló Ranma que se despegó de la pared justo antes de que Akane con un puñetazo la hiciera trizas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —interrogó Akane, muy sorprendida por la actitud de Ranma.

—Estoy harto de ése trapo —respondió Ranma.

Akane siguió a Ranma en contra de su voluntad, quería deshacerse del atuendo a como diera lugar, temía causarle un gran daño a su prometido.

—Ranma, por favor —Akane estaba muy preocupada, ya se encontraban en medio de un parque y a esas horas ya no había nadie.

—Tranquila, confía en mí —sonrió el chico que se señaló con ambos pulgares.

A pesar de esa sonrisa, Akane no podía dejar de preocuparse, en ella el traje no le causaba ninguna fatiga.

Se lanzó hacia Akane, su objetivo: el botón del cinturón. Debía de golpearlo duro, pero Akane era demasiado rápida y en un descuido, el chico terminó con los tobillos de Akane en su cuello para luego ser azotado en el suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo en el impacto y que su cabeza quedara enterrada. El chico salió de la tierra, todo idiota por el golpe, pero rápido se recuperó. Akane pestañó varias veces, no podía creer lo obstinado que era Ranma. Antes de volver a atacarla, Ranma fue recibido por una lluvia de patadas y luego lanzado a varios metros por un puntapié en su estómago.

—Maldición, con la fuerza de Akane combinado con la furia del traje están haciendo que mi desempeño sea el peor —dijo Ranma al levantarse, pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre su boca.

—¡Quítate! —exclamó Akane que ya estaba por encima de él con la pierna lista para golpearlo.

Si no hubiera sido por el aviso de la chica, ahorita estaría enterrado. Saltó eludiendo los múltiples intentos por golpearlo, sabía que Akane no quería lastimarlo por la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

Tenía que pensar rápido de cómo deshacerse de ese maldito trapo, pero mientras debía de esquivar los golpes, uno de ellos lo alcanzó, su mejilla derecha fue receptora y antes de reaccionar un codazo en el pecho lo mando a otros tantos metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Cayó con los ojos hechos remolinos que le giraban por lo aturdido que se encontraba, pero al ver frente a él una gran estatua de oso, se le ocurrió una idea. Vio a Akane que se acercaba a él, así que le arrojó la pesada estatua, haciendo que Akane la atrapara antes de que impactara con ella.

—Esta es mi oportunidad —dijo para sí, sonriendo.

Quedó incrustado en el suelo y con la estatua encima de él.

—Lo siento —musitó Akane notablemente apenada.

—¡Plan B! —Exclamó el chico de la trenza, lanzándole a Akane unos medios aros de metal, atrapando a la joven en un árbol—. Ahora si no podrás moverte, Dou-chan —dijo con burla, acercándose a Akane.

El árbol fue partido a la mitad cuando Akane sólo le bastó agacharse y así hacer que el tronco le cayera encima a Ranma.

—Perdón —masculló la joven.

Bajo el tronco, Ranma torpemente mostró su pulgar en signo de que todo estaba bien.

—Ranma —Akane admiraba como su prometido salía bajo el árbol todo atolondrado, pero volvió a recuperarse.

—Dou-chan es un trapo sucio y viejo que le gustan las chicas marimachos —se burló el chico, metiéndose los dedos en la boca para alargársela y mostrar la lengua.

Akane frunció el ceño molesta, mandó a volar a Ranma. El chico giraba, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Tu fuerza es igual al de una niñita de 5 años! ¡Tus golpes ni duelen! —gritó desde el cielo.

Parpadeo al ver Akane ya a su lado, la chica lo veía de forma incrédula.

«_Perfecto, sólo tengo que meter mi mano entre el estómago de Akane para no golpearla al momento de destruir el botón_» pensó el chico, quien intentó meter la mano entre el cinturón y el estómago de su prometida.

—¿Qué…? ¡No puedo! ¡Akane es tan pechos planos que mi mano no puede entrar! —exclamó el chico.

Recibió un codazo en la cabeza por parte de Akane.

—Esta vez no fue el traje el que te golpeó —inquirió Akane quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida y un tic en la ceja izquierda se había hecho presente—. No tengo pechos planos, estoy en pleno desarrollo, ¿qué no entienden? —la chica volvió a darle otros tanto de coscorrones.

A pesar de los duros que eran los golpes de Akane, finalmente logró que su mano entrara bajo el cinturón y cuando intentó golpearlo, recibió un rodillazo bajo la quijada, dejándolo atontado.

Cayeron justo donde estaba una estatua de un hombre gordo con un mazo alzado, ahí el botón del cinturón choco, destruyéndose en el impacto. El traje se desgarró al momento, dejando a Akane con unos cuantos pedazos de tela sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo partes esenciales de su fisionomía y antes de que terminaran ellos estrellados, Ranma tomó a su prometida en sus brazos, usó el mazo como soporte para saltar. Cayeron en una banca del parque que se encontraba colina abajo, el chico terminó sentado en ella y Akane sobre él.

Ranma estaba sonrojado al sentir la suave piel de Akane en sus manos, conteniéndose porque sus yemas de los dedos no recorrieran la espalda de la joven.

—Ranma —susurró Akane.

—Espero que no estés molesta por haber destruido tu querido traje —habló el chico que cerró los ojos para no ver a su prometida semidesnuda.

—No, al contrario, te lo agradezco —sonrió la chica, haciendo que Ranma abriera los ojos con sorpresa y la viera.

—¿Eh? —no podía creerlo.

—No me gustaría ser más fuerte gracias a un traje o un mejunje, me gusta saber que soy fuerte gracias a todo el entrenamiento que he hecho —respondió la chica que mostró esa bella sonrisa que a Ranma lo dejaba indefenso, como a un bebé.

—Tienes razón —secundó el chico sin dejar de verla.

—Eh, Ranma —llamó la joven, los ojos de Akane se iluminaron de una forma especial.

El chico se puso colorado al ver como su prometida rodeó sus delicados brazos en su cuello y se acercó a él. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los de su prometido, dándole un torpe y tímido beso.

Lo dejó impactado, Akane lo besó, finalmente ella se animó en besarlo y fue hermoso, su corazón iba a estallar de emoción al sentir los labios de Akane sobre los suyos, siendo por primera vez ella quien manejaba la situación, ahora entendía porque la chica se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada cada vez que él la besaba.

Lo que quedaba del traje en la piel de la joven, se desvaneció, haciendo que la chica quedara desnuda completamente, Akane abrazó a Ranma al sentir que ahora ya no tenía nada que la cubriera.

—N-no me mires —pidió la chica con pena.

—No lo haré —respondió Ranma que cerró los ojos por respeto a su prometida—. Pero no quiero que nadie lo haga, así que desbrocha mi camisa.

La chica notó que su prometido tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en un rápido movimiento desabotonó la camisa azul y se la quitó a Ranma, dejándolo con una camiseta negra sin mangas, para luego ponerse la camisa encima, estaba agradecida de ser pequeña, porque la camisa le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma que la prenda emitía, ese aroma de su prometido, olía tan bien.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí —contestó Akane.

Ranma se puso como tomate y por más que quería evitarlo no pudo, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su prometida una y otra vez, ni el disfraz de Jazmín, ni la toalla sólo cubriendo su cuerpo la hacían lucir endiabladamente sexy como su camisa cubriéndola. Tragó saliva, luchando internamente porque su lado perverso no saliera a relucir. La abrazó, fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

—No, por favor, no te muevas, te quiero tener así un rato —pidió Ranma, más bien parecía estar suplicando.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía tener un mejor momento que ése.

La joven se separó un poco de Ranma, se puso de puntillas y volvió a darle un suave y tímido beso, mientras lo veía a los ojos, obsequiándole una bella sonrisa. Lo abrazó, colocando su mejilla derecha sobre el pecho de Ranma y sintiendo cómo él posaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo Akane.

Ranma abrió los ojos, extrañado por la palabra de Akane, ¿por qué le estaba dando las gracias? Iba a separarse un poco para verla, pero ella se lo impidió. Suspiró hondo, resignado, ya después tendría tiempo para preguntarle, ahora sólo quería disfrutar estar con ella y tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa ya de madrugada, se notaban fatigados, ya hasta veían medio borroso, se dejaron caer en la sala, quedando de espaldas entre ellos, recargándose uno sobre el otro, con las manos tomadas y quedando completamente dormidos.

En la mañana, Genma y Soun encontraron a sus hijos ahí en la sala, Soun cubrió el cuerpo de su hija con una manta y luego la cargó, Akane se acurrucó en el pecho de su papá, abrazándolo por el cuello y sonriéndole. Genma no fue tan considerado con su hijo, se lo echó al hombro tal costal. Los dos padres se sonrieron entre ellos y llevaron a sus pequeños a sus respectivas habitaciones para que durmieran tranquilamente.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que la competencia ya acabó?! —exclamaron los dos prometidos, golpeando con las palmas la mesa; tenían los ojos desorbitados.

—Pues sí, es que por más que intentamos despertarlos, simplemente no pudimos —dijo Nodoka sonriendo amistosamente.

—Sí, quedaron descalificados por no haberse presentado —habló Nabiki sin tomarle importancia.

—Pero alégrate, Akane, tío Soun y la chica pelirroja que peleó con Ukyio, ganaron —Kasumi también sonreía.

—Ahhhh, mi amigo, qué afortunado, se ganó un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo —dijo Genma casi llorando.

—¿Bueno, y cuando se va a ir de viaje mi papá? —interrogó Akane.

—Pues al terminar la competencia se lo llevaron al aeropuerto y pues Soun ya debe de ir rumbo al destino que eligió —respondió Genma.

—Bien, creo que puedo estar tranquila, así él puede ir a buscar al anciano con la cura a nuestra maldición y traerme un poco —Akane dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Akane, mi amor! —Llegó Happosai lanzándose hacia la peli azul, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la chica—. Recuerda que me prometiste modelarme —habló el anciano que se sobaba su nariz.

—Ah, sí… —se quedó callada al ver al traje tras de él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ranma, sorprendido de ver aquel traje como si nada.

—El traje se reconstruye solito, ya le hablé a mi amigo para que venga por él —dijo Happosai.

Ranma se hizo a un lado antes de que una piedra enorme le cayera encima.

—¡Dou-chan! ¡Compórtate! —Exclamó Akane que agarró el traje por uno de los moños como si le estuviera jalando la oreja—. Encontraras a la chica indicada para usarte —lo dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba la tela de la manga.

—Sí y no una pechos planos como Akane —señaló Ranma.

La enorme piedra terminó sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, cortesía de Akane.

—Salvaje —se escuchó a Ranma bajo la roca, sólo se vislumbraba sus manos en señal de cuernitos.

* * *

Llegó un anciano con barba y un fleco que le cubría los ojos a recoger el traje, todavía trato de negociar con ellos para que se lo quedaran, Genma se frotaba la barbilla, recibir ese sillón tan cómodo era tentador, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su esposa, se negó a la oferta, así que el amigo de Happosai se fue de ahí de mala gana con el traje en su poder.

* * *

Happosai estaba ansioso de que Akane le modelara por fin un sostén color rojo, hasta se frotaba los brazos tras de la puerta.

—¿Estás segura, Akane? —preguntó Ranma ceñudo por lo que prometida iba a hacer.

—Sí, no tiene nada de malo, sólo será un ratito y por una vez —respondió Akane, sonriente—. Anda, espera afuera o mejor vete a tu habitación, no quiero causarte un trauma —lo dijo divertida.

Ranma salió muy a su pesar y se quedó ahí, por si al viejo se le ocurría manosear a Akane al verla sólo con el sostén. Se recargó sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho

—¿Está listo, maestro? —preguntó Akane con voz juguetona.

—Desde hace mucho, linda Akane —el ancianito estaba ya desesperado por verla.

—Muy bien, ya salgo eh —avisó Akane.

Vieron la puerta correrse lentamente, mientras que la mano de Akane se asomaba, haciendo que Happosai casi aullara de la emoción. El ancianito se puso azul al ver a un guapo rubio con el sostén puesto. Happosai cayó inconsciente y convulsionándose, mientras que Ranma descompuso su pose, casi cayendo al suelo.

—¿Verdad que me queda lindo? —sonrió el rubio quien guiñó un ojo, notablemente divertido por la reacción del viejo libidinoso.

Ranma le aparecieron unas líneas azules en su rostro.

—Quítate eso que es una vergüenza para el género masculino —masculló Ranma.

—Bueno, eso no me importa, ahora si quieres, puedes llamarme pechos planos no me enojaré por eso —contestó Akane que se quitó el sostén porque le resultaba muy incómodo y veía con mucha diversión a su prometido.

Ranma bufó y prefirió no atreverse a ver el rubio para luego irse a su habitación.

* * *

Estaban reunidos en la sala, cuando Kasumi entró muy contenta, mostrando un sobre.

—Es una postal de tío Soun —dijo muy animada, sentándose rápidamente y sacando la postal.

Akane estaba ya ansiosa por ver a su papá en China y avisándole que ya tenía la cura, pero al ver a un panda con un collar de flores en su cuello, una falda de hula hula en su redonda cintura, en una playa, acompañado de varias chicas muy guapas usando faldas hawaianas y viéndose cómo movía las manos, bailando, se le sombreó la frente y de su cuerpo empezó a emanar una energía tétrica que hizo a Ranma alejarse de ella.

—Mira, el tío se encuentra muy feliz en Hawái, qué envidia —Kasumi se mostraba muy contenta.

—Ese maldito viejo, cuando regrese haré un tapete con piel de panda —Akane apretó el puño con furia, mostrando un semblante asesino.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! :D Al fin, después de muuuuchos días sin actualizar, lo he hecho! :,D Gracias por la espera y ojala que el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n Hemos llegado al final de la saga del traje, que fue él quien vio como Akane y Ranma se besaban en el casillero y fue la razón por la cuál el traje se dejó usar por Shampoo... por venganza! xD pero ya, finalmente se deshicieron de él n.n y vaya forma de cómo lo lograron. Ojala que no los haya decepcionado y mucho menos a mi hermosa amiga Rutabi, linda, lo hice con mucho cariño y esperando que te haya gustado :) **

**GRACIAS! Muchas, muchas gracias por todo chicas y chicos, ustedes que me regalan de su tiempo y sus palabras. Infinitas gracias :3 **

**Gracias a: leslietendo, akarly, SoOl-Chan, Guest, hikarus, Ranma-Akane, lulupita, Wolfing, Auri22, Dayana, Estefy-chan, MATT, Karly101, AkaneSaotome, calcioycobalto, Tenshi Everdeen y a todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su valioso tiempo :) **

***Guest, hermosa! Creo que eres Priscila... y si me equivoco, discúlpame por favor u.u qué mejor castigo puede tener el traje que ver como es rechazado cuando la chica que lo trae puesto besa a un chico xD **

***Ranma-Akane, holaaa! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario :) es muy bonito saber que te siguen y por cuestiones ya sea de tiempo o que a veces se olvida no dejan comentario, pero es muy lindo cuando te lo dejan y te dicen esas palabras que tu me has dejado. Gracias y espero que te siga gustando la historia :D **

***lulupita, preciosa! Espero que haya aclarado las dudas, ya que es el último capítulo donde sale Dou-chan que de alguna forma alejó a nuestros protagonistas, pero por lo visto, está muy difícil que éstos dos se alejen xD Gracias por comentar :D me encanta leerte n.n **

***Dayana, prinesa! Waaaaaaaahhhhh, si ya pronto serán 50 capítulos! Qué emoción! y wooow, la historia má larga que he escrito en mi vida xD, y bueno, creo que vamos por más, espero no defraudarte o aburrite. Besitos preciosa ;)**

***MATT, galanazo! Gracias por tus comentarios en éste fic, espero que no te aburra debido a lo extenso que es cada capítulo, es que con este fic me emocionó demás y pues me salen muchas palabras u.u Agradezco mucho tu tiempo y pues te deseo mucha suerte con lo de la auditoria federal... ¡Auditoria! Ni sé porque le tengo tanto pavor a éso... muy tedioso, no? Un besote y un abrazote n.n **

***AkaneSaotome, hermosa! La chica pelirroja la subestimaron, además me gusta poner a chicas pelirrojas como cameos de Ranma cuando se convertía en mujer. Sí, Akane es mas fuerte que Shampoo, hurra! y más posesiva, celosa xD, ahh pobre Ranma, la prometida que tiene, pero bueno, el chico tampoco se queda atrás, si de celos hablamos, quedan empatados ;) gracias por tu comentario, te mando un besote y un abrazo ;) **

***A todos los que me regalan de su tiempo al leer la historia, muchisimas gracias, espero que sigan disfrutando de Akane y medio. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos pronto... **

**Ah, sí, el adelanto ;) **

Akane encuentra un espejo bastante curioso. Cologne y Happosai se reencuentran. Viajan a la China antigua.** (Supongo que ya se imaginan de qué episodio hablo) **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye**


	50. El espejo de los recuerdos

**Esta historia contiene: Universo Alterno, Cambio de personalidades y Otros personajes.**

* * *

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 50: El espejo de los recuerdos.**

* * *

Akane chico estaba hecha una furia, persiguiendo al maestro Happosai. Estaba tan enfadada que por culpa del viejo tenía la camisa desgarrada gracias a sus admiradoras; se detuvo en seco al ver al anciano que tenía una tetera en la mano, sonriendo con malicia, ya estaba por echarle el agua encima, pero logró esquivarla, cuando notó el anciano ya no estaba ahí.

—Maldito viejo depravado… —masculló el rubio, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Entró a la habitación del anciano sin importarle nada, se extrañó al notar que el mal olor que inundaba ése lugar ya no existiera, curiosa se acercó al anciano que sacaba de su maleta unas cosas y entre ellas había un espejo.

—Qué bonito —dijo al verlo, llamándole poderosamente la atención.

—Te lo daré si te pones éste sostén siendo la linda Akane —el anciano sonrió, viendo el torso desnudo de Akane chico.

El anciano salió volando por una potente patada que Akane le dio. El rubio salió de aquella habitación, con el espejo en la mano.

* * *

Akane se admiraba en el espejo, era muy bonito, de madera color rojo, con grabados al borde de hojas con algunas flores como si fueran unas enredaderas, el mango tenía una piedra verde incrustada, supuso que se trataba de una imitación barata de una esmeralda. Bajó con él para mostrárselo a la familia pero la cara se le distorsionó al encontrar a Cologne y a su fastidiosa nieta que abrazaba a Ranma, Genma y Soun se estaban atascando con la comida china que ésas habían traído, lamentaba que su tía Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki hubieran salido desde temprano. Se sentó al lado de Ranma y con toda la delicadeza que la distinguía, apartó a Shampoo de su prometido, arrojándola hacia el estanque, pero la china dio una maroma en el aire evitando caer al agua.

La peli morada sacó sus chúis y se lanzó hacia Akane con toda la disposición de iniciar una pelea; la hija de Soun dejó el espejo en la mesa, aceptando pelear contra la china, levantándose y dirigirse a ella.

La familia ni se inmutó, seguían comiendo la deliciosa comida que además, era gratis. Cologne dejó escapar un suspiro cansino, pero al ver el espeo que Akane dejó en la mesa, lo tomó y entrecerró los ojos.

—Akane, ¿de dónde has sacado éste espejo? —interrogó Cologne, mostrándoselo a la joven.

—El viejo lo tenía —respondió Akane quien ladeaba su cabeza esquivando un chúi.

—¿Qué viejo? —insistió la anciana.

—Pues el pervertido, ¿quién más? —Akane se agachaba intentado barrer los pies de Shampoo.

—Seguro lo robó por ahí —habló Ranma antes de meter más sopa a la boca.

Las dos chicas seguían peleándose hasta que cayeron en el estanque, una convertida en chico y otra en gata. Se gruñeron entre ellas, pero al segundo el rubio iba corriendo tratando de quitarse a la gata que lo tenía encima con las garras bien clavadas en su espalda.

—¡Quítenme a esta gata! —pedía el rubio que corría de un lado a otro agitando las manos y llorando de dolor.

Cologne no dejaba de escudriñar aquel espejo.

—¡Akane mi amor! —apareció Happosai echándole agua caliente a las malditas de Jusenkyo.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Shampoo fuera expuesto ante los ojos del anciano, Akane le propinó un puñetazo en su calva cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo, el mantel de la mesa cubrió el cuerpo de la amazona.

—Menos mal que siempre traigo ropa extra —suspiró Cologne entregándosela a su nieta.

—Éste es el viejo pervertido —señaló Akane al anciano que estaba bajo sus pies, la peli azul saltó sobre el viejo, enterrándolo todavía más.

Shampoo regresó ya cambiada mirando al ancianito que lloraba por lo mal que había sido tratado por Akane, mientras que la joven de cabellos cortos comía tranquilamente de su sopa.

—Señora, ¿qué hace con mi espejo? —interrogó el anciano mirando con recelo a la anciana.

—¿Este espejo es suyo? —Cologne entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro, es un obsequio de mi amor de juventud… Ahhh, qué hermosos recuerdos —los ojos de Happosai se tornaron brillosos—. Yo era un jovencito muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules y alto, en ese tiempo yo sólo contaba con 18 abriles y la bella chica que me amaba también, era una mujer hermosa, pero debido a mi entrenamiento no podía tener alguna relación, el día que me marche de su ciudad me pidió que conservara el espejo —contó el señor.

Todos estaban jugando domino, Akane dio un brinquito de felicidad al derrotarlos, pero Shampoo colocó la pieza final, sonriendo ampliamente, logrando que la peli azul bufara y le mirara con desprecio.

—¿Por qué no me han puesto atención eh? —habló el viejo notablemente molesto.

—Yo le he puesto atención, y un recuerdo similar llega a mí, un ladrón se llevó las pertenencias de mi pueblo y entre esas cosas iba este espejo… el cual me perteneció a mí —Cologne agitó el espejo.

—¿T-tú eres Cologne? —Los ojos del maestro se salieron de sus cuencas, seguido de sacar una cascada de arena de la boca que se le había caído hasta el suelo.

—Así es… y no recuerdo que tú hayas sido rubio, Happi —respondió la señora con toda la tranquilidad.

—¿Rubio? —interrogaron todos ya prestándole atención, miraron a Akane quien se puso azul imaginándose al viejo Happosai con el mismo cuerpo, sólo que con una cabellera rubia y ojos grises.

Akane se frotó los brazos al sentir un terrible escalofrío recorrerle completita.

—Abuela conocer a anciano pervertido —musitó Shampoo, impresionada.

La anciana dejó escapar un largo suspiro y asintió.

—Fue cuando tenía 18 años, en mi aldea llegó un joven de Japón para entrenar, al principio…

—¡No, tú no puedes ser Cologne, ella era hermosa y joven! —Exclamó Happosai recuperándose de la impresión, tomó el espejo—. Tú no puedes ser ella —empezó a llorar, derramando unas lágrimas sobre el reflejo—. Quiero volver a ver a Cologne joven.

Una luz blanca apareció en el espejo, haciéndose cada vez más grande, cegando a todos. Sintieron como si fueran absorbidos por un furioso torbellino.

* * *

Todos estaban mareados y aturdidos, Genma y Soun se voltearon para desahogar su pobre estómago; Shampoo estaba sobre Ranma y Akane estaba sobre el viejo libidinoso que no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—¡Deje de tocarme maldito pervertido! —Akane lo apartó de ella dándole un puñetazo y mandándolo al cielo.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? —interrogó Ranma.

—Ranma mi amor —musitó Shampoo con voz seductora.

Shampoo parpadeó varias veces al sentir como era levantada con suma facilidad cuando la tomaron por su blusa y la ponían en otra parte.

Akane fulminaba con la mirada a esa osada chinita.

—Estamos en China… para ser exactos cuando yo tenía 18 años —respondió Cologne.

—¿Alguna vez la bruja maldita fue joven? —interrogó Akane a Ranma quien se encogió de hombros.

Los dos fueron golpeados en la cabeza por el bastón de la abuela de Shampoo.

—¡China antigua! —exclamó el ancianito muy animado.

Un pequeño temblor les llamó la atención, que los hizo mirar hacia atrás; un grupo de chicas venían corriendo con escobas, palos y mazos en las manos siguiendo a un chico chaparrito, vieron como fue alcanzado y le dieron una golpiza aventando al jovencito frente a ellos.

—Ese eres tú, Happi —señaló Cologne con cierto fastidio al muchachito con aspecto deforme debido a la golpiza que había recibido.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo era rubio, guapo y alto! —Happosai estaba sorprendido de verse en su versión joven y que seguía siendo igualito.

Akane suspiró aliviada de que el anciano no se haya parecido a ella en su forma maldita.

—En sus mas fantasiosos sueños, puede, tal vez, a lo mejor, quizás, qué al menos era rubio, o alto… ¿pero guapo? No lo creo —se mofó Ranma que empezó a carcajearse de lo debilucho y menudo que fue Happosai de joven.

A Genma y a Saotome les brillaron los ojos de forma extraña al ver a su pequeño maestro de joven y darse cuenta que era un debilucho.

—Saotome, ¿está pensando lo mismo que yo? —interrogó el bigotón quien se tronó los dedos.

—Como si fuéramos uno mismo, Tendo —respondió el papá de Ranma quien también se tronó los dedos.

Los dos hombres empezaron a patear a Happosai joven, riéndose como locos y llorando a la vez; felices de por fin darle su merecido, pero unos golpes en las nucas los dejaron en el suelo.

—Son unos malagradecidos, aprovecharse de este pobre jovencito débil… no, no, no —negó el anciano que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Genma— Y tú muchacho, no te pareces en nada a mi —miró con pesadez al chico.

—Ni quiero, anciano —respondió el chico que se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa—. ¡Oh hermosa jovencita! —Se lanzó directo a Akane— ¡Cásese conmigo!

—¡Ni en un millón de años! —respondió Akane que mandó a volar a la versión joven de Happosai gracias a un poderoso puñetazo.

—Las mañas y el mal gusto los tiene desde joven —comentó Ranma, mirando con cierta burla a su prometida.

Ranma terminó besando la tierra al recibir un codazo en la cabeza.

Cologne miró con aflicción a ése joven que era llevado por Happosai jalándolo de la oreja. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Vamos al pueblo —dijo la anciana que lideró al grupo.

Ranma y Akane iban discutiendo, música para los oídos de la joven amazona, mientras que Genma y Soun iban llorando por el tremendo golpe que habían recibido, sobándose la nuca.

* * *

Llegaron a la aldea, ahí vislumbraron a una joven de cabellos largos de color morado, la muchacha estaba barriendo la calle, muy pasivamente.

—Esa soy yo —dijo Cologne.

—Nah, no es cierto, usted debe ser igual que el pervertido, sólo que con color en el cabello —dijo Akane incrédula—. Bruja maldita —se sobaba el chichón recién salido.

—Verán que soy yo. ¡Cologne! —gritó la anciana.

La joven que barría giró, era muy hermosa, de ojos color verdes y un rostro angelical, se notaba la amabilidad en aquella mirada.

—Díganme —sonrió la mencionada.

—Y es buena no como la malvada bruja —musitó Akane.

Lloraba después del otro bastonazo recibido.

—Merecer eso y más por ser grosera con abuela —dijo Shampoo gustosa de los golpes que su abuela le dio a Akane.

Entablaron una amena conversación con la joven Cologne quien los invitó a pasar a su casa para que comieran algo. Genma, Soun, Ranma y Akane se atascaron con la comida, era deliciosa. Akane se ganó la mirada de desaprobación por parte de Shampoo.

—Glotona —susurró para sí la joven china sin dejar de mirarla.

Los gritos de las jóvenes en el pueblo las hicieron asomarse, se encontraron con los dos Happosai, el anciano y el joven; ambos cargando un saco lleno de ropa intima. El anciano no fue alcanzado por las cosas que le eran arrojados, pero el joven se notaba que no era muy bueno, así que un tabique lo dejó noqueado. Cologne joven corrió rápida en busca de Happosai y lo escondió al meterlo en un jarrón.

—Cologne, ¿no has visto a ése depravado de Happosai? —interrogó una chica.

—No, no lo he visto —mintió la bella joven.

Los invitados se quedaron extrañados y luego posaron sus pupilas en la anciana quien se hizo la desentendida.

Después de que las amazonas siguieran en busca de Happosai joven, Cologne sacó del jarro al chico que tenía los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Happi, por favor despierta —pedía Cologne tiernamente.

El chico seguía sin reaccionar.

—Permítame, yo sé cómo despertarlo —sonrió Akane que se remangó las mangas.

Se atascó la joven de cabellos azules al soltarle un bofetón que hizo girar al pequeño joven. Shampoo, Ranma, Soun y Genma se llevaron la mano a la mejilla sintiendo el dolor.

Cologne por su parte no dejaba de pestañear por lo salvaje que había sido Akane.

—Hermosa chica, ¿usted me ha despertado? —Happosai tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas, era increíble lo bien marcada que estaba la palma de Akane en rojo sobre la cara del muchacho—. Permítame darle un beso en forma de agradecimiento.

En la frente de la peli azul se formó una vena que palpitaba violentamente. El hombrecito salió disparado debido a una potente patada recibida.

—Primero vaca antes de dejar que ése idiota me bese —farfulló Akane bien molesta.

Cologne joven dejó escapar un suspiro, sus ojos se nublaron repentinamente parecía que pronto iba a empezar a llorar.

—¿Qué tienes? —Interrogó Shampoo preocupada, tomando las manos de la bella joven—. Tu amar a ése chico, ¿verdad?

Ranma, Akane, Soun y Genma abrieron los ojos como platos cuando la joven Cologne asintió levemente, aceptando su amor hacia el viejo, bueno, joven Happosai. Voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos a la anciana quien bajó la cabeza.

—Shampoo creer que Happosai también amarte —habló la amazona esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Happosai jamás se fijaría en mí, soy fea —dijo Cologne joven haciendo que su tristeza fuera más notoria.

—¿Fea? —Repitió Shampoo, incrédula.

Akane sólo parpadeó al tener su cabeza aprisionada en el brazo de la fastidiosa china de ojos lilas.

—¡Fea y horrorosa ser chica violenta! —señaló a Akane.

—¡Óyeme gata! —Akane se zafó del agarre y miró con desafío a la amazona— ¡Yo de fea no tengo nada!

—Las dos son muy bellas, a comparación de ustedes, yo soy fea —dijo con tristeza la joven Cologne.

Tanto Akane como Shampoo se quedaron viendo entre ellas, Akane llevó la mano a la frente de Cologne joven.

—Pues no tiene fiebre —avisó Akane a Shampoo.

—¡Claro que no, tú ser hermosa! —animó la nieta de Cologne, haciendo a un lado a Akane de forma brusca, tanto que la hizo caer sentada.

Akane se rascó la cabeza.

«_Y loca por haberse fijado en alguien como Happosai_» admitió Akane quien dejó en segundo plano la agresión de Shampoo.

—En serio, eres bonita, no tienes porque hacerle caso a un idiota, pervertido y feo hombre como es Happosai —Akane le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la joven.

Cologne joven y la Cologne anciana dejaron escapar un largo suspiro. Shampoo frunció el ceño y agarró a Akane de la oreja y se la llevó a otro lugar.

—Tu chica violenta ser muy insensible, abuela amar a un chico, yo querer que abuela sea feliz sin importar lo horrible que ser ése hombre —regañó la china, fulminando con la mirada a la peli azul.

Akane se sobaba la oreja mientras observaba con rencor a Shampoo.

—Oye, por algo no se casaron, Happosai le hace un gran favor al no voltear ni verla —contestó Akane.

—Tú ayudar a que Happosai preste atención a mi abuela —la señaló Shampoo.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió los ojos como platos cuando Shampoo le arrojó agua fría.

—Tú intentar conquistar a Cologne joven para sacar celos a Happosai joven, así darse cuenta que Cologne atrae a chico guapo… —Shampoo se ruborizó a la vez que frunció el ceño.

—Mira, que sigo haciendo que tú creas que soy guapo como chico —se mofó Akane que le guiñó el ojo—. Lo sabía, soy irresistible —una sonrisa altiva se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio.

La cubeta resonó al estrellar en la cabeza del ojigris.

—Tú ayudar, a cambio, Shampoo dejarte comer en el café del gato gratis por una semana —negoció la joven amazona.

—¿Sin limitación? —interrogó Akane que le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí —aceptó Shampoo que rodó los ojos notablemente fastidiada.

—¡Acepto! —una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio, estaba tan contento que incluso alzó a la chica y dio una vuelta con ella—. ¡Comida gratis!

Shampoo estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su abuela fuera feliz.

—Oye, oye… ¿y cómo le haré con la bruja de tu abuela? Ella me conoce, seguro alertara a su yo joven —razonó Akane chico, dejando caer a la amazona quien se dio un buen golpe en las asentaderas.

La cubeta se abolló en su cabeza. Akane fulminó con la mirada a la chica mientras se sobaba el recién salido chichón.

—Abuela no ser ninguna bruja, y yo me encargaré de distraerla, mientras tú te llevas a Cologne y buscas a Happosai joven y coqueteas a abuela joven frente a él —indicó la china.

—Que plan tan más ridículo… —se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para que la cubeta no volviera a lastimarle la cabeza, pero sacó un tanto de aire al recibir el golpe en el estómago.

—Akane ser insoportable —masculló Shampoo.

—Lo mismo opino de ti —Akane rodó los ojos—. Ya, está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno, creo que no necesitaré hacerlo, ya que soy endiabladamente guapo —se alisó el cabello rubio con la mano, mientras guiñaba un ojo y ampliaba una sonrisa de lo más altiva, dejando que se le vieran los dientes que resplandecieron.

Shampoo sacaba chispas de los ojos ante el coraje que le daba que Akane se comportara así de arrogante y vanidosa.

«_¿Cómo ser posible que yo haberme enamorado de ésa engreída cuando pensé que era chico?_» se interrogó internamente la peli morada.

* * *

Ejecutaron el plan, Ranma casi se atraganta con el té que estaba tomando al ver a Ken entrar y llevarse a Cologne joven, miró a su papá y al señor Soun que estaban en la esquina de la casa embriagados y entonando una canción, qué por cierto lo hacían bastante mal, parecían berridos de animal herido. Shampoo por su parte empezó a cuestionarle cosas a su abuela. Ranma llevado por la curiosidad siguió al rubio.

—Me llamo Ken —dijo Akane sonriéndole amigablemente.

—Mucho gusto, Ken, me llamo Cologne, eres un viajero, ¿verdad? Es que no te he visto por estos rumbos —Cologne no dejaba de ver a ese apuesto chico—. Me recuerdas a alguien…

—¿Ah sí? Jajajaja —Ken se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso, qué tal si los recuerdos de la anciana se habían fusionado con los de la Cologne joven.

—Seguro eres extranjero, algunos vienen de vez en cuando a retar a las mujeres de la aldea en busca de esposa, muy pocos han tenido éxito, ¿y tú a que has venido? —interrogó la bella mujer.

—Yo este… ah, pues… verás… yo —titubeó el rubio, volvió a rascarse la cabeza—. Yo sólo estoy de paso por aquí —se quedó callado al ver a Happosai joven brincando con un sostén en la mano y tras de él a un grupo de chicas furiosas.

«_Ahora, Akane, actúa, es el momento, comida gratis en el café del gato durante una semana, es una oferta única_» se animó el rubio.

—Supe que en esta aldea habitaba una joven preciosa y no pude soportar la curiosidad para saber si era cierto; la razón por la cual estoy aquí, es para conocerte y que grata sorpresa me he llevado al ver que los rumores son ciertos y que incluso se han quedado cortos, tú Cologne, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido —habló con su voz más seductora que pudo sacar, mirando a los ojos de la chica quien se ruborizó.

Akane la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella. Cerró los ojos y los abrió horrorizada al imaginarse a la anciana en el lugar de la joven.

—Pero tú eres demasiado joven para mí… —musitó Cologne que se alejó.

Akane agradeció enormemente la acción de la chica.

—Para el amor no hay edad, nena —su voz estremeció a la bella peli morada.

Frente a ellos estaba Happosai joven que emanaba un aura de color amarilla, fulminando con la mirada al osado rubio que se había atrevido a coquetear con Cologne.

«_Me encantaría pelear con el Happosai joven_» sonrió Akane, mirando con desafío al enano.

Las chicas que seguían a Happosai se quedaron paradas, admirando a ése guapo rubio.

—¡Pelea conmigo, bello joven! —exclamó una chica.

—¡No, él peleara conmigo y yo seré su esposa! —dijo otra.

—¡Claro que no, ése muchacho me derrotará a mí!

—¡Eso no es cierto, él me vencerá, ya lo verán!

Las amazonas se miraban entre ellas de forma retadora. Gruñían como perros rabiosos.

Ranma que estaba oculto admirando la escena le escurrió una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que al rubio, a Happosai joven y a Cologne.

El anciano apareció atrás de Akane y la empujó hacia ése grupo de chicas.

—Yo me casaré contigo, hermosa y joven Cologne —habló el anciano que ya iba directo a abrazar a la amazona.

—¡Ni se atreva maldito viejo! —gritó el joven Happosai.

—¡Ayúdenme! —pidió Akane que era llevado por las amazonas a quien sabe dónde.

«_Happi realmente siente algo por mí, de lo contrario no se hubiera puesto así_» Cologne se alegró de ver a su amado pelear con el anciano, aunque no tardó nada en que el joven Happosai fuera derrotado por su versión adulta.

* * *

—¡No, yo no quiero pelear, no, no y no…! —decía Akane asustada, recordando lo mal que se lo pasó con Shampoo tras de ella en su versión masculina.

—Reta a quien quieras, no nos importa ser derrotadas —le indicó una—. Sí me eliges a mí, te prometo que no tardaras ni un minuto en derrotarme y seré tu esposa —le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio se estremeció por el gesto de la amazona y empezó a sonreír con nerviosismo.

—Bien… siendo así yo reto a… —Akane observó a todas las mujeres que se notaban ilusionadas por ser la elegida—. ¡A ella!

Siguieron con la mirada a donde el rubio señalaba, cuando voltearon a verlo, el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Akane corría como si el mismísimo diablo fuera tras de ella, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que los dos cayeran, sobándose la frente.

—Yo que venía a ayudarte y tú golpeándome —dijo Ranma que se incorporó tontamente por lo fuerte que fue el golpe.

—Ser hombre guapo y sexy aquí es un peligro… Ranma… —Akane lo tomó de las manos—. Quiero que tú…

Ranma sintió algo extraño, Akane lo miraba suplicante, estaba seguro que le pediría que se ocultara.

—¡Escóndeme! —pidió el rubio con desesperación.

Ranma se fue de espaldas.

—Con esto basta —Ranma le echó agua caliente, tenía el ceño fruncido, indignado por la petición de Akane.

—¡Oh, gracias! —Akane lo abrazó, muy agradecida.

Las amazonas llegaron, buscando al rubio pero al ver al guapo ojiazul, se quedaron embobadas, a Akane no le pareció que las chicas empezaran a retarlo.

—Déjenme decirles algo —habló Akane tratando de mantener la calma, la comisura de su labio le temblaba, ya suficiente tenía con aguantar a Shampoo como para que se le uniera otra china—. Ranma me ha vencido y según sus leyes ahora yo me tengo que casar con él.

—Yo podría derrotarte a ti y entonces podría retarlo a él para que se vuelva mi prometido —habló una chica castaña que tenía el cabello enrollado en una coleta.

—¡Oh, por dios, el guapo y sexy rubio! —Akane señaló hacia un punto perdido tras de la bola de chicas.

Otra vez las jóvenes chinas cayeron en aquel truco, cuando voltearon, ya no vieron ni al guapo moreno ni a la chica peli azul.

* * *

Ranma miraba como Akane lo llevaba tomado de la mano para desaparecer de aquel grupo de amazonas. Sonrió, su prometida estaba celosa y asustada de que se uniera una prometida más.

Akane se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Ranma no alcanzara a frenar y terminara chocando con la espalda de la joven, pero lo que el muchacho ignoraba es que se encontraban en el borde una pradera. Irremediablemente cayeron rodando por la colina.

Habían caído en un campo de hermosas flores amarillas y blancas que eran movidas por el suave viento, haciélos liberar un agradable aroma fresco.

Akane quedó bajo su cuerpo, la joven tenía el ceño fruncido, seguro estaba a punto de reclamar pero su semblante cambió y un hermoso sonrojo abordó sus mejillas.

—Dime, ¿cuándo te vencí para que me ganara el derecho de casarme contigo? —interrogó mordazmente el moreno, mirando a su prometida de forma suspicaz y divertida.

Las mejillas de la aludida se encendieron más, la vio claramente tragar saliva y como sus pupilas se desviaron.

—Cu-cuando tomaste la sopa de la súper fuerza… me… me venciste —respondió la muchacha con timidez.

—Ah, cierto, te vencí muchas veces —dijo el chico que miró hacia el cielo.

—¡Pero fue gracias a ésa estúpida sopa, tonto! —reclamó Akane, molesta.

—Como haya sido, te vencí, yo el gran Ranma Saotome, venció a la arrogante y presumida Akane Tendo —se jactó el ojiazul, sonriendo petulante.

El ceño de la hija de Soun se frunció a tal punto de formar una V perfecta y tiró a Ranma, siendo ella la que quedó sobre él.

—Te ves linda cuando te enojas —expresó Ranma, haciendo que Akane volviera a relajar su expresión y de nueva cuenta se pusiera colorada.

«_Sí dices cosas lindas de mí, sabes que me desarmas… tramposo_» admitió la peli azul internamente.

—Tra-tramposo —titubeó Akane.

Ranma se elevó lo suficiente para darle un beso fugaz, sorprendiendo a la joven por el acto.

—Hmmm… no me acomodo —proyectó el moreno.

Akane solo pestañeó por que en un rápido movimiento de su prometido, ahora ella se encontraba otra vez bajo el cuerpo de Ranma.

—Así está mejor —sonrió el joven que se acercó a ella para besarla sutilmente.

Se dejaron llevar por ése beso que se empezaba a profundizar, pero unos gritos desesperados los volvieron a la realidad. Alzaron la cabeza al notar que ahí iba el grupo de amazonas en busca del moreno y del rubio.

Tanto Ranma como Akane soltaron un suspiro de resignación, se pusieron de pie y volvieron a huir de aquel grupo.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Cologne, entrando rápidamente, recargándose sobre la puerta, esperando no haber sido vistos por las locas amazonas.

—Esas chinas sí que son unas desesperadas, retando a cualquier hombre para casarse —inquirió Akane que respiraba agitada, miró a su papá y a su tío Genma—. Bueno, no creo que su desesperación llegue a tanto como para retarlos —señaló con su cabeza a los patriarcas de las familias.

Ranma sonrió, dándole la razón a su prometida.

Cologne joven hacía presencia en la casa, sonriendo muy contenta, dejando escapar un suspiro enamorado.

—Me quiere —susurró, contenta.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron viendo entre ellos, Ranma llevado por la curiosidad agarró una carta que estaba en la mesa, iba dirigida a Cologne, por lo que se la entregó. La bella mujer leyó la carta.

—Q-quiere verme… pero si Happi no sabe escribir muy bien —observó.

Shampoo empezó a chiflar, ganándose la mirada de suspicacia por parte de los prometidos.

* * *

En una cabaña alejada de la aldea de las amazonas, se encontraba Happosai viejo devorándose la comida del joven; éste se encontraba recostado en la cama, luciendo un ojo morado y un chichón sobre un chichón en su cabeza, admirando el techo, recordando a ése maldito rubio que estuvo a nada de besar a Cologne.

—¿Quién será? —se preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

Tocaron a la puerta, por lo que el joven se levantó rápido, encontró ahí una carta.

—¡Cologne quiere verme! —exclamó el chico muy emocionado.

Los ojos del anciano maestro brillaron de forma enigmática.

* * *

En la casa de Cologne joven, la anciana no dejaba de observar a su nieta que sonreía.

—¿No irás al encuentro? —interrogó Shampoo al ver como la joven dejaba la carta en la mesa.

—No —determinó la chica—. Happosai no escribe en chino.

La joven amazona se atragantó con su saliva.

* * *

Happosai joven caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la aldea, releyendo la carta.

—Pero sí Cologne no sabe japonés —razonó.

—Tarada —le dijo Akane a Shampoo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escribir una carta en chino para Cologne cuando Happosai no sabe chino y una carta en japonés para Happosai, cuando Cologne no sabe japonés?

Shampoo se mordía los labios, la verdad es que sí se le había pasado ése "pequeño" detalle. Las dos chicas dejaron de discutir al ver pasar al joven Happosai muy pensativo. Akane no le gustó ver aquel semblante de la peli morada. El rubio cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a la amazona entre dientes. Quien sabe cómo, pero Cologne ya estaba ahí frente a ella, la bella joven se "tropezó" (en realidad Shampoo la empujó) haciendo que Cologne terminara sobre el rubio.

—Perdona mi torpeza —se excusó Cologne.

—¿Tú qué haces con mi Cologne? —señaló Happosai que ardía en furia pura—. ¡Ella es mi chica y sí le pones un dedo encima te mataré!

Akane esbozó una sonrisa, quería pelear con Happosai en su versión joven, tenía deseos de saber que tan fuerte era el anciano.

* * *

En otra parte, cerca de un lago, la anciana Cologne caminaba, ilusionada de encontrarse con el amor de su juventud, al escuchar como una rama crujió, rápida se ocultó tras de un árbol.

—¿Happi? —preguntó suavemente la anciana.

Llevó su mano al tronco, sintiendo como sus dedos eran tocados y se emocionó.

Se quedaron de piedra al ver quien era en realidad. Happosai anciano y Cologne anciana.

* * *

Los dos viejitos caminaban por las tranquilas calles de la aldea.

—Todavía siento ganas de vomitar —habló Happosai.

—A mi casi me da un infarto —respondió la anciana con fastidio.

Corrieron al sentir una poderosa aura.

Happosai joven desprendía aquella aura de batalla, mientras que en frente tenía a un rubio que sonreía petulante, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, muy confianzudo.

El joven enamorado de Cologne se le lanzó con toda la intención de golpear y arruinar el rostro del rubio, pero éste los esquivaba con una facilidad impresionante.

—Vaya que era un debilucho de joven —se jactó Akane chico.

Ranma estaba sorprendido de ver al maestro Happosai ser tan débil y lento a comparación de cómo era de viejo.

Akane golpeó al joven mandándolo a varios metros.

—¡Salvaje! —exclamó la joven Cologne que le lanzó un jarrón al rubio.

El ojigris terminó en el suelo con las manos hechas cuernitos y los ojos en espiral por el golpe que había recibido. Ranma socorrió a su prometida, echándole agua caliente encima.

—Estás más segura como mujer —le hizo saber.

—Sí… vaya, la costumbre de golpearme la tiene desde muy joven —masculló Akane con molestia, sobándose la cabeza.

Happosai se incorporó, mirando con ojos brillosos a la bella Cologne quien demostró preocuparle lo que le pasara.

—¡Cologne! —exclamó el chico que corría hacia ella con los brazos tendidos.

—¡Happi! —la joven corría hacia él de la misma forma.

—¡Te amo! —vociferó el chico.

—¡Yo también! —los ojos de Cologne brillaban como soles.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —Happosai ya estaba a casi nada de abrazar a Cologne.

—¡Claro mi amor! —Cologne ya lo iba abrazar.

—¡Eres preciosa! —exclamó el muchachito.

La bella chica abrió los ojos como platos al verse a ella misma abrazada y por poco perder el equilibrio. Happosai pasó de largo, directo hacia Akane.

—¡Quítese de encima maldito pervertido! ¡Suélteme, suélteme! —exclamaba Akane que buscaba la forma de zafar al chico de su cintura donde Happosai frotaba su mejilla.

—¡Eres hermosa, cásate conmigo, linda! —pedía el chico.

—¡HAPPOSAI! —una furiosa Cologne a quien el cabello se le alzó al igual que un aura de color morada rodeaba su hermosa figura.

El joven Happosai recibió una paliza por parte de Cologne joven. Los invitados miraron sorprendidos como ése chico iba corriendo llevándose muchas cosas de las amazonas quienes lo seguían con ganas de asesinarlo.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro.

—Ves, le hacía un favor a tu abuela —le dijo Akane señalando a la anciana.

—Usted, viejo pervertido —Shampoo miraba de forma asesina a Happosai.

—¿Yo? —el anciano empezó a llorar—. No, por favor, yo no quiero… prefiero estar en el futuro, es más divertido…

El anciano tenía en sus manos el espejo, en el cual lloró, haciendo que otra vez apareciera el resplandor y los cegara.

* * *

Ésa horrible sensación de ser tragados por un remolino se hizo presente, mareando a todos, a excepción de Happosai y Cologne quienes peleaban el espejo.

—¡Ese espejo es mío, tú me lo robaste! —exigió la anciana.

—No es verdad, tú me lo diste —rebatió Happosai.

Akane se recuperaba cuando de la nada le cayó agua fría, convirtiéndola en hombre y a su padre en panda.

—Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿que no se supone que en China están las pozas de Jusenkyo, porque no aprovecharon para ir ahí y buscar al señor ese que tiene la cura a su maldición? —habló con inocencia Genma.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Denme ese espejo, yo lo necesito más que ustedes! —Akane ya estaba peleando con ellos.

Ranma sólo se frotaba la frente, mientras que Shampoo todavía seguía molesta de que su abuela se haya enamorado de un completo idiota.

El espejo salió volando, trataron de alcanzarlo, pero las mujeres Saotome llegaron, Nabiki pisó la reliquia. Cologne, Happosai y Akane se quedaron con los ojos hechos puntos al ver el espejo roto.

—Tanto lío por un espejo… vaya, ni que valiera oro —habló la mediana de los Saotome, siguiendo su camino.

—Ju-Jusenkyo —gimoteó el rubio, derrotado, dejándose caer de rodillas y desbordando lágrimas como si de fuentes se tratasen.

—Oh, Akane… necesito quitarme el mal sabor de boca después del espantoso encuentro que tuve con éste viejo —Cologne miró de forma extraña al rubio a quien no le gustó ése brillo en los ojos de la anciana.

—¿Ranma venir a comer al café del gato? Shampoo invitar a todos —sonrió la amazona, cordial.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Ranma que de alguna forma ya se acostumbraba ver a su prometida convertida en chico con Cologne aferrada a ella.

* * *

En el café del gato, la familia Saotome, Soun y Happosai comían tranquilamente una sopa de fideos mientras que afuera se veía al rubio corriendo de forma despavorida huyendo de Cologne.

—Yo contigo si me caso, guapo, me hubiera gustado haberme dejado derrotar por ti cuando hubo la oportunidad —decía la anciana quien estaba aferrada a la mejilla del ojigris.

—¡Quítenme a ésta bruja de encima, por favor! —suplicó el rubio que estaba pegado al vidrio de la ventana, resbalando como si fuera una gota de agua.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! :D Capítulo 50! Wooooooow! He llegado al capítulo 50 ;_; estoy tan emocionada :3 y contenta por éste logro, y todo gracias a ustedes, lectores y lectoras que con su tiempo, apoyo, comentarios me han motivado a seguir escribiendo ésta historia... y lo que hace falta! Más romance, aventuras, personajes... aún hay historia para rato ;) De hecho tenía planeado una pequeña pausa para esta historia que no fuera a ser mayor de un mes, pero si la idea que tengo para el siguiente capítulo y el tiempo me lo permiten, actualizaré en menos de ése período :D **

**De nuevo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Por todo :D por agregar ésta historia a favoritos y por ponerla en follow :) **

**Gracias a: katy28, lulupita, stg peppers, hikarus, Guest, AiHiwatari, leslietendo, Cata3, Dayana, ilkane, Frandeoz666, Rutabi, Karly101, Wolfing23, akarly, marianna jackson, calcioycobalto y a todos que leen y por diversas razones no dejan su comentario, les agradezco muchisimo y me emociono como niña pequeña cuando veo las visitas que tiene la historia. ¡GRACIAS! **

***lulupita, preciosa! :3 Pobres enamorados, encontrarlos en una escena bastante comprometedora cuando lo único que hacían era ocultarse del traje xD Ay, es que siempre hay momentos bochornos como para decir: tragame tierra! Espero que me sigas acompañando en los demás episodios de ésta historia, muchas gracias! Te mando un beso y un abrazo desde un rinconcito de México :D **

***Guest, hermosa! :D Ya, tarde pero seguro, pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y que haya sido cómico, ya que es la intención xD. **

***Cata3, guapa! C: Bien, gracias por preguntar, y tú como has estado? sí, acabó la saga del traje celoso xD, pero bueno, sirvió para algo, Akane finalmente se animó a ser ella con la iniciativa y besó a Ranma *.* **

***Dayana, princesa! :) Gracias! Le meto de todo un poquito para tratar de que no sea aburrida, además de que emociono mucho escribiéndola, por eso los capítulos son algo extensos u.u, pero lo hago con mucho cariño :) Gracias por continuar leyendola, eres un angelito n.n **

***Rutabi, bella! Gracias por darte un tiempecito a pesar de los éxamenes para leer esta historia :D y por continuar después de taaaantos capítulos :) Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto amiga :3 te mando un beso, un abrazo y mucha buena vibra para que salgas muy bien en la escuela ;) **

***A todos los lectores que no dejan sus comentarios por motivos diferentes, les agradezco muchisimo su tiempo. GRACIAS :) espero que sigan leyendo Akane y medio. **

**De nuevo, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS! :3 **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

Akane se golpea la cabeza y tiene un cambio de personalidad abrupto que pone a Ranma de mal humor.

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido un beso y un abrazo. **

**Bye bye **


	51. Ya no quiero ser mujer

**La siguiente historia contiene: Universo alterno, OoC y OC. **

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 51: Ya no quiero ser mujer.**

* * *

Akane chico corría despavorido de la escuela, tras de él una manada de jovencitas que solicitaban que se quedara con ellas; pero el rubio estaba aterrorizado porque siempre terminaba manoseado por las estudiantes y no le resultaba nada, nada agradable, delante de él iba el culpable de que las chicas demostraran lo pervertidas que podían llegar a ser.

Impresionado, así estaba, cómo es que las chicas corrían tras de él sin cansarse y con esa mirada de locas enamoradas que le ponían la piel de gallina, ya tenía una fobia más que agregar en su lista de las cosas a que le temía, sólo que ignoraba cómo llamarla.

Ranma ya se estaba acostumbrando ver ésa escena cada vez que el viejo de Happosai se le antojaba ir a robar las prendas de las chicas a su escuela y cómo es que Akane terminaba huyendo de ahí, por lo que prefirió regresar sólo a la casa, ya la vería llegar con ese semblante desaliñado que se cargaba cada vez que era acosado por las estudiantes de Furinkan y una que otra loca lujuriosa que de repente se unían a la persecución de aquel sensual rubio.

* * *

Ranma estaba comiendo unos plátanos en la sala, mientras veía la televisión, se notaba algo aburrido aunque el programa resultara entretenido. Tiró la cascara de banana al patio.

—Ranma, no hagas eso, puede que alguien resbale —le dijo Kasumi que iba con un cesto con ropa para tender.

—Tranquila, no creo que alguien sea tan torpe para no ver la cascara, además es basura orgánica, le estoy haciendo un bien al planeta —respondió Ranma que no quitaba su atención al programa.

—Ranma, por favor, en cuanto termines de ver tu programa vas y juntas tu basura y se la pones a la maceta de las rosas de mamá, ahí no hay riesgo de que alguien resbale —Kasumi lo miró con seriedad.

—Está bien, hermana, lo haré en cuanto termine el programa, te lo prometo —respondió Ranma que se rascó la cabeza, mostrando nerviosismo ante la mirada de su hermana mayor.

Vieron saltar a Happosai por la barda con su costal verde, del cual resaltaba un brasier que parecía estar a punto de caérsele; y tras del anciano, al rubio que se notaba furioso, parpadearon incrédulos al ver sólo unas figuras borrosas pasar cerca de ellos, agitándoles el cabello en el proceso, Ranma hasta le había entrado polvo en los ojos.

—¡LO MATARÉ! —bramó Akane.

—Lindo Akane, pero a las chicas les gustó lo que vieron —escucharon objetar al anciano, su tono de voz se notaba muy divertido y aniñado.

Kasumi ni se atrevió a moverse de su lugar cuando el rubio y el viejo daban vueltas alrededor de la sala.

—¡CÁLLESE! —exigió Akane, sacaba fuego de los ojos.

En ese momento el joven rubio quería tener el poder de matar con la mirada, porque lo que había hecho el anciano no tenía nombre y le hizo pasar el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Nabiki hizo acto de presencia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro, Akane al verla se puso colorada.

—Nabiki, ¿tú sabes que fue lo que pasó? —interrogó Ranma, lleno de curiosidad, algo muy malo debió ocurrir para que Akane estuviera así.

—El maestro Happosai le bajó los pantalones a Ken frente a todas las chicas, dejándonos ver sus lindas, redonditas y bien proporcionadas pompis —respondió Nabiki como si aquello fuera cosa del diario—. Todas tuvieron un derrame nasal al verlo, excepto yo, ya lo he visto así, pero es algo que no me cansaré de ver —soltó una gran carcajada al ver como Akane sacaba vapor de la cabeza, estaba tan colorada que si estuvieran en completa oscuridad, la cara de Akane parecería un foco rojo.

—Voy a asesinarlo —masculló Akane, apretaba fuertemente los puños que los nudillos ya los tenía blancos.

No tardó nada en que hubiera otra revuelta en la sala.

—Maldita sea, ese viejo es muy rápido —Akane se echó el vaso de té caliente que tenía Ranma a su lado, volviéndose chica—. ¡Maestro! —gritó con voz encantadora y pestañeó coquetamente, haciendo sus ojos grandes y brillosos.

—¡Akane mi amor! —llegó el viejo pervertido, con los ojos hechos estrellitas al ver a la linda Akane.

—Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres —musitó Ranma, parpadeando incrédulo.

Akane agarró al viejo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra le estaba dando una lluvia de bofetadas que casi parecía arrancarle la cabeza al viejo.

—Y creo que a Akane menos —admiró el joven de la trenza.

—Kasumi, ¿te interesaría ver unas fotos de Akane chico con las pompis al aire? —interrogó Nabiki a su hermana.

Kasumi se sonrojó al oír a su hermana, bajó la cabeza. Ranma se quedó patidifuso, su hermana no perdía oportunidad para sacar provecho de la maldición de Akane.

Akane dejó de golpear a Happosai y a la centésima de segundo estaba frente a la mediana de los hermanos.

—Na-bi-ki—masculló la peli azul a quien el cabello se le alzaba mientras un aura azulina brotaba de su cuerpo.

—Es broma, aunque si lamento no haber llevado mi cámara en ese momento —sonrió la castaña inocentemente a quien le resbalaba una gota de sudor, Akane la intimidó.

La peli azul cambió su semblante al sentir que la abrazaban por la cadera y frotaban la cabeza en sus glúteos.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —exclamó Akane quien de un puñetazo dejó estampando al maestro en el suelo.

Ranma y Akane le estaban dando una paliza al anciano en el piso. Los dos respiraban agitados, Akane se sentía un poco más liberada después de ver al viejo todo morado por los golpes y Ranma porque el descarado anciano se atrevió a manosear a su prometida. Los dos se asustaron, los chicos se pusieron en una pose bastante extraña, se inclinaron un poco, flexionando una pierna y alzando sus manos en señal de cuernitos, con los ojos bien abiertos al ver al viejo incorporándose como si nada.

—Que malos son con su anciano maestro, en vez de que deberían de respetarme, me golpean como si fuera un saco de boxeo —gimoteó el anciano mostrando unos grandes ojos gatunos.

—El respeto se gana, viejo —respondió Ranma una vez que salió de su asombro.

—Sobre todo, tú, Akane, que deberías de comportarte más linda, más femenina —señaló a la peli azul que estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con odio.

—¡Já!¿Femenina ésta marimacho? ¡Pide demasiado, viejo! —exclamó Ranma que empezó a reírse.

—¡Idiota! —Akane le dio un "pequeño" golpe con la mesa en la cabeza del pelinegro que quedó bajo ésta y las manos las tenía en señal de cuernitos.

—¿Lo-lo ve? —Se escuchó la adolorida voz de Ranma—. Sal-vaje.

—Akane, debes de ser más femenina y por lo tanto, tienes que modelar éste brasier para tu maestro —el anciano tenía los ojos cerrados, optando una expresión llena de seriedad, de su ropa extrajo un sostén color olivo que se lo enseñó a Akane.

En la ceja de la peli azul se hizo presente un tic nervioso y en la frente palpitaba una vena.

—¡Qué se lo modele su abuela, viejo asqueroso! —Akane se le lanzó con una patada al anciano, éste se movió rápido.

Kasumi prefirió marcharse de la sala, ver aquella discusión le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, pero un grito de Akane la detuvo.

Akane por seguir al anciano, no se fijó que había pisado una cascara de plátano haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que la mandó al estanque, golpeándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una de las rocas que adornaban el borde.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Kasumi que soltó el canasto de ropa.

—Akane —Ranma se quitó de encima la mesa.

Vieron salir a flote el cuerpo del rubio que tenía los ojos hechos remolinos y un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Ranma entró de inmediato al estanque, sacando a Akane de ahí, se la llevó en brazos, Nabiki puso una sábana sobre el suelo de la sala para que ahí acostaran al rubio.

Kasumi le puso una compresa de agua en la frente y le pasaba un algodón humedecido en alcohol para que el rubio recobrara la consciencia; ya llevaba varios minutos así y Akane no despertaba.

—¿Crees que debemos llevarla al médico? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Tal vez se golpeó muy duro la cabeza —habló Ranma, preocupado.

—Ranma, ¿ves lo que ocasionó tu cascara? —reprendió Kasumi, atisbando a su hermano con severidad.

—Lo siento —ahora se sentía culpable.

Akane empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, se incorporó despacio y se tocó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó el rubio, aturdido.

—Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza —respondió la mayor de los hermanos, contenta de ver que Akane ya estaba despierta.

—Ah… sí… auch… —el rubio se seguía tentando.

—Iré por un analgésico —Kasumi se levantó rápida.

—Bueno, al menos no fue grave —comentó Nabiki—. Me alegra que estés bien —sonrió con gusto—. Me voy.

—Espera —detuvo el rubio, atrapando la muñeca de Nabiki, la chica se extrañó—. Estaré mejor si tú te quedas a mi lado —mostró una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que Nabiki se sonrojara y Ranma se desconcertara.

—¡¿EH?! —los dos hermanos se sorprendieron.

—Es que ver tu hermoso rostro hace que yo me sienta mejor, por eso, te ruego que te quedes a mi lado —habló con dulzura.

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva y se vieron entre ellos, algo definitivamente no estaba bien en Akane.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —Ranma puso su mano en la frente del rubio.

—Por favor, Ranma, no me digas Akane, llámame Ken —pidió el ojigris.

—Llamaré al doctor Tofú —avisó Nabiki, Ranma asintió.

Nabiki se fue rápida de ahí.

—Pero te llamas Akane, Ken es sólo un alías…

—Soy hombre, Akane es nombre de niña —sonrió con altivez.

—Pero es que eres mujer…

—Era. La verdad es que me siento mejor siendo chico, tan sólo mírame, soy muy guapo y sexy —guiñó un ojo y en la mano ya tenía un espejo, sonriéndole a su reflejo, haciendo que sus dientes brillaran.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—El doctor Tofú viene para acá —llegó Nabiki, enseguida se quedó con cara de póker al tener al rubio frente a ella, rodeando su cintura e inclinándola un poco, como si estuviera a punto de besarla.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? —coqueteó el rubio, haciendo que Nabiki se pusiera roja por la cercanía del chico, se perdió en esos ojos grises.

—¿Qué el doctor Tofú viene a visitarnos? —Kasumi entró, mostrando una linda sonrisa.

—Oh, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —Ken soltó a Nabiki y rápido ya estaba tomando las manos de Kasumi entre las suyas.

—Qué linda, Akane, gracias —Kasumi le sonrió amigable—. Iré a preparar algo para el doctor Tofú. Akane, toma esto para que se te quite el dolor.

—El dolor ha desaparecido de tan solo verte —respondió Ken que estaba a punto de besar la mano de la mayor de los hermanos.

—Gracias, Akane —la castaña se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. Creo que al doctor Tofú le gustaría una sopa. Sí, una sopa de champiñones le encantara además de que se cocina muy rápido —sonrió gustosa.

La hermana de Ranma se retiró, dejando al rubio besándose él mismo su mano y a punto de caerse.

—Vaya, el golpe le afectó el cerebro —musitó Nabiki que gracias a Ranma no azotó en el suelo.

Ranma le pidió a su hermana que se fuera de ahí y que lo dejara solo con Akane chico, no le agradó ver al rubio coquetearles a sus hermanas. Miraba con seriedad al chico, escudriñándolo como si tuviera monos en la cara, se acercó a él demasiado, casi pegan sus narices.

—Ey, amigo, marca tu línea ¿sí? Me pones nervioso —Akane mostró sus palmas a la altura de sus mejillas para alejar a Ranma.

«_Nervioso, se refiere a ella como si en realidad fuera él_» observó Ranma que se echó para atrás.

—En serio, deja de mirarme así, parece que te gusto —habló Akane que cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos, enfadada.

Ranma se puso colorado, sí, ella le gustaba, pero ahora lo ponía en una encrucijada qué no sabía qué hacer, Akane se creía hombre, ¡Hombre! Tragó saliva y empezó a rezar porque el doctor Tofú llegara lo más pronto posible.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el galeno, haciendo que Ranma se parara como de rayo y rápido fuera por él a la entrada, llevándoselo ipso facto a la sala y lo colocó frente a Akane—. Hola —saludó el médico saliendo de su sorpresa que hacía un par de segundos estaba apenas entrando. Parpadeó repetidas veces, asimilando la velocidad.

—Revise a Akane, se golpeó la cabeza —indicó Ranma.

—Estoy bien y no me llamo Akane, sino Ken —refutó el rubio que se puso ceñudo.

El doctor enarcó una ceja al oírlo y miró a Ranma quien con sus palmas le mostraba al chico de ojos grises.

El galeno empezó a hacerle una revisión de rutina, con una lamparita checaba que todo estuviera en orden en sus ojos, oídos y la boca, sacó el estetoscopio para checar su ritmo cardiaco.

—¡Doctor Tofú, bienvenido! —saludó Kasumi que se asomó a la puerta.

Inmediatamente las gafas del doctor se empañaron y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

—¡Kasumi, qué milagro que andes por aquí! Nunca me imaginé encontrarte por estos rumbos —habló el doctor totalmente loco.

—Pero doctor, sí aquí es donde vivo —respondió la hija mayor de los Saotome, mostrando una sonrisa muy divertida.

Ranma miraba como el doctor le jalaba la lengua a Akane como si ésta fuera una cinta métrica y le ponía el estetoscopio sobre ella.

—Akane, estas muy mal, no escucho los latidos de tu corazón —dijo el galeno sin dejar de ver embobado a Kasumi.

El rubio frunció el cejo y lo miraba con desaprobación, cambió su expresión por una de total sorpresa cuando el doctor con una facilidad increíble lo levantó y le hizo dar vueltas en el aire, cayendo acostado boca abajo, y al instante tenía al galeno encima de él, doblándole las piernas a tal punto que sus talones golpearan sus hombros, haciéndolo sacar unos gritos desgarradores.

—Doctor, usted es tan divertido, por favor, espere enseguida le traigo algo que le he preparado —dijo Kasumi, sin inmutarse ante lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Doctor me está triturando! —exclamó el rubio a quien las lágrimas le escurrían como arroyos.

—Perdón, Akane, discúlpame por favor —el doctor dejó de estar atolondrado y se quitó de encima.

El rubio no podía pararse, tenía las piernas entumidas dobladas tras de la espalda y los brazos también doblados hacia arriba.

—¿Le molestaría volverme a acomodar los huesos? —pidió Akane que seguía llorando.

—En serio lo siento, Akane —el doctor estaba muy apenado.

—No más que yo —balbuceó el rubio todavía adolorido.

En cuanto el doctor puso su mano en el tobillo del rubio, éste de inmediato comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, como si lo estuvieran quemando, haciendo que los pájaros que se encontraban en el árbol salieran volando despavoridos.

«_Nota mental: El doctor es más peligroso que cualquier enemigo sí Kasumi está cerca_» se dijo Ranma que hacía gestos de dolor al ver al pobre rubio ser doblado como si fuera papel.

—¡Me duele! —exclamó Akane gritándole a todo pulmón al doctor a quien le agitó los cabellos.

—¿En serio te sigue doliendo? —interrogó el galeno que se acomodó sus gafas.

—Eh… —el rubio se movió, notando que ya estaba perfectamente.

—Bueno, ahora déjame ver dónde te golpeaste —el doctor tomó la cabeza de Akane entre sus manos.

—Doctor Tofú, le he preparado un poco de sopa de champiñones y arroz —Kasumi llevaba una charola.

Se escuchó un "crack" Ranma tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Akane con la cabeza de lado casi pegada a su hombro.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —interrogó Kasumi.

—¿Cuál ruido? Yo no escuche ningún ruido —al doctor se le volvió a empañar los lentes.

«_Debo de sacar a Akane de aquí o terminará muerta_» pensó Ranma con horror.

—¡Pero qué rica está la sopa! —exclamó el doctor que se estaba tomando el agua de un florero que la familia tenía ahí.

—Doctor —se rió Kasumi muy divertida.

—Oye, Ranma —habló Akane, notablemente fastidiada—. Ése doctor me va a matar sí dejo que me siga revisando.

—Oh, Akane, ¿pero qué te pasó? —Kasumi se dio cuenta de la situación del rubio.

—Nada que una sonrisa tuya no pueda arreglar —el rubio ya estaba tomando las manos de Kasumi entre las suyas, mirándola de forma coqueta.

Ranma y el doctor Tofú se molestaron, al galeno le brillaron los lentes y por acción agarró al rubio por la camisa y lo arrastró, Akane todavía tenía las manos tendidas. Lo llevó a un pasillo y ahí acomodó sus lentes para verlo más de cerca.

—Creo que te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza, necesito saber que tal ha sido la magnitud del golpe así que te espero en el consultorio más tarde para hacerte unos estudios —anunció el doctor.

—Estoy bien, mejor que nunca, a excepción que tengo el cuello torcido y me duele, pero de lo demás, muy bien —respondió Akane con cierto sarcasmo.

—Ah, perdón —regresó la cabeza de Akane a su lugar.

—Mucho mejor —dijo el chico que movió el cuello para quitarse lo tenso.

—Doctor, por favor venga a comer que la sopa se enfría —escucharon la voz de Kasumi.

De inmediato los lentes del galeno se opacaron y Akane antes de que el doctor le torciera otra parte del cuerpo salió huyendo de ahí.

* * *

Iba a entrar a su habitación cuando vio a Nabiki que estaba en el pasillo, recargada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados bajo sus senos, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

—Hola —dijo galante el rubio.

—Entonces es verdad que ahora eres chico… completamente —sonrió Nabiki de medio lado.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —insinuó el rubio, mostrando unos ojos ladinos.

Ante eso, Nabiki sonrió ampliamente, miró de pies a cabeza al chico y ahora con aquella actitud lo hacía lucir mucho más sexy que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió la mediana de los hermanos.

El ojigris sin tapujos se fue acercando a ella, mostrando mucha seguridad en sus pasos y ampliando esa sonrisa, concentrando sus ojos en la hermana de Ranma.

—¡Yo creo que no! —apareció Ranma, echándole agua caliente al rubio y así que éste volviera a ser chica.

Akane pestañó repetidas ocasiones, se llevó las manos al pecho, encontrando dos bultos y que se los estrujó. Tragó saliva emitiendo sonido, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no parpadeó cuando sintió los pechos.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —Gritó horrorizada y se metió al baño veloz—. ¡¿Dónde está mí….?! —otro grito y antes de que terminara la frase, escucharon como se había desvanecido.

Ranma entró rápidamente, tras de él Nabiki, Akane tenía cara de horror, la cargó, lo mejor sería llevarla a su habitación para que descansara.

—Creo que ahora no entiendo nada —Nabiki se rascó la cabeza—. Aunque a lo mejor se torna divertido —susurró, mostrando una sonrisita traviesa.

—Dios, tuve una horrible pesadilla —despertó Akane que se sobó la sien—. Soñé que tenía cuerpo de mujer y… —se quedó callada, se vio el pecho y sin más se abrió la camisa, dejando ver su camiseta que todavía húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo. Se volvió a desmayar.

Ranma le estaba saliendo un hilillo de sangre al ver a su prometida así, pero no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para ponerle una manta encima.

—Creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar —habló Ranma que bajaba la cabeza para que su hermana no se percatara de aquel sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

—Sí, y creo que tú también lo necesitas, hermanito, ahora tu prometida se cree todo un hombre —inquirió su hermana.

Muy a su pesar, Nabiki tenía razón, a él también le estaba resultando bastante difícil asimilar ése hecho.

* * *

El chico de ojos azules estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, ¿qué pasaría si Akane decide quedarse como chico para siempre? Aquella idea le causó horror, así que rápido se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de su prometida. Ahí estaba, todavía dormida, tan linda como siempre.

La vio despertarse, bostezar y alargarse, saboreando su boca, como si hubiera dormido largas horas, pero apenas habían pasado 30 minutos. La peli azul se levantó, todavía adormilada, lo notaba por los ojos que los tenía entre abiertos, muy confianzuda se rascó el costado derecho alzándose la playera.

—Buenos días —dijo a Ranma, sin alarmarse por su presencia.

—En realidad son tardes —respondió Ranma.

—Oh, me quede dormido mucho tiempo entonces —inquirió Akane que se rascó su mejilla con el índice.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, Akane volvió a referirse a ella como si fuera chico.

Akane despertó por completo al notar sus curvas, se palpaba la cadera, la cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos, parpadeó varias veces.

—Wow, como mujer tengo un cuerpazo —habló muy quitada de la pena—. Pero mis senos son pequeños, bueno, supongo que es porque estoy en pleno desarrollo… —se quedó callada al ver como Ranma la miraba—. Ah, ya, te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa petulante—. También como chica soy hermosa y sexy —empezó a carcajearse como loca.

—No seas tan presumida y mejor cámbiate para ir con el doctor Tofú para que te revise a detalle —Ranma le dio la espalda.

—Sí quieres, puedes ver eh, no me molesta —dijo Akane con diversión.

—Te espero afuera —Ranma salió de la habitación todo rojo pero no le dio la cara a Akane.

* * *

—Yo no sé porque tu empeño en que me revise el doctor, yo me siento perfectamente bien —dijo Akane cuando caminaban al consultorio.

Ranma la vio por el rabillo del ojo, ahora era Akane que caminaba por la orilla de la reja y con los brazos cruzados tras de la nuca.

—¡Hola! —escuchó un saludo muy efusivo por parte de su prometida, haciendo que el chico girara para ver lo que pasaba.

Ranma tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Akane chica coqueteando con una joven que se notaba desconcertada por aquella actitud de la peli azul.

Akane por su parte, se veía muy melosa y no dejaba de admirar a la chica, le tocó la barbilla.

—Disculpe —Ranma jaló a su prometida antes que ella hiciera algo no debido.

—Me llamo Ken —le dijo Akane guiñándole el ojo a la joven.

El chico de la trenza bufó con molestia, se la llevó a rastras hasta el consultorio.

Al entrar se quedaron parados al ver al doctor Tofú bailando con Betty, muy feliz y diciendo el nombre de Kasumi repetidas veces. Los dos jóvenes se vieron entre sí.

—Mejor venimos mañana —sugirió Akane, ya asustada pensando que si la revisaba hoy, terminaría perdiendo alguna parte del cuerpo sí tenía suerte.

—Sí, preferible —secundó el chico de ojos azules.

* * *

Ranma tenía una vena palpitándole en la cabeza al ver a Akane coqueteando con las chicas, incluso la perdió por unos minutos y al encontrarla prefirió echarle agua fría, al menos como chico no se veía tan extraña.

—¡Airen! —escucharon la voz de Shampoo.

Ranma medio iba girando cuando una bicicleta el cayó encima.

—Shampoo extrañar a Ranma, ¿tener cita conmigo? —preguntó la peli morada.

—Yo si quiero tener una cita contigo, hermosa —saltó Ken para quedar frente a Shampoo.

—A Shampoo no gustar chica violenta en cuerpo de rubio —respondió la amazona que volteó la cara y cerró los ojos.

—¡Por favor, ¿podrían quitarse de encima?! —Exigió Ranma que ahora tenía que soportar el peso de Akane chico.

—Oh, vamos hermosa amazona, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —Ken tomó por la barbilla a la joven para que así ella lo viera.

—¡Shampoo solo amar a Ranma! —exclamó la china que le iba a soltar un bofetón.

Akane chico atrapó la mano de Shampoo antes de que terminara estampada en su mejilla, le sonrió divertido, se acercó mucho al rostro de la amazona, a tal punto de que ella fuera capaz de sentir su aliente, entre abrió los labios, a escasos dos centímetros de la joven. Shampoo tragó saliva duramente, al ver aquellos ojos grises un poco más oscuros y seductores.

Ranma se molestó al ver aquella escena, así que con todas las fuerzas se levantó, haciendo a un lado la bicicleta, el rubio saltó hacia atrás, dando una pirueta en el aire y caer de pie, mientras que Shampoo se hizo a un lado también en un salto. La amazona aun conservaba sus mejillas de color carmín.

El joven Saotome observó con molestia a Akane chico, le importaba poco que a media cara estuviera bien marcada las líneas de la llanta de la bicicleta.

—Chica violenta comportarse rara —observó Shampoo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Se golpeó la cabeza y ahora cree que es hombre —contó el ojiazul, en seguida se tapó la boca, había cometido un error al habérselo informado a la amazona.

—Entonces Ranma estar celoso de que Akane hombre querer besar a Shampoo —la joven dio un saltito de gusto.

—¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! —Aclaró el chico rápidamente.

La joven china esbozó una gran sonrisa, no podía ocultar el gusto que eso le causaba y más al ver al rubio andar de galán con las jóvenes que pasaban por la calle.

«_Sí Akane sentirse chico, convenir a Shampoo_» pensó la peli morada a quien los ojos le brillaron.

Shampoo miraba como Akane estaba con una chica y luego con otra, coqueteándoles abiertamente y Ranma sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Sonrió de medio lado, era su oportunidad de volver a probar los labios de su prometido. Se acercó sigilosamente, como una gata, ya estaba a punto, sólo faltaba que él girara para verla.

—Ranma —habló suavemente, con un tono de voz seductor.

Ranma giró lentamente, temeroso porque sintió el aliento de la amazona en su piel.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó el rubio que agarró al chico por la trenza y lo jaló antes de que Shampoo se le echara encima.

La joven amazona terminó besando el suelo y viendo con rabia como el rubio arrastraba a Ranma por la trenza llevándolo con unas chicas.

—Maldición —chasqueó los dedos la peli morada—. Pero esto convenir mucho a Shampoo.

Los vio perderse en compañía de todas esas chicas que se notaban encantadas. Le causó celos al ver como observaban a Ranma.

* * *

Ranma estaba sumamente molesto por la actitud tan descarada que tenía el rubio con las mujeres. El chico de los ojos grises iba esbozando una gran sonrisa y caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Tú no tienes vergüenza, Akane —amonestó el joven de ojos azules.

—Bah, no hice nada malo, sólo les di la oportunidad de estar conmigo —respondió muy quitado de la pena el rubio que ni siquiera se molestaba en cambiar su semblante ni su pose—. Soy demasiado guapo, tú las oíste, yo qué culpa tengo de que 9 de cada 10 mujeres me prefieran —guiñó un ojo.

—Eres todo un caso —bufó Ranma, observando con desaprobación a Ken.

—Ah, ya me dio hambre —expresó el joven rubio que cerró los ojos, un olor muy sabroso llegó a sus fosas nasales haciendo que abriera los ojos y rápido corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma.

El joven de ojos azules suspiró con pesadez, tenía que acompañarlo antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo que no debía con alguna chica. Ya lo venía cuidando hace rato y vaya que resultaba muy cansado. No le gustaba ver como estuvo a punto de besarlas.

—Dígame que le sirvo —dijo una chica castaña que estaba de espaldas.

—Un rico Okonomiyaki de huevo con verduras, por favor —pidió Akane que se frotaba las manos y veía con hambre uno de los okonomiyakis que ya se freían en la plancha.

—En un momento —Ukyo giró y se quedó sorprendida de ver al rubio ahí—. Aka…

—Vaya, no pensé encontrarme con una chica tan hermosa —el rubio ya estaba inclinado y acercándose demasiado a la castaña.

—Akane… tus manos, sobre mi plancha… —le señaló Ukyo que estaba sonrojada por la actitud del rubio.

Ver esos ojos grises un poco oscuros y la mirada llena de seducción la dejaron perpleja, además de aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en el hermoso rostro del muchacho.

—Ah, no importa —respondió el rubio que seguía con su sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

—Pero te estás quemando —continuó la amiga de Ranma.

Entonces el rubio percibió un aroma a quemado y en un dos por tres ya andaba saltando como loco con las manos rojas sacando humo y soplándoselas con desesperación, sin importarle que los clientes lo miraran como a un ser traído de otro planeta. Ukyo rápida le dio una cubeta de agua con hielos, donde el rubio metió las manos y puso cara de alivio.

Ranma entró al lugar, viendo al rubio con las manos dentro de una cubeta de agua, a Ukyo con cara de no entender nada y a los comensales que no dejaban de ver a ese rubio como si se tratara de un idiota.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el chico de la trenza.

—Pues que Akane se comportó muy rara —respondió Ukyo, se acercó a Ranma lo suficiente para que sólo él la escuchara—. Me pareció que coqueteaba conmigo.

—¿Ah?

—Sí, y puso sus manos sobre la plancha caliente —relató la joven de la espátula—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—Eh, pues sí, Akane se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahora cree que es chico —contestó Ranma que veía como el rubio sacaba sus manos y se la soplaba para luego volver a meterlas en el agua.

—Oh, vaya… —Ukyo observó a Akane y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Disculpa las molestias, Ukyo, pero lo mejor es que la lleve a casa —Ranma tomó a Akane por el cuello de la camisa y se la llevó arrastrando.

—Espera, mi okonomiyaki —espetó Akane— Adiós, guapa —le guiñó un ojo a Ukyo.

Ranma bufó al tiempo que rodó los ojos, Akane le mostró la mano quemada a Ukyo en son de despido.

* * *

Estaban en la sala, Ranma le ponía un ungüento en las manos a Akane a quien convirtió en chica, ya que le resultaba bastante incomodo tenerla como hombre; la veía de reojo.

—Listo —dijo cuando terminó de vendar las manos de la joven.

—Gracias, Ranma —contestó la joven, mostrando esa linda sonrisa que a Ranma le fascinaba.

—Akane… —vio como la chica se molestó—. Es tu verdadero nombre y eres mujer.

—Bah, ser mujer es un fastidio, ser hombre es más divertido, además debo de aprovechar que soy muy guapo —contestó Akane que cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, se vio los senos, todavía no se acostumbraba a sentirlos y se los apretujaba.

—Es cierto, Akane como chico es muy guapo, debe de aprovecharlo —apareció Nabiki que ya estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y en su mano tenía una cámara.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la mitad y ver con un solo ojo a Akane ya frente a Nabiki, coqueteándole abiertamente.

—Me gustas más como chico —Nabiki le vació un poco de agua fría.

—A mí también, me siento más cómodo —Ken se palpó su pecho y mostró una gran sonrisa al sentirlo plano.

—¿Qué tal unas fotos? —la hermana de Ranma movió la cámara en su mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Claro! Pero el 99% de las ganancias son mías —inquirió el rubio a quien los ojos grises relucieron como diamantes.

Eso hizo que los dos hermanos descompusieran su pose y miraran con incredulidad a Akane chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja, nunca se lo esperaron.

—Eh…

—Nabiki, sé que tú sacas más provecho que yo con las fotografías que le vendes a las chicas y chicos, no me molesta que admiren mi belleza, pero ahora necesito el dinero —contestó el rubio con simpleza, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Nabiki le echó una mirada rápida a su hermano que también estaba desconcertado, el chico lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

—Ken, cariño —Nabiki se acercó al rubio y empezó a acaríciale el brazo con su dedo índice, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera—. Las fotos son para goce personal, no pretendo venderlas.

—Linda, eres una preciosa ambiciosa y mentirosa, por eso no te creo —el rubio le mostró una dulce sonrisa.

Nabiki frunció la boca.

—Que tal el 80% para mí y el 20% para ti —trató de negociar la castaña, mirando con desafío al rubio.

—¡Qué lista! No. —Determinó Akane que se inclinó un poco y así quedar a la altura de la castaña.

—Bien, el 70% para mí y el 30% para ti —Nabiki se acercaba más al rubio, observando fijamente los ojos grises.

—Mejor que sea al revés, tú con el 30 y yo con el 70 —refutó el chico que se notaba que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—60 y 40

—¿Para ti o para mí?

—El 60 para mí, obviamente, yo soy quien tiene la cámara.

—Jajaja, sí como no, pero yo soy quien tiene el cuerpo —contestó el rubio, señalándose.

Se acercaron a tal punto de pegar sus frentes, sacando chispas de los ojos.

—50 y 50 —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ranma se quedó con los ojos hechos puntitos, admirando aquella negociación y ver como ahora los dos jóvenes se daban la mano y se sonreían, complacidos por el buen trato al que habían llegado.

—¡¿Es cierto, hija?! —llegó Soun que apartó al rubio de Nabiki y lo llevó a la pared abruptamente donde le puso su brazo a la altura de los hombros para inmovilizarlo.

Soun lloraba a cascadas.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Ken.

—Que te crees hombre —gimoteó el señor Tendo.

—¿Qué me creo? ¡Por favor! —bufó Akane con burla.

Su papá liberó a Akane, suspirando con alivio.

—Lo ve Saotome, no es cierto —señaló Soun a Akane, Genma y Nodoka asintieron.

—Yo no me creo hombre… ¡Soy todo un hombre! —el rubio se puso en posición de héroe.

Los patriarcas y Nodoka se cayeron de espalda.

—¡Tendo! —exclamó Genma y Nodoka mirando de forma asesina a Soun.

—Mi hijo no se va a casar con alguien que se cree que es hombre, dios, eso sería… —Nodoka empezó a llorar.

—Lo solucionaré, lo juro —proyectó Soun, intimidado por la mirada de Genma.

Agarró al rubio de la solapa y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra la barda, donde el rubio quedó pegado como si fuera una calcomanía.

—¡Imbécil, ¿por qué diablos me golpeas?! —reclamó Akane que ya estaba junto a su padre y lo zarandeaba.

—Sólo quiero que te recuperes, sí con un golpe te crees chico, con otro golpe te haré que te creas chica de nuevo —respondió Soun—. Créeme hija, esto me duele más a mí que a ti.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces. La mesa cayó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran hechos remolinos.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón —Soun le daba una y otra vez con la mesa al rubio hasta que se hizo pedazos y ya estaba por tomar un gran tabique.

—¡Tío, ya basta! —detuvo Ranma al ver como en la cabeza del rubio había muchos chichones y el chico yacía en el suelo con cara de idiota.

—Es por su bien, Ranma —lloraba Soun.

Un aura impresionante los hizo que todos le prestaran atención al rubio, éste se iba levantando con un brillo color rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y mirada sicópata. Ranma escuchó como Soun tragó saliva al ver a su hija así de furiosa.

—F-fue un gusto conocerlos —musitó Soun quien sudaba a chorros.

—La cena ya está lista —escucharon la dulce voz de Kasumi.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver al rubio ya frente a Kasumi, tomando sus manos y sonriéndole coquetamente, como si nada.

—Akane comerá en su habitación—Ranma volvió a llevarse al rubio, agarrándolo de la camisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma iba caminando por la reja, rumbo a la escuela, iba con los brazos entrelazados tras de la nuca, pensativo respecto a lo que le sucedió a Akane, apenas llevaba una tarde así y ya le estaba pesando más que cualquier cosa.

—Ni un día y ya la extraño… —susurró, mirando el río con tristeza.

—¡Esperaaaaaaameeeeeee! —escuchó la voz de Akane, miró por encima del hombro, viendo como un rubio con el uniforme de la escuela corría sobre la valla.

—Akane, no pretenderás ir a la escuela así… —Ranma lo vio de pies a cabeza, admirado de cómo vestía.

—Por supuesto, espero que no te moleste que yo haya tomado uno de tus uniformes, mira, me queda algo corto, deberías de comprarte unos más grandes porque ya estás alto —le dijo el rubio.

Ranma se comparó con Akane, era cierto, ahora ya estaban del mismo tamaño y eso le agradó muchísimo.

—Pero… —todavía no comprendía cómo es que iba a presentarse el rubio frente a todos sus compañeros.

—Vamos Ranma que se nos hace tarde, no vaya a ser que el maestro nos saque y no quiero que mi primer día de clases me la pase en el pasillo cargando cubetas de agua —el rubio saltó por encima de él y continuó corriendo por la reja.

—Creo que esto se va a complicar más de lo que pensé —se lamentó el pelinegro antes de empezar a correr tras del rubio.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! Después de un poco más de un mes xD he vuelto con el capítulo 51 de Akane y medio… ¡51! Dios, no pensé que fueran a ser más de 50, de hecho, desde que la inicié tenía contemplado que sólo fueran 50 capítulos u.u pero… hay tantas ideas flotando, sólo me falta atraparlas y plasmarlas en letras :3 pero el merito no es sólo mío, sino también de los lectores que por su tiempo y sus palabras me han permitido continuar con la historia. Muchas gracias n.n **

**A Ranma le pesa de que su bella prometida se crea hombre u.u y para colmarla salió bastante coqueto y cínico xD Le espera una dura prueba a nuestro chico de la trenza. Espero que la adaptación sea de su agrado n.n Todavía falta una segunda parte... **

**Agradezco enormemente todo lo que ustedes me brindan, los tengo muy presentes y les guardo un cariño muy especial n.n ¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: Katy28, stg peppers, Auri22, leslietendo, lulupita, guest, hikarus, harmonystar, akarly, akane192530, AkaneSaotome, Dayana, Wolfing23, AiHiwatari, Miztu Akari, marianna jackson, Karly-The Mexican Wolf, frandeoz666, Rutabi, ilkane, calcioycobalto, drsadness, kane saotome 83, lolita, anónimo y a todos los que me regalan de su tiempo para comentar. **

**Un saludo muy especial a: krizz, Lucero, Cata3, Pame-chan Neko, Pame, Tenshi Everdeen, MATT, The Mystic Poetry, MiLiLiLiPiLy, Estefy-chan, Ranma-Akane, SoOl-Chan, piipo, The Darkness in My Heart, HitomiMisakisaa, , Shana, delossantosrasgadopedro, kag-akane, geraldiakane, Destiny Saotome Tendo, aio hyuuga, Ni-chan Tendo, kikyo taisho, HiinaTHA, Marlene, leandro-sensei, Akane54, Shirley-san, Kikko, lili chan, KaguyaMoon, kamy0709, Suzuki, elena 79, mechitas123, Hikari chan, tania, InsuaRominaAndrea, SAILORELIZ, Elena, Roxy, Lucia, diosa-sama, Eli mia, Akane, tuatara, mranda, eli mia, Mildred, L-na012, Sasa-white, sakurita, Miranda-chan, maria-Syaoran, pao-chan200, yoe, Guest espero que se encuentren muy bien n.n **

***lulupita: Preciosa! Gracias por comentarme siempre y la espera :D Espero que el capítulo 51 sea de tu agrado n.n en este capítulo no hay mucho romance u.u pero se puede ver que Ranma incluso con Akane siendo chico, siente celos de que se acerque a otras xD awww, es una ternura cuando Ranma se pone celosito xD Te mando un beso y un abrazo bien fuerte desde México con muchísimo cariño n.n  
**

***Guest: Siento que eres Priscila n.n si me equivoco, discúlpame u.u Siento la tardanza, pero avisé que tardaría, el tiempo este mes se me ha ido como el agua y agregando algunos malestares físicos el tiempo rinde menos u.u Gracias por seguir leyéndome n.n  
**

***AkaneSaotome: Hemosa! Qué emoción me dio ver que has creado una cuenta, fue de dar de saltos y gritos de alegría :D Es hermoso que te hayas unido n.n me da muchísimo gusto :D también el hecho de que la época de los exámenes y te haya ido de maravilla :D Felicidades preciosa n.n Eh, bueno, sí tardé bastante en actualizar, pero el capítulo lo he escrito por ratos libres los cuales he carecido mucho por este período de ausencia u.u pero ya estoy de regreso y esperando no tardarme otro mes xD Gracias por tu comentario n.n  
**

***Dayana: Princesa! Exacto, es la adaptación del episodio donde Ranma se cree una chica, la verdad es que le guardo mucho cariño a ése capítulo porque fue el primero que vi de Ranma 1/2 y fue donde me engachó a tal punto de ser mi anime predilecto :3 A mi me gustó porque Ranma de alguna forma le da a enteder a Akane que ella sí es buena para ser la novia de alguien awww, me causó mucha ternura, la primera vez que lo vi, pues no le entendí xD pero ya en la ultima sí comprendí que Ranma sacó sus sentimientos, al ser chica, se dejó llevar por lo que pensaba y sentía n.n Gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar de que el fic es demasiado largo n.n  
**

***Rutabi: Bella! Fantasias de un viejo raboverde, imaginándose que era rubio xD jajajaja, sí cuando lo vi me dio mucha risa xD, pero no lo culpo, ya es todo un anciano u.u y tiene sus delirios muuuuy marcados u.u Pero bueno, él mismo fue quien se ganó el odio de Cologne ¬¬ impresionante que la bella y joven Cologne le haya gustado alguien como Happosai en su juventud, peeero bueno, de que hay parejas disparejas, las hay. Gracias por siempre apoyarme linda :D **

***drsadness:Hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que le siga gustando la historia y que sea de su agrado.  
**

***Kane saotome 83: Hola guapa! Adri, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me da muchisimo gusto saber Akane y medio sea una historia de tu agrado, Ranma, es fuerte, pero Akane lo iguala, además ella recibió un entrenamiento muy arduo de niña, sin embargo Ranma se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte y todo para proteger a Akane. En el presente capítulo y en el siguiente, Ken estará bien presente ;) es como la compensación por su ausencia durante tantos días xD. Muchas gracias por leer :D  
**

***lolita: Hola preciosa! :D Muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia :)  
**

***anonimo:Hola! Ya, el capítulo 51 ya está en línea ;)  
**

***A todos los que leen la historia y por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios, le agradezco muchisimo su tiempo en la lectura y su tiempo por esperarme más de un mes n.n **

**Próximo capítulo: **

Ken se presenta en la escuela. El rubio se mete en un lío. Ranma no le agrada la actitud de Ken. Ken y Ranma tienen una cita con unas chicas.

**Nos leeremos pronto, esta vez si no pienso tardar un mes xD **

**Muchisimas gracias por todo n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**Bye bye n.n **


	52. El primo de Akane

**La siguiente historia contiene: AU, OoC & OC**

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 52: El primo de Akane.**

* * *

Impresionados, así quedaron los compañeros de Ranma al ver entrar al rubio, las chicas simplemente pusieron cara de bobas al admirar aquel guapo joven poseedor de unos hermosos ojos grises; las estudiantes ni siquiera eran capaces de decir un hola sin tartamudear. Era indudable el efecto que Ken causaba en las chicas al dejarlas realmente embobadas.

El rubio se notaba bastante complacido al ver aquellas reacciones por su presencia, caminó hacia el lugar que ocupaba siendo chica mientras que les dedicaba miradas y sonrisas coquetas a sus compañeras. Sonrió complacido al escuchar un suspiro en coro tras de él por parte de las muchachas.

—Buenos días, jóvenes… —entró el profesor, se acomodó los lentes y miró al nuevo chico—. Disculpe, ¿usted quién es? —le preguntó, enarcando una ceja mientras volvía a acomodar sus gafas.

—Me llamo Ken Tendo y soy primo de Akane, estoy aquí en representación de ella ya que no podrá asistir a clases porque está enferma —respondió, cruzando sus manos tras de la nuca y poniendo sus pies sobre el pupitre, recargándose en el asiento, cerrando los ojos, muy confianzudo.

—Pero debe estar inscrito a la escuela y el hecho de que venga en representación de su prima no significa que la joven Tendo le ponga asistencia —el maestro se acercó a Ken y con sutileza quitó los pies del chico del pupitre.

—Oh, vamos, profe, es mi adorada y linda prima, tengo entendido que ella tiene buenas calificaciones en su materia, le prometo que yo le explicaré igual que usted —pidió el rubio, poniendo carita de perro regañado.

—Lo siento, pero no —determinó el maestro, dando la media vuelta para ir a su escritorio—. Debe retirarse —señaló la puerta.

—Profesor, no sea malo, Akane es una buena estudiante y mire que mandar a su primo para que ella no se perdiera sus interesantes clases, habla mucho de lo que le gusta como da su cátedra —suplicó Sayuri quien se levantó de su lugar y al ver a Ken le dedicó una sonrisa de boba.

Ken en agradecimiento le sonrió y mandó un beso al aire, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

El profesor miró con reprobación a Sayuri, estaba a punto de hablar cuando otra joven se levantó.

—Profesor, yo daría lo que fuera porque mi primo viniera aquí a tomar su clase mientras que yo estuviera enferma —replicó Hiroko, obteniendo el mismo gesto de gratitud por parte del rubio.

—No todos se sacrifican por venir a la escuela por representar a un familiar —apoyó entonces otra compañera.

El maestro se puso nervioso al ver que todas las alumnas apoyaron al rubio, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía los brazos cruzados, alzando las cejas y claramente se veía victorioso. El profesor agachó la cabeza al tiempo que dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro. Terminó aceptando la presencia del primo de Akane.

Ranma por su parte se dio una palmada en la cara. Esperaba que los profesores le pusieran trabas a Ken y lo regresaran a la casa. Le dio coraje al ver que con las maestras no le costó ningún trabajo para convencerlas.

Akane como chico inspiraba la parte asesina de Ranma a salir a flote.

Ken no conocía la vergüenza; coqueteó abiertamente a las maestras en plena clase y las profesoras se dejaron encantar por esos ojos grises. Les guiñaba el ojo y hacía que las maestras olvidaran de repente lo que estaban explicando, sobre todo las profesoras más jóvenes; con las mayores tenía un tacto que le causaba escalofrío, porque incluso con la profesora más exigente y de la misma edad que Nodoka, se dejó embaucar por el rubio.

La imaginación de Ranma le jugó una broma bastante retorcida: Vio a Ken rubio coqueteándole a Nodoka, y ella dejándose conquistar por el rubio.

«_—Hijo, el compromiso con Akane queda cancelado, ahora soy yo quien se casa con Ken —Le decía Nodoka mientras era llevaba del brazo por Ken quien le guiñó el ojo_».

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOOO! ¡Eso sí que nooooooo! —Gritó Ranma en plena clase, agarrando a Ken por el cuello de la camisa y llevándoselo del salón ante la mirada expectante y desconcertada de todos los compañeros y profesora.

* * *

Ken estaba apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, con la pierna derecha flexionada, en su mano derecha tenía una manzana la cual lanzó hacia arriba y fue atrapada por Ranma quien estaba sobre la rama, recostado.

—Y pensar que he desperdiciado tanto —habló de repente Ken que sacó otra manzana y se dispuso a morderla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó Ranma quien se inclinó un poco para ver al rubio.

—En que aquí en la escuela hay tantas chicas lindas y yo creyéndome que era mujer —respondió el joven.

—¿Eh? —Ranma bajó en un salto para quedar frente a Ken.

El rubio ni se inmutó ante Ranma, mordió su manzana emitiendo un crujiente sonido.

Ranma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca desencajada que fácilmente cabría la manzana en ella.

—Ser hombre es mejor, Ranma —Ken sonrió de esa forma tan Akane que Ranma se sintió más extraño—. Hola hermosa, ¿gustas una manzana?

El ojiazul se fue de espaldas al ver ya a Ken ofreciendo la manzana que le arrebató de la mano en una milésima de segundo a una chica de la escuela quien ni tarda ni perezosa la aceptó.

—No porque te creas hombre te da derecho a coquetearle a la primera que se te cruza en el camino —regañó Ranma que llevaba a Ken arrastrando por el suelo al sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Llámame! —Alcanzó a decir el ojigris quien mostró su mano como si se tratara de un teléfono.

—Eres el colmo —bufó el hijo de Genma, molesto.

* * *

Un violento tic en el ojo le hacía cerrarlo a cada dos segundos al joven Saotome al ver como Akane chico iba con sus amigas y descaradamente les lanzaba halagos haciendo que Sayuri, Hiroko, Yuka y Asami se pusieran muy rojas.

—Míralo, ahí, coqueteando con Yuka y las otras —habló de repente Daisuke, celoso.

Ranma brincó debido al susto que sus amigos le dieron, el muchacho se encontraba escondido tras de un árbol observando lo que Ken hacía.

—Eres tan adorable, Ken —suspiró Hiroko, sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Y sólo estás en la escuela hasta que Akane se recuperé? Pobrecita, enfermarse de salmonelosis, no es bonito —comentó Asami algo preocupada.

—Es cierto, qué tal si vamos a visitarla… ¿nos llevas? —sugirió Hiroko.

—Sí, Ken, llevemos a las chicas a visitar a Akane, la pobre está muy enferma, recuerda como se retorcía del dolor —apareció de repente Ranma, haciendo a un lado a las amigas discretamente y colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio.

El rubio tragó saliva muy duro.

—¡No puedo, es muy contagioso! —Habló de repente Ken dando un brinco y asustando a Ranma—. Yo no me perdonaría que éstas bellas chicas se enfermaran —habló con una voz seductora, hipnotizando a las jóvenes—. Me perdería de la espectacular hermosura que ustedes me proporcionan con su presencia —intensificó su mirada.

—No es cierto, no es contagioso —espetó Ranma, alejando a Ken de Yuka.

Miró hacia los arbustos donde sus amigos estaban y claramente podía ver como Daisuke despedía un aura de furia y tenía cara de demonio, matando con la mirada a Ken.

—Akane estará muy contenta de ver a sus mejores amigas, ¿verdad Ken? —Dijo Ranma sonriendo complacido de ver que haría Ken, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¿Ken? ¡Ken!

El rubio ya estaba coqueteando con unas chicas de tercero, poniendo poses chulas para impresionarlas y vaya que lo hacía, la jóvenes gritaban eufóricas como si el muchacho se tratara de un cantante o actor famoso, hasta corazoncitos en los ojos aparecían en las estudiantes.

—Diablos… y el día todavía no acaba —se lamentó Ranma que se pasó la mano en la cara, ya fastidiado.

* * *

Suspiró aliviado, ya la clases habían terminado y ya se iban a la casa, todo estuvo dentro de lo que cabía controlado, la ausencia de Kodachi ayudó muchísimo para que aquello no se volviera una zona de batalla pero la voz de Nabiki lo puso en alerta, giró despacio para ver a su hermana que caminaba pasivamente hacia ellos, con la cámara en mano, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Estás listo, Ken? —preguntó Nabiki, agitando la cámara.

—¡Claro! —el muchacho sonrió.

Ranma se dio una palmada en la cara.

Tras de Nabiki venían todas las chicas que acosaban al rubio y por primera vez, no vio horror en el rostro de Akane chico, al contrario, se notaba ansioso de verlas.

—Pero hagan una fila y ya les dije, contrólense —indicó la hermana de Ranma—. Cada foto por el costo de 2 mil yens, deben de pagar antes de posar con él.

—Ranma, toma esto —el rubio se quitó el saco y se desfajó la camisa, desabotonándose tres botones y así dejar ver un poco sus pectorales.

Las chicas empezaron a babear al verlo, Ranma prefirió ponerse el saco sobre la cabeza y no ver más, pero se la alzó, si Ken se atrevía a besar a una de ésas chicas, él… Se asustó, tenía celos que Akane a pesar de su aspecto masculino besara a alguien más.

La primera en pasar se embelesó con el rostro de Ken, no dejaba de admirarlo.

—Si quieres tocar, serán dos mil yens más, pero esos me los tienes que pagar a mí —le susurró Akane a la joven que de inmediato sacó su cartera y le tendió el dinero, haciendo que Akane sonriera.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor tras la nuca al oírlo.

—Como hombre no conoce la vergüenza —masculló Ranma.

* * *

Después de la sesión de fotos con las admiradoras que duró como una hora; Nabiki le dio el dinero a Ken, quien contaba los billetes con mucha alegría.

—Muy bien, Nabiki, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo —le dio la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, a pesar de ser el 50% me fue bastante bien —respondió Nabiki, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, toma —le dio más dinero, extrañando a los hermanos—. Tómalo como un abono a mi deuda, y esto —le dio otro tanto de dinero—. Un abono a la deuda de Ranma, así los dos te debemos menos —sonrió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelinegro.

—Bueno, está bien —Nabiki sonrió al ver más billetes.

Ranma se quedó muy sorprendido por aquel acto del rubio.

—Un favor más, ¿puedes llevarte nuestros maletines a la casa? —solicitó el rubio.

—Te va a costar —contestó la joven mostrando una mirada ambiciosa.

—Nabiki, estoy seguro que sacaste más fotos de las que dijiste, así que tan sólo quédate con ése dinero y hazme el favor, ¿sí? —Akane ya estaba junto a Nabiki, acariciando su mejilla.

—B-bien —la mediana de los hermanos se puso nerviosa ante la caricia.

—¡Gracias! ¡Bien Ranma, vamos a divertirnos! —exclamó el rubio que dejó a Nabiki y ya le estaba enseñando la mano en son de despido.

La mediana de los hermanos tan sólo vio por donde se iban esos dos, se tocó la mejilla y sonrió complaciente.

—Me agrada mas como hombre y con ésa actitud… lástima que sea la prometida de mi hermano —la castaña se fue por el lado contrario a los chicos.

* * *

—Akane, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Ranma que no dejaba de ver al rubio que caminaba despreocupadamente a su lado.

—No te alarmes, Ranma, respeto mucho a tus hermanas, te prometo que ya no volveré a coquetearle a Nabiki ni a Kasumi —contestó el ojigris.

—Eh, gracias, pero yo me refería el por qué pagar una parte de mi deuda que tengo con Nabiki —Ranma le puso una mano en el hombro para que así se detuviera.

—Porque eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano y siempre tenemos que apoyarnos, además tú me caes muy bien —Ken le sonrió amistosamente.

—Hermano —repitió Ranma en voz baja, sintió feo al escucharlo y no evitó sentirse triste.

—Animo, hombre, vamos a divertirnos, dos chicos tan guapos como nosotros no podemos quedarnos encerrados en la casa a esperar a que nos salgan arrugas —Akane le dio una palmada en la espalda haciendo que Ranma caminara dos pasitos.

El chico la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? Ranma, tú eres un chico muy interesante y muy guapo, cualquier chica caería a tus pies con una sonrisa tuya, tienes muchas cualidades por eso atraes a todas las mujeres, yo sé que también soy guapo, pero a mí me hace falta algo que tú tienes y de sobra, ¿me pregunto qué será? —el rubio miró hacia el cielo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Ranma se quedó extrañado, Akane como chico era muy amable con él.

—Bueno, no sé qué sea, pero mientras hay que aprovechar que somos guapos… —se quedó callado al sentir el peso de la mirada de Ranma—. Eh, no vayas a pensar que soy raro eh, me gustan las chicas, es más; ¿dime, qué clase de chicas te gustan? Para que así yo no me meta.

El ojiazul se puso rojo ante esa pregunta, la respuesta era más que obvia y sólo consistía en dos letras «_Tú_», pero decírselas al rubio en ésas circunstancias, tal vez se ganaría una paliza y lo peor es que aunque Akane estuviera en su forma maldita, no metería las manos.

—D-de cabello corto… —musitó, mirando al suelo para que Akane no se diera cuenta de su rubor.

—Bien, entonces la chicas de cabello corto no serán conquistadas por mi… ¡vamos al centro comercial y a comprarnos ropa para conquistar chicas!

Ranma se quedó en su lugar unos segundos, pensando en que sí Akane convertida en chico permitiría que él anduviera de coqueto con otras mujeres. Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo. Se fue para alcanzar a Ken.

* * *

Llegaron al centro comercial, Akane se metió a una tienda donde ya era conocido, Ranma se sorprendió que las vendedoras les hicieron un buen descuento y claro con unas cuantas fotos donde posaron con las dependientas.

El rubio tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro que estaban rasgados en las rodillas, y con unas cadenas que colgaban de lado derecho de su cadera, una playera blanca con un estampado de dragón negro, manga corta, ajustada y zapatillas deportivas. Ranma por su parte, su playera era roja, sin manga, ajustada, lucía unas muñequeras negras anchas que le llegaban hasta el codo, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro que estaba desgastado en la parte inferior y calzaba zapatillas deportivas.

—Son tan guapos —suspiró una de las vendedoras que no dejaba de ver a los dos chicos cuando salían de la tienda.

—Ni que lo digas, ojala y vinieran más como ellos —secundó su compañera, observando embobada a ésos dos jóvenes.

Las dos soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

* * *

Ranma era mucho más tímido que Ken, además el rubio acaparaba la atención de las jovencitas; por una parte se sentía aliviado pero por la otra sentía que iba a reventar de celos.

—Él es mi amigo Ranma —Ken lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia un grupo de chicas.

—Es igual de lindo que tú —observó una joven de cabellos negros que le llegaban a medio cuello.

El ojiazul se ruborizó por el cumplido, pero luego su mente se iluminó y miró con decisión a la joven.

—Hola, me llamo Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto —el chico tomó la mano de la joven y la beso mientras la veía fijamente.

El rubio frunció la boca, no le gustó ver la acción de Ranma, aquello había sido muy raro.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? —sugirió el rubio.

—Me parece una estupenda idea, una película de terror, para que así ellas nos abracen todo el tiempo —Ranma se dio cuenta de la reacción de Akane chico ya que el rostro del rubio se distorsiono mostrando horror, lo vio tragar saliva duramente.

—Por mí no hay problema, no soy miedosa, pero si me tienes abrazada todo el tiempo… —la pelinegra sonrió con coquetería sin dejar de ver a Ranma de pies a cabeza, concentrando sus pupilas en la boca del pequeño Saotome.

El rubio frunció el ceño y tomó a Ranma por el brazo jalándolo hacia él.

—Qué tal si van a comprar las palomitas mientras que Ranma y yo compramos los boletos, en seguida las alcanzamos —dijo Akane, sonriéndoles y apretando con fuerza el brazo de Ranma.

Ranma sonrió complacido, Akane aún con golpe seguía sintiendo celos y a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo, su mirada lo delataba.

Las chicas empezaron a cuchichear y veían a su amiga pelinegra quien atisbaba de vez en cuando a los dos guapos chicos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ken? Parece que estuvieras celoso —habló Ranma divertido.

—¿Celoso yo? Por favor, Ranma, esas chicas son muy lindas y ni las conozco para llegar a sentir celos de ellas —refutó Ken que mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Quién dice que sientas celos por ellas? —rebatió el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? No, Ranma, no mal interpretas, eh, no soy raro, me gustan las mujeres no los hom…

—¡Ranma! —Ken sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y luego cayó, mirando a Shampoo aferrada al mencionado.

—¡Ranma! —se iba a levantar cuando otra persona lo piso en la cabeza, era Ukyo.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Akane, mirando con furia como esas dos chicas se aferraban a Ranma, cada una tomando un brazo del muchacho.

—Pero Ken, no tienes que sentirte celoso, tu ser ahora chico, ¿no? —se burló Shampoo—. Ser raro que hombre sienta celos de otro hombre —guiñó el ojo.

El rubio se puso colorado que ya empezaba a sacar humo de las orejas. Cerró los ojos y se levantó en un brinco.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Cómo creen que siento celos por Ranma? ¡Eso es ridículo, por Dios! Pero no tienen por qué pisarme, ¡no soy alfombra! —reclamó Ken, haciéndosele la cabeza muy grande y haciendo que con el grito agitara el cabello de las chicas y la trenza de Ranma.

Tomó un largo respiro, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me gustan las mujeres que quede claro —alzó su índice.

—Siendo así, no hay problema que Ranma tenga una cita conmigo —dijo Ukyo coquetamente, poniéndose de puntitas, haciendo que Ranma se pusiera derechito y empezara a ruborizarse.

—Airen tener cita con Shampoo, ¿verdad? —Del lado derecho estaba Shampoo que imitaba a Ukyo, poniendo más nervioso al joven de la trenza.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, sus grises ojos refulgieron en ira al verlas así de juntitas de Ranma.

—¡Tú, quítale las manos de encima! —exigió Ukyo quien tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Ranma.

—Lo mismo decirte, alejarte de prometido de Shampoo —contestó la peli morada.

Dos segundos después, Ukyo sacó su espátula y Shampoo sus chúis, viéndose retadoramente.

—Quien gane se queda con Ranma —indicó Ukyo.

La china asintió y empezaron a pelearse. Las jóvenes que esperaban a los dos chicos se miraron entre ellas, no querían tener problemas con ésas jóvenes tan problemáticas por Ranma, así que silenciosamente se fueron.

—Nosotros ni las conocemos —musitó el rubio que se cubrió con una mano—. Vamos Ranma.

Verlas pelear le tranquilizó de sobremanera, miró a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente. Los dos chicos se fueron del centro comercial al ver el alboroto que esas chicas habían armado.

* * *

Respiraban agitados, intercambiando miradas entre ellos, Akane fue la primera en incorporarse y empezó a reírse escandalosamente, como si algo muy gracioso hubiera ocurrido.

—Ves, te lo dije, tienes algo que trae loca a esas chicas —dijo entre risas.

—Yo no lo veo tan gracioso —masculló el pelinegro, que cerró los ojos, estaba molesto.

«_Diablos, todo hubiera salido bien si no fuera por la intervención de esas dos»_ pensó Ranma «_Aunque se puso celosa_» sonrió alegre.

No había cerrado los ojos por más de diez segundos y cuando los abrió, ya estaba Akane coqueteando con unas jóvenes.

—¡Ken! —Exclamó Ranma ya con la paciencia hasta el borde—. ¡Vámonos a casa!

—No, espera, todavía es temprano —el chico no pudo zafarse del agarre de Ranma y de nuevo era arrastrado por la calle—. ¡Adiós, guapa!

* * *

Estaba en el tejado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado durante el día. Le resultaba extraño, sentía celos, seguro su inconsciente todavía estaba la parte femenina de Akane, pero la forma de actuar y cómo era descarado con las jóvenes, lo ponía en duda. Suspiró hondamente, soltando el aire por la boca y emitiendo un sonido. Arrojaba piedrecillas al muro para que rebotaran y así cayeran al estanque, viendo como se hacían ondas en el agua.

—¿Qué te pasa? Andas de muy mal humor —apareció el rubio que se sentó a su lado y tomó unas piedrecillas, imitando a Ranma.

—Dime, Ken, ¿te atreverías a besar a una chica? —soltó Ranma, eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sí viera a Ken en esas circunstancias, se volvería loco.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! —respondió sin miramientos y algo extrañado.

Ranma se le quedó viendo asustado, de hecho la pequeña roca que tenía en sus manos se le cayó.

—Pero sólo lo haría con la chica que de verdad me guste y que haga palpitar mi corazón de forma desenfrenada, que con sólo una mirada suya me baste para sonreír y olvidar que existe el mundo, que con una de sus sonrisas me desarme por completo, dejándome como un idiota indefenso, que me haga olvidar todos mis pesares y me haga suspirar hasta que sienta que voy a estallar; sólo a esa chica besaría —Akane miraba el cielo de forma soñadora.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, de vez en cuando atisbaba a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —El rubio lo miró a él de forma curiosa.

—Por nada en especial, me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, Ken —recalcó con cierto pesar el nombre de Akane chico.

—Hasta mañana, Ranma —le sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma sintió nostalgia, esa sonrisa era tan de Akane, la extrañaba muchísimo, más de lo que esperaba y eso que la tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Después de dos días infernales para Ranma, empezó a creer que Akane ya no tendría cura, lo único que podía hacer, es acompañarla donde quisiera, al menos así la tendría vigilada de que no besara a nadie.

Ranma dejó al rubio en el parque y unos minutos después lo vio correr despavorido de una manada de hombres que querían matarlo, y todo porque el muy cínico se atrevió a coquetearle a las novias de éstos.

Los hombres se detuvieron al no verlo, lo buscaron por toda la calle y entonces una pequeña peli azul con las manos echas puños a la altura de su boca para cubrírsela, con unos ojos gatunos y con una mirada sumamente tierna se hizo presente ante ellos.

—Disculpa, ¿has visto a un chico rubio y alto? —preguntó uno de esos hombres que tenía cara de matón.

—¿Un rubio guapo, alto, sexy, de cuerpo de infarto y ojazos grises como la plata? —interrogó Akane como forma de respuesta y con una voz endiabladamente linda y encantadora, cautivándolos.

Los hombres se vieron entre sí.

—Ajá —atinó a decir uno de ellos, que se rascó la nuca, notablemente apenado.

—Ah, sí, lo vi que se fue para allá —señaló, mostrando su cara más inocente.

Ranma que estaba observando la escena le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Es más descarada de lo que pensé —musitó Ranma que parpadeó varias veces asimilando lo que observaba.

Akane se despidió de aquellos hombres con la mano, empezó andar muy quitada de la pena a sentido contrario a ellos, incluso iba dando pequeños brincos como niña chiquita y las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

—Ser mujer tiene sus ventajas —sonrió para sí, triunfante.

Le cayó agua fría que una señora arrojó de uno de los puestos, argumentando que estaba sucia.

—Oye, estás segura que se fue por… —uno de los hombres volteó, encontrándose con aquel rubio.

—¡Por él! —gritó otro.

Todos ellos se dieron la media vuelta para darle caza al rubio que al ver que ya era hombre, sólo expresó horror en su cara y un segundo después se echó a correr. Su vida dependía de ello.

Se metió en un callejón, con el corazón en la garganta prácticamente, viendo pasar a esa bola de hombres que querían asesinarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio al último pasar.

—Vaya, por un segundo pensé que me atraparían —se dijo el rubio llevándose la mano al pecho, tuvo suerte de no ser alcanzado.

Se llevó las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó muy quitado de la pena. Abrió los ojos como platos al verse frente a todos esos hombres, todos ellos con bates, palancas de hierro entre otras cosas.

Tragó saliva y se echó a correr de nuevo, sino lo molerían a palos. Giró a la derecha mientras veía por encima del hombro a ésos hombres, se le torció el tobillo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza, quedando con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—¡Ahí está! —Indicó uno de esos hombres—. ¡Vamos a enseñarle que no debe meterse con las novias de otros!

Ranma apareció frente a ellos y tomó el cuerpo del rubio, se lo llevó consigo y tras de él iban ésos hombres furiosos. Desde que vio que Akane estaba en peligro no la perdió de vista.

—Vaya, Akane, en que líos te metes —bufó Ranma que estaba colgando de la malla del lado del río, escuchando como esos hombres pasaban corriendo y exigiendo el paradero del rubio.

En su brazo colgaba el rubio, inconsciente. Ranma logró saltar e irse por un rumbo distinto al de aquellos hombres, consiguió agua caliente y se la vació a Akane, al menos si esos hombres volvían no verían al rubio.

* * *

Ranma contemplaba el rostro de su prometida, ya tenía varios días que se creía hombre y no logró convencerla de llevarla con el doctor Tofú por miedo a que le sacara un hueso de su lugar. Suspiró hondamente.

«_Ojala y vuelvas, Akane, te extraño_» observó el rostro de su prometida con mucho cariño.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando a Ranma cuando profirió un leve quejido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ranma, alarmado.

—Sí… auch —Akane se tocó la cabeza al tiempo que hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Dime cuantos dedos ves —Ranma le mostró tres dedos.

—No seas payaso, Ranma, me duele la cabeza, creo que me he golpeado demasiado fuerte —respondió Akane mirando con enfado al chico.

—Bueno, tal vez resultó mejor ése golpe en la cabeza que la golpiza que pensaban ponerte los novios de todas esas chicas con las que coqueteaste —relató Ranma.

—¡¿Qué hice qué?!—Akane abrió los ojos como platos, mirando con susto a Ranma.

—Sí, ¿qué no te acuerdas? Viste a un grupo de chicas y te lanzaste hacia ellas, coqueteándoles, diciéndoles cosas lindas, siendo muy galante con ellas, pero no contabas que aquellas jóvenes estaban reunidas para platicar acerca de sus noviazgos y al instante aparecieron todos ellos con ganas de asesinarte —contó el joven de ojos azules, mirando con extrañeza a Akane.

La peli azul se puso como tomate al imaginarse lo que había hecho.

—¿E-estás seguro que yo hice eso? —Akane esperaba que aquello dicho por Ranma fuera una broma.

—Claro, desde que eres oficialmente Ken, te la has pasado coqueteando con cualquier chica que se te pone enfrente… con cualquiera sin importarte nada —Ranma escudriñó a la chica, notando que se había puesto todavía más roja.

—Yo como Ken… ¡Ay Dios! —exclamó llevando sus manos a la cara, no podía con tanta vergüenza, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

—Ken…

—¡Soy Akane, idiota! —respondió la joven en un grito desesperado.

«_Se ha recuperado_» eso le alegró y mucho.

—Al menos no besé a nadie —masculló Akane que sentía que la cara le explotaría de tan caliente que estaba—. Y afortunadamente no apareció la bruja maldita —imaginarse coqueteándole a la abuela de Shampoo le puso la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta.

—No, pero te metiste en muchos problemas —inquirió Ranma, haciendo que Akane lo mirara.

—Creo que lo mejor es evitar convertirme en chico durante unos días… —quería que la tierra se la tragara, no cabía de tanta vergüenza por su forma de actuar y más al recordar como coqueteaba siendo chica con otras chicas, se cubrió la cara con las dos manos.

—Sí, y entre más días, mejor—el pelinegro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, ya había tenido mucho en estos días que Akane era chico.

—Ranma, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo —Akane seguía cubriéndose el rostro, escuchándose sus palabras ahogadas. Recordaba perfectamente como Ranma no la dejó en ningún momento y eso se lo agradecía inmensamente.

—No tienes que agradecerme —Ranma tomó con delicadeza la mano de Akane para quitársela del rostro y así que ella lo viera. Le sonrió con ternura, sus ojos mostraban todo el cariño y comprensión hacia ella. Se notaba lo mucho que le alegraba verla de nuevo como Akane.

La observó como si ella fuera un ángel, recordando perfectamente las palabras que ella le dijo siendo chico aquella noche sobre el tejado. Su mirada lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa y olvidó por completo que existía el mundo, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente y cuando ella sonrió, toda su fuerza, voluntad y lo que quedaba de él se fue quien sabe a dónde. Se acercó a ella, besándola tiernamente, dejando que sus labios expresaran todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que la extrañó. Se separó para verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos brillantes que ella ponía cada vez que él la besaba, era la clara muestra que le agradaba que lo hiciera.

—De verdad me alegro que no hayas besado a nadie —Ranma la abrazó de tal forma que Akane terminara con el rostro hundido en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos del muchacho.

—Ranma… —Akane sonrió, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ken… —respondió el chico de forma soñadora.

—¡Idiota! —Akane lo alejó, tenía el cejo fruncido y lo miraba con molestia.

—Ya, no te sulfures, fue una broma —sonrió Ranma ampliamente—. Salvaje…

«_Mi pequeña salvaje_» la volvió abrazar, extrañando esos momentos tan maravillosos que sólo ella le hacía pasar. Tal vez extrañaría al buen Ken… pero no mucho.

* * *

La llevó a la casa cargando, debido al tobillo lastimado, se encontraron con el doctor Tofú que había ido a ver a Ken, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de notar que ya Akane había vuelto a la normalidad. El galeno se ofreció en revisar el tobillo de Akane, a lo que la joven miró a su prometido con horror y negó con la cabeza y más cuando Kasumi hizo presencia y los lentes del médico se empañaron.

—Akane, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás más chiquita —dijo el doctor mientras doblaba las pequeñas piernas, el galeno poseía una cara de loco y bobo que causaba entre miedo y risa.

—No se preocupe doctor, usted siga curándome, me está cayendo de maravilla sus masajes —respondió Akane que tomaba muy tranquilamente una taza de té.

—Tienes la piel muy reseca —habló el galeno.

—Kasumi me recomendó una crema buenísima —contestó Akane que comía sus fideos muy tranquila.

—¡Kasumi! —exclamó el doctor rebosante de alegría, se escuchó un fuerte "crack" acompañado de más soniditos de que algo se rompía.

Happosai derramaba lágrimas de dolor mientras el galeno le ponía el codo en la espalda y le andaba torciendo los brazos. Akane y Ranma se encargaron de taparle la boca para que así no emitiera ruido. Se sonrieron entre ellos, mientras que la familia estaba feliz de que Akane volviera a ser chica.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, para los que están de vacaciones, disfruten mucho de ellas n.n Pido una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia, pero existen algunos incovenientes que han sido bastante fuertes en lo que va del mes u.u es la razón por la cual no he podido actualizar ninguna de las historias ni el one-shot del mes. Perdón.  
**

**Espero que después de todo éste tiempo no haya perdido el toque n.n y que el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo, sus palabras, su tiempo, muchisímas gracias, son unos soles n.n Los quiero chicas y chicos! :3 Un agradecimiento especial a mi manager por sus palabras n.n ¡Qué lindo, Matt! :3 **

**Gracias a: frandeoz666, marianna jackson, drsadness, AkaneSaotomee, Priscila, lolita, lulupita, leslietendo, SoOl-Chan, The Darkness in my Heart, Ai-chan, Wolfing23, Auri22, kane Saotome 83, hikarus, Karly, ilkane, Cata3, akarly, Dayana, calcioycobalto, CHIQUI09, Kin, asdfghjkl, MATT y a todos los lectores que me regalan de sus valiosos minutos de su tiempo n.n **

***frandeoz666: Hola! Pobre Ranma, lo hicieron sufrir, pero ya Akane ha vuelto a la normalidad n.n y pues a pesar de creerse hombre... sí sentía celos xD, como dicen no puede negar la cruz de su parroquia. Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n **

***drsadness: Hola dr! Así es como Ken resultó, Nabiki siempre actuará así, pero tiene su corazón la muchacha, y bueno, Ranma también muere de celos xD Gracias por su comentario, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado n.n **

***Priscila: Hola hermosa! Perdón u.u me tarde un mes... precisamente... o.O ¡Un Mes por Dios! Wooow, el tiempo se pasa volando u.u y no rinde ;_; Espero que te compense con este capitulo la espera. Gracias por tu comentario n.n **

***lolita: Hola preciosa! Sí, continuo, tarde pero seguro n.n**

***lulupita: Hola guapa! Ufff, te extraño hermosa, tiene tiempo que no actualizo nada, disculpa por favor u.u me surgieron algunos problemillas que no me permitían darme un respiro, pero no es que haya abandona el fandom eh, aquí ando, vivita y con ganas de seguir con la historia. Todas amamos a Ranma celoso xD aunque Akane se crea hombre, pero bueno, los protagonistas los dos son bien celosos uno de los otros n.n Espero linda, que este capíutlo sea de tu agrado y me perdones por la tardanza. Un beso bien calido y un abrazote de oso hasta Brasil, bella. **

***kane saotome 83: Hola princesa! Es un capítulo bastante divertido, me encanta la parte cuando Akane se lleva a Ranma a comprar ropa xD qué pena xD y como actuaba, pero lo padre es que bajita la mano, Ranma-chan le decía las cosas a Akane n.n fue algo lindo, y ahí si Akane la motivaba a que dijera más xD se dejó querer. Aquí hice algo similar, pero no igual, ya le puse un poco más. Respecto a Nabiki, tienes razón, actua de una forma algo rara :S Pero no pasó a más, además Ken es coqueto con tooodas sin excepción, creo que si se encuentra a Cologne, hasta con ella xD. Cuando era niña vi Sailor Moon, fue el Boom aquí en México por los 90s y sí recuerdo, a "esos" chicos que tenían facciones masculinas y si mi memoria no me falla, eran cantantes... pero en realidad eran chicas... hmmm se me hace que desde ahí se tomó en cuenta el termino androgino... ehm, bueno, sí, se parece, pero la historia de Ken o mejor dicho, el de la poza del chico ahogado, trata de un principe inglés que viajó a China, iba en caballo el cual se asustó y el joven cayó a la poza, no sabía nadar y no había nadie que lo socorriera, así que murió ahogado. Espero que el presente capítulo también sea de tu agrado linda n.n cuidate mucho. **

***Cata3: Hola bella! tanto tiempo ;_; siento que han pasado años, muchos pero muchos años, pero no... han sido un mes u.u Totalmente de acuerdo contigo respecto a la actitud de Akane xD, mira que siendo chico resultó bien astuto y coquetón, pero buena onda con Ranma :3 lo quiere como a un hermano. Pretextos... puros pretextos por flojo y no levantarse a tirar la basura xD Gracias por tu comentario, preciosa, cuidate mucho n.n **

***Kin: Hola! Gracias por el comentario n.n espero que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto n.n **

***asdfghjkl: Hola! Tarde pero ya actualizado ;) **

***MATT: Mi guapo Manager! Que puedo decirte, muchisimas gracias por las palabras amigo mío :3 eres un encanto! Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, verdad? Cuidate y estamos en comunicación... shhhhhh... Cekpet! **

***A todos los lectores: Agradezco muchisimo su tiempo que invierten en la historia n.n **

**Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capítulo, si es el caso, pido una disculpa por anticipado. **

**En el siguiente capítulo:  
Akane acepta un desafío de Kodachi, pero la joven Tendo tiene cierta dificultad para aprender el arte de la gimnasia. Tiene bastante en juego, ¿qué hará Akane? **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido de ustedes con un cálido beso y abrazo, con muchisimo cariño. ¡Gracias!  
**

**bye bye**


End file.
